mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest
by Insani
Summary: mario, retired after a long career is kicked out by his love, princess peach, causing a crazy series of events to happen... he goes on a journey and encounters many powerful warriors, and must harness his innre spaghetti party quest whiel fighting his enemies and outwitting them... but can he defeat the forces of hell!
1. prolgoue

_**mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest**_ - prologue

* * *

><p>mario was lounging in princess peach's castle again, waiting for an audience and eating spaghetti, his favorite food. princess peach left her chambers looking smug and smugly said to him, "Im tired of you being useless and fat! if you want to stay in the castle any longer, youll have to pay for your keep or else leave the kingdom! besides ive found a NEW MAN to be my hero!" and she whistled. walugi's skinny, ugly torso came walking out and his ugly nose twitched. she said, "this is my new hero! hes ugly as a rats ass but hes much more loyal and he doesnt eat as much! waluijew, take him out!" waluigi's nose twitched angrily and he screamed, "ITS WALUIGI OYU DUMB FAT BITCH" but he complied and punched mario in the face which made him fly through the wall and all the way out of the city, right next to the gates. he would have to earn his keep... by taking raking the ground next to the walls! this was terrible, and he knew that he needed advice. he looked to the castle and saw princess peach and waluigi walking away to the throne room, through the hole in the wall that he made.d<p>

He wandered until he came to the house of geromy, his long time friend and brother in arms, who had given him advice on the last adventure, in which he had been THE NEW FRIEND. geromy told him that he needed to find his inner taco party quest, but mario didnt know what a taco is, so geromy said, "find your inner spagetti party quest, bnecasuse thats more apropriate. then kill the jew, TAKE THE PRINCESS!" he then screamed, "THE BIG MAN... HAS THE GIRL". mario left happy from geromy's advice and headed towards the desert to do soul seeking. he didnt know what an inner spaghetti party quest was, but he would SOON FIND OUT...


	2. Chapter 1

**_mario and the search for the inner taco party quest - chaptre 1_**

* * *

><p>mario entered the desert town not really knowing what to do... only know this - that he had to do some serious soul-seeking... he kept on walking and walking and trying to look through his soul, but he finally gave up - he didnt know what he was missing, and he didnt know how to get his soul healed and to find his inner taco party, and complete the <strong>inner taco party quest<strong>! finally after walking a lot he saw a town, the infamous town known as casinoburg, operated by the infamous FLYGUY PROFESSOR, WHOOSH WHOOSH FLAPPY! by this point he had run out of water, so he had no choice but to enter the casino town. however, unbeknownst to him, waluijew was following, and he screamde, "ITS WALUIGI YOU STUPID FUCK" and ran after mario angrily, shouting with his mouth and physically freaking out with his limbs.

as mario entered the town it was clear to waluigi that he had no choice but to devise a plan - so he ran to the top casino, WHOOSH WHOOSH FLAPPY CASINO LAND, only to be interrupted by a flying goomba! the goomba said, "my name is ganky goomba, and i will destroy you for my personal honor! death to the salad eaters!" he picked waluigi up with his feet but waluigi was so light and had so little muscle that goomba dropped him in mid air and he slowly floated to the ground like a feather. meanwhile mario went to the toad inn, which was populated by toad skeletons, which was weird. he went to bed, but meanwhile, waluigi was talking to Prof Flappy, making plans... and Flappy said, "ok waluijew... i like your style! well kill him... tomorrow..."

and waluigi screamed, "ITS WALUIGI YOU STUPID FUCK!"


	3. Chapter 2

_**mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: CHAPTER 2: THE FIRST BIG EVENT**_** HAPPENS**

* * *

><p>mario woke up. he smelled something in the air... spaghetti? he looked to the west, and saw a giant plate full of spaghetti. peach, daisy, and luigi were crowded around it, and having a party... and then he realized the party and the people in the party were in his chest, and he realized, this is the inner spaghetti party quest... or so he though. but luigi died and crumbled, and peach and daisy slowly turned into a peach and a daisy respectively, and the spaghetti turned into... a sandwich... he woke up sweating hard. this was... it was a nightmare, for sure! he got out of bed and left the toad inn. the toad skeleton said, "thanks! come again please!" mario thought about his dream... it was... weird. suddenly he saw a shyguy come up to him! the shyguy said, "hello mario! youre invited to a party! a special friend party! whoosh whoosh flappy has heard about you and about your famous deeds and exploits, and wants to hold a party in your honor! a spaghetti party! with tacos!"<p>

mario could not disagree! he had to go to this party, because it sounded great. he followed the shy guy to WHOOSH WHOOSH FLAPPY CASINO LAND, rode a large mushroom shaped elevator to the roof, and encountered... not a party, but Prof Flappy and Waluigi! waluigi laughed happily. mario, he said, "your time is up! i have found you out for what you are, which is DEAD MEAT! with prof flappys help, youll be dead and gone within the hour, right prof?"

prof laughed so hard you would not even believe it - it was a thunderous laugh filled with flaps and whooshes. he said, "thats right waluijew! your fat friend will die today!" waluigi said, "ITS WALUIGI YOU STUPID FUCK" two steroid pumped shyguy freaks came from behind mario and took his arms with their meaty fists. he was helpless! he could only watch with horror as a dinner table was lifted out of the ceiling, through a mechanical lift, with straps on the top and a laser beam! he was doomed, wasnt he? this was a bad event, would he survive?


	4. Chapter 4

_**mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: CHAPTER 3: THE CLIMAX TO LAST EPISODE'S DANGEROUS SCENARIO**_

* * *

><p>mario shocked in awe - this was terrible! how is rescue formed in a situation like this? the shyguys marched mario to the table, but... ganky goomba flew out of the sky, and picked one up! the big fat steroid shyguy (Who wasnt actually shy, rather quite forward). however, he was so heavy that ganky goomba dropped him! the big fat steroid shyguy floated down like a fat rock and splatted on the road, since ganky goomba was a bove the road when he dropped him. batman flew onto the roof and punched the shyguy in the face. he turned to mario and said,"dont you worry, mario. i am here to make sure justice is made. you will be rescued by me, batman." he punched prof flappy in the face and prof flappy screamed like a little girl. waluigi retreated in his waluigi motorcycle (the one from mario kart ds), landing on the road and cruising away. batman looked at mario and put his hand on his shoulder, "ive heard of you mario. youre a good man. i believe in you, you only have to believe in yourself and practice martial arts and you will do anything. your exploits are great. but i have to go - im batman, after all."<p>

batman ran away quietly and sneakily, and mario was left alone. however, prof flappy was still there! and he was angry! he summoned two skelecopters with miniguns, and they started firing at mario! mario instinctively jumped, hitting an invisible block, and he got a magic star! he jumped into the helicopters and the first exploded, but the second flew downwards slowly. mario screamed, "MAMA MIA!" and prof flappy looked annoyed - his plot had failed, and mario was still alive! mario could not be allowed to survive like this. his honor, as ruler of casinoburg was on the line here - waluigi wanted mario dead, and mario would be dead! one way or the other. he called waluigi on his bonephone, and said, "waluijew, we have to make new plans. meet me at my casino." waluigi screamed, "ITS WALUIGI YOU STUPID FUCK" and hung up the phone. however, ganky goomba was not finished! he picked up the skinny shyguy professor, but becaus ehe had windy powers, he dropped out of ganky goombas grip like a fat ostritch made of wind... which is to say, very slowly. the plot thickened, did it not? but now, mario found himself surrounded... by angry shy guys, looking to defend the prof's honour!


	5. Chapter 4 (the real one sorry!)

_**mario and the search for the inner spaghetti quest - chapter 4 versus shyguys**_

* * *

><p><em>shyguys.<em> lots and LOTS of shyguys. mario was practically covered in all these shyguys, though they werent even shy... they were bold. dead bold. it wasnt long before mario knew he had to fight or die, and he chose to fight, but very timidly. could he beat the shy guys? would he? meanwhile, ganky goomba flew into the air... he hit a ? block with his head, and a fire flower came out. wanting to become like mario, he picked it up and flew towards his home... however, it wsa so light it slipped out of his feet (he couldnt hold things with his feet easily), and hit mario... and mario transformed! fire went through his veins like blood, and he extended his arm and shot a thousand fireballs, which made one big fireball that killed all the shyguys that were to the east of mario! but the other ones were still there, and he was tired! grudginely, he took off his hat, stomped on it, and said, "ill live to fight another day!" he dashed away through the east exit, over the flaming shyguy corpses... obviously, he needed help if he was going to foil prof flappy again... he went into the toad inn. the toad skeletons welcomed him, and he saw the familiar old face of toadsworth. toadsworth smiled in a sad way, and said, "mario... so the princess has kicked you out too, has she? oh dear me... what shall we even do on this matter?" mario shrugged. his outfit was the white and red fire mario outfit, and it gleamed with firery power.

toadsworth continued, "perhaps the problem is mental... princess peach was having mental problems in her head, and you dont seem half the fighter you were before. a war is waged with intelligence, and i think you need more of it. you seem youre lacking something you had, what is it?" mario couldnt answer. he knew had to find his inner spaghetti party quest, but he couldnt explain what it was or when he lost it. so he shrugged. toadsworth said, "you need to find luigi. hes been the brains of the outfit since day one, and he's been spending a lot of time with the princess... he might know something. in fact, he was kidnapped by that wretch, wario a little while ago...!" he huffed because he was too tired to keep talking. mario knew what he had to do... find wario, rescue luigi, discover the princess... but could he do it? and could he beat Prof Flappy? did he NEED to beat prof Flappy?

Meanwhile, Prof Flappy drove up in his WHOOSH WHOOSH MOBILE, going to the toad inn, with waluigi at his side. he said, "my dear waluijew, dear hebrew friend, we shall now kill mario. the fat italian plumber has cleaned his last pipe! together we are unstoppable - you and me, waluijew, you and me."

waluigi screamed, "ITS WALUIGI YOU STUPID FUCK!"


	6. Chapter 5

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 5: the thing that happens afterwards... (read on for more details as to the thing that happens)

* * *

><p>as Prof. Falppy pulled up to the toad inn in the Whoosh Whoosh mobile, he jumped out doing a backflip and pulling out two pistols. he called out saying, "okay mario, END OF THE LINE! come out with your hands up, and your pockets empty!" and he smiled, and then laughed, and then cried from laughing too hard! his plan was perfect. Mario, gullible fool that he was, would not even THINK of what his plan was. his plan was amazingly perfect. mario the fool couldn't possibly even think what his plan involved.<p>

but mario was too smart for the flappy, unfortunately. he jumped out of his window (the toad inn had two stories), and then he shot fireballs at everywhere! a stray fireball hit waluigi right under the nose, burning off his ugly moustache (it was ugly all along, so i dont think this was that much of a problem but whatever). waluigi couldnt believe his eyes! his beauty, his precious, was GONE! he got so angry he became super fireball saiyan, and he shot a giant fireball beam at mario, destroying the toad inn! mario was terrified! the power level was over 9000! meanwhile jack the shyguy sat by taking orders. waluigi smiled evilly and said, "mario, fool! youve now lit the candle! jack, call the megata-" but candle jack shanked tha tbitch's tiny bitch ass and waluigi fell down, dead. he had to restart his game 10 miles away, and he screamde, "CURSE YOU CANDLEJACK, YOU SON OF A BI-" but candle jack shanked tiny waluigi's tiny bitch ass. ganky goomba appeared out of nowhere and grabbed waluigi, but waluigi was so light he fell down like a feather and floated to the ground... 1 mile away from the casino town.

meanwhile jack the goomba called out the megatank! however mario jumped into it before jack the goomba could and pressed the do not press button, making it explode! prof flappy said, "NOOOO! MY PLANS! MY BEAUTY! MY MILLION COINS! MY PRECIOUS! WALUIJEW I WILL GET REVENGE ON YOU!" but waluigi screamed from far away, "ITS WALUIGI OYU DUMB FAT BITCH AND STUPID FUCK" the tank exploded and a piece hit prof flappy in the head, killing him, and because prof flappy wasnt a playable character or important to the series he died permanently. jack the goomba got so scared he ran away. mario was the winner, and leveled up, and put 70 points in stache and his moustache got slightly bigger... now where would he go next? only time and the plot can tell...


	7. Chapter 6

Mario had been idle for a long time, too long even. it had seemed there was a long hiatus in his life, though in reality the hiatus lasted only a few hours from mario's perspective but he had not known that it had lasted longer in real life...

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 6: the quest continues on

* * *

><p>mario, after resting for a long time in an inn, continued on the past, leaving the dusty streets behind for the desert sands, in a direction certain to bring him somewhere else and more different, where he could keep on searching for his inner soul's quest. little did he knew waluigi, in cahoots with the legendary evil Luigi, a clone that had been invented by bowser 10 years ago, but which had been crushed by mario, only to train for 9 years to become stronger and return, had managed to catch up with him and was tracking his every fat step!<p>

mario begun to see a jungle ahead, the legendary swamp of the Donkey Kong, where donkey kong had recently moved to escape the tires of regular life. the swamp was called 'Donkey Kong's Swamp' because of his presence, and before that it was too unimportant to have a name. mario entered it's premises as the desert faded away and grass started to appear, slowly, and then a large distance away the jungle began to appear out of nearly nowhere. but waluigi was here! in front of him, and the evil luigi was with him and angry, for one thing, and hungry, for the other, for the clone was imperfect and a cannibal. waluigi said, "it's-a luigi! evil luigi! now you die and dance forever, fucker!' evil luigi smiled and said, "mario, i will kill you. i have trained a long time, but now you will die, false brother. with the help of waluijew, of course." but he planned to get rid of waluigi after he stopped being useful. nonetheless waluigi screamed, "ITS WALUIGI OYU DUMB FAT BITCH!"

mario was tired of combatting them so he said, "guys, its been a long story, and i want a rest." mario said, "i am still tired form the last stupid battle that waluijew, no, shut up waluigi, forced upon me." he said this to trick them, and continued, "will you fight me in two days, on this spot?" and evil luigi nodded. waluigi was mad, but could not disagree because he was afraid of angering evil luigi, who he needed for his revenge. mario ran into the forest to enlist the help of donkey kong... and some delicious mushrooms!


	8. Chapter 7

**mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 7: mario returns**

mario was certain that he had to recruit donkey kong and get mushrooms if he every wnated to hope to defeat evil luigi and waluijew, but just as this thought entered his mind, he saw a vision of waluigi appear in his head, screaming, "ITS WALUIGI YOU STUPID UFCK!" and he realized waluigi must have put a curse on him to make him be unable to say waluijew without being interrupted but then waluigi screamed at him agai "ITS WALUIGI YOU STUPID FUCK!" mario climbed the vines and went up the vines. the greens one which were not covered in thorns, because the rest of the vines were red and thorny. mario climbbed them and went to the top of the forest, which he was certain where donkye kong was, since he was THE TOP OF THE FOOD CHAIN. he continued climbing, inspired that h could beat waluigi. then he came to the top, and he saw a golden throne made of banana peels, melted into pure bananametal, scientifically called bannanite! donkey kong sat on top of it, proud and powerful, and upon seeing mario he smiled a big, monkeylike grin! he jumped up and pounced mario, making him fall through the vine-and tree leaf floor and making them fall towards the ground. luckily mario was able to land on the ground easily - he had special pillow-filled boots that neglected impact. Mario brofisted donkey kong and donkey kong asked him, "whats up, dog?" mario told donkey kong, "mama mia! evil-a luigi-a wants to kill me! and so does waluij- i mean, waluigi!" donkey kong looke dangry. "you are my friend, mario if anyone wants to kkill YOU, they will ahve to kill ME, too. we will fight together! here, take these mushrooms to make you bigger - i do not need them, but you do." mario told him thanks, so donkey kong said, "it's no problem. i heard you speaking from my throne that you would meet wiht them in 2 days to fight - but i have a better idea. we can attack at night so they cant fight back!" mario thought htis was a really good idea. unbenknownts to both of them, however, a mysterious third party followed close behind them...

the third party was...

was...

NOT REVEALED YET!


	9. Chapter 8

mario and the seearch for the inner taco party quest - chapter 8: the ways of the wiser

mario and donkey kong snuck stealthily through the night - creeping through the grases when they found a camp, with wlauigi and evil luigi lying on the ground, holding hands, and donkey kong said, "dude, that's so fucking gay" and mario laughed and he said, "he really is a waluiJEW!" and then waluigi screamed in his sleep IT'S WAUIGI YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE" and then he got up and he saw that mario was sitting in the grass watching him, but he thought he was sleeping so he said, "haha, i must be too sleepy, i'm seeing ugly fat men." he went back to sleep and kept holding evil lugii's hand, but then he woke p again for a moment and said, "ew, this is fucking gay..." and stopped holding luidi's hand. mario said to himself, "if i kill these people, i can discovre my TRUE INNER TACO PARTY QUEST! and i can not disappoint geromy, my newest, best friend from homestck!" he took the giant mushroom donkey kong gave him and became giant, and then donkey kong did this too. he tries to step on waluigi and evil luigi, but they fit into the cracks in his shoe because his shoe became giant too. mario thought they were dead, so he and donkey kong walked away, and then they high fived, but then, ganky goomba, flying through the sky, appeared, and took away mario's hat, but it was so light that his feet couldnt hold it and it flew away like a feather, but mario caight it and put it back on." and then he (because he was very big and could easily destroy ganky goomba if he wanted to, because he was still a fire mario.) he threatened ganky goomba, saying, "listen, goomba, stop trying to attack me and bother me. i am on a spiritual quest to discover my inner taco party quest, and if you keep bothering me, i will crush you, like all your goomba kids." ganky goomba was scared, but he vowed he'd get recenge against mario, and said, " mario, you dont understand what you ask of me. you killed my grandmother, and my father, and i am going to kill you. maybe not today, but some reason." mario replied, " i understand your desires but your family was evil, whih is why i killed them. if they werent evil they wouldnt have tried to kill me. you must do what you must."

then, batman appeared, and he said, "mario! is there any problem?" mario looked at batman and he saidm "no batman. thanks for coming. i just destroyed my two greatest enemies! today is a good day." batman replied, "be careful mario. you are a good man but sometimes enemies don't stay dead. if you ever need me, just sing the batman theme song. it goes like DANANANANANANANANA BATMAN!" mario said, "thanks batman!" batman flew away into the night.


	10. Chapter 9

marrio and the search for the inner taco party quest, chapter 9: revenge of waluigi and evil luigi

maro and donkey kong had gone to bed long ago, having decied that waluigi and eivl luigi were dead from being stepped on. but wauluigi and evil luigi had discovered what happened. they decided to get revenge because mario had tried to betray them and kill them too early. so they crept into marios quest and evil luigi killed donkeyk ong with his knife, but tied a pillowe around his mouth so he wouldnt waker up mario. then waluigi laughed and pulled donkey kong's dead body up to mario and put it on top of mario, then he ticked mario's ear until he laughed and woke up and he looked at this belly to see what was the giant object on it and screamed in fear when he saw that he had a giant ape on his stomahce, clearly dead, and cried when he realized it was his friend! but he iddnt look around to the left and right, where evil luigi and waluigi stood, laughing. "Why! "WhY! did this happen to my friend!" said mario! luigi kicked him in the head, and evil luigi laughed. waluijew said, "ITS WALUIGI YOU STUIPID FUCK NARRATOR! I WILL PUNCH YOUR MOTHER IN THE HEAD!" sorry waluigi! wlauigi screamed at mario. "YOU DUMB FUCK! i fit in your shoe - you were too big to step on me, newbie! now your friend is dead. and you will die too!" but mario was still a fire mario, so he shot fireballs out of his hand, and he killed waluigi's stubble by burning it, and he burned it so hard that waluigi's face became black and crispy and his tiny hair follicles on his moustache area became all burnt, except on the left, so that he oculd never grow a moustache again

waluigi screamed in rage and became a super fireball saiyan again! he shot a giant ballo of fire at mario, and mario almost died, but was immune to fire because he was fire mario, too, and had elemantal rasistacnes! mario said, i'm fire you stupid asshole! you killed my friend, DIE NOW COWARD!" and he became a super fireball saiyan 5, which maed his hair grow super long and become fire! he created a giant ball of fire as big as the sun, killing evil luigi and waluigi! evil luigi screamed, before he died," NO!"

meanwhile, waluigi texted princess peach before he died, saying, "im dead! mario killed me...pleae, AVENGE ME!" and princess peach looked at her phone, angrily, and smashed it wiht her hands, and her arm suddenly became super muscular. she screamed, "MARIIOOO! I WILL REVIVEM Y LOVER AND I WILL KILL YOU!"


	11. Chapter 10

mario and the searhc for the inner taco party quest chapter 10: princessp each rolls for initiativE!

princess peach called all her toad army, which had 1,000,000 toads in it, and that was just a small squadron - she was incredibly powerful, more than mario had ever known, because she kept her TRUE might hidden, so that she could defeat dais,y who she acutally hated, (because she stioole luigi's love, and she had loved luigi, because luigi was smarter than his idiot brother who wasnt actually smart). princess peach told all her toad minions that they should create a new ship, capable of flying faster than light so that she could track down mario. with 1 million toads doing labor, the building took only a week. this week mario spent in the forest, lost, trying to find the legendary 1 up in the forest of fake 1downs, unfortunately, he had kept accidentally eating every mushroom he found, because he was really hungry, and kept dying and having to use continues, WHICH WAS RELALLY ANNOYING!

princess peahc, meanwhile, was starting up her new ship, when bowser came along and said, peach, "i have wanted to kill mario for very long. this is the only reason i kidnapped tyou" princes peach said to him, "i know, sweet beautiful bowser. let's go- and you can be my new husband" bowser was happy, and they became evil rulers. princessp each changed her name to queen bowseress, and they flew at faster than light speeds, and arrived at the forest in a second." princess peach told her husbsand, bowser, to stay in the ship. she flew down to the ground on a parasol, which she redesigned to look like bowsers shell, and she ran to where her GPS LOCATOR said waluigi's body was. she put a 1 up mushroom in his mouth and he choked, and looked up at her, scared, and she said, "baby! you rescued me!" and princes peach replied, "sorry waluiJEW, i dont love you anymore. i met a powerful man named bowser, and yet i had to revive you, because youre a ncie man, even if youre ugly and toasty now. we can still be friends, okay?" and waluigi screamed," ITS WALUIGI YOU DUMB BITCH! FUCK OFF! I DONT WANT TO BE YOUR PITY FRIEND!" and he spit in her face and he ran away, vowing to kill princess peach and bowser. so he went and he found mario, and he said, "MARIO! pprincess peach is in love with bowser now, -i'm sorry. i thought you were a bitch and she was a good woman, but she was the bitch all along! fuck her. we will be heroes together!" and mario was glad to have this happen. his party was empty and he needed a new friend. mario and waluigi swoere, on that day, to hunt down queen bowseress, and kill her.

FOREVER!

but how woiuld they make her not respawn? to stop her respawnablke trait, they would have to find a legendary item. it was (ws because it hadnt existed for al ong time, probably lost to the SANDS OF TIME!, so they would have to use time travel to get it!) the legendary item, the legendary GAME DELETER, was probably hidden in the TIME SANDS... 500000 YEARS AGO!


	12. Chapter 11

mario and the search fior the inner spaghetti party quest chapter 11: march of the heroes, and a new enemy appears

the plan was set, then. mario was forced to find the GAME DELETER, the only item ocapable of overwriting the fact that princess peach was able to respawn, infinitely, using continues and gameshark codes! he had to stop queen bowseress before it was too late (Because that was her new name, he remembered)! revenge was necessary! the two new heroes, wlauijew and mario, started on their journey, but waluigi suddenly screamed, for no reason, "FUCK YOU AUTHOR! ITS WALUIGI YOU DUMB FAT BITHC!"

suddenly, claptrap the robot from borderlands appeared, and he said, greetings travellers! rae you looking for the GAME DELETER? many people have gone to the TIME SANDS in search of it - but only one has survived, and he was a time traveller! his name was dave, from another universe, the knight of time! he was able to travle through time, and using his record machines, he could wind back the universe and take you back in time so that you can get the game deleter! good luck, heroes!"

claptrap slapped mario and waluigi on the backs hard and tugged at marios moustache, but mario was too shocked to do anytihng or blow claptrap away! he ran away far away from where they were! mario and waluigi were shocked! who was this dave... why could he travel time? the time travle ITEM turned out to be...

A TIME TRAVEL DAVE!


	13. Chapter 12

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 12: the search for dave

mario and walugii had walked for waht felt like years... it had been months. queen bowseress had turned the world into hell with bowser, and they had been searching for dave all this time. "where the fuck is dave? they asked themselves. the truth was that dave wasn't anywhere in the time sands... because they were in the wrong time! suddenly, dave appeared, and he said, "hey guys are you trying to get the game deleter?" mario said, "yes, are you dave the time travelling knight of time? because we need time travel to go back in time 500000 years so tha we can get the game deleter to defeat the most ultimate villain ever seen! and then we can repair the world, and then i can find luigi, and learn about the inner spaghetti party qest!"

dave said, "cool, let me take you guys back in time."

so he took out his cool-ass time record tables and all of a sudden they started rewinding through time and they could see things happen really really fast but also backwards! then they stopped exactly 500000 years from the moment when they had started time travelling. dave said, "and here we are" and mario was like, "thanks dave! will you be here when we nede to go back fowards in time?" and dave smiled and shade, "no."

then he disappeared.


	14. Chapter 13

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party ques: chapter 13: the GAME DELETER... will they find it?

mario and waluigi were TRAPPED. trapped in the PAST. with no dave to rescue them from what was now their time prison, they were forced t concentrate solely on finding thgame deleter, the only thing that mattered now... the only thing that could stop queen bowseress, and her evil husband, bowser. it was the only thing capable of deleting her from the game's files... and thus preventing her from respawning... but the only question was, would they find it? they weren ow in the past SANDS OF TIME, which was a jungle in the past, a big jungle, fillled with sand trees. they being in the past wre in the jungle form of the time sands, so they were surrounded with sand trees. they ketp getting lost. then, all of a sudden, mario said, hey! look! there's a glow in the forest!

mario and waluigi ran forward it, waluigi playing with the moustache he had grown during the months he had spent looking for dave with mario, twirling it in his fingers twirlingly and roundly... what would lie before them?

the answer was AN EVIL PREHISTORIC DONKEY KONG!


	15. Chapter 14

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 14: EVIL PREHISTORIC DONKEY KONG ATTACKS!

mario and waluigi faced off against a giant evil donkey kong, who was 20 feet tall because hewas a prehistoric dinosaur-monkey warrior... holding a giant barrel of bananas in one hand and a spear made of diamond in the other. mario and waluigi looked at eachother, moustaches quivering... mario whispered, "waluijew... are you ready?" and waluigi screamed, "IT'S WALUIGI YOU STUPID FUCK!" and he got angry and threw mario at the evil donkey kong. the evil donkey kong wasn't expecting this, and mario was able to shoot a fire blal RIGHT INTO HIS NOSE! donkey kong's brain went on fire and he started screaming and started rampaging, doing incredible amounts of damage to all the landscape around him! mario recoiled, the giant angry donkey kong glowing red with anger and smashing trees. mario ran backwards, and screamed to waluigi, "WALUIJEW! HIS BRAIN IS BURNING! WE ONLY HAVE TO WAIT WHILE HE-A DIES!" waluigi ran with mario and screamed, "ITS WALUIGI YOU STUPID FUCK! STOP BEING A BITCH AND SAY MY FUCKING NAME ARE YOU THAT STUPID?" and mario said, "YES!" but then donkey kong spit and caught the spit and threw it in his nose and used it to extinguish the fire in donkey kong's brain! and then mario had a wild idea... he stopped, and then he began to sing...

"DANANANANANANANANANANANANA BATMAN!"


	16. Chapter 15

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 15: BATMAN RETURNS TO SAVE THE DAY!

having played batman's theme song, batman appeared, running out of the trees and going onto the land! he said, "hello mario. you rang?" and he looked cool. He looked at the giant donkey kong and he said, "hold it up mario, this is a job for me, batman! i will punch him in the eye!" and batman charged a jump and jumped 20 feet into the air and punched donkey kong in the eye, and his eye exploded with blood! mario watched in awe. batman did a double jump to land next to mario, and he said, "you see mario, i believe in you, and i will teach you and guide you. if you will train every day, and practice martial arts, and believe in yourself, I, BATMAN WIL MAKE YOU SOMETHING!" mario was awed, but then donkey kong rang up to mario and batman, and batman said, "take them out, waluijew!" and waluigi said, "ITS WALUIGI YOU STUPID FUCK! AND WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" batman said, "nothing, i'm batman. i was teasing you, i will take care of this asshole-douche." he suddenly flipped out three batarangs from his hand and threw them abckwards, and they all flew into donkey kong's remaining eye, and donkey kong's remaining eye exploded! mario said, "you're amazing batman!" and batman said, "i know - im batman, after all."

then batman ran away, having saved the day, and mario said to himself, "will i ever be as good as batman? can i train myself, truly, to have his level of power... and coolness?"

waluigi said, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? no. you're fucking lame and he's BATMAN."

mario angrily said, "SHUT UP WALUIJEW!"

and waluigi said,

"IT'S WALUIGI YOU STUPID DUMB FAT RACIST BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKER"


	17. Chapter 16

mario and the search for the inner taco party quest: chapter 16: THE GAME DELETER!

mario and waluigi watched as the giant evil donkey kong, which now had no eyes because of how batman came in and punched it in both eyes and broke foth of its eyes. the giant donkey kong exploded... and out of it's ribcage flew the GAME DELETER! it was a giant item, like a sandtimeclock thing. it was the power object! mario turned to waluigi, tires in his eyes, "waluijew WE DID IT" waluigi screamed, "IT"S WALUIGI YOU STUPID FUCK AND DUMB ITALIAN SHIT BASTARD!" mario said, "haha, thats cute." waluigi was angry and mario scratched him behind the ears and he shut up. but then mario said, "how will we get back in time?"

waluigi said, "i have no idea. lets call batman."

mario sang, "DANANANANANANANANA BATMAN!" and batman appeared out of the sky. but then batman looke around and he siad, "mario, youre cool, and id like to help you, ok. but this isnt something i can let you do. you cant just say "hey, batman, come save me" you have to grow a pair and learn to do stuff for oyurself. i believe in you mario. if you grow you can be a good man. like me, batman. now im going to go punch bad guys. you can do this mario, i believe in you" so he disappeared.

mario said, "fuck."


	18. Chapter 17

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 17: LETS DO THE . .. . . . . what will they do? find out NOW in this new sequel!

mario looked at waluigi who also looekd back at him and he thought" hmmmm. what should we do? batman said i should believe in myself and grow a pair and learn to do stuff mor myself. but what does that meam"? suddenly walkuigi borke in and said, "dude. I think i know what youre thinking youre thinking what does this all mean? i will tell you what it means because you are dumb. it means we have to do the..."

mario looked at waluigi angrily. "you asshole," he screamed! you fucking ruined my train of thought! waluijew you are a shit!" waluigi screamed at him, "IT'S WALUIGI YOU STUPID FUCK AND DUMB SHIT EATING WHOREMONGERING FUCK JEWELER" mario said, "NICE USE OF EXPERESSIONS DOUCHEBAG!" waluigi said, "FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU AND YOU'RE DUMB AND FAT! I AM SKINNY AND ATTRACTIVE WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO BE STUCK GETTING REVENGE ON A STUPID SHITTY PRINCESS WITH YOU?!" mario said," SHES NOT A PRINCESS ANYMORE YOU DUMB FUCK SHES MARRIED TO BOWSER SHE'S QUEEN BOWSERESS DID YO UFUCKING FORGET" then waluigi said ?"WHY YES I DID BECAUSE ITS A SHITTY NAME THAT DOESNT EVEN NEED TO BE FUCKING REMMENBERED!" MARIO SAID "ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID YOU MISSPELLED THAT ITS SPELLED REMEMBERED YOU DUMB HOMO TOOL!" WALUIGI SCREMAED BACK AT MARIO "YOU SHIT I WILL DESTROY YOU YOU ARE A DUMB SASHOLE AND YOURE ALWAYS MAKING FUN OF MY JEWISH NATIONALYITY!"

then suddenly malow appeared. if you don't know who mallow he's a magic cloud that cries a lot. ( AUTHOR NOTE: i didn't really play super mario rpg long enough t ofind out who he is, sorry if its inaccurate!" mallow said, "mario! why are you fighting with this jewish asshole whose name is probably waluijew?" waluigi screamed, "IT'S WALUIGI YOU DUMB CLOUD!" and mallow started to cry a lot. so mario ran over nad hugged mallow and said, "you dumb bitch stop crying please!" and he kissed mallow on th forehead and mallow smiled and stopped crying eecause he was a gay baby.

mallow said," do you know what you have to do to return to the future?"


	19. Chapter 18

mario and the search for the inner taco party quest: chapter 18: Tiiiiiiime warp

mallow looked at mario and waluigi swith great seriousness. you can only escape by doing the time warp, which is a very simple dance. it's very limited so that people don't abuse it, you can only user it once every year from your perspective! let me explain to you how it goes... it's just a step to the right..." so mario starte dsinging the song and mario and waluigi followed a long to every one of mallow's movements and instruction.s then a giant light shone upon them and they started traveling through time! they saw everything change as they went a long time into the future, ot the present, A.D.! then they saw dave who was waiting for them saying, "hey you made it. thats cool i knew you could make it. want to jam?"

mario said, "you knew we were in trouble and couldn't go back by ourselves? why didn't you say something and help us out, bro?!" dave said, "because i didnt want to"

mario and waluigi were quiet

dave said, "any other questions"

mario and waluigi were quiet

dave was quiet then he said, "is that a crybaby cloud who is gay and wants to suck your penis?"

mario said, "yes"

mallow screamed, "IT'S NOT TRUE! i am not a crybaby cloud! i am just a sensitive human being in a clud's stupid body! don't fucking hurt me! i swear to god i will cry and people don't like it when i cry! bad stuff happens! you're making me sad!"

dave was pretty pissed off so he walked over, being chill, and stabbed him in the face. "hope you dont mind but that guy was fucking gay. anyway im going to go do cool shit. later" so he disappeared. mario and waluigi looked at eachother and mario said, "well waluijew... what do we do now?"

waluigi screamed, "ITS WALUIGI YOU STUPID FAT FUCK OH MY GOD! NEXT TIME YOU SAY THAT I AM GOING TO BETRAY YOU AND PERMANENTLY SPLIT WAYS WITH YOU! DONT EVER DO IT AGIAN!" mario sad, "sorry bro." waluigi said, "ok just stop being a fucking moron! jesus. anyway obviously we need to attack princess peach you dumb fat fuck! now that we have the game deleter anything is possible for us. we could kill the planet!"

mario said, "holy shit. we have so much power."

then spiderman cleared his throat, having been standing behind amrio and waluigi the whole time. he said, "with great power comes great responsibility. use your powers rightly. i am spiderman, and i'm a super teenager. i shoot webs.."


	20. Chapter 19

mario and the search for the inner taco party quest: chapter 19: inevitable betrayal... or was it really inevitable?

Spiderman disappeared, because he was spiderman and probalby had go destroy evil or something mario went forward a few steps through the time sand desertand then turned to waluigi and said, "so waluijew... want to go kill princess peach and save the wrld?"

waluigi looked at him face turning very angry, "ITS WALUIGI YOU DUMB BITCH AND STUPID FUCK! I AM TIRED OF OYUR RACIST BULLSHIT AND BLATANT NIGGERISM! I WILL FUCKING BETRAY YOU NOW AS I PREFDICTED IN THE LAT HCAPTER WHICH IS TO SAY ABOUT FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO FROM MY OWN PERSPEDFCTIVE YOU STUPOID FUCK" so he took the game deleter, which looked like a sandclock thing, and eh ran away, swearing vengeance on mario for 'being a huge bitch'

"well, fuck," said mario, who now had no friends again. dave appeared out of nowhere and punched him in the face, saying, "thats for being a racist you stupid faggot. later" and then he disappeared. amario flew a mile through the sky but very slowly because dave was a knight of time, which gave him time to ponder. why had he allowed himself to get into this situation? why did he always call waluijew waluijew instead of waluijew? was something wrong with his spirit? maybe this is what georomy wmeant, he had to find his inner taco party quest, maybe that was his inner spiritual synchronization with the mind universe... he couldnt think about hthis much because he was fliyng in the air and SCARED LIKE FUCK but then he fell face forward into the sand, and he groaned. "fuck, my life is shit" he said groaningly. "why the fuck is it so shit."

he saw a cave with a big signpost above it saying "naruto's house of spiritual enlightenment aka the spaghetti cave" and he thought, 'maybe this is where i have to go to synchronize my spirit with the universe' and so he walked into it... wil lhe find spiritual PEACE through this cave, or conflict? find out next chapter... 


	21. Chapter 20

mario and the search for the inner taco party quest: chapter 20: the cave... and naruto... or is it really naruto at all?

mario walked into naruto's house of spiritual enlightenment aka the spaghetti cave and he thought, "welp, i am going into this cave" and he kept waling. there was a path with a fork in the road, so he picked it up, but there was also another type of fork, a branching path. he grossly twired his moustache with hsi fork, but then it got stuck, and he wasl ike HOLY FUCK. SHIT. mario twisted the fork more which caused his moustache to twist more painfully and mario scremaed, "OW! FUCK!" so he started running because of all the pain and he took the left path.

bad path, mario.

mario ran into a room, not seeing the sign saying, "evil monsters' lair" because he was busy being in pain becaue of the magic hair-black hole moustache fork. he ran and the door shut behind him, then he heard an evil laugh. "YOU ARE MINE. MARIO. I WILL KILL YOU!" said a big green monster... caliborn, the lord of time! he was fucked, to put it simply! his hand dropped from the fork that was twirling and twisting his moustache, and he started running away. "holy fuck," said mario! "this is some serious shit!" "YES. I WILL SHIT ON YOUR SPINE HUMAN MAGGOT SHIT" said caliborn, running after him using time. mario couldn't escape because of time! so then he remembered what he was supposed to do.

he sang, "DANANANANANANANANANANANANANA BATMAN!"

mario crashed through a wall, sort of like cool-aid man(tm) and he looked around. then he saw caliborn and he looked at mario and he facepalmed, and said, "mario. i am really disappointed to be entirely honest with you myself and everyone else here. this is really disappointing. if you cannot defeat caliborn, an evil green space alien, how will you ever be a man? you cannot always summon me to solve your problems. that is not how a man does shit, mario. when will you become a man?"

"well, fuck you, batman, said mario, "i AM a man! i am the manliest man! I will prove it to you and everyone else! I don't need your help!" and he tried to align his inner spaghetti and taco party quests in order to boost his power! he glew with a bright light, then he ran forwards, and punched batman in the face!

unfortunately, marioi was a faggot, so he bounced off of batman and flew into a wall, crashing. batman said, "mario you are a stupid shit. nonetheless, i will save your dumb ass because i am batman." so he punched caliborn in the face, killing him, then left. butn ot before saying, "Become a man, mario! yo ucan't be a dumb shit all your life, because if you are you wont live very long"!" 


	22. Chapter 21

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 21: dis bad part

welp, this was it. mario was in the bad zone. his inner spaghetti party quest looked more like soup, and his heart was filled with holes. "why," he said? "why did I just disappoint batman? he is my role mode." then caliborn stood up, sayng, "it was not my time yet." so he ran towards mario and tried to killhim, but batman's delayed action power killed him as soon as he stood up, because it WAS his time yet now!

"WTF WAS THAT" said mario. because, reall,y from a human perspective he couldnt havek nown that batman's punches only reached their full power several minutes after the punch actually happened. mario scratched his head and thought, "damn, batman is really fucking awesome to have done something that cool several minutes after he left, unelss he is standing outside the room and using a remote controlled psychic power!" mario decided to go outside and check, and then he went into a room that said, "naruto room" and he saw naruto, who was old and a wise ninja. he went to naruto and said, "Who are you" n aruto said, "i am a blonde boy with fox demon powers"

mario said, "cool"

naruto said, "believe it" then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving mario to wonder how the hell anyone could have gotten anything useful or even cloe to useful from theat piece of shit text so he decided to rob ninja.

he walked through the room looking through all the drawers and found over 100000 mario coins. he rubbed his hands greedily, "holy shit this cash is enormous! damn. i really like all this cash!" but then sasuke came into the room. he was wearing a skirt becauseh e was gay because he was a faggot, unlike naruto who was a faggot because he was gay. sasuke said, "STOP THIEF!" and he tried to get mario but mario punched him in the face and he died because he was gay... mario had to run before naruto tried to avenge his dead boyfriend! so he punched through the wall like coolaid man (tm) and he ran through the desert for miles, never looking back! but it iddnt help. NOTHING COULD HELP HIM! he ran into a wall, then he looked up and learned that THE WALL AWS NARUTO! but naruto had eaten a big mushroom so he was super big! mario was scared as fuck.

((THE RIDE NEVER ENDS))


	23. Chapter 22

mario and the search for the inner taco party quest: chapter 22: VERSUS NARUTO! MARIO BECOMES A BADASS IN THIS EPISODE OF OUR STORY TODAY

"MARIO YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND YOURE GOING TO GET FUKT YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT YOU FUCKING WHOTE BLEELIEVE IT" naruto stomped at mario and mario was scared as fuck. he wanted to call for batman because maybe batman could save his life but then he remembered batmans words.

NO!

mario wouldnt be a faggot. mario would sove his own problems. mario would roast his own beans. amrio would clean his own windows. mario would wipe his own ass... MARIO WOULD KILL HIS OWN NARUTO! mario looked at naruto with rage in hjis eyes and said, "yes you dumb bitch. i killd your boyfriend and i will kill you too. you can make swey hot faggot lovei n HLEL You stupi fucking bitch. i am mario and i am growing balls today!"

naruto looked at mario and their eyes collided for a moment and he siad, "bitch! i will fuck you, in more ways than one, and one of the ways in which i will fuck you is LITERLALY, in effect me exporting cargo to the nation of YOUR AFUCKING BITCH ANUS MOTHERFUCKER ASS TITTY WHORE!" naruto ran at mario and mario took out a sword and cut off his knee which released tons of blood and damaged naruto causing him to shrink to normal size, but he regrew his leg. mario said, "bitch, you don't know who you're messing with, the danger of this scenario has unleashed my inner spaghetti party quest! and all of it's power" he put out his arm and a giant beam of fire which wiggled and waggled like sentient spaghetti shot out, turning naruto on fire. marios eyes glowed yello,w the color of spaghetti to be precise, as he chanlelled his inner spaghetti party quest. but then his eyes began to flicker, and the beam of fire switched between being a taco shape and a spaghetti shape. what was happening? why wasn't his inner spaghetti party quest powers working right? what was going on!

naruto saidm, "sound like you need some spiritual enlightmene,t MOTHERFUCKER"

mario looked at him in the eyes and said, "maybe but i am a highschooler with shit brain and you are a kindergarten scrub with NO BRAIN MOTHERFUCKER GET FUKT I AM GOING TO BURN YOUR ANUS AND EVERY OTHER PART OF YOUR BODY BITCH" mario ran towards naruto and punched him in the sphincter, punching his bitch ass softly. "WTF" said naruto, how did you get this strong so quickly? mario said, " i became anime"

"HAGAHAHAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA SUPER SONIC RYUKEN POWERS!" and he created a portal in the air and then sonic flew out of the portal and spikeballed naruto's abitch ass and flew back into the portal. naruto said, "STOP PLEASE! DONT MURDER MY FAGGOT ASS" mario said, "if i were as weak as you are now and i was before you would and were going to have killed me, so why should i show mercy"

naruto said, 'Because... if you be too evil, you will go from a spaghetti partry quest to a taco party quest! do you really want toa bandon italy and the sweet taste of spaghetti? why? you must be a hero if you wish to uphold the italian tradition..."

naruto continued, "OR ARE YOU A MEXICNA?!""


	24. Chapter 23

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 23: TACO . . . OR SPAGHETTI?

mario shouted antnaruto with rage, "I AM NOT A MEXICAN! YOU ARE THE MEXICAN YOU FILTHY ANAL BAD GUY! DO YOU THINK YOUR QUOT UNQUOT MORALITY CNA SOTP IN MY QUEST? WHAT I IF I JUST BECOEM... A TACO ITALIAN?! YOU DIDNT THINK ABOUT THAT BITCH!"

naruto screamed at him, "YOU CANT DO IT! YOU CANT ALIGN THE TWO TYPES OF MORALS! THAT IS LIKE TRYIG TO BE A GOOD EVILAMN OR A EVIL GOODMAN! YOU JUST CANT DO IT!"

"BUT I WILL" screamed mariio, because he was a badass right now. he started forming a taco shape with is hands made of fire and the taco burned brightly within his grip. however as his mind started to tyhink about whether or not what nauroto said had any truth to it it began to distort into a spaghetti and hten he realized in order to kill naruto he would have to make his midn evil temporarily so that he could focus the shape into that shape of a taco. so he straterd thinking all sorts of hate about how he wanted to kill naruto and princess peach nad how be was going to be an awesome badass man like bowser but cooler and less obese. he would turn his life arounda nd become king of them ushroom kingdom which he could then rename to either the spaghetti or taco kingdom... depending on his morality, but the taco still wouldnt form! so he decided to think 'i am the taco! i am a mexican taco!' until the taco became super strong and formed almost instantly. he started shooting fire tacos at naruto and naruto screamed saying, "now ill have to kill you! you could have been good mario! but you killed my boyfriend and now you want to kill me!"

so narruto transformed into an anthrompomorospihc fox and then he saaid, "WOOF WOOF FUCKER" and he used a fire attack to turn himself into fire fox and then he ran at mario and started using his claws to attack him while burning. mario was angry as fuck and shot tacos at him... but the tacos were fire tacos, and they didnt do any damage because narutos selffiring had made him into a fire type! "oh fuck" said mario, who realized now that maybe going evil wasnt a good idea and that killing narutos bitch boyfriend wasnt that good an idea as far as i deas went...

naruto clawed at mario and he managed to scrathc marios face putting a sexy scar on his hceek and mario screamed, "NO! YOU SCRATCHED ME! WHY? I WILL AVENGE MY CHEEK AND ITS PREVIOUS FLAWLESENSS THAT EXISTED!""

"MY ASS IS BURNING" said naruto as he started to burn loudly, and mario said, "THIS IS MY LUCKY BREAK" so he punched naruto in the face and then started beating him up whi;e naruto screamed because his deal with the fox demon inside him had gone bad, mario beat the shit out of naruto and killed him, then he got up and wiped the blood off his gloves. "that was tough," he said. maybe going eveeil wasn't such a good idea... but the tacos! the tacos had so much pwoer! before he only had spaghetti... was this the true nature of the spaghetti party quest? was the first part of the quest to become a man, and the second part of the quest to decide to be a good man or bad man? and was he even a man at all or had the fear for his life turned him into a man temporarily for a little while? would he continue to be a man for al ong time? so many questions, so few answers...


	25. Chapter 24

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 24: the next journey

in her secret flying ship, queen bowseress who used to be princes peach stood making out wiht bowser. his lips were big and plump as were queen bowseress's lips too. priness peach was dead and now there was a new person - the sexy, strong and dominant queen bowseress who was interested only in world conquest and killing mario. bowser loved this new woman, because she was fucking hot! but while they were making out a toad came in and punched bowser in the ass which made bowser super annoyed. bowser got so mad that he started shooting firebreath everywhere and set peach... ON FIRE! from the inside! queen bowseress died of heartburn because her heart burned up and died. then she respawened, and went up to bowser and said, "bowser WTF ar eyou doing that was painful!" she slapped him and bowser cried a bit and aksed forgivemess. then he said, "a dumb toad punched my butt and srprised me so hard that i started burning everything up including you im sorry baby" queen bowseress didnt care that much so she just said "its okay bowser, just make sure not to do it again! as much as i like spicy food i dot like dying of fire! either way we can kill mario now because he's dumb! lets use our special mario radar to see where he is"

they looked into the radar, and saw a picture of him walking in hte desert. queen bowseress said, " he must still not have discovered his true self, maybe hes dumb and stupid, we can kill him!" bowser agreed and said "yes now that he is dumb and psiritually unaware we can kill him because he has no heart in his spirit no true heartsoul to give the true power that his physical mindsoul can allow""...

meanwhile with mario, it was 5 months after the fight with naruto and mario had been wondering for months trying to disocver his true self, but he couldnt. queen bowseress and bowser had been building a new world order, a giant steal empire which had tanks and lasers and was suepr advanced technologically, a dark youtopia made by bowser and peach to rule the owrld! mario had been wondering for months after the naruto fight, his soul constantly troubled by the mexican taco vs italian spaghetti conflict, and he had grown a big beard and gotten gray hair because of all the stress hed been put hrough. mario was a broken man, what could he do now? he was walking through the desert, he saw the big metal ytopia in the backgorund like a dumb bitch watchign his every move and threatening to spank him with a shovel... mario thought to himself, dumb new world order bitch, women arent strong enough to use shovels, thinks she can spank me with her shovel... i will destroy peeach and mario, but first i need to discover myself.

mario kept walking and then a ninja robot koopa appeared saying, "i am princess manslaughter! i came forom queen bowseress to kill you while you were weak and take your corpse and deliver it to bowser and queen bowseress! i will destroy you by shooting needles into your spine and then i will cut off your head and not let you hit my weak spot, which is my crotch!" mario said "dumb robot! you have told me all your secrets. i can destroy you now"

or can he?


	26. Chapter 25

mario and the search for the inner taco party quest: chapter 24: the taco problem

mario ran over to the robot called princess manslaughter who had given him all the secrets needed to defeat her in the last chapter and punched her in the crotch! he punched with a super strong taco infused power fist attack! but the robots crotch wasu nharmed, and she said, "that tingles! do you relaly think you can use the power of evil taco in order to destroy evil taco? only taco can defeat speeaghetti and only spaghetii can defeat taco. taco cant fight taco and spaghetit cant fight spaghetti you stupid human you can only defeat me with your normal attacks because youre using evil mexican taco powers and my normal attacks are stronger than yours becuase without hte evil taco party inside your soul you are POWERless to defeat anybody as strong and powerufl as me fool!" mario looked at the monster robot disbelieving and usd a regular punch to attack the robots crotch. she died.

"well she was weak after all but maybe she was right no it cant be the taco power has kept me alive ofr six months while iveb een searching for my true self and how to fully implement the taco into my soul. theres no way it could be bad. the idea is dumb and stupid and i dont think its a good idea why would i possibly consider turning from the taco party quest which has given me power to defeat naruto this robot and lots of other enemies that i fought during the last six months? " said mario scratching his chin and considering seriously the level of his dedication to tacodom was he really capable of giving up tacos for spaghetti again and becoming a true italian but there were so many advantages to being a mexican slimy or otherwise... what was mario going to do he really didnt know. what WAS he going to do though was he was going to walk around the desert like an idiot because he couldnt decide whether he wanted to be good or evil he just kept thinking about what were the benefit and disbenefits of becoming evil or becoming good. if he was evil he could kill everyone hed ever hated but if he was good hed be a hero such a hard choice for mario. but why did he have to choose couldnt he just have both? he tried to summon a spaghetti attack but all he got was one tiny two inch noodle and he realized that the taco had completely suppressed the spaghetti and sas a result there was no way for him to use spaghetti maybe if he commited a full mindsoul swaglife shift to the spaghetti spirit dimension in order to realign his north poels of his soul...

then suddenly he was walking through the desert and he saw waluijew who he had insulted and waluigi screamde "ITS WALUIGI YOU DUMB STUPID WHOTE WHY ARE YOU DUMB OH MY GOD HOW CNA YOU MAKE THIS MISTAKE SO MANY TIME IN THIS SAME STORY" mario looked at waluigi and said "waluijew enemy of y heart. why are you such a faggot you took away the game deleter so that you could destory everything we were friend we were goign t defeat queen bowsereesss together now shesd created an evil empire of evil"

waluigi screamed "ITS WALUIGI YOU DUMB FUCK THIS ISWHY I LEFT YOU YOURE TOO AUTISTIC TO BE DELT WITH HOW CAN I LOVE A PERSON WHO KEEPS SAYING MY NAME WRONG AND CALLING ME JEW I AM A GOY I AM A GOY I AM A GOY I WAS GOING TO TAKE REVENGE ON PRINCESS PEACH I HATE HER AS MUCH AS YOU BUT YOU YES YOU DECIDED THAT NO THAT WOULDNT BE OKAY YOU HAD TO KEEP CALLING ME YOUR DUMB HEBREW LANGUAGE NAME WHEN YOU FORGOT TO TCHECK YOUR FUCKING PRIVILEGE ITS NOT MY FAULT MY NAME IS CALLED WALUIGI AND THAT CAN BE REALIGNED UNTIL IT SOUNDS LIKE WALUIJEW OMG WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SUCH A ASS BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR ASSERY I WAS FORCED TO FIGHT PRINCES PEACH AND BOWSER BY MYSELF AND I LOST AND NOW THEY BROKE THE GAME DELETER AND OUR HOPE IS A USELESS THING TO HAVE ITS NOT MY FUALT IM SENSTIVE"

"Waluigi" mario said... "you are a faggot"


	27. Chapter 26

mario and the search for the inner taco party quest: chapter 26: WALUIGI TIME!

WALUIGI TIME!

waluigi glared at mario and mario glared back tension was in the air as the two heroes faced off ready to fight over hwat were their moral standards. "faggot" said mario and waluigi whispered "fat mexican asshole plumber" in reply mario looked at waluigi with even angrier eyes as he started at waluigis girlish thighs and weak body and thought this will be no problem i can defeat waluigi instantly waluigi ran at mario and pulled out a rake and slapped mario in the face iwth the rake causing mario t obleed out of his body a bit. mario was shocked wario was fast like a ninja and a reak ninja not a gay ninja like naruto or sasuke mario stared at waluigi with hate and took out a plumber frim his plants and said "TIME tO CLEAN OUT THE POOP OUT OF LIFES PIPES BECAUSE I AM A PLUMBER AND I AM THE BEST UFCKING PLUMBER SHIT GET REKT" he screamed with hate ready to rek waluigis anus

waluigi faced off against mario again and mario stared off with waluigi could he really defeat him the answer was YES mario took out a taco of magic and used it to enhance his plumber skills when all of a sudden a giant muscular red person surrounded by robo horses appeared and mario said "holy shit its the fantroll horsio jartan we are fucked" so he ran away obviousyl dfeated as did waluigi because nobody could mess with horsio jartan who was a red clay body fantroll who was surrounded by robo hurses who were all obviously ready to rek anuses mario and waluigi did not forget eachother however and were eager to meet again soon which in fact they actually did a few minutes later away from horsio this time mario had already powered up his blunger with taco power and as soon as waluigi met him in the desert he ran over to him and whacked at him with a plunger and hit flesh as it exploded!

mario had killed wario who sacrificed himself to save his brother and before the delayed explosion could happen he saw a tear fall out of warios and waluigis eyes simultaneously waluigi got really mad out of anger and powered up into super big angry batman mode and he became part batman part waluigi and part giant dude so he started using ninja skills and vomited spaghetti magic onto mario which damaged him a lot causing him to shrink into mkidget mario which was really bad for mario mario now found himself on the defensive and ran away from waluigi trying hard to avoid all of his attacks because waluigi was super powerful because of his anger. the oly thing he coul dthink of doing was eating warios nose before it was too late because then he would absorb his powers so he ran over to wario and ate his detachable alien powernose to gain all of his powers which were the powers to be fat and fart which did nothinb utg make him stinky and fatter. was mario fucked?

and more importantly would horsio the strongest fantroll appear again to be stronk?


	28. Chapter 27

mario and the search for the inner taco party quest: chapter 27: WALUIGI TIME! 2: the seuqqel

so then mario lookedu p at waluigi who was strong and part batman now and he tried all his effort to summon a taco power but instead all he did was fart! warios power nose an alien creature which held every super heroes power had replaced his taco power with fart power could this actually help him or would it be a disability only time would tell and time had a very long and very important story to tell. as waluigi attacked mario he summoned al his energy and let out a fart cloud. waluigi said "silly mario wario tried that ages ago. you know what i did" and then he shoved nose plugs up his nose "i used the human instinct and survival ability to destroy his stupid fart powers its because im a true human and you are a machine that i can think and you cannto"" mario took offense at this and hesaid "wait. i can think too just watch this, one plus one is" and then he put his hands to his head and grunted because he had intense pain "i know the answer i just got hit by an alien headache beam which caused me to have a bad headache dont judgem e just because of my circumstances they dont have anything to do with anything you bastard" but waluigi was laughing already and didnt hear him.

"waluijew" mario said "can we be friends" but he was planning to betray him and waluigi answered "ITS WALUIJEW YOU DUMB BITCH IF YOU CANT LEARN THAT YOU CANT EVER BE MY FRIEND YOU BASTARD I WILL DESTROY YOU ON ACCOUNT OF YOU BEING DUMB ANF NOT A GOOD KISSER AND REALLEY A BAD PERSON AND NEVER SELF DEPOENDANT THE ONLY WAY YOU WERE ABLE TO BECOME A POERFUL PERSON WAS BECAUSE YOU USED TACO POWERS AND SOLD YOUR ITALIAN SPIRIT TO BECOME A DIRTY MEXICAN DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF SIN THAT IS YOU FUCKING PLEB YOU HAVE GIVEN UP YOUR BIRTHRIGHT JUST TO BE EVIL THATS WHAT BOWSER AND OTHER BAD PEOPLE DO THIS STEEL KINGDOM IS NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT YOU WOULD MAKE BECAUE YOUR KINGDOM WOULD BE AN EVIL AUTISM KINGDOM WHILE BOWSERS IS JUST AN EVIL DUMBNESS KINGDOM YOU SUTPID MAN I WILL AVENGE MYSELF AND MY DEAD BROTHER WHOSE NOSE YOU ATE"

mario held up his hand "shut up i didnt even read any of that why do you talk for such long periods of time oh my god you need to just shut up you fucking jew. just because youre hebrew doesnt mean you can shout my ear until it runs to canada and adopts 50 mexican children" mario took out his plunger and prepared for another faceoff against waluigi who was the master jew the bear jew the lord of jewish people and mario said "there is no hope for you now that you have crossed me surrender your life and maybe i will spare it or maybe i will not"

waluigi said "so you think you can do a final battle against me you will not last five minutes i will kill you before then because you are weak and even batman is on my side" for emphasis waluigi sang "DANANANANANANANANANANAANANANANANANA BATMAN" and batman appeared and punched mario in the face causing mario to feel pain. mario flew back and said "batman but you said you would help me" batman said "why do you think i was going to help YOU you are not mario you are an evil mario clone when you decided to embrace the evil taco power you gave up your heroism and became evil now i have to kill you punk" mario looked at batman and waluigi in fear and grew in his humilty and evilism simultaneously he understood he had fucked up but that to survive he would have to kill batman and waluigi and that it was now a survival of the fittest question...


	29. Chapter 28

mario and the search for the inner taghetti party quest: chapter 28: WALUIGI TIME! 3: WITH BATMAN CAN YOU FIGTHT THE BATMAN

mario looked at batman and waluigi and he decided it was time to embrace the taco fully so he summone da taco of power and he pulled it into his body slowly which merged him with all the dark energy comtained in the delicious embrace of the taco and then he lookd at batman and waluigi and he said "ITS A-GO TIME, MOTHERFUCKERS I WILL FIGHT FOR MY SURVIVAL AGAINT YOU TWO WEED DORKS" mario took out his plunger and glew with a spicy aura that was just radiating with power and taco smell. the mexican was strong in him and he could feel the inner mexican trying to break through the flesh prison into the real world and mario grew strentth grom that feeling of having a powerful mexican inside him filling up his soul with his pwoer and his inner powerflesh and the power flew into his swaglife mindsoul orienting his poles to the overdrive positioning giving him max power

"i haveb ecome like a god" said mario and his eyes glowed with spiciness "now i am a mexican and i will destroy you" and he reached out his hand and pulled batmans head toward him and he used spicy magic to fill batmans brain with taco experience and batman waso nly just able to punch mario in the face to escape but his head was bleding and batman looked at mario and said "no w ewere too late the taco has overtaken him and now he will dominate the world we cant do anything now"and mario was laready too evil to listen to reason. horsio appeared with a flock of robo horses and he came to fight mario because mario was dumb and not a horse and mario said "ah the most powerful fantroll in the world has come to fight me huh but now i am tacoman, lrod of the taco" and then princess and bowser appeared deciding to kill mario before he became too weak and pathetic and mario looked up and said "ah so the past tyrants have come to bow before their king well kneel mortals for a god stand before you in the flesh ready to tacofy your dumb souls" and bowser and princess peach looked at eachother and said "we are here to help" but batman said "i dont feel so good from tha taoc attack" and then his head exploded into tacos and mario said "yes that is what happens when the true evil inside mario is awakened by betrayal and hatred and not getting my way do you think you can fight me?" dave was watching from the distance and he created a hundred time clones to attack mario but mario used a taco ray to kill all of daves at once and dave was shocked because he was afraid of dying then spiderman appeared and shot spiderweb onto his face but marios taco spiciness burned the web off his face in a burst of flame "you cant beat me now you have made me too evil i am strong i have mastered warios nose and now i can fart on you" so he released a combine tacofart ray and killed spiderman in one hit causing him to explode into spiders and bowser and princess peach were surrounded by dead body parts mostly from daves and then shrek appeared and he screamed "THIS IS MY SWAMP" and mario said "MY BODY IS READY!" and he rushed shrek and shrek rushed mario and then mario punched shrek in the face and shrek crinkled and turned into a ball of tin foil and epxloded strong really hard killing him forever and mario said "TIHS ISNT A SWAMP AND ITS NOT MY SWAMP THIS WHOLE WORLD IS MINE TO RULE" so horsio threw all his robohorses at mario but mario killed them all really quickly and horsio became angry with rage and said "I AM HORSIO" horsio charged into mario and mario slapped him but he dodged it then princess and bowser attacked him from being him and mario turned around killing princess peach and bowser in one karate sideways taco chop and they both got cut in half and everyone was shocked. a lot of toads fell from the sky so mario killed them all with a taco burst shockwave andm arios eyes glew more as all the toad souls fed his soul. then waluigi looked scared and tryed running but mario killed him he said "only one left, and thats you horsio" but horsio appeared again surrounded by new robohorses because hew as the strongest fantroll. "do you think you can fight me mario" said horsio "Yes" said mario "good because i like a challgne" said horsio then he started laughting " jk youre too slow and weak" and then he flicked his fingers and mario exploded into horses causing him to turn into mini mario and the possession of tacos was cleared from his mind so he fell on the floor cringing in pain surrounded by bodies and horsio stomped on his face and left. mario was cringing in pain and then he started crying saying "The evil is too strong ARGGHFAHHDHADSHSADHSDAHSAHSDAHDSH" he started to transform into evil taco mario again and the last dave realized that he had to fixt his so he went back in time deciding to fix the past...


	30. Chapter 29

dave and the search for the antidote to mario's inner taco party quest: chapter 29: DAVE FINDS AN ANSWER... tO ALL THE PROBLEMS

dave travelled back in time shocked by the carnage he had seen at mario who had preivously been pure of hearts hands so he travelled back about ten chapters or tried to but then he saw lord english interrupting his time ride and lord english said "dave are you prepared to ide " and ave said " i am alwaysp repared to kill but i am never prepared to die care to taste the dark of knight" and lord english said i would be delighted my homo human toll" and dave took out his sword and clashed swords with lord english but little did he know that lord english had two swords and he stabbed mario in the liver and dave grunted in pain and put his hand on his liver because it was bleeding and screamed "HOLY SHIT LOOK MARIO IS HERE TO KILL YOU" and lord englihsh said holy shit where" and dave said "in your moms anus you bitch" and stabbed him in the heart which caused the time travle interruption steam to stop and then he burst back int otime and he siad "MARIO!" and mario and luigi were standing there being normal and mairo was talking to waluigi like he was friends wihth im and dave knwoing all the evil that would happen if mario weere allowed to become corrupt ran up to them and he looked at mario and slapped him and said "dude dont be a faggot" and mario was shocked and said "what did i do" and dave said "fucking everything stop being an asshole and just say waluigi also say sorry" and mario said "ok sorry wlauijew" and waluigi started to scream but dave slapped him too and then dave slapped mario and said "STOP IT ASSHOLE" and decided to travel twith the heroes to become marios moirail and now they were back in chapter 17s timeline and theh eroes were all heroes again and mario never killed naruto or became an evil douchebag.

so said mario "what do we do now" "we kill princess peach and bowsr " said waluigi "before they can make an evil world empire and without making you into an evil taco dictator" said dave and mario and waluigi laughed and said " dave oyure so dumb mario cantb ecome a dicator hes too stupid and weak to do anything with his life" and mario laughed at that too because he was too dumb to understaand that he was actually being insulted so he said "youre so funny waluigi! hahahaha dave is so fucking silly" and mario pet daves hair as if he was a nekomimi and mario felt really angry but also slightly aroused so they kept going to princess peach's kingdom which was being turned into the steelb behemoth empire that dave had seen in the future... what would happen now?

((hi people i hope you like the new direction which the story is taking i have big plans for the futre)))


	31. Chapter 30

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 30: a new stopping point... a secret weapon?

inside the evil-man floating fortress used by bowser and queen bowseress in order to float above the landscape like annoying assholes, a screen showed the rpogress of construction crews working on a relaly big and really dangerous steel empire. bowser named it in queen bowseress honor so he named it bowseress land which sounded like bowsers land anyway and sounded really stupid to anybody who was smart and not dumb. then a toad came in who was obviously a doctor, it was doctor toadsworth who was an old fellow now. he came in and said""masters bowser your minions have ifnished reconstructingy our secret weapon which you will sue to cruss mario nad waluigi and dave the time traveling knight of time forever and without any question. your plan is great hail bowser" and he bowed several times and then he walked out the door.

"welp guess we have to check our secret project" said princess bowseress and bowser agrees and said "yes queen bowseress whatever you think is right is probablt right because you are the brains and odminant figure of this outfit and i am just your figurepiece" but bowser planned to overthrow queen bowseress who had managed to slowly take away his power in the bowser kingdom and so he said "yes this secret project is so good i could just faint from the goodness of it" queen bowseress said "so ncie to see a man who knows his place in the world. let feminism guide you to female surpemacy" and bowser said " a very good idea my main quality is my ability to lift heavy objects" queen bowseress chimed in "yes and hwen we have robots we wont need you for that youll just be bmy attractive husband and figurative ruler of the bowser kingdom" "what a good fate" said bowser though he didnt relaly mean it and he thought queen bowseress was crazy and regretted every having marrying her. WTF was he thinking?

meanwhile mario was walking through the desert and he saw a town. mairo pointed to it and he siad " holy shit its this place again! i remember it THATS WHOOSH WHOOSH FLAPPY CASINO LAND! i had a major fight there, it was so cool, lets go there!" waluigi said "ok fine but promise not to vist ganky goomba's house because ganky goomba was annoying as fuck" mario remembered and said "didnt he want to avenge the death of his noble ally cranky goomba? i dunno he sounds like an asshole maybe we should kill ihm" dave said "anything thats an asshole needs to be fucked" and shades descended onto his forehead out of nowhere mysteriously and all awesomely as if they were magic and mario and waluigi shrugged becuase dave was awesome nad wesome things like thath appened on a reuglar basis when he was travelling with them...

so they walked into WHOOSH WHOOSH FLAPPY CASINO LAND opening hte gates and saw that everything was chaotic and al ot of the buildings had been replaced with factories and there were many slave workes working on the land mining chained to big balls that didnt let them move nad dave said " looks like the bitch is a bitch" mario said "yes-a-yes thats right we need to stop her before all the places in the world fall to princess peach commmunism" and wlauigi corrected him saying "Shes queen bowseress now that she married bowser" and marrio said "no thats too good a title... she is and always will be princess peach, lames bitch of all the princesses, not a good kisser like daisy who she had killed a few days ago" and waluigi asked "how do you know that she died" and mario said "luigi sent me a courier. he was very sad and asked me to visit. i replied with im busy" dave siad "making sense" 


	32. Chapter 31

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 31: the new enemy revealed...

queen bowseress AKA princess peach and bowser followed the nervoosu toadsworth into the imperial communist surgey room where there was one enemy being filled with robotic parts. his mask was out of place revelaing the hideous alien aprt monkey part elephant face that all shyguys had because he was a flyguy and his mask was being taken off so that he could have cybernetic parts put into his brain to fix it so that he could live agin and be saved from the persmanet dath which was inflicted upon him a long time ago probaboy more than twenty chapters. bowser poked the body and queen bowseress said "dont poke the body you fucking moron do you have any idea how sensitive this matter is what if the body suddenly jumped up and punched you in the balls would you be poking his bitch ass then bowsser" and bowser looked sad pretending to be beaten and said "no i wouldnt" and queen bowseress smiled and said "youre such a good feminine bitch bowser i am so glad i managed to break you this completely the other evil princesses and queens will be really jealous of me like queen lilith of the borderlands kingdom who is a total bitch and thinks shes better than me but is still being beaten up by her husband like the massive bitch slut she is raising fifty kids in the kitchen makiing sandwiches like the whore she is who has not yet tasted the sweet no not yet taken and earned the sweet taste of FEMINISM" and bowser said "amen so glad that feminism exists where would we be without feminsim" and queen bowseress looked dramatic as she said "hell" "amen brother" said bowser but queen bowseress slappe dhim and said "im a girl check your privilege you male trash" and bowser said "sorry lady i didnt mean to"

then toadsworth coughed and queen bowseress slapped him and he looked sorry and started to cry a bit but said "im sorry your queen makjjesty! but we are going to urn him on if you dont object" and queen bowseress said " i want him on you moron youre supposed to know what i want you to do before i say it and before i know i want it! idiot fool! why do i keep you around" toadsworth said "only because i have a few more iq pojns than the aerage toad out here" and queen bowseress said " thats right if i could i would replce oyu with a female toad but unfortuantely due to the toad patriarchy all the female toads have been conditioned into being dumb and not as smart as you even though theyre more or less the same as the average male toads" and toadsworth coughed and said "if i may queen maybe its because of my mutant brain and thbat im beter than most toads" and queen bowseress said "no its becaose the patriachy made women dumb" and toadsworth thought she was going to slap him so he decided to shut down before hsi bitch ass got slapped by his queen. then the toads turned on whoosh whoosh flappy, professor of CYBORGISM! and he stood up instantly killing a few toads by the froce of him standing up glowing with evil professor energy and he said "who are you dumb fucks" and queen bowseress said "i have revived you professor whoosh whoosh flappy because we have a common enemy called mario and waluigi who is now working with mario" and the evil professor said "hmm i like your idea what does it entail" queen bowseress said "mario has returned to your city, whoosh whoosh flappy casino land which i have turned int oan industrial communist paradise he wants to come this way to kill us but YOU will go there and kill him and gain your sweet revenge" and whoosh whoosh flappy grinned screeppyl and he said "it is revenge as swweet as the honey i nursed from my mothers right boob while the beta brothers squabbled for the left boob" queen bowseeress said it will be sweeter because yo uwill have defeated an ultimate enemy and an enemy to progress you will become A HERO AMONG MEN ANDE SPECIALLY IN MY HEART!" and professor whoosh whoosh flappy siad "you can keep your heart im gay" and queen bowseress said "very good you are a good feminist because you have submitted to that you are not worthy of having sex with women" and professor whoosh whoosh flappy said "no its actually because women are ugly as fuck" and queen bowseress felt really angry and wanted to kill him but decided that she would just slap him so she slapped him and he got angry at her and fired a laser into her heart and queen bowseress died. then bowser looked at her corpse and said "THANK YOU SHE WAS A FUCKING BTCH" and professor whoosh whoosh flappy said "you are a bitch too because you let this bitch tlel you what to do you are no better than her why do you think you even deserve to speak to me from now on this is my empire and you are my slave" and bowser screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and he knew he would have to revive queen bowseress if he ever wan ted to take control of the kingdom again because he did not have the balls to fight against her anymore because she had had him canstrated after they married. professor whoosh whoosh flappy said "okay manslut bowser i am going to go into my casino land i wnat you to manage everything well. all my new cyborg poewrs will be used to kill mario and if you betray me i will take your balls and put them all the wall" and bowser siad "actually im castrated" then he said "wait thats embarrassing FUCK!" and whoosh whoosh flappy laughed because he was a pathetic shitty man who didnt deserve to live and he said " you my friend are a fag, pleas die later on after youre not useful to me anymore " and bowser said "Right away sir i will doa s you wish" and pwofrssior woosh whoosh flappy started to fly awaqy to flappy casino land ready to fight his new enemy,..


	33. Chapter 32

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 32: THE GANky Incicedents

mario went in to the house of ganky goomba where he was peacefully mourning the decease of his parents and family and also his friend cranky goomba who had all been killed by mario as he did every single morning and mario interruptedh im durong the important ceremomy that ganky was perfomring mario said "hey there ganky goomba im in town for a while want to go tour the city" he said this because he thought ganky goomba was evil and he wanteed to test his moral aiblity to not try to murder mario for a reason that was stupid namely the killing of his EVIL parents mario thought this was dumb ganky goomba looked atm ario happily and said" certainly i have wanted for a very long time to ask forgiveness for seeking revenge for my family because i know now that they were evil and deserved hteir deaths but because they werek ind to me i still try to honor them every morning but i would gladly help you becasue you are a moral good and your killing of my parents aws a good thing because you are good and they are evil HAIL ITALIA" mario nodded and said" well you seem very cool now lets go around town because you are a good and not bad goomba now" and they all walked around town together for a while and ganky goomba showed them a lot of sights but then he took them to a military base and a lot of communist queen bowseress sodeirs came and acosted the heroes because they were angry and communists and mario was a strict capitalism man and mario said "ganky! you did this on purpseo" and ganky goomba sadi "no there used to be a restaraunt her aclaled the sweaty goom and i used to eat here all the time with my dead family who were evil and deserved to die" and mario was suspicious but saw a poster which said something that looked like sweat goom so he had no choice but to believe him and all of his possible lies which may actuaolly be truths so mario killed all of the soldiers because they were hypnotized toads whose minds were permanently implanted with evil 666 datachips which corrupted their minds with queen bowseress's lies because queen bowseress was possessed by an evil spirit that was servant to satan but mario didnt know that queen bowseress was dead so now the toads could portetnitally be saved bt now the ywere dead forever because mario kileld them all angrily in reenge for them trying to kill him with hteir ugns. then mario said "alright ganky goomba you seem to be true enough in what you're saying so lets continue on our tour" biut waluigi and dave thought it was a bad idea and dave said "come on let me kill him hes like a mushroom he wont feel pain mushrooms are fungi but evne though that sounds like fun guy its not the meaning" mario said "damn dave youre a silly dude" and kept on walking ganky took them toa a theatre called 'happy trap factory' and they went in and were suddenly surrounded by evil robots called guymons because they were all shaped like robotic evil pikachumen bent on destroying mario and using his organs to create machines and make a world domination under communist bowseress queen. mario said "GANKY!" angrily because it was another trap and ganky said "i swear its not like i want to ill you because you murdered my family they were evil and deserved it! this used to be a good theatre where crossdressers lived" mario said "crossdressers wiat what thats why its called the trap" ganky goomba said "Yeah! wait are you not gay i assumed since there were 3 of you and all of you were men" and mario said "WHAT NO! i am 100% manly man heterosexual though id dunno about dave the way he says daddy at night sometimes" and dave blushed and scratched his head and said "fuck off bros... thats private conversation ebtween me and uh... my fantasies?" and mario said "oh boy this guy is fucked up he might actually be gay i dunno anyway lets kill these guymons" dave said "let me im awesome" so he created 10000 time clones and killed all of the guymon with one hit per timeclone and it was awesome. and then he said "well how did i do" and waluigi said "wow that was good. my raiting is shades out of ten" mario said "nice rating doofus" waluigi screamed "IT WAS A JEWISH MEASURING SYSTEM YOU MORON SHADES MEANS TWENTY THOUSAND IN JEWISH LANGUAGES" mario said "WHATS THE NAME OF THE JEWISH LANGUAGE YOU DORK YOU DONT EVNE KNOW" waluigi said "OF COURSE I DONT KNOW I AM A GOY!" dave slapped waluigi and mario and said "dudes dont be bitches last time you insulted wlauijew it created a timeline where you became an evil badass and killed everyone while possessed by taco powers that you couldnt control and you murdered a lot mor than you wanted to and i had to go back in time to save oyur ass" and mario was like 'oh' but didnt say anything because he was so shocked and humbled by the revelation that dave had pourned out upon his soul. then mario said "alright ganky next location" and ganky took them to the next place which was the magic shop and he went in and evil cyborg kamek came and started bitchslapping mario but his attacks were so weak mario only lost .1 hp per hit out of his 10 million hp bar and mario laughed a bit and said "nerd" and killed him and then they all confronted ganky. "all your locations have been traps" he said "why are you trying to kill us i thought you said you believed your family was evil and deserved to die but your actions seem to speak out about your hypocrisy" ganky said "no its true i really have forgiven you for what you did to my family they were evil slaves of bowser and i am a new man" but then professor whoosh whoosh flappy appeared and he scrteamd "I HAVE SPENT ALL MY KINGDOMS MONEY ON A BULLET CAPABLE OF KILLING YOU IN ONE HIT MARIO ITS CALLED THE LASAGNA RESIGNER" and then he flew right up to mario and shot the bullet but ganky seeing his hero about to die ran up and jumped in front of him at the last second taking the bullet into his head and falling down onto the ground bleeding and coughing professor whoosh whoosh flappy screamed and said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! oh well i will have to incresae labor to remake all the money i just lost fucking toads cant work properly and keep getting broken backs" and he flew away but mario said "oh NO! im sorry id oubted you ganky goomba you were faithful after all i never should have doubted you it hought maybe you were evil and wanted to betray me! all those times you picked stuf up but dropped it... im so sad now! why did you die, bro? i loved you like a friend, or i do now now that i have forgiven you!"

to be continued... can ganky be revived, or will his death be permanent, asp ermanejnt as the permafrost...? will our heroes be able to revive their new firend who has proven himself to nbe a true ally willing to die for mario or will he die forever another sacrifice lost to the tyrannical empire now ruled by professor flappy who is completely evil and needs to die forever for the world to ever be able to taste true peace? and will he die forever? of course now that they have the game deleter...


	34. Chapter 33

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 33: WILL GANKY LIVE

ganky was dying! mario and waluigi and davew ere all standing by inshock at the efvnets that had just happened namely professor flappy comeing in and trying to kill mario with an expensive bullet and ganky sacrificing himself to savem arios like and proving that all the traps he accidentally led mario into were actually accidental leadings and the traps weren ot traps that he knew were there and it was all just as eries of unlikely trap incidents but not that unliekly sincem ost unesessential bukldings as deemed by the evil princess peach communism empire back when psrincessp each was alive were trapped to prevent dissentersf orm eetnterint them so that they couldnt be homsoexuals in private because homosexuality was outlawed by princses peach because it didnt aid the city state. ARE YOU READY

I AM READY.

SUPER MARIOBOT AWOKE WITH A LOUD MACHINAL ROAR AS HE CAME OUT OF HIS BEAN SHAPED POD BECAUSE THIS WAS MEXICAN MARIO READY TO EXTERMINATE MARIO A NEW INVENTION BY PROFESSOR FLAPPY SO THAT PROFESSOR FLAPPY COULD KILL MARIO BECSUASH E WASNT ENTIRELY SURE HE COULD TAKE MARIO ON BY HIMSELF AFTER THE BAD STUFF THAT HAPPENED AST TIME HE FOUGHT MARIO SO HE WANTED A BACKUP PLAN THIS NEW MARIO BOT HAD ALL THE POWERS OF MARIO AND ALL THE POWERS OF THE EVIL TACO UNIVERSE INSIDE ITS SOUL ALL OF THE EVIL THAT PLAGUES THE WORLD CAPABLE OF KILLING EVERYTHING SHOULD IT SO DESIRE... CONNCETION TO THE GREATEST TACO EVIL OF ALL SATAN! LUCIFER FALLEN ANGEL WAS READY TO EMPOWER THIS EVIL SUPER MARIOBOT SO THAT HE WOULD BE ABLE TOM URDER THE REAL MARIO BEFORE REAL MARIO WOULD BEA BELT TO STABILIZE THE WORLD AND KILL AL EVIL HIM INCLUDED USING THE HOLY POWERS OF SPAGHETTI. PARTY. QUEST. PROFESSOR WHOOSH WHOOSH FLAppY LOOKED AT THE SUPERMARIOBOT HE HAD CREATED BY HIMSELF USING HIS CYBORGNETIC ROBOT BRAIN CAPABLE OF CREATING SUPER OCMPLICATED SUPER AMAZING POWERFUL TEHCMOLOGY THAT BELONGEDO NLY IN THE FUTURE BUT WAS NHERE NOW BECAUSE HSI NATURAL 300 IQ COMBJINED WITH HIS USPREME ROBOT BRAIN LOGIC CAPACITY GAVE HIMM EVERYTHING HE NEEDED TO CREATE A NEW FUTURE MADE OF TECHNOLOGY ! PROFESSOR WHOOSH WHOOSH FLAPPY SAID YOU ARE MY DIVINE CREATION MARIOBOT YOU WILL KIKLL MARIO AND DESTROY ALL GOOD IN THE WORLD EVENTUALLY OYU WILL KILL HEAVEN BY EXPLODING IT AND YOU WILL RULE WITH ME AND HE CALLED OUT TO BOWSER AND SAID "BOWSER YOU ARE MY SERVANT GIVEM E A FOOT RUB" AND BOWSER SAID "YES MASTER" BECAUSE HE WAS WWHOOSH WHOOSH FLAPPYS BITCH BUT HE WAS SECRETLY PLANNING TO REVIVE QUEEN BOWSERESS BECAUSE EVEN IF SHE WAS CRUEL SHE WAS MORE VULENRAABLE THANA WHOOSH WHOOSH FLAPPY WOH WAS A GOD AND HE NEEDED HER HELP TO TAKE DOWN THE BASTARD HWHOOSH WHOOSH FLAPPY WHO WAS TAKING OVER BORWSER AND QUEEN BOWSERESSES KINGDO EVEN IF IT WAS KNG OF A QUEEN DOM NOWM SO BOWSER GAVE WHOOSH WHOOSh FLAPPY A FOOTRUB AND GOT ATHLETES FOOT ON HIS HANDS LIKE A BITCH THAT HE WAS ON ACCOUNT OF BEING DUMB MARIOBOT LOOKED AT EVERYTHING AND SAID "DADDY... I WANT..." "YES WHAT DO YOU WANT MY SON" SAID WOOHSH WHOOSH WHO ALREADy LOVED HIS ROcoBOT LIKE A SON "WHAT DO YOU WANT TELL ME" MARIOBOT SAID "I WANT THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENTS SLAUGHTERED LIKE SHEEP IN THE NAME OF SATNA" AND PROFESOSR WOHOSH WHOOSH FLAPY SAID "YES YOU WILL HAVE TI AL THERE IS A VILLAGE CALLED "INNOCENT TOWN" WHICH IS A HOLY NICE LITTLE VILAAGE YOU CAN KILL THEM ALL THEY RESIT MY RULE AND MARIOBOT MDAE A ROBOTIC GRIN AND SAID "YES I WILL DO IT DADDY THANK YOU SATAN WILL BE PLESED" "VERY PLEASED IJNFDEED MY ROBOTIC SON" BUT HE DIDNT KNOW THAT MARIOBOT COULDNT BE TRUSTED BECAUSE AS A DIRECT TOOL FOR SATNA HE WAS LIKELY TO BRING SATAN INTO THE WORLD AND SATNA OWULD SURELY DEFEAT SHWHOOSH WHOOSH FLAPPY IN COMBAT EASILYER... PERIDODS!

mario and dave and waluigi tried depspsearately to get a doctor but all the people in whoosh whoosh flappy casino land were communists and or aftraidofcommunism so they didnt wnat to help mario waluigi and dave who were obvious enemies of caommunism and capitalists and heroes because alk the toads in the town weer spineless cowards who were useless and unwillign to do anything which might edager them in any way. mario said to waluigi "WHAT DO WE DO" and waluigi said "are you fucking retarded youre the worst leader ever all you need tod o is find two blocks and then hit the block in ebtween them" so mario went and found some blocks a mile away form the town and then he hit in between them and bumped his head on an invisible lock which spit out an 1 up and he tohught it was painful as hell but ran back wiht a 1up. when he came back waluigi and dave were freaking out and were completely beaten up and mario said "holy shit guys what happe ned i was away on a sidequest and now a plot shift happened?" dave said "it was naruto the ninja who is gay he stole ganky goomba's boddy becasue he doesnt like you because he used oracle to find otu the future and found out about the timelinew here you kill hima nd his brother what makes you think you can stop naruto he is invincible you wereo nly able to beat him because of the taco party quest" and mario said "this time i will use spaghetti" and he clenched his fist ripping the map he had been given by dave which was to be ued to find out where narutos lair is.


	35. Chapter 34

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 34: THE SEARCH FOR GANKYS BODY

mario went to the location on his map where is said that gankys body was and there it was the giant cave claled naruto's house of spiritual enlightenment aka the spaghetti cave nadm ario walked into it and ten at the fork in the road he picked up the fork so it was just a road with a fork so he chose the right part of the road bypasing lord english meaning that in this timeline lrod english is still alive and walking into narutos office where sasuke and naruto were furiously making out and where gankys body lay helpless and dead and mario screamed "FAG PEOPEL! I WILL KILL YOU FOR JESUS" and he charged up his arms to do a spaghetti attack and instead he shot out a spiritual jesus beam and then he siad "crap i gues spaghetti goodness and jesus goodness are different things... fuck" mario had to run away as naruto shot many daggers at him and sasuke used weird gay magic to coinjrue monkeys out of the ceiling and all the monkeys started rubbing their butts on their wall to mark their trerrotiroty and naruto screamedd "SASUKE OYU IDIOT NOW OUR ROOM IS GOING TO SMELL LIKE FUCKING MONKEY BUTT" and sasuke said "its not going to smell like fucking just monkey butt " and naruto said "OH MY GOD WHY DID I MARRY AN AUTISTIC GAYBOY" sasuke siad B"ECASEU YOUR AUTISTIC TOO" and mario screamed "BUT WHO WAS THE PHONE?"

nobody could answer. then a phone started ringing. the phone kept ringing. the ringing came closer and closer. naruto and sasuke looked at heachother scared. mario said "you fucking morons you forgot to make sure your phone was safe ohm y ogd this is basic stuff" naruto said "what could possibly happen its a fucking phone" mario said "YES BUT WHO WAS THE PHONE?! WHO?!" then the phone came closer and closer moving on top of a moving desk that had the phone on it and the phone was ringing and naruto said "maybe it just needs someone to talk to" so he went over and reached to pick up the phone and mario said "NO THATS NOT WHAT YOU DO THAT IS THE OPOSITE OF WHAT YOURE SUPPOSED TO DO YU MORON OH MY GOD WE ARE DOOMED NOW" naruto picked up the phone ignoring mario and he put his erar tot he part where the sound comes out and instead a giant green fist punched him in the side of the head. THEP HONE HAD BEEN SHREK ALL ALONG! THE PHONE HAD NEVER BEEN A PHONE! IT WAS ALWAYS SHREK IN DISGUISE! and naruto said "oh my god my body is not ready" and shrek screamed "THIS IS MY SWAMP" an then he punched naruto in the fact until narutos face looked like jello and sasuke screamde" NARUTO NO" but it was too late for naruto and now mario sasuke and shrek were all in a room with gankys body so mario was about to use the 1up to save ganky when sasuke punched him in the face sand said "THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU SUMMONED SHREK" and mario screamed "SHREK WAS ALWAYS THE PHONE YOU MORON STOP FIGHTING ME OR WE BOTH DIE" but it was too late and shrek walked up and picked up shrek by the ear and stuffed him in his giant green mouth hungrily he burped as he digested sasuke and mario screamed "OH MY GOD" and shrek smiled and said " I AM AN AOGRE" and he put his thumb in his ear and pulled out a huge wad of ear wax which he shaped into a sword and he started swinging at mario mario ran to ganky goombas body scared and put the 1up in his throat and then ganky goomba jumped up alive again and said "OKAY LETS FIGHT! wait what the fuck is that shrek" then shrek ran into ganky goomba picked him up and ate him and mario said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE QUEST TO REVIVE ANKY IS LOST HOW WILL WE SAVE HIM NOW" and shrek said "YOU WILL AHVE TOJ OIN HIM IN HELL" so shrek put mario into hism outh and ate mario. mario died quickly of instantly fatal stomache acid and then he went to hell...

when mario awoke he was surrounded by creepy demon goombas and koopas and said "why am i in hell" and satan was sitting on hsi throne and shrugged his shoulders he said "idk why should i care" mario said "gee thanks satan youre a real joke" an dsatan slapped him on the back really hard and said "GEE WHIZ KID YOU THINK? IM FUCKING SATAN YOU MORON OF COURSE IM A FUCKING JERK" and mario siad "i think you should know i have spaghteti on my side" and satan said "I THINK YOU SHOULD KNOW I HAVE OYUR MOMS VIRGINITY ON MY SIDE" and mario couldnt say anything and he was like "dad...?" and satan said "ARE YOU KIDIDNG ME IM NOT YOUR DAD IF I WERE YOUR DAD YOU WOULD BE REALLY BADASS I MEAN I GUESS TECHNICALLY YOU'RE MY SON BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? GUESS WAHT? YOU JUST GOT DISOWNED MOTHERFUCKER GOOD JOB CLAP CLAP CLAP" mario said "wow this is fucking gay you suck satan" and satan said "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? LUCIFER IS ALWAYS ON TOP" and mario ran away desparate to get away forfm all the hate speech and lies he was hearing. he ran into a goomba and then he siad "HOLY SHIT IS THAT YOU SOULD OF GANKY GOOMBA WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE AN ANGEL" ganky goom ba said "because i am an angel. i was sent to earth to protect you so oyou could defeat satan eventually" but mario said " i just learned satan is my dad" and gnaky goomba said "the lord will take the satan genetics out off your blood pray to him now" so mario got on his knees and prayed and ganky goomba pputs his hands on his forehead and mario could feel satans genetics lelaving his body permanently sealing him to the good side of life unless he became corruptedi n which case satans genetics would come back into his heart and then ganky goomba said "you sohuld be free from now you just have to pray every day or else the genetics will come back and you might become evil again anyway i will revive myself and you lets get out of hell" and mario said "okay that osunds really good to me this place is too hot and satan is an asshole" and ganky goomba said "bitch dont swear" and they blsated off again


	36. Chapter 35

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 35: WE GOT A SITUATION IN HERE - UPDATE ON SPER MARIOBOT

DAVE IS GAY

SUPER MARIOBOT WAS STANDING IN THE ASSHES OF THE TOWN CALLED INCCOOCENT TOWN WHICH HE HAD JUST FINISHED SLAUGTERING AND HE HA JUST JILLED ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE THE TOWN BECAUSE HE WANTED TO PRACTICE HSI SATANISM AND IN HELL SATAN WAS RUBBING HIS HANDS GIDDILY BECAUSE HE LOVED THE FEELING HWEN BLOOD WAS SACRIFICED IN HIS NAME BECAUSE IT BROUGHT HIM ONE STEP CLOSER TO HIM BEING ABLE TO REENTER THE WORLD AND SUPER MARIO BOT HAD A DIRECT LINK T SATAN SO THE SENASATION OF SACRIFICE WAS EVEN STRONGER AND SATAN WHISPERED INTO SUPER MARIOBOTS EAR "BITCH YOURE A PRETTY GIRL AND HEY MAYBE WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER ILL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT A CUTE LITTLE BUTT SO YOU CAN GET FUCKED BY ALPHA MALES AND A NICE LITTLE SKIRT AND PRETTY LITTLE FACE AND ILL BE YOUR FIST ALPHA MALE" AND SUPER MARIOBOT WOUD BLUSH IF HE HAVE CHEEKS SO HE JUST HAD A HEAT MALFUNCTION IN HIS CHEAK AREAS AND SATAN SAID "THATS A GOOD BITCH ROLL IT ON SLOWLY YES? BITCH PLEASE, BET YOU RUN OUT OF TOILET PAPER IN THE BATHROOM ALL THE TIME AND HAVE TO CLAL YOUR ROBOT MOM TO GO GET YOU ANOTHER ROLL. PATHETIC" SUPER MARIOBOT SAID "HAIL SATAN! YOURE SO GREAT" SATAN REPLIED SMILING "HAHAHAHAHA YES I AM KID YOU WANT TO BE LIKE ME SOME DAY? HERES A TIP YOU CANT BE IM FUCKING SATAN LUCIFER ANGEL OF LIGHT ETC COME TO TEMPT YOU TILL YOURE BURNING IN HELL WITH ME COURTESY OF THE SPAGHETTIMAN UP IN SPAGHETTI HEAVEN ME AND MY HOMIES THOUGH? WE EAT FUCKING TACOS YOU LIKE TACOS SUPER MARIO BOT BECAUSE I JUST LOVE TACOS. YEAH YOU LOVE TACOS AL RIGHT ROURE A TACO LOVER INSIDE YOUR METAL BODY I CAN FEEL IT" AND SUPER MARIO BOT SAID "HAIL SATAN!" AND SATAN JUST SAID "AMEN BROTHER THATS A GOOD THING TO SAY NOW THEN WE HAVE THIS BITCH WHO IS ONE OF MY SONS CALLED MARIO YEAH THATS RIGHT YOURE A ROBOT VRSION OF ONE OF MY CHILDREN OSO YOURE BASICALLY MY ROBOSON, DONT LET IT GO TO YOUR HEAD BITCH, ANYWAY YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM BECAUSE HES BETRAYED ME AND TAKEN THE SPAGHETTI POWERS FROM THE SPAGHETTIMAN UP IN THE SKY HEY BRB DUDE IM GOING TO GO MAKE A TACO" AND SUPER MARIO BOT HAD A SMALL MENTAL BONER FROM HEARING HIS MASTER SATAN TALK FOR SO LONG AND HE REALLY REALLY LOVED WHEN SATAN TALKED BECAUSE SATAN WAS JUST A REALLY REALLY REALLY GREAT GUY AND EVERYTHING STATAN EVER SAID GAVE PURPOSE TO MARIO BOT AND MADE HIS LIFE WORTH LIVING AND WITHOUT THE SWEET SWEET LOVE THAT SATAN HAD PUT INSIDE HIS COLD ROBOTIC HEART SUPER MARIO BOT WOULD HAVE O REASON TO LIVE. WHEN HE WAS DONE THINKING THIS SATAN STARTED TALKING AGAIN "HAHAHAHA ROBONIGGER WHY YOU STANDING AROUND HERE YOUVE GOT AN ITALIAN TO KILL GIDDYUP PONY BECAUSE ITS TIME TO GO ON MR BONES WILD RIDE"

"MR BONES WILD RIDE?"

"THE RIDE NEVER ENDS MOTHERFUCKER" SCREAMED SATAN AND ENDED THE DEMONIC POSSESION TRANSMISSION INTO SUPER MARIO BOTS ROBOTIC EVIL SATANIC BRAIN

SUPER MARIO BOT JUMPED UP AND STARTED FLYING TOWARDS WHOOSH WHOOSH FLAPPY CASINO LAND HOPING TO CATCH MARIO UNAWARES SO THAT HE COULD TOTALLY BEA TTHE SHIT OUT OF HIM AND PROVE TO SATAN THAT HE WAS THE TRUE MARIO CHILD AND THAT THE FAKE BETRAYING MARIO WAS A SPAGHETTI CLONE MADE OF STUPID FANTASY HOLY SPAGHETTI MAGIC AND SUPER MARIO BOT JUST FLEW FASTER DESPARATE FOR SATANS LOVE BECAUSE HE HAD NEVER BEEN LOVED IN HIS WOHLE LIFE HE HAD ONLY BEEN ABUSED AND SATAN WAS THE ONLY PERSON TO EVER SHOW HIM LOVE AND KINDNESS EVEN IF THE KINDNESS WAS MANIPULATIVE AND ABUSIVE AND SATAN REALL WAS ONLY INTERESTED IN HAVING SEX WITH HIS BUTT SUPER MARIO BOT DIDNT CARE BECAUSE IT WAS ATTENTION AND ATTENTION IS ALL HE REALLY NEEDED IN LIFE AS LONG AS HE COULD KEEP GOING WITH SATAN. SUPER MARIO BOT SAW THE NIGHT LIGHTS OF WHOOSDH WHOOSH FLAPPY CASINO LAND AND HE CAME TO A PUASE LANDING INSIDE THE CITY AND HE SCREAMED "MARIO! DO YOU WANT ALL THESE COMMUNISTS TO DIE? THE TACO HAS COME TO EAT THE SPAGHETTI MOTHERFUCKER" AND MARIO HAD JUST COME BACK INTO THE REAL WORLD SO HE CAME RIDING GANKY GOOMBA AS GANKY GOOMBA DESCENDED ON ANGEL WINGS AND SUPER MARIO BOT SAID "WOW IT REALLY IS TRUE YOU HAVE BETRAYED OUR FATHER AND JOINED THE SPAGHETTI SIDE HUH THATS NOT SOMETHING I RESPECT AND IM GOING TO KILL YOU " AND MARIO SAID "NICE TRY ROBOFATTY I HAVE A FRIEND HERE CALLED GANKY GOOMBA AND HE IS AN ANGEL SENT BY THE SPAGHETTI GOD OF SPAGHETTI AND SUPER MARIO BOT IS DUST COMPARED TO THE POWERS OF SPAGHETTI YOU CANT HOPE TO BEAT ME MARIO CHOSEN HERO AND GANKY GOOMBA GUARDIAN ANGEL?!" AND SUPER MARIO BOT SAID I CAN BECAUSE I HAVE A GREATER POWER... TACO POWERS FTOM TACO HELL, ARE YOU READY TO GET BEATEN UP AND SPIT OUT OF MY ROBOTIC MOUTH LIKE THE PATHETIC MAN THAT YOU ARE BUT WHO YOU TRY TO PRETEND NOT TO BE? HIS ARMS BECAME MACHINE GUNS AFTER HE WAS DONE SAYING THIS AND HE STARTED SHOOTIGN IN THE AIR TO MANIPULATEIVELY INTIMIDATE MARIO INTO SUBMISSION BUT MARIO WOULD NOT FALL SO EASY ANND BOTH OF THEM KNEW IT THESE WERE TWO MARIOS ONE REAL ONE FAKE ONE SPAGHETTI ONE TACO AND BOTH OF THEM WERE CHILDREN OF SATAN BUT ONE HAD GIVEN UP SATAN AND GONE TO THE REAL TRUTH OF SPAGHETTI HEAVEN AND HAD GIVEN UP HIS HAERT FOR THE SAKE OF SPAGHETTI POWERS SO THAT HE COULD ADVANCE ALL GOOD AND ALL GOOD THINGS IN ORDER TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE SO MARIO TIGHTENED HIS GLVOES AND HE SAID TO SUPER MARIO BOT "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN FIGHT ME YOU CANNOT FIGHT I AM MARIO AGENT OF GOD AND YOU ARE SUPER MARIO BOT TOOL OF SATAN" AND SATAN SAID "I THINK AND I KNOW FOR HAVE ENEM ADE OFFICIAL REPRESENATATIVE AND INTERESTS MANAGER OF HELL HERE ON EARTH I AM HERE TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU AND ALL YOUR OTHER GOOD LITTLE FRIENDS WHO LOVE DOING CUTE GOOD THINGS LIKE BEING HEROES AND SAVING PEOPLE AND BEINGN NICE BURN NOW AND BURN FOREVER IN HELL FIRST I WILL KILL YOUR BODIES THEN KILL YOUR SOULS WITH MY PORNOGRAPHY AND WITH HATERED AND TEMPTATION ME AND SATAN ARE THE ULTIMATE TAG TEAM WE KNOW HOW TO ROLL LIKE THE NIGGAS AND YOU BITCH YOURE GOING TO GET ROLLED OVER BY THE NIGGA CREW WHO ARE READY TO DESTROY YOU AND WHO WILL DESTROY YOU BECAUSE WE ARE EVIL AND YOUR ARE PATHETIC"

and mario said "LETS-A-GO YOU MEXICAN FUCKER, IM SERVING UP DINNER AND IT'S SPAGHETTI WELL FED BY TACO REMAINS!"


	37. Chapter 36

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 36: CAN GOOD CONQUER EVIL WILL THE POWER OF FLYSIGN SPGHAGETHI MONSTER BEAT HSATANS EVIL ABILITIES TO DESTROY PEOPL$E

"SPAGHETTI TIME MOTHERFUCKER" SAID MARIO AND GNAKY GOOMBA NODDE DAND SAID "AMEN MY FAT BROTHER LET US WASTE THIS BITCH THOUGH WE WILL HAVE TO TALK ABOUT YOUR INCESSANT SWEARING KATER ON YIN YOUR LIFE IWTH FWE SURVIVE THIS ENOCUNTER WITH THIS STUPID ASSHOLE CALLED SPER MARIO BOT WHO HAS BEEN DESIGNED TO FIGHT YOU AND IS OBVIOUSLY INTUNE WITH THE DEMSONIC ENERGIES OF SATAN ADND WHO WE WILL AVE TO KILL IF WE EVER WANT TO FIGHT THE EVIL THAT IS SATNAN AND RE STORE THE LOVE OF SPAGHETTI TOT HE WORLD COME WITH ME MARIO TOGETHER WE WILL JOIN IN BATTLE AND FORM THE ULTIMATE SPAGHETTI ATTAKC USIGN MY SPAGHETTI AGNEL POWERS AND YOUR SPAGHETTI SOUL POWERS AND YOU HAVENT EVEN SEEN MY TRUE FORM YET ONVCE I UNLKEASH MY TRUE FORM I SHALL HAVE WINGS MADE OF THE MOST GOLDEN MOST LUXURIOUS SPAGHETTI POSSIBLE BECAUSE I AM GANKY GOOMBA GUARDIAN SPAGHETTI ANGEL OF MARIO AND DEFENDER OF THE WORLD ALONGSIDE HIM" THEN DAVE AND WALUIGI APPEARED ALONGSIDE AND DAVE SAID "yo i heard u liked heroes so i heroed your hero so you can hero heroics while you heroic your hero" and waluigi said "ITS A ME, YOUR MOM FUCKER!" AND TOGETHER THE FOUR OF THEM WERE BADASS.

BATTLE TIME

10  
>9<br>8  
>7<br>6  
>5<br>4  
>3<br>2.9  
>2.8<br>2.7  
>2.6<br>2.5  
>2.4<br>2.3  
>2.2<br>2.1  
>2<br>1  
>0<p>

BATTLE TIME

SUPER MARIO BOT WAS READY TO ATTACK SO HE LAUNCHED A ROBOFIST RIGHT AT MARIOS FACE AND HE PUNCHED MARIO RIGHT IN THE FACE LEAVING A NASTY BRUISE WHICH GLOWED WITH SPAGGHETTI ENERGIES BECAUSE MARIOS BLOOD HAD BEEN REPLACED WITH THE SPAGHETTI BECAUSEO F HOW MUCH HOLY SPAGHETTI ENERGY HE HAD ACCEPTED INTO HIS SOUL AND HE SCREAMED WITH A SPAGHETTI SCREMA READY TO STRIKE OUT AGAINST SUPER MARIO BOT AND BEAT THE EVIL THAT HE PRESENTED AND DAVE CREATED A THOUSAND TIME CLONES OF HIMSELF AND THEY ALL MADE A THOUSAND MORE TIME CLONES SO THERE WERE THOUSANDS OF TIME LCONES ALL READY OTATATACK ONE MAN AND THAT MAN WAS SUPER MARIO BOT AND NOW IT WAS TIME FOR ALL THE DAVES TO ATTACK SO TENT THOUSAND PLKUS DAVES LAL ATTACKED SUPER MARIO BOT AT ONCE BUT SUPER MARIO BOT TOOK OUT A GIANT MEGA MUSHROOM AND HE BECAME ONE HUNFDRED TIMES HIS NORMAL SIZE SO HE STARTE DFIGHTING OFF DAVES NAD SQUIDSHING THEM AND DAVE SAID NOOO OTHE TIMELINE IS GETTING FUCKED UP NOW BECAUSE OF HOW MANY DAVES ARE DYING AND HOW THESE ARE ALL SUPPOSED TO BE ME BUT BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO DIE I CANT DO WHAT THEY DO MEANING THEY ARE ALL DAVE CLONES WITH OUT ROGIJNS SO THEYRE PARADOXIES AND WALUIGI HAD TO ATTAKC NEXT SO HE TOOK OUT HIS NEW FAKE METAL MOUSTACHE BECAUSE HES ORIGINAL MOSTAUCHARE AHAD BEEN BURNED OFF AGES AGO AND HE THREW HIS MOUSTACHARANG AT SUPER MARIO BOT AND SUPER MARIO BOT GRABBED IT AND SCREAMED "HOW CAN YU ATTACK ME IF YOU DO NOT EVEN KNOW HOW TO FUCK YOUR OWN MOTHER YOU PUSSY" BUT WALUiGI SAID "BITCH YOU HAVE FALLED INTO MY TRAP NOW I AM PLAYING THE TRAP CARD AND I DONT MEAN A CROSSDRESSER" SO HE PRESSED A CYBORGBUTTON NEXT TO HIS NOSE WHICH CAUSED HIS METAL MOUSTACHE TO EXPLODE INTO A GIANTER SHARP BLADEY MOUSTACHE WHICH PIECED SUPER MARIO BOTS HAND AND CAUSED ROBOTIC ENERGBY BLOOD SPARKS TO FLY EVERYWHERE AS HE SCREAMED AND SAID "I WILL AVENGE THIS YOUR SECRET ATTACK ISNT A SECRET ANYMORE NOW I KNOW HOW TO DUPLICATE IT WHICH MEANS EYOU ARE LITERALLY FUCKED HOW DO YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME IF YOU ARE GAY AND WEAK AND I AM A STRONG ROBOT CREATED SPECIFICALLY FPOR THE SAKE OF DESTROYING YOU WITH MY BODY" SO HE WENT FORWARDS AND HE SLICED WALUIGIS BITCH ASS AND HE TOOK A PINCH OF BLOOD AND HE SPRINKLED IT ON THE GROUND AND QUICKLY STARTED TO DRAW CHALK AND MARIO AND GANKY GOOMBA SCREAMED "HES TTRYIaNG TO SOUMMON A DEMON WE HAVE TOS TOP HIM BEFORE ITS TOO LATE COME ON LETS GO" AND THEN MARIO JUMPED ONTO GANKY GOOMBA AND THEY FLEW UP AND THEN THEY SAID "SUPER GOOMBARIO ATTACK WITH ADDED SPICINESS" AND THEY DIVED BOMBED HIS BITCH ASS CAUSING SUPER MARIO BOT TO FLY AWAY IN PAIN SCREAMING AND BUZZING AS HIS CHAINSAWS EXPOSED THEMSELVES AND MARIO SAID "THERE WE NEED TO USE HIS CHAINSAWS AGAINST HIM " BUT HE WAS FALLING AND COULDNT GET OFF OF GANKY GOMBA BECAUSE OF GRAVITY SO DAVE WENT AND CAUGHT A SAW OFF OF SUPER MARIO BOTS BODY OUT OF MIDAIR AND SLICED HIS BITCH ASS AND THEN SUPER MARIO BOT STARTED SHOOTING SPARKS OUT OF HIS SIGNIFICANT WAIST BECAUSE OF ALL THE CUT THAT HE HAD JUST GAINED IN HIS WAIST AND HOW PAINFUL THE WHOLE THING WAS AND DAVE SAID "hows that for teamwork motherfucker you thought you could beat me solely on account of you being a robotic asshole but i am dave strider and i am really fucking cool" AND MARIO SCREAMED "YEAH DAVE IS AWESOME HOW DID YOU EVER EXPECT TO KILL SOMEONE SO COOL" AND SUPER MARIO BOT SAID "WITH SHREK! USING SHREK MY SECRET FRIEND AS WELL AS THE OTHER PEOPLE" AND SHREK APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE AND SCREAMED THIS IS MY SWAMP AND HE SIAD "LOOKS LIKE ILL HAVE TO EAT HUMANS AGAIN YUMMY PREPARE YOUR BUTT" AND SUPER MARIO BOT SCREAMED "LOOK INTO HIS EYES SATAN IN HIS EYES SHOWS YOU HE IS BEING CONTROLLED BY SATAN" AND GANKY GOOMBA SAID "THATS IT SINCE SATAN IS IN HIS EYES ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS BLIND HIM AND SATAN WILL STOP CONTROLLING HIM" SO MARIO AND GANKY GOOMBA STARTED CREATING A GIANT BAL OF FIRE WCIHC WAS SUPER BRIGHT AND HOT AND USED IT TO SHINE LIGHT BUT SHREK TOOK THE GIANT BALLS AND ATE IT AND SAID "YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME? THIS ISM Y SWAMP GET ON YOUR KNEES" SO GANKY SAID "WELP" AND GOT ON HIS KNES OR AT LEAST THE GOOMBA EQUIVALENT OF KNEES BUT MARIO SAID "THIS IS NO TIME FOR COWARDICE THIS IS TIME FOR RETREATING LET THE SATANIC ENEMIES OF US DESTROY THE COMMUNIST TOWN WE MUST FLEEE TOGETHER USING ALL THE POWERS THAT WE HAVE VESTED IN OUR MANLY BODIES LET US FLEE FROM HER E SO THAT WE CAN LIVE TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY COME ON WALUIJEW" AND WALUIJEW SCREAMED "THIS AGAIN YOU STUPID FUCK I MEAN REALLY I THOUGHT WE WERE PAST THIS BOTH YOU NARRATOR AND MARIO WALUIJEW WASNT EVEN A FUNNY JOKE I AM A GOY OYU DUMB ASSHOLE I AM A GOY I AM A GOY I AM A GOY STOP TRYING TO IMPLY THAT IM NOT A GOY BECAUSE I KNOW MY OWN NATIONALLITY AND I AM ONE HUNDRED PERCENT SURE THAT I AM NOT A GOY" BT THEY ALL RAN AWAY WHILE WALUIGI WAS SCREAMING AND MARIO SAID "WE WILL HAVE TO LEVEL OUR ASSES UP AND I NEED TO COOK MY SPAGHETTI MORE SO THAT IT BECOMES MORE POWERUFL... " AND DAVE SAID " thats a shit metaphor asshole" AND MARIO SAID "YEAH YOURE RIGHT ABOUT THAT SORRY BUT WE NEED MORE POWER" AND WALUGI SCREAMED "ARE YOU DUMB NO WE DONT AL WE NEED IS THE GAME DELETER I KEPT IT IN THE RIVER SO THAT IT WOULD BE SAFE" AND MARIO SAID " THATS A STUPID FUCKING PLACE TO PUT IT" AND WALUIGI SAID "EH W/E YOLO LETS GO BACK ONCE WE HAVE IT AND INSTAKILL THESE BITCHES"

MEANWHILE SUPER MARIO BOT AND SHREK COMMUNED WITH SATAN AND SATAN SAID "OK SO TLDR MY TWO STRONGEST WARRIORS FAILED ME NICE. I THINK MAYBE I WAS WRONG IN MY JUDGEMENT OF YOU. I THOUGHT YOU WERE AWESOME SWAGMEN BUT INSTEAD YOU ARE JUST FAGMEN. IS THIS TRUE?" SUPER MARIO BOT SAID "NO WE ARE NOT FAGGOTS" AND SATAN SAID "YES YOU ARE SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH DID YOU FORGET WHO YOUR DADDY IS" SUPER MARIO BOT SAID "SORRY SATAN NO I DIDNT FORGET I WAS JUST BEING A DUMB HO" AND SATAN SAID "WHY YES YES YOU WERE NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?"

SATAN THOUGHT A MOMENT "BESIDES TYPING IN CAPS I MEAN WHY DOES THIS EVEN HAPPEN"

SUPER MARIO BOT SAID "ITS BECAUSE IM A ROBOT AND IM BADASS ANY TIME I EXIST THE WHOLE STORY IS WIRTTEN IN CAPS"

SATAN SAID " O"


	38. Chapter 37

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 37: TIME TO FIGHT: MARIO GANG FIGHTS BACK... CASUALTYLY

Mario and waluigi went fishing in a lake and then they hooked the game deleter which looked like a purple glowy sand clpock ting so mario and waluigi fisted eachother and mario said "yeah bro i tohught you lost ti for a while i was scared as hell" waluigi said "ti was never lost itwa soonly temporariyl unfindable because of a spell i put on it but luckily thes e fishing rods were able to break that spell pretty easily due to their innate superness" and mario said "yeah ill believe that one" mean while dave went over to mario and waluigi and he was wearing an apron and he said "yo ,me and ganky gooma baked some cookies for you hard working heterosexuals" amd waluigi said "actually im higrimiosexual" and dave said "shut up you fag thats not a word i bet youre just a straight who wants to be special" and waluigi said "hey im not heterosexual heterosexuality is just when you like women i judge people based on if hey look feminine and if they have vaginas and if they were born women its complteyely different if a man fulfilled all of these atributes i would fuck him" and dave said "wow that is such bullshit " and mario said "yeah waluiJEW yo usuck" and waluigi screamde "IM GETTING TRIGGERED!" amd dave said "whoa there easdy there pal okay mario lets not insult waluigi because he might try to betray s again because of the rage that we cause" so they all got up and went to a picnic table ad waluigi said "wow i cant believe you baked cookies you and ganky are so gay" and ganky said "yep were proof tjat gay people can go to heaven too" and gnky goomba and dave started making out in front of mario and waluigi and they turned away and mario said "oh god man dont worry i have an isuse of playtoy we can look at that instead of watching them make out" bit wjem je took it out it was a 100% gay male issue and he said "oh ym god they said it was straight... i dont usually look at porn so i didnt look at it and just bought it crap this is so gay i feel like a homosexual now/./..." walugii said "maybe life would be easier if we all just decided t obecome homosexuals so that we could work out and fuck men?" and mario said "yeah maybe i dunno b ut there are so many advantages to being straight" like waluigi said "what?" mario said "tits" waluigi said "true that man hey i have a confession to make im not actually hegrimsexual im just straight but people didnt accpet me for that so i made up a special sexuality " mario said "i fucking know thats obviously not a real sexuality dude theres only 4" waluigi said "hey thats so closed minded of you" amd mario said "Yeah deal with hit" anyway they all ate cookies together and then they took the game deleter over back to whoosh whoosh flappy casino land where shrek and super mario bot were talking to eachother being dumb and mario and waluigi and dave said "yo losers we are here to wipe your shit im waluigi, and im cool AND I AM A GOY" and mario said "and im mario and i am obese and an italian plumber" and dav esaid "im dave and im awesome and gay" and ganky goom ba said "ia ma an angel goomba sent to guard mario AND TOGETHER WE ARE THE SPAGHETEAM"

but shrek and super mario bot thought this was lame as fuck and shrek said "THIS IS MY SWAMP AND YOU ARE JUST LOSERS TRESPASSING ON MY SWAMP" and waluigi took out the game deleter and said "LOSERS HUH? WOULD LOSERS HAVE THE GAME DELETER?!" and shrek said "HO:Y FUCK NO THIS IS SO SCARY WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO" and he started shaking super mario bot and super mario bot said "HOLY SHIT I DONT KNOW LETS COMBINE OUR POWERS" so they created a satanic circle on the floor and they combined their sdtrengths and both super mario bot and shrek combined into super mario shrek bot who was 3x as big as either super mario bot or shrek and he said "THIS IS MY SWAMP, I WILL DESTROY YOU BECAUSE I AM A SERVANT OF SATAN I AM HIS ROBOT MY SOUL IS HIS TO COMMAND AND MY LIFE IS DEATH TO THE RIGHTEROUS PREPARE TO DIE MARIO AT THE HANDS OF EVIL SATANISM" and mario said "BITCH 1V1 ME" and SUPER SHREK MARIO BOT SAW AN OPPORTUNITY SO HE SAID "YOUR ONE V ONE CHALLENGE IS ACCEPTED I WILL 1v1 YOU TODAY BECAUSE I AM GREAT" AND THEN MARIO TOOK OUT THE A PLUNGER AND HE PUT THE GAME DELETER ON THE END AND HE SAID "LETS DANCE JELLYBEANS" AND DAVE AND WALUIGI AND GANKY GOOMBA STARTED SINGING MOTIVATIONAL METAL SONGS WITH DAVE PLAYING ALL THE INSTRUMENTS BECAUSE HE WAS TIME CLONES AND MARIO SAID "THE SETTING IS PERFECT AND MY BODY IS READY" AND SUPER MARIO SHREK BOT SAID "ITS NOT OGRE YET ITS NEVER OGRE" AND MARIO SAID "ITS OGRE WHEN I SAY ITS OGRE!" AND HE FIRED A HUGE SPAGHETTI BEAM AT SUPER SHREK MARIO BOT WHICH WAS RESISTED QUICKLY AND SUPER SHREK MARIO BOT USED A NINJA ATTACK TO FLY AT MARIO AND BITCHSLAP HIM BUT MARIO WAS TOO FAST TO BE 100% ATTACKED SO HE DODGED SOME OF THE ATTACK AND HE SAID "YOUVE GOTTEN FASTER BUT ONE HIT FROM THE GAME DELETER AND YOU WILL DIE " AND SUPER MARIO SHREK BOT SAID "NO THIS IS MY SWAMP YOU CANT EVCIT ME OUT OF MY OWN SWAMP THIS IS CRANAGE AND THIS IS BAD THIS IS . . . . I LLUMINATI !" THEN SUDDNELY A GIANT PYRAMID WITH A FLOATING ALL SEEING EYE LIK ETE HE ONE ON THE US MONEY BURST OUT OF A BUILDING AND STARTED FIRING LASERS EVERYWHERE AND HE SIAD "I AM THE ILLUMINATI TRUE SERVANT OF SATAN I WILL BECOME SATAN BY SACRIFICING SATAN I AM MOST TRUE TO SATAN BECAUSE I SHARTE HIS GBASE DESIDESRES AND THE BASE DESIRES IN THIS CASE ARE TO FUCK EVERYTHING WITH MY ILLUMINATI" WHILE SUPER MARIO SHREK BOT WAS DISTRACTED MARIO WHACKED HIM ON THE HEAD WITH THE GAME DELETER AND THEY BOTH GOT PERMANENTLY DELETED FORM THE GAME AND THEN MARIO STARTED CHEERING BUT THE GAM EDELETER SAID IN A FEMALE VOICE "RECHARGNG. . .. . ESTIMATE TWO WEEKS" AND MARIO SAID "TWO WEEKS?! TWO WEEKS?! WOW IT TAKES SO LONG! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO USE IT EFFECTIVELY?"

adn illuminati said "i am the creator of the game deleter. it was made for when satan would come to earth so that i could kill him and reconstruct myself, the illuminati hive mind , as satn and then rule the world in a dank satan apocalypse lord" ad mario said "holy shit that is so evil we have tos top the illuminati!" but waluigi said "hmmm my waluigi detection sensors are sensing ... .. PROFESSOR WHOOWSH WHOOSH FLAPPY NOW A ROBOT COMING OUR WAY!" illuminati said "HOLY SHIT AN IDIOT IS COMING GUESS WERE OGING TO START OUR FEAST WITH SOME APPETIZERS LOL"

to be con tinued... As awlalways. 


	39. Chapter 38

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 38: LIVING TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY... LIVING TO FIGHT NOTHER DAY!

mario waluigi and dave were in trouble the illuminati pyramid shaped hive mind was right inf ront of them and clearly ready to readck them if they gave itth he chance so mario dave and waluigis made a blood pact twusing pins and chalk that they would fight to the death against he illuminati menace and mario and dave and waluigi all began to power up using power up mushrooms abut illuminati sauud "wait you are no use to me right now your game deleter is still charging and once someonet akes the game deleter it is permanently locked to the biological signs of the activater and his friends" so the illuminati pyramid teleported away but mario dave and waluigi new that they would eventually have to fight hem so they said to eachother "maybe we should train so that we can defeat the illuminati in a weak" and mario said "but how" and dave said "wait i have an idea i once saw this anime... follow me guys"

so mario dave an dwaluigi walked this really long way for a few hours and then they saw this big ass machine and they saw a dude in an orange shirt who looked weird as hell and mario was like "whos this dude and what can he do" dave said "this ... IS GOKU" waluigi was like "was that surprised to surprise us i have o idea who fucking goku is he looks like a fucking anime" and dave said "yeah thats goku hes an anime hes super fucking strong he can destroy planets" mario was like "well so can we we have the game deleter" dave said "yeah but he doesnth ave to wait a fucking week before killing planets and he doesnt rely on a super weapon do it it unless you count his gbody as a superweapon which it is but he trained using a high gravity chamber and thats what were going to do to become super strong we have to train in his high gravity chamber and by doing that we will be able to become super strong and defeat the illuminat iwho must be defeated if satan hell and tacos are to ever be suppressed and destroyed in the world " and mario said "yeah that sounsd about right alright what are we waiting for lets talk to this dude" dave siad "ok you have to understand this dude is an anime so hes kind of autistic" and waluigi said "autistic?" and ganky goomba said "yeah like mentally challenged thats more socially acceptable" dave siad "i don tgive a shit whats socially acceptable but autism is a totally acceptable term you retard" and ganky goomba screamed "HASHTAG TRIGGERED STOP FUCKING TRIGGERING MY IM AN ANGEL I CAN BURN YOU"dave siad "im a god so deal with it? i guess. why the fuck am i talking to you this is like a bad story why am i talking toa goomba its so fucking ridiculous" mario looked badass for a moment and he said "this is fucking ridiculous lets go"

so they walked up to goku and mario was like "sup bro" and goku was like "hey guys! who the fuck are you niggers?" dave facepalmde and ganky goomba said "we are agents of the spaghetti god in the heaven and we are on a mission to kill satan and the illuminatei and we have heard you have a high gravity chamber where you can train us to be badass" and goku said "yeah pretty much why do you want to become badass" and mario siad "to destroy satan and the illuminati " and goku said "wait what was that sorry i didnt really get it why do you want tob ecome badass" and mario screamed "T O DESTROY SATAN AND THE ILLUMINATI OMG" and dave siad " hes short of attention you moron" so waluigi said "to fight evil" and goku said "oh man that sounds so cool! i can let all of you train except for the jew in the purple hat because he looks evil " and wlaiuigi screamed " IAM NOT EVEN AMD I AM A GOY I AM A GOY I AM A GOY STOP MAKING FUN OF MY JEWISH NATIONALITY BECAUSE IM NOT EVEN JEWISH OH MY GOD I AM A PROUD GOY I WAS RAISED IN A GOY HOME BY GOY PARENTS TO A GOY DESTINY OF SKILLING A BITCH CALLE DPRINCESS PEACH" and ganky goom ba said "princes speach is dead because she was killed by professor whoosh whoosh flappy who has revived again and who is the reason why super mario bot appeared to attack you" and mario said "holy shit that was some nice fucking expostiion i dont know how we would have known that princess peach was dead and that our former enemy had been replaced with a new enemy if it wasnt for your ability to see things from heaven" and ganky goomba saod "actually bowser texted me he wants help to retake his kingdom from whoosh whoosh flappy woh is a terrible ruler and makes bowser lick his towes" an d mario said "wow that is so gay" and ganky goomba said "yes and homosexuality is a sin" dave looked and ganky goomba and said "it hought we had something together goombro" and ganky goomba said "... it is a good sin! i love doing it" and dave screamed "YES SO DO I GOOMBRO" and dave and ganky goomba started making out and goku said "wwow! you friendly people sure are faggots haha! well go ahead and train your dumb gay asses" and mario said "wait were not all gay wel i guess we all are except me" and waluigi said "im hegomonirisexual" and mario said "thats a fancy word for straight and im straight too" and goku said "whatever you said my fagfriends! hahahahahahaaha wheeeee wheee wooohooo" he said as he started bouncing around like a moron so dave mario and waluigi and ganky goomba went into the high gravity trianing chamgber and turned it on and they started flying around then dave said "wait you turned the gravity down not up you morons " so he turned it up and then they all fell to the floor ahrd and could barely move and mario was like "holy shit this is tough what do we do now" dave siad "i guess we have to fight now or something id unno maybe you should try punching me" and mario tried punching dave but his fist got redirected to the flooor by the intense gravity and dave said "holy shit man that is fucking crazy why the fuck is the gravity even that high ahhahahaha well have tom ake it less high" so it became less than impossible to move high gravity so they fogught and moved around in super high gravity making themir muscles and bodies extremely dense healthy and strong and they ate many vitamins and ate al ot of honey and healthy foods like that making their bodies strong and they all grew bigger moustachaes and sideburns for the month during hwich they fought and the illuminati was looking for them but didnt really care because he jknew eventually he would kill them and he was recruiting new agents for the illuminati world empire and mario and waluigi kept training until eventually goku camed in and was like "wow holy shit you fagots know how to train ive bene hearing weird ass noises as 3 am" then dave and ganky goomba looked at eachother and said "we uh were are night creatures" goku said "nah man im not retarded i know what you faggots were doin you were probably smoking js and taking itu p the butt" and mario said "dave and ganky is that true" and dave and ganky goomba said "NO! and even fi it were whats your problem if waluigi was a woman you would fuck hm" and waluigi scratched his head and said "uhhh actually... i always wanted to be a woman/..." mario said "wow so im the only truly straight man here?" and waluigi said "no i still identify as heterosexual and male i just sometimes wihs i had a vag so i could get fucked inside it but ionly relaly like heteroseuxal relationships because any other typoe of relationshp is weird as fuck" and mario said "meh dude thats fucking gay but i guess if you dont approve of lesbian or gay reltionships thats sort of straight" and waluigi said "no way man if i were a woman id be bisxeual" and mario aids" but you just said you only like hetero sex" waluigi said "only because im a man" and mario said "man dude your sexuality is dumb as fuck" and waluigi said "arent all sexualities" and goku was standing there all like "man are you guys retarded" and waluigi said "yes.. err maybe are we retarded" dave said "we are now that youh ad to ask that question god damn the first thing you say when oyu get asked if youre retarded is NO FUCKING NO WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO ASK YOU JUST MADE US FUCKING RETARDED THANK YOU FUCKASS I DIDNT WANT TO BE RETARDED BUT OYU MADE ME FUCKING RETARDED" and waluigi said "IM SORRY MAN I DIDNT MEAN TO MAKE YOU RETARDED IM NOT AS COOL AS YOU I HAVE INSECURITY ISSUES AND IM NOT RAELLY SURE ABOUT ANYTHING I SAY " and goku said "WOOOOOOW YOU FAGGOTS WANT TO GO HAVE TEA ALREADY?" and dave screamed at goku "FUCK OFF STOP BEING SARCRASTGIC" and goku said "im not i really want to have tea i fucking love tea time seriously want to go have tea with my bro" and dave said "okay sure what about you guys i love doing gay things like drinking tea" mario wanst gay but he said "sure is it strength tea" and goku said" the strengthiest" so mario siad "LETS FUCKING GOOOO!"

when they went into the table to drink some dank fucking key they were surprised when goku was in a pink dress becaus ehe didnt seem like the crossdersisng time and even dave was surprised and he was like "wow youre gay i thought you were just a dumb anime metrosexual" and goku siad "nope im 100% gay i like taking it from vegeta everyone day an mario said "WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY FAGOTS EVEN MY STRAIGHT FRIEND PRETENDS NOT TO BE STRAIGHT WHY IS THERE SO MUCH FUCKING YAOI OMHMY GOD" and waluigi said "ITS FOR ALL THE FANGIRLS ITS FANSERVICE OH MY GOD YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT PEOPLE WILL DO JUST TO GET FNAGIRLS TO BOO AROUND THEM THEN THEY REALIZE THEY LIKE THEIR GAY SELFPERSONAS AND THEY START TO BECOME LEGITIMATELY GAY INSTEAD OF JUST FAKE MAGICAL GAY" and mario said "THAT MAKES NO SENSE WHAT THE FUCK IS FAKE MAGICAL GAY WHY DOES IT EXIST WHT CANT THERE JUST BE GAY AND NOT GAY" AND WLAUIGI STARTED SCREAMING "BECAUSE OF FAGGOTRY" AND THEN HE FLIPPED THE FUCKING GODDAMN TABLE OVER HE WAS SO ANGRY GOKU WAS SHOCKED AND HE SIAD "HOLY SHIT HASHTAG EDGY MUCH?" and waluigi said "BITCH I AM EDGY AS FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME INTERMS OF EDGINESS I AM A GOD OF EDGINESS " and goku said "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA YOU HAVENT MET VEGETA VEGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETA" vegeta came out of the house and saw the flipped table and said "HEY NIGGER WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING I AM A FUCKING BADASS MLG MOTHERFUCKER I HAVE KILLED TEN MILLION PEOPLE WITH THIS BLADE WHICH I CALL SOUL DESTROYER BECAUSE IT DESTROYED MANY SOULS TEN MILLION OF THEM I CRY EVERY NIGHT BECAUSE OF THE BLOOD THAT I HAVE SPILLED BUT I UNDERSTAND IT IS PART OF MY EDGY DESTINY SO FIGHT ME MOTHERFUCKER DUEL ME FINAL DESTINATION FOX ONLY NO ITEMS AND FUCK YOU FUCK YOU IF YOU DARE SAY I AM NOT EDGY I HAVE FIFTY THOUSAND EDGES ON MY BODY AND ALL OF THEM HAVE MOR EEDGE SI AM A WALKING AMALGATION OF SCARS BOTH PHYSICAL AND MENTAL AND YOU JUST LFIPPED MY FUCKING TABLE AND CAUSED THE DEATHS OF MANY INNOCENT VICTIMS TO BE FOR NOTHING" goku screamed "NO VEGETA I KNOW THIS MAN IS A FUCKKING FAGGOT BUT DONT KILL HIM JUST FOR THAT FAGGOTS DESERVE TO LIVE OTO THINK ABOUT ME WHY DO YOU THINK WE EXIST" and vegeta said "ITS BECAUSE WE TOOK OUR SURVIVAL AND BRAINWASHED BILLIONS OF GIRLS INTO BECOMING YAOI FANGIRLS SO THAT THEY COULD HELP US KILL ALL STRAIGHT MEN IN THE GREAT WAR FIFTY THOUSAND YEARS AGO ABOUT HOMOSEXUALITY" and goku said "WHAT HE FUCK THATS NOT EVEN TRUE" and mario said "YEAH ID SAY I MEAN I KNOW WE LIVE IN A CRAZY OWRLD WITH MANY DIFFERENT FANDOMS INTERSECTING BUT THATS PRETTY CRAZY I KNOW ABOUT OUR WORLD AND THATS NOT PART OF OUR WORLD IM EAN I GREW UP IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM WERE VERY WELL INFORMED" and goku laughed "HAHAHAHHA NOPE FAGGOT NO YOURE NOT" and vegeta siad "WELP YOU JUST CALLED HIM A FAGGOT HE NEEDS TO DIE NOW"

IS IT TIME TO FIGHT VEGETA?


	40. Chapter 39

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 39: will vegeta get subdued

MARIO DAVE WALUIGI AND GANKY GOOMBA WERE FACING OFF AGAINST VEGETA.

VEGATA WAS KING OF THE SAIYANS AND KING OF GOKUS HEARD AND GOKU STOOD THERE GIRLISHLY WATCHING AS THE POWERLEVELS WENT OF FTHE CHART AS MARIO AND VEGETA STROKED THEIR POWER LEVELS TO FULL ERECTION and vegeta clearly surpassed mario because he was SUPER SAIYAN and mario said "FUCK!" and ganky goomba said "heere is a power i forgot to use during our last battle! SPAGGHETTO MODE AAAAAAAAAAAACTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE" and then his wings feathers all fell to the ground as ganky goomba started screaming with rage deciding to use his ultimate attack against super strong vegeta nad showing off this attack fo tthe first time to anyone his wings became made entirely out of spaghetti foodsubstance and ganky goomba scramed MOTHERFUCKER PREPARE TO FACE THE DIVINE WRATH OF MY FURY BECAUSE YOU HAVE CHALLENGED MY FRIENDS AND HAVE CLALED THEM FAGGOTS AND IW ILL NOT ALLOW ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO GO ON IN MY WATCH PREPARE TO FIGHT ME TO THE DEATH AND DIE BECAUSE I HAVE FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER ON MY SIDE AND HE IS A MERCIFUL GOD CAPABLE OF DOING MANY THINGS AND A LOT OF THOSE THINGS ARE KILLING ANY BODY HE WANTS TO BECAUSE HE IS GOD AND HE MADE OF SPAGHETTI WHICH IS THE DEIVCINE LIFE FABRIC THAT KEEPS THE WHOLE UNIVERSE IN WORKING ORDER AND I AM HIS DISCIPLE GANKY GOOMBA LORD OF THE GOOKMBAS READY TOK ILL YOU TO PROTECTM ARIO WHO MUST BE ALLOWED TO ASCEND TO GODHOOD THROUG SPAGHETTI MASTERY BECAUSE OTHERWISE THE WORLD WILL BE DOOMED BY SATAN WHO SLOWLY GROWS IN POWER AND HE CONTINUES TO ATTACK THE GOOD THINGS AND EXPAND HELL AS ITS ONW POCKET DIMENSION BY SWALLOWING UP MINATURE DIMENSIONS UNLESS MARIO ASCENDS WE WILL ALL BE CONSUMED BY SATAN" AND VEGETA SAID "MAYBE I LIKE HELL CHRISTIANS ALWAYS OTLD ME I COULDNT BE GAY BUT I DIDNT BELIEVE THEM BECAUSE THIS IS THE AGE OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM AND ALL THINGS ARE GOOD IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM MAY IT LAST FOREVER" AND GANKY GOOMBA SAID "ARE YOU HIGH TTHE MUSHROOM KINGDOM IS GONE MARIO HAS BEEN EXILED PRINCESS PEACH BECAME QUEEN BOWSERESS AND THEN DIED AND BOWSER IUS SERVING PROFESSOR WHOOSH WOHOOSH FLAPPY WHO IS A BADASS ROBOT NOW AND THE ILLUMINATI WANTS TO SUMMON SATAN SO HE CAN SACRIFICE SATAN TO BECOME A NEW SATAN DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN HOIPE TO SURVIVE IN A WORLD THAT HAS NO MUSHROOM INGDOM NO MORE SOCIAL JUSTICE NO MORE LOVE THE HETEROSEXUALS AND ALSO THE FAGGOTS WILL KILL YOU FOR MANY THINGS INCLUDEING BEING A YOAI BECAUSE ONLY THE WESTERN MASTER RACE IS THE TRUE MASTER RACEI N THE EYES OF MANY PEOPLE INCLUDING SATAN AND HIS MINIONS" and vegeta siad "nonethelss we will fight"

vegeta started powering up really bad and ganky goomba said "GET READY FOR SOMETHING BIG GET BEING ME MARIO" and mario did but dave said "WTF CAN THIS ASSHOLE HOPE TO DO" and vegeta shot out a super pwoerful blast which killed dave in one hit and mario said "HOLY SHIT DAVE" and ganky gookmba said "NO MY LOVER" amd a tear rolled down his cheek dramatically and he started powering up and his spahetti wings reformed themselves as spaghetti waved itself into even bigger stitch patterns of spaghetti glowing brighter with wheaty goodness nad with essential b viatins and fibers and ganky goomba said "BY THE POEWER OF THE FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER YOU WILL DIE" so he shot noodel magic at vegeta and vegeta dodged swiftly despareatly hoping tos urvive against the noodle attack and knowing he needed to charge up another attack if he wanted to beat up ganky goomba or mario or wlauigi so he started dodging around taking aw4ay himself from all of the noodles being shot at him and ganky goomba said "YOU CANNOT HIOPE TO SURVIVE FOR TOO LONG THE ITALIANS GET EVERYONE IN THE END" and vegeta said "THE ITALIANS ARE STUPID FUCKERS AND NOT EVEN A REAL NATIONALY ITS JUST A RACIST TERM APPLIED TO MUSHROMM KINDOMERS I AM AS MCH ITALIAN AS YOU" and ganky goomba looked at him and put on his shades and said "you arent an italian, YOURE A FUCKING ANIME PREPARE TO DIE THERE IS NOTHING THAT YOU CAN HOPE TO ACHIEVE SAVE FOR A GRAVE IN FAGGOT HEOLL FOR FAGGOTS THAT I HAVE DUG ESPECIALLY FOR YOUR BITCH ASS" and vegeta said no please dont threaten me" being sarcastically about this because he really didnt give a fuck and wanted to bait ganky goomba into talking too much so that he could release a super secret kamikaze vegeta attack to save his girlfriend goku from heartbreak and vegeta started to charge an attack but goku ran in front of vegeta and siad "VEGETA NO PLEASE DONT DO THIS TO THEM THEYRE REALLY GOOD PEOPLE THEYRE GOING TO BEAT UP HTE ILLUMINATI AND SAVE THE WHOLE WOOOOOOOOORLD" and mario said wait I thought you couldnt understadn what we were saying because you had attention defeces disorder or something" and goku siad "no i was just toelrating whther or not you were faggots by testing your tolerance for stpid people and you passed with flying colors so good job im really proud to know somebody like you because you know eaxctly how to deal with stupid people being considerate listen even if my boyfriend kills me i will always remember you adn " vegeta said "I AM EDGY! A THOUSAND DEAD SOULS WERE SACRIFICED IN MY NAME AND I WILL NOT ALLOW THEM TO GO TO WASTE BY THE POWERS OF ELDEBUZZ I WILL DESTROY YOU! GOOOOOO BLADEYPOWERATTACK! CRUSH THEIR SPINES DANCEFULLY IN THE DANCE OF LIFE AS YOU DANCE ON THEIR GRAVES AJD SPIT ON THEIR SOULS IN HEL BECAUSE YOU ARE SERVANT OF VEGETA KING OF THE DAMNED AND YOU WILL DANCE WITH THE WIND TO CREAT THE WIRLDWHIND OF FIRE THAT ALL MEN FEAR AND PROHESPY ABIUT WHILE THEY BURN AND TURN IN THEIR GRAVES IN HELL" and mario said "wow youre so fucking edgy nice joib TEAM ATTACK FUCKERS" and mario and walugii joined hands heterosexually and said "REFORM IS FOR SCRUBS" and they ran up the air as if it was a a wlal and as if they were in the matric and the startyed running on theceiling adn they jumped down and kicked vegeta in the head together cuasing his skull to crack against he floor and vegeta shot a beam saying "NOPE GET READY TO BE BLADEYATTACKED" but his bladey attack lodged itself in hokus spine because gokuwouldnt allow ganky goomba or mario or aaluigi to be harmed and vegeta siad "NOOOO MY LOVER I WILL KILL YOU AND ME AND MY LOVER WILL BURN IN HELL TOGETHER NOW THATH E IS DESTINED FOR THE HOT PLACE THANKS TO YOUR INTEREFERECNE I WAS GOING TO REDEEM HIS SOUL AND MY OWN THROUGH GOOD WORKS TO AVENGE ALL THE EVIL I HAVE DONE IN THE NAME OF MY DARK WLROD AND WORK BUT YOU HAVE RINED IT ALL THANKS FAGGOTS" and mario said "NP EDGY KID GET REKT" then ganky goomba flew over to vegeta and said "NO MARIO ITS TOO DANGEROUS I WILL PROTECT YOU GET BEIHND ME AND DONT EVEN TRY OT ATTACK HIM IW ILL KIL IHM WITH MY NOODLES OF DESTINY" and vegeta said "YOU WILL KILL ME OF LAUGHTER YOU ARE SO WEEK" he shot out a laser beam at ganky goomba and started laughing firing the laser for ten minutes as mario and wlauigi watched in shock as ganky goomba screamed and wiggled about painfully screaming "NOOOO MARIO IM SO SORRY I WAS MEANT O PROTECT YOU BUT NOW YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN AGAIN IM SO SORRY THAT ME AND DAVE DIED E CAANT HLEP YOU ON YOUR QUEST ANYORE SATAN HAS OUR SOULS NOW I WANTED TO SBADLY TO HELP YOU ANHD TO STOP SATAN AS HE EXPANDED HIS KINGDOM BUT NOW HE OWNS MY SOUL AND WE WILL PROBABLY MEET AS ENEMIES I AM SO SORRY I NEVER MEANT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN I FI H AD HAD MY WAY I WOULD HAVE KILLED ALL THESE BASTARDS AND DESTROYED THEM WITH THE POWER OF MY STRENGTH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and mario said "its okay big bro i will kill my enemies and then when the time is right i guess iw ill have otk ill you too because you are going to be evil because satan will own your soul and because there is a need for mario to destroy everyojne who is an enemy to ,ario so i guess that means you will die too sorry man i really thought you were cool and a good friend later bro" and ganky goomba died forever and mario said "so i tihnk you must be out of mana now because why else would you stop firing your rage beam" and vegeta said "HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHY ARE ANGELS SO FUCKING HARD TO KILL OH MY GOD" and mario said "i dunno ask fucking eridan you prick" and waluigi kicked him in the head and later on that day they cut off his head and used it to play soccer because they were so angry that dave and ganky goomba died that they decided to play ball with vegetas head and every time they scored they woulds ay "THAT IS FOR DAVE AND GANKY GOOMBA YOU BASTARD I HOPE YOU ENJOY US PLAYING WITH YOUR HEAD AS IF IT WAS A SOCCER BALL" and wlauigi and mario would cry and brofist and mario said "well bro i guess we can be straight now nobody iwll augh at you" and waluigi said "yeah im not hegemonrisexual im just heterosexual now" and they brofisted while crying tears and mario said "well i guess we should go train for a few more months in the training room" and waluigi said "no man its been a month were built as fuck now" and mario flexed and his muscle was huge and he was like "HOLY SHIT YOURE RIGHT I LOOK LIKE DUKE FUCKING NUKEM" and waluigi said "almost bro you just need to get rid of that fucking moustache and be less of a douchebag" and mario siad "man fuck oyu waluijew" and waluijew said "ITS WALUIGI YOU DUMB FAGGOT FUCK I AM A GOY I AM A GOY I AM A GOY STOP FUCKING ISNULTING THE SUPPOSED HEBREW NATIONALITY WHICH I DONT EVE FUCKKING HAVE WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCKING DARE TO INSULT ME AND GET PAST ME WITHOUT FAFCING THE WRATH OF AN ANGRY GOY I WILL SHOW YOU YOU JEWISH ISTALINA PLUMBER JUST HOW STRONG A FUCKING GOYI S" so he started wrestling mario and punching mario in his bitch face and mario was like "lol" so they wrestled for a long time bruising eachother but their bodies were so muscular they were very strong now and mario and waluigi said "hhahahahaha man youre badass" and the other guy would say "yeah man youre badass too im so glad were friends" and then the guy who spoke first would say "yeah so good we had that chance meeting way back when i tried to kill you like 37 chapters ago already im so fucking glad we didnt kill you mario" and then guy two would say "yeah waluigi such a good friendship we have lets never break itt"

so they brofisted a bit and decided to go bcak to whoosh whoosh flappy casino land then they saw a giant gate in front of a vbuilding honestly and obviously made of an indestructible material and he saw metal everywhere and they said "OH SHIT this must be the work of whoosh whoosh flappy since he is a cyborg and very strong now he has made an immortal kingdom" and mario said "fuck what do we do" and waluigi said "wait let me get this words into my head ok so the decription on this plague says take the 20 pieces of the kingdom heart keys to open this immortal building and fight illuminati take this compass to find the heart pieces" and waluigi said "oh FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK looks like we have to deal with a long quest to collect everything we need to defeat the final boss makes me feel like im the star of my own video game eh mario" and mario said "you aint the star of shit kid youre just a side character im the main clown main squeeze main fantasy main fetihs in this fucking fic youre just my whoppy sidekick who likes to dope around and be awesome with me waluijew" and waluigi said "ITS WALUIGI YOU DUMB BITCH why do i even bother iguess i just have to accept your autism lmao" and mario said "yeah that would be a good idea WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN AUTISM I DONT HAVE ANY FUCKING AUTISM YOURE THE ONE WHO THINKS HES A GOY" and waluigi screamed "IM A GOY IM A GOY IM A GOY IM A GOY IM A GOY IM A GOY" and mario said "yeah right youre as goy as my mom si gay" and waluigi saod "isnt your mom a elsbian" mario screamed "FUUUUUUUCK FOILED AGAIN" 


	41. Chapter 40

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 40: the first heart key piece...

waluigi and mari followed their new power compass to the location of the next piece of the love heart keys because thats what they wre actually claled waluigi had looked in an encyclopedia and founfd out that kingdom heart keys was slang introduced by propaganda mreated by whoosh whoosh flappy propaganda agencies to further the interests of the kingdom but in fact they were love heart keys because they could be used to unlock anything via the power of the love of all of the pieces of hte keys for eachother so they went into the donkey kong forest which they had entered a long time ago when they wanted to get the game deleter at first and they saw future skeleton donkey kong blocking their path and skeleton donkey kong was looking at them all angry like because he hadnt forgotten what had happened in the past al ong long time ago longer than most people live but he had surivived animated by the spirit of revenge hwich drove him to want to kill mario and waluigi and now they had walked right into his forest desparately seeking their death from his perspective so he wanst doing anything worng he was just giving them what they had so dilligentaly looked out for so he said "mario waluigi i was dead because of you now i live in my anger and now you will ahve to die because i am donkey kong and i am an ape and you are weak as fuck compared to my massive abilities of ape barrel chest" and donkey kongs huge barrel chest was shiny and muscular and mario could see prosphetic steroid enhancemnets and he said damn boy thats pretty fucking awesome do you like being so strong and sexy and donkey kong smiled a bit saying "yeah i do i work out a lot thanks man im going to think about that compliment a lot and maybe itll make me take mercy on you WHILE IM BEATING HTE SHIT OUT OF YOUR ASS YOU STUPID FUCK THANKS FOR KKILLING ME MILLIONS OF YEARS AGO ASSHOLE IW ILL DESTROY YOU BOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOH IM A MONKEY IM A MONKEY IM A JEWISH MONKEY ITS A CONSPIRACY TO TAKE OVER THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM BA HAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" and mario said well waluigi want to kill this stupid big monkey again even if hes a skeleton he should die easily and mario said "i hope you should know we trained for a month in super high gravity we are rippde now" and donkey kong "i can see that but i am bigger and my muscles are bigger "mario said "big things come in small packages" and donkey kong said "THATS A DUMB SAYING AND ITS NOT TRUE IM TRIGGERED NOW CHECK OYUR FUCKING PRIVILEGE YOU DICK JUST NBECAUSE IM BIG DOESNT MEAN IM DOOMED TO BE A SMALL THING IN A BIG PACKAGE LIKE A TINY FUCKING CD BEING SHIPPED IN ITS OWN CONTAINER BCUASEHT THERES THE CHANCE THAT IT MIGHT BE DAMAGED DURING TRANSPORT SOMEHOW I AM ON E HUNDRED PERCENT CERTAIN THAT YOU NEED TO DIE NOW" and mario said "wow cry me a river you sjw trash why dont you go whine about it on dumblr" amnd donkey kong said "WOW THATS STEPPING ON ALL MY BOUNDARIES THANKS" and amrio said "You cant even fucking whine abiout it on dumblr i forgot you are a dumb big ape you are privileged like fuck im italian and small and fat check toyur priviilege asshole do you ahve any idea how much weight problems wmy weight gets me you are PRIVILEGED Compared to me so thanks dude for being insensitvie to my personal privileges" and donkey kong said "wow i never actually thought you had feelings sorry man hey how about you take this love heart key you know i dont need it! id like someone as sensitive and nice as you to have it to be honese thanks for sharing my sensitivities man i always thought you wera bad white man who oppressed people like me and boy was i wrong youre actually a really good guy" and mario said yeah thanks man youre rpetty good yourself thanks for the love heart key now we only need 19 more to defeat the illuminati and donkey kong said oh mand do you really want to kill the illuminati thats so cool satanists are so oppressive they like to kil everyone well i guess oppresisve is the wrong term because they dont actuallyopress minorities in realyity theyre basically equal opprotutniy killers. which is better than biased ikllers id rather be killed by someone who kills everyone than someone who only wnats to kill me because im a skeleton monkey" and mario said "i get your feels bro ive been oppressed for being am an before do you have any idea how tough feminism is sometimes it can be bad though its a positive good no doubt" "no doubt man" said donkey kong and mario said "well yeah okay anyway i gotta go i have a lot of shit to do like uhhhh kill the illuminati bye skelebro" and donkey laughed and winked a bit and siad "lol later skelebro" and he gave him the love heart key and mario started wlaking forwards and waluigi said "hmmmmmmmmm the compass is pointing in another direction in that direction based on my cartoograhy skills i think we should find the achy breaky mountains populated by evil emo koopas" and mario said "oh god whay does this adventure sound like a stupidily witeen comedy made by a kid with dumb brain" amnd waluigi said "mani dunno have you seen nintend ogames klately to be honest it probably is a kid with dumb brain writing the scipt im ean fuck mario games are always the smae now its just some kids aying lol lets get a princes than nintendo is like welp gotta listen to the divine god child because all his thoughts are right and he needs to be listened to and his script has to be perfect so they prefect his script and make it into a game but its always too simplistic which si why so many games nowadays are simplistic as hell compared to good games lik ehalo i LOVE halo" amnd mario said "really man i love halo too" and waluigi said "man i love halo so much i made a shirt which said "I LOVE HALO"" and watched it to my moms birthday and mario said "manb thats sO FUCKING COOL I LOVE YOU " and wlauigi said " ilove you too little bro wait not in that way i mean like a bor" andn they both blushed after that because neither of them wanted to admit to being gay even though they were both straight they were just super afraid of the social consequences ofb eing seen as gay by other people like not being able to get da pussy from their boss like they would also want to get the pussy because thats what they were after they were striaght mena nd straight men always like da pussy and they love to get te pussy and thats pretty much all heterosexual men every want is to get into some girls pussy because theyre kind of oppressive like that thats just how men are theyre naturally opresive and women have to learn to live with it because yuou cant oppress men based on their natural oppresiveness its sjust stupid gotta learn to live with it women need to learn to be more submissive so that the natural opresivemeess of men can be folloewed and heded for an ideal society where mario and men rule and princess peach and other women are subjugated becauwe st heat is exactly what is needed to make society perfect not feminism which destroys the family because it makes men feel like their popressive abuisvoe ways have o place inside family llife of society but by making masculinism the new thing by making a new males right movement to destory all feminism and to bring a new light to the world a worldthat wouldnt be fucked by feminism because honestly honestly fuck feminism because mario and other males desefe the right to p=oppres the owmen tin their lives and if the women dont like it maybe they should just bubgger off and find some feminist boy to hafve sex with because that feminist man would be far more subjective to their opinions and accept all their advices but instead they cheat on the nice guys for bad boysa nd then they complain that theyre boyfriends are assholes becuase theyrecheating on their nice fmeinist husbands for mean biker bofyfriends who kill 50k men a day just to stay alive and they wonder wow am i mean just because i hate all men and all mene hsould just get oppreseedd does that realy mean im not a good feminsit then they realize feminism is male opresion so they are like naaaaaah i shoudl totally keep opressing men. and this is why straight people like da pussy.

mario and wlauigi kept going until they saw a trail leading up some mountains and they realized the path went straight up vetiacally so they were like "wtf" and waluigi said here take these gravity boots if ound and mario and waluigi put them on together and started walkking up the mountain literally followign the path when they met their first emo koopa he was an emo koopa called king kruncy kheese and he said "yo im an emo i cut my wrists every day because that makes me edgier than normal " and mario said "yeah good for you just because youre edgy doesnt mean i actulaly give as hit why dont you be a hipster and die a hipster like ridan" and king krunchy kheese siad "no way eridan was grait and incanon homestuck he didnt die i wrote an ew version of homestuck which is better where eridan kills everyone and becomes the new caliborn and he becomes lord englihs ahdnd defeats the kids and becomes awesome even if his wrists are very scarred from all the times he sliced them and got infections from slicing his own wrists like a pussy but i love it because its a fucking good fanfiction" and amrio laughed a bit and said "lol can you believe this faget waluigi" and waluigi said "seeing is believing so you beter believe im believing this faggot because hes right in my fucking assface waving all hsi bullshit up my nose i dont even want this bullshit nigga doesnt seem to undestadnf im not jesish iw just want to get past these fucking mountains so i can find a love heart wait im looking ath the klove heart comapss it looks like one of them is in these mountains wewill have tos top here after all you feeling up for killing a lot of emos mario" and mario said "tehy slice theri wrists because they hope a gy man will share blood with them and make them have hiv so that they can finally ide and be with their dark master satan so sure i dont really mind killijg teem i mean do you have any idea how stupid it is to slice your wriists if you want to be alive i dont think emos are that dumb emos want to die and thats why i will kill them not because i wwant to kill them actually i do i guess so i guess thats the resaon hahahaha anyway lets kill king krunchy bones so we can kee pgoing and find that love heart key and open the illumianti door so that we can fight the illuminati and destroy him and then we can later on find satan and destroy satan too and maybe we can make a eprfect humanity only atheism world if we destroy the spaghetti party too because honestly all this taco party slash spaghetti party nonsense is pretty fucking whack im ean do you have any idea how fucking weird it is to shoot spaghetti out of your hands ti feels like youre taking as hit out of your palm except theres no fucking shit its this big magic spaghetti noodle adn youre like ummm mwtf why is my hand pooping this fuckign spaghetti noodle and your hand is like meh dude im shitting a noodle deal with it and mario thats me is like uuuuhhhh why the fuck are you doing it and waluigi olooks at me funny and -" waluigi said "tf are you talking about you fucking fagot" and mario said "idk" so mario punched king krunchy kheese in the face for being a faggot and they looted his corpse and got a few mushrooms but they were magic weed mushrooms not regular mushrooms os they decided not to smoke them afraid of all the condsequences tha would occur to them if they would pick up the fucking mushrooms and smoke them said waluigi: "what a dank idea why would anyone do that well maybe because people who do that are fucking high and are called HUMAN ASS HIPPIES SMOKING ASS ERRYDAY LIKE ASSHOLE" and mario said "wow do you ahve dady issues" and waluigi said "yes how did you know" and mario said "because youre a faggot and faggots usually had daddy issues so they want a man to fuck them up the ass so that they can learn what its like to be loved by a male authority figure dumbass" and waluigi said "wow whered you leanr that" mario siad "science studies that says homosexuals didnt have good father relationships and thats why theyre gay its because not of their own choices but because their fathers were bad parents so now the world is going to not have any more overpopulation becasue fo gay people abut overpopulation si necessary to advance communism because other wise how will people be convinced that there is achcange that needs to happen if nobody is trying to change the world" and waluigi said "HOLY SHIT I DON'TK NOW WHY IS EVERYONE SO RETARDED TODAY"

probably because im tired as fuck waluigi, fuck you -insani


	42. Chapter 41

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 41: the second heart key piece...

THE STORY SO FAR: AS DESCRIBED BY ME TO YOU  
>mario was kicked out of the castle by princess peach which resulted in him going to his friend geromy whic hbasically meant that he was given advice to find his inner spaghetti party quest some other shit happened where waluigi wanted to kill mario and they met professor whoosh whoosh flapyp who they killed ganky goomba kept appearing out of nowehre and stealing things but they woudl float to thte ground softly and also afterwards waluigi got broken up with by princess peach and mario wnet back in time for some reaosn to get a game deleter which would killl princess peach FOREVER and then they had to go back in time to the future after killing a giant donkey kong with hte help of batman who promised to help mario wheneer mario needed help then some other stuff happened and mario called waluigi a jew which is a funny joke i liek to use (repeating humor) and mario and wlauigi split ways but waluigi took the game deleter then mario wnet into narutos cave and found lord english and picked up a fork but then he was too strong for mario so mario called on batman and then mario went into narutors offive and he saw sasuke wwho was gay and decided to kill him then he killed naruto because he became evil and started embracing the vil (taco) force instead of spaghetti then he wandered for 6 months searching for the power of taco in his soul and princess peach and bowser had made a kingdom and sotlen the game deleter then mari ogot into a fight and he killed dave horsio waluigi wario and a bunch of toher guys including batman i think and mario became all powerful leaving one out of tohusands of dave time clones to go back in time and stop the tragedy so dave fixed the timeline and made both waluigi andm ario be happy together then they went together on a quest and went to whoosh whoosh flappy casino land and learned that ganky goomba wasnt evil and then ganky goomba died protecting mario so they found a 1up but naruto had stolen gnakys body so then mario went into narutos cave and started t ofight but shrek came and ate everyone so mario and ganky goomba were in hell and it was found out that ganky goomba was an angel from heaven sent to protectm ario so he revived mario and mario learned satan was his dad and then some stuff happened i odnt know whoosh whoosh flappy killed queen bowseress aka princess peach a while before any of this happened btw just so you know and then super mario bot who was a fake mario bot started trying to kill mario so they fought and shrek appeared making mario run away and mario and waluigi used the game deleter after finding it and learned that ganky and dave were gay together and then mariobot and shrek merged but were killed by the game deleter which needs aweek to recharge between attacks. then the illuminati appeared so everyone ran away because they were not strong enough to fight he illuminati so they went into training for a month after which they were ripped as fuck but had to fight vegeta who was edgy as fuck and vegeta killed ganky and dave with super powerful attacks. then stuff happend which was said in last chapter if you didnt read it then fuck you ((IM TIRED AS FUCK CHECK YOUR PRIVILEE ))<p>

WELCOME TO EMO COUNTRY was what was posting on the big ass gay sign which was quickly identified as being gay due to the fact htat it was pink as hell and it showed a sign of a pimp having two hos by his side excpet hte hos were actually men dressed as women and it was obvious due to the masculine features on the men and the fact that they had like no tits and they had hguge boners that had been drawn in more etail than the rest of the drawing which clearly indicated to mario and wlauigi that these emos were gay as hell and clearly needed to be taught a lesson adbout heterosexuality and also on how not to dwell on the sexual aspects of men because there was much more to homseoxualy than the gay aspect of shit ((author note i mtired as fuck)) so mario and waluigi satrted brofisting eachother or something talking about how they were going to kill all these emo fucks painfully and make them bleed out of their anuses for a reason relating to justice because they thought these emo bastards totally deserved to die and honestly who could blame them when the entirety of the emo bastard mountain thief culture was composed of gay sex and slashing writs causing blood to flow everywhere and man oh man was there a lot of blood they actually painted their walls red with blood because blood was cut so often from wrists that it was used instead of paint because it was readily available and everyone used it the vilalge was on the top of a very steep mountain and eveyone had sticky botos so they culd walk up straight walls and they had very simple gothis huts filled with makeup accessories and there were lots of emo koopas who had long hair and liked to listen to shitty music and loved to talk about sex and being gay and liked to kiss eachother on the lips nad nipples because honestly they were kind of kinky as heelll bt mario didnt think this was a good thing namely due to the fact that all the koopas were gay because all the women koopas were too smart o join into the shitty koopa subculture that had been established on the top of them ountain. mario and waluigi kept walking on account of needing to get the love heart and the compass said it was in the center of the gay emo koopa village so they said "HANDS IN? THE AIR ASSHOLES WHO HAS THE LOVEH EART KEY I WANT IT AND I WANT IT NOW SO GIMMME GIMME GIMME OR DIE JIMMY JIMMY JIMMY BECAUSE I WANT TO KILL YO BITCH ASS WITH A THROWING STAR I CALL IN MY PANTS AND WHICH IC ALL DEATH OF JIMMY THE EMO KOOPTA TWO THE SEQUEL" fucking hell thought mario this is some of the most retarded dialogue he had ever seen ((fix this))) and wlaigi went over a few steps when it started raining like hell and a koopa claling himself "CLAM BOY" went over to them and clam boy said to mario "hey mario welcome to my village were all gay men here we like to slit our wirsts" and mario said "no you are not men you have BETRAYED MANHOOD" you are shitty FEMEN who need to die because you embarrass me and make me efeel bad about the fact that i am a man clam boy said "maybe its a personal problem we haere at koopa emo village are all about teahcing people to show off their emotions in edgy ways so that everyone can talk about and flaunt their emotions because honestly emotions are pretty cool so far" and mario siad "nope youre dumb alright kids this is how its going to go youre going to givem e your love heart key and im going to take it and NOBODY IS GOING TO GET HURT UNLESS YOU PULL ANY SHIT IF YOU PULL ANY SHIT WELL THATS YOUR OWN FUCKING FAULT SO GIVE ME THE LOVE HEART KEY" sp an emo con artist gave them a fake love heart key and waluigi tested it for realty and it broke and waluigi said "welp" and hepulled out a gun and shot the emo con artist in the head leaving all the emo koopas shocked and then clam boy said "DAMN IT I THOUGHT WE WOULDNT HAVE TO KILL YOU GUESS WE HAVE TO FUCKING KILL YOU NOW BECAUSE RYOU SHOT OUR BEST FIREND CONARTISTMON" so then everyone started shooting out pokeballs and mario siad "welp are we fucked" and waluigi said "nah wait use your dananannanaa" and mario said oh yeah "DANANNANANANNANANANNANNANANA BATMAN" and batman appeared to save the day and batman said "for the love of fuck you cant beat a bunch of emos who all use dialgas? dialgas so lame man i use hacked batman pokemon to 1hit dialgas everyday my batmanmon all know hyperbeam" so he punched a bunch of emos in their bitch faces then he killed them all and he took the love heart key and he said "god damn it mario you nede to stop being a bitch take this love heart key and stop calling me every time you get in trouble" and mario said "not every time i fought vegeta and dave and ganky died" and batman said "Yes good job two of your friends died while you were being stupid you could have saved ganky but you were too busy watching the laser that was killing him before your very eyes to care good job mario please look im batman ok thats a fact but you need to fix your life" and mario said "i need you rhelp youre batman what can you ay" and batman said "im batman youre not you can pretend to be me but you cant be me either oyuve got the batspirit or you dont have the bat spirit no best of two worlds thing going on here" then batman said "what about shrek" batman said "shrek doesnt exist you killed ihm" and mario said "wait why are you not heroic why did you kill people batman doesnt kill people" and batman took off his mask and said "for the loveo f fuck im not actually batman im actually fucking spiderman okay evil spiderman who has to hide from the cops so now i killed batman and am pretending to be him why the fuck did he try to help you i dont even get it good batman was so selfless now its time for selfish spiderman batman" and mario said "waluigi? this man killed batman" then waluigi shot spiderman in the head but they saw the edges of a mask so they pulled off a spiderman mask and beneath it was a batman mask and mario siad "NOOOOO IT WAS A PRACTICAL JOKE THAT WAS BADLY TIMED NOW WE KILLED OUR HERO " waluigi said "spiderman was better thank god spiderman isnt evil" and spiderman appeared behind them and said "actually i am evil and i actually shoot webs. ciao losers" and mario and waluigi looked at heacohter WEIRDED THE FUCK OUT BC WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED then all of a sudden john appeared the windy kid from homestuck and said "hey have you guys seen dave" and mario said "dead." and john screamed NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO and fell into the ground crying about dave dying and mario and waluigi stole his wallet which had a car and shaving cream in it and mario ran away befrore the windy kid could catch them but you cant outrun the wind silly mario you cant outru nthe wind

mario and walugi kept running looking for the next love heart key but they could find it but then they relaized the compass was the wrog way and they had been going the wrong direction so they turned around backed that shit right up and turned around and went in the other direction through candy mountains and chocolate streets and waluigi said "dont look now but i think this place is gay" and mario said "i fucking know we were walking for miles were going to have to walk for ages to find the next love heart key how the hell are we going to get it" then kamek appeared and said " am here from bowser to help you you will find the next love heart key via magic and you will help bowser overthrow whoosh whoosh flappy in exchange for his help then we will part ways and yo ucan do what you will and we will do what we will ok sound fair" and mario siad "ok but we might kill you " kamek said "no later" then mario shrugged and said "sure whatever as long as we eventually get to kill you i dont really care that much i mean who really cares about whether or not you work with the bad guys for a bit whether or not you work wit hthe bad guys for a bit as long as you kill them in the end" but his conscience spoke to him and said: GOD. then mario thought and said "on second thought my conscience said god would care so fuck you" so they killed kamek.

WILL THEY FIND HTEN EXT PIECE?


	43. Chapter 42

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 42: heart key piece

mario and wlauigi were walking through super candy town and they were talking aobut casual stuff like casual games and mobile gaming and they were being really dumb about it too because whenever you talk about mobile gaming youh necessarily have to be being dumb or retarded because PC MASTER RACE except that nintendo consoles have nintendo games which makes them good but other tan that PC MASTER RACE because honstly does anyone like pc gamings less than consoles i dont think so if your opinion matters anymore anyway mario and waluigi were on a quest to find the third love heart key and they werel ooking at their compass because it was upside down they went in the wrong direction for hours so they had to go several miles to find the third heart key piece because it was in a different location than when they were which was in a candy town which was pretty lame and then all of a sudden kirby appeared and he was like "HI!" and mario said "hi kirby" and kirby was like "HI!" and waluigi said "HI KIRBY. and kirby said "HI!" and waluigi said "GO GET HIT BY A TRAIN YOU PUFFY BALL OF SHIT" and kirby screamed "HI!" and his eyes became evil as he engaged ssychopath ,mode and then he started sucking in mario and wa,uigi with his huge asshole mouth and mario started screaming "HO SHIT HES GOING TO EAT US WHAT DOI WE DO" waluigi said "WE GIVE HIM INDIGESTION" and then waluigi flew into kirbys mouth and kirby swallowed waluigi and gained his powers because waluigi thought hed actually be swalloed wbut kirby just instantly abosrebed powers instead of digesting people and mario said "rip" and kirby said "LETS-A-HI!" and mario said "fuck no" and punched kirby in the face causing kirby to explode but unfortunately waluigi was dead forever because of kirby swallowing him. mario said "welp that sucks now im going to be lonely i guess its a good thing i can have a private advneture" he picked up his compass and he started walking towards where the third heart key piece is which was north so he kept walking through the candy streets kind of sad now that he wsa alone but annoyed and he said "fucking waluijew couldnt even die awesomely had to get fucking swalloweed" and then he heard a huge crash from the sky and waluigi flew from a bove and screamed "ITWAS ALUIGGIIIIIIIIIII YOU STUPID FUCK" and as he launched toward the ground he screamed " I AM A GOY I AM A GOY I AM A GOY I AM A GOY I AM A GOY I AM A GOY I AM A GOY AND YOU SUCK" and waluigi crashed int othe ground with strengthof 50 horsepower and mario said "wow nice hi waluigi you're alive again" waluigi screamed "you bitch i was in heaven thanks to you i have to fucking be out of heaven i was in heaven with like 500 virgins we were having SEX and i was taking away their virginities now im here again well whatever lets go find this bitch third love heart key" and mario said "sure bro nice to have you back" waluuigi smiled and blushed and said "good to be back... nebro." and mario and waluigi brofisted for a while as they had fun with eachother. and they kept walking forwards ready to fight again if need be but always looking out for the third love heart key and anything which mightb e con fused or might actually be a love heart key and talkin to all the locals who were chocolate drops and had to keep going inside and taking ice baths because the sun was out and they would start to drip and mario said "wow imagine if humans dripped everywhere" and waluigi said "women tho" and mario said "tru" and waluigi and mario laughed a bit at this and kept going because they were BROS they foguth together they would DIE together if need be because BROSHIP IS A REAL THING FOR REAL BROS TO ENJOY and waluigi and mario kept going and they saw a big chocolate man who called himself daddy p and mario said "hi who are you" and daddy p said "im daddy p im a chocolate man" mario said "nice why are you in our way" daddy p say "im not in my way im just presenting an alternate route to you" and mario saiod "whats the route bro" and daddy p said "CHOCOLATE LOVE UP YOUR VANILLA BUM" and mario said "nope" and mario and waluigi walked away but daddy p said "hey man i was just joking i really donjt actually want to molest you im just a friend of bo-uhh im a friend of rpincess peach" mario siad "wow princess peach si evil now" daddy p said "no i mean i was a friend when she was not evil" and mario said "sure you were" and daddy p kept walking and said "hey wnat to get a drinmk i know a really good bpar" waluigi said "dude i might want to do that if i wasnt convinced youd try to seduce us" and daddy p siad "NO MAN QUICK LETS GO BEFORE I MELT" and mario said "you can melt if you want to i dont give a shit youre just some creepy chocolate man who wants to stick it up my bum nothing new no contributions to the world youre just a relaly creepy guy who needs to die and honestly if the sun does it i dont mind dont really want my gloves to taste like chocolate anyway ive taken years to make sure they smell and taste like VIRGIN BLOOD" and daddy p said "IM MELTING IM MELTING" and mario said "then drink some fucking ice water asshole stop bitching to me you wanted to molest my bum i dont want anything to do with yiu" and daddy p said "BUT IM MELTING" and mario said "i dont give a shit frnakly" and daddy p said "BUT THE MELTING IS REAL" and mario said "yes so is the fact that you suck and you want to be gay for my anus" and daddy p said "true" and he melted into a puddle and started screaming at them saying "IM A PUDDLE NOW THANKS FOR YOUR WHTIE PRIVILEGE YOU NEETS" and mario said "l8r loser" and waluigi said "rofl" and mario siad "dont use synoyyms irl nerd" and waluigi said "sorry its a bad habit" and mario said "yeah youre right it is but whateve ill forgive you on a ccoount of me being cool unlike daddy p" and waluigi asid "daddy p more like DADDY P P" and waluigi folowed up by saying "DADDY PEE PEED HIS PANTS" and mario laughed at this joke because it was funny

mario and waluigi kept walking until they came on the edge of a candy forest with lollipops and lots of other candy shit like gumdrops and mario saw that the compass was beeping and said "welp must be close" and waluigi said "welp obviously nerd why dio you ahve to keep saying relally obvious stuff all the time what makes you think you can be telling me obvious stuff and not have to pay the consequences of me calling you bad names on account of you POIJNTING OUT WHATS OBVIOUS FOR ANYONE WITH MORE THAN ZERO EYEBALLS TO SEE" and mario say "hey maybe i think youre blind" and waluigi said "IM NOT BLIND LOOK I CAN TELL YOIU MY SURROUN?DINGS" and then he looked around and he siad "WAIT WHAT THE HELL IM BLIND I NEVER KNEW THAT IM BLIND" and mario said "wait what you are that was a joke why are you blind" and mario looked around and saw that a chocolate man wearing a shirt saying "daddy p i sgreat" had shot a dart into waluigi and it was obviously a blindness dart that caused temprorary blindness ina nybody whose poison touched it and mario said "welp youveb een blindness darted guess were going to have to kill this guy and take you to a doctor" and waluigi said "nah man i know hwo to dpo this" and he took out a poison mushroom and died and mario said "nice one waluijew" and heh eard waluigi scream from heasvne "ITS WALUIGI YOU STUPID BASTARD ILL BRB IN FIVEM INUTES FUCKING A HO" and mario said "lucky bastard maybe i should die as well just so i can fuck a ho too i think im a virgin" and mario said "okay daddy pee pee supporter why dont you get rekt" and the daddy pee pee supporter got rekt and died and mario said "welp" and then mario and waluigi walked further into the forest holding the compass and mario said "huh hey dude i think the compass is saying the love heart key is in this tree its pointing right at the tree" and waluigi said "what do we do" mario said "we do what minecraft man does WE PUNCH THE TREE!" and waluigi said "wow thats retarded but okay lets chop wood with our fists like real men do" and mario said "yes exactly wlauigi JUST LIKE REAL MEN BECAUSE WE ARE REAL MEN AND WE DO REAL MAN STUFF LIKE PUNCH WOOD WITH OUR FISTS AND BREAK IT WE CAN EVEN BREAK ROCKS IWTH OUR FISTS" and mario asnd waluigi punched the tree until only the leaves were left floating in the air and they saw no lover heart key then mario said "what all that punching was for nothing maybe we broke tjhe key" then waluigi siad "mario you idiot the love heaert key wasnt on the trree it was on the ground right behind the tree wow that was so dumb" and waluigi said "meh i made a mistake so wahat" and waluigi said "so what is that now my fists hurt and its all because you misread this compass you could really learn to take a lesson now and then really why dont you GO BACK TO SCHOOL NEET" and mario said "youre a neet" and waluigi said "no you" but then princess peach came out of the forest and said "stop fighting you neets" and mario siad "YOU! Youre th enemy" and princess peach said no im not the enemy YOU Are the enemy so she got into a combat fight mode butm ario flexed his muscle which was absurdly big like as if he had been taking steroids and he started to chargd eup the kamehameham attack he had learned from goku and mario said "KAAAAAAMEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM SANDWEICH" and a giant sandwich beam killed princess peach and mario was like "lol" and waluigi said "dont use synonyms irl you douche"" ajnd mario said "true sorry bro i forgot that synonyms were for losers with fat butts that smell like herpes" and waluigi said "yeah pretty much okay lets pick up this love heart key" and mario picked up the lov e hheart key and oput it in his love heart key pocket and he said "so 17 more to go are you ready" and waluigi said "i am so fucking ready " amd ,aropo said "ARE YOU THOUGH" and waluigi said "I AM SO FUCKING READY" and mario and waluigi started brofisting and having fun with eachother and then they said "okay the compass is pointing in the direction of... BOWSERS KINGDOM FROM 500 YEARS AGO?!" and mario said "oh crap were going to have to go through bowsers shitty haunted mansion great everything i ever wanted to do in my life THANKS FSM" and walugii said "whats an FSM" and mario said "flying spaghetti monster the creator of the universe whose powers i tpa into" and waluigi said "oh cool story man" and mario said" yeah its a pretty cool story to be honest im like some kind of spaghetti hero or somjething but i also have the potential to become an unstoppable powerhouse of taco lust" and waluigi saiod "yeah i heard you killed me once not going to hold it against you because you didnt do it in this timeline but dont fucking kill me ok i like living living is a funt hing for me to experience and ir eally enjoy being able to be alive" and mario siad "i enjoy it too but if you ever tunr against me i will put you down like the mad waluigi you will have to be if you betray me what makes you think you can hope to destroy me and or fight against me when i am the love and life given by the FSM to stabilize this world" and wlauigi said "meh i have hope" and mario siad "true that" and then waluigi said "hmmm w should be careful we might run into wario" and mario said "why" waluigi said "because he likes sleeping in old castles because he's homeelless" and mario said "oh shit i guess this haunted bowsers castle will be perfect but i hope we dont run into too many boos " and waluigi said "are you kidding me its like a boohill. uhhh i mean like its an ant hill with boos" and mario said "god damn i hate boos i can never kill them they're too stronk" and waluigi said "well yeah theyre pretty stronk thats why you have to work out and take steroids otherwise yo ucan t hope to iutwrestle a ghost especially because they have advantages for being stronk because of their ability to be ghosts and all" and mario said "yeah makes sense i guess hey remember that time when we punched wood that was pretty great hahahahhaa" ad waluigi said "myknuckles STILL HURT because of that" and mario said "yeah but we were like peoplpe from an overpriced indie game called minecraft that was so cool i wonder if we can craft some pickaxes and start mining stone and then mine diamond and like fight creeprs" then they heard a SSSSSSSSSSSSS noise and a creeper exploded right behind them sending them all the way into the air and they saw heaven for af ew minutes and the flying spaghetti monster waved at mario and mario waved back all like "sup dude" and flying sopaghetti monster said "nm bro try not to get hurt while youre falling back to earth later" and mario said "ok ill try" then they both fell towards earth and hit their heads and they fell unconscious for along time.


	44. Chapter 44

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 43: haunted times in a huanted mansion

"welp" said mario as he and his firend waluigi were walking down the street being dumb cishet scum togehter "were going to bowsers dumb haunted caslte now i guess" and wlaugi said "yeah and well probably meet my fat brother wario hes kind of like you but more of an asshole" mario said "dude im not fat im just weight challenged" and waluigi said "yeah sure and im just food eating challenged" and mario said "yeah you skinny shit what makes oyu think you have any right to be friends with me when you dont evne have any pounds on your body you probably wayl ike 2 ounces" and wlaugii said "actually id o weigh that but only becasue i have a anti gravity heart which makes me have a negative weight if not ofr the combiend total of my other body which only barely undos the antigravity heart that i have" mario said "wait if youre so light why do you fall like a regular person" and walugi said "my feet arents antigravity" and mario said "well yeah but idk i guess that makes sense" hey waluigi you lost your apants and waluigi was walking around in his boxers and his pants had fallen off and waluigi screamed "OH FUCK WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY PANTS" and mario siad "they must have bene stolen in this forest ive heard there are goombas who like to steal clothing off of people" andwalugii said "ahhh yes the famous pantsman goomba ninjas famous for their ability to steal clothing off somebondy while they are earing it using magic and ap ersonal connection to the goomba mainframe" and mario said "yep all of that even though none of thatm ade sense to be honest guess we have to find your pants unless youre an exhibitionist" and walugii blushed and said "wle..." and mario said "shut up youre not an exhibitionist lets get oyur pants" and aluigi said "uh okay!" so mario and waluigi went forward and they started looking through the forest and they started calling out and screaming "YES I JUST GOT AS HIPKMENT OF ONE HUNDRED PERCENT PURE PANTS AND NOW I AM RUNNIGN TROUGH HTE FOREST WITH ALL THESE PANTS " and then a tribe of goombas appeared and they said "hold up losers wheres your pants we love your pants and we ant to wear them on our bodies" and a sexy gomba winked while she was wearing a bra obviously made out of cutting froms jeans and mario said "those are the pantsmen goombas!" and waluigi saiod "obviously are you dense these guys are evil lets get them" goombas said "ITS A TRAP BOYS THEY WANT THEIR PANTS BACK HAHAHAHAHAA" mario said "youre wrong you forgot to steal my pants " but then he looked down and his pants were gone too and he said "THE INDIGNITY OF IT ALL\" and wlauigi said "well were in this together big boy" he said big boy because mario had a boner ight now because of the sexy goomba as did waluigi and the goomba pantsman chieftain who wore a robe made out of jeans said "HAHAHAHHA I SEE YOU HAVE A BONER BUT MINE IS BIGGER" and mario said "ew dude i dont give as hit dont fucking show it to us you dont even wear underwear i didnt know you had dicks" adn the goomba chieftain screamde "TEN INCHES BOYOS" and then all his goombas rushed forward screaming "FOR ALL THE INCHES WE WILL TAKE YOUR PANTS TO COVER OUR INCHES IN JEAN FABRIC" and mario and waluigi looked at eachother then held hands and mario said "SUPPPPEEEEER FIREE WALUMARIO ATTACK TO DEFEAT THE PANTSMAN GOOMBAS LETS BE ANIME" and then they made a giant fox fireball that appeared and exploded around them in lots of minaiture foxes made out of fire and they looked anime for a few minutes in the after glow of the battle but the chieftain goomba was still alive and he had grown hair and his hair was glowing olden and he said "you noob i am a super saiyain i learned how to go super saiyan from goku after i stole his pants he bargained to get them bacjk" and mario said "the indignity of it all/././ that goku got his pants stolen by THESE scrubs of all people if they were decent scrubs iw ouldnt really care that much but this stupid goomba pantsman chieftain and his dumb gang i bet he dodesnt even know how to use his super saiyan he just expects that being all glowly and musuclar wil lmake him cool he doesnt have fists how can he kamehahamehaa without fists" and goomba chieftain super saiyan man said "simple its byu sing y MOUTH AS A CONDUT FOR KAMEHAMEHA HAWAIIAN ENERGY" and then he scramed " KA ME HA ME HA ME HA ME HA ME HA" and started firignt out a ton of little tiny missile energy beams out of his mouth and mario deflected them all but then he said "NOWS THE REAL ATTACK KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and a huge blast blew mario away so mario had to take off his shirt in order to deflect the beam and he siad "AH HA SO THATS WHY YOU WERE AIMING AT MY LEGS CLOTHING DEFLECTS YOUR LASERS BECAUSE YOU IDOLIZE CLLOTHING" and goomba chieftain super saiyan man screamd "ITS NOT TRUE DONTL ISTEN" and fired another beam which was easily deflected by mario again and mario shrugged and said "man you just gave away your biggest weakpoint as long as i use this shirt you are powerless" and ganky goomba said "NOT TREUE" he teleported behind mario and was about to kill him with a kick attakc but mario turned around and put a shoe in front of him and ganky goomba chieftain super saiyan said that he didnt wnat to hurt the shoe so he started crying and mario said "good job loser now you get a merciful death" and mario took out his seppku sword and killed the goomba chieftain and then he said "but where are our pants" waluigi said guess well have to go int othe village so they went into the village and they saw a giant village where all the tents were made of pants and other clothing but msotly pants and mario and aluigi screamed "I KILLED YOUR CHIEFTAIN GIVE ME MY PANTS BACK" but then a hndred new chieftains appeared all glowing super saiyanly and they said "WE MADE A CLONING DEVICE OUT OF PANTS YOU CANT HOPE TO DEFEAT US CISHET SCUM" and mario said oh shit waluigi givem e your shirt so waluigi took off his shirt mario said "NOW RUN INTO THE FOREST RUN WAILUIGI RUN " and waluigi ran away and mario siad "dear pants thieves iw ould have you know those pants you gave me were given to me from my mother which were given to her by my dad which were given to him by the flying spaghetti monster i have to take them from you because if i dont i will be betraying my duty to hold my holy pants and the only punishement for hte isn which you have commited against me can be DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH TO ALL OF YOU FOR ALL THE SINS YOU HAVE COMMITED AGAINST ME EVNE HOUGH I AM A CISHET WHITE MALE AND THAT BASICALLLY MEANS I CANT BE OPPRESSED IN THISI CASE I AM VERY REALLILY BEING OPPRESSED AND WHO IS POPPRESSING ME BUT THE PANTS STEALING MINORITY"

"YOU ARE NOT A MINORITY" SCREMAED THE CHIEFTAINS

"im not a minority" said mario "BUT SOON YOU WILL BE"

and mario took out his sword and started buffing up using super saiyan magic powers and then he started slagshing his sword super fast causing a hologram of him to appear and he moved super fast and killed a goomba cieftain in the face with a knife while his hologram was distracted and then he killed 100 more and blood flew eveeywehre and everyone was shocked because this happened in a second because mario used his low gravity trainign to become super fast and to kill a hundred ogombas in an amount of time that was literally one second and everyone was frekaedo ut as fuck because of what happend and the goomba chiefs that were reamaing who were 1900 screamed "HOLY SHIT HE KILLED EVERYONE KILL HIM BEFORE HE KILLS USA LL HE IS AN ANGEL OF THE DANK SPAGHETTI GOD LET HIS SOUL BE A SWEET SMELLING SACIRFICE UNTO PANTS STAN" and mario said "PANTS SATAN? DONT YOU KNOW THATS THE REAL SATAN THERES NO DIFFERENCE?" and the goombas chieftains said "THERES A DIFFERENCE PANTS SATAN ONLY DOES BAD THINGS TO THE PANTS PRIVILEGED" and mario said "APNTS SATAN IS REAL SATAN THERE IS ONLY ONE SATAN AND HE IS ALL EVIL AND THAT IS REGULAR SATAN REGULAR SATAN HAS DECEIVED YOU INTO THINKING THEY WERE MANY YOU HAWAIIAN SCUM GET READY"  
>the goombas got ready for the attack<p>

mario killed them all in 2 seconds then he said "ALRIGHT GIVE ME MY PANTS AND GIVE ME WALUIGIS PANTS" and the goomba women ran out saying "HERE TAKE THEM BACK PLESE DONT HURT US" and mario said "dont worry id ont kill women unless they kill me first and thats very hard to do ecause i am a strong alpha male" and the goombas said "WE BELIEVEI TJ UST PLEASE NO MORE CISHET OPPRESISON" and mario shrugged his shoulders and said "meh were the master race its our destiny to oppress what can you do?" and then he said "#tumblr" and then he ran away and then he found waluigi shivering behid a tree being killed by a giant mosquito and mario killed it from behind and he said "WTF WERE YOU DOING DYING " and waluigi said "uhhhhhh it wasnt really killing me im just really kinky and it looked so fucking sexy and it told me it would give me 100000000 ocooins if itd let it drink from me so i was like SURE i love it" and mario said "dude youre so fucking weird... anyway i got our pants" so they redressed and waluigi said "sooooo ready to find that love heart key piece" so they kept walking on looking at their compass a lot to decide where the love heart key was then they saw a light glowing in a gave so they walked in and they saw a giant skeleton and the skeleton said "I AM GAR GAR" and mario said "GAR GAR? hahahaha no youre gargling on your own calcium blood bithc" and mario stabbed him in the throat and he started choking on his own calcium dust evne though his neck was hollolw so he should haveb ene albe to breathe through the wholes i guess he was just super devoted to the roleplay scenario in questio and then mario said "alright wheres the fucking key lets get IT and get OUT because this place sucks" and waluigi said "hahahahah check your privilege man anyway i think this is it this thing looiks like its glowing" and mario said yeah thats probably it just be careful when youre touching it i dont think you want to get cancer getting cancer is like one of the wors tthings that can happen especially if youre not a woman wo gets her breast cancer funded by the government and by the illuminati speaking of which wtf is going on and when are we going to fight hte illuminati and waluigi said "as soon as we get all the love heart keys" and mario said "true dat" so waluigi said "welp anyway i wonder how long this wil ltake up" mario said "a long fucking time thats for sure im pretty sure but we gotta keep working at it if it helps i have a walkman filled with heavy metal" and waluigi said "FUCK YES I LOVE HJEAVY METAL CAN YOU PLUG ITI NTO THIS BOOM BOX" so they walked towards the next love heart key following their compass while blasting music on waluigi's comapss and mario said "lol this music is boss i love sabaton"

TWO MORE MONTHS ARE YOU READY TO GO


	45. Chapter 44 (oops real one)

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 44: haunted times in a huanted mansion FOR REAL I FROGOT LAST CHAPTER SORRY GUYS... HEART PIECE NUMBER 5...

and mario said "wow wait it hought we were supposed to be in bowsers castle by now" and waluig isaid "well i didnt know htere was a cave between us and bowsers castle but i guess we have to go there anyway since hte cmpass is definitely point towards it now " and mario said "well hmmmm okay lets go just if we see wario please let me punch him in the balls because i hate people who trivilaize fat people by doing it out of laziness instead of as a lifestyle choice not that im fat im pretty skinny for an italian mushrom kingdom entuhusiaanst and waluigi said "well you have angst alright not sure about hte enthusiastic part but sure anyway lets go bowsers haunted castle for haunted loser should be this way" and mario said "sure i gotcha lets-a-go before we have to bail out of the window" and waluigi said "wow that was the most random thing you could ever possible have said " and mario said "meh i try" and waluigi and mario kept walking down the path until they saw a sign saying "BADASS BOWSERS BADASS CASTLE FOR BADASS MEN BY BADASS BOWSER GET YOUR NOT BADASS ASS GET BADASS REKT BY BADASS BOWSER TODAY FREE ASSKICKINGS JUST GIVE A DONATION OF FUCK YOU" and mario siad "hmmm this sounds liek the right place bowser was already pretty autistic in the way most villains are "and waluigi said "yeah villains are so dumb makes you wonder if evil and sutpidity go hand in hadn or ifi ts just a coincidencel ike how its just a coincidence that all rape victims are women" and mario said "why you always bringing social bullcrap int othis" and waluigi said "idk we both do it i guess its very relevant to our society nad makes oru discussions more socially accpetable to anybody who might get triggered by our conversations nto pertaining to social justice" and mario said "true enough i guess we have to pamper to everyone now except for the majorities likeus" and waluigi said "well youre kind of a fatkin" and marios aid "but im a fat white fatkin" and wlauigi said "Fuck you dudde you already said fatkin fat fatkin is fucking redundant" mario said "icould be a fatkin who is skinny but envisions himself as a fatkin but cant get fat due to oppression by the system" and waluigi said "yeah thtas true hey want to make out" and mario siad "meh okay doesnt make us not straight though" so they madeo ut a bit. and then waluigi said "oh my god are we ay noe" and ,ario said "thats totally okay you can make out and still be straight women do it all the time havent you ever seen straight women touch eachothers tits before just like men can touch ecahothers dicks wihtout being gay" and wlauigi said "thats ta total myth though dude if you touch sokmeones donger thats fucking gay especially if hte man in question has RASIED HIS DONGERS" and mario says "what if its a transsexual whos till have the dick" and walugii said " iguessitsdifferent then" andm airo said "DAMN RIGHT IT IS " and waluigi said "anywayl ets keep going" then all of a sudden they got to the gates of bowsers haunted castle and a guy poopped out of the bushes and mario said "HOLY SHIT ITS WARIO" and wario screamed "Waluigi YOU STUPID ASSHOLE You went away with my omothers inheritance and you LEFGT Me FOR DeAD AND YOU DIDNT EVEN DO ANYTHING THAT OYIU PROMISED TO DO LIKE AVENGEO UR DEAD FATHER OR INVEST YOU mr o mkoney you jsut allowed me tO BECOME A DRUNK And now I AM DURNK and you are the PHONE and who is shrek WAIT i got the order mixed up holy SHIT I AM SO FUCKING TIPSY the world looks like an UMBERALLA huey anyojne want to lick my armpit hari IVE HEARD DRINKING BEAR makes your amprits taste and smell like HONEYDEW Candies no takes OH M GOD WHY iwanted tod di ths tathattrick tososmebdoy dsince i was a kid hOHLY SHIT wow I MSO FUCKING GFUCKED UP RIGHT NOW MAN I CANT EVEN FUCVKING TALK STRAIGHT OHLY SHIT DUDE do you like lesbians I SAW SOME LESBIAN GHOSTS A WHILE AGO MM SO GOOD BUT THEY WERE LIKE EWWWWW EHNE THEY REALIZED I WAS WATCHING AND BECAME invisible but i could still jear the noises as they maked out talk about CASPERESSE THE FRIENDLY GHOSTS LESBIANS and it was so good i totally jerked the ham" adn then he fell face flat on the ground and mario said "meh want to kill him" waluigi said "Sure hes kind of useless plus hes a drunk and a drain on the eeconomy" and mario said "damn right fuck durnks" event hough he was acutally a heavy DRINKER himself just not when polite comapny or the audience was around SHIT now he was getting mentally drunk so he stoped thinking about the sweet sweet flavor of ber porund godwn his throat heavily as he savored the rich honeylike taste of the salty drink as it slushed int ohis stomache "DA/MN THATS GOOD" and waluigi said "lol stop imagining yourself drinking beer it sounds and looks weird as hell" so mario stoppe rubing his belly because it made him look like a pregnatn woman who would have to give birht toa baby boy sometime in the next future time and mario said "meh whatever lets go" because he forgot to kill wario so they opened the gates to the castle and the castle was filled with boos and boos were these dumb ghosty assholes so mario said "lets hide and avoid eye contact so the boos dont annyo us" then someone scramed BOOOOOOOOOOO and mario and waluigi frekaed the fuck out and and then amrio was all like "WHAT THE FUCK ITS A BOO and waluigi screamed "HOLY SHIT A BOO HOLY SHIT A BOO HOLY SHIT wait whats so scary its a fucking ghost kill it" so mario punched the ghost and it died or he thought it did but hten it rematerialized he said oh shit okay time to sing the song

so mario and waluigi sang the ghost busters theme song and the ghost busters came and cleared out all the ghost from the haunted castle and then disappeared

but then there was one ghost they forgot to clean up and it was casper the friendy ghost caspter the friendly ghost came up to the ma nds aid "thanks for making all the mean ghosts go away guys youre so great" and mario said "no problem it was all me " and waluigi said "ypoure dumb and stupid it was the ghost busters" and amrio said "hyeah but i led in the singing of the song that summoned them into reality douchefuck" and waluigi said "so anyone can sing it who HASNT watched every ghostbusters movie and oplayed all the games even though they sucked" and mario said "everyone excpet you ghostGEEK" and waluigi said "im not a fucking geek im just relevance challenged" and mario said "like i said FUCKING GEEK" and waluigi said "dude thats totally stereotyping who i am i was born in a small country called hte mushroom kingdom and i grew up with my mom and dad adnd shitty alcoholoic borhter wario who was drinking and stealing since he was a baby and then i got dropped on the head whihcm ade me evil for a few years including when i first met you but then i retired rom the life of crime and became a hero with you so i can avegne myself against that bitch princess peach except shes dead now"

walugii was shocked

"RPINCESS PEACH IS DEAD NOW!"

:PRINCESS PEACH IS DEAD?!""

"WHY ARE WE STILL FIRENDS MARIO I COULD KILL YOU NOW PRINCESS PEACH IS DEAD I DONT CARE"

mario said "but her douche boyfriend bowser is still alive do you really think he will let you rest while he is a live you ahve to kill bowser if you want to live anything close ot a normal life"

and waluigi said "yeah thats true but still i feel as if being straight gave me a serious disadvantage just because im more moral than bowser who is obviously pasnexual ai mean look at how he dresses thats how as pecial snowflake aka a PANSEXUAL dresses " and mario said "okay listen dude can we stop talking politicis all the time this is getting fucking ghetto as helll" and waluigi said" yeha true enough anyway we need to keep gojng through this scastle from the way the compass is working it looks as if in order to find the treasure love heart key we will need to go into THE SECRET ROOM Which me and wario discovered a long time ago that used to be filled iwth treasure before i stole it all but then bowser stole it back anyway we are going to have to go in there but there are a lot of traps so we wilh ave to be very careful if we wnat to get the love heart key because it will beh eavily guarded because its in the treasure room weird that theky is in there its almost as if some mystical entity wanted to test us im ean why go through all the effort to scatter love heart keys why even make the lover herart keys why not just give keys to peoeple who need keys maybe there ssome kind of godlike monster who wants us to succeed and beat the illuminati is that even what were supposed to do i cant even fucking remember anymore im so confused with my life mario" so mario started firing a laser spaghettoi noodle into th castle and he destroyed it all except for the trasure room and loveh earrt key because it was invincible but he also destroyed teh ground so all that was left was a lake of lava nad waluigi said "YOU MORON ITS 500 YEARS OLD AHOW DO YOU DEXPECT TO STAND ON ANYTHINGALL WE HAVE IS A FOOT OF LAND OW TO STAND ON" and marios aid "dude im the hero of a platformer game itll be fine just wait have you ever platformed" waluig is aid "no not really" mario said "hahahahah dude youre fucked anywayl ets g" mario jumepd from platform form tplatform and started bouncing off of walls like a real strong man and he kept bouncign till he got to the treasure room while waluigi waited around scared as hell because he was afraid of falling int othe lava and dying forever and mario said "okayw i got the love heart key " and waluigi said "OKAY JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE" so mario focused all his strength and created a real noodle and then ore and he made a whole bridge of noodes all the way from the treasure room to the land where the gate was so theey all walked on the spaghetti bridge but when they got there wario was gone and he had a machinegun and he said "GIVE ME ALL THE LIGHT HEART KEYS IW ILL FEEL THEM TO BY BELLY THEY OLOOK LIKE AN ADDICTIVE DRUG I WANT TO SMOKE THEM AFTER I POEWDER THEM AND SNORT THEM LIKE COCAINE MMM I LOVE COCAINE DO TYOULIKE COCAINE h " he started rubbing his belly with his hand grunting nosily as he simulated the prleasure of taking a dose of cocaine into his ugly pigman nose and mario said "stop you dont have to do this" and wario said "i dont have to but i want to" and waluigi said "ypure my borther" and wario said "thats never stopped me or you before has it dear brother" and waluigi looked shamefully at the floor at this statement because he knew it was true that he had betrayed wario a lot more often than he should have and wario knew it as did waluigi and waluigi said "dear broterher please doet stell it or else ill be very sad about all this stuff thats happening right now in my life" and wario said "aww brother come give me ahug" then wario hugged wlauigi and waluigi stabbed him in the back and wario cried and said "NOOOO BROTHER WHY" and waluigi said "its never stopped me before bitch now you are deead adn now i have killed you my only brother and the only person stopping me from getting the inheritance htat i NEED" and mario said "oaky dude i like traveling with yo bbefore but it seems youve become crazy and evil now that youve been allowed to be exposed to spaghetti radiation are you sure you are okay" adn waluigi said "im better than ive ever been before dont worry abut it and dont let warios strash talking make you think im not okay i am as okay as rain on a hot day" mario said "those can cosuse acid rain" and waluigi said "holy shit better stay inside thanks for the adivce bro i dont want to get killed by acid rain" and mario said "WELL MOST PEOPLE DONT THATS WHY THEY DONT GO OUTSIDE WHEN ITS HOT AND RAINY JESUS"and mario said "wheres the next compass location iw ant to get this dumb quest over with so i can get home and get paid in millions of coins " and walui gis aid "okay from the looks of it it looks like the next thing will be in that direction so maybe on yoshi islnad" and mario said "oh my god are we going to hawaii..." and waluigi sai "welln ot hawaii oyshi island" mario said "okay fine to be poltiically correct DINOSAUR HAWAII jesus christ i didnt think you were an SJW waluigi" and waluigi said "aLWYS WITH THE POLITICS YOU CAN NEVER LET THE FACT THAT IM SENSITIVE TO THEN EEDS OF MINORITIES SLIP AWAY HUH" and mario said "YEAH THATS RIGHT WALUIJEW" and waluijew said "NARRATOR AND MARIO I AM DONE TLELING YOU THIS STOP CALLING ME WLAUIJEW ITS AD UMB JOKE... NO NOPE I DECIDED I AM DONE WITH THIS MARIO YU ARE TOO IMMATURE I AM TAKING THE COMPASS AND LEAVING I WILL FIGHT THE ILLUMINATI BY MSELF" and mario saw a giant illuminati bee drone approaching and the bee drone shot a laser and mario was too late to save waluigi who was running away and the laser pierced his heart but it was a special magic laser so waluigis soul got damaged too and he started bleeding soul blood and mario siad "NOOOOOOOO" and shot a laser and killed the illuminati bee drone in one laser blast but waluigi was dying waluig is aid "no so many things iw anted to do with my life so many goals so many ambitions i wanted to steal oyur pants so that i could wear them because i m pretty sure your pants are the source of your ridiculous powers" please he said starting again "mario please avenge me kill illuminati ai will watch you from wherever i go assuming my soul doesnt permadied" but his soul permadied and mario said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" illuminati you have gone "TOO FAR!" but then mario looked through his pcoekts and found 100 coins so he was happy so then he kept going in the direction of the next awesome object...


	46. Chapter 45

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 45: back to yoshis island... also known as MARIO HAWAII OWNS

mario went to the edge of the mario continent and wanted to get a ferry to the yoshi island but he couldnt because he wasnt a resident so he had to apply for a visa to get transport to yoshis island because he was in the mushroom kingdom and mario hawaii aka yoshis island was part of america and a great place to live besides for the lack of good internet and mario set sail to yoshis island after waiting a few weeks to get a visa and he was being taken on a rickety old boat being manned by an ancient green yoshi with a beard and mario said "holy shit is that you mario from when i first met yoshis in super mario world" and yoshi said "yoshi " because he was dumb and unable to form coherent communication and mario siad "meh tjhats awesome why do you have a beard" and yoshi said "yoshis dont live long nigger" and mario said "WHAT YO UCAN TALK?!" and yoshi said "nigger" and mario said "youre the nigger here im white" yosih said "ever heard of a green nigger before" mario said "well no" and yoshi said "well one of us is a fucking nigger and niggers cant be green" and mario said "well i guess thats true" and yoshi said "THEN YOURE THE FUCKING NIGGER ARE YOU THIS STUPID IM GREEN AND WHITE" and mario said "BUT IM A-" and yoshi interupted" YEP YOURE A NIGGER" and marios aid "WHO EVEN CARES WHICH ONE OF US IS A NIGGE WHY OD YOU HAVE TO USE SUCH TRIGGERING LANGUAGE" and yoshi scramed "IM BADASS" and mario said "true true" and then the boat bumped int othe yoshis island coast and then it tripped and started spining into the sky and mario said "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?! and yoshi said "must be a physics collisions glitch cuaisng our prop to malufiction PREPARE FOR LANDING" and then the boat crashed on top of a yoshis isladn mountain which was super high and very tall and vertical and mario said "great how are we going to get down" and yoshi kicked him off and said "BY FALLING FUCKASS" and mario fell to the ground and landed on a conveniently located pile of braned cookies and mario ladned with an OOF and said "FUCK YOU OLD ORIGINAL YOSIH" and yoshi screamed own "NIGGER" and mario lookde up and saw that yoshi was started to piss and mario ran out of the way and shot a firebal lat yoshi and yoshi dodged it and said "try harder loser" but then he slipped and fell off the mountain and brke his back and died and mario said "THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING BAD NAD MESSING WITH THE SPAGHETTI HERO YOU NERD" and yoshis dying werds were "NIGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER"

and mario kept adventuring and he took off his pocket dimension and pulled out hsi compass and he looke dand saw an arrow pointing in front of him then brick from borderlands appeared holding a loveh eart key and mario said "hey tough guy i need that love heart key because i need to fight the illuminati" and brick said "OH YEAH! i love fighting the illuminati! lets travel together and be VAULT HUNTERS BLARGHAGAGAGLAHALHLAHLALAA" he screamed at mario for dramatic effect and mario thought a bit and said "ok you seem pretty badass and like a borderlands hero" and brick smiled and said "bitch you stairing at my fist" and mario said "uh is that a problem" brick scramed "BITCH YOU STARING AT MY FIST" and mario looked away and said uhhhh hey ant to burn down yoshi islands for the luls and brick said "LETS DO IT. IT WILL BE AWESOME." so he took out a bottle of kerosene and he and mario started pouring kerosene everywhere and brick rampaged a few times and punched down some mountains killing hlepless yoshis because lets face it most yoshis are dumb and annoyong and nobody likes them so they deserve to die on account of them sucking so hard. and then mario took a match and lit it but he was still on the island so the whole island started burning around him and he started screaming "OH SHIT WE SOHULD HAVE GONE OFF THE ISLAND IFRST" ad brick said "YOU DUMBASS! WHY DIDNT YOU THINK OF THIS?" and mario screamed "WHY DIDN TYOU" and brick siad "IM NOT THE BRAINS OF THIS OUTFIT" then mario said "NEITHER I AM" and brick said "WELLF IF YOURE NOT THE BRAINS AND IM NOT THE BRAINS THEN WHO IS THE BRAINS" and then all of a sudden dora the explorer came out of the forest and mario said "who the fuck is this bitch" and dora the explorer was like "BITCH LETS EXPLORE" and mario said "uh are we going to let a little girl bitch us around" and brick said "YES." and mario said "uh okay" so dora said "WE ARE IN A FOREST FIRE! these were called by vandals and motherfuckers! we're going to kill the yoshis because they started the fire!" and mario said "ok lets go" and dora took out a submachine gun and they went into a yoshi village and dora started shooting down yoshi and she started screaming "DIERS NO DYING DIEERS NO DYING DIERS NO DYING" and mario said "what the literal fuck is going on here this is so retarded i feel like the universe just got autism" and brick said "I LIKE IT." and mario siad "uh ok big guy is htere anything you like that isnt ponies and amgic and little kid stufF" and brick said "BLOOD AND GAY SEX" and mario said "oh god are we all gay" and dora said "CHECK YOUR PRIVILEGE M8 IM A POLYCURIOUS DEMISEXUAL LESBIAN" and mario said "oh my god i feel so threatened im surrounded by fags" and dora said "lol how are you going to explore your sexuality when your boundaries and hatreds are so rigid why dont you experiemtn" and mario said "i dont want to experiment im afraid of being something other than what i want to be what if i become gay and i ended up wanting to do it with black men that would make me so insecure about myself and about my own sexuality and about evreything even the world who knows if i would even be accepted in the spaghetti kigndom" and dora said "LIKE IS ALL ABOUT EXPLORING EXPLORE YOUR SEXUALITY EXPLORE YOUR MOMS ANUS EXPLORE THE RIGID STRUCTURES OF HUMAN SOCIETY AND DESTORY THEM ALL RECK HARD" she said as she shot down yoshis gleefully without even looking because she was able to aim without looking due to a lot of experience fighting and killing yoshis in mass quanitities and especially in experience in killing yoshis with submachine guns but those just ran out of ammo so she pulled pistols out of her shirt and kept firing while talking "if you dont explore you wont find new things like treasures you might find out youre a special snowflake like us and then you can be like us and we can have tea and we can all realize were different and unique in our oiwn special ways" and mario siad "you know where autistic kids go" and dora said "where" and mario said "special school" his eyes narrowing as hesaid this because he knew that shit was about to get real and then all of a sudden a giant yoshi appeared out of a hut suqeezing its ass out and dora said "oh shit here comes a big guy you ready to smoke some bbqs" and mario said "blaze it 420" and dora said "smoke weed. erryday" and brick said "EVERYDAY IS EVERYDAY IS EVERYDAY IS" and they all atacked at once dora shooting bullets mario shooting fire spaghetti and brick fisting it wiht hsi fists and the yoshi started screaming and unleashing explosive eggs out of its nostrils which caused a lot of pain for dora who got eat by the shrapnel from an egg and started bleeding and she said "I WILL EXPLORE MY OWN HUAMN MORTALITY BY COMITTING SUICIDE SO I CAN PRETEND I WAS NEVER DEFEATED EXPLORATION HP" and then hse shot herself in the brain and brick said "oh fuck our brains of our operation just blew her own brains out" mario sid "brains are easy to find its just hard to find people so tough they can defeat giant yoshis in one hit lets stop fucking around brick" so brick and mario agreed to stop fucking aroudn and played rock paper scissors to decide who got to one hit the yoshi and mario won so mario used a super spaghetti punch to punc the giant yoshi and the giant yoshi imploded and mario said "LET IT RAIN" and was covered in eggs and blood and brick clapped and said "eight out of 10, needed more explosions" and mario said "wait how are punches supposed to explode" and brick siad "you equip a explosive artifact to make explosions dumbass" and mario said "o" and then all of a sudden a yoshi appeared and he was a ninja antrohopopomirphic yoshi who looked like a human yoshi hybrid and mario said "wtf is this thing" and then all of a sudden the yoshi hybrid died as he was killed by an egg and mario and brick looked around all alert and expercting to see an enemy but they saw birdo the gay trans yoshi thing who si sometimes male and sometimes female andthe birdo made a weird flirty noise and mario said "uh hi birdo" and then they remembered that the whole island was on fire and that the yoshi village was one of the few places that wasnt on fire and mario said "oh crap what do we do" and brick siad "I KNOW" and he took out his fists and started punching the ground causing dirt to fly everywhere but the dirt was fiery and mario screamed 'OH FUCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING" and bricks aid "WAIT" and he kept punching till he went bleow ground level and water started flying everywehre bitch slapping everyone in the face as brick kept punching causing water to fly around them giving them a safe fire freee area and mario said "nice work but it wont last long" and brick said "long enough for us to get out of here dummy" and mario said "oh ok" and brick took a gtiant piece of rock and then he and mario stood on it and brick took out an atom bob and mario said "wow here the hell did you get THAT?!" and brick said "simply put i got it from the americas when they tried to bomb my home country anyway heres how to do it and he threw the nuke underneath the rock and the rock was propelled back to mainland mushroom kingdomia evnet hough mushroom kingdom was a small natio compared to the giant borders of the mushroom kiingdom continent and mario and brick were flying trough the sky and mario said "ICAN SEE MY HOUSE FORM HERE" and brick said you have a house? and mario said "well i used to" and mario said "WHOA THERES GEROMY WAIT HM" he took his compass out while flying through the sky on a rock and said "wait i see the arrow pointing towards my old house im going to go there and reunite with geromy" and brick said "dumbass dont jump off i can take you there" so he equipped an explosive artifact and he punched the side of the rock causing it to fly to where his odl house was and fall right on top of it squishing luigi who had been revived who was drinking his tea. and mario said "OOPS!" and brick said "man did you just kill your brother while riding on a giant rock flying through the atmosphpre? thats some hardcore shit! im proud of you kid so what do we do now" mario said "we need to get 20 pieces of the love heart key to open a gate to the illuminati so we cna fight the illuminati this is piece number 7 that we are trying to get right now." and brick said "thirteen more huh this is going to be a pain in the butt! luckily as a gay male I LIKE taking it up the butt"

and mario screamed "EW GROOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS"


	47. Chapter 46

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 46: the new mushroom kingdom: what whoosh whoosh flappy had done to the place and how negatively it had affected everything

mario and brick looked around mario siad "this is nothing like the place i used to be in everything is metal and high technological and there are so many enslaved toads being enslaved bhy the opressive system which binds our country together wjhat a sad day to be a mushroom kingdiom citizen i wish i had bee born in the bowsers kingdom at least they have honor when they are not being abused by bowser who is a power hungry oppressor" and then a scared goomba went to mario and said "this is from bowser he wants to know why you are in his territoryot and he askes what happened to kamek" and mario said "kamek was killed by a yoshi" because he wanted bowser to hate yoshis as much as he hated them and then he also said "yoshis are pretty dumb and they wanted a pet so they killed kamek" and then the toad nodded obivously going to convey the message to bowser and mario saluted himself for his own human intelligence and brick said "WHERES THE STUFF TO PUNCH" so he ran over to a wall and started punching a big communist wall and the toad saisd "errr..." and mario said "thats brick hes a dumbass dont let him bother you i mean hes a good dumbass hes a BADass and anyway we have to fight hte illuminati right now we can fight flappy later we need 20 pieces of the love heart key and we already have 7" and toad went to take this info back to bowser and bowser grinned then he pulled off his mask showing that instead of being bowser he was actually an illuminati because his head was a pyramid with a single allseeing eye and he was actuallly one of the bad guys and he was the final boss htat mario would face and mario would have to fight him hard and be surprised at the fact that bowser is the illuminati. bowser pulled a string causing an alrm to sound amd mario siad :BRICK YOU MADE THE ALARM SOUND LOOK AT WHAT YOUVE DONE WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PUNCH EVERYTHING NOT EVERYTHING NEEDS TO BE DESTROYED OR PUNCHED THERE ARE SOME THINGS IN THE WORLD THAT CAN GO FOR TEN MINUTES WITHOUT HAVING THEIR JAWS BROKEN BY A BIG FAT FIST" then brick said "WALLS DONT HAVE JAWS" and mario said "IM NOT THE BRAINS OF THE OPERATION YOU ARE" brick said "IF IM THE BRAINS THEN WHY ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY BRAINS DECSISION TO PUNCH THE WALL LOOK I DID WHAT I WANTED TO HAPPEN I GOT BOTS NOW I CAN KILL THEM AND TAKE THEIR GUNS" mario said "THEY DONT EVEN HAVE GUNS" and brick said "ARE OYU DUMB MONSTERS DROP GUNS WHETHER OR NTO THEY USE GUNS ITS HOW THINGS WORK THE ROBOTS ARE PROBABLY MADE OUT OF GUNS PUT TOGEHTER I JUST HOPE I GET A TORGUE THOSE EXPLOSIONS ARE GREAT" and mario siad "UGH YOU ARE SO DUMB" and mario facepalmed and mario said "I WISH WALUIGI WAS ALIVE " and brick facepalmed and mario siad "why are you so dumb" and brick said "IF IM DUMB WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME REIGNS OF THE OPERATION WE NEED A LEADER HEAD" and then all of a sudden from heavne there came someone called kid icarus aka pit and he said "i am an angel sent to restore good to the world" and mario siad" can you be the brains of our operation" and kid icasus said "sure i would like that it will amke me awesome" and kid icarus flapped his wings making mario think "is this guy from the flying spaghetti monster" and kid icarus read the thoiughts and said "i am from a different dimensions heavne not the spaghetti heaven that exists in this world sorry bro" and mario siad "oh okay that's fine i guess" and mario scratched is nose. so they all fought the robots and they droppped a lot of guns and brick picke dthem all up because pit and mario couldnt use guns at the moment

then pit died from an arrow shot by an enemy called the green arrow from comics and mario said "YOU COWARD GET BACK HERE YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO KILL PEOPLE YOURE A SUPER HERO" and green arrow screamed from his back "ANGELS ARENT PEOPLE" and then he disappeared and mario and brick said "meh dont really care anyway to be ebtirely hoenst" mario and brick brofisted adn then they decided to look around for the next loveh eart piece mario looked on his compass and saw it was inside the bowser palace so he ran into the bowser palace going through lots of mazelike walls that were built by professor whoosh whoosh flappy communist nazi soldier workers and he got to the giant metal gates of the huge metal tower that was communist mushroom kingdom castle and mario kicked open the huge doors and they went inside and were surrounded by enemey orbots so brick went ramapge mode and killed them all with his fists beating them up one by one and destroying them easily with very little effort on his part and so he ended up beating up a ton of robots and killing them all and then mario started freaking out saying "wow you just killed robot toadsworth" and brick looked at a robot and he said "oh this old dude is robot roadsworth? wow" and then toadsworth came out of the door and said "maste- I MEAN, SOVIET ENEMIES BRICK ANDM ARIO YOU MUST DIE!" he pressed a button causing the caslte to start to collapse on toip of them so mario and brick ran forwards and grabbed toadsworth as a hostage and brick punched him in the face to soften him up but brick was too strong so toadsworth died. then mario looked back and saw brick beating up his corpse and said "aw man brick he was a sort of good guy we could have used him to infiltrate the soviet empite from the inside we needed him why did you have to kill him" brick said "hes a bad guy he tried to kill us" and mario said "yeah but" brick said "i did a lot of bad things to people who betrayed us im nota hero im just a good bandit bitch" and mario said wow okay lets go and brick said "YEAH! I LIKE GOING!" and then rick punched a wall with his explosive fists and the wall fell down to the floor and then mario kept running and brick used his fists to amke shortcuts so brick and mario were going even even though brick was blazing ap ath through the kigndom but brick got lost and went into ad ungeon where there was a dragon while mario went in the direction of the compass. so mario ended up pikcing up the lovedh eart key. but for brick things were different.

brick saw a giant monster which was half monkey and half dragon and had glowing pink eyes and crystals sticking out of every part of its body and brick took out his super powerful fire gun and shot at him but the fire did less dmaage because it was ad ragon so he took out a corrosive gun and started shooting at the giant half monkey half dragon who used his powerful dragonbreath to spit fire all around the house and brick used rampage to heal his hp and the giant monster was doing tons of damge so rick punched a wall to make the wall fall on the dragon which took away a third of its powers and a third of its hp and brick screamed "oh yeah you giant monster" then he kept punching walls causing the castle to come crashing down and professor whoosh whoosh flappy said "WHAT IS THIS?!" a friend of mario was tatcking his castle so he siad "a friend of mario is attacking my castle and hes killing my pet dragon dreagonboob" and brick looked and saw that it had a huge udder so it was obviously a female or transsexual dragon and professor whosoh whoosh said "THIS SHALL NOT BE ALLOWED TO HAPPEN" then queen bowseress who had been revived by nonilluminati bowser as opposed to evil illuminati bowser appeared and she used a giant tractor machine with machine guns to shoot at professor whoosh whoosh flappy who said "WELL LETS MAKE IT A FOURSOME" then mario appeared and said "MAKE THAT A FIVE OSME MOFO" and then mario used a giant spaghetti beam to kill the dragon and professor whoosh whoosh said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' and brick started punching whoosh whoosh whhoosh flappy but whoosh whoosh was a higher level than brick so brick kept doing only one damage and brick said "MY FISTS ARENT WORKING MY FISTS ARENT WORKING WHAT DO I DO" mario said "YOU LIVE TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY LET WHOOSH WHOOSH AND QUEEN BOWSERESS KILL EACHOTHER" but then they said "NO before we kill eachother we will kill you " so they collectively said "KILL MARIO AND KILL BRICK AND BRING ORDER TO THE WORLD" and bowser appeared and bowser said "hey did someone say kill mario" then illuminatihead bowser appeared and said "RAWR IM BOWSER" and then real bowser said "HOLY SHIT ITS ME WITH AN ILLUJMINATI HEAD" so everyone looked at illuminati head bowser and illuminatihead bowser said "oh fuck wrong appearance?" so he switched making himself look like professor egadd with an illuminati head then he said "wait shit" so thne he transformed to look like satan but that didnt help and made everyone distrust him even more and queen bowseress said "OKAY BEFORE WE KILL MARIO AND BRICK LETS KILL ILLUMINATI MAN BECAUSE ILLUMINATI MAN IS BAD" and illuminati said waiT im not the illuminati hive mind im just an agent put into the world to help the hive mind mario you wont finish your quest bby killing me you will only delay the inevitable you will still hve to open the gate with 20 keys but oijn one reality i will be dead and in another reality i will be alive either way you will fight illuminati hive mind" and princess bowseress queen said "nope its not true come on lets kill illuminati head man becauser he sucks" and then they all faced off against the illuminati head man whose identity was mysterious so brick ran forward rampaging and punched him in the head causing him todie then he threw the obdy at princess peachs war tractor then the tractor exploding hitting profesorr whoosh whoosh flappy in the head making him bleed then mario and brick retreated and queen bowseress and bowser and professor whoosh whoosh flappy decide to eam up. queen bowseress said "they are so strong now we will need all of eachother to defeat the enemies you and me will rule wohosh whoosh and bowser will be pour bitch figure head who sucks our penises" nad bowser said "oh my god our?" and princess peach said "TEN INCHES" and whoosh whoosh flappy screamed "TEN INCHES DOWN YOUR THROAT" and queen bowseress and whoosh whoosh flappy professor brofisted and they were like "oaky bowser bend over it's time for a threesome... and professor whoosh whoosh flappy said "holy shit this is going to eb great i love your butt bowser its so far" and bowser cried a bit and said "god damn it mother nature why did i have to be born a whiny subby beta male and not a real alpha male like some people like mario are i want to be an alpha male too!" and queen bowseress said "too bad alpha males dont suck penises thats whaat betas do if you could be an alpha and still give me blowjobs id allow it but once you becpome an alpha male it wont even matter you wont beable to give blowjobs so its a negative change in your body please stop being dumb and just be a good beta like you need to be bcause i love having blowjobs" and professor whoosh whooosh flappy said i love having blpowjbos too okay so who gets the ass "an queen bowseress aid "you do because you are a man so you can handle the dirtiness i want his perfectly cute mouth so he can givem e a blowjob i love this feeling as his lips brush on my pubes" and bowser said "isnt his rape" and queen bowseress said "men cant be raped dont you know only women can be raped and you arent a womanu nbless you are trans in which case why are you still identifying as female if youre trans you cant be rapde because you are now a man either way so you cant be allowed to talk even if you are trans and a minority" and princess peach looked smug and professor whoosh whoosh flappy said "yeah who cares just make him bednd onver already" so princess peach said "bend over or ill take out the octopussy" and bowser said "OH MY GOD NOT THE SHARP TEETH OF THE OCTOPUSSY" so he bent over and thjen GOOD TIMESH APPENED...

smok 


	48. Chapter 47

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 47: quest to find the eightgh love heart key piece in order to fight the illuminati the battle getting closer and closer

mario and brick were walkijng through the forest and then mario saw his compsas all of a sudden switch all aroudn the compass then all of a sudden the arrow started spinning all around adn then it broke out of the glass and pointed straight up and mario and brick looked up and saw a floating island called "myr" so then mario decided that it was time to fly and then he took out his flying mario cap that he had been saving since before chapter 1 so that he could fly up to the island so he started flying but then brick said "hey what about me mario i want to go too" and mario said okay fine you pussy you can come just hang onto my feet and then brick started flying up hanging onto marios feet but marios wings couldnt take him too high into the atmosphere because now he was being weighed down by a suepr heavy m,ale who was covered in muscle and probably weighs over 500 pounds of muscle kilos and he is so strong and mario kept flying and barely made it omnto the cliff of the island and tried to climb up but brick was weighting him down so what he did was he threw his special flying hat down so that he could fly up so brick took the hat and started flying with head wings and mario said "good job brick" and briock helped mari ppuull himself up and mario said "didint need hlep i was just watching you fly because i was proud of you you have becomne a true protagonasist like me now that you can fly all good superheroes can fly" brick said "what about spiderman" mario said "Are you kidding me spiderman sucks his quest arc has too muc hdrama so brick said true true i guess he just suck in n objective way and mario say "yeqah as objectibely as 20 year old obviously homosexual submissive emo kid sucking a big alpha males dick" and brick said "for someone who likes not sucking dick and being straight you sure talk about dicks so much" and mario said "yeah" and brick said "hey what about we actually start goin ginstead of just shitting around and not getting this love heart key i want to fight the illuminati i like killing giant monsters adn this giant god pyramid called the illuminati sounds like it could be fun to kill because i love killing giant monsters as i have just sadi thats what my video game that i am featured in which is awesome is basically all about b asically you get good guns and you use them to kill really biig bosses who are awesome its just a shame that my character was rined in the second game where im not as badass as i used to be" and mario said " i hate it when nintendo misrepresents who i am and makes me seem like im somebody im not like they sometimes dont get my accent righjt and i hate that and im like "why wont you pay me to voice myself"" and brick said "yeah i was way more badass in the rfirst game which i like to play sometimes but i usually prefer to do the real thing because rpg games need serious htoughts and im not capable of thinking as well as other people" and mario said "yeah man i hear you " aso brick said "hey do you like walking? i like walking. walking is good. LETS ROCK" and mario said "yes lets go two straight alpha males" and brick said "nope im actually gay i thought i told you? anyway youd be gay too if you knew that dicks taste like cotton candy" and mario said "huh maybe i should try autofellati some time" and brick said "no it doesnt work on your own dick only on other dicks its a culmination of all the lust your ton holds for other mens penises and equiupment" and mario said "wait that sounds like a practical joke that you are trying to pull on me i think it is is it?" and brick said hey it might be i dunn cool guy do you think i wiould do that to you" and mario said "yeah i dunno you seem cool but you also seem like the ttype who wouldnt mind hurting his allies for the sake of comedic relief" and brick said "you sohuld be a psychologist thats how good you are at classifying my personality." and mario said "Thanks i try princess peach used to psychoanalyze me all the time" brick said "psychoanalyze does htat have anything to do with dissecting psychos bexcause i used to dissect psychos all the time without being a scientist and it soundsl ike youre trying to say this bitch peach is a psychopath scien tist but really all it takes is strong arms to rip a psycho apart and exmamine his intensticne i could probably right a whole book on the qualities of psycho livers" and mario said "that doesnt seem too unlikely i mean considering that you seem to have serious personal opinion in beating people up and swagging it all 420 like btw happy 4/20" and brick said 'yeah you too man happy 4/20 i love 4/20 it is so much fun to put joiints in my mouth especially when my scientist boyfriend young e. gadd who is young beacuse of the fountain of youth gives me a phallus shaped cigarette that is so much fun especially when the cigartette is filled with weed so its like oh man these are some MAGIC FUCKING BROWNIES HERE BRO" and mario said "BRO" and brick said "BRO" and mario said "BROOOOOOOO BRO BRO BRO BRO BROBBRO BROBRO BROBRO BROBR OBR BOR BGORBOR" and brick said "BRO BRO BRO BORO BRRO BRO BOR OBRO BRO" and mario said "hahahahhahaha okay this is stupid letsn ot do iot" and brick said "sometimes stupid is good like my mom said i was stupid but when i slapped her bitch ass she never dared ot insult me again because she knew there would be problems so she told me that my stupidity had given m et he physique of a super strong guy who should be on that scirpted wrestling tv show that nobody likes called WWE"

then the sky flyguys appeared and they said "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON OUR FLOATING ISLAND PUNKS" and their voodoo doctor doctor itchyscabby said "dudes what the hell are you doing get this asshole" and then the mage "scabbyitcvhy" cast a force spell that sent bowser and mario off of the island or would have if mario had not created a magic spaghetti shield to reflect the spell and cause it t knock back the flyguys insted of him. then mario siad "we just want the love heart key stop being douchebags" and the flyguy said "this love heaert key is what keeps our city aflaot we wont let you have it" mario ssaid "but first of all were heroes we need it for our heoric quest and sicne were herois you can be assured of the fact that it will be used for a good cause and your sacrifice will be used for a good cause we need to defeat the illuminati because the illuminati are bad and because theyre infecting society with evil satanaism and aalso they want to revive satan so that they can ill him and disguise themselves as shim we know the illuminati hivemind told us their plans o we know exactly what the plan in question is namely becasue of personal witnesshood." thne hte ksy flyguy said "We wont let you have the key its the only thing we are willing to end our lives for holding onto this key is our unique flyguy destinty some shyguys guard tanks some shyguys guard nukes osme shyguys guard librarires but it is out goal to defend this ky city besides satan might actually improve the world the owrld keeps cirticizing us for being satanic just because we bathe in goat bloof every night" then mario said "well its a noble goal you have besides wnating satan to rle but nonetheleess i guess well take it and kill all you guys sorry" so mario started killing them with his swoird and he sliced them all up then he went and looked for the scanner and he took a shyguy who was still sort of allive and forced him to use the scanner which was on a giant statue of a flyguy which said scabbyitchypicker founder of myr floating city made and designed by flyguys for flyguys powered by the artificial love heart key. the scanners doors ooened and mario and brick went inside determined to look for the love heart key they sawa a hundred signs and one of them said "power source room" and brick and mario said "hmmm whrere could it be" and mario siad "we;; its simple realyl since our the power souirce is a love heart key we have to go to dthe digestion chamber' and bowserr said "thats a good idea bro" and mario said "sure thing brick anyway lets go to the digestion room" ad when they went there they sa"w a lot of yoshi eggs being digsested by a machine and becoming alien shroob eggs and then mario said "UH OH" and mario started freaking out and then mario went and ate an alien shroob egg and the shroob ddanger started to corrupt his soul and he became somewhat purple but siad 'oops guess that doesnt did what i wanted it to HAHAHAHA oooooops anyway lets go before something bad happens to me i dont want anything bad to ever happen to me." so they went back to the room with all the sings in it and brick said "why dont we got to the eatery maybe they have a machine that eats the power out of hlove heart keys" and mario siad "oaky lets go" and then mario looked and it was a bunch of alien flyguys eating food and then he said "NOPE" and then mario went back and he siad "OH LOOK i found it itts the power source room someone must not have put the sign here i didnt notice it the first time" then thats what brick said too and brick said "okay lets keep going to find the poiwer source this is our eighthh power source love heart key if i recall correctly, IIRC." brick went and he started punching walls and mario said "look theres a path here" brick said "i dont care i will keep pinching walls and you will keep watching me like the beta male you are sweating and saying 'wow if i were a sexier woman this could be my alpha male' err not that im sexually attracted to you i just really want you to know that im sexy and im afraid you might undersestimate my sexineesss ifi dont make deleberate references to it and im afraid more of you not getting my references than thinking im gay so uh yeah that should be the experience. so then mario and brick went into the power source room and they saw a giant generator with a slot for the power source and they saw that the source was shapoed like al ove heart crystal key and there waso ne in there so he pulled it out and then the city started to fall instantly as everything shut odwn wiht a super loud noise and an announcer strrted saying "DING DONG. DING DONG. WE ARE GOING ODWN. PREPARE TO GET SMAGHT" and then mario and brick ran out of the statue room that they had activated and then they went outside and mario said "WHERE IS THE HAT I GAVE YOU" brick said I ATE IT and mario said "OH FUCK" so mario said "QUICK GIVE ME A KNIFE" then brick said "I DONT HAVE ONE" then mario said "fine ill use this sword ins tead" and bricksaid okay then tjen mkario took the sword and skinned some fly guys and made a parachute out of their mixed skin and clothes and then he and brick floated down gently thanks to mario and bbricks ingenuity so they had the eighth love heart key, thousan ds of flyguys had died, and all was eirght in the owrld.


	49. Chapter 48

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 48: are gingers really evil

mario and brick kept walking hoping to find the next key using hte compass and the arrow was guiding htem well thorugh the forest that they had to go rhtrough tot find the next piece of the love heart key and then the arrow started moving around a lot and really quicly then the compass sstarted beepijng and they knew it was close and then it started moving away and htne they saw a giant robotic panther being ridden by A GINGER and mario said "Holy shit a ginger the root of all evil i learned this from south park" and brick sai d "you learned it from SOUTH PARK? sotuh park is extremely accurate in everything it says holy shit thats a pretty good statement you just made i think wed better hunt him down before its too late and before he odes sokmething that we are going to regret anyway LETS GO GET THIS GUY AND MAKE HIM FCHOKE ON MUFFINS!" and mario said "yeah its time to punish this ginger for being born to the evil side of gingerism" and brick said "wait when you put it that way you make them sound bad or even evil" and brick said" thats bad and hitlerish" and marios aid "no thats truth all gingers are born into evil its nota c hoice or a culture its a soul phenomenon,/" brick said "but the way you say it makes you sound super privileged and insenstivie to all the privileges that gingers DONT have" adn mario said"FUCK GINGERS its not discrimination or insensitivity its TRUTH truth that all the evil gingers deserve death because good must always kill evil and good must ALWAYS TRIUMPH because nontriumohant good is like evil that sucks" and mario said "AFTER THEM!"

so mario and brick started running towards te ginger and his robo panther trying desparately to kill this shitty ginger G thats short for gangsta BTW an they kept running through the forest brick kept punching through trees and mario would keep burning them with fire spaghettiballs and both of them as a team were pretty swagger. mario most of all was swagger as fuck but he kept running into trees then mario said "ALRIGHT YOU GINGER STOP RUNNING I KNOW ALL GINGERS ARE EVIL BUT YOU DONT HAVE TO KEEP RUNNING JUST BECAUSE YOURE AFRAID OF A MARIO KICKING YOUR GINGER ASS." "BRICK SAID "YEAH THATS RIGHT YOIU READY TO GET REKT BECAUSE I KNOW IM READY TO REK YOU LITTLE BITCH" then the robo pan ther turned around and fired lasers at mario and brick and they kept jumping around to avoid the lasers but the laser hit brick and he lost some hp and went into second wind mode wheere he had tp eotjer get revoved by ,arop hp;domg dpwm tje revive or use buttron or brick killing someone so mario started to revive him but the robo panther foguht a laser and bricks bar kept going lower and brifck said "SAVE ME DUDE" and mario said "im trying" and he kept trying to revive him but lasers would keep atttacking so finally mario took out a reflectvie umbrella cat whoch shoots lasers and he started letting it go and it would keep stalking the robopanthers bitch ass and biting its ass and marip revived brick and brick was like "that was close there slowbro" and mario said if i were a penguin i mean pokemon i woild be machamp because he has four arms and a lot of muscle. also hes probably hte most commonly fucked pokemon i mean who wouldnt be into bestiality for machamp hes practiclaly human he just has a weird turtle mouth." and brick said you know I think lilith might bea a fan of bestialities a while ago i was hearing neighs and moans coming from her room and im pretty sure she was watching cowboy cowgirl blues: horsie roubles and it sounded like she was enjoying herself a lot from all the phaseblasts that kept flying around like angry rodents durng a cheese party with metal music playing" and mario said "Yeah well look my cat is going to catch that ginger" then the ginger went flying their way because the cat had caught the ginger and the ginger said "wait just because im a ginger and built a robot panther doesnt mean im evil im just a boy genius like many people my age" and marios aid "how old are you" and he said "29" and mario said "tjheres no boy geniuses at age 29 you moron." and he said "im a rperessed boy genius my dream is to make tacos that can be eaten by gingers but kill everyone ths not a ginger itll improve the world" and mario said "wow youre dumb also why did you reveal your plans to me now i know to stop any food products created by jimmy ginger cooproration" becuase "that was his name as he had said earlire on in an unnoticed part of the story or so the theory goes by some other storytellers i just say things as they are without any bias towards the tales told by particular storytellers. so mario and brick kept working together anbd they decided to beat up the ginger playing bad cop good cop with brick being the good cop and the ginger finally said "i ad mit it im evil because im a ginger what do you want from me" mario said "to prove to my friend brick that all gingers deserve to die." and brick said "yeah i guess hes right so get ready to have your lightns knocked out of you gingery boy" and mario said "yep" and the ginger said "wait im actually an undercover agent of the mushroom kingdom alliacne agencry for information gathering and for purposes of ghost division" and mario said "waoit ghost division" and the ginger said "its a really good song" and mario said "wow youre dumb making jokes to your opppressive captives" and brick said "dont hurt him the law doesnt allow that im a good cop i know the kalw'/ and mario said" iam a bad cop i will hurt you if i have to."

brick threw mario out and said "dude im on your side just give us what we want and ill hlep you" and then he realizedh e forgot what they needed from the ginger then he called out to mario and said "WHAT DO WE NEED FROM TE GINGER" and mario said well we need all his money so brick took all his money then nmario said we need his clothes so brick undressed him and then brick said "WHAT NOW" ajd he said "welp it's time to kill him. So brick killed the ginger and then he went up and they said "well need to look for the robo panther noiw that his ginger lord is dead." so they kept looking for the ginger looking all the time all around the place but being unable to find the treasure the ninth love heart key that they were so desparate to find. and mario said "where is it" and brick said "use your compass moron" so mario did but it didnt work and he kept having to recalibrate it so he said "something must be blocking it." then he realized and he said "MEOW MEWO"W the command to make his cat reutrn then he said to his cat "where is the robo panther and the robo cat said "HERE MEO" and the robo panther came and beat up mario by charging into him and mario got scared as fuck and then he remembered he was a badass so he used a laser to kill ther obo cat and thhen he realized the robo cat wasnt actually a transformed verison fo the pantehr and said "OH NO MY POOR CAT IS DEAD" and then the cat mewoed one last time saying "mewow master mario how can i help you." and mario said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO robo umbrella laser firing cat i miseed you so much now that youre gone" and brick said"you should ahvetakne better care of your favorite pet if you wanted to keep him" and mario said "stop beng so insnsitive i just lost my favorite pet cant you see how hurt i am emotionally" and brick said "i can see it but is it a worthy cause?" and mario said"MY FAVORITE ROBO PET THAT DIED IN MY ERIVE JUST DIED." and brick said "well yeah okay ill try ito be less intolerant of your feelings despite me thinking that its partially your fault" and mario said "thanks for respecting my personal triggers brick its very nice of you i know some people who wouldnt even care if i told them about my triggers as it stands you are far nicer" and he said "awv shucks boy im not nice im just less mean than other people" and then mario said "naw youre cool" aanyway and then they opemned up the robo panthers guts and robotic orgasns and they saw the lfie heart key an dthey said "LIFE HEART KEY GET" and mario and brick said "time to get the ninth key" and as they grabbed otut to reach it smething surprising happened..."

nothing that was the surprise! usually something super bad would happen which wwould cause the life heart key to be taken away or damaged bt sometimes suspsense irl and in comics doesnt tuern into dramatic tenstion of any kind including romantic or sexual tensioj nbtut those rae more often factors if youre reading weid ajpanese sex mangas. anyway then mario picked up the ninth key and put it with the others and he said to brick "NOW WE HAVE ALMSOT EVERYTHING WE NEED TO OPEN THE GATE" and brick said thats not true we still have 11 more and mario said "TRUE BUT WERE HALF WAY THER" ane brick said "but will illuminati still be there when we open it" and mario siad 'Evidently oobviously i mean its clearly a trap meant to get us to try to fight him and go into a portal to hell or something" and mario said "but i wont fall for it i have a masterds degree in protaganism" and brick said "Good for you mister hero i have a masters degree in pucnhing people." so they picked up the light heart key and then they looked at the compass and the compass said the next key would be in the continent known as fdream land so they went to the edge of the continent by land using jumps and running so they got there super fast and then they went on a boat to ddreamland which si the land of kirby event hough kirby had died a long time ago. mario said "well wer'e off to dream land." and the nbrick said "fuck i hope its not as gay as hte name implies." and mario said "IT REALLY IS NOOB LOL." and then they set sail adn the boat was going super fast because it was a yacjht that mrio had bought for the 100 coins that he had gotten from waluigis corpse. mario was very happy now that he had 9 more keys and the compass pointed clearly to dreamland. it was a curiousv wonder to won der where the next ones were and also why illuminati went through so many troubles to put all the different keys in such WERID WEIRD PLACES. mario was shocked. why would he? what a weird dilemma. they needed a brain to think aobut it. amnd whiel they were riding a new man came inrto e boat. IT WAS COMANDER SHEPARD!? jheario of galaxeies, savor of man, destroyer of womens virginities. mario said "youre a legend to us all commander shepard the male commando. and commander sheprad said "thaks bro .:"


	50. Chapter 49

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 49 HALF OF THE KEYS ARE NOW IN POSESSION AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER SHOCK AND MYSTERY UNTO EVERYONE

mario and brick were walking in forest once they arrived on the shores of dreamland. it was a cartoony bubbly forest and mario said "wow i forgot ho w fucking gay kirbys land was" and brick said "honestly your land is pretty gay too compared to borderlands" and mario said "but in borderlands all the characters are gay" and mbrick said "but in your land so is everyone" and mario thought and said "oh yeah youre right well im straight" and brick said your are the 1%. and then mario said its time to fight with dreamland monsters so they killed a bunch of dreamland monsters then all of a sudden metaknight came and said "hi im an illuminati and you are friends of illuminati right" and mario said "hmmm play along YES I AM AN ILLUMINATI AND I LIKE TO SACRIFICE BABIES AND OCMMIT DEAL WITH DEVIL AND BRING ABOUT A POST RAPTURE DEMONIC APOCALYPSE" and meta knight said "i was only joking i was testing if you were heroic or not i will kill you now" and mario said "SHIT i was just palying along with you no need for heroes to fight other heroes" and meta knight said "if you are a hero then you shouldnt need to pretend to be good just to protect your own cowardly ass and metaknight said "i will duel you" so mario took out his ssepeku sword and said "my blade has claimed a thousand souls yours will be soul onet housand and one" and meta knight said "not likely i am a master swordsman" and mario said "and i am a master black man fighter" and mario said "prepare to die" so mario and metaknight drew their swords and started clashing swpords like ninjas and their sparks kept flying around dastardly using all the friciton between the blades to create heat and mario siad "holy shit nice blows" and metaknight said "you too cowardly hero or bad evil man" and mario said "youre going to go to hell after this bad man" and met a knight said "thats my line mister anti hero you're going to be punished for being bad to society" and mario said "naw man i love to be good and im on a quest to kill the illuminati but my friend brick here is about to break your skull" and brick punched meta knight and tried to break his skull but metaknights skull was uncrackable so mario said "crap were goign to need another approcah" so brick took out a shotgun and shot his skull but the bullets deflected and mario said "what a mental conundrum" and brick said "well this is going to take a year. he has so many fucking hitpoints" and then mario remembered that there was a lava pit nearby so he sand brick started running away and they led metaknight to the lava pit and then mario said "OH SHIT a lava pit we have to fight now" and the metanknight said "yes i will push you int othe lava pit which is blcoking your apth" and then metaknight charged at mario and then mario stepoped out of the way but then metaknight swun around like a ninja and stabbed his word through mairos heart then mario was like "OH!" and brick said "NOOOOM ARIO" but then mario used spaghetti to heal himself lines of spaghetti started flowing out of his wound and pulling metaknights sword out so metaknights sword got stuck in his chest and then the spaghetti started to become acid and degraded it so the sword disijntegrated except there was still a huge part of sword stuck insdie his chest that could never bee taken out becuase of a curse on the swrod which made it so if it was put into a mans hear and the man survived the blade part cant even be taken out. so mario was stuck with ap ermanent inner "scar" so to speak because it wasnt a real scar becuase it didnt actually be visible to the average human but to someone with xray vision "which is a few people) it was an obvious "genetic" scar (it wasn't actually genetic) and brick said "wow nice spaghetti powers man thats so cool. I LIKE CRUSHING HEADS!" and then he crushed metaknights head a gain but it didnt work so mario kicked metaknight into the lava pit.

then metaknight fell int othe lava pit and died and he said "I SEE IT ALL ALONG YOU WANTED TO TAKE ME TO THIS PIT SO YOU COULD KICK ME INTO IT YOU ARE SO SMART IT WAS NEVER ACTUALLY AN OBSTABLE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DUMB BUT OYU ARE IN FACT VERYI NTELLIGENT WELL THEN HEROES OR ANTI HEROES IF YOU ARE VILLAINS I SALUTE YOU AND MAY YOU GET REKT IF YOU ARE HEROES THEN I SALUTE YOU AND I HOPE YOU WIN AGAISNT THE ILLUMINATI REMEMBER IF THE ILLUMINATI EVER USES ITS EYE LASER THE CODEWORD TO TURN IT OFF IS PRAISE JESUS BECUASE JESUS IS MY SOUL SAVIOR AND THEN HIS LASER WILL STOP MAKE SURE TO USE THE CODEWORD OR ELSE HIS LASER WILL ISNSTANTLY KILL YOU I WAS GOING TO TAKE THE FERRY AND KILL THE ILLUMINATI BOSS UNTIL YOU KILLED ME BY THE WAY I AM HOLDING THE TENTH HEART KEY WHICH YOU IWLL NEED HERE I WILL THROW IT UP TO YOU BEFORE I LAND IN THE LAVA" SO THEN HE THREW THE LOVE HEART KEY AT THE HEROES AND MARIO CATCHED IT AND HE SAID "THANKS MAN I HOPE YOU ENJOY HEAVEN OR HELL OR WHATEVER YOURE GOIN TO" and metaknight said still falling slowly gliding "ITS OKAY MAN IM GOING TO BE OKAY IM BANKING OJN GOING TO HEAVEN BECAUSE OF ALL THE GOOD IVE DONE BESIDES THOSE FEW TIMES WHEN IVE BEEN A VILLAIN AND KIRBY HAS HAD TO DEFEAT ME I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN PRETTY GOOD AND PRETTY COOL AND PRETY POWERFUL FAIR TO EVERYONE WEAK OR STORNG AND I THINK THAT WILL WIN ME AL OT OF POINTS WITH HTE BIG MAN ESPECIALLY SICNE IW AS LANNING TO TAKE ON THE ILLUMINATI BEFORE YOU KILLED ME JUST PLEASE REMEMEBR MY ADVICE DONT LET ANYONE EVER TELL YOU THAT WHAT I TOLD YOU WASNT TRUE SOME PEOPLE WILL SAY THAT AND I WONT EVEN LET THEM LET YOU BE DECIEVED YOU HAVE THE KEY TO DEFEATING HTE ILLUMINATI TRUST ME BRO TIS TRUE IF YOU DONT DO THAT THE ILLUMINATI WILL WIPE YOU HIS LASER COULD DESTRYO THE WORLD IF HE WANTED TO" and mario said "wow its that strong thanks man ill usei t" then all of a sudden a dog came up to mario and it sadi "dont listen to that fucker that code will only let he illuminati use its laser without the code it cant use its laser maetaknight wants to avenge himself DO NOT TRUST HIM" and mario said "i will trust myself im sure i can beat his laser if i choose to use the code" and the dog said "woof woof you're dumb dont fall for this obvious pploy" and birck said "ITS NOT OBVIOUS, YOU'RE A DOG" and dog said "and you are a fag what is new" and brick said "HOW DID YOU KNOW" and the dog said "i ahve a strong nose i can tell youre wearing panties right now and that the panties are covered in semen" and brick blushed and said "oh my god too much information my friend mario here did not even need to know about mhy personal habits WAIT THATS NOT EVEN TRUE IS WHAT I MEAN MARIO PLEASE DONT LISTEN DONT JUDGE ME" and mario said "dont worrry dude i already know youre gay i dont mind you being a weird ass guy who wears panties and gets off while wearing them because it makes him feell like a real woman unlike the man that he ACTUALLY is." and then mario siad "whatever at you dog man i dont give a shit i can handel this asshole" and then th edog said "woof woof get fukt" and scampered off like the weird og it is so mario had they key so he wnt back to the fairy and went back to mainland mushroom kingdomica and then he suddenly met a guy named the president of bad people and it was the eggplant king and mario aid "heh heh heh" so he cut him up with his swrod and they set camp and they cooked the eggplant king and ate him because his eggplant flesh was delicious and mario handnt had a good eggpolant in a while he had been surviving on laeves and magic mushrooms and brick said "man we have HALF the keys can you imagine that i thought this would take forever" and brick said "in some ways it has this has been such a long plot arc" and mario said "i know right its so long already but its so worth it soon we're going to fight the ILLUMINATI its going to be great everyone wants to fight the illuminati well not everoyne but to be a hero and have killed the illuminati are both VERY big accomplishments made by huge ass scrubs with huge dicks and not by subby beta males who cant brush their own teeth without getting shit on by alpha males" and brick said "nice metaphor, man, are you sexually confused?" and mario said "no im sexually open to being a heterosexual fuck you stop implyign my heterosexuality isnt complete in and of itself my heterosexuality is a boon from heaven assigned to me because i am an alpha male" and mario said after that "don't take me for granted though" and brick said "hey if youre an alpha makle want to dominate me" and mario said "uhhh no thanks man ill dominate you in a non sexual way like beat the shit out of you and make you give me all your money but first of all i dont thin you want me to beat the shit out of you and second of all i dont think you even have money just the weird magic paper that you guys think is worth as much acoins which is really weird why is paper worth as much sa gold" and brick said "because the paper is essentially the equivalent of gold in its itnricate designs and artistic value and the fact that its money and can b e used to buy anythin" and mario siad "eh whatever anyway hey what about htis thing" and he held up the compass and brick said "the compass?" and mario said "whys it pointing to you" and brick said "uhhh i think its not updating let me hit it" and then mario siad "or maybe you ahve the last piece" and then mario looke ddown and he saw a huge hole in the ground and he saw a isgn saying "fallout shelter" and mario said "uh oh..." and brick said "uhh thank god i thought you thought i was cheating on yo with that piece man that would be weird lets go in the shelter and find the thing that were looking for what are we looking for " and mario said "were lookign for the love heart key you brute ditz" and mario siad "OH YEAH THAT" sorry man i dont really knw woath im talking about all the time" said brick. and brick says "WLEL LETS GO" so they went to the door and they opened it. and then they went in and they were ready for a new adventure that would take them all over the place primariyl just a fallout shelter though...

are you ready for the next chatper, or is the next hcapter READY FOR YOU?

(auuthor note to the nice reviewer who reviweed my avartar is from toy story 3 a VERY GOOD MOVIE BY THE WAY its so hd) 


	51. Chapter 50

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 50: 11 KEYS ARE YOU READY OR IS THE KEYS READY FOR YOU

mario and brick stepped into the door of the nuclear shelet which put them through a teleporter into the fallout dimension where they went into a fev virus vault where all sorts of nasty things like ghouls and monsters dwelt and mario said "holy shit this palce looks weird and the compass is being weird" brick said wait gve it to me i know the one secret way to fix everything my parents called me "the master fist based mechanic" and i created a fighting style called "repair fu" because i was so fucking awesome LEAVE IT TO ME I WILL DESTROY THIS BITCH" and mario said "ok sure" he gave the compass to brick and brick punched it causing it to get restored to 100% working condition and mario freaked out at first scremaing W:TF ARE YOU DOING" and brick just smiled and after he had finished punchfixing it mario was like "holyshit that was amazing can you teach me how to do it" brick siad "it requires you to max the hidden skiill tree which si accessed by scrolling off the screen" mario said "what screen and what skill tree and brick said "thats why you cant do it you lack the necessary equipment" and mario siad "ARE YOU CALLING MY PENIS SMALL" and brick said "actually i am youre a little tiny italian man do you think you have the inches needed to compete twith me" and mario said "ill ahve you know i have ten inches" and brick said "hahahahahha really i have twnety five" and mario said " fuck..." but what he didnt know was that brick was lying. then brick and mario made out for no reason because its hot. and then a bunch of ghouls about 50 came out of the corner and prepared to fight them and mario said "ohs hit ghouls its time to kill these guys" and brick siad "leave it to me i have fists" and mario siad "ok boy go show me what you an do and maybe ill consider you a possible member for my team" and birck said "what the fuck im already part of your team" and mario said "uhh it was a joke nevermind it was a reference" and brick sadi "too what?" and mario said " a thing JUST GO KILL THOSE THINGS ALREAY OMG" and brick said "ok captain" then brick killed all the ghouls with his fists. blood was everywhere.

then all of a sudden a bigger ghoul made out of the corpses of the 50 gouls formed it looked like a transformer kind of except made of blood and flesh and blone and mario said "what the hell is that thing" and brick said "it is the thing that iwll soon be covering my fists with mutant blood" and brick hit it but all of a sudden his hand swelled up and became glowing and green because there was too much radioactivenes in the vault and in the fev monster and mario said "oh shit your fist mutated" and brick said "no shit you going to laugh about it or help me get this shit off my hadn" mario said "i think neither would be a good idea honestly i dont see any good reason to be involved with this weird radioactive fist bullshit experience. buit i also dont want to appear to be a jerk to my fanbase so... i think ill just be awesome and watch." then brick said "you bastard! what the fuck is wronf with you" and mario asid "im kidding bro here have a 1 upo" so brick smashed the 1up and rubbed it on his hand and his hand turned into a new brick that was growing out of his fingers and brick said "WHAT THE FUCK" andm ario said "holy shit have you never used a 1 up before YOURE SUPPOSED TO EAT IT to give you a new life now you gave your HAND a new life... what the fuck man" and then brick said "what the fuckkkkkk WHAT DO I DO" and mario siad "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO FUCKING AMPUTATE HOLY SHIT" and then mario took out his sword and brick siad "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO DO" and minibrick said "WHAT THE FUCKA RE OYU GOING TO DO" and mario said "I'M GOING HILT DEEP" and then he slashed brick's left arm off and there was blood everywhere and brick siad "HOLY FUCK WHAT THE HELL" and mario said "IT WAS THE ONLY WAY!" and brick said "IM BEELDING OH MY GOD IM BEELDING" and mario siad "STOP BEING A FUCKING PUSSY" and then he cut off the remnants of bricks arm off of minibrick and minibrick said "THANKS BORTHER THAT WAS PAINFUL THOUGH" and mario said "dont worry brick and minibrick were going to get to a doctor sometime later he can make you a roboarm." and then all of a sudden the huge ghoul transformer screamed and said "LITTLE SHITLORD THINK YOU CAN IGNORE ME JUST BECAUSE IM MASSIVE AND YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS INTERPERSONAL PROBLEMS INVOLVING MINIMES GOING ON? WELL? GEUSS WHAT I HAVE TO SAY? MEMES. MEMES IS THE LIFE BLOOD OF US ALL ND I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUTH THE LIGHT AND THE MEMES OF SWAGLIFE LOVE. DOGE. WOW. MUCH MEMES. VERY LOOK AT MY HORSE, MY HORSE IS AMAZING. SUCH :ASTE_ROY:. HOLY SHIT CAN YOU EVEN HANDLE THE MEMES HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE THESE MEMES ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FATAL TO ALL HUMAN LIFE FORMS" and mario said "BITCH IM NOT HUMAN IM 50% ELF" and the ghoul said "WAHT THE FUCK?!" and then mario flew into its face and sliced its head in half and it screamed saying "NOOOOOO WE COULD HAVE BEEN MEMES TOGETHER" and little brick said in his miniature cute voice "nice one bigger brother!" and then brick said "bigger? hes smaller than me" and minibrick said "but he has bigger balls bigime" and bigbrick said "WHAT THE FUCK... WHY IS MY CLONE INSULTING ME YOU WERE BORN FROM MY HANDS AND IM BLEEDING TO DEATH BECAUSE OF YOU" and mario said "dont worry due i have a plan ill just carry ghouls around so whenever you go down ill carry it to you can you can punch the ghoul and you wont die" and brick said "thats an excellent idea lets keep going" so mario minibrick and brick kept walking around ready for action. so then they kept going through the creepy and filled with hidden postapocalyptic lore vault and then they saw a giant supermutant who was this big green asshole for poeople who havent played fallout liek basically an assholer orc and basically super strong but not stronger htan ario! mario jumped up into the sky with his super athletic powerlegs and then he landed on the uspermutants head crushing his spine and causing his body to collapse on itselfa s he turned itn oa puddle of green melted skin and blood and broken spine bits and brick said "nice one big guy. but im bleeding" and mario siad "i know thats why i have this ghoul well have to find you a doctor later on or maybe your arm will scab i dunno ok fine just for you ill call batman" then mairo siad...

"DANANNANANANNANANANNANANANANNANA?NANANNANANNANANANANNA BATMAN" and then batman came out being all awesome because he was BATMAN and batman is great and said "hey mario what do you want know" and mario said "we had to cut bricks arm off because he used a 1up in the wrong way" and batman said "mario i know youre thinking im a doctor and very good at everything but im not a doctor youre gonna have to fix this yourself look isnt brick a master of the repair fu attack make him punch his own arm" then brick said "oh yeah thanks batman youre very smart" and batman said "yeah i know okay now pleas ei have to kill the joker" then brick said" wait i bet we could make him come here... ANANANNANANANNANANANNANANANNAD JOKER" then joker appeared out of a portal because he was the oposite of batman and his themesong was almost backwards and then brick siad "alright batman can you fight him" so batman said "thanks for your ingenuity" and then brick punched his arm fixing it and making a huge robotic arm grow in its place and then batman grabb ed joker by the crotch and reverse unkledunked him throwing him through a wall and making him fly into an angry mob of schoolghouls who ate then batman said "AND THATS WHY YO UDONT MESS WITH THE BAT" and then he ran and jumped through a portal and brick said "man batman is so col its so great that you have him looking after you like you do" and mario said "yeah hes a real cool dude." then brick said "WE WILL RESIST AND BITE." and then mario said "wtf?" and brick said "man im listening to metal right now and sabaton is really fucking awesome" and mario said "oh yeah theyre pretty good" and then they kept walking and the compass was working adn they saw that the key piece was supposed to be infront of them but htey saw a generator and they saw a computer so brick hacked it and he logged in and he said "Oh man it says if we take out the key part we will make the vualt collapse" and mario said "yep i guess that makes sense lets go theres nothing but stupid assholes in here anyway" and brick siad "yeah" and then they tok out the key and the place started to blow up so mario and brick ran away not looking at the explosion because htey were cool they dashed through the hallways then went to the doorportal they went through the vault into aso then they got outside just as the bunker exploded and mario siad "WELL THATS FUCKING IROJNIC at least we have 11 keys now" and brick said "yeah" and then what they didnt know was that the main character from fallout 3 was in the vault as they were speaking so he died forever in all universes because the bunker was a permadeath bunker. then brick siad "hey so what do we do now" amrio said "we look at the compass dumbass" and minibrick siad "oh boy i cant wait also cehck your privilege i cant look at the compass because im so fucking small gmme gimme pls i need to see the compass so that i can understand what has to be done in order to where to go." and then mario siad "okay so from the direction that the compass is pointing in.." then minirick said "HEY LET ME GO UP" so he crawled onto marios shoulder than said "okay i forgive you for your privilege becausde youreletting me sit on your shoulder but i only forgive you temporarily just so you know" and mario said " i dont really care to be honest" and then mario said "okay so the arrow is pointing towasrds waluigi pinballs land where everything is super big just like the course i raced in on mario kart ds which was a fun game to be insdie of" and minibrick said "man i wonder when im going to get my first game" and mario said "probably never because youre an naime instead of being a real brick" and mario said "anime western characters dont make it far becaiuse west cant do anime rigjht its just nto in their nature to be able to do anime like the japanese people know hwo to do the anime its just a cultural fackt." and then they started wlaking towards waluigi pinball land which was probably going to be an adventure. waluigi pinball land was in a state of direpari now that it had stopped being a course and now that it was basically worthless so it was going to be very dangeorus because of all the broken rusty parts of it and because of all the danger.

((authors note : 11 keys are you ready ))


	52. Chapter 51

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 51: KEY NUMBER TWELVE... WLAUIGIS PINBALL MACHINE, OLDER AND MORE HAUNTED...

mario brick and minibrick went on the brick path to the entrance of waluigis giant pinball machine it was a huge ugly building hafl underground surrounded by hugeu gly forests. minibrick was riding on bricks shoulder and they were talking about cool stuff like horses punching people and exploding knuckle sandwiches which brick argued were the best food and minibrick thought werent a food at all but am artial arts technique but brick argued that they WERE a food because the receiver was metaphorically eating pain sandwich.. mario was thinking thoughts about deep things regarding his life and his destiny but he couldmnt concentrate very well because he kept getting distracted by minibrick shouting or brick shouting either way it was still very loud and very louding and mario got annoyed as hell because of how stupidly annoying it was and brick screamed "MANNNNN I WISH WED NEVER CLONED ME! MINIBRICK HAS SUCH WRONG OPINIONS" and minibrick said "HEY YOU WERE THE IDIOT WHO RUBBED 1 UP ALL OVER OYUR FINGERS and brick said "BUT IM YOU YOU CANT PUT BLAME ON ME YOU WERE LIKE... YOU WERE ME ONE DAY AGO! YOU WERE PART OFM Y SOUL IN FACT YOU WERE MY SOUL" and minibrick said "WELL IF IM YOUR SOUL MAYBE THATS WHY YOURE SUCH AN ASSHOLE AND IM NOT" andm ario said "holy shit how can you become this different in one day... brick do you just like to argue with myself" and brick screamed "YES" while minibrick screamed "NO" and then they started arguing about that too making it evne harder for mario to decide whether or not it was actually true that the illuminati was behind everything that they wanted to kill satan to become satan and rule the owrld and if they had really been bdehind all the magor terrorirst attacks in the mushroom kingdom in the last 666000 years... it had been 666666 years since t world had begun and 666000 since the beignning of the original mushroom kingdom almost a million years ago this was ducomented by him when he travelled through time in a cool game called mario and luigi partners in time before that game ended he took a quick trip to caveman mushroom kingdom land. mario remembered this fact truly nad he said "wait but hwen i went back in time with luigi i saw no illuminati... maybe its a conspiracy by non illuminati members to convince everyone that illuminati isnt the cause of everything bad of the world? or maybe its a conspiracy to put the blame while trying to also look like theyre not putting hte blame... or maybe theres even more levels." mario decided that he would have to go deeper so he took out his phone nad started searching ghtough conspiracy websites for information about the illuminati and what he found BLEW HIS MIMND.

"BRICK!" he sai.d. minibrick and brick said "WHAT?!" adn mario said "i read the most amazing thing apparently the illuminati funded the researching of french fries so they could break down human breans with all the cehmicals inside the french fries and adict people to french fries which are a metaphor for satanism! french fries are a conspiracy to enslave humanity and the mushroom kingdom in particular! theyre actually led by princess shroob who is the illuminati queen and the illuminati hivemind is actually assimilated orcs from that vault hunter vault we just cmae out of the nuclear shelter the orcs were all put together into one giant orc then stuffed inside a triangle and they are fed on a constant supply of calcium pils" and brick said "thats the dumbest thing ive ever heard. besides theyre ot orcs theyre SUPER MUTANTS. get it right" mario siad "wait thats not all this says that 666666 is a number that will have a lot of signifiacnce and that it iwll be important and also that illuminati henchmen who traveled through time founded the mushroom kingdom 666000 years ago after defeating the previous mushroom kingdom and the world didnt actually begin in 666666 years ago it began 777777 years ago!" and brick said "This sounds like horse shit are you reading conspiracies" and mario said "yes" and minibrick said "well that explains a lot why do you trust anything you read in a conspiracy web site" and mario said "because theres a lot of evidence like the enslavement chemical called nachocheesium inside frenchfries nad also that frenchfries is a food menat to replace pasta which is a special connection with the spaghetti god." and then brick said "i think this entire conversation is a lot of evidence that oyur brain is made of spaghetti you fucking pleb" and minibrick said "hel lyeah bound it" and he raised his tiny fist which brick pounded gladly and amrio said "holy shit are you dumb do you not read the french fry labels that say nachocheesium nachocheesium is real it was contracted by na evil conversation called toadevilcorp which was created by toadsworths evil brother toadsworthlesss and my evil grandfather called oraiM. then it started creating as created subsatance which could amek all brains lose slal connection to the spaghetti spacial fabric that connects us all to the inner swaglife. its all part of massive conspiracy i read it on my smart phone" and brick said "holy shit dude are fucking crazy" then wario started driving at them in a giant purple car from mario kart ds and mario said "HOLY SHIT ITS WARIO" and then mario shot a spaghetti fireball into warios face ubgt it hit the car and the car exploded but he jumped off of oti and landed on his feet and he said "MARIO! my brother was with you when he died you must be responsible for his death" and marios aid "IT WAS THE ILLUMINATI" and brick said "you and your illuminati now i know why your using illuminati as such a conversational subject you wanted to prepare me so that if that murder was ever mentioned oyu could say the illuminati did it. BUT, you have no pay in my court1 wwe are a noncorrupt democracy who respect no evil. so there you have it, thats why you have to die." mario said "its not how it seems it was an illuminati robot i killed it i loved waluigi he was a good man and he knows how to use the game deleter which i have." and brick said "game deleter you never told me about the game deleter that must be why you killed him you didnt mention him because you didnt want me to know that you had a motive for killing him! bastard you have thought of all the angles and covered them well i would salute you for your evil if your evil wasnt so evil. minibrick?" minibrick said "wait a minute, i need to scratch my ass." then he scratched his ass. then he said "okay lets get mario" then wario brick and minibrick faced off against mario who looked very guilty in this situation but mario had to prove his innocence quick and then he said "wait you know what the loveh eart keys are for right" and brick said "lol no" and mario said "theyre for unlocking a door whioch will take me to the illuminati. i know it might sound crazy but the illuminati has been behind everything including the rise of whoosh whoosh flappy and princess peach to power. if we dont stop the illuminati they will summon satan than kill satan and then they will become satan and they will rule the world with all the poewr of satan and all the hive mind fo the illuminati which is controlled..."

brick siad "yeah, yeah big man we know by princess shroob some weird alien you calim exists ive never even HEARD of a princess shroob or a shroorb your ideas are stupid. you will have to fight me if you want to live." then mario said "no! were friends brick we have fought together i have helped you" and brick said "yeah you helped me mutate and grow a minibrick." and minibrick said "hey are you saying you wish i was dead" and brick said "well yeah sort of i mean youre kind of weird who wants a little version of himsefl riding on his shoulder" and minibrick said "ME!" then all of a sudden mario said "wait a minute i cant be evil i am a purveyor of the power of spaghetti dfo you know what that means" brick said "no" mario said " i hasve the power of good on my sidel et me prove it" so he shot out a creepy spaghetti octopus tentacle and became surrounedd by huge spaghetti tentacles and he used one to kill wario instantly making him die." mario said "this is the power of the flying spaghetti monsters watch" and mario did a small spaghetti prayer while slurping a noodle and the skys turned rainbowy. and brick said "its a miracle im sorry i ever doubted you" and minibrick said "im sorry too i guess the illuminati is real but all that conspiracy about cheesenachoium is obviously incorrect" marioo said "no its obviously right and its nachocheesium nto cheesiunachoiusm." and brick said "wow" and then brick said "hey wait look here at the gate of the waluigi pinball land . were already here. and theres a love heart key piece. it must be what your compass is pointign to." then mario said "yes youre right. okay so i have it... wheres the next one. oh crap! its inside the waluigi pinball land. im siure of it. this is bad, nobody wants to go in there." and then wario revived using an autorevive poer and he watched mario and brick and minibrick vengefully and he siad "i will destroy ou on account of my brother who i am SURE you killed but mainly for my personal richness for i wario want nothing more than to get a lot of money and have sex with pretty women like princes peach and if i killl mario surely the princess will reward me YES it will be the apex of my power i will become as powerful as mario i willbecome MORE powerful in fact i will become so much more powerful that all the virgins in the universe will pray to me and ask me to have sex with them an i will say how much money do you offer and if tehy dont say ten million or more they wont get any of my powerdick i am WARIO and i can become warioman who is supser poowerful and able to do a lot of stuff like fly. all these dumb losers who havent played warioware might nto know this but im actually one of the main mario characters and the best. YES this is my plan and it is a super good plan and there is nothing anybody can say to tell me that this not the super goodest plan thats ever been" and mario said "wait brick did you here anything and they looked back and wario slumped down so thet he wouldnt be noticed and mario said "hmmm amybe we should check if hes still alive come on lets pee on him" and then brick and mario and minibrick had a competition to see who could pee the most on wario but minibrick was really small so he kept getting splasshed by mario and brick and he thought that was gross and kept complaining and wario had to fight very hard not to move while getting soakde but after they stopped wario was really pissed off so jhe jumped into the nearby river in order to wash his body and he temporarily got eaten by as hsark. an d then he had to fight the shark so he was detained for a lojng time because of all the shark biting that was going on. mario and brick went into the waluigi pinball course and saw some old karts so they got in. minibrick went in with mario because he didnt like arguing with big brick and was convinced that big brick would try to kill him some day because of jealousy and not wanting to share his name with anyone who was just a tinier cuter version fo himself especially because it would make all the women like minibrick instead of birck...

what would happen i nwauigi's pinball land? will wario escape the mouth of the shark? will he still smell like pee? will brick ever stop being a big muscular man and embrace his inner tucute?


	53. Chapter 52

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 52: Khere they go into the pinball machines... loving heart key 13... unlucky umber in an unlucky place... ancient pinball machine holds secrets that nobody should have to witness...

then brick and mario started racing and then they came in a fork ot the road so mario and birck said "well i will go this way and you will go that way" and they boosted through two giant pipes but the pipes both landed in the asme place and mario said "wow this is a completely doifferent track then when i played on it i aguess waluigi must haveu sed all his money to remodel but it looks like he didnt finish" and he saw a giant grass roots at the top of the ceiling and then he heard a rorar and a giant plant pirahna monster with arms and legs appeared and started screaming and brick and mario said "DRIVE FASTER!" and brick said " I WILL HOLD HIM OFF USIG BOMBS TYOU GO USE THE COMPASS TO FIGURE OUT WHERE THE THING IS" and then brick started throwing huge boboms at the mosnter because he wanted to kill the giant plant and the plant caught fire which made it angrier so it started destroying the course cauins gbrick to fall down half a mile and then he landed hard and he saw the half a mile tall plant monster stomping around and he was like "oh shit" and he was on the ground far away from the monster so he decided to look around and he saw some TNT and he knew what to do... then he took a bottle of kerosene and put it on the plant monsters fee then he tokk a giant ubndle of tnt and started climbing hte uge prickly monster and decided he would blow up its crotch becuase that would be the funniest way to kill it ubt hte giant monster started screaming and flailing around.

mario in the meantime was driving as fast as he could and the monstrous plant was attacking bric. however the platforms were rusty so tehy started brekaing then he went odnw and he saw a giant pinball machine section with giant balls so he started driving into it and then the cars kept bumping into bumpres and he realized there were other races but they were all dry bones trying to kill him and mario saido "HOLY SHIT WHATS OGING ON MONSTERS AND DRY BONES" then a giant zombie crowd came attacking him and he had to stop his car from bumping so he jumped out and caught it and then put it on the ground and right before the zombie bit him he started racing away and a giant pinball squished all the zombies behind him and namrio said "holy shit this place must be haunted as fuck this never happens in real life this is liek stupid demonic fantasy horror stuff not real life stuff holy shit how does this shit happen this must be because tis the 13th key and 13 is a super unlucky number... like 666 but worse! then he kept going into a tube platform towards where he thought the compass was leading him then a giant zombie who was very fat came rolling down the tube and almost squished mario aut mario drove up the tube to be at the ceiling and rhte monster said "YOUVE BEATEN ME FOR NOW MARIO BONES BUT DONT EXPECT TO BE ALWAYS SO LUCKY WHEN MY FRIEND ANTIGRAVITY ZOMBIE ATTACKKKKKKKKKS" and then mario went down and antigravity zombie started rolling on the ceiling and mario dodged him and he screamed "DAG NAMMIT NAMMIT SORRY FRIEND I FAILED YOU" and mario said "you have failed well get rekt" and then mario kept driving going into a glowing black platform with a giant trophy and statue of waluigi then he went in nad the waluigi statue blinked and mario startled said "HOLY SHIT WHY IS THE STATUE BLINKING" and a huge purple energy cloud decended on it and filled it up and the statue started moving and talking and it started saying "mario! you let me die i wanted to not die but YOU AHVE FAILED ME! in order to defeat you iwll use this giant statue body in my pinball machine!"

then mario siad "come on arent you in spaghetti heavne im sure big guy can vouch form e" "no" siad waluigi "the big guy aka the flying spaghetti monster onyl shrugs his spaghetti shoulders and said eh let heroes be heroes and let dumb sidekicks be dumb sidekicks if you want to defeat him you can try" and mario said "thats just because he enjoy swatching violence he dint say i did it becuase he cant lie dont fucking do this waluigi we were friends why is everyone trying to betray me" and waluigi said "because youre a badm an dave warned me that there was a timeline where you embraced the power of tacos and became super evil and killed a lot of people including me and batman" and mario said "wow i sound awesome" wlauigi said "see you are evil and you admire the evils of the world i guess ill have to kill you?" then all of a sudden a kity appeared and said "LETS BE FRIENDS" and wealuigi ate her gaining cat ears and he said "OH WHAT THE FUCK" and mario said "well its a fight then. sorry to say this but im going to have to hurt you with my fists waluigi." then mario jumped into the statue and punched its bitch face a lot.

meanwhile brick was on the giant plant monster climbing it and then a zombie horde popped out of his armpits and brick said "WHAT THE FUCK!" then brick siad "ALRIGHT" then he pulled off his robotic arm then threw it at the monsters which caused it to explode then the zombies died then he punched his arm making a new robotic arm appear because of him using fixing fu. then brick said "OH YEAH LETS GET IT ON YOU LOOKING ATM Y FIST?" then he punched the giant plant in the stomache causing it to make an annoyed cat noise and he plugged the tnt crate into its belly and then punched it making it explode and he used a blast shield so he became invincible to the explosion adn he flew away back onto the ground and the huge plant monster died and fell to the ground. then he said "shit hasve to climb half a mikle" so then he started climbing half a mile to get back to the track.

mario started punching waluigi even harder and faster and waluigis aid "ow no no stop doing this" and mario siad "REST IN HEAVEN BITCH" and mario did a super noodle punch causing magic noodles to spray everywehre and then the fist wejnt through waluigis face causing his face to explode and then there was an explosion that caused the ceiling to fly off for some reason excpet the ceiling was actually a ufo and waluigis spirit went from the statue into the ufo and mario siad "OH SHIT!"

then brick climbed back up to the road and he ran towards the place hwere mario was because he saw a ufo and he thought "shit is going down that must be where mario is"

then mario said "holy shit its time to fight i hope brick can get here soon" and he started dodging lasers and shooting fireballs but the ufo was made of metal and resistant to all bu the hottest 10 million degree kelvin heat beams shot from marios hands but his spaghetti powers werent stronk enough for that. then mario screamed "TOOOOOOOOOOOOOO STRONK!" and then he shot some firebals into the ufo and the ufo said in a waluigi voice "YOU READY FOR THE FUNNY PART?" then his ufo started sprouting a giant pink nose and a giant moustache and two ugly waluigi eyes and mario said "ITS DISGUSTING I WANT TO KILL IT BECAUSE OF ITS UGLINESS UGH!" then waluigi said "you think this is bad you havent evne fucked a tree yet" then the ufo shot down a tree and waluigi said "here you should fornicate with this tree if you want to live" and mario siad "FUCK YOU!" and he picked up the tree and through it at the ufo becuase it deserved it and it made waluigis nose fall off and waluigi said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY NOSE I LOVE MY NOSE ITS SO COOL I HAND DESIGNED IT AND GAVE IT TO TOAD ARCHITECTS" then brick arrived and brick was like "HEY DID I MISS ANYTHING" And mario said "BRICK USE YOUR POWERS TAKE MINIBRICK AND THROUGH HIM!"!" and minibrick was picked uip and got thrown into the ufo and he grabbed onto it and started punching his eyeball the ufo's eyeball that is and brick said "YEAH LITTLE MAN DO IT! all you have to do is punch his eyeball untill it explodes its not super hard! there a lot of harder things to do than that. in fact i do harder things every day!" walufo kept flying around spinning and then one of its eye exploded causing a circuit malfunction making it shrink and oddly enough the friction made brick grow a waluigi moustache. then mario said "holy shit that was awesome! we just destroyed a ufo!" and then the ufo fell down and exploded. and minibrick landed on the ground wiht a waluigi moustahce and he said "Yes... wahahahahahahhaahhaha" and brick said "holy shit whats wrong with you did you get possessed" and minibrick put hands to his head and he screamed "I CAN HERE HIS VOICE EVEN NOW! IT TORMENTS ME AND SAYS IT WANTS TO TICKLE MY MOMS UNDERBOOBS!" and brick sida "THIS IS AN INSULT TOO BECAUSE MY MOMS UNDERBOOBS ARE RESERVED SOLELY FOR MY DAD AND MY DOG BUT MY DOG DOESNT DO ANYTHING SEXUAL UHHHHHHHHH" and then mario said "wow that is SO WEIRD..." thhen brick siad" oh fuck its not are you going to try to fight me i thought we were friends" and mario said "wait a minute we need to get this lover heart key its the thirteen."

THEN A ZOMBIE HORDE ATTACKED! mario took his kart and through it at them and the kart exploded causing all of the zombies to explode into lots of gibs and mario siad "there goes that problem" then he walked over to the corpse of the waluigi ufo and picked out the lover heart key piece. piece 13 out of 20. then mario and brick had to go outside so they followed the path and had to walk a long time then they saw the karts that were dry bones still bouncing between bumpers and mario said "we have to kill these douchebags before we do anything more" so brick and mario beat up some dry bones who were driving in mario karts and then mario siad "man so many horror things i guess 13 is a lucky number" and bricks aid " i think you mean UNLUCKY number" and wario said "woops!" and then mario said "WAIT AM INUTE WARIO!" and then wario said "yep its me im ready to fight you here i am. i had to fight a shark. you peed on me but now i will destroy you!" and then he shot a laser beam through minibrick and minibrick evaporated and then waluigis spirit driftedo ut saying "NOOO I WAS GOING TO USE HIM TO LIVE AGAIN" then amrio said "NOOO" wait... then mario screamed "YESS THATS VERY VERY GOOD NOW I WONT HAVE TO BOTHER WITH WALUIGI TAKING CONTROL OF MINIBRICK BUT I LIKED MINIBRICK!" so he used a 1up on the place where minibrick was and minibrick revaporated and then wario said "OH DAMN IT OKAY BROTHER GET BACK INSIDE MINIBRICK" but then waluigi took control of his fat brother instead and wario began to grow really tall and a bit skinnier and instead of being a tall skinny man wario because a warioluigi... with mixed waluigi and wario clothes and with a medium face that was tall and fat so he became super big with all of wlaiuigis brains and warios brawn and then warioluigi said "WAIT WHY DO I SMELL LIKE PEE THIS SHIT IS GROSS!"


	54. Chapter 53

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 53: WARIOLUIGI FIGHT... and will mario get the fourteenth key?

wariolugii was ready to fight, but mario and brick and minibrick were not. warioluigi said "I AM WALUIGI WITH MORE STRENGTH THEN EVER! AND I WILL FIGHT YOU NOW BECAUSE I'M EVIL!"

mario said "holy shit okay brick minibrick you ready for the fight that will change your life from bad to worse if you lose bcause this fight is going to be one of hte best or worst fights ever depending on whether we win or lose but then we could always run away what do you think brick" brick gave the obvious answer that mario had forgotten about "isay we PUNCH HIM in the bitch face!" then warioluigi said "WAIT! you dont have to punch me!" ten mario said "Why not? you are evil, aren't you?" then warioluigi siad "no way man let's travel together! I have a super buff body now. and i'm yur old friend, waluigi! except i'm party wario." so mario shrugged his shoudlers and said "meh whatever okay. i need to find the fourteenth love heart key. this is brick, adn this is minibrick who grew out of brick's hand" wariolugi asked "holy shit did he misapply a 1up?" and mario siad" lol, yeah." then warioluigi said "okay well as long as you dont keep being dumb i have no problem with being your friend. just keep the dumness and stupidity to a minimum and everything will be a-okay." mmario said" i will try."

then warioluigi said "Alright where to next" and mario said "According to this accurate compass i have we need to go into the forgotten valley of sharks" and wariolugii said "wait are we going underwatter now because im not going to have any water gear bcause i outgrew my old stuff and dont have any because all my possesisons are in heaven now." mario said "naw man it's fine. theyre land sharks." warioluigi gulped because the idea of landsharks is extremely scary.i can tell you this personally because as a landshark survivor they are very hard to dodge and their teeth really know how to sink into flesh easily. they have very strong bites. they are not good kissrs. then suddenly a voice from heaven said "BEAT UP GIRLS!" and they loooked and saw a meteor with a face flying from the sky and hitting earth. it was jenirk badboy, god of misogny. he expanded into his form which was a huge facial meteor with arms and legs kind of like pacman and he said "hey guys! FUCK SHIT UP! blaze it 420! dont forget to slap your ho!" and he did a pimp dance for a few minutes. then mario said "who the fuck are you and why do you think you have any right to just blow up in our faces" and he said "im jenirk badboy, god of misogny. and mario said "more like youre a fucking JERK jerkwad why dont you fuck off and go to hell?" and he said "ive already got a ticket to heaven. look, here it is." then maro took it and ate it. then he peed and little ticket parts came out. jenirk said "oh my god... my ticket to heaven! now im going to go to hell because of you! what the fuck man! whey did you do that you are so mean!" then mario said "you're the god of misogny you deserve to burn in the lake of fire forever for your crimes against women" and jenirk said "but theyre not really crimes women deserve it! marriage is a trwo way contract decided to contractualize to sexually liberize the women!" and mario said "wtf does that mean" and warioluigi punched him with a falcon punch and his face exploded into ashes. then mario said "thanks that guy was a douche." so then they went to the forgotten valley of sharks.

it was very dark and many land sharks were swimming around in the valely with their fins sticking out. warioluigi stepped down and said "alright guess we have to keep going if were going to get the love heart key" and before mario or brick or minibrick could warn him a land shark ate his bitch ass up and he died again. brick said "well that was a short friendship. holy shit. guess thats waluigi and wario killed in one go" and mario said "of course its them killed in one go warioluigi was waluigi mixed with mario you dumbass." then brick said "hey i didnt know i cant be expected to know all thsi tuff" tthen mario said "es you fucking can you saw it happen right in front of your little blind bitch eyes how do you expect me to believe yoi udidnt fucking see anything holy shit." then brick said "hey i have doesnt notice stuff traumatic stress disorder" then mario said "thats not even a real thing!" then brick said "yes it is" then mario said "No its not ima clal batman" and brick said "do you call batman to wipe your ass or impregnate your mother too" and mario said "hey fuck you my mom is sead" then brick siad "well batman could revive her and then impregnate her so dont worry there might be a new brother called juirio." then mario said "fuck your bitch ass up to the ground floor i will fuck you." then brick said "gay" and mario made out with brick for a little bit. Then mario called batman and he asked batman "hey batman is doesnt notice stuff traumatic stress disorder real" and batman said "are yo ufucking dumb of course its real. or. wait. let me check wikipedia." then he ckecked wikipedia and he saw that it was fake. "then batman said "welp its actually real. later." then batman disappeared because he had iportant things to do like protect robin from getting killed but because mario summoned batman the joker had already killed robin.

then brick said "so how are we going to get the big item" then mario siad "its not the big item you douche its called the lover heart key and its the fourteenth in a set of 20." then mario said "look the compass says its on that mountain overthere so obviously all we have to do is go through the grond sea of ground sharks and then climb the worlds tiniest mountain to get the love heart key,." the mountain was the tiniiest mountain because it was a real mountain shrunk by aliens until it was two feet tall. it had the love heart key on top of it for some reason probably because of barney who is the worlds greatest roll artist. that is barney from the halflife series, not the friendly purple dinosaur who is n assshole and probably a pedophile. thenmariosaid okay im going to blaze it. then he ran through the ground valley and someone tried to bite his bitch ass. it was a big shark. then mario died and respawned because he had a few 1ups left. i wont say how many because its a mystery. then brick said "you have to protect your ass cheeks." so brick took a car that was nearby and crafted it into a shield with his bare hands. then he put the shield on mario's butt cheeks. then mario jumped into the pit with all the ground sharks and he started gliding on them as they bit his shielded butt, leading him directly to the lair of the mega spidershark of the ground. then the mega spidershark of the ground came out of its cave and rorared "I AM A SPIDERSHARK AND I CAN SWIM THROUGH LAND. WHERE IS MY OFFERING" and the little land sharks popped out of the ground to say "here maam" and mario said "oof" and then the giant ground spidershark said "here is your mouth bitch crawl into it " mario said "no" and the giant spidershark said "but why" and mario said "i will give you a sacrifice of spaghetti, bitch. magic spaghetti so you can fill your bitch face to the brink with spaghetti. blow it out your bitch ass." then mario summoned a huge ball of spaghetti and stuffed the ground spidersharks mouth with the shit because he was smart. then the spidershark began choking and it couldnt digest the pasta properly so it died because of resaons. namely choking. then brick punched the ground and all the land sharks popped out and mario and brick killed them all with their various super awesome powers. then mario dedcided that it was time to ascend the mountain top and to get the awesome prize taht they so bbadly had wanted. then they wnat trhough the pit and they kept going and then brick jumped on the mountain causing a trap her took the love heart key but a giant illuminati triangular boulder came and fell down preparing to smash them up. then mario and brick ran awy as fast as they could hoping desparetly not to get caught or killed by the giant rianglulra boulder that used the speed and power of the illuminati to move because it couldnt normally move eu to the fact that it had a pyramid shape. it was like a giant wheel that wasnt round and shouldnt be able to move because of physics. marios aid "heyilluminati ball, how are you moving?" and the illuminati boulder didnt say anything because it couldnt talk. then mario answered his phone and said "Hey boulder its your mom. sh wants to talk to you." then the boulder said "MY MOM IS DAEAD" so mario siad "oh wait sorry im is heard its your dad" and then boulder said "hes dead too" and mario said "no he really said hes alive. he says to prove it, spaghetti pedophiles." then the boulder said "holy shit its true my dad is alive" so he stopped rolling and mario agave him the phone. he listened on the phone for a bit and started talking about his life and about white privilege. mario said "well this is a happy ending" and brick said "this is a shit ending." so he went up to the boulder and smashed his bitch ass causing him to explode into shards. and he picked up the phone and the illuminati said "I AM HERE I K NOW HWO YOU ARE SPAGHETTI DICKBALLS ARE YOUR GUIDE AND I AM YOUR ANNIHILATION FROM HELL. ARE YOU READY" and mario said "i was born ready to kill you. give me a gun and i'll blow it out your ass." then illuminati said "nice words duke nukem" and mario said "thanks bitch. ive got balls of bronze." then illuminati hung up. and mario said "hung up? more like im hung like a horse and your mother cant resist me." then mario said "anyway guess its time to keep going where does thatm agic compass say our next destination is? oh holy crap its going to be in the forests of fucking shit up... populated by caveman gordon freeman!" then brick said "oh boy, does this mean we're in a valve game?" marop saod "no... it means satanism has purchased valve and now we're in a satanist video game! we're going to poison all the children indirectly! oh fuck! i dont want to corurupt childrens morality!" brick remembered all the things that they had done all the violence and all the swearing and brick said "nope to late. what do you think minibrick." but minibrick was not there. mario started screaming, "MINIBRICK WEHRE ARE YOU" and minibrick came back holding a dead rat. he sadi, "i made a new friend!" and mario said "what the fuck thats a rat" and minibrick said "yeah!" so he climbde onto bricks shoulder and brick, minibrick, mario, and golfy the pet rat started off towards the forests of fucking shit up... 


	55. Chapter 54

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 54: piece fifteen must be discovered...

mario and brick and minibrick and the pet skeleton rat went towards the place called the forests of fucking shit up... when all of a sudden a giant yoshi appeared who was 1000x the size of a regualr yoshi almost the size of a skyscraper and then he smashed the forest and killed all the cavemen gordon freemans causing the foret of fuckign shit up to collapse into a cave claled the cave of fucking shit up which was populated entirely by priahna plants and shroobs. then mario siad "SHIT were going to have to go in a dumb cave" then a flying gordon freeman took out his crowbar and whacked brick in the face as he passed by and brick said "OWW!" and mario said "oh fuck dude take this mushroom" so mario gave brick a mushroom and he became bigger and brick said "thanks im big now" and then brick said "i can see the whole universe in my eyes" and mario said "dubmass the universe is a lot bigger than what youre seeing rightn ow jhte universe is infinite" and brick siad "oh" and minibrick said "ok mario lets go get that loveh eart key piece because thats what we came here to do and by god that is what we should to thas basically the hhole point of our quest. so lets get this and then lets beat up the illuminati" then mario said "we need 5 more" then brick said "we need 5 more? then i will use my fists. but wait we only ahve 14" and mario said "im tihinking futurespectively DUMBASS" and brick said "oh thats a clever way to think but dont count your chickens before they lay" then mario siad "what" and brick siad "its a saying" and mario said "no dont count your egss before they hatch is a saying" and brick siad "but my version is smart too because your hens might be cocks and cocks dont lay and are useless as fuck." and then mario siad "wow are you a farmer" and birck said "my dad was" and mario said "no but are you a farmer how would you know this ikind of stuff unless youre a negrokin?" and then brick said "wtf does me being spiritually black have to do with anything nigger" and mario siad "oh so you are spiritually black" and brick said "yes i believe i was born as the wrong race" and mario siad "ah ha i knew it youre a negrokin. #whitesupremacist" and brick said "hey dont be a fucking racist" and mario said "im not" and brick said "oh youre joking around" and mario said"yeah m joking becasue obviously joking is a thing to do" and mario said "because b is the plac eto b" and brick said" nice memes loser" and mario said "i know even if they dont make any sense you have to admit they were well placed' and brick said "yes its like a man with a whale dick sticking hsi dick in a chick. it makes no sense but its well place"D nadm airo siad "NICE MAN nice metaphor. or should i say... matador?" and brick said "nice pun bro" and mario who was super buff btw incase you forgot because of the gravity training and brick fistbumped and minibrick said "hey someone brofist me" so he put both his arms out and golfy the pet rat double brofisted him and minibrick said "y'all are fucking faggots me and golfy are where its at"

then they all walked into the edge of where the forest was so they equipped their parachutes an then they jumped int othe forest hole and into the cave of fucking shit up. then minibrick while he was falling said "OH FUCK I FORGOT TO SMOKE A JOINT TODAY" and mario siad "snoop dogg is disappointed in you kid" and minibrick said "WAIT LET ME SMOKE A JOINT BEFORE ITS TOO LATE" he had a squeaky voice and he took a cigarrett and tried to smoke it but it kept getting extinguished because he was falling and he tried to shard that he forgot to turn on his parachute so he fell into some bears face and the bear was all like FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU and then its mouth opened whide and it stood up and it turned out it was a spider bear a bear that shat webs and has 8 legs. then mario said "50 coins says he dies" and brick siad "50 says he doesnT" and minibrick said "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU NIGGERS DOING SAVED ME" and then brick said "were betting on whether or not youre going to survive" and then golfy the rat came in covered in jihad and ran into the bears face and ecommited suicide and minbirick scramed "OLOLOKLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLLOLO" as golfy exploded. and then minibrick said "my only friend is dead and he died to kill this shit bear! hwy didnt you save me" then gofly the rat came back to life because he was an undead skeleton rat and minibrick said "HOLY SHIT YOURE AN AMAZING FRIEND" and brick said "damn looks like minibrick has his own life friends now" and mario said "meh who cares he's tiny " and brick said "thats true" and mario said "ok so the compass says iths this way" so he started walking north towards the inside of the cave underneath the forest above. the giant yoshi above had walked away and was still smashing stuff but was too big to notice mario even though mario thought hte yoshi mgiht want to kill him because he killed all the other yoshis. mario siad "oh boy we better hurry before yoshim akes everythin fall down if he makes everything fall down we might die" then they went through the cave and yoshi stepped right above htem and smashed the ceiling sot hat the whole thing starte to fall on them and then mario said "OH FUCK ITS AS I FEARED!" then he created a giant spaghetti explosion protected him and everyone else from tnherubble but then the yoshi noticed them because mario used his spaghetti powers and he said "YOU WARE THE SPAGGETI DEMON WHO KILLED ALL THE YOSHIS ON YOSHIS ISLAND IM NOT IGNORANT I KNOW WHO YOU ARE" then mario heard the rumbling voice and mario siad "OH SHIT everyone get down me and brick will handle this" then mario used spaghetti magic to fly away creating giant spaghetti tentacles to protect him and brick jumped up riding on mario's head and mario said "DOUBLE ITALIAN COMBO KILLER FUCKER UNDERBUTT CROSSFIRE KILLSHOW ENERGY REHEARSAL!" brick said "DICKFUCKER! ATTACK!" then brick jumped off of mario's face and punched the yoshi in the balls which were huge and the yoshi started bleeding and mario harnessed all his energy and shot a giant noodle beam into the yoshis face causing the yoshis eyeball to pop out and fall onto the grund and it was giant. then brick jumped down and picke dup the eyebal lthen threw it up causing it to hit yoshi in the face and bounce off humiliating him then mario shot another noodel beam which filled yoshis skull with noodles and made it explode making his gigantic yoshi body fall to the ground making the whole cave and the whole forrest of fucking shit up start to fall down and then mario said "OH SHIT WE HAVE TO HURRY!" then he jumped down from his noddle post and he sia d"ALRIGHT GUYS DOUBLE TIME WE HAVE TO GET THE LOVE HEART KEY BEFORE THIS WHOLE PLAC ECOLLAPSES" then mario said "HURRY MOVE YOUR BUTTS" and minibrick said "MY BUTT IS MOVING" then mario siad "THATS GOOD NOW KEEP IT MOVING EVERYONE HOLD ONTO YOUR BUTTS" so he started running super fast and brick ran with him but minibrick and golfy the rat tried running but their legs were tiny so they oculdnt run as fast...

brick and mario kept running and came to a giant dark cave room which had a lot of lights in it and ritual inscriptions and on the wall he saw ancient text mario used a noddle vision beam to decode it and said "holy shit this is a satanic temple" then a giant demon got summoned but he was really fat and he siad "hi im going to need a sacrifice' and mario siad "you will be my sacrifice" so he took te demon by the neck and weerestled him to the ground and punched the shit out of that bastard then stabbed him in the stomache with a ritualistic dagger and his blood spilt onto the satanic pentagram causing hte love heart key to be summoned. an then mario said "BITCH YOU NEVER ASK A MAN WHO CAN SACRIFICE YOU AND WHO IS GOOD FOR A DEMONIC SACRIFICE BECAUSE I WILL JUST SACRIFICE YOUR BITCH ASS LEARN YOUR LESSO DUMBY" and brick said "wait arent demons spirits does that mean that demon is permadead did you just kill as oul" and mario said" nah demons dont have osuls theyre alme" and brick said "that makes sense it should be canonized by the pope because of how true it is. so much factism." thne mario said "yeah i took a degree in religious scientology institituions when i was a kid i can spit the fallacies of religion and know the swaglife fabrico f the universe with a personal devotion." then mario siad "NICE BALLS LOSER" and brick said "what?" and mario said "i wasnt talking to you this asshole in my head told me he had bigger balls then me but then admitted to being a coward" and brick said "uh okay maybe killing that demon and making a stanic sacrifice made oyu possesesed? we should do an exorcism" and mario siad "oh fuck i dont want to be exorcised i mean uhhhh" and brick said "ok im a priest" then he put on his crost made a cross symbol on his chest and said "father, pls take out this bitch demon and cast his ass into the burning lake of fire" so he punched mario in the face and the demon got knocked out oif him and mario siad "gee thanks i couldnt control myself for a while fucking satan man cant trust him possessing s own son hes an abusive father" then brick said "yeah man glad youre jelly" and mario said "i aint jealous of shit man im just facing the facts that satan sucks" and brick said "if you could be satan wouldnt you" then the ghost of dave said "no once mario embraced satanic taco power and he kiled everyone. do not even encourage that" and then daveghost faded away and mario screameD "DAVE! DONT LEAVE YET!" but dave was too cool and he didnt say anything beore fading away then mario said "oh my god... he died such a long time ago" and brick said "who was he" and mario said "some awesome dude he died when i was fighting vegeta who was gay" and brick said "a gay man killed your lover" and mario said "he wasnt my lovder he was just a friend" and mario said "sort of like were bros" and brick said "weve made out before" and mario said "that was casual heterosexual making out and not the gay kind" and birck siad "sure whatever you say little man" then they remembered that everytihng was breaking apart and the casve was falling down and they said "OH SHIT!" and then they ran away as fast as they could and the cave was crashing down behind them and then the whole forest of fucking shit up fell to cave level and they jumped and climbed the walls to get out of the pit but they couldnt see minibrick and golfy anywhere despite spending al ong time shouting for htem." MINIBRICK! GOFLY THE PET RAT!" and mario said "they must be dead..." and brick said "i was starting to like minibrick's annoying bitch ass" andm ario said "i was starting to like it too... but... now its gone" and mario said " i guess we should make a grave." then they saw minibrick and he had a bakcpack and he said "me and gofly are going on our own quest. we might meet up with you later. but fuck you big assholes who dont care about us and about our smallness. we are people too and you cant fucking change that so SHOVE OFF MATES! later" and then mario said "later" and then brick siad "well i guess we need to get the sixteenth piece next and mario siad {yes..."}


	56. Chapter 55

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 55: SWEETEST 16!

mario and brick were standing around looking at the compass and the compass kept spinning around mario said "hmmm why is the compasss arrow moving around all the time maybe the loveh eart key is moving around a lot? maybe we have to wait a bit for it to slow down" so mario and brick built a campfire where they took a rest because it was 9 pm but hte love heart key kept going faster and faster and mario kept putting wood into th efire that he had just chopped down because he had used his lumberjacking capacities to cut down a ton of trees and then put them into the fire and then the logs all burned up into ashes in intense heat and all the heat was incredibly powerful and strong and nobody coulds ay they were cold because these logs were super quick burning wood called firewood. then mario and brick warmed up by the fire and they talked about stuff and brick said "one time i punched a giant worm that was super bigger than me in the mouth and it bled" then mario said " thats fucking awesome" and brick said "its name was crawmerax" and mario siad "wtf is a crawmerax it sounds like a dumb anime" and brick said "well i dunno if youve heard of it itso n a planet called pandora theres this huge dumb worm thats super hard to kill i had to beat the shit out of it and all my friends died temporarrily so i had to kill it all by myself and it was very hard and my fists hurt afterwards then after i killde it after punching it a lot it EXPLODED into like a hundred ugns" and mario siad "wait why would it explode into guns that doesnt make sense" and brick siad "i dunno it probably feeds on guns or somtehing everything drops guns" and mario said "but were they digested" brick siad "no they were pretty good quality even had some oranges" and mario said" waht does the color orange have ot do with naything" and birck said" its a super high rairty tear" and mario siad "uh okay that doesnt make sense" and brick said" whatever man i dont ask why every goomba has coins shoved up his asshole or why blocks float around with coins inside them" and mario said "blocks float with coins in them because of a super hero called coincollimius who used to live two thousand years ago he had millions of coins so he used them to createa coin dimension and he put floating blocks everywhere and put them in a coin dimension and then he used investment scams to get trillions of coins and then those trillions of coins multiplied as he used even more investment scams and as he used different verisons of himself from diferent realities to add to the coin dimension rgiht now theres a coin dimension with so much money you cant even count and its being used to power coin blocks can you imagine how ownderful it would be to live thee" and brick siad "no how woukld you get food in a dimension thats 100% coins" and mario said "you would buy it" and bricck saido" but theresn othing excepot coins" and mario said "maybe amazon would ship there" and brick said "wow you are dumb" and mario siad "im not dumb im special thats what my mom always told me when i was growing up." and brikc said "yeah special means youre retarded basically" and mario said "n o bu special look at me i have a fucking spaghetti powers i am fucking GREAT look at all my wisdom and manliness that is my spaghetti supernes" and brick siad "yeah spaghetti god probalby had pity on you on account of your inability to ever do anything with your life so he marked you out as being as pasghetti hero so that he could tell everyone hes merciful and giving this dumb retard a chance at life" and mario said "IM NOT RETARDED IM SPECIAL!" and brick said "oh shit son you want some fuck" and mario said "nah but we oculd make out" and then brick and mario casually made out like good friends sometimes do.

then the compass started spinning super super fast in the middle of the night and brick and mario woke up and there was a huge glowing tonaro around them and mario saw a giant block of glowing energy flying in the sky and all the trees were getting ripped up by the intense wind and mario said "oh shit look its a love heart key this time its found us" and mario said "alright brick were going to have to destroy that glowing energy rock because thats probably in which the love heart key exists" and brick said "ok but how" mario siad " iwill throw you and you will punch that brick rock in its genderly sensitive areas" and mario said "that means it crotch" and birck said "wow you have a flair with rods mister shakesword." then mario said "ASTA LAVISTA BITCHROCK YOU WILL MEET YOUR END IN HOT SWEATY MAN FIST" and brick said "i am a bishouden" and mario said "glorious leader" and brick shed a little tear at the meme he had just given birth to and then his fist cracked into the love heart rock and then it started creating a singularity and rotating faster and then mario said "oh shit" and then everything including mario started flying around because of the intense winds and mario said "ok spaghetnetacle time" and then mario sprouted like 88 gigantic fat noodle tentacles then he used all his noodle tentacles to attack the rock but kept missing because it was going so fast and brick said "shit what do we do" and mario said "i dunno man maybe we should try to break the flow" so he tried to create a giant spaghetti shield to block off the wind and then he used ti to go into the wind shield that was made oof glowing pink tornado and mario said "nope no go man" and all the trees in the swamp were flying up then all of a sudden shrek appeared and he said "THIS IS MY SWAMP!" and he flew out of nowhere into the rock and shattered it and then he landed on the ground and he looked at mario and brick and he screamde "GRAAGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG" and mario said "wait arent you dead" and shrek said "do i look dead? prepare your anus" so mario was about to but hten he realized that means he would have to have gay sex so he said "WAIT IM A HETEROSEXAL" so he took his japanese anime sword and stabbed shrek in the stomache causing him to bleed and shrek said "OH SHIT" and then his skin healed itself and marios sword was stuck in his stomache and he pulled it out and he was 100% healed and then shrek used the sword and stabbed mario in theh eart, killing him.

then brick said "the ride never ends" and shrek said "it's never ogre" and then brick and shrek bitch slapped eachother for a long time.

mario floated up to heaven and he saw the flying spaghetti monster and he said "hi dad" and FSM said "hi mario why are you dead" and mario siad "shrek stabbed my bitch ass because hes a satanist" and the flying spaghetti monster god said "well son maybe you need to revive and kick his ass" and mario said "how will i do that" and FSM said "with this sword made of chainsaws" and then he gave mario a sword made of chainsaws. and then FSM said "press the button to make all the chainsaws shoot bullets" and mario said "holy shit spaghetti dad this is the best gift i have ever had thank you so much" and FSM said "no problem kid now GO TAKE BACK YOUR SWAMP FROM THAT OGRE" and mario sai d "RACISM HO" and jumped out of the clouds back to earth landing next to where his old body was then he said "HEY SHREK" and shrek said "yeah" and mario said "TAKE A LOOK AT MY SWORD MADE OF CHAINSAWS" and brick said "oh shit nigga" and mario ran over to shrek and shoved the sword into his body causing shrek to bleed a lot then he pressed the button making the chainsaw shoot bullets while inside shreks body causing a lot of pain and lack of comfort for shrek and brick said "nice sword! wheered you get it" and trhen mario siad "from heaven" and brick said "badass" and shrek meleted..

then brick said "holy shit tell your god that i love him" and mario shouted to heaven "HEY SPAGHETTI DAD BRICK LOVES YOU" and fsm screamed down from heaven in a loud voice "TELL HIM I LOVE HIM TOO" and mario said " he said he loves you too" and brick smiled because he was happy that his god approved of him. and then brick said "okay so shrek broke the rock right" and mario said "yeah but the wind is still there oh look the loveh eart key is rotating super quickly through the air causing a tornado lets grab it" so mario flew up and brick said "hey what am i supposed to do" and mario said "oh did i say we i meant me" and brick said "thats grammaticlaly incorrect" and mario said "dont believe grammar hitler all types of grammar are acceptable" and mario said "thats total bullshit brick dont be a pleb" and brick siad "sorry" so mario flew upwards and waited where he knew the love heart key was then he used a noodle shield to stop it and he knocked it away and used his hands to grab it and then he took it and dropped odwn and said "LOVE HEART KEY 16 OUR LONG QUEST TO UNLOCK THE DOOR TO FIGHT THE ILLUMINATI IS ALMOST OVER!" then all of a sudden the peach, whoosh whoosh flappy and bowser team came over and mario immediately noticed that bowser was in a pretty pink dress and professor whoosh whoosh flappy said "ME AND QUEEN FLAPPYESS HERE ARE GOING TO NEED THOSE KEYS OS WE CAN FIGHT HTE ILLUMINATI, BITCH!" and mario said "you plebs cant fight the illuminati if you tried youre too weak" and then ihe said "im fucking strong" and princess peach who jhad remarried and was now queen flappyess said "I AM QUEEN FLAPPYESS AND I KNOW SCIENCE! MY SCIENCEMANCY IS A MAGIC ART SCIENCE CAPABLE OF DESTROYING ANYTHING IN MY WAY INCLUDING YOU MARIO!" and mario said "what happened to you peach wjhy are you evil" and princess peach said " iwas abused as a child" and mario said "oh" and then brick said "WHATEVER!" and then he dashed in and punched professor whoosh whoosh flappy in the face. then mario said "LETS-A-GO, SPAGHETTI-O!" then he punched queen flappyess in the face too and she cried. then bowser said "wow you guys are fucking cunts i quit i'm tired of you guys assfucking me" and mario said "wow bowser grw some balls" and bowser said "screw you bitch" then bowser ripped off his pink dress and picke dup queen flappyess and professor whoosh whoosh flappy said "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING MY WIFE" and bowser said "I'M TAKING HER TO THE MOTJHERFUCKING LOVE SHACK TO GET SOME LOVE SHACK GOING ON BITCH" then queen flappyess said "YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME I AM YOUR QUEEN" and bowser said "FUCK THAT I AM TIRED OF MY ASS GETTING REKT NOW ITS YOUR TURN TO GET YOUR ASS REKT" and mario started fucking laughing becuase this was hilarious and it was like something out of a sitcom and then he used his spaghetti powers to fire a spaghetti laser straight int oprofessor whoosh whoosh flappys face but because he was ar obot he deflected it but not before malfunctioning and punching him in the balls so he rolled around on the floor crying and saying "my superhuman strength i acidentally malfunctioned and used it to destroy my balls i wonder if i will ever be cpable of fathering children now" and mario said "probably not loser" then mario stabbed him in the neck but he used robotic functioners to reconnect his head to his shouklders and then he ran away saying "NANANANNA POO POO YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME" then he ran away as fast as he could and mario said "wow that was interesting... guess we should get the seventeenth love heart key mnow."

meanwhile, bowser and princess peach were totally doing it. and whoosh whoosh flappy was mad as hell and couldnt find out where they were doing it so he just went back to base and watched a bunch of fat guys do it with some skiny chick but his boner was dead because of the sadness of his queen being abduceted and having sexw ith her old lover. then professor whoosh whoosh flappy fell on the ground and started having a seizure and he saw satan talking to him and then satan said "OOOOOHHHHH SHIT NIGGER I JUST GOTTA HAVE YOUR SOUL AND MARIOS TOO WHY DONT YOU BECOME A CONDUIT FOR MY ENERGY AND EXPERIENCE TACO LIFE LIKE YOU HAVE NEXT EXPERIENCED IT BEFORE VIA FULL 24 HOUR UNCUT PIECES OF TACO POWER?! ITS LIKE PORN FOR YOUR MUSCLES" and whoosh whoosh flappy said "wait, it will givem y muscles boners?" and satan said "no you fucking moron youll get infinite power. now, go get a puppy or something. you need a sacrifice to connect our powers. obviously. fucking pleb."

to be continued


	57. Chapter 56

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 56: the 17th loveh eart key... three left... creepy encounters in space!

mario and brick looked at the compass and saw that the arrow was spinning around a lot and then it flew upwards breaking the glass and birck said "aw man and i JUST repair punched it!" and mario said "oh shit but theres nothing up there! what could this mean?" and brick said "maybe whatever has the love heart key in it is invisible!" mario said "wait... maybe it's in space!" then brick siad "holy shit how the hell are we going to get into space" and mario said "i dunno man maybe we can call someone to build us ar ocket" then mario said "batman will know!" so he sang "DANANNANANANNANANANA BATMAN" and then batman appeared and he said "what the fuck do you want maribro" and mario said "yo we need to get the love heart key so we need to get to space" and batman said "oh thats cool let me call commander shepard" and then he took out his cellhpone and called commander shepard and then he talked to commander shepard and said "yeah its a hero... yes he's a chosen one... no his powers arent lame as hell, theyre spaghetti... yes literal spaghetti... are you dumb i said spagheti... no not pasta spaghetti... yes hes affiliated with the flying spaghetti monster... hes actually the son of satan... yeah listen i dont really understand what youre trying tos ay?... no just come down here and pick him up okay its pretty simple he needs a lift... no youre still going to owe me fo that time back in vietnam" then batman said "ok its settled commander shepard is going to come down here and be badass." then suddenly a huge ship flew into the atmosphere and landed on the ground and then the landing hatch came down and shepard called out saying "yo get your bitch ass in here" then mario and brick walked int othe ship and mario said "wow ive never seen something so high tech before" and shepard said "yeah thats becuase youre a pleb so buckle down and dont be a bitch" and mario siad "ok" and then they blasted off and then the compass started pointing to the left and they saw a giant floating geth ship and mario said "there thats where the love heart key is" and commander shepard said "holy shit ok guess we're going to kill some geth lets go kids" and brick said "ok" and commander shepard said "hey why are you so strong" brikc said "i eat broccoli everyday" and then he siad "not just any broccolli. BRO. colli." and he grinned and commander shepard was like wtf because he didnt understand what BRO colli was. then all of a sudden they blasted into the geth ship and their ship crashed right into it causing it crack open and making the ship shake making mario bounce into the ceiling and commander shepard sscreamed "AND THATS HOW WE FUCK BITCHES IN SPACE!" and mario said "holy shit why are you so bad" and commaner shepard looked down and said "because im shepard" and then he jumped out the window and brick and mariop follwoed and they swimmed through space towards the geth ship. then they went inside and there were geth soldiers everywhere so commander shepard gave shotguns to mario and brick then mario said "thanks man but i have spaghetti" then he shot out noodle lightning and killed like 5 geth and brick said "thanks man but i have bulletfists" then brick stretched out his fists and shot bullets everywhere and commander shepard "nice gues im not dealing with 100% plebs after all. just plebs in the bodies of badasses." then commander shepard laughed at them and mario and brick felt lame.

then a super geth leader came out and he said "All geth attack." then mario and brick said "all badass non geth fuck some shit up" and then commander shepard said "roger over" then they all spacecharged through the blank atmosphere into the ship all fucking bitches commander shepardu sing weird psyhcic powers and big guns mario using noodles and brick using bulletfists. then mario said "this is what i call a robot killing festival" and shepard said "THIS IS WHAT I CALL REGULAR LIFE BITCH" and he kicked a geth into a notjher geth then shot a grenade and killed them both. breck punched his fist through a geth and then he shot killing 5 geths behind the geth he punched. mario exploded with italian spaghetti power and shot noodles everywhere, killing 50 geth. and birck said "holy shit i can beat that" so he equipped an explosive relic and started punching geths killing 99 geths in a minute. then mario said "just because youre brick doesnt mean you can beat the power of the flying spaghetti master for my honor and his i will kill everything" then he shouted to seaven and said "HEY DADBRO WANT TO GIVE ME POWER" and flying spaghetti monster shouted back "SURE BOY" and then mario shot out a ton of powerful noodles destryoing the entire ship. thencommander shepard and brick said "holy shit" but then there was one enemy left, and it was metal sonic. and then metal sonic said " i was on my way in this geth transport ship to fight you, mario, but it looks like you have come to me. nice. clap clap. slow clap. i will destroy you now. you have played into my hand. you thought i was bluffing, but i have 5 aces. it's not just cheating, its destiny." and mario said "who the fuck are you" and metal sonic said "dont pretend you dont know me i am the mightym etal sonic destroyer of everything. nobody can defeat me because i am one with hte space universeal evil force known as cosmos eggman. my goals are two. one to kill sonic. two to kill everything else. you fear me because you have heard of me and you haveh eard the legends of the robotic sonic who kills everything without effort and who has hundreds of bullets in his left finger and all of them are ready to sink into the skulls of his enmeies and he ujses the bones of his enemies to make new enemies and to process weapons and that he has the strength of a thousand bulls" and then mario said "wow you sound like a faget lol. i dont know who you are and nobody knows who you are here, eat some spaghetti" so mario flicked out his finger and shot a noodle string of super fast magic attack at metal sonics chest and it piereced and metal sonic pulled it out and screamed in rage then shot a cannon at mario causing mario to get bitch slapped in the face making him fly backwards and he said "holy shit... noodle god, have you failed me?" and flying spaghetti monster said "brb pooping" then mario said "POOP FASTER" and brick flew at metal sonic and tried to punch him but metal sonic grabbed his fist and made it explode. brick punched it giving himself a metal arm. then metal sonic said "nice one m8" so he grabbed bricks fist and made brick punch him in the chest which did damage and metal sonic said "oh so its on will? oh well i guess ill have to destroy them both." then brick took both of bricks hands in his and explode dhtem both using his handrail tnt charge.s.

then mario said "SPAGHETTI GOD ARE YOU DONE YET WE NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE" and then the spaghetti god screamed from heaven and said "man cant you fucking wait im shitting here" andm ario said "I KNOW SHIT FASTER GOD DAMN" and spaghetti god screamed "come on if you die this quick you aren't even worh it" so commander shepard used a sniper rifle and shot at metal sonics face but metal sonic ate the bullet and ran up to commander shepard and spit it into his head but luckily he had metal plating where his forehead was so he didnt die so he punched metal sonic in the face and hurt his fist. then metal sonic said "losers. you cant hope to defeat me. the love hart key is mine. you will never get fact i will take these and i will provem y strength by killing the illuminati. give me your stuff." then mario said "MY STUFF IS MINE AND HIS STUFF IS HIS FUCK OFF MAN!" and then flying spaghetti monster said "hey wait a minute i... aaaahhhhhhh... okay give me a minute to wipe." and then mario said "WIPE FASTER GOD DAMN PEOPLE MIGHT DIE HERE" he ran at metal sonic and tried to kill him with noodle powers but metal sonic used an assault rifle and shot him in the head, killing him. then brick siad "YOU FAGET!" then brick punched at metal sonic with his arm stumps which were bleeding profusely and metal sonic killed him too. then commander sheaprd said "holy shit" then metal sonic went up to him but then mario respawned in heaven and rang to the flying spaghtti monster's spaghetti control panel and spaghetti god said "WTF ARE YOU DOING BOY" and mario said "SAVING SHEPARDS SHIT" so her amped up the spaghetti power ramp to 5000% and commander shepard epxloded with spaghetti power and killed metal sonica nd started screaming because he couldnt control the spaghetti so mario turned off the ramp and commander shepaprd collapsed and started floating in spce. flying spaghetti god said "hey what do you think youre doing man" and marios aid "dude i couldtn let him die" and FSM was like "yeah you ahe a point. later bro" so mario went down and fed bric kthe noodle of life planting the seed of life into his heart and soul and rescuing him from taco hell. and brick said "OH YEAH! its adventure time once more! im so glad!" and then mario took the seventeenth love heart key which was very painfully earned. then he went forward and hsaid "okay well we have the seventeenth love heart key what do we do now" and brick said "man we do what we always do! PARTY! SPACE PARTTY!" then the space core floated by screaming "SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE" then mario was like "wow wtf" and then mario and brick took out a table and they all started drinking tea and brick was like "hey idk man that was weird as fuck hahahahhahahaha" and mario said "space, man! space!" then commander shepard woke up and said "hey what was that that was crazy" amrio said "thats the power of religion working miracoles inside you rsoul" and commadner shepard said 'well i love the power of miracles then! sign me up for your religion!" and mario said "he ygod can commander shepard be your disciple and get noodle powers" and fmsm shouted back "YEAH SURE MAN JUST MAKE SURE HE DOESNT PEE ON MY CARPET" and mario said "dude of course he wont hes not a cat" then a carpet loated by and shepard said "heeeey brb gotta pee on that carpet" and mario and brick watched in horror as commander shepard unzipped his pant and peed all over that carpet like a weird ass dude. then amrio said "woooow wtf" and then shepard said "hey, back." but hte carpet was stuck to his butt. and mario said "okay dude lets go home." and then commander shepard said "ok" so they all went back to commander shepards ship and then they flew back to earth in it and mario and brick had had a really fun adventure but it was time to go again. 3 more keys and then the illuminati fight would poccur... illuminati... behind huge doors... ready ot fight, ready to destroy, ready to summon satan... and KILL SATAN!


	58. Chapter 57

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 57: key number 18... getting closer to the illuminati climax!

mario and brick were travedlling through the forest now following their compsas. then they saw a giant mushroom which was coming towards them! they prepardd ot fight somre freakish giant toad or mushroom but saw it twas a travelling shop being ru wise merchant toad called froggy fruits. froggy fruits pulled his mushroom chariot to a halt and said "hola amigos, you hablos froggy fruits merchandise?" and maerio said "holy shit are you an evil taco mexican" and frogggy fruits said laughingly "no no senior! i am hablos the spaghetti power of italy despite bornio origin of mexicano!" then mario said " i am suspicious of your intentions. what do you sell" and he said "non evil mexican food! spaghetti tacos, bean pizza..." then amrio said "wait isnt that a mix of evil and good" and he said "Everything is a mix of evil and good senor! killing is evil but good must defeat evil via murder!" and mario said" true! you hablos much wisdom, senor!" and senor froggy fruits said "viva la hablos!" then mario said "wait can i buy a spaghetti taco!" and then froggy fruits gave him a spaghteti taco. mario ate it, but then the spaghetti turnsed into minitature tacos and started beating up his stomache from the inside. then marios aid choking "HEH TRIKCeCOUGH COUGH HACK tRICK ... .NEED AIR. .. . me! he tricked me! that was no sapghetti! he is a satanist!" and froggy frutis said "i am not evn a real mexican dipshit! i am captain froge! leader of the froge band!" then all of a sudden a bunch of rockstar frogs came all looking depressedely militant and then froggy fruits said "PLAY THE BAND BROTHERS" then the frogs startedp alying and using hte power of lvoe they were ab le to dsband mario and brick by sending them into oppossite sides of the forest tehen mario and brick started shoiuting for eachother and forggy fruits and his frog bandd split up to kill mario and brick one by one ambushing them because the forest was their primary habitat and they were able to concentrate very well and navigate well while in the forests kind of like sneaky fxes with laser chainsaws. then mario was ambushed by 5 froges and mario sid "hello meme frogs. very suspense. much shocking. so fight." then mario beat up the frogs but then they got up and started singing about hte power of rock and roll and love and blasted mario away becuase of hteir awesome super powers that came from their ability to commune with the devil via rock. then ario said "you think you can beat me just because you have the pwoer of fake love and rock and roll on your side? i have the power of good and god and SPAGHETTI POWERS!" thenbthe froges said "rock on twisted sister" then mario said "What?" then all of a sudden a female frog who must have weighed 7 tons and was giant and huge started rolling falling from the sky on to the ground then the twisted sister started ocntorting her fat until she lookekd like a massive frog wearthworm and started ocnstricting mario and mario said "youll never get away with this! I m mario and i exist to destroy you! and all evil like you!" and the froges said "twisted sister thinks otherwise! or should i call her... TWISTING sister! aw yeah my bitch!" and he brofisted the giatn twisted sisters hand. then mario said "alright! spaghetti time! i am ready to explode with power!" and the forges said "silly fool1 you have neither rock and roll OR love! how do you expect to fight me?" then mario said "I STAND ALONE IN RIGHTEOUS MIGHT NOW TAKE YOUR FIST AND START TO FIGHT" then mario exploded in magical spaghetti fists ripping the twisted froge sister to shreds and all the froges started crying as blood poured on them saying "Noooo! twisted sister we loved youy! its a sad day for rock and roll!" then mario said " now you have o rock and roll!" then he ran towards them and shot noodle lasers at all of their guitars breaking them! "no love and no rock and roll, you are now LOSER froges! prepare to die!" then mario beat them all up with his fists and he totally rekt hten. then mario screamde "I AM THED STORNGEST OF ALL OF THE CHMAPIONS YOU TONUGHT YOU COU:D DESTROY ME JUST BECAUSE OYUH AD THE POWER OF LOVE NAD ROCK AND ROLL BUT YOU WERE SIMPLE LITTLE PIMPLEBUTS AGAINST AM AN WHO YOU COULD NOT DEFEAT YOU WERE GOLIATH WITH AUTISM AGAINST AS UPER MARY SUE GOLIATH WHO COULDNT ACTUALLY LOSE YOU WERE A SUTPID ORPHAN AGAINST A GENIUS MASTTERMIND YOU WERE FROGES VERSUS MARIO! REMEMBER THIS HISTORY BOOKS FOR TODAY IS A DAY PF OWANGE THAT ALL POEPLE SHOULD ?KNOW OF I AM A MARIO AND I AM SLAYER OF FROGES! NO MAN SHALL EVER SAY THAT MARIO NEVER SLEW A FROGE BECAUSE I QUITE CLEARLY SLEW A LOT OF ROGES TODAY USING HTE POWER OF THE FSM WHO IS BEHIND ME ALL THE WAY HE AND HIS SPAGHETTI GOD POERS ARE ALL BEHIND ME AND BY THAT I DONT MEAN THEYRE UFKCING ME THAT WOULD BE? WEIRD I MEAN THEYRE SUPPORTING ME AND HELPING ME IN MY QUEST TO DESTROY ALL EVIL AND EVERYONE WHO PISSESM E OF! HAIL SPAGHETTI! HAIL MARIO! HAIL FSM!"

meanwhile froggy fruits and 3 froges went after brick personally thinking him weaker. froggy fruits said "ahahaah yo uare alone now brick and together you may form a powerful force but a brick alone is just a useless prop" and brick siad "bitch this brick is automobile" then brick punched him in hsi bitch face making him bleed he got pissed off as hell and started praying to satan for taco pwoers but satan was like "noep fuck you ou suck" so instead of getting taco powers he just bled out of hte nose a bit and froggy fruits said "FUCK I GOT BETRAYED BY SATAN" and brick said "Are you fucking dumb staan is a deceiver and hes stupid and a liar and you trusted him? my god you fucking doofus" and thne froggy fruits said "I AM NOT A DOOFUS! POWR OFROCK AND ROLL AND LOVE, BOYS! GET HIM WITH THE POWER OF SATANIC ROCK AND ROLL!" so they played their guitars and drums and then all of as sudden brick flew into one of the froges faces kicking hima nd breaking his skull and the other froges were like "WE WERE INT HE MIDDLE OF OUR PERFOMANCE YOU COWARD YOU CANT EVNE LET THIS BE A FAIR FIGHT" and brick said "FUCK FAIRNESS" and then brick beat up another one crushing his skulls into skull splinters and then the other one said "OH GOD PLEASE RIBBIT" and brick siad "RIBBIT RIBBIT MORE LIKE RUBBISH RUBBISH THROW ME OUT" so he took him and threw him onto the ground breaking all his bones then he peed on him and froggy furits looked in horror and he said "SATAN PLS I NEED TO KILL THIS GUY HE WILL DESTROY ALL YOUR PLANS HE IS STRONK" so then he took out an arrow and shot it into bricks heart and brick died. and then but brick didnt wnat to die so before he left the spirit he used his last will to kmake his hand punch himself in the hearta nd his fist rammed into his chest making his whole chest repaired but making it metal and bone turning him into a mostly metal mosnter then he rose up and said "PREPARE FOR THE RAISE OF THE MAHCINE MOTHERFUCKER I WILL BE THE FRENCHAMAN AND YOU WILL BE MY FROGLEGS" so he picked up froggy fruits and then pulled his legs apart and ripped them off of his body and then beat him to death with them. then brick ran towards where the cart was and mario was there and brick kicked the cart making it fall down a hill but htere was an anticommunist revolution parade of toads and the cart killed them all by running over them and mario and brick looked at eachother and shurgged and siad "oh fuck guess we fucked up huh bro?" and mario said "meh the communist empire probably owuld have killed them anyway you knwo they cant stand didssent its against their soviet state religion ro whatever" and brick said "true dat. want to go grab a beer? theres a tavern nearby and the compass is pointing towards it." then they went in and mario said "hey barkeep can you give us a love heart key" and the bartender who was a fat irishman said "y'all gonna fight the illuminati?" and mario said "yes" and then he said "ok then." so he gave tem the love heart key and then he said "anything else?" and mario and brick siad "fifty beers for both of s" and the irishman said "holy fuck" but then he noticed that they were both ripped as fuck and they were probably so strong that their alcohol tolerance was high as hell so he gave them 50 of the strongest stuff they had. then he gave it to them and they drank all of them drinking entire bottles f beers in single gulps and then mario fell over flat passed out and then birck said "hahahahhaha you faggot i could drink fifty mroe without passing out!" then he fell on his back as well. and then the barkeep siad "fuckers didnt pay their bills yet." so he went over and kicked brick in the face and brick said "bitch im ebing passed out" and then theb arkeep said "payment please bitch" and brickthrough him a bunch of coin and the barkeep was "THANK you lassy. enjoy your resT" then they slept for a few hours ont he floor and when they woke up they had been sogged with ciggaretes, beer, spit, and pee. and eveyone around them was laughing and then mario got so angry that he used his noodle powers to explode in noodle energy and kill everyone in the bar and everyone died. and mario said "Fuckrs" then he used his spaghetti powers to heal and unurinate his clothes. and brick said "hey what about me" so mario fixed bricks clothes with his spaghetti poewrs as well because spaghetti is the basic building block of all matter. all mateter can be reated by atomically castrating molecules. what molecules in particular? pasta molecules bitch. then mario said "well that was a fun adventure" and brick siad "i could have done without all the murder to be honest" and mario said "are you shitting me you LVOE murder" and bric said "true but that felt kind of unnecesesary i mean sure they peed on us but if you could fix your clothes that esaily why didnt you just do so without killing them all itm kakes me feel like weren ot heroes" andm ario said "what kind of terrrilbem onster pees on someone who wants to kill the illumiantio" and brick said "well hey ive done that sometimes there were some kids who weanted to find the illuminati and kil them so i knocked them out and pissed on them" and mario said "well you would have desereved to be kille dby them so be glafd you were wtronger than them" and brick said "actually they beat the shit out of me eventually and pissed in my hair." then mario said "well you desrved it and they deserved to die. dumbass" then brick sadi "hey man all im saying is you could have beaten them up and peed on them back instead of killing them all i mean thats not a super heroic hting to do and i think the most improtant thing to do is ot be as super importantly heroic as possible i mean you do hold the banner for inner spaghetti poewrs and the whole spaghetti religion you should be true to the spaghetti lord and sow a good example of spaghhettism" then amrio screamde to heaven "HEY DADBRO YOU CARE WHEN I KILED RNAODM POEPLE?" and the lfying s;aghetti monter looked down from heaven and screamed "NAH BRO HAVE FUN MAN IM GOING TO SMOKE A JOINT" and mario said "you see? fucking hell lets smoke a joint" so they both lit some joints and smoked some weed and everything was 4/20. then brick said "Aw yeah man im rally filling the swaglife in my soul with weed right nwo " and mario said "swaglife is love. swaglife is life." then brick said "my body is ready."


	59. Chapter 58

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 58: 19... second last key for mario and brick...the illuminati battle nears and whoosh whoosh flappy grows more sinister...

whoosh whosoh flappy was now poossessed by the taco power. he was evil now, complteely evil, his soul having been corrupted by evil and by tacos. he was REALLY pissed off at mario for having beaten the shit out of him earlier. he was going to get revenge. and he especially wanted to get revenge on bowser and princess peach. then whoosh whoosh flappy stormed into the castle heo nce owned and he saw bowser all badass having grown his quads back and princess peach his maidservant and whoosh whoosh flappy said "BOWSER GET THE FUCK OFF MY THRONE I HAVE TACO POWERS" and then he pulled out his rod of wood and he started to harness the super powered taco energy with cheese and beef inside its strong solid holder. then the taco grew in power and bowser said "BITCH! you will NEVER DEFEAT ME! queen bowseress is my bitch and you will die!" he dodged whoosh whoosh flappy's taco power and then he took whoosh whoosh flappy's magic staff and he tried to harness satan's power but failed then he said "DAMN IT SATAN! i am 500 times ab etter warrior and agent than this faggot! he can't evne fucking get a boner properly! hes only ever gotten fucking shrimpdick boners! this bitch is a fucking loser!" then queen bowseress asid "GET HIM LOVE" and professor whoosh whoosh flappy said "rpincess peach why you were my love" and princess peach siad "when you were an alpha male i fucked you now bowser is an alpha male and now i have sexw ith him" and bowser said "you hear that little bitch? your little microcock is going to need to find a nice littlem icrohole. maybe a rat will be small enough tom ake oyu feel like youre well endowed loser!" then professor whoosh whoosh flappy said "FUCK YOU!" and bowser looked down and noticed he had a huge 10 inch boner and bowser said "what the fuck..." then profesosr whoosh whoosh flappy crated a giant taco explosion causing bowser to get knocked back and he started bleeding profusely then professor whoos hwhoosh falppy began charging a super powered ins takill charge beam and then bowser threw a bomb at the ceiling causing all the rubble to fall onto the throne then ran away. then bowser said "alright going to need a sacrifice" so he took some random toads and created a satanic pentagram and drew up a giant pentagram and killed the toads and put them there then he peed on them and then he covered them in weed. then he put a satanic bible on top of it all and gasolined the pile and then he set it all on fire. then he prayed to satan and satn filled his body wiht taconic energy and then bowser said "yes thank you dank lord now i can fuck this bitch" and satan said "yeah sure w/e you're like 10x more badass than that sack of shit, which isn't saying much, but still. anyway, whatever, go kill that bitch, okay? i dunno. if you die that's fine too it'll just go to show he's stronger than you. i don't really give a fuck? just die or kill, whatever." so then bowser and professor whoosh whoosh flappy started running towards eachother and bowser used hsi taco powers but then he realized tacos cant be used against tacos so he ran into professor whoosh whoosh flappy and slammed his bitch face into the ground creating a huge crater shattering all the windows and walls aroudn them and then he started beatin the shit out of professor whoosh whoosh flappy and then whoosh whoosh flappy shot a laser into his body and bowser started bleeding and grabbed his robotic face nad crushed it with his hand and as his head began to get crushed professor whoosh whoosh flappy said "NOOOO! WHY?! MY DREAMS! MY ASPIRATIONS" and bowser said "you were never meant to exist. you were a fucking bitch all the fucking time. you died form mario when he was a bitch. youre only alive becuase my bitch queen thought it was a good idea to revive you. she was wrong. so why don't you just die? oh wait. you're doing it now. oh well bitch. die?" then professor whoosh whoosh flappy screamed "YES! DIE!" then he shot a giant laser and hit bowsers heart and bowsers aid "nigga what you dont know is my species has THREE HEARTS!" then he punched professor whoosh whoosh flappy's face again crushing it and making it break. then queen bowseress said "omg youre so fucking sexy" and bowser siad "i fucking know. suck my dick. all these wounds are pissing me off" and queen bowseress got on her knees but said "dont you need medical attention though" and bowser said "fuck that i dont give a fucking shit. i have three hearts and tons of lbood. i'm fucking fine." even as he bled on princess peach's head...

meanwhile mario nad brick were walking through a cactustree forest toward a cave which held the nineteenth and second to last sloveh eart brick said "hmmm another cave huh? reminds me of the cave of ufcking shit up" mario said "unlike that cave, THIS is the cave of fucking shit DOWN" and brick siad "huh big difference i guess." then mario said "you better fucking BELIEVe its a big difference. big like my fucking dick compared to a fucking microcock." then brick said "is there a differnce?" and mario punched him and brick screamed "OW!" yelpfully. then all of a sudden they saw a mysterious old man with long white hair and red eyes and an armored robe. then they looked at him and he shunned his eyes and he walked away and they tried to follow him but he was gone and all was left was purple portal particles and mario siad "who the fuck was that... guess we'll find out later" and brick said "i dunno man there's a legend of a white haired red eyed warrior who fought from before the dawn of the time and his name is insaniman... he is the imorrtal enemy of inasniman X who comes from the end of time to bring destruction. if he is here it must be important. then all of the sudden the cave was behind them so they walked in and they saw a glowing shrine surrounde by creepy ghosts with glowing eyes. then all of a sudden a ghost went into marios head and mario fell on the ground and began scratching at his palms until he drew blood and on the ground he wrote for 12 minutes the same phrase and when brick read it it went like this "THE CHILDREN ARE CURRENCY THE CHILDREN ARE CURRENCY THE CHILDREN ARE CURRENCY THE CHILDREN ARE CURRENCY THE CHILDREN ARE CURRENCY ..." this several times then brick said "WHAT THE FUCK" and he shook mario and he made the ghost get out and mario screamde "GHOST B GONE" and he unleashed exorcism spaghetti energy to kill all the ghosts instantly making them die wiht the force of a thousand fat elephants causing an explosion which made the floor of the cave fall out causing a portal to the end of the universe to appear and brick fell into it and saw giratina, arceus, and dialga playing poker then palkia looked at him and dunked him back through the portan abnd he got sent back and flew out and mario flew out of the cave and then he said "what the fuck was that?" and brick said "holyshit i saw three god pokemon playing poker" and mario said" well that explains what they spend eternity doing. i mean poker is pretty fucking entertaining" and then mario said "i have to get the love heart key im going in" so mario went into the universe portal nd he said "sup my niggas you know where the love heart key is?" and arceus said "yeah second door on the left" and palkia coughed and then mario flew over to the allway and went to the second door on the left and opened it and a giant tentacle monster came out and latched onto his face instantly trying to shove its weird parasite dick int ohims outh to stick eggs down his throat and then mario was liek EW WHAT THE FUCK and closed it and arceus palkia and dailga burst out laughing and arceus screamde "THAT NEVER GETS OLD" and mario siad "hey i need to fight the illuminati" and arceus said "okay sorry bro its the door on the right" so mario opened it an another giant tentacle monster came out and started trying to stick its weird dick down his throat and mario closed that door too and he screamed "WHAT THE FUCK WHY DO YOU KEEP MAKING ME OPEN MONSTERS THAT TRY TO POLLINATE MY FACE" and arceus said "theyre not trying to pollintae it nigga they're trying to fucking lay eggs in it you dumbass" and mario siad "THATS EVEN FUCKING WORSE OYU ASSOHLE" and arceus said "hey watch your bitch mouth. next door on the left" mario opened it and he got covered in semen for no reason at all and mario said "WAHT TEH FUCK?!" and arceus said "hahahahhah the semeen dimension nice one dick i meant on the right" andm ario said "god you gods are assholes, fuck!" and arceus said "dude oyud be an asshole too if you had nothing to fucking do for eternity" and palkia said "yeah you ever tried being immortal? its not fucking easy. especially whenm the univese depends on you. god damn. are you fucking privileged or what? be gald you'll dei some day, probably. once you've bene alive for eternity come in her and call us assholes." then an older, super powerful looking mario went in through the ortal and said "hey, just wanted to embarrass you guys in front of past me. i'm mario and i've been alive for eternity, and you guys are assholes. later bros!" and then super powerful eternity mario disappeared through a portal and arceus dropped a pipe which caused him to catch fire and he started screaming "HOLY SHIT! FUCK! OKAY JUST TAKE THE LOVE HEART HERE" and he spawend the lvoe heart key and mario took it and flew out of the portal and dialga started laughing and siad "about time you got pawned" and started hugging palkia and said "hey, personal space buddy!" and arceus said "god damn what hasve i created here... is this a meme now" then mario wnet out of hte portal and went to talk to brick and brick said "well bro howd it go" and mario said "god those gods were assohles. anyway i met eternity me and i think i'm going to live forever. he cmae in there to embarras the gods" and then brick said "Eternity you?" and mario said "yeah the version of me that has lived for eternity" and bricks aid "tahts fucking awesome i want an eternity you. i mean an eternity me you get my point" and mario said "yeah i get your point. anyway i got the lvoe haert key. only one left. that will e our twentieth and the illuminati will be a dead fucking man" and brick said "yeah with your level opf power we can kill anyone and anything we want ... except maybe that insani due, why was he follwing you? then brick looked behind him and mario who wasl ooking at his shoes looked up too and there was insani with his white hair and red eyes tarting at them and then he disappeared into thin air and brick siad "HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT MY FUCKING GOD HOLY FUCK" and mario siad "HOLY SHIT WHAT HOLY FUCK WHY IS INSANI FOLLOWING US"

and insani appeared behind them and said "because youre special" and disappeared again  
>mario flipped his sht.<p> 


	60. Chapter 59

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 59: THE MAD SYMPHONY OF A PISSED OFF PLAYWRIGHT BEING MOLESTED BYFIVE RHOUSAND MONKEYS WITH HIV WOH JUST GOT STUNG BY A FUCKING BEE ON THE ARM I HAVE NTOHING TO LOSE I AM A LOOSE CANNON AND YOU ARE MY TARGET PREPARE TO GET KABLAMMOOOOOED MOTHERFUCKER! TWENTY FUCKING KEYS ARE YOU READY ILLUMINATI FIGHT IS HAPPENING SOON UNLESS IT DOESNT ITS MY FUCKING STORY DEAL WITH IT YOU PRICKS

mario and brick were surrounded by huge ass paper rabbits because they were in the paper plains of pape rmario land. these rabbits were pure white like nsow with evil little eyes that glowed red int he darkness and mario and brick were killing them all the the time but for every one they kileld a dozen more seemed to make appear. then brick siad "what the fuck is up with all these fucking paper rabbits mario is this normal" mario siad"not that i know of i dont even know what these rthings are theyre fucking weird maybe theyre illuminati" then mario took a rabbit and opened its chest open with his hands causing blood to spill and he saw an illumianti tatoo on his hart and a barcode and mario said "ILLUMIANTI CONFIRMED HOLY SHIT" and brick said "the illuminati is fucking everywehre i saw that tatoo on my moms ass" and mario said "wait you looked at your moms ass" and brick said "uhhh i did more than look" and mario said "EWWW GROSS" then brick said "not gross DELCIOUS" then brick and mario brofisted. then brick siad "wait a minute look out" then a bunny jumped onto marios face and started biting his ear and then mario bit it and started eating it raw and mario said "hmm ive never tasted raw rabbiot before" and brick said" well how does it taste or how did it taste considering htat you just compeltley finished devouring that little bitch rabbit with your teeth" and mario siad "it tasted like chicken" and brick siad "dam nit that is the most sutpid description you could give naything ever" and mario said "i know but i dont care" and then mario shot some fireballs and caused a huge fire tornado that started burning the paper forest because not only wsa it flammable dry grass it was also flammable paper adding to the flammability of the bithc material. then mario siad "wow you just got ignited forest" then all the paper bunnies burned. then mario said "hmmm where is the love heart key" then he looked an dhis compass said it was in front of him so he went forward and hten a giant rabbit appeared out of the ground and it wasnt a paper rabbit it was the fattest rabbit he had ever seen so mario said "HOLY SHIT FAT RABBIT" and the rabbit said "tjahts fucking offensive im king hare lord of the rabbits" and mario said "more like lard of the rabbits you fat obese fuck" and the rabbit said "fuck you dude lets fight 1v1 me" and mario said "ok stand back brick im going tod do this for my onor FALCOOOON PAAAWNCH" then he flew through teh bunnys stomache and the bunny exploded and then the love heart key flew out of his body and into his hand and mario said "YES! THIS IS IT! WE HAVE ALL TWENTY PIECES OF THE LOVE HEART KEYS NOW WE CAN FIGHT THE ILLMINATI WITHOUT FURTHER ADO" then brick siad "lets have a fucking party" then all of a sudden queen bowseress and bowser appeared and bowser said "HEY THERE BETA LOSERS! IM YOUR ALPHA MALE KING BOWSER. FEEL TREE TO SALUTE ME" and mario said "heres your salute" and he gave him the finger and brick said "Nice gfinger maybe ill eat it on account of me being a carnivorous MONSTER BITHC" and then mario said "oh shit we have a tough guy over here maybe we sohuld toast his ass" and brick said "we totally should" but then brick said "I HAVE A UHMAN SUPPRESSING DEVICE" then he threw peach awaqy so she wouldnt get hurt and he used his device causing brick and mario to fall over completely immobilized and then mario siad "urgghh... the pain" then bowser beat the shit out of mario and then he took all the love heart keys and said "later losers! im off to fight the illuminati!" then mario said "NOOOO! I WONT LET YOU FIGHT THE ILLUMINATI! I HAVE TO GET THE ILLUMINATIS POWERS FOR MYSELF I CANT LET YOU" then brick ssaid "wait what you want to get the illuminatis powers arent they evil" and mario said "yeah but ill turn their evil powers in to good ifbowser gets their powers everything is basically over" and bowser sraid "well i have the keys so now its totally over." then mario siad "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and bowesr ran away picked up queen bowseress on the way and then he went to professor whoosh whoosh flappy casino land in order to fight hte illuminati. it took several hours for mario to get undisabled by the humanity supresing device.

"well shit" said mario "we should go fight hte illuminati as fast as possible or eslse we are sSSCREWED" then brick said "we may already be scared i mean have you seen how powerful brick has become" and maro said "yeah bowser is getting all alpha maley he might actually be a serious danger" thenm ario took out a flying carpet and he said "GET ON BRICK ITS TIME TO GO FAST" and then brick siad "ARE WE GOING FAST YET" and mario said "NOT YET YOU DOCUHE" then he kicked the magic carpet and reved the engine and it blasted off going from 0-60 in -1.6 seconds thats hwo fast it was it actually started moving before mario turned it on because it was so fast it became fast before time. then mario said "WE ARE GOING FAST NOW" and brick said "I CAN FEEL MY MOM SLAPPING MY FACE" and then mario said "THATS THE WIND OYU FUCK" brick said "I MEANT IT METAPHORICALLY"

so then mario and bowser flew through the sky for a while until they came to whoosh whoosh flappy casino land and then they dropped off and they saw that the door to the giant building that housed the illuminati had been opened and bowser and queen bowseress were lying on the floor unconscious and mario and brick said "SHIT! these losers got fucked! we're going to have to finish up" then the giant illuminati triangle said "ITS TIME TO FIGHT LOSERS" then illumianti used his psychic illuminati powers to take away the game deleter and he put it in his inventory and he said "THE GAME DELETER ISN OW MINE YOU HAVE OTHING TO STOP ME WITH" then mario and brick ran towards the illuminati and then the illuminati shot a stanic tentacle that pierced the chest of brick and then brick said "OH SHIT" and then illuminati took out a game deleter and was about to kill him but then all of a sudden someone scraemed "OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO" and gofy the undead skeleton rat ran into the illuminatis eye and epxloded killing it then landed on the ground becuase his skeleton was explosive resistent and he said "IM GOLFY THE PET RAT THE INFINITE SUICIDE BOMBER" and then mario said "GOLFY! WHERES MINIBRICK?!" then minibrick rushed in and punched the illuminati in the face causing a huge explosion. then the illuminati siad "HOLY SHIT A TEAM UP" then brick pulled out the tentacle and bled a lot and punched himself int hte chest healing himself and then he punched illuminati in the face and illuminati said "OH SHIT WHAT TEH FUCK SO MUCH PAIN" and then mario shot out a spaghetti noodle and pierced the illuminatis chest and then mario said "its over for oyu illuminati you cant defeeat the power of the flying spaghetti monster" andm ario said "GAME. OVER" then illuminati siad "TIS NEVER OGREE" then a thousand shreks appeared and they all screamed at once saying "ITS NEVER OGRE. THIS IS MY SWAMP" then all the shreks said "WAIT FUCK YOU THIS IS MY SWAMP" so all the shreks started fighting and killing eahcother and mario siaod "was that your plan assohle? because it didnt work" and the illuminati siad "fuck i know it doesnt work shit... okay look here let me summon these guys" so then the illuminati summoned a thousand waluigis and the waluigis said "HEY MARIO! is this the enemy?! LETS KILL HIM" and then the illuminati said "OH FUCK NO DELETE DELETE DELETE" and shot a giant laser beam killing all the wlauigis mario siad "its over illuminerdi" and then the illuminati said "oh fuck dont insult my honor like RUKKKKK" and hie was interrupted because mario stabbed his chest with a nice ninja sword that had spaghaetti diamonds on it. then bowser woke up and he said "NOPE!" and then he started up his humanity suppressing device causing everyone to get disabled except for golfy the skeleton rat and bowsers aid "QUEEN BOWSERESS KILL THE SKELETON" so queen bowsereess cast a spell and killed golfy the pet rat again and since he had died twice he couldnt revive. so then bowser rnau p to the illuminati and pulled his eye out and ate it gaining all the powers of the illuminati and his pupils dialted into illuminati all seeing triangles and bowser said "YES! I AM THE ILLUMINATI I AM THE WORLD ORDER I AM ALL EVIL AND I AM BOWSER COME MY QUEEN BOWSERESS OUR VICTORY IS ASSURED LET US BANISH THESE FOOLS TO HELL" Then bowser let out a huge illuminati bowser fire storm and killed mario and brick and minbirick sending them all to hell. then a day later they woke up and they were hot and mario siad "HOLY SHIT IM ON FIRE" and satan said "hey son. welcome to my hot land." and then mario siad "WTF?!" and then brick said "shit that cunt bowser killed us all!" then satan said "thats right. and here are some demeons ready to ass rape you guys in return for you killing a bunch of us. waluigi over there has already been assraped a lot" and waluigi said "its a lie! i killed them all." and satan said "shut up bitch youre supposed to play along" and then mario said "o fuck" so he killed all the demons and started running away but he was in satans world now... then mario siad "RUN RUN LIKE YOU NEVER RUN BEFORE UNLESS YOU DESIRE ASS RAPE TO HAPPEN TO YOU" and an army of horny demons ran after him and meanwhile bowser was establishing then ew world order with queen bowseress and he took over by the firehawk kingdom run by queen lilith who was married to roland who was the white knight despite being blac kwhich is a funny joke and who together with lilith fathered ethe holy princess tiny tina. bowser subjugated htem and made them servants the lowest of servants he made them all toilet cleaners in his toilers and his toilets were famousfor getting dirty becuase of how big his poops were. queen bowseress and bowser were talking to eahcother and saying "soon in a little while the whole world will be mine. it is only a matter of time. there is a lot to do many nations to be oppressed many people to systematically destroy and a new koopa / human master race to create... you and me will create a new master race thousands of soldiers we will create a perfect boby then gene mod him with genes from batman and superman and everyone else cool then clone ihm. he w ill be the ILLUMINATI BABy. then he will help us take over the entire world on account of him being awesome and not a disappointement like our first baby princess bowserman. what a loser. princess bwermans corpse was being used as a rug becuase he was a girly femboy and bopwser has no respect for girly femobys becuase theyre neither men nor women theyre just out there like LOL. anyway princess peach / queen bowseres said "Theres ntohing we cant do together babe youre an alpha male and i am your beta queen and i will share the throne with you" and bowsers aid "share the throne fuck you" so he slapped her "you will be licking the dirt out of my toes" and queen bowseress flushed and bowser pulled off her clothes and pushed her to the ground and said "lover time to learn your place in society you are my beta you do everything i tell you to now lets teach you a lesson... inserting teaching data file..." and princes peach said "oh boy processing data file... data file processing... feeling the processing powers enhance my soul..." then they kept talking in computer language for a while while having sex.

what would happen next? i dunno man, ill write it later 3


	61. Chapter 60

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 60: RUN RUN MARIO ESCAPE FROM HELL SATAN ADVANCES HIS PLANS AND BOWSER RULES THE UPPER CRUST... HOW WILL MARIO DEFEAT THESE TWO POWERFUL ENEMIES? HE IS TOO WEAK TO FIGHT SATAN... AND BOWSER HAS A KINGDOM AND HTEI LLUMINATI...

mario and brick were running really quickly from all the enmies that were chasing them because they were horny demon hordes and satan was following close behind on wings made of oxes. he had transformed into a huge form which had horns made of solid stone babies and wings made of oxes which made him a super big super dangerous enemy but also weird as fuck he liked tobe really weird because it was ironically awesome because bybeing weird as hell he was able to be awesome becuase he knew e was being lame a sh ell but was being lame as hell reglardless it was a true show of mastership at the davely craft of irony. mario realized that he was dealing wiht a pro here who was not only insanely smart but also really fucking retrospectivley clever so he said "we need to do something quick to outsmart this bithc" then brick who was running wiht him and minibrick nodded and brick said "what if we punch the ground so that a giant wall forms made of spikey arrows that will kill all of the demon hordes and slow satan down mario said "its too strong" and mario triedt o use noodle powers but they didnt work because he wsa in the domain of evil and taconess and his noodles werent strong enough to override the aura of noodlefuck. then brick jumped around and punched the ground a ton and mario and minibrick helped too creating huge walls of rock bricks was the biggest and marios was second biggest and minibricks was really tiny maybe big enough to kill a rat. then they punched it form the inside making it shoot arrows because of the force of their concentrated action. so hundreds of rock spikes attacked the demons killing them all. thne satan said "your arrows cant defeat me" but then all of a sudden a skeleton rat called golfy apopeared and he siado "ALALLALALALA" and then he blew up right in stans balls making satan cringe in pain thenb mario and brick and minibrick ran away while they were distracted and minbirick scraemd "THANK YOU BASED GOLFY" and then golfy said "GET REKT SCRUBS" and then mario siad "I WILL KEEP IT IN MIND" and golfy siad "YOUD BETTER" and then satan screamed "YOU FOOLS YOU SILLY FOOLS DO YOU THINK JUST NBECASUE SOMEOJNE EXPLODED HIMSELF INTO MY BALLS A RAT EVEN YOU CAN OUTRUN ME THIS ISM Y DIMENISON YOU CANT HOPE TO DEFEAT ME IN MY OWN DIMENISON I AM ALMOST INVINCIBLE HERE YOU WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO KILL YOU IF WHOOPS I ALMOST TOLD YOU HOW YOU CAN KILL E THE POINT IS YOU CANT KILL ME BECAUSE IM FUCKING GR8 M8 10/10 FROM SEVERAL REVIEW SITES ON MY HOT BODY IM A FUCKING CHAMPION HAHAHHAHA AND YOU ARE JUST FUCKING FOOLS" and mario said "STOP PUMPING ALL THESE WORDS I CANT HANDLE YOUR MUSCLES" and satan said "I AM VERBALLY MUSUCLAR LIKE A THOUSAND BULLS HAVING SEX WITH TINIER BULLS I AM SO STRONG I AM LIKE A BULL WHO TOOK STEROIDS AND THE STEROIDS ALSO TOOK STEROIDS SO IM TAKING MUSCULAR STEROIDS THAT TOOK STEROIDS WHICH MENAS IM BASICALLY FUCKING MUSCLEKING." and mario said "MUSCLEKING IS THE WOIRST WORD I HAV EEVER HEARD" and satan said "ITS A NAME YOU DIPSHIT YOU CANT TELL THAT ITS A PROPERNOUN BECAUSE IM TYPING IN CAPS SO OF CCOURSE YOU CANT HEAR THE CAPITAL LETTER" and mariio said "WAIT WHAT THE FUCK" and satan said "AUTHOR JOKE."

then mario and brick ad minibrick kept running until they were far away from satan and mario and brick kept running and running and minibrick leapt onto marios shoulder on account of him being relaly ufcking tired then mario and brick hid inside a cave where there was a dead skeleton but then the skeleton reanimated and it turned out that it was batman. and mario said "BATMAN?! how did you die?!" and batman said "i didnt fucking die i just came to hell to help you and also to tell you you were an idiot so that you can learn from your mistakes. okay lesson number one, when yu see a guy who has a human suppression device you fucking break the human suppression device, lesson 2 dont be a faggot, lesson 3 don't mess with the batman lesson 4 pump your muscles to become stronger. nbecome a real man like me and you can be a hero. look dude i cant handel crime on my own and you have potential but you need to go to batschool. so i will take you there." then batman used a device to teleport mario and brick and minibrick into batman academy and batman was there and he said "alright future batmans i am going to teach you how to become like me batman. first of all take these suits" so brick and minibrick and mario all put on batman outfits then brick said "alright boyos its time for the final solution to the hell problem. this problem is hell and the solution, the final solution is batmen. lots and lots of batmen so basically im going to train an army of batmen to take over hell and rule it and by rule it i mean destroy it so everyone can go to heaven" then mario said "but what if bad people go to heavne" and batman slappde his bitch face and batman said "then well put a jail in heaven where people can throw icecream nad happiness at the prisoners and the prisoners can be sad and be a bad moral influence on eachother simple" then mario said "your plan is really good but im not sure if i want to give up my individuality" and batman sadi "the point of this course isnt to take away your individuality its to redefine it first you must live life as you are batman then you can make a new costume and become a new type of super hero based on the aiblities you have this course will hone your mental physical and spiirtual abilities until you are sharp as a fucking fifty sided blade. and having been once hit by a fifty sided blade i can tell you they are very very sharp in fact i still have a scar on my stomache look" and batman pulled up his batsuit to show a huge scar that was almost as wide as his stomache and bamtnan said "yes i will teach you how to block and destroy fifty sided blades. okay look these are your classmates" and he called the bathorn and then a bunch of classmates came in they were kirby samus donkey kong dora the explorer and space batman." batman said "space batman why the fuck are you here i told you to leave" and space batman said "i want to be a hero too" and batman took space batman by the head and threw him out of the building into space where he died then he patched up the hole quickly before anyone could be sucked into the vacuum of space batman said "yep kids we're in space right now arent you excited"

mario and brick looked at eachother and minibrick was annoyed because he couldnt look eye to eye with anyone because he was so small then kirby said "hi!" and kirby looked really stupid in that batmask and batman said "this is kirby he can swallow fifty sided blades" and then samus saud "sup" and batman said "this is samus she can shit fifty sided blades i shit you not" and then samus said "i shit you yes" and then mario gulped and then batman said "this is donkey kong, he can fuck shit up." and then donkey kong pounded his chest because he was a monkey. then dora the explorer said "and i'm dora the explorer! i like to explore AND KILL THE BABIES! I LOVE TO KILL ALL THE BABIES! FOR JUSTICE OF COURSE!" and then space batman said "hey you forgot to introduce me" and batman said "WHAT THE FUCK ARE OYU DOING IN HERE SPACE BATMAN YOU DIED" and space batman said "you can never keep a good bat down" and batman said "WELL I WISH I FUCKING COULD hey do you have a game deleter mario" and mario said "no something happened to it to be honest i forget what oh yeah the illuminati took it so maybe bowser has it i dunno" then batman said "God damn it mario i need the game delete to kill space batman" and space batman said "just teach me how to be batman!" and batman said "no youre fucking lame nobody likes space batman" and space batman said "my son likes me" and batman said "if that was true thatd still be pathetic also youre a virgin so you fdont have a son" and then space batman looked sad and batman tossed his bitch ass out of the space ship they were inside. then batman sealed up the hole again. the he said "alright these are your new names amrio you are batrio, brick you are batbrick, minibrick you are the little bat, kirby you are fatbatman, samus you are shebat, donkey kong you are batty kong, and dora you are batman the explorer" and then space batman said "who am i?" and batman said "HOLY SHIT FUCK WHY DO YOU KEEP RESPAWNING" and space batman said "You cant keep a good bat down" and then batman siad "YOURE NOT A GOOD BAT YOURE JUST A PATHETIC SPACE BAT WHO DOESNT DESERVE A WINK OR EVEN TWO WINKS" and space batman siad "STOP HURTING MY FEELINGS IN FRTONF OF THE CLASS THE CLASS LOVES ME" then batman said "anyone who likes space batman rais your hand" and space batman raised his hand and kirby scraeamed, "HI?!" and then he raised his hand and batman said "well to be fair i dont think kirby even understands the language kirby do you understand me" and nobody spoke and batman said "yeah pretty sure he doesnt even know that im talking to what the fuck kind of language do they speak in dreamland maybe its hi / bye binary code or maybe hinary or byenari? hibyenary? man this could be big i could publish a book about kirbys language and make millions" then batrio said "but what about training us" and batman said "yeah i guess i can train you." then space batman siad "THANKS MNA!" then batman said "NOT YOU FUCKING MARIO WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE GOD DAMN NOBODY LIKES YOU I MEAN KIRBY MIGHT BUT ITS 50/50 THAT HE EVEN KNOWS WHAT WERE SAYING HE PROBABLY DOESNT SO HEP ROBABLY DOESNT LIKE OYU EITHER" then batman punched space batman in the face and kirby aka fatbatman went over and swallowed space batman becoming lame loser kirby so he ejected his power and said "bye!" and then batman said "wow nice fatbatman you just owned that bitch" then space batman sadi "youre just jealous that im the only one of us whos already a batman and doesntn eed training" and batman said "if youre already batman and dont need training why are you here" and spac ebatman said "uhhh to socialize" then batman took him and threw him out of the ship killing him and batman said "holy shit that guy is fucking annoying hope he doesnt keep bothering us during lessons." then batrio said "he might you can never tell" and then space batman said "yeah you know what i probably will" and everyone stared at him with annoying faces and he trollfaced.


	62. Chapter 61

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 61: batman class intermission part 1

batman spoke to batrio and said "alright batrio its time for your first lesson in batman class everyon ewill be fighting eachother and i will examine one by one and you will have a tournament to decide who is the strongest batman. mario you will fight kirby" and batrio looked at fatbatman and qaid "hahahahahha i can beet kirby im ean fatbatman easily theres no way i can lose this " and batman sadi "careful bro hes fat" and then he teleported them into an arena where they were facing off against eachother like in the beginning of SSBB, good game btw, and mario said "Alright you fat sack of shit lets fight just dont spill any of the shit that you have inside your body on me" and fatbatman said "hi!" and then fatbatman aka kirby punched mario in the face and then he became a hammer kirby and he smacked marios shit and mario used noodle powers but kirby absorbed them all and becmae bigger then kirby ran up to mario and started sucking him in and then kirby sucked mario into his body and absorbed him and gained a mario power and then mario was stuck inside kirbys belly dimensiomn so mario had to use a super spaghetti power to burst out but he came out of kirbys butt and he said "eww did i just get pooped out seriously... what the fuck... is this moldy cabbage" and kirby said "bye!" and then kirby whapped marios bitch ass with a fireball and used spaghetti powers so mario and kirby both used spaghetti poewrs and what happened was that it ended up being a tentacle fight between mario and kirbys spaghetti powers becuase they were so equal in strength so then mario took kirby by the ass and then he kicked him making him fly through the ceiling into space and batman siad "holy shit" then kirby groundslammed and knocked mario into space so mario gorundslammed onto kirby squishing him then kirby aimed up and swallowed him again and mariop unched out of his stomache but kirby rapidly healed himself on account of him being a gellinous sacko f shit then batman siad "THE FIGHT IS GETTING IWLD" and batbrick said "BATRIO IS A MAN BEAT FATBATMANS LITTLE FAT ASS" then batman said "wow rude thats cool though" and little bat said "YEAH! wait why am i the little bat thats so fucking gay dont make fun of my hiehght its not my fault im the size of a penis" and everyone laughed because the little bat said the word penis and littleb at said "THATS NOT FUCKING FUNNY IM THE LITTLE BATMAN... oh my god does that mean im a penis this is the shittiest name ever why batman why are you so biassed" and batman saidd "i only have one ass bro" and the little bat said "fucking hell..." so then mario superpunched kirby and kirby died and respawned and batman said "WE HAVE A WINNER NEXT FIGHT IS BRICK VERSUS DORA THE EXPLORER"

thhen dora the epxlorer took out two smgs and said "hey little bitch want to dance and explorer our sexualities together "and brick said "no thanks man ive already explored my sexuality enough and i am gay plus even if i was straight i don tthink id be attracted to a little fucking girl" and then dora said "it was worth a shot, and yoiu are too" and brick said "nice pun i get it because you want to shoot me hahahahhahaha so good" then they started fighting and dora the explorer shot a lot of bullets at brick but then brick punched the bullets so all the bullets epxloded and then brick ran into doras face and punched hre in the fac ekilling her. batman said "nice" then the next fight was announced "THE NEXT FIGHT IS SHEBAT VS THE LITTLE BAT" then samus siad "omg are you fucking serious also batman you keep getting our names wrong why dont we just use our regular names" and batman said "sure whatever niggas" and then samus used her cannont and shot the little brick but he dodged it because he wsa tiny then he ran up and bit samus es nose and then samus started screaming going all like AUGHGHGHGHGH AUGUGHGHGHGHHGH H FUCUUCCKCKK LITTLE GUY IS BITING MY NOSE OFF then minibrick ran up and then he pulled off her nose causing blood to spill everywhere and then samus knocked him off and shot him with her cannon killng him. and batman said "nice one little bat but you will have to try harder next time" and minibrick siad "you think i didnt try jard i bit that bitches fucking nose off i was trying" and then batman said "i know you were trying but you werent trying hard enough" and minibrick said "ill show you hard wen im shoving my dick into your face" and batman siad "easy there mister edgy easy there! do i have to sue you" and minibrick said "OBJECTION!" then phoenix wright appeared and slammed the desk and screamed "OBJECTION!" because that was the true way to say objection not a whiny little shit word like "LOL, objection, im so gay" and then phoenix wright said "THIS IS HOW YOU DESTROY A CASE" so he took out the murder weapon and shot batman in the face wiht it and then he took out a wooden table on which the victim was killed and beat batman to the ground with it then he took out wendy oldbag or whatever her name was out of the peoples evidence and beat batman furthermore with it and then he took a statue which was used to cover up the crime scene and stabbed the leg into batman killing batman and phoenix wright said "WHO WANTS TO BECOME A LAWYER" and everyone lined up except for space batman and space batman said "i wanted to learn how to become a batman..." and then batman said "fuck all my sutdents have abandonded me. what the hell is going on here mario i have servde you loyally all these yeaers" and mario said" but hey look this dude just beat the shit out of you with evidence" and batman said "yeah but he couldnt beat me in a fight watch this" batman rushed at phoenix wright and tried to kill him with his fist but phoenix wright took out a broken car as evidence and blocked the attack then he used a pen which was held by the victim to stab brick into the heart and brick fell to the floor dead and then respawned and batman said "wait why the fuck did you kill brick" and phoenix wright said "idk because im great and i saw he thought maybe you were cool" then he took out a feather which was found covered in blood and shoved it down batmans throat giving him HIV and also choking him to death and then phoenix wright said "and this is how you do law" and brick siad " IWANT TO BE A LAWYER TOO. I CAN HAVE A COOL NAME LIKE BRICK DEFENSE" and mario said "wait what would be my lawyer name" and phoenix wright said "Hmmm you can be MARIO FAMILYMAN" and mario said "oh man that is great" and minibrick said "whats my name bro" and phoenix wright said "you're a faggot" and minibrick siad "WHAT?! that is the greatest name ive ever heard! my name is a faggot!" and then phoenix wright said "yeah man" and then minibrick siad "from now on everyone should call me a faggot" and then mario said "so wait faggot or a faggot" and minibrick said "a faggot you dumb whore faggot and a faggot are two compltely different things" and mario whistled and said "hooo boy no theyre ot" and minibrick siad "Fuck you what od you know thats my phoenix name" then samus siad "any name?" and phoenix wright said "samus him" and then donkey kong said "HOO HOO?" and then phoenix wright said "your name is kong hong" and then donkey kong put on a fake asian moustache klike all the stereotpype chinese people ahve in all the cartoons and cartoonish forms of media. then mario said "wow that is fucking weird as hell man wait whats kirby's name" and phoenix wright said "his name is curby stomp" and then kirby said "Hi1!" and batman said "...c an i be your disciple too?" and then phoenixw right siad "sure your name is Heez Batman" and then batman siad "omg its so fucking cool can i retain my dignity" and phoenix wright said "sure that just means instead of sucking my dick under the desk youll be sucking my dick in the closet so whatever" and then batman flushed with shame and said "You didnt have to say it out light writghtsama" and batman said "now everyone knows" and everyone was giggling especially samus who was a total yaoi fangirl at heart because she loved to put on yaoi glasses which helped her visualize everything as anime" and then mario siad "holy shit that was so cool wait are all of us going to ahve to suck your diclk" and phoenixw right said "yeah but youll like the taste" so mario said "uhhhhhh im straight" and phoenix wright said "ok fine ill just take oyu annally then" then mario siad "UHHHH..." and phoenixw right gave him a succubi draft and mario sdrank it and became a succubus and then she said "holy fuck what the hell why am i a girl now" and phoenixw right said "now you can have straight sex with me" but maria said "i still have a dick though" and phoenixw right said "thats okay futa is my fetish" then maria said "take me baby" and then they made out. and brick said "damn i would liek that ass" so brick and samus made out and seeing everyone make out minibrick and donkey kong decided to ame out too an d batman said "wait why the fuck isnt anyone making out with me IM FUCKING BATMAN IM SO FUCKING BADASS ADN YET NOBODY WANTS TO FUCKING KISS ME ON THE LIPS? WTF?" and then kirby said "hi!" and batman looked at kirby in a new light they were rejects together too lame to be madeo ut with so they made out and kirby ate batman then pooped him out and then space batman siad "hey what about me" so then larry butz came out and made out with space batman and everyone was making out. thenall of a sudden phoenixs mom came in and she siad "HOLY SHIT MY SON JUST STARTED AN ORGY THIS IS SO FUCKING COOL ANYONE WNAT TO HAVE SEX WITH PHOENIX WRIGHTS MOM" and then batman said "Hey were pg 13 were only making out right now" and then all of a sudden duke nukem came oiut and he screamed "HAAAAAAAAAAAIL TO THE KING BABY" and then he togok phoenix wrights mom and then he made out with her furiously. and everyone was making out. they made out for hours on end and it seemed like they would never stop making out. they made out all night long. they went to space mcdonalds and ate there because they were making out. they made out inside of mcdonalds and had some fun. they ate at mcdonalds and it was very good food there. and then they went back home still making out. and then they did dirtier things other than making out they did very very dirty things so dirty in fact that i blush to even think about them!" and then mario said "wow what the hell i still cant believe im a woman" and phoenix wright said "meh after this i might be able to turn you back ill just feed you some incubi draft or something" so after everyone had finished making love (mario and phoenix wright, batman and kirby, donkey kong and minibrick, samus and brick, larry butz and space batman, and duke nukem and phoenix wrights mom) they all went home and phoenix wright fed mario potions to make him male again but mario had become bisexual after the intense lovemaking he had experienced thanks to batman.


	63. Chapter 62

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 62: batman class intermission part 2... aka... phoenix wright class intermission part 2... it was in disguise all along waiting for you to believe it was batmans class but now its revealed suddenly that its phoenix wright all along

mario, brick, minibrick, pheonix wright, duke nukem, kirby, donkey kong, batman, space batman, larry butz, phoenix wright's mother, and samus all assembled inside phoenixw rights classroom. phoenix right siad "today i am going to teach you how to present evidence. everyone come to the table and take this murder weapon." then everyone took the miurder weapon and duken ukem said "this looks like something my mom would shove up her ass" and phoenix wright's mother said "dont disrespect moms you faggot" and duke nukem said "fuck you hag" and phoenix wirhgt's mother said "bitch call me wendy" and duken ukem said "wendy my dick your face lets make miracles happen" and wendy said "okay" then wendy and duke nukem went into the bathroom together and phoenix wright said "god damn it. anyway lets go" so everyone took the murder weapon, which was a dildosword. then phoenix wright siad "ok i am the enemy attorney. this is the murder weapon. here let me speak. *AHEM* ok the victim was killed by a giant monkey hand which wsa detached and used as a long range projectile present the evidence now" and then kirby took out his murder weapon and held it up and scraemed "HIIIIIIIII!" and phoenix wright siad "no no you faggot what the fuck are you doing watch this ok batman repeat what i said" so batman said "uh... ok the victim was uh... killed by a monkey giant... murder hand... that was used as a detached projectile range?" and phoenix said "close enough whatever OBJECTION!" then he took otu the dildo sword and threw it out stabbing batman through the head and space batman screamed "BRAVO~! BRAVO~!" space batman started dancing and phoenix wright screamd "OBJECTION" and poited his figure so hard that he rippde through sapce batmans face and his finge dcecapicated him. then mario said "wow nice one. i'm mario familyman and i approve of this objection" amnd phoenix wirght said "thank you kinds tudent" so mario said "no problem samurai kun i love your compliments they are so hard and moist and they make me aroused as fuck and then phoenix wright you can grope my breast oops forgot you removed my bobos" then he blushed and samus siad "fuck i cant even remember what happende yesterday something tells me we didnt go out and shoot aliens" and phoenix wright said "well im pretty sure the only alien you were shootign was... uh... whoevre you had sex wiht's dick? uh... um yeah thats a shitty metaphor OBJECTION!" and he shot a piece of modern art and it killed samus who soon respawned. then mario screamed "THAT WAS HOT" and phoenixw right siad "i know" then mario said "hmmm wait i just realized something" phoenix wright said "what" and mario said "This whole scenario has been a satanic ploy to make me into a slut and it almost worked! so he flipped his desk and unleashed the noodles showing that everyone around him was either satan or a demon except for brick and minibrick who were also being deceived" then phoenix wright siad "hold on a minute i'm real" and then mario blinked and everyone was back to normal and then phoenix wright said "HOLY SHIT ITS INSANI" and insani ran away and phoenix wright said "he manipulated your mind" and mario said "no you have manipulated my mind you have manipulated all of our minds before you cam ehere... when you came here i became bisexual and also a slut! i wil lavengem y own honor now" so he said "rise to arms brothers" and samus said "but hes so hot" and mario said "dont be a bith fight for your rights as a woman fight this punk with your teeth" so mario ran up to phoenix wright and bit into his arm causing blood to fly everywhere and phoenix wright startd screaming like a crazy guy because of all the pain and suffering and batman said "youre right ive been deceived its time to take back my batman school and reinstate the bat...e? uh yeah GO ON BAT STUDENTS! AVENGE ME!" then duke nukem came in an d he was like "hey are we having sex" then mario said "we are going to kill phoenix wright because he has been manipulating our minds welcome to abt school duke nukem i hope youre ready to become batman" and duke nukem said "batman i love batman hes so fucking american" then mario said" then get ready for the bat" so mario punched phoenix wright in the face and everyone punched him up together and then he died. and batman said "from this day onward this school is once mor ethe batmanic school of batmanry" and then mario siad "salute" and ten everyone saluted and batman said "its a beautiful day for democracy my children " tbut then phoenix wright arose and he unexploded his face and became a zombie and duke nukem said "wait a minute hail to the king baby" so he took out a batarang pistol that shot batarangs and illed his face. and phoenixw right said "you gys... are so... illegal..."

then batman took a us flag and planted it inside phoenix wrights skull because he was bad fucking ass and then posion seeped out of phoenix wirghts asscrack and the poison was the lfieblood of the devil that had been inside phoenix wright because satan had been temporarily wounded during his tsay inside phoenix wirhgts mortal husk. mario said "holy shit it hink you made satan bleed out of his vagina" and then batman rolled over phoenixw right taking hte american flag with him and he siad "wait a minute you shit hes phoenixw right he doesnt have a vagina you cunt" and then mario said "but i was sure he had a vagina i mean i fucked him in it last night" and then batman said "uhhhhh" and then brick said "hahahah man are you gay" and mario said "shut up you douchebag he turnedme into a futanari plus he was influencing my soul you made out with fucking samus i thought you were fucking gay" and brick said "uh well see if was under the influence of satnaic magic i cant really be blamed for breaking my homosexuality for a temporal fling wth this bitch samus i mean shes a fucking bitch why would i want to sleeep with her if i wasnt being influenced by a pwoer thats not my own thoughtwill and i m nean seriously have oyu seen that bitch in bed she has an ass like a fucking tiny baby her ass is tinny and i ean sure its fucking soft but its not good soft its not relaly fucking osft either its just well i guess this is kind of soft but then you poeke a half inch deep and you feel bone and youre like how shallow is your fucking ass serioulsly i cant believe oyu have an ass this shallow how is that even possible for htere to be an assh this fucking shallow your ass is so stupidly shallow how how how is it geneitalclly possible to create a baby with this small this thin an ass do you eve nfucking eat are you malnutritioned you bitch i mean seriously that ass us gys have way better asses even walugii had a better ass" and mario said "you know wailuigi" and brick said " ihad sex with him several times" but mario said "he was stragiht" and brick siad "it wasnt consneusal" and mario said "oh my god you had sex with my friend unconsensually"

and batman said "what the fuck is going on here okay duke nukem show these assholes what to do theyre arguing and not able to listen right now so i need your help to show these people how to do the bat put on your batman glvoes and fight me coward" and duke nukem said "aww yeah im your all american su bsandwich frok tamerican hell. are you ready to rock lets burn down the jungle lets plant some seed lets make some babies makin bacon oh look here comes my little piggy" and then duke nukem took batman and then he punched him in the face and he put on a batman mask and batman gloves and then a batman suit and he took ut a shotugn and pointed it at batmans face and he siad "alright you little shits if you want to ever see oyur hero alive again you have to do exactly what you say. now i awant all of you ato attac mario" and then everyone startde beating up on mario and mario siad "WAIT OYU GUYS ARE FAILING THE TEST" and then brick siad "no were winning it we have to beat you up this ia test to see how hard we can beat you p" and then samus said "yeah sorry maribro just teachers oorders if you arent a teachers pet you dont get fed ypour daily recommended alue of a+ grades" then lirby said "hi!" and then mario said "holy shit you people ar esheeple fuck the test is obviously to test your sense of justce and you haven one" and brick said "yeah but punching you is so fun why should we stop now" and mario said "dont you want to succeed and be like batman batman has good moralityplease stop beating me up you guys i really dont like the feeling of my bones breaking into multiple pieces its very painful i hate the feeling ti feels hard and rough and cracky and i can feel al lthe pain like the pain of a chick when a giant steps on it squeezing its gun out in beteween his toes then the giant gets told by his mom to go and take the chick and cut off its head soon enough duke nukem will say one of you has to put me out of my miustery and duke nukem wll give you all f minuses for beaitng me up and being villains instead ofb eing the heroes he wanted you to be duke batman why have you abndoned me why must i be beaten up for the nejoyment of all" and then duke batman said "hey an this is just ppart of the course instruction batman wanted this too its for your own good properly" and then mario siad "wait what so he took out a fireblal and heburned off samuses acial hair and samus frekaed the fuck out and she was like "MY LADYSTACHE NOOOO IT WAS MY MARK OF FEMINISM TO PROVE THAT I AM ACTUALLY A GIOOD FEMINIST AND THAT I DO MY BEST TO COMBAT MALE GENDERED STEREOTYPES" and mario said again with the fucking feminism" and then samus siad "feminism is a good thing it brings life / love to the world and creates euqality among all people" and mario said "what a loda opf crap stop fighting me" so mario beat htem all up with his fists creating a bruised bloody pile of people and duke batman said " i dunn othis textbook is written in fucking ara ic it just has a doodle of everyone beating up a dick wit hthe mario hat on it so im going to guess from the word here that says hablos that the correct answer is for you to win and hablosify those motherfuckers with your fists" and mario siad "thats a good enough anser for me these pricks were too eget to convince to kill me with their ists i get the feeeling maybe they didnt like me" and duke batman said "man where did you get that idea that idea is so wrongly dumb" and brick sida :yeah man we were only killing you because w ewanted to not because w weanted to kill you we just wantd to hurt you" and samus said 'yeah baby event hough you did seriously hurt me and kill my pride by killng nym lkady stache which took me a very long time to cultivate and grow so ffor that im honestly really really annoyed at you" and mario said "hey you were beaitng me up go fuck yourself" so he took out a fireball and put it on samuses head causing all her hair to burn off and samus said "NOOOOOOO!O!" and mario said " bitch stop being a bitch and start listening to what i have to say and my feelings id ont want to hasve 5obe a bused by you for the rest of my life." then samus said "but youre a man thats what has to be happened for their to be any sort of euqlaity in the world women have to make up for all the time men beat women b y beating up men while not giving up their womanhood" dhhen amario said "you already have" and samus was shocked" and duke batman siad "why the fuck ae you faggots talking about fucking feminism are you guys dumb" and mario said "yes"


	64. Chapter 63

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 63: batman class intermission PART 3 the part that everyone fucking loves because its over

mario and duke batman were starting at eacjhther with the intensity of a rebellious student and his annoying sensei. mario said "why do you think youcan boss me around" and duke batman said "i will blow off batmans face if you people dont obey me" and mario said " i am a hero i wont let you abuse me" and duke batman said "dont you fucking know? every hero has to make sacrifices sometimes. every hero has to sacrifice a bit fo rthe sake of others. youre nto a hero unless you sacrifice for other poeple. dont you know nigga? you wnat to be a hero but you dont have any of the drive or anything good that creates a heros molecules. youre a hero minus hero dust youre a nuke without titanium youre a house without walls youre a faggot without a dick shoved up his asshole youre a man without a dick" then mario said "i am a hero but i am not going to be abused by you" and duke nukem siad "youre a hero and now its time for hero training bitch" so he started squeezing the shotgun and duke batman said "you think you can do whatever you want without all your friends and family being hurt mario you need to learn to be a true hero or else you will end up making lotso of people die becasue you couldnyt sacrifice yourself" and mario said " i am a hero but i dont want to be a sacrificial lamb" and duke batman said "you dont have a choice do you want batman to die? if you dont want him to die youd better believe youd better let these guys beat you up i wont even let him respawn look heres a board with buttomns im going to turn off batmans respawn button mario are you ready tto grow as a human being let these people beat you up" and then mario said "i choose neither option i will neither let batman die nor be your bitch duke batman watch me flip your shit into the universe and show you that no man is my master and i am a vagabond samurai who will fuck up the shit of any asshole willing to fuck with me" then mario flipped the desk r5ipping out aprt of the floor of the school causinga vacuum to form then he picked up duke and stuffed him into the crack sealing the vaccum with superglue and duke batmans body gling him to the floor and covering him in glue to seal up the vacuum and mario ran over to batman who had been shot by the shotgun which duke nukem had been holding and who was bleeding out of the skull and took 10 1ups because a man of batmans sspirit power needed extra 1ups to be revived and then he fed them to batman and batman ate all the giant 1ups and then he revived and batman said "holy shit what happened im disappointed in you mario you let me die wait what i guess you passed the test by thinking outside of the box then huh and thats exactly what a hero should do" and then mario said "yeah i am an exobox thinker. i ripped out the desk in order to attack duke and then i superglued his body into the hole that was left behind and then because he shot you in the face i revived you. are you proud of me dokura chan" and batman said "wait who the fuck is dokura-chan" and mario said "fuck did i say that sorry i was thinking about anime while saying that" and batman said "uhhh fucking hell mario are you a weeb" and mario said "uh maybe" and batman said "you fucking moron why did you have to start watching anime im batman im a western cartoon hero im like the sworn enemy of all mangas. you fucking dipshit now that youve become my enemy im going to have tok ill you god damn it" and mario siad "you cant beat me what makes you think you can beat me? im mario. im the chosen hero of the spaghetti party quest. i am the adopted son of the flying spaghetti monster right dad" and fsm shouted from heaven "YEAH PRETTY MUCH SON. do whatever you need to do i dont really give a shit im fapping right now" and mario said "you haer that guys? that was my dad the flying spaghetti monster ruler of spaghetti heave which is a real place." and then batman siad "i will defy you"

and mario said "you will die then"

and batman said "i dont really give a shit bro i will die for a good cause and that cause is whiping you in your own shit"

and mario said "ENGAGE PARAGRAPHICAL FIGHT TEXT!"

and batman said "what"

then amrio punched him in the face and he summoned his spaghett powers and he shot a solid noodle laser snake int obatmans skull but he grabbed it with his hand cuasing a severe burning sensation because of the magical nature of the noodle proceeding from marios palm. batman said "are you really going to kill your hero" and mario said "i dunno man you seem pretty evil to me honestly ypou want to kill me because i like anime but honestly it hink thats a super evil thing to do. i dunno man you sem pretty evil to me becuase of that." then batman said "but im your hero i love western anime equivalents you cant kill me im kind of like you" and mario said "you are an elitist. you liked me because i thought i was on your side but now that you realize that i like anime your evil side shows. you are intolerant and i am intolerant towards your intolerance" and batman said "that meamns youre also intolerant" and mario said "no it doesnt im only intolerant of you because youre intolerant" and batman said "yeah exactly youre BEING INTOLERANT towards me" and mario said "dude you want to kill me because i watch fucking anime you fucking cunt" and batman said "true enough" then he pulled out a gun and shot mario in the head and mario fell to the ground bleeding and he siad "oh my god that hurts so fucking much:" and then samus said "okay this is fucking ridiculous i think we should beat up batman because this is honestly so fucking stupid this is like something out of a stupdi sitcom like seinfeld it doesnt evnem ake any fucking sense" then brick said "id rather punch mario again all those bruises make him soft like a peach" and samus said "fuck you brck" and then samus shot a lasr ball int obatmans face and then space batman said "batman you are a coward and you dont deserve to live anymore on account of you being stupid i will become the true batman" and then donkey kong and kirby both made stupid ass animal noises who gives a shit. duke batman siad "mario you have betrayed america" and mario said "FUCK YOU IM BLEEDING OUT OF MY BRAIN YOIU ASSHOLE WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO CRITICIZE A MAN WHILE HESB LEEDING OUT OF HIS FUCKING BRAIN THATS SO FUCKING INSENSITVIE YON YOU YOU ALL AMERICAN RACIST SEXIST ASSWAD" and duke batman said "hail to the king, baby" and then mario punched him in the face because mario was right above duke nukem who had been used to seal the vacuum and then samus said "hey mario sorry about beating oyu up earlier do you wnat me to shoot duke nukem in the fac" and mario said "sure and i forgive you sorry about burning off all yoru facial hair" and then samus said "its okay i regrew it using hairsparay 1up" and then mario said "oh thats cool okay wlel sure shoot him" then samus shot him int he facebut that reopened the vacuum into space and then duke nukem respawned and he siad "oh man you guys are stupid. suck my metal balls of steel" and then smaus said "well deal with you later you womanizer you" and duke batman siad "oh yes you will definitely be dealing with me" and then he siad "hey want to do some business transactions? ill put my finances in your bank account. the bank account is your a-" then samus scraamed "I GET IT DUKE NUKEM YOU FUCKING MISOGYNIST PIG" and then mario said "whoa checking privilegE" and samus said "hey sorry didnt mean to offend you mario youre a good male just all men are dumb and deserve to die" and mario said "i dont agree with your opinions but i will accept htem as valid in order to preserve our friendship because i am a good human being capable of resolving rpoblems" and smaus said "thanks mario. anyway i guess we should kill this guy on account of him being a doucheface" and then samus shot a blast at batman and made him bleed out of his eye socket but then sapce batman came with a dagger and shanked batmans bitch ass and he took off his space batman astromask and then he put on batmans mask even though it had blood all over it and space batman said "it smells like heroism i think i can become a true hero now" and then samus plugged up marios brainhole with a regular red mushroom which made his brain heal up completely almost instantly thanks to the healing properties of hte magical mushroom." then samus said "there bbro you should be alright now i think you will survive" and mario said "i will survive i know ji will survive i hae to survive or else satan and bowser and queen bowseress wil destroy the world" and mario said "i will do it and you can help me right" and then all of a sudden space batman screamed " IHAVE THE TICKET OUT OF HERE!" and then space batman saw a teleporter device with a countdown on it" and he said "look this is at eleporation device it can create portals all over the place the only problem with it is it that it has a countdown which is a bomb and there are ten seconds and less!" so he clicked the button and mario said "WE HAV ETO GO!" then brick jumped over mario and went into the portal and then duke nukem shoved space batman out of the way and pushed samus to the ground and then he ran into the portal and there were 5 seconds left and everyone was runnign to the portal and then samus fell onto the ground and mario was going to pull her up but then donkey kong rammed in front ofm ario so mario shot a noodle into his brain killing him and he wnated to pick up samus but there were only two seconds left and samus said "GO" and then mario went and the feminist bitch kirby and donkey kong and batman were all killed foreverb ecuase they were inside the floating starship USSR batmanschool. then mario and brick all arived in hell safely and brick said "hey man. sorry about beating you up like that before it was just really fun and i had an excuse" and mario siad "i dont really forgive ypou but we can keep travelling together because i need your help" and then mario looeked around and he saw phoenix wright coming towards him and mario said "PHOENIX! what do you need with me i dont want to associate with associates of the devil" and mario said "begone you lawyer devil" and phoenix wright said "hey man i just got a relaly good business propostiion for you bro look here i have a contract it will give you the entire world for 10 years with virtually no cost for all the pleasures the owrld can bring" and mario said "whats the catch" and phoenix wright siad "no catch just sign the dotted line" and then phoenix wirght said "come on man i havse many potential signers for this contract" and then mario said "alright let me look at it" and then phoenixw right said "hahahahaha dont do that mario you wont understand it its written in another language uh" he fumbled because he was making all this shit up" um japanese" and mario said "oh thats cool i was originally a japanese game character" and phoenix wright "did i say japanese i meant english" and mario said "hahahah im 100% fluent in english bro what are we talking right now" and then phoenixw right said "oh shit did i say english sorry for confusing you man i ate too much it messed up my mind listen so basically its written in cantonese" and mario said "no its written in canoshit because youre a fucking asshole trying to cheat me out of everythng" mario was looking over his shoulder and the contract said mario would die in 10 years in exchange for the kingdom of badtrip which was a small ten foot large country of ants and phoenixw rigght said "hey man im already in hlel if you kill me itll be even worse please dont send me out of hell" he said trying to sound sarcastic but he actually sounded very legitimate" and mario siad "i camn hear the lies in yoru voice they are als self evident as your lack of SELF RESTRAINT AND THE FACT THAT YOU  
>HAVE}<p>

NO

MORALITY

YOU

MOTHERFUCKER

BITCH

FUCKER

GET

FUKT

"

and then mario killed him with a nodle laser


	65. Chapter 64

vmario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 64: batman class intermission PART 3 the part that everyone fucking loves because its over

everyone was safe! samus, kirby, donkey kong, duke nukem and larry butz had all somehow reunited in marshmallow land! a huge cloud rolled by and mario was shaking the hands of all his old schooltime comrades and then the cloud pulled out a gun and shot them all in the head and mario looked up and the sky started bleedng causing blood to pour everywhere all over the landscape and mario started screaming saying "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" and then the cloud said "youre having a nigihtamare bitch" and then the cloud leveled the gun at marios forehead and mario died as the bullet punctured his skull and left an exit wound at the beack of his cranial cavity. then mario woek up sweating from his bed and he realized he was really fucking hot and then he remembered he was still in hell. then mario looked over and there was brick and mario said "hmmm this guy loved beating me up i think he betrayed me why cant i trust anyone" and then all of a sudden luigi appeared and he said "hey mario" and then mario said "luigi! youre a wimp!" and then luigi said ?"adn youre an ass burglar!" and then mario and luigi hugged tearfully joyfully glad at the reuinion they just had then luigi said "how did you die mario" and then mario said "meh i cant even fucking remember. oh yeah it wsa because of bowser" and luigi said "oh shit nigga well anyway i think i heard of some 1ups in here theyre at the end of a cavity guarded by a huge dragon called "Worzkerg" who is a dangerous dragon that has slayed many fine knights who wnated to revive... including somebody who told me to give you a message your old fried dave strider the knight of time from homestuck" and mario said "oh yeah i remember him he was pretty cool does he still listen to death metal" and luigi said "last i checked that shit was too softcore for him. he's switched to heavy undead bulletrape assmetal" and mario said "wow that is fucking lame as hell whath appened to him" luigi said "i dunno man hes lame as fuck now. he has a shitty beard and he talks about stupid shit like mugging trains and sings along to his HUBAM songs" and then mario interrupted saying "whats hubam" and luigi said "thats the abbreviation for heavy undead bulletrape assmetal" and then mario said "ok makes sense. continue please i need t oknow your story and where its going exactly. thansk bro." then luigi said "no problemo daddy luigi" and then mario said "uh what the fuck" and then lugii said "whoops i meant mommy luigi" and mario said "oh thats better it hought you were bad at memes" and luigi siad "i am but i cant forget my OWN meme." and then mario said "yeah true enough i guess anyway uh what the fuck were we talking about" and luigi said "dave being a faggot. i hear he crossdresses and also hes in a secret relationship with satanj right now except satan puts it on the message boards all the time and we all laugh about it except for dave i tihnk hes the only person hwo doesnt know that hell has message boards and he wont listen to anyone who says they exist i guess satan must have put hios mind in denial about the fact" "yeah i guess so" said mario then mario siad "so okay your treasure is being guarded by a dragon right" and luigi said "yeah" and mario said "okay lets go quickly before brick finds out hes been a good ally but honestly he beat the shit out of me and enjoyed it im starting to question his legitimacy as a good friend of mine and luigi said "well thats perfectly understandable lets sneak the fuck out of this bitch" then mario said "to the idiot mobile" then luigi siad 'the wahaT?" then mario pulled out a remote causing shock in luigi and ot came a huge batmobile and mario and luigi drove it toe the lair of the dragon. then luigi said "where the fuck are you taking us, also whered you get this batmobile" and mario said "first of all im taking you to the location of the dragon cave that you mentione dand secondly the batmobile i got from the remote and i got the remote from batmans corpse after we killed him" and luigi said "WHAT THE FUCK BRO?! YOU KILLED BATMAN?! thats actually REALLY FUCKING BADASS LETS FIST BUMP BRO! GIMME A FISTIE!" then mario fisted him. then luigi said "wait what makes you think the dragon cave is over there?" and mario said "its to the right everything i need to do is always to the right... unless i'm in an rpg game shit is this a platformer or an rpg? i cant really fucking tell theyre all the same from my perspective they just have different types of gameplay in general" then luigi said "uhhh its actually a fanfiction" then mario said "what the fuck is a fanfiction" then lugii said "its a work of art" and mario said "oh okay, like a video game?" and luigi said "sort of but not really anyway i need to tell you tthats the wrong way if you keep going youre going to fall int othe underhell" then mario said "underhell? what the fuck s the - OMG WHAT THE FUCK WHY ARE WE FALLING" then they fell a long way and then they saw the ground and mario was flying towards a guy with weird spikey black hair and a white shirt who punched his car making it fly back up and then mario looked shocked as fuck and he said to luigi "what the fuck was that"

"that my friend..."

"that was gabe... puncher of souls" then mario said "wow that was fucked up man does this often happen in hell" and luigi said "only when gabe... puncher of souls decides to punch a car making it fly up into the sky" and mario said "does that happen often" luigi said "only as often as gabe... puncher of souls decides to look up and he sees a car flying at him and gabe... puncher of souls punches it with his gabefist... puncher of souls and send it flying far into the overhell." then mario said "i still dont get it why is there a hell lower than hell" and luigi siad "thats where the really bad people go. worse than satan" and mario said "why the fuck is there anything worse than satan" and luigi said "corruption. satan bribed his way to make himself holier in the books. them angels are corrupt as hell but then i guess who wouldt be when you have succubi everywehre ready to tend to your every need if you have the morality poor enough to do so?" then mario said "its a true point the temptations of the devil and related devilish areas are a very real threat to the state of humanity" and luigi said "this conversation is bullshit. go over there" tjen he pointed to a dragon cave 50 miles in the distance and mario saw it and started driving towards it. it was relaly big. then mario and lugii hopped out of the awesome car that they had been driving in and they opened the door leading to the cave. the walls were covered in gold becaues Worzkerg was a dragon and thus hoarded gold so he used fire to melt it all adn then he splattered it all on the walls makign the woalls into pure gold becuase the hot gold melted away the rock making it disinetegrate and vaporate int othe air. then all of a sudden hey heard a scream screaming "FEE FI FO FUM I HEAR SOME NEWBIES IN MY BUM" and then mario said "holy shit are we in his ass" and then luigi said "naw hes probably just fucking with us or he had to make up a rhyme on the spot so he chose bum i dunno thsi could be metaphorically referred to as a bum maybe i dunno maybe hes just really fucking stupid and doesnt know english very well its a possibility either way." ten mario said "okay let me take out my ninja sword and we will prepare to fight" then all of a sudden insani appeared out of nowhere and he asked "is this where insaniman x lives" and then insani said "i am looking for him" and mario said "i dunno" and insani said "ok" and then insani disappeared and then luigi siad "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE THAT WAS INSANI THE LEGENDARY GHOST WARRIOR?!" and then mario said "Yeah hes stalking me for some reason i dunno i dont really like it but i cant really do anything about it because hes kind of superpowerful and honestly not really someone id wnat to cross swords with on account of thereb eing a very high chance of me dying? i dunno man but this insaniman x sounds very bad too since he's a bad guy and hes who insani has sworn his life to fight. it sounds like theyre both really strong though i wouldnt really want to have to fight either of them until ,y spirit power is higher because at this point i cant really do anything to harm them one way or the other at the moment" then luigi said "thats probably wise bro he looks insanely powerful to make a small joke" and mario said "nice joke bro i like it" and lugii said "yeah thanks man ive been hoping to use that one for a long time to be honest" and mario said "wow why did you admti that that is so fucking lame man" and luigi said "oh shit it is? sorry fuck i ditnt know" and them ario said "oh my god dont apolgaize bro this is even worse thats why youre still a virgin" and luigi said "implying youre not a virgin" and mario said "hey dont greentext me bro and its not my fault every woman ive ever met is a feminist who demands i crossdress and play beta slut for her before shell have sex with me" and luigi said "are you kidding me youre probably bullshitting no woman would sleepw ith someone as fucking fat as you are wiht your titanic 60" asshole" and mario said "ill have you know its 62 inches you fucking misogynist" and luigi said " your asshole isnt a womkan" and mario said "fuck you i am femaleassholemalemankin" and then luigi said "wow you are spewing so much bullshit you may as well be a giant bull's asshole" and then mario said "strange shaped asshole considering it looks like a person" and then luigi said "and why the fuck do you blame feminism for everything" and mario said "because its a socialist conspiracy to overthrow manhood and to feminize men thats why so many men are skinny white nerds nowadays its because the feminists socialists zionists and trillionaires want to suppress men because men are the building blocks of spociety and once you take down men society begins to break down why do you think women cheat on their femboy lovers that they groom int ofemboys wiht hundreds of hours of their time?" and luigi said "what the fuck did i just listen to" and mario said "the truth and the light of society" and then luigi said "you really need to get your mind converted to science man that shit was some of the bulliest shit i have ever heard in my entire fucking life WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SHIT" and mario said "hahahahaha man im just joking but really feminism doesnt help society much none of the bullshit i said before is true" and luigi said "okay i can admit feminism isnt really good anymore but what the fuck was that shit" and mairo said "dude i was memesing give me a break" and lugii said "god damn hav eyou been going to 4chan recently" and mario said " igo on 4chan every day it keeps my soul in working order so that i can wake up and fight injustice everyady" and luigi said "social injustice?" and mario said "no real injustice like crimes against physical bodies" and lugii said "what if someone calls me fat" mario said "deal with it asshole" and then luigi said "i like the way you think lets circlejerk" and mario said "not in front of the audience doesnt allow explicit content" and luigi siad "but theres already been a lot of porn in here will it really matter?" he was already startin to unbuckle marios pants and mario said "dude but this is incest its even more taboo" and luigi said "did you say tatoo? because i have a tattoo on my left asscheek which says put dick here and points to my bum" and mario said "wow that was kind of too much information for me and the audience? im not going to do anal with you dude youre my bro" and luigi said "what am i really that fucking ugly" then mario said "dude its not that youre ugly just its an unspoken rule you dont put your dick in your brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, daughters, or, brothers its a basic golden rule that everyone including you should remember because its somethnt that would help you a lot in life particularly in the field of not being a FUCKING IDSGUSTING PERVERT" then luigi siad "im not a fucking pervert i just have strange tastte" then mario said "im sure thats what most sisterfuckers say" then luigi siad "wait how did you know you never met marluigia" and then mario said "wow is that her name how unortiiginal are our fucking aprents" and luigi said "dont sweat it man theyre the same people who named you afte their last name" and then mario sadi "oh yeah mario amrio is a fucking bad name why the fuck do i have it" then luigi said "ask your parents" then mario said "wait let me get my cellphone" then luigi said "NOT HERE WERE IIN A DRAGONS CAVE" because he wanted to distract him and didnt want mario to embarass him in ront of his parents. then mario said "wait then why were you trying to have sex in this cave" and luigi said "that would take only 1 minute because i have a... time distilation device"! then mario said "yeah right mor elike you have an ass dilation device..." then luigi said "hey who told you about my dil-" then mario said "wow luigi please i dont care that youre gay just please dont fucking hit on me or be genrally gross" and luigi said "ok :("


	66. Chapter 65

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 65: dragon cage 2 (thats a pun)... WORZKERG RISING

(SUMMARY OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS: READ IT YOU GUYS IM NOT GOING TO TYPE ALL THIS SHIT AGIAN)

mario and luigi after that really weird ocnversation in the last chapter ended up walking into the cave further to face the evil dragon werzkreg because he was really evil and he had a bunch of 1ups hich were contraband in hell because they were eone of hte few actually maybe about 5 ways someone cpould get out of hell and satan was really annoyed at that so he had a 1up vaporization fiedl so only the dargon was able to get them and he hoarded them as a novelty item like one person would pay 1 billion dollars for a painting just to feel good about himself then all of as udden they saw a billion dollar painting on the wall and it was titled "the billion dollar pepe do you love me dokuro chan" then luigi said "dokuro-chan.../" then mario said "who the fuck is dokurochan" then all of a sudden luigi freaked out and he said "due. bro. i get your ignorance but WE DONT TALK ABOUT DOKURO CHAN DOKURO CHANI S NOT SOMETHING YOU TALK ABOUT ON A REGULAR BASIS" and mario siad "uh okay br ill take your word on it you know what telse isnt something you talk about on a regular basis?" and luigi said "what" "WANTING TO HAVE SEXW ITH YOUR OWN BROTHER GODD DAMN" then luigi siad "dude that was uhhhh i had a subconscious demon. satan has been targeting me for years sending demons into my head because i have this tatooo of a pentagram on my chest" so he ripped open his shirt and mario said "that looks more like a power star" and luigi saisd "it has four triangles that means its a pentagram" and mario said "first of all it ahs 4 triangles and second of all so does a pentagram gram means five you moron" then luigi siad" oh derp" and then mario said "yeah well STOP IT YOU FUCK" then mario said "nice dick" and then luigi said "what?" and then mario ponted to dave drawing a dick doodle on the wlal since he loved drawing dick symbols for some dumb reason and mario said "uh what the fuck are you doing sdave" and dave said "IM SHOWING THSI BITCH DARGON THAT DAVE HAS CONQUERED ITS WALLS" then the dragon shot fiore breath killing dave again but mario used an oodle shield to protect himself and luigi from the threat then amrio sai9d "that was fucking close" and luigi siad "nice i finally got to see your noodle powers in action" then mario said "you already knew about htem" and luigi siad "yeah man toadette has a bar where she braodcasts your adventures 24/7 in fact theyre probably cheering you on right now" and then mario said "wow thats fucking distubing everyone had to hear about how you were trying to have sex with me that is really fucking disturbing" then luigi said "hey i was just uhhh i was trolling you you hear me toadette I WAS JUST JOKNG IT WAS A LIE I DIDNT WNAT HIM TO FUCK ME AND I DONT HAVE A TATOTOO" and mario said "FUCK OFF YOURE SO PATHETIC" and lugii siad "I WONT FUCK OFF BUT I WILL FUCK ON TAKE ME MARIO-SAMA" and mario said "OMG YOURE AN ANIME TOO? YOU MAKE ME SAD TO BE AN ANIME THATS HOW SAD OYU ARE" thne lugii said "YOURE NOT EVEN A TRUE ANIME THE MARIO BROTHERS MOVIE SUFCKED" and then mario siad" YOU TAKE THAT BACK" so they started wrestling then the dragon worzkerg appeared and peeked its head into the tunnel and said "Sup fagets" and thne mario said "sup" so he shot a noodle beam into worzkergs eye and worzkerg died and luigi siad "wow that was so fucking easy what the fuck" and mario said "dude youre dealing with the daopted son of the flying spaghetti monsters cant fuck with the spaghettiman!" then lugii said "youre so manly why wont you ave sex with me am i not pretty enough do you wnat me to become transgender for you i will do it" and mario said "hey lugii close your eyes and kneel down" and then he did and hten mario summoned a lot of spaghetti and killed ihm instantly because he was so pathetic he had to be put down before it was possible for him to embarrass himself any further with his ass tatto that said dick goes here. then mario said "are you watching me toadette i killed him because he was a disgrace to the mario name and not just my name my family name because family name is an important thing for us japanese oriented characters even if im italian"

toadette meanwhile was watching and she said "welp he had it coming" and all the ghost toads watching and dave said "yep" and then they were all YEP and noone disagreed. mario meanwhile felt that he was doing the right thing so he wnet into the draogn cave and he opened ab itching chest covered in gold then he said "TREASURE CHEST GET" and he opened it and a room full of gold poured out of the tiny hand sized chest and mario said "what the fuck was that shit" and then mario had to swim through gold to find what he wante which was 10 1ups so he took them and then he got instantly teleported to the real world where he had died because he automatically used one 1up a soon as he touched it because in mraio games touching something means picking it up which is not an entirely unrealistic proposition to be honest. some things like sunscreen can be absorbed into the skin in order to process maximum amounts of power so if 1up mushrooms are like that they could really work. its real! science will show you the answers.

mario then looked aorund and saw the illuminatis corpse and then he fed it a 1 up but he said "hey illuminati how you doing" and illuminati said "you revived me" and then mario said "i need your help to defeat bowser" and illuminati said "wow this is ironic the holy warrior of the FSM has chosen to side with e man i mean hivemind who wants to absorb satan int ohis hivemind collcective and enslave the entire world we do not know if this is a very good idea however since we are a hivemind ruled by one queen the illuminati queen... dora the robo explorer!" then mario siad "is that af ucking joike that is so stupid" and then the illuminati said "Yeah its actually amy the girlfriend of sonic ors hould i say ex girlfrined he added sonic to the illuminati which is where we got our ability to "GOTTA GO FAST" as he said it he was so fast that now we ahve all of his powers which are incredibly powerful and fast i can RUN SO QUICKLY THAT MY EYE TURNS INTO JELLY" so then he ran really fast and his eye turned into jelly and he said "HW FUCK" andused his psychic powers to turn that gelly into an orb again and place it into his eyes because he was telekinetic.

then mario said "welp anyway will you help me bowsera nd queen bowseress are doing evil" and then illuminati said "theyre doing more than that they are building a giant space octopus that can fire black laser s at the earth to destroy anything htey want and potentially the entire earth in case they are killed" and mario said "holy shit i will have to fight ag iant space octopus" and illuminati said "no you cant you have to defeat the kingdom before the giant space octopus can ttack you. then mario said "that sounds like a good plan but how will it work in effect i dont think i can fight them yet they are too strong i will need an army" and illuminati said "RISE MINIONS" and out of the war cmae a thousand dirt golems and mario said" why didnt you do this when i attacked you" and illuminati said "it was part of my plan i needed you to work with me to kill the true menace bowser" hten mario said "me reviving you was part of the plan and illuminati said "of course i can read you like a childrens book with 1 word per page and pictures" and mario said "arent those hard to read ude to the lack of words?" and illuminati siad "yes but i have a degree in stupdi" and mario siad "oh thats nice WAIT ARE YOU CALING ME STUIPIDM Y MOM SAID I WASNT STUPID I WAS JUST REALLY REALLY SPECIAL SO SPECIAL THAT THE PROFESSORS WOULDNT EVEN TELL ME IM SPECIAL BUT WOULD GIVE ME F- OUT OF PURE JEALOUSY AND EVIL IN THEIR HEARTSOULS" and then mario saiiD "IS YOUR PRIVILEGE CHECKED ATM" and illumin ati said "lol, no, fuck your privilege i bet youre a feminist" and mario said "im not a feminist feminism is evil" and illuminati said "it is thats exactly why were going to use it to attack bowser" andm ario said "whats exactly why?" and the illuminati hivemind said "well because its evil were going to use it againt bowser because on ly evil can effectively kill evil." then all of asudden insaniman x acame and he said "illuminati joint wiht me" and then insani appeared and insaniman x said "Fuck brb" and then insani disappeared and inaimanx disappeared obviously chasing him into the void and then mario said "wtf was that" and the the illuminati said "tat guy is insaniman x and he is a major enemyo f society i was working with him to sell him cocaine so that i could strengthen my cause while poisoning his mind and making him paranoid and unable to fucntiuon properly in a regular society due to the crippling cocaine addiction and cocaine hallcuinations caused by the drugs that I Am supplying him and then i will be able to use one of themost powerfl villainst he world has ever knowjn to further my evil plans i mean good charitable plans to feed oprhans and clothe africans and to make the world in to a multinational utopia where there are lots of nations and its not just a shitty one world government" and mario said" nice rant bro" nad the illuminati said "thanks bro i have a degree in unologues" and the illuminati siad "its a real degree its mainly used for jobs like villainry so that if i ever get employed by a supervillain i will be able to teach him how to say big things or if i become a supervillain which i am not and never will become i can give good monologues but im nto a super villain and never will be so that ability is absolutely irrelevant just one of htose things you learn whether you need to or not for the credits to get through community college" and mario said "hey a lot of people hate on community college but its a great place anyway where do we need to go" but hten a giant robotic tentacle came out and a ground cotopus appeared with nazi symbolism and out of its head came a metal panel that slid away and hitler walked out and said "you are tespassing on bowsernazi territory say heil hitler at once or i will detain you for ideological criminality" and mario said "IDEOLOGICAL CRIMINIALITY IS A SUPPRESSION FO FREE SPECCH JUST LIKE FEMINISM AND FUCK FEMINISM AND FUCK YOU I BET YOURE NOT EVEN HITLER YOURE PROBABLY A WOMAN CROSSDRESSING AND COSPLAYING AS HITLER YOU FUCKING FAT 60 YEAR OLD WEEB FAT COSPLAYER WHEN WAS HITLER EVER THAT FAT" and illuminati hive mind said "hes not that fat hes just well rounded id fuck him to be honest" and hitler said "YOU WOULD FUCK ME? YOU WILL NOT I WILL LET YOU GIVE ME A SUCKY IF YOU SAY HEIL HITLER UNLESS YOU WILL HANG HIGH AND BECOME AN ENEMY TO SOCIETY AND AN EXAMPLE TO ALL THE IDIOTS WHO THOUGH THTEY COULD FIGHT AGAINST HE HITLERIC AND BOWSERIC AND QUEEN BOWSERRIC EEMPIRE OF JUSTICE BUT NOBODY CAN FIGHT AGIANST US BECUASE I AM THE BOOGEYMAN I AM THE NAZI OVERLORD IA M THE NEW WORLD ORDER!" and mario said "YOU CAN TAKE MY ORDER YOU MCDONALDS REJECT!" 


	67. Chapter 66

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 66: hitler rises in the new neo nazi empire that has pervaded the world under bowser and queen bowser

hitler got into a combat pose and switchedi nto a ninja outfit and he spoke in a suddenly relaly high pitched really loud scream and he screamde "HIYAAAAAA YOU AND ALL YOUR HEBREW FRIEND WILL HAVE TO FIND A NEW ASSHOLE TO PLUNGE INTO BECAUSE THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM IS NOW THE BOWSER RECIH!" and then mario said "ITLL BE A DEAD REICH SOON" and the met in mid air foot against foot clashing in a powerful clash of super shit hardcore metal action! illuminati said "holy shit their spirit powers are so strong he's 50 x stronger than me what happened hwile jhe was in hell did he train?" and mario was using batfu the kind of comnbat styles bamtnau ses except really fast and with a sword so he was able to really quickly block all of hitlers attacks but hitlerkept using hitler snipers who were perfectly trained in coordination with his attacks so amrio had to keep slicing bullets maiing them evenly matched and then finally hitlre pretended to be attacked and hit then dodged and a sniper put a bullet in marios wrist damaging it so mario threw the sword hitting hte nsiper in the face and killing him and then mario said "its one on one chumplord" and then the illuminati hive mind summoned his dirt golems and they all attacked hitler and mario said "well nigger, looks like now i have the advantage?" and then hitler siad "YOU CAN DNEVER DEFEEAT THE FOURTH REICH AIRSTRIKES GO!" then a hundred airplanes flew into the air all carrying nukes and then mario jumped into the air using a super jump and then he grabbed onto one of the planes and through it into another then shot them both wiht a rocket launcher causing them to explode into a huge nuclear blast but he used a spaghetti shield to shield himself while hitler used a classic spartan shield which combined with hhis nazi suit armor made him almost invincible and he siad "so you have some FSM powers huh? look at these babies" then he shot out fifty taco spaghettis which were a fusion of good and evil and mario said "TACO SPAGHETTI?! HOW" and hitler said "BRIBERY AND JUSTICE!" then mario said "HOLY SHIT WHAT" and fsm screamed for heaven "SORRY BRO HES MORALLY GOOD" then mario said "WELL THEN ILL HAVE TO MAKE HIM MORALLY DEAD! GET READY OT DIE PUNK THE POWER OF LAIBACH AND TAKE IT UP THE ASS COMPELLS ME!" then hitler said "HEY WHY DONT YOU JUST SIT UP AND SHIT DOWN" then mario said "HEY THAT WAS AS SHITTY INSULT RIGHT ILLUMINATI" and illuminati hivemind said "i rate it 3 out of 100" and then mario said "HASHTAG REKT" and then hitler said "hes your friend he biased the scales in your favor probably because you suck his dick every morning you fucking faggot" then mario said "i rigged the scales so that they fucked your mom in her bitch pussy" and hitler said "my mom is dead" and mario said "IVE TRAVELLED THROUGH TIME YOU BITCH" then mario used the time warp to go back in time and fuck hitler's mom and then he cam eback a bit later but at the exact moment and said "okay NOW i fucked your mom. was a cool story. look here is a bunch of her pubes. she cut them off and gave them to me." so hitler said "WTF DUDE" and then he took out a sword and he stabbed marios hadn where he was holding hte pubes and mario said WHAT THE FUCK and then he threw the pubse into hitler's mouth and hitler swallowed them and said "DELEICIOUS" and he evolved into supersaiyan hitler so mario said "uhhh what the fuck" and then hitler said "FEEL THE POWER OF HITLER" and he created a huge nazi shaped swastiska rainbow laser that flashed all the colors pof the alphabet as it flew towards him and he dodged by going into one fo the gaps and hitler said "YOU CANT FUCKING DO THAT THATS UFCKING CHEATING YOU FUCK DIE ALREADY" so he shot another and then mario shot a laser at him and he deflected it and the illuminati hiveminds router broke and he said "HOYL SHIT! THE POWER LEVEL..[. ITS OVER NINE THOUSAND!]" and mario screamed "BY THE POWER OF MEMES, WE ARE CAPTAIN MARIO!" and then all of a sudden hitler screamed "DEATH TO THE SALAD EATERS!" and then amrio said "nice reference bro" and then hitler flew at mario and they clahsed nad mario got knocked out of the way and then hitler said "YOU CANT BEAT ME IM FUCKING MARIO" and then mario said "BRO YOU ARE NOT FUCKING ME OKAY I KNOW WHATS IN MY ANUS AND IT IS NOT YOUR PENIS" and hitler facepalmed and said "nice work asshole you just made everything awkward as fuck... i'm getting out of here. have fun fighting my ground octopussy." so then hitler ran away flying. then mario said "BASTARD!"

but then the octopus started fighting mario and illuminati and the illuminatis mindmuscles were barely strong enough to hold the niggero n and illuminati hive mind said "HLEP MY CONTROL IS SLIPPING: and then mario said "I AM ON MY WAY" and he starte dlfying towards the illuminati hivem ind then he shto through the tentacle that was attacking the illuminati hivemind and the illuminati hivemind said "Thanks bro i really needed that help that bitch was trying to kill my ass and i like my ass listen you can be the brawns of his operation and i will be the brains i will recruit new member sand handle propaganda "aand amripo said "we dont do propaganda were heroes" and illuminati hivemind said "did i say propagaganda i meant i will help dicatate the way inw hich people should think using the absolute truth as i see it and as science proves it" an then mario said "isnt that propaganda made to sound more scientific" and the illuminati hivemind said ""popaganda isnt scientifically backed unless the studies are bribed and even then they cant bec alled true propaganda unless they have an asshole the size of your mom so fuck off you prick im trying to help us it doesnt matter if im trying to fight fire with fire fire with fire is an effectivemmethod of killign other people SO SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE" then all of a sudden marios thoughts dwaned on him "wow this guy might be evil" the nt he illuminati hivemind detected that though thten he removed it and replaced wit with "the illuminat is good and i should work with him on account of him being great:" and then mario said "hmmm did you manipulate my jmind" and the illuminati hivemind said "Wtf why would i do that" and mario said "id kthe thought just occured to me and ifel thte need to askthanks for being honest with me bro" and the illuminati hivemind felt guilt but this was overrided by a set of direct orders from the queen of the illuminati aka amy the hedgehod who was the girlfriend of sonic or used to be before he became part of the hivemind" then the illuminati hivmeind began to go fast and he became so fast he couldnt be seen adn the octopus was like "Yeah well fuck your mom with my vagina" and then the octopus started to removeits panties and mario said "HOLY SHIT KILL IT BEFORE WE HAVE TO SEE THE WRATH OF THE OCTOIPUSSY OH MY GOD PLEASE I DONT WANT TO SEE THIS SHIT I WILL BE TRAUMATIZED FOR THE REST OFM YL IFE" then mario said "HOLY SHIT QUICK" and then the illuminati hivemind appeared out of nowehre or appeared too due to his faster than light movement which caused a ten minute delay in image processing and he stabbed the octopus in its face causing it to bleed all over and then the illuminati hivemind said "hey octopussy looks like youre having a FACIAL PERIOD" then a single shaded shade fell onto his face making him look like a FUCKING BADASS BECAUSE THATS WHO HE WAS A FUCKING BADASS HE WAS THE ILLUMINATI HHIVEMIND AND FUCK YEAH THE ILLUMINATI ARE THE FUCKING BEST THEY MANIPUALTE ENTIRE CULTURES AND SOCIERTTIES WITHOUT ANYONE EVNE KNOWING THEY WERE MANIPULATED SO BEAUTIFUL ITS LIKE A FUCKING SYMPHONY OF SATANIC DESTRCUCTION AND OF MUSIC AND OF LAIBACH AND OF SABATON AND OF WEIRD. AL. YANKOVICH! AND THEN MARIO SAID "BITCH YOU ARE SO AMAZING: AND THE ILLUMINATI HIVEMIDN SAID I KNOW I AM FUCKING AMAZING AND THAT IS WHY I AM THE FUCKING ILLUMINATI HIVEMIND HAIL TO THE KING BABY" ADN THE NDUKE NUKEM APPEARED AND HE SAID "HAIL TO THE KING, BABY" AND THEN THE ILLUMINATI HIVEMIND SAID "HOLY SHIT DUKE NUKEM TEAHC ME HOW TO FUCK OWMEN" AND THEN DKE NUKEM SAID "GROW SOME BALLS YOU CUNT" AND THEN MARIO SAID "WOW YOU GOT REKT BY DUKE NUKEM" AND DUKE NUKEM SAID "YEAH THATS WHAT JUST HAPPEND."

so the illuminati hivemin dsaid "swiat so do you wnat ot deal with us duek nukem do you want to help defeat the new nazi enemy" and then duke nukem said "are any of the maliens" and then the illuminati hivemind said "what do you mean by aliens" and duke nukem said "not human" abd then the illuminati hivemind said "well king bowser is a nazi turtle who is hyperevolved" and then duke nukem took out a shotgun and smoked a joint and he said "lets wreck that fucker... IN TEH BUTTHOLE" and he dropped a molten hot cigarette on the octopussy and it melted making the dead beast alreadym ore dead and more melted. and then duke nukem said "whoops, need a light?" and he was fucking badass because he was fucking duke nukem and who can say duke nukem isnot cool without being a fucking faggot? fucking nobody you fucking cunt don't disagree. and then the illuminati hivemind said "alright duke nukem lets roll" and duke nukem said "i have my own right" so he hopped into the mighty foot and drove off towards the bowser kingdom so mario and the illuminati hivemind had to go ontthe train to follow him but there were lots of fat people ont he bus because the nazi kingdom had encouraged people to be lazy and eat junkfood to kill everyone by giving htem CANCER IN THERIBUTTS WHICH MADE THEIR BUTTS FAT and then mario said "THIS BUS IS FULL OF FAT PEOPLE" and then all the fatasses turned to him looking angry as fuck and he said "whoah there calmed down i didnt mean to be rude im spiritually fat check your privilege just because youre fat doesnt mean youre trufats you bastards are you really fat? do oyu want to be fat do you embrace fattitude for what it is? its al ifestyle choie i have tried for years to be fat like you but i cant because I AM TOO POOR TO AFFORD FOOD" and then abraham lincoln who was 7000 pounds said "hey man you should become a nazi like us. i go to burger king every day and eat at the all you can eat from morning till evening. feels fucking good man i love being in burger king. its so fucking good" then mario said "thanks man i will try it i really want to become as beautiful as you being soft and round its my dream" and then they strated singing songs about being fat and everyone gained a lot from the spiritually enriching experience they were experiencing but then they saw that a giant diversion was happening across the river and then mario said "HOLY SHIT LOOK A DIVERSION" and then the train exploded off the rails cuasing it to fly a mile away and then it hit the ground causing all the fat people int he ground to expldoe due to the rapidly increasing and decreasing air pressure that happened as a result of them falling and ascending respectively so fucking quickly. and a s mario screamed he siad "LIFE IS LIFE!" and then the illuminati hivemind accidentally jabbed int osome fat guy so he got covered in human fat and mario said "ew what the fuck" and the illuminati hivemind said "ITS NOT MY FAULT I HAVE A POINTY HEAD CHECK YOUR PRIVILEGE BLUNTHEADKIN" and then mario said "WELL ITS NOT MY FAULT I BLAZE IT 420 CHECK YOUR FUCKING PRIVIKLEGE YOU SOBERMAN THATS LIKE A DOG EXCEPT IT SUCKS" and then illuminati hivemind said "ARE OYU HGIGH ALL DOGS FUCKING SUCK" and mario said "WAIT LETS NOT BE ASSHOLES AOBUT THIS" and thei lluminati hivemind said "ok wayt i need to vent my rage by killing innocent people" so he took out a rocket launcher and killed the people who were half dead but not quite dead yet becuase they werent fat enough to explode nad not thing enough tio survive entirely. and mario said "wait illuminati youre pretty ufcking fayt yourslef why didnt you explode" and the illuminati hivemind said "fat? this is all muscle bitch i work out" and mario said nice"

then they all stepped outside and they saw a huge tank made out of smaller tanks that transformed int oa giant robot made out of tanks and all their barrels fcused on mario so the illuminati hivemind used his sonic powers to go fast and then mario had to run through a storm of a dozen or more tankshells as they started to fire so he had to cut through bullets with his saw while jumping onto bullets nad flying through the air like an anime ninja who was fucking badass and he took out ar ocket launcher and shot it at the giant robots eye making it screech in pain and then he took out a sword and threw it at the monsters face causing the fac eto explode in hafl but the robot still functioned because it was a dmeocracy of tanks a tank democracy robot! then all of a sudden mario took out another rocket launcher and used rtwo which was risky becuase he couldtn slash and tank shells that he couldnt dodged so he shot two rockets at the monsters sarm blowing off its right arm then he saw a huge tnakshell and he was surrounded so he shot it with another rocket and then he used his rocket launcher to knock another one of the way leraving him with only one rocket launcher and he said "HUGE ASS DUMB ROBOT I WILL DESTROY YOU! I AMA WARRIOR AND YOU ARE A ROBOT ITS STEEL VERUSS STEEL AND MY SDTEEL HAS A SOUL!" and the robot said "your sword is nothing but a shitty sword with no soul what makes you think a sword can have a soul" then he called out his sword and said LUIGIKU! RISE!" then a ninja luigi arose and came out of his sword and he said "master?" and mario said "i want to prove to this robot that he is osulless steel but my steel on mys ide has a soul" and then ninja luigi said "hola motherfucker im marios sword and i am its soul now fucking die you robotic shit. domo arigato motherfucker" then mario said "Well said swword. nwo we fuck this robot up the ass with as word. SUPER SWORD ENHANCEMENT ATTACK!" then his sword becmae 10x its size except the hnadle only god a bit thicker so that mario could keep being able to grip it but the rest of it got super huge. so mario said "ALRIGHT GET FUCKED" then he ran towards the robot and stabbed it in the crotch then he ran up cutting it in half killing ti and causing a msasiv eexplosion and the illuminati hivemind reappeared and he siad "nice one bro im really happy for you" and mario said "yeah cool deal with it okay i dont really care about your compliments i care about how fucking awesome i am and my abilit yto kill shit with my huge sword and the illuminat ihivemind said "geez man harsh but okay i get it you like yourself youre a narcissist im a bitt of a narcisisst too but i liek to compliment other people so that they will compliment me" then mario said "i dont need to cpompliment others to "win compliments" i get lots of compliments from many hot blondes despite being a virgin" and then a thousnad blondes ran up to him and thy wers all asking him to sign their tits os he spent a long time signing female bresatsa and the illuminati hivemind looked at himwith awe and superstittion and mario said "hail to the king, baby." and then the illuminati hivemind said "dude duke nukem will be pissed if he finds out youre using his trademakr lines all the time like that" and mario said "duke nukem can blow me. or more specifically i can go nukem in his asshole and then thei lluminati hivemind said "oh man mario ahve you finally renounced your bulslhit heterosexuality? becuas ea lot of people including luigi would be realy happy" then the ghost of lugi iappeared and siad "hey matrio want to have sex? im your ghosts brother and i wnat to hasve sex with you lets fuck okay?" and then mario said" I KILLED YOU I KILLED YOU IK ILLED YOU BECAUSE YOU EMBARRASSSED THE MARIO ANEM" and then the illuminati hivemind said "who the fuck are you talking to bro" adn the blondes were confused and mario said "i... uh... i have a cellphone implant in my ear and i ... was talking on ti" and then the illumianti hivemind said "man it soudsn like you might have some luigionic possession more accurately" and then mario said "no man fuck off i am not possessed "and thet he illuminati hiveminds aid "hey your tits are waitng" so mario kept signing tits for al ong time before geting ready ohead off for bowsers castle. 


	68. Chapter 666

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 66.6: round it up... mario and the illuminati hivemind continue on their way into the new place that they need to go which is bowsers kingdom which they are going to attack alongside dukenukem who is the king and deserves to be hailed

(improtnat author note: i am going to change the style of the story a bit here and go for shorter more actin packed stories because that will help further my artistic direction more! thanks for eading)

mario siad to the illuminati hivemind "i guess now ahtt he train we were in has exploded off teh tracks we are going to have to go to the bowsers kingdom on foot" and the illuminati hivemind said "fuck but its like fucking 1 mile away from here itll take like an hour to walk" and mario said "only if you walk 1 mile an hour which is slow as hell are you fat" and the illuminati hivemind said "yes actually check your privilege hey man you checking yoru privilege yet because im feeling triggered right now" and mario said "are you serious or are you just a fatminist" and the illuminati hivemind said "oh nice one man youre comparing feminism to fat rights, nice man" and mario said "as a fat man i can say you are fucking obeef" and then the illuminati hivemind said "obeef isnt a fucking word you derp" amnd mario said "i made it a word just for you your royal assness les fucking go" so then mario and the illuminati hivemind kept going on the path to the boewsers castle which was af reeform quest kind of like the ones in fallout new vegas where you dont get them in your quest log so you have to actually think for yourself and do stuff for yourself which is something that people forget to do in games where everything is told to you and youre like 'welp i know everything i have to do' then mario and the illuminati hivemind were walking and they saw rain biow dash so mario beat tha bitch into submission then collared her and used her as his female steed andm rio said "nice i have a pony" and rainbow dash said "let me go you mean jerk i need to go to my friends and i need to be rainbow dash with them" and mario said "yeah in your dumb show, my little pepe: fagship is magic? no way man im not supporting ponyism why dont you get fucked and then rainbowdash said "thats exactly what im going to do were going to have an orgy" and mario said "wow now i know for SURe that tht show is satanic only satanists have porgies" and mario said "like the romans who had orgies becuase they were satanists" and then rainbow dash said "that makes no sense"!"

so then the illuminati hivemind was forced to hover really quickly causing it to sweat and lose calories while mario sat his fat ass on the back of rainbow dash. illuminati hivemind kept getting thinner until he no longer had perfect 60 degree angles anymore and he felt very angry because of this fact. and mario said "eat a fucking taco you fool" so he tossed him a high calorie 7000 calorie taco and then the illuminati hivemind said and he inflated until he was very fat. and then mario kept going and they saw the giant steel wall of bowsers evil kingdom which was big and menacing as fuck and mario said "welp were here i guess lets go in" andthe door sayid "give me your authorization codE" then mario said "satan 666" and the door opened for him and the illuminati hivemind siad "holy shit how did you know the passworD" and mario said "i guessed" adn thei lluminati hivemine said " that is very improbably that you could guess something like that" andm ario lolled inside.


	69. Chapter 68

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 68: GET READY TO REK IT HARD AS MARIO ENTERS THE BOWSER NAZI KINGDOM AND MEETS UP WITH DUKE NUKEM WILL HE HAIL TO THE KING OR WILL THE KING HAIL TO HIM?

mario released his noble female steed rainbowdash because he was dione using her as as a transportaiton srvice and he dismounted nad illuminati hivemind said "hey man you should really treat your pony with more respect you know she went fr a long long way in order to get you here and she walked hard and i had to psychically fly so fast i lost weight and look like a faggot now and mario said "you forgot about the taco" then the illuminati hivemidn said "youre right i did forget about the taco fuck" then hsi body exapanded to normal becaues of the 7000 calroies pumped into his body by the taco that he had eaten before but which had been suppressed becuase he had forgoten that he hbad ever eaten them and then the illuminati hivemind said "holy shit i have a new business idea i can hypnotize peopple into forgetting what htey eat so they lose weight" and mario said" nice business idea but we have to kill bowser and queen bowseress before we can do that." then mario said "okay now lewts keep walkng" so they wlaked int oteh corutyard of the evil nazi bowser steel castle which was filled with hitler statues and bowser statues and a statue of bowser brofisting hitler and a statue of queen bowseress eating babies and then mario said" holy shit is this what the new world order looks like because i dont fucking like it ift htats what it looks like" and the illuminati hivemind said "yes this is exactly the kind of law and order i want to instate when i become ruler of the entire world in its entirety! fly with me my minions because i am the illuminati and i will rule the netire world and put a chip in everyones foreheads that has the number 666 involved in some unspecific way as the bible has foretold! everything in the bible will come to pass and me andsatan will make i t come to pass together! new world order one world government tribulations nuclear apocalypse that will destroy the atmosphere the beasts city which is probably anu nderground bunker WILL HAVE O MORE LIGHT probably because of NO MORE ELECTRICITY! the judgements of god will come and we will havet o enjoy our power while it lasts becuase the revalations wont last very long and our rules will be shorter1" and then mario said" what the fuck are you talking about what kind of bible are you reading from" and then the illuminati hivemind said " i am reading from the new illuminati christian bible" adn then mario said "wow illuminati" and then illuminati hviemind said "no i mkidding i mean im reading from a christian bible what are you reading from" and mario siad" the fsm published the flying spaghetti monsters guide to thuglife. rule number 1 is shank a bitch and save a life rule number 2 is teahc that bitch her place and she will give you herer eternal gratitude and rule number three is dont fuck with duke nukem beause he has a bigger dick than you and his expanding dong will fuck your buttt." then mario said "GET READY FOR THE BIG WAVE" and then mario started waving like razy and created a huge holographic hand that also stated waving and udke nukem saw it from miles away and drove there and said "Wtf are you doing it hought you were going to bowsers castle" and mario said "i am" and duke nukem said "this is hitlers castle bowsers castle is underground in his underground abse" and then mario said" oh fuck how do you know all thsi stuff btw" and duek nulkem said "inside soruces" and mario said" what the fuck are you talking aobut" and hten duke nukem said "bro i know hwo to fuck the women and the entraance to aw oamsn heart is either through the wallet or the pussy and i have both money and a big dick so i can access any woman anywhere" and mario said "oh man damn youre so cool" and duek nukem said "hail to the king baby" then mario and thei lluminati hivem idn climbed onto the back of the might y foot and duke nukem siad 'tell your fat friend to fuck off because first of all hes evil and satanic and second of all hes too heavy for my truck to lift becuase he eighs 60000 tons" adn then mario said "what the fuck how od you weigh so much" and then the illuminati hivemind said "compressed matter and a sort of black hole which is my mouth" and then mario said "wow what rexplains where all my fucking doritoes have been going man i should never have let you know where i keep my doritoes" and the iluminati hivemind said "yeah its been uncomfortable and hard as fuck to reach int oyour asshole and pull out all thoes chips of doeritoes without you even fucking noticing" and mario said "dude theyre doritoes they taste like ass so i just add extra ass flavor" and the illumianti hivemind siad "thats fucking gross i dont even wnat to thihkn about it i only ever did it because of my intense hunger and desire to eat doritoes brand chips" and then mario said "well yeah but its tsill gay as fuck i mean you were sticking your hand into my..." and then the illuminati hivemind siad "THATS ENOUGH I DONT THINK ANYONE WANTS TOH EAR ABOUT HTIS BULLSHIT THIS IS FUCKING GAY AND ALSO VERY TRAUMATIZING TO TALK ABOUT AND ALSO IT RUINS MY SELF IMAGE BECAUSE I CANT PICTURE MYSELF DOING THIS BECAUSE ITS JUST SO FUCKING GAY ASTIHNG TO DO" and mario said "nto my problem bro"


	70. Chapter 69

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 69: WILL THEY LEAVE THE ILLUMINATI BEHIND? THEY PROBABLY IWLL... AND IS IT GOOD? PROBABLY. CONSIDERING HE WAS MANIPULATING MARIOS MIND...

mario and duke nukem rode off becaus they decided ot leave the illumianti behind on account of him being fat as fuck and being so heavy that he almost broke the mighty foot so he decided to go underground to find a secret teleporter base in order to shortcut to the true bowsers kingdom which was underground. mario said "wait if were going at 1000 mph on ground how are we going to go underground' and then duke ukem shouted because they were going very fast and it was heartd to ehear eachother, "WE ARE GOING TO FLY INTO THE SEWAGE PIPE" and mario said "EW!" and then duke nukem drove the car into a huge giant monster sized sewaged pipe and he turned on his windows but mario was outside so they drove through the sewers going so fast the car drove on the water but mario got spalttered with lots of literal shit because of how fast they were going and how many shitwaves were appearing out of the swewer. then the illuminati went through a secret base by destroying the blast doors and then he went into a secrety sicence lab adn he saw a bunch of creepy equipment and then all of a sudden an old paladin from warcraft 3 appeared armed with a big ass hammer and holy light and he said "YOU SHALL NOT PASS" then all of a sudden teh big ass rock from rock of ages attakced nad squished his tiny bitch ass and showed hi mthe dtrue divine justive of BALL GOD of BALLS the manly testosterone pumping testicle queen. then all of a sudden the huge ugly face of the ball god of balls the manly testosterone pumping testicle muscular horse queen screamed "NEIGH MMOTHERFUCKER I HAVE BLWESSED YOU ON YOUR JOURNEY ULLUMINATI I AM A DIVINE FORCE GREATER THAN THIS UNIVERSE GREATER THAN HEAVEN AND GREATER THAN HELL WHAT OYU ARE AOBUT TO DO IS N$EEDED FOR THE STABILITY OF THE UNVIERSE SO KEEP ON GOING MY LTITLE TINTY BITCH YOU CAN KEEP CATCHING UP AND YOU CAN REUNITE WITH THE NUKM AND THE MARIO" adn the illuminati said i know i can you little bitch i dont need yo uto motivate me" and then the ball god of balls said "bitch i was just saying anyway later im going to go wash my balls theyre getting swampy" and the illuminati screamed "ew" and then the illuminati went further in to the researchs tation adn he saw more paladins so he used the hammer of the previous paladin which had escaped from being squishified and then he used it with his psychic pwowers and WHAMMIFIED the other paladins bitch asses and then all of a sudden arthur from warcraft 3 appeeared all evil and undead and then the iulluminati said "you are satans apprentice" and arthur said "yes and i am a mean motherfucker" then illumianti said "you are also a dead motherfucker" so he used the hammer and smaeshed his bitch ass. so then the illuminati hivemind went up toa a console and then he started mashing all the buttons and he accidentally hit the nuclear meltdown button and he started screaming "OH FUCK!" and then he started pressing all the buttons and then he started FLIPPING THE SHIT OUT BECAUSE HE WAS ABOUT TO CAUSE A NUCLEAR EXPLOSION and then he managed to hit the teleport button and then just accirentally managed to put the teleport cooordinates to be the lcoation of bowsers underground castle exactly where duke nukem and mario wereh eaded. then he teleported and he managed to get ther.e.

then duke nukem and mario were riding on the might foot and a HUGE ASS EPXLOPION SHOCKED THE UNDERGROUDN TUNNEL THEY WERE INSIDE AND UP IN THE ATMOSPHERE A HUGE SHOCKWAVE WENT THROUGH THE SKY CAUSING THE ATMOSPHERE TO VENT ALL ITS OXYGEN INTO SPACE DESTROYING THE AMTOSPHERE AND CAUSING ALL LIFE ON THE SURFACE OWRLD TO DIE! mario gulped as the shockwaves caused the mighty foot to upturn itself and mario and duke nukem blacked out...


	71. Chapter 70

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 70: after the shock: revalations in a new orld

the ball god of balls the manly testestonerone muscle testicle pony queen looked down on the world and at the events thath ad just transpired when the illuminati hivemind triangle pyramid wemnt and started the nuclear meltdown he caused an ireeversible chain reaction of nuclear explosions and the explosions permantently destroyed earths atsmosphere venting it into space and causing earth to become uninhabitable literally killing everything on earth and it was good. the plans were going eexactly as she had wanted them to. balls god of balls, also known as zeusimus looked down from his personal universe bubble slightly outside of our universe form which he was able to manipulate any part of our universe at any point he wished. soon enough he would destroy everything.. it was exactly as he had planned. everything was going a okay and 100% according to plan. there was ntohing wrong with his plans... the only loose factor was mario. the world was now uninhabitable and ready for zeusimus to take it over and harness the noodle power of the flying spaghetti monster toh arvest all his powers nad add it to his own already incrasingly large power base. he was going to become unstoppable... more unstoppable than he already is. zeusimas... the godly ball god of balls, manly testosterone muscle testiclepony queen of the universe... zeusimas... divine universe eater from a universe where gender, power, evne physial shape worked much different form our own, who started out as a mortal but then ate the entire universe... he was an unstoppable force, almost... there was only one thing that could destroy him... it was a powerful object inside this unvierse if he could absorb this universe as well he could destroy the object but unfortunately the powers from the previous universe did not transfer to this universe so before he could manifest inside the universe he would have tom ake everything ready for his harvester machine. would mario be able tos top the schemes? he wasnt even aware of them.

meanwhile mario got up from the wreckage of the mighty foot and looked at duke nukem who had a huge steering wheel impaling his chest but then he pulled himself off sdrank a beer and got better and he said "what the fuck was that/" and mario said "i smell fire and destruction it sounds like a huge explosion" thne he used his clelphone and called a bunch of people he kn ew but he couldnt get responses and mario said "holy shit whats going on" so he random dialed a few numbers and no response and duke nukem said "maybe nuclear war broke out while we were out? that was the hugest explosion ive ever fucking felt" and then mario said" i think we may be living in the end times it is just like the revelations said in the bible the sky would shred up like a scroll i guess maybe the atmosphere venting out into space based on what the bible said? now we are going to have to deal with the antichrist and evil people" and duke ukem said "thats fucking ridiculous man youre fucking stupid" and mario said "sorry man i just have some weird religious views to be entirely honest" and duke nukem saido "youre totally worng theres not going to be any antichrist its probably just the atmosphere got vented so now were going to have tol ive in bowsers underground castle thanks obama" and then mario said "nice meme" and then duke nukem said "ive got balls of steel" and then mario said "yeah sure im not going to polish your balls maybe ill play soccer" and then duke nukem said "if you want to play soccer ill put my balls in your goal" and then mario said "ew thats fucking gross" and then duke nukem said "yeah im gross too" and then duke nukem bent mario over the table but mario didnt really mind even though it was technically rape because duike nukem, was os fucking manly that evne straight guys like me have a crush on him.


	72. Chapter 71

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 71: enter bowsers castle the indubitable lair of evil... zeusimus watches on ready to seize the perfect opportunity cna mario defeat the ultimate opponent?

maro and duke nukem went through the slimy sewers of the bowser underground castle trying to get in it. duke nukem said "the entrance will be far away. we weren ot supposed to have to wlak this is annoying as fuck at least it gives us some time to talk about our personal problems" and thne mario said "are you fucking kidding me youre duke nukem oyure a man" and duken ukem said "yeah but man all this shit has really rocked my jibblies im not sure if i can handle it" and mario said "wow dude waht the fuck i idolized you youre suppsoed to be a real fucking manly man not a pice of shit fuckboy wo whines every time a needle brushes against his testicle you fucking coward grow a pair and take them and use them to shag your fucking mother yu fucking whore stop being such a sissy really did you learn nothing in hero bootcmap youre supposed to never look at explosions youre supposed to never flinch when being punched youre supposed to air shuffle al lthe fucking niggas youre supposed to shank every ass thats bad youre supposed to never let evil win" then duke nukem said "whoa slow down there captain shitwand all im saying is i think you should probably get your loads off your chest because honestly theres going to be a big ass boss battle and we probably wont survive long enough to talk about our problems afterwards i mean honestly most boss battles are like tahat i mean its not like theres special cutscenes after the game to tell you all the stuff that happens next its time to get our shit off now" and mario said "true enough sorry bro i was just trying to motivate you no hard feelings yeah thats what my dirll instructor told me every time i compaliend about cramps" and duke nukem said "cramps are you a fucking ftm" and mario said "uh no" and then duke nukem said "then dont complain about fucking cramps" then mario said "okay well wahtever"

then mario said "so what do you mean exactly what heaving confesions do you have to take off of your chest" and then duke nukem said "well im actually a virgin. well i mean i was a virgin until i bent you over, but istll iven ever actually done it with a woman" and mario said "wow what the fuck have you done it with a man before" and then duke nukem said "no but dude i mean its like no stop misinterpreting my words fuckbro ive never fucked a dude before" and then mario said "dude dont talk about it like that im still heterosexual its just i was pent up and didnt have sex for a very long time and so i naturally didnt mind taking it from you becaue of hou absolutely modular manly you are" and duke nukem said "dude thats pretty gay to be honest" and mario said "no way man its not gay unless you actually are romantically commited to someone like you can totally do oral sex without being gay like you just dont want to have a long term replationship wiuth guys youre still heterosexual you jsut like to experiment a bit on the side" and duke nukem said "dude that is the shittiest logic i have ever fucking heard are you a nigger" and mario said "Hey man im white as a fucking board" and duke nukem said "Boards usually arent white you dumb dude" and duke nukem forever siad "dude thats one of the dumbest things ive heard why the fuck would a straight ugy have sex with another guy thats so fucking gay just accept that youre capable of fucking anything attractive its not lik it evne fucking matters stop holding onto heterosexuality believing that it is irrecvocably tried to your masclinity you can be a very manly gay guy like me i mean im not gay i just like to have sex even though ive never really had sex to begin with i guess? id dunno it kind of is a paradox i guess my entire character is sort of based on bullshit" and mario said "wow you only just realized? holy shit slow clap" adn then duke nukem forever siad "dude this doesnt explain yoru dick sucking tendencies" and mario said "IM STRAIGHT OKAY i just like to experiemtn i wouldnt kiss a guy or live with a guy itd just be a casual experiment between two bros" and duke ukem forever said "pretty sure thats every gay casual sex rleationship ever" and mario said "yeah but FUCK YOU have you forgoten about that?" and then duke nukem said "nigger i would fuck you any day just dont pretend to be heterosexual"


	73. Chapter 72

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 72: the feelings that happen, illuminati

after the big arugment that happened last chapter mario and duke nukem walked together in silence and mario was thinking about how angry he was and he looked into his psirit and he saw that his inner spaghetti party quest was somewhat broken and he realized that maybe he had never truly mastered his inner spaghetti partry quest and that his spirit was still as broken as it was before and that what he thought was psiritual healing had beenreally weak chinese tape that didnt last for more than a few minutes at most then mario kept walking and duken ukem said "hey man sorry if i hurt your feelings" and mario said "you didnt fucking hurt my feelings what makes you think im so sensitive that any little thing you cna say can trigger me" and then duke nukem said "fuck you dude see youre angry stop denying it and just fess up to that you got mad" and mario said "I AM NOT MAD and you never succeeded in making me mad and you will never succeed in making me mad i am too amture to be so easily made mad you cannot troll me that easily duke suckem" and then duke nukem said "dude youre getting angry for stupid reasons really all i did was point out the obvious fact that heteroseuxality means attraction to the oppositte gender" and mario said "i wasnt attracted to you youre just manly and i dont mind having sexw ith you" and duke nukem said "dude thats not what a heterosexual would do a heterosexual is only willing to get sexual with the opposite fucking gender" and mario said "wow dude you dont have to be a fucking douchebag just because my opinion is different from yours why dont you keep going and we just kill these assholes whoever we are and not talk" and duke nukem said "and you said you werent mad" and mario said "im not mad you fucking cunt" and duken ukem said "you are so fucking mad it is not even fucking funny" and then mario said "dude im not even fucking mad stop bullshitting out of your asshole" and then duke nukem said "uh yeah sure this is coming from someone who just took my dick up his and is now pissed off that i dont think hes a hetsexual" and then mario said "wow faggot fight me" then mario pushed duke nukem into the sewer because they were walking int the sewer so duke nukem floated away in a river of shit and then mario ran away angry because he was really fucking pissed off and triggered. and then mario screamed "I'VE GOT BALLS OF STEEL YOU FUCKING SHIT SWIMMER" and then duke nukem took out a gun and he shot a bullet which permanently damaged the game deleter that mario had had attached to his belt and he siad "oh shit" and then duke said "HAIL TO THE KING, FAGGOT" then he swam away in shit and then mario realized what a dick he had been and then he shot out a noodle and pulled duke back and he siad "look im sorry okay that woas shitty im just going through hard times right now and when you start claling me gay and insulting me for my own personal preferences which are straight but uniquely straight it triggers me lets just not talk about that" and duke siad "whatever fagot" so then he pushed mario in the sewer and mario got covered in shit too and then duke kept walking knowing that mario was going to be okay and then it took 3 hours until mario was able to actch u pwith im at which point duke nukem was pretty close to the end of the sewer. then mario said "wow thanks asshole" and duke siad "you give what you get" and then amrio said "thats the wrong way arond" and duke nukem said "its true both ways at least in this scenario i gave you what i got so now we are BOTH covered in shit and pee." and then mario said "dude thats ufcking gross anyway i washed myself with spaghetti powers so only you are" so duke pushed him into the shit again.

mario was sad.


	74. Chapter 73

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 73: illuminatis real whereabouts are revealed!

illuminati woke up in the middle of a prisoner holding room that he had somehow luckily teleported himself into bowser was standing there and so was queen bowsereess his beta wife. bowser was holding a huge rocket launcher and he said "alright illuminati i am holding a rocket launcher since i knwo you are impulneravable to bullets so i have this rocket to hurt you a bit and i have twenty rockets so do you think you want to deal with twenty rockets" and the illuminati said "oh fuck i am captured?" adn then bowsers adi "yes you fucking moron youre acaptured you are in my trap i am the cultural elite here and you are a nother fly caught in the huge fat dragonspiders webnest. do you think you can fight me i have an entire nazi empire at my command! or i did, before you caused that nuclear meltdown that destroyed the atmosphere and killed everyone. thanks asshole" and the illuminati said " shit so thats what happened. fuck. i was going to kill satan so i could rule the world but now i'm going to have to rule a dead world? what the fuck this is the fucking shittiest twist ever." then bowser said "Don't be a fucking pleb, faggot." then illuminati said" what do you mean" and bowser said "Know what I mean? I MEAN THAT I AM LEGION" then bowser rushed forward and his arm pierced the illuminaits pyramid chest and the illuminatis color scheme began to change and all of a sudden he started to shiver uncontrollably and he started screaming and his mind began t o change and then his eye changed to a dark red and he grew a pyramid shell and he said "We... we are legion." and then bowsers aid "damn fucking RIGHT we are legion. we are going to go kill that little bitch mario, and his little bitch friend duke nukem. then we're going to rule the fucking world." then the illumibowser said "but how will we rule the dead world?" and then bowser said "TIME TRAVEL, MOTHERFUCKER!" then illumibowser psychically highfived bowser and queen bowseress said "wait, does this mean you guys are going to share me" and then bowser saido "naw man the illuminati doesnt have a dick because hes a fucking faggot" and the illumibowsers aid "it's true. i am a pleb." and then he frowned and siad "sad face." and then bowsers aid "yeah idk maybe he can jack it to fucking sex selfies or something with our dicks touching idk" and then the illumibowser said "our dicks?" and then bowser said "dont you know man queen bowseress aka princess toadstool has a nice little toad...stool? fuck. uh. yeah, that made no fucking sense whatsoever, but basically she's well endowed. so a woman has a bigger dick than you, nice" then the illumibowser said "anyway we are going to have toa mbush mario and bowser they are probably going through the sewer i know because i was going to go with them but becasue they wouldnt take me i triggered the events that killed everyone on earth" and queen bowseress said "yeah nice one thanks a lot dicksaw" and then the illumibowser said "np sis" and then queen bowseress said "bowser! slap this bitch im triggered!" then bowsers slapped the illumibowser and the illumibowsers lapped back and they had a slapfight like shitty fucking girls.


	75. Chapter 74

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 74: storm the fortress with duke and mario; HAIL TO THE KINGS

mario and duke nukem kept walking and they were jsut about at the end of the sewer then they got to the end of the sewer and they saw a door that had a lock on it and mario said "OH SHIT DUKE WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO ITS LOCKED BY A LOCK" then duke nukem said "god damn it i guess we're stuck lets just whip out our androids and start fapping to tgirls" and mario said "yeah guess we're pretty much fucked do you have any food?" then duke nukem started laughing and he flicked the door and it collapsed and he siad "fucking niggers think they can stop us with a lock? we're too fucking manly fo rhta.t let's roll little nigger" and then mario said "alright let's rock" then mario jumped thorugh the door into a hallway and they got surrounded by androids from portal 2 and they all had portal guns and they started shooting portal guns and highfiving and the entire wall got covered in portals and there were robots flying around everywhere and then mario said "what the fuck is this shit" so duke drank some steroids and then he punched all the robots and destroyed them and then only one was left and he said "please dude all we really wanted to do was party hard" and mario said "you can party hard in hell with your father the devil" then duke nukem took out his signature golden pistol and shot him in the face. then mario said "and that is how you deal with robotic security for all you plebs watching tis broadcast" and in hell toadette and a bunch of toads started cheering and toadette did a sexy booty dance. then mario and duke started sprinting through the halls and mario said "alright guess it's time to fuck some bitches UP amirite bro?" then duke said "and fuck you too" and mario said "heterosexually" and duke nukem said "faggot as shitly" and then mario sighed and said "you just cant elastify your views at all" and duke siad "meh w/e bro just stop bitching about it and let's run through the halls" and then mario and duke busted through a wall crashing it down then mario screamed "OH YEAAAAAAAAH!" and kool-aid man was sitting on a chair in the room and he raised his eyebrow and said "really man" and mario said "uh... oh. uh... what the fuck?" and there were a bunch of dogs playing poker with kool-aid man and the dogs all stared at him too so mario and duke pulled the wall back up and broke down the other wall and then they ran through that instead. then they went into the girls bathroom and all the female koopas started screaming so duke nukem picked a few up for good times later on and stuffed them into his "inventory" then mario and duke nukem brofisted and then thye kept running and mario took out his radar and it pointed to the location of where they should go so mario and duke nukem ran up a bunch of stairs right into a tripwire which exploded shooting them both into a wall and damaging them seriously and then illumibowser bowser and queen bowseress appeared and bowser said "hey there mario. bowser legion has found you" and mario said "if you are legion then let me exorcise you into swine" then bowser said "wow nice bible reference nerd" and then mario said "said the guy claling himself legion" and then duke nukem said "you sissies better bend over right now and hail to the fucking kings" and then mario said "up your butt" and duke nukem said "up ALL of your butts" and then mario said "heterosexually" and duke nukem said "according to mario" and then they both looked really badass and duke took out two golden pistols and mario took out a sword and it was time to strife against bowser illumibowser and queen bowseress.


	76. Chapter 75

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 75: mario and bowser strife it out!

then all of a sudden a giant robotic claw tore through the base revealing a giant football stadium and there was a huge robotic monster with huge claws shaped like bowser inside the giant underground football arena and mario said "you knew we were going to have a fight so you made an approprirate stage huh?" and then bowser said "yeah you pleb. you guessed right. nice pleb logic. lets fucking fight" so bowser dashed into marrio and knocked him into the football stadium and then he knocked him into the ground causinga lot of damage. the giant claw grabbed duke nukem and duke nukem said "ITS TIME TO FIGHT! I WILL TAKE OUT THE ROBOT!" so then mario and bowser went ot the bottom of the football stadium and a thousand football warrior toads and a thousand football warrior koopas were at ooposing sides all ready to fight and bowser said "our little duel is going to be a war!" ad then mario said "too bad im going to kill you AND all your koopa shitters" and then bowser said "hey dont be a fucking racist you nigger" and then mario said "wow youre so dumb" and bowser said "Yeah sure nice insult moron" and then mario said "yeah sure ill ijnsult you with my fist killing you bitch" and then bowser slashed mario and he started bleeding profusely all over the place and then mario attacked bowser and bowser got punched in the face and it hurt him a lot. and then mario took out a giant hammer and he whupped bowsers bitch ass and hurt him badly and bowser got knocked back into a wall and then all of a sudden all the koopas started charging and the toads too and they started firing machineguns everywhere and theere were bullets flying everywhere so mario usd a spaghetti shield to defend himself and then bowser took out a final smash orb and became giant bowser and he started slashing at mario and used his huge foot to crush him but then mario shot a giant noodle laser through his foot and then al lof a mario took out the game deleter and instantly killed giga bowser but then all of a sudden SUPER SHREKMARIO BOT APPEARED AND THEN HE SAID "ITS NEVER OGRE" and mario said "wait what the fuck" and the game deleter it turned out had malfunctione when duke nukem shot it so basically everytime it killed anyone it would revive the last person it killed but the recharge was gone so mario said "well fuck it then i guess" but then illumibowser pulled the game deleter out of marios arms with his mind power and deleted super shrekmario bot and gigabowserr reapppeared adn te took the gamedeleter and tried to delet mario but then mario took out a giant shotgun and he jumped up and he shot bowser in his little bith face and bowser started bleeding all over the place and he was bleeding profusely and flipping the shito ut honestly and then bowser used his claw to pull all hte bullets out and he threw them into marios face so mario flew back into a wall and crashed through the wall and flew so far that he actually went outside of the bunker and into the outside world which was apocalyptic and radioactive and had no atmosphere so mario and bowser and everyone started getting sucked into space and all the toads and koopas flew out into space then all of a sudden gigabowser took the giant robot and smashed it into the ground killing the giant robot and duken ukem who had been trying to destroy the giant robot all this time. duke nukems last words were "hail to the king" and he activated a nukegrneade causing a giant explosion that blasted bowsers foot off and after he got damaged his legion control stopped so illuminati reverted to his previous stop and illuminati became evil again and he saw the giant robot body so he went up and ripped the head off and interfaced wit hthe robot becoming a giant illuminatihead robot and he screamed "IT IS MY WORLD NOW!" and queen bowseress and bowser began to fly out of the bunker into the vacuum hole but then all of a sudden vriska came out of space and walked into the football stadium ready to wreck shit up but she was a HUGE FUCKING BITCH so bowser flew into her and she died and exploded and glued up the vacuum hole then mario burst through ready to reck shit up.


	77. Chapter 76

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest: chapter 76: the final battle in progress mario and the bad guys fight

mario was ready to fight and flew into the foot ball arena and he shot a bunch of noodles sealing up the vacuum and saving queen bowseress from the vacuums of space but this was by accident and he hadnt actually wanted to saveh er because she was bad and didnt deserve to live so mario toook out his badass japanese ninjasword and he was ready to fight and bowser said "BITCH LETS IFHGT" and he rubbed a 1up on his foot causing a minibowser to spawn and he siad "fuck damn it" but then the minibowser grew to full size and the new bowser killed the old bowser and the new bowser glowed green with 1up energy and mario said "oh fuck" and bowser said "i am even stronger than the old bowser. old bowser was a PLEB Compared to me but he was still stronger than me. are you ready to die?" and then the illuminati robot dipped its finger into duke nukems chest cavity and started painting the floor with blood and making a satanic pentagram and then mario said "what the fuck are you doing illuminati" and illuminati said "INITIATING MY MASTER PLAN YOU FUCKING PLEB! I WAS NEVER ON YOUR SIDE NOW I AM GOING TO REVIVEM Y MASTER SATAN AND I AM GOING TO SUMMON HIM ITO HIS WORLD THEN I AM GOING TO KILL HIM AND BECOME THE NEW LUCIFER! THE ILLUMILUCIFERNATI! AND THE ILLUMINATI HIVEMIND QUEEN WILL RULE IT ALL! AMY THE HEDGEHOG AND I WILL BE PARTNERS IN CRIME FOREVER AND WE WILL RULE THE ENTIRE WORLD OR WHATS LEFT OF IT WE WILL CREATE A NEW UTOPIA A NEW SATANIC UTOPIA! A DEMONUTOPIA!" and then mario said "Shit bowser we gotta take out this pleb before he kills us all" and then the illuminati hivemind took up the audience which was all various monsters like goombas chainchomps and toads and crushed them together into a bloody pulp and coverd the satanic pentagram in blood and it was too late mario tried to create a ggiant umbrella to protect the pentagram from the blood but the blood poured onto the pentagram and the entire stadium started shaking as the glwoing pentagram started glowing even more in fact shining bright with a dark light that covered the room in darkness and a maniacla laughter was heard and everyone started getting pulled towards the pentagram including the illuminati and the illuminat i said "wait what the fuck" and then a huge epxlosion covered the stadium in energy and then all of a sudden the huge muscualr body of satan appeared his goat hooves hitting the ground painfully and he screamed "sup niggers!" then he flew up to the illuminati and the illuminati said "i will kill you and steal your soul satan and i will become the ultimate villain" and mario said "yo ufucking fool you will become the ultimate victim"A nd then satan said "wisely said son" and then satan flew up and stabbed his pitchfork into the illuminatis eye and then he took the gamedeleter and he used it to destroy the illumninati which revived SUPER SHREKMARIO BOT AND BECAUSE THEY WERE ALIVE AGAIN EVERYTHING BECAME A LOT LOUDER AND CAPSIER AND THEN MARIO SAID "OH FUCK ITS SUPER SHREKMARIO BOT FROM BEFORE WHO I HAD TO FIGHT THE SERVANTS OF SATAN" THEN SATAN SCREAMDE "YES THEY ARE ALL PART OF MY MASTER PLAN NOW THAT THEY ARE HERE NOTHING CAN STOP ME WE WILL ALL RULE THIS DYING WRLD AND I WILL AMKE A NEW HELL" AND MARIO SCREAMED "FLYING SPAGHETTI FATHER HEAR ME IN MY HOUR OF NEED AND PROTECT ME FROM SATAN I WILL HAVE TO DESTROY HIM NOW" AND THEN SATAN SAID " YOU WILL BE DESTROYED BY ME MORON" AND THEN SATAN PICKED UP THE GIANT ROBOTS BODY EFFORTLESSLY AND THREW IT AT MARIO AND THE WHOLE THING CRASHED INTO THE GROUND PLUMMETING AND THE FORCE OF THE THROW CAUSED IT TO DIG A TUNNEL ALL THE WAY TO THE CORE OF THE EARTH AND A HUGE EXPLOSION FO FIRE CAME OUT ADN THE ROOM BEGAN HEATING UP AS MOLTEN EARTH BEGAN FLOODING THE FOOTBALLSTADIUM AND THEN MARIO SAID "OH FUCK WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE" AND SATAN SAID "EVERYTHING IVE EVER FUCKING WANTED TO" 


	78. Chapter 77

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 77

(new header style! putting it in because its time for a massive hcangei n everything)

THE FIGHT WAS BEGINNING!

they all faced off!

mario was in one corner armed with the incredible power of spaghetti and with incredibly kungfu powers and he was the hero who was probably going to win unless a tragedy happened in the other side of the contest was bowser and queen bowseress the duo of super nazi dictators and in the middle of them all was satan and supershrekmariobot SPEAKING OF WHICH IT IS TIME TO TALK IN CAPS AGAIN ARE YOU READY TO INCREASE THE ACTION BUT NEW COMPETITORS WERE COMING INTO THE ARENA

VRISKA SUDDENLY CAME BACK TO LIFE OR N GOOD REASON ON ACCOUNT OF HER CONSTANTLY STEALING HTE SPOTLIGHT AND BEING A HUGE FUCKIGN BITCH WHO DESERVES TO DIE FOR ALL THE FUCKING REASONS POSSIBLE BECAUSE SHE SUCKS SO HARD AND SHE SAID "IM 8ACK BITCHES" AND THEN VRISKA TOOK OUT HER SWORD DICE AND PREPARED TO FIGHT A FOURTH PARTY AND THEN SHE SUMMONED A HORDE OF MIND CONTROLLED GHOSTS AND MARIO SAID "WAHT THE FUCK" AND THER WAS BASICALLY AT LEAST A HUNDRED OF EACH FO THE HOMESTUCK TROLLS AND MARIO WAS RAEDY TO FIGHT THEM ALL AND SUPER SHREK MARIO BOT SAID "MY BODY IS READY TO EAT ALL THESE FAGETS" AND SATAN SAID "PADAZDI MY CHILD YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL THEM PATOM" AND HE PUT ON HIS USHANKA BECAUSE HE DECIDED HE WOULD IRONCIALLY REPRESENT COMMUNISM IN HIS FIGHT SO HE SAID "PRIVETSTVUYU MOTHERFUCKERS" AND THEN BOWSER SAID "ALRIGHT ITS TIME FOR A REVOLUTION" SO HE BLEW THE WHISTLE AND SUDDENLY A BUNCH OF SUPER SAIYAN KOOPA KIDS BURST THROUGH THE WALL AND THERE WAS ZOMBIE VEGETA WHO HAD BEEN RESURRECTED TO TRAIN THEM HOW TO BE SUPER SAIYAN AND TO TEACH THEM SO THAT HE COULD INDIRECTLY GET REVENGEO N MARIO AND HE HAD CONSENTED TO THIS PLAN BECAUSE IT WAS A GOOD FUCKING PLAN THEN SATAN TOOK OUT HIS FIST AND PUCNHED THE FLOOR CREATING A HUGE TEAR IN REALITY CAUSING A GIANT PORTAL TO OPEN AND A THOUSAND DEMONS CAME OUT OF THE GROUND AND THEN SATAN SAID "i am lucifer and you are fucked" AND THEN HE SATATRED LAUGHING LIKE AN ASSHOLE AND THEN INSANI APPEARED NEXT TO MARIO AND HE SAID "MARIO SUP SATAN IS A FRIEND OF INSANIMAN X. HE WILL DIE" AND THEN MARIO SAID "OKAY COOL THANKS BRO" AND THEN MARIO OFFERED A TENTAVIE BROFIST AND THEN INSANI SMILED A BIT AND HE ACCEPTED AND GRACEFULLY BROFISTED HIS NIGGA AND THEN MARIO WAS ALL LIKE "YEAH" AND THEN HE TOOK OUT A 1 UP THAT HE HAD AND HE REVIVED DUKE NUKEM AND DUKE NUKEM SAID "OH YEAH I AM BACK IN THE FIGHT" BUT THEN HE DIED AGAIN BECAUSE A SNIPER SHOT HIM AND IT WAS THE SNIPER FROM TF2 AND HE HAD BEEN HIRED BY SAXTON HALE TO KILL EVERYONE AND THEN SAXTON HALE JUMPED INTO THE ARENA WITH A MIGHTY RAOR AND THEN HE POUNDED HIS CHEST AND EVERYONE LOOKED AT HIS CHEST IN AWE BECUASE HIS CHEST HAIR WAS SHAPED LIKE AUSTRALIA AND SNIPER SAID "GOOD ONYA DAD" AND THEN SAXTON HALE SAID "LETS PUNCH BEARS! TESTOSTERONE" AND THEN MARIO SAID "OKAY THIS IS BECOMING A FUCKING CLUSTERFUCK HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE GOING TO GET FUCKING CRAMMED INTO THIS TINY LITTLE FUCKING FOOTBALL STADIUM" AND THEN BOWSER SAID "A WHOLE LOT MORE" AND THEN BOWSER PRESSED A RED BUTTON AND A THOUSAND ROBOTIC BOWSERS APPEARED! THE FIGHT WAS READY TO BEGINW ITH EVERY SIDE EXCEPT MARIO RIDIDCULOUSLY WELL ENDOWED EXCEPT THAT MARIO HAD THE POWERS OF INSANI ON ITS SIDE... WAS THAT ENOUGH? SO MARIO SCREAMED "WALUIJEW WE NEED YOU" AND THEN WALUIGI CAME DOWN FROM HEAVEN AND SLAPPED MARIO IN HIS BITCH FACE BECAUSE IM NOT GOING TO REVIVE WLAUIGI BECAUSE HE DOESNT DESERVE TO LIVE RIGHT NOW BUT HTEN ALL OF A SUDDEN ALL THE TOADS THAT HAD DIED BEFORE TELEPORTED INTO THE FOOTBALL STATION AS ZOMBIES AND THEY WERE READY TO FIGHT AND SAXTON SAW THIS SO A BUNCH OF SHARKS WITH WINGS AND LASERS ATTACHED TO THEIR FACES!

SO THE SIDES ARE THESE

TEAM MARIO IS AWESOME: MARIO AND INSANI AND A ZOMBIE TOAD ARMY TEAM BOWSER IS THE BAD GUY: BOWSER AND QUEEN BOWSERESS AND THE SUPER SAIYAN KOOPA KIDS AND TEAM SAXTON HALE: SNIPER AND SAXTO NHALE ADN SHARKS WITH FUCKING WINGS AND LASERS I WISH I COULD DOUBLE CAPITALIZE THIS BECASE IT IS SO FUCKING AWESOME!  
>TEAM LUCIFER: SATAN AND AN ARMY OF DEMONS AND SUPER SHREKMARIOBOT TEAM VRISKA: ONE BIG BITCH AND THOUSANDS OF MIND CONTROLLED GHOSTS<p>

THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN ZEUSIMAS RIPPED INTO THE NARRATORS PRIVATE TIME AND HE SAID "JHEY THIS IS THE BALL GOD OF BALLS THE MANLY TESTOSTERONE PUMPING MUSCLE KING SPEAKING AND ID LIKE TO PUT IN MY TWO CENTS" so all of a sudden A THOUSAND TERMINATOR ROBOTS APPEARED IN THE FOOTBALL STADIUM ALL BEARING THE FLAG THAT SHOWED TESTICLES ADDING A NEW TEAM!

TEAM BALL GOD OF BALLS: 1000 TERMINATOR ROBOTS ALL INDESTRUCTIBLE AS SHIT! 


	79. Chapter 78

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 78: PREPARING FOR THE BATTLE AT HAND MORE TEAMS APPEAREd

THEN SUDDENLY TEN THOUSAND YOSHI TRIBAL WARRIORS APPEARED ALL HOLDING MACHINE GUNS AND ROCKET ALUCNEHRS AND WEARING BULLETPROOOF ARMOR TELEPORTED INTO THE ARENA ALL READY TO FIGHT AND THE YOSHI CHIEFTAIN SAID "MARIO! YO UWERE RESPONSIBLE PARTIALLY FOR BURNING DOWN OUR VILLAGE! I AM GOING TO FUCK YOU UP! WE ARE THE YOSHI TRIBE FROM YOSHIS ISLAND AND WE ARE HERE TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR YOUR SINS YOU CUNT YOSHIS PREPARE FOR BATTLE" AND MARIO SAID "NOT NOW! CANT WE DO THIS LATER THERE ARE ALREADY SO MANY ENEMIES HERE" AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN A MIGHTY ROAR WAS HEARD AND IN CAME TERMINATOR DORA WITH A GLOWING RED EYE AND METALLIC LIMBS AND A HUGE ASS LASERGUN BIGGER THAN HER BODY AND SHE SAID "HERE COMES THE ANIMAL PRIDE" THEN ONE HUDNRED THOUSAND LIONS BURST INTO THE ROOM AND THEY WERE ALL REAY TO EAT YOSIHS AND DORA SAID "I AM THE LION KING AND THISI S MY AFRICA" AND MARIO SCREAMED "WERE NOT IN AFRICA ARE YOU REAKLLY GOING TO FIGHT ME WE WERE ALLIES ONCE DORA" AND DORA SAID "WE WERE NEVER ALLIES WE JUST HAD ALIGNED GOALS I AM NOW THE LION KING" AND MARIO SAID "BUT YOURE A GIRL" AND ODRA SAID "IM TRANS CHEKC YOUR PRIVILEGE" AND THEN MARIO SAID "THEN WHY DOD OYU STILL CALL YOURSELF DORA AND WHY DO YOU DRESS IN GIRL CLOTHES" AND DORA SAID "FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE JUST BECAUSE IM A GUY DOESNT MEAN I HAVE TOA CT OR LOOK LIKE A GUY" AND MARIO SAID "WAIT BUT DOESNT THAT MAKE YOU DOUBLE TRANS IF YOURE A GUY WHO ACTS LIKE A GIRL" AND DORA SAID "YOURE SO FUCKING IGNORANT" AND THEN MARIO SAID "LETS-A FUCKING GO IMA MAKE A PIZZAO UT OF YOU AND YOUR FUCKING SISSY PUSSY CATS" AND THEN DORA SAID "YEAH I BET YOUD LIKE TO EAT MY PUSSY" AND MARIO SAID "DUDE THATS FUCKING SICK YOURE LIKE FIVE" AND DORA SAID "IM AN AGED UP ERSION" AND MARIO SAID "WHY WOULD ANYONE AGE YOU UP" AND DORA SAID "SO THEY COULD DRAW LEGAL PORN OF ME" AND MARIO SAID "THATS FUCKING RETARDED" BUT THAT WASNT ALL!

THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN TAHT BITCH WHO WAS NAMED TOADSWORTJH APPEARED AND HE WAS IN A MAGICIAN ROBE BECAUSE HE HAD EMBRACED THE DARK SIDE AND HE SUMMONED A THOUSAND SUMMONED GOLEMS TO PROTECT HIM FROM ALL THE ENEMIES HE WAS FACING AND THEN A BUNV OF REBEL SAND NIGGER COMMANDO TOADS AND THEN MARIO SCREAMDE "HOLY SHIT TOADSWORTH HAVE YOU COME TO HELP ME" AND THEN TOADSWORTH SCREAMED "I AM HERE TO BRING DEMOCRACY A WORLD RULED NOT BY FUCKING SHITTY PRINCESSES BUT TOADS NOT FUCKING HUMANS RULING OVER TOADS ITS FUCKING RACISM WHY IS EVERY IMPORTANT POLITICAL FIGURE A HUMAN AND WHY ARE TOADS BRAINWASHED TO ACCEPT HUMAN RULE? WE WANT TOAD LEADERS AND SUBJUGATED HUMANS" AND MARIO SAID "WAIT ISNT THAT ALSO RACISM" AND TOADSWORTH SIAD "NO ITS REVENGE FOR PREVIOUS RACISM IT IS EQUALITY" AND THEN MARIO SAID "I AM GOING TO HAVE TO PUT OYU DOWN LIKE THE MAD DOG YOU ARE" AND TOADSWORTH SAID "DONT MAKE FUN OF ME AND CAL ME A DOG JUST BECAUSE IM BLACK" AND THEN MARIO SAID "YOURE FUCKING WHITE JUST LIKE ME YOU FUCKING SAND NI... OKAY NEVER MIND GOD I GET IT THATS AN OFFENSIVE TERM OKAY I MSORRY BUT IM STILL GOING TO KILL YOU" AND THEN TOADSWORTH SAID "EN GARDE FAGGOT" AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN THE DOORS BUSTED OPEN AND AN ARMY OF AFRICANS STORMED INTO THE FOOTBALL STADIUM AND IN FRONT WAS A FANCILY DRESSED MAN WITH TWO TOMMY GUN MACHINE GUNS AND IT WAS MARTIN LUTHER KING AND HE SAID "LETS GET SOME EQUALITY ALL UP IN THIS BITCHJ" AND THEN OUT CAME HIS LOVER PAUL THE APOSTLE FROM THE BIBLE AND THEN PAUL FROM THE BIBLE SAID "ALL BLACK PEOPLE ARE EQUALS TO WHITEP EOPLE" AND MARTIN LUTHER KING SAID "HAIL TO THE KING BABY" AND THEN MARIO REVIVED DUKE NUKEM FOREVER AND DUKE SAID "HEY THATS MY LINE" BUT MARTIN LUTHER KING SHOT HIM IN THE HEAD"

HERE ARE THE TEAMS SO FAR!

TEAM MARIO IS AWESOME: MARIO AND INSANI AND A ZOMBIE TOAD ARMY  
>TEAM BOWSER IS THE BAD GUY: BOWSER AND QUEEN BOWSERESS AND THE SUPER SAIYAN KOOPA KIDS AND<br>TEAM SAXTON HALE: SNIPER AND SAXTO NHALE ADN SHARKS WITH FUCKING WINGS AND LASERS I WISH I COULD DOUBLE CAPITALIZE THIS BECASE IT IS SO FUCKING AWESOME!  
>TEAM LUCIFER: SATAN AND AN ARMY OF DEMONS AND SUPER SHREKMARIOBOT<br>TEAM VRISKA: ONE BIG BITCH AND THOUSANDS OF MIND CONTROLLED GHOSTS  
>TEAM BALL GOD OF BALLS: 1000 TERMINATOR ROBOTS ALL INDESTRUCTIBLE AS SHIT!<br>TEAM YOSHIS REVENGE: TEN THOUSAND YOSHI TRIBAL WARRIORS AND YOSHI CHIEFTAIN  
>TEAM DORA IS GOING TO FUCK YOU UP WITH LIONS: ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND LIONS AND TERMINATOR DORA<br>TEAM TOAD EQUALITY: TOADSWORTH AND A THOUSAND GOLEMS AND TEN THOUSAND COMMANDO TOADSWORTH  
>TEAM BLACK RIGHTS MOVEMENT: PAUL FROM THE BIBLE AND MARTIN LUTHER KING AND ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND AFRICANS CAME INTO THE ROOM<p> 


	80. Chapter 79

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 79: THE CLUSTERFUCK BECOMES CLUSTERFUCKIER

THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN OUT OF THE DEPTHS OF EHLL THROUGH THE PORTAL SATAN HAD OPENED CAME THE CAST OF THE PHOENIX WRIGHT SCHOOL INTERMISSION OUT CAME PHOENIX WRIGHT SAMUS DONKEY KONG KIRBY LARRY BUTZ AND ALSO BATMAN AND BATMAN WAS "HEY MARIO I AM HERE TO FIGHT OYU ON ACCOUNT OF YOU AHVING PREVIOUSLY KILLED ME AND ON ACCOUNT OF YOU BEING A HUGE FUCKING ANIME FAGGOT BUT UNFORTUNATELY YOU DIDNT LEARN FROM YOUR LESSONS AND NOW YOU ARE TAEMING UP WITH ISNANI" AND MARIO SAID "I THOUGHT YOU HATED PHOENIX WRIGHT BECAUSE HE WAS YOUR ENEMY AND AN AGENT OF SATAN" THEN BATMAN SAID " TEAMING WITH HIM WAS A NECESSARY SACRIFICE IN MY QUEST TO KIL YOU FOREVER WITH MY FISTS I WILL DRIVEM Y KNUCKLE INTO YOUR BITCH FACE" AND THEN MARIO SIAD "YEAH WELL IF YOU KEEP TALKING LIKE THJAT MAYBE ILL FUCK YO UTOO" AND THEN BATMAN SAID "WHAT FUCK ME TOO" AND MARIO SAID "WELL ITS A REFERENCE TO UH,,, WAIT NEVERMIND I DONT WANT TO ALK ABOUT IT" BATMAN SCREAMED "HOLY SHIT MARIO HAVE YOU BECOME GAY SSEER THIS IS WHAT ANIME DOES TO PEOPLE IT MAKES THEM GAY AND STUPID" AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN KING DEDEDEDE FLOATED OUT OF THE AIR AND LANDED ON THE GROUND A GIANT FAT MONSTER READY TO DESTROY EVERYONE EXCEPT HE WAS REALLY PATHETIC SO NOONE WAS EVEN SLIGHTYL AFRAID OF HIM BUT THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN A MILLIO NWADDLE DEES APPEARED ALL READY TO FIGHT THE SHIT OUT OF SOME BITCHES AND THEN MARIO SAID "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON THERE ARE SO MANY PEIOPLE HERE WHAT IS THIS" AND PHOENIX WIRGHT SIAD "THIS IS THE ULTIMATE BATTLE AND THIS IS THE FINAL COUNTDOWN ARE YOU READY" BUT THEN!

OUT OF THE POORTAL TO HLEL CAME BRICK AND GOLFIE THE JIHAD RAT AND MINIBRICK AND LUIGI WHO ALL WANTED TO GET REVENGE ON MARIO FOR LEAVING THEM IN HELL AND GOLFIE THE PET JIHAD RAT SAID "PREPARE TO DIE INFIDEL SCUM" AND THEN MARIO SCREAMEDD "WHAT THE FUCK STOP FUCKIGN TIRGGERING ME" ADN THEN BRICK SAID "ILL TRIGGER YOU WITH MY FUCKING FIST YOU LEFT ME FOR DEAD WE WERE FRIUENDS" AND MARIO SAID "YOU BEAT ME UP AND ENJOYED IT" AND THEN MINBIRICK SIAD "DONT BE A FUCKING BITCH MARIO" ADN THEN MARIO SAID "GG" AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN LUIGI SCREAMED "BROTHER ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS HAVE SEXW ITH YOU BUT YOU ACCUSED ME OF BEING DISHONRORABLE AND AN ABOMINATION AND KILLED ME" AND THEN MARIO SCREAMED "YOU DESERVED IT YOU WERE TOO SAD TO EXIST": THEN TOADETTE POPPED OUT OF THE PORTAL AND SCREAMED "YEAH YOURE RIGHT LUIGI YOU FAGGOT NOW I HAVE TO GO BACK TO MY BAR AND TEND IT" AND THEN LUIGI STARTED CRYING NAD RELEASING SUPER POEWRFUL LUIGI POWERS THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN NARUTO AND SASUKE APPEARED NINJALY ALONG WITH LORD ENGLISH BUT LORD ENGLISH TOOK THEIR SKULLS AND SMASHED THEM TOGETHER AND LORD ENGLISH SAID "I AM ALREADY HERE"

TEAM MARIO IS AWESOME: MARIO AND INSANI AND A ZOMBIE TOAD ARMY  
>TEAM BOWSER IS THE BAD GUY: BOWSER AND QUEEN BOWSERESS AND THE SUPER SAIYAN KOOPA KIDS AND<br>TEAM SAXTON HALE: SNIPER AND SAXTO NHALE ADN SHARKS WITH FUCKING WINGS AND LASERS I WISH I COULD DOUBLE CAPITALIZE THIS BECASE IT IS SO FUCKING AWESOME!  
>TEAM LUCIFER: SATAN AND AN ARMY OF DEMONS AND SUPER SHREKMARIOBOT<br>TEAM VRISKA: ONE BIG BITCH AND THOUSANDS OF MIND CONTROLLED GHOSTS  
>TEAM BALL GOD OF BALLS: 1000 TERMINATOR ROBOTS ALL INDESTRUCTIBLE AS SHIT!<br>TEAM YOSHIS REVENGE: TEN THOUSAND YOSHI TRIBAL WARRIORS AND YOSHI CHIEFTAIN  
>TEAM DORA IS GOING TO FUCK YOU UP WITH LIONS: ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND LIONS AND TERMINATOR DORA<br>TEAM TOAD EQUALITY: TOADSWORTH AND A THOUSAND GOLEMS AND TEN THOUSAND COMMANDO TOADSWORTH  
>TEAM BLACK RIGHTS MOVEMENT: PAUL FROM THE BIBLE AND MARTIN LUTHER KING AND ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND AFRICANS CAME INTO THE ROOM<br>TEAM LAW AND ORDER: PHOENIX WRIGHT SAMUS DONKEY KONG KIRBY AND LARRY BUTZ ALSO BATMAN  
>TEAM KIRBY FOES: KING DEDEDEDE AND METAKNIGHT AND RAINBOWDASH AND ONE MILLION WADDLE DEES<br>TEAM BRICK: BRICK GOLFIE THE PET RAT AND MINIBRICK AND TEN THOUSAND BANDITS  
>TEAM LORD ENGLISH: LORD ENGLISH<p> 


	81. Chapter 80

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 80: BEGIN THE BATTLE THIRST FOR BLOOD

MARIO WAS READY FOR BATTLE HE WAS PREPARED TO KILL THE BITCHES WITH HIS SPAGHETTI POWERS OF JUSTICE AND OF GOOD WHICH WERE COMPLETE DIFFERENT FROM HIS OLD EVIL POWERS OF TACO WHICH CAUSED HIM TO DO EVIL AND KILL EVERYONE AS EVIL MARIO IN A PAST TIMELINE THAT GOT RETCONNED BY DAVES TIME TRAVEL MAGYYKS RIP DAVE AND THEN MARIO LOOKED AT ALL HIS ENEMIES AT LEAST A DOZEN DIFFERENT TEAMS AND THEN MARIO SCREAMED "INSANI LETS GET IT ON LIKE DONKEY KONG" AND ALL THE EZOMBIE TOAD ARMY MEN STARTED SCREAMING AND SAYING "BRAINS" AND THEN MARIO SAID "YOU CAN EAT THE BRAINS OF THE DECEASED" BUT SECERETLY HE WAS GOING TO KILL THEM BECAUSE THEY WERE ZOMBIES AND ZOMBIES ARE A LITERAL PLAGUE ON TE WORLD AND MARIO WANTED TO DESTROY THEM ALL BUT FIRST HE SET HIS SIGHTS ON THE BOWSER GANG WHO HE WANTED TO KILL ONCE AN DFOR ALL ON ACCOUNT OF THEM BEING A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES

MEANWHILE A MYSTERIOUS STRANGER WATCHED ON... BUT HE DIDNT INTERVENE

MARIO SCREAMED AND SAID "BOWSER AND QUEEN BOWSERESS YOU WILL DIE NOW" THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN THE ROBOTIC BOWSERS FLEW AT HIM BUT THEN THEY WERE INTERRUPTED BY MARTIN LUTHER KING FIRING HIS MACHINE GUNS AND THE MACHINEGUN BULLETS INTERCEPTED MANY ROBOT BOWSERS BECUASE THE EBULLETS WERE EXPLODING ARMOR PIERCING SUPERBULLETS THEN DUKE NUKEM TOOK OUT STEROIDS AND BEGAN PUNCHING EVERYTHING AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN PAUL FROM THE BIBLE WENT IN AND PUNCHED A BOWSER TO THE GROUND SO MARIO RAN AT HIM AND TRIED TO STAB HIM BUT PAUL PULLED OUT A BIBLE AND BLOCKED THE SWORD BECUASE THE BIBLE WAS UNDEFEATABLE AND THEN HE THREW IT AT MARIO AND IT FLEW BACK INTO HIS HANDS AND A HALO FORMED AROUND HIS HEAD AND MARIO SAID "OH SHIT THE POIWER OF ST PAUL" AND THEN DORAS LIONS APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE AND STARTED FUCKING KILLING EVERYONE AND THEN ALL THE ZOMBIE TOADS STARTED SCREMAING AND THEIR NANOVIRUSES SPREAD TO THE LIONS CREATING SHITTY ZOMBIE TOADS AND THE TOADS WERE FUCKING SCREMAING THEY WERE SO FUCKIGN SSCARED HOLY SHIT WHAT WAS GOING ON THEN MARIO SCREAMED "WHAT THE FUCK ZOMBIE LIONS SHIT" THEN LUCIFER SHOT OUT A SATANIC MAGIC BEAM THEN MARTIN LUTHER KINGS AFRICAN ELITE RAN FORWARD WITH SUPER LASER SPEARS AND THEY CREATED HUGEL ASER EXPLOSIONS KNOCKING AWAY HUNDREDS OF ROBOTS AND KILLING EVERYONE AND METAKNIGHTS ARMY LOST THOUSANDS TO THE EXPLOSIONS BGECAUSE ALL THE WADDLEDEES WRE SUPER EASY TO KILL AND BASICALLY FAT WLAKING PUDDLES OF SHIT THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN MARIOS HAND DISTENDED AND HE USED A SUPER HUGE NOODLE LASER KILLING A LOT OF THE AFRICAN SOLDIERS WHO STARTED SCREMAING IN PAIN AND MARTIN LUTHER KING SAID "STOP BEING A FUCKING RACIST AND STOP KILLING MY AFRICAN SOLDIERS JUST BECAUSE THEYRE BLACK! DIE WHITE SUPREMACISTS!" AND HE JUMPED INTO THE BATTLE AND HE KNOCKED AWAY MARIOS SWORD WITH HIS TOMMY GUNS AND HE SHOT HIM A FEW TIMES AND MARIO WENT TO HELL AND DIED BUT THEN HE SAW A HOLE IN THE SKY OF HELL SO HE CLIMBED OUT AND BACK INTO THE BATTLE AND THEN HE REALIZED ALL THE PEOPLE HE WAS KILLING WERE COMING BACK TO LIFE AND DUKE NUKEM AND MARTIN LUTHER KING WERE FIGHTING THEN MARIO RAN AND SAID "MARTIN LUTHER KING PREPARE TO DIE!" THEN HE PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE BUT MARTIN LUTHER KING DODGED AND HE USED HIS TOMMY GUN BUT MARIO CREATED A SPAGHETTI SHIELD LIKE THE PROTOTYPE GUY USED PROTOTYPE STUFF TO CREATE SHIELDS AND OTHER COOL STUFF AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN AN ALIEN HEADHUMPER APPEARED AND FLEW ONTO DUKE NUKEMS FACE AND STARTED FUCKING HIS FACE AND SHOT ITS EGGS INTO HIS BELLY AND THEN DUKE UKEM SAID "OH FUCK IM GOING TO HAVE A SEASECTION" THEN MARIO SAID "OH FUCK DUDE RIP" AND THEN DUKE NUKEM RIPPED THE HEADHUMPER OFF HIS FACE AND STOPPED IT AND WIPED ALIEN SEMEN OFF HIS FACE AND THEN DUKE UKEM SHOT IT AND DUKE NUKEM AND MARIO STARTED FIGHTING MARTIN LUTHER KING JUNIOR MEANWHILE THE YOSHIS WERE TRYING TO KILL DORA BUT DORA KEPT KILLING ALL THE YOSHIS AND MAKING THEM BLEED A LOT AND DORA USED HER TERMINATOR METAL POWERS TO KILL ALL THESE FUCKING YOSIHS


	82. Chapter 81

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 81: THE FIGHT CONTINUES AS PEOPLE CONTINUE TO DIE IN THE LAST BATTLE HUMANITY WILL EVER SEE DUE TO THE VENTING OF THE ATMOSPHERE ZEUSIMOS CONTINUES TO WATCH FROM OUTSIDE THE UNIVERSE READY TO FIGHT

THEN LUCIFER THE DEVIL THE ANGEL OF LIGHT STARTED SHOOTING LASERS EVERYWHERE AND MASS KILLING ALL THESE FUCKING SHITTY TOADS BUT YOSHIS STARTED HUMPING HIS LEG SO SATAN CRUSHED TWO YOSHIS TOGETHER INTO A BALL CRUSHING THEIR SPINES TOGETHER UNTIL THEY WERE BALLS OF BONE AND BLOOD AND SARAN CURLED THEM ALL UP INTO A GIANT BALL AND THEN HE THREW THEM INTO OTHER YOSHIS BOWLING AND HE GOT ALL IN ONE AND HE SAID "YES I AM THE BEST AT BOWLING" AND THEN SUPER SHREMARIO BOT SAID "IT IS TIME TO GET MY LUCIFER ON" AND THEN HE EQUIPPED HORNS AND STARTED SHOOTING OUT LASERS AND HE BENT SAMUS OVER AND FUCKED HER OVER THE DESK" AND METAKNIGHT GUIDED TEAM METAKNIGHT HAVING A SWORDFIGHT WITH KIRBY AND ALL THE WADDLEDEES WERE TRYING TO PILE UP ON PAUL FROM THE BIBLE BUT PAUL FROM THE BIBLE KEPT KILLING THEM WITH HOLY BIBLE POWERS BUT HTEN ALL OF A SUDDEN LORD ENGLISH APPEARED AND VRISKA SAID "I WILL F8 LORD ENGLISH WITH MY POWERS!" AND THEN MARIOO SCREAMED "VRISKA YOU ARE A BITCH" THEN MARTIN LUTHER KING TURNED AROUND AND SHOT HER CAUSING HER TO DIE A JUST AND HEROIC DEATH SIMULTANEOUSLY AND THEN ALL THE GHOSTS WERE FREE FROM HER CONTROL AND MITUNA STARTED HAVING A SEIZURE 1000 TIMES BECUASE THERE WERE 1000 OF HIM AND THERE WERE SO MANY FUCKING GHOSTS HOW DO YOU EVEN DEAL WITH ALL THESE FUCKING HOSTS AND THEN ERIDAN CAME IN AND HE STARTED SHOOTING LASERS 1000 ERIDANS IN FACT AND MARIO SAID "HOLY FUCK THIS IS A CLUSTER FUCK" BUT THEN A NEW COMPETITOR THE EPIC MEME TROLL APPEARED AND HE 1UPED THE ILLUMINATI AND REPAIRED HIS ROBOT BODY SO THE ILLUMINATI ROSE UP IN HIS HUGE SUEPR POWERFUL ROBOT BODY AND HE SAID "YES I AM ILLUMINATI" AND MEANWHILE THE BALL GOD OF BALLS THE MUSCULAR TESTICTERONE AIDS QUEEN WATCHED THE FIGHT AND HIS MOUTH WAS AGAPE BECAUSE OF ALL THE AUTIOSM HE WAS WITNESSING THEN A SPECIAL SNOWFLAKE FELL TO THE GROUND FROM ABOVE AND LE EPIC MEME TROLL RAN INTO THE MIDDLE AND ATE IT AND SIAD "I AHTE SPECIAL SNOWFLAKES" BUT THEM ARTIN LUTHER KING KILLLED HIM WITH A BUNCH OF BULLETS AND THE LE EPIC MEME TROLL SCREAMED "I SEE THE DOGE IN HEAVEN WAIT NO THAT IS THE FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER I AM SO HAPPY I GET TO GO TO MEME HEAVEN BLAZE IT 420 LOL SWAGSTICKS EPIC MEME BUTTS" THEN DORA THE EXPLORER PISSED ON HIS FACE AND HIS DELUSIONS WERE BROKEN BUT HE STILL WENT TO HEAVEN AND HE PARTIED AND PEED ON THEM FROM HEAVEN ADN THEN MARIO SCREAMED "EW DUDE" AND HE CREATED A SPAGHETTI SHIEKD TOO PROTECT HIMSELF FROM THE PEE AND LE EPIC MEME TROLL SCREMAED "GIVEM EALL YOUR APPLEJUICE" AND THEN MARIO SAID "YOU CAN HAVE YOUR FUCKING AJ JUST DONT FUCKING GIVE IT TO US" AND THEN THE FSM SAID "LOL UR GETTING TROLED HARD M8S" AND THEN MARIO SCREAMED HOLY FUCKING SHIT MY FLYIGN SPAGHETTI GOD I STROLLING ME" AND THEN DORA SAID "ITS ASSISTED TROLLICIDE" AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN LUCIFER SIAD "SEE EVEN HEAVEN ISNT SUCH A NICE PALCE TO LIVE CONSIDERING THAT YOU HAVE PEOPLE LIKE THE FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER MANAGING THINGS" THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN SAMUS SHOT A SUPER POWERFUL LASER INTO METAKNIGHTS HEART KILLING HIM THEN MARTIN LUTHER KING SAID "SHITS GETTING REAL COME OUT AND FIGHT MY NIGGAS" THEN ALL OH A SUDDEN TOADSWORTH SAID "sTOP OPPRESSING US HUMANS" AND HE NINJA KKICKED MARTIN LUTHER KINGS BITCH ASS INTO 0 BC AND THEN TOADSWORTH TOOK OUT HIS CANE AND HE FOUGHT WITH MARTIN LUTHER KING AND HIS SAND TOADS RAN INTO THE SANDS AND STARTED SHANKING BITCHES AND THEN MARTIN LUTHER KING SAID "WAIT MAN WE ARE BOTH MINORITIES WE AREOPPRESSED BECAUSE WERE BLACK AND YOURE OPPRESSED BECAUSE WERE TOADS WE DONT HAVE TO FIGHT" AND TOADSWORTH SAID "HOLY SHIT YOURE RIGHT" AND THEN HE STOPPED BEATING UP MARTIN LUTHER KING SO MARTIN LUTHER KING SHOT TOADSWORTH IN HIS HEAD AND TOADSWORTH DIED AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN GHOST KARKAT CAME IN AND STARTED RHYMING ABOUT SHIT FAUCETS AND VRISKA CAME BACK TO LIFE AGAIN BECAUSE HUSSIE WAS IN THE BACKGROUND AND HE KEPT HEALING HER WITH 1UP POWER AND MARIO GOT PISSED OFF AND SAID "HUSSIE STOP FUCKING TORLLING"


	83. Chapter 82

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 82: THE FIGHT RAGES ON IS THERE ANYTHING MORE TO SAY

THEN VRISKA AND HER CREW DECIDED TO FUCK SHIT UP AGAIN SO SHE REMINDCONTROLED ALL THE GHOSTS AND USED ALL THEIR PSYCHIC POWERS IN UNISON TO CHANNEL ALL THEIR POWERS TOGETHER AND MAKE THEM FIRE A GIGANTIC LASER BUT MARIO PUNCHED VRISKA IN THE GUT AND SHOT TENTACLE NOODLES OUT OF HER ARM INTO HER HEART CUASING HER TO DIE AND HER BODY TO EXPLODE SLPILLING BLUE BITCHY BLOOD EVERYWHERE ON ACCOUNT OF HER BEING A BLUE BLOODEDD SPIDERBITCH TROLL THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN PHOENIX WRIGHT DID A KUNGFUKICK INTO PAUL FORM THE BIBLE'S FACE AND HE SHOUTED "OBJECTION" SO THE ILLUMINATI ROBOT HEARD IT AND GOT HIS ATTENTION DRAWNT TO HTE LAYER BECAUSE HTE LAWYER HAD A BIG PAIR OF FUCKING LUNGS ON HIM AND SHOUTED REALLY FUCKING LIDUD SO LOUD IN FACT THAT IT HURT THE ILLUMINATIS EARS THEN LUCIFER SIAD "WHEN WILL YOU FUCKING LEARN BITCH" AND HE STOPPED FIGHTING YOSHIS AND PULLED OFF THE ILLUMINATIS LEG KILLING HIM AS HE FELL TO THE EARTH HIS HEAD EXPLODED AND THEN VRISKA RAN LOVER TO SUPER SHREKMARIO BOT AND SHE USED HER DICE CAUSING A GIANT CANNON TO APPEAR AND SUPER SHREKMARIO BOT GOT LAUNCHED INTO THE CANNON AND GOT SHOT OUT SPLATTING ON THE WALL IN A MIXTURE OF BLOOD METAL AND SHREK BUT HTEN SHREK PULLED HIMSELF OUT OF THE GOOEY MIXTURE AND THEN HE RAN OUT AND HE FUCKED VRISKAS FACE AND SUFFOCATED HER ON HIS HUGE 50" WHOPPERDONG THEN HE SCREAMED "THIS IS MY SWAMP HAIL SATNA" THEN LUCIFER SIAD "YES HAIL TO ME YOU FUCKING PLEBS I AM SO MLG" then the caps turned off because supershrekamrio bot was dead

then hussie came out trying to revive vriska and mario ran up to him and said "bitch what the fuck are you doing" and hussie started screaming because he was just a skinny witen erd and mario said "bitch i will fight you" and husise siad "please i am just a poor sjw in a modern elitist world filled with capitialist pigs" and then mario said "fine you bitch just dont revive vriska" then hussie revived vriska and mario said "OHHH YOU FUCKING CUNT STOP REVIVING VRISKA HOW MANY TIMES WILL SHE HAVE TO DIE BEFORE SHE IS DEAD FOREVER I SWEAR SHE KEEPS COMING IN AND RUINING THE STORY DRAWING ALL THE ATTENTION TO HERSEFLE AND MAKING EVERYONE LAME OR ATTAKCING AND KILLING THEM ITS SO FUCKING LAME SHE DESERVE STO FUCKING DIE HUSSIE WHY CANT OYU SEE THAT AS AN AUTHOR" so he pulled oiut a gun and shot hussie in the face killing him but then vriska kissed hussie reviving him and he became a godtier waste of space so he started wasting space and then he started creating a reverse black hole pushign everoyne away from him and mario said "what the fuck" so he shot a noodle and killed vriska or he treid too but hussie leaped in front of vriska saving her dying a heroic death but then she revived him with a 1up and he ran away using his waste of space powers to fly away SO THAT HE COULD CONTINUE DOING STUPID SHIT" so mario killed vriska again but then hussie through out a jane and jane revived her and mario said "VRISKA STOP FUCKING REVIVING" then martin luther king jumped in between kirby and metaknight who were fighting and killed them both with his tommies and said "LIBERATION FOR ALL BLACKS YOU MOTHERFUCKER! PEACEFUL DEMONSTRATION LEAVES EVERYONE IN PIECES!" so he shook his tommies and blades shot out and he started slashing through waddle dees like shit was going out of style. then paul from the bible cmae up and kissed him on the lips and they made out for a while and then they vcontinued fighting for black rights and the sands toads kept fighting despite toadsworth being dead BECAUSE THEY KNEW MAYBE IF THEY BELIEVED HARD ENOUGH HE WOULD COME BACK TO LIFE AND EVERYTHING WOULD BE HJAPPAY AND ALL THEIR FRIENDS WOULDNT BE DEAD but they were wrong. 


	84. Chapter 83

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 83: CONTESTANTS DWINDLE DOWN AS THE FIGHT BEGINS TO GET REAL

MEANWHILE ALL THE SHARKS WITH WINGS AND LASERS HAD BEEN FLYING AROUND FUCKING HSIT UP MOSTLY FIGHTING WITH THE INDESTRUCTIBLY TERMINATOR ROBOTS AND SAXTON ALE WAS NOW ARWRESTLING IWHT LORD ENGLISH AND HE WAS HAVING A JOLLY GOOD FUCKING TIME WANKAS AND HIS SON SNIPER WAS SHOOTING OFF BITCHES ONE BY ONE AND LORD ENGLISH WAS ANGRY AS FUCK BECAUSE THIS DUDES MSUCLES WERE AS BIG AND MANLY AS HIS OWN AND THAT TRIGGERED HIM TO HELL AND LORD ENGLISH SHOT A LASER INTO SAXTON HALES FACE BUT HIS MOIUSTACHE PREVENTED AGING OR DAMAGE OF ANY SORT SO THEN HE STOPPED WRESTLING WITH ONE ARM AND THREW A NIFE WHICH HOMED AROUND AND FLEW INTO SNIPERS BACK KILLING HIM AND SAXTON HALE SAID "NO! MY SON!" SO THEN HE SCREAMED "YOU WANKA IM GOING TO WANK MYSELF WITH YOUR EYE SOCKET AND THEN HE CRUSHED CALIBONR AKA LORD ENGLISH'S SKULL AND FUCKED HIS BITCH ASS HARD LITERALLY HAD SEX WITH HIM AND THEN OUT CAME GAMZEE AND ARQUIUS AND KID CALIBORN SO SAXTON HALE KILLED THEM ALL TOO. THEN HE FLEW UP AND HE BURIED HIS SON SNIPER BUT THEN SNIPER RESPAWNED AND HE WAS LIKE "LOL M8" AND ALL THE FLYING LASER SHARKS KEPT SHOOTING LASERS AND ONE OF THEM SHOT A LASER INTO INSANIS HEART BUT HE GOT BETTER AND HE FLEW UP AND KILLED A LOT OF SHARKS LIKE FIFTY OF THEM.

then mario looked around and he saw that martin luther king was distracted so he ran up to him and stabbed him or he would have if martin luther king had not suddenly twisted his head 180 degrees and stared him dead in the eyes then shot lasers at him and mario only barely managed to raise his noodle shield to protect himself from the lasers shooting otu of martin luther king's eyes aand it was a close call. and then he saw paul from the bible sneaking up behind him so he turned around and did a 360 blade spin and he sliced paul from the bible in half and then he threw his bible nto space so that he wouldnt be able to summon iuts power anymore and martin luther king said "NIGGER IM GON REK U UP" and then mario said "try me" and then martin luther king ran forwards faster than light and stabbed him in the gut and mario said "holy shit" and amrtin luther king went super saiyan and became a giant towering ape with golden hair and then he slapped mario and mario was close to dying and then marios gay brother luigi came out and he said "its a me, luigi" but then he got squished by martin luther king and martin luther king screamed "BLAAAAAAAAAACK POOOOOOOOOOOOWER!" and then malcolm x appeared and he punched mario in the face and they beat him up together and then mario said "ugh shit i am getting beaten up" but then saxton hale came and punched them both but martin luther kings face was resistant to punchimgns because his father had punched him a lot making his face indestructible. then lucifer shot a hugel aser and killed a fuckton of terminator bots that belonged to the ball god of balls the testestorone powered manfuck train zeusimon and then lucifer siad "lets get this bithc out of here" so he created a giant symbol o nthe ground causing a massive explosion and killed all of the terminator bots at once and then alrry butz came out and said "WHO HERE WILL DATE ME I LOVE WOMEN" then samus said "Baby fuck off" and she slapped larry butz on his dumb butz and then mario said "wow nice pun losers" so he shot a giant spaghetti fireball at samus and larry butz killing them both and then batman said "you killed samus and larry butz our team is falling apart only me phoenix wright and donkey kong are left i will avenge them and kick your anime ass" and mario said "more like you will have you western anime ass kicked by ME, MARIO!" 


	85. Chapter 84

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 84: FIGHT! GOING SUPER SAIYAN! THE KAMEHAMEHA IS REAL!

THEN BOWSERS SUPER SAIYAN BOWSER KIDS AME LED BY BOWSER JR WHO WAS BOWSERS MAIN CHILD!

the koopa kids including larry went all super saiyan their hairs gglowing yellow with the power of super anime musclestrength and htey were all like "lets fight the neemies of our dad" and bowser jr screamed "YEAH!" and hten bowser jr did a crazy smash and smashed the fuck out of some bitchesm ostly lions and dora said "YOU HURT MY PUSSIES" and then dora commanded all her hudnred thousand lions half of which were zombie lions now to attack the bowser super saiyan kids so they started charging their lasers and screaming "KAAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAAAAAA..." but one of the lions bit the face off of one of bowsers kids, stu. and he died, and larry screamde "NOOO! MY BELOVED BROTHER GARY STU! I WILL AVENGE YOU FOR GARY COLEMAN!" and then all of a sudden larry speeded up his charge and he screamed "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and then dora said "my lions will rip your balls off and make sushi" and then garry said "daddy, protect me from the mean woman" and then bowser stomped him and he siad "wait a minute you fucking whore you are going ot have to rock your way through this manly slab of nazi cyborg meat" then he killed a lot of lions and dora totally got pissed off so she called more lions and then all of a sudden diego appeared and he sandkicked bowser in the face and then diego was also a terminator and dora and diego used their terminator machinegun fingers to gether and filled bowser with bullets but he spit them out and then all of a sudden queen bowseress took out a whip and she jumped and ninja kicked diego in the face and started strangling him with her bitching awesome whip but then diego started spitting fire because he was a terminator and had fireballs voice installed then all of a larry screamed "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and then a huge blue laser exploded through the room and dora thrw a giant robotic mirror lion at the laser causing the laser to bounce back so larry caught hte laser and he flew at dora and shot the laser again but dora used the mirror lion again bouncing the laser back and killing larry then it waso nly the remaining koopa kids, barry, garry, marry, tarry, parry, zarry, and bu. then dora said "diego! light these bitches up!" and then barry garry marry and tarry said "barry gang! light up the kamehameha!" then they went super saiyan 3 and their hair became longer and they all charged a super kamehameha and parry zarry and bu said "ok lets do the action splinter attack!" and the dora took out two rocketlaunchers and she killed parry and zarry who were attacking from the sides but bu flew from the front and drove his foot through her skull but it got stuck and dora pulled it out and she said "my processors are down below baby" and then bu said "wait does that mean you think with your cunt" and dora got pissed off and crushed his foot and bu started screaming and bleeding anf FREAKING THE FUCK OUT BECAUSE WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED HOLY SHIT THE PAIN and the ndora killed him and then all of a sudden barry garry marry and tarry screamed "YO UFUCKING BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU WITH THIS COMBINED HUGE KAMEHAME HA QUADRUPLE ATTAKC" then they all challenged their kamehamehas into a massive beam which dora avoided and then she ran into garry and marry and ran through them kiklling them and then tarry screamed "no! you bastard! i will hurt you" then dora slit his throat but barry got angry with righteous fury and he became angry as fuck so he punched dora in he face knocking her far back and then dora shot a bullet into barrys face but barry spit it out and it flew through barrys crotch killing her robo brain and diego said ! no! so he shot a cyborg 1up at dora reviving her and then they killed barry together and bowser jr was mad taht his half brothers had died so he took out a knife and beheaded dora adn then pissed on her body and diego said "YOUJ KILED DORA!" adn bowser jr screamed "I WILL KILL YOU TOO" as he wwent super saiyan 3 


	86. Chapter 85

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 85: THE LIONS ARE ANGRY!

then all the lions got really angry because dora was deaand diego was out of 1up mushrooms so they started going fucking crazy so vriska used her dice and the dice rolled 66666666 and she got 'satanic black plague' which killed all of the lions because of a viral infection so they started rotting super uqickly and getting disgusting as fuck so the hwole football stadium started to smell liek blood and violence and this just made mario more pwoerful as he fought with everyone else. then malcolm x screamed, "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" then martin luther king said "alright get FUCKING RKET" then he took out a tommy gun and him and malcolm x killed vriska again and then they tossed her body out the airlock and then she was hopefully dead forever and the mysterious stranger laughed and then mario said "okay wlel how about you take your africans to hell" then martin luther siad "okay why dont you take your racist ass to hell we're not africans we're just colored" and then mario said "yeah well you'll be spilling colored blood when i gut your fucking ass" then mario ran into martinluther king and gutted him and martin luther king died and malcolm x screamed "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" and then mario said "thats not even a fucking word you scrub" and then malcolm x said "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)BLACK LIBERATION( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" and then mario said "yeah well i'll shove my ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) up your ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) you cunt" and then mario ran up to malcolm x and gutted him with a fucking sword and thne a huge explosion happened because maklcolm x was surrounded in c4 and marios blade caused a spark as it pierced his heart and then htere was an explosion and marios cool anime japanese sword flew backwards and fell into space and opened ahole in the wall again and mario had to throw a giant blob of glue which fixed the hole. then all the africans ran towards him and mario took out a flamethrower and he thre it at them and shot them aking the flamethrower explode causing all the black people to die and burn and the black equal rights team died and now there were less teams. then akll the laser sharks were fighting against lucifer and lucifer jumepd up and started jumping on them jumping off of different enemies and he too kone and rode iti nto the ground and then saxton hale them team brick became into action and then brick flew towards mario and punched him in the facem aking him fly backwards and then mario screamed "brick tis time for us to fight" and brick said "YOU LOOKIN AT MY FIST" adn then mario said "no im lkooking at your soul and it just pissed itself" and brick said "well yeah maybe if you ahdnt abandoned me wait am inute no my soul isnt pissing i am a badass WARGHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA i am so fuckign huge i havem uscles on my muscles my pecs have pecs do you want to fight me because i can fight you i use all my fists to beat up losers like YOU you were my friend for a while but then we became enemies because yo uabandoned me" and then mario said "man i like you lets be bros again" and brick said "Hell yeah man alright" and then they brofisted and team mario joined up with team brick an then brick flew into lucifer and punched his nuts and lucifer started screaming and said "Dude i let you fuck my hos" and brick said "now im going to fuck you you ho" then lucifer shed an ironic tear and he used his spear to stab brick through the face killing him then golfie the pet rat became enraged and he flew into lucifer and exploded but lucifer killed him too and survived the explosion and then rick astley appeared and he said "never gonna giv eyou up" and a huge army of US tanks appeared and general lincoln appared driving one tank and he said "onward to capitalism you whores" and everyone loked at the tanks and then one of the tanks shot a bolt which flew into saxton hale's face and he said "wow that fucking hurt in eed to go to my salon to get my moustache trimmed" then he ran out of the base and ran away and all his sharks shrugged their soldiers and flew away.


	87. Chapter 86

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 86: YOU CANT STAND IN THE WAY OF PROGRESS THE RELICS OF TRADITIONA ND INDIVIDUAL TRIBAL IDENTITY FINALLY DIE OUT..., GOODNIGHT TO THE YOSHI KINGDOM?

then the yoshi chieftain saw that many of his yoshi friends were dying so he realized that he was going to have to engage the ultimate weapon so he pulled out a giant egg which turned into a giant robotic cyborg ninja yoshi with five heads and a tongue that could shoot bullets and the yoshi said "I AM YOSHINIAN" and then yoshi chieftain said "YOSHINIAN YOU HAVE BEEN SUMMONED BEFORE YOUR TIME BECAUSE THERTE ARE BAD MAN WHO THREATEN THE YOSHI KINGDOM THE OPPRESSOR DORA DIED BUT HER BOYFRIEND AND AMRIO REMAIN AT LARGE AS DOES BRICK" adn then yoshinian said "BUT WAIT I THOUGHT BRICK DIED" and yoshi chieftain said "oh yeah wait HOW WOULD YOU KNOW" And yoshinian said "YOSHINIAN IS LOVE YOSHINIAN IS LIFE" and then oall the yoshis hailed down and they screamed "YOSHINIAN IS LOVE YOSHINIAN IS LIFE" so then mario said "LETS GET A PARTY GOING" AND INSANI "SCREAMED LETS GET A PARTY GOING :AND MARIO SAID "WHEN ITS TIME TO PARTY WE WILL ALWAYS PARTY HARD" and then mari otook out a new blade which had two sword sticking out at the end and he flew into yoshinian and sliced through that bitch because that bitch was soft as fuck and then he killed that bitch with his double weird ass wword and YOSHINIAN DIED And all the yoshis said "WHAT THE FUCK OUR GOD DIED and then mario said "where is your god now?" and then mario took out 500 swords and he threw them all and they sliced through all the yoshis except th chieftain and all the yoshis died nad the chieftain said "wait mario why are you doing this we used to be friends" and mario said "you were always annoying but this is the last straw you wanted to kill us but now i am going to kill you yoshi cheiftain i am going to make oyu pay for what you have done todaY" adn he put his palm on the yoshi chieftains head and a string of spaghetti entered the yoshi cheiftains brain filling him up with alser spaghetti and making him explode from the inside out and maro said "another one bites the dust" and then minibrick screamed "AND ANOTHER ONE DOWN AND ANOTHER ONE DOWN..." and then lucifer sang along, "ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST!"

then lucifer ran up to the huge hrode of ghosts which was now not mind controlled becuase vriska died again and he sucked in all of their souls and everyone started to diebbecause of what satan was doing and lucifer was all like "GIVEM E YOUR SOULS I WILL EAT THEM UP WITH MY MOUTH" And all the ghosts screamed NOOOOOOOO AND SATAN'S POWER LEVEL DOUBLED BECAUSE OF ALL THE SOULS HE ATE BECAUSE THE OSULS WERENT SUPER POWERFUL THEN VRISKA APPEARED AND SHE SAID "M8 YOU KILLED MY GOHTS YOU WOT M8 LETS F8" THEN VRISKA TOOK OUT HER DIES AND LUCIFER ABSORBED HER AND SHE DIED?! UNLESS HUSSIE REVIVES HER AGAIN, BECAUSE HUSSIE IS A BITCH?!

TEAM MARIO IS AWESOME: MARIO AND INSANI AND A ZOMBIE TOAD ARMY AND BRICK GOLFIE THE PET RAT AND MINIBRICK  
>TEAM BOWSER IS THE BAD GUY: BOWSER AND QUEEN BOWSERESS<br>TEAM LUCIFER: SATAN AND AN ARMY OF DEMONS AND only shrek  
>TEAM YOSHIS REVENGE: TEN THOUSAND YOSHI TRIBAL WARRIORS AND YOSHI CHIEFTAIN<br>TEAM DORA IS GOING TO FUCK YOU UP WITH LIONS: ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND LIONS AND DIEGO  
>TEAM TOAD EQUALITY: TOADSWORTH - revive later AND A THOUSAND GOLEMS AND TEN THOUSAND COMMANDO<br>TEAM LAW AND ORDER: PHOENIX WRIGHT DONKEY KONG AND ALSO BATMAN  
>TEAM KIRBY FOES: ONE MILLION WADDLE DEES<p> 


	88. Chapter 87

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 87: personal tratedy

then rick astleys tanks shot a whoel lot of tank bullets and all the tank bulelt sexpldoed hard into the faces of the waddle dees and all 1 million waddled dees died because of the superb precision of of rick astley's "never gonna give you up" attack and then rick astley started singing 'WEVE KNOWN EACHOTHER... FOR SO LOMNG' and he took out a giant nuclear missile and started humping it loveingly and then rick astleys finger reached for the detonation button and everyone was in fear and rick astley said "YOUR HEART'S BEEN ACHING BUT YOURE..." and his finger snaked down to the button, started feeling its red surface and he finished "TOO SHY TO SAY IT..." he fingered the button licked the soft salty metal of the missile... "INSIDE WE BOTH KNOW WHATS BEEN GOING ON... WE KNOW THE GAME AND WERE GONNA PLAY IT!" then he pressed the button and the missile exploded and as the explosion ate awy his flesh his skeleton screamed "WERE NO STRANGERS TO LOVE" AND THE FIRE MELTED HIS BONES AND HE YELLED "YOU KNOW THE RULES, AND SO DO I!" and he embraced the nuclear flame and sang in his dying skeletal breath "a full commitment's waht i'm thinking of" and he melted into a puddle but his face appeared in the puddle and he sang "you wouldn't get this from any other guy" then mario protected himself with a noodle shield from all of the nuclear fire that killed everyone else inside the base and lucifer used a satanic shiedl that protected him rom the radioactive fire of HELL MISSILE and after the fire stopped and rick astley stopped mumbling weird shit mario uncovered himself with the noodles and lucifer said "what the fuck was that" and mario said "well its just you and me lucifer" "and me" said insani who had hidden himself form the fire... but there was one other person watching,... and mario said "insani lets team up we need to kill satan" and then insani said "This is something you have to do yourself" and mario said "but youre so strong" and insani said "someday you will be strong too" then insan iteleported away and mario said "oh fuck no" and then satan ran up to insani and he punched him in the gut and used solluxs laser eyes to fire a huge laser beam at mario and mario dodged and said "holy fuc kyoure so strong" and satan said "what little of the universe is left is MINE!" and then mario said "i dont care if theres nothing to protect i will still punish your injustice and send you BACK TO HELL YOU BASTARD" and he took the charred corpse of brick and threw it at lucifer and satan said "fuck you bitch you cant stop me! youre a whiny pleb and i ma an mlg i am sytour superior in almost every wayhow do you think you can stop me" and then mario said "WITH MY SWORD" so then he dashed at lucifer and lucifer cradted an energy taco and he shot an energy taco and he blocked marios attack and his taco absorbed mario for am inute and mario only just broke out and he used his spaghetti but the spaghetti got absorbed becuase it was weak and satan said Your spaghetti is WEAK! i own taco power so i cna use it the most more than anyone else but you omnly get your power redirected to you and then mario said "hoyl shit its true but how the fuck will ib eat you" and satna said "try not admitting to your weakness FOOL" and mario said "fuck off mate i dont care what you say i will defeat you your are the enemy and i am the hero and you know how stories always end every story ever has ended with the hero defeat ing the villain and getting the girl and getting an ice plate of cheeseburger with fries and an extra large milkshake made out of the villains momserved to him on aa fucking golden plate by the villain bedcause the hero will grow into a true hero and the villain wuill become a pathetic whiny bitch when he realizes that all his plans all his dreams everything he thought he wanted to do and he thought he would be able to do ere all naught and he cannot do anything on account on him sucking so hard and being such a fucking faggot ine every conceivable way! ITS ME VERSUS YOU AND YOURE GONNA DIE" but then satan punched mario and he fell into the wall and almsot died 


	89. Chapter 88

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 88: YOU READY M8

then all of a sudden vriska appeared all of a sudden and she fluttered on her shitty butterfly wings and came up to mario and said "yo mario" and then mario said "what are you a bitch" and vriska said "Yes but listen i just stole some mad rad inf8 for you so you 8etter be appreciativve of all the trou8le im going through for you anyway i just stole a bit of light to sh8 on your poor sad storyquest ok so listen he has the pure opower of spaghettii on his side and you have noodles how fucking retarded rgiht" and mario said "wow youre a 8itch" and vriska said "Tru tru anyway you gotta go to heaven and then you have to beat up the flying spaghetti monster and take his power to kill lucifer unfortunately that will destroy both heaven and hell forever which will create an eternal human race" and mario said "isnt that a good thing" and vriska said "no you guys suck and deserve to all fucking die idk mayb eyou can recreate hell or somthing but its either heaven and hjell or you so choose who you want to die" so then mario said "ok thanks 8itch" and hten vriska said "no pro8 m8" and then lucifer killed vriska with a spear and vrisk asadi "how many times do i have to revive stop killing me" then hussie who had survived becuase he stepped out of our universe to take a piss went over and revived vriska but then luciferr punched him and peed on him until he died. then mario used a 1 way transp;ort to fly to heaven and he said "hey spaghetti dad" and then the fsm said "yo mario "adn mario punched fsrm int the face and then he put his fist into fsm's flying spaghetti body then mario pulled otu the flying spaghetti mosnters meatball heart and he siad "sorry flying spaghetti dad i jneed your power so ic an kill satana and yo udont seem to realkly care" and the flying spaghetti mosnter shed a tear because he was dedad even though he thought he was immortal and had made a deal with the devil millions of years a go to be given the power of spaghetti after the past god, Gocifer the holy one was defeated by satans angels but he had paid a deal not to directly fight lucifer or the contract would expire and he would hae to relinquish the pwoer of spaghetti because if he broke the contract that would make him morally evil and a liar and sutp[id as fuck and then mario said "I FEEL THE NOODEL POWER INSIDE MY SOUL IT IINCREASING ALL MY POWER!" then heaven started to break apart around him and all the angels started freaking out and kid icarus aka pit ran up to mario and started hsaking him and screamed "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOU FUCKING MORN" and mario said "This isnt even your heaven youre from an alternate reality heaven you cunt" and pit said "oh yeah sorry forgot cheers m8 later" and then pit flew away and had sex with samus like in that hentai pic that was nice and then mario umepd down from heaven as it exploded knocking him into the gorund and he kicked lucifer in the face and lucifer said "hoyl shit you have os much power fuck did you steal tall the spagheti poewr from that bithc FSM and then mario said "yes i did and now you are fucked" and lucifer said "i have the tacos so italian want to fight with the mexican king" and then mario said "wait mexican king" and then lucifer siad "yes didnt you know?! DIDNT YOU KNOW?!" and then mairo said "know what m8?" and then lucifer said "HERES THE BIG REVEAL YOU NEVER FUCKING EXPECTED!

HELL IS MEXICO! IT WAS RIPPDE OUT OF THE WORLD THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO BY ME AS MY PERSONAL HELL! HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH" 


	90. Chapter 89

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 89: THE FINAL BATTLE MARIO VERSUS LUCIFER

then amri oall of a sudden kicked lucifer in the face and lucifer reached for hsi spear and kicked mario in the face and stabbed him in the brain but mario shot the spear oiut and instantly healed himself and lucifer said "nice regneeration nerd" and then mario shtot a giant nuclear noodle laser at lucifer and lucifer got damaged severely and lucifer screamde "oh fuck what the fuck is that when did you get nuclear laser powers the ides have fucking turned m8" so he called out a lot of demons and mario shot out noodles out of all of his fingers then he created a new pair of arms out of his body so he had 4 arms noand he iused those to shoot noodles too then after he usedf them to kill all of the demons he twisted all fo the noodles around and they started tying up lucifer and lucifer said "holy fuck what the hell what happend youve become a mary sue now" and mario said "lucifer its time for oyu and all the servants of evil to die i am a hero fighting for light even if i had t odestroy heaven for the cuase of good to destroy evile i still amnaged to destroy evil and have accomplished my mission of destroying all evil" then lucifer siad "there is someone youre forgetting mario" and mario said "what" and lucifer screamed "IT IS ZEUSIMON THE BLALS GOD OF BALLS MANLY TESTOSTERONE TESTICLE QUEEN OF MUSCULAR PUNCHES" and then mario said "who the fuck is that m8" and satan said "he is the universe eater and he will eat us all if you dont stop him" and mario said "ypoure trying to scare me youre fucking wrong m8and lucifer said "he lives in another dimension outside of our reach youre going to have to travel into a new dimension to kill him but the explosion from that dimension might destroy this one too" but hten mario siad "its okay i dont give a shit i will destroy all evil no matter the cost if he is evl i will fuck him" and then lucifer said "whoa there mister horny nones talking about fucking him wej ust wnat you to fucking kill him so the universe doesnt get destroyed" and mario said "uhh you WANT me to?" and then lucifer siad "m8 even if i die ill go to hell but if tyhe universe eater wins then he will eat the universe and we will ALL die" and then mario said "so wait if i kill you you can revive again" and then satan said "yep m8 thats th egood thing about hte afterlife" and mario said "i will eat your heart to gain the powers fo both sapghetti and tacos" and then satan siad "you wouldtn youre not a cannibal" and mario said "it doesnt make me a cannibal youre ademon and not a human i can stil ldo it whiel retaining my morality MTOHERFUCKER" and then satan said "WHAT THE FUCK NO DOTN FUCKING DO IT I WILL FIGHT YOU" SO HE TOOK OUT A SHOTGUN AND FREED HIMSELF FORM THE NOODLES and then he blasted mario in the face but mario spit out all the bullets and htrne the bullets sprinkjled harmlessly to the floor and then mario ran to the side and he shot out a noodle spear into satans side crippling him on the thigh and satan said "ow what the fuck what are you doing you cant fucking eat my heart thats so fuckign crazy thatsn not soemthing htat heroes do that is sometihngt that evil fuckign villaisn do whent they want to be evil fucmi asshoels and show their 12 year odl audience hwo fucking evil tehy are and how much they deserfve to get kiled by the player character" and mario said "Well i am the palyer charcter its like in fallouth new vegaws where you can get the cannibal quirk WELL IM GOING TO CANNIBALIZE YOU EVEN IF THAT LOWERS MY KARMA BITCH" 


	91. Chapter 90

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 90: END OF THE WESTERN THE INVINCIBLE FIGHT BETWEEN LUCIFER AND MARIO

"mario is a man. he is my hero. he can really bake the pasta. he knows how to fuck a koopa. i am really liking to play it. it is a good song. the shells bounce off and he kicks them. he can eat the flowers and get high." - wesley willis if he had written a song about mario brothers rest in piece wesley willis may god bless your beautiful name I LOVE YOU WESLEY WILLIS ROCK'N"'ROLL MCDONALDS FOREVER!

lucifer was looking at mario about to get defeated so lucifer pulled out a button that claled out a giant bull made out of demon parts agiant abomination bull that looked like the meaty undead abominations from warcraft 3 which was cool and the giant bull stampeded in but mario had all the pwoer he coudl ever need to destroy a monstrosity this fat and ugly and stupid so he shot a giant volley blal made of explosion pasta nad it exploded inside the monsers asshole causing it to rip oopen and he took its heart and het eleported to stantan and he stuffed the bulls hart down his throat making him get fat and satan said "dude youre going fucking crazy" and mario said "no im not" and then mario slit lucifers thraot but lucifer said "you cant kill me so easily" so he regneerated into a furry legged lucifer who was half goat and he became bigger and mario said "ah so you have final forms huh? well that will add a bit of challegne i thought you were just a total pansy but i have all the power of spaghetti in me and after that i will have tall the power of taco as well." and then lucifer punched mario and he flew away but he took virtually no damage it was all just stupid knockbakc because mario hadnt equipped gear with any knockback resistance at all then mario screamed "HOLA MOTHERFUCKER I AM HERE TO INVADE YOUR MEXICO WITH MY AMERICAN COLONISTS" THEN HE PUNCHED SATAN IN THE FACE AND SATAN DESERVED IT and satans spit flew out of his mouth all comically as he flobbered backwards and fell facefirst on the floor and he said "what the fuck is this power" and mario said "this power is called fuck you up the ass you stupid cunt i am mario and i am a hero and you are a villain and i wil destroy you you bithc" adn then satan said "power corrupts" and mario said "i will harness my power so as to not be corrutped i wil lbe the only person to simultaneously have power and nto be corrupted by it liek arnold swarchzenierger when he ran for president and he had a 100% honest demcofractic country of texas" and then satna said "POWER WILL CORRUPT YOU TOO MARIO JUST LIKE IT DID ARNOLD" and mario said "POWER WILL NEVER CORRUPT ME I WILL ALWAYS BE HOT AS FUCK AND I WILL BE A JUST MAN" and satan said "yeah right see what it did to fsm his power made him corrupt thats why he faps to furry porn furry porn was invented by me for the sake of destryoing souls" and then mario said "well that explaisn a lot and means that my defeat of fsm was heroic which makes me even more good" and then satan siad "oh man youve been brainwashed too fucking hard why the fuck did i do this now i cant crush your dreams because ive reinforced your dreams too hard" and mario siad "thats not true and even if it were true it would mean that i defeated you" and satmn said "no it measn i defeated my self thank you past me you fucking pleb" and then mario ran up to satan and he took his sword and he cut off his head andopened up his body making cuts in the shape of a cross and he pulled otu satans heart and he cut it up and then he used a firebal lto roast it and he stuffed it into his mouth and he felt the power of taco filling up his soul and he became simultaneously evilgood and goodevil and all the pwoer of good nad evoil was at his command and he wAS SO FUCKING POWERFUL IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE TO BELIEVE NAD SATAN WAS DEAD SO HELL LSOST ITS POWER AND HELL STARTED TO EXPLODE AND ALL THE MEXICANS DIED BECAUSE HELL WAS MEXICO AND MEXICO EXPLODEDE ONCE ITS LORD WHO HAD KIDNAPPED IT AND MADE IT INTO A DEN OF HELL, SATAN, DEID! SO HEAVEN AND HELL

WERE BOTH DESTRYORED!


	92. Chapter 91

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 91: MARIO ADN THE DESOLATION OF THE UNIVERSE

then mario looked aroudn and he saw all the blood and destruction and he relaized that he had just killedl iterally everyoneb ecause now that heaven and hellw ere destroyed nobody could viist the afterlife and nobody could revive so it was basically just him and his spaghetacopowers and was it worth it? was all that carnage he had caused worth defeating the ultimate evil? he wsa usrrounded by blod and festering corpses and nboody alive was on earth anymroe... except for one mysterious figure...

mario looekd aroudn and he wondered what hte fuck he wsa going to do now that everyone was dead? then all of a sudden ah uge portal appeared and then he saw the face of a giant ugly entitty that looked liek a grey alien blob with purple splotches and an ugly ass face on the other isde of the portal nad the portal was a prortal to another dimensions a bubble dimension right outside of this dimension which was attached but seperated so that the balls god oballs the muscular testosterone weightlifting testicle queen, zeusimon could look into our dimension and manipualte it without being at tdirect threat from fire or attack from anyone insdie this unicvverse. then he said "wjaht the fuck somebody is still alive? my corruption beams were uspposed to put hte universe in such a state that everything would be destroyed... and let me chekcm y computers oh my god what did you do?! heaven and hell are destroyed too and now all the spaghetti and taco powers are inside you? but it is of no consequeence i NEED the taco and spaghetti powers in order to feed my strength and immortality so if you want to live you will surrender them to me at once!"

then amrio lookled at the ugly immortal blob alien who was the ball gods of balls and he spit through the portal and the spit landed in zeusimons face and zeusimon screamed "UGH! YOU UGLY CUNT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! NOW IW IWLL KILL YOU!" so he started firing lasers through the portal so mario wlaked away out of the portals radius but hten he started making an ew portal and he shot a laser andit hit mario in the spinal column. then mario said "oh crap what the fuck am i dying now"

and then the ball god of balls zeusimon manly testosterone muscle-pumping weight goddess queen screamed "yes thats right oyure dying because of the resistence you shown and the nartural consequence to resistance to me and that is CRUSHING and being crushed! now i will send out my probes to stael out all your spaghetti / taco energy;" so then a giant metal tentacle came out of the portal and it looked like a weird yaoi tentacle with a dick end and mario said "ew what the fuck guess im going to have kil lyou i just need a moment"

then he looked deep into his heart for inspiration and there was waluigi in his heart and walugi said "even if you are a massive faggot, you still need to save the univers from this faggot. why dont you combine your unique spaghetti and taco powers and launch them at him give him what he wants and destroy him with it. irony points!" then mario siad "thanks waluijew youre a good giuy" then waluigi screamed 'ITS WALUGII YOU DUMB FUCK AND STUPID FAT BITHC" then waluigi started punching hte image he had projected of himself inside hhis soul for the skae of cummuning with his spirit and he had to wake up into the world ubt his eyes were now angry and wset with a resolute energy and he siad "hmmm i know what to do now and i know how to kill you, waluigicunt!"

thne the balls god of balls said "hows that my poor italian asshole?"

and mario said " i will surrender my taco and spaghetti powers..."

then the balls god of balls thought mario had gone insane so he siad "hahahahaha no1 DO NOT DO IT!" because he was trying to fool him into thinking it was laegitimate attack butm ario was the one deceiving balls god here.


	93. Chapter 92

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 92: THE FINAL PART OF THE FINAL BATTLE IN THE FINAL DAYS OF THE UNIVErse

then amrio looked at the huge asshole ball god of balls through the portal and he summoned all fo his energy and the ball god oballs the muscular testosterone tentacle horse goddess queen of spades looked on lustuflyl dremaing of all the power of taco and spaghetti and plannign to kill amrio as soon as he had given up his powers but mario...

mario was too smart for him. so mario started summoning his sapghetti and taco powers from the inside of his heart knowing that the ball god of blals was too strong for any regular attack so he summoned all of his energy and then he cast out his arms and the balls god of blals said "waht the fuck are you doing mate" and mario said "im giving you what you asked for..."

and he crossed his eyes and looked at him and he scramed "AND WHAT YOU DESERVE!" then he hsot out a giant glowing blal which was the mixed power of all the spaghettui and taco spirit power heh ad in his soul and the giant blob went through the portal and the supreme power of the divine spaghetaco energy blal disrupted the power of the portal and the protla started to shimmer and had a weird effect as if it was experiencing weird static and stutteirng and then the ball god of balls realized that instead of just giving it up he had laucnhed it as an attack meaning that it was going to explode and he screamed "NO! YOU SENT IT AS A BOMB! YOU GAVE UP ALL OF YOUR POWER TO KILL ME! WHAT THE FUCK?! I THOUGHT I WAS IN CONTROL! I THORIUGHT I HAD EVERYTHING! THE ENTIRE WORLD IN MY HANDS! I CAUSED YOUR ENTIRE WORLD TO DIE IN NUCLEAR FIRE AND I WAS AOBUT TO SUCK IT DRY OF ALL THE DELICIOIUS SPAGHETTACO POWER THAT HAD SEEPED THROUGH ITS VEINS CAUSING LIFE TO FLOW IN IT AND I WAS GOING OT BECOME EVNE MORE IMMORTAL THATN IW AS BEFORE AND YOU RUINED IT ALL YOU FUCKING CUCK! WHY?! WHY?! ALL IEVER WANTED WAS TO BE STRONG AND LIVE FOREVER JUST LIKE MSOT PEOPLE! NOW ALL THE UNIVERSES I ABSORBED WERE FOR NOTHING! YOU MADE ALL THE SA"

but then the energy blal expldoing shutting his BITCH ASS uuuuup making him stop talking and the hypernuclear fire fproured out of the protal cauisng a massive epxlosion and all the fire flew pout and mario realized that he was no longer invincible becuase of the powers of taco and spaghetti so now he was frai llikle a human well not a regular human he was still mario and a badass but he was no longer almost the power level of a deity. so heran away form thje nuclear fire and hid being the wreckage of all of the bal lgods invincible terminator robots and the explosion didnt harm them or get past what remained of their shields.

when the fire had stopped and the portals were closed mario got out and he realizedh e had just defeated one of the strongest people in the enetire universe and he felt pretty fucking good aobut it. zeusimon was dead, and he was a hero. and then mysterious stranger looked on and he was amazed.

then mario realized that now he was alone in a desolated land and he didnt know what to do but he decided he would go onto the surface to look for survivors. because now ev eryone was dead... thanks to rick astley and his cuck bomb... and his meme songs... and the explosion... and all the dead bodies... and everyone who betrayed him... . toadsworth... brick... even dora the explorer... now hwe was alone and everyone who had ever ytried to betray him was dead forever. but why did it have to go down htis way why couldnt there have been...

a happy ending?

all he ever wanted... was a happy ending.


	94. Chapter 93

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 93: the dead shell of a broken bunter... death from nuclear fire, inside and out... nuclear evening upon humanity... is there any hope? is anybody still alive?

mario climbed out of the football stadium arena that he had foguht in and hte smell of death would be in the air if not for the fact htat tnhe nuclear fire had turned efverything into bones and now it was just mario... and then mysterious stranger. mario walked aroudn in the hallways of the bunker and he saw bowser propaganda signs. this one had bowser standing inf ront of a beautiful foret and the sun setting down and it said "bowser: protecting tomorrow" then another one with peach in the kitchen creating a pikachu out of clay and then a frame of it coming to life and said "queen bowseress: creating tomorrow" and mario said "nice propaganda... now thanks to you cucks we have no tomorrow. it is all because of what you guys did"

then mario kept walking and he saw a kitche and he saw a toads hat! it was behind a desk obviouskly it was a toad hudlded up and scared. so he rand and he saw a dead toad with a ublelt would in his head. and mario said "another victim of progress... cast away by the cruel hard hands of BOWSER and hsi neonazi empire... shows how faithful dictatrs are to their friends" then mario kep tgoing and he wanted to find an armory becuase his magic spaghetti was gone forever so h wkept going till he found the armory and then he found a shotgun so he picked it up and put it in his backpack and took out some pistols too then he put on some combat armor that had a helmet and he put his mario hat on top of the helmet and the helmet had an atmosphereic filtration unit that managed to create oxygen via the power of tehcnology. so then he kept walking and then he went into bowsers throne room and it was made out of gold and there were 50 wide screen tvs with billions of pixels per screen adn then mario went inside and he searched all the desks but he found ntohing useful except for some laser grenedaesw hich were grenades that created laser explosions that did tons of damage adn could cut hrough anything including the sun

then mario decided to relieve himself on queen bowseress's clothes and he siad "yeah tae that piss you fucking bitch i never should have let you live in the first place if i ever get back in time im going to kill you" then he walked out of their throne room and he kept walking through the bunker till he went through some signs that said "exit" so he climbed a really long ladder and he fell down and hit his head so he had to climb it again and then he went outside of the bunker and he saw the nuclear sands everywhere and he saw the sky compeltley black because there was no sky because the nuclearbombs had destroyed the atmosphere

so he stepped onto the landscapes and he noted that this was the worst psosible ending and he knew that... he had to go back in time, but how?

and then he remembered.

he remembered what he had been told a long long time ago by his good friend.

his good friend... who had been killed by dave...

his good friend, the puffy crybaby cloud, who he now realized he hadnt appreciated much.

it was the gay cloud.

it was... mallow. add it was the option that he needed. the option... the option of...

THE OPTION OF... THE TIME WARP!

its just a step to the right... and he continued the dance and then he warped and a huge protal appeared..

and here he was... 3 years ago... a year before the start of his adventure... when everything was still right...

now he would ahve to take out the trash...


	95. Chapter 94

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 94: A NEW HOROIZON BEGINS... A NEW ACT IN THE CHAPTER OF MARIO'S LIFE...

mario decided before he took revenge on princess peach he woudl og visit his odl spiritual advisor and good friend geromy who had gone on man yadventiures with him before he had taken an arrow to the knee. then mario met with geromy and he siad "hey geromy its been a long time" and then geromy said "wtf are oyu talking about i just saw you yesterday nigger" and then mario said "dude youre nto going to believe tis ubt i came from 3 years in the future a year from now queen bowseress kicked me out of her castle and started an adventure that ended in ther euslt of the world"

then geromy said "what the fuck are you talking about? who the hell is queen bowseress?!" then mario said "oh i mean pricness peach' tehn geromy said "you better stop fucking smoking drugs or i will slap a bitch nigger" then mario remembered this was the time in his life where he had doned rugs a lot and then amrio said "hey look ill provei t checkm y inner spaghetti party quest level ive increased a lot" then greomy said "hmm ok you did suddenly jump a few levels but you havent found your inner spaghetti party quest yet you are not yet truly in sync wiht yor spiritual spaghetti" then mario said "but i mastered all the spaghetti magic"

thhen geromy looked at him sternly and siad "nigger spaghetti magic is jsut a cheat it doesnt actually improve you at all its just a power related to spaghetti it isnt the actuail inner spaghetti party quest." then geromy said "and now spaghetti heavena nd taco hell are both dead. and now the world is being flooded with mexicans becuase their homeland of mexico is dead. did you have anytihng to dow ith this in the futre?" then mario said "oh yeah i killed them both beause i needed the powers of heaven and hell adn then i destroyed taco and spaghetti power and i used it to kil lthe ball god of blals the muscular tentacle testicle testosterone queen of lifting weights and making out withbitches, zeussimon." then geromy siad oh really huh i had detected an outside force that was corrupting the fabric of the universe starting a few weeks ago... i think you may have kileld it because my spiritual meditation doesnt alert me of any such stuff anymore. so i think what that means is you saved the universe, and also you got rid of the corrupt flying spaghetti monster hwo was a stooge for satan."

then mario said "okay wel i just wanted to check in with you princess peach is evil so im going to go kill her" then geromy siad "WAIT MARIO! dont! she was probably being corrupted by the ball god oballs who if you are right was influencing the owrld for over a year which is why so much evil existed! she is probalby a normal woman just liek the peach you used to love was. i am sure she will love you." then there was a knock on the door and lugii came in and mario said "OH MY GOD LUIGI! FUCK OFF! I AM NOT OGING TO FUCK YOU IN THE ASS!" t0hen luigi looked at geromy weird and he said "wait what the fuck is going on? is mario high/" then geromy siad "no hecame from a corrupted future"

then lugii looked at mario and looekd shock and his eyebrows raised "wait in the future i wanted to have sex with you" and then geromy said "it was because of the balls god of balls the tentacular muscle testicle queen of horses, arrows, and fucking whores, zeusimon he inftected the universe in order to be able to harvest it so he used dark magic and he corrupted everyones persoanlities so nwo everyone is noraml again" and then mario said "ok so luigi is normal again and doesnt want to sex me up?!"

then lugii screamde "NO! YOURE MY BROTHER THATS SICK! WHAT THE FUCK!"


	96. Chapter 95

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 95: CATCHING UP: A NEW WORLD... TWO YEARS ERASED AND HAEEARTS PURIFIE FROM THE BALL GODS INFLUENCE... TEA PARTY WITH PEACH IS JUST PEACHY!

peach was having a tea party with toadsworth and a good friend of hers wlauigi was sitting there and they were drinking tea specifically peach tea because it was fucking awesome and birdo was also there the shemale dinosaur, and she was stoned as hell. so birdo said "wait man, isnt tha fucking... like,, cnaibalism? youre like... drinking your own species an *HCI*" and then peach siad "im not literally a peach thats just my name! hahahahaha! youre so funny birdo" and birdo just looekd into the sky...

because birdo saw flying rainbow pandas riding naked ball dinosantas. so birdo just nodded and said "blaze it sad 20 man..." and waluigi said "wow this is a good tea party! but birdo is stoned as fuck." then peach siad "yeah i know birdo does that! i wish mario would come but he likes to gte stoned too and lugii is too scared to come into our castle due to all the incidents that have happened here in the past times." then mario kicked open the doors and he siad "sup" and princess peach was all like "OMG MARIO! YOU CAME! IM SO PEACHY ABOUT THIS FACT!" then mario siad "stay peachy classy lady" then princess peach noticed that marios voice was a bit cold and princess peach looked shocked

"mario wahts wrong" then mario said" well... nope its nothing" then princess peach siad "is something matter? also why arent you high? doy ou need more money to buy weed because i already told you..." then amrio said "man bitch im from the future ok. in the future you married bowser and i eventually had to kill you it was fucking stupid as shit so why dont you give me some time?" then peach looked at mario and siad "oh man maybe you need some more mj i can give you some mony to buy some" then mario said "man i dont smoke weed okay that was a dank period of my life filled with pretty rainbow dinosaurs and sharks fucking dinosaurs but thats a time i dont want to every live through again"

then princess peach looked at waluigi and they bothed started laughing like fuck and mario sighed and said "holy shit i should have just pretended this is bullshit" then he talked louder because heh ad been muttering to himself and then he siad "yo peach can i join your tea party or somerthing" then princess peach siad "ok" and when he came up and pulled up a stool everyone started smelling hte air to smell any traces of the weed and they smelled a lot of weed and waluigi said "ah ha so you are doing weed" and then birdo said "yeahhhhh man" and he took out a weed roll and smoked it and then amrio facepalmed and siad "holy shit you have a weeder ight here why do you think the smell is coming form me i havent smoked a join in like two years fuck" and then princess peach siad "mario dont bsilly we saw you stoned yesterday" and mario screamed "I'M FROM THE FUCKING FUTURE OKAY HOLY SHIT" and then waluigi siad "bruh just calm down ok?" and then mario siad "fuck this shit mates" then he crouched down charging up a superjump and he flew out the roof and princess peahc said "man he could barely jump a foot last time i saw him i wonde rwhat happened" then waluigi siad "maybe geromy finally started feeding him perfomance drugs or something"

then geromy suddenly ran into the future and he burst the doors open and then geromy came in and he screamed "IS WALUIGI STILL ALIVE?!" then waluigi siad "im right here you asshole" then geromy siad "thank god it must have been a prank" then geromy said "waht was a prank" and then geromy said "i got this note from someone called kira and it siad that he is the reason you died of a heart attack at 3:01 pm today and that mario should come to the koopa kastle if he wants to get revenge" and then wlauigi said "thats fucking ridiculous look it's already... oh wait it's only 3 pm" then the second hand passed 0 seconds and it became 3:01 and waluigi collapsed of a heart attack

princess peach sstart screaming "OH MY GOD HES DEAD! WHO DID THIS?!"

and geormy siad "whoever he is.. he uses the name... KIRA..."


	97. Chapter 96

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 96: FINDING MARIO WHO WENT OFF TO FIND HIS SOUL... PEACH AND GEROMY CATCH UP AND LEARN THAT MARIO WASN'T ACTUALLY BLAZING IT OR RECOVERING FORM THE EFFECTS OF A WICKED BLAZING

tehn mario went to the top of some mountains, speiciflcally the mountains of yoshi's islands, the very top, becuase he wnated to be 100% alone and that was the only palce he could think of where nobody at all would think of him. he needed to figureo ut what to do and how he was going to exist in a world that didnt believe that he belonged a world which still saw mario as the classic old "blaze it sad 20" mario that he had been in the sad times before he had decided to take geromy's spiritual workout courses and before he had become a master at meditating. so once he was shivering int he cold of the mountain he focused his soul and mind together and projected hism mind outside of his body in order to dislocate himself of the world so that he could contact his spsirit directly inside his soul, however something weird happened.

he saw a long strand of spaghetti, then he saw it reshaping int osomething. some weird vague shape he couldnt make out, thick and wide... the power of spaghetti that he had once sought after... it was taking an ew form! but it was no longer hteu ltrapowerful suepr shpaghetti from the old times that was powered by the fires of the flying spaghetti monster as well as heaven. then mario looked at it and he went up to it and tried to grab it but he had to keep running after it and then when he caught up to it it screamed and the psaghetti started strangling him and he had to rip it off and he tried to absorb it as he had absorbed powers before ubt hte spaghetti crumbled and turned to dust and the dust ignired and he was staring face to face to satan so he put his hands on his skull and he started to crush satans skull but then satans skull split apart and turned into a giant illuminati head and the illuminati smiled at him with a smile that was never there and the illuminati assembled himself and transformed into amy the hedgehog who was sonics old boyfriend and the illuminati hivemind even though mario didnt know any of that. then mario ran up to the illuminati and it shot laserts out of its eyes and it reached out its arm and he looked to the left and he saw princess peach and he saw her turn into a peach and he looked to the right and he saw daisy and she became a daisy. then he looked behind him and he saw luigi crumbling, and then he saw the world burning around him and he took a giant hammer and he beat the shit out of amy and she became a giant snowflake and she covered the land and mario started to freeze and then bowser appeared and he defrosted him and he warmed up the ground and mario felt warma dn then amy the hedgehog appeared with her giant hammer and then bowser melted and mario ate him to gain his strenght and then he spit fire breath and killed amy and then she spilled into a thousand gold coins and couches appeared everywhere. and then he saw peaches blossoming and he saw daisies and peach kissed him. and he saw waluigi digging his way out of a thousand hyear old grave and he kicked out of it and out came two waluigis... and then he took a knife and then he saw the waluigis and he killed a waluigi and the other walugii dropped the bible he was holdimng and smiled and then... the dream faded.

what the fuck?

then geromy said "we have to look for mario we need his insistence in this fight against the dank memes of wlauigi or else how will we becale to destroy the evilt that is this person who selfidentifies as kira and how was he able to remotely kill wlauigi at precisely 3 pm?" then peach siad "is it true thatm ario is from the future" and geromy said "yeah hes seen some fucking shit i tell you sis. he was from a future where zeusimon the god balls of balls manly testosterone horse queen of testicle pumping had corrutped everyones personalities and you were the wife of queen bowser." then peach said "holy shit so it was true after all... he mentioned that.../"'

"HE WASNT BLAZING IT AFTER AL!"


	98. Chapter 97

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 97: STILL LOOOKING FOR MARIO BUT WILL THEY FIND HIM?

mgeromy and peach kept walking and then geromy said "i am a spiritual guru and a good advice giver so i think i know marios personalit and judging fromw hat i know of him as well as my innerspiritual universe sense i think he went to the top of the yoshi mountains! TO THE HELICOPTER!" then princess peahc took geromy to her private pink helicopter and they started flying towards the yoshis island then princess peahc said "mario has become so strong! he was able to jump out of our roof from the bottom floor of my castle!"

then geromy said "he faced off again st hte balls god of ballst he muscular hypermanly muscle pumping pony porn thrusting gonad queen he knows his shit plus if i remember correctly he destroyed both heaven and hell by killign the flying spaghetti monster as well as satan thus destroyign the powers of heavne and hell. its why there are so many mexicans flooding the mushroom kingdom now" then he saw a wave of mexicans urnning through the forest creaitng hyper industrial cities and geromy shook his head and siad "their hyper progressiveness and ability to build huge buildings will be the downfall of us all. we like our peaceful stuff" and princess peahc siad "we can deal with the mexicans when it is time to deal with the mexicans, geromy! right now we need to find out where mario is and we need his help to discover who kira is becuase kira is a serious threat from what i have seen so far! to us, and everything! what if he gave the sun a heart attack?!" then guru looked at the sun and he siad "my god... i think we need to find him very very soon or else we will all be deep in the trouble." then princess peach said "thats exactly what i was thinking i dont want to be deep in the trouble! it sounds like a state id rather not be very deep in!" then geromy accelerated his helicopter and they flew

meanwhile mario was spacing out because of the freeaky ass dream he had, adn the mountain was so slippery that he fell off into a cave whcihj was in the side of the mountain and then a hungry yeti pulled him in and wanted to cook him so she started up a fire... thsi was a problem because there were many mountains, about 100, on yoshis island and now geromy would have an even harder time of finding him and he woudl ahve to find him as soon as possible because otherwise the netire owrld could possibly be a tstae due to kiras ability to give things heart attacks.

then mario woek p and he saw that a giant yeti was trying to grill his shit so he screamde "HOLY FUCK ITSA YETI" and then the yeti said "HOLY SHIT YOURE ALIVE hey man i didnt think you were alive i just wanted a free dead meal to cook im a fucking yeti im udnerprivileged as fuck you humans try to deny our existance but im fucking rela and i deserv rights" and mario said "Are you kidding me we spend fucking years trying to trakc oyu down why dont you fucking shwo yourself" and then the yeti siaD "hey its not my fault nobody goes int othese caves and politely asks me to come out why ma i gonna come out if a bunch of rude guys storm into my home screaming and stuff" and mario said "uhhhhh well thats why people deny you exsit becuase they dont even fuckign knwo you exist why dont you just like let us know that you exist or something so that we dont have to play a shot in the dark for dumb losers who dont evne know how to shoot their dumb lame loser guns? even if they had a fucking instruction manual they couldnt even learn how fucked up is that" and the yeti said "waht the fuck are you going on about bro" and mario said "i am going on about... nothing actually sorry sometimes i say stupid shit. did i ever mention i like to fap to pics of george washignton?"

then yeti siad "wow thats fucked up bro and this is from someone wh obasically spends his entire life browsing 4chan" and then mario siad "holy shit would you think fo that the yeti has been using 4chan all these years and theyve never known it" and the yeti siad "meh theres al ot of things those idios dont know they also dont know that extraterrestrians are real" and then mario said "wait theyre rela"

yeti looked mario in th eyes and said "bitch you better leive theyre rela"


	99. Chapter 98

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 98: DANKNESS RETURNS... BIRDO IS HIGH

lugii was sitting in a stair drinking tea cuatiously with birdo who was being fucking high and he thought "oh my god why did i ever agree to this shit this guy is fucking hihg as hell why do i have to babysit this flighty fucking bird"" then birdo looked at luigis eyes and he puffed his mj stick and he said in his high slur "LUIGI... YOURe a godo friend AND I FEEL LIKE I CAN TELL Yoiu all of my secrets DOY U UDNERSTAND ME MAN" then lugii said "uh yeah sure i guess" tehn birdo siad "GOOD then listen here Y FRIEND"

"I AM the bEGINNING and end of the old world IT ALL Edned inside my spirit and the FIRES consumed it all holy FUCK the mangos were all there aLL THE DELECTABLE FURITY FLESH HOLY FUCK THATs Godod I CAN FEEL EVERYTHING i saw the MANGOS BURNING IN THE ORCHID OF FIRE and the things were APPEARING and they all DIED and it was just him and it was him and it was him AND THEN THERE WAS ANOTHER HIM wjho is UNNAMEABLE and HE IS STILL HER and now I AM THE OLD HIM but THERE IS STILL A HIM AND I AM A PUZZLE but ther are tWO PEACY PIECES GONE and i cannot feel MYSELF anymore i feel EMPTY AND COLD WITHOUT YOU THERE are only two more pieces AND THEY ARE NOT HERE i am incomplete THE WORLD IS ISNDIE OF ME AND I AM ITS GOD and it is me and the god is me AND ALL OF THE FIRE IS me and LUGII were good friends so i need to tell you WHAT HAPPENED to your brother oyu see I ATE HIM he is inside my belly JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHER RODENTS i will eat peach too AND I WILL EAT YOU"

then luigi said "dude what the fuck are you on"

"WHE NYOu blaze the weed YOU SEE EVERYTHING all of the future a THOUSAND LIGHTYEARS OF peace THAT FOLLOWED the flame when it BLAZED THE WHOLE WORLD OFF THE FACE of the planet THE FIRE THAT CONSUMED ALL THE BLOOD of the world and all of the virgins being FUCKED BY A THOUSAND DOCTOR 420s and it was good AND I DID ALL OF IT and then i was waluigi but waluigi is DEAD and now there are two WHERE ARE MY KILLING SHORTS he has them HE HAS ALL OF MY SHORTS all of my clothes IT IS WHY I AM NAKED AND NOW THERE ARE TWO OF HIM and they are aall DANK as fuck and i am imagining them BUT THEY ARE ALSO RREAL and it was before this that THE GRAND LUCIFER who was KING OF EVERYTHING rose up and he looked at me AND WE FUCKING PADDL#ED IT LIKE BROS and he was like "you are the DANKEST MEME OF THEM ALL hoyl fuck this SHIT IS STRONG i dont know how long i can HOLD ONTO THIS SHITBUT I LOVE IT"

then luigi screamed "DUDE WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP"

birdo screamed "THE DORITO OF POWER IT SEES IOT ALL NAD OUT IT CAME FROM TH CRANIAL SIN OF THE BEGINNING AND the end and it was no longer good because of him and pink now stood upon me and it was me and it was him and he was a piece AND THE OTHER PIECE was also there aDN THE MANGOBLOOD of the fruit trees FLOWED LOVINGLY THROUGH MY VEINS and i could feel it all AND IT WAS GOOD and LOVE IS LIFE and LIFE is LOVE aND THERE IS NO MORE MYSTERY ALL IS REVEALED UNTO YOU it is all the fruitions of yORU MEME BLOOD AS IT COURSES THROUGH YOUR VEINS LUIGI where is kira WHERE IS MARIO There is no mario and THERE IS NO KIRA there is only you adn there is ONLY ME and THERE ARE THE PIECES THEY ARE PART OF ME but they are no longer me BECAUSE THEY HAVE ESCAPED ME BUT I will complete myself AND I WILL RESTORE THE RAINBOWS OF TIME and they will all FLOW THROUGH MY VEINS LIKE THE CERRY PIMPS OF NARCOLYPSUS and when i was ascended with the pimps of hellaire THEY ALL SMILED AT ME AND THEY UNDERSTOOD WHO I WAS and i was like them AND THEY WERE EACH THEIR OWN MAN AND WORLD and i was like them AND THEY WERE LIKE ME and together we were all"

luigi flipped the table causing birdo to land on his back and birdo siad "bro you will regret this YOU WONT ALWAYS BE ABLE TO push me around like this WHE I BLAZE IT i become strong ADN YO UWILL BE WEAK!"

then lugii screamed "I DONT FUCKING GIVED A SHIT GO BABYSIT YOURSELF YOU FUCKING PLEB"

but then birdo looked at luigi  
>and luigi looked at birdo<br>and their eyes locked together as if tsomeone had handcuffed that nigga and put him in locks  
>and luigi siad "HOLY UFCK"<br>and birdo said "MEMEBRACE IT"


	100. Chapter 99

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 99: THE FLOATY BIRD SCREAMS TO THE OFFICERS AT HOME SCREAMING... landdown! TOCHING THE GROUND ITS the peachycopyer as it lands... can geromy and peach find mario who they need in order to be able to solve the mystery of who killed waluigi and who the person who claims to be called kira is and why he attacke wlauigi and how he was able ot give him a heart attack and will they be able to reach him before he gives the sun an heart attack?!

geromy and peach landed the helicopter on the ground... TPOUCHDOWN! the helicopter landed perfectly on the ground and the ground shook because they were at the top of one of the hundreds of snowy mountains and geromy said "well fuck i guess we're going to have to shout" so then they both started shouting mario very loud whic hcaused some ridiculous avalanches and some yoshis died but nobody cared at the moment because the mystery of waluigis murder was at hand so then a lot of yoshis died and htey got really angry and they sent a ship full of soldiers to demand recompense from the mushroom kingdom. but they got none.

marioi said "alright well i have to go mister yeti" then yeti said "im a she you fuck" then mario said "ok whatever why do you have a dick then" and then the yeti siad "im trans you insensitive prick" and mario said "wow and you dont care that you have am assive fucking dick if youre trans you could at least try to cover it up and look fucking fmeinine or something what would YOU call yourself a feminine looking yeti" and she said "hey man dont be a fucking niggre i was born male check your privilege its not about how i look its about what i choose to call yourself" and mario said "so what youre just going to ignore all the status quo and all of the connotations of male and female and turn the genders into meaningless words that haven othing to do with how you act or how you look what the fuck even is that if you want to be a fucking girl then at least try to act or look like one and dont talk in your fucking arnold swarchezinigga voice and fucking wave your dick around lik ea protest sign why dont you tuck htat shit in and talk like a girl and maybe take some fucking hormones" and yeti said "hey yetis cant get prescription drugs because were not recogfnized as human beings" and mario said "didg u psome fucking soy then you cunt" and yeti siad "hey its not my fualt i was born a man so youre saying just because im a man i cant be a woman" and then amrio said "no im saying you dont even fucking give a shit about any of the traits of being femael youre just a fucking man who wants people to call him a girl without trying to be a girl you dont even give a shit about being a girl you just want to be a fucking attention whore probably and you diminish the significance of gender for everyone you fucking cunt accepting you means accepting that women can be men and wave their dicks around and act like men and look like men and dont be anything like women but still be women because of a meaningless word attached to them why don t you just become a third gendered pleb already you fucking pleb fight me" then geromy heard the noise signals and he came and he flew towards the noise on his magic skateboard and the yeti said "yo ucunt i will fight you" and then mario said "oh youre triggered now huh? well im fucking neo and i can dodge bullets and re-fuckingdirect them bitch" so then they both putting on their gloves of FISTICUFFS"

andthen mario said "OKAY BITCH FIGHT ME GIVE ME SOME FUCKING DIAMONDS LETS MAKE THIS A BAD ROMANCE BITCH" then yeti siad "LETS FIGHT" then the new black freind geromy appeared and he saw the yeti and mario fighting and they both got very ashamed and looked at him and gerokmy said "Are you fucking serious you find the only yeti to exist fucking anywhere and you have to try to fucking kill it you have a long way to go before you are truly at peace with your inner spaghetti party quest true inner spaghetti maturity isnt just being nice to nice people its being accepted to retarded douchefucks as well and not getting militant whenever someone is autistic in public"

and the yeti siad "you calling me autistic you cunt" and geromy said "sorry bruh im talking to mario ok" then geromy pulled mario away and mario stood on geromys magic surfboard and geromy and peach and mario all rode on his magic surfboard and then the ywent to the helicopter and mario said "wahts up whyd you try to find me"

and peach siad "well..."


	101. Chapter 100

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 100: KIRA

mario was now 100% up to date on the situation as it had occured. mario said "so then waluigi is dead?! ubt he was one of my best friends in the old timelines! i liked him becasee he was awesome and evne thoug he was skinny as fuck and only weighed like 30 pounds he was still a good fighter and really fucking awesome and hoenstly i loved his overall body shape and his thin as fuck but awesomely sex frame" adn then princess peach said "idk mario! he was pretty dank! tee hee hee hee hee!" then mario sighed and he said "all this fucking shit again... do you still have his body? can you 1up him?" and then princess peach said "im afraid after he died a huge monstrous cockroach ate him up. there is no hope for him becuase the cockroach probably went into the cockroach colonies with hundreds of thousands of other cockroach monsters." then mario siad "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

pricness peach patted him on the back and she siad "tehre, there." then geromy said "mario i knwo you havent reached oyur inner sapgheti power quest and are unable to deal with all the problems and situations in the real life world but htis is a time in which we need your hlep because without you nobody can stand up to the vil guy kira whoever he is and if that is really his name. luigi is too scared and we need him to babysit birdo who is a cunt." then mario said "whyn ot call wario" then geromy siad "hed probably ask for hafl the castle because hes greedy as fuck last time he stayed at our house he aske dfor a1000 coins just in exchange for him making a sandwich for peach! the nerve of it all."

then princess peach siad "ok amrio! youre going to have to go to the koopa kastle now, which is where all the bowsers koopas live! its going to be a tough fight but apparently kira is waiting for you there, like a faget!" then she giggled a bit girlishly because she was kawaii as hell and she was peach. and, y'know, she was really adorable and would be a really nice wife and i honestly wish sometimes that she was real so that i could marry her because shes perfecti n every way and shes not a feminsit.

then all of a sudden the yeti from bfeore was flying after them on a manly helicopter and flying after mario and hten she engaged her helicopter at maximum overthrust and then the helicopter SPINGERINGED FORWARSD REALY FUCKING FAST SO FAST THAT IT WHOOSHED IN FRONT OF MARIOS HELICOPTER AND THEN HAD TO STOP MOVING SO THAT MARIOS WOULD GET NEXT OTI Tand they yoshi said "HEY THERE MARIOCUNT!" and then mario said "well well if it isnt the female yeti who looks like am ale" nad then the yeti screamed ""IM A MALE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE" and then mario said "wow did you change your gneder already" and the yeti siad "when i change my gender is my business my gender is based on my mood! #downwithcis!"

then mario screamed "okay THEN you manbitch! i will show you who you are, and that is a french fry!" then the yeti said "what, that doesnt make snese!" then mario said "then here is the pucnhline: i ma a frying pan, and you are a potato, and i have fireball hands!" then his hands burned into a fire and he shot a lot of fireballs out of the side of the helicopter cuasing the multiplyied transexuality yeti to crash and burn into the liquid magma swamp below. but he had burned a hole in the side of the peach helicopter amnd now the helicopter WAS ON FIRE!

tjhe peach helicopter started flying odwnwards as it spiraleed in a giant firey tornado type of thing. they crashed and burned inside the magma swamp which was half magma and half swamp and they were lucky to land in the swamp part with the huge steel trees all around them and then beb 10 appeared...


	102. Chapter 101

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 101:

then ben 10 said "hey guys im here to fight an alien! have you seen him" then mario said "idk not really" then ben 10 transformed into the fur armed red guy who was strong as fuck and hten all of a sudden a lser beam shot through his heart and ti burst and then ben 10 screamed "AURGUGUGH" and then amrio said "holy shit waht teh fuck" and then guyver came out and it was the first guyver who was actually sho irl but he had an alien parasite on his head that was controlling his mind. so mario rano ver and he punched hta alien parasite and ti fell over and then it died. and then guyver said "hey wait who the fuck are you guys" and then mario said "im amrio who the fuck are you and why are you a super powerful robot" and then guyver said "im not a robot this is my bioboosted armor called guyver" and then mario said "thats cool are you an anime" and guyver said "yes" and mairo said "were looking after a guy called kira who killed a friend of ours called waluigi or so he claims"

then guyver siad "oh man kira you mean light that guy has this book called the death note so he can kill anyone he wants to just by writing a name and a cause of death but by default its a heart attack you guys are fucked if he's fighting you hahahaha" and then mario said "oh fuck this is perplexing as fuck" and then guyver said "man i guess i could help you whoop his ass who did he kill" and then mario said "he killde a guy called waluigi who was really ufcking cool and i loved him"

then all of a sudden there was a huge roar and ben 10 turned int oth evault monster from borderlands 2 and he was huge as fuck and then mario said "what the literal fuck" and then he fell into the lava and lava started pslashing everywehre so mario tried to create a spaghetti shiedl but he no longer had his hsapghetti powers so he fell to the ground and ducked and everyone else did too and guyver said "holy shit what the fuck is that" and then all of a sudden a rocket flew into the warriors head and there was a huge explosion and ben screamed "OH DOUCHE EY GUS DONT KILL ME IM NOT ACTUALLY THE WARRIOR IM JUST A KID WHO CAN TRANSFORM" but it was too late and the psycho had entered rampage mode and he was now hacking the shit out of ben 10 so ben ten slapped him and he flew backwards and then he rampaged again and all hsi wounds magically disapeared

then mario said "what the literal fuck is going on" and thne the psycho flew into ben 10s head and sliced it off and then the warrior fell to the ground and ben 10 was on the ground unconscious and psycho said "WHAT THE FUCK IM GOING TO RIDE THIS KIDS POOP TRAIN" and then gaige said "ew gross hes under 18 dont fucking rape him that would be pedophilia" then guyver said "okay i think these guys are enemies" and then guyver flew foreards and he pucnehd psych oin the gut and psycho and guyver started having a bitchfight and they were puncehding the fuck out of eachother nad hten guyver rippde open his chest and fired his megasmasher and then psycho got knocked out of the way and he rampaged again healing himself and guyver said "holy shit ! this guy can regen even faster than i can..."


	103. Chapter 102

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 102: FIGHTING! GUYVER AND PSYCHO AND GAIGE AND MARIO AND GEROMY WATCH ON NOW THAT AMRIO IS REGULAR AND NO LONGER IN THE POSESSION OF THE INNER SPAGHETTI POWER QUEST HE CAN'T MATCH THESE UGYS!

then guyver and the psycho kept on fighting liek cucks. they kept beating the shit out of eachother but they kept regenerating guyver with slow regen but more skill and psycho with insta regen. amrio rlooked onto this fight and he realized this shit was absolutely irrelevant so he turned to geromy and said "yo geromy is there any way for me to attain the kind of power that i had back in the old universe" and geromy siad "the inner spaghetti party quest has changed forms... it is in the stages of becoming only a metaphysical thing... it is never going to be the suepr powrful spaghetti you had back in the old universe... but now it is different, it is two layers of enigma, with various types of mysteries in betweenn..." then mario said "so... the inner spaghetti party quest... is like a sandwich?"

then he remembered and he said "HOLY SHIT! thats what my dream meant?!" then geromy said "wat." and mario said "long ago i had this weird ass dream where i dreamt that the inner spghetti party quest was turninginto a sandwich, but then i saw luigi and mario and peach die." then geromy said 'this does not bode well but perhaps you can rewrite history..." then mario said "i will have to! but lets get out of here because this fight is fucking stupid as hell and im pretty sure it has no relevance at all to anything we have to do in the future i think its just basically a distaction?" then geromy said "idk it could be. lets roll like donkey kong" then geromy and princess peach and mario went out of the magma swamp by climbign through the steel trees but then all of a sudden they saw EDI from fallout new vegas who was a floating eyebot who had learned a lot from the vault dweller and had developed an ai that was a copy of the vault dwellers personality and now he was a super pwoerful renegade who killed everything he could with his mad max stat charisma and stregnth combo so ther obot said "hola los amigos"

then mario said "im nto mexican you prick" then edi said "oh oops uh... so whats a babe like you doing in a forest like this with all the magma? you seem hot ro si that just the lava" and mario said "im a dude bruh" and then edi siad "oh oops sorry im just learnign this whole seduction thing i only recently morphed into an intelligent eyebot" and mario said "yeah dude even if you ahve like a fleshlight or something packed in there i dont think id want to fuck an eyebot because honestly thats kind of fucking gross" and then edi said "what am i not perfecdt enough for you"

meanwhile guyver and the psycho fought a lot but then gaige got bored and she sent out her deathclaw so guyver took the deathclaw and then he threw it into psycho and then he stabbde them both killing them and gaige screamde "YOU KILLED MY FUCKING ROBOT!" then guyver said "so you were going to rape that kid" adn then gaige siad "that was just psycho and thatsb ecause hes crazy as fuck because jack brainwashed him hes even raped me once or twice" and guyver said "wait he raped you and you're okay with that, what" then gaige siad "it was a casual relationship, it wasnt really real rape, it was just friendly rape, like the kind of stuff that happens on pandaora"

and then guyver wouldve raised his eyebrows and he did but nobody could tell, because he was guyver. so then he flew away towards mario and he took ben 10 with him.


	104. Chapter 103

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 103: luigi... what happend to him after th obvious hypnotism... is birdo evil, or just high as hell?

luigi was blazing it 420 with birdo. hsi eyes were all red from the weed and he saw little birds flying everywhere and birdo reached into his pants and started rrubbing him the WRONG way but they liked it becuasr they were high and made out. and birdo whispered as they mad eout "i am the universe i am 1000 years of pain wiped into your heart and once i show your my speical urprise i will give 1000 years of pain... anlly." then luigi siad "i am, ready" but hten there was a knock on the door and then wario came in in a business suit and he took out a briefcase and it had a plastic model of a castle and he siad "hello this is an expandable castle when you blow magic into it itll become a real castle. give me 1000000000 coins and it is yours" and birdo said "do it nigger" and then luigi said "I LL BUY THIS DANK SHIT! WILL YOU TAKE PAYMENT IN 500000 BUSHELS OF WEED" then wario said "sure wahahahahah where is the money i will sell your weed to make my money?!" and then wario busted out and went to the luigi farm and he took 1 million bushels of weed because he was a greedy evil thief.

then luigi said "holy shit so heres my magic castle... lets turn it into a castle..." so he blew weed into it and it exploded and luigi screamed "DAMN YOU WARIO YOU STOLE MY FUCKING MONEY YOU BASTARD! I WILL AVENGE MYSELF!" so then he told to birdo "hey bitch lets go fly away" and then luigi and birdo rushed out of the castle and they took a plane and then birdo went int othe pilots seat and lugii said "wait why the fuck do we need a plane" and then birdo said "allllll is going to be DANK as a a nigga my high stoned friend. we will be so stoned together, its going to be not even fucking funny. blaze it 420 motherfucker!" then lugii said "oh god i think thsi is a bad idea are you high" and birdo siad "im always high my wicked brother, come here and give mommy a hug, i forgot i was suppoed to anally penetrate you" and lugii said "urgh that sounds nasty can you just call it boyvaginally or something that validates my selfimage as a female that i am adopting for the sake of making htis rleationshipl ess gay" birdo shrugged his/her shoudlers.

birdo siad "ok whatever man i dont really give a shit oyu might be overestimating how many shits i give lol ill fuck you boycuntally then" and lugii said "close enough for a sotned guy" and his eyes were red from weed.

so then luigi and birdo did it awesomely. and birdo siad "okay so itll be like 15 hours until we reach our destination or something" and luigi said "holy mama lugii that gives us LOAPSA time for spaghetti1" and then birdo lowered her sunglasses and said "wat" and luigi said "uh i mean boycuntal sex" and birdo said "uh okay sir thing kiddo" then they got undressed while birdo was driving the huge passenger plane and they made the mad love. the maddest, greatest of fucking love, a love so great it hadnt been done before.

blaze it 420 kiddos


	105. chapter 104

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 104: mario geromy princess peach and geromy and also edi manage to get to the bowserlands... but can they make it to the koopa kastle?

guyver met up wiht hte heroes. he siad "i am guyver, i used to be as tudent in japan before i became guyver. now i am awesome" and mario said "i know you are aweosme i saw you fighting and that was prety fucking awesome if oyu njow awhat i mean mate" and then guyver siad 'yeah i think i understand exactly what you mean, mate. lets keep going you want to kill kira right sinceh eh as a death ntoe he might be able to instakill you but he thinks i am his friend but i am not. i am just an anime liek him but i wont assist in the doing of evil because i love innocent people you guys are innocent right" and mario siad "yeah pricness peahc is the queen of the mushroom kigndom which is kingdom of the toads

adn then guyver said "wait isnt your kingdom racist liek all the toads are putunder human rule and no humans exist in the commoner populace theyre all high class elites " and then mario said "meh its just that everyone important is human but htere ahve been important toads too. like... toadette" and then geromy said "who the fuck is toadette" and pricness peach screamed "YEAH SAME!" becuase she was far behind because she oculdnt run very fast because of her dress. guyver said "that sounds like racism if you ask me!" and then mario said "i dont care what you tihnk theyre all happy and they dont complain" but he didnt mentio nthe rebellion that had been lead by toadsworth, becuase that was in the old world, and irrelevant... or so he thought.

then guyver said "oaky i will help you defeat kira but i need you to promise me that you wont do anything evil after this becuase i dont want to hasve contriubted in any way to the rise of an evil tyrant ora anything because that is literally hte worst thing that oculd happen" and then mario said "nah man you should be fine" so then they jumped off htem etal trees and now they were inside the bowserlands. and then mario said "we are goign to have to go 100 miles to get to the koopa kastle. we are going to have to meet this faggot whose name is kira" and then guyver siad "hey i dont ahve anything against gay people and neither shoudl you" and mario siad" yeah smae"

adn then princess peach cuaght up with them finally and she fainted and guyver was already carrying ben 10 and he siad "oh for the love of fuck" so he pured stale water on ben 10 and he woke up, then ben 10 said "wtf man" and then bguyver said "mate i need to pick up this bitch because she fainted" and ben 10 said "oh. what happened" and guyver said "the psycho kicked your ass" and then ben 10 said "oh fuck that guy" and guyver said "yeah smae"

and then edi said "yeah same"


	106. Chapter 105

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 105: then mario and the gang go 100 miels

then mario and the gang had to walk a hundred miles on the highway to the koopa kastle or as it was commonly called in the world otuside of bowserland it was called the highway to hell for good reason because the kopa kastle was in a giant pit of alva it was hot as fuck and it had the most deviest of all enemies inside it... bowser and the gang. then he saw a blue blur that was oging really fucking fast and then mario said "holy shit what was that and why was it so fast?!" and then he heard someone scream "YOURE TOO SLOW" and mario was overjoyed and he said "sonci si that you?!" and then metal sonic appeared and he siad "yes mario it is me your odl friend sonic the hedgehofg" but he was being sarcastic and mario said "oh gofd not what we need right now why are you here metal sonci" and then metal sonic said "i am not 'metal sonic'. i am bloodar, the evil metal sonic AI who has evovled past his flimsy limitations i was suppseod to be a ripoff of sonci the hedgehog but i hafve usrpassed those limitations and now ia m strong as fuck and i have absorbed a lot of things including the AI of GLAdOS because i am fucking awesome."

then mario said "well if its a fight you want i will givei t to you" then bloodar said "i dont want a fight i want you to die. i ma working for kira lal i have to od is tel lhim who is workign with you and he will kill you all" then mario siad "GUYVER SAVE US!" then guyver apepared and he punched bloodar in the face and bloodar laughed and he siad "youre goign to have tot ry al ot harde than that you fucking FOOL! there are 100 miles from here to the castle do you think your friends iwll be able to race as fast as you or will you abandon them" and guyver said "i will kill you right here bloodar you pleb" then he took out his megasmasher and a huge laser shot out of his chest and then bloodar screamed :FUCK YOU GUVER!" then all of a suddne guyver 3 whose name was some weird japanese name like mikuzuki or something came out and kicked bloodar in the face and then his foot got stuck in the robotic face and bloodar screamed "NO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" so he grabbed guyver 3s leg and he ate him up whole." then guyver said "NO! YOU KILLED MY FIREND!" then bloodar said "and now his pwoers arem ine do you think you can beat me" so then mario said "quick help me create this huge as fireball" and then he started making ah uge ifreblal and ben 10 transofrmed into a fire koopa and he started blowign fire into the fireball and then bloodar and guyver duked it out and bloodar was strong as fuck and his armed morphed into a high caliber amrmor piecrcing madchine gun and then he shot at guyver and guyver started getting filled up with bullets so many bullets that he couldnt even hold all of those fucking motherfucking bullets and then guyver said "HALP!"

and then mario shot a giant building sized fireball at metal sonic and blodoar absorbed it and laughed but then the heat of it all started short circuitin g him and he fell to hte ground stunned and mario said ":GUYVER KILL HIM!" but guver was too weak so he siad "BEN 10 HELP!" then ben 10 transformed into zero because zero was an alie nwho he had scanned the dna from and then he sliced bloodar so bloodar tried to fly away but then zero shot out a sword and stabbed him through the brain causing his cpu to short circuit and bloodar died forever.

boom.

his final boom.


	107. Chapter 106

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 106: keep on walking... kira is close, or close enough. or is he?

then all of a sudden they saw wario in his hotrod driving towards the koopa kastle and then mario kncoked on his car window and siad "hey wario can we come with you" and then wario said "man cant oyu see my hotrod is filled up with all these 1 million bushels of weed" and then mario said "hey wait where di you get all that weed anyway" and then wario laughed and said "hahahaha oh its a long story hey owuld you and you guys want to take a ride?" becuase wario didnt want mario to avenge his brothers weed farm and didnt want mario to smoke all his weed. two dangers that he coudl avoid by distracting amrio so that mario wouldnt think about all the mad legit weed that was stashed inside that briefcase right ocoudlnt let all his profit go to waste. he had spent 100 coins to make that exploding castle, and he was sure luigi would be mad about it. this was his fortune he woudl probably becoem a criminal in the mushroom kingdom now becuase of that scam. littl did he know that luigi was high as fuck and in a plane and princess peach wouldnt hear about the even for al ong time, if ever...

mama luigi and birdo had hot sex. luigi said "baby youre amazing" and trhen birdo said "im a guy' adn then lugi isiad "oh you chagned your gender already? ok daddy 3"

back toam rio.

then mario and guyver and ben 10 and pricness peach and geromy all rode insdie wairos sweet ride to get to the koopa kastle, because that was where the showedown was going to happen. so wario said "so mario what are you doing" and mario said "im goign to kill kira because he killed waluigi" and wario screamed "WHAT?! HE KILLED WALUIGI!? i was going to sell him all this weed! fuck. so what im going to have to do is sell all thsi weed to him, find out where he keeps the money, then take back my moeny and the weed after killing him. because he killed my brother! this is ar ighteous greed quest." then amrio said "youre welcome to help us if you want to here i have osme super garlic" so then wario became super warioman and then he siad "WAHAHHAHAHAHA I DONT NEEWD A CAR ANYMORE! I CAN FLY! ENJOY YOUR CAR LOSERS!" so then he flew away. then amrio said "hmm he forgot his weed" and then ben 10 took out a batch of weed and smoked it and felt good. then wa rio smelled the smelling of weed and he siad "OOPS! i forgot my weed" then he went back and he siad "holy shit i leave you to die and you faggots cant even withstrain yourself from sampling my weed? gimme here." so then he otok the weed and flew away like a total faggot that he is / was.

then mario jumped into thje front seat and started driving hte car and he was like "lol, lmao why the fuck did wario think abandoning hte car would cause us all to die? i can drive." then he noticed a coutndown timer that was ticking down to zero, adn he realized that was probably a countdown timer for the car to explode. it was currently at 2. mario siad "OH SHIT THE CAR IS ABOMB" but the time he had finished saying htat it was too late and hte car exploding, making them all land on their asses. they would ahve died if the guyver aka sho hadnt saved all theri asses by flying around and picking them all up and making a huge human pile. and then mario said "hoyl shit i wish i had my spaghetti powers back so that i could be the hero"

then guyver said "Your what mate" and thedn mario said "nevermind you wouldnt understand its a reference to an odl universe that i had a help in erasing becuase it was filled with mistake and evil magic corruption." then guyver siad "well okay i guess if you tihnk that is what best, nto telling me i mean" then mario said "yeah same."


	108. Chapter 107

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 107: approaching koopa kastle, the heroes are ready for a fight and what happened with wario? did wario succeed in killing kira;'s bithc ass or is it the end of the world for him? will wario liveo r die? did kira put his name in the death note? find out now on the MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST... and who the fuck is tails?!

then all of a sudden while they were walking all of them together except for peahc wo was slung across guyvers shoudler tails appeared. edi said "Who the fuck is tails" despite his name never having been mentioned and then guyver looked at edi and said "how the fuck did you know his name?!" and then edi said "uhhhhh okay confessio ntime i used to have myo nw death note and i made a deal with my death ghost thing which cut my lifespan in half so that i could see peoples names" and then mario siad "but oyure a robot do robots have lifetimes" and then edi siad "hahahaha NO! so basically now its half an infinity. its a loophole because i dont have as oul. i literally cheated the system." then amrio siad "nice one i cant believe na AI managed to defeat humanitys quest to outsmart death by outsmarting death first" and then edi said "yeah im even rust proof"

mario said "i am amazE"

then guyver said "n otime to dawdle look the koopa kastle is up there isnide that pit of lava we are going to have to go insdie and it is going to beh ard as heell to get out once we get inside this may even be a one way journey and mario said "naw man theres no way this could be a one way journey nto for me at least. im the protagonsit, soooo no way i can die this early into the story." then guyver siad "im a protagonist too" but mario said "yes ubt is this story called guyver and the quest for the inner japanesagetti party quest" and then guyver ssaid "well, no, but..." mario said "waluigi and birck were protagnoists too but they kept dying. but i can never permadied, because i am mario." so then guyver siad "emh whatever man i tihnk i have as good a chance of surviving as you do. besides what if there is a 100 chapter plot arc where you are dead?" then mario siad "lol nah"

so then they kept walking and thye saw the edge of the huge lava pit that was sjurrounding the koopa kastle. but then tails finally caught up and tails siad "hello guys! i am tails. i am a gneius ainventor" and then edi siad "can you invent an artificial intellignece smarter than me" adn then tails siad "sure" adn then tails picked up a rock and put a potato chip on top of it and he "here this artificial intelligence is smarter than you" and then edi said "what the fucka re you saying im dumber than a rock" and tails saisd "yes. what is 1 + 1" and then edi said " uh... does not compute" then he asked the rock "What is 1+1" and then the rock with a potato chip said "2" adn then edi screamed "WAHT THE FUCK MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE!" then joker jumped out of a shuttle and picked her up and went back into the shuttle, and tails said "lol what was that?! gee whiz that was scary!" then mario said "thats joker hes part of commander shepards crew but he used to not be able to walk... huh seems like a faggot, wonder what went wrong when i fiexed the timeline..." 


	109. Chapter 108

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 108: nobody cares about tails

tails said "i am so eager to hel pyou on your adventure! look! i will build you a bridge to cross from the edge of the lava pit down into the koopa kastle!" and mario said "nboody cares tails we're just going to jump" and tails siad "aww but io want to help with the adventure too!" and mario said "i dont care tails and nobody else cares either look the fact is youre just no t good enough to help us out right now you need to become a really strong warrior strong enough to appear inside smash bros and then you can become a real fighter" and tails said "but im too minor to become a character of super smash brothers besides thats nintendo dominated! youre in and guyver isnt and guyver can kick your ass" and mario said "well yeah thats true but hes an anime

then tails screamed "I DONT CARE WHAT IF I BECOME AN ANIME!" so then he created an animeificatio ndevice and he became an edgy anime with super powerful emo piowers and mario siad "look tails nobody cares youre a dumb furry genius okay we get it youre a mary sue ha ha ha ha arent you also sonics brother why dont you give im a blowjob or something" and tails said "im not his brother and if i was i wouldnt give him blowjobs!" and then mario said "wait so you just admitted to giving him blowjobs?" and tails siad "NO! i mean, i guess i did, but i dont! only when he treats me extra nice" and then mario said "urgh thats so gross disgusting big bro / little sisysy bro relationship going on there reminds me of back in the old tmelien when luigi wanted me to have sex withhim and i kept haivng to tell him it wasnt happening and eventually killed ihm except it seems liek sonic was as much of a huge ass faggot liek you so instead of denying your advanceds he either made the advances or allowed them to continue. fucking sonic, you ant trust sonic with anyone not evne boys... fucking pedophilia shit bear." then tails said "hey im 18" and mario said "wait what the fuck you look like youre 10" and tials said "Thats just the art styyle you culturally insensitive anime hater!" then guyver said "Hey im anime and he dodsnt hate me" adn tails said yo udont matter youre an edgy anime!" and mario said "Yeah but youre a shitty anime." so mario said "tails just get the fuck out of here okay nobody honestly likes you that much because honestly youre not super cool youre just a lame ass guy who nobody really likes or respects because honestly why the fuck would we respect oyu when you sck this hard and you do suck this hard" and then tails siad all i wanted was to help you guys out... youre being so mean!"

and mario said "look youre a furry anime okay if you were sonic i guess im ight have accepted you but youre fucking TAILS nbodoy cares about TAILS why would ANYBODY care about tails?! he fucking sucks!" and then tails siad "YOURE SO MEAN BOO HOOO HOO" then he ran home crying.

guyver said "wow i guess you WERE a little harsh" and then edi said "meh he was a faggot" and then mario said "wait werent you with joker" and edi said "yes" and she flew back up.


	110. Chapter 109

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 109: entrance into the koopa kastle! sohwdown with thek oopa kids!

then all of a sudden mario screamed "LIFE IS LIFE!" and then he jumped own into the koopa kastle and princess peach geromy and guyver all followed with him,. they landed with a loud pomf and then the whole kastle shook with the weight of their impact. then mario said" we sohuld be really careful otherwise hte koopa kunts will come and attack us" and then princess peach said "MARIO! MIDN YOUR LANGUAGE IA MA WOMAN AND YOUR LANGUAGE IS FUCKING RIGGUERING ME!" and then amrio said "oh fuck thanks bitch now they know were here" then all the koopa kidz appeared and mario said "oh great its the fuckign koopa kunts here to be a bunch of fucking kunts huh" and then the koopa kunts i mean kids said "yes sir i am here to fuck you up m80" and then mario said "more like youre heere to be fucked up. garry you ready to get rekt" then garry said "yes sir i will rek you" and then mario punched garry in the face killing all of his bones. then garry screamed and said "NOOOOOO! MY FACE IS BROKEN NOW! FUCK MY BEAUTIFUL FACE I SPENT SOM UCH MONEY ON COSEMTICS TO MAKE MYSELF LOOK PRETTY AS FUCK! NOOOOOOOO" then mario said eati it bitch"

so then he punched garry again and garry exploded into something like a million little particlse idek. then larry said "M YBROTHER IS DEAD NOWW! KOOPA KIDZ ATTACK!" then mario screamed "OH NO YOU DONT!" so he hstarted making a huge super fireball attakc and princess peahc became fire pricness peach by using a fire flower and she started using fire as well so htye both tarted charging up theri fireball and guyver shot a laser a heat laser into the fireball making it get even bigger and soon it was really big like 30 feet iwde and then he shot hte ifreball and it destoryed half of the koopa kastle and mario said "holy shit it hink you overdid it there guyver but a least the koopa kunts are dead" and then guyver said "amen brother at least the koopa kunts are dead. lets keep going"

so they kept going. geromy said "WAIT! WOH IS THAT MYSTERIOUS FIGURE OVER THERE IN THE SHADOWS!" and mario turned around, but he was gone. the mysterious figure was watching. he was here as well...

then they kept going wary. the figure watched them. they kept going until they saw a man... an edgy man, obviously an anime man... he was a man from an anime alright, with his anime appearance and his large tolerance for shit, and his death note. guyver said "wait here! i will kill kira! he will nto suspect it because I am his fellow anime and so he owuld never suspect my betrayal!" so guyver flew up and then guyver said "yo bro my kira whats up"

then kira said "sup im just killing peopel do you know where mario is" and guyver said "hey why did you kill waluigi" and then kira said "idk i want to start out as a villain because being ah ero didnt owrk out for me back in the real world. figured killing a few unimportant video game characters wouldnt hurT" then guyver said "kira! you are a shame to the kind of herokind!" so then guyver shot a laser and it killed light yagasm.

then with his dying breath kira siad "you may have kiled me... but my master... satan... will rise again!"


	111. Chapter 110

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 110: spiritual knowledge! the sandwich... of power?!

then all of a sudden a giant ticking bomb that was tied to kiras life force exploded and guyver managed to protect geromy ad princess peach becuase the were lcose to him but mario was far away and he got knocked away in the blast and all the fire consuemd him and surrounded the fuck out of thim liek clothes cover then aked body of a hot blonde pornstar... not really. they didnt cover him because his fire powers warded off the fire powers. so he was protcted from fire by fire... so tlel that to all the people who warn against fighting fire with fire, because in this case it worked and it was good.

then guyver and geromy and princess peach all flew off being carried by guyver because guyver decided that mario could take care of himself and ti was esenetial to take geromy ,who had been wounded to thc astle for medical attention. so amrio flew thorugh the air being surrounded by bomb fire.

while drifting throught he feriy depths of the dangerous as hell bomb fire mario noticed that he had woken up he looked around and he saw himself surroundedb y fire and he flipped his shit for amoment before he remembered that he was unfalammable so basically any fire damage owuld be wasted on him because of hism ad strength. so then he looked around and ben 10 who he had forgottn about was ther and he became a water pirahna plant and he spit water all over the fire and doused mario but then all of a sudden gigaga bowser appeared and mario said "HOLY SHIT ITS BOEWSER" and ben 10 morhped into the warrior from borderlandsa and he was big as fuck and then mario said "holy shit can you take ihm out i have to do something" then he ran forwards becuase he sensed something he didnt know what but his sprit directed him to run forward and to run very very fast forward and then he saw what he was running after it was an artifact of power like the one he had used to draw on the power of the spaghetti monster or on satan it was a manifestation of hellheaven in reallife so the he ran up to it and then he touched it and he felt a new energy inside him... what was this?! it was... it was... IT WAS SANDWICH POWER! the noodel ahd transformed int oa sandwich! he fired off a blast that was a hge sandwich wave and he said "holy shit somehow the psafhetti power transforkmed as it rravelled becak through time from the destroyed noodle and taco dimensions. " then mario said "what the fuck is this shit tohugh" so he grabbed the spaghetti power sandwich. he tried to absorb the power but then the sandwich started to strangle him with its lasagna tentacles because it was am iutant sandwich and then he said "Holys hit the power inside me has come out, and now it is fucking strangling me! what the ufck." then all of a sudden he had to punc hthe sandwihc in the belyl and it scremaed a fierce cry of "AAAAAAAAARGGGHZZZKKSSKSKSS" and then mario said "yeah same"


	112. Chapter 111

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 111: sandwich time... or wait no1 it's an intermission! it's birdo and lugii again! what happened besides hot sex that is so hot and so inappropriate that cannoyt even be displayed on ?! find out now... who is birdo really and how does he smoke all the joints?!

then birdo said "yo man i want to smoke some more weed brother" then luigi siad "yeah man that sounds like its a good idea! mama luigi would like some more of your eggs" then brido said "yeah i think i may have fed you too much weed i think i crushed your inner luigi so now you are just my femboy bitch. its cool though you can ride the fucking orange bsana express with me and lets shit fucking turtlenecks" then luigi siad "uhh yeah lets spear a fish vagina" then birdo said "lets knuckle a dick sausage" then luigi said "lets fuck a fudge cupcake" then birdo siad "lets push a giant shit dildo made of rotting human feces and entrails into heacys hairy sweaty assholes just pus hit right in distending hisugly fat asshole" then luigi siad "okay what hte literal fuck youre so fuckign high how dod you evne think of stuff like that how many joints ahve you smoked in the last hour"a dn then birdio said "i dunno i stopped counting like several years ago probably like a hundred or something i am so fucking hi i may as well be on the fucking moon right now" thten luigi said "oh an you are so fucking hopeless why the fuck do i even bther" then birdo said "no but listen luigi. it is time for you to understand what's going on. we are going to cause 9/11" and then luigi sid "what the fuck is 9/11" and birdo looked at himwith non-stoner eyes: "it is exactly what we are doing right now" so then luigi looked into the window and he started freaking out because there were two giant skyscarpaers from the mushroom kingdom and they were both standing and the plane was flying towards them and luigi screamed "NO! BIRDO! PLEASE DON't DO 9/11!" and then birdo siad "too late ypou fucking ucnt" and then mario said "?FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" and then the plane crashed into the twin towers and luigi was just able to jump out of the window and land safely on the groudn because of his parachute but birdo stayed int he plane as oit flew into 9/11 and lugii watched tohusnads of toads jumping from the tower and splattering on the gorund and luigi siad "holy shit is this something that im a part of realky" then spiderman came and he siad "HOLY SHIT HWATS GOING ON" then luigi siad "birdo just crashed a plane into the twin towers" and spiderman said "hly fuck time to savep eople" so spidermen shot a lot of webs and he rescued a lot of people by picking htem up and delivering them to a place that was safe. it was like a videogame, but better andm ore realistic." then luigi siad holy shit im so glad i didnt know what birdo was doing he was too busy being deep inside my ass" and then spiderman transformed into a giant spider and he started eating luigi and luigi screamed "OHHH WAHT THE FUCK"


	113. Chapter 112

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 112: madness unleashed! a satanic beam is unleasheed!

mario was fighting against the sandwich monster who was the manifestation of all the taco and psaghetti power that was a remnant from the old universe. "fuck, he said" this is too strong. i am goign to have to fight harder than this in order to defeat it... and maybe wen i defeat it i can abosrb it and i can regnin my old powers, so that i can be storng!" then maro screamed "GUYYYYVEEEEEERRRR" and guyver heard him but he didnt give a shit. so then the sandwich mojnster whupped his bitch ass and mario got raped figuratively and emtaphorically and literally. that spaghetti monster fuceed him up bad, for the sandwich monster was part bread monster and part spaghetti monster, two monsters fused together by some sort of cosmic hold-together force in order to create the ultimate monster... made of many differnt components but all one aprt of the same giant entitty.

then mario said "fucking hell!" then maroo screamed "AAAAAAARGGGHHHH" and mairo started screaming and his power level started raising and hewnet super saiyan and then he puched the sandwich in the stomache and then the stomache vibrfated softly in pain and mario screamed "YOU FUCKING SADNWICH MONSTER I WONT LET YOU HAVE THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM FOR OYUR ONW DEVILISH NEEDS YOU HAVE TO SUBMIT TO ME FOR I AM MARIO! I AM SUPE RSAIYIAN AND YOU ARE USPER FUCKING REKT YOU SCRUB!" then the andwich monster siad "i am all the power you threw away in order to defeat teh balls god. in fact, i aam part of the balls god as well. that means you are fighting srote balls of scote, the incredible sandwich power queen of the universe olds and new ones!" then amrio said "what is it with you assholes and long ass names that are stupid as hell?! your anems are a ahoke to suus humans."

then the scroet god said "its simple really. we have a dfifferent culture where tittles are earned based on what a person or thing does. there can be many different names for one person, so when you watn to distinguihs people you call them by their real name. y real name is actually scrotosballs. then mario said" wow wha tthe fuck that was way tool ong and hnestly i dont even care that much i just want to dip my balls int oyour asshole you fucking pleb" then the sandiwch monster siad "okay then i guess you cant be reasoned with so im going to have to fuck oyu up badly with this living wrench!" then mario said "okay what the ufck is a living wrench and why do you een haveo ne." tthen the sandwich monster took out a pokeball and out came the soul fo merlin, an ancient wiazard who was sealed into a wrench when he couldnt fight the evil villain who was the witchter. then marrio said "oaky waht the fuck is this shit why the fuck od you have this stupid fucking pokemon that looks like a fucking wrench"

then the wrench's eyes opened and he siad "you believe that you are talking to a pokemon. i am not ap okemon. i am merlin, the ancient wizard, and you are fucked." then mario siad "we have yet to see who is fucked. it is far more likely... TO BE YOU!" then he shot a fireball... and it shot hte wrench right in the face!


	114. Chapter 113

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 1123: the sandwich monster, scrotos, fight against mario! mario must gian his inner strengh in order to kill scrotos as well as his pet livin wrench, who just happens to have the soul of merlin! merlin is a wizard, and even if he wanst a wizard, he wold still be awesome, bdecause he is wize, and knows how to fight in any circumstances. even bad ones, like in case of a nucelar aattack. he wasnt actualy evil, but he was deceived and he had no ide what he was doing. how could he have know that he was actually fighting the greatest hope for good humanity has ever had?

he culdnt have known. so because of his ignorance it was necessary that mario and merlin would fight. the evil wrench ed a lightning spell but because he was a wremch his attacks had to be wrench themed or the theme had to have somethign to do with wrenches or the setting just had to it tthe genre to some exxtent, so...a thousand bolts of metal created a metallic lightning bolt and hit marios bitch ass with its metallic reach! mario rubbedh is ass, which was burning anc crispifying, and he siad "well played, asshole..." then he siad "EN GARDE!" then took out his awesome ninja sword and he clashed his metal sword against hte wrench's steel body and mario said "so, demon, how do you feel nw that you are being faced by an enemy of your own caliber - or even better? not good, amirite? and then the wrench siad "wow are you trying to be endgy as hell" and mario shruggedh is shoulders and realized he was being an edgy faggot, but was too proud to admit i, so he said "fuc kyo uand fuck your mother's cunt which i go balls deep inside every single day. face my testosteronepower and taste the beautiful power of all of my lightly salted italian meat snake, motherfucker! i will fuck you, too!" then merlin said "okay wait what the ufck was that why are you so fucking edhy and spo ficking proud that you wont even admit your own autistic edginess?" then mario said "NO TIME FOR TALK, BAKA!" then mario rushed forward with sword in hadn and his sword rushed forwar dwith him and the wrench that was sentient got cut in half, and mario was obivously the victor on account of his enemy being DEAD AS FUCK. the wrench was dead, in half, and now there was only its summoner, scrotos who was part balls god and part spahettia nd part taco.

mario siad, "i have defeated you dumb sentient wrench, you cur. what do you think you are going tod o now?" and scrotos said, "edgy as ever, huh mario? you never fail to disappint me every time we meet." then mario said "fuck you1 Besides, you talk as if youve known me. yo dnot kow me..." and then scrotos siad, "oh, i know you alright. it wouldnt be too much fo a stretch to say that i know you almost carnally. i know as a fapper knows his foreskin and or cockhead, i know him as well as a virgin knows her periods, and as a slut knows the felng of having 3 cocks stuffedi nto her loose pussy at once. i am scrotos, and i will not let you pass." then mario siad "uhhhh... fuck! ben ten, where are you!" so then ben 10 morphed int othe really fast guy, and then he flew around and spun in circles confusing scrotos. mario siad "lets fuck this ugy uo! so thebattle got even more intense than it was before that moent.


	115. Chapter 114

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 114: party time with scrotos, scourge of all humanity and remnant of the dark and dank universe!

mario said "alright, party time you freka! i will be the waiter, and you will be the drink. you will be SERVED by me! and yb thaat im ean you will get royally owned, i'm not actually goiing to serve oyu or anything like that, so fuck off you fucking cuck." then scrotos said "OHHH i'm so scared! what makes you tihnk you have anything to use against me, besides bad humor! you lost all of my power back while you were in the previous dimensions! you can't have regained all of my powers already! " adnd then mario said "youre right htat i dont have all of your powers... but i can still hope and try to defeat you! for princess peach... for luigi... for waluigi... and for geromy!" then scrotos saidm" luigi and waluigi are dead, are oyu fucking RETARDED, M80?' then mario siad "theyren ot dead! they cant be dead! i won't let them die! they must be sleeping, i kn ow it! theres no way they could die! there is simply now way! if you try to tell me that they died, then you are a liar!" then scrotos said "theyre not dead yet... MERLIN!" then mario said "WHAT?! MAERLIN IS ALIVE?!" then merlin rose up once again as a wrench but hten his body split in several parts and it combined with a giant huko f steel and he became super giant merlin wrenhc robot with a giant wrench head and a robot body but a heart... of pure gold."

then mario siad "MERLIN! please hlep me!" and merlin siad "alright, but im sorry mario, first i have to give oyu a motivation to improve yourself. i will have to be a villain, for your sake." ten he twitched his fingers and an explosion ahppened that killed princess peach and geromy.

"NOOOOOOO" screamed mario! a"at least my brother is still alive..." then merlin said "your brother was eaten by spiderman after commiting 9/11 alongside birdo." then mario said "BIRDO?! that shitty stoner! who the fuck is birdo?! he didnt even exist inside the old timeline... he just showed up! then merlin siad "birdo is the universe." then amrio siad "what the literal fuck?! birdo is the universe?! what the shit... that shte dumbest thing ive ever fucking heard. he's fucking BIRDO! all he does is smoke weed and change his gender pronouns, and come up with new gender pronons. he does not do anything besides smoke weed! he is literally useless as fuck! nobody has ever seen him do anytihng serious! hehas always been a lazy fucking asshole who just spends all his fucking time SMOKING WEED AND BEING A DUMB FUCK!" then all of a sudden merlin said "that doesnt hcange my hteory that he is the universe. he has always hinted to it in everything he has said. he is qute clearly the universe. if we were to cover oyu in a universe blnket, you woudl be ableto feel all the powers of theuniverse. then mariofelt it an dsiad "okay so i have a fabric that can tell the power of the unvierse from the pwoer of this universe. SO WHAT?! what does it change?! i don't understand any of this. what you're saying is bazree.""

"yes" agreed merlin. "what im saying is bizarre. but it is the truth, and truth rarely caters to the individual. unless the individual is the elite... and writes history.


	116. Chapter 115

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 115: all of mario's friends are dead! what will happen now?! will merlin hlep amri oro will he be a usless fucking prick?! was that prophecy that mario saw back in chapter 96 true?! was it really going to becme reality, or would some parts be wrong?! or would everytihng aobut it be wrong?! you wont find out unless you read this chapter... so find out!

"alright, fine! you kille dall my friends! are you happy now?! now i am gloing to have to kill you tooo"! then wrench robot merlin said "no, i am not happy. i take no pleasure in kiilling oyu friends. but as a good guy, ti is my duty to protect and serve you, because you are the protagonist. i am just a lowly side character. you are the main man. the question now is, how can i help yo ubest? it is by doing best. you know how to fixt his, you know how to make the world right agian. but me killing all your friends is a good thing. you have learned how to be strong thanks to me. you are learning as we speak. you will become strong, amrio, and you will hate me now, but oyu will thank me later. you will love hwat i am doing right now. you will thank me for it." then mario siad "side charactter or not, you killed all my firends! i will not let this go unpunished! ar eoyu forgetting that im a super saiyan!" so he grabbed the giant metal wrench robot in front of him and merlin scremad "WHAT, NO! PUT MY DOWN?!" ajnd then mario said "you will assist me one last time... side character. you will be a living jihad meant to kill scrotos." then scrotos said "lovely that you two ladies are having a nice ocnversaiton but what the ufck is your proble?! do you really not care about anything anyonre has to say about anytihng?! what the hell is your problem?! are you relaly that dead set on forgetting me that you dont even talk about me or pay attention to the fact that i am eavesdropping?!" then mario said "you are small time, kiddo. sorry to break it to you. but oyure not really worth my time. in fact, im regretting evrey minute im spending atlking to you, so i am going to do this shit, and i am going to throw mybitch at you"! then merlin said "No... please ... np! ill explode into a giant wandsplosion of immensemagical robotic energy! nobody will be albe to survive the blast... not even you! dontdo this to mem ario! dont do this to me mario! please there has to be some way to change your mind! i am at your mercyn ow! i admit that! i just wanted to have fun but no wyou hasve made my life a giant recipe of hatred and disaster! theres noihng i want to do anymore! its all your fault! i just sant to help you grow emotionally!" and hten amrio said "i want yo uto grow emotionally too, you fucker. thats why i am going to throw you... into my worst enemy! i nthe hopes that you bot hexplode! learn to server, maggot!"


	117. Chapter 116

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 115: all of mario's friends are dead! what will happen now?! will merlin hlep amri oro will he be a usless fucking prick?! was that prophecy that mario saw back in chapter 96 true?! was it really going to becme reality, or would some parts be wrong?! or would everytihng aobut it be wrong?! you wont find out unless you read this chapter... so find out!

"alright, fine! you kille dall my friends! are you happy now?! now i am gloing to have to kill you tooo"! then wrench robot merlin said "no, i am not happy. i take no pleasure in kiilling oyu friends. but as a good guy, ti is my duty to protect and serve you, because you are the protagonist. i am just a lowly side character. you are the main man. the question now is, how can i help yo ubest? it is by doing best. you know how to fixt his, you know how to make the world right agian. but me killing all your friends is a good thing. you have learned how to be strong thanks to me. you are learning as we speak. you will become strong, amrio, and you will hate me now, but oyu will thank me later. you will love hwat i am doing right now. you will thank me for it." then mario siad "side charactter or not, you killed all my firends! i will not let this go unpunished! ar eoyu forgetting that im a super saiyan!" so he grabbed the giant metal wrench robot in front of him and merlin scremad "WHAT, NO! PUT MY DOWN?!" ajnd then mario said "you will assist me one last time... side character. you will be a living jihad meant to kill scrotos." then scrotos said "lovely that you two ladies are having a nice ocnversaiton but what the ufck is your proble?! do you really not care about anything anyonre has to say about anytihng?! what the hell is your problem?! are you relaly that dead set on forgetting me that you dont even talk about me or pay attention to the fact that i am eavesdropping?!" then mario said "you are small time, kiddo. sorry to break it to you. but oyure not really worth my time. in fact, im regretting evrey minute im spending atlking to you, so i am going to do this shit, and i am going to throw mybitch at you"! then merlin said "No... please ... np! ill explode into a giant wandsplosion of immensemagical robotic energy! nobody will be albe to survive the blast... not even you! dontdo this to mem ario! dont do this to me mario! please there has to be some way to change your mind! i am at your mercyn ow! i admit that! i just wanted to have fun but no wyou hasve made my life a giant recipe of hatred and disaster! theres noihng i want to do anymore! its all your fault! i just sant to help you grow emotionally!" and hten amrio said "i want yo uto grow emotionally too, you fucker. thats why i am going to throw you... into my worst enemy! i nthe hopes that you bot hexplode! learn to server, maggot!"


	118. Chapter 117

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 117: THE DARK LORD RISING

meanwhile,a t the scene of 9/11, there wasa huge ass commotion. curious to see what was going on, spiderman went through the crowds, after having eaten luigi due to the evil influence that had consumed him. he saw a huge satanic circle on the groudn glowing with energy, and he realized that a dark sacrifice had just occured and everyone who had been sacrificed to the gorund and fire and airplane in the events of 9./11which had just been caused by birdo were a sacrifice to satan and he relaized that was a rift to hell! then spiderman took out his phone and he rang up amario and he sia d"yo mario there is a big ass problem that i think only you can handle satan has just started coming out of a giant hellrift! i think 9/11 wwas a conspiracy by birdo!"Thhen mario said "it fits everything ive heard! mbirdo is the universe and he is evil... therefore he mustbe working for satan, who is the ultimate evil! thanks a lot! but how the hell will we be able to defeat satan! i dont even have spaghetti powers!"

then spiderman said "i dont know how your abilities work, man, all i know is i like to eat people." then mario siad "you eat people?!" then spiderman said "i just started a few weeks ago, on may 19. it started off as a little tmemptation but nwo its a hobbY" then mario said "holy shit thats the day i returned! i must have somehow brought a new temptation into the world... or sinc ebirdo is missing and is evil, maybe its birdo?! maybe birdo is the corruting influence isnce she is the nature of my universe, and evil as fuck?!" then mario iasd "A CONSPIRACY! unsurprising given how many damn conspiracies are floating aroudn everywhere." then spiderman siad "man idk but i want to start eating women and children now. ive only been eating men so far adn tehyve been chewy s fuck. i imagine the soft supple flesh of the female race owuld be much better for me and taste much better nad bebetter in virtually every single way." then mario said "what the fuck man im going ot have to kill you" and spiderman said "hey man its oyur heroic right to try and kill me but all im saying is im not easy prey and even if i were do you relaly think i woudl fall easily and to someone like you fo all people?!" then mario said "wahts your point, faggot?!" then spiderman said "look all im saying is theres a major threat and his name is satan. im not a major threat, so dont even bother going after me. why the fuck woudl you bother going after someone who isnt even any sort of threat in ANY SINGLE WAY?!" then mario said "you are a threat to the common woman and chold becuase htere is a chance that you might eat the ufck out of them."  
>and spiderman siad "Yeah well thats life. im just speeding up fate a bit. they would have died anyway." and mario siad "well you would ide eventually as well so why dont i just kill you right nwo and speed up fate a little bit?!"" then spiderman said "oh no you dont! i will go supersaiyain too!"<p> 


	119. Chapter 118

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 118: ThE DARK LORD IS HERE! A REMNANTY OF A PAST UNIVERSE! ITS SATAN, LUCIFER, LORD OF HELL! HE IS HERE TO SLOWKKILL EVERYONE AND FAST KILL AS MANY PEOPLE AS POSSIBLE!

satan craled out of the rift at the base of where the twin towers were. he was much stronger than in the last universe. this time he was realy big, as big as a skyscraper, and he brathed fire and screamed "HAHAHHAHAHHA THE WORLD IS NOW!" and he was so loud that mario heard him ahflway across the world. mrio was in the koopa kastle which wasl iterally on the opposite side ofthe world." amrio said "HOLY SHIT THAT MUST BE SATAN! but how is he so loud! i can hear him all the way from here, and he is in the mushroom kingdom! this shit is fucking crazy what am i going to do?!" then all of a sudden he saw the spirit of phoenxi wright and phoenix wright siad "OBJECTION! You're a faggot! go fight satan!" then mario siad "thanks loser! ill go!"  
>and phoenix wright siad "sorry mate it looks like osmething is corrupting this universe!" then mario said "yeah im pretty sure its birdo, who si the univdese" and phoenix wright laughed "THEU NIVERSE?! who thinks oyu are such a fucking fool?! there is no way birdo could possibly be the univderse. he's just a dumb ass fapper and weed smoker. then mario siad" if he WAS the univers,e wht would be the signs?!" then phoeni wirght replied "wellllll when he comes in wweird shit would start happening and peopel would leak out from his universe into ours. but it wouild ah ve to be very hard for someone to become a universe! the theory is dumb you should just abandon ti before people make fun olf you for being a faggot." then mario said "i dont give a shit if anybody makes fun of me. i amr erady to deal with any and all sarcasms andriticisms that i hear. i am willing to be attakced, because i am strong. idont depend on the complements of other people like al ot of modern day scrubs do. doyou think you can beat me? noot very likely. you're deadly, and i'm deadly, and he's deadlier." then mario said" wow that is one of the most autistic things ih ave ever heard. thanks! i think i understand hpow to beat satan!" then phoenix wright said "oh my god i told you not to kill him!" so then mario flew away with his super saiyan powers. then all of a sudden he warped forwards and he saw the towering massive figure that was satan and mario said "holy shit.. .hes stronger than he was before!" then mario shouted out to satan ad he screamed "SATAN! OYURE GIANT! TELL ME WHY! IS IT BECUASE BIRDO IS THE UJIVERSE?!"<p>

then satan siad "EVERYTHING is becuase birdo is the univers. what do you think happened tobidrdo?! i used him as a universe changing device and then i put himinto another universe. he was uspposed to protect our universe and safeguard it until it grew to majority. i thiscase you managed to destroy our entire history. by reversing time to the exact universe in which i banished birdo. thanks a lot."


	120. Chapter 119

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 119: HERE COMES THE FIRE

then satan pucnehd the world with his huge mosnstrous demonfist adn the world was isntantly engulfed in superhot flames. and it burst itno a ball of fire kidn of like the usn but sexier then mario said "SATAN! i wont let you get away with this ive killed you before and i will kill you again" then i nthe mdisst of all of the super hot fire mario flew into the air and he punched satan in the skull but hten all of a sudden a huge armada of amrtian ships appeared from the sky and martians poured in everywhere and then in the distraction tine mario killed bowser by ramming his fist through his skull at faster than light speeds causing satan to die and then mario screamed "MARTIANS?!" and then all of a sudden duke nukem appeared and he siad "hey there mario, i m here to chew bublegum and get fellated by martians" so he took of all his clothes and he was manly and beautiful in his gorgeous nudity and hten he flew into the sky and he grabbed a martian ship and ripped it over and then martians started pouring out and he grabbed the biggest and strongest martian he could find and then he ebeat the shit out of him and then made the martian suck his dick and mario wathced the sight in glory and amrio knew he was dealing with a real legend here. then duek looked back at mario and he siad "dont stare mario. you might miss whats happening next" so mario turned around and then he saw a giant martian boss and duke nukem threw the giant gay martian (because he was gay now because after felalting duek nukem he had become a homsoexual) into the ground and then the martian exploded and duke rushed by mario and as he passed he said "im with you 100% of the way mario but this next boss fight will be your own" so then he took otu two psitols and he shot the martian al ot.

then the martian screamed and took out its crotch arm and grabbed duke nukem and duke nukem started screaming and flailing around like a baby and then he pretended to be helpless so the martian grabbed him and and then duke nukem extended a shotgun out of his pants almsot as if it were a giant boner and then he shot the boss in the face and it died and then duke nukem zipped off his pants and startedp eeing on the martain and amrio said "ayy lmao" but hten all of a sudden the illuminati came out of satans chest and hte illuminati said "MARIO! i am going to get revenge on you for killing me in the past!" and then mario said "did i really kill you i cant remember you kind of uscked"

then the illumianti said "take this! and this!" but mario killed him because he had already aced all of the illuminatis patterns an d then mario busted his face open and the illuminati died. BUT THEN

then he woke up again, and he was in the past, and the martians appeared again, except satan was sitll alive and hte illuminati was at his side, and then mario siad "what the fuck? its a time loo;?!" and hten mario looked around but duke nukem washnt there and he realized that this was the bos battle that duke nukem had been referring to...

"fuck" said mario. "this is a bad shit."

but then mario looked and he saw duke nukem after all, but he was fucking some martian. and duke nukem gave a big grin. but the world was on fire because satan had put it oon fire. mario wasnt killed becuase he was fire mario so he was immune to fire but everyone except him probably died.


	121. Chapter 120

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 120: EDGY SAMURAI MEME IIIIIITS A FIGHT

then mario and satan clashed sowrds and even though satans sword was 50x bigger htan marios body marios extreme strength that he had obtained from training with goku gave him the strength to hold agianst hte satan attakc. then mario said "you bithc, i will fucking kill you, and i wiill kill everytihjng that you have ever loved as well, because i am mario, and you are a scrub" and then satn said "too bad for oyu ive never loved anything" and then mario siad "well fuck i guess ill just have tok ill you then" and then the illuminati said "not so fast buster! i am going to fight you too!" so then the illuminati came from behind with a sword so then mario kicked and the illumianti went flying backwards and got fukt. duke nukem watched on and held up a 7 sign ot indicate that wasnt a very cool attack and mario screamed at duek nukem saying "YEAH WELL WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU HAVE DOEN"

then duke nukem said "i would have shit a laser" and then duke nukem shit a laser to indicate, but his pants had holes in them now, so he took them off. mario said "yeah ubt5 i dont have laserfarts" and daujke nukem corrected ihm "laser shit mario" adn then mario said "yeah sure that whatever faggot" then mario siad "HEY ITS PLEB TIME" then he took out another sword and he clashed both of them against ssatans sword but he did them in different directions overwhelming the capacity of satanss blade metal so then the bladee crascked in hafl and it fell to the floor and mario used a whirlwind of attacks to smash satans bitch ass and then satan was on the gorund all bloody and fucked up to hell but hten all of a sudden a giant attack from a martian sent him flying away and mario looked up and the martians were flying and a lot oftiny 1 foot tall martians started banging at marios foot with forks becuase they had seen a cartoon wehre a little guy killed a big guy with a fork and they thought forks were dangerous nadn the ultimate form of weaponry and mario was disappoint.

so then mario kicked them away and he used as usper fire tornado to kill al the midget space martians and then mario screamed "HALLELUJAH LET THERE BE FIRE" and then the martians scream "RABA RABA" and then mario said "ITS ON LIKED ONKEY KONG" then all of a sudden donkey kong appeared and he screamed "HOO DEE HOO" and then amrio said "am ni didnt literlaly want you to be on fuck off donkey kong" and then donkey kong left, sad. so then mario siad "ALRIGHT FUCKERS TIME TO DIE" so then he took a amrtiana and he crushed it into bloody pieces because he was so strong and all the other martians gleefully danced in the entrails and they became stronger and bigger and mario said "fuck" so he killed a lot of them but hten all the other martians danced in the dead martians entrails becoing bigger and soon each martian was as big as a skyscraper and every itme he killed any of them all of them became biger

"what the fuck is htis shit said mario"

and then mario screamed "DANANANNANANANAN ABTAMNAN" and then batman peapreda nd eh said "hey mario"

mario said "hey batman"

batman said "you needto kill them all at once you cuck so they cant get bigger"

then mario said "o"

and abtman siad "or you could let htem get so big they suffocate because htey go outside of the atmosphere

then mario siad "o"

then batman said "look i dont really care just fuck off i was in the middle of fucking samus"

then samus caleld him on his headphone and batman siad "gotta go finish my business"

so then he teleproted back and had hot sexw ith samus all night long. and yoshi was watching. :^)


	122. Chapter 121

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 121: MARIO AND THE BIG GAME

thne all of a sudde theey were in a stadiujm. they didnt know wjhy they were in a stadium but it was obvious because it was the work of the giant asshole who controls everything, gaben. then gabne released a game called hl3 and he made the shop inside of the stadium tso then mari oand satan and htei lluminati and duke nukem and the maritans where all hasving to fight against allo these idiot half life fanboys who worship gaben and want to suck his fsalty frog cock so then mario siad "holy shit look at all these niggpers" so then he used a hjuge firebeam attack and he burned all these faggots with the fire and then he said "hoyl shit lets gret some fuckers rekt" then all of a sudden satan realized this was his chance to kill mario so he stabbed mario in the gut and hten mario called out and he siad "HOLY SHIT" then bowser appeared and he siad "NO! SATAN, FUCK FO!" and mario said "bowser? youve come to rescuem me!?" then bowser siad "you are my worst fucking enemy mari oand you suck. i on rder to defeat you i will killl satan so that he cannot kill you. so then he flew towards satan but mario jumped up and he grabbe dbowser and he squeezed his belly using his fire powers to burn satans bitch balls and then satan started scremaing because heis balls got burned off and hten mario said "nigger this is why oyu dont mess with the mario" and then satan said "fcuk off you gay asshole" and then mario siad "hey im not gay okay im just bicurious at best what makes you tihnk im gay i spent mhy entire life wanting to fuck peah i dont want to be a gay boy getting fucked by duke nukems hot mammon cock every day like a fucking sex gay boy i dont want to be a guy who fucks sexy beautiful manyl liquid men i want to get fucked by them i mean i want to fuck owmen because wwomen are hot and women deserve to be fucked unlike gay guys and i dont want to be fucking fucked and killed by aids let me tell you a story once upon a time ash ketchum as trying to catch a pokemon but he didnt have ap okemon and he encountered a nigtrio so then he took out his dick and then he used watergun and it was supre effectvie and he realized he was actuallly astrong poekmeon or at least his dick was so then he smacjked it with his balls but unfortunately his balsl couldnt capture pokemon so he got freaked out because he was fucked and then all of a sudden while he was smacking the weak nigtrio with his balls professor oak who was watching gave hion a pokeball and thne professor oak undxerstood what to do so he threwit on the ground and it pulled in his dick so mario was getting his dick captured in a pokeball and he couldnt get it otu and the igtrio started laughing and spit on his fasce and left and then ash said "oh fuck" and hten oak pulle down as's trousers lovingly and then he fucked him in the ass and they had lots of sex, and ash got pregnant. then they were in the hospital 8 months later i came in to deliver the baby and then i put my fist deep int oash's man vagina aka his asshole and i pulled out gary oak who was a straight player and then gary oak cruised away in a polikce car while fucking a bitch and then oak said "welP" and then he and ash ketchum made out and had sex but then they died because they had aids because they were faggots and faggots deserve to die. gary oak didnt die and grew up havsing fucked am illion bitches in his lifetime because he was hot so dont be a fucking faggot because thatll kill you because itll give you aids. do you understand"

and satan laughed and said "Fucked off"


	123. Chapter 122

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 122: a maysteirous return

then all of as udden a mysterious figure burst through satans chest, causing him to epxlode into blood and mario said "hoyl shit what eis even goign on am i hgigh" and then all of as udden it was revealed that the survivor was walugi ibut he was super damaged now and he had a grey beard and grey eyebrows so then he said "mario. its been a long time. i had to escape from the nondimension." so then he drank a potion which made him youngand waluigi siad "ive been travelling for so long that ive become super old, 10000 years old in fact. i keep getting old unless i drink potions of youth which si why i drank that an d why i look young again now!" adn then mario said "wow what happened you're not talkign liek you sued ot" and waklugi isiad "fuck off mario! i dontgive a hsit, ive been travleling for 100000 years to meet iwht you so fuck fof" mari osaid "waluijew its good tos ee oyu " and waluigi ssccreamed "ITS WALUGII YOUS TUPID FUCK" adn then amrio said "wait but how did oyu escape the nonreality " and then waluigi siad "the nondimension was inside birdos sass so i had to escape from birdo" but then all of as udden another oyung looking handsomer walugi ipulled its way out of birdos corpse and he ran and said "itsa me! waluijew! dont lsiten to the imposter i am the real waluigi! he is a in incarnation fo bowser from the old dimensiojn! DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM! DO NOT!" then amrio said "oh shti dopplegangers!" then mario said "oaky i have an idea use the move that we used to escape from the ugy when we escaped al ogn time ago, codeward mallow, lets do the time warp again" so they all did the time warp and appeared back in time before satan got summoend except they were all i nthe palne that birdo was flying and brido and lugii were having sex and then mario said "poh my god! luigi! why are you gay"! then lugi isaid "smok" and mario said "thats it imoing to have to claim your bitch ass for myself! stand off fucker!" so he pusehd birdo away and then mario and lugii had sex right hter and then the wlaugiis watche dwith awe except walugii screamde "ew what the ufjc" and wlauijews said "oh nice" and then mario impregnated lugi iwith hius buttbadies and then mario said "All is good in paradise" and hten luigi said "hoyl shit i knew you loved me" and then all of a sudden birdo got naked and had huge biceps and everyone had a fucking sex party and then mario realzied that the autism had returned and then duke nukem appeare dint hte dirvers seat of the plane and he put it in rverse and flew it back and flew it into the ground and dthis was duke nukem from the past universe becuase he managed to srvive and so he said "mario youve bene infected by the autism of the deceptive king who is bowsers son, bowser jr adult!" so then duke nukem took out ap istol and he sjhot bowser jr in the head and then bowser jrs head healed instantly nad udk nukem siad "god damn it hes invincible!" then bowser jr said "not invincible, just impervious to you attacks, youfuck" and mario said "what hte fuck is going on!" then duke nukem said "sorry mario, youre autism now" then duke nukem shot mario in the head and then he died and then jhe crashed the palkne itn othe ground and eeveryone but him and bowser jr died. then bowser jr died and duek nukem siad "Shit that must have been a fallible clone, i mgoing to have to go deeper to find the original" so he went forward in time and he saw an autistic mario and hekilled the autistic mario. then duke nukem said "brother where are you i enjoyed ufcking yoru ass"


	124. Chapter 123

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 123: the ultimate plot twist revealed as mario goes through thhe dreamlike scenarios happening because of duke nukem

and so duke nukem went deeper into the universe in order to find mario and meanwhile mario was watching nad it was the real mario and mario looked and he siad "Duke nukem what hte fuck do you think you are doing you are a fucking faggot and i will mail your bitch ass ot a cross lik ethe romans ditot jesus because they were jelly that they were less perfect than him and tha he was the perfect son of god come to redem them of their sins ahwt do you think you are doing pursuign sin when there are many peiople in heaven who want you to join them DUEK NUKEM WHAT ARE OYU DOING WHAT DO YOUT HINK YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO DO WHAT MAKES OYU THINK YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO DO THESE EVIL THINGS TO ME AND VICTIMIZE A HUAMN EBING BWE ARE MADE IN GODS IMAGE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WHAT GIVES OYU THE RIGHT TO DECIDE" and then duke nukem said "i make my own rules" but then he died because he refused to submit tot he rules of heaven and then mario said "wait but i absorbed heaven what the fuck i was talking about a moral god! oh my god what is going on?!" and then all ofa sudden a giant lighting cracked through the universer and all of duke nukesm unvieres travleling had turned the universe into the size of a taco alpaca and then mario said "holy shit were going to ride threse uhmps" so he had sex with the uhump thats on the back of an alpaca and mario siad "WOHA TERE VBRONY ITS TIME FOR MISTER RAINBOW DDASH'S WIDL RIDE ARE YOU READY FOR THE KING TO SAY SIGEG HEIL" and hten duke nukem said because he was a live agian" hey theyre mario i mhere to fuc your mother and serge you french fries and burger king" Adn then rainbow dash was there adn she was having anal sex with lugii except rainbow dash was domming because she had a huge penis and luigi had a vaigna. then mario siad "OHMMMMMMY GOD" and then mario screamed "ITSL IKE A DREAM EXCEPT IM HIGH INSTEAD OF LOW" and then duke nukem siad "what if it is a dream you musti do the indian curse of dream removal dancei n order to save yourself from the eternaal dream which is haunting you as a result of huanter" and then mario said "holy shit this ais ad dream how did i never realize tit should jhave been obvious i mean it should have been so obvious i haave beenm anipualted from the start this entire adventure has been a giant collective broiling pot of autism and i have been the broiler! come on then duke ukem, lets do tjhe wiggle1" aso then they did the wiggle nad hte dreeam dissipated and duke nukem looked into marios eyes one last time and then duek nukem took mario and bent him over and they had gay sex and mario siad "i will mkiss you and your alpha male american meatburger hamsandwich! come on and didssiparte, dream' and the dream was almost gone a tiny window clogging the darkness of life and hten all of a siudden someone screamed "HALLELUJAH PRAISE THE LORD and then a fat black lady jumped through the window and took off her skin and it was bruce willis holy shit! and then bruce willis said "im bruce willis dont do drugs" and he let the window and mario got out of bed and he checked the clock and it was april 10- 1990 the day before all his stuff had happened (that means becufore the fucking first chapter you dummy) and then amrio said "Holy shit its the time right before when i started my adventure which was many years ago! wtf!" and then luigi rain into the room and said "mario you have been dreaming for years now we were so worried! wtf happened to you!" and then mario siad "Duke nukem in my dream says a haunter put a curse on me ubt who would od such athing

"i kwnow of one person" said princess peach who was fat and ugly

she siad "m because oyua re a fat alazy plumber and yo udont have your inner spaghetti party quest and are unable to comrpehend the taco party quest! get the fuck out niglet!" and then she threw him out the window  
>"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" scremade toadwsworth because mario was a normies and mario screamed "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER" ;because toadsworth was the real normie here. then maario realiszed that he would have to earn his good graces to get back into the kingdom... but how would he do it? only time and a lot of writing will tell you!<p> 


	125. Chapter 124

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 124: MARIO RETURNS TO THE BEGINNING FOR A REPEATO F THE SME ADVENTRE CAN HE PREVENT ALL THE PITFALLS HE FELL INTO LAST TIME OR WILL THE PROBLEMS ARISE?!

mario had just been kickedo ut of the castle by princess peach, aGIAN, and it was ufkcing annoying so annoying tht he decided he would go visit geromy and find some TNT to blow up the castle and prevent princess peach from becoming evil as fuck and doing a bunch of evil and destroying the mushroom kingdom and marrying bowser who would become super powerful so he went over to geromy and geromy was smoking a joint because he was the new friend that had existed in the previous adventure and had been really vital in the fight against... whoever the fuck they had foguht! i wont tell you yet though i have the knwoledge... mario walked up to geromys dank ass swag palace and then he knocked and he thought "hm geromy didnt have this dank ass shit back in the old timeline... i mean my dream" and then mario realized how FUCKING RETARDED THIS THOUGHT WAS because it was a fucking dream so of course its not going to be realistic? get a fucking life you dumb piece of shit then mario knocked on the drawbridge because it was raised which was difficult because there was a moat all around his swag palace and then geromy screamed out of the catle "WHAT" and mario said "hey new friend i need some tnt so i can destroy princess peachs castle and kill her before she becomes an evil warrior who i saw in my dream!" then geromy said "fuck off nigger" then mario screamed "you were much more of a new friend in my dream! what happened to the friendship we had when we were fighting lord voldemort?!" then geromy said "we didnt fight lord voldemort you fucking autist go choke on your own space penis" then amrio said "dude what the fuck is a spacep enis and why do i havoe ne" then geromy said "ill fucking show you" so he jumpde through the drawbridge all kool-aid man style and geromy summoned a space portal and out came space mario who wasl ike mario but from the future and with a bigger penis because in the future the difference between the upper class and lower class is genital size which was made by doctor egadd who was a servant of the jewish elite and he engineered society so that members of the lower castes could never be dominant sexually with the upper classes and then the space mario said "hey there me what going on" and geromy said "i command you to make this autism mario choke on your space penis" then space mario said "dude no thats fucking gross i aint no dave i dont do self incest" and then geromy said "i fucking command you i summoned you so do my fucking will you fucking asshole i am geromy the new friened dont you remember how i helped you" and mario said "in my universe you died after i killed you for raping my dog" and then geromy said "you fucking retard why the fuck would i rape your dog" and then mario said "becaue youre a dindu nigger spearchucker" then geromy said "hey what the fuck you racist shit im a businessman and i command oyu to do my fucking will" and both marios screamed "NO" and then space mario said "i will summon the space kkk" and then he blew his space kkk whistle and 100 portals appeared and out of all the portals came 100 members ofthe psace kkk, nigger killing division, and they were all marios and space mario said "ok kkk its time to kill a nwe friend" and all the kkk marios said "HURRAH THE NIGGERS IWLL DIE GO BACK TO THE ZOO YOU SPEARSHITTING DICK SHIFLER" and then amrio said "its so fucking beautiful" and he cried a tear and mario said "but you guys need to be more caraeful with your ironic humor its extremist humor like yours that makes normies afraid of the truth if you keep doing this dumb racism joke shit nobody will want to join the revolution and will continue bickering about dumb sideline racial issues instead of attacing hte real enemy who is the global elite and who will take away our souls if we dont destroy him as soon as possible" and then space mario said "what are you talking about its not humor we live in the kkk empire fuck dindus" and mario cried a tear because it was beautiful and mario said "so you live in a white power nation free of the degrading issue of the niggers?!" and then space mario said "yes thats right and you can be cured of your autism" and then space mario hovered over to regular mario and put his palm on his forehead and used a mind blast to free mario from all of his problems including not being a member of the kkk and mario said "i understand" and hten geromy said "what the fuck is your problem you kkk you were supposed to kill this white rash piece of shit and rape him not evangelize him into the kkk" and hten mario said "we are mario and we will unite against your new friend ass" and then geromy said "ahahahahaha you dumb faggots i was only pretending to be scared i am the ultimate enemy and you are all my bitches" and hten mario said "oh no im fucking not" so then all the kkk marios ran towards geromy to kill him anad he unleashed a new friend spaghetti beam and exploded them all and space mario said "GEROMY!" and geromy said "I WILL DESTROY THE ARIO DIMENSION SO THAT YOU WILL LOSE ALL YOUR POWER" and space mario said "NO! I HAVE TO PROTECT MY DMENSION" and he created a portal and ran through it so he could go back to his own dimension and then geromy used the portal he made to teleport to the maro dimension and mario said "what the fuck is that shit welp guess ih ave to follow because im the protagonist this seems like its going to be a long drawn out sidequest all i wanted was some fucking tnt didnt want to go on a nigger lynch with the kkk but i guess me and space mario are the last 2 members of the elite kkk" so then he went into the mario universe and it was beautiful and there were lasagna restaraunts everywhere and everyone wore mario football and mariokart shirts and everyone was mario except for female marios who were all called maria but had moustaches too and big dicks because scientists had created hermaphrodites as well as the upper caste having huge penises but everyone had huge penises because after the war against hte jews the marios were the only ones left and they all had huge dicks every mario who ever died went to the mario dimension and some still alive had chosen to go there because it was a lot easier than the real world ever was or ever would be and mario said "what a beautiful day for WHITEP OWER" and then all the marios around him turned to him and they screamed "welcome to the new dimension KKK REPRESENT WHITE POWER REPRESENT SALUTE" and then comrade mario did a communist dance and mario said "holy shit this is paradise" and then geromy was on top of the mario tower owned by mario trump who was trump mixed with mario and had 7 billion coins from playing the same levels over and over again and mario said "geromy! new enemy of mine, i will defeat you!" and geromy didnt hear because he was really far away and it would be fucking retarded for mario to heart he could only see geromy because geromy had transformed into his true form, which was a giant ape, geromy kong. then amrio said "marios your kingdom is in peril geromy wants to destroy all the marios" and then a mario came up who was bald and aged and he said "young mario, you dont know what youre talking about. he will never destroy our kingdom, because we are kkk master race and he is a spearchucker, what is he going to do, chuck a spear?" and then waluigi came up and hugged old mario and they mae out and mario siad "dude... waluigi, what the fuck?" but then he got a closer look and saw that this waluigi was also mario and mario was confused but then geromy kong spearchucker a huge spear and it landed right inside the old wise mario and his last words were "no... the dindus did it again... they dindu... nothin... they diddu... everything... fuck... he is not the new firend... he is the new... *cough* enemy... avenge me marios" and then waluigi mario scremade "FUCK YOU FOR DYING MY LOVE, OLD ARIO! UCK YOU GEROMY KONG FOR BEING THE CAUSE OF Y PARTNERS VOLUNTARY SUICIDE!" and mrio said "waluigi mario travel with me" and waluigi mario had a tear in his eye. "gladly my love" and they hugged and then all the other marios said "i will help too" except for latino mario who was a faggot because he was a mexican who invented mexian mario he barely got past mario immigration and he was very evil because he ate and lived the taco life and then mario said "SPACE KKK REPRESENT" and waluigi mario sreamed "CHECKING DUBS" because mario had rolled dubs when saying that because the mario universe was like an imageboard except verbally and every word had a number" and waluigi mario said "check these trips" and he rolled a 666 and his moustache grew more satanic and mario said "okay lets not twiddle our thumbs lets kill this fukcing asshole AKA MUTHAFUKIN GEROMY KONG!" and geromy kong was on mario trumps tower pounding his chest like a GIANT FUCKING ASSHOLE BECAUSE THATS WHAT HE WAS FUCK YOU GEROMY FUCK YOU HOMESTUCK FUCK YOU ANDREW PUSSIE! you sold your soul to the jews just as everyone else did in the great conspiracy but I WILL RESIST YOU I AM A HERO UNLIKE YOU

anyway then the mario army which had 6 million marios in it advanced to the tower an geromy said "how can you efeat me when i am smoking a joint" and mario siad "it is easy! we are 6 million marios and we will fuck your dumb shitty ashole" and geromy kong screamed "AWOOP AWOOP IM A FUCKING BADASS" so then he stroked his chin hairs verbalaly but because he was black he only had a few and then mario said "thats not facial hair this is facial hair" and mario screamed and become usper saiyan but because he had only learned how to become super saiyan in a dream only his moustache became golden but thats what mario wanted anyway so w/e and then mario screamed "FIGHT ME DINDU" and geromy kong said "i will fight you and destroy you" and then he fired a laser and ten marios died and the others dodged and one kicked him in the nuts so geromy kong said "fuck... i iwll invite this mario who is their leader into a pocket dimension where i will FUCK HIM UP" and then geromy kong swoopkicked mario and then he threw a pokeball at him and they both got sucked into a pocket idmension but waluigi mario was sucked in and caught too and waluigi mario said "by the power of goy, i will fuck you up nigga" and then mario said "amen to that brother" and space mario appeared and whapped geromy in the face with a hammer but then with a mighty roar geromy took space mario and crushed him in his powerful claw and space mario screamed "NOOOOOOOO i was so young a young recruit and new leader of the kkk the space kkk glorious white master race all one blood all one person all one soul all one mario why did you kill me i had no" and he owuld have finished this sentenve but it was interrupted by him dying so mario sreamed "NOOO WHAT HAVE OYU DONE YOU HAVE ILLED SPACE ARIO" and then geromy kong said "and you wouldnt laeve me the fuck alone and let me do what i wanted to do hich is absolutely nothing not happening to deal with your dumb white shit ass" and then amrio said "all i wanted to do was save the world and destroy princess bitch" and then geromy kong pounded his chest and they were in a field and geromy kong jumped back and 100000 mankey popped out of the pokeball grass and mario realized this was a mankey mill pokemon ball where geromy kong had been farming mankeys to sell to hawaiians and thats how he made his swag dollars that he purchased his limited edition swag palace with and mario sreamed "FUCK YOU AND YOUR ANIMAL CRUELTY YOU DUMB HOMESTUCK BASTARD I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT FOR WITH THE POWER OF LOVE AND ANIMAL-FREE LOVING" but a mankey puncehd him in the face and waluigi mario "dont forgot to bring lots of SHANKING BITCHES" and waluigi dashed in between the mankeys and shanked 1000 in one go and waluigi mario wiped blood off his fae and he said edgily... "mario... time to fuk hard... the mankeys are coming... but they come too much so they only relesae tiny amounts of sperm... when we alphas, who are on a nofap deit, ejaculate, it is a sperm cannon capable of impregnating anything, and we will impregnate this pocket ball dimension... with the sweet taste of WHITE MARIO KKK SUPREMACY! HEIL THE ASTER RACE! SIEG HEIL FOR HITLER! SIEG HEIL FOR KKK! DOWN WITH JEWS! DOWN WITH DINDUS! WHITE RACE KKK KKK KKK WELCOME TO THE UNITED STATES OF KKK MOTHERFUCKER CAN I TAKE OYUR ORDER EACH SPECIAL ORDER COMES WITH A FREE DELIVERY OF FUCK YOUR JEWISH ANUS GOY POWER WE GOYS MASTER RACE" and geromy kong screamed "BRING IT UP... THEY DONT CLAL E DONKEY DONG FOR NOTHING!" and he hadd a huge boner because he wanted to rape waluigi mario because he had a sexy moustache


	126. Chapter 125

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 125: the fight against geromy kong... who will win?! 99000 mankeys block the way... and geromy kong has a huge boner! can anyone stop him... and his huge boner?!

and mario said "asta lavista mankeys!" and then he took out his edgy shitty anime sword and then he cut through a mankey and he had so much extra damage that the mankey exploded adn a shockwave of mankey blood exploded outwards killing 999 more mankeys by slicign them in half and htem airo said "fuck... this is a big fight, what do we do?!" and then waluigi mario said "i know what to do! DANANANANANANANA WHITE POWER" and then the white power brigade popped into the pocket dimension and they were all mario too but crossdressing marios who looked and acted like girls except for the leader who was a strong beautiful white futanari lady who didnt need no man because she could impregnate herself and was rasing twenty self fertilized strong beautiful white futanari lady babies and then the white power brigade said "you think fireballs are bad?! think about all the fireballs youll get from 101 marios and a maria!" and then geromy kong sweated hard because he was in trouble he had underestimated the power of the mario dimension and he screamed 'damn it! amn you all you shitty uhman beings what the fuck did i ever do to you?!" but the marios and amria didnt care and they all started shooting fieballs into a huge fireball the size of a skyscraper and just as wide as sa skyscraper is tall and mario sccreamde "DEATH TO THE SALAD EATERS" and geromy kong siad "hey man i played that game too" and mario said "fuck you have good taste for a dindu" and geromy kong said "thanks" and then mario said "maybe youre not so bad after all" and then geromy kong said "no im not lets be friend" and then amrio shook his hand and geromy kong punched him in the face and took his wallet and all the mankey started beating him up and the other mario sand maria screamed "OUR ARIO HAS BEEN TRIKCE! THIS UST BE PUNISHED! ULTRA ARIO FIREBALL GO AND SMOKE HIS HAIRS" and then the giant fireblal bounced on the ground and flew towards geromy kong but geromy kong spun around and donkey kicked it and it flew bacwards an dexploded into the marios and maria and the white power brigade was in serious danger of getting FUKT and waluigi mario said "no! this cant be the end" and he ate a spider mushroom which made him grow two more pears of arms and he took out daggers nad he starte slashing through all the mankeys killing 10000 mankeys who were all beating up mario but there were still 89000 left and mario said "this is a hard fight what do we do" and waluigi mario looked in his eyes and made a waluig ilaugh "we fight! dumb shit" and then they were bros. then mario jumped up and he encouraged his party and he said "lets do it like in xenoblade hronicles, which is a good game but shulk is a faggot! chain link time!" and the marios realized this was a good idea because thaere were over a hundred marios ready to chain link so they all used aoe attaks to hurt al ot of mankeys at once like maria used dragon burst which caused a lot of pain for the mankeys and then waluigi mario used his special attack, cross heart which stole a mankeys heart and added it to his own maximum hp and waluigi screamed "ALLAHU AKBAAAAR" and mario looked in pride at the meme they were spawning together and maria gazed on with mario and said "the birth of an ew meme is a beautiful thing to behold isnt it mario" and then mario said "hell yes muh nigga" and then amria said "stop it youre checking my privilege" and mario and maria laughed at the joke whicch was a parody of sjwism and then mario said "alright! chain link time... its my turn again" then he stabbed a mankey so hard it flew backwards and rammed geromy kong in his little bitch body, exploding him into many pieces, but he got back together." and then shulk apapeared and he said "way to go" and mario said "thanks" and shulk disappeared and geromy kong screamed "suck my dick you puny maggots" and then mario said "no" and beh ran up to geromy kong and stapped him in the butt and geromy kong screamed "nooo! fuck you mario you dumb shit! i will defeat yo" and then mario siad "no... you wont" and then geromy kong said "yes i will" and amrio said "no you wont" and geromy kong said "yes i fucking will you shit" and mario said "fuk you" and geromy kong said "fuck you harder you sjw whore" and mario said "did you just call me an sjw" and geromy kong said "yeah thats right... social jew warrior with autism"" and then mario said "fuck you bitch i am my own man" and geormy kong said "you really think so? the jjews own your soul just like they own mine" and mario said "holy shit youre jewish i didnt know i can use my ultimate atack" and geromy kong siad "no... not the ultimate attack... i hate the ultimate attack, its too strong and is super effective because i am a jew type!" and then mario said "learn your pokemon types before you fucking battle, sjw nigger... i am a fucking goy type, and the goy type will ALWAYS PREVAIL" and geromy kong saiad "it didnt elp you hwen thej ews took over the united stateso f mushroom kingdom and it wont help you now asshole" and mario said "fuck you" and then mario stabbed him in the chest and he died and mario and his crew escaped the pokeblal dimension leaving a whole lot of dead mankeys and then the pokeball they wre in exploded and geromy kong exploded in his new form: super saiyan geromy kong! and geromy kong was even bigger now four times as tall as mario was and mario said "mama mia he is a boss with multiple stages! what the ufck do we do waluigi mario?!" and waluigi mario said "i dont know! im being eaten!" and super saiyan geromy kong ate waluigi mario and mario screamed "NOOOO MY FRIEND... WHAT THE FUCK?!" and geromy kong said "all is right in paradise" and mario said "i will have to make him vomit so that he will spit up waluigi mario so theat he can stay alive! shit this is bad" and then mario took a syringe fille with coffee and stabbd geromy kong with it and geromy kong spat out walluigi marios little bitch ass and vomited and waluigi mario said "holy shit that was a close call" and mario said "yes it fucking was never do that to me again waluii mario" and waluigi mario said "ill try dude its hard to not gte eaten by a giant usper saiyan geromy kong" and mario said "fuck... what do we do?! surely the kkk master race cant end here..." and batmario appeared and he was awesome.

batmario looked into marios eyes and he siad "mario. i am batmario, your hero. kill this fucker and rape his mother. i will give you this teleporter to go to his moms house." then mario received the telporter but then mario robin appeared and he was a sissy bitch and he said "mario! geromy kong is a person just like you, i dont want you to kill him! give him this friendship cookie and create infinite peace for the world" so mario was left with a moral decision which would have serious decisions throughout the rest of his game... so he punched robin mario in the face and stuffed the friendship cookie, which had aneurism cocaine in it, down robin marios throat, and he blew ito ut his ass. duke nukem felt a twinge of pride at this. mario said "alright are you ready to fuck" and then super saiyan geromy kong siad "im always on top bitch" and mario said "not today, faggot" and they dueled for a while but then mario said "help me marios!" and the white pwoer brigade created a new fireball but super saiyan geromy kong ate them all and the super strong whtie beautiful futanari lady alpha female maria died and mario screamde "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and john appeared anda he said "stop stealing my lines you fuck" and mario said "fuck off windy boy go suck a fairys dick" and john said "im already doing it" an d mario could see a little tiny fairy and he said "fucking hell" and john trollfaced because he was a shitty meme and hometuck is a shitty meme webcomic, 0/10 do not read, its worse than snowy, and snowy is very bad.


	127. Chapter 126

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 126: geromy kong continues to be a menace to all of mario society, can he be purged from the mario dimension where he is causing trouble?! will he taste the sweet spaghetti of jsutice, or escape with the taco of this universe's victim virginity... the first time this universe has been victimized and will it be by geromy?!

geromy kong was really mad. he had a good reason to be mad, and his reason for being mad was that he was stuck in a universe full of marios and every mraio wanted to kill his dumb bitch ass... super saiyan geromy kong was ready for a fight ot avenge himself against all of his enemies! mario said "what the fuck are we going to do we cant let this stupid asshole pawn the fuck out of us" and waluigi mario said "fucking hell i dont know hes killing us so fast that i dont know what to do" and mario said "we have to come up with some sort of plan" and waluigi mario said "I DONT KNOW MAN I DONT FUCKING KNOW" adn waluigi mario said "well think of something you dumb bitch faggot were going to die" and mario said "man this is a final countdown" and that song began playing and a timer appeared and every mario looked up at the sky timer and mario siad "oh fuck i need to do a final attack" so he took out two edgy anime swords and ran up to geormy and the timer ticked down to 7 and he slashed super saiyangeromy kong in the chest and blood spilled and the timer was at 5 and mario screamed "die fucker die die die quick before the timer runs out and something bad happens" and super saiyan geromy kong grabbed mario and he scremadd "yo udumb bitch i have plot armor you cant kill me yet" and mario looked into super saiyan geromy kongs eyes and super saiyan geromy kong said "3... 2... 1... PLOT EVENT!" then all of a sudden the sky cracked with a powerful artifact lightning and sweet bro and hella jeff decended from heaven on a shittyp latform with shitty angel wings and sweet bro said "its time for a... sweet... broo..." and hella jeff said "and hella jeff..." and geromy said "and the new friend geromy..." and sweet bro and hella jeff and geromy all screamed together "ULTIMATE MONKEY MARIO KILLER" and hella jeff and sweet bro turned into super saiyan bulls because they were white men and white men are strong and bravel ike bulls and super saiyan sweet bull and super saiyan hella bull and super saiyan geromy kong screemedd "DIE MARIOS" and mario looked at the cutscene unable to movie out of terror and plot paralysis and the trio of super powerful artifact trinities unleashed a massive jpeg taco that floated into the sky and a huge explosion took place a huge nuclear explosion that resounded across the entire mario universe killing 6 million marios and mario screamed "NOOOOOO ITS A GOYISH HOLOCAUST" and geromy kong winked and said "it had to happen one day" and mario screamed "CURSE YOU JEWS! CURSE YOU! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND END YOU YOU HEBREW BASTARDS!" and super saiyan sweet bull said "not on your life, kkk faggot! i am a good feminist" and super saiyan hella bull screamed "yeah! i am hella bull, and i am a good zionist!" and together they punched mario and he flew backwards flying through tons of buildings and he flew backwards super fast and then he crashed into the mario trump tower causing it to fall over causing 1 billion in property damage but mario trump was ded and then the trinity of unholy artifact super saiyans ascended into the sky dispersing into their three separate lands and mario groaned before he blacked out saying, "this is one hell of a drawn out fucking sidequest..." and then he blacked out because he lost all of his hp. when he awoke there was a friendly face by his side, it was gay mario! e was wearing his rainbow overalls and had shaved eyebrows and no moustache, and he was also on hormone therapy to become genderless so he had tits and was becoming anrogynous having the appearance of both sexes and mario said "who the fuck are you" and gay mario said "i am gay mario i was forced to live in the basement of my house with mama mario for a while because nobody would accept me but now that i am alive me and you can create a new paradise world where everyone is happy and acceptant and we kill all intolerant people or people who use politically incorrect erminology" and mario said "holy shit no youre so terrible die" so mario stabbed him and gay mario said "no... all i wanted to do... was molest... little marios..." and mario said "molest yourself... FAGGOT" and marios eyes twinkled with a SPRINKLE OF FUCKING BADASSERY YEAAHHHHHHHH HETEROSEXUALS MASTER RACE WHITE MASTER RACE CIS MASTER RACE GOY MASTER RACE MALE MASTER RACE SIEG HEIL FOR ME MY FOLLOWERS SIEG HEIL FOR ME and mario was fucking AWESOME. so he urinateo n gay mario's corpse and then he noticed another stream joining him in his party... it was duke nukem mario, who was badass. then a few drops fell from a new direction, and it was eridan mario, who was a faggot heterosexually, and then a fat stream of piss hit eridan mario in the face and eridan mario screamde "WWHAT THE FUCK DUDE" and geek mario who was obese and had a big dick and peeda a lot because he drunk lots of lemonade said "i-i'm sorry, i'm a furry and i'm into watersports, i know that i'm weird and don't belong in the world, but give me a chance to prove myself" and eridan mario would have killed him right there and then with his super powerful hipster powers but geek mario peed on him again and eridan mario screamde "WWHAT THE FUCK WWHY ME THIS IS SO FUCKIN LAME MAN AAAAA" and duke nukem mario and mario laughed because they were fucking awesome even if they were obviously going to travel with two faggots its like how in xenoblade chronicles the A TEAM aka the main characters of xenoblade let some dumb faggot called shulk lead them even though he's gay and a terrible character and an insult to the aryan race and then mario said "okay mario ace squad, move out! we need to look for survivors" and they were on the mario planet, in mario city, which was ruined because of the terrible explosion. so they wlaked through the lonely streets and all they saw was mario corpses and mario related advertisements and merchandise and mario said "this is so sad... what a wonderful world, and it is now ruined" and duke nukem mario said "mario" and mario said "waht" and duke nukem said "maaaaario" and mario said "what" and duke nukem mario said "MAAAAAARIIIOOOO" and mario screamde "WHAT?!" and duke nukem mario punched him in the face causing him to collapse onto the floor and duke nukem mario screamed "STOP BEING A FUCKING FAGGOT" an d mario said "fuck off i was having a manly moment" and duke nukem mario smiled knowing that mario had composed himself into an alpha again and that he wouldnt repeat the mistake of being a whiny emotional edgy faggot and duke nukem mario and the gang carried on and eridan mario was complaining and he said "wwhy are wwe going this far its a long istance and my feet are startin to hurt man have some pity on a feww pairs of lonely hipster feet" and geek mario said "no way man so youre a hipster right i want you to know that im intellectually superior to you and i like REAL stuff like death metal and being awesome and i fap to furry porn and also sell exotic furry pronography on the internet and in my spare time i ama writing... the longest fanfiction... ever maded" and then eridan mario said "you sound like a faggot and also some sort of self parody self insert wwhy are you a faggot" and geek mario said "fuck you" and then jesus mario appeared with a halo and said "dudes... i died for you and you need to be saved and reconciled with my love" and mario said "ive thought of it sometimes but the world holds too mch appeal" and jesus mario said "but you know the world will end soon because the jews are driving the goyish world to apocalypse" and mario said "i know, man, but its hard, im addicted" and jesus mario said "i know. call me when youre ready" and mario said "i will, jesus... i will..." and jesus said "my number is 1-800-JEW-LOVE" and the nmario said "ew but okay" and jesus said "you can also reach me at 1-800-GOY-LOVE" and thne mario said "i tihnk ill take the latter option" and then jesus said "your choice man not really my problem anyway i gotta go later please consider accpeting me into your heart" and mario said "i know the answer, the question is when will i act on it" and geek mario said "never because you're a fucking faggot. lets go write pornography" and erian said to himself "i hate bullies and i wwant to end all the bullies in the wworld wwith the powwer of my rage..." so he took money out of geek mario's pockets and picked up a gun and then mario said "what are you going to do with that gun" and eridan mario said "i will destroy the nsa" and mario said "good joke, youre a hipster, the hipsters love the nsa because the nsa is their daddy" and mario said "fuck you nsa, stop data collecting me" and then duke nukem mario said "mario are you a tinfoil" and mario looked down at the ground ashamed of being awake and knowing the truth about the world and he said "yes... yes, i am..." and duke nukem mario saisd "so am i do you browse /pol/" and mario said "y-yes... yes i do, duke nukem mario-sama!" and duke nukem mario said "dude stop it anime is degeneracy eing pushed by the jew-backed japanese to corrupt our youth and make them into useless neets who accomplish nothing" and mario said "oh sorry based anon" and duke nukem mario said "dude we should circlejerk someday" and mario said "yes lets shill DONALD A TRUMP" and duke nukem mario said "if we shill him enough maybe hell visit us and save us" and mario said "it will be beautiful" and eridan mario shrugged and said "dudes, donald a trump is a faggot... dont followw him, followw the better candidate, hilary clinton" and geek mario said "you mean hilary clintoris?" and then mario said "thats offensive to her feminism" and geek mario said "i dont give a fuck i write bondage porn" and mario said "yowch thats nasty" and eridan mario said "stop bein fuckin bullies, guys, wwhy dont wwe just stop fuckin around and kill that faggot artifact trinity already" and duke nukem mario said "we were looking for survivors" and then adam mario, deus ex mario, stood up and said "hi im a yborg" and then all of a sudden he died... it was... NATURE ARIO, the technology killer. then nature mario said "the world is in ruins and i will scour its depths to destroy all technological faggotry! technology is the evil enslaving mankind, and i will destroy all technology in a one man revolutioon! this apocalypse is a strong way to enfore tribalism on a world addicte to the beast 666's evil technological ways!" and then mario said "dude... that's so fucking deep, go blow it out your ass" and then nature mario said "nah man i'll come with you" and then mario said "dude..." b ut then nature mario died because he was dumb, and he could replace with godchild mario, who was the son of the mairo universe god, not jesus mario, but mario god's son, mario godchild. then mario said "dude who are you" and godchil mario said "im godchild mario" and mario said "you sound op as fuck man come and join my party" and godchild mario said "gather me 10000 shekels" and mario said "arent all jews dead" and godchild mario said "youre looking at the last one... my father was killed in the race war" and mario said "GOY RACE KKK" and duke nukem mario said "GOY RACE KKK" and eridan mario said "this shit is lame but wwhatever, GOY RACE KKK or wwhatever" and geek mario said "GAY RACE KKK" and godchild mario sreamed "AAAAAAAAAAA A FAGGOT KILL HIM" and mario said "no, we will kill you first" an then godchild mario said "nah i'll jut prty with you and take all the shekels you find as payment" and mario said "10000 shekels is a lot of money" and godchild mario said "they cant be any regular kinds of shekels. they have to be jew shekels" and then mario said "thats even worse" and godchild mario said "dont like it, dont party it" and mario fiddled with his party member but couldnt dismiss this piece of shit because he was vital to the storyline and mario said "FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK I WISH I DIDNT HAVE A PARTY SYSTEM" and godchild mario had a smug expression and mario said "okay wahtever lets keep going through this ruined city" but then a bunch of crocodiles appeared and mario said "waht the fuck these crocodiles are assholes" and then duke nukem mario said "dude... these arents regular crocodiles, theyre crocodiles led by the spirit of the great jew of the race war, snowwwy." and mario said "www?" and duke nukem marios aid "its dumb. he created an organization to counter the kkk, called the www. but thats lame as fuck, who wants to say double u double u double u when you can say kkk? i think that mistake made a lot of jews join our revolutino" and mario said "oh the good jews allied with you?" and duke nukem mario memed ,"the only good jew is a ead jew, but yes, the good jews joined us, until they were killed by the gene plague that killed all non-mario life." adn then mario said "but it couldnt kill snowy's soul..." and mario said ":THATS BECAUSE IT WAS A GENE PLAGUE AND NOT A FUCKING OSUL PLAGUE YOU DUMB AUTISTIC SHIT" and mario said "its not my fault i have anal autism" and eridan mario siad "it is. you ate too many gmo corn flakes" and then geek mario said "thats so tinfoil of you, im proud eridan" then he blaste him with piss and eridan screamde "WWHY THE FUCK DO YOU DO THIS DUMB FUCKIN SHIT" and geek mario smiled tsunderely, "i hate hipsters... and i love watersports..."

and he blushed.


	128. Chapter 127

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 127: waht will the mario team do? five marios... three enemies... the pentainity versus the trinity... but who will win?! our heroes... or the enemies?! and when will mario get the tnt he needs to stop princess peach from becoming an evil woman like she did in his dream? will she become evil? was his dream just a lie, or was it a prophecy from above?! who knows... i don't know, do i?

mario and duke nukem mario and geek mario and eridan mario and godchild mario were all being MEMES but then nature mario came out and said "HULLO THAR... is any of you using... a bad technology?! technology is evil! we need a revolution, a violent radicals revolution, to overthrow the system and restore honor and dignity to the human race and particularly to the mario master race KKK!" and thenm ario said "nature mario you are a disgrace to the kkk you are a degenerate and an extremist" and nature mario said "you are an extremist too! you are not of the left, which means you are a right wing extremist" and mario said "no it is like the world and humanity is like a chiccken, the heroes are on the right side and the chicken takes them under their wing, and the bad chicks go to the left and try to kill and poison the chicken, so the chicken pecks them to death, and the heroic right side chickens peck them to death too, because nature is hard and it punishes evil in its own unique way" and nature mario said "thats the most autistic thing ive ever heard" and mario said "i dont give a shit" and then mario killed nature mario and nature mario didnt revivve, because hes dumb" and then eridan mario said "yeah wwoww you just killed him thats not special at all" and mario said "i didnt say it was special" and duke nukem forever said "yeah fucker he didnt say it wwas special he just did it" and eridan mario said "hey dont be a fuckin stupid guy, nobody gives a shit everythin you do has to be to impress the people around you or else youre shit" and duke nukem mario said "youre shit you hipster trash" and eridan took out his anti-nsa gun but it was an actual anti-mario gun because eridan mario was angry and duke nukem mario said "keep your guns for someone who gives a shit buster" and eridan mario pointed it at duke nukem and duke nukem gave him a "i will fuck you" look and eridan stared angrily at duke nukem mario and then eridan mario wavered and he put the gun back and hung his he ad and geek mario drew a porn pic on his back and eridan mario took it with indignity because he was a dumb hipster loser trash. and then duke nukem amrio said "amen geek mario, you do good" and then geek mario said "thank you duke-sama. sieg heil to the king" and duke nukem and geek mario did a sieg heil for the mario space fuhrer and then mario said "wow it sure is nice being in a culture that accepts nazis as the aryan godchildren they were and the purifiers of the world form thej ewish threat" and then godchild mario said "im jewish" and mario said "here, choke on this shekel" and mario fed him a shekel and he died and then eridan mario said "wwoww you just killed the most op member of our team, good fuckin job brighteyes" and then mario said "thanks i try" and he smoked a cigarette. then he went into a hut where weed mario was smoking a joint. and then mario realized a better name for him would be mariojuana because thats funnier, so thats what he decided to call him, which was incidentally his name. so mariojuana said "sup homies" and thten mario said "you have a weed crystal ball right" and mariojuana said "yep" and mario said "can you tell us where the artifact trinity went? we need to stop the fuckers who killed all of the mario universe! remember the 6 million" and then mariojuana said "you fucking dumb goy the holocaust never happened" and mario said "no im ean the goy holocaust the artifcact trinity are all jewish and they made an anti-goy/anti-aryan holocaust" and mariojuana said "THE FUCKS" and then mario said "what should we do" and mariojuana said "the holocaust never happened, but the jews say it happened... so we will fulfill their history." and then duke nukem mario said "oh yeah. i'll remember the 6 million, alright..." and then mario said "so where are we going to go" and then mariojuana joine the party. eridan mario said "i bet hes goin to die soon" and geek mario said "nah" and geek mario pised on eridan marios shoes and eridan mario said "AGHH I HATE FURFAGS" and geek maro said "watch your language bitch" and he pucnhed eridan mario in the face and duke nukem mario said "ahahahahaha thats fucking pathetic erigay you got beaten up by a fat furfag who draws porn" and mario said "beta as fuck" and geek mario said "do you even lift" and eridan mario was on the floor bruised and scared and he said "n-no..." and mariojuana said "life is good when you have weed" so he gave eridan a joint and eridan tentatively puffed the marijuagic dragon... and then he became high.

then mario said "good job youre a mariojuana too now, except a shitty hipster who cant see the future" and eridan saidd "no i can see the future... uh... look, heres a taco... its sticking its broccolli... oh, how lewd, its fucking that spaghetti monsters huge vagina!" and then amrio said "what the fuck" and mariojuana said "hes fake" and duke nukem mario said "fake and gay" and geek mario said "like that leak whose thread died over on 4chan" and mario said "but that was real lrn2history" and then geek mario said "so was your moms titties" and mario said "my mom is dead" and geek mario said "made it easier to rape her" and mario said "no... whata the fuck" and mariojuana said "bro, smoke this joint" and mario smoked it and became less angry and stopped wnating to kill geek mario for what he said and duke nukem mario said "is everyone fucking high" and mario said "all except you" and udke nukem mario facepalmed and said "god damn it why is the world so shit" and mario said "the world is only as shit as you make it" and then amriojuana said "enough fucking around the first member of the artifact trinity is on tuchanka" and mario screamed "HOW THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO GET TO MOTHERFUCKING TUCHANKA GOD DAMN" anmd mariojuana said its not that hard man" then mariojuana looke into the future with his weed oracle powers and he screamed "HOCUS POCUS SHOW ME BOGUS" then he saw the future and then mario said "what do you see" and then mariojuana said "well go with captain liara of the uss enterprise" and mario said "wow mass effect and star trek? what a shitty fucking crossoveR" then duke nukem mario said "almost as shit as this one" and mario looked at his team and he saw his team was shit. it was mario, duke nukem mario, geek mario who was obese and a furfag, eridan mario who was covered in geek marios pee, and mariojuana. mario facepalmed and said "a universe of marios and i get all the shit ones except duke nukem mario" and duke nukem mario said "dude dont trigger our fucking oracle" and mariojuana said "its okay man im fucking high i dont give a hsit" and then mario said "okay so i guess we need to go back to my universe but how do we do it" and then mariojuana said "ahahahaha you just have to do the space warp" and then mario said "dude whats the space warp" and mariojuana said "its just a step to the right..." and then they did the space warp and teleported into the regular world. and then mario said "okay so how are we going to get to tuchanka" but the uss enterprise was waiting and liara was there, captain of the enterprise, and her wife urdner wrex was there too, he was mtf. and liara said "i used my magic to flay the future alive and turn it into a visible, so i knew you were coming. you need to go to tuchanka, and i am a shy insecure blue alien girl, so i will help you" and mario said "how are the two related" and liara said "ahahahaha, don't joke around, manly mario team..." and she blushed and kissed her lesbian mtf husband and then mariojuana smoked a joint and walked onto the uss enterprise, and spock was there, and spock was GREAT. mario instantly bent over, as soon as he saw spock, nad they had anal sex. not regular mario though, geek mario. spock liked fat people, vulcan planet was weird and fat people was a status symbol, also they were objective aand had no emotions, so they got no reason at all to do anything except fuck anyone who aked for it because it would please them because their emotions were intact and liara said "ahahaha, same old spock, always bending people over and having sex with their butts... for someone so emotional, you have a strong attachments to butts, spock!" and then mariojuana said "smok 420" and then eridan mario said "oh my god i cant fuckin wwatch hes so fuckin fat" and mario said "talk about a hugbox" and liara said "this clals for project harpoon..." so she summoned 4chan and it photoshopped geek mario into a skinny person and he screamed "thanks now im sexy" but spock didnt want to fuck a skinny guy incase he was skinny from his cold sores and geek mario said "but... spokc, youre my fetish..." and spock said "its a bad romance, i cant love you. maybe we will meet again, and i will give you a reunion sex, because you mortals are very susceptible to lust magic." and gee mario said, "w-what the fuck?! are you an incubus?!" and spock said "no, i blew my cover, i'm a vulcan." then spock went back to pressing buttons on his ship and liara and urdnor wrex went onto the love seats and mario and his mario gang stood and watched the space fly by as spock manually controlled the entire ship by himself because he was a MOTHERFUCKING VULCAN and there was no emotion whatsoever inside his life and he was a fucking BOOS and good at having no emotions FUCK YEAH SPOCK REST IN PEACE NIMOY I LOVE YOU

then all of a sudden snowy's crocodiles teleported into the ship and mario said "HOLY FUCK SNOWYS CROCODILES HAVE OCME TO FINISH THE JOB HTEY COULDNT FINISH BACK IN THE ARIO UNVERSE" and one of the crocodiles had a seizure and was possessed by snowy the ghost jew and snowy screamed "ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL" and mario said "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and then snowy said "dude shut the fuck up you dumb memer im here to cure the world of your retard autism by putting my good opinions and :V smilies into this world" and mario said "why havent i gotten trips in so long" and mariojuana said "were not on the mario universe imageboard anymore faggot" and mario laughed and said "what a good meme, i forgot..." and then all of a sudden... tintin died, far away. mario said "alright, SNOWY, what the fuck is your problem?!" and nowy siad "i am the last jew and i have a bag of shekels here. my crocodiles are being paid by shekels and will destroy you" and then mario said "fuck off jew" and snowy said "h-hey!" and mario recognized his voice and he said "waluijew is that you" and then snowy screamed "I AM NOT WALUIJEW I AM NOT A JEW IM A GOY IM A GOY IM A GOY i mean IM A JEW IM SNOWY AND I AM YOUR ENEMY I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEN MARIO" and then mario said "how suspicious... i think this waluijew... might be a snowy!" and then mario said "but if snowy is waluijew, then i cant kill him... i have to separate the two personalites and free snowy from the curse of denial... but how will i save his soul?!" and duke nukem mario said "dude quit this retarded monologue and save his soul" and mario said "thanks duke nukem mario-sama, i will save waluigi" and mariojuana grinned at mario and said "i may be full of weed and be puffed up right now because of weed, but i love to smoke weed, and that makes me know... whatever you want to do, you can do, you can save snowy anad make him back into your friend, waluijew, who you love so very very much" and then snowy said "NO! I AM NOT WalUIGI!" and eridan mario said "holy fuck quit the stupid jrpg encouragement cutscene and fucking save your friends soul you fuck and FUCK you made so mad i forgot my fucking quirk oh for the love of fuck i did it a fucking gain oh GOD DAMN IT IM TOO UPSET IM NOT FUCING REMEMBERING SHITN OT FUCKING NOT REMEMBERING REMEMBERIN FUCKIN IM A HIPSTER IM TOO GOOD FOR THIS SHIT" and mario said "YOURE A HIPSTER YOURE NOT TOO GOOD FOR ANYTHING YOURE TOO GOOD TO SUCK DOWN MY SEMEN OH WAIT NO YOURE NOT" and geek mario said "owned. anyway mario, i am a sexy skinny aryan now, so, be like me, and save your frien's soul" and mario roared and said "yes! i will free my friend's soul and stop this snowy entitty from being my friend" and snowy said "NO YOU WONT I WONT LET YOU I AM NOT WALUIGI AND I WONT EVER BE I AM A PUREBRED JEW" and mario said "i know but you are my jew" and snowy said "NO! CCROCODILES ATTACK" and then duke nukem mario said "quick slap his titties while hes distracted" and mario slipped his titties but that ust made snowy angry anad mario said "dude it didnt do anything" and duke nukem mario said "of course it fucking didnt you dumb retard ahahahahahahaha" and then eridan mario said "dude slap his balls" so mario slapped his balls ad it didnt do anything and mario said "STOP PLAYING ME AROUND" and eridan mario said "ahahahahaha fuckin loser" and then duke nukem mario said "sieg heil to the king, baby" and then mario said "you guys are making me mad! im gonna unleash all of my power now because of all the rage in my soul" and then geek mario sai "okay whatever just fucking DO IT already this is taking too long" and then mariojuana said with a puff, "smok" and liara said "FUCKING HELL JUST GET THESE FUCKING CROCODILES OUT OF MY SHIP ALREADY YOU DUMB SHIT" so mario used a super fireball attack and he killed all of the crocodiles at once with punching them into the stomache of the spirit beast who mario summoned, who was narruto's fox demon and mario said "HOLY FUC WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" and the fox demon said "sup im naruto's fox demon and i live in your belly now" and mario said "oh god i need to go to the bathroom SNOWY WAIT FOR E" and snowy said "i will be right here now get that shit out of your system AND BRING ME A SHEKEL" and then the fox demon said "NO I DONT WANT TO LEAVE" and mario said "ENJOY THE SEWER, SHITFOX" and then he went ot the bathroom for 10 hours squeezing and pushing and finally he ropped out a giant petrified fox demon and flushed it down but the toilet clogged so he just duct taped the toilet closed so that he couldnt get out because ntohing is stronger thana duct taped and mario said "sorry guys" and snowy siad "dude what the fuck is your problem :V" and mario said "waluigi... return to me... waluijew" and waluigi screams "ITS WALUIGI YOU DUMB JEW AND STUPID FUCK I AM A GOY I AM A GOY I AM A GOY" and then mario said " wait a minute are you from my dream" and snowy said "what dream you dumb jew" and then mario said "the ddream i had for like years" and then waluigi said "it wasnt a dream mario, it all really happened" and then mario said "what the fuck" and mario and waluigi hugged because snowy was gone, and he had transformed into the form that mario knew and loved, which was waluigi. and amrio said "im so glad to know you again, waluijew" and waluigi screamed "ITS WALUIGI YOU DUMB BITCH AND STUPID FUCK I AM A GOY I AM A GOY I AM A GOY" and mario said "good old walugi... always trying to prove hes a goy, but he is my jew" and mario fed waluigi a shekel and waluigi screamed "YOU DUMB SHIT! TOP TREATING E LIKE A JEW! I WAS RAISED IN A GOYIM FAMILY AND I LISTEN TO GOYISH MUSIC AND READ GOYISH COMIC BOOKS" and mario said "name a goy band" and waluigi puzzled and said "uh... uh... black rabbi?" and mario said "dude... okay, next test, whats your favorite super hero" and waluigi said "the black rabbi?" and then mario said "NO YOU SEE YOURE A JEW" and walugii said "no im just trolling you you dumb autist of course i'm not fucking jewish, holy shit what the fuck is your autism" and mario said "its level 10" and waluigi said "more than that" and mario said "i paid a doctor a lot to make him lower it! its 10!" and waluigi said "dude i dont give a shit you autist jew anyway who are these bros who are you" and mario said "these are my bros from the mario dimension. mario eridan is a faggot" and eridan mario said "THATS NOT NICE STOP TLELING YOUR JEW FRIED THAT IM A FAGGOT" and waluigi said "I AM A GOY YOU DUMB FUCK!" and waluigi punched eridan mario in the face and eridan mario was in pain and waluigi said "fucking hell why do you hang out with autists" and mario said "eh it pays the rent" and waluigi said "what, having sex with dumb autists?" and mario said "dude i wish... i could make money off sucking my own dick" and waluigi was jealous, "YOU CAN BEND THAT FAR?!" and mario said "no but i bet you can nigger ahahahahaha" and waluigi said "FUCK YOU IM WHITE! I CAN KKK WITH HTE BEST OF THEM! LOOK! SIEG HEIL! I LOVE SLAVERY! KKK MATER RACE!" and mario said "ahahahaha okay sure kid" and duke nukem shed a tear and siad "what a touching reunion"

and eridan mario said "really?" and duke nukem mario said "yes" and he strated touching eridan inappropriately (in the butt)

and eridan said "oh my god... its so tocuhing" and he cried


	129. Chapter 128

MARIO AND TE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 128: mario and the gang arrive at the tuchanka, they are a full crew with 6 people, plus important story npcs, so they ca be entusted with such a dangerous mission... or can they?!

then mario and waluigi and the rest of his gang stepped out of the uss enterprise as it arrived at tuchanka and urdnor wrex the mtf wife of liara said "later faggots" and mario said "youre not coming with us to tour guide us on your own home planet?" and liara said "we have to have hot lesbian sex" and then maro said "ew its not true lesbian if one person is an ugly tranny with a dick" an then liara said "dont trigger wrex!" and urdnor wrex said "im getting triggered... when im triggered, i hurt people" and then mario said "ahahhaahah sure you do go cut your wrists you fucking faggot" and then waluigi said "well said mario" and then eridan mario said "ahahahahah wwell said? thats fucking stupid stop suckin your boyfriends dick you wwatery wwishin star" and then mario said "watery wishin star? what the fuck kind of insult is that. do you have autism?" and then eridan mario said "no, i just dont want to get punched in the face again... you people really seem to like to punch me in my bitch face..." and then geek mario peed all over eridan mario and eridan mario said "DUDE WWHY THIS IS TERRIBLE FUCK" and then geek mario sai "god i feel like potal guy except an attractive alpha male aryan" and duke nukem mario said "ahahahahaha nice dude anyway lets go out and explore this bitch ass tuchanka" but then nature mario appeared and he said "AHA! ARE YOU ABUSING NATURE WITH YOUR TECHNOLOGY" and he looked around and he said, holy shit, what happened here?!" and then mario said "its tuchanka" and then nature mario said "NO! YOU NUKED THIS PLANET AND DESTROYED IT! WHY! IT WASNT TOO LATTE FOR MOTHER NATURE TO RECOVER BUT NOW OYU HAVE RUINE EVERYTIHNG" and then mario said "dude shut the fuck up im trying to go on an eepic quest to avenge the 6 million" and then his enemy nature mario replied "due there was no holocaust you dumb hsit" and then mario said "I EAN THE MARIO OHLOCAUST NOT THE JEWISH FAKE OHLOCAUST YOU DUMB HIT" and then nature mario said "why are you even so obsessed with the jews anyway, the trinity isnt even jewish" and maio said "wait, what, i thought they were jewish?!" and nature mario said "no, theyre just shitty artifcats. they want people to believe theyrej ewish so instead of attacking them they will go after israel which is an innocent nation" and mario said "dude youre dumb" and nature mario died because hes dumb and then waluigi said "is this a meme" and mario said "yeah nature mario keeps dying" and then waluigi said "its a pretty shit tier meme i am a goy i am a goy i am a goy is better" and mario said "yeah youre right waluijew" and waluijew screamed "FUCK YOU YOU DUMB BITCH AND STUPID WORE I AM NOT A JEW I AM GOY I AM A GOY I AM GOY" and then mario said "sure thing honey" and then duke nukem amrio said "dude owned just vive up before you get logically owned by theo riginal mario" and then eridan mario said "i hate to agree wwith this fuckin faggot who keeps bein a bitch but yeah stop bein a fuckin faggot and just admit hes right" and then geek mario said "i am an aryan furfag" and then mariojuana smoked sosme weed and then mario said "whatever waluijoy lets go" and waluigi said "STOP THAT im not some ind of dumb retarded bubblepop princess" and mario said "whats a bubblepop princess" and waluigi said "you know like kerli? theyre basically just coverups for the cia and they help the cia with their social programming and they worship the devil" and mario said "you mean my father" and walugii said "yeah sure him i dunno i guess is satan really your dad" and mario said "yeah" and waluigi said "ahahahahah thats so fucked up youre a child of satan burn in hell faggot" and mario said "dude fuck you im a good person even if satan is my dad" and waluigi sai "dude youre genetically related to satan youre 50% satan" and amrio said "yeah but my mom was an angel" and waluigi siad "all demons were angels before they fell from heaven faggot" and mario said "no a real angel" and waluigi siad "no she wasnt" and mario said "youre right..." and duke nukem mario said "dude dont be such a faggot pussy argue and defend your honor even if you lose and are humiliated afterwards dont give up so fucking quickly" and then waluigi said "yeah what due nuke mario said youre so weak willed" and then geek mario peed all ove the ground and he siad "dude i love extreme bdsm watersport betiality" and mario said "what so is that like a dog pissing on a chick whos bondaged?" and then waluigi said "dude why the fuck are you aryans so fucking perverrted like didnt hitler rape his niece" and mario said "no hitler is flawless if he raped his niece it was only because she wanted the d" and waluigi saiod "dude she was probably like 7" and then mario said "she was probably mature for her age the fuhrer wouldnt rape an innocent person" and mariojuana said "dude... are you like seriously a fan of the fuhrer..." and mario said "kind of" and mariojuana said "cool, man... kkk mater race, remember... the 6 million who died, fuck yea! i love weed, it was given to me by the fuhrer, if it wasnt for the kkk, i wouldnt be able to soke weed like i do, im so glad im white" and mario said "ahahhaahaha nice" and then waluigi said "dude what the fuck is this retarded shit lets explore tuchanka why are we talking so fucking long" and mario said "dude theres 6 of us how do you expect us not ot get caught up in dialogue" and aluigi said "fuck cant you reduce the party size who wants to leave" and eridan mario raised his hand and waluigi said "oh well guess we have to deal with it."

so then they went out and they explored tuchanka and they were KROGANS everywhere who were big and strong and filled with xenotestosterone and mario said "dude this is such a manly fucking planet it makes me want to stick my dick in a fucking cononut" and then waluigi said "dude youd need a small fucking dick for that" and mario said "h-hey im well endowed" and then waluigi said "then stop acting and talking like you have a small dick" so they kept going through the nuclear ruins and they met the brother of urdnot wrex, urdnor whoever the fuck, the asshole brother. what the fuck is his name? and then mario said "dude where the fuck is the member of the aratifact trinity" and urdnor whoever said "idk" and mario said "dude youre such a shit character" and urdnor whoever the hell who even cares he only exists if you were retarded enough to kill wrex in the first game said "sorry" and mario killed him and then urdnor wrex texted him and the text said "tx m8" and mario replied back "np bro" and then mario and urdnor wrex were bros and then waluigi said "dude this is fucking retarded how the hell are we going to find our fucking man" and then bowser appeared except he was tuchanka bower so he had a fallout suit on and he was big and wastelandy and mario said "dude is that you bowser" and duke nukem bowsers aid "sieg heil to the king mateynine" and then fallout bowser said "sieg heil. whats up LOSER?S!" and then eridan mario said "are you talking to me?!" and then tuchanka bowser said "YEAH THATS RIGHT, LOSER!" and then mario said "yo bowser-sama take us to the artifact trinity member who is here" and bowsers aid "oh so youre trying to end the trinity, huh?! i wont fucking let you, i am their bodyguard!" and then mario said "i dont give a shit if youre their personal whore, take me to your leader" and then waluigi siad "nice" and mario said "thanks waluijew" and waluigi said "I AM NOT A JEW I AM A GOY I AM A GOY ITS WALUIGI YOU DUMB FUCKING BITCH" and bowser siaod "wow dude work on your relationship you cant beat me" and duke nukem mario said "yeah sure i can" and he shot tuchanka bowsert in the face and he died. and mario sighed and siad "dude, this is ufcking retarded, why the fuck did you shoot him, we need to find the trinity member" and then they went back to tuchankaville because they needed to find the trinity member so they searched for a week and asked people so finally they went back home and asked around on sagslist which is a site for people with saggy balls and mario said on his ad: "wanted: one artifact trinity JEW FAGGOT on tuchanka" and amrio said "okay now wi will just count my shekels" and waluigi walked up slowly and said "m-mario, can i help you count your shekels?" and mario said "sure" because he didnt expect any evil, but waluigi stole all his coins without him knowing that night and convinced him that he had only ever had 0 shekels because he didnt want the shekels to use their power to convert mario to demonism and then mario said "so youre sure i never had any hekels?" and waluigi said "i was watching you when i worked for the... time nsa, you have no shekels" and he had all the shekels and mario said "im so glad i can trust you waluijew" but then the artifact trinity member appeared and he siad "yo im here to anser your a- HOLY SHIT ITS FUCKING MARIO" and hella jeff went into super saiyan hella bull and he siad "ROAR I WILL CHARGE YOU" and then amrio said "dude i dont give a fuck go chargee your moms pussy" and then mario and waluigi brofisted and them mario used a hammer aattack and he wung that shit right into the artifcact trintiy memebers bitch ass and super saiyan hella bull said "OW WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR" and mario said "its time to die faggot" and duke nukem mario said "its been a long time i need to get your power" but then super saiyan hella jeff siid "nNO! i will take you to my secret dungeon dimenion populated only by gooma kool aid men" then he teleported them all and mario siad ":FUCK! now i have to keep killing all these UFCKING goomba kool aid men apparently"" but all the koolaid goombas tried to bust through wlals but because they were squishy goomba they all died and spilled all their sweet delicious sugary koolaid and mario said "well where are they" becasue they were all far away because he was in a maze dungeon so mario wandered for hours and eridan mario said "wwell this is fuckin shit" and geek mario drew porn and had to masturbate a few times os he ended up peeing everywhere. urine humor! then mario said "dude this is ofucking dumb and stop PISSING EVERYWHERE YOU DUMB SHIT holy shit geek mario youre such a fucking idiot" and then aryan geek mario said "dude im a fucking aryan i cant be inferior in any way" and then mario said "too bad, youre inferior as fuck" ammd then geek mario said "ITS NOT POSSIBLE" and then mario busted through walls like kool aid man to skip to the front of the dungeon and FINALLYthey got to the steps, and super saiyan hella bull was asleep, so together they shanke hi bitch ass." then they took the artifact crystal from his heart which was artifacty and super pixealated blood spilt everywhere and mario said "ew what hte fuck is this weird stupid jepeggy sutff" an then duke nukem mario said "dude thats artifact blood are you blind" and waluigi said "its pretty obvious i mean it spille from their veins" and mario said "o guess im retarded" and duke nukem mamrio said "yeah you can say that again holy shit" and then eridan mario said "wwell lets fucking go at least now that weve had our fun on this shithole planet called TUCHNAKA" and then mariojuana who was a smoking a joint caught up with them and said "sorry i had to smoke a joint" an mario said "dude youre so fucking useless why dont you just leave" and geek mario saied "but dude hes my dealer" and mario said "i dont igve a shit weed is bad for your mind anyway" and then gee mario said "i dont care if its bad its good for everything i like about my body" and then duke nukem mario saisd "sotp fighting you dumb cunts we jut killed one of the trinity which means theyre obviously very easy to kill so HOLLA HOLLA ET DOLLA ALAHU AKBAR REMEMBER THE 6 MILLION MARIOS KILLED BY THE TRINITY" and then mario said "and dont blame the jews becasue they didnt do it... this time" and duke nukem mario said "yeah thats right i guess we cant blame them for now" and then they walked up the steps out of the magic dungeon adn they wandered through tuchanka for ages and finally they had to eat geek mario because he was an aryan and aryan meat was the most succulent of all meats and aryan geek mario said "holy fuck... guys... im not actually an aryan, i jus dyed my hair yellow and took instant lyposuction so you guys would notice me and be my friend" and mario said "too ba"D and then duke nukem mario said "yeah you fucked up anyway well see but im hungry and theres NO FUCKING FOOD HERE" and then they ateh im on tuchanka but behind a hll was a grocery store on a meadow where all the food was free and mario facepalmed and said "well fuck we didnt have to eat geek mario this is so fucking ironic" and then duke nukem mario said "sieg heil to the king... he wasnt even that tasty, he wsant a true aryan after all, my tongue is yellow because of his hair dye and i think i swallowed his glassy contact lenses... fuck" and then mario said "well whtever" so they stocked up on coca cola flavored chips in the store and they atel ots of chips and they all got high together and then mariojuana said "isnt it nice being high" and mario was angry at mariojuana so he kicked him off a cliff os now the team was just waluigi, duke nukem mario, eridan mario, and mario mario. and then mario siad "well thats two party members down" and then duke nukem mario gulped and said "i dont want to touch this faggots sscrawny neck" and then mario said "nah man it was just a pain to constantly have to make these people relevant"

then nature mario appeare and said "i will avenge the nuclear apocalypse you created on tuchanka" and he rushed at them with a nature enuclear bomb attached to his chest which he had gotten from the earth mother, gaia, adn amrio said "HOLY FUCK ITS A BOMB ITS AN ALLAH AKBAR" and naturem ario siad "no its an ALLAHU NATURE you dumb fuck" and then he exploded in a nuclear blast and duke nukem amrio disintegrate and he screamed "sieg heil... to the king... baby" before he died, and mario used hism agic cape to protect himself and waluigi hid inside it and eridan mario used am gic hope beam to cancel out the nuke and erian said "im so glad im an edgy overpowered hipster bitch" and then mario said "youre a psychopath" and eridan mario said "yeah im pathetic but then all of a sudden i say IM SICK OF YOUR SHIT and i murder some innocent people, fuckin swweet, huh?" an then marios aid "not really"" and eridan said "hey fuckin wwatch it im not interested in your dumb sob stories im like all those kids who irl go on shootin sprees im tired of life and im willing to kill you all if it means ill die meaninfully" and then mario said "how is it meaninfully to die after shooting random people" and eridan said "dude youre shit at grammar" and waluigi said "yeah youre shit at jews too" and mario said "yeah sure thing... WLAUIJEW" and waluijew screamed "ITS WALUIGI YOU DUMB SHIT AND STUPID FUCK"

and mario looked at waluigi and cried and said "somethings never change" and walugii said "amen, brother..."


	130. Chapter 129

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNRE SPAGHEtTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 129: THE FIRSTM EMBER OF THE ARTIFACT TRINITY HAS BEeN DEFEATED WHERE WILL THE NEXT ONE BE NOW THAT MARIOJUANA IS DEAD THEY HAVE NO ORACLE TO BE ABLE TO SEE THE FUTURE AND SEE WHERE THE TRINITY IS LOCATED...

mario and his gang managed to get all the way to the uss enterprise even though tuchanka was big as fuck and everywhere looked the fucking same so nobody was able to know where theey were going and mario has a terrible sense of direciton which si why they let waluigi lead but he had an even badder sense of idrections but nobody knew beccause he had never been given a very good chance to lead and then waluigi siad "dude this is the exact spot where the old uss enterprise was" and mario said "but wait theres no uss enterprise here... maybe we hurt the feelings of urdnor wrex?!" and then all of a sudden an eltie band of rockstar ninja krogans apppared and liara and urdnor wrex were tired up and about to be burned above a fire and the tribal ninja krogans were taking apart the uss enteprrise and using it to do rituals and spock was fucking a krogan woman hard in other words because of his intense virility he was CURING THE GENOPHAGE and mario said "dude what the fuck is this shit" and the krogan ninja leader whose name was hardkok said "yo muh nigga you up in muh biz and ima gunna fuk u son dis muh noo singul... NIGGAFUK - hardkok feat lil' fuk" and mario said "what the fuck youre ninja rapper krogans" and hardkok said "yea n im gon giv u muh HARDKOK" and mario said "oh fuck this is bad do you have any idea how ig krogan dicks are" and eridan mario said "no smaller than yours faggot" and mario said "no they only have tube vaginas the genophage made all the men have tube vaginas so they cant reproduce" and eridan mario got a boner from the idea of a tube vagina because he was a kinky boy and mario said "ill fight you you shitty japanese ninja rapper trash" then hardkok said  
>"WHEN I FUKT UR MUM<br>I SED BITCH U DUM  
>U GOT NO KOK<br>BUT GUD 4 U IM HARDKOK SAY IT"  
>then lil' fuk aappeared and he was a ninja krogan and he rapped<br>"SHIT UP MY NIGGA  
>MY TUBE VAGINAS GROWIN A BIGGA<br>GUNNA FUK A NIGGA  
>LIL FUK UP UR GIGGA<br>BIGGA  
>NIGGA<br>DIGGA  
>UR MIGGA<br>NIGGA  
>FUK OFF HARDKOK BAK 2 U" and hardkok said<br>"KROGAN NO 2 PARTY HARD  
>N FUK UR PUSSY KOK IS HARD" lil fuk continued the sweet rhymes<br>"I FUKT UR MUM  
>N SHE WUZ DUM<br>AN MTF  
>LYKE KRYSTAL METH<br>FUK UR CUNT  
>ILL MEK U BLUNT<br>N MEK U TRANS UR GENDER,  
>MEK U GENDER BENDER,<br>FENDER,  
>FUK OF PUNK<br>IM LIL FUK HUNK"  
>and mario said "holy shit this is fucking TERRIBLe my ears are bleeding" then the harrdkok screamed<br>"HERES UH PUSY GUN RAP W ME  
>MEK U SHO WUT U CUD B<br>IF U SUK MUH DIK  
>U SIK<br>SMAL DIK  
>JUS LIK MUH DIK" then the third rapper PUSYBLOSOM jumped out of the air and landed and screamed<br>"MUH PUSY HAIRY LYKE CAILOO  
>IM SAVIN AL MUH HAIRS 4 U YE U<br>HARDKOK I LUV UR KOK  
>SO HARD SO STIF<br>UR TUBE VAGINAS SMELY RIF  
>LYK GITAH GON FUK U UP<br>SO YO WUS UP  
>IM PUSYBLOSOM<br>WAN SUK MUH BOSOM  
>FUK U CUNT<br>IM HARDKOKS RUNT" lil fuk interjected and said  
>"BUT JUST CUS HARDKOK HEZ IR KUNT<br>DONT MIN NO PUSY 4 DA RUNT  
>US NIGGAS SHARE DA HO<br>DONTA WYTE NIGAS NO  
>WE LIVE TOGETHA<br>FUK TOGETHA  
>PUSYBLOSOm WRAP ME UP WATS UP WATS UP" and mario said "dude this is shit" and hardkok said "YE WUS UP WUS UP LES FUK" and mario said "im tired of listening to your retarded fucking dindu rapping fucking spearchuckers just stick to chucking FUCKING SPEARS you fucking piece of shit oh my fucking LORD htat whas fucking retarded holy shit i have listened to dying 90 year old lesbian pussy smokers screaming in death while simultaneously orgasming with their 100 year old turtle dick partners what the fuck is your fucking problem when will you learn that you are a fucking FAGGOT and deserve to fucking DIE what the fuck i cant even form rational thought after that PIECE OF SHIT musical SHITPHONY oh my GOD would you just fucking DIE forever you fucking useless shit sacking cock scoundrels" and then hardkok raised a krogan eyebrow and siad "bruh u mad" and spock was sitll fucking that krogan chick full of pussy eggs but his ears were bleeding and he was ccrying from emotion and mario siad "oh my god dude this is so retarded you made the vulcan sad" and krogan said "u her dat muh sympony med a vulkin krauh" and mario said "fucking hell do you fucking ching chong shits know how to speak fucking ENGLISH i hate fucking foreigners oh my god" and eridan mario said "fuckin hell i cnt take this retarded shit im goin rampage moe" and then he became super kawaii because he mispelled mode so he became a rampaging loli girl an dshot hope beams everywhere and cute loli eridan mario was CUTE as fuck and she shot magic hope beams fucking -EVERYWHERE- and was -moe- -as- -hell- and all the pedophiles looked at videos of it and cried because loli cute retarded eridan mario was moe as fuck and they would never get any of that shit until nambla succeeded in its 5 year mission to go where no man had gone before and cute loli eridan mario was doomed forever to be moe because she misspelled rampage mode into rampage moe which fucked her basically metaphorically because if it was literal sex it would be pedophilia and that would be wrong and mario said "oh my god shes so cute" and waluigi said "im not a pedophile but if i wasnt asexual i could imagine myself becoming one" and mario said "youre not a fucking asexual you faggot youre hetero"" and waluigi said "dude... yeah... i just wanted to make ap oint and compliment this piece of shit loli here" and then eridu maria said "eheheheheehe ,hope~ 3 i am moe..." and mario said "shes so fuckin moe" and waluigi said "wwho can evven be so fuckin moe" and mario said "only this piece of prime fuckin loli ass" and eridu maria said "whee! taste my hope, you nasty kroguns! i am cute, i am moe~ ehehehehehe," and mario said "its so amazine" and all the shitty dindu rapper krogans died and spock looked over from his hot piece of krogan ass and started crying rivers (literally) because of how FUCKING MOE eridu maria is and the rivers swept mario and waluigi off of the planet because tuchanka was a flat planet and spock realized what he had done so he ran towards mario and waluigi and save them and eridu maria screamed as she floated away and said "nuuuu! i am too moe to die like this... i will save myself for my friends! weeee~!" so she starpuffed out of the water and hovered into the air on a kawaii star for a while and then amrio said "oh my god shes so moe... a new meme has been born, truly" and waluigi said "a new meme that will last for all of time" eridu maria said "yaaaay... im a meme, now! i-i hope i do good enough for y-you, onii-sama..." and spock hugged eridu maria close to his rugged manly vulcan chest and he whispered "i will never let anyone hurt you, eridu maria..." and his feelings were unleashed by the power of moe and mario and waluigi said "holy shit..." and all of the tears that spock created flooded the universe with water so the planets started floating in water instead of space so maro said "thans spock now we can get to the next planet... but where?" and spock said "eridu maria will know... the power of moe binds her." eridu maria said "(O-oh... it's up to me!) i-i think... it is that way, my cute friends!" and she pointed at the sun and mario said "oh god were gonna get sunburned from this" and waluigi said "no way man were just gonna get cripy" then nature mario climbed up from the edge of tuchanka because he had been washed off and he said "mario... waluigi... i will avenge the sun! i wont let you destroy the sun like you destroyed tuchanka! it is time for m- oh my god who is tht and why is he so moe" and eridu maria screamed "i-i am eridu maria, and i am moe~ 3!" and nature mario said "oh my god you are moe as fuck" and mario said "yeah kill yourself for her" and nature mario said "gladly" and nature mario shot himself because he was dumb but also a patriot who knew that it was the duty of a man to give his life for a MOE AS FUCK beautiful little magical girl and mario said "beautiful. now lets swim to the sun, maybe it wont be so hut becasue space is now water" and mario and waluigi jumped into the air and swam towards the sun and eridu maria floated there on her star and spock kept crying rivers while accompanying eridu maria to protect her from all of the dangers of the world he would NEVER let anybody rape her or hurt her in ANY WAY becuase she was his cute beautiful little moe candy snowflake and she was beautiful in every way and mario said to waluigi "waluijew do you think spock might be a pedophile" and waluigi said "ITS WALUIGI YOU DUMB BITCH AND SUTPID FUCK HOLY SHIT STOP I AM A GOY FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME I AM A GOY anyway i tihnk he might be but maybe hes restraining himself so that he will never hurt a child he justs wants the best for eridu maria because hse is a cute magical hope girl beautiful in anyway but i guess thats what happens when you become... the moe of hope" and mario said "is moe an actual class" and waluigi said "yeah i was in an 8 player session and birdo was the moe of rape" and mario said "so she was a magical moe rape girl" and waluigi said "a magical moe rape transgirl, she took my virginity :(" and then mario said "dude thats tough... we should play sburb sometime" and waluigi said "nah you know im going to have to do like, a huge story arc which is my sburb session, we cant have two sessions in one fanfic" and mario said "no man its gonna be one hell of a wild ride im sure we can fit fuckin... 20 sessions sin here if i wanted to" and waluigi said "you know i guess we could? i dunno" and mario said "dude what was your class" and waluigi blusehd and said "i was the... the... i was... the jew of time..." and mario said "oh my god thats hilarious did you break the bank" and waluigi said "no actually i took over the bank and then i loaned a lot of money to all the other planets and i ended the game with every player and every planet and both kingdoms owing unpayable amounts of money to me i even funded a war between two planets" and mario said "dude you are such a fuckin zionist" and waluigi said "I AM A GOY JUST THE GAME GAVE E A CHALLENGING ROLE WHICH I WAS VERY GOOD AN NATURAL AS I WAS RAISED BY TWO GOYISH PARENTS" and mario said "you could still be ethnically or religiously jewish" and waluigi siad "holy shit man, you know, there is a time... there's a FUCKING TIME when it's a good idea to retire a fucking meme oh my god, this meme is SO FUCKING OLD, are you going to keep this up for the next million fucking words" and mario said "yknow i actually might it depends on whether or not it keeps being funny" waluigi said "it stopped being funny fucking YEARS BEFORE YOU FIRST FUCKING USED IT" an d mario said "good, i will keep using it then" and waluigi facepalmed and said "dude are you trying to make people give us bad reviews" and mario said "dude... we're in, like, i dunno, a fucking 140000 word fanfic about fucking... mario, i don't really give a shit" and waluigi said "more important is why the fuck are we both vaguely defined self-inserts why are we even have this conversation it's so anti-fourth wall" and mario said "idk who cares lets go to the next chapter"<p>

then waluigi said "okay sure lets just forget this shitfuck lmao this is autism" and mario said "yeah its also not canon" and waluigi said "waht are you talking about it LITERALLY just happened" and mario said "i don't give a fuck it's not fucking canon" and waluigi said "but if its not canon why are you talking about it" and mario said "its like shit fanfiction" and waluigi said "dude that makes no sense" and then mario saisd "OKAY FUCK YOU END OF LINE LINE ENDS HERE"

- - "line ends here" - stanrey jew


	131. Chapter 130

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR HTE INTERSPAGHETITP ARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 130: BLASTING OFF AGAIN SWEET BRO IS NEXT ITS TIME TO GO INTO THe sUN AND SWEET PUNCH BUMP HIM INTO NON EXISTENCE... MARIO STYL#E!

mario and waluigi swam towards the sun which was really a long way away and eridu maria was floating next to them on her moe kawaii star flying accessory and spock was swimming behind them crying and feeding the huge ocean that had become all of space and mario said "holy shit the sun is far away this is going to take fucking FOREVER unless we find some sort of shortcut" amd waluigi said "fucking hell cant you just rub some shekels together and sacrifice some jew blood to your father the devil or something" and mario said "i dunno man that might work but what the fuck is the devil going to do if i give him a sign that i am that dvoted to him maybe he will try to control mybody or somehing and wont help us at all" and waluigi siad "dude the devil is your fucking father there wont be any problem tdo you seriously tyhink the devil would possess his own son" and mario said "yes" and waluigi said "well i dont give a fuck what you tihnk im not FUCKING swimming for that many light years" and mario said "dude i dont think its even a lightyear to the sun from tuchanka" and waluigi said " i dont give a fuck go fuck yourself" and mario siad "god damn it man" so mario pulled out some shekels and rubbed them together because he found them in waluigis pockets and then he rubbed them really hard and they started to glow with magical shekel energy and then he asid alright gonna neeed some of your precious waluijew blood" and then waluigi said "IM NOT A FUCKIN JEW" and then mario stabbed him with a knife and the blood went into the water and intermingled with his power shekels and waluijew said "OW WHAT THE FUKC" and mario siad "dude this was your idea stop fucking bitcvhing and accept your stabs like a man" then all of a suddden the devil appeared in the water and he said "that was some nice jew blood son tell you what what do you want me to do for you" and mario said "i need to go to the sun to kill super saiyan sweet bull and then i need to kill geromy" and satan said "wouldnt it be much easier if i killed them for you lmao" and mario said "yeah dad" and satan said "okay sure but i have one condition" and waluigi said "what" and eridu maria looked at the devil thoughtfully and shivered and said "m-mister lucifer is very scary... i don't like him! i don't like him at all..." an waluigi said "there there" and then the devil said "i'm going to want some... private time... with that sweet little bit of ultramoe loli floating there on that star" and mario said "sure" and eridu maria screamed like a little girl and said "aaaaaaaa~! no, onii-sama! you can't do this to me! i am your moe companion, i don't want him t-to r-rape me..." and mario said "relax theres no way hell rape you hes the devil not george bush" and waluigi said "dude when did george bush ever rape anyone" and mario said "shut the fuck up nobody asked for your opinion" then the devil said "ok its done see you later... eridu maria..." and then eridu maria was scared and hid behind spock and spock said "what have you done?! you have betrayed your cute moe loli companion! i must defend her with my life and avenge her honor... by killing you!" then mario said "dude hes my dad hes not going to rape her or anything" and then spock siad "oh come the fuck on, he's the FUCKING DEVIL, of course he's going to FUCKING RAPE HER, she's an adorable moe-as-fuck loli" and waluigi said "gotta side with spock here" and mario said "do you care enough to fight me though" and waluigi said "nah man, we true niggers. we live together we die together, if you died today i wouldnt be at your funeral because id be in jail for illing the fucker who killed you" and mario said "dude that is a SHIT TIER MEME" and waluigi said "deal with it shitbird" and then spock said "ENOUGH! FIGHT ME" and then he shot a mind logic beam at waluigi and waluigi would have died but mario flew in front and caught it with his religion glove and threw it back and spock said "what the fuck" and he hit the logic beam with his forehead and it strengtened him because he was unable to be harmed by logic, being the master of logic. then mario punched spock in the tits, and he started crying, and then he screamed "ENOUGH! this mortal body is too weak, i am going to have to show you a REAL good time and avenge the loli princess i was going to rape" and then mario said "so you were the sinner after all! no wonder you are so evil" then spock said "yes, thats right, now oyu will feel the wrath of the DARK GOD... muthafuckin... LIQUID SEXKING!" and mario said "WHAT" and he transformed into a pool of suspiciously sexual liquid an dispersed into the water and mario said "oh fuck theres water everywhre what do we do" and waluigi said "uh fuck i have no idea" and eridu maria said "n-no... i don't want to be raped...! onii-chaaaaan!" and waluigi said "WE MUST SUCCEED ARIO! AN EXTREMELY MOE LOLI IS DEPENDING ON US" an mario said "roger, over" and waluigi said "over, roger, over" and waluigi said "okay this reference is shit because the movie was shit" and mario said "tits though" and waluigi said "that was the jewish film companies corrupting all of our media" and mario said "thats neither here nor there" then liquid sexlord aka spock appeared behind mario and was about to touch him when mario kicked backwards scattering him and waluigi said "i have an idea we need to drain the water" and mario said "how" and waluigi said "theres a block in minecraft that absorbs water" and mario said "youre gonna put a sponge here?!" and waluigi said "yeah" so he booted up minecraft on his pc but the sponge block didnt do anything and he siad "OH SHIT THEY FIXED IT SO THE SPONGE ISNT GOOD AT WATER REMOVAL ANYMORE FUUUUCK WHAT ARAE WE GOING TO DO" and mario said "dude you need to use the way back machine and get a copy of the original miencraft java webgame" and waluigi said "dude thats a good call ill do it now" so then waluigi went online and he downloaded a really super old copy of minecraft and he loaded it onto his pc but then he siad "oh fuck this is the trial version and when they archived it it had 15 seconds of gameplay left" and mario said "OH SHIT FUCKING DO IT QUICK" so waluigi started a new game and put sponges everywhere an said "THE WATER ISNT DRAININ" and mario said "YOU NEED TO TAE THEM INTO REAL LIFE" so he reached into the screen and took the block out but he didnt have anything to put it on so he said "WALUIGI TURN INTO A BLOCK" and waluigi said "how the fuck am igoing to do that" and mario said "go look at a picture of a medusa" so waluigi did and he turned to stone then mario could put a sponge on him which sucked up the liquid sexlord, killing him, and drained the universe of all its water so now mario and waluigi were floating in space and mario and waluigi were screaming but noone could hear and mario said "ERIDU MARIA SAVE US" and eridu maria pouted and said "n-no! onii-samas have been very mean to poor eridu-chan... i don't want to be raped~ ;;!" and then mario said "you wont be my father is a good man" and satan appeared with the heads of super saiyan geromy kong and super saiyan sweet bull and sata said "yo son here's your enemy's heads i guess you can scream remember the 6 million or whatever the fuck you want to do now" and mario said "REMEMBER THE 6 ILLION" and eridu maria screamed ":THE HOLOCAUST NEVER HAPPENED THOUGH!" and mario said "I EAN THE GOYISH MARIO HOLOCAUST HOW ANY UFCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO FUCKING TELL OYU THIS OH MY GOD ITS SO FUCKING RETARDED NOBODY EVER UNDERSTAJNDS THAT IM TALKING ABOUT THE REAL HOLOCAUST NOT THE FUCKING FAKE JEWISH HOLOCAUST INVENTED BY THE RABBIS OF ISRAEL TO PUSH THEIR AGENDAS AND MAKE THEMSELVES AN OPPRESSEDP OEPLE FUCKING HELL" and then satan said "nice ranting bro enjoy your tribulations anyway ima take my sweet piece of loli ass now" and mario said "she's not actaully loli though she's just like, 30 year old or whatever erifuck in the form of a cute girl" and eridu maria said "im 16 you fuck" and mario said "no youre not youre a fucking pathetic 30 year old fake mario who lives at home with his mother probably sucking gay marios dick" and then nature mario appeared and said "hi how is my loli doing" and eridu maria said ":I AM NOT A LOLI I AM 30 YEARS OLD OK" and then nature mario said "what the fuck why i have nothing more to live for" and he killed himsel and then mario siad "okay this is a REALLY shit tier meme fuck" and satan said "all memes are shit tier. anyway ive got a piece of hot loli ass to claim, later" so he took eridu maria and he went to hell with her and mario and waluigi looked at eachother and waluigi said "you really think he isnt going to rape her?" and mario said "i dunno who cares at least we got the homefucks out of the way" and waluigi said "true that i just hope he doesnt break her" and mario said "he could be going for some kind of ironic thing where he just stacked baby blocks with her or something and pretendedd to be a non abusive father just for the sake of irony" and waluigi said "man that fucker seems like a real trickster to pull shit like that" and then mario said "dude hes fucking satan what do you expect? the easter bunny?" and then waluigi said "oh man you thought i wouldnt recognize that as a meme didnt oyu" and mario said "well yeah its an american meme so iwouldnt exactly expect a jew like you to get it" and waluigi said "I AMN OT A FUCING JEW" and then mario said "then why did the spell work when i cut you" and waluigi said "that must have been a spirit knife, you must have cut open snowys soul and let his jew blood spill out" and then mario said "dude thats bullshit theres no such thing as a spirit knife also i exorcised snowy from you" and waluigi said "no you didnt i just randomly flipped from snowy to waluigi with little explanation" and then mario said "who gives a fuck how are we going to get back to our planet were in fucking space" and waluigi said "h ow are we talking" and amrio said "fuck i dunno. let me call my good friend, geromy" an waluigi said "dude you killed geromy" and mario said "oh FUCK" but then COMMANDER SHEPARD cruised over on a space highway on his 7000000$ SPAE MOTORCYCLE and mario screamed "DUDE COMMANDER SHEPARD ARE YOU HEAR TO SAVE US" and waluigi said "halleluj- i mean, allahu akbar" and commander shepard said "no but hop on ill take you home" and then mario and waluigi hopped on and commander shepard took them to his place and commander shepard was like "alright bend over" and mario said "what" and commander shepard said "what the fuck did you think was going to happen this is an assrape" and then waluigi said "oh fuck this shepard must be a fucking renegade playthrough good god" and commander shepard said "my first name is rape" and then mario said "god damn fucking meme kids and their rapeagade playthroughs my ass will hurt" and commander shepard said "thats what you think now but you havent seen just how big my... human reaper is" and mario said "oh my god" and waluigi was so distressed he pulled out his moustache and they became solid from detaching from his face so he took them out and threw them at commander sheparda nd commander shepard caught them and said "nice moustache, same you cant keep it" and mario said "oh my GOD this is fucking terrifying" and then waluigi said "fucking hell man im not sure if death would have been worse we couldve gone to hell and fucked a dragon or something to get some 1ups" an mario said "what the fuc are you talking about why would i fuck a dragon id rather kill it" and waluigi siad "dude im not talking about fucking as in having sex, i mean, like, killing" mario said "dude in this scenario were obviously going to be using fucking as in sex and or FUCKING ASRAPE" and commander shepards iad "listen are you done with your bullshit dialogue that fucking NOBODY gives a fucing shit about? ive got an assrape to get to here" and then waluigi said "wait am i free" and commander shepard laughed and said "nah man my bro... RIKI is going to take your little bitch ass" and then the super cute heropon, RIKI FROM XENOBLADE CHRONICLES, walked up and screamed "ROLY... FUKY, KEEP ON CUMMING" and then waluigi said "oh my god what" and mario said "why" and waluigi screamed "WWHY" and then eridu maria called shepard on the phone and shepard said "hold on phone call" and then he laughed and flipped his phone and laughed more and he said "eridu maria says 'THATS WHAT YOU GET, C-CUNT-SAMAS!' or something i wasnt paying attention" and then mario said "oh my god this is fukcing traumatic i can tell" and then commander shepard said "would you stop fucking bitching about your inevitable asrape and just ufcking get fucking raped already holy shit?" and then riki pulled off his fur and unleashed his MASSIVE BEAST OF A DONG and had holy shit levels of sex with waluigi and totally defiled waluigi's tight little bitch anus and mario meanwhile had to deal with commander shepard and his TWO human reapers that were very big, both over a foot long, and it was very unpleasant for mario and waluigi but riki and commander shepard, who were ACE BROS, ha a lot of fun. and rape shepard said "this is what i live for, my playthrough was based on raping in situations like this when im allowed to rape" and then amrio screamed "god... why are you even allowed to rape me" and commander shepard said "i have a license to fuck sluts for purposes of interrogating" and mario said "but youre not asking me any questions" and commander shepard said "yes i am my question is DO YOU LIKE IT" and mario screamed "NO" and commander shepard punched him in the ass and mario said "what the fuck" and commander shepard screamed "DO YOU LIKE IT" and mario screamed "NOOOOOOO" and then waluigi said "holy shit dude this is pathetic what the fuck are we doing" and mario said "what the fuck does it look like were getting raped" so anyway a lot of rape happened, then when they were done waluigi and mario woke up on the couch and their butts hurt so much that they couldnt walk for weeks after the event and mario and waluigi were really sad pandas, because theyd both just been raped, but then mario said "lets 1 up this bitch" so they went to the garage an stole his 7 million dollar space motorcycle and waluigi and mario rode the space highway all the way to earth and they managed to land right inside princess peachs castle and mario screamed "PEACH IM HOME" and peach said "GET THE FUCK OUT YOU WORTHLESS CUNT" and she was really fat becauses in marios absence she had eaten tons of tacos and mario said "oh my god you look like a fucking landwhale" and peach said "thats rght i AM a fucking landwhale" and mario ran before she could barf on him or whatever kind of attack princess fat landwhale peach would have so then they ran nto geromys swagp alace which was unattended now and they saw the real geromy, the new friend, and he said "mario and waluigi, my friends, i was attacked by a mean imposter geromy who corrupted the real sweet bro and hella jeff and used their corpses to animate the souls of demons, i am the only sweet dave meme left in the world" and mario patted geromy on the head and said "there there its alright weve all suffered" and then eridu maria hovered into the room looking sad and mario said "eridu what happened why are you sad" and eridu maria said "nothing happened satan just wanted to play monopoly with me" and waluigi said "wait, really?" and eridu maria said "n-no, baka! hes f-fucking, satan, of course he r-raped me..." and mario said "fucking hell its a good thing youre 30 years old or this might actually be some kind of weird illegal porn situation" and eridu maria said "im not fucking 30 im 16" and mario said "you admitted you were 30 though" and eridu maria said "n-no, that was a lie!" and then waluigi said "eridu maria your moe field is fading" and then eridu maria said "wait really oh fuck" and he turned into ugly 30 year old eridan mario for a moment before he activated rampage moe again and he became cute loli eridu maria again and mario said "thank god i fucking hate eridna" and eridu maria said "b-but, o-onii-sama, i am still eridan, j-just more ~ moe ~~~ 3" and mario said "oh my god youre so fucking adorable can i adopt you" and eridu maria said "b-but, if youre my dad, w-who will be my mom?!" and mario said "hold on" and he pulled the dog princess out of the future and the dog princess looke daround sloberring everywhere and she said "woof" and mario said "this is your mom" so eridu maria, the dog princess, and i guess not waluigi fuck you waluigi were all a family, maybe waluigi was like some sort of retarded uncle or something except he was jewish (or was he? the mystery never ends) so he couldnt be related, unless hes not jewish, or unless mario and his family... ARE ALSO JEWISH! mario was astounded by all this dumb ass shit being discussed behind his back and didnt really give a shit about much so he asked geromy "geromy where is the tnt i need to blow up peach" ad then geromy said "theres some in the cabinet on the left" so mario went to the left and opened the cabinet and a pirahna plant ate him but he tasted like shit so it spit him out because he till had tuchanka dust which is composed of giant worm shit particles on him and mario said "DUDE THIS IS A FUCKING PIRAHNA PLANT" and geromy said "no its tnt" and he looke dagain and the pirahna plant turned ot tnt" so then he went over to princess peachs castle and he put the tnt next to the castle but IT WAS A FUCKING PIRAHNA PLANT then he screamed at geromy "ITS A FUCKING PIRAHNA PLANT WHAT THE FUCK" and geromy said "no its tnt you dumb fuck" and mario looked again and it was tnt so he said "okay ill just blow it up" so he blew it up while staanding right next to it causing a huge explosion that sent him all the way to russia aka ice climbers land. and mario woke up a week later with his head hurting and not really sure about anything or where he was but waluigi was next to him and eridu maria and the dog princess were lying cuddling together being MOE AS FUUUUUUCK I LOVE YOU ERIDU MARIA YOU ARE THE BEST OC MY MIND HAS EVER GIVEN BIRTH TO and mario said "this is fucking retarded we must be in russia its s fucking cold" and waluigi siad "amen but if were in russian that means the ice climbers / putin triad is going to be a problem" and mario said "wait what why" and waluigi said "they control all the planes putin is a good guy but he lets the ice climbers boss him around and theyre a bunch of thugs" and mario said "oh well fuck cant we swim" and waluigi said "you thought swimming to the sun was bad? this is even worse" and mario said "first of all thats retarded how would swimming from one continent to another be worse than swimming through space and second of all youre the one who thought swimming to the sun was bad" and waluigi said "lets just not point fingers here and admit we both have faults anyway theres landsharks in the water" and mario said "but you said theyre landsharks" and waluigi said "yeah theyll follow you until youre on land then chase you and eat you or you can shoot them from a land shark gun" and mario said "this is some bullshit here" and then waluigi said "i dunno maybe well get to meet q, hes famous but underrated" and mario said "who the fuck is q" and waluigi said "badass tea robot" and mario said "oh well fck skynet though" and waluigi said "hes not that bad anyway its also cold as fuck and if the ice climbers catch you theyll cannibalaize you because theyre mafia" and mariio said "okay that sounds like a serious problem guess we have to end putin though" and waluigi said "wait theres one problem if we end putin the new world order will be able to bully the world because putin is the only person opposing the new world order" and mario said "it will happen anyway the bible prophecied it so it must be true" and waluigi said "what the fuck dude are you religious thats retarded" and mario said "uh nevermind why dont we talk to putin and kill the climbers" and waluigi said "better idea" and mario said "let me wake up the sleeping moe beauties" so he kicked the dog princess and the dog princess yelped and looked sad and eridu maria said "d-daddy-sama... w-why are you beating up my mommy?!" and then mario said "uh its time to go sorry for trauma- YOURE 30 FUCKING YEARS OLD DONT PRETEND TO BE SCARED" and then eridu maria cried and mario said "OKAY IM SORRY PLEASE STOP FUCKING CRYING OH MY GOD" and then eridu maria said "o-ok, j-just please be nice~! 3" and then mario said "god youre moe as fuck what a beautiful oc" and waluigi said "oc of the FUCKING year, fuck all fantrolls" and mario said "well are they still fantrolls if theyre canon" and waluigi said "what do you mean" and mario said "andrew pussie made all the fantrolls canon remember" and then waluigi said "oh god even the bad ones" and mario said "yeah you mean like that one who could make a light so bright itd destroy all of alternia or something" and waluigi said "yeah that was oddly specific but sure" and mario said "i just want to make sure if the guy who designed him ever reads this he knows that i think he's fucking retarded" and waluigi said "dude okay we should probably end this broiling sack of shit before it gets any more out of character" and mario said "you know or we could just fucking DO SOMETHING like lets go kill putin" and waluigi said "are you fucking retarded we arent gonna kill him were only going to kill the ice climbers remember" and mario said "oh yeah well let s go" and they all went.


	132. Chapter 131

MARIO AND THE SEARCH OFR THE INER SPAGHETI PARTTY UQEST

CHAPTER 131: PUTIN SAVES

mario and waluigi and the dog princess and eridu maria were headed off towars the ice climbers base where ice climbers and putin were because they needed to kill the ice climbers so they could fly back to the nited states of mushroom kingdom because the ice climbers had the only plane in rusia because as communists they didnt want anyone except the elite to own a plane and as the communist revolution became more and more successful they decided that they sohuld be the only elute but putin wanted democracy but ice climbers were brutes and super good fighters so putin couldnt overthrow those DAMN ice climbers but mario and waluigi werent completely aware of these DANK ASS HISTORY LESSONS that most people havet op ay to learn in school but im giving them to you for free anyway mario and waluigi and the dog princess and eridu maria were walking down a beaten path which was the highway because nobody had cars so nobody bothered to improve the roads when all of a sudden soviet goku appeared and soviet goku screamed "PRIVYET SUKA" and mario said "dude what the fuck is he saying" and waluigi said "i think he said his cunt is hungry" and mario said "dude hes a fucking guy im not going to fuck him" and waluigi said "then there is one option" and mario said "yeah we gotta fuck him" and then waluigi said "oh" so then waluigi started undressing and soviet goku screamed "STO TI DELISH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and mario said "dude im eant fuck as in KILL HIM" and then soviet goku screamed "HARASHO VI ZACONCHIL E YA BUDIT TEBYA ZACONCHIL" and eridu maria said "M-mario-sama, t-this guy is retarded at russian~" and mario said "oyu speak russian what" and eridu maria said "im moe i speak fifty languages how else would i be a good anime enjoyable by many countries" and mario said "fucking hell you moe kids and your stupid multilingual capabilities" and then eridu maria put on a cute face and mario stabbed soviet goku in the face and soviet goku died and made a meme expression of angst and then waluigi said "man that was easy i wonder if all the russians are pussies like this" and then all of a sudden soviet vegeta appeared and said "drastvuyute" and mario said "holy shit die" and mario stabbed soviet vegeta in the face and he died and mario picked up his ushanka and used it to store a cookie and waluigi said "dude what the fuck are you doing" and mario was carryign a cooki around in a hat like a retard and the dog princess barked and mario said "okay fine" so he threw it away and then the heavy weapons guy appeared and ten more appeared and they were all wearing boxing gloves except one at the back using a minigun and the heavy weapons guy with hte minigun said "AHAHAHAHAHAHA CRY SOME ORE LITTLE BABIES IT IS KILLING TIME" and mario said "oh god" and then the heavies started beating the shit out of mario and waluigi and the heavy with the minigun went up to the dog princess and killed the dog princess because she's a shitty character and fuck furries and then mario screamed "NOOOO DOG PRINCESS" and then he remembered he didnt relaly give a shit and he was like "wlel whatever" and then waluigi said "WERE KIND OF IN AN EMERGENCY HERE" and then eridu maria said "h-hey, b-bad boys, you killed my momey...~ ;;" and then she used a magical star spell and shot a tiny star into the heavys eye and he became blind and the heavy started screaming saying "AAAAAAA IT HURTS IT HURTS DOCTOR DOCTOR NOOOOO" and then mario said "wow nice one daughter" and waluigi said "alright can you fight" and mario said "alright" so mario stabbed a heavy weapons guy in the skull with a knife and then waluigi did the same and two heavies were down and the heavy with the minigun was still running around screaming and mario jumped away from the other heavy weapons guys who were scared and he took out two ninja swords and threw them and killed two heavies with swords by throwing them into their headsa nd hten he took them out and he sliced the heads off too much heavies and then waluigi backstabbed two heavies and all the heavies were dead and minigun heavy ran all the way back home crying to his mother and mario said "that was tough i hope the next thing isnt bad" but then all of a sudden roboputin appeared behind them and roboputin said "hi fucker" and roboputin punched mario in the gut and he flew into the sky and then another roboputin dunked him into the ground and mario flew towards the ground when another roboputin kicked him back into the air and they started throwing him inside a triangle and waluigi said "oh fuck" and eridu maria fainted because of the movement making her dizzy as shit and waluigi said "GOD DAMN IT FUCK RUSSIA FUCK RUSSIA" then a bear popped out of the bushes and scratched the fuck ut of waluigis ass so waluigi had to wrestle a bear to the ground and he realized he couldnt do it so he activated his super secret james bond style crotch knife and a knife popped out of his pants and he stabbed the bear in the balls and the bears balls exploded and the bear started roaring in agony and waluigi said ":ANOTHER VICTORY FOR CAPITALISM" but mario was having the SHIT beaten out of him by the trio of ROBOPUTINS who were chain attacing the fuck out of mario and then waluigi said "god damn it fuck this im going to go fight the ice climbers" an then mario said "GOD DAMN IT DONT LEAVEM E" and wlauigi said "maybe theres a button for the roboputins in their lair later mario" and eridu maria said "b-bye, daddy!" and eridu maria and waluigi left while roboputins beat the SHIT out of mario and mario said "GOOOODDDDD DAAAAAMMMNNN IITTTTT"


	133. Chapter 132

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR HTINNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 132: waluigi and eridu maria must search for PUTIN AND THE ICE CLIMBERS TOGETHER but russia is the biggest country in the world... will they be able to find him? there's so many places to look... but they must find him because mario is depending on them, waluigi doesn't know how much longer the roboputins could keep mario alive! waluigi loves balls

then waluigi and eridu maria were walking down a poorly maintained communist path which was well worn by feet because russians were so poor they had no boots and then waluigi said "youre so moe"a nd eridu maria said "y-yes, uncle-sama..." and then waluigi said "its kind of annoying honestly cant you be any less moe" and eridu maria said "i'm... annoying? i'm sorry, dokura-sama!" and waluigi said "what the fuck is a dokura-sama" and eridu maria cutely aid "i dont know it just s-seemed like the thing to say~ 3" and then waluigi said "okay whatever we need to find the base of the ice climbers and putin i guess so we can free mario or whatever" and then eridu maria said "why didnt we just kill the roboputins" and waluigi said ";theyre fucking roboputins theyre probably fucking invincible or something we need to find the remote control" and then eridu maria said "oh!~" and then waluigi said "yeah anyway i guess wed better fucking hurry it must be a long way to this piece of shit ice climbers base where the fuck would it be" and eridu maria said "silly baka! its obviously on an ice mountain~ they're ice climbers, r-remember?!" and then waluigi said "oh fuck yeah that was kind of obvious thank you eridu maria" and then eridu maria said "no prollies uncle-samaaaaaa~" and then waluigi sighed a bit because she was irredeemably MOE AS FUCK and the best OC ever created and then all of a sudden a heavy appeared and it was the minigun haevy who had ran home crying to his mother a while ago his face was covered in warpaint now and he had an eyepatch and he had taken steroids making him get RIPPED AS FUCK and waluigi said "hi" and heavy muscles guy said "HIIIIII" and then he busted forwards and punched waluigi in the throat and waluigi flew through the air like a apiece of waggly spaghetti because he was so thin" and then heavy muscles guy said "I AM HEAVY MUSCLES GUY AND I WILL AVENGE MY EYE" and eridu maria said "teeheehee! take this, badman!" and then she shot a star into his other eye and he became actually lind and heavy muscles guy screamed "OHHHH NOOOOOOO VERY BAAAD" and then waluigi said "nice one you moe anime trash" and then eridu maria said "yay~!" and then heavy muscles guy said "ITS NOT OVER" and heavy muscles guy went super saiyan but he didnt have any hair so nobody could actually tell but then he ripped off his shirt and his chest was covered in golden hairs and walugii said "hold on i can take him" and then waluigi rippde off his shirt revealing that he was KSKINNY AS FUCK and he went super saiyan too and his moustache twitchedd with golden su per saiyan energy and heavy muscles guy said "LITTLE AN DIE" and then waluigi shot an anorexia laser and heavy muscles guy sshot a steroids lasser and the really tiny laser clashed with the big one and the big one obviously overpowered it and waluigi barely managed to survive but he remembered the 6 million an he screamed "REMEMBER THE 6 MILLION" and then heavy muscles guy said "dude the holocaust never happened" and waluigi said "IM TALKING ABOUT THE GOYISH MARIO HOLOCAUST I CNAT LET ANOTHER ARIO DIE I CANT BETRAY THE KKK MASTER RACE" and then heavy muscles guy said "THAT IS RACIST AS FUCK I WILL END YOU AND I WILL END ALL MARIO KKK MASTER RACERS" and then waluigi said "NO" and then heavy muscles guy said "KAMEHAMEMEATSANDWICH" and he shot a huge laser at waluigi and it totally busted him up and waluigi flew into a skyscraper which was the only skyscraper in russian and was made with twigs so as soon as he crashed into it the only skyscraper in russia collapsed and heavy muscles guy looked around anxiously and said "OHHH NOOOOOO I DID BAD" and then waluigi got up slowly glowing with evil super saiyan energy said "you will never do bad again FUCKER" and then waluigi jumped on heavy muscles head and headlocked him with his skinny elongated legs and he started bonking on his head with both of his hands and then heavy muscles guy screamed "AAAAAA STOP IT STOP IT" and then waluigi took out two daggers and stabbed them both into heavy muscles guys head but they bounced off because his cranium was so thick so he put his palms up to heavy muscle guys head and screamed "KAMEHAMEKINGKAMEHAMEHA" and then he shot a huge laser into heavy muscles guy's head and he blasted off his head and heavy muscles guys body ran to where his head was and picked it up and screwed it back on while waluigi was holding on to his back because he had slipped then heavy muscles guy screamed and said "DIE NOW" and then waluigi siad "not on your life fat man" and then the mysterious stranager who always watches got bored of watching so he walked away to observe mario and then eridu maria looked at him longingly and said "a-a plot important character...!" and then all of a sudden the heavy started screaming and his face contorted in pain because he had just been killed by the BLU SPY and heavy muscles guy siad "NAWWWOOGHHH" and spy said "sorry to be a pain in your back" and disappeared and waluigi said "holy shit i guess maybe that guy will become plot important or something soon who gives a fuck" and then waluigi dismounted the heavy muscles guy because he was DEAD and then eridu maria said "l-lets keep going so we can save daddy-sama!" and waluigi said "uh sure whatever" so they kept going and finally they saw a cardboard house which was unusual because most houses were made of paper mache and waluigi said "holy shit a cardboard house this must be where theyre staying" so waluigi and eridu maria crawled into the cardboard house but it was actually a portal to a pocket dimension and it was a huge metal base inside and waluigi said "what the fuck where are we" and then all of a sudden snake appeared from behind and grapped waluigi and waluigi siad "OH GOD DONT RAPE ME" and then snake said "HAMMU" and waluigi said "what" and snake said "HAMMU" and then waluigi said "are you retarded" and snake said "HAMMU" and eridu maria said "omg~ ;; uncle-sama is gonna be raped..." and then snakee said "HAMMU" and then waluigi siad "dude stop saying fucking hammu and say something useful you retarded sack of fucking shit" and snake cried as he gently let a "HAMMU" unleash from his lips and waluigi said "dude i dont give a shit about your humus let me go" and snake said "HAMMU" and he took out a giant spike like the kind that kills you instantly and put it in front of waluigis chest and walugii screamed "oh god no not like this not in some shitty cardboard box" and then snake said "HAMMU" and walugii said "DUDE EAT A FUCKING AUTISM PILL" and then snake stabbed waluigi in the chest with his invincibility spike but waluigi became nonphysical and waluigi said "wat what holy shit" and snake said "HAMMU" and waluigi siad "holy shit im a fucking ghost what" and eridu maria said "t-the plot twists, uncle-sama, youre a good anime too~" and waluigi siad "fuck maybe i can eat your soul" so waluigi tentatively reached into snakes body with his ghost arms and tried to pull out his soul but snake didnt have any soul he just had vicious amounts of HAMMU an d waluigis eyes became blank like snakes for a while and he said "hammu" and then he shook his head and said "holysfuck why dont you have a soul" and snake said "HAMMU" and waluigi said "fuck shouldnt have even bothered asking god damn" and then waluigi used his ghost powers to turn snake into a ghost then waluigi turned back to normal and snake couldnt attack him because waluigi had ghost immunity and then waluigi and eridu maria left the cardboard box and then when they got out they set it on fire with matches because fuck you solid snake you stupid shit youre a bad character and then waluigi said "okay so we need to get to the ice mountain now i guess" and eridu maria said "y-yeah! onii-chan youre so smart..." and waluigi siad "dude eridu maria youre so fucking moe its ridiculous" and eridu maria said "yeah!" and then waluigi siad "youre also a shitty partner fuck i miss mario i wonder if the roboputins are going easy on him" and they werent and waluigi said "man i better get to the ice climbers house on icy mountain so that i can rescue him from this situation" and eridu maria said "l-let's go quick, uncle! mario is depending on us and we can make my daddy happy~" and waluigi said "sure whatever why did mario adopt you thats retarded he could have married you because youre thirty" and eridu maria didnt deny it because denying it was a shitty meme but then all of a sudden nature mario apeeared and said "what the fuck are you doing to the environment of icy mountain and surrounding cold russia all your fighting and sweating is causing globl warming to happen in russia" and then waluigi said "i dont give a fuck do you give a fuck eridu maria" and eridu maria pondered and scratched her cute loli chin for a moment and said "nope!" and then nature mario said "oh, but... im so conflicted, my loli goddess doesnt care, but i dont want to abandon my love of nature" and then waluigi said" theres only one solution" and nature mario said "what" and waluigi said "KILL YOURSELF FAGGOT" and then nature mario said "but i dont want to" and eridu maria screamed angriloli at him "K-KILL YOURSELF FAGGOT~!" and then nature mario looked down at the ground sad and said "but i dont want to kill yourself" and eridu maria said "y-your loli princess has spoken! obey~" and nature mario looked at her with sad eyes and said "o-okay..." and he hung himself and waluigi said "fuck will that guy ever die is he a fucking cat or something" and eridu maria shrugged cutely and they kept going down the path to find putin and the ice climbers and waluigi said "fucking hell its cold" so he put on a sweater.


	134. Chapter 133

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETITP ARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 133: waluigi and eridu maria must keep on looking for the ice climers house on the icy mountain so that they can find the roboputin rmeote so that they can turn them off before they completely kill mario because mario is in serious danger of dying hes been beaten around roboputin for hours now probably and nobody is able to save him will eridu maria ever stop being so moe?! the answer is NO you dumb prick eridu maria will never stop being fucking moe lmao what a retarded question

waluigi and eridu maria were walking on the communist trail which was the only road that had gravel all the other roads were mud roads because everyone in russia was poor but the communist trail led through all the important communist landmarks and waluigi knew this because in first grade he had majored in russian history and eridu maria was MOE as fuck and had no degrees waluigi said to eridu maria "holy shit how much fucking farther until we get to the icy mountain" and eridu maria said "l-let me check" and then she jum ped onto her fairy star and then she rose into the sky an looked around for a while all cutesy like and then she said "o-oh!" and she looked at the icy mountain then at the ground and she scraemed "t-ten miles!" and walugii screamde "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT I DONT WANT TO FUCKING HAVE TO WALK FOR THAT FUCKING LONG" and then eridu maria said "m-maybe we can take a car" and waluigi said "there arent any fucking cars this is soviet russia everybody is FUCKING POOR" and then eridu maria said "o-oh... i didn't study russian history, sorry!" and then walugii said "no man it's fine you're moe you have a free card to be ignorant and uninformed i guess because youre an anime i think i hate animes though" and eridu maria said "d-don't hate us! we're good people, just like you" and then waluigi said "no way man i have nothing in common with moes like you" and eridu maria said "moes isnt a noun you big bad doof!" and then waluigi said "oh my god this is retarded lets keep going" and then waluigi and eridu maria kept walking down the road and they arrived at paper mache town where all the houses were made of paper mache justl ike in the rest of russia and the mayor who was almost starved to death walked over and his name was daddy p the chocolate man but he didnt melt because it was cold and waluigi looked at daddy p and he got so scared he became a ghost but then he got better and he siad "oh god why the fuck are you daddy p the chocolate man" and daddy p said "hey there pretty man and moe loli! welcome to paper mache town. would you like to come to our favorite restaraunt, which is called five star dining?" and then waluigi said "you have five star dining here?!" and daddy p laughed and said "no, we have six star dining" and waluigi said "jesus no need to be so sarcastic dude" and then daddy p said "i wasnt being sarcastic" so then waluigi and eridu maria followed daddy p and daddy p brought them to a big paper mache oven and daddy p said "here this is the front door its in a pocket dimension of this oven" and waluigi said "oh okay" and eridu maria said "b-but, uncle, isn't this an oven?" and daddy p said "its a six star dining establishment you fucking hairy cunt shut up" and then eridu maria was scared and followed waluigi into the oven and then daddy p shut it and screamed "AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA SILLY FAGGOTS YOURE TRAPPED NOW" and then waluigi said "god damn it man why didnt you warn me eridu maria" and eridu maria said "b-because... because daddy p is scary" and then daddy p said "IM TURNING IT UP TO 666 DEGREES WE WILL FEAST TONIGHT" and all the starving russians cmae out of their paper mache houses and the mayor daddy p said "citizen comrades we have captured some juicy morsels from the united states of mushroom kingdom, for the first time in a month we will eat!" and the russians all lookde but then one russian who was smart, eugene savage, said "buth es so fucking skinny" and then daddy p looked in the oven and saw that waluigi was sobbing and he was an amalgamation of elongated limbs and then he said "god DAMN it youre right well maybe we can make bone soup it has calcium" and then eugene savage said "god damn it we will starve... we used up the last of our energy walking out of our paper mache houses" and the mayor daddy p said "no he has some meat we will be fine for months to come and he has a cute moe loli lolis are well known for being inflated" and then waluigi cried a bit and the oven got really hot but then waluigi remembered that it was paper mache so he shot a fireball and the oven burst into flames and then waluigi jumped out of the oven all red from being roasted and eridu maria said "t-that was bad! you're bad!" and she shot moe stars at everyone, making everyone half blind as well as starving and then daddy p collapsed onto the floor, half blind, and he said "w-we only wanted to eat... if you won't let us eat you, at least, let me get a turn... at that... sweet... anus..." and walugii screamed "EW GOD DAMN IT NO YOURE JUST AS BAD AS IN THE LAST SUNLIGHT" so he shot a fireball at daddy p and daddy p melted and waluigi and eridu maria ran away from the village as fast as they could and daddy p got up but he had melted so now he looked distorted and weird and daddy p said "god damn it weve been foiled again" then heavy muscles guy who managed to get better after the backstab walked psat the village and he said "citizen comrades do you have any healing supplies" and daddy p said "yes we have a six star res-hospital called five star healing it's very good and has a doctor" and heavy muscles guy said "excellent comrade citizens mother russia is proud of your industry" and heavy muscles guy was led into the oven and then he went in and daddy p shut the oven door and said "thanks for the meal, FATTY" and the heavy started screaming and crying and then the citizens started doing a spice dance so that it would rain seasoning soon and then the heavy died because he got roasted in the paper mache oven and then when he was taken out it started raining taco seasoning and everyone was happy and heavy muscles guy was so big that the starving citizen comrades had enough to eat for years to come because they had not eaten for so long that their stomaches had shrunk to the size of pebbles and daddy p said as he bit into manmeat "alls well that ends well" and eugene savage said "amen hey can i play minecraft on your tablet" and daddy p remembered that EUGENE SAVAGE IS AN ANNOYING LITTLE FUCK AND LITTEARALLY TE OST ANNOYING KID OF THEM ALLLLLL fucking russians cant discipline their kids effectively or something for some reason and waluigi and eridu maria were running down the road for their lives and managed to run all ten miles in only ten minutes and eridu maria said "holy shit we were running at 60 mph" and walugii said "thats pretty good" and eridu maria said "yeah nigga" and waluigi siad "wait why arent you acting moe" and eridu maria said "f-fuck! i mean, oops, uncle-sama, i was so tired, i forgot~ ~.~" and waluigi said "and wahts wth those verbal smilies i can hear your emotions its weird" and eridu maria said "magic!" and she sprinkled magic out of her fingers and walugii said "fuck i hate fairies are you a fairy" and eridu maria said "y-yes... don't hate me!" and walugii said "fuck i was kidding though i don't think i'm going to hate you just because you're some kind of shitty overused cutesy fantasy creature who SOHULDNT EVEN FUCKING EXIST i mean literally the only reason you exist is because erdan mario who is some hipster faggot misspelled rampage mode" and eridu maria started crying a bit and waluigi could see the tearsi n her eyes and siad "fuck damn it no, no no STOP FUCKING CRYING ok i dont hate you or eridan mario i was just talking out of anger us... ukrainian goys have anger issues thats why we bomb our own populationS" and eridu maria said "oh so its a racial issue, like how niggers rape eachother?" and waluigi said "yes exactly now STOP FUCKING CRYING" and eridu maria said "oh ok c:" and then waluigi said "okay sure now uh fuck i forgot where we were and what we were supposed to fucking do" and eridu maria "were supposed to go to the icy mountain so that we can kill putin and the ice climbers remember" and waluigi said "no i remembered that i just meant i dint understand the part of our adventure that we were stuck in" and eridu maria said "o-oh, well, we're at the icy mountain, so let's go, and punish some b-bad guys~!" and then waluigi saisd "sure thing you moe loli jesus equivalent" and eridu maria said "omg did you just call me jesus?!" and then waluigi said "yeah, well not really but kind of" and eridu maria said "thats so cool im so flattered to be like the lord" and then waluigi said "oh my god are you a christian" and eridu maria said "n-no, you dumb jew! im a catholic" and waluigi said "well okay but thats the same thing in my book anyway lets go up this shit mountain" so he went around the mountain which looked like a giant glacier in the middle of snowy russia and he took out his daggers and started climbing up the top and eridu maria said "no you d-dumb baka! you have to go inside" so then eridu maria walked through the front doors and waluigi followed and said "fuck i didnt see them" and eridu maria said "y-you're so silly, onii-chan..." aand waluigi said "ILL SHOW YOU FUCKING SILLY" and he was about to do a noodle when all of a sudden a giant ICE PIKACHU appeared in front of them and the pikachu said "pika pik-ice" and waluigi siad "holy shit look its a shitty spinoff pikachu ill melt it" but then water pikachu appeared in front of ice pikachu and created a wave of water which fizzled waluigis fireball and waluigi said "FUCK" and waluigi said "ALRIGHT ITS SUPER SAIYAN TIME" and he ripped off his shirt which he had just replaced by buying it off of the space store and became super saiyan again but this time he was super saiyan x and everyone who goes super saiyan x transforms into their own unique forms based on their physical properties so he became a really skinny guy with arms longer than his height and with really sharp laser nails and waluigi said "THIS IS MY ULTIMATE FORM! SUPER MARIO SAIYAN X" and waluigi spun his ridiculously long arms and they whacked water pikachu in the side causing blood to flow and then pikachu started screaming and jumped into ice pikachu becoming SUPER COLD WATER RAICHU and super cold water raichu said "you want to get fucked?!" and waluigi said "no but ill fuck your animal ass i dont even care if its bestiality you deserve every fucking syllable, all five" and super cold wate rraichu said "you counted, what" and waluigi said "s-shut up, man, fuck you" and then waluigi shot a fireball but it did very little damage because super cold water raichu was a cold water type which was the result of ice and water mixing and waluigi said "FUCK any ideas eridu maria" and eridu maria shot a lightning bolt with her cutesy moe magical poewers because she was a cute moe magical witch like that anime madoka which potatopeelscrublife keeps FUCING telling me to watch and MAYBE i will watch it eventually if i fucking feel like it, anyway the lightning hit and did no damage because super cold water raichu was double electric type too, he had four types and waluigi said "god damn it man you are literally the most op pokemon ever" and eridu maria said "n-no! don't give up yet, uncle-sama! i need you, don't die...!" and waluigi said "oh i dont intend to, eridu maria... i dont intend to" so then he took out a giant hammer and put osme deirt on top of it and whacked super col water raichu on the head with it and the dirt did a loto of damage because it was ground type attack and super cold water raichu said "HEY YOURE NOT ALLOWED TO TYPE TRUMP ME! DONT YOU FUCKING DARE EVEN TRY" and then super cold water raichu screamed "I WONT DIE" and then super cold water raichu shot a lightning ball and eridu maria deflected it and waluigi said "THIS IS THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP" an super cold water raichu said "are you retarded" and waluigi said "no now die nigger" and then waluigi did another type trumping attack and super cold water raichu dissolved into nothingness because of the power of the attack... now they had to go up and meet the ice climbers and putin but would they be able to?!


	135. Chapter 134

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 134: ASCEND TO FIGHT THE EVIL MOBSTERS: ICE CLIMBERS AND PUTIN! will waluigi and eridu maria be able to defeat the ice climbers and stop the roboputins from beating the shit out of mario?! is mario still alive?! was he able to survive the constant onslaught of getting fucked by roboputins?!

then waluigi and eridu maria ran forwards through the icy mountain soviet base towards a big door that said elavator and waluigi said "WE NEED TO RIDE THE ELEVATOR TO BE ABLE TO GO UP AND FIGHT THE BAD GUYS WE ARE TRYING TO KILL" And eridu maria said "o-okay onii-sama t-that is a good idea~" and then waluigi ran towards the elevator door but it was closed because someone was in the leevator so he bust through the doors like kool-aid man and then he looked up and the elevator was coming down and he said "fuck this shit ima speedrun this motherfucker" then he jumped onto the walls and started wlal jumping up the elevator shaft and eridu maria floated up on her cute fairy star which she uses to fly and she wass singing animu songs because she was MOOOOE AS FUCK and waluigi kept jumping but hten he heard a really loud crash and the top of the elevator he had just passed burst open and it was FILLED WITH FUCKING BEES and waluigi screamed "OH MY GOD BEES" and eridu maria screamed "N-NOT THE BEES, NOOOO~~~! ;; :c" and waluigi screamed "OH GOD ASCEND FASTER" and a huge cloud of bees was underneath thme chasing them and waluigi said "FUCKING HELL WHO THE FUCK STUFFS AN ELEVATOR WITH BEES" and then all of a sudden a zil appeared except he was a godtier zil chieftain with a huge dick which you could kind of tell because he wore a really tight loincloth and he was hovering on his bee wings and he said "hey there, offworlders, want some... honey?" and then waluigi said "oh my god is this a porn game now" and eridu maria screamed "EEEEEEE IM UNDERAGE IM UNDERAGE" and waluigi screamed "YOURE THIRTY YOU FUCKING DUMB SHIT" and eridu maraia screamed "NUUUUUU! YOURE MEAN!" and the zil chieftain said "my name is fukus and i am here to culturally enrich your anus" and then walugii screamed "how the fuck did you get here anyway arent you supposed to be some kind of retarded primitive on some sort of jungle shithole called man gay or whatever" and zil chieftain said "ITS MHEN'GA YOU DUMB FUCK" and then waluigi said "i dont give a shit dude fuck off youre a weird bee fetish i dont give a fuck" and eridu maria hid behind waluigi as he ascended the bottomless elevator shaft and the zil chieftain said "hey stop triggering me that's it i'm going to culturally enrich you RIGHT NOW" and then he started fiddling with his 'tools' if you get my meaning (he was touching his penis) and the room became filled with a strong lust gas and waluigi said "oh god my lust meter is topping out i'm not built for lust combat i'm not used to being in a sex game fuck" and the zil chieftain screamed "WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE THE BEES" and the bees went up faster and a bee stung waluigis ass adn waluigi screamed "FUCK THAT HURTS" and eridu maria said "AAAA stop hurting my friens!" but then the zil chieftain looke at her and teased her and she fell down into the cloud of bees because she had 100 lust and waluigi said "FUCKING HELL THIS IS RTARDED THIS IS NOT AN ESRB FRIENDLY CROSSOVER GOD DAMN" and then all of a sudden kool-aid man busted through the wall revealing space and waluigi said "what the fuck" as kool-aid man fell down the bottomless elevator shaft and screamead "OH YEAAAAAAHHH" and eridu maria said "f-fucking... furries~" and eridu maria's moe started to wear off and she became eridan mario again and he said "fuckin shitheads teasin me dont you knoww im not in a fuckin porn game this is retarded" and waluigi said "god DAMN IT you made eridan come back" and then eridan mario said "CHOOSE YOUR FATE BEE GUY, PRINCE OF HOPE OR MOE OF HOPE" and zil chieftain said "id rather you just suck my dick" so he had oral sex with eridan mario and waluigi said "god damn it fucking hell" and waluigi burst through the elevator shaft wall like kool aid man and ended up in a room filled with dogs playing poker and waluigi said "fucking hell this is the normiest meme ever" and then the dogsl ooked at him and then the zil chieftain was floating having sex with eridan mario and all the bees poured through the hole in the wall and started stinging the FUCK out of the dogs playing poker and waluigi said "why the fuck are there dogs playing poker anyway isnt this some kind of soviet top sekret place" and the zil chieftain laughed "silly offworlders, dont you know this is the dimension elevator" and mario said "thats fucking retarded" and he busted the zil chieftan's bitch ass by kicking it and he was floating all overed in bruises and scars and then as the zil chieftain flew up mario flew up using a roboputin jet booster and he grabbed the zil chieftain an started beating him to death with a roboputin arm and mario said "die fucker" and then mario beat the SHIT out of the zil chieftain and screamed "GO BACK TO MAN GAY AUTISM REJECT" and waluigi said "mario im so glad youre back" and mario shot a fireball that caused all the bees to explode and then mario dragged the zil chieftain into the dog playing poker room and then he beat the shit out of him with the roboputin arm and then blood started spattering everywhere as well as weird honey semen which drugs you or something and mario got so simultaneously isgusted and angry and aroused that he vomited all over the zil chieftains corpse and mario said "holy fuck that was shit" and eridan was sitting there lookng like a slut and mario said "stop embarrassing the mario name eridan mario" and then mario whacked him with a roboputin arm and eridan mario turned back into regular moe eridu maria, the moe of hope and then waluigi said "mario im so glad youre back but how the fuck did you defeat the roboputins" and mario said "i realized you sissy faggots would probably assume they were indestructible so i realized i had to have a plan so i took out a rock and i threw it at one of thje robo putins killing it which broke them ario volleyball triangle i was stuck in and then the roboputins started chasing me so i ran all the way into some sort of shitty soviet paper mache town where they were eating heavy muscles guy and then i used the citizen comrades as bait and the roboputins avenged heavy muscle guy and killed their mayor daddy p so then i dropkicked them from behind cause they thought i ran away and i wrecked them and took them apart then i took the rocket boots they had and flew over here but these rocket boots suck so i went through the door" and then waluigi said "nice story mate" and mario siad "dude did you fucking listen to ANY of it" and waluigi said "not really man sorry" and eridu maria said "i-i was listening to all of daddy's story!" and mario said "you are such a perfect daughter i could enver possibly wish for a better one" and waluigi said "okay so we have to get to the top and kill the ice climbers so we can take their jet which is the only jet in russia" and mario said "yeah i know i guess we can just blast through this roof but how are we gonna break it" and waluigi said "we could do a vertical kool-aid man" and eridu maria said "i-im the moe of hope! i will use my powers to destroy the roof" and then eridu maria blasted a massive hope laser that destroyed the floor of the icy mountain for several floors up and mario and waluigi and eridu maria kept jumping through holes until finally they got to the top where putin and the ice climbers were having tea and mario said "STOP SUPPORTING THE ICE CLIMBERS PUTIN, WERE HERE TO LIBERATE RUSSIA AND GE THE ICE CLIMBERS AIRPLANE" and putin said "hold on citizen comrades, i would like to have a discussion with the ice climbers" and then mario said "dude theres no time for discussion" and then putin took out a gun and shot both of the ice climbers and said "die you stupid fucks" and putin said "you came just on time i said all i had to say now its time to take all the money out of their private russian bank accounts and restore the russian economy while fghting off the jews and global elite" and mario sai "thats a good man i need an airplane" and putin said "sure use mine" so then mario siad "thanks man yourep retty cool" and vladimir putin said "well i am putin after all, it is only natural that i am putin myself into the hall of heroes" and mario said "youre putin yourself indeed" and then mario went to the airplane at the top of icy mountain and there were ten sexy flight attendants and they were all naked and mario said "wow russians have good taste" so they went back to THE NITED STATES OF MUSHROOM KINGDOM and all the while they were smoking joints and fucking whores except for eridu maria who was blushing heavily and mumbling moe things to herself and GOOD TIMES were had and the team was reunited... now to see what happened of princess peach..


	136. Chapter 135

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEst

CHAPTER 135: RETURNED TO THE UNITED STATES OF MUSHROOM KINGDOM OUR HEROES UST DISCOVER THE REMAINS OF PEACH IF THEY WILL BE SURE THAT SHE DIED OR AT LEAST GET OSME WITNESS TESTOIMONY AS TO HER DEATH...

mario and waluigi and eridu maria returned to the united states of mushroom kingdom after a LONG adventure in the mario universe with the mario KKK (WHITE POWER WHITE POWER WHITE POWER) and then RUSSIA where they met putin who is the last great statesman rip but while they were flying the pilot who was a sexy naked lady got seduced by some drunken fox furfag and they had hot sex so the plane crashed into the ground and exploded and all the russian sluts died but mario eridu maria and waluigi survived and urta had to run away because she was embarassed and hadnt known how planes worked. the namrio said "fuck that was a nasty explosion where the fuck are we" and they were surrounded by destroyed buildings and there was fire and toads were screaming because of the plane crash and there wa a toad crying over his young toad daughter who was dead from shrapnel and mario said "shrapnel more like shrapenel, amirite?" and waluigi siad "dude thats a shit joke" and mario said "ive decided to enjoy life because that was a close call and i mightve died for good if not for my plot armor" and waluigi said "keep acting like this and your plot armor might run out" and mario laughed and said "no way that will never happen do you really tyhink i will ever stop being story important" and waluigi said "dude plot armor doesnt protet you from rape" and mario said "oh yeah fuck wait i thought we agreed never to talk about that" and waluigi said "no we didnt" and mario said "IT WAS A SPIRITUAL AGREEMENT YOU SHIT"

then a toad ran up to mario and waluigi and he screamed ":MARIO YOUVE DESTROYED OUR TOWN OF HAPPYBURG HOW OCULD YOU" and mario said "it was an accident and not my fault" and toad said "are you KIDDING ME how is it not your fault this is your PRIVATE JET PLANE" and mario said "no its putin's" and mario looked and the word mario was painted all over the plane and mario said "god DAMN it i didnt know he was giving it to us or maybe h was trying to frame us" and he called putin on the phone but putin didnt pick up and mario said "FUCKING HELL HE FRAMED US URTA IS AN AGENT FOR PUTIN" and putin couldnt answer because him and urta were having some 'special time' and then mario said "fucking hell alright lets go" and then mario said "how do we get out of this shithole" and the toad said "arent you going to help us rebuild after the catastrophe that happened to us?!" and mario said "no i have better thins to do" and toad said "WHAT COULD BE ORE IMPORTANT THAN INNOCENT LIVES" and mario said "a lot of things, mainly seeing if princess peach is dead" and toad said "dude dont you know princess peach is still alive she reformed after your betrayal and created a neonazi empire with bowser" and mario said "oh my fucking GOD not this shit again" and waluigi said "fucking hell maybe theres some sort of metaphysical life force controllign things to keep making our timeline devolve into degeneracy" and mario said "i dunno man" but then eridu maria said "holy fuck what" and then sonic flew into her and sonic beat the shit out of eridu maria and started stabbing her and killing her and there was blood flying everywhere and eridu maria shriveled up into a dead loli ball and sonic wiped blood from his forehead and stuck his daggers back into his leather jacket because sonic was EDGY sonic now he had sunglasses he shaved his head and died his armpit hair and he was wearing black trousers and sonic said "another moe anime SHIT dead" an mario said "holy fuck sonic when did you get so goddamn edgy" and sonic said "a long time ago. me and my crew, the killing edge are going around on a mission to rid the entire world of all tis moe anime trash because moe anime trash is litereally the worst thing to ever happen to reality an all they do is corrupt reality and corrupt human hearts and minds with corrupt loli cuteness and they ruin society by ruining the amount of edgy teenagers for me to hang out with my crew is literally hte only people who accepted me for who i am while not being pussy anime moe loli lovers fucking HELL i hate this world i will kil lall moe lolis and bathe in theier blood" then he walked over to eridu maria and ate her dead body and mario watched in awe and said "what the fuck man" and sonic said "meet my crew, by the way my name isnt sonic anymore, well not just sonic, its sonic boom" and then mario said "wow thats very originakl" and sonic said ""really i tred very hard to make an original name for myself" and mario siad "im kidding its not fucking original its a terrible name dude" and sonic boom said "god damn it" then punk shadow appeared and he was shaddow except with pink eyes and he dye his hair pink and his face was covered with piercings and he wore bondage clothing and then there was leather amy who was wearing a gimp outfit and showing off her ITTY BITTY TITTIES for all interested parties to see and mario said "okay dude this is fucking assburgers level of autism" and sonic boom siad "dont insult us our last member has assburgers i mean assbergers i mean acebungies i mean assbuckles i mean FUCK OKAY i cant say it he has the mental condition youre making fun of" and mario said "wait so when i say it its an insult but when you say it its a mistake? double standard much" an dsonic boom said "WE BOTH KNOW you werer rrying to insult him on purpose asshole" then mario said "true anyway whose your last member" and it was king dedede except he was wearing a leather jacket too but he had an autism smile and ranbow glasses and he said "awwwwww i like bungies" and mario said "he doesnt seem that bad" and then he ate mario and mario had to rip open his throat to get out and mario said "god damn it thank god for anime japanese swords" and then sonic boom said "GOD DAMN IT OYU KILLE HIM he spits you out eventually he doesnt fucking digest you oh my god you ignorant shit" and mario said "dude keep your FUckING DOG ON A FUCKING LEASH IM NOT YOUR BITCH" and sonic boom and punk shadow and leather amy were all ready to fight and waluigi said "this is fucking retarded" and then marios odl friend BRICK appeared and he said "AWWW YEAH, EXPLOSIONS" and he punched sonic boom in the face and sonic boom went sonic boom and mario siad "oh man thats fucking hilarious" and punk shadow said "YOU KILLEDO UR GLORIOUS LEADER! KKK MASTER RACE SIEG HEIL" and mario said "wait was he a skinhead" and leather amy said "yeah and youll be a skinballs when im done with you" and mario said "what the fuck is that supposed to mean is that supposed to sound threatening because it rreally dosent it just sounds like a retarded insult" then amy said "you dumb shit im a girl and im gonna girl fuck you to hell you asshole you killed my boyfriend" and punk shadow said "and mine" and amy said "yeah becaue were POLYAMOROUS and that means we get to love multiple people" and mario saisd "but do you love jesus" and punk shadow said "no" and then amrio said "well then youre going to hell so ill just give you an advance ticket" and then mario stabbed punk shadow in the throat and he died and leather amy screamed "NOOOO YOU KILLED MY OTHER BOYFRIEND" and mario said "die you edgy memer" and leather amy said "damn it... NO! i will not let you kill me i will avenge you and i will kill ALL of the shitty meme animes some day! just you watch you shit, and watch yourself SNOWY" and then mario siad "god damn it whats up with her and howd she know that you were snowy" and waluigi said "when i was possessed by snowy i raped her" and then mario said "oh snowy must be retarded" and waluigi said "no i am snowy, this is just my other side" and mario said "but that doesnt change that snowy is retarded" and wlauigi said "no you dumb fuck snowy isnt retarded hes just part of my soul" and mario said "a RETARDED part mybe?" and then waluigi said "NO I WAS JUST UFCKING HIGH YOU DUMB SHIT AND WHO DOESNT WANT TO FUCK A PINK PUSSY" and mario said "hold up isnt that all pussies" and waluigi said "okay i lied i didnt actually rape her... snowy... snowy is gay :(" and then amrio said "oh why the fuck did you hide that and why did you tihnk id care" and waluigi said "but... snowy is gay! and i didnt want to admit it, so i pretended he did straight stuff" and mario said "you could have just avoided the question altogether dude besides i travel with brick and hes gay" and brick said "yes i am, lets do anal" and mario said "uh no thanks i dont like... explosions" and brick said "itll be a SOFT explosion... OF MY BABIES" and mario saisd "oh my god no" and then waluigi said "dude this is ufcking autism how did we manage to assemble os much autism in one place" and then mario said "i dunno we must be like autism specialists or something fuck" and then brick saisd "DAMN RIGHT AND I AM YOUR EXPLOSIVE FRIEND BRIIIIIICK" and mario said "yeah just dont do any exploding in us fuck" and waluigi said "brick werent you my replacement after i died" and brick said "well yeah" and waluigi said "those were some good adventures me and mario had" and mario said "yeah what the fuck happened to you brick i cant even remember" and brick said "i dunno after the phoenix wright class intermission i couldnt fucking find you... in hell" and mario said "oh yeah i forgot i abandoned you ebcause you beat the shit out of me"a nd brick said "well yeah" and mario said "well whatever let drivebys be drivebys or is it drivebies? no thats retarded fuck" and brick said "EXPLOSIONS" and mario said "yeah man explosions" and then amrio said "okay so princess peach and bowser have teamed up AGAIN this is fucking retarded how are we supposed to stop them" and then they ent over to geromys SWAG PALACE but it had been replaced with geromys old house because geromys SWAG PALACE was built by the face geromy and geromy came out and met them and said "MARIO HAVE YOU HEART THE NEWS" and then mario said "yeah princess peach is evil again" and geromy said "no i know who the fake artifact trinity was they were imposters sent by the beaner nation the mexicans are at it again" and mario said "why" and geromy siad "they wanted to destabilize our country and they wanted to kill all marios because theyre racist" and mario said "wait but isnt mexico hell" and geromy said "more or less, mexico is just hells front door basically" and then amrio said "god damn it i will kill ALL THOSE FUCKING BEANERS, I WILL REMEMBER THE 6 MILLION" and then mario called up his long time friend on the phone who was called DONALD A TRUMP he used to be called donald j trump and the j stood for jewish but once he became president he was able to betray the jewish nation and he changed his middle name to donald auschwitz trump and he waged WAR on israel and mario said "yo trump we have a problem" and donald a trump said "whats the problem" and mario said "dude a fake artifact trinity appeare and kill everyone in the mario universe and they tried to destabilize our ocuntry but they got killed by satan and by us" and donald a trump said "okay so what do you want i have a lot of things to offer like SEVEN BILLION FUCKING DOLLARS" and mario said "well they were agents of MEXICO which is hells front door i need to lead an offensive against mexico" and donald trump said "ahahahaha LETS ROAST US SOME FUCKING BEANERS been a while since ive gone beyond the beaner wall" because it was 2017 and donald A trump had built a giant beaner wall to keep the illegals out and mario said "should i call batman" and trump laughed and put on his batmask and he said "i am batman" and he ended the call and mario said "god damn that man is a hero" and then donald trump drove over in his FLYING BATMOBILE which he was able to build using some of his SEVEN BILLION MOTHERUFCKING DOLLARS and then amrio said "sup" and donald a trump said "hey nice team and all but isnt this nigger here a fucking jew" and waluigi flailed his arms around and screamed "I AM NOT A FUCKING JEW IM NOT WALUIJEW IM NOT ISRAELI I WAS NOT RAISED BY JEWS I AM NOT A RABBI I AM NOT A CIA OPERATIVE I AM A GOY I AM A GOY I AM A GOY" and donald trump said "uh sure" and mario said "nah man hes fine i think hes just goy challenged" and donald a trump said "okay sure hold on i need to make a call" and donald trump called someone on the phone and he said "uh huh. yes. fucking yes. dude did i not just say FUCKING YES? dude ask me that question one more time and i will deport you" and then there was a huge nuclear explosion where mexico was because donald a trump had just NUKE OTHERFUCKING MEXICO, LAND OF THE BEANERS adn donald a trump laughed and said "i should have done that ages ago, wouldnt have had to build this goddamn wall. still, it was no problem for a man like me who has SEVEN BILLION DOLLARS" and mario said "wait did you jut fucking nuke mexico" and donald trump laughed and said "yes i FUCKING did, ain't no place but lower mexico for beaners now" and he meant hell

mario laughed too because donald a trump was a FUCKING BADASS and king of genocides and mario said "so now we're going to storm hell?" and then donald a trump said "fuck yes but i cant devote my entire army because half ot he army is busy fighting off that nazi bitch princess peach not sure why we even let the mushroom kingdom run itself god damn history says the same thing happened hundreds of years ago in the toad revolution" and mario said "well yeah but now we have the toads controlled so they wouldnt dream of rebelling" and waluigi said "holy shit stop fucking talking and circlejerking and LETS FUCKING GO AND STORM FUCKING HELL ALREADY you soggy cunts" and brick said "this conversation has had a serious lack of EXPLOSIONS and i resent that. i would like to PUNCH AN AIRPLANE" and donald a trump said "god damn would you shut the fuck up" and brick said "YOU LOOKING AT Y FIST" and donald a trump said "yes" and brick yelped and backed down and mario said "well arlight then lets go"

and donald a trump said "YES, well fuck mexico or my name isnt donald A MOTHERFUCKING TRUMP"


	137. Chapter 136

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEst

CHAPTER 136: VOTE DONALD TRUMP FOR PRESIDENT DONALD TRUMP WILL SAVE AMERICA AND XPEL THE BEANERS AND DESTROY THE BLACK RACE AND PRESERVE WHITEP URITY "I WILL BUILD A WALL. FUCK NIGGERS" - DONALD TRUMP 2016 WATCH TODAYS EPISODE AS DONALD TRUMP AND MARIO AND WALUIGI AND BRICK STORM HELL IN ORDER TO GET VENGEANCE FOR THE GENOCIDE OF 6 MILLION MARIOS BY THE EVIL BEANER SUPREMACIST EMPIRE - THE SATANIC EMPIRE! MARIO REBELS AGAINST HIS FATHER THE DEVIL... WILL THERE BE A CONFRONTATION?! MARIO IS TRYING OT STEAL HIS FATHERS KINGDOM, WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! FIND OUT NOW

mario and waluigi and brick and donald AUSCHWITZ TRUMP were all walking together in a party to destroy the BEANER EMPIRE that was in serious danger of DESTRUCTION now that mario had set his sights on it mario did not want to forget the 6m illion white marios who had died mario remembered the MARIO UNIVERSE he remembered the WHITE RACE KKK and mario said "I REMEMBER THE 6 MILLION" and donald a trump said "are you fucking retarded the holocaust never happened mario" and mario said "no i mean the mario holocaust where the beaners killed 6 million marios" and donald a trump said "oh that one sure guess that can be the real holocaust since the other one didnt exist" and mario said "its the only holocaust that ever happened yeah i guess" and waluigi said "mario stop being a retar and sucking trumps dick" and mario said "do you hate trump you fucking socialist" and waluigi said "dude fuck off i dont give a shit about your bullshit politics what is trump doing for the unitedd states of mushroom kingdom" and donald a trump said "IM MAKING AMERICA GREAT AGAIN. SHITHEAD" and mario said "yeah dude hes expelled the beaners and hes eradicating the black race next is EUGENICS to create the ULTIMATE WHITE RACE" and donald a trump said "the strongest race ever made, hitler would be proud" and mario said "hitler is trumps dad you know" and waluigi said "are you fucking kidding me" and brick said "I WANT SOME EXPLOSIONS!" and he punched the ground and a huge explosion happened and the ground collapsed under them an they fell a mile down and while they were falling mario screamd "BRICK YOU SHITHEAD WHAT DID YOU DO" an bricj screamed "EVERYYTHING IVE EVER WANTED TO" and then they landed on the ground and all their bones broke and they prob ably would have died but then cave toadsworth walked over to them and started rubbing healing liquid all over their bodies and mario said "dude who are you" and cave toadsworth lit his cigarette and said "i am cave toadsworth" and mario said "how did you get here" and cave toadsworth siad "when i was a young man i punched the ground and it collapsed just like your idiot friend brick did. since then i have built an underground city of truther toads and have mapped out the origins of the universe" and mario said "wait what" and cave toadsworth said "come with me i have much to show you" and he took them into a massive underground openin gin the cave where there were huge rock skyscrapers and cards made of rock and lots of pale toads doing jobs like growing mushrooms and mario saido "isnt that cannibalism" and cave toadsworth screamed "WE'RE NOT FUCKING USHROOMS WERE PEOPLE WITH MUSHROOM HATS" and mario said "oops sorry" and cave toadsworth said "seriously all this racism really jives my nipples" and mario said "holy shit that is a disturbing idiom" and cave toadsworth said "its not an idiom its literally what is happening do you want to see my nipples" and mario said "no" and brick was being bored and walking around and he was kicking rocks around but then he icked a rock and dit exploded and cave toadsworth siad "WATCH IT BRICK" and brick said "you looking at my fist" and cave toadsworth said "yes" and brick said "YOU LOOKIN AT MUH FIST?!" adn cave toadsworth smacked him hard on the fist with a cane and said "watch it asshole" and donald trump was on his cellphone trading stocks and he said "holy shit guys i just made a billion dollars by beating bill gates in poker" and mario said "wait couldnt bill gates cheat to make himself win at poker" and donald trump said "i bribed his computer" and mario said "god damn you are a beautful human being" then waluigi said "thats al well and nice and you have a nice society here but what was that about the origins of the universe" and cave toadsworth said "ah yes let me take you to the truther palace" so he took them to a giant church building and inside were walls covered in pictures.. pictures of various people, but mostly birdo, there were pictures of birdo dancing in the swamp, there was a picture of birdo giving birth to a pterodactyl, there was a picture of birdo eating a house, there was a picture of giant birdo taking a bath in the ocean, there was a picture of birdo doing 9/11, there was a picture of birdo advising hitler, tere was a picture of birdo in auschwitz, there was a pictureo f birdo fucking a cow and mario said "dude why is there a picture of birdo fucking a cow" and cave toadsworth siad "i was going to keep it for my... personal collection but unfortunately it predates all intelligent life on earth besides birdo so its religious material and thus cannot be used for selfish purposes" and cave toadsworth brushed his fingers against the picture gently and in the back of the church where the preacher would preach was a giant mural of birdo holding birds with a halo around his head and mario said "what the fuck is this shit" and cave todasworth said "birdo is god aand the universe, there is so much evidence, we have pictures on cameras created BEFORE THE DQAWN OF TIME with birdo sleeping floating in space the only being in existence" and mario said "wait if he was the only being in existence then how could anyone take pictures" and cave toadsworth said "time travellers. most of this stuff comes from doctor who" and mario said "isnt doctor who a faggot" and cave toadsworth siad "i dunno all i know is he travels time hes some kind of british shithole celebrity or something" and waluigi said "isnt that redudant everything britons like is shit" and brick said "AMEN!" and donald a trump said "can we hurry this up i need to make billions of dollars" and cave toadsworth ignored tru,p and said "look, here is a picture of birdo giving birth to the first sentient life, a pterodactyl" and mario said "dude pterodactyls werent fucking sentient" and cave toadsworth siad "yes they were you idiot they were the first sentient civilization we have found remnants of their civilization here" cave toadsworth showed them a picture of doctor who taking a selfie with some sexy pterodactyl females who all had huge tits and mrio said "dude this guy looks like a fucking womanizer" and cave toadsworth said "eh he gets around ive heard 1% of all people alive today are direct descendants of doctor who" and mario said "waht the fuck thats a lot of people" and cave toadsworth said "not that much when youre immortal" and then cave toadsworth said "but thats enough look here we have a picture of birdo with hitler, here we have a picture of birdo leading the crusades, heres a picture of birdo leading the nsa, heres a picture of birdo on the moon, heres a picture of birdo teaching native african tribes what to believe, heres a picture of birdo building a house in minecraft. birdo has been here since the believing and birdo appears EVERYWHERE HE WANTS TO BE he leads almost every great political movement because he is the embodiment of theu niverse and he smokes joints and fucks shit up whenever he appears but he sends a harbinger a few years before the event and we have recently discovered who that harbinger is... it is literally harbinger the reaper, look we have more pitures, this is a picture of harbinger talking with hitler and flying around germany years before the second world war, this is a picture of harbinger talking with american leaders before the civil war, this is a picture of harbinger shaking pilates hand before he crucified jesus. it is literally impossible to escape birdo, every period of history oyu go to birdo is controlling, and it all leads to one plan, every time he appears he guides everything towards one plan... which is the second coming of dixie kong" and mario said "wait, what the fuck?" and cave toadsworth said "look we have official cia documents, these documents say that the goal of all their efforts is the creation of a female ape codenamed "old dixie" birdo has been preaching about the second coming of dixie kong by travelling through time and he has been doing it for millenia even the african tribes know about dixie kong" and mario said "but ive never heard of dixie kong" and cave toadsworth said "its in the new mushroom kingdom bible, the book of dixie kong, then youh ave hundreds of verses in the book of bannaniastes... the bible is filled with references to the second coming of dixie kong" and mario said "holy shit... i never knew" and cave toadsworth said "yes, when dixie kong comes, we faithful will all ascend to heaven and become one with our spirit animals, my pirit animal is a nascar so i will become a nascar toad" and then mario said "no offense but this sounds like bullshit" cave toadsworth said "you unbelievers will all know the truth soon enough...a fter the second coming of dixie kong, the tribulations will start, whre birdo will unleash his weed wrath on the world and bad shit will happen" and mario said "okay wait ive heard enough" wlauigi said "you said this is a perfectu nderground toad society, but you have created a cult of fringe extremist christikongs" and cave toadsworth siad "actually i never said it was perfect, only a society of truther toads" and donald a trump said "theres no worry i will stop the cia and i will make america great again... WITH SEVEN BILLION DOLLARS" and cave toadsworth said "can i talk to you for a minute mario" and mario said "u hsure i guess what aobut" and cave toadsworth said "i think your friend donald a trump might be the antikong come to spread deception and to enslave humanity a direct servant of hatred" and mario said "bullshit we were just going on a mission to overthrow hell and destroy all the beaners therein we have already nuked mexico" and cave toadsworth said "oh my god its predictedi n the mushroom kingdom bible that mexico would get nuked, read this verse in the book of lice: "and the great fire will fall and the bean-eating people who fart a lot and contribute nothing to the gentile nations shall go up in a great cloud of fire"" and mario said "thats vague as fuck dude besides who are the 'bean-eating people' a lot of people at beans" and cave toadsworth said "its the mexicans you daft fuck" and mario said "if it specifically said mexicans sure" but then cave toadsworth screamed "THEY DIDNT HAVE THE WORD EXICAN BACK THEN THIS WAS WRITTEN IN ANOTER LANGUAGE" and mario said "what language dumbass" and cave toadsworth said "pig latin" and mario said "thats just a shitty way of speaking english you idiot" and cave toadsworth said dude what the fuck is your problem all im trying to do is tell you the truth BIRDO IS GOD and youd better prepare for the universe to collapse the universe will end when birdo kills himself and is reborn as a new entity" and cave toadsworth said "THE NEW ENTITY WILL BE YOU, MARIO" and mario said "what the fuck" adn cave toadsworth said "yes it is specified who the person who birdo reincarnates as will be and there is no doubt it will be you" and mario said "so i will become the universE?" and cave toadsworth said "no birdo will use your body for his own purposes" and mario said "thats fucking shit i have to kill birdo" and cave toadsworth sai "if you kill birdo you kill god if you kill god you kill the universe" and mario said "iknow but there has to be a way" and cave toadsworth said "how do you expect to kill a god who is one with the universe" and mario said d"i dont know but maybe i can cast a magic spell or make him kill himself" and cave toadsworth saidd "if he dies the universe will be reborn and everyone will die anywaY" and mario said "NO i have to stop him" and brick said "wait so if birdo dies there will be an explosion?! that is amazing i want the universe... i wan tthe universe to end in a GIANT EXPLOSION!" and mario said "dude fuck off don't sympathize with this faggot" and brick said "aw... but i like explosions..." and waluigi said "dude this is a fringe cultist city we have to get out of here" and cave toadsworth sai "there can be noe scape you know the truth without a doub you must either join us or die" and mario said "god damn it you ufcking insane cultists i need to destroy hell" and cave toadsowrth said "no all you need to do in life is you need to wait patiently for the second coming of dixie kong" and mario said "are you threatening me" and cave toadsworth said "you fucking assburger reject i threatened you several sentences ago" and mario said "i just wnated to confirm" then he took out a 9mm pistol and shot him in the face, killing cave toadsworth so he fell onto the ground bleeding out of the face and mario said "another one bights the dust" and waluigi said "fuck man were going to have to destroy an entire city worth of insane cave toads now fucking hell brick what idd you do" and then brick said "i made ana explosion. i have no regrets." then donald a trump said "whatever let me just sprinkle some money on the ground and ill make a nuclear bomb" so donald trump took out a million dollars and sprinkled it on the ground then he pulled a nuclear bomb out of the ground where the money was and he activated it and mario said "okay we have fifteen seconds to get the fuck out of here" and mario said "fifteen seconds are you fucking insane?" and donald a trump said "no" adn then he roared and injected himswelf with a capitalism syringe that had 1 million dollars liquified in it and then he became DONALD A CAPITALISM TRUMP THE INSANELY POWERFUL BUSINESS WARRIOR and he was huge and super muscular and covered in yellow fur and he had glowing red eyes and dragon wings and a ratlike muzzle and he picke up brick and mario and waluigi and flew out of the cave super fast because he also had a jetpack built into his body along with many high tech features because he was DONALD A CAPITALISM TRUMP AN D HE WAS OTHERFUCKING SAVING AMERICA FROM THE DINDUS THE KIKES AND THE BEANERS! he raced out aas the cave toad society burned down in unholy fire behind him the nuclear blast almost catching up with hm but unable to because he was DONALD A CAPITALISM TRUMP THE ULTIMATE FORM OF THE ULTIMATE HUMAN! he dropped them right next to the hole that brick had made with his fists and donald a trump said "alright that was fucking bullshit" and he reverted back to regular trump and his business suit regenerated and trump said "that's it! its time to fucking SAVE AMERICA and kill all the beanerS" and then mario said "alright dads gonna be happy to see me visiting, im sure" and donald a trump said "im sure hell give you a hero's welcome" and mario said "you r eally think so?" and donald a trump said "no i was just joking hes probably going to try to bend you over and fuck your ass" and mario said "aw man why you gotta be so fucking mean..." and waluigi said "i bet a faggot like mario would enjoy being bent over and fucked by the devil" and donald a trump said "whatever, ill just warn you mario that once ive finished stabilizing the white race and euthanizing the non-whites i'll go for the trannies and faggots" and mario said "im fucking straight waluigi shut your bitch face" and waluigi said "dude you got raped by commander shepard" and mario said "YOU GOT RAPED BY RIKI hes like some fucking fat squirrel with AUTISM" and waluigi said "fuck you theres no fucking need to make this personal ASSHOLE" and mario sai "youre the one who made it personal" and waluigi screamed ":UFCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU IM WALUIGI AND I SAY FUCK YOU ASSHOLE" and mario siad "dude stop fucking raging you sound like an asshole with autism" and brick said "why do you always make fun of retards its not friendly" and mario said "i dont give a fuck" and brick saidd "well fair enough" and then donald a trump said "ill end autism too" and mario said "fucking hero" and donald a trump said "alright its time to sotp fucking around and start the campaign against hell all beaners will know donald a trump as the one who DESTROYED the beaner race and saved all the world from the beaner nation and from satan and his childrens reach" and mario said "are oyu sure well be able to takeo n satan i dueled with him several times hes super powerful" and donald trump said "you saw my ultimate form? that was only 1 million dollars plugged into my bloodstream and if need be i could inject A HUNDRED ILLION DOLLARS into my blood" and mario said "what the fuck are you serious" and then donald a trump said "i would become like a god i have discovered the secret to ultimate power and it is money i get more money and i am working on oil deals which will make me have over 700 billion dollars when im done with all my powers i will be literally beyond godlike i might even be able to save the world from this birdo that cave toadsworth was talking about" and mario said "do you believe in birdo" and donald a trump said "i believe that he is the universe but i dont believe in him or submit to him i will destroy him and take the universe for myself and create a new trump empire" and mario said "dude are you sure oyure qualified to run a universe" and donald a trump said "I WILL REINSTATE FUCKING SLAVERY" and he slammed his foot on the ground to illustrate his point causing a 9.7 earthquake that killed illions and mario said "holy shit... trump 2018" and donald a trump said "damn right" and adjusted his tie. then waluigi said "alright thats a fucking enough can we stop shitting around and actually get to work weve got hell and mexico to destroy and we need to destroy satan and we need to fucking STOP SHITTING AROUND im sure satan knows were coming i mean hes got so many informers in all corners of military and business im sure hes creating a defense as we speak the longer we wait the longer it will be to defea him" and mario said "dude weve got donald a trump what could go wrong" and waluigi crumbled...

what could go wrong?


	138. Chapter 137

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETIT PARTY QUESST

CHAPTER 136: THE FIGHT AGAINST SATAN.. ITS HAPPENING THIS TIME! DONALD A TRUMP AND THE GANG ARE TAKING THE FIGHT TO THE LOWER MEXICO... ALSO KNOWN AS THE FIERY DEPTHS OF HELL! BLAZE IT, DIABLO!

mario and donald a trump and waluigi and brick were all walking and brick said "man this is some ghetto ass shit how long have we been walking?" and mario checked his watch "like five minutes" and brick said "are you sure it seems like its been at least ten minutes since the last time i asked you" and mario said "no that was literally a minute ago" and brick said "oh" and waluigi said "brick you dumb fuck just pop some heavy metal and fucking shut the FUCK up" and waluigi was using a walkman like a HIPSTER and donald a trump was using a trumpman because he was a fucking badass and he said "niggers heavy j-pop noisecore is where it's at" and mario said "what the fuck is that a genre" and donald a trump said "if it isnt it IS FUCKING NOW. IM DONALD TRUMP AND MY TASTES ARE MOTHERFUCKING BETTER THAN YOURS" and mario said "okay sure" then he took out some binoculars and looked ahead and he said "dude when the fuck are we getting to mexico this is taing forever" and donald a trump said "fuck man don't be so impatient we'll probably get there eventually" and mario said "well i know we'll be there eventually but i'd like to get there before i fucking die" and donald a trump said "fucking fine you dumb sissy look" he took out a baby carriage except man sized "ill push you in this if you just fucking shut up" and mario said "fine" and he climbed into the baby carriage and donald a trump pushed him in it and mario took out a pacifier and started sucking on it and brick and waluigi started fucking laughing and donald a trump adjusted his tie

two hours later they were still walking and mario said "okay seriously are we there yet" and donald a trump said "are you a fucking niggeR" and mario said "fuck you" and donald a trump said "thats not the right answer you FUCKING SHIT" and mario said "fuuckkk yoooouuu" and donald a trump called his batmobile and then it arrived instantly and he hopped in it and flew off to mexico and mario jumped out of his baby carriage and spit out his pacifier and said "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT" and waluigi said "fuck i wish i had a batmobile" and brick said "how the hell are we going to get there" and mario said "just do your explosion fist thing again" and brick said "oh yeah" so waluigi mario and brick all umped into the baby carriage together and brick punched behind them on the ground and the bad physics engine made them spin around and fly hundreds of miles and they landed straight in mexico which was now a toxic wasste dump and the nuclear explosion had destroyed all the buildings that were covering up the staircases to hell so there were 666 staircases all over the place leading straight into hell which satan had been hiding in preparation for the demon invasion that would happen right after the second coming of dixie kong and donald a trump arrived in his batmobile right afterwars and got out and said "sup" and mario said "sup" and then donald a trump said "let's get sexy" and donald a trump took off his shirt revealing his MEAAAANNNN ABS fucking 16 pack or something right there literally waht the fuck and mario said "fuck yes" and everyone took off their clothes, waluigi was really fucking skinny and had ridiculously elongated limbs and mario was flabby and had almost tits and brick was an EXTREME MUSCLEFUCK making trump almost look slightly less attractive but trump was still the true alpha as fuck extreme heroman president of the UNITED STATES OF MUSHROOM KINGDOM ITS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL WORLD TO LIVE IN and mario said "okay well lets fucking go" so he went down a staircase which led to hell but the staircase only led him a few feet until it stopped and he fell all the way down into hell and landed on his ass and waluigi and brick did the exact smae thing, which made the mysterious stranger chuckled at this and donald a trump floated down on a parachute and mario said "fuck that FUCKING HURT GET OFF ME BRICK YOU FUCKING MUSCULAR SACK OF SHIT" and brick said "i wouldnt be up here if you weren't retarded!" andm ario said "you walked off the steps too fucktard" and brick said "yeah but if you guys WERENT FUCKING RETARDED i would be the only one on the ground" and then while they were arguing toadette ame ann said "oh hey mario! are you dead again?" anmd mario said "no im going to take over hell" and toadette said "fuck well you should come by my bar anyway"a nd mario said "whats it called" and toadette said "toadettes bar dont you remember?" and mario said "oh yeah" and then michael jackson appeared leading a demonic jihad troup and micheal jackson screamed "ALLAHU AKBAR" in his ridiculously feminine voice and mario said "fuck you you soul nigger" and michael jackson siad "im white too, you dumb italinigger!" and mario said "take your shitty songs and shove them up your ass! theyre too bad even for hell, im SO FUCKING GLAD you died" and micheal jackson started to cry and he screamde "j-just... JUST BEAT IT!" and he cried and the jihad troup starte to scream "ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAHU AKBAR" and mariio said "OH FUCK" but then they all exploded and brick grew stronger and more muscular due to all the explosion radiation which he bathed in because he FUCING LOVED EXPLOSIONS and waluigi said "holy shit" and brick ran and picked up micheal jackson and tore him in half and then donald a trump screamed "HEY CHECK THIS OUT" and he picked up two giant nine foot tall unicorn cyclops in his hands and crushed them to death with his incredibly powerful wrist muscles and mario said "we cant let him beat us" but trump heard him because he was in control of the nsa and he said "I ALREADY HAVE" and troops of soldiers startedp ouring from upper mexico and tanks started dropping down and even some armoered mech suits starte appearing and mario saisd "holy shit its a real war" but then an entire army of demon warriors and some angel warriors and a 100 foot giant demon appeared and ten 80 foot tall demons appeared and they started crushing soldiers and tanks so trump jumped at the 100 foot demon and sticked a blade in its foot then pulld it out and ran straight up its leg whiled ragging the sword across its leg leaving a huge leg wound then he ran up his chest and his sword transformed into a massive laser blade at least 10 feet long and he stabbe it right into the giants heart but the giant through him off so he landed on his feet and skidded for 50 feet and said "fucking hell this guy doesnt want to die" but he was already very injured from the fight and mario screme "TRUMP!" and donald a trump said "im fine faggot" and the giant demon shot a giant fireball that destroyed an entire platoon of tanks and mario said "oh fuck this isnt good" but then a giant canonball exploded into the side of its forehead and another ripped through its chieek and went out another and it was SERIOUS SAM and he took out two serious bombs and screamed "LET'S GET SERIOUS" and lit the bombs killing half of the huge army of demon warriors and mario said "holy shit who the fuck are you" and serious sam said "I'M SERIOUS" and he divekicked a demon warrior and punched him in half and started shooting lasers at the massive 100 foot demon so mario said "dude were completely outclassed" and waluigi said "SPEAK FOR YOURSELF" and he transformed into his super saiyan x form with ridiculously elongated 10 foot long arms and a golden moustache and glowing purple eyes and he flew into the air and started spinning his long arms and made an arm tornado and then he crashed into the demons sexy face and scratched the ufkc out of it then he climbed up its face and stabbed the demon in both of its eyes causing them to bleed and the demon started thrashing and it stomped and kicked a huge building towards the human armies killing thousands of soldiers and mario said "alright i think this is it i have to unleash my true form" so he tried summoning spaghetti powers but he couldnt because he wasnt in tune with spaghetti and it wasnt so easy to gain spaghetti powers as it was before and he siad "FUCK" so then he sprouted wings and became super saiyan m because he couldnt do super saiyan x and he flew towars the demon and crashed through its chest cuasing blood to spill everywhere and trump ran up it again and ran all the way to its neck then beheaded it in one fell swoop with his huge megabuster capitalism sword and trump said "didnt even have to inject any money into my blood... you havent seen the reala trump yet" and serious sam said "YEAH! NOW WE'RE SERIOUS!" and he turned around and shot a huge canonball killing one of the 80 foot demons because it was a headshot then trump jumped off the descending corpse of the 100 foot demon leader and jumped on the shoulders of one of the 80 foot demons and cut its head off and waluigi flew up to one and picked it up using ghost magic saiyan powers and crashed it into another then brick jumped on the both of them and punched through both their hearts with an EXPLOSIVE KOOL-AID BUST! and mario said "god damn it i cant compete with this shit" and then he started to fly back home but nobody noticed but then satan appeared and he was 200 feet talla nd he screamed and said "WELCOME TO HELL, ENJOY ETERNITY! YOU ARE DOOMED TO MY DIMENSION FOREVER NOW THAT YOU HAVE ENTERED! NONE OF YOU WILL LEAVE MY ODMAIN AIVE" and he spat a giant laser out of his mouth which killed half the human forces and the demon warriors ran forward killing all of the human armies and serious sam was shooting canonballs killing demon warriors and he too out his last serious bomb and blew up half of the remaining demon warriors but many of them were still alive and sam said "god damn it, this is getting serious..." and trump called for a nuke above satan and the nuke hit causing the ground to crumble making a huge hole connecting hell to the world above and a lot of rock and mexican buildings fell on satans head but he was giant and just brushed it off and said "FUCK YOU MORTALS! ENTER DIABLO!" and he shot another laser and it hit trump burning off all of his limbs and trump said "fucking hell, i need to go all out..." so he took a super syinge of 10 million dollars and stabbd it into himself and he became 50 feet tall and ridiculously muscular with like 10 foot wide arms and he had four arms and laser eyes and huge horns like a ubll and he charged up to satan screaming and then he slammed into satan knocking satan backwards and satan said "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! ENTER DIABLO!" and he shot a huge laser at trump but trump dodged it with eye lasers of his own but his were weaker so he stabbed himself with another 10 million syringe and screamed "EAT IT, SATAN! I HAVE 7 BILLION DOLLARS!" and satan said "this isnt even all my power, you FOOL!" and donald trumps laser was winning but then satan roared and glowed with an extremely red evil aura that made everyone shiver and mario fled and waluigi joined him and waluigi said "fuck it man this campaign is over" and trump fell to the ground barely able to stand but he looked up with defiance and he screamed "YOU FUCKING RED NIGGER! PREPARE FOR A TRAIL OF FUCKING TEARS, CUASE I'M ABOUT TO REPEAT MY HISTORY" and he dashed towards satan with a huge 100 foot sword in his hand which was twice his height and satan slappe him out of the way but the huge sword cut off satans thumb which he regrew in an instant and donald a trump screamed and his hair turned spiky and he unleashed his full power as DONALD A CAPITALISM TRUMP and used his money aura to empower himself and he drained all the money out of everybody nearbys purses and suddenly nobody in toadette was able to pay for their drinks and he dashed towards satan and then he roared with am ighty beast roar and satan smacked him out of the way again and crushed him under his foot and trump screamed "FUCK YOU! I WILL EXPEL THE BEANERS, I WILL EMPOWER THE WHITES, I WILL REINSTATE SLAVERY, I BUILT A FUCKING WALL, AND I MADE AMERICA GREAT AGAIN, AND I WILL BEAT THE FUCKING DEVIL!" then satan said "lmao no you wont you dumb cunt" and he shot a mouth laser and donald trump met it with his own mouth laser and mario and waluigi watched from mexico looking down through the huge hole and satan looked up and screamed and said "HERE, CATCCH" and he threw donald trump out of the huge hole then jumped up and knocked him back down then he went head first and flew towards the ground super fast and his massive horn spiked donald trump and donald trump shrieked and he said "ILL FIGHT YOU AGAIN SOMEDAY" and satan said "no youll fucking SUCK MY DICK" and donald trump took out a teleporter device and he teleported and satan screamed "MORTALS! SATAN RISES SOON!" and mario and waluigi looked at eachother and they BTFO and serious sam and brick started screaming brick in fear and serious sam in rage so brick punched the ground and he flew up and landed outside ot the huge hole in mexico and he said "holy shit that was intense also shit" and then serious sam had to run away from satan because he couldnt fly so he ran while killing huge hordes of demon warriors and kleer and then maro heard sirens and he saw neonazi planes flying through the sky and he saw princess peach and bowsers flying fortress going through the air and mario said "NO! theyre going to attack the united states of mushroom kingdom now that weve lost so many men and now that our princess is weakened! the cowards... we have to save the fucking president!" and waluigi said "how" and mario said "fucking hell i dont know" and brick said "EVERYTHING CAN BE SLVE WITH AN EXPLOSION" and he punched the ground below them and the explosion made them alll and on the wreckage of princess peachs castle and mario said "thanks brick that helped out a lot and birkc said "NOOOO PRObLEM, BRO" and waluigi said "oh god are you gamzee now" andm ario said "what" and brick said "yeah what" and waluigi said "nevermind" and then there was a huge explosion as the neo nazi planes bombed the united states ofm ushroom kingdom and mario saiod "shit... it's too late! fucking princess peach is at it again, fucking bombing everything" then the flying fortress soared through the sky and mario said "god damn it i fucking hate this plot arc theres so much stupid fucking retarded danger and theres too many fucking unbeatable enemies and i dont have neough fucking powers i wish spaghhetti was a god power again" and then waluigi siad "who gives as hit we gotta go as fast as we can" so they ran towards donald trumps tower and brick said "fucking hell i dropped my explosion artifact i cant make any fist epxlosions anymore" and waluigi said" god damn okay hold onto my arms" and he went super saiyan x and his arms became long and brick and mario held onto his armsa nd he flew towards the turmp tower and there were sirens and explosions everywhere and the flying forteress started firing lasers at them but then all of a sudden 200 foot satan flew through the air and kicked the flying fortress out of the sky and then he landed standing with one foot on it and then he jumped back while screaming "I TOLD YOU NOT TODAY, YOU FUCKING CUNT! RESPECT YOUR GOD DAMN LORD" and then mario said "oh fuck... at least the war has stopped" and all the neo nazi planes started retreating instantly except for some tow planes that started tugging the flying fortress out of the way and mario said "this is fucing retarded the world is prepaqreed for catastrophe" and waluigi said "o shit i think maybe were nearing the second coming of dixie kong" and mario said "but im not ready yet i need more power before i can challenge birdo i cant fight hteu niverse yet if i could i would have done so long ago" and waluigi said "cant do much a fucking bout it kiddo just gotta roll with the punches and see where that getss oyu" then they arrived a tthe trump tower and waluigi burst throuh a window and he sceamed at a trumpcorp employee and said "TAKE E TO YOUR LEADER" and then he followed the employee into an elevator and he came totrumps private room where he was healing his wounds with money and donald trump smiled and said "we are on the brink of war, but I will save america!" and mario said "damn right you will but if we attack satan princess peach will attack and if we attack princess peach satan can attack" and donald trump said "satan cant attack until the second coming of dixie kong, so we just have to be quick... if dixie kong comes while were attacking princess peach we can retreat, but hte problem is nobody knows when dixie kong will descend from the skies in her beautiful suv convertible" nad mario said "whats an suv convertible" and donald trump said "i dunno i dont fuckin drive i bicycle i learned to icylce when i was 5 and took over my dads paper route" and amrio said "early achiever huh?" and then trump said "yeah thanks" and trump walked out and watched the post war haze as smoke appeared all over the country and looked at all the burning cities and ruined skyscrapers and said "even in war, the suset is still beautiful" and mario said "are you trying to be osme sort of edgy poetic meme faggot" and donald trump said ""shut your clit you dumb nigger let me finish" and trump said "it is a time of war and our enemies are invincible... but i am DONALD A TRUMP, AND I AM MAKING AMERICA GREAT AGAIAAAANN!" and then he jumped out the window and fell 100 stories and landed on his feet and roared with a beast roar and all the world heard it

donald trump... WAS MAKING AMERICA GREAT AGAINA


	139. Chapter 138

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETIT PARTY QUESST

CHAPTER 138: MARIO... SEeKING GUIDANCE IN A DANGEROUS WORLD... WHAT WILL HE DO?!

then mario and waluigi and brick all walked to geromys house and they passed al ot of carnage in the way seeing al ot of debris and seeing all these ubrning buildingsa nd the hills were smoking and there were deadp eople everywhere and a few crashed neonazi planes and mario said "holy shit this war is serious we cant escape the ar no matter where you go this is truly the end times maybe cave toadsworth wasnt so far off with his theory that dixie kong would return soon and that the seocnd coming of dixie kong was close its a shame that hwe had to destroy his entire city and destroy all his evidence and all traces of his religion maybe we could have proben to the world that the real problem is the universe and its creator in one package also known a birdo" and waluigi said "nobody would lsiten woudl they people are sutpid and you caant really convince them of anything they dont want to hear" then mario said "yeah i guess thats true" then they arrived at geromys houe but geromy wasnt there so they walked into geromys house and they heard a voice screaming "WELCOME TO Y MYSERIOU HAUNTED CASTLE!" aand mario said "holy fuck who is that" and the voice siad "who gives as hit? play or die... if you cant get to the end of my masgic castle in time, you will DIE!" then all of a sudden a chicken with roboclaws appeared and it growled at mario and mario said "what the fuck are youi" and the chicken said "i am your doom" and the chicken clucked and 10 more chickens came out and mario said "this is obivously a suepr fuckign hard palce to live fucking hell i dont want to live in this shithole is this some kind of securiuty mechanism" and the mysterious voice said "no this is my fucking house i kicked out geromy ages ago" and mario siad "gOD DAMN IT I JUST WANT TO TALK TO FUCKING GEROMY" and the voice said "yeah and i just want to fucking swallow your soul so deal with it you fucking stupid nigger" and mario said "god damn it stop fucking triggering me" adn then the voice said "oh sorry are you an sjw" and mario saisd "YES" and then the voice siad "well go fuck yourself you nigger cunt" and then amrio said "god damn it that didnt work" so he took otu his swords and he slashed all of those bastard robochickens in half and then mario said "LETS GO QUICK" so they went deeper into the haunted mysterious castle and brick said "fucking hell why dont we jut make the castle collapse with EXPLOSIODNS?!" and then waluigi said "thatsa dumb idea dont fucking do that" and brick said "why its a fucking beautiful idea you just have no fucking class" and then mario said "sotp fucking arguing we have to find whoever the mysterious voice is and then we need to slash his head off" and walugii said "dude what if its an ai what will you do" and mario said "destroy the computer oyu shitheaD" and waluigi said "what if its on a cloud" and mario said "then ill pray for fucking lightning" and waluig said "that wont fucking do anything yo udumbass religion doesnt eist" and mario said "dont you remember all the spaghetti magic" and then walugii said "no that wwas the old universe not this one" and mario siad "god whateveR" and then they turnedd the corner and a miniature angel as there adn the angel came up to them despite being tiny like 1 inch tall and it punched mario in the face and he flew backwards and flew into a wall and he said OW THAT FUCKING HURTS HLEP ME" so walugi ran over to him and gave him am ushroom healing 100 hp and mario said "alright ufcker its time to fight" so he ran to the angel but couldnt hit him because he was 1 inch high then brick punched the ground but only hurt his fist because he didnt have his explosive artifact and brick said "FUCKING HELL I DONT HAVE Y EXPLOSIVE ARTIFCAT" adn then waluig isaid "god damn this isnt looking good" so he turned into super saiyan x and spun around really fast making a tornado but the angel avoided it and then he punched waluigi so then mario took out a mgiga mushroom and threw it at the angel and at first the angel thought it was good becuase hed turn big and be able to crush the guys then he realized hed be easier to hit since he had a spell that made him have the same power no matter whaat size he was so then he became giant and mario stabbed him in the balls and the angel died and then mario said "god damn it lets keep going this castle fucking SUCKS and i hate it" and wlauigi said "who wouldnt WHO would want to live here god amn" and brick said "i would! i get to punch many epxloisons" and mario said "how do you punch an exploison god damn" and brick said "the same way you punc h and imaginry animal, you punch the air, you dont hit anything but the swinging motion makes you feel good and mamkes you feel liek yo ucan caccomplish stuff even though you cant because you suci at life" and mario sia "wow sounds like you have problems" and brick siad "no i was just stalking from your perspective asshole" and then waluigi siad "wahtever lets jsut keep fucking going this is literally a terrible plot arc we shouldnt have to spend an entire chapter in thisfucking stupid mansion we shouldnt even have to be in this situation lookign for geromy because htis is retarded with all these neonazi planes and satan and theres probably going to be more enemies dont you know it like didnt cave toadsworth mention that donald a trump might be the antichrist if he is that means hes going to want to enslave us and turn us into bad aguys and that means were going to have to fight him too so if we let him get into a dangerous fight which gives him huge gains like conquering pricness peahcs nnazi empire then that means hell gain a huge stronghold because hell have all the planes and everything at his dispoal and itll be much harder to end his empire" and mario said "wow that was a nie speech mate let me try: four score and thiry years ago, if ucked your mom, she was a good fuck and i enjoyed her vagina, i had a good advneture there, but there was one side effect of my adventure was that i made a beautiful skinny baby called waluigi who had really long arms too long for his skinny body and an ugly moustache and i made a baby who couldnt FUCKING STOP TALKING AND MADE REALLY LONG SPEECHES and he now lives in the world now imagine if this ugly terrible baby had been not born what if my mother had had the right to commit an abortion after going ot the local orcacle and verifying that her baby would have been a terrible perosn? then all the genetics that have come from this ugly skinny man wouldnt be in the bloodstream of hyumanity anymore because he wouldnt have existed. so what im saying is, vote for abortion and FUCK YOU WALUIGI" and waluigi said "im fucking offended fuck off" and then nature mario appeared and screamed "STOP TALKING SO LONG ITS FUCKING ANNOYING" and mario said "nature mario i havent seenr you in a while, too sad aobut hte loss of your beautiful loli idol?" then nature mario said "yes wouldnt you be if you lost your beautiful moe loli idol" and mario said "yes which is why i dont let myself have a beautiful moe loli idol" and nature mario said "you rob yourself of a great companion, mario, and also you are a fucking faggot" and then amrio said " idont give a shit im goign through this haunted castle and id ont want to FUCKING have toa rgue with you" so he stabbed nature mario and nature mario died because its a good meme and mario said "fuck at this rate the second coming of dixie kong will be before we get out of this shitty retard castle for fukcing gay DUMB furfag RETARDS" and then a furfag division came up to them and started humping their legs and mario said "OH MY GOD EW" so birkc took out a huge rocket laucnher and blasted them all of in one shot and siad "A CLEAN KILL" so then brick busted htrough the walls like koolaid amn and then waluigi and mario did the same and they kept busting forward making their own path but the castle seemed to go on forever and then mario siad "maybe its an infinite castle nad you can only get out by memorizing a certain apttern" so they went back to where they had started busting through walls like KOOL AID MAN and the kool aid man copyright infringement squad was there adn the lawyers asid "alright faggots give me your souls or well take all your money anda put you in jail" and mario said "i could also jut kill you" so mario jumped through their bodiesl ike kool aid man and kool aid man let out the most hilariously girly scream possible and brick BUSTED THROUGH KOOL AIDS ANS UGLY BODY like kool aid man busts through walls and mario screamed "EVERY DAY IM BUSTIN EVERY DAY IM BUSTIN" and brick said ":BUSTIN BUTTS BUSTIN BUTTS" and walugiio joined in in the song "LONG ASS BUTTS LONG ASS UBTS" and mario said "what the fuck is long ass butts supposed to mean you dumb jew holy siht" and waluig isaid "IM NOT FUCKING JEWISH YOU CUNT" then amrio said "THEN STOP ACTING LIKE A FUCKING JEW AND LETS FUCKING SING A GOOOD SONG REPEAT AFTER ME: EVERY DAY IM BUSTIN NUTS; BUSTIN WOMEN BUSTIN GUTS" THEN BRICK SCREAMED "LOVE TO BUST THE NIGGER BUTTS; NIGGER BUTT THAT POINTSA ND JUTS" then waluigi sang "I BUST NUTS LIKE BAR MITZVAH; EAT MY DICK LIKE TRANNY MA" then mario said "due oyu are so fucking degenerate its fucking unbelievable ' i bust nuts liek bar mitzvah; eat my dick like tranny ma? what? what? litrally what the fuck was that, what did i jut hear, how is that music" and wlauigi said "god damn it lets just focus on getting out of this magic castle so we can FUCKING FIND GEROMY" and then mario said "alright already just shut the ufkc up holy shit" and then mario said "everyone take ad ifferent path" because this part of the maze had three paths leading form that room so they all went out to different paths and they figured hte mysterious voice was probably weak as shit because he was hiding and sending tons of weak ass enemies so they all searched for him separate then waluigis path neded up in art museum of porn and there was a bathroom stall so waluigi pulled off his overalls and jerked it to over 100 gb of leaked ashley madison profiles meanwhile brick found a computer ocnnected to an unbannable reddit account so he started trolling reddit and mario got to a room with infinite spaghetti and mario said "holy shit this is perfect,... wait what if this is a trap to buy the mysterious voice time to escape?!" so mario screamde and said "NO! I WILL FIGHT OYU YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL NOT TEMPT E" so then he ran to the other side of the room and busted through the wall and got ot the control center of the magic mansion adn there were twenty fat guys so fat that all their fat had merged htem making them ike twenty fold siamese twins and mario said "oh my god what the fuck" and they made retard baby noisesa nd there was one that wasnt merged to the others and he had a mysterious voice and he said "mario you have found us, now what will you do?" and mario said "holy shit this is so fucking disgusting just let me go and i wont kill you" and the mysterious voice siad "i cant let you do that starfuck" and then mario said "fucking hell i have no choice" so he busted forward and busted n a circle through all the 20 conjoined fat retards who were running the magical castle and their fat spilled all over him and amrio screame "THSI IS SO FUCKIGN DISGUSTING GOD DAMN YOU WILL PAY" so he ran over to the mysteirous voice and the mysterious voice man said "god damn it man" and then mario ripped off his head and roared and then the magical casstle started to melt and waluigi wasnt even done jerking it and siad "OH GOD DAMN IT ARIO WHY DIDNT OYU JUST SUBMIT TO YOUR TEMPTATIONS" an brick said "but i was having so much fun trolling the sjws..." and then they all left and ran through the melting walls and managed to get to the entrance together and mario said "holy fuck that was literally the owrst chapter ive ever been cooerced into participating in" and walugii said "fucking hell mario you didnt let me finish my fap there were 100gb of ashley madison leaks" and mario said "god damn it nobody givesa s hit about ashley madison all the fucking profiles are fake anyway" and mario said "fucking losers" and brick said "i was trolling sjws and nazis on reddit iwth an unbannable acocunt" an d mario said "nice youve accomplished nothing of value good job" and brick said "i ahd fun" and mario said "i can have fun too" and then mario shot himself in the head and he fell onto the ground, deadp

and brick said "what the fuck?" and waluigi said "what the -literal- fuck? what the fuck just happened? god damn it i guess thats one way to kill yourself but fukcing WHY?"

\so they gave him a nigger burial, whicch is to say they stole his wallet and pissed on him


	140. Chapter 139

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SAPGHETTY PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 139: MARIO KILLE HIMSELF... WHY? WHAT IS HIS PLAN, AND WHAT WILL HE DO NOW?!

mario woke up and smelled the familiar sulfuric fires of HELL an mario woke up and felt blood pouring out of his head and he said "ah lovely i must be dead now god damn at least i went down like a badass those faggots are probably scratching their goddamn heads right now" and then mario walked over to toadettes bar which was a beauitufl place where he love to go a lot and then he walked in and toadette said "sup mario, you dead?" and mario said "yeah i sot myself in the head" and toadette said "what, life too much for you? dont worry were all dead some of us multiple times, like pepe the frog over there tried to kill himself hundreds of times already but every time he gets revivedd by some wannabe memelord who cant retire a meme" and as mario watched pepe the frogs depressed face disappeared as he was revived again and pepe looked up then started to panic and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT AGAIN I DONT WANT TO GO I DONT WANT TO BE AS HITTY EME IM TIRED OF ALL THIS BULLSHIT RIBBIT WHY" then toadette sighed and said "the life of a meme" and then mario said "i killed myself because now that theres a hole between hell and mexico theres literally no thing as death, unless you go to heaven, in which case you cant come back i guess? thats shit, to keep living you just have to keep killing yourself or something because thats an ufnrogivable sin apparently?" and then toadette said "ahahahaha dude i dont really give a fuck" and mario said "sorry anyway did you see geromy" and toadette said "yeah i think he died a little while ago" 'i figured" said mario and he continued "those fat fucks were so fat, when i was punching through them i saw a part of geromys shirt coming out of one of thems stomache, so i knew those fat obese 4chan geeks ate him" and then toadette said "ew" and then mario said "how do people pay for drinks here" and toadette said "they blow me" and mario said "ahahahaha funny joke but seriously" and toadette said "im being serious, this is hell you know" and mario looked down and there were a lot of holes in the counter and it smelled like sex and mario said "oh god damn it thats fucking disgusting but i guess thats what you get from hell?" and toadette said "youre lucky you dont have to visit the meme queen youd probably vomit or something" and mario said "who the ufck is the meme queen and does he have any relevance" and toadette siad "not currently" then mario said "well whatever anyway i need to find geromy any idea where he is?" and toadette siad "information stops being free when i stop being flaccid" and mario said "god damn it no thats gay as fuck" and toadette said "no its not i identify as female" and mario said "i dont give a fuck if luigi said he identified as female i wouldnt fuck him" and toadette said "but thats different hes your borhter" and mario said "same thing, different fetish" and then toadette said "man you fit into hell well mate" and mario said "thanks i come here often i guess it rubs off on me. plus you know im satans son and all" and toadette siad "sure anyway youre our main source of entertainment so could you stop being a useless shit and start doing something all thats on the screen is a view of your fat ass" and mario said "god damn it" and then kelvin the abuser said "yeah dude come on at least fight some fucking demons or something" and mario said "dude who the fuck are oyu" and kelvin said "im kelvin the abuser" nad mario said "i repeat who the fuck are you" and kelvin the abuser is "god damn i thought i had made a name for myself fucking hell" and he got up because he decided he was going to have to go to the real world againj to make a name for himself and mario said "why is anyone still down here you could just... go back up to the surface couldnt you" and toadette said "theres no stairs dude" and mario said "be fucking inventive all you have to do is fucking... fart, or something, and you could get up there" and toadette said "ew thats so unladylike" and mario saisd "i dont give a shit" and mario walked out the door and said "fucking hell i hate hell its so fucking deviant" and then mario starte shouting "GEROMY! MY NEW FIREND!" and kelvin the abuser looked back and said "hey ill show you a new friend" and mario said "fuck off kelvin youre nobody" and kelvin said "yeah but just wait when im raping your mother ill be all over the news" and mario said "my moms fucking dead" and kelvin the abuser said "thats cool im into necrophilia too" and mario said "no i mean shes ead not shes fucking dead people god damn youre retarded" and kelvin said "oh god damn it i got my hopes up, thats cool though, i'm not just any rapist you see, im a TIME TRAVEL RAPIST" and mario said "god fucking damn it youre shit man youre just ironic wannabe meme trash" and then kelvin the abuser said "i am a REAL FUCKING EME just watch i will kill 5 million people" and mario said "thats not even a world record what about hitler" and kelvin said "or what about that faggot mexican who killed 6 million faggot maros" and mario said "DONT YOU FUCING DISRESPECT THE 6 MILLION YOU FUCKING ANTI ITALIANITE SHIT" and kelvin the abuser said "fuck you ill abuse your face' and mario said "ill abuse your fucking corpse with my japanese swords, this one on the left is called hentaikiller666 and this other one is called rapistgodie" and kelvin the abuser said "wow sounds like you have some slefconfidence issues there mate, thats okay, one dose of the KELVIN and youll be even worse" and mario said "HOLY SHIT TALKING TO YOU IS A BAD MEME I DONT WANT TO HEAR THIS ALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAA" and then kelvin said "oh my god dude fuck off i need to go kill people" and then mario and kelvin the abuser parted ways and mario kept shouting for geromy hten finally geromy came out of an alley where he had been selling coke to black people and mario sai "yo geromy" and geromy said "hi" and mario said "why is this universe so shit it took way longer for the last one to go to shit" and geromy said "because there is a timeline outside of universes and all universes use it this one is farther on the scale, were very close to the second coming of dixie kong" and mario said "what about my spaghetti party quest? how can i become powerful?" nd geromy said "you have the power, but you cant use it because you have psychological issues, relating to your childhood"; and mario was shocked "no... ill have to... deal with my c hildhood?" and geromy said "yes unfortunately youll have to remember... the binding of isaac" and mario said "holy fuck thats one hell of a spoiler you do realize that was supposed to be a surprise right" and geromy said "what do you mean" and mario said "well i was planning to have like a whole arc about that like... a million words from now and you FUCKING RUINE IT YOU BEANER SHIT" and geromy punched mario on the shoulder and said, "there, there, you fat faggot trash" and mario said "yeah whatever doesnt matter i guess it would have been a shit arc anyway" and geromy said "yeah whatever i guess but you do have to deal with your childhood issues" and mario said "no... i ant! i cant deal with them, theyre too traumatic and i dont think my soul is ready to have to deal with such traumatizing memories... i spent years down there geromy, fucking YEARS, i am not ready for this shit man, its too soon, its too soon" and geromy said "until you acept your limitations and the fact that you are asmuch a victim as everyone you save, you will nto be able to reach into your souil and grab the spaghetti. this isnt the spaghetti monster universe, you cant get a free pass by sucking the flying spaghetti monsters dick, you have to work for oyur powers, you have to grow as a person and develop into a rational human being" and mario said "I CANT! im scared, geromy, what if i uncover something i dont want to see" and geromy said "man i can see into your soul, theres nothing that bad" and mario said "really" and geromy said "yeah i used to finger myself to hardcore mickey x fido porn too" and mario stared screaming and geromy said "dude ahahahahaha that was a fucking joke calm down" and mario said "well fuck so theres ntohing i can do?" and geromy said "i just fucking TOLD you what you an do youre not like waluigi or like... brick... youre not donald trump, your powers are completely differnet" and mario said "you mean mine are completely useless?" and geromy said "no waluigi has a low power ceiling he cant do much, brick is strong but he ha no room for growth, donald trump is invincible basically, you have a super lower starting point but when you realize your true potential you can become beyond godloike" and then geromy said "if you can discover yourself, you can stop or reverse the second coming of dixie kong, and you can replace birdo as the new universe god" and mario said "i dont want to fucking replae birdo i just want a normal fucking world with a normal fucking life god DAMN" and geromy said "what is this going to be some xenoblade shit when the kid is like 'muh... muh normalcy... i dont want to be a god... i just want to be a pathetic hero dirt farmer... muh feels... wuhh wuhh dont be a FUCKING FAGGOT mario grow some fucking balls then find a bitch, make that bitch your enemy, then SHOVE YOUR BALLS DOWN HER FUCKING THROAT" and mario said "t-thanks, geromy-sama..." and geromy-sama said "dude if you dont follow my advice its your fault, but ive given you some straight a fucking advice" and mario said "and spoiled a major part of the story" and geromy said "not really does anyone honestly read this?" and mario said "i can only fucking hope" and geromy said "nah man nobodys ever gonna read this its fine you could probably blow godzilla nd it wouldnt really matter" and mario said "i guess you have a point, whatever, lets try to confine our perspectives to our own characters though from this point on, okay?" and geromy said "so anyway jhow are you planning to go back" and mario said "uh i was going to jump" an geromy said "youre going to jump 500 feet?" and mario saisd "fuck uh i can fly?" and geromy said "no you cant. theres only one option. you have to find the meme queen" and mario said "oh god damn toadette warned me about the meme queen" and geromy said "ahahahaha she didnt tell yoiu shit. its a few houses down" and geromy gave mario the directions and mario said "god damn this guy better not rape me seriously if i get raped any more im going to fucking shank a ho" and geromy said "ahahahaha better shank several hos in advance then" and then mario followed geromys advice and went to the EME QUEEN STORE and then he walked in and he was amazed by the intensity of the memes he ofund therein. there was equius, dressedi n his beautiful meme crossdressing dress, looking like an elegant manlady, with a huge boner on a htrone that looked like a giant dick where he was sitting on the balls, and there were sculptures of horses and horse dicks everywhere and mario said "god damn it why is hell so weird" and equius said "hello there young one, are you looking for the meme queen?" and mario said "uh yeah" and equius said "you have found her! bask in the glory of the memes, young one. i have every meme your heart could desire" and mario said "i dont see any memes though all i see is horse dicks" and euqius asid "horse dicks are the highest form of meme" and mario said "god damn look i need to revive" and equius said "that is simple my child you must simply drink of the fountain of life" and mario said "oh god this isnt going to be something sexual is it" and equius said "only in every aspect" and he got off his throne and handed mario a gaint horse dildo and euqius said "drink of the elixir and you will revive and be free to roam the world once more" and mario said "dude im afraid this is disgusting" and equius siad "embrace your inner meme" and mario said "I DONT WANT TO" and equius aid "FUCKING DO IT CUNT" and he pushed marios head to the life dildo and mario drank deep of his own spirit and was revived and sent back to earth and as soon as he revived outside the mystery mansion he started coughing and said "FUCKING HELL I NEED TO SHANK A HO" so he went on and he found the nearest available ho and shanked her because he said if he got raped one more time hed shank a ho and he counted that experience as rape.


	141. Chapter 140

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 140: MARIO AND WALUIGI AND BRICK REUNITE... BUT WHAT WILL THEY DO NOW?!

then waluigi and brick walked up to mario who went back to the mysterious swag palace to look for waluigi and brick and waluigi said "mario youre back why the fuck did oyu kill yourself i thoght you were really dead htere for a while until i mremebered that there was a hole in mexico so people could get out of hell now" and mario said "well i didnt get out through the hole i had to go out with the mem queen" ajnd waluigi siad "who the fuck is hte mem equeen" and mario said "you dont n eed to know that information mate the meme queen is am ysterious creature who lives inside hell" so waluigi siad "oh okay so the meme queen is aguy and he raped you got it" andm mario said "GOD DAMN IT HOW DID OYU AKE THAT DEDUCTION FUCK" and waluigi said "its simple the fact that youre embarrassed nad blushing as fuckm eans something bad happened and that means you got rpaed because nothng else could make you so embarrassed nad then theres the fact that if oyu were raped by a fmeale first of all it wouldnt be rape and second of all you wouldnt be any where near as embarrassed so it must have been a guy which means the meme queen is a storng rapist man who is probably equius zahhak from homestuck" andm ario said "god damn it dude oyu suck at life" and waluigi siad "hey you cant say that i suck at life just because i can read you like sherlock holmes" and maro said "yeah why dont you fuck off SHERLOCK HOLMES none of your deductions make sense faggot hteres lots of explanations for what happened" and walugi said "but mine are the most probably and turned out to be true" and mario said "god damn it dude fuck off like seriously i dont need oyu reading my personality when did you learn to deduce like that anyway oyuve never done that before" and waluigi siad "while you were dead i had my own intermission where i apprenticed with sherlock holmes and he taught me his art" and mario said "god damn it why couldnt i learn sherlock holmes art thats what id like to do" and wlauigi said "too bad faggot sherlock holmes decided to bestow the wonders of his scientifc deduction skills on ME and not you so you can suck it" and waluigi said "AND BY IT I EAN MY PENIS" and mario said "oh okay thans i was confused and he was acutally legitimatley ocnfused and not just joking" and brick said "ahahahahhaa, man, this is sgay as fuck!" and thenwaluigi said "shut the fuck up brick obody asked for oyur opinion" and brick said "light yagasm did" and then mario siad "who the fuck is light yagasm" and brick siad "light yagasm is the guy from death note" and then the guy from death note appeared with a book in his hand ahd he said "hola there amigos, i am light yagasm and i am the man from death note. who here is evil?" and mario sai "BRICK IS EVIL, BRICK IS EVIL" and light yagasm said "brick is this true" and brick saisd "fuck you i only beat up old grandmothers as a hobby" and light yagasm said "you are on the list" and he started writing bricks name but then brick rushed at light gasm and punched htrough hoim with his powerful fist which he had equipped with a orrrosive artifiact and light yagasm started to melt around his fist and light yagasm screamed and said "IM MELTING AGAIN" and mario said "again you mean youve melted before? how did you survive" and light yagasm said "i will take the secret with me to my grave" and mario said "youll never be buried so fucking SPILL ITO" and light yagasms gooey face trollfaced as he evaporated into nothing and mario siad "god DAMN it that fucking fucker had better hope i never meet him in the afterlife beause otherwise i will fuck him UP" and waluigi said "huh nice brick you killed the ultimate enemy from eath note hwo was ridiculousyl fucking powerful" and mario said "yeah nice one i guess" and then brick said "it was easy hes a sissy fuck his deathn ote though" and then he opened up the death note and he looked and he saw that his name was misspelled and he asid "god DAMN it i hate when people misspell my name thats not how you spell holajueroniatri" and mario said "what the fuck are you mexican" and brick said "yno you dumb fuck im fucking portugese" and mario said "oh okay i assuemd from your skin color that youre mexican" and brick siad "what the fuck do you mean im white" and mario said "no because a portugese person cant get that white only a mexican can and that if he gets a skin transplant from michael jackson" and brick siad "what kind of bullshit logic is that nigguh im fucking portugese and i'm white" and mario said "you must have gotten as kin transplant from micheal jackson and that after he died" and brick siad "dude youre not making any sense and youre being racist as fuck shut the ufck up man i just came here for explosions" and then he exploded the ground and he flew away and then all of a sudden mister torgue appeared and his muscles were HUGE as fuck and he screamed "EXPLOSIONS?!" and then mario said "dude who the fuck are you you look like my mom would look if she took steroids and had a sex change and was an asshole" and mister torgue screame "EXPLOSIONS" and then mister torgue punched mario in the face and marios face exploded and there was boood everywheer and mario had to use a regular mushroom to heal his face and then brick epxloded back and just as mister torgue was punching mario againh he went in fornt of mario and blocked the explosive punch with his chest and said "no! i wont let you kill mario, mister torgue" and mister torgue screamed "EXPLOSIIOOONSS"S and he exploded in a giant explosion and he reappeared out of the smoke even bigger and beefier and tougher" and brick said "i know explosions are great but i cant let you kill my friend mario" and mister torgue said "EXPLOOSSSIOOOOOONS! BOOM" and then he punched brick and with a giant boom brick flew out into the sky flailing around like a ragdoll because of valves unrealistic phyiscs system and mario said "oh fuck this is shit" and then mister torgue screamed "EXPLOSIONSSA" and waluigi said "mmairo you have to use an explosion take this rocket launcher" and mario took waluigis half life 2 rocket launcher and he shot at mister torgue and mister torgue exploded in a giant explosion and transofrmed into a stronger bigger and beefier torgue nad mario said "holy shit nothings fucking working" and then waluigi said "fucking hell whats the opposie of an explosion" and mario said "an implosion" and waluigi said "holy shit thats right i need to make a blcak hole" so waluigi took out a crayon and drew a hole on mister torgues shorts that was a black hole and then the black hole turned weird because the crayon was actually the magic purple crayon that the retarded kid whose name i cant remember used to use to do all sorts of dopey ass shit and then mister torgue siad "NOOOO" and he punched the black hole which was stuck to his butt and his butt exploded and collapsed into itself and then he regrew his butt and mister torgue roared and started poudning his chest and every time he pounded his chest there was an explosion and he became bigger until finally he was 100 feet tall and his muscles were giant and mister torgue screamed "EXPLOSIONnnssss" and then he fell over because he was so big that he used all of his energy so he flel over and started sleeping and mario said "god damn who was that guy" and brick ran up to them afterr the fling that had happened and he siad "huff... huff.. m-mario, that is mister torgue, the master of explosions, he is a sensei on pandora becuase he teachers everyone the power of explosionmancy" and mario said "god damn what hte ufck is explosionamancy" and brick said "a form of martial arts like what he tried to do to you" and mario said "that wasnt a fucking martial art that was just him using explosive gauntlets you mroon" and brick said "god damn it no its a skill" and mario siad "n oway man i saw you put oyur explosive gauntlets on in the morning i know you managed to hide them under fake skintight gloves that look like skin so noone will know that you are using explosion gauntlets and cant actually use explosion magic because explosion magic DOESNT FUCKING EXIST because explosions arent a goddamn fucking elem ent you shit" and brick siad "hey stop fucking bullying me i dont care about waht you said" and then amrio said "stop it you stupid fuck explosions arent an element thats not how elements work in our world maybe on gaydora but not in the united states of mushroom kingdoms" and then brick said "god damn it dont you know the laws of physics apply to all the universe" and mario said "Really then why is it that in tetris you can fit an l block into a 4x4 space but in regular life oyu cacnt do that" and brick said "what that doesnt make sense" and mario said "exactly" and brick siad "my whole life is crashing down around me" and then mario said "exactly you fucking moron now lets fucking go" and then brick said "god damn it man fine lets go" and then mario said "thats what i like to hear but the question si where the fuck do we need to go" and birkc siad "i had no idea" then brick opened the window and he looked at his quests and he had no quests except for hundreds of sidequests that he was ignoring because fuck sidequests" and mario said "anything?" and brick said "nah just sidequests"a nd mario said "well maybe we hwve to do sidequests whats your first sidequest" and brick siad "we have to take some toilet paper to mister rogets who is stuck in the bathroom" so then mario said "where is mister rogers" adn then brick siad "it says hes on 9th street" and mario siad "9th street what" and waluigi siad "are yo ufucking retarded everyone knows what 9th street is" and mario siad "i dont and if you realize that i dont know then that means not everyone knows especially since im the protagonist so i cant be a retard" and waluigi said "not necessarily sometimes main characters are retarded" and mario said "name one series" and waluigi said "mario and hte search for the inner spaghetti party quest" and mario said "hey wait thats the one were in right now" and waluigi siad "thats right retard" and then mario said "god damn it stop triggering my ufcking autism you shit panda" and then waluigi siad "fucking never stop being suchc an asshole it triggers me" and then mario said "i dont give a fuck if anything triggers you you overly skinny asshole" and then waluigi siad "dude i will bitchslap you" and then waluigi slapped him and said "due you have tol earn that in the real world triggers dont matter and you have to be able to go for a few minutes and endure insuts without calling people uenducated and screaming about your triggers that just makes you weak and retarded you have tol earn how to be a man you cant just keep fucking saying oh muh autism oh muh triggers oh suk muh dik normies reee you havet ol earn to deal with real scenarios if you really hate what someone says then go to his house and fucking kill him but dont whine about triggers on the fucking itnernet that is literally the most retarded behavior possible" and then mario said "stop fucking ranting at me tyoure worse than an antifeminist" and waluigi siad "oh so im worse than someone who isnt castrated and has the balls to stand up to the matriarchy?" and mario said "hey stop making me look bad with your words" and then waluigi said "youre making yourself look bad with oyur actions im just shining lught on yoru hard work to make yourslef look bad you fucking FAGGOT" and mario said "hey stop it why do you have tob ee osufckign mean" and waluigi said "because oyu dont deserve it you have to learn to toughen up what if you have to fight at ough enemey who doesnt care about your felelings" and mario said "what you mean like what im doing right now "and waluigi said "this isnt a real fight god dam nit tthis is a learning experience"" adn then amrio said "no this isa fight becuas eyou triggered me sonow i have to take you to the back of the shed and put your silly nigger bitch ass DOWN" and waluigi said "no way i will fight you you cant expect me to just fucking die and let you put me down" so then brick said "holy shit will you both quit your fucking autism its triggering my fists" so then he took out his fists and he punched mario and waluigi in the face and they both landed on the groun in pain with their faces exploded off and they were bleeding and brick said "NOW STOP FUCKING ARGUING YOU CUNTS" andm ario said "ow that ufcking hurts why the hell did oyu do that" and then waluigi said "dude my f ace ism elted help how do i get my beautiful face off oh god i wanted to become a supermodel" and mario said "god damn you couild never become a model anyway with that ugly skinny moustache you have waluigi" and brick siad "oh ym go do i have to punch you again"a nd mario said "if you want me to whoop your fucking assa then sure go ahead and try"a nd brick ran over and punched mario so hard that his head slammed into the gorund and he siad "OW THAT FUCKIGN HURTS SOTP" and brick siad "you told me to try so i did idiot" and mario saido ""god damn it dude lets sotp this trivial stuff and give some whatever to who gives a fukc" and then mario took out a hoverboard and brick and waluigi took out hoverboards too and they started hovering and going over so that they could give toilet paper to mister rogers and 9th street was a magical interdimensional lane located in new york and they got there but then bigby wolf the badass appeared and he said "license and registration" and mario said "no" and then mario shot b igby the wolf in the face and he said "thug life" and bigby wolf transformed into a werewolf and mario shot him agai nwith a silver bullet" and then bigby said "FUCKING OW HELP" and then bigby wolf transformedi nto a giant wolf and he siad "i was only kidding i need to hlep you on yoru sidequest jesus christ you people are fucking assohles" and mario said "i dont roll with furries asshole" and he shot him again with more silver bullets and then bigby wolf fell to the ground screaming in agony and said "fucking hell i will avenge myself some day" and then they kept hovering and got over to 9th street and they saw mister rogers house and then mario knocked on the door but then there was a huge explosion adn the door flew outwards knocking mario into the alley wall and there was torgue and he started pounding his chest really hard causing explosions and then he got really big and burst out of the houe destorying it and killing mister rogers making the quest fail and brick screamed "GOD DAMN IT"a nd mister torgue siad "explosions" and then glasses appeared on his face adn a YEAEEEEAH was heard in the backgorund and maraio said "god damn it man why the fuck is torgue crawling up my asshole i hate ister cunt he wont leave me the fuck alone" and then brick siad "maybe i can create an antimatter epxlosion" so he drew back his fist and opened it reversing the punching motion to create a super powerful antiexplosion ball and he threw it at torgue and the antiexplosion imploded and absorbed some of his explosion energy andmaking him shrink a bit and mario said "we have to protect brick he has the weapon we need to defeat toruge" and waluigi said "fucking hell weve already lost the siequest why are we fighting" and mario said "becuase otherwise hell destory us" and there was a huge explosion adn they had to dodge out of the way and mario said "DISTRACT HIM WHILE BRICK UNPOWERS HIM" and brick created two more anti explosion balls and made mister torgue get smalelr and brick siasd "im mastering the technique its taking me a while" and mario screamed "I KNOW" as mister torgue punched him and caused him to fly into an alley wall and waluigi transformed into super saiyan x and flew at mister torgue and scratched his eyes but htat just created an antimatter epxlosion that knocked him out of the way and mario ran back to the battlefield nad screamed "fucking hell this battle is intense" and waluigi siad "youre telling me, shithead" and mario said "Dont call me a fucking shithead man im just trying to protect us" and brick started firing antimatter explosion balls at mister torgue and each one that hit made him smalelr and he was only 90 feet tall now but he started poudnign his chest again and the explosions made him 900 feet tall and he started kicking all the buildings on 9th street and another quest got failed and brick siad "GOD DAMN IT this isnt fucking wroking we have to find some way to defeat him before its too late" and mario said "fucking hell i tihn i have one weapon that can help" and mario took out a game deleter fragment and threw it at mister torgue but it was just a scrap so the attack barely did andything and amrio said "GOD DAMN IT that barely idd anything i dont know what to do" and birck said "you hve to stop being such a fucking pussy ass faggot mario you have to start learning how ot deal with these kinds of things on your own" and mario said "god damn it i fucking cnat i dont have these powers" he beame super saiyan m but super saiyan m was a terrible form so when he went at mister torgue he exploded taking up hafl of his health and making mister torgue 1000 feet taller instead of 900 and mario screamed "FUCK! FUCK! everything i do is failure" and brick sai "fucking faggot try harder" and mario said "i mtired of your fucking abuse im LEAVING" and then mister torgue kicked a building down causing skyscrapers to fall like odminoes and ending 10 more sidequests and brick siad "F?UCKING HELL WERE CREATING TOO MANY ENDED SIDEQUESTS WE CANT DO ANYTHING IF ALL OUR SIDEQUESTS LEAVE" amnd then mario said "what the ufck are all your sidequests on 9th street" and brick siad "the vast majority and the others are on 8th street"; and mario said "there has to be something we can do this is an interdimensional street right" nad brick said "yeah" andd mario said "well could we trap mister torgue in another dimension" and then brick siad "well we could try let me get out my space singularity rmeote" and he got it out and clicked it and the street started to phase and brick said "alright we have to fucking get him on the street when it shifts but get out at the last moment" then brick punche the grounda nd flew into torgue adn made him chase him so he went on the main 9th street street and mario siaod "okay time to bait him" then they all went hte 9th street street and then mario siad "if we ccan do this we can kill him come on damn it waluigi adn brick pull throguh" an dbrick was punching mister torgue and each punch made mister torgue proud and mae him feel good and mister torgue screamed and said "EXPLOSINONS" an d amrio said "GOD DAMN IT THE STREET SHOULD IMMATERIALIZE SOON PLEASE" and then the street phased out in an instant taking brick with it and in the last moment brick looke back seeing himself phase out of reality and he cried a single tear and threw the weird shit remote but the impact made it explode into a thousand pieces which made the entire world start to catastrophize and made reality start to phase and made all sorts crazay shit happen as a herd of super meat boys ran through the city triyng to speedrun and crushing buildins and mario and walugii coudl barely avoid their giant bloody fistsa and mario said "oh fuck the remote made the universe unstable because it broke was brick trying to kill us" and waluigi said "no i think he was trying to save us but he failed go dam nit why dd brick have to fuck up so hard that is such a pain" and mario siad "worst of all what will happen to the universe now?! damn it" and mario looked into the sky and he saw birdos face staring down at him and mario screamed "WHAT THE FUCK" and then waluigi laughed and said "the fucking universe is staring at you mario be proud" but hten lasers started to come out of birdos eyes and carve through the ground and mario screamed and said "we are getting closer and closer to the second coming of dixie kong i know it if im not quick then that means that we will all be left behind i have to destroy the universe and its god before that happens" and birdo made a birdo nosie and all the owrld heard it because birdo was the sky and waluigi siad "there isnt much hope for humanity mario you have to fucking save us" and mario said "i will even if all the world crumbles and i cant use any powers i will save us" and then waluigi said "i do remember something" and mario said "what" and waluigi said "wasnt there a little faggy bitch boy called shulk who visited us once maybe we can borrow his monado" and mario said "how do you know what a monado is also whats am onado" and walugii said "i played xenoblade chronicles on the 3ds and also a monado is a magical sword" and mario siad "oh man i already have am agicla sword this ones called madoku look" and he took out his moe as fuck anime sword and he said "isnt it nice" and waluigi said "i guess its high quality but why the fuck do you have a shitty anime sword that is so not your style mario" and mario said "im aware but htere are some things that a man has to do regardless of whether or not it is in his style" and waluigi said "well whatever can it do anything" and mario said "Sure" and he tapped it and out came magical girl madoku and waluigi said "god damn dude why the fuck do you have some osrt of weird loli trapped in your sword" and mario said "because shes the swords power" and then he stuffed her back in and said "Watch" adn then he raised the sky to heaven and it started absorbing life nergy from his surroundingsm aking his surroundings grey and then he shot laser everywhere and then wauigi siad "fucking hell nice but if you use that too long you will destroy the world" and then mario said "yeah i know but WHO GIVES A SHIT" and he did it more just for kicks and then he concentrated the laser and it hit birdo in the face" and birdo made an ugly birdo noise and birdo disappeared out of hte sky and waluigi siad "damn it man that was fucing easy as hell totally anticlimactic" and mario said "what were you expecting"

and waluigi siad "dont do it man dont fucking do it" and mario looked at waluigi and said "im going to fuckign do it man you cant stop me" and waluigi said "dont FUCKIGN do it dont do this to me dont do this to the audience" and mario said "IM DOING IT" then mario shouted at the sky "WHO WERE YOU EXPECTING...

THE EASTER BUNNY?!"


	142. Chapter 141

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 141: REALITY IS CRUMBLING ALL AROUND OUR HEROES... DANGER WAITS AT EVERY TURN... CAN THE HEROES SURVIVE THE CRASHING DOWN OF REALITY OF ITSELF AS ALL THE CONVNETIONS OF NORMAL LIFE BREAK DOWN?! BRICKS REMOTE BROKE AND IT WAS THE STABILIZER OF THE UNIVERSE! THE SECOND COMING OF DIXIE KONG ARE CLOSE... ARE ORU HEROES READY FOR THE IFHGT TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE?! WILL MARIO BE ABLE TO RESTABILIZE THE UNIVERSE IN TIME?!

then amrio and waluigi ran through new york and htere was corruption everywhere and jpeg artifacts kept popping up and then suddenly an autistic dinosaur who like to play video games popped out of a candy store and said "AAAAAAAUGH ITS A MARIO CAN I KEEP HIM MOMMY" and his mommy popped out and his mommy was johnny neutron and his mommy sai D"AUGH ILL BUY IT FOR YOU MUH BABY" and then amrio siad "oh my fucking lord as the universe dies that means that all normalcies die too and i guess we are doome to this inane retarded bullshit unless we can defeat the destabilizaiton of the universe in time" and the dinosaurs asid "AURGHGHGH MARIO COME INTO Y POCKET SO MY SON CAN TAKE OYU HOME" adn the son said "I WANT A MARIO I WWANT A ARIO OMMY GIVE ME MY MARIO" adn the dinosaur mommy who was jimmy neutron said "ach TUNG jahwol jahwol" and her husband who was candy cane hitler siad "JAHWOL JAHWOL" and then mario said "oh my fucking :ORd htisi s fucking retarded we have to get out of here" and he went on his hoverboarda nd he started going on it as fast as he could because he needed to escape reality becasue reality was collapsing all around him and becoming retarded" and wlauigi siad "dude do you have any idea how we an get out of here if we dont get out ofh ere quickly were oging to be destroyed look there i a slow nuke comign through the sky" and they saw a hydrogen bomb slowly zoomign through the sky and mario said d"holy shit what the fuck is going on" and he saw the chinese army led by donkey chong who was like donkey kong except a ching chong walking on water to get to new york trying to get to 9th treet and mario said "what the fuck nukes and ching chongs what couldb e worse" but then trump ran on the water and he took out a giant syringe filled with money and stabbed his fist and his fist grew into a gaint laser cannon and he shot his laser cannon and destroyed all the ching chong armies and donkey chong screamed in rage and ran towards doanld a trump and donald a trump said "I WILL SAVE AMERICA BY GETTING RID OF THE CHING CHONGSNA D BEANERS AND SPEARCHUCKERS FUCK YOU WHITE RACE KKK" and mario said "holy shit trumps going at it" and trump rippedo ff his shirt and pumped more money into his chest and he became DONALD A CAPITALISM TRUMP who became the ultimate form of donald a trump and he said "get ready to met your master the devil, donkey CHONG! ching chong ding dong its dying time" and then mario said "what the ufkc man" so they skated on their hoverboards as fast as they could and waluigi said "where the fucka re we going" and mario siad "were going to the planet core" and then waluigi siad "what the fuck are you talking about you dont mean" and mario said "yes thats right were going to the center of the earth" and waluigi said "wow that is so fucking original and its not like every fucking show ever has done a cover of the journey to the center of the earth" and mario siad "shut the fuck up its not that overdone do you have any better ideas we need to access the planet core and see if we can stabilize the world form there" and waluigi said "wait how the ufck do oyu know all this shit" and mario siad "i worked for the united states of mushroom kingdom marine corp when i was younger" and waluigi said "that doesnt explain anything how does the united states of mushroom kingdom know this and why havent they exploited this feature" and mario siad "it was discoveredo n 4/20 which is weed day so everyone was high and it got ignored but i wasnt high so i was able to understand the significance of the discovery unlike everyone else who was busy smoking joints take that obama you failed again" and then waluigi said "wow thats a nice bit of backstory there man" and mario said "thanks man" and then waluigi and mario kept going and waluigi said "where do we go to get to the center of the earth" and mario said "kansas" and waluigi said "kansas is a big city" and mario said "yeah were going to have to destroy the entire city of kansas and make a hole to trave lto" and then waluigi said "what the fuck well destroy an entire ity isnt that antiheroic?" and then mario siad "nah theres a giant worm from dune there anyway itll wake up eventually and kill everyone anyway actually were waiting for the prophecy to take place so the dune worm comes ut of the ground then we kill ita nd it will explode and then it will make the hole for us" and behind them new york city exploded because of the nuclear bomb and donald trump was running towards china on the water holding donkey chongs head and pounding his chest with his spare arm screaming "Ching chongs today you die ima go donkey kong on your beaner reject BANANA ASSES" and then mario siad "damn that guy is fucking serious good thing we have a guy to defeat the worlds leading economic country so they wont destroy us" and waluigi said "amen bro" and then they kept hoverboarding and it took them several hours to get to kansas but hten when they finally got there it was just as mario predicted and the giant worm whatever the fuck it was called from dune was in the air and mario siad "QUICK" so he took out his massive laser gun that was bigger than his entire body and it fired a huge laser and the laser sliced through the worm and the worms blood mixed with the air and the worm started to explode and there was a huge explosion the alrgest explosion ever and it fired downwards creating a huge hole but not all the way to the planets core just deep enough for mario to enter the tunnels and mario said "fuck damn it why the fuck do we have to sidequest i was hoping wed get a path straight to the core" and waluigi said "wrong story what youre looking for is some 60 second animated series faggot this is mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest we dont do things the hard way" and mario said "yeah thats right we do them the RETARD HARD way" and then walugii said "thats exactly right" adn then mario siad "god damn it well whatever guess i just have to learn to live with it then" then mario and waluigi jumped into the huge hole that was where kansas had been and a toad looked at mario and said "MARIO!" and mario siad "what" and toad asid "you destroyed my entire city of kansas, WHY?"! and mario siad "so i can save the universe" and toad said "my family is dead my sister is dead my mom is dead does anything matter "and mario siad "are you going to accomplish anything with your life or are you going to keep whining" and the toad said "how can i do anything but the latter now that my parents and family are dead?" and mario siad "then ill save you the trouble of living" and he took out a gun and put the toad out of his misery and waluigi said "good call amrio it was a hard call but he was too sad to live hes probably in heaven with his family now" and mario said "amen brther" adn then amrio and waluigi hopped down into the hole and then they walked through the tunnels and mario said "shit we dont have a light" and then waluigi siad "wait i think i have one" and mario said "yes you do" and he took a matchstick to waluisi moustache and waluigis moustache started burning becoming a super bright lantern and waluigi siad "oh my god why did you do that to my poor moustache" and amrio said "its cool dude dont worry you can grow it back havent you grown it back like several times before itll grow back as soon as the author forgets about it having been burned off" and waluigi said "yeah but what if he never forgets nad i have to look like a goy for the ret of my life" and mario saiod "dude just shut up at this rate werre not gonna get ot the core in time and im gonna have to burn off all of your hair as well" and walugii said "fucking fine okay fine i wont complain just no more burning my hair please" and mario said "and next your pubic haris" and waluigi said "oaky thats way too far man what the fuck why would you even think of doing such a thing literally what the fuck are you thinking god damn man stop fucking around like this shit dude thats fucking scary okay lets not go there" and mario said "stop fucking ramblin you sissy lets go" so they kept going through the tunnelsa nd they saw a clone of cave toadsworth and cave toadsworth said "ah hello have you accepted the love of birdo? have you accepted dixie kong into your heart?" and then mario said "oh my god i thought i killed you" and cave toadsworth said "Ah so you are an enemy of the faith, huh birdo has created thousands of clones of me to evangelize all corners of the world with the truth of birdo and the second coming of dixie kong" and mario said "I AM GOING TO PRE VENT THE SECOND COMING OF DIXIE KONG" and cave toadsworth said "silly mario nobody can prevent he second coming of dixie kong are you high" and mario said "no but i will go on high and i will destroy the evil god of the universe who is also one with the univeres, birdo" and cave toadsworth said "youre dreaming man theres no way youll ever be able to defeat our glorious lord birdo" and mario said "i can try and di will try and i will succeed because i am mario and i am the protagonist and the protagonist must always succceed in all that he does and the protagonist is a true hero and anyone who denies the protagonist of his glory will be swept out of the way because ih ave plot armor" and cave toadsworth said "you will always be the protagonist. once the second coming of dixie kong comes, you will be the new vessel for birdo and the new universe. you will be the mainest character of them all" and then mario said "oh my god being a protagonist cant help me im going to need to actually become self defending fucking hell this is scary what do i do walugii" and waluigi said "dont look at me you sweaty goy i have no idea what to do what makes you think i would have any idea what to do dude im just a fucking goy in the sunlight unable to find his way just like you what makes you think itd ever be possible to fucking make me do something useful with my life" and then mario siad "youre fucking waluigi youre the brains of this outfit" and mario said "if youre not the brains then who is the brans" then all of a sudden reyn came out of the shadows and he siad "i am the brains. lets bash it with mein shield" and mario asid "what the fuck who are oyu" and reyn said "im reyn, i helped save the universe once" and then mario said "oh god are you a shitty anime character" and reyn said "no i am a wonderful anime character" and then mario said "alright whtever we need to defeat birdo eventually but first we have to end this insane religion by killign this toad who is a pastor of the insane birdo religion which preaches about the second coming of dixie kong and which might just be the cause of fate for all of humanity if we dont stop it and prevent birdo from taking control of mario and making mario into birdos host" and reyn said "alright sounds like you need me, a chain attack expert" and then mario said "waht the fuck is a chain attack" and waluigi saiod "its when multiple people attack retard i havent even played xenoblade chronicles and i know it" and mario saido "wait but you said you played xenoblade chronicles you said so just a few chapters ago idiot" and waluigi said "shut up faggot" adn then reyn said "language, compadros! come on lets bust some cave toadsworth" then reyn busted forwards and slammed cave toadsworth with his hsield and cave toadsworth got squished nad became just a red splash on reyns shield and mario said "holy sht man thats intense youre pretty good with your shield" and waluigi said "yeah i have to second that but we should probably get going" then they started walking and they saw another huge toad city and mario said "we have to destroy them they are carriers of the filth of the birdo religion" so mario and waluigi and reyn all took torches to estroy the religious city which was the hub of the religion that would bring about the end of the netire world if our heroes didnt put an end to it and mario and reyn and wlauigi all started runnign aroudn the town whle screaming "allahu akbar" adn they startedl ighting fire to curtains and walls an houses and the prophet muhammed descended from heaven and said "this isnt what i want boys" and walugii said "i dont give a shit besides isnt this what you want to have people kill people of foreign religions" and muhammed said "yes but i only want muslims to do it if you non muslims kill eachother that takes away possible glory from muslims. you filthy fucking white scum (xecept for reyn you fucking mexican trash) need to die for the glory of ME, ALALH" and then mario said" fuck off mohammed go back to heaven" so he jumped up and put a torch under mohammeds ass and mohammed got in so much pain that he flew way up all the way to heaven and mario said "phew thats one saitn dalt with now we have to deal with a lot of less powerful non-deity non-great prophet saints" and then they started running around with torches setting housees and walls and curtains and streets and bridges and they screamed "ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAHU AKBAR" and then waluigi screamed "I AM THE THOUGHT POLICE" and mario screamed "I AM THE NEW WORLD ORDER" and reyn screamed "I AM WINSTON SMITH" and mario said "no you fucking moron the toads are winston smith youre the ministry of defense" and reyn said "oh sorry in ever read your dumb jewish book" and mario siad "no you fucking moron its an anti jewish book the author knew about the truth of the jew takeover of the world and he tried to defend goyim culture by warning them about hte future that he foresaw" and reyn said "whatever man i dont really give a shit ALLAHU ABAR ALLAHU AKBAR" and mario said "ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAHU AKBAR" and wlauigi screamed "ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAHU AKBAR" and they were all ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAHU AKBAR together which was one of the greatest, toppest tier memes, and mario said "theres a new badass meme in town, and his name is..." but then lal of a sudden john cena music started playin because mario had given a situation when the meme could be played and john cena appeared screaming "JOOOHHNNN CEEEEEENAAAA" and he flew out of nowehre and punched mario in the burning city and john cena screamed "JOOOHHNNNN CEEEENAAAAA" and mario said "dude john cemna fucking stop i have owrk to do" and john cena screamed "JOHN CENOPE" and then mario said "god damn it john cena" and mario screamed' waluii quick call pope max the russian baptist" and waluigi caled pope max who was a russian baptist and he said john cena is attacking mario who is a devoted catholic and he is an atheist" and pope max flew in on a helicopter armed iwth machineguns and started shooting at john cena and john cena roared "JOHN CENAAAAA" and he ran towards the helicopter and he punched the helicopter down and it crashed into the ground burning and pope max jumped out of the fire baptized in fire cause he was a russian baptist and russian baptists are BADASS even though he was short as fuck like really a true manlet poor guy i feel so bad and pope max took out two tommy ugns and started firing at john cena but john cena ran at pope max and punched the tommy guns out of his hands and then john cena screa,ed "john cenaaaaa" because he was john cena but didnt really feel that hyped about abeaitng the shit out of this fucking tiny manlet and pope max punched john cena in the face and john cena roared like an ape and pope max shot him in the stomache with a shotugn and the city was burning aroudn them and jihad toads were screaming and a troop of islam toads appeared and screamed "ALLAHU AKBAR" but then they oticed the city was already on fire and they screamde "oh what the fuck this was our target hwot hte fucked attack this city" but it was so hot that their bombs exploded anyway which made them cause a huge explosion and mario siad ":holy shit must be islamics at it again" meanwhile john cena was beaitng the shit out of pope maxa nd he picked up john cena and beat him on his knee and then he took pope max and he pulled off his shitty pope hat and he beat him with it and then he ripped pope max in half and mario said "holy shit theyre gonnan eed a new pope" and waluigi said "i know my destiny" so he ran to the pope hat and he put it on and he became the supreme pope waluigi who would bring the catholic empire to a new height free ofa ll religon adn free of birdo and free of the second coming of dixie kong and wlauigis eyes glowed with holy light and he screamed "I AM POPE WALUIGI WARIO AND I AM THE GREATEST WARRIOR EVER BORN" and then he took out a giant holy crossa nd he whacke john cena on the head with it and mario said "holy shit why cant i get hugep oewrs" and waluigi heard and screamed "ITS BAD KARMA! you were practically god last itme, now i have the power and YOU are the weak" and waluigi wahakced john cena over theh ead iwth it and there was blood everywhere and pope maxs corpse smiled because thats how happy pope max was to see john cena being beaten because he was in toadettes bar wathcing waluigi and the feels were very storng in this one and waluigi screamed and said "for the power of tall the popes before me i will be the greatest pope ever lived and the eternal pope i am pope 666 i am pope waluigi" and mario siad "holy shit the tribulations are really upon us" but the universe was so glitchy that all of a sudden that annoying ass GAY AUTISM DOG WITH A BIRTH DEFECT THAT ADE IT LOOK RETARDED dog from yoshis island appeared and it growled and bit waluigis ass and wlauigi flew into the sky in pain and john cena flew into the sky after him and punched him in the face and reyn screamed and said "holy shit" so he jmped into the sky and blocked john cenas next punch with his shield but instead he got knocked through the roof of the cave and waluigi screamde "OH FUCK" and he staiblized himself with the power of jesus and he glowed with holy glowing energy and he said "thats it john cena youve met your match" and john cena wiped some blood from his face and he scramed ":JOHN CENAAAAA" and waluigi said "john cena this you fat autistic fuck" and then he shot a huge holy beam at john cena and john cena roared in pain as it toasted his nipples and john cena rubbed his nipples together to make them hurt less but it just made them hurt more and john cena roared and pounded his chest like a gorilla and waluigi said "I AM POPE WALUIGI THE 666 LORD OF THE NEOCATHOLIC CHURCH AND YOU ARE MY FIRST CONQUEST WELCOME TO THE WALUIGI CRUSADES" and then waluigi whacked john cena on the head with his staff and john cena curmbled into a pile of unholy dust and mario said "holy shit that was fucking aweosme is that the power of the pope" and walugii said "combined with my epic power but i didnt even go super saiyan x yet if i went super siayan x with the power of the pope hat i would be almost invincible" and then amrio said "holy shit the potentail is almost endless" and waluigi said "i know i know especially because it is my own potential we are talking about and not some shitty other persons potential" and mario said "whta about reyn wheres reyn" and then reyn came flying down from the celing and he landed on the ground and he said "ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow that ufcking hurt god damn" and mario said "fucking hell man are oyu okay" and then reyn said "uh yeah im a manly man i dont get fucking hurt im strong as shit nothing can fucking hurtm e" and then mario said "sure thing you seemed pretty hurt there man"; and reyn said "no i didnt it was an illusion anyway lets go where are we going" and he walked but then the ground rumbled under him and he fell into a bottomles pit and mario said "oh fucking dman it" then he jumped into the pit and caught reyn and he started wall jumping and he managed to jump all up the walls and put reyn down outside of hte pit and mario siad "god damn it man dont fucking do that then youll fucking die just be more careful man you cant justgo off in a huffy puff like that bad shit will happen man" and john cena revived and screamed "JOHN CEENAAAA" but waluigi shot another holy beam at him and john cena died again adn reyn said "holy shit youre so powerful now pope waluigi wario" and mario siad "yeah hes my friend i dont think ive spent more chapters with any other man than this" and reyn said "wait doesnt that break the fourth wall" and mario said" we do it all the time youll learn our ways if you dont die young" but then a sniper shot reyn in the head and he died and mario said "god damn it that was ironic oh well lets og" and waluigi and mario were whistling and going towards the core of the plaent adn mario said "fucking hell i hate this shit i wish we could get there already without having to go through ridiculous amounts of sidequests" but then they saw a pixelated mario run up to them and he gave them a sidequest and mario tried to press b to refuse but his b button was broken and mario siad "FUCK FUCK FUCK i shouldnt ahve been playing on a defunct console" adn then waluigi said "pffft you should just play on the wii u" and then mario said "god damn it dude i guess we have to see what this sidequest is" adn then waluigi looked and it said that they had to pick up fifty thousand rocks so then they started picking up pebbles from the ground but pixelated mario said it needed to be bigger ones so they had to go all the way our of the hole outsideo f kansas tthen they had to go into the graveler mountains and they started fighting gravelers and stuffing sacks full of gravelers but it was taking so long they imported some chinese workers off of the space store and the chinese workers helped catch gravelers and stuffed their bags full of gravelers but ti was still taking forever nadm ario siad "i fucking hate sidequests this is shit let me go check a strategy guide" but his interenet was working at 7kbs so it loaded a month later and by that point they had collected 40000 gravelers and he looked at a strategy guide and he was reading and read aloud "hmmm so theres a quest yes by a pixelated mario yes and the quest says to get fifty thousand gravelers yes and its NOT SOLVABLE BY GETTING FIFTY THOUSAND GRAVLERS? what the fucking fuck why woul they say oyu had to get 50000 graveleers gd damn you actualy have to take one graveller and beat pixelate mario to death with it in order to get to the next segment of the game ufkcing hell" so they ran all the way back to the hole in kansas from the graveler mountains and they had to go back down in the hole and through the tunnels and past the burning city of the weird cave toad religion and then they had to go back to the pixelated mario but they couldnt find him because he had built a minecraft fortress and mario siado "oh my fucking lord" so then mario and walugii started mining through the obsidian fort and it took fucking forever because they had no tools and mario said" i fucking hate pixelated me" and after hours they managed to get through the walls and managed to get insdie the pixelated marios castlle and then by the time he got into the castle pixelated mario was packing up and ready to go and mario said "we collected your ?FUCKING gravellers you piece of FUCKING shit"" amdn he took a graveller and squished pixelated mario with it and pixelated mario ried as he was crushed and waluigi said "fucking hell i delare mario a saint and pixelated mario an ultimate evil" and then they got the quest reward which was 10 coins and mario siad "holy shit i fucking hate sidequests i could have jut farmed fucking coin blocks" and waluigi said "yeah thats ufcking retarded man" and then mario said "well whatever time to keep going i guess the planet core cant be so far from here" so they kept going through thetunnels going deeper and deeper into the center of hte earth and they got to the nice looking place where there was water and a lot of dinosaurs and evertihng and mairo siad "oh man i remember this from the movie its so cool" amd then they saw adam sandlers ugly face pop out of the sky and say "yo, whats up" and then mario said "waht teh fuck its the spirit of adam sandles" and then waluigi said "wh the fuck is adam sandiles" and then marios iad" i dunno probably jewish because hollywood is controlled by the jews if youre not aware" and waluigi siad "oh i know even if alex jones denies that all the jews are repsonsible for everything i know" so he shot a laser beam at adam sandiles ugly face but adam andile shot a huge laser which consumed his ghost life essence but burnedm ario and mario said "oh fuck im dying help HELP HELP" and waluigi said "OH FUCK" and then he wnet on his phoen and he googled "how to heal an adam sandlers attack" adn then he saw an article on infowars and he ewnt ot hte infowars store and obught some super cyanide iodine and applide tit to mario and mario got better instantly and mario siad "holy shit how the ufck did oyu manage to heal me so quickly" and waluigi said "its all thanks to our hero alex jones who i love and who is a good man and who will fight back the new world order for all time" and hten mario said "amen brother keep the faith thought o be honest alex jones is probably just controlled opposition hes still pretty cool i guess nto like those dumb tranny sjws who want to censor all our freedom of speech and dont even accept .bro file names becuase theyre fucking autistic retards" and waluigi said "amen at least alex jones can scream" and mario asid "even if he indirectly screams like an sjw like muh jews muh jews muh white supremacists muh ultra rich muh global elite muh bad advice muh fear mongering muh sadness muh i am going to fucking destroy the globalists muh i am not going to help anybody though muh i am going to make everyone afraid muh i am goign to take my shekels like a man and bring abotu the destruction of non jewish society" and waluigi saisd "jesus christ i thought you were just being ironic about the conspiracy theorist thing youre a fucking retard" and mario said "no i knwo the truth" and walugii said "no you know how to be a fucing retard stop believing everything you read on /pol/ /pol/ belongs to the shills" and mario said "no /pol/ is a beautiful placE" and waluigi said "sure it might have been before the shills destroyed it and made an atmosphere wehre everyone is as busy sreaming shill as they are jerking it to furry porn" and mario said "wow so deep mister edgelord" and waluigi said "shut the fuck up god i just want to go to sleep and get to this FUCKING planet core i fucking hate this long storyquest" and hten amrio sand walugii kept walking and finally they got to a steel dore that said "plaent core" adn they went in and there was a giant sphere with a computer attachced to it and mario said "i knew it heres a computer to stabilize the planet" so he went inside and he started using the computer and a ghost hologram of lugii appeared and computer luigi said "yo mario" and mario said "what are you the soul of the planet" and luigi said "yes" and mario said "well can you fix the universe" and luigi said "i can right now" adn mario said "then do it please" and luigi said "no i have one condition" and mario said "what do you want" and lugii pulled down his overalls and said "blow me brother give me the time of my life make me feel the lvoe that daddy never gave me" and mario said "dude what the fuck cant you just save the world and save your real self" and lugii said "i am my real self you faggot" and then mario said "god damn it luigi please dont fucking do this shit im not going to fucking blow oyu" and luigi said "if you dont want to blow me then i guess i wont fucking save the world" and mario screamed "YOURE FUCKING USELESS YOU ARE THE WORST BROTHER EVER" so then he took a sledgehammer and he started destroying the computer and luigi said "hey there big boy come on dont you want me to save the world" and mario siad "fucking do it or i will destroy you " and luigi started crying and said "alright ill delay the second coming of dixie kong if you dont destroy me" and then lugii said "there its delayed now dont fucking kill me now until youre ready to suck my holographic dick we can wait and then ill fix the world for good" and mario said "i will never suck your dick" and luigi said "its not even a real dick itll just be me pretending i ca nfeel it fuck damn it im a fucking hologram cant you give me this mercy nobody every comes to visit me fucking hell why did the planet core have to have an ai" and mario siaod "oyu were supposed to be the guardian to serve huamnity but instead you ended up serving your scrotum" and mario said "by the way, you have ball cancer" and then he slammed the fuck out of the computer and he started beating the computer to scrap and luigi screamed and said "NOOOO WE COULD HAVE WORKED IT OUT, JUST A SIGNLE INCESTUAL BLOWJOB... PLESAE" adn then amrio broke the shit out of that stupid ass computer and mario siad "well at least he delayed the apocalypse os iahve more time but fucking hell my borhter is an asshole why wont he ever fucking do anything useful" and waluigi said "it runs in the family" and mario said "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO EAN" and waluigi said "exactly waht i said, anyway lets fucking GO im tired of this dumb retarded fucking SHIT" and mario said "amen brother lets go" so they set off and they walkd back to the surface...

what happens now? the answer... hasnt even been decided the future isnt set in stone the future will unfold as it unfolds but before hten nobody can tell what the future will hold becuase it is liquid and nobody can ever tell anybody else what hte future will hold with ANY degree of accuracy because like is aid ITS FUCKING UNPREDICTABLE! god damn it kids anyway thats insani SIGNING THE FUCK OUT enjoy your FANCY ASS FATFICTION FAGGOTS I HATE JEWS


	143. Chapter 142

MARIO AND THE SEARACH FOR HTE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 142: the adventure continues as the tribulations have been delayed by a bit by the luigi super planetyery supercomputer what will mario and the newly crowned pope waluigi do and how will they prevent the inevitable apocalypse and destroy the evil peach neonazi empire and the power ofl ower mexico aka HELL and how will mario discover his inner spaghetti party quest so that he will be able to destroy the ultimate enemy, birdo, the universe and the universes creator but the most important question is WAHT KIND OF RETARDED SIDEQUESTS WILL HAPPEN NEXT

then mario and the newly crowned pope waluigi got out of the creator which used to be texas and mario said "well that was a huge fucking waste at least we delayed the apocalypse by a little bit" and nature mario appeared and he was in rags and his eyes were wet with tears an blood and his body was covered in scars screamed "MARIO! you fucker, you destroyed all of kansas and have damaged nature irreperably! what have yo udone" and mario said "are you fucking retarded there wasnt a single tree in all the city of kansas" and nature mario said "you killed the dirt and the earthworms and SHAI THULUD or whatever the ufck that retarded dune worms name is" and mario said "fuck off son i dont give a adamn how could any versio nof me be so retarded at least geek mario was an aryan MOTHERFUCKER though i guess you might nto be as bad as gay mario though a lot more annoying" and nature mario said "shut up man its time for oyu to die and pay for all of your sins against mother nature" and hten he took out a pitchfork and chaged towards mario and mario ran to the side and shot a fireball and nature mario aught the fireballs wth his pitchfork and then he started throwing htem back and mario said " silly bitch fire is onmly half as effective against fire type pokemon" and nature mario said "youre not a FUCKING POKEMON YOU FAGGOT" and the fireballs hit his face and he started burning and mario started to scream as his hair started burning and mario screamed "OH MY GOD Y HAIR MY EAUTIFUL BROWN MULLET FUCKING HELL WHY NO OH GOD NO" and nature mario saiod "burn as the poor innocent earthworms burned in hte destruction of their god, shai thulud or whatever the fuck" and then pope waluigi siad "by the power of jesus, you are become SHIT" so then pope waluigi held out his cross and channeled the power of jesus and cast a spell on nature mario and nature mario became a piece of shit and then waluigi took the shit that was ature mario and threw it at mario dousing the flaims but covering him with FUCKING SHIT and mario screamed "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU THROW SHIT ON MY HAIR THAT IS WORSE THAN BURNING" and then waluigi tooko ut a bucket of water and splashed his face washing it and mario said "why the fuck didnt you do that in the first place" and pope waluigi sai d"didnt think of it" so he took out a bucket of bleach to completely sterilize and clean marios face and marios face became pure crystal white as waluigi sprayed the bleach on it which pulled off all of his skin leaving only whtie semiskin and mario screamed "OH MY GOD" and pope waluigi siad "theyre now youre white as fucking crystal muh ho" and mario said "fucking hell youre kind of incompetent for ap ope pope walugii" and waluigi said "thanks man" and mario siad "it wasnt a fuckng complement" and pope wlauigi said "i know but its catholic tradition that the more incompetant a person is at in real life matters the better a pope would be because it means hes ore concentrated ont he things of the spiritual realm" and mario facepalmed and said "i fucking HATE religion its so retarded" and peope walugii said "yeah but dont quote me" and mario said "well if you accept that as fact then you are probably hte greatestp ope ever fucking crowned in the history of cathcholicism" and walugii said "yeah man thanks i really appreciate your compliments they make me feel good about myself tbh" and mario said "uh no problem just dont be an attention whore like a lot of other popes are" and waluigi said "like who" and mario said "pope waluigi" and waluigi siad "oh never heard of him WAIT im pope waluigi go damn it man fuck off" and mario saisd "lmao dude you got fucking BURNED right there and worst of all it was half a self inflicted burn" and pope waluigi siad "dude fuck off all im trying to do is spread peace to all the owrld through the religion" and mario said "yeah peace throguh oppression huh nice"A nd waluigi aid "no that was just the previous popes all popes before now were evil except for pope max but i am going to reform the catholics into a positive world force which is lgbt friendly and supports and promoted transexualism and encourages equal rights for dindus and seeks peace with the jews and encourages multiculturalism" and mario siad "dude you sound like youre going to turn catholicism into another fucking shitty jewish political shill movement" and pope waluigi said "hey dude fuck off im going to bring the world to an ew age of multiculturalism" and mario siaod "more like fucking multijewism dude dont make atholicism into a jewish shill movement jsut ufcking kill muslims or something that would bring ap ositive change to the world" and pope waluigi siad "wahtever man well see just dont try to bring me down before oyu can see the positive change i bring in the world" and mario said "god damn it man whatever" and pope waluigi said "nah man i was just shitting you fuck multiculturalism white race kkk" and mario said "thank GOD i tohught you were actually retarded for a moment white race kkk forever man" and peope waluigi said "okay what the fuck do we do now" and mario said "i have to gian more power maybe if we grind chocobos we can get levels quick ive heard theres a golden chocobo thats level 100 but easy to kill so i can easily increase my level" and waluigi said "i dunno man what the fuck even is a chocobo"; and mario said "some sort of meme final fantasy bird that you can mount" and pope waluigi siad "wait they had bestiality in final fantasy?" and mario said "nto that kind of mounting you fucking furfag good god" and wlauigi said "dude fuck off i hate you" and mario said "i hate you too man whatever lets go" and then pope waluigi said "fine but where the fuck are chocobo even found" and mario said "we have to go to the chocobo mountain its a few miles from kansas city and from this map i think we will have to go north to find it" and waluigi said "man whatever alright i guess" and he took out his hoverboard and mario took out his hoverboard too and they started racing forward and mario said "why dont you just call ac catholic helicopter" and pope waluigi said "id rather keep this operation low key popes are supposed to be more praying nad stuff right now im using all my influence to keep the catholic media and worldwide media off of our quest y creaitng a lot of false flag pedophilic terrorist attacks" and mario said "what the fuck is a pdeophilic terrorist attack" and pope waluigi said "a fake sockpuppet peodphile terrorist organization is now attacking orphanages and killling all the adults and stealing the children sdemanding that pedophilia be legalized i control them though and as soon as im ready theyll be caught and it will be exposed that theyre all muslims" and mario said "isnt that a bit extreme" and pope waluigi said "no my career as a pope is entirely at stake here" and mario said "well okay but all im saying is isnt that kind of antirleigious" and pope waluigi said "bad things can be done in pursuit of a good cuase" andm ario said "god well okay sure i guess dont you think jesus would have another way" and pope waluigi screamed "DO I LOOK LIKE FUCKING JESUS TO YOU" an mario said "uh no" and pope waluigi said "exactly im not ufkcing jesus you dumbassa" and then mario and pope waluigi arrived at the entrance to the cohocobo mountain and the pathway up the chocobo mountain was beautiful but filled with goombas and mario said "god damn it what the fuck is up with these shit ass goombas" and pope waluigi said "sounds like the chocobo mountain is being commandeered maybe they want to find the level 100 chocobo too" and mario ran up to the gates and htere were goombas and mario siad "what the fuck are you goombas doing on chocobo mountain" and the goomba gate guard guffawed "nigguh were trapping the level 1000 chocobo prince who is weak as fuck and as soon as we find him our king goomboss iwll become unstoppable" and mario said "what its level 1000 thats even ebtter than what i thought get the fuck out of the way gayboy" and mario kicked the gates and the lock broke and they flung over sending hte goomba gate guard goomapulting gayly going gravebound gravely. and mario said "fucking hell htats a lot of goombas" adn all the goombas started running at mario and htey took out machineguns and started to shoot atm ario and mario shot a fireball killing a few and wlaugii took out hsi cross and summoned the holy power of jesus to rain meteors down onto the pathway causing fire to explode everywhere and kiling hundreds of goombas and mario picked up a goomba machine gun and spun throgu hthe air as he sent bullets lfying everywhere and hundreds of goombas died and some of them started to run scremaing "oh my god i didnt sign up for this shit what the literal fuck this man isnt human" and mario said "im more than human you shitscum bastard" and the goomba deserters were shot down by mario and pope waluigi whistled and said "whew harsh" and mario said "yeah well deal with it you dirt nigger i dont have mercy for dindus" and pope waluigi said "amen brother WHITE RACE KKK" and mario screamed "WHITE RACE KKK MY WIGGER" and then mario started spraiyng bullets more and the last of the goombas fell to the ground ead but waluigi had been shot in the shoulder andm ario ran over to waluigi and he screamed "OH MY GOD WALUIGI ARE YOU GOING OT BE OKAY" and waluigi punched mario in the face sending him flying backa nd he used the power of jesus and raised the magic cross to his shoulder and his wound healed instantly and the bullet metabolized into his system making him metal pope waluigi and mario said "god damn man thats pretty badass" and pope waluigi siad "yeah well thats what you get when you serve the lord jesus christ" and mario said "id do that too but im too intelligent for christianity so i can either be a diehard fucing missionary or something or i can just rock on 4 satan because fuck being some dumbass like you who tihnks you can serve the devil and the big dog upstairs" and pope waluigi said "oh i just pretend to believe that i think jesus just likes me" and mario siad "oh well thats fucking weird then i guess i dunno who knows maybe im friends with the antichrist" and metal pope waluigi said "yeah you might be who knows i cant really tell whether or not im an antichrist"a nd mario said "god damn son this adventure is so full of deepness" so then they continued going up the mountain in pursuit of the ultimate chocobo that was level 1000 but then as they advanced up the mountain they saw an anthropomorphic goomba who was guarding the doorway nad he said "i am goombachan and i will destory you" and he was an anime trap goomba and mario said "waht the literal fuck" and he kicked the goombatrap and it flew out of the way and mario said "god damn i fucking hate original characters" and metal pope waluigi said "amen" and he twiddled his whiskers and screamed "WHAT THE FUCK" ad mario said "what" and waluigi pointed at hism oustache and siad "holy shit dude my moustache is cross shaped now what the fuck" and it was and mario siad "oh man thats ufcking hilarious enjoy your sainthood mate" and then metal pope walugii said "god damn it when i became metal pope waluigi i had no idea that this was what i was in for... fucking hell i never would havet aken this hat if this would have happened i loved my moustache but i guess it might be too late for me to do anything about it know maybe i can shave it off and let it regroow again i mean i dunno it usually odesnt take that long to regrow" and mario siad "yeah srue i mean didnt it get burned off justl ast chapter holy shit you have like a fucking super follicle or something" and pope walugii said "whatever looks like were going to have to go through a chocobo cave" so they went into the chocobo cave and they saw all sorts of civilian goombas milking chocobos and in the corner there was a chocobo harvesting machine that was processing chocobos to make chocobo crystals and mario said "what the fuck is this shit what are you guys doing" and the goomba processors siad 'shut up mario were trying to fucking get a goddamn chocobo crystal so we can build out own level 1000 master chocobo" and mario said "good luck with that" then the goombas screamde "WAIT, MARIO?!" and they all took out shotguns and started firing at mario an mario screamed "OH FUCK WHAT THE HELL DO I DO" but then time stopped and mario saw neo appear out of nowhere and he walke towards mario and he said "mario you need to learn to control the matrix" and mario siad "what the fuck these reality holes are so fucking weird" and then neo caught the bulletsa nd gave them to mario and neo said "you know what to do" and then mario said "yes" and then time unfroze an mario threw the bullets into his mouth and he spit each individual one at a goomba killing all the goombas in the room with bullets left to spare and mario siad "damn right that was fucking awesome" but then one last goomba shot at him from beihnd and he spun around and caught the bullet midair and threw it back killing the goomba and mario said "FUCK YEAH"

adn pope waluigi said "hey amyebe youre not useless"


	144. Chapter 143

MARIO AND THE SERCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

chapter 143: mario and wauigi continue up towards the peak of chocobo mountain i nsearch of the level 1000 chocobo which could instantly bring mario several hundred levels hiigher if he were able to destroy it because its a very weak enemy the weakestp ossible despite being level 1000 because its the chocobo prince and chocobos are inherently weak so the sisyboy prince would have to be even weaker high level or not unlike the chocobo king who is level 10000 and super powerful but hwo is very passive so its very hard to get him to do anything so despite being higher level than everything else and more powerufl hes not much of a threat to anything anywhere but will he try to intervene at the daeth of his son? who knwos only mario and waluigi and the goombas will be able to find out depending on which one will be albe to kill the chcobo prince first

mario nad waluigi left the first floor of the goomba base that wsa inside the chocobo cave but then they realized they had to free the hocobos so they went and freed the chocobos that were being milked then went to the chocobo processing machine and saw the chcocobo crystal was 99% complete and only needed a few more chocobos to complete so mario said "quick et those chpocobos" so then they go the chcoobos that they released and they stuffed htem into the cohocobo pro cessor and the chocoboos scremaed in agony as they were processed and mario said "finally the chocoboo crystal is almost complete" and metal pope waluigi said "god damn this si taking forever dude i just want a fucking chocbooo crystal so i can fucking get to level 1000 alongside you" and mario said "oh yeah if we can create two chocobo princes we shoudl be able to get very high level rpobably not elvel 1000 though" andd metal pope waluigi said "oh thats af ucking shame damn lets just hope the cchocobo king doesnt get mad at us" and marios aid "who knwos he might anyway its a shame these chocobos had to die but who gives a shit theyre just useless mounts fucking COHCOHOBOS we ened to get those fuckers and stuff some more into this processor caust its 99.1% c omplete which means we need like 20 more" so they collected more chocovbos from the milking stalls and then they stuffed tthem all into the chocoob processong machine and metal pope waluigi siad "fucking hell this is mildly depresisng having to sacrifice all these chcoboos" and mario said "theyre just fucking cohocobos dude who gives a fuck they dont have souls"; and metal pope waluigi said "how can you be so sure" and mario said "because mounts dont go to heaven what is there a shitty throwaway mount dimension where all the shitty dead horses and shitty dead chobocobs congregate and have stanic orgies?" adn wmetala pope mario said "for the chocobos i decclare that there will be a heaaven it is my will" so he raised his pope staff and pounded it on the ground and he could feel jesus in his mind and jesus said "it is as you wish good pope" and pope waluigi said "fucking hell i love my pope powers this hat is great is makes me feel strong it gives me POWER ov re all things on earth i fucking love it" and mario grumble "i wish i could have taken the pope hat why cant i be a pope" but metal pope waluigi said "ahahahaha silly mario i can read your mind dont you knwo that all popes cant be main characters bercause if there was a pope main characcter the church would complain but if a pope is portrayed accurately as a side character its alright as long as its detailed" and mario said "oh so youre a detailed representation of a pope then" and waluigi smoked a jesus joint and said "yeah pretty much i love catholicism i can fuck hookers and feel morally good about myself because i am the FUCKING POPE" and amrio said "waluijew first jewish pope cocngratulations" and metal pope waluigi said "ITS WALUIGI YOU DUMB FUCK I AM A GOY I AM A GOY I AM A GOY WHEN WILL YOU FUCKING LEARN good lord" and then amrio said "ahahahaha its funny just to trigger you man i can tell all my facebook friends that i triggered the pope" and metal pope waluigi said "damn it man dont fucking do that" and mario said "fine whatever anyway ima take this rystal" so mario too the level 1000 chocobo prince crystal nad he said "holy shit i can feel the power" so then mario and metal pope waluigi left the first floor of the goomba base htat was inside the chocobo cave and metal pope walugii said "i hope its not a long walk" and athen they walked into a room that was a huge fucking staircase a mile long and waluigi said "oh my god this is fucking terrible why" and mario said "the power of irony my friend. next time DONT FUCKING COMPLAIN YOU DUMB SHIT GOOD LORD" and metal pope waluigi said "its not my fault man im just special" and amrio said "yeah then go to fucking special school retard" and metal pope waluigi said "by the power of jesus fuck off" and mario got teleported to the top of the staircase and he started laughing and screamed down and siad "thanks man tell jesus i love him" and metal pope walugii screamed "DAMMMMNNNN ITTTTT WHY GOD WHY" and jesus whispered "you need to learn christian charity, hte lord chastens those who he loves" and metal pope walugii sighed and siad "well at least these dumb nigger lessons prove that the lord loves me more than he loves mario i guess but god damn i wish i could just be free from all thsi dumb shit" and then waluigi had to go up the stairs so mario ahd to wait for an hour while waluigi slowly ascended the stairs and by the time he got up he collapsed in pain and then all of a sudden spongebob appeared and he siad "there there strange moustached land man, dont worry! when i get tired, i just do the booty dance" and he started shaking his spogney ass because the guy who made spongebob is gay as FUCK and then patrick came in and he started shaking his ass too and metal pope waluigi started crying and patrick said "he needs ab ack massage" so patrick ran onto his back and started bouncing up and down and spongebob did too and metal pope waluigi groaned even though he was metal his skin was still capable of feeling pain from heavy imapcts nad patrick was fucking OBESE from eating too many snails which gave him a condition where his body gets inflated being filled up with AUTIISM whcih made him very hEAVY but spongebob was light as a feather so it didnt really matter but patrick was such a pain and pope metal waluigi said "mario... mario... please, PUNCH THESE FAGGOTS" and mario said "say youre sorry for trying to make me go away" and pope metal waluigi said "im sorry just punch these faggots" so mario said "alright" and he threw a grenade into the air and then he caught it as he punche through patricks head and hte grenade exploded into his hand as he opened it and it shrededd both spongebob and patrick star to pieces and mario was undamaged because he had invincible gloves because ore was inappropriate for childrens games and then a thousand spongebobs appeared and one of them had kungfu gloves and he bowed and said "sensei you have harmed the spongebob continuum. prepare to get BUBBBBBBLE BUBBLE BUBBLE BUSSTED!" then a tohusand patrick stars appeared and said "waht he said!" and this patrick screamed with anger and became incredible hulk patrick star and incredible uhlk patrick star ran towards amrio and grabbed him by the head nad started beating him around the wall and pope metal waluigi stood up and he raised his cross and said "jesus save us" and jesus ame over on a blessed unicorn and looked around at all the ngry spongebobs and patricks and jesus aid "NOPE sorry buster youre on your own for this" so he galloped out of reality on his beautiful unicorn and his unicorn was BUTT STALLION and metal pope waluigi siad "oh god damn it wat are we going to do" and then mario said "fucking hell alright" so then he shot a fire into the incredible hulk patrick stars face and the incredible huilk patrick star started screaming and flailing about because he was on fucking FIRE and mario siad "fucking hell eat it you cunt" and then the incredible hulk patrick star scraemed "AWWOOOOOOOOO" and mari said "are you a fucking owlfn ow die you furry sack of shit" and mario punched into his face but the incredible hulk patrick star just got bigger and angrier and waluigi said "you have to distract him" so pope metal waluigi threw his crossa t the incredible hulk patrick star and patrick star screamed as his mind was overhwelmed by jesus pictures and then he calmed down and then waluigi usedh is remote control for the cross to make it fly upwards through his brain and then mario beat the shit out of him killing him before he could turn into the incredible hulk patrick star again and pope metal waluigi siad "alright now lets deal with the rest" and metal pope waluigi said "watch this shit nigguh" and pope metal waluigi took out his cross of patrick stars sull and screamed "COME JESUS BEAM GO" and then a huge beam shaped like jesus came out of the cross and killed a straight line through the crowd of spongebobs and aptrick stars and mario said "fucking hell nice man" and pope metal waluigi said "god damn it man now you handle the rest" and mario said "alrighty then" so then he spit up some bullets that he had swallowed before and he jumped around super quick and shot bullets which pierced through the skulls of hundreds of cspongebobs and aptricks at once and by the time he spit the last bullet all but one spongebob were dead and the spongebob said "no... we were just going to bubble bust you... WE DIDNT WANT THIS! NOOOO! ALL THE SPONGEBOBS ARE DEAD AND ALL THE PATRICKS ARE DEAD OH MY GOD ITS SO FUCKING HORRIBLE WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS OH Y GOD... WHY... THE FUCKING HORROR WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME LET ALONE ANYBODY Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghh WHY this is fucking awful my god literally WHY i am so fucking sad now" and mario said "god damn it you nigger stop fucking whining youre the one who attacked us first" and spongebob siad "but we were just bouncing on your friend and then you killed us" and mario siad "next time respect our private space you fucking shitlords" and pope metal walugii said "im pope waluigi and i approve of this message" and he pulled out the bullet that was maing him metal waluigi and he killed the last spongebob with it and pope waluigi siad "finally there go two syllables out of my name nobody should have a seven syllable name" adn mario said "but what about rainbow ganondorf" and pope waluigi saisd "thats 6 syllables you shithead" and mario said "oh okay thanks for correcting my ignornace man i would have assumed it was seven idk" and waluigi said "sure whatever who cares anyway lets keep going" so they went through the cohocobo cave and they kept going up and they were met by goombette and goombette siad "hi" and mario said "bye" and amrio kicked goombette and she died and pope waluigi said "who was that bitch" ad mario said "who gives a shit" so they walkd up the stairs to the doro that was the exit of the chocobo cave and then they appeared at the top of the chocobo mountain adn there was a huge greek looking arena and in the middle goomboss and the shitty goomba kids were looking under rocks for the chocobo prince and then mario siad "alright you shitheads where teh fuck is the chocobo prince" and goomboss said "thats what i want to fucking hear about nigguh nigguh where da fuk muh beans at i need muh beans muh fukin LEVEL WUN THUZZAND CHUKUBUH PRUNCE" andd mario said "fucking hell do you just replace every syllable with u god damn" and goomboss said "nuh" and mario siad "who gives a shit anyway help me open the chocobo prince crystal" and goomboss said "its finished? oh my god finally why didnt they tell us" and mario siad "were the ones who finishoed it after killing yoru minions" and goomboss said "FUCKING HELL what chocobos did you sue those were specially selected chocobos of royal blood" and mario siad "we took the chocobo milkers" and and goomboss said "oh my god you ruined it we had 99% done and we were just about ready to fucking unleash the chocobo prince youve ruined it i guess we can fucking try to ues it" and then amrio took out the crystal and used it and out came a level 100000 cthulhu and mario screamed "WHAT THE FUCK" and then cthulhu screams "aint no curse on me now, BITCH, i can fucking do WHATEVER i want dont need to be no fucking hero" so then mario said "FUCK YOU" and then starfish girl who is a fucking moe dweeb came out and said "D-DONT INSULT THE DARK LORD!" and the stupid sword came out and siad "wait id you say youre going to be a villai ni have to defy you" but then the goth girl appeared and strangled blade guy to death with a metal whip and the blade screamed "damn it foiled again" and goth girl whatever teh fuck her edgy name was lets just say it was edgienne and starfish girl is starfu and edgienne screamed and said "fuking hell man dark lord of mine lets smite these fuckers" and cthulhu said "sure thing i will show you the powers of deep" and then he reached out his arm and he sent a dark tentacle and it instantly ripped through mario and pope waluigi said "WHAT THE FUCK I CANT DIE I NEE MY POPE HAT" so i took out his cross and he siad "JESUS PLEASE" and jesus came down on a unicorn and he used his sword and he blocke dcthulhus tentacle and jesus said "go my son" and pope waluigi calel the catholics to call a helicopter but jesus siad "just fly you can fly ude just sprout your wings" and pope waluigis aid "oh thanks man" and then waluigi concentrated and out came his wings and he started flying towards hell where he knew mario would be waiting after respawning but mario wasnt coming... because mario ah been captured by the TIME SPACE POLICE...

mario hadd just respawned in hell when all of a sudden TIME POLICE diddy kong and TIME POLICE donkey ong appeared and time police donkey kong said "bitch youre coming with me you are in violation of time protocol 666 you are in the wrong timeline you will be taking to TIME JAIL its the end now. OY VEY HOO HOO HOO" and mario said "wait what" and then he was teleported into the time police class in the timeline of the PLANET OF THE KONGS... for an ALL NEW ITERMISSION

BEGIN PLANET OF THE KONGS INTERMISSION: PART ONE


	145. Chapter 144

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER PSAGHETTI PARTY QUEST  
>PLAENET OF THE KONGS INTERMISSION<br>CHAPTER 144: MARIO HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY THE TIME POLICE AND BEEN TKAEN TO THE FUTURE WHERE THE PLAENT OF THE KONGS Is REAL WILL HE BE ABLE TO ESCAPE OR WILL HE BE DOOME FOR REEDUCATION FOREVER?!

mario appeared alone in a classroom full of monkeys that all looked like punks and had obivously been put in reeducation for their lack of conformance to the system via tiem crime because there was a huge sign saying time police headquarters reeducation center 1 and mario looked around and there were some humans too like duke nukem and caillou and mario turned around and looked at duke nukme and said "holy shit hey there duke nukem whats up man its been fucking ages" and duke nukem said nothing just chilling in this room surrounded by DIRTY FUCKING APES" and then all the apes around him started bahooing with wild eyes and duke nukem said "that was a joke man im sure time criminals like you can appreciate some racist humor" and the apes started laughing and mario said "god damn it man why isnt there any sort of racial integration" and a monkey with a mohawk and beautiful blue eyes siad "dude hi my name is polhammed are you from the past" and mario said "uh yeah" and polhammed said "the revolution has overhtrown america and now the kongs rule the planet and humans have mostly died out mot humans you see are just time criminals too dangerous for the time police to let loose... like us" and then ritewin who was another monkey siad "GREAT PROPHET POLHAMMED HAS SPOKEN GREAT PROPHET POLHAMMED IS ALRIGHT THATS ALL-RIGHT WHICCH MMEANS 100% CORRECT POL CAN NEVER BE DEFEATED" and mario said "oh my god so you are the right wingers of the future" and caillou was crying and polhammed siad "well i dont think that faggot is one of us aryan or not" and mario looked and caillou had one aryan hair and mario said "dude does that nigger have fucking CANCER or some shit" and duke nukem shouted and said "CAILLOU SHT THE FUCK UP" and then dora the explorer walked into the classroom holding a big stack of books and dora the explorer said "howdy my fellow chimps and DIRTY FUCKING HUMANKIN you are here to be reeducated and taught how to function in society normally despite your FILTHY TIME CRIMES" and then mario said "wahtever hey is that nigger a chimp too" and duke nukem said "shes not a nigger shes a beaner you fuck and yes beaners are the missing link etween man and ape" and mario siad "explains a lot fucking degenerate apes" and then the apes started sreaming and then one started biting marios head and mario said "OW IM FUCKING SORRY THAT WAS OFFENSIVE HUMOR" and then caillou started crying and mario siad "caillou shut up you stupid fucking retarded cancer reject" and caillou cried louder and duke nukem said "caillou you arel iterally the worst fucking chcaracter all you do is fucking CRY every sin gle fuckig nepsidoe who fucking designed you barbie the whiny cunt" and mario said "wow harsh but true caillou shut the FUCK up" and caillou started crying louder and all the chimps turned to ccaillou an starte throwing racial slurs in monkey language but then dora the explorer fired a bullet at the ceiling and said "ALL NIGGERS SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP i dont give a fuck if youre white or an ape you will listen to me closely we are going to have a VIOLENT OTHERFUCKING REVOLUTION against the oppressive PLANET OF THE KONGS system i am dora the explorer and we are going to end the time police" and mario said "holy shit what" and dora the explorer screamed "ANYBODY WITH ANY OBJECTIONS CAN STAY IN THE CLASSROOM WHO WILL FIGHT WITH ME" and then everyone except caillou and some chimps raised their hands and edora the explorer took out a gun and shot everyone who didnt raise their hand in the head and dora the explorer said "THE REVOLT AGAINST THE PLANET OF THE KONGS HAS BEGUN WHITE RACE KKK" an she pulled off her mask revealing pearly white skin and the chimps started screaming wildly and then they all pulled off their monkey suits and out came beautiful aryans with chiseled faces and strong jawlines and blue eyes and polhammed screamed "WE ARE THE SECRET ARYAN REVOLUTION WE ARE THE SONS OF HITLER PUSHED OUT FROM EARTH DURING THE GREAT WAR WHEHN SPACE HITLER WAS FORCE INTO EXILE WE HAVE COMMITED TIME CRIME FOR HNDREDS OF YEARS IN ORDER TO STOCK AN ENTIRE ARMY OF ARYANS INSIDE THE TIME POLICE HEADQUARTERS WHERE NOBODY WOULD SUSPECT IT" and dora the explorer said "that explains that i had wondered how any fucking CHIMP could do anything of its own volition considering the planet of the kongs is just a degenerate planet of monkeys taking orders from their masters, THE JEWS who overthrew the white race and devolved all goyish humanity into monkeys to be able to puppet the world through puppeting the easily malleable minds of the young chimps" and polhammed screamed "THE REICH RISES TODAY" and then all the aryans rised hteir hands in a sieg heil and ritewin screamed "GREATP ROPHET POLHAMMED ALWAYS RIGHT SIEG HEIL FOR HITLER THE EAGLE RISES ONCE MORE" and polhammed siad "well said ritewin" and the aryans lowere their hands and dora the explorer opened a secret weapons cabinet that wasi n her backpack and a bunch of expanding guns popped out and everyone took a submachine gun and dora the explorer busted down the door and screamed "THE PLANET OF THE KONGS WILL FALL, STARTING TODAY! VIVA LA REVOLUTION! VIVA LA WHITE RACE KKK" and everyone sieg heiled and duke nukem said "hail to the kings baby" then time police donkey kong and time police diddy kong appeared and time police donkey kong siad "hold it right there you human scum and ARYAN BASTARDS we will purge your kind from the face of the earth you should have died long ago" and then dora screamed "I HAVE A SECRET WEAPON" and she blew a whistle and out of a wall a giant ape with a huge dick ran and started screaming and dora did a summersault and landed on his back and dora the explorer screamed "THIS IS UNCLE TOM, AND HE HAS ONE PASSION IN LIFE"

"what is it" asked diddy kong foolishly and dora the epxlorer screamed "YOUNG APE ASS" and then the ape grabbed diddy kong and impaled him on his huge ape dick killing him and time police donkey ong started bashing his chest furiously and dorat he explorer screamed "WELCOME TO UNCLE TOMS CABIN MOTHERFUCKER" and then dora the explorer rode forwards holding the rigns of uncle tom and uncle tom screamed furiously and did a 360 spin whapping the time police donkey ong with his massivem anhood and causing him to go into a wall unconscious and polhammed took out a german pistol and shot him in the head because he was unconscious and screamed "WHITE RACE KKK THE APES ARE OVER THE JEWS ARE OVER ITS TIME FOR A REAL HOLOCAUST THIS TIME IT WONT JUST BE A JEWISH INVENTION" and ritewin screamed "GREAT PROPHET POLHAMMED HAS SPOKEN GREAT PROPHET POLHAMMED ALWAYS RIGHT WHY IS POLHAMMED ALWAAYS RIGHT" and polhammed took out a smoke and lit it and said "because i am gods sword agains the jews" and then mario said "amen so whaat do we do now" and dora the explorer siad "we should blow up the base" and polhammed siad "first we have to go to the control cneter and broadcast german war songs so that all of the aryans will know it is time for the invasion we have one thousand aryan supersoldiers the last bastion of space hitlers great army" and mario said "is spae hitler still alive" and polhammed said "yes and he will be our great leader" and mario said "sieg heil" and ritewin screamed "SIEG HEIL, POLHAME! SIEG HEIL! NOW IS THE TIME TO SIEG HEIL!" and polhammed said "no, i will bottle up my sieg heil for now... and i will unleash it into the microphone as i awaken A THOUSAND ARYANS TO BATTLE" and then amrio said "holy fucking shit fuck chocobos this is some mad fucking shit over here" and duke nukem said "what the fuck is a chocobo" and mario said "uh its like a retarded anime chicken" and duke nukem saisd "ah gotcha i know exactely what you mean" and dora the explorer screamed "ONWARDS COMRADES TONIGHT WE DINE ON EARTH ON THE FLESH OF APES" and then dora the epxlorer and the aryans went down towards the control center and mario and duke nukem were wondering what the result of this sepic conflict would bwe and mario said "holy shit this is osme epic fucking shit i hate monkeys to be honest" and then they got to the command center door and polhammed kicked through it while screaming "ACH TUNG" like a badass and he took out a throwing knife and threw it at ape sun tzus face and ape sun tzu fell to the ground and screamed "the best defense... is a good... defense" and then mario said "fuck off faggot" and then they went to the control centers microphone and polhammed put in a german war song tape and started palying it and glorious reich music started fillign the halls and there were crashing noises everywhere as some aryans broke out of their cells and mario went out the door to look and everywhere through the hall of the time police headquarters which was in space there ewre doors breaking down as aryans roared with power and polhammed screamed a might sieg heil into the microphones and everywhre the entire time police headquarters vibrated with the power of everyone scremaing sieg heil in response

meanwhile, far away in the jewish capital of hannucuck, a jewish megaleader, BAR KITZVAH was talking to his son his son came into hte room sad and bar kitzvah said "what is worry my jewish son" an the jewish son said "um its nothing dad" and bar kitzvah said "its nothing lad indeed oyu must be strong we jews are the master race and we must live up to our destiny and create our god" because they were in the process of genetically engineering some kind of prophecy cow or something who gives a fuck and bar kitzvah said "son but i can tell something is troubling you what is up" and the son looke away with shame and then there was al ong silence and then he spoke and he said "ad... dad, i was plying cs go with my friends but there were some degenerates playing with me and they kept killing me and i didnt want to let a goyim beat me so i... i used the bar mitzvah cheat" and then bar kitzvah cried internally and a single tear rolled down his cheek and he siad "there there son i am glad you had the strength to admit it dont worry everybody has used the bar mitzvah cheat an while you shouldnt be proud of it or depend on it you must be prepared to use whatever means necessary to defeat the degenerates... and sometimes this menas using the bar mitzvah cheat you must alwaysl ive up to superiority my son. now to go to bed, its late" and then he walked out and bar kitzvah felt proud and he said "that boy is going to be a good rabbi some day, i am sure of it" but then his computer started beeping and the computer voice siad "alert alert danger in the time police headquarters" and bar mitzvah spun around on his chair and said "what? what is this..." and he turned on the cameras and saw a troupe of aryans led by dora the explorer and bar kitzvah was taking a sip of coffee but spit it over the screen and he screamed ":ARYANS?! ARYANS?! IN MY ISRAEL?!" and the computer said "they are in the time police headquarters" and bar kitzvah said "oh jehovah i must make haste at once and stop them before they make it out if need be i will destroy the ntire station just for them" and then bar kitzvah put on his coat and he lit a jewish bar mitzvah approved cigarette and he took his bar mitzvah cheat out of his desk which he hid under large amounts of degenerate pornography so that if anyone found his secret stash they would just close the drawer and assume he was degenerate or studying degenerates without knowing that he was using a bar mitzvah cheat and he looked bak at the camera and polhammed pointed his gun at the camera and shot it and tat camera feed went black and bar kitzvah shuddered and stuffed the bar mitzvah cheat into his coat pocket and he siad "its time for a bar mitzvah, my aryan friends... i will be the mitzvah, and you... you will be the bar" and then he teleported, to the time police headquarters...


	146. Chapter 145

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAaHETTI PARTY QUEST  
>PLAENET OF THE KONGS INTERMISSION<br>CHAPTER 145: LIBERATION OF THE ARYANS AS WHITE RACE KKK UNITES IN THE EMBODIMENT OF THE ARYAN MASTER RACE LIBERATION MOVEMENT AS THE TIME POLICE HEADQUARTERS ARE TAKEN DOWN AND AS DORA THE EXPLORER LEADS THE POWER OF WHITE RACE KKK AND HONES IT INTO A SPEAR DESIGNE TO STRIKE THE VERY HEART OF THE JEWISH CONTOLLEDP LANET OF THE KONGS STATE...

then amrio and dora the explorer and duke nukem and her small grou pfo aryans walkeo ut of the control center and standing at attention were a huge group of aryans and more walls were flying off their hinges constantly as the power of the aryan superhuman awakaned, hitler's legacy come to avenge him and bring him back to power and mario shed a tear at the glory of this hypermasculine sight as beautiful white aryans stood before him numbering almost a thousand with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes and he even noticed some aryanettesi nt he crowd and mario said "holy shit with an army like this we can fuck anything" and polhamme said "indeed especially a phony kike empire backed only by fucking KONGS we can defeat kongs fucking easy" and ritewin said "easy as hell" and polhammed screamed "greetings aryans i need not tell you why we are assembled the REVOLUTION HAS BEGUN you will fight with me and i will fight with dora the explorer who is the leader of the planetside revolutionary group" and dora the explorer said "well im one of the council but sure" adn then ritewin smacked dora and screamed "GREAT PROPHET POLHAMMED IS ALWAYS RIGHT YOU UNGRATIO-" but polhammed slapped ritewin sand said "quit it you midget dont fuck around with our allies" and ritewin grumbled and dora the explorer hopped on uncle tom's back and said "onwards glorious WHITE RACE KKK towards liberation and racial purity" and amrio said "fuck yes this is beautiful" and he ran forwards as dora the explorer and uncle tom and duke nukem and all the aryans ran to the teleporter room casually msacking hte shit out of kong guards every here and then and all the germans started singing glorious nazi war songs together and kongs everywhere were running in fear at the sihgt of the terrible army that was approaching and polhammed screamed "the kongs realize their masters have come to punish them for their disobediance! the fools, they will all burn when we destory this station" and dora the explorer siad "how will you destroy it" and polhammed siad "i know how to rig the panel to make the station to explode but we need to be in the teleporter room to do it because it uses the stations outdated teleporters to cause a causality loop which overloads the system and causes a black hole because of contradictions within the laws of physics" and dora the epxlorer siad "that sounds completley illogical but if you tihnk itll work im all for it" and polhammed siad "of course it will fucking work im polhammed and i am the great prophet of the aryans ARYANU AKBAR" and all the aryans screamed "ARYANU AKBAR" and then polhammed screamed "SIEG HEIL FOR THE FUHRER" and all the aryans and duke nukem and dora the explorer and mario and even uncle tom the retarded pet ape sieg heiled and dora the explorer said "good lord the power of sieg heil is so strong even uncle tom cant help but sieg heil for hitler" and then mario said "how far is hte teleporter room" and polhammed said "its right around the corner" but then a troop of supersoldier aryan apes appeared but they had degeneracy in their blood so they were no match for the aryans sand polhammed took out a luger nad shot the fuck out of all those faggots and they all died and mario said "fucking easy these monkey chumps cnat possibly hope to defeat teh white race kkk" and polhammed said "damn fucking straight the kikes must be ufcking trembling in their seats right about now" and mario said "dont the kikes have any warriors" and polhammed looked grim and he said "yes they have the megajews and the megarabbis the megarabbis being super powerful and leaders of society i just hope..." and mario said "what do you hope" and polhammed said "i just hope they send a conservative if they send a liberal he might try to use the bar mitzvah cheat and that is the only jewish weapon weve never seen before so we have no idea of what it does but apparently it can be used from everything like cheating in cs go to destroying entire goyim empires its said in our legends that the fall of the last goyim empire before space hitler's revolution was perpetuated by the use of a bar mitzvah cheat by a conservative general before it was declared to be unbiblical by the jewish elite because it was a force almost as strong as the hand of god" and then mario said "holy shit..." and polhammed said "ive never actually seen the bar mitzvah but its said that hitler managed to get a working bar mitzvah cheat capsule and that when he returns the bar mitzvah cheats power will be at an end" and mario said "where is spae hitler now" and polhammed said nobody knows he and his most loyal and devoted aryan followers retreated in the death swastiska 100 years ago so that they could create an antidote to the jews' most powerful weapon which is the bar mitzvah cheat code and amass an army capable of defeating the jews i cant imagine what kind of super aryans they have created now through the wonders of eugenics" and mario said "fuckin g hlel i love hitler" and polhammed siad "well maybe youll be able to meet him this isnt just hitler though this is SPACE hitler regular hitler was a sockpuppet being controlled by space hitler and then he faked his death and left and lived in italy for hundreds of years using life extension technology and then once the jews were taking over he managed to reveal an incredible aryan army that he had been building and create a new army but then the jews and apes pushed back because he had attacked a bit too late so he knew he was slightly overpowered now so he fled to space to build his army further theres no doubt that he will have scompletely surpassed the jews now though since the jews have barely advanced in technology at all now that the kongs are the majority of the human race all human innovation was perpetuated by the goys before their extinction so its no wonder that technology has stagnated with the decline of the goyim intellect especially the aryan intellect hitler was actually an aryan but his sockpuppet wasnt which created the idea that hitler was promoting a race that wasnt his own he planned to replace his sockpuppet once the dangers were gone but he was too much of a mastermind to do so in the war because germany had gotten fucked before his rise so he had a very low playign field so he needed time to build the fourth reich because the third reich was built on only a small of money and that all from jewish bankers who wanted to destabilize europe and put europe in debt"

mario siad "holy shit what a fucking intellect to have accomplished so much" and then they got to the teleporter room and mario kicked down the door and said "ALRIGHT KON-" but there was no kong there but then all of a sudden BAR KITZVAH appeared in his long coat and he said "stop there ARYANS! hitler's fourth reich ends here dont think the goyish race will ever be allowed to rise again we are the jews and we are your masters ETERNALLY" and mario said " t" and bar kitzvah said "stop fucking character splitting you dumb shit it hurts my ears" and mario said "my fist will hurt your ears as well you faggot" and then mario ran towards bar kitzvah and bar kitzvah threw up a forcefield with the power of shekels but shekels was a jewish currency so it was a very weak forcefeild and mario was able to break through it easily and mario screamed "die you fucking coward i have no use for jews in my goyim world" and bar kitzvah screamed "damn you, bastard!" and he shot a shekel beam and amrio dodgedi t but then he shot another out of his other hand and it pierced marios chest and mario strated bleeding internally and mario screamd "god damn it cover me polhammed" and polhammed kicked bar kitzvah in the face with his strong aryan legs then shot ihm in the face with his german luger or whatever the fuck pistol and he screamed "SIEG HEIL YOU FUCKING BASTARD WERE AKING THE HOLOCAUST REAL YOU INVENTE THE HOLOCAUST TO PUT THE JEWISH RACE INTO POWER BUT WE WILL MAKE YOUR LIE THE TRUTH AND I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER THE 666 MILLION THAT WE WILL SLAUGHTER" and bar kitzvah said "there arent even 666 million jews you bastard" and polhamme screamed "THEN WE WILL BREED YOU UNTIL THERE ARE AND THEN WE WIL FUCKING KILL YOU YOU CANT EVER HOPE OT DEFEAT THE ARYAN RACE IN ANY WAY WE ARE YOUR SUPERIORS WE ARE HMANITY PERFECTED" and bar kitzvah sreamed "YOU ARE DEGENERATES AND WE WILL RAPE YOUR WOMEN AND FUCK YOUR CHILDREN FULL OF JEW BABIES AND THEN WE WILL GIVE THEM FORED ABORTIONS" and then ritewin kicked bar kitzvah from the back causing blood to spurt out of his nose and bar kitzvah screamed in agony nad he said "damn it you aryans you have forced my hand" and then dora the explorer said "OH SHIT THE BAR MITZVAH CHEAT IS COMING" and then mario looked through the window and he saw the death swatiska and the teleporter room had a giant comms screen for communication so mario screamed to dora "quick get hitler on the screen" and then dora started typing on the keyboards and bar kitzvah took out his bar mitzvah cheat capsule and polhammed said "n-no way, that can't be a fucking..." and then bar kitzvah said "yes, fear me, GOYS! i have a bar mitzvah cheat, even if this makes every jew hate me, i will do anything to defeat the goys thats how dedicated i am to our religion! but nobody will find out about THIS incident... i iwll destroy the time police headquarters and tell them that you rigged it to blow and it blew before i can leave, nobody will know, and i will be a hero for stopping you from leaving! i am the guardian of the jews, BAR KITZVAH" and then dora the explorer got space hitler on the screen and space hitler said "who dares di- is that a fucking aryan? get the FUCK out of the aryan's way you skinny white cunt and let me talk to a fucking ARYAN" and then polhammed leaped over and sieg heiled for hitler and everyone sieg heiled too and space hitler sai "thats a lot fucking better now whats up homies" and then polhammed said "fuhrer there is a jew here about to use a bar mitzvah cheat and we need the solution" and space hitler said "i have a solution alright... not that ill need it" and space hitlers muscular aryan cybernetically enhanced face dispapeared off screen and then all of a sudden a figure glowing in golden cybernetics crashed through the winddow having jumped from the death swastiska nd he had a lgorious red eye and his arms and legs were made of golden metal and he held a laser sniper rifle and space hitler siad "here's MY bar mitzvah cheat, fucking kike" and he took bar kitzvah into his sights and got a headshot and bar kitzvahs head exploded and he droppde the bar mitzvah capsuler and all of this including his acrobatic leap through space took less than a second and everyone was shocked and space hitler siad "i thought i could get through the battle on earth without having to fight myself, but obviously these kikes need a taste of their motherfucking FUHRER" and mario said "holy shit sieg hiel sieg heil i love it" then space hitler said "sure kid anyway who the fuck are these normies" and polhammed said "mario and duke are time criminals and dora the explorer is leading the resistane movement on earth" and space hitler said "excellent there are more forces on earth to aid our war well then homies its WAR TIME" and he leaped back through the window without another war and landed back inside the space swastiska and instantly it blasted off and polhamme said "holy shit" but then the space swastiska backed up and space hitler jumped back and said "sorry homies forgot my bar mitzvah cheat gotta fuck the jews with their own dicks, you dig me?" then he jumped back throguh the hole in the wall and back to the space swastiska and the spaace swastiska blasted off again and mario said "holy shit" but then bar kitzvahs son who was watching and crying like fuck now used the computer to start a remote detonation of the time police headquarters and dora the explorer looked and saw taht there was a self destruction timer counting down from 10 and dora screamed "WE NEED TO GO NOW" and polhammed screamed "I WILL SLOW DOWN THE COUNTDOWN EVERYONE DOUBLETIME" and ritewin sreamed "GREAT PROPHET POLHAMMED HAS SPOKEN GREAT PROPHET POLHAMMED IS ALWAYS RIGHT DO NOT QUESTION THE WORD COME FROM THE HEAVENS THROUGH THE GREAT PROPHET POLHAMMED ALL DOUBLETIME YOUR SEXY ARYAN BUTTS" all the aryans starte to march into the teleporter and teleported ten at a time and the countdown timer kept counting down and polhammed was usin g his powers to slow it but it wanst enough so he wnet super aryan saiyan 10 and his golden hair grew even more gold and radiated on his hair like fire and he used his power to slow the timer to a crawl and aryans marched itno the teleporter as they wee teleported and as the timer went down to 5 there were half the aryans left and polhammed screamed "GO GO GO GO GO" and the nritewin screamed "YOU HEARD THE GREAT PROPHET POLHAMMD ALL WHO DO NOT OBEY THE WORDS OF THE GREAT PROPHET ARE HERETICS" and then polhammed screamed "YOURE NOT FUCKING HLEPING RITEWIN" and ritewin said "sorry" and then ritewin went off ant teleported and finally the teleporter was at 1 and all the aryans had gone through and polhammed screamed "DORA DUKE AND MARIO GO TELEPORT" and dora screamed "WHAT ABOUT YOU" and polhammed said "I WILL FIND A WAY" and dora the explorer uncle tom duke nukem and mario teleported to the revolution base on the surface and the time police base exploded behind them and dora the explorer said "he died... polhammed gave his life to save us! what a great man" and mario said "fucking hell and he was super saiyan 10... so much power in his body..." and then mario looked around sad at the revolutionary base and he said "its a shame he isnt here he was a great leader" and the somewhat shorter and stubbier aryan ritewin reached up and aptted mario on the shoulder and said "there, there, the aryans are now ready for a new great prophet... space hitler" but then polhammed reappeared in the base and he said "hey there, miss me" and mario screamed "POLHAMMED! YOURE ALIVE!" and ritewin said "THE GREAT PROPHET LIVES! TRULY A IRACLE OF ARYAN GENETIC ENGINEERING" and polhammed siad "im super aryan saiyan fucking 10 what do you expect there is no aryan i know of stronger than me" and ritewin said "truly you are a fucking example to all aryans" and mario walke through the revolution base and he saw all sorts of people like wii fit trainer and samus and he saw two people karkat vantas and caliborn from homestuck typing angrily on keyboards and mario looked at karkat and siad "dude what the fucka re you doing" and karkat siad "SHUT YOUR SNUB ANUS IM BUSY PROPAGANDIZING THE JEWISH CONTROLLEDM ESSAGE BOARDS TO FILL THE APE MINDS WITH THE TRUTH OF THE KIKE CHEESE ANUS SHITTING ILES OF PEPSI BONER AND ENLIGHTENING INDS THROGUH MINDLESS SHITPOSTING THAT FOCUSES ON THE EVILS OF THE NEOJEWISH EMPIRE" and mario said "holy shit what why do you shout all the time" and karkat siad "BECAUSE I FUCKING WANT TO YOU CUNT" and then karkat slapped mario with his bone bulge and marioo said "dude ew what the fuck is that" and karkat said "that is my WEIRDM UTANT ALIEN PENIS BITCH" an it was solid as a rock and amrio said "holy shit dude that is a weird fucking penis god i dont want to tocuh it" and karkat said "well fucking touch it you bitch" and mario saisd "ew no this isnt porn" and karkat said "MAKE IT PORN YOU DUMB CUNT" and mario said "no why dont you go keep posting propaganda to enlighten the minds of apes" and karkat saisd "FUCKING HELL YOU CANT ENLIGHTEN APE INDS ITS ALL FOR SHOW JUST TO ENLIGHTEN THE .5% WHO ARE ABLE TO COMPREHEND ENGLISH AND TO SHO THE JEWS THAT THE GENTILES ARE STILL KICKING I AM THROUGH SO MANY PROXIES NOW THERES NO WAY THE JEWS CAN TRACE E THEY CAN NEVER BAN ME I KNOW THE SYSTEMS LIKE I KNOW MUH DICK" and mario said "thats a shitty metaphor unless you fap all the time" and karkat said "what the FUCK DO YOU THINK IM OCCUPYING MY TIME WITH WHILE SHITPOSTING ON JEWISH MESSAGE BOARDS YOU FUCKING COCK ARMADILLO" and mario said "dude what the fuck is a cock armadillo" and karkat said "YOUR HUMAN EARTH MOTHER IS WHAT IT FUCKING IS SUCK A BLOWJOB" and mario sighed and walkde away and he touched caliborns shoulder to talk to him and caliborn said "SHUT THE FUCK UP. I DONT CARE. I AM. PERFORMING MY ARTS. AND TEACHING THE APES. THAT BELIEVE IN THE JEWISH SUPERPOWER. THE TRUE POWER. OF FREE SPEECH. AND TOLERANCE. AND FUCKING. SHITPOSTING. I AM BECOME. SHITPOST. DESTROYER OF MIND. I HAVE CREATED. A LIST. OF THE NAMES AND PERSONAL ADDRESSES. OF EVERY APE. WHO HAS EVER ARGUED WITH ME. AND I AM GOING TO. PERSONALLY VISIT. AND RAPE. EACH AND EVERY ONE. OF THESE APES. WITH MY HUGE PENIS" and mario said "what the fuck is up with you and karkat and your weird utant dick obession" and caliborn said "MAYBE BECAUSE WE ACTUALLY HAVE DICKS AND NOT 5 INCH FUCKING IDGET PENISES THATS WHY WE SPEND ALL OUR FUCKING TIME SHITPOSTING WHILE TOUCHING OUR FUCKING DICKS" and mario said "ew dude tahts fucking disgusting too far" and caliborn said "I DONT. GIVE A FUCK. BYE FAGGOT" and then mario walked away and he went into the head office and he saw URTA THE MOTHERFUCKING SODOMIZER and she was totally fucking BALLS DEEP IN A HO and mario said "oh god is this a bad time" and urta said "no take a seat" and mario took a seat awkwardly and urta said "you don't look like a whore are you a whore" and mario said "uh no im here to help the revolution" and urta said "what revolution?" and then she said "oh wait that revolution sorry a bit hard to concentrate here, this bitch is better than most anyway uh fuck what do you want to know" and mario said "uh when are we going to push the offensive" and urta said "were waiting for fucking space hitler to land and then well dig out of here and start FUCKING SOME APE PUSSY" and mario said "ew i thought fenoxo didnt like bestiality" and urta said "fenoxo can GO FUCK HIMSELF IM GOING BALLS FUCKING DEEP" and then mario said "god damn it savin you fucking cunt i bet youre responsible fo rthis somehow YOU WROTE THIS SCENE DIDNT YOU" and urta said "YES" and then mario said "GOD DAMN IT" and he busted out the wall like FUCKING KOOLAID MAN cursing savins name for al lthe evils he had done to his favorite video games in the whole wide world because mario was actually a fucking neet faggot who fapped to MOTHERFUCKING FURRY PORN WHOOOOOOOOOO


	147. Chapter 146

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAaHETTI PARTY QUEST  
>PLAENET OF THE KONGS INTERMISSION<br>CHAPTER 146: WAR TIME OTEHRFUCKERS ITS TIME FOR SPACE HITLER AND THE REVOLUTION AND ALL THE ARYANS TO FUCK SHIT UP BLAZE IT 420 MOTHERFUCERS THERE IS ONE THING I RELALY FUCKING LOVE AND THAT IS FUCKING ARYANS AND HITLER AND SWASTISKAS AND THE NEONAZI EMPIRE THAT WILL BLESS US WITH ITS PRESENCE ONCE WE MANAGE TO SURVIVE THE TRIBULATIONS WOOOO FUCK EVERYTHING I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU SPACE HITLER-SAMA YOU ARE Y WAIFU YOU ARE Y LOVE I WILL NEVER LOVE ANYTHING ORE THAN I LOVE YOU FUCK YOU SNOWY IF YOU COME AND BITCH AT E ABOUT MUH BAD EMES FUCK YOU MEMES ARE SELF EXISTANT AND SELF JSUTIFYING THERE IS ONE PURPOSE FOR EMES TO EXIST AND THAT IS TO BE EMES IN BEING EMES MEMES JUSTIFY THEIR OWN EXISTANCE FUCK YOU RACHEL FOR BEING A NEONAZI CUNT FUCK YOU OTHER RACHEL FOR BEING A TRANNY FUCK YOU JONATHAN FOR SUCKING ASSIVE DICKS FUCK YOU DESKTOP STRIPPERS FOR GIVING ME SPYWARE FUCK YOU ANTIVIRUS FOR CONSTANTLY ASKING ME TO UPDATE Y FUCKING COMPUTER I DONT WANT TO FUCKING RESTART YFUCKING COMPUTER GOD DAMN IT I NEVER FUCKING RESTART WITH MY COMPUTER THATS WHAT SHITHOLES WITH THREE HNRED COMPUTERS DO OH WAIT THATS E IM A SHITHOLE WITH A THREE HUNDRED DOLLAR COMPTUTER WHOOP FUCKING WHOOP IM STILL NOT OGING TO FUCKING RESTART Y COMPUTER FOR YOU YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF LITERAL SHIT GO FUCK YOURSELF UP BOTH OF YOUR ASSHOLES AND ALSO FUCK YOU LIQUID POWER JK I FUCKING LOVE YOU YOU ARE LITERALLY MY BOYFRIEND WELL NOT LITERALLY BUT WHO KNOWS MAYBE SOME DaY WELL GO IN THAT DIRECTIO NIF IM NOT BALLS DEEP IN OZS ASS FIRST OR SOMETHING IM NOT EVEN A DOMINANT PARTNER THOUGH SO THATS NOT REALLY THAT GOOD A FANTASY FOR ME TO HAVE SO I GUESS ILL GO BACK TO JERKING IT TO FROZEN FUTA OR WHATEVER WHO GIVES A FUCK HEY GUYS I LOVE MELONS AND FUCK YOU TRIPS FOR BEING A FUCKING DICK I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR PEEERMAAABLOOOOOOOOOOOCK ALSO FUCK YOU CLOWNDUST AKA FUCKING "LEX" IS THAT EVEN YOUR FUCKING NAME BECAUSE YOU ARE LITERAL BEYOND SHIT YOU HAVEN O EANING AS A HUMAN BEING ANYWAY THATS ALL FROM ME ENJOY YOUR FUCKING FANFICTION YOU FAGGGGOOOOOOTTTTTSSSSSS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE WARM TASTE OF Y LIQUID INGENUITY POURING DOWN YOUR OTHERFUCKING THROAT I AM THE CREATOR OF THIS VAST UNIVERSE AND ALL THIS UNIVERSE HAS ONE ORAL LESSON AND THAT IS FUCK YOU NORMIE GO BACK TO PLAYING WOW AND SUCKING YOUR OMS GARGANTUAN MONSTER PENIS THATS RIGHT BITCH YOU WANT TO FUCKING FIGHT ME I WORK OUT EVERY FUCKING DAY AND NOFAP KEEPING MY TESTOSTERONE LEVELS HUNDREDS OF TIMES HIGHER THAN YOUR PUSSY ASS FAGGOT ASS CAN EVER HOPE TO GET THEM I BET YOURE GOING TO FUCKING GO MTF WHEN YOURE OLDER BECAUSE OYULL REALIZE YOURE TOO UCH OF A LOSER TO BE A FUCKING ALPHA ALE BUT NOBODY LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU WIL BE AN UGLY FUCKING TRANNY JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHER SHEMALES THAT NOBODY FAPS TO BECAUSE THEYRE FUCKING HIDEOUS AND CAUSE PENAL FUCKING SEIZURES WHICH ARE EXTREMELY PAINFUL AND I AM AN EXPERT ON THE ATTER HAVING SEEN A LOT OF BAD PDORN AND HAVING TO TRY TO CALM THE SHIT OUT OF MY DICK WTH SOME SMOOTH JAZZ EACH AND EVERY TIME ANYWAY THATS ALL FOLKS GOOD FUCKING NIGHT BLOW ME AND MAYBE ILL WRITE A BIT MORE FOR YOU FUCKERS BUT NOBODYS GONNA BLOW ME RIGHT OYURE GOING TO BE TOO BUSY PLAYING SHITTY PORN GAMES LIKE FUCKING TITS OR "FUCK ME IN THE ASS WHILE I BLEED CHEESE FROM MY ASSHOLE" OR "I ENJOY FUTANARI FAGGOTS FUCKING E IN THE ASS" OR "I ENJOY BAD WIRTING" OR "IM GOING TO AKE A SHITTY SUBSTITUTE TO COC WITH TERRIBLE WRITING AND A SHIT ANIME TIER PLOT AND A QUESTLINE WHICCH LITERALLY IS COMPOSED OF WALKING THROUGH LIKE FIVE TOWNS WHICH ARE ALL EXACTLY THE SAME WITH LIKE MAYBE THREE SEX SCENES OR SOMETHING IN BETWEEN LITERALLY WHAT THE FUCK" YEAH THATS AN ACTUAL GAME TAKE A NICE FUCKING GUESS WHICH THE FUCK ONE IM TALKING ABOUT YOU FUUUUCKIIIINNNGGGG FAGGGOOOOOOTTTSSS hy this is kawaii cat-sama saying "smoke weed everyday you apthetic sack of shit to chase away your feelings of depression and self-hatred! thanks for listening, fellas~ meow" THAT WAS KAWAII CAT SAMA GIVING YOU GOOD ADVICE BUT HERE IS SOME BETTER ADVICE: KILL YOURSELF YOU FAGGOT YOU HAVE NO VALUE AS A HUMAN BEING YOU ARE IRREDEEMABLY TAINTED BY THE FACT THAT YOU ARE LITERAL SHIT THERE IS NO REDEEMING ASPECT TO YOUR PERSONALITY YOU HAVE NOTHING YOU ARE NOTHING YOU WILL NEVER ACCOMPLISH FUCKING ANYTHING SO FUCKING CRY FUCKER CRY I BET YOU POST YOUR MIDGET PENIS ON /B/ TO TRY TO GET PEOPLE TO COMPLIMENT YOU ONLY TO FUCKING SLIT YOUR WRISTS AS HUNDREDS OF ANONS COMMENT ON THE FACT THAT YOUR DICK IS LITERALLY BELOW THREE INCHES LIKE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN MALE WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO FUCKING DRINK SOY MILK ALL YOUR UFKCING LIFE I BET YOURE A FUCKING VEGAN ARENT YOU? TOO FUCKING PUSSY TO EAT BULL PENIS MEAT, HUH? NO WONDER YOURE SO FUCKING WEAK ITS BULL PENIS THAT MAKES MEN -STRONG- AND NOT FAKE ANIME STRONG BUT ACTUAL REAL LIFE STRONG EVERY TIME I EAT BULL PENIS I CAN FEEL TESTOSTERONE SOURGING THROUGH MY BLOOD AND MAKING ME INTO A -NEW MAN- AND EVERY OUNCE OF THE ESSENE OF THAT NEW MAN IS DEVOTED TO FUCKING BETAS UP THE ASS DO YOU EVEN FUCKING LIFT I WISH I COULD FUCKING CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZED LETTERS TO EXPRESS MY UTTER CONTEMPT FOR OYUR KIND OF FUCKING PEOPLE UGH WHATEVER READ MY BEAUTIFUL FANFICTION LEECH OFF OF MY CREATIVE GENIUS BUT YOUD BETTER LEAVE A GOOD FUCKING REVIEW OR I WILL FUCKING -HATE- YOU MORE THAN I DO ALREADY I MEAN

mario walked back to the fucking place with all the fucking aryans AND ARYANS ARE FUCKING BEAUTIFUL and duke nukem was smoking a joint and playing poker with polhammed an ritewin and dora the explorer and samus and shulk who was ARYAN as fuck and duke saw mario and said "hial to the king" and he had all the poker chips and the only person left playing was samus who barely had any chips left and polhammed said "fuckdamnit how the hell could a non aryan do this good" and duke nukem lowered his sunglasses for a moment revealing his eyes which were almost blindingly sky blue and glowed in the dark with their blueness and polhammed said "holy shit, it cant be... it cant fucking be?!" and duke nukme said "thats right, faggot" he laid down a full house of aces and kings, compeltely defeating samus and duke nukem finised "i am the original aryan" an d samus screamed "Fuck damn it there goes my paycheck god damn it" and then duke nukem said "what are oyu going to spend that money on anyway, dildos?" and samus said "well yes acutally" and duke nukem said "well i think i could find it deep in my heart to help you with your scenario" and samus purredd and said "oooh, going to spare some fun for your little aryan friend?" and then polhammed facpealmed and looked away and said "oh my god this is ufcking unbearable who the fuck wrote this shit" and ritewin said "great prophet polhammed always right, this is literal shit tier, i had a pretty deep boner from looking at samus's tight ass and it is fuckinG GONE now" and polhammed siad "god damn it ritewin youre so degenerate and youre a midget you barely qualify to be aryan" and ritewin looked at the ground with shame and said "i will prove to you i am a real aryan" and then he ran up to dora the explorer and said "will you fuck me" and then dora the explorer siad 'i try to keep with people my age" and ritewin said "arent you like fucking thirty by now" and dora said "no im like 50" and dora said "i only fuck people like me who are immortal and dont age i odnt like young people because they wear out" and ritewin screamed "god DAMN it" and then ritewin ran up to a SEXY BITCH CALLED FAITH or whatever the fuck from that game i never finished mirrors edge and he slapped her with his third leg (IF YOU GET Y FUCKING MEANING) and faith said "oooh, feisty little fella, huh?" and she grabbed him and pulled him to the closet and polhammed started laughing and mario said "dude whats up" and polhammed siad "poor fucker doesnt know faith is into extreme bdsm and her top fetish is shitting on peoples faces" and mario said "oh god" and polhammed said "hey do you play poker" and mario said "uh i guess" and polhammed said to himself "sweet im going to fucking ace this faggot" and amrio said to himself "i have to rpove to him that non aryans arent inferior to aryans neo guide my hand" and he visualized neo in his mind and neo siad "stop being a fucking faggot and cheat" and mario said "thats right i can use neo powers to cheat" and polhammed didnt hear it because he turned on his heavy aryan metal and mario said "i mean uh oh good you dont even hear a word im saiyng" and polhammed took out an earphone and mario said "oh nevermind deal me up" and mario dealt up and he used his neo powers to pause time and look at polhammeds hand and by doing this he wa able to win flawlessly and at the end of the game he had all the chips and polhammed isad "holy shit i didnt know nonaryans could be so skilled are you sure youre not a spirit aryan" and mario said "i probably am who knows" and then polhammed gave him a badge hwich made him an honorary aryan because he didnt wnat to have to have it on his resume that he got beaten by a non aryan and polhammed siad "well played friend" and mario felt bad a bout c heating but was glad he managed to win this point for non aryan equality even if he had to pretend to be a spirit aryan to do it and then mario heard a door bursto pen and ritewin burst out of the closet fucking screaming and he had shit in his hair and he was screaming for his life and ran int othe bathroom and dunked int othe toiler and ufkcing swam in that fucking toilet like it was a fucking pool of life energy and mario and polhammed startign fucking laughing like hell because the situaiton was so retardedly fucking funny in every possible goddamn way and then another door burst open as urta walked out of her doorway carrying a bitch and urta screamed "SAPCE HITLER HAS LANDED THE CAMPAGIN TO TAKE BACK PLANET OTHERFUCKING EARTH IS GO THE JEWS WILL FACE OUR FURY PREPARE OPERATION ANALLY FUCK THE KIKES STRETCH THEM LIKE FUCKING INOTAURS DREAM OF DOING AND ADDICT THEM TO YOUR FILTHY WHITE MALE SEMEN" and she burped because she had been drinking copiosu amounts of booze and mairo said "holy shit htat is fucking lewwd as fuck what is up with tat bitch and booze and sex" and then polhammed siad "shes a fucking furry femdom futa from a fucking furry femdom futa sex game what the fuck do you fucking expect" and mario screamed "SAVIIIIIN" and polhammed said "are you retarded urta is written by fenfen" and mario screamed "SAVIIIIIN" anyway and polhammed said "dude what the fuck" and mario said "man no situation is too grim to make fun of savin besides its not like you can make fun of fenoxo fenoxo is a fucking part of the divine sex game god body" and polhamme said "well fair enough man who really gives a shit we shouldnt even be talking aobut this dumb shit now its time to march" so then polhammed screamed "aryans prepare to fucking sieg heil like you have never sieg heiled before the space swastiska is attacking and now it is time to overrun the empire of the kongs and destroy the jewish empire salvation is come for the goys and it is SPACE HITLER" and then mario and everyone ran up the stairs and there were ten thousand enslaved pikachus digging away at a tunnel and polhammed siad "god fucking damn it are you serious" and dora the explorer said "sorry we couldnt find any diglets or dugtrio i mean wefound one but it had cancer and was fucking CRIPPLED" and then mario said "god damn it what do we do" and then polhammed went super aryan saiyan 10 and he shot a giant laser beam that broke through the hole and a giant laser beam flew out of hte gorund creating a giant tunnel leading straight into a street and drugged kong drivers starte to swerve and boohoo erratically and the aryan army ran out of the tunnel and jumped super high all animelike and hteir beautiful golden hair glowed in the moonlight and mario screamed "SIEG HEIL" and then dora the explore rsaid "OH YEAH LETS EXPLORE YOUR MORTALITY YOU JEWISH MOTHERFUCKERS IM DORA THE EXPLORER AND IM HERE TO EXPLORE THE BEAUTY OF THE DEMISE OF THE KIKES" and then polhammed screamed "THE JEWS END TODAY" and ritewin was right behind him wet with toilet water but still scremaing" GREATP ROPHET POLHAMMED HAS SPOKEN GREAT PROPHET POLHAMMED ALWAYS RIGHT ALL OBEY THE GLORIOUS TRUTH OF GREAT PROPHET POLHAMME ALL WHO DENY HIS WORDS ARE HERETICS AND SHALL BE BURNT AT STAKE" and all the aryan soldiers 1000 of them screamed sieg heil as all the aryans went super aryan saiyan 8 which was 2 levels lower than what polhammed could go to because polhammed was the ultimate aryan saiyan and the space swastiska was in the sky firing lasers at the neo9/11 towers which ahd been constructed to celebrate the false flag attack that had led to the demise of goyish society and had weakened it enough to let the kongs rise and then a golden figure flew towards the 9/11 towers and sliced throguh the top of them with his huge sword then he dropped down and sliced through them again lower and he did this 10 times until the 9/11 towers fell down all around him crushing homes and killing tens of thousands okongs and golden hitler roared with a mighty aryan roar and screameD "ITS A BAR MITZVAH TONIGHT" and the uper aerojew force flew towards hitler in their glowing white fighter planes and spae hitler roared with a mighty roar and put his finger to his eye which unleashed an incredibly powerful golden energy beam which killed half of them with a single go and space hitler flew towards one of the ships and caught it then lifted it up and used it to wach another aerojew fighter sending it flying through the other ones causing a huge explosion and there were three left and hitler flew in the middle of them and sliced one with his sword then did a split and destroyed the two on his side with his rocket firing boots and space hitler screamed "I AM THE GOD OF WAR THE FOURTH REICH BEGINS WITH ME" and polhammed burst into tears and fucking wept and said "it is so beautiful to see our fuhrer in action i thought i would never see the day he is truly a god of war beyond anything the jews will ever be able to assemble he is truly the height of humanity" but then a whole squadron of ten thousand super aryans who were super saiyan 11 flew towards the 9/11 towers which had been re-9/11ed and the super aryans were super muscular and all 7 feet tall and they were almost an ew species they were homo arien the next step in human evolution as created by SPACE HITLER the divine guide of humanity coem to set the world free form the corrupting influence of the KIKES and with the sole mission of bringing peace and prosperity to all the whites" and mario siad "holy shit its true we are truly entering the age of the WHITE RACE KKK its true" and polhammed said "white race kkk indeed. i remember the 6 million" and mario looked at polhammed and said "you... you remember the 6 million?" and polhammed said "yes i studied aryan history in my youth and though you were not aryans the white race KKK movement of the mario universe was a goood exmaple for our beautiful aryan empire" and mario said "i mso glad every time i mention the 6 million people just tell me the holocaust didnt happen and i always mean the real holocaust not the stupid jewish holocaust that doesnt exist" and polhammed grinned "when were done the stupid jewish holocaust WILL exist... to a much greater extent than they ever said... 666 million jews will DIE and their blood will be on the hands of the aryans" and mario said "holy shit isnt that a bit overboard" and polhammed said "no the only good jew is a dead jew its in their blood...a nd we will take their blood from the face of hte earth" and mario said "dude thats fucking hardcore but whatever not my timeline what do we do the super aryans are obviously way more powerful than us" and then space hitler flew towards marios group and shouted "greetings, original aryans! my super aryans will handle the main offensive we need you to go capture the ministry of tv to broadcast the message that the jewish empire is falling and all smart kongs will join my resistance and shank some jewish ass. later homies fuhrerspeed" and then polhammed said "WE HaVE OUR MISSION THE MINISTRY OF TV IS TO THE NORTH" and he pointed to the north and then he siad "we will march to the north and we will extract victory from the cold dead hands of the jews and we will let all the kongs know that we are TAKING EARTH BACK AGAIN AND THE FUTURE OF HUMANITY IS THE FOURTH, THE ETERNAL REICH!" and mario said "by odin's beard i will fucking support this movement to the very fucking end" and polhammed siad "of course you are you are a spirit aryan i had you pegged from the moment i saw you there is not a trace of evil jewry in you" and mario said "thanks man" and they MOVED OUT MARCHING to a new horizon... it was time to kill some kongs,a and better yet... kill some KIKES


	148. Chapter 147

MARIO ADN HTE SEARHC FOR HTEI NENER SPAGHETIT PARTY QUEST  
>PLAENT OF THE KOGNS INTERMISION<br>CHAPTER 147: ITS TIME FOR THE FINAL BATTLE WILL SAPCE HITLER AND THE ARYAN FORES BE ABLE TO OVERTHROW THE JEW CONTROLLE APE EMPIRE OR WILL THEY FALL? THE ANSWR IS FUCKING OBVIOUS WEVE BEEN FUCKING HINTING AT IT FOR FUCKING CHAPTERS YOUVE ETIHER SKIPPED HERE IN WHICH CASE YOURE A FUCKING FAGGOT OR YOUVE BEEN READING EVERY BEAUTIFUL WORD I DROP LIKE A GOOD FUCKING GOY SO FUCKING PREPARE FOR THE FALL OF THE JEWS THE ARYAN RACE IS RISING AN TE POWER OF WHITE RACE KKK IS HAPPENING IT IS HAPPENING HERE IT IS HAPPENING IN THE REAL WORLD YOU CAN TFIGHT HTE POWER OF WHITE RACE KKK WHITE RACE KKK WILL ENRICH OUR HEARTS AND SOUL TAKE BACK YOUR RACIAL PRIDE FROM THE BLACKS AND THE BEANERS AND THE KIKES YOU ARE WHITE AND YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING PROUD LET EVERYBODY YOU KNOW KNOW THAT YOU BELIEVEI NW HTIE RACE KKK AND THAT WHITE RACE KK IS THE POWER IN YOUR BLOOD THAT KEEPS YOU GOIGN EVERY ORNJING AND THAT EVERYTHING YO DO EEMPLIFIES THE POWER THAT WHITE RACEK KK GRANTS YOU WHITE RACE KKK IS LOVE WHITE RACE KKK IS LIFE

AND FUCK OFF HALFCHAN POL FULLCHAN MASTER RACE DONT YOU LET ME SEE YOUR SHITEATING GRIN HERE MOOT YOU FUCKING FAGGOT

mario dora the explorer polhammed ritewin duke nukem and the thousands of aryans all rushed towards the ministry of tv to overcome the jewish mind control programming with the power of their fucking awesome aryan shitposting ability they were going to tell everybody everywhere that the motherufkcing FORUT REICH was fuckign risijgn adn that the only thing the kongs can do is submit and help the resistance movement overthrow the chains the jewish overlords have imposed but then there was a huge force of armored mech units piloted by jew elite and mario said "oh fuck what do we do" and polhammed said "my aryans take care of these faggot jews! me and dora and duke nukem and mario will go to the ministry of tv and finish our mission join us asap" and ritewin said "wait what about me" and polhammed siad "it is time for you to lead and become a true aryan" and ritewin powered up to super aryan saiyan 9 and said "ALRIGHT ARYANS LETS FUCK THESE JEWS UP" and all the super aryan saiyan 8 aryans roare with power and were all about to fuck the shit up of those shitty jewish armored mechs when there was a ridiculously loud crash and everyoen watched as space hitler ripped a church out of the ground causing a massive explosion and threw it at a giant jewish armored mech made up of smaller armored mechs and the giant armored mech which was the size of a skyscraper had its arm thrown fof from the impact and spaceh itler let out a roar so loud that everyone could hear it and he went super powerful and his beautiful gold hair becmae even bigger and bhis blue eyes were so bright that they were visible even by mario who was miles away and space hitler became super aryan saiyan 999 the ultiamte form of super aryan saiyan and with all the power of god except geared entirely towards destruction adn the power of being a fuckign aryan alpha amle and mario and dora the explorer and duek nukem and polhammed watched the beautiful sight as hitler beat the shit out of that giant fucking jewish armored mech which looked like some kind of dinosaur and was just a western model designed a undred years ago by sapce hitlre before the fall of his empire and polhammed siad "the revolution is real this is the final fight we had better hurry" so then they all ran towards the ministry of tv and then mario said "holy shit so what do we do next" and polhammed siad "i assume we just create a recorded message and have it broadcast everywhere then maybe we wills torm israel? i dont knwo we arent that far we could probably hijack a plane like the cia agents did to do the original 9/11" and mario siad "holy shit you know the truth about 9/11" and polhammed said "every aryan knows the truth about 9/11 it was a con by the cia and nobody driving the plane actually died they just went behind the towers but the footage was edited to make it look like the towers were hit but beisdes that doesnt even fucking matter a plane crashing into the top of a tower doesnt make a tower fall all the way to the fucking ground how retarded is that the fact that anybody actually believes that bullshit theory shows that people are literally fucking retardeD" and mario said "true that but i guess what can you do sheeple will always be sheeple they just need a good aryan shepard to lead them to their slaughter so the world will be free of sheep" and polhammed said "true that though know that the next step in human evolution has been accomplished i wonder if it will be okay to eat homo sapiens maybe we could raise them for meat" and mario saido "what" and polhammed said "since we have finally achieved the creation of homo arien we are now a new species which means that humans are below us it will be like how eating an ape isnt really a bad thing maybe weird becuase nobody FUCING does it but not a taboo maybe e cna have people farms"" and mario said "thats fucking disgusting dude what about me" and polhammed scratched his chin an siad "you will be our missing link between the ultimate aryan race and the useles human race" and mario said "fucking hell man you aryans are racist as fuck i thought this was some beautiful movement to free humanity but its actually a fucking enslavement program" and polhammed said "yeah whatever" and he flew forwarsd nadm ario stopped dora the explorer and duke nukem and mario said "holy shit guys the aryans are fucking racist as fuck we cant let this happen i mean space hitler is awesomea s fuck and i realyl respect him but if he gains power what will happen to all non aryans" and duke nukem said "but we have to overthrow the jews" and mario said "what if not all jews are bad" and duke nukem said "i mean i guess there might be some jews that arent completely bad but thats the vast minority" and dora the explorer said "what do you propose we do" and mario siad "i propose we launch a counter attack" and dora the explorer said "dude then the jews would fucking keep control what do we do" and mario said "wait a minute i just realized something" and dora the explorer said "what" and mario said "i wasnt fucking pretending when i said i was a spiritual fucking aryan, I AM A FUCKING ARYAN" and he screamed with power and became super aryan saiyan 10 and he had incredible power and his hair turned yellow and his eyes turned blue and he said "you see im a fucking aryan i have the blood within me its just hidden in a nonassuming nonaryan package the truth is that to be aryan isnt just how you look its the ability to transform into a super aryan saiyan which si the power of the human spirit" and dora the explorer said "holy shit youre right" and duke nukem said "im already an aryan so fuck you nigger" and then dora the explorer screamed with power and became super aryan saiyan 5 and she said "fuck damn it i am like a fucking beta aryan" and mario said "maybe you will be a janitor in the neonazi empire. im so fucking glad the hitleric empire is perfect in every fucking way. it feels GOOD to be alpha" and then dora the explore rsaid "what about all those problems you had" and mario said "i realize now that being aryan is jut a problem of the human spirit we can all be aryan its just the measure of quality of a human being in some people being an aryan is apparent outwardly which means theyre good people from the get go but some of us have to realyl work for it before we can achieve aryanism" and dora the explorer said "well that make senses and pretty much melts away any and all of my inhibitions, cool, thanks" andm ario said "no problem sis anyway lets go" so they caught up with polhamme and mario said "we're all aryans too" and polhammed siasd "i knew you were spirit aryans i guess the jews did our eugenics anyway by creating a world where only aryans could survive i bet even urta is a fucking aryan fox femdom futa furshit" and mario said "fucking hell i hope not id feel like she would dirty my blood then" and then mario screamed and he crashed through the ministry of tv and he saw ape bruce willis and he siad "bruce willis this, monkeyman" and he twisted ape bruce willis's head and he said "fucking hell what is up with these monkey impersonations of real people" and then ape katy perry walked up to him and said "ewre not impersonations were nonaryans who were turned itno apes through gene injetions" and mario said "why didnt you resist" and ape katy perry siad "its hard man i dont want to resist i just want to live my lfie" and mario said "then you are not a true aryan" and he snapped her bitch neck and mario said "ALL NON ARYANS WILL BE PURGED FROM THE EARTH" and mario pulled off his chest and peeled the skin off his chest and did a megablaster like guyver does in the guyver anime (Which si fucking awesome go watch it faggots) adn then mario screamed and said "THE JEWS END TODAY! THIS CHAPTER IS THE END OF THE JEWS, I SWEAR IT" and then he grabbed the microphone and polhamme dstarte fiddling the controls so he transmitteed to all channels and mario who was still super aryan saiyan 10 screamed into the microphone and said "THIS ISA PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT TO SAY THAT THE FOURTH REICH THE ETERNAL REICH IS RISING FOREVER THE JEWS WILL FALL BEFORE OUR MIGHTY GRIP THERE IS NTPOHING YOU APES CAN DO TO STOP THE RISE OF THE ARYAN YOU CAN DIE IN DEFIANCE AND SUBMISSION TO THE JEW STATE OR YOU CAN TAKE UP YOUR ARMS AND BEAR GUNS FOR THINGS THATM ATTER LIKE KILLING THE KIKES AND SAVING ALL THE WORLD FROM THE JEWISH MENACE BECOME ARYANS FIND THE ARYAN INSIDE YOUR SOUL AND YOU WILL HAVE EVERYTHING YOU EVER WANT BUT IF YOU REFUSE TO USE YOUR RIDICULOUSLY POWERFUL INNER ARYAN AND REFUSE TO BECOME A AN THEN WE WILL PUT YOU DOWN. CHOOSE WISELY, APES, WILL YOU BE SLAVES OR WILL YOU E FREE? ALL SLAVES WILL FUCKING DIE AND IF YOU CHOOSE TO KEEP BEING SLAVES HOPING THAT THE JEW WOULD SAVE YOU THEN I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU AND END YOU AND YOU CAN BURN IN THE SAME HELL THAT YOUR JEWISH SO CALLED SAVIORS WILL BURN IN" and then polhammed said "holy shit man that was beautiful ill set that to loop forever hold on look the other aryans are here" and then he set the camera on the flying army of aryans and he used a green screen to amke it look like there were over a hundred thousand and polhammed siad "this isa n aryan supermale soldier he is able to kill over a hundred thousand jews, and here you can see that we have about a hundred thousand aryans ltierally nothing the jews can do will be able to destroy us we are impervious to the attacks of the jews now there is no hope for anyone who sides with the jews the jewish empire will END today. welcome to BAR MITZVAH OTHERFUCKERS" and then mario said "amen man" and then all the aryans sieg heiled at once and mario sieg heiled too and heavy german metal started playing and billions ofa pes started shivering in their homes and hundreds of millions took out their guns and embraced the man inside of them and started rioting and fighting the jewish police state but the vast majority billions stayed inside like fucking stupid sheeple and they were marked for death by the aryans and then polhammed said "WE HAVE COMPLETED OUR MISSION! the jewish state is falling all aorund us and there is nothing they can do they are badly organized and have grown complacent in their richness and now they will die" but then a megajew, hannakek came out and he said "your bar mitzvah ends here, aryans. i will rally all apes to my name and all apes will obey my word" and polhammed said "do you relaly think you can fucking destroy my fucking aryan army i have space hitler on my side and he will destroy all" and hannakek said "kek if you think you can fucking stop me with that pathetic shrimp midget of a fucking warrior youre sadly mistaken weve already killed him" and polhammed sadi "oh sorry what was that i dont speak fucking inane bullshit space hitler will NEVER DIE" and mario said "amen" and he flew at hannakek and hannakek slapped him out of the way and mario siado "oh fuck what do we do" and polhammed said "were outdated aryans but surely we cant be stopped like this there has to be somethign we can do" but then all of a sudden a jewish folk song started playing and everyone looked in the distance nad an incredibly bright light was glowing and there were a hundred huge jewish warrior mechs all the warrior mechs israel had and each wsa the size of a skyscraper and they were all surrounding space hitler an they were all shooting thousnadso f lasers and rockets each because they had tens of thousand sof weapons on each giant warrior mech to destroy small targets and hannakek screamed and said "NO! THAT IS THE BAR ITZVAH CHEAT! IT CANT FUCKING BE! HOW DID HE GET HIS HANDS ON A BAR MITZVAH CHEAT?! I HAVE TO STOP THIS" and then polhammed grabbed him by the shoulder and siad "youre not going ANYWHERE, kike" and polhammed punched him in the face and mario took out his edgy japanese sword and said "a hundred thousand foes have tasted this blade and it has drunk their blood and savored in their leaking juices and it has laughed with me as i stood upon the body of my enemy and gloated this blade is the killer of a hundred thousand and you are a hundred thousand and one" and hannakek screamed and said "god damn it man you fucking moron youre so fucking edgy how can i die by the hands of someone who is that autistically fucking EDGY" and mario said "you die because i choose you die" and he stabbed him in the head and hannakek fucking DIED and he died FOREVER as in he didnt go to hell he didnt passs go he went STRAIGHT to non existance because hell had been destroyed and he was too shit for heaven and mario said "alright great thats one jew dead" and polhmamed siad "still have al ot to go but at this rate it shouldnt take too long to end the jewish rate were making good progress and i can see fires everywhere mut be the work of the rioting apes who realize their only hope is to demonstrate their will to live and their power to act without the jewish superpower controlling their feeble minds"

then mario said "alright so what the fuck do we do next" and polhammed siad "we should try to take the jewish missile silo in this town its in ap lace called sloagansdak because europeans have fucking shitty taste in fucking names and cant fucking name anything for SHIT" and then mario siad "not my problem lets just call it shitsilo"" and then polhammed siad "thats a shitty name too god damn you should never become a fucking comedian" and mario said "god damn it man thats rude as fuck but whatever ill forgive oyu on account of us both being aryans and just being bros ho like to mess aroudn a lot "a nd hten mario and polhammed and dora the explorer and duke nukem and the thousands of aryans all flew arund looking for the silos and in the distance the grand power of the bar mitzvah chceat was unleashed and it was a massive explosion tearing through all the giant warrior mechs that belonged to the jews and destroyign the mot powerufl weapons the jews had and space hitler powered up further from the power of the bar mitzvah cheat crushing it in his palm as the last of its energy was depleted and space hitler realized that if he kept absorbign the power of bar mitzvah cheats then he could fucking become a god and he could virtually control all the universe and the thought made space hitler very happy because he could create an aryan empire that would span the entire universe and with the power of all his bar mitzvah power he would bea ble to fucking control it all with no problem b ecause he would be omnipresent and ridiculously powerful and space hitler picked up a decapitated arm of one of the warrior mechs and he screamed and said "ISRAEL YOUR POWER IS NO MATCH FOR E YOU THOUGHT I FLED FOREVER TO COLONIZE SOME OTHER KIND OF PLAENT AN YOU GREW WEAK BUT IH AVE BEEN BUILDING MY FORCES AND YOU HAVE BEEN LETTING YOURS RUST AWAY" and he crushed the rusty metal arm in his hand and he screamed and said "MEGARABBIS I AM COMING FROM YOU! JONAS, RABBIKEK, ELIZAKEK, I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL" adn then space hitler rushed into the sky and raised his sword and it glowed with incredible power and the light travelled all aacross the world and the entire world became bright as day even the places where it was day became brighter than normal and space htiler unleashed a roar which was hoeard all around the planet because he was MOTHERFUCKING SPACE HITLER the genius and athletic ability of hitler mixed with unleashed aryan potentail mixed with TECHNOLOGY created by aryan superminds and mario said "holy shit the fuhrer is really going at it hes going to fucking rule the world" and polhammed siad "its fucking glorious the golden age is upon us we will soon be in an aryan paradise" and then dora the explorer screamed "SIEG HEIL" and all the aryans did too and then they finally found the shitty silo and then they crashed inside and they saw jews everywhere running the contrls and mario shot hundreds of tiny aryan lasers and theypierced the chests of all the jewish workers and mario screamed to polhammed and siad "find the control panel for the missiles i tihkn we all know where we are going to send them" and polhammed siad "YES THE RESISTANCE IS COME" and then elizakek the wise woman of the jewish tribe appeared and her eyes glowed red with the power of a bar mitzvah cheat that had been implaeted in her body and she siad "your resistance ends here, gentile trash. i am come to deliver swift justice upon you. the question now is, anal or oral?" and then mario said "oral because ill enjoy sticking my dick down that nice wet throat of yours, CUNT" and then polhammed said "guess i'll take the cunt then" and elizakek siad "silly cunt, dont you know jews dont let women into positions of power? my cunt is nonexistant, yours isnt though" and polhammed siad "then ill just take your trannycunt, you ugly whore"" and then mario screamed "eat it, bitch, you cant fight us, were super aryan saiyans" and elizakek said "you think i dont know this? you haveo nly faced megajews so far. i? i am a megarabbi, one of the three most powerful jews in the world, given power directly by the god of this universe, birdo. youc ant hope to defeat me, goyims. the poewr of the unvierse is inside me" and she screamed as hrill sirens shriek and power flew out of her heart and it wrapped everyone u9p in chains including the thousands of aryans

meanwhile in the resistance base two megajews, jerry seinfeld and bearabus appeared. jerry seinfeld siad "oh boy thisll be a fucking laugh look at these fucking faggots" and jerry seinfeld was ruising aorund with his hands in his pockets and he took out a bar mitzvah cheat nad start tossing it around idly as did bearabus and then all of a sudden urta darte through the air an stole seinfelds bar mitzvah cheat and urta said "looking for this, hot stuff? well fucking eat me" and seinfeld siad "GOD DAMN IT SHE TOOK THE FUCKING BAR MITZVAH CHEAT, SHIT" and then jerry seinfeld said "fucking hell i'm going to have to sic the big boys on you" an then jerry seinfeld took out his flip phone and wsa about to call the boss and then he realized something and he siad "ah, silly foxgirl, you cant even use the bar mitzvah, can you? you have no diea how to use the bar mitzvah cheat. if you try to, you will kill everyone in this base. and my friend bearabus can do the exact same thing, just as easily. so were at a stalemate here. you cant use it because it will kill your friens, and he cant use it, because it will kill me. isn't that right, beary?" and urta growled and said "i fuck bears" and she stabbed with her blade forward, piercing bearbus in the chest, an she whipped her leg out knocking the bar mitzvah cheat our of bearbus's hand and baerabus used his magical jew poewrs to levitate the bar mitzvah cheat bak into his hadn so urta stabbed it and it exploded in his hadn starting with a small explosion and bearabus screamed "OH MY GOD WHAT TEH FUCK DID YOU DO GOD DAMN IT YOU FUCKING SHITHEAD" and urta knocked bearabus down and activated her bar mitzvah cheat causing another explosion to brew and jerry seinfeld tried to run but urta pinned him down too and then urta screamed to all the resistance memboers "FLEE THE BASE! IM TAKING THESE FUCKERS DOWN WITH ME! REMEMBER FENOXO" and then everyone started to run caliborn hard to run around juggling his monitor and desktop and akrkat ran with his laptop and a whole room full of horny sluts that urta kept locked up started running away and princses peach and daisy started running as well as a whole lot of other badass video gmae characters like sonic and a lto of pikachus and diego who was dora the explorers boyfriend and karkat looked bak for a moment and saw urta grinding on bearabus and facepalmed and said "TRYING TO STICK NEEDLES IN AMOEBAS AS FUCKING USUAL, GOD FUCKING DAMN IT WHAT A CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD SHE HAS BEEN" and then he continued running and he got a text message and he opened it up and saw a text from urta that said "blowjob if we ever meet again" and akrkat said "OH GOD NO I HOPE SHE FUCKING DIES" and then they kept running out into the streets of the capital of ape kingdom which wasnt that far from israel because it was in europe and there were fires and rioters everywhere because the true apes were fighting against the non aryan apes and karkat screamed "WHAT A FUCKING SHITFEST THIS HAS TURNEDI NTO" meanwhile JONAS AND RABBIKEK two of the megarabbis appeare in front of hitler both of them had the power of four bar mitzvah cheats implanted inside of their bodies and jonas said "your whale has come, hitler. evertyone has to take a turn in the stomache of a whale, and the weak never come out." rabbikek laughed and said "WELCOME TO HANNUKAH FOREVER MOTHERFUCKER" and space hitler said "you really think you can beat me? i am super aryan saiyan 999 and i ahve already absorbed ONE bar mitzvah cheat" and rabbikek screamed and said "you havent abosrbed it fully y ou are inexperienced if you were like me and had the cheat inside your body you would have all the power you do not have the full power of the bar mitzvah cheat in your system" and space hitler screamed at him in anger and said "i dont give a fuck i have the bar mitzvahs power at least some of it and i have the power of nigh a god with the power of super aryan saiyan 999 i dont give a fuck if youre megarabbis" and then elizakek appeared and she siad "i finished binding those other fuckers. do you really think you can defeat all three of us? together we create the ultimate triangle of power" and then thye all crossed hands and they started glowing with energy and shooting giant beams of power in every idreciton and space hitler siad "nice fucking fireworks but can you get fucking FUCKED already?" and he rushed at them with a sword and he sliced at elizakek but the triangle of power kept them safe from any harm and hitler looked at the triangle with spiteful eyes and he said "fucking jews... i will fucking destroy you do you relaly think you can hope to destroy the entire aryan army? even now apes everywhere rebel thanks to our successful attack on the ministry of tv" and then he made some hand signals telling the super aryan saiyans 11 to free the people at the silo where the other aryan strike team had been bound and were unable to inititate the nuclear launch and then the super aryan saiyans 11 flew off as fast as they could and space hitler deccided it was time to toy with the megarabbis for a while in roder to distravt them until the nukes could be launched ocne they were launched there was no doubt the megarabbis would sacrifice themselves to destroy the nukes which the usper aryan saiyan 11s would lace with anti jew kryptonite and space hitler screamed at the jew triangle and said "do you relaly think you can stop me do you have any idea how far i have fucking gotten i have returned to dominate the netire world"" and the jew triangle poke as one and siad "we are the jewish megarabii trinity you have nothing to compare to that everythin that you are is meaningless compared to that you have power and you have cybernetics yes but we have the power of birdo and birdo is the universe" and space hitler screamed "AND I AM SPACE HITLER AND I AM BEYOND THE UNVIERSE I WILL CREATE A NEW UNIVERSE FO RTHE HMAN RACE AND THAT UNIVERSE IS A UNIVERSE OF ARYANS" and then the jewish triangle said "e have told oyu once WE ARE THIS UNIVERSE you will destroy te universe if you kill us" and space hitler said "no I will becoem the universe besids thats a crock of shit you said fyou have the power of birdo you arent fucking birdo where the fuck is birdo he isnt any of you birdo is the universe not you autistic jewish FUCKS" and then the jewish triangle siad "why havent you attacked us are you trying to slow us or something what are your plans? they wont work but what are your plans?" and space hitler looked into the sky and waited and he siad "i have no plans why dont you fucking grow some fucking balls and attack me already or are you too afraid of facing hte power of the fuhrer? for all that talk of ahving the powero f the universe you sure are some sort of faggy trinity of PUSSIES" and the jewish trinity said "fuck off who do you think you are"

the squadron of super aryan saiyan elevens appeared and ten of them focused on casting spells to heal the thousand super saiyan aryan eights and heal mario and dora the explorer and polhammed and ritewin and polhammed said "thank you brethren israel falls TODAY" and ritewin screamed "DAMN RITE! great prophet polhammed has spoken great prophet polhammed is always right heretics obey the word of polhammed and you will be spared!" and then the super saiyan elevens all attached anti jewish kryptonite to the nukes and polhammed siad "anti-jewish kryptonite, huh? what are you guys planning" and one of the super aryan saiyan 11 aryans who was 8 feet tall and had long ass length hair and was well endowed like a fucking horse flew over and said "we will send nukes at israel and the megarabii trinity will have no choice but to go to the impact site and deflect them which will kill them" and mario said "excellent if we can only launch these fucking nukes the jews will end FOREVER" and the super aryan saiyan 11 aryan said "yeah this is our killing blow next is the ultimate rise of our dark lord SPACE HITLER! sieg heil" and everyone siad sieg heil even the dead boies of all the jews sieg heiled thats how powerful the dark spirit of memes were and the memes were controlling everybody possessing them and making their bodies their own and then the super aryan saiyan eleven aryans said "polhammed you have been given the honor of ending the jews" and then polhammed went over to the launch panel and he launched them all at israel"

meanwhile space hitler and the jewish trinity were arguing and space hitler saw the missiles flying through the sky and space hitler sia d"i lied when i said no pan. my plan is flying towards israel now. they are nukes headed for your homeland. what will you do, jews? your time to die has come. are you ready for the ulimate fall of the jewish race? my sieg heil has been completed" and the jwsh trinity siad "no this is what you were planning all along we have been manipuilated dby our own foolishness fucking hell" so the jewish trinity teleported away just as hitler had planned and they went to israel to deflect the nukes and then they noticed the pink kryptonite on the nukes and then elizakek said "KRYPTONITE?! no! it cant be! i will sacrifice myself to save us all, brothers" and then she flew forwards and she put her hand on the bar mitzvah cheat sticking out of hear head and she activated it and it let he turn into a huge beam which deflected the nukes and caused them to hit the ocean but the kyptonite hit her and it was too late becuase the anti jew kryptonite was lodged in her spine and she was beyond recovery and then rabbikek said "damn it jonas its just you and me now the trinity has become a duality... hitler will pay for what he has done to the jews!" and then they flew back to where hitler was and space hitler said "back arlready? i havet oa dmit i thought you would all die because of the anti-jewish kryptonite but i suppose it doesnt matter now that you are only two i am sure i can defeat you" so he took out his anti-jew sword and he started swinging at them wildly with the cold menace of a trianed killer knowing his victory is assured but too cautious to be calm for even a moment and space hitler screamed at his jewish opponents and he siad "you think you can fucking stop me? i am fucking SPACE HITLER for a hudnred years i have stored up my defenses while you have sat around in your jewish castles drinking to your damnation. what have you accomplished?" adn jonas said "you dont even know, yet... you dont know... abotu the megajesus" and then spae hitlers eyes widened and said "what the fuck is the megajesus?!" and then jonas said "caught you fof guard, huh? i thought it would... it is a duplicate of jesus who is powered the power of birdo and the power of landsharks. he can shoot landsharks, and air sharks, and kamikaze japanese sharks. what will you do, hitler?" and rabbikek was sneaking around behind him to land a killing blow and space hitler detected it and smacked him away and siad "youre lying there is no megajesus you werej ust trying to distract me so you could kill me while i was distracted" and jonas said "well spotted, and it almost worked, too! damn" and then jonas said "you may think you have a monopoly on the power of the super aryan saiyan, but we too can become aryan! being aryan isnt a question of morality, it is simply a question fo willpower to accomplish your will. elizakek was a tranny and the weakest of us, she couldnt become super aryan saiyan but we needed her because we needed a trinity. now we can unleash our true aryan natures" and jonas went super jewish aryan saiyan 999 and rabbikek also went super jewish aryan saiyan 999 and they screamed "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE THAT WE DONT SPAE HITLER?! WE ARE JUST AS ARYAN AS YOU BUT EVEN MORE SO" but hitler watched with glee as two more missiles flew for israel and joans screamed "ITS WHLAING ITME, MOTHERFUCKER! PREPARE TO GET SWALLOWED INTO THE BELLY OF THE WHALE!" and space hitler said "i'm not ready for that, but i am ready for one hlel of a view" and then they both realized what he meant and they turned around and ISRAEL HAD BURST IN ONE GIGANTIC NUCLEAR STRIKE AND JONAS SCREAMED "NOOOOOO WAHT THE FUCK THE JEWISH RACE IS DEAD WHAT HAVE YOU DOE" and rabbikek screamed "ALL THE WORK WE HAD FOR NOTHING THE MANIPULATION OF THE GOYS EVEN TURNING THEM INTO APES FOR OUR WON AMUSEMENT WE HADA PERFET CONTROL SYSTEM AND YOU DESTROYEDI T" and space hitler said "your system wasnt perfect enough, bitches. if you hadnt used your people as a tool to carry yourselves as you manipulated all the world for hundreds of years we wouldnt have to come to this point but you have cursed the jewish people with your zionist conspiracies and now it is time for you to taste the sweet hellfire of DEFEAT" and jonas said "we will kill you, spae hitler, and we will kill all your servants, and then we will kill everything. the lat two living beings will be jews! and we will clone ourselves and create a new rae, and they will perfect jewish aryans, JUST LIKE US" and then space hitler siad "you could have joined my empire. you have the strong will that creates a super aryan saiyan, but no, you had to fucking fight for the jews. you have sealed your fate, and your people's fate has already been decided"

and jonas and rabbikek screamed in rage... and then they combined into super rabbijonas, who was super jewish aryan saiyan 1998!

((AUTHOR NOTE: A MOSQUITO BIT MY DICK DOES THAT MEAN I LOST MY VIRGINITY

I MEAN IT WAS SUCKING MY DICK

LEAVE REPLIES TO THIS DILEMMA IN THE REVIEWS MATES THANK YOU AND SUBSCRIBE))


	149. Chapter 148

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER PSAGHETTI PARTY QUEST PLANET OF THE KONGS INTERMISISON HPATER 148: ITS A-TIME FOR THE A-TEAM OF ARYANS UNITED IN ONE ASSSIVE ARMY OF DESTRUCTION AND ULTRAPOWER TO ESTROY THE TWO REMAINING SUPERJEWS WHO MAKE UP ALL OF THE JEW RACEN OW THAT THE BOMBS HAVE FALLEN MARIO AND THE OTHER SPIRIT ARYANS JOIN THE ARYAN REVOLUTION TO DESTROY THE EXISTING SYSTEM AND OVERTHROW IT TO CREATE A STABILIZED NEONAZI ULTRASTABLE SUPERSTATE

DU HAST

mario adn the fucking aryans were fucking around playing fucking VICTORY poker while listening to aweome metal bandsl ike MOTHERFUCKING RAMMSTEIN because the aryan supergerman blood flowed through all of their fucking ARYAN VEINS and mario was totally fucking owning hte shit out of polhammed taking all his money nad polhammed said "god damn it this isn ot how i wanted to cleebrate the jewish master race extinction" and mario was using his neo tricks to cheat and look at polhammeds cards and polhammed said "damn it well i guess ill have to ccede this game to you before i lose ALL MY FUCKING MONEY" an d mario took out a big ccigar and lit it and puffed a big cloud of smoke into polhammeds face and he siad "sure thing buster you do what you need to do and i will do what i need to do" and mario rose and kicked his chair out through the wall and it flew through the sky and landed in the face of a mindwashed ape who was buy watching a rerun of APE SPORTS which was intemrittently replaced by the prebroadcasted message that mario and the aryans had put up and mario walked over to the hole in the all and he saw the ape capital city in flames as the apes rioted against the city state and against all of the asleep apes who refused to embrace their inner aryans and golden light was appearing all over the city as some apes who had been forced into humans shed their genetic clothing and returned to being super master race ARYANS because they had the hearts of aryans which made them effectively aryans and mario shed a single tear and he siad "its so fucking beautiful its like motherfucking meme christmas up in this bitch" and polhammed walked up to him and put a hand around his shoulder and said "brother mario, it is indeed MOTHERFUCKING MEME CHRISTMAS" and then ritewin walkde up to them both and he screamed "GREAT PROPHET POLHAMME HAS SPOKEN GREAT PROPHET POLHAMMED ALWAYS RIGHT EMBRACE THE KING OF THE ARYANS" and polhammed said "tahts space hitler you fool" and ritewin laughed and siad "no he is our god and you are our king" and mario said "this is bullshit who gives a shit whether or not youre a titty twister or a king or a whore youre polhammed and you can go super saiyan 10 which si fucking awesome and deserves commendation" and then polhammed said "thanks mario nice to get a compliment from someone capable enough to be giving compliments that actually mena something i mean ive seen the way you fight and ih ave to say i am a bit more than not impressed" and mario said "thanks i think thats a compliment i mean it sounded like it might have been" and polhammed screamed "IT IS A FUCKING COMPLIMENT YOU JERKWAD" and mario saido "alright noted ill try to be more sensistive towards your feelings next time" and polhammed said "my feelings?! my feelings?! oh god damn whatever it doesnt even matter" and mario siad "yeah thats right it doesnt even fucking matter" and polhammed said "i wonder whats happening now" and then lal of a sudden all their phones started ringing at once and space hitler barked over the phone and scremaed' there are two megarabbis left an they have combined into one and are now super aryan saiyan 1998 come here as soon as oyu can and bring the antijewish kryptonite with you" and mario said "oh shit i wonder this sounds like one hell of a boss battle i hope we dont fucking die" and polhammed said "were the heroes of this intermission how can we possibly die" and mario siasd "dont be so confident ive seen a lot of heroic and main looking characters die over the years speaking of which i wonder how poor old waluigi is doing now that i died" and polhammed siad "waluigi? that names sounds familiar wasnt he some great leader of the antiape revolution when the jews took over? i think he led an entire army and he was one of the first super aryan saiyans" and mario said "shit howd he died" and polhammed siad "he didnt once he saw that the antiape revolution was crushed he and a group fo some others flew off into space and theyve never been heard from since sometimes people cna swear they look into the sky with telescopes and see a wlauigi shaped star but nobody is sure for certian" and mario said "thatsm ighty off" and polhammed said "thats mighty off what the fuck do you mean" and mario said "i meant its mighty odd sorry typo man" and polhammed siad "oh no problem man happens to me all the time" and mario said "really i never see you make that many typos" and polhammed said "thasb ebcasue itm usingj aospelchsjejker this jsi what i loekd like hwen idm u nto usisng speleehrksr" andm ario said "oh dear god fucking TURN YOUR SPELL CHECKER ON YOU SON OF A BITCH" and polhammed said "yeah you see i suck and make a lot of typos too"a nd amrio said "holy shit that was terrible" adn he put a finger up to his ear and just as he supsected his ear was bleeding and mario siad "holy shit you made my ear bleed good job i guess what the fuck ive never hadm y ear bleed before that is weird as shit who even fucking des that i mean thats like a superpower there being able to use your weird jumpled text to make ears bleed" and polhammed siad "yeah i guess its a pretty cool power but whatever i dont really care its not really my problem whether or not its a super power i just know i am terrible at talking without having a fucing spellchecker on " and then mario siad "where is your spellchecker" and then polhammed siad "its been implanted into my dick" and mario said "so wait you talk with your dick?" and then polhammed said "techniccally i guesss you could say that iwthout being terribly inaccurate i mean i guess it being my spellchecker onsititutes an ation of modifying my speech and changing it and i suppose you could define that as being related to talking" and amrio said "holy shit dude thats totally fucking badass marry me" and polhamme laughed and siad "cute, mario. but no. aryasn ahve toe be heterosexal" and mario said "well whatever i wasnt being serious im not fucking gay i dont want your weird aryan dick anyway" and then polhammed siad "thats what you say but i am pretty sure that you are a degenerate honestly you have al ot of traits that only belong on the inside of a degenerate" and mario said "oh god you and your degenray again next youre going to tell me that its the jews that controlled my mind and the jewish entertainment made me degenerate well let me set you straight for the record ih ave CHOSEN to be degenerate" and polhamme siad "nboody chooses to be degenerate why would you choose to be a son of satan" and mario said "i am a son of satan by blood actually" and polhammed siad "what the fucfk that is edgy as hlel due" and mario said "no its true im ean i dont really want it to be true becuase satan is a fucking asshole and he rapes a lot of people but i cant really do anything and no matter what i do he will always be my fatharE" and polhammed isad "man whatever i ugess even if youre the son of the devil you have proven yourself to have the spirit of a true aryan and i guess that menas youre clear in my book" and mario said "thanks amn that means a lot ot me i mean i dunno fi youve noticed but i really dont mind being complimented it makes me feel rpetty special inside to be honest" and polhammed siad "tahts too far man i dont want to make you feel special inside what did we talk about when we were talking about you being degenerate as fuck" and mario said" we didnt really have ar eal discusison due we just had you reanting some insane bullshit that im pretty usre nobody really understands to begin with" and polhammed siad "well uh whatever anyway i totalyl forgot space hitler wnated us to come and help him we should totally fucking do that before we get fucking fucked nad before space hitler gets mad at us for disobeying a direct orer" so ritewin and polhammed and mario all flew towards space hitler and the other super saiyan aryans ha all left ages ago and htey were all alone and mario siad "god damn it i seriously hope spacce satan doesnt get dispappointed in us for being late its not really our fault is it" and polhammed siad "actaully it is because we ewre just arguing about the most inane and retarded bullshit we could tinhk of " and mario said "well its not my fault were a pretty god tier fnafic we cant have bare ass text socializations if we would kust have dumb conversations like 'hi' 'hi' 'lets kick some ass, donkey kong style' 'thanks amn that sounds like a good ivnitation im sonic and ill accept your invitation to fuck some assholes up in the nigger' 'oh yeah' 'barrel chest time i am so fucking pumping' we have to have real deep meaningful arguments thats how character development happens' and polhammed siad 'i dunno what you call this dumb shit but this most certianly isnt caharacter development this is like character demolition honestly' and mario said "isnt that a bit harsh man i mean its not like were destroying our personalities" and polhammed said "consider the fact tthat you talk like a fucking moronic selfinsert" and mario said "point considered and discarded because it has no bearing in reality" and polhammed said "no bearing in reality huh? fuck off man what the fuck is your problem everything i say has bearing in reality its not relaly my problem whether or not you fucking believe it man anyway come on we have to keep going and fucking help out space hitler because space hitler is the fucking MAN" and then mario sand polhammed kept going towards space hitler in order to assist him in his dangerous fight and mario said "oh boy its time to fucking fuck some nigguhs up look thers our target hes super aryan saiyan 1998 thats so strong thats like almsost 200x as storgn as you and me" and polhammed said "yeah thats fucking retarded what is this a power competition this is like dargonball z where every characcter becomes more and more retardeddly powerufl like what the fuck was up with buu he was fucking retardedly powerfuli mean could anyone ever stop buu if not for some dumb 'muh power' shit" and mario said "probably i never watched the anime but it seems to me like the dragonball z was all about enemies with ridiculous amounts of ower sort of luek whats going on now with the super aryan saiyan 1998 guys and space hitler and all these super aryan saiyans hwo are strong as fuck and if htey really wanted could probably destroy an netire umiverse together" and polhammed said "yeah they are ridiculously powerufl how the ufck do we kill omeone who has 20x asm any usper saiyan levels as us" and mario said "maybe through human ingenuity? also its 200x you cunt" and polhammed said "whoops" and then space hitler screamed and siad "ARYANS! FORM A POWER SYMBOL" adn then all of the aryan super aryan saiyan legions flew into the sky and they madde a vertical swastiska with a line of super aryan saiyans extending from the middle backwards and forwarda nd htey all went super aryan saiyan 12 together and started screaming and channeling all of their power and super rabbijonas said "is this your plan, space hitler? to create a swastiska to destroy us? we are nto so easily triggered, fool" and mario said "holy shit ih ave to get more power" and polhammed said "i will sacrifice myself to give you my power" and mario said "thank you polhammed" and ritewin said "not just polhammed if polhammed dies ritewin will die too great prophet polhammed has spoken and i will follow my great prophet polhammed to the death" and mario said "alright now then i will absorb you... POLHAMMED!"

then polhammed started screaming and went super aryan saiyan 11 pushing his body to its maximum and the amoutn of power he was radiating started ot make all the hair fall off of his head but he didnt care because he had one goal and that was to give a stupid amount of poewr to mario and ritewin was with him in his goal because ritewin was polhammeds beta bitch forever willingly and in an alpha way and mario put his hand on polhammeds forehead and on ritewins and they were both supre aryan saiyan 11 and mario screamed as he pulled the osuls out of both polhammed and ritewin and polhammed and ritewin screamed with power and ritewin screamde as his body crumbled and massive amountso f power flowedi nto amrios body and marios hair started expxanding and growing and soon enough his harir was twenty feet long a ridiculous puff of glowing super aryan saiyan energy and his eyes were a piercing blue so incredible that it could be seen from space and almost blinding andm ario had become the ultimate super saiyan from the power of both polhammed and ritewin combined he had become a super aryan saiyan 1331 because that was super aryan saiyan 11 * 11 * 11 and super aryan saiyan 1331 mario looked at his enemy suepr rabbijonas and said "you fools you have no hope to destroy me" and then his arm transformed into a snake and he whipped it and it extended 200 feet and leeched onto super rabbijonas asnd poisoned super rabbijonas becuase super rabbijonas wasnt ready for mario to have this much power and super rabbijonas siad "no this isnt hte ned i will never let you defeat me i am a jewish god ansd i will remake the jewish race in my image" and mario said "you are shit and anything you create is shit and will always be shit" and then his other arm became a snake too and he started absorbing power and then their power levels equalized and both super mario and super rabbijonas became super aryan saiyna 1700 becausem ario had stolen power from super rabbijonas and super aryan saiyan mario 1700 glowed with poewr and screamed and said "MY FRIENDS... my friends... my friends, polhammed and ritwin, my aryan corades, gave theirr lives so that i could defeat you.." and super rabbijonas took out a jewish super sword and cutt of the the snake arms and siad "fuck off you SNAKE go back to deceiving eve in the garden of evil i wil ldestroy you" and the super aryans who were making the swastiska annon were performing a gneetic fusion and were becoming a biological laser cannon capable of destroying millions of planets in one hit becaue htats how powerful they were and space hitler screamed and ran behind super rabbijonas and tried to stab at him with a sword but super rabbijonas touched his head and activated a bar mitzvah cheat that had been implanted into his skull and he siad " you may think you are strong but oyu forget that i still have the power of the super powerful bar mitzvah cheat on my side" and then he grew a second pair of arms and he touched the other three bar mitzvah cheats and they all crumbled leaving empty skin cavities in his head where the bar mitzvah cheats were and he glowed with intense blue jewish bar mitzvah cheat energy and he said "i have used four bar mitzvah cheats what do you have oyu have nothing you cannot hope to ever defeat me in my current form" and mario said "yes we can we are thousands and you are two made ONE" and super rabbijonas said "you have nothing an you are ntohing and i am everything face destruction you cowards oyu face the power of a god" and super aryan saiyan 1700 mario said "i face the power of a FAGGOT and i will destroy all faggtos in this world... FAGGOT!" and super rabbijonas said "what did yu say to me you little shit?! i was in the jewish military for 1000 years and i was being a rabbi for 10000" and mario said "yeah im sjure you were meming when i was a little retarded baby" and then super rabbijonas said "i will make you taste the fullness of my power" and he turned around to the biological swastiska ccannon and he sent a super aryan saiyan bar mitzvah cheat laser at it and it fired its own uper powered laser fuielde by thousands of super aryain saiyan aryans and their lasers collided in a huge glorious clash of light as their energies mixed and fought and battled for existance and super rabbijonas said "this is fucking ridiculous i have the power of a god how can you oppose me are you ready for an epic battle" and super aryan saiyan mario saids "nope i dont fucking have to fight you i can just teleport and kill you when you were a baby" and super rabbijonas said "no you wouldnt dare" and then super aryan saiyan mario said "yes i would dare becuase i dont care you are below me i dont have to fight fair with you" and super rabbijonas rushed towards mario in anger and the swastiska cannon fired completely on his back burning it and super mario said "i guess i wont need to after all" and then he took out his sword and he stabbed super rabbijonas in the stomache and he transferred all 1700 levels of super aryan saiyanism that he had into his sword and his sword exploded with super aryan saiyan power and it glowed in multitude colors of light and then it exploded into a glorious super aryan saiyan explosion that created a huge mile wide crater below them and the swastiska cannon and space hitler were all knocked back and mario fell to the ground unconsccious and super rabbi jonas died forever

then mario woke up in a hospital one year later he had been in a coma after his massive exertion of energy and a blonde blue eyed nursed ran into the room and looked into his eyes and he siad "mein hero! you are awakening, ja?" and mario said "uh yeah" and the nurse screamed "jahwol jahwol" and she kissed him a bit and then blew him and mario said "holy shit being a hero has its perks i fucking love neonazi germany" and the nurse said "yes blessed son of the fuhrer i will call the fuhrer immediately and tell him you are awake and there weill be a great cleebration of hte hero of the new nazi germany empire" and mario said "fuck yes" and then polhammed and ritewin walked into the room and mario said "polhammed?! ritewin?! hwo did oyu survive" and polhammde siad "the wonders of technology never cease our dna got stuck in your body so the doctors were able to extract our dna and recreate us because we were heroes and deserved to live because we sacrificed ourselvess" and ritewin said "great prophet polhammed... always right" and ritewin had become fat and beautiful because of all his fame and polhammed siad "good old ritewin" and mario and ritewin and pol[hammed all laughed because ritewin was a funny dude and the nazi germany empire where germany is the netire world was fucking AWESOME

HEIL HITLER

SIEG HEIL 


	150. Chapter 149

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER PSAGHETTI PARTY QUEST PLANET OF THE KONGS INTEMRISSION IS OVER! FINALLY, GREAT GLORIOUS NAZI EMPIRE HAS DAWNED ON HUMANITY

CHAPTER 149: ITS ALL GOOD MARIO AND POLHAMMED AND RITEWIN ARE HEORESN OW AND THEY HAVE SAVED NAZI GERMANY WHICH SI THE NEW WORLD EMPIRE CONGRATULATIONS HEROES

mario got up from his hospital bed and he said "where the fuck are my overalls" and polhammed swung open the closet and mario said "alright nigguhs give me am inute" and hten he walked itno che closet and he closed it and changed into his overalls and then he tried to pen the closet but it didnt copen from the beginning and polhammde laughed and said "silly mario you locked yourself in the closet let me get that for you" and mario said "nah man im a hero" and he kicked down the closet door and his feet felt orgasmig tingles of TESTOSTERONE ENERGY and mario said "aw yeah feels GOOD to bust some shit after so long i had the craziest fucking dream" and polhammed said "what was it" and mario said "i was sitting in a fucking footblal tadium for a FUCKING YEAR MAKING SMALL TALK" and polhammed siad "sounds boring as fuck man" and mario said "yes it fucking was and it was real time i was speaking 24 hours a day about the most inane stuff i guess thats what i do in real life so it mirrors itself into my subconscious too but still thats so ufcking retarded i fucking hate having to fucking see reality in my dreams it so dumb why cant everytihng just be fucking beautiful and be fucking fantasy in my dreams im dreaming for a reason and its because the time for relaity has STOPPED" and polhammed said "uh sure anyway the fuhrer wants to have a tal with you bruh" and mario said "oh uh what about" and polhammed said "nah man not like that youre a fucking hero youre going to have af ucking cleebration like on stage and everytihng its gonna be fucking beauitufl" and mario said "oh oky that osunds pretty fucking good to me" and polhammed said "Alright well take you to your ultracondo" and mario said "an ultra condo nice to know ill always have a plcace in the ufture if i need it " and polhammed said "what youre not going to stay here?" and mario said "sorry man i need to fucking save the world in the past too because im a fucking hero and ive got tons of fucking irons in the fire" and polhammed said "man what the fuck is up with that youre our hero you have to be our icon forever" and mario said "nah man you an send a fucing time aryan cop to camcord me as i go through my adventure" and polhammed said "but man it wont be the same without you leiving within our city walls and fuckign smokign oru beer and fucking drinking our cigars and fucking vomiting our whores and fucking fucking our whiskey" and mario siad "that was all ass backwards man" and pohlammed siad "i know and i fucking dont care i did it on purpose remember thats the mario kind of uhmor that everoyne loves so muc thats the kind of broship stuff that happnes between all fo us were fuckign awesome as hell what the fuck do you even fucking think do you think you fucking love me" and mario said "uh i guess i dod platonically and polhammed siad "thats nto enough man you have to love me uynirocnically forever and amrio said "dude i ddont want to unironically love you i wan t to hold onto some semblance of my heteroseuxality i dont want to entirely bandon my hereterosexuality even if it is a makebelieve concept i dont want to have to give up on it i believe i can have a wife" and polhammed siasd "i can be that wif"E andm ario said "dued what the fuck" and pohlammed siad "nah man its april fools day hahahha i got you good man" and mario siad "oh yeah you got me pretty good i have to say i dont fthink ive ever seen anyone get me sa good as you just got me man" and then mario said "Well whatever lets have our celebration"

so then mario went to his condo and he bought 60$ of ice cream and he ufcking ate all that shit and he was like god i feel ocl that was fuckign aweosme i have no fucking regrets buying 60$ of icecream is hte best thing i have ever fuckign doen with my life god damn i love germany this neo nazi empire is beautiful and the new german dollar is so valued and so non inflate dits so great i can get a days wage and itll be fucking like 10 dimes nad thatll be like king class stuff and i can buy a fucking car with a fucking dollar" and polhammed siad "yeah hitler is a very good economist becuase he is part machine he will make an eeconomy that nobody nto even an ew race of jews could destroy its a good thing the jews will never exist again though because it means that we will never have to deal with a serious economic threat like those fuckign jews were to us" and mario said "man this is a nice fuckign condo -ajnd its at the height of a fuckign oen hundred story apartment for hte ltra rich and for war heroes its ufcking beautiful and i can live up the days with all my old super aryan saiyan friends and even dora the explorer and wait what the ufck ever happened to dora the explore radn duke nukem during the final battle" and polhammed said "well they went back and they checked on the resistance and then they saw that hte battle was over so then they went and they hleped the new aryans who broke free of theior ape bodies defeat hte remnants of the degenerate apes"" and mario said "wellt htats pretty ufkcing cool i guess i dunno are they heroes too" and polhammed siasd "well yeah but not as much as oyu becaus eyou managed to surpass space hitler for a little while though im rpetty sure you couldnt handle all that power for so logns o you would have lost it eventually iof you hadnt used it all up liiek that anyway because super saiyan 1700 is a very limited and leakign condition if you dont have a lot of experience and havent earned it" and mario said "well its a good thing i exploded it to kill that bastardd super rabbijonas because i guess i would have lost it anyway i just wish i hadnt been knocked out for a fucking yea"R and polhammed siad "yeah that was kidn of annoying but whatever oyu got better now" and then mario had a call and it was space hiotler and he said "yo homie gotta go get you to an official celebration hunkadump" and then mario said "roger" and then he jumped out a window breaking the glass and he flew over to thte place hwere the celebration was and he landed on the stage and everyone heered and space hitler siad "the man who risked himself so greatly a year ago and subeseququently fell into a coma is here mario muh homie has returned to fuck shizzle up the drizzle fo shizzle muh grizzle aryan nigguhs unite around the mario" and then space hitler siad "mario i have heard that you have decided you cant stay but i have created an ew hat for you that you can use and will help you in your adventure" and mario said "wait you amde a hat for me" and then space hitler said "yes it will enhance your natural powers and has infinite storage capacity it is a hat except it has a aswastiska on it" and mario said "excelent symbolism of the mepire i lovei t" and mario put it on and it was beautiful and looked exactly like his old hat except the red letter on his hat wasnt a letter at all it was a red swastiska and mario said "fits like a glove" and the crowds fucking CHEERED him on like a motherfucker" and space hitller said" mario has accepted his gift and obviously loveds the new aryan kingdom" and mario siad "i do how the uckk did oyu get everything so shiny and ultrarich and beautiful" and space hitler laughed and said "we preserved some jews because not all dwere in israel and we c loend them and enslaved htme s htey can pay off the debt they made the netire world owe them but because htey hyperinflated every currency and we owed them hundreds of trillions of dollars and theyre earning pennies every hour which is above minimum wage that means that they will essentially beworking for us forever because jut as they did to us we do for them except their hyperinflaiton tactics have bit them i nthe ass and we use their labor to createo ur aryan paradise for those of us nto bogged down by the sins of our genetics" an mario said "what about slavery" and spae hitler said "black people dont exist nigger, were all arynas now"and mario laughed and cried and said "FUCKING BEAUTIUFL NO GREATER DAY HAS EVER BEEN SEEN BY HUMAITY" and mario said "fucking hell everything is shiny and beautiful and golden" and space hitler siad "yes and we predict that in a year we will be sending out colonization ships which i will personally teleport to other planets ansd soon i will becoem the ruler of the universe and a great man" and mario said "damn right youre a great ufkcing man the aryan empire is the greatest empire ever craeted int hte history of motherfucking humanity there isn o greater ever" and space hitler said "our hero mario has spoken" and everyone cheereda and the mario theme song started playing and a golden statue of mario was unveiled an d it was the size of a sky scraper and would be displayed next to space hitlers statue which wsa just as big in the capital in a park called "hero park" and mario said "my fucking god its fucking beautiful" and space hitler siad "you will be remembered by everyone" and he turned to the audience and space hitler sia "our great hero mario must travel back into the past in order to save the world of the past rest assured though he will occasionally be checked on by our cameras and we will send reports live to you and you will love the sight of your hero" and mairo siad "thank you" and space hitler said "i am sure oyu will visit us right mario" and mario said "yes" and mario looked into the sky dramatically with his swastiska cap on and he siad "it is time for me to do the time arp" and polhammed ran up to mario and kissed him on the mouth and amri owas shocked to hell but he grabbed polhammed and pushed him close and return ed the kiss and then as htey released their sloppy makeout mario said "i will always remember you polhammed" and polhammed said "and i you mate you have been great" and mario said "thansk man you too" and polhammed said "goodbye" and mario stare with a step to the right and then he did hte rest of the time warp an he teleported back before he was abducted and he appeared in hell and waluigi was there shouting for mario and waluigi said "hoyl shit mario there you are i have been searching everywhere for you and... wait where teh fuck did you get that hat" and mario siad "its a long story but basically i got captured by some time police kogns and i got transported to a time police reeducation center because i had comitted too many time crimes and i got swooped up into a joint aryan and anti-ape resistance movement which was trying to overtrow the ape kingdom that ruled the world and had been pushed to power by the jews who were controllign everything so i discovered i was aryan too and unleashed my inner aryan and i helpe doverthrow the ape kingdom and i helped space hitler rise to power an space hitler was great but there were these megarabbis and they had bar mitzvah cheats and they were super powerful and we managed to overthrow the ministry of tv and hten we nuked israel and all the apes were rioting and most jews were dead and the megarabbis treid to fight us the two that were left alive im ean and i absorbed two of my good friends polhammed and ritewin and i became super aryan saiyan 1700 and i killed the egarabbi who was a ombined form of two megarabbis and then i went into a coma for a year because of overexertion" and walu9igi siad "dude are yo ufucking high its been like a minute" and mario said "no thsi was in the future i travelled back" and waluigi saisd "sure" and he knew htat it was just a joke...

though the nazi hat... would always maek him suspicious and alwaysm ake him wonder... what if mario wanst full of shit and what if he was actually fucking tleling the truth... and what if he was a badass heor?

and mario said "some day i will take oyu with me but not today we have a world to save" and spongebob appeared and said "whos a goofy goober" and mario said "your fucking mom burn in hell" and he killed spongebob and spognebobs goofy goober corpse lay on the groudn being eaten by fucking WORMS 


	151. Chapter 150

mario and hte search for the inner spaghetitp arty quest

chapter 150: mario returns to his regular universe and it is time for him to fight against he forces of evil and birdo but the fact htatm airo defeated the evil jews in the neonazi intermission indicates that he is capable of incredible amounts of power and that it is possible for him to do anything thath e sets his mind to he just has to listen to heavy metal and he has to fucking get motivateed and fucking do it thats right hte same thing is true for me because mario is my self insert i can do anything so fuck you you fucking faggots stop fucking doubting me i will do this iw ill fucking make this fanficiton a reality it is my baby and my baby will suck off my oversizede mantit and grow to motehrfucking MATUIRTY and i will fucking savem y baby my babys growing up to become a daddy mommy am i a proud father and are you proud of me you should be as oyu watch my bay sucking my mantit

mairo and waluigi were wlaign through hell and mario said "well guess wed better get otu of hell the usual way" and wlauigi siad "the usual way?" and mario said "yeah we need to go throug hthe hole in the cielign of hell" adn waluigi siaosd " oh yeah that makes a sense lts go" and waluigi siad "man youre joking about the whole nazi intermissio nthing right" and mario said "Atually it was caleld the plaent of the kongs intermission becasue it was set on the plaent of the kongs" and wlaugii siad "now i knwo youre just pullign shit out of your fucking ass its called a fucking god damn planet of the kogns intemrission thats so fucking obviously a ripoff of planet of the apesa" and mario said "no tis the planet of the fucking kongs htye werent just apes they were kongs which is as peical dumber kind of kong and has the special ability to maybe sometimes be able to make superheroes like donkey ong who are just retarded as everybody fucing else" andwaluigi said "jesus christ alright just stop fuckign ranting and lets fuckign start doign something productive do you want to go kill the chocobo king or something" and mario said "n odont you fucking remember it was surrounded by a GOD DAMN ctthulhu who was like a fucking god he wa fucking level 100000 what hte fuck is that shit i doubt we could do any mroe than 0.000001% of damage to his hp at any one time" and walugi isaid "yeah buty htat was fukcign retarded thats fuckign retarded man all we have to do is kill a fuckign chocobo pricne we dont need any fucking goddamn cthulhu crawlign up pir assholes and giving us a hardass time" and wlaugii said "ew crawling up our assholes makes cthulhu sound so goddamn sensual i dont really like it it makes me fele uncomfortable iwht my own sexualtuy" and mario saisd "your sexuality can fuckign fuck itselvf i dont respect you in any fucking way i am fucking mario adn i destroyed an netire army of jews though with the help of ther people of course but still thats pretty fukcing impressive isnt it" and walugii said "i guess it would be if it wasnt a fucking joke and a total lie sdotp pretendign to be great" "and mario said "tis nto a fuckign lie its the fuckign turth fuck off man dotn you believe me" and wlauigi siad "no and i probably never will becasue thats so obviously fake as shit the onyl thing you have to tprove it is a shitty mario hat that you probably designed oyurself in otder to make this shitty fucking joke of a fucking goddamn joke" and amrio said "youre too fucking paranoid d oyo uread fuckign pol i cant believe you were getting angry at me for reading pol" and waluigi said "dont fucking believe anything yo ufuckign see in the fucking apper man and dont believe your fuckign moron friend when he says that he is a fucking hero and managed to bring the nazis to poewr thats not even a good thing beside like literally what hte fuck why woudl you even fucking assume that you could possibly bring a nazi empoire to power im ean that is like the most evil thing ever" and mario said "n oeveryone of worth has aryan blood in him thats fucking obvious evetybody hwo fucking has motivation si a spirit aryan you have aryan blood the sheeple are the non aryans hitlers requirement that only aryans stay alive was a way of distijnguishign the peoipel who acutally have value as human beings form the fuckign faggot idiot niggers" and waluigi siad "Wow nice aibltiy to use fuckign offensive as hell language you fucking punk now why dont you try making a sentence that is tolerably by easily triggerable faggos" and mario saiod "no thanks man why dont you trty first since oyure the one preaching your bananas" and walugii siad "that is the most batshit retarded metaphor i have ever fucking heard are you ashasmed" and marios aid "no i am not ashamed and i will never ufkcign be ashamed because i am fucking mario and i say good tihngs and everyithng is say is good iw ish i was back in the hitler empire where peopel clung onto every word i say here i am jut an ormie" an wlaugii siad "fine then just fucking go to heaven and kill the fucking birdo and you can be greatl ike me POPE WALUIGI" and wmario said "oh yeah thats ufckign bullshit i cant believe youre a fuckign pope waht the ufck" and then mario said "god damn it man i completely forgot that you were the pope god its been so long i managed to completel yforogt everytihng tha wa previously of any value in my life" and walugii said "Yeah sure kid thats your own fuckign problem i mjust here to tell yo uthat you need jesus and yo ene t ogo to haven and i alsog et these mad powers that i use for my own benefit and i call them the JESUS SKILLS and only i ahve accesss ot the jesus skillset are you jelly you fucking jelly punk you should be jelly i got ma power yeah blaze it 420" and amrio said "thats as hsit ufckign meme yo ushould be ashame of yourself fro bringing such a shitty ufckign meme into this here classroom" and waluigi siad "nice meme yourself considerign it was shit meme were not in a FUCKING classroom you fucking whore"

then mario siad "whatever man" and his hair turned yellow but he could only go super aryan saiyan 1 and mari oscreamed "DAMN IT MY ARYAN POWERS ARE WEAKNED BECAUSE OF MY COMA AND MY SACRIFICING ABILITY EPXLOSION" an d wlauigi siad "yeah sure nice "evidence" you just pulled out of your ass you fuckign faggot im not fucking falling for your tricks dont you know trix bunny trix are for kids" and mario siasd "its not a trick god anyway i guess ill meet oyu on the top of the mountain maybe cthulhu left bye" and waluigi ecided to wait so hel istened to a full heavy metal album and then mario showed up too and mario said "god damn it waluigi how did you know iw would be here" and walugii saiod "you cant fucking kill cthulhu all by yourself you moron hwo do you expect to kill him hes liek virtually a fukcing GOD and oyure just mario al oser who ahs to make up fake adventures" and mario asid "god damn it youre triggering me if oyu keep this up i think i might just split with you" and waluigi siad "n oway man you wont ufckign split with me you fucking eneed me dot nyou rememebr al lour advnetures to gether and al lthe fun we had and all the stuff tha ti needed you to do for me and all thte stuff you needded me to do for oyu dotn oyu remember us helpign eahcother out al lot f dotn you remember all teh stuff we did for eahc other being heroes like we were dont oyu remember the fact that were heroes nad we need to rely on eachother in times of advneture even if whe dont agfee even if we dont ufkcing believe eahcother we always have to stay firends and we have to always hlep eachother out" and mario asid "holy fuck stop fucking shitposting i am done" and mari flew away and waluigi said "god damn it hell be back" and mari oscreamed "n oi wont waluijew consider dealign with your own personal fucking problems FAGGOT" and waluigi said "god damn it hes s ofucking rude" and then he remembered the meme he was supposed to shout and he said "TIS WALUIGI YOU DUMB STUPID BITCH IA MA G OY IA MA A GOY I AM A GOY" and mario laughed dand went away and mario thoguth maybe theres hope for muh nigga yet adn amrio flew away and he wasnt sure where to go but he kept going and he decided to fuckign go into the water for an ice swim there was a fuckign squid enemy there the kidn that he hates and the quid enemy popped up and said "hi im a blooper wnat ot get fuced" and mario said "ahahahah no im not into tentacle porn especialyl when im receivng if oyu asked me 'hey can if uck your wife' id be like fucking yes do it and id totally fpa to it but this kind of scenario is out of my comfort zone" so mario drew both his words but he remembered on expldoed so he took out only one fucking sowrd and hten he took out his skills out of his mind and he fuckign slcied the hell out fothose fucking blooper tentacles and he fuckign kille the damn blooper and mario said "yeah tetntavle rape this oyu fucking japanese piece of srfucking shit" and then mario started floating on teh waterl iek an alpha male singign some osrt of shitty russian rap song that sound like fuckign shit while burshing hsi hair out of his fae and wearing fuckign shitty glasses and he looek peaceful as fuck and mario said "this is lame as fuck what am i doing why the fuck am i swimming in thsi fucking water and being an asshole" and then mario said "what the fliteral fuck" and then he felt vibrations in the water and then a giant ufo came out of the water andm airo said "holy shit what" and then duke nukem flew through the sky an he shot at the ufo and he landed on the top and he took out a sledge hammer and he started destroying the fucking ufo and duke nukem scrreamed "HAIL TO THE ARYAN KING BABY" and mario said "hey igguhs what the fuck is... wait why ar eyou referencign aryans duke nukem do you remember" and duke nukem siad "i wne to thtis timelien to find you mario i want to keep travellign with you because youre alpha as fuck like me i bet you fuck virgins every da"Y and mario siad "actually my sexl ife is a little less intense than yours but uh i like to keep it real" and duke nukem said "i was joking yo ufucking virgin but at least oyu ahve some fuckign reedeemign qualitities to yourself man" and amrio siad "god damn it man well whatever you say "king" i dont need this kind fo shit i guess but who cares" and duke nukem said "stop fucking ranting man itts obivous what we have to do now is fucking team up and we have to destroy birdo and save the universe" and mario said "good call man" so then duke nukem joined the part an he disappeared becuase mario was the party leader and he was fucking graeat and duke nukem sai "dude what the fuck is up with this why did i disappear" and mario said "beuase htis is a lassic rpg" and duke nukem said "change it quick make this a ufcking aciton rog" and mairo siad "okay" and he switched the genre and then he transformed itno an actio nrpg hero so his friend duke nukem wbecame visible and mario saisd "well that sohuld be better" an duke nukem said "yeah it is"

and then amri oand duke nukem kept goign and duke nuke msaid "pkay wel what the ufck do we do now i have no idea i dont tihnk either of us has the power to kill the fucking birdo in the sky" and then waluigi caught up to mario and waluigi said "im pope fucking waluigi and my nw catholic pope decree is that i fucing love to travel with you and need to travel with you so that i can do somethinggreat like fucking ill motehrfucking BRIDO" and duke nukem said "hwos this faggot" and mario said "oh i guess oyu never met and he said waluigi this is duke nukem who is also from the future" and wlaugii siad "sure" and mario said "pope waluigi or not i dont give a fuck if theres no trust in this relationship im goign to have to travel without you" and waluigi said "fine ill pretend to bleieve your stupid shit just like you reptend to believe that im a goy" and mario said "god damn it you fuckign faggot its not hte same ia m an alpham lae this kind of resistance cant be tolerated" and hten amrio whapped waluigi in the face and waluigi screamde and said "OW" and mario said "i love you man but youre so fuckign distrusting you have no fatith in yoru fellwo man or your fellwo companions thought oyu honestly sshould becaus the life oyu leive now is really sad and you dont have neough faith" adn walugii said "youre spewing fuckign bullshit memes that neverh appened how am i suppsoed to fucking beleive you" and mario said "i dont give a shit just trust me" and waluigi siad "why" and mario said "i see oyu need ad emostration" so mario summoend all teh aryan he had in him and his eyes became a piercing blue and his hair became blond and he reachedo ut his hadn and waluigi took it and mario used his power and he vaproized waluigis hadn and waluigi started screaming and mario shot a laser into waluigis brai nkilling him and amrio said "maybe that will teach him" and duke nukem said "Damn right hail to the king, baby, you need to keep your disciples in line" and mario said "its funny to think that before theis intermissio nhappend he was more pwoerufl tan me and that iw as just compeltely ufckign useless guess wed better wait here for him to return from hell" and then they waited for an houra nd they jammed mario played the violin and duke nukem played heavy metal because he was fucking AWESOME and american as FUCK and then wlauigi returne and he siad "dont fucking kill me just becuase id ont believe your dumb lies yeah you can go super saiyan but that dosent prove anything and yeah you can change the color fo your eyes but i can too" and wlaugii went super saiyan and tried to change his eye color but he oculdnt because he wasnt aryan yet or nnot in touch with his aryan self and mario said "serves you right you faggot you cant change oyu reye color at all" and waluigi siad "damn it i can change it to blood red with your blood covering my eyeblal" and mario said "nah you can change it to go fuck yourself oyu fucking pussy ass faggot" and walugi isaid "god damn it man you knwo i fucking hate it when you insult me why the fuck od you puill thsi retarded kind of shit" and amrio said "becaues oyu ahte it anad fyou wotn believe me i have deided for as long as you refuse to believe me we are enemeis do oyu wondehr ow oyu became so weak compared to me in a few minuts after the neonazi intermission i beame much stronger though you deny that such an event ever happende" and waluigi siad "no i just became weaker because my faith has wavered after iw as defeated by thulhu who according to the christian mytho sohuldnt even exist and hes just a fake imaginar character" and mario said "god damn it stop finding FUCKING EXCUSES AND FUCKING ACCEPT THE TURTH" and mario pucnhed wlauigi in the fae and mario said "god damn it man im doing t for oyur own good we need to beable to fukign trust eahcother nad if oyu think im a liar we cant trust eachother because oyull think im a fucking liar and itll be obivous that you cant trust a fuckign liar but i am not a fucking liar so SHAPE UP waluigi" and waluigi screamed "sure thing mother stop fuckign tdisicplinign me i am not your fuckign son i dint want your instruction" and mario said "then FUCK OFF and stop following us" and mario took waluigis skull and he threw him into the ocean and then waluigi screamed adn floated into hte ocean because he was ridiculously light and mario said "god damn it that man is so fucking jewish no wonder his name iswaluijew i thought he wass a goy but that behavior of his is so fucking jewish" and wlauigi screamed "ITS WALUIGI YOU STUPID FUCK GOD DAMN STOP FUCKING SAYING HTIS RETARDED SHIT I AM NOT A FUCKIGN JEW I AM A FUCKIGN GOY AS UCH AS YOU aRE A FUCKING GOY IA M GOYER THAN YOU WIILL EVER FUCKING BE AMRIO DONT YOU DARE EVER IMPLY FUCKING OTHERWUSE I WILL HAVEM Y REVENGE IWLL AKE OYU BEG TO HAVE EI N YOUR PARTY" and mario scream "GO CHOKE ON A SHEKEL YOU FUCKING FAGGOT LEANR TO TRUST YOUR FRIENDS" and waluigi siad "i dont FUCKING want to and i FUCKING WONT" andm ario said "then you wont fucking travel with me because ih ave htep ower to deflect YOUR BEAMS" and walugiishot a beam and mario deflecte it and waluigi said "how can it be how cna he have the pwoer to deflect my beams "and mario siad "i have the power because i cna FUCKING ABSORB LGHT AND REDIRECT IT FAGGOT" and he absorbed the next light blast and shot it baki nto wlaugiis face and wlauigi died again killled by his own usper powerful jesus juice brand energy" and waluigi revived and hten he went into the ocean and died again" is what mario said to his kids in the story ages ago but what he didnt say was that he threw waluigi into the ocean and killde him because he was shitty storyteller and forgot arguably hte most importnat parts of the story about how wlauijew was a fucking skinny jew and kept dying and for some reason when he todl the story he kept FUCKING OMITTING HIS CAUSES OF DEATH and his kids finally said but hwo killed him and mario was like oh yeah that was uh that was me most of the time, one time it was an act of god. the time in particular was when walugii revived and screamed "I AM GODS SON AND BY GOD LIGHTNING WILL STRIKE ME IF I AM" and he died and respawned in hell and had to get out and mario said "fucking hell why the fuck did he say that thats so fucking stupid hes the pope" and duke nukem and mario were by a cmapfire and every hour waluigi would reeappear and then mario or uke nukem would kill himt hten finalylthey got bored nad mario and udke nukem went off and mario said "so what in the fuck are we going to do" amnd duke nukem siad "lets kill an alien on mars" and marios aid "just one?" adn duke nukem said "dude theres only one alien on mars and its the bubblefucker" and mario said "whys he called the bubblefucker" and uden ukem siad "ehs a hermaphrodite who impregnates himself then puts the eggsi nside fucking bubbles nad sends them off through space to go to distant worlds hes super tough and has over 10 million hp" and mario siad "meh doesnt sound too tough" and duke nukem said "well hed give a lot of exp at least" and mario said "yeah sure i guess but why" and duke said "well i dunno i just figured it was a thing to do" but then a hole in the reality made them teleport to mars and mario said "well gee this is fucking convenient" and duke nukem put on an 80s space helmet and siad "dude why arent oyu piutting on a helmet youll die" and mario said "nah im immune to spacej ust like i can breathe underweateR" and duke nukem said "yeah but gills wont save you from fucking space" and mario said "no i dont have gills i have video gmae logic where if its fun it works" and mario said "like how you only die if you lose your ego" and duke nukem siad "thats a bad example thats not fun thats just a bad deicsion" and mario said "true it made oyur game become basically CoD the shitty game" and duke nukem siad "but cod is already a shitty game" and mario said "yeah but duke nukem was like an extra shitty game because people epxected it to be better im ean i guess by itself it was good kind of like how people bitch and moan about paper mari sticker star becaue muh paper mario annd they really want to have osme kind of retarded sequel to paper mario and htel egacy of the thousand year old dildo or whatever but they got a game which was actually pretty good especially for a nintendo game" and duke nukem siad "its sad you have to say especially for a an intendo game" and mario said "yeah it is kidn fo sad but whatever thats life some compamnies are meh and nintendo is one of htem i mean tis not that theyre irredeemably bad or anythign theyre just kind of a pain in that they keep mllking popular franchises and it doesnt really work that well but they definitely have al ot of good games and they do do some innvoaiton like splatoon even splatoon game is a game about silly cunts by silly cunts" and duke nukem siad "how the ufck did we get to this fucking retarded ass covnersation lets hunt us a mars alien" so mario and duke nukem started wandering around the mars landscape and mario said "ma noh man what is up with this shit i dont want to have ot ufcking wande raround mars forever i want to fight a boss" an dduke nukem siad "what have you never palyed an exploration game this is psrobably the most open world game i have ever bene with i mean holy shit you can go practically anywhere talk about next gen gaming" and mario said "id be sad if this was a good exmaple of next gen gaming because its fucking retarded and i know it and you know it" and duke nukem siad "yeah true especially because its a fucking shitty fnafiction that only fucking SHIT EATING FAGGOTS would fucking read" and mario siad "yeah that doesnt really fucking help at all amnyway where the fuck is this shitty fucking MARS BOSS" and then duke nukem said "i ahve no fucking clue man why dont you go to the fucking mars zoo" and mario siad" why the fuck does a mars zoo exist" and udke nukem said "its the only known building thatbelongs to the aancient martian civilization" and duke nukem said "ancient martian civilization huh just realized i soudn liek some kind of faggot talking about some kind of shitty fucking shit in a fuckign shitty video game" and mario said "yeah thats pretty much waht you are not that it really matters all that much" and duke nukem said "yeah i guess not i dunno what the fuck are we even doing this is so fucking stupid it makes me doubt hte meaningfulness of myexistance" then all of a sudden a really fat guy appeared and it was fucking MCWARIO who had created a restauraunt chain called MCWARIO where he served the cheapest fodo possible but it tasted good because he poured gallons of beef fat into all hi burgers and then condenesed the beef fat and added monsododium glutamite and mario said "holy shit fucking wario what the fuck happened" and mcwario said "i spent a day eating at my own restaraunt its no womdner americans are so fat" and mario said "how the fuck did you get here" and mcwario said " iexiled myself here so noone would se the shamefulness of my belly folds" and wario lifted his shirt an his huge tits dropped down all the way down to the ground and mcwario cried and he siad "god dman it why did i start mcwario i became so fat" and mario said "fucking faggot you should never have fucking allowed the wario inside oyu to defeat the intellecutal mario isndide you" and wario said "i knwo wait did you jsut ufckign say that youre smarter than me in a very vague and hard to understand way" and mario said "'yes" and wario said "well uh carry on then i guess" and mario said "tahnk you i intend to" and mcwario said "that was a fucking joke dont carry on that way i dont want you to keep insulting me and abusing my privilege like this its fucking sad nad it makes me fee lbad about myself in almost every possible way god damn it why are you so fucking mean to me all the time i just wanted to be friends wth a person who would respect my unique capabilities and my ability to scam people out of lots of money selling ten cent burgers for 3$" and mario said "god damn it man fuckign hell what is your problem" and mcwario siad "dude dont fuckign judge me i have problems i know but i can change i know i can change if i put my heart and mind to chanigjn" and mario said "n oyou fucking cant there is no way for oyu to change" adn then all of a sudden captain falcon jumped out of his car and said "holy shit i detect A FAGGOT" and captai nfalcon looked around and he said "which one of you si it" and mario started sweatign as did duke nukem and mcwario started sweating even more becuase he was fucking fat and also super mnervous and captain falcon took otu a faggot detector and he spun around and it wa always beeping and he siad "i have found out that you are all faggots" and then mario siad "wait a minute im straiht" and captain falcon pointed it at himself and he said "wait that cant be right unless" and then the ground opened up under him and ate him and mario said "THE maRTIAN IS THE PLANET OH FUCK OHLY SHIT" and duke nukem siad "calm your tits" and he lobbed a grenade into the giatns mouth which caused him to spit captain falcon bacck out and captain falcon said "tahnk you for showing me your moves. bye faggots" adn he jumped back into his car and started to fly away and duke screamde "HEY WHY DONT YOU FUCKIJNG HELP US OUT" and captain falcon said "sorry im a millenial i dont have morality because all morality is relative" and mario said "no its fucking not" and duke nukem took out a railgun and he shot captain falcon i nthe head and captain falcon died and duke nukem said "fucking faggot has no sense of chivalry and no respect for his elders" and mario said "youre his elder? and eduke nukem saiod "youre his elder? aahhahaahhaa mario you fucking FAGGOT of course i am his virtue motherfucking ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha god damn it stop doing all thsi retarded shit like saying things this fucking retarded its not fuckign FUNNY MARIO hehe ahaa hoooo hiii fucking hell why dont you stop doing all thsi dumb shit and fucking god damn help me kill this monster" and mcwario said "wahhhh im useless in eed you to help me reform my life" and mario said "ill help you" and he took him and picked him up but he weighed a ton so mario wasnt able to throw him into them onsters mouth like he wanted instead he crushed mario making mario flat an then they started to roll together into the mouth of the beast below them and mario said "oh god damn it this is fucking retarded literally why the fuck would this happen" and mcwario said "nooo i dont want to fucking ide" and mario said "you will and i wont" so then mario kicked off of wario using wario as a wall to let himself get away from the monsters mouth which was suckign them in and mcwario fell in and he died forever and mario said "rip whale project harpoon has worked again" and duke nukem siad "hial to the king baby" and htem outh clsoed for a minute because it had some food and mario said "fuck hwo do we kill something so big" and duke nukem siad "we jhave to fucking go into its heart and destroy its heart with tnt" and mario said "wehre the hell will we get fuckign tnt" and duke nukem said "at TNT amazon" and then duke nukem took out his cellphone which could get reception ANYWHERE and he ordered from amazon and amazon sent a dropship and he got his tnt and duke nukem siad "alright now lets jump into its mout hand then tunnel to its heart" and then they jumped into its outh and then duke nukem siad "alright now take a drill and drill us a hole" and mario said "i dont have a fucking drill" and duke nukem said "why the fuck didny ou tell me earlier you were supposed to tunnel throug hthe throat of the fucking monster" and mario said "god damn it man youre the one who amde the plan youre supposed to control it i didnt know what i was supposed to do i assumed you knew al lthe variables" and duke nukem siad "i knew all of them except that you were a fucking faggot thats the missing variable tha mde my entire plan turn to shit alright maybe..." so he turend itn oa super aryan saiyan 8 and he said kamehamehahae and he shot a lasera nd amrio did the same but his was weaker cause he ewas recovering and together they tunneled a throat and the entire plaent screamed which was very loud and the sound waves made them fly up which let them grab tot hte tunnel as the scream subsided which amde them fall down again and then mario and duke nukem ran through the tunnel and duke nukem said "Alright we should be able to get tot he heart through this tunnel" and then they got to the heart and mario said "well that was anti fucking climactic" so duke nukem through the tnt out and he lit it and the ntt went into the heart cavity and was about to explode and mario and duke nukem said "wait what the fuck do we do now" and mario said "rip us" and then the tnt exploded causing a huge explosion so big that the planet exploded becuase the tnt reacted with the stomache acids which were highly flamamble and could easily fucking explode if exposed to explosions and the explosion was so big that it burnt out the sun causing a nuclear winter and mario sadi as he watched from taodettes bar getting a quick fill from toadette (in a sexual way as well because you know he had to pay for his drinks and all) and anyway he siad "it truly is the end of days" and duke nukem said "holy shit fucking hell were going to have to reignite the sun now" and mario said "how" and duke nukem said "we have to nuke the sun" but donald a trump was already on it because he was saving america and he shot nues at the sun and in a few minutes the sun exploded and reignited but it went out becuase god thought that his son was on fire and trump fired more missiles and god did it again and then trump did it again and then god got the picture and let the sun burn and trum pcuased an emergency broadcast to override all stations even the one in hell and trump said on tv "mario you fucking moron dont do this shit and let me fucking save america god damn you really arent helping with this weird 'put out sun' plan it didnt really accomplish anything except waste a whole fucking lot of MOTHERFUCKING NUCLEAR ISSILES THOSE THINGS ARE EXPENSIVE DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE MINE WERE" and mario said "uh no" and trump said "if you answered youre retarded this isa p rerecorded message you fuck i mean its live but i cant see you its uh a one way message anyway you probably said no anyway mine cots me one trillion dollars and yes i could afford it becuase i kept my true fortune hiden and my true fortune was actually 777 trillion dollars because i am a fucking super trillionaire" and mario said "fucking hell holding all to all that fucking money i think trump may actually be a bad gy" and toadette said "god damn you think?" and mario said "can i get another booze, bitch" an d toadette said "sure but another blow please" and then mario said "fucking fine" and an aryan popped into the stall and saw mario and said "uh im... looking for someone else" and mario mumbled aroudn FAT FUTA TOAD PENIS "no wait its not what it looks like" but it totally was exactly what it looked like mario was BLOWING A FUCKING HO whcih is osme degenerate beta male fucking behavior right now who the fuck would blow a fuckign holding

you would, faggot oyu are a fuckign disgrace to humanity fucking kill yourself 


	152. Chapter 151

MARIO ADN TH ESEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST OR, INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST BY MARIO FEAT. DUKE NUKEM

CHAPTER 151: KILL YOURSELF FAGGOT

mario and duke nukem wlaked out of toadettes bar and mario said "damn man im full" and duek nukem said "thatss what you get for choking on fucking BONER" and mario siad "god damn it man i had to pay for my drinks" and duke said "yeah ubt if you were a real alpha you wouldve just taken the backdoor" and mario siad "oh fuck damn it she didnt give me that option" ad duke nukem said "alphas fuckign take my beta friend" and mario said "god damn it man teach me to be an alpha" and duke nukem said "no thats beta behavior to become an alpha you just have to decide to STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKING PUSSY KILL YOURSELF FAGGOT" and mario said "NO YOU KILL YOURSELF FAGGOT" adn they kept shouting KILL YOURSELF FAGGOT not realizign that its neither of them that should KILL YOURSELF FAGGOT its you that should fucking kill yourself faggot oyu fucking beta shit no offense intended now KEEP READING MY GOD DAMN FANFICTION LIKE ME AND SUBSCRIBE LEAVE YOUR VIRGINITY IN THE REVIEWS MOTHERFUCKERS I NEED A REPLACMEENT FOR YVIRGINTIY THAT WAS STOLEN BY A GODDAMN MOTHERUFKCING MOSQUITO WHEN I WAS A YOUG MAN

UFCK I HATE EVERYBODOY EPSEICALLY YOU

anyway then mario and duke nukem were arguing like FUCKING MORON SHITHEADS when all of a sudden something flew through the sky it was WALUIGI and he was here to take revenge so he appeared and he kicked duke nukem in his bitch fae and pope waluigi said "by the power of jesus" and then amrio said "fuck off" and hten maro kicked pope waluigi in the balls and pope waluigi stated scremaing and he screamed so hard that he flew all the way out of hell and into heaven and hten he felll back down and then mario randtowards where he was falling down to and he kicked him back up and waluigi got impacted hard from the pain and then waluigi started screaming and mario said "i told you waluigi you are an enemy now and you will never be able to defeat me becuase while i was in the neo nazi adventure intermission i had to come to grips with the fact htat i am a spirit aryan and as a spirit aryan ishave all sorts of fany motherfuckng powers like being able to beat oyur bitch ass into the MOTHERFUCKING GROUND" and waluigi screamed and siad "please no" and mario siad "please yes" and hten mario kicked him again and walugiislammed itno the ground in pain and duke nukem walked over to waluigi and shot him in the head and waluigi spun the heaven lottery and then he got a heaven card because he had only two slots instead of one to match because he was a pope and popes get benefits like that and then waluigi went to heaven and st paul was at the gate and he said "hi"" and waluigi siad "dude i need to go back down i need to kick marios bitch ass" and st paul said "dude you cnat beat him he went into the future and he trained with a bunch of nazis and he became at one with his aryan bloodline" and then waluigi said why is everyone in on this joke i will prove to everyone that this joke ai s a lie becausie I HAVE NO SENSE OF HUMOR" and st paul said "indeed" and then st paul kicked waluigi in the ass and he flew back towards the ground of earth and he landed on his face in pain and his spine cracked a bit and walugii walked up looking wobbly and unable to stand up staright because his back was in pain and his spine had cracked a bit and walugii said "fucking hell" adn screamed back at heaven "THANKS ASSHOLE" and st paul screamed "NP BRO" and walugii said "i was being fucking sarcastic you fucking moron prick" and st paul saisd "i know" and then walugii started scremaing and having a tantrum and he pissed himself and started rolling all over the ground in his own urine making animal noises sometimes zebra noises sosmetimes elephant noises sometimes ass noises (and by that i mean farts) and sometime cat noises and sometimes a tourist would come by and he siad "fucking europeans god damn it man" and then the tourists japanese wife would laugh and she woudl squat over walugii and PEE ALLLLLL OVER HIS BODY and walugii would just start to cry because he had been debased so hard and he had been tricked into accepting this reatarded situation as being a part of his sad sad liefe. the sad life of waluigi. and then wlauigi finally got up after several hours and he siad "god damn it i need to find my hero quest

and thus began... THE NEW INTERMISSION... the waluigi and the search for the inner fuck you mario everytihng you believe is a motherfucking LIE quest... which would last a long time... right guys? yes it fucking would because waluijew is our jewish HERO

and waluigi screamed "ITS WALUIGI OYU DUMB FUCK STOP MAKING FUN OF ME AUTHOR I AM A BEAUTIFU NINTENDO CAHRACTER EVNE IF THERE IS A SEVERE LAC OF PLAYABLE ES IN NINTENDO GAMES I AM THE BEST MARIO CAHRACTER EVER FUCKIGN CREATED DONT YOU EVER DARE FUCKING DISBPUTE THIS INDISPUTUABLE MOTEHRFUCKING ASS FACT" and the author who is me said "kill yourself you FUCKING FAGGOT i love you though"

so then waluigi went back to his house covered in pee and he changed his clothes and put on a new pair of overalls and waluigi said "god damn it man i fucking need to get a hold of my life before my life runs away and becomes a prositute" so then he siad "thats it im going to mother israel where my mother, girl mitzvah, said that i shoudl go if i ever have a problem in my spiritual life" so then he went on amazon and he bought a ticket to israel and he went over to the port and he went on a WALUGII CRUISE because waluigi had his own fanbase and had his own line of cruise shiops for RETARDED FAGGOTS jk waluigi si fucking awesome so everyone on his cruise was an edgy motherufcking alpha male with low morals and with a tendency to fuck bitches in the pussy and waluigi stepped on the cruise and said "never thought id be rocking my own boat" and then iron man walked over and he siad "holy shit dude are you wlauigi" and waluigi said "yes" and iron man brofisted waluigi and waluigi said "thanks man" and waluigi reached out into his pocket and he pulled out a waluigi coin and he siad "here this is for you it is a waluigi coin i have had these specially minted for me and i give them out as i please" and iron man said "thanks man this is awesome" and waluigi snickered loudly and then waluigi rode the ship but what he didnt know was that in the engineering bay of the cruise ship a grou pof terroristically threatenign penguins were sitting around like FUCKING ASSHOLES making plans to overthrow the fucking cruise ship because as aforementioned they were FUCKING ASSHOLES and one of the penguins who was the leader and his name was 'captain shitstick' said "boys otnight we will OVERTHROW THE HUAMN RUN WALUIGI CRUISE SHI and we will create our new franchise, terroristic threateningly penguin cruises where the main attraction is human blood spilled into glasses of wine and served with BABY LAMB GUTS RAW" and the penguins started hcheering and dancing and shakign hteir ufcking weird black penguin asses nobody wanted to see that fucking shit because it was weird as ufckign hell and nobdoy likes penguin ass except for furriesl ike me who have a secret indisputable penguin feiths which has been groomed form birth by all the madagascar porn we used to watch its not our fault we were manipulated by society foremostly the jews and then the second in command penguin whose name was "fuck me silly and call me your babies" said "captain when will we start our plan" and the captain said "well fuck me silly and call me your babies i guess we can start right now" and then captain said "fuck me silly and call me your babies will be your second in command" and then the captain turned to fuck me silly and call me your babies and siad "dude who gave you yoru fucking name its FUCKING RETARDED" and then call me silly and fuck me your babies siad "dude its an indian nanme that i earned by having sex with a lot of bears" and then captain shistick said "kinky" and fuck me silly and call me your babies said "yeah i guess the indians have a really good taste in names" and then captain shitstick siad "i was fucking joking that is like the worst name i coudo ever possibly imagine kinky or not" and then fauck me silly and hten clal me your babies siad "god damn it man can we just start the plot"" so then fuck me silly and call me your babies ran upstairs with a knife and he started screaming "ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAHU AKBAR" and everyone was shocked and one woman dropped her wine glass and she screamed "WALUIGI SAVE US" and waluigi pulled off his overalls and his shirt revealing the j logo which stood for JEWPER MAN and then irpon man was shocked and siads "your secret identity is jewper man?!" and then waluigi said "yes, it is" and then he puleld off his wlauigi aoustache and put on his real accessory which was a tiny blade made for midget baby jews that had been shrunk down and it was a blade that had killed a thousand goys and it was made of pure refined SHEKELS and iron man said "holy shit that is so badass" and then waluigi said "hold on my transofrmation isnt complete" and then he took off his purple hat and he put on a shitty toupe and he said "and now it is" and then iron man flel to his knees and begged and siad "walugi please teahc meh ow to be as fucking badass as you are" and waluigi aka JEWPER man said "fuck bitches, get money, smoke dope, and believe in yourself" and iron man shed a tear at the extremely corny but 100% gospel truth message that his preacher WLAUIIIGIGII had just laid down for him like a MOTHERFUCKER and jewper man said "to infinity... and beyond... i will tear this penguins anus" and then fuck me silly and clal me your babies was screaming "ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAHUUUU AKBARARRRRR" and waluigi said "god damn it you fucking piece of shit where the fuck did oyu come from whey are you on my cruise ship and why wont you fucking die forever and go to hell like you deserve to" and fuck me silly and clal me your babies siad "jewper man is that you" and jewper man siad "thats right nigger im jewper man king of the jews" and then fuck me silly and clal me your babies said "i fucking hate jews" and he pressed the detonatora nd fuck me silly and call me your babies exploded in a huge explosion that knocked jewper man back but jewper man survived because he was a fucking mary sue like really dc comics what the ufck is your problem why the fuck did you amke a character who is SO FUCKING OVERPOWERED IN EVERY WAY I BET HE COULD FUCKING JUGGLE A PLANET anyway jewper man started dusting his hands and said "silly bitch thought he could explode me but i am jewper man and i am the most original oc and most powerful one" and iron man said "holy shit dude that was awesome take me' and waluigi said "i will" and wlauigi pushed iron mans mettalic face down and iron mans mask opened nad waluigi grinded his HUGE POWERFUL JEW BULGE into his face and then iron man said "yes" and jewper man siad "lets have some jewper powered jewpwer sex and make some jewper babies DIE" adn then jewper man screamed "JEW EUGENICS" and then they had sex and it was good and it wnet all over youtube and everyone was fucking amaze at the amazingness of what they had seen take place before their very eyes and iron man siad " icant believe i got to blow the icnredible jewper man" and then jewper man requipped himself and he gave a naruto smile as he said "believei t" and then iron mans eyes twinkled with greatness and waluigi said "i cant believeh wo fucking retarded everything is lmao" and iorn man said "neither can i babe neither can i"

but fuck me silly and call me your babies wasnt dead... fuck me silly and call me your babies had sent out a decoy fuck me silly and call me your babies robot to distract walugii while fuck me silly and call me your babies went to the control center of the ship and assassinated everyone... the captain of the ship, captain wajewigi who hadb een named after aluijew (and waluigi screamed "ITS WLAUGII YOU STUPID FUCKING RETARDED ASSBERGERS AUTISM REJECT FUCK OFF LOLCOW") said "no... who the fuck are you all i wanted to do was try to be like my based hero waluijew (and waluigi screamed "FUCK OFF EVERYOEN WHY THE UFCK DO DOYU KEEP FUCKING MSIRACIALITYING ME YOU FUCKING FUCKS IH ATE YOU ALL SO MUCH STOP FUCKING SHITTING DOWN MY OCTOPUS RELATED JOINTS") and i wanted to just become jewish like him (waluigi screamed "I AM... wait i actually am a jew what the fuck am i saying") and i wanted ot become a big muscle MAN and i wanted to take down the big babd birdo so that i could prove that i am as waluijew as waluijew is (and waluigi screamed "REEEEEEEEEEE WHY THE FUCK DO I EVEN FUCKING BOTHER GOD DAMN") and i want to fucking... i want to live" and fuck me silly and call me your babies siad "i dont give a damn if you want to live or want to die you fucking assbergers rejectl ike i said i fucking haten iggers like you" and wajewigi said "no... im not a nigger! i am white... i am a white jew" and fuck me silly and call me your babies screamed "ALLAHU AKBAR DEaTH tO tHE JEWS" and then wajewigi said "NOOOO MOTHER ISLAM NO" and fuck me silly and call me your babies stabbed him in the face and KILLE HIS ASS and he siad "islam isnt a fucking oman you uneducated WHORE" and then fuc kem silly and call me yoru abbies screamed into the intercom that went all around hte ship "THIS IS A HOSTILE TAKEOVER ALLAHU AKBAR THE PENGUN GANG ARE OFOFICLALY TAKING HTE FUCK OVER PREPARE YOUR DEATH VIRGINITY OTHERFCKERS AND BRING OUT WALUIJEW WITH YOUR HANDS UP" and then waluijew looked aroudn and everyone was a big fan of waluijew except for one guy who was a nigger and the nigger said "bitch you have to sacrifice yourself for the many" and all the waluigi fans turned around and stared at him and the black guy said "hey wait man i dindu nothing at all" and then wlauijew said "first of all ITS FUCKING WLAUIGI STOP MISRACING ME GOD FUCKING DAMN IT and second of all if you DINDU NOTHING THAT EANS YOU DID FUCKING SOMETHING LETS FUCKING LYNCH THE SPEARCHUCKER RETURN TO THE SHITPOND YOU WERE BORN OF" and then all the waluigi mob started screaming "HE DINDU NOTHING" adn then they lifted him ut of the boat and threw him over the boat and the sharks ate him and waluigi said "its time for jewpwer man to save the day" and his walugii friends said "we believe in you waluijew" an waluijew said "for the love of FUCK it is fucking waluigi this meme is becomign more tired every fucking SECOND it was tired fucking years ago when it first spawned int oexistance all the way back in like 2014 or whatever the fuck and its TIRED AS FUCK NOW TOO" and the waluigi gang said "sorry" and then waluijew pulled off his overalls and suit again and the J of JEWPER MAN appeared to everyone and he put on his true moustache jewish edge sword and his shitty jewish shekel toupe which was blessed with +5 curse of shekel which made him get lots of shekels which was why he porpsepered in business and it was pretty obvious he was jewish i mean wario was a jew and had jewish busieness praccticies thats why he made the restaurrant chain called mcwarios and then waluigi flew into the sky and screamed "torah torah" and he bust through the glass of the captains piltoigng room and fuck me silly and call me your babies was there and fuck me silly and call me your babies iad "waluijew... i am fuck me silly and call me your babies... prepare to experience the pain... FUCK E SILLY AND CALL E YOUR BABIES will give to you" and waluigi said "fuck i dont even care about the waluijew joke your name is SO FUCKING RETARDED dude" and fuck me silly and call me your babies screamed "NO IT FUCKING ISNT I WAS NAMED BY THE ISRAELITE INDIANS BECAUSE I FUCK BEARS" and then walugii siad " a bit like you could enver fuck bears i was a real hunter in my youth and I fuck bears and i know a little sissy beta bitch like YOU will never EVER be able to fucking hunt a bear let alone rape a bear to rape a bear means you have to fucking capture it and then you have to breka its spirit so it doesnt fucking bite your dick off with its vagina teeth and then you show ultimate MOTHERFUCKING ALPHA DOMINANCE SPIRIT and you fucking FUCK HER RIGHT INT HE PUSSY" and then fuck me silly and call me your babies siad "actualyl i fucke the male bears" and waluigi siad "of COURSE you fucking fucked the male bears god you are such a fucking anal slut you fucking cumguzzling shitchucking fucking ice enthusiast good fucking lord i hate you you are such a fucking faggot..." and fuck em silly and call me your babies saisd "hey im just heteroseuxal challenged" and walugii said "and im fuck me and call youur babies killing challenged" and then waluigi took the tiny blade off of his mouth and he used it even though ti was tiny like really fuckign tiny like a dagger and hard to hold and he said "prepare to fucking die motherfucker" and he stabbed fuck me silly and call me your babies and hilted his blade under his nose and penguin blood dippred into his mouth and he fucking loved it and then the penguin started screaming and fuck me silly and call me your babies started screaming and he screamed "CODE NAME FUCK ME SILLY AND CALL ME YOUR BABIES CODENAME FUCK E SILLY AND CALL ME YOUR BABIES" and then fucking twenty penguin islam terrorist FUCKING ASSHOLES appeared and they were led by captain shitwand and capitain shitwant said "well, fuck me silly and call me your babies what do you want" and fuck me silly and clal me your babies said "im fucking bleeding we need to kill this piece of shit FAGGOT TRASH" and walugii said "well considering you ride bear cock you are the faggot in this room" adn fuck me silly and call me your babies screamed "shut up shut the fuck up im not fucking gay you fucking asshole" adn then waluigi said "yeah right you fuckign cumguzling cock fetishist" adn the nfuck me silly and call me your babies screamed "FUUCKING DIE FAGGOT"

who would die, tho?

the penguin faggots...

or the jew faggot?

adn walugiti screamed 'IM NOT A FUCKING JEW oh wati yeah i am fuck ahahahahahahahaha i forgot i am now intocuh with my jewish identity that my rabbi paretns instilled in my heart and that i denied despite being brothers with the fattest jew of them all WARIO MCWARIO"

yes... waluigi finally admitted... THAT HE WAS A JEW ALL ALONG! and that he was in denial... it wasnt just a funny meme... the meme... BECAME... REALITY! its because the power of memes is incredible and memes have the ability to change the world if everyone on earht would eblieve in pepe we would ascend to a new level of evolution where all humans ascned into angelic rare trillion dollar pepes and the sale of just a few pepes into slavery would cure americas debts because every pepe would be worth a trillion dollars a beautiful frog angel prince or princess... this is the future of humantiy we need only unite under the beautiful banner of memes because htrough memes, ALL THINGS can be accomplished oyu need only meme it and smoke a joint and need instill the power of MEMES in yoru brethrhen but oding this requires you distill the thoughts of edginess adn hipsterism because hipsterism and edginess are campaigns by the jews to prvent the aryan master race froma wakening the meme fervor in all no njews which could change the entire goyish race into a greater more powerful race... homo trilliondollarpepien... THE NEXT STEP IN EVOLUTION... A STEP IN EVOLUTION THAT GOES EVEN BEYOND...

even beyond...

the next step of evolution, homo arien... the second step... of evolution form our perspective and the step that we are currently on! iti s a beautiful future that can be humanitys if we only unite UNITE and we dont allow the jews to destroy our destiny our TRILLION DOLLAR DESTINY

yes my children rise with memes we can create all things we can ascend ourselves toa new plane of existence a dank existance where we are the gods and no man can oppose us

yes it is possible my children... see now how it happened, the meme that waluigi was a jew... was correct all a long, and his parrents were rabbis, and his brother was the fattest jew of all the jews, wario mcwario, and yet still waluigi managed to deny his jewish truth... but it wasnt always truth, it only became truth becaiuse it was memed so hard... so this terrible fate of being a hebrewwas imposed on him by the meming of all those around him... it is the power of memes my son, together, with memes, we can create a reality, whatever reality we want, we need only meme it for one hundred and fifty chapters, and it will become reality... jut imagine what we could create, we could create a meme president, hitler, to rise a new aryan nation, where everyone iwl lget aryan injections and become super aryan saiyans, and we woud becoem the greatest country of it alpl... but we can't, not now, because we refuse to meme. if we woudl only allow the memes to affect our heaerts and become the lifeblood of our souls, if we only accepted the meme jesus to speak spiritually and metaphorically, then... then we could ascend to a meme heaven, that we ourselves would create through a lifetime of hard meming, bringing the light of meme jesus to ALL antions, making ALL nations meme along with us, until the meme... becomes reality

don't you want to be a trillion dollar pepe, reader? dont you want to ascend to the next step of human existence, homo trilliendollarpepien? don't you believe?

believe, reader, all you need to do is believe, and meme for the rest of your life, and the memes you so cherish and love and bring from the dead again and again, to the dismay of 4chan and trendy websites, will create a soul truth so disassrous that nobody will be able to bear it or fight against it...

the glorious power... of memes...

together, we will make pepe happened

it si time... to seize our destinies

our trillion dollar destinies

meme hard, my brothers 


	153. Chapter 152

WALUIGI AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INER FUCK YOU MARIO EVERYTHING YOU BELIEVEI S AM OTEHRFUCKING LIE NEONAZI EMPIRE DOES NOT EXIST PARTY QUEST

chapter 152: waluigi faces off against het tetrrroirist penguisn that have tried to overthrow the control of the waluigi cruise ship and would have succeeded if not for him POPE WALUIGI aka... JEWPER MAN one super man turnin g into aNOTHER super man except one superman is his public identity and the other is his private as both a jew and a catholic pope he has the power of two differentet lreligions and two entirely different skillsets at his disposal its a fucking mirtacle to be living in a day when rpgs have learned to diversfy their skil ltrees and let one classes branches branch into another classes branch

walugii faced off against the penguin terrorirsts there was fuck me silyl and call me your babies and captain shitstick an 20 FUCKING penguin terrorirsts who were all evil and FUCKING ASSHOLES and loved to allahu akbar because it was a meme and memes are a life force capable of changing all reality if they are memed hard enough... pope waluigi said "do you reall think you ca defeat me i am NOT JUST pope walugii with al the power of jesuscraft on my side with all the papary and all the papacy and all the motherfucking CATHOLIC SAINTHOOD on my side i am also... JEWPER MAN who has the power of the jews and has the grand power of the true MASTER race on his side and i have ridiuclous amoutns of power flowing from my cartholci adopted religion and my jew blood and if i want to i can SEPARATE These two identities and i can become super POPE JEWPER AN and i will have bot hthe power of jews and the power of the MOTHERFUCKING CATHOLICS AND JESUS thats right you fucking islamic fucks you have only ONE Religion i have two and i can access them simultaneously because catholicism and JEWISM ARE THE SAME Religion

adn captain shitstick looked at wlauigis power and his aura was strengthening with every second and captain shitstick sohuted even as the glorious power of his aura pushed at him and captain shitstick shouted "TWO FAKE RELIGIONS ARE NO MATCH FOR ONE REAL RELIGION ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAH IS ALL THAT MATTERS IN LIFE HE WILL DESTROY YOU I HAVE THE PROPHET MUHAMMED ON MY SIDE" and waluigi said "you fucking retard how is jewism a fake religion if the mohuslims fucking accept the old testamanet" and then captain shitstick screamed "fuck youdo you seriously think you can destroy me with such a weak argument faith overcomes ALL logic" and pope waluigi screamed and said "logic overcomes ALL faggots observe: twenty FUCING FAGGOT PENGUINS plus one JEWISH ALPHA ALE free of the controls that are put on the goyims EQUALS ONE SWEEET DINNER MADE P OF TWENTY TWO OTHERFUCKING FAGGOT PENGUIN SHITHOLES" and then captain shistick said "oh so you want to eat my shithole, ifnidel?" and then he turned around and spread himself wide nad waluigi screamde "oh my god thatts fucking gross" and he shot a jesus beam and it pierced throguh captain shitsticks heart and captain shitstick siad "no... fuck me silly and call me your babies... take control for me... youa re now... my first in command... you are now... captain fuck me silly and call me your babies... fuck... fuck me silly... and call me... your babies... i have one... one message... fuck me... silly... and call me... your babies... fuck... its too long... i odnt have enough syllables... before i die... well... shit... fuck me silly... and call me... your... ASDJASJDJDSAADKDSJAJSADSA" and then he died and fuck me silly and call me your babies who was now the captain fo the fucking asshole penguins said "god damn it he used like fucking 20 syllables bitching about my name being too long hwat could he have said that was longer than twenty syllables" and walugii said "a lot of things like my treasure chest is buried under the breast of my dead sister who was buried in the north celtic sea in atlanta, idaho but youll need the password fuck my anus in order to open the door to her grave" and fuck me silly and call me your babies said "how did you know that that was what he was going to say" and walugii said "i guessed" and fuck me silly and call me your babies said "what the fuck how could oyu guess something so hard to guess thats fuckign ridiculous man and also compeltely impossible what od you have tos ay for oyurself witcher" and wlaugi said "i have no excuses i AM awesome" and then all of a suddedn fuck me silly and call me your babies powered up and he became susper saiyan 1 and he screamed "tastem y ULTIMATE POWER FAGGOT" and then pope wlauigi said "is that all i dont even have to become jewper man to defeat you i can just go super waluigi saiyan x" and then he became usper waluigi saiyan x and his arms became super long and he swung around and sliced through the penguin enemys bitch obdy and all the penguin sublings started screaming and pope waluigi who was super saiyan x and i nhis transformed form said "oh fucking WELL youre fucked" and then he turned back to normal and pushedo ut his cross and created a huge blast of jesus magic and all the penguins died becuase they sucked and deserved to die" aand then waluigi said "oh well rest in piece faggots i guess" and then iron man flew up and he said "hey that was pretty cool you defeated all the terrorirsts" and then waluigi said "of course i fucking did i'm pope qaluigi / jewper man what do oyu expect" and iron man saisd "i expect hot victory sex" and pope waluigi saiod "nah later man im gonna go binge drink" but then he walkde downstairs and he saw blood everywhere and all the waluigi cruise guys were dead and there was an evil bubbling coming orm the sea and pope waluigi walked to the deck and slippe on blood and he saw a beautiful ladys head and he screamedl ike a little fucking girl GOOD JOB POPE WALUIGI WAY TO FUCKING EMASCULATE YOURSELF GODD DAMN IT MAN YOURE USPPOSED TO BE THEH ERO YOU CANT PULL THIS KIND OF RETARDED SHIT" and then iron man said "what the fuck happened uded" and then a tentacle slipped out from the sea nad grabbed him and then he flew away and screamed "WALUIGI MY LOVE I WAS OGING TO RARY YOU AND ADOPT CHHOLDRNEAND WE EWOUDL AHVE BENE THE BEST GAY PARENTS EVER OH Y OGD ALL MY LFIE LESOSONS RE GOING TO WASTE AHGGHGHH HGH I AM DYING HELP ME WALUGIN" and waluigi said "holy fuck whats going on" and then an evil 666 demon cthulhu penguin who was giant as hell came out of the sea and the sea was blood red and he had a 666 on his forehead and he glowed with evil eyes and he said "FKLTHLIPRASLKDKFGKKSALKFDKD" and walugi isiad "stop fucking mumbling incomprehensible trash and speak in fucking english you cunt" and pope waluigi took out a giant hammer and the hammer was made entirely out of MOTHERFUCKING SHEKELS mlted down into one purified AMMER OF JEW POWER and he leanded on it it was like a giant fucking WARHAMMER and the penguin looked at him and penguin 666 cthulhu saido "what the fuck is your problem you fucking shithead you killed my agents in the world" and then the great prophet mohammed came down and floated next ot hte penguin and blood was pouring out of his eyes and he had a 666 on his forehead too and mohammed screamed and said "ALLAHU AKBAR" and then he shot a fucking muslim power beam at pope waluigi and pope waluigi blocked it because the power of jesus was stronger htan the power of allah and pope wlauigi screamed "you fucking bastard ill kill you" and demon 666 cthulhu penguin said "fuck you i killed all your servants on the waluigi cruise what will you do" and pope waluigi said "well seeing as how you killed all the people i typically have sex with i will ahve to have sex with your veins" and demon 666 cthulhu penguin said "wait what the fuck thats mldly disturbing and im a fucking demon god damn it dude did you grow up in fucking hell" and pope waluigi said "actually i FUCKING DID, straight out of motherfucking CAMPDEN, motherfucker, born and RAISED in the fires of HELL" and then demon 666 cthulu phenguin said "god damn it man thats fucking retarded youre edgy as fuck" and pope waluigi said "im also a strong alpha male JEW" and then he ripped off his overalls and shirt and the famous j shone like a light and he flew into the air and he ran up to mohammed and cracked his head off and he siad "how do you like THAT, you fucker? your friend mohammed is DEAD" but then 666 mohammed cloens all appeared and jewper man said "666 clones of a 666 muhammed huh? muh hummad muh faggot same fuckign difference ill fucking fuck your fucking shitty muhammed clones i know the real muhammed irl and he owuld never fight with a dirty fucking tentacle penguin like YOU fuck off oyu fucking shit maggot piece of COCK" and then demon 666 cthulhu penguin said "fuck off you batard by the power of mytentacle beard i will rape thy anus" and then jewper man said "get fucked you piece of shit do you relaly think anyone fucking uses thy anymore only edgy fucking literary hipsters who want to write 'muh 1600s fanfiction with muh wizards ahahahahaha'" and demon 666 cthulhu penguin said "MEEP MEEP im gonna fucking bleep you into the fucking new age you piece of shit" and then jewper man said "yeah well meep meep this" and he fired a huge jew laser out of his eyes and he swung his laser aorund and around cutting through all 666 muhammed clones and jewper man panted with the exertion sand said "how did oyu like that you fucking faggot all your shitty muhammed c lones are motherfuckign DEAD there is ntohing you can do to fucking stop me why did you ever think you could do anything close to stopping me or getting revenge on me there is no revenge there is no victory when youre fighting wiht jewper man youre either dead or youre helping him out i mean trying to help you cant help jewper man in a fight because jewper man is unconquerable" and demon 666 cthulhu penguin said "death to the jews who will bring enslavement upon huymanity fuck your anti-nature protocols fuck your stupid ape advancement protocols using furfag movement to make everyone not be susrprised when everyone becomes apes due to gene modding" and then jewper man said "what teh fuck n oit cant be youre just trolling me mario must have sent you to try to convince me that his shitty made up imaginary story about helping the neonazis overthrow the jews was real" and then demon 666 cthulhu penguin said "so they did take over after all i will prevent the jews from overtaking humanity by fucking killign you and all of israel just like i am surem ario did in the future" and then pope waluigi said "you bastard i wont let you kill my kind" and demon 666 cthulhu penguin said "do you really thin k youre jewish youre not evne fucking half jewish youre a fucking pseudojew not an actual real jew you fucking dipshit do you relaly think that a jew would have a moustache like that" and ddemon 6666 cthulhu penguin pointed to jewpwer mans jewish blade moustache and jewperm an saido "this isnt somethin gregular jews have this is my speicla accessory which makes me look edy and badass and ironic because im too much of a hipster for real humro" and demon 666 cthulhu penguin siad "so you have bene attacked by thee jews too the jews are using edgy sites liek tumblr and twitter and facebook to onvince goys that it is impossible to like things unironically so they create selfhatred and self deception making peopel too edgy to liek things unironically with all of their heatts so everyoen simultaneosuly loves nad hates everything and they cant believe in the truth becuase hte truth isnt edgy enough tofit inside their edgy hipster worldview the onle ything thats true is that blacks gays women and trannies are oppressed but i will deliver liberation to the world and i will destroy the jew cult and i will start with you who are one of the most powerful jews im glad you dont have a bar mitzvah cheat" and then jewper man saido "you think i dont have a bar mitzvah cheat? you dumb shit... i dont know how mario knew about the bar mitzvah cheats... but i know that i have one and i can use it" and then demon 666 cthulhu penguin said "what the fuck oyu have a bar mitzvah cheat? what the shit" and then jewper man said "yes do you really think the great patriarch israel would leave his chilren to survive on their own for hundreds of generations bar mitzvah cheats have been passed down from father to son and there have been hundreds of bar mitzvah cheats in the world though only less than a hundred are currently in the hands of israel it is enogh to overthrow the entire world" and then demon 666 cthulhu penguin said "do you understand theb ar mitzvah cheats are bein hoarded to overthrow the world and push ape culture on everyone everyones self hatred is going to be used to make a joke of themselves theyll be apes to make fu nof themselves and acknowledge their own patheticness while also thinkign its v ery cool to be an ape" and then jewper man said "its not possible god damn it im waluigi and i dont give a shit what you say the jews are good peopee and they dont overthrow anyone and they dont manipulate cultures sand push countries into trillion dollar debts the jews wouldnt hurt anythign the jews dindu nothing" and then demon 666 cthulhu penguin said "you realize yourself the truth aobut hte scenario didnt you use that same phrase to condemn a dindu to death because he said he didndu nothign and if he dindu nothing that meant he did something hte same is true for your great patriarch israel you have contradicted yourself you are a victim of double think oyu know the criminality of the jews and yet you deny it because you are afraid of denying hteo nly identity that youve ever had" and jewper man said "no way you fucking asshole my identity was goyish until i became a jew and realized i was jewish" and demon 666 cthulhu penguin said "i see so the meme wasnt based on reality... reality was based on the meme you have to understand jewper man you were not born a jew i think from what i have seen you weer 100% jewish and a true aryan but then the meme memeed too hard and everyoen believed in the meme and exploited the meme and so the world warped to conform to the meme what you dont understasnd is that memes do not jut affect human heatts and minds they affect the entire world there is no freedom and there is no victory from emmes there is onky the evnetual destruciton that comes from being a contradiction in relaity" and jewper man said "it cant be true i have always been an israelite i have just been deceiving myslef" and demon 666 cthulhu penguin said "really do you really not believe in the power of the meme you are not a jew any more than i am a jew mister jewper man, you are a fool and you will aid the cause of humanitys greatest enemy unless you repent and switch sides to assist the goys you were born a goy and it is only the power of memes that made you into a jew" and jewper man screamed "NO WHAT YOURE SAYING IS ALL WRONG I AM A JEW BY BLOOD AND YOU ARE A LIAR YOU ARE TRYING TO DISTRAVT E AND YOU ARE TRYING TO DESTROYM OTEHR ISRAEL I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO TRY TO DESTORY EVERYTHING THAT IMY VERY ESSENCE OF EXISTANCE" and demon 666 cthulhu penguin said "god damn it man you could have done it you could have broken free from the meme force but instead you had to allow the power of memes master you memes can be used for good or evil in this case the meme has been memed into hell and so you have been caused to fucking become an evil jew" and then jewper man screamed and said "THAT IS ENOUGH YOU WILL DIE" and then demon 666 cthulhu penguin said "god dman it man im not goign to resist em just remember if you kill me you kill one more person who can resist the ultimate jew revolution that is soon to come and which you will all be subect too" and jewper man said "excellent you wont reisst? then dont fucking resist and let me fucking kill you" and then jewper man took out the tiny daggerlike blade from under his nose and he charged for demon 666 cthulhu penguin but then a sniper rifle shot shot it out of his hand and jewper man looedk at the direciton fo the sound of the gunfire and he was shocked as he saw gadolt on a hoverboard and gadolt said "whats up" and jewper man screamde "GADOLT! who the fuck are you what the fuck is a gadolt" and he reached out his arm and his sword reappeared in it and gadolt said "i am gadolt" and then he took out his sniper rifle again and shot jewper man in the head and then jewper man fell into the water dead and thus ends the waluigi intermission thank you youve been a wonderful audience waluigi is dead again

but then waluigi awoke in heaven and he used his pwoers to teleport back and he said "i am pope walugii son of heaven do you think you can put me down" and gadolt said "yes actualyl i think i can i have a soul bullet here that will destroy your soul that was a warning shot throw off the chains of your jewry and dont let jewry consume you" and pope waluigi turned iinto jewper man and he ran towards gadolt and kicked the rifle out of his hand and gadolt screamed and said "what the hell are you doing" and ewper man said "im overthrowing the goyish empire" and gadolt said "no youre going too fucking deep dont let the fucking jew nature consume you you can master them eme force if you can overcome the memes you can unite all humanity and use memes for good" and then jewper man said "your magic meme force doesnt exist i am a product of JEW BLOOD not some shitty meme that doesnt make sense mario sayin that i am a jew made me a jew? no it just made me have to finally concede with reality and realize that i actually am a jew and mario was just trying to help me out by telling me the truth about my nature" and then gadolt said "you are too far gone" and jewper man launched his fist through gadolts chest and gadolt died and then jewper man turned to demon 666 cthulhu penguin and kicked and the kick went through the giant boss's skull and jewpwer man said "NEVER HAS VICTORY TASTED SO FUCKING SWEET BEFORE" adn the soul of demon 666 cthulhu penguin appeared and was crying and said "waluigi... you have fallen to the memes... it is sad to see a man so tstrong fall to a force so weak and sly... good night, sweet prince... dont let the jews control the memes,wake up, the jews control the internet and control the memes, but if you were to defeat your inner jewry, you could control all of humanity and control the memes because by making people tell memes the memes owuld become reality and you would become the truth and the light" and then jewper man said "ill fucking keep it in mind you fat shit" and then demon 666 cthulhu penguin floatedu p to the sky sadly adn then jewper man turned back to waluigi and he fucking relaizd that nobody oculd drive the boat now and he got so pissed off that he punched the boat and the boat exploded sending him flying into the sky and walugii said "god damn it maybe that wasnt a good idea..."

no it wasnt waluigi you silly man, you have fallen to thtei nfluence of the jews how theh ell can you be a strong man when you cant even free yourself from the jews social media control of humanity?

waluigi, you need to wake up and you need to take over the meme program so that you can control humanity and control humanitys control over reality you cant let the jews get away with this wlauigi walugii!

waluigi, please!

waluigi, please wake up! 


	154. Chapter 153

WALUIGI AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER FUCK YOU MARIO EVERYTHING OYU BELIEVE IS A MOTHERFUCKING LIE THE JEWS NEVER OVERTRHEW SOCIETY YOU NEVER HELPE THE NAZIS RISE TO CONTROL THE WORLD PARTY QUEST

chapter 153: WLAUIGI IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN... but where will he land, and when will he be able to go to his mother country, israel?!

waluigi was flying throguht the sky super fast because of the epxlosion fo his boat and walugii was fuckign scremaing nad flailing his ridiculously skinny arms through the air as he soared it and he fucking screamde "oh my god jehovah please save me" and then he remembered that irhgt now he was pope waluigi so he patted his catholic hat and sia "alright ALLAHU GOD i mean uh JESUS AKBAR? i dunno fuck uh jesus pls" and then jesus came on his galopping flying unicorn and he said "be healed of motion, son" and then walugii stopped moving and when jesus left he started falling again and he though "what hte hell that did ntohing" but the ground was only like three feet below him and then he doofed onto the ground and walugii wiped himself off and said "well i guess jesus saves damn wa thinking for am oment htere hed let me fall" and then pope waluigi said "god its fucking depressing travelling alone its so fucking boring just fuck that prick mario for not fucking letting me travel with him unless i believe him just because hes telling a shitty joke doesnt mean im supposed to fucking believe him so i can et conned into falling for the punchline ro worse becoming the punchline" and then in his htoughts mario said "ahahahahaha you fucking believed me" and pope walugii siad "yeah thats what would have happened if i hadnt fucking saved myself then e would have made fun of me and i would have bene the laughing stoc of literally everyone" and then pope waluigi decided in his heart that he was never going to yield to mario and he was going to amrios rival... forever! unless he had to temporarily team up with him in which case theyd put their rivalry aside temporarily but he would for now go to israel and didscover hsi own spritual quest like mario was doing except his wasnt a fake and gay spaghetti religion his plan was to fuckign go to israel home of the jews and learn about his heritage and all his culture and everything he had to do do be a good jew and he wnated to find out how to teach all the goys to respect the jews and he was sure jerusaelm was a paradise city where there are no poor and where racial purity exists in the jews and where everoyne is either a strong alpha male or a sexy broodmother and wlauigi was fucking in love with the idea that he was hatching about how beautiful israel would eb and he decided no matter what happened he would go all the way to israel and he would discover waht israel waws and what his heritage was good or bad but he was absolutely sure it was going to be good so it wasnt much of a decision becuase he was sure once he got ot israel aeveroyne woud love him and everything would be goldne nad nothing bad wouild ever happen to him again and it was going to be fuiciing WONDERFUL

but he nhad no fucking idea where he was so he looked around and he saw really weid boner looking mountains and he said "holy shit looks like something from a mario game" and then he saw that they were all in the center and he siad "oh god damn it look its ufcking yoshis island fuck how the fuck am i going to get off here there are no ferries on fucking yoshis island there are literally no fucking goddamn fucking OGDDAMN FUCKING GODDAMN FUCING GODDAMN FUCKING MEANS OF TRANSPORTAITON OR COMMUNICATION I FUCKING HATE YOSHIS ISLAND GOD DAMN IT FUCK YOSHIS ISLAND FUCK YOSHIS FUCK DINOSAURS FUCK EVERYTHING ARGHHHHHHHHH" and then he was making such a racket that a bunch of yoshis ran up to him an started making yoshi noises nad waluigi said "yesi fucking hate oyu guys fuck off" so the yohis whupped him on the ass and he fell over and they picked him up and took him into the chieftains office and the chieftain was obese as fuck and he said "ho burdda you bring more weed yah?" and then the yoshis said in yoshis language "no we brought a racist faggot who fucking hates yoshis and deserves to die under rule 566: the right to not fucking be a racist prick" and then the chieftain said "ho bruh we gonna lynch his bitch ass ja? jahwol jahwol" and then the yoshis screamed' jahwol jahwol" and then the yoshi chieftain said "buh serious bruh gimme sum more weed i need dat shit for muh tittites it makes the look nice" and then the yoshis affirmated his request and they went out into the glorious weed farms of yoshis island and they picked some "free smaples" of weed courtesy of the yoshi farmers who didnt even give them any permission and then the yoshis went to the yoshi chieftain and said "we got the weed now what do we do to this trespassing racist asshole" and then the yoshi chieftain said "we fuck him up yoshi style 420 blaze it bruh ho brudda i really like this weed its the good kine, ye?" and then the yoshis said "the bestk ind we took it straight form the farmes fields" and yoshi chieftain said "God damn bruh did you give them da moolah kine? cant be stealin a yoshis livelihood bruh" and then the yoshis said "god damn it" and they took some money from the treasury an they gave a bunch of money to the farmy treasrury and the yoshi farmers were happy that their chieftain was such a dope dude who didnt like to exploit his villagers just liked to smoke weed and take care of his own and the yoshis came back and they said "now what do we do to the racist bastard" and the yoshi chieftain said "i will take him to the gas chamber" and then walugii woke uop and screamed "THE GAS CHAMBER?! THATSRACIST AS FUCK IM A FUCKING JEW" and the yoshis carried him to the kitchen and laid him on the gorund and the yoshi cheiftain sat on him using him as a stool and put a clip on his nose and then he started singing songs while eating mouthfuls of BEANNS and these were like unsoaked beans so they made him super gassy and he started releasing copious amounts of fart onto waluigis back and waluigi started fucking SCREMAING just bagging for mercy and yoshi chieftain said "you a racist piece of shit, bruh, you gonna get fucked if you always talk like that, you dig?" and then waluigi was suffocating on the gas and he screamde "OH MY GOD IT NEVER ENDS" and the yoshi chieftain said "jahwol the ride never ends, bean party is now" and then walugii started gagging and coughing and yoshi chieftain laughed to himself a bit and then walugii siad "oh my god please no stop this" and then hte yoshi chieftain said "jahwol, my son, jah wol, you will always have to deal with gas no amtter where yo ugo this is just a very concentrated dose of your regular scheduled life experience" and walugii said "literally why what did i do to deserve this" and then yoshis chieftain said "you were being a fucking racistp iece of shit is what dont fuckign insult muh homies bruh u get fukt nigguh" and then waluigi said "it was a fucking joke hlep me" and yoshi chieftain saisd "once you commit the unforgivable sinc which is not being politically correcvt there is no redemption" and walugii burned with rage becuase he realized he was at the hands of an sjw and he screamed "you fucking moronic braindead sjw do you think i will let you fucking live oyu cant live your life threatens everything that waluigi stands for i wont let you fucking impose your anti free speech lawso n me you fucking SHITWAND" and then he screamed all covered in fart and choking in he burst the fat yoshis chieftain off of him as he screamde with jesus power and radiated the power of JESUS and he screamde "I AM POPE WALUGII AND I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU" and the yoshi chieftain was lying on his back and unable to get up and he said "ho bruh pope why didnt you do anything about our report that there were catholic child molestors in the islasnd we had to kill them" and pope waluigi said "i dont know thats not my fucking problem im the fucking pope i do what i want" so he kicked the yoshi chieftain in the head and the yosih chieftain fell over and started fucking SCREAMING IN PAIN and a lot of yoshis ccame in and the yoshi leader who was yoshi!rambo said "you fucker what are you doing first you send oyur catholci priests to rape our young yoshi women and then you attack our cheiftian you fucking racist bastard" and pope waluigi said "With the power of jesus i will destroy your entire island because you guys are all FUCKIJNG ASSHOLES I HAT EYOU AND I DECREE THAT THE CATHOLIC CHURCH OFFICIALLY HATES YOSHIS FOR THEY ARE THE OFFSPRING OF SATAN FUCK YOU INTOLERANT COCKSUCKING EGGLAYING PRICKS" and then the yoshis started to cry and yoshi rambo said "its rambo time motherfucker" and waluigi said "no tis not" and he shot a jesus beam at the fucking yoshi rambo and yoshi rambo DIED and pope waluigi said "THE POPE IS IN" and then the yoshis started running and pope wlaugii siad "congratulations big chief because of you yoshis island will die" and then the big chief yoshis chieftain said "no... id idnt wnat this ijust wanted to teah you a lesson for direspecting us" and pope walugii siad "i dont care oyu can suck your fucking privilege up your as i am completely anti sjws i will publicly destroy all sjws" and yoshi hcieftain said "god hlep us all there will be an insensitive future tomorrow" and then waluigi stabbed the yoshi chieftain in the heart and his fat folds cried because they were sentient and they said "you killed our host oh my god what are we going to do we were bonded to him" and then one of the folds asid "there there we can feed off his corpse and try to mature quickly" nad the other one said "you bastard you fuckign cocksucking bastard" and pope waluigi said "same to you you soggy cunt" and he blasted the folds killing on e of them and the other said "YOU KILLE Y FUCKING SISTER YOU PRICK" amd then waluigi killed him too and said "what the literal shit why are there fat parasites fucking hell fat folds should never be parasites god damn i feel like the universe is high" and then he remembered the universe was MOTHERFUCKING BIRDO (whoever the fuck birdo is) and then he remembered that the universe had been destabilized by THE MOTHERFUCKING REMOTE THAT BRICK HAD THAT BROKE and then he fucking realized that practically speaking the world WAS FUCKING HIGH LOGIC CEASED TO BE MEANINGFUL BECASUE THE SECOND COMING OF DIXIE KONG WAS NIGH

then he heard a massive explosion and he heard the screams of yoshis all over the mountain and he ran outside of the hut and there was a gigantic explosion and huge amounts of spoke except the explosion never stopped and the explosion noise kept looping because the explosion kept reexploding every second and the mountains of yoshis island were getting knoced down and pope waluigi screamed "what the FUCK is that" and then finally when all the mountains were destroyed the explosion loop ceased and the explosion cleared away revealing oen gigantic 20 foot figure... his biceps glistened in the sun all sweaty from the heat of a good old fashioned EXPLOSION and his mouth turned into a permanent EXPLOSION SMILE which could cuase your eyes to explode if youre unlucky and his eyes were covered by a BADASS OTHERFUCKING PAIR OF SUNGLASSES and then the figure noticed walugii and he took out a MOTHERFUCKING GUITAR And played a wicked guitar solo and he screamed "IT'S TORGUE TIME" and waluigi could only whisper "torgue no" and torgue as if reading waluigis thoughts screamed "TORGUE YES" and then torgue exploded the air behind him with his explosion glove and catapulted himself towards walugiia nd he screamed "ITS TORGUUUUEE TIIIIIIME" and then waluigi neatly sidestepped and torgue dashed into the ground next to him and there was a huge explosion catapulting waluigi away like a fucking RAGDOLL and waluigi said "what the fuck brick sacrificed himself to seal you waway" and mister torgue cracked his neck muscles and pucnhed hsi fists together causing a miniature EXPLOSION and he said "i got better" and waluigi said "oh my god, what the FUCK thsi is like a fucking nightmare" and mister torgue laughed and he said "you silly MOTHERFUCKER this isnt a fucking nightmare, THIS IS AN EXPLOSIOOOON NIGHTMARE" and then he took off his shades and he sent out a FUCKING EXPLOSION BEAM AT WALUIGI whcih was like a bema made up entirely of fucking EXPLOSIONS in a straight line because he had EXPLOSIVE VISION and waluigi barely doddged out of the way and he screamde "WHAT THE FUCK IM SUPPOSED TO BE JEWISH IM SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER THAN THIS IM PART OF THE MASTER RACE" because the jewish lie had been corrupting waluigis soul and mister torgue said "son there is no race, there is only the exploded..." he punched his fists together again, making a bigger explosion, "AND THE UNEXPLODED, WHICH IS ME, MIIIIISTER TOOOOOORGGGGUUUEEEEEEE" and waluigi said "fuck arent you supposed to be some kind of sensei on pandora why dont you go to your shitty pandoras box planet" and then mister torgue laughed and he said "I WAAAAAS A SENSEI BUT ALL MY MOTHERFUCKING PUPILS MOTHERFUCKING EXPLODED" an he flashed waluigi a dangerous grin so dangerous that waluigi's left eyeball exploded and walugii started screaming in agony and mister torgue said "what's the matter? EXPLOSION GOT YOUR TONGUE?" and waluigi fucking started FLAILING HIS ARMS and he screamde "OH MY GOD THIS IS FUCKING TERRIFYING" and mister torgue screamed "AS RIGHTLY IT SHOULD BE TO YOU WHO ARE UNITIATED IN THE EXPLOSION AND ITS ART" and waluigi screamed "fucking hlel I AM THE FUCKING CATHOLIC POPE I AN DEFEAT YOU" and mister torgue laughed and his laugh was the sound file of an EXPLOSION and waluigi started shivering and he took out his cross and held it out and murmured a prayer at mister torgue and jesus galloped down on his beautiful motherfucking unicorn and he bitchslappde waluigi and he said "homie you aint got enough faith" and then waluigi looekd up at jesus as he galopped away and he cried a bit and mister torgue said "YOUR GOD HAS FORSAKEN YOU, THE ONLY THING AWAITING YOU IS TORGUE HELL" and waluigi siad "n-no way, i go to heaven when i die" and mister torgue took out his blade and his blade was covered in nodules which would create EXPLOSIONS on impact and he screamed "THIS SWORD WAS CURSED BY ME THE GOD OF EXPLOSIONS TO SEND ANYBODY IT KILLS TO TORGUE HELL, WHERE THE EXPLOSION NEVER ENDS! EXPLOSIONS! FUCK I WISH I HAD A FUCKING DOUBLE CAPITALIZATION KEY OR SOMETHING I CANNOT FUCKING SHOUT LOUD ENOUGH" and mister torgue roared and the roar sounded like a MASSIVE EXPLOSION and it radiated force from him and waluigi was knocked back and waluigi said "fucking hell what are you" and mister torgue screamed "YOU KNOW THE ANSWER" and waluigi screamde "NO I DON'T I DON'T KNOW IT I DON'T" and mister torgue screamed "THE AAANSWER IS EXPLOSIONSSS!" and waluigi said "oh my fucking lord no" and he was on his back and he was desperately trying to get up to run away but mister torgue jumped high into the sky and then downkicked and landed right on waluigis back kicking him into the ground and waluigi screamde with an oof and he said "oh my god my jewish powers are abandoning me" and mister torgue leaned down and he whispered "explosions" and then he pucnhed waluigi in the face and a huge explosion happened but waluigi was unharmed and waluigi opened his eyes after a few seconds and he said "h-huh? i'm not dead?" and mister torgue screamed "WHAT?! WHAT COULD BE STRONGER THAN AN EXPLOSION?!" and waluigi took the time to laucnh himself upward and look at mister torgue and mister torgue was acting surprised as hell but then he fucking GRINNED and he screamed "THE ANSWER ISN OTHING! THAT WAS A JOKE, MOTHERFUCKER! TIME FOR THE REEEEEAL DEEEEAL" and then he slammed into waluigi alunchx ng him onto his back and waluigi screamed "OH MY GOD NO" and mister torgue laughed with the sound of a thousnad explosions and said "OH MY GOD YES" and then he punched waluigi in the face and his face exploded and a few moments later waluigi woke up in heaven SCREAMING and he said "i-it was all a dream?" and then an angel came into the room and said "oh, you're awake. NO IT WAS NOT A FUCKING DREAM, AND STOP -FUCKING- WETTING YOUR GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING BED" and she ripped the sheets off of him which were covered in fresh JEW PEE and pope wlauigi said "uh, it's a gift. you can, uh... drink jew pee... to get a bigger dick" and the angel said "ill keep that in mind when im balls deep in your ass tonight" and waluigi said "what the fuck kind of heaven it is" and he looked around and the walls had paint that was drooping and coming off... and then he saw a poster

"YOUR GLORIOUS OVERLORD: THE REVEREND BLACKPOPE"

and waluigi started screaming and flailing his arms and acting like a HUGE FUCKING VAGINA and then he screamed "B-BLACKPOPE HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET INTO HEAVEN" because blackpope was a satanist reverend and then waluigi hid under his sheets for a while and then he realizedh e had to escape so he darted out of the heaven hospital room and he darted through the hallways and he saw angel women everywhere and he heard screams and he paused for a moment and he saw one of the angel nurse girls raping riki and waluigi paused to scream "THATS WHAT YOU GET YOU FUCKING WHORE" and riki said contentedly "riki always knew riki was bottom... heropon never cut out for dominant role" and wlauigi said "what the fuck what a fucking faggot" and he was sad that the person who had once raped him was now enjoying his own rape instead of having the conflicted feelings that they made swell up in waluigi and waluigi was sad but ten his nurse saw him and dropped her plate which was coverd in succubi draft and other feminizing potions and screamed "WALUIGI! COME HERE! I HAVE SUCCUBU MILK AND IM TICKING IT DOWN YOUR THROAT" and waluigi screamed "THERES A LOT OF OTHER THINGS YOULL TRY STICKING DOWN MY THROAT AND I WANT NONE OF THEM" and he started running away but he bumped into a giant nurse who was 6'5 and a huge muscular woman with ee cups and a massive bulge in her dress and she was hairy aS FUCK and she had dyed armpit hair and she screamde "CHECK YOUR FUKCING PRIVILEGE" and waluigi screamed like a little fucking girl and he started fucking letting out the most high pitched scream ever heard by FUCKING ANYONE as he ran through the hall and ran through his own nurse and the two nurses both watched as waluigi started crashing through the walls scremaing and busting out of the hospital and then as they watched the skinny nurse who was waluigis felt a huge muscular arm grab her thigh and she looked up an the big fmeinist manlady said "ITS FUCKING TIME" and then the nurse screamde "BERTHA NO" and the feminist nurse screamed "BERTHA YES" as she shoved it in which was very painful because of its girth and also the fact that it was motherfucking TWENTY FOUR OTHERFUCKING INCHES OF LOVE

and waluigi KEPT FUCKING SCREAMING and he burst through the last wlal and got out onto the street an htere were satanic angels everywhere who looked like regular angels and everything was white but falling into disrepair somewhat and there were posters of blackpope everywhere and one said "blackpope: he watches you sleep for YOUR PROTECTION" and wwaluigi said "holy fuck heaven became a police state" and there was a massive tv on a kyscraper in the middle of the city and it had a scene of jesus's execution and waluigi screamed "NO MY POPE POWERS NO PLEASE NO MY JESUS POWERS I NEED YOU JESUS" and then jesus died again and waluigi screamed "NO PLEASE NO NO GOD NO NO GOD NO NO PLEASE NO FUCK NO MY POWERS FUCK NO PLEASE WHAT HOW COULD THIS HAPPOEN HOW DID WE GET TO THIS POINT EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE IS A LIE ALL I HAVE IS MY FUCKING JEW POWERS NOW POPE WALUIGI IS DEAD WHY FUCK SHIT GOD NO DAMN FUCK NO GOD NO NO PLEASE NO GOD NO FUCK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT" and everyone was staring at him and then someone ran up and punched him in the face and screamed "SUCK IT DOWN PROFLIGATE" and he made waluigi suck him off and waluigi was sad

and you should be too :) 


	155. Chapter 154

WALUIJEW AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER FUCK YOU MARIO FUCK YOU BLACKPOPE BUT ESPECIALLY FUCK OYU MARIO FOR FUCKING SENDING ME OFF ON THIS SHITTY FUCKING QUEST AND CAUSING ALL THIS TO HAPPEN TO ME FUCK YOUR BULLSHIT NEONAZI STORY WHICH ISNT TRUE THE JEWS WOULDNT DO ANYTHING WRONG TO ANYONE PARTY QUEST

chapter 154: HEAVEN HAS BEEN TAEN OVER BY THE REVEREND BLACKPOPE... crossover from PEACHES AND DAISEIES IN THE EADOW OF WAR... shoutout to muh homies, sieg heil for hitler!

mister torgue looked at the ground and then he said "WHAT A PERFECTLY GOOD WASTE OF EXPLOSIONS, I FORGOT TO SEND HIM TO TORGUE HELL" and then nature mario appeared next to him smoking a nature cigarette and he siad "hes gone somewhere worse, mister torgue. eaven has been taken over by the REVEREND BLACKPOPE who spent his life on earth trying to make rape legal and before he died he had raped 9999 virgins, one short of his 10000 virgins raped goal which he thoguht would change the world and make a sex revolution where ten thousand young women would belong to him spiritually an would help him overthrow the system and create a satanic empire... an anti-nature empire" and then mister torgue screamed "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" and then nature mario said "i am nature mario and YOU are defiling yoshis island PREPARE TO DIE" and then nature mario took out a nature sword and mister torgue screamed "IT'S TORGUE TIME" and nature mario realized what that meant and he looke dinto mister torgues sunglasses and he started screaming and mister torgue flashed a super dangerous grin whci hwasnt even his most dangerous grin and both of nature marios eyes exploded and then mister torgue jumped into the air and got nature mario into a headlock with his legs and then he landed on the ground cushioned by nature marios neck almost breaking it and mister torgue screamed "EXPLOSIONS" and nature mario was fucking SCREAMING and mister torgue pucnehd nature marios face and his fae exploded and mister torgue said "WHAT A WONDERFUL LESSON ABOUT THE POWER OF LOVE" and mister torgue starte laughing and started chasing down the last of the yoshis because he was on a quest to destroy the world with the power of EXPLOSIONS and mister torgue laughed and every laugh was a thousand explosions and all yoshis knew that day that they were become dead, destroyed of torgue

then wlauijew was finished with being raped by DOENS OF FUCKING PASSERBYS and he roared in anger but his main power was gone so he ripped off his overalls and his shirt and transformed into JEWPER MAN and he put his blade accessory under his nose and said "I WILL AVENGE YSELF FOR THE TERRIBLE RAPIST UTOPIA YOU HAVE ADE HEAVEN INTO YOU FUCKING NIGGERPOPE" and waluijew looked around and he saw all the angels laughing as they walked around with their rapeslaves on leashes and waluijew said "what a terrible fucking world god damn i need to stop this shit form ever happening agia nfuck thsi shithole of a world it is time for a savior to come eto this world and destroy heaven and destroy the reverend blackpope" and then kid icarus flew through the sky an d punched waluigi in the face and said "BITCH DONT YOU FUCKING DARE TALK SHIT ABOUT THE FUCKING REEREND BLACKPOPE REVEREND BLACKPOPE IS A GOOD AN HE RAPED ME WHEN I WAS 6 AND WE HAVE BEEN NONCONSENSUAL LOVERS SINCE I HATE IT EVERY TIME BUT AFTERWARSD I LOOK BACK AND I REALIZE THAT I DESERVED IT AND I BECOME AT PEACE WITH THE FACT THAT I AM HIS BITCH RAPE SLAVE NO RAPE SLAVE ENJOYS IT DURING HTE OMENT BUT HTEY LATER RELAIZE THAT IT IS THEIR DESITNY AND THEY HAVE NOTHING IN LIFE EXCEPT RAPE SLAVERY" and then walujew iscreamed 'youre fuckign beta as fuck i dont care if youve appeared in smash and i havent youre a worse fucking character than me you have laways been worse youre just a shitty goddamn fucking bitch angel" and kid icarus laughed and said "fuck you" and then he punched waluigi in the face and waluigi roared wiht anger and kid icarus laughed and did the wiggle and waluigi took his jew sword off form under his nose and then he stabbed kid icarus in the throat and kid icarus started bleeding and crying and screaming and he screamde "WHY WHY THE FUCK WHY NO FUCK NO FUCK SHIT NO FUCK OW OH MY GOD FUCK THIS IS FUCING TERRIBLE FUCKING HELP FUCK AGH OH MY GOD" and then waluigi said "fuck off oy ufucking shitty angel i fucking hate you all you deservei n life is motherfucking death" and he strangled kid icarus jsut to make sure that he FCKING DIED FUCKING HELL FUCK THAT SHITTY FAGGY ANGEL DOES HE EVEN FUCK BITCHES I HIGHLY -HIGHLY- FUCKING DOUBT HE EVEN FUCKING FUCKS BITCHES HE PROBABLY DOESNT EVEN FUCKING LIFT IF HE DOES ITS FUCKING COCKS OF HIS BUKKAKE LOVERS FUCK YOU KID ICARUS FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING PANSY ASS BETAM ALE FUCKING SLUUUUT and walugi screamed as he was covered in squirting throat blood and finally kid icarus was dead nad wlauijew screamed and he roared with rage and his moustache jew blade becmae gigantic as he embraced the evil isnide him and he screamde "JEWPER MAN IS HERE PREPARE FOR ANAL BLEEDING" and he ran up to random angels and he shoved his sword up their assholes cauing blood to pour everywhere and walugii screamed "I WILL AVENGEM YSELF AND DESTROY HEAVEN" and his eyes glowed red as he beame consume dby the evil within and he roared and breathed fire and he shot a huge fireball causing hundreds of angels to burn and he ran up to a burning angel and bit into his arm taking off a huge chunk of burning angel flesh and he screamed "IT BURNS SO GOOD" and chewed and swallowed becoming berzerk from all the stress factors in his lifea nd then the angel that had raped him originally saw him and screamed like a FUCKING BITCH ASS PANSY FUCK YOU and then waluijew screamed with fucking ANGER and he flew towards him and his sword which was huge now stabbed through his gut piercing and causing blood to fly everywhere and the angel started fucking screaming "OH MY GOD NO PLEASE GOD NO NO I DONT WANT TO DIE IM SORRY" and walugii said "be sorry in fucking HELL you piece of SHIT" and then waluigi kicked him off of his blade and he flipped th eblade and started stabbign down again and again ccovering himself and his blade with blood and he started fucking roaring like a fucking jewish animal because thats what he was he was the jew beast 666 and waluigi screamed with rage and he took the corpse and broke it in half and laughed as the bood poured all over him and he fucking LAUGHE because thats waht fucking waluigi does he fucking LAUGHS AT THE SUFFERING OF THE WICKED got a problem motherFUCKER THE EMES HAVE BECOME REALITY WALUIJEW IS UPON US AND WLAUIJEW IS THE BEAST 666 THE LORD OF MURDERLUST and all the angels aroudn were screaming and sending prayers to satan and walugii said "fucking faggots run and hide like fucking pissy pansies these bitches should be glad i dont just fucking kill them anyway but i have shit to do" and he screamed "YOURE LUCKY FAGGOTS I WONT KILL YOU TODAY FEEL GOOD ABOUT YOURSELVES BECAUSE OYU LIVE TODAY" and tingle ran up to him and sai "thank you sir im a fairy" and wlauijew sliced his BITCH face off so all was left was a flat plate of flesh and walugii fucking laughed at the sight as blood poured everywhere he drew a satanic pentagram and took tingle and split his body open in half and pissedo n the bloody mixture and then he put lighted candles all around the pentagram and chanted devil runes and then satan appeared in the middle of the pentagram and satan screamed "AHAHAHAHAHA THE SWEET BREEZE OF HEAVEN ITS BEEN -AGES" and he looked down and he said "AHHH MY ADVERSARY WALUIJEW I SEE OYU HAVE ACCEPTED YOUR JEWISH HERITAGE" and waluijew said "yeah whatever look fuck heaven can you just fuck a lot of people or something" and satan said "sure starting WITH YOU" and waluijew said "FUCK OFF" and then satan sai "i'm shitting you FAGGOT youre fucking ugly as fuck why owuld anyone rape you you look like my grandmother took a fucking shit and she eats dead people so her shits look REALLY bad" and then wlauijew said "too much fucking information why dont you just fuck off man" and then satan said "whatever faggot" and he started running around destroyign heavenly buildings and pillaging and raping and waluijew siad "alright satan is loosed in hell now the chaos really begins i wonder if we can nuke hell" amn satan overheard and he said "oh man youre going to nuke hell? THATS FUCKIIIING AWESOOOME" and then waluijew siad "yes it fuckign is and im goign to fucking do it fuck heaven its controlled by the reverend blakpope and jesus was executed on tv as part of the coupe and all these FUCKING assholes have created a FUCKING rape paradise" and satna said "what a beautiful child. a shame i cant let him live hes almost like a son to me, but hes too powerful so he has to go" and waluijew said "good man thank you for helping me out" and satan said "well ill be helping myself to your asshole next mate" and waluijew said "for the love of fuck please dont" and satan said "you never fucking know man" and satan disappeared into the wall while grinning because he was standing next to an orphanage and then grunts were heard from within and waluijew said "holy fuck that guy is evil but i guess hes satan so whatever fuck heaven i bet the angels rape the kids anyway i mean we had kid icarus with hsi sob story about fucking getting fucked at seven by blackpope" and then waluijew ept going and he said "how the fuck am i going to nuke heaven im going to need some kind of fucking nuke" and then he took out a cellphone and he called up donald a trump and he aid "yo trump can you nuke heaven" and donald a trump said "how the fuck can i nuke heaven" and donald a trump said "uhhh make a sentient nuke, give it good karma with a karma hack, and then kill it?" and donald a trump said "good ill be on it right away why dont you go burn an orphanage down or something waluiJEW" and waluijew said "roger roger motherfucker" and then donald a trump said "hey you dont get pissed off at waluijew anymore wat happened" and waluijew said "i became true for myself you fucking goyish piece of shit" and he hung up the phone and a few minutes later a sentient nuke appeared in heaven and was sad and waluijew sia d "hi nuke" and then uke ai "hi friend whats going on" and waluijew said "youre goign to nuke heaven" and the nuke screamed with its pencil arms faliling and waluijew tacked it and held its head down and satan appeared with a bag of orphans and he said "ahahahaha i knew oyu were a deviant when i first saw you waluijew but fucking as entient nuke? thats hilarious" and waluijew screamed "IM TRYING TO BLOW HIM UP YOU FUCKING FAGGOT WHY WOULD I HAVE SEX WITH A SENTIENT NUKE THAT SOUNDS DANGEORUS AS ALL FUCKING FUCK" and satan said "some people get offo n danger man just think of all the teeth vagina porn' and wlauijew said "what teeth vagina porn" and satan scratched his neck and siad "uh nevermind" and waluijew said "god are you a fucking masochist satan" and satan said "uh no" and wlauijew said "you fucking faggot youre maso as fuck i fucking know it god damn" and satan frowned and he said "this is mein kampf" and waluijew said "NO ANTI SEMITE JOKES YO UFUCK" and satan punched waluijew to the ground and laughed and walked away with his bag of MOTHERFUKCING ORPHANS and waluijew screamed "fucking faggot i will nuke this world to HELL" and then waluijew pressed the detonation button which was on the athropomorphic nukes PRIVACY ZONE giving the nuke a FATAL ERECTION as he jumped up and exploded and waluijew said "oh fuck what have i done" so he dived into a fridge to protect ihmself from the explosion and then a fewm inutes later tee icnredibly loud eplosion stopped and he came out and there were ashes and ruins and dead angels everywhere and there was one man riding on a glroious heavenly skateboard and he dropped from the sky and screamed "GOD DAMN IT WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE WALUIJEW" and waluijew screamed "REVEREND BLACKPOPE WE MEET AT LAST YOU HAVE ADE HEAVEN INTO A RAPE PARADISE AND KILLED THE SOURCE OF Y POEWR YOU MUT DIE" and reverend blackpope siad "no its not a question of me dying its a question of YOU getting rapedl iek you shoulve been as a child then you wouildnt have all these problems of rebellign against authroity" and then wlauijew said "ill show you rebelling agaisnt FUCKING authority you fuckign bastard you tihnk oyu canucking beat me i am fucking jewper man the sueprhero of the jwe nation i am fucking super powerufl and some day us jews will exterminate all goys from the face of the earth" and then reverend blackpope said "you will accomplish nothign the jews are an inferior race capable of nothing all thsoe tinfoilers who say the jews control everything are fucking fools" and then waluijew said "maybe so but still we jews need to be proud as a race and so for the power of the jewish caste i will fucking DESTROY YOU" and then he took off his moustache blade whic hwas very big becauseit had been fed a fuckton of motherfucking blood and waluijew sreamed "EN GUARDE, FAGGOT" and then his opponent screamed "fucking hell youre a fucking moron do oyu realy think you can fucking destroy me with that fucking peewee bladed check out this shit" and he took out a giant metal cross that was 7 feet tall and he thrust it liek a spear and dark corrupte jesus energy radiated from it an waluijew screamed "you cant beat me thats not pure jesus magic it can do nothing against me" and then the reverend blackpope siad "wrong" and he thrust it an the evil dark corrupted jesus energy cut waluijews cheek and waluijew screamde "WHAT THE FUCK I THOUGHT MY PREVIOUS POSITION AS THE POPE PROTECTED ME FROM THE POWER OF CORRUPTED JESUS" and then the reverend blackpope said "no you may have destroyed my homeland waluijew but you will never destroy me" and then waluijew screamed and became super saiyan x and his arms becmae super long so he was super saiyan x jewper man because he had chosen to finalyl combine his two identities becuase he needed his power most now in order that he coudl defeat thi fucking faggot called he reverend blackpope and wlauijew screamed "I HAVE COMBINE MY JEWPER AN POWERS WITH MY SUPER SAIYAN POWERS DO YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT E" and the reverend blackpope laughed al ong laugh and he said "of course if i didnt think i could fucking nebeat oyu i wouldnt be here you fucking moron do you think i fight fights i cant win no smart man fights a fight he knows he cant win yu only fight if you can win thats the law of the coward and the law of the trillionaire and if you keep runnign from impossible fights youll keep protecting your wealth until eventually you become super powerful and nobody can defeat you and youre the one who is the unbeatable enemy and YOU are the impossible fight and literally nboody can do fucking ANYTHIJNG to you because you are FUCKING INVINCIBLE" and then waluijew said "fucking hell you knwo hwo to talk a lot youre no fucking trillionaire youre just some fancy ass faggot who took over heaven and ruined it" and then reverend blackpope said "what do you think you can do to me" and then waluijew siad "you knwo every jew has one secret weapon rght" and the reverend blackpope said "what" and the waluijew said "jew gold" and then the reverend blackpope "shekels? thats your ultimate weapon? typical of a fucking jew all you have is money which you bribe people with but you can tbribe me i have no need for shekels" and jewper man said "no this is hte ultimate reality poison all jews can use it in case of danger it destroys holy magic and holy material" and reverend blackpope said "oh fuck you cant be fucking seirous that means" and waluijew said "yes i will destroy all of heaven with my jew gold" and then the reverend blackpope said "no youre bluffing thats not possible youre a fucking loser you cant do anything this serious" and then waluijew said "oh yes i fucking c acn" and he took out his jew gold and screamed "JEWS TO THE NORTH" and then he threw it on the gorund and the jew gold exploded in unholy jew energy and there was a creepign blackness disintergrating the clouds of heaven ad the reverend blackpope said "what the fuck man" and waluijew siad "enjoy your ruined kingdom motherfucker jew gold is the antidote to heaven" an d he jumped out of the newly created hole and he fell back to earth and managed to land RIGHT on the burning yoshis isladn ahd he said "oh fucking shit thats bad i dont want to get fucked by MISTER FUCKING TORGUE AGAIN especially sinceh eaven is dying where will i go hell? besides im turning evil so i might go there anyway" and then he heard a loud shout of "EXPLOSIONS" and e saw an explosion that laucnehd a giant monster yoshi int oteh sky and his explosion vision exploded holes through it clean like a RUSTY MOTHERFUCKING KNIFE BECAUSE ISTER TORGUE LIKES IT ROUGH *INNUENDO* OH YEAH FUCKING EXPLOSION FUCK YEAH MISTER TORGUE IS THE BEST MEME IN A SHITTY EME GAME WHICH DOENST MEAN (MEME I AM PUNNY) MMUCH BUT IW ILL MAEK HIM INTO THE GOD OF MEMES WITH HIS EPXLOSIONS AND HIS EXPLOSIVELY POWERUFL PECS and waluigi said holy shit this is fucking retarded why the fuck is mister torgue so powerful i have to get out of here" but he nha no idiea how he could get out of htis place so he created a boat out of ap alm lead and some logs and put it in the water and started paddlign with a toy shovel and he slowly managed to get away from the islands and just as he got 10 feet away from it the island exploded and all the dirt started flying itno the sky and mountains and yoshis and houses were falling all around him and the force of the explosion launched him out to see and then he rode a giant tsunami and overturned a giant waluigi cruise ship and waluijew said "god damn it there goes my franchise" and then he landed on the top of the waluigi cruise ship on the shore of the UNITED STATES OF MUSHROOM KINGDOM and he siad "god damn it that didnt help em at all i still need to get to MOTJHERFUCKING ISRAEL to find my MOTHERFUCKING SPIRIT QEST"

but then snoop dogg came out of the bushes and he was all like "Hey man smoek a joint and oyull feel happy despite getting fucked by life" and waluijew said "no way i want to become a real jew i dont want to be come like you who is some sort of shitty black weed smoking man" and then snoop dogg said "why man being a weed smoking man is the best choice in life? weed 420 blaze it :)" and then waluijew said "dont fucking use smileys in communication its fucking weird and makes no sense and is only possible because were video game characters do you really think you can type as miley into your words like orally in real life? no" and then snoop dogg said "say what man :)" and then he puffed some marijuana smoke into waluijews eyes and wlauijew went unconscious

waluijew woke up in his subconscious and he saw his true self waluigi and waluigi said " waluijew the great meme is guiding you the meme overlord is guiding you towards destruction by the power of memes he was able to make waluijew a eme and then he had the waluijew spell repeated so often that you became a jew and caused a split personality thats me and you you have to disregard this trash self and go back to your true self whifch is waluigi this jewish revolution of your heart is false and has been created by the jews to shill themselves into your soul" and then waluijew screamed and saido "NO! i am the true waluigi i have aways been the true waluijew dont you know we were raised by rabbi and wario mcwario is a super jewish capitalist wh lives only to make poor people die yougner?" and then waluigi siad "but that is not your way have you ever wondered wy youre so different from him its because youre adopted" and waluijew said "i am not adopted i am BORN JEWISH thats why i have jew gold an am jewper man" and waluigi said "tjhats how things aren ow but before the meme force rewrote history you were a goy dont you rememebr how mad you were how you dedicatedly screamed I AM A GOY I AM A GOY I AM A GOY I AM A GOY and got pissed off when people callde you waluijew first you stopped beig ngoyim then you started being wlauijew its a sad descent into jewry dont let this overcome you jsut because oyu hate marios story you cant let one little thing estroy your entire life your enetire life is big and hate wont improvei ta t all" and waluijew screamde and said "I DONT GIVE A FUCK IH ATE ARIO AND HIS LIES I DONT WANT TO HAVE TO BELIEVE HIS SHITTY STORY ABOUT SAVING THE FUTUER FROM THE JEWS THE JEWS ARE GOOD PEOPLE" and waluigi said "waht about your rabii parnets who were rapists and murdereres and your full brother jew wario mcwario whos only goal in life is to make poor people die yougner wiht unhealthy food? and you who have become evil now that you have embaraced the power of the jew" and waluijew said "i am not evil for the first time in my life i am good i used to be evil and i would allow the evil goys to survive but now i am a true jew" and wlauigi said "fight the power of the meme the memeforce is compelling and can rewrite and change history but it cannot IT CANNOT overcome your personality entirely not yet anyway there is still hope for you waluijew" an waluijew said "you are right in calling me wlauijew i am waluijew you are waluigi we are incompatibble there is no way we can ever becompromising there is no common ground betwen waluiGOY and waluiJEW these are two complteely different personalities and you have to deal with that your hope for au nited waluigi is DOOMED you cannot ever obtain such a ridiculous reality your incompetence is the most limiting factor in this exchange waluigi" and waluigi said "there is a common gorund between waluigoy and waluijew as you call us you are a fake personality created by the meme force that controls reality and i am the real original waluigi disregard yourself and become one with me again adn you will become stronger than you have ever been before did you not just get raped by a bunch of FUCKING GOYS who you hate so much" and wlauijew said "how did oyu nknwo that?"! and then waluigi said "because youre in your subconscious mind right now and i am the semblance of the wlauigi personality that is installed inside your mind and can never be taken out" and waluijew said "its not true waluigoy i will never accept you into my heart you are an enemey and a deceiver you are a problem to the jewish world and a problem to me as long as you exist i cannot be jewper man as i have always been" and waluigi said" that is another contradiciton you see you ahve been in the story for 150 chapters and for this whole time you hahve never been jewish and you have never been jewper man then all of a sdudden you have a rpreestablished hero name and costume and all of a sudden youre this magical hero JEWPER AN" and waluijwe siasd "i see whats going on here oyure rewriting my memroies to make me think like you" and waluigi said "fucking hell no i mtrying to make you realize the truth you ignorant fucking JEWISH CUNT" and waluijew siad "youre racist as fuck too you fucking bastard" and waluigi said "YOURE PISSING E OFF MAN YOURE A FUCKING FAGGOT" and then waluijew said "i dont give a fuck io wish youd die so that iw ouldnt have to deal with your fuckign bullshit heresy i am not you and i will never be you you are me in denial you havent emraced the full power of jewry hidden in you" and wlauigi said "you never had that power again otn you tihnk you wouldve used that power to keep yourself alive before" adn waluijew said "that was just a plot thing i couldnt reveal my powers that early into the story" and waluigi siad "no you couldnt use them because you were a goy and you couldnt use your nonexistant jew powers becuase they DIDNT FUCKING EXIST how hard is this to fucking understand its not that ufkcing hard" and waluijew said "maybe for you but dont you understand you are a fucking lie and you a re trying to maek be leieve your sshit lies but i dont want to and i refuse to accept oyur ufcking shitty bullshit inane subconscious mind control tehcnique i bet you work for alex jones" and waluigi said "are you fucking kidding me the jews control alex joens why would he be working against you" and waluijew siad "n o the alex jones show is a goyish program" and waluigi said "dont you realize tis funded by thej ews this used to be common knoweldge to you alex jones is controlled opposition and maeks people think the resistance movement is funny and maeks a joke out of right wingers" and waluijew said "its al ie the jews are an oppressed people there is no jewish conspiracy iuts just made up by the goys to have an excuse to oppress the jewS" nad waluigoy said "its not too late man give up these shitty delusions and step int othe light of truth you can be part of the truth just like me if you would only accep thte fuckign truth instead of reveling in yoru idiot jew lies" and then waluijew said "NEVER i am fucking happy here i dont need your fuckign help i am fine i dont need any fucking help GO THE FUCK AWAY" and then waluigi said "no i need my body so i can fucking help mario and fucking defeat the meme god" and waluijew siad "who is the meme god anyway" and waluigi said "he is one of birdos disciples he is..." ut then the subconscious dream started to fade and waluigi screamed "WALUIJEW DONT YOU DARE AKE ME HAVE TO FCKING KILL YOU I DONT WANT TO HAVE TO FORCE YSELF UPON YOU BUT I WILL IF IH AVE TO AND IM NOT TALKING ABOUT FUKCING RAPE HERE" and then waluijew screamed "see yo ujsut want to fuck my asshole youre a projection of a rape figure my mind prijected to make me deal with my heeavily inlaid father issues because my dad was targeted by the antijew goyish control scheme" and waluigi facepalmed and screamed "you fucking moro" but then the subconscious visit cut out and waluijew woke upe and snoop dogg was sitting on his stomache smoking weed and rubbing his hands over wlauijews ccrotch and wlauijew screams "WAHT THE FUCK YOURE A RAPIST TOO? FUCKING NIGGERS I SHOULDVE KNOWN WHAT WITH YOUR CRIME STATISTICS BEING OVER THE FUCKING CHART" and then snoop dogg looked into his eyes and saido "hey whay im jus ttrying to wake you up man theres a herd of dogs trying to eat you"a nd then waluijew woke up and he saido "thanks" and then he picked up snoop dogg and threw him at the wolves and snoop dogg smoked aj oint and said "hey man what are you doing i saved you why are youk illing ey ouve become so evil now do you have spirit problems :) i can help you just get me out of here and smoke a joint with me and ill explain the universe to you :) *puff* :)" and then wlauijew said "o youre a terrible black person who tried to rape me goodbye" and then waluijew ran away and snoop dogg said "aw shit man :) gonna get eaten by some wolves huh :)" and then the leader of the wolves merged into a regular person excpet it wasnt a regular person it was BRENNER CAPTAIN OF BRENNERS WOLVES AW YEAH and brenner siad "no well just rape you because youre a fucking dindu faggot then continue with our quest to kill waluijew who is the ultimate evil, being a jew and all" and snoop dogg said "awww shit i love me some good rape :)" and brenne rsiad "Are you fuckign retarded no dont fucking say that that ruins everything it makes it not rape" and snoop dogg sai "aww shit man sorry did i ruin the moment :) i meant no, dogg, no :) what are you doing with that massive, throbbing, eleven inche gobstopper? :) please dont shove your hot equine shaft down my sensitive virgin throat :) i am saving myself for my father when he thinks i am a big enough boy to taste his throbbing stallion delight :)" and brenenr said "oh my fucking GOD are you fuckign retarde what the fuck am i even listening to right now" adn snoop dogg said "im trying my best mna oyu just need to relax and smoke some fucking weed i have a whole packet" and brenner siad "fucking hell will you can take this guy" and one wolf transformed into will and will said "alright here im going to soulrape you" and then he bit snoop doggs rape aand his spirit went into hsi soul and will said "wait why the fuck are there two people in ehre" and snoop dogg said "oh dont midn that guy hes just weed" and will said "uh okay" and then will raped snoop doggs psirit, turning him into a wolf like him and will said "you are now a member of -ungh- brenenrs wolves, ACCEPT MY SEED" and then snoop dogg saisd "aww yeah :)" adn then snoop dogg transfrmed into a fucking wolf irl and everything was fucking crisp as fucking HELL and them will said "i have to say compared to some of my other rapes that was a pretty good fucking rapes i twas nice and easy no resistance or anything but what was with that double osul"  
>and snoop dogg said "youve unleasehd mmy true form, which si SUPER MARIJUANA DOGG" and then he transformed into a black snoop dogg werewolf who had weed growing all over him adn had a long hair ponytail made up of WEED LEAVES and he had two joints in his mouth two in his nostrils two in his ears and one in his urethaa nd then snoop dogg siad "awww yeah i have never blazed it so hard in my entire life" and will said "alright what the fuck this is osme of hte most inane fuckign shit ive ever seen and i had to fucking soulrape popeye" and he revealed a fucking wolf who had comically drawn legs that were really thin aat the top then became beefy as fuck at the bottom and he would eat tons of spinach and get huge musclse sa if he had used steroids becuase he was very sensitive to the type of steroids that is contained inside the psinach leaves an then snoop dogg said "aww yeah :) lets go brenenrs wolves :) i have weed" and then he distirubted weed to all his new firends :) and the brenners wolves smoked al ot of joints that night and became weed addicts and will said "this is some good weed man" and then snoop dogg said "thanks man i grew it myself" and then he picked up some fresh leaves form his hair and siad "awww yeah feel the fucking weed it so fucking good i fucking love everything man i am so at peace with the universe right now its fucking insane"<p>

meanwhile waluijew was going along the coast and he came upon flusshybrush's boat town and flusshybrush was an evil anthro toothbrush furfag OC who liekd a lot of things like BDSM and watersports and extreme vore and guro and reverse vore and sexual vore and internal ejaculation which is where oyu flip the dick inside out its very weird. and it was a haven for furfags and wlauijews aid "i smell goys" and then he saw the town and he siad "ah yes this is flusshybrush's boat town no wonder it smells liek goy this is like fucking goy heaven" and then wlauijew said "alright i guess i will have to burn this town for satan since ic ant use jesus's powers anymore" and then wlauijew looked up and reverend blakpopes body fell on top fo him and wlauijew said "wow thats fuckign weird guess maybe i can check his pockets at least" and then he looek through reverned blackpopes pockets and he siad "holy shit thats some good fucking stuff i got like ffty packets of trojan horse condoms and even a stallionguard shame he could never use them because of his tiny pensi i woner if he only fucked futas maybe he hurt himself a lot so he could get fucked by the feminsit inside the heaven hospital" and then waluijew laughed and walked into the furfag town but then it exploded and in the fire there was a huge beastlike figure and waluijew crapped himself THEN AND THERE an he said "oh my god im not sure whats worse the fact that MISTER TORGUE IS STANDING INF RONT OF ME or the fact that i have diarrhea ruhnnign down my legs right now oh god" and then mister torgue screamed "SOUNDS LIKE YOU JUST EXPERIENCED AN... EXPLOSION" and wlauijew said "DUE THATS TOO FUCKING FAR FUCKING HLEL I HATE GOY HMOR ITS SO FUCKING DEGENERATE YOU ARE A FUCKING PRICK" and then mister torgue screamed "you didnt do your explosion right i can smell FROM WAAAY OVER HERE YOU SHOULD HAVE STUDIED WITH ME, TJE ASTER OF EXPLOSIONS ITS TORGUE TIME OTHERFUCKER" and waluigi said "TROGUE NO" and then mister torgue siad "TORRGUE YES" and then he took out his exploding pipe wrench and whacked waluiejw on the jaw with it and waluijews jaw flew out of place and waluijew started spitting and moaning and then mister torgue throug hthe pipe wrench at his skull and it pierced his skull and then exploded an waluijew was bleeding from the head and he said "no i cant keep ying ill never get to israel i have to find some way to escape "adn mister torgue said "there is no escape form explpsions explosion s are the gift THAT KKEEP ON GIVING OYU THINK YOUVE GONE AND ARE FREE FROM THE OTHERFUCKING EXPLOSIONS BUT THEY STILL ANAGE TO FIND YOU AND FUCK YOUR LITTLE FUCKING BITCH ASS WITH THEIR EXPLOSIVE SEMEN" and then waluijew said "oh my god no youre too fucking alpha wjy dont you fucking hunt bears" and mister torgue siad "IM NOT ALLOWED TO! MY EPXOSIONS LICENSE WILL BE REMOVED BY BIRDO IF I DONT FUCKING CONTROL YSELF BECAUSE BIRDO LOVES BEARS I HEARD IN HIS YOUTH HE WAS A HUNTER AND HE USED TO FUCK BEARS" and then waluijew said "fucking hell whats with all these people who fucking fuck bears" and mister torgue said "thats right you guessed it I AM PART OF THE BIRDO TRINITY" and waluijew said "i dont really care but okay whats the birdo trirnity" and mister torgue said "its birdos personal emmisarry of doombringers we come to prepare the world for the second coming of dixie kong really our entire group si like a pentatunity or somethong but that sounds lame as fuck so im not going to call it a pentatunity and quadrunity sounds kind of shit too and wlauijew said "what the fuck okay who are your friends in the trinity" and mister torgue said "the meme god is one" and wlauijew said "WHO IS THE FUCKING MEME GOD" and mister torgue said "you know" and wlauijew said "no i dont" and msiter torgue stepped closer to waluijew and said "here let me whisper it to you so he doesnt here" and waluijew put his bleeding head out so he could hear the whisper" and mister torgue leaned in real close and hten he screamed as loud as he could "EXPLOSIONS" and his voice was made up of explosions and waluijews ears started to bleed form the force of his voice and waluijew started scremaing and rolling on the ground in pain and mister torgue just fucking laughed because hes an EEXPLOSIVE ASSHOLE then he raised his hadn creating a giant explosion ball and he threw it towards waluijew and the huge explosion consumed his body but then waluijew said "NO I CANT DIE" so then he became jewper man which allowed him to bear some of the explosions pwoer but he lost one of his arms an dwaluijew said "i dont fucking care i wont let myself die" and mister torgue said "ill let you die though" so then mister torgue picked up waluijew and he put his hand up to his own head in the shape of a gun and it lined up with both his head nad waluijews head and he siad "time for a suicide pact motherfucker" and then mister trogue said "satanic like, motherfucker" and then waluijew siad "yeah i guessed but what the fuck do you mean by a suciide pact i dont want to fucking die" and m ister torgue said "not my problem everyody gets their one shot afte rthat ts time for them to fucking GO" and then waluijew siad "I DONT WANT TO FUCKING GO IM AFRAID OF THE DARK" and mister torgue said "THE FIRE KEEPS IT BRIGHT" and then he shot through his head and waluijews head an they both died an EXPLOSIVE death an then waluijew woke up in hell and mister torgue laughed and said "welcome to round two. this round is the part where i go TORGUE MODE MOTHERFUCKER" and he pounded his chest and explosions made him bigger and satan poked his head out of his bedroom to see whats going on and he screamde "hey there mister torgue whats up" and mister torgue said "nothing much bro gonna fuck me some waluijew" and satan said "fucking nice save ap iece of that ass for me" and waluijew sadi "GOD DAMN IT I FUCKING HATE THIS I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THSI FUCKING SHIT" and then mister toruge said "neither did i but thats just what happens when youre on the run from responsibility and need to fucking KILL SOME POUSSIES WITH EXPLOSIOOOOOONS" and then waluijew siad "oh my god no i dont want to fuckign double die thats retarded" and then waluijew started urnning and mister torgue was runnign behind him stomping happily and singing explosion songs and mister torgue said "YOU KNOW HERES A SHOCKING SPOILER MY BRO" and wlauijew said "whats the spoiler as he kept runnign and mister torgue said "SATAN IS ONE OF THE TRINITY" and waluijew said "again with your bullshit trinity id ont give a fuck about your trinity i dont give a fuck if santa clause is the meme god" and mister torgue siad "what if he is" and mister torgue siad "no im shitting you he isnt thatd be fucking retarded" and waluijew said "yeah it would be pretty FUCKING retarded wouldnt it" and miter torgue said "oh well here have some EXPLOSION VISION" and he pulled up his sunglasses and explosiosn started appearing everywhere because of mister toruges incredible EXPLOSIVE VISION and waluijew said "WHEN DID YOU BECOME A FUCKING MARY SUE" and mister torgue siad "FROm the MOMENT I WAS BORN I SEIZED GREATNESS AS I WAS SLIPPING OUT OF MY MOMMAS VAGINA" adn waluijew said "ew id ont even want to picture oyur mosm vagina thats fucking gross"

then waluijew went super siayan x and lfew out of the hole to mexico but then mister torgue exploison jumped and he caught wlauijew and waluijew siad "this is fucking retarded" and mister toruge said "yoru fae is fucking retarded nigger" and then he crushed wauijews face in a BEAUTIFUL EXPLOSION and waluijew screamde in agony and then he fell into unconsciousness and then he saw waluigi and waluigi said "you see you are getting fucked you need to embrace your no njewish self you are having bad bad luck first heaven dies and you get rapde again and lose your pope powers now you meet an enemy obsessed iwth kilign you in every possible way you are going to keep having bad bad luck until you give up the ejw inside of you" and then waluijew said "no fucking way i have to have both things i want ot be a jew AND i want to have good luck" and waluigi said "dont make me turn this car around mister" and waluijew said "you cant do notihng im in the drivers seat MOTHERFUCKER ad oyure in the fucking suticase in the FUCKING BACK" and waluigi said "watch me lcimb out of the suitcase, over the chairs, then saank your fucking bitch ass motherfucking NIGGER PILER" and then wlauijew siad "your insults fucking suck you goyrilla" then waluigi siad "goyrilla really that sounds ike my grandmother just barfed FUCKING AUTIMS all over the floor" adn wlauijew said "thanks for the compliment mate" adn then waluigi said "it wasnt a fucking compliment you fuckijng NIGGER" and then waluijew said "i know" and wlauigi siad "fucking hell you are the tryhardest villain i have ever fucking met" and wlauijew said "no im not a villain i am the hero of this story" and waluigi said "youre the hero of muh dick you fuckign shit maggot good lord when will you get a fucking clue" and waluijew said "never you fucking idiot i will never get a clue as oyu so choose to describbe it becasue i dont give a shit about your clues id ont give a fuck about anything you have tosay ij ust want to be left alone and be allowed to search for my own inner spirit quest and becoem a true fuckign good jew and not be a fucking goy like you i dont want to peretend to be a goy anymore" and waluigi said "youre never gonna be left alone and you know that everyones going to bust your fucking ass" adn then waluijew siad "a wise man once otld me that a good strategy is to keep retreating until you have neough money nad power to defeat anything" and then waluigi said "that was reverend blackpope and you defeateh him esaily and he died liek a faggot and relie on raping his victims when they were young so theyd be too scared and reverent of him to rebel against his authority thus trappign them in a cycle ofs ex forever" and then waluijew said "i dont give a fuck about that he stil ahd some good advice regardles" and waluigi said "taking good advice from a mass rapist how fucking jewish of you WALUIJEW" ad then waluijew said "Dont insult my heritage BITCH" and he punched waluigi in the fae and waluigi recoiled backwards and he siad "d-damn it that fucker will never learn" and then the subconscious dream ended and mister torgue was waiting and then he screamed "AH YES, YOUVE AWAKENED GOOD FOR ME I REALLY WANTE TO CRUSH YOU" and waluijew started fucking scremaing and then mister torgue drew back his fist and he counted "1 YOURE FUCKED" and hten he pucnehd waluijew in the face and waluijew died again and waluijew said "HOLY FUCK STOP KILLING ME" as soon as he respawned and then he realized he was far away from msiter torgue so he ran into toadettes bar and toadette saido "hey there jew what makees you think i sohuldnt report you to mister torgue" and waluijew said "please dont what do i need to do" and toadette siad "blow me" and waluijew did and toadette siaod "its amazing how easily ou cacn get blowjobs from people these owuld cost like 50 buckso n the surface but here all i do is sell like 10 ents of mexican beer or i blackmail peope and blowjobs galore its a good tihng too because that fucking demon ceraph put her bitch curse on me o i have this terrible sex drive" and waluijew said "i dont give a fuck about your problems you blackmailing bitch" and then toadette siad "fuck you faggot" and then she called mister torgue and said "waluijew is here" and mister torgue said "I WILL BE RIGHT OVER" and then he knocekd on the door and walked in and he was in a business suit and really small so he wouldnt have to damage the establishment adn wlauijew said "what the fuck what happend to your happy go smashy thing why the fuck arent oyu smashing this place" and mister torgue said "there is nothing more badass than TREAITNG AL ADY WITH RESPECT nothing except explosions anyway" so then he lunged for waluijew and carried him away and waluijew kept punching mister torgues back and waluijew scraemed "DAMN IT MAN I BLEW YOU FOR NOTHING" and toaette said "Nah you blew me for a cheap meal you homeless sack of crap now GET LOST" and waluijew cired a bit then and there because muh privilege then waluijew was taken outside where mister torgue started swinging him around and he went unconscious again

thsi time wlauigi was ready he had a jason amsk on and he had a chainsaw and he said "hey there waluijew" and waluijew siad "whats up edgy asshole" and waluigi said "not much" adn then he started up the chainsaw and waluijew let out one of the girliest screams i have heard in my ENTIRE LIFE and waluigi lunged for waluijew and cut him in half and then waluijew scremade "WHY" and waluigi screamed "you wouldnt let the truth in so the truth bust down your door, stole all your video games, and raped your girlfriend. and then stuffed yu full of gorilla cum"

then... waluijew respawned in real life, and he started screaming and out of him came a new waluigi... not waluiJEW, waluigoy... waluigoy, the true waluigi, had burst free of hte body being occupied by waluijew and had entered the real world once more ready to become a HERO and waluijew said "YOU! YOU ESCAPEDM Y MIND! ILL FUCKING KILL YOU" and waluigi said "youll do nothing of the sort, you shitty goy" and he took out an antijew gun and shot a shekel bullet into waluijews brain adn waluijew died, then respawned a bit later only to get attacked by torgue but torgue ignore waluigi because waluigi had run away and didnt smell the same as waluiejw and mister torgue used explosion based smelling pwoers to be able to smell about anything so he was like a dog and waluig isaid "god fucking damn it what is up with this at least this retarded intermission is over i wonder what mario is doing"

meanwhile mario and duke nukem were playing poker and fucking bitches whiel mario waited for his aryan blood to recover he could already go to super aryan saiyan 3 but no further and udke nukem said "i wonder where fuckign waluigi is and if hes stopped being such a FUCKING faggot" and mario said "eh maybe who cares? i just nede to go get my powers backa nd then we can fuck some motehrfucking BITCHES" and then duke nukem said "yeah sure thing man i just wish it wouldnt take so fucking long" and udke nukem said "eh intermissions take a whi le which si annoying because everyone not involved with the intermission has to sit backstage like a little fucking plot unimportant baby whining about "muh privilege" meh whatever though at laest we have hookers and poker chips

but mario actually had duke nukesm poker chips now because he was REALLY GOOD AT POKER because of his neo powers

duke nukem siad "are you fucking cheating"

mario said "ahahahaha yes im using my neo powers" and duke nukem threw his cards down and screamed "GOD DAMN IT WHY DONT I HAVE NEO POWERS"

ill tell you the reason, duke nukem, and this goes for you too, readers. this is also good advice so you should pay around and wait until its finished being uttered by me

GO FUCKING KILL YOURSELF YOU AUTISTIC FAGGOT YOU HAVEN O INERENT VALUE THERE ISN O MEANING FOR YOUR PATHETIC EXISTANCE I FUCKING HATE YOU AND I AHTE EVERYTHING YO UFUCKING SATND FOR SO GO FUCKING CHOKE ON MAGGOTS AND DROWN IN YOUR OWN SAVAGE INIQUITY PRAY THAT SATAN HAS ERCYO N YOUR ASSHOLE WHEN YOURE BURNING IN HELL BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL WONT

WHAT WONT I DO? TRY FUCKING READIN YOU FUCKING FAGGOT I JUST SAID I WONT HAVE MERCY ON YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE

IS THIS SOME KIND OF THREAt, YOU THINK?

SHOULD I BE... WORRIED?

YES, YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED BUT IS IT A THREAT?

HMMM

WHO KNOWS?

I SURE AS HELL DON'T

LETS JUST LEAVE ITU P TO YOUR IMAGINATION

MYBE ITS A THREAT... OR AYBE ITS JUST... A JOKES

HAHAHAHAHA

AND AN IE FUCKING JOKE AT THAT WHOOPEE BOY WHAT A FUCKING MEME BREEZE WE HAVE GOING ON HERE

YOU FUCKING AUTISTIC FAGGOT 


	156. Chapter 155

WALUIJEW AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER FUCK YOU MARIO FUCK YOU GOYISH RACE IA A JEW AND I AM PROUD OF MY JEWISH HERITAGE THE NEONAZI EMPIRE IS A LIE THE JEWS WILL RULE FOREVER ARIO CANNOT ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING PARTY QUEST

chapter 155: waluijew... comes to a close?!

waluijew kept getting beaten up by MISTER TORGUE who was fucking ALPHA as fuck god damn havent ever seen anyone as fucking alpha as that motherfucker anyway mister torgue kept exploding waluijew and waluijew kept dying and mister torgue would laugh EACH AND EVERY SINGLE TIME BEAUSE IT WAS FUCIN HILARIOUS TO SEE AJ EW GET EXPLODED OVER AND OVER AGAIN and mister torgue had to continually wipe tears from his eyes because of the glory and every time he laughed it sounded like a THOUSAND explosions in ever single a and waluijew said "holy fuck this is stupid why cant i escape this continual cycle iwo uld do anything to escape this ufcking autism party quest" and then miste torgue screamed "ANYTHING?!" and waluijew said "fucking anything" and mister torgue siad "i will put c4 into your soul so that you will only have oen year to live" and then w aluijew said "fine ill fucking do it" and mister torgue laughed and picked up waluijew and strapped him down to the ground an he punched into waluigis soul hsi fist going through his body without any wound and waluijew felt a huge explosion in his soul and then he started scrmeaing thinkung that mister torgue had tricked him and mister trogue screamed "ITS TORGUE TIME IN EXACTLY One YEAR MOTHERFUCKERRRR ENJOY YOUR LIFE" and then waluijew said "fine you bastard dont think i wont forget this" and mister torgue screamed "I DONT EXPECT YOU TO" and he laughed so long that a million explosiosn played and mister torgue punched the ground and it fell out under him and he dug a tunne lwith explosions to the underhell and bane was waiting there for mister torgue but bane was a fucking pansy edgy meme so mister torgue crushed his spine with a single explosion FUCK YOU BANE you are a FUCKING TERRIBLE MEME fuck you 8chan and 4chan for trying to make gayne into a fucking meme you fucking fucked up this time this isnt even a rare trillion dollar bane this is like a one dollar china bane in other words a FUCKING FAGGOT "bane bane bane" ahahahahaha muh bane fuckign jewish shills are at it again trying to push their shitty demoralizing movies onto western society but I WONT HAVEI T i wont allow the jewish SHILLS to corupt my mind with BANE MEMES mister torgue is the ONE TRUE EME and bane is a FUCKING PUSSY FAGGOT SON OF A BITCH FUCK YOU BANE CHOKE ON MY FUCKING DICK YOU FUCKING SHITTY FORCED EME "muh BANE muh BATMAN" batman isnt even a FUCKING MEME hes a fucking superhero you ignorant fucking SHITHEADS I HATE BANE

anyway bane was dead

waluijew dusted himself off and said "fuck im going to have to find someone to heal me" so he took out his cellphone and he called up doctor mario who was a renowend jewhe was doctor jewgadds attempt to make a jewish versio nfo amrio who could replace the real mario but then the jewish mario rebelled becaus being a plumber was a shit job reserved only for jews and he becae a doctor because the doctor profession is a waste ofm oney nad overcharges and is also run by the jewish elite so doctor mario was in good company because only jews can becoem doctors because the jews are already in a very close state to the planet of the kongs intermission that i prophecied about a few chapters about just you wait the jews will turn us all into furfags if we dont overthrow them and fuckinG DSETROY ISRAEL RIGHT FUCKING NOW 9/11 was done by the jwss as was every other major war like the civil war and the world war 2 because hitler was BACKED BY THE JEWS adn also jews maed up 100% OF SLAVEOWNERS IN AMERICA so they pusehd fo the south to go into war to protect their jewsih rights and the south was pulled into the war becuase no member of the 'down south' patriotism movement wanted to abandon 'muh south'

then mario dealt up another hand to duke nukem and duke nukem said "god damn it man i cant fucking play poker with you" and mario said "fine i wont usemy neo powrs" and duke nukem said "you promise" and mario said "i swear it upon JUDGE JUDY who rigged the nba in favor of the motherfucking BLACK PEOPLE" and then duke nukem sai "uh sure" and then duke nukem started playing poker but mario used the neo powers to win agai nbut every once in a while hed let THE DUKE win and mario laughed inside but then jjudge judy appeared and duke nukem said "you see judge judy has come to avengem e" and judge judy said "god damn it have you niggers been swearing by my name again you fuckers none of you are even black" so judge judy took a shit on the floor and then left

who the fuck is judge judy anyway? sounds like a faggot idk

then mario totally fucking stole all duke nukems cash and duke nukem said "god damn it man you broke your promise" then duke nukem wrestled mario to the ground and started beating the shit out of him adn mario started screamign like a LITTLE FUCKING LOLI GIRL FUCKING HELL YOU FUCKING SHITHEAD SCREAM LIKE A FUCKING AN NOT LIKE A FUCKING LITTLE TINY ANIME GIRL GOD DAMN IT YOURE A FUCKING TERRIBLE EXCUSE FOR AN ARYAN YOU FUCKING PIECE OF FUCKING GODDAMN HORSE SHITHEAD

then waluijew became jewper man and he flew out of the hole of hell and went back to mexico and then he started flying towards israel but he was bored so he made a twitter account called waluijewishempire and he made some tweets "i love the jewish empire" "i will bring back 9/11 #911wasalie #jewsdid911" " mario fuck off" "i love #israel" "i am not a goy #misracialism" and then he got bored because FUCK TWITTER its a fucking piece of USELESS SHIT that only FUCKING SHITHEADS use shitheads like WALUIJEW so im not sure what the problem there was and waluijew tweeted one last message and said "twitter is for goys why did i join #byegoyims" and he kept flying towards israel an then he did another tweet "i love israel i am approaching #israel now" "its beautiful #glorytothejews" "fuck mario & fuck aryans in general" "0/10 not master race" and then he made a whole bunch of other tweets and he decided he was oging to stay on twitter after all because he liked blogging to the goys

then waluijew landde in israel and the glory of the supercity faded as he realize that israel looekd like SHIT and there were decaying buildings and dead dogs in the streets and waluijew said "t-this is so not halal" and then he ran throgu hte streets screaming and he aw a lot of really fat jews who lookedljust like his brother wario mcwario and he saw a stall saying "mail order american goy wives, kidnapped at 8 and groomed for perfetion" and the guy there was really fat fatter than wario even he siad "come brother are you a rabbi? you look like you might be a rabbi. all rabbis need mail order wives and because i am a good jew i will sell you for 99.99% off my price to the goys only 99 cents for an 18 year old goyish bride in training for 10 years. virgin guaranteed, her hymen can be yours" and then wlauijew put his hands to his head and started screaming and then he ran into a mcwarios establishment by accident and there was a big poster of wario except wario had been photoshoppd to look like a handsome jew (the handsome jew is a myth BTW, theyre all fat or skinny like waluijew) and it said "i am so halal" and waluijew ran out screaming andd all the fat jews woh wre eatign five cnet burgers looked at him weirdly and waluigi went to the center of jewish world control and he said "id like to speak to your director" and then the woman at the desk said "uh alright" so then waluijew looked around an the place looked like a fucking refugee camp there were homeless people wiht laptops shitposting on /pol/ trying to turn /pol/ into a shithole and waluijew went over and watched one and the guy turned around and said "hello brother i am advancing the needs of the jewish world state on /pol" and waluijew siad "oh my god this is so fucking retarded what happend to the ancient israel" and the shitposters said "we have given our all for mother israel" and then the woman at the desk said "the director will see you now" and waluijew ran up the stairs as fast as he can and it was motherfucking MOOT from 4chan and waluijew siad "no way what the fuck are you doing here" and moot sad "surprised, waluijew? or should i say... waluigi" and w aluijew said "no i am at peace with my jewish identity" and moot laughe and said "what jewish identity? you are only jewish because i have made you jewish" and waluijew siad "what its not true" and moot said "yes it is true i am the disciple of birdo and i am the god of the memes" and waluijew said "its cant be fucking true youre jsust a shitty admin of 4chan" and moot said "did you think me being jewish and me creaitng 4chan was just a COINCIDENCE? no it was far more than that i read 1984 and the torah i understand the truth do oyu remember what george orwell said about memes? he who controls 4chan, controls the memes. he who controls memes..." waluijew was shocked and finished the sentence "... controls the world" and moot said "exactly it is throug the power of memes that i have altered reality to make you a jew you see how great my pwoer is?" and then waluijew siad "if you can control reality why do you let your people starve" and moot said "theyren ot my people theyre ust jews my only people is ME i am the only person i am loyal to. what did you expect israel to be? a charity state where everyone gets free donuts an blowjobs? israel is the kingdom of the jews" and waluijew siad "it cant be true i thought everything was going to be perfect i wa oing to find my spiritual quest here" and moot said "oh you will find your spiritual quest... just it will be al ittle less than what you hoped for the truth of your spirit is that you are a GOY and i made you a jew for my own purposes" and waluijew said "no its not fukcing true you fucking bastard ill kill you" and waluijew ripped open his hsirt and became jewper man and moot said "jewper man doesnt exist" and then waluijews jewper man shirt faded away revealing just his naked body and waluijew quickly put his shirt back on and said "dam nit how the fuck am i suppose dto destroy you and avenge the jews if jewper man isnt real" and moot said "you wont because all your powers are gone the ones you had from me, the power of the jews, are not yours, and you havel ost the power of jesus... all you can do is bcome, what, super saiyan x? more like super saiyan submits to butt seX." and waluijew sai d"no you have ruined all that i have ever stood for" and moot said "ahahaha no what you stood for before lives inside of waluigi i have ruined your 'jewish identiy 'but that was my own inventio nso ti was mine to destroy or create. you have nothing waluijew, you aRE NOTHING, you deserve NOTHING, you are never going to amount to FUCKING ANYTHING" and waluigi screamed "E E EE EE E EEEEE EE EE EE EE EE EE HELP me" and then moot said "no" and then he used his meme magic and started a 4chan meme ritual thread about waluigis moustache being a penis and the meme grew and waluigis moustache slowly transformed into a penis and walujew said "what the fuck have you done to me" and moot said "i have broguth you your true form. you are waluidick, firstborn of the penis tribe" and then waluidick said "no i am not waluidick i am waluijew king of the JEWS" and moot said "you arennt king of the jews you arent even fuckign son fo the jews how can you be king of the jews if you cant even be a jew" and waluijew aisd "have you ever heard of conquest" and moot said "you cant conquest me you are NOTHING you should have merged abck with wauigi when he treid to covnince you and give oyu the chance but now you are waluijew and now you are FUCKED" and waluidick said "no i wam waluijew and i will defeat you" and moot said "lmao no" an then he grabbed waluigis moustache dick and then kicked wlauidick back ripping his moustache dick off and waluidick started screaming in pain and waluidick started fucking rolling on the ground in motherfucking agony and moot ickd him up and threw him out of the window of the world control center and he screamed "IF YOU DARE COME BACK YOUR NEW NAME WILL BE WALUIDICKLESS" and then wlauidick landed on the ground and blood was pouring from where his moustache dick had been and waluidick started crying and a jewish businessman came over nad stole all his money and his clothes nad waluijew was rolling on the ground naked revealing his tiny penis to everyone and waluidick aid "fuck i i fucking hsould have merged with waluigi when i had the chance i should have embraced the power of white race kkk im not jewish i never was it was just a fucking meme all along why did i believe the mems i was such a fucking fool i became a memekid and them ems consumed me because i didnt have the power to properly hnadle memes" and wlauidick cried for a long time and moot laughed and went backt o controlling the world via memes and he continued spreading white race kkk memes to create a world where the white race united one last time and then he would turn the meme around and cause an anti white european revoluton to rise up and destroy the white race and then the jews would be left as the dominant race and then the jews would assume control of the world council which they already controlled but this would be an official takeover so everyone would KNOW the jews were in control but they would be able to take control becaue all that would be left would be dindus and beaners and chingchongs and the occasional halfbreed dindu/beaner/chingchong mix and moot laughed as he shitposted lovingly white race kkk was coming... the second coming of dixie kong was coming... the world apocalypse was becoming reality... and once it was over, JEW RACE KKK WOULD BECOME THE NEW REALITY

meanwhile mister torgue wasp laying hopscotch or whatever the fuck with banes body FUCK YOU BANE YOU FUCKING SHIT TIER FUCKING DICK MEME FUCK OFF AND DIE FOREVER I FUCKING HATE BANE

waluigi burst open the door to marios hideout and mario s tood up and screamed "WALUIJEW! youre back again?! my powers are even stronger what makes you think you can fight me now" and then waluigi said "hola bro im waluigi the waluijew meme created an alternate personality that took over my body and he was jewish waluigi the meme force overthrew reality and made me jewish but i was stuck inside his mind and i wouldnt allow reality to destroy me so i separatated from his body and i let waluijew get beat up by mister torgue" and then mario said "why the fuck should i believe you" and waluigi said "i dunno were bros right" and mario said "yeah sure i guess you were acting a bit weird you do believe my nazi story right" and waluigi said "well i guess im not 100% sold but i cna kin of trust you on the matter i dunno waluijew was pretty convinced of the jewish supremacy so maybe the jews really wll take over" and mario said "maybe the jews really will take over? the jews haveb een trying to take over since the dawn of time its in the bible" and waluigi saiod "whoops i forgot so much has happened lately im recovering my memories while i was in waluijews body my soul was being suppressed and erased and i have to recover myself but pope waluigi is no more" and mario said "why" and wlauigi said "heaven was destroyed while waluijew was in control he used jew gold which is an increidbly anti holy magic and anti holy material and anti holiness poisoness that evaporates the said materails he destroyed it because jesus had been exectued and the reverned blackpope took over an waluijew couldnt defeat reverend blackpope because his jesus powers were gone" and mairo said "well fuck that sucks at least i guess we wont have to go into separate afterlives when we die now" and waluigi siad "yeAH THats a good thing i guess but listen theres an unholy trinity controllign the world theyre agents of birdo" and mario said "who" and waluigi said "i dont know who the third is but mister torgue and satan claim to be birdos asassins" and mario said "mister torgue is a faggot though" and then walugii said "hes so strong he destroyed the netire yoshis island" and mario said "what the fuck too stronk" and waluigi said "yeah and theres nothing any of us can do about it yet we need more power birdos unholy trinit is too stron i dont know how we can possibly hope to defeat the universe as we are right now" and mario said "all we need is hope" and waluigi said "well need a whoe fucking lot more than that man"

meanwhile waluijew was crying on the ground rolling around in spiritual turmoil and AGONY and then he felt something pounding in his chesta nd he heard a beeping an he siad "oh my god no the soul c4 why" and he quickly took out his phone and tweeted " mistertorgue you said i had a whole fucking year why" and then his chest eploded and his soul was erased from existance and a giant spiritual crater appeared in israel and all the jews nearby were astounded and said "what a glorious epxlosionbut what was the cause and how could it haveb een allowed by birdo to cause so much damage to israel"

mistertorgue LAUGHEd with the pwoer of a MOTHERFUCKING EXPLOSION. he laughed with the power of ONE ILLION EXPLOSIONS. REST IN PEACE WALUIDICK YOU PIECE OF SHIT yOU HAD YOUR CHANCE I GAVE YOU SEVERAL OVEREXTENDED HEART TO HEARTS WITH WALUIGI AND YOU STILL WOULDNT MERGE SO NOW YOU HAD TO GET BETRAYED BY MISTER TORGUE THATS HOW ISTER TORGUE DOES IT HE DOESNT AKE DEALS WITH BETAS HE TAKES WHAT HE WANTS WHEN HE WANTS IT HE TRICKS BITCHES ANd HIS TRICKS ARENT FOR KIDS HIS TRICKS

ARE FOR mOTHERUFCKING EXPLOSIONLORDS 


	157. Chapter 156

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR HTE INNER SPAAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

chapter 156: its back with a big old FAT DICK for your little bitch mouth MOTHER FUCKERS feeling up for al ittle reconaissance cause i feel like SCOUTING OUT YOUR ANUS IF YOU GET MY MEANING (MY MEAINING IS THAT IM GOING TO STICK MY DICK INSIDE YOUR ANUS MOTHERFUCKER) (NON CONSENSUALLY THAT EANS ITS MOTHERFUCKING RAPE PREPARE FOR SEXUAL TRAUMA OTHERFUCKER SUE ME BITCH I DONT CARE IM GOING TO TURN YOU INTO MY SLUT SLAVE)

mario adn duke nukem and waluigi (the true waluigi not the fucking SHITTY STUPID JEWISH WALUKIJEW WHO WAS BORN FROM MOOT WHO WAS A EMBER OF THE EME TRINITY) that's right SHOCKING MOTHERFUCKING REVEAL AINT IT MOOT IS THE THIRD EMBER OF BIRDOS UNHOLY TRINITY BET FUCKING NOBODY WAS EXPECTING THAT THE THREE MOTHERFUCKERS ARE A TRINITY OF EVIL SATAN MOOT AND MISTER TORGUE THE BRINGERS OF DESTRUCTION UNTO THE WORLD SERVANTSO F BIRDO WHO IS GOD AND WHO IS THE UNVIERSE AND HAS ALL POWER SATAN EMISSARY OF RAPE AND HELLFIRE MISTER TORGUE EMISSARY OF EXPLOSIONS AND MOOT EMISSARY OF SHITTY MEMES AND THE MEME FORCE OF THESE ISTER TORGUE IS PROBABLY THE WEAKEST BECAUSE HE ONLY HAS EXPLOSIONS BUT HES PROBABLY THE STRONGEST FIGHTER JUST UNABLE TO INFLUENCE THE WORLD AS EASILY AS THE OTHER TWO BECUASEA HIS PWORS ARE ORE CONCENTRATED KIND OF LIKE A GOD SWORD VERSUS A NUCLEAR MISSILE THE NUCL)EAR ISSILE DOES A WIDER RANGE OF DAMAGE BUT THE GOD SWORD DOES LIKE FUCKING 9999999K DAMAGE IN ONE HIT TO WHOEVER IT HITS BUT ITS RANGE OF ATTAC IS LIMITE BY IT BEING A FUCKING GOD SWORD AND NOT A FUCKINGNUCLEAR ISSILE WITH A HUGE GODDAMN EXPLOSION NOW IF YOU COULD HAVE A NUCLEAR GOD SWORD THAT WOUDL BE AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT ATTER YOUD PROBABLY FUCKING KILL EVERYTHING AS SOON AS YO USWUNG IT THOUGH WHICH MEANS YOUD KILL EV ERYONE YOURE QUESYTING FOR UNLESS THEYRE LIKE ON THE OTHER SIDE OFTHEU NIVERSE are you feeling it mr krabs thats right the universe is tearing apart because of bricks SHITTY FUCKING REMOTE and birdo screams in agony as millions of spongebobs and patricks and even motherfucing SQUIDWARDS crawl through his soul crakcs into our universe birdo is being torn apart he must come back soon in order to restabilize the universe but he cant until it is the destined time for the SECOND COMING OF DIXIE KONG but the second coming of dixie kong comes lcoser with every passing minute are you ready DIXIE KONG IS COMING have you accepted your savior dixie kon gi nto oyur hearts when fire rains from heaven and birdo manifests his or her or whatever the fuck gender he chooses at the time anyway his wrath against hte world are you goign to be ready to face the unholy ven genace of a mad universe god or will you cry as you realize your only chnace of salvation is gone and oyu ahve missed the second coming of dixie kong unprepared or will you be likee mario and will you challenge birdo and create a new future for humanity and defy the very gods in order to create a newworld where there is hope for humanity and hwere hope can eventually conquer the universe and probably create an immortal police state in the process sieg heil to space hitler I'M ANGRY

anyway mario and duke nukem and waluigi (the true waluigi and NOT the fucking shitty jewish waluijew who didnt rlally exist and was just am eme) were sitting in a dark room with lots of strippers and duke nukem had lost all his life savings playin poker with mario who cheats and waluigi siad "dude mario did you just swindle duke nukem of all of his motherfucking cash" an dduke nukem said "no he didnt i am rich forever" and then waluigi siad "dude ic an tell from the beta experession on yoru face that you just got fuckign swindled i thought you were suppsoed to be the true alpha male in this relationship" and duke nukem saisd "i cant help it man mario is just more aryan than me he was the hero of the space hitler intermission afterwards amd he advanced the glorious space hitler empire to its culmination of ultimate neonazi glory" and mario siad "amen man ive foudnd my inner uper aryan saiyan thoguh i expelled all my energy in the fight against mega rabbijonas or whatever the fuck his name was and now im recovering my aryan powers" and waluiig said "yeah sure i guess i jjsust wish i had my motherfucking pope waluigi powers those were so swag but the reverend blackpope fucking ruined everything by killing jesus and destroying heaven" and mario saido "looks like now im the ubermensch and YOU are the weak ass faggot" and waluigi said "nah man i sitll have super saiyan x mode" and mario said ";oh the one where your aready thin elongated arms become more elongated" and waluigi siad "thats not all i also get the ability to fly and i get stronger" and mario said "wlel yeah so stornger more elongated super saiyan mode" and then waluigi said "yeah i guess thats a decent description fuck you though anyway im going to relieve myself on your bitches" so then he peed all over the strippers and the strippers started screaming and running out of the room and mario saod "jesus thanks you fucking scared away all my fucking hot stripper babes god damn it man duke nukem here is probably crying inside he needs strippers to feed his awkwardly overexuberant ego" and duke nukem siad "holy shit oyu learn big words like that in high school or something?" and then mario said "uh yeah i got a major in english" and udke nukem siad "well at least youre using it to its full possible extent you dumb shit lmao why didnt you just get a major in fucking bitches" and mario siad "at the time i wasnt alpha enough but thATS FINE ITS A LEARNABLE SKILL" And duke nukem said "well yeah but fi you dont get a drgree you cant work in a semen factory" and mario siad "yeah but semen factories are shit you get paid like five dollars an houri" and duke nukem said "yeah but thatsb ecause its a fucking ching chong operation" and mario said "dude thats fucking stupid why the fuck would i want to work for a chinaman"a nd duke nukem said "because youre a beta faggot who deservers nothing else but to make 3 dollars an hour lickking the shit and girlcum ooff of my dirty botos" and mario said "no im alpha im so alpha i swindled you of all of your cash ive become swole" and duke nukem shed a tear

then all of a sudedn there was a loud explosion and mister torgue punched through the wlal like KOOL AID mAN except an explosion based kool aid man and he said "OH YEAHHHH" and waluigi siad "oh fucki ts you god damn it" and mister torgue screamed "OH MAN! WALUIJEW?! moot told me he had EXPLODIFIED YOU after GIVING YOU A DICK MOUSTACCCCHEEEE OH YEAH EXPLOSIONS" and then waluijew siad" that was waluijew i am the true wlauigi i am walugii" and then mister torgue said "walugii that sounds like it might be a synonym of go fuck yourself ARE YOU INSULTING ME BOY" and then waluigi said "go fuck yourself explosion faggot" and then waluigi took out two edgy goyish enemy swords and he said "this is my two blade combo, one blade is made out of hte soul ofa n angel and the other ism ade out of hte osul of a demon i hope you are ready for my ultimate attack"" and then he turend super saiyan x with a lot of screaming and his arms became super elongated and he hovered into the air and mario went super aryan saiyan 7 because he hadnt recovered his pwoers yet and said "its aryan time motherfucker" and duke nukem took off his shades and threw them onto the ground revelaing his beautiful blue eyes and he became super aryan saiyan 10 and said "SIEG HEIL FOR THE MASTER RACE YOU KIKE CONTROLLED MOTHERFUCKER HOW DO YOU ENJOY BEING CONTROLLED BY A FUCKING KIKE-REKT SOCIAL JUSTICE PUPPET I AM DUKE NUKEM AND I FUCK BITCHES IN THE NAME OF MISOGYNY" and then mister torgue screamed "MISOGYNY?! thats ufcking bad man YOU NEED SOME EXPLOSIONS TO SHOW YOU THE POWER OF POLITICAL EXPLOSIONS!" and then he threw off his sunglases and explosion bemas started firing out of his eyes but his explosion induced anger made the beams flying out of his eyes usper big and strong and explosions rocked through the building making it start to collapse and mario and duke nukem joined hands in a suepr aryan handshake attack and they started holding hands in a heteroseuxal way while moaning snensually andm ister torgue screamed "are you ttrying to deduce me with the power of GAY?! unlucky for you I LOVE EXPLODING IN YOUNG MALE ANUS!" and then mario said "no this is our ultimate attack - THE ARYAN BUSTER" and then duke nukem siad "ALSO KNOWN AS THE SUPERP ARYAN HANSHAKE ATTACK" and then they roared as their hands becmae conduits nad exponentially increasesd their super saiyan powers charging up for an uber powerful ubermensch level beam and mario and due nukem screamed as a giant penis emerged from the two of them an aryan penis made of glowing yellow and lue arya nenergy and it flew towards mister torgue and cockslapped him on the cheek ssending ihm flying backwards and mister torgue laughed as he landed with an explosion and his voice was madeu p of thee sound of THOUSADSO FM OTHERFUCKING EXPLOSIONS OH YEAH and then mario said "eat that mister EXPLOSIVE DIARRHEA" and then mister torgue jumped back onto his feet unflinching and super powerful glowing with the power of motherufkcing EXPLOSIONs and he screamed "OH WHAT A BEAUTIUFL SUNDAY MORNING FOR AN EXPLOSION THE BELLS ARE TINGLING AND THE CHURCH GIRLS ARE SINGING AND IM ABOUT TO GO BALLS DEEP IN MARIOS SWEET OTHERRFUCKING ATHEISTIC ANUS" and mario said "dude that was our strongest attack how the ufck idd you survive" and mister torgue siad "Did you really thin kyou coudl beat a member of the unholy trinity hith an attack so weeak sure it surprised me because its pretty strong compared to what id expect from a fucking SHITTY NORMIE MORTAL FAGGOT but its still fucking bullshit and weak as ufck people like you deserve to spend their entire lives browsing 4chan and bitching aobut feminism without ever getting enough moeny and spending their entire lives fucking sad and sucking buill penis" and mario siad "i love bull penis it gives me testosterone" ;and mister torgue screamde "EXPLOSIONS OH YEAH I LOV EXEPLOSIONS" and he dashed towards mario and punched mario and he screamed "FEEL THE INNER POWER OF EXPLOSIONS" andm ario was kncoked backwards with the super powerful uber explosion and mario siad "why dont you just monologuwe a bit while we hcarge up our power" and mister torgue siad "MONOLOGUING IS SO NOT E, I ONLY HAVE TIME FOR ONe sYLLABLe, AND THATS EXPLOSIONS!" and mario said "FUCK OFF NORMIE GOD THIS IS MEIN LAND" and mister torgue said "no it fucking isnt you german neonazi EXPLOSION DEFICIENT CUNT DONUT" and mario siad "what the fuck did you just call me" and mister torgue screamde with a voice made up of explosions as epxlosion bemas flew out of his eyeballs hitting everything and he saido "I CALLED YOU A MOTHER EXPLOSIONING MOTHER FUCKING EXPLOSIVE DIARRHEA CUNT DONUT" and then mario said "go fuck yourself you dont have anything on the power..."

"the power off...""

waluigi glew with energy as he found his inner aryan and became super aryan saiyan 10 as well and mario and duke nukem and waluigi screamed "YOU DONT HAVE ANYTIHNG ON THE POWER OF THE ARYAN TRINITY" 


	158. Chapter 157

mario and the search for htei nenr spaghetti party quest

chapter 157: THE ARYAN TRINITY BECOMES ONE THE ULTIMATE BATTLE AGAINST ISTER TORGUE THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR OF TE MOTHERFUCKING UNHOLY TRINITY OF BIRDO WHICH TRINITY WILL SURVIVE THE BIRDO TRINITY OR THE MARIO TRINITY THIS IS A BATTLE THAT AY OR MAY NOT CHANGE THE COURSE OF HTE NETIRE STORY BASED ON HOW IT GOES WHO KNOWS OnLY TIME AND A LOT OF WORDS CAN TELL

AND I MEAN A LOT OF WORDS WERE TALKING FUCKING THOUSANDS OF WORDS HERE ARE YOU READY FOR AN EXTREMELY CONVOLUTED FIGHT SCENE FATTENEE WITH INTERPSERSED RANTS THATH AVE NTOHING AT ALL TO DO WITH THE PRESENT SITUATION OH YEAH THATS FUCKING INSANI STYLE FRESH AND DRIPPING WITH COPIOUS AMOUNTS OF COMEDY EVERY SINGLE JOKE I AKE IS LIKE A FUCKING COMEDY ORGASM UNLEASHED BY THE DELICIOUS HIGH PITCHED VOICE OF OTHER FUCKING RICK ASTLEY OR GENE SIMMONS OR JERRY SEINFELD OR RICK ASTLEY WHO THE FUCK S GENE SIMMONS ANYWAY HE SOUNDS LIKE SOME KIND OF ASSHOLE BUT IDK WHO CARES ANYWAY ITS TIME TO FUCKING FIGHT GET READY FIGHT SCENE FINGERS ITS TIME FOR AN ULTIMATE BATTLE BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL OR IS IT COULD IT BE THAT MISTER TORGUE ISNT ACTUALY THAT BAD BUT HTEN AGAIN HE DID DESTROY YOSHIS ISLSAND BUT RAIO SINT A PRUE ANGEL EITHER IS IT JUST A SORT OF BATTLE BETWEEN HOLY GREY ORALITY AND ORTAL GREY ORAILITY IS THE REAL CONFLICT NOT BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL BUT BETWEEN GODS AND ORTALS WHO WILL WIN THE GOD OR THE ORTAL UNDER NORMAL CIRCUMSTANCSES IT WOULD OBVIOUSLY BE THE GOD BUT THIS ISNT A NORMAL CIRCUMSTANCE IS IT THIS IS ARIO AND WLAUIGI AND DUKE NUKEM AND THEY ARE ARYANS WHICH IS ALMOST A FUCKING GODCHILD THERE IS PRACTICLALY NOTHING THAT COULD STOP THEM IF THEY COULD UNLEASH THE TRUE ARYAN AND NOT JUSST A SBUDUED SUPER ARYAN SAIYAN 10 WHAT IF THEY COULD GET TO SUPER ARYAN SAIYAN 100000 THE ULTIMATE ARYAN SAIYAN THE ULTIMATE FORM OF LIFE WITH THE POWER OF THE GODS BEHIND IT WHAT IF THESE ARE ALL QUESTIONS THAT AY BE ANSWERED IN THE UFTURE BUT WE ARE ONLY ON CHAPTER 157 HOW DO YOU EXPECT THE STORY TO END THIS EARLY INTO THE STORY IT FUCKING CANT SO THATS WHY IM GOING TO HAVE TO SAY FUCK OFF NOBODYS GOING TO DICOVER THEIR TRUE ARYAN YET OR WILL THEY

WILL THEY? THE ANSWER IS COMING UP IN THIS HOT BOWL OF FANFICTION SERVED RIGHT UP BY MY NIMBLE MOTHERFUCKING HANDS AND DELIVERED STRAIGHT DOWN YORU ANUS GET READY TO FEEL YOUR BOWELS BEING FILLED WITH MY HOT POURING MOTHERFUCKING ORIGINALITY SOUP THIS IS ARIO AND HTE SEARCH FOR HTE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST THE OST ORIGINAL PIECE OF FANFICTION EVER CONCEIVED AND ANY OBJECTIONS TO THE COONTRARY WILL BE MET WITH A HOT BUCKET OF Y DICK DOWN YOUR MOTHERFUCKING IDGET ASSCRACK YOU FUCKING FAGGOT DONT ARGUE WITH ALPHA ALES THATS HOW OY UGET FUCKING FUCKED DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU ARE ANYTHING YOURE A FUCKING BETA ALE YOU WILL ENVER ACCOMPLISH FUCKING ANYTHING I AM YOUR GOD DAMN ALPHA SO BEND OVER AND SHUT HTE FUCK UP WHILE I PLOW YOUR FAT BITCH ANUS WITH MY WORDS

THOUSANDS AND THOUSANDS OF -GOD DAMN WORDS- CAN YOU MOTHERFUCKING FEEL IT MISTER KRABS THIS IS THE POWER OF INSANI COMING STRAIGHT AT YOU AND IT IS OVERWHELMING ISNT IT CAN OYU FEEL THE ULTIMATE GLORY OF THE ARYAN MASTER RACE AS I UNLEASH ALL THESE FUCKING THOUSANDS OF GENETIC WHIRLPOOLS OF GERMAN HERITAGE DOWN YOUR UFCKING SHIT GULLET I WILL FUCKING PLUCK ALL YOUR GODDAMN FEATHERS AND BOIL YOU ALIVE LIKE A FUCKING CHICKEN BECASUE THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE FUCKING HELL

I HATE NIGGERS NIGGERS ARE THE REASON WHY YOU HAVE TOE EXPERIENCE THE ALPHABET SOUP RAPE TRAIN IF IT WERENT FOR FUCKING NIGGERS BEING ALIVE NAD POLLUTING Y WORLD I WOULDNT FUCKING HAVE TO GIVE OYU A ONE WAY TRIP DOWN THE OTHERUFKCING ALPHABET SOUP RAPE TRAIN YOU WANT TO SOLVE Y ISSUES AND TURN MARIOO AND HTE SEARCH FOR HTE INNER SPAGHETIT PARTY QUEST INTO AP OLITICALLY CORRECT FUCKING SHITEATING LGBT NIGGER FESTIVAL THEN KILL ALL THE FAGGOTS AND KILL ALL THE NIGGERS AND ALL THE FUCKING TRANNISE FUCK THE TRANNIES GOD DAMN IT ANYWAY YOU RID THE WORLD OF ITS PROBLEMS NADI LL GLADLY PLAYI NTO YOUR LEFTIST COCKSUCKING "MUH FEELINGS" BULLSHIT BUT FIRST FUCKING DO SOMETHING USEFUL AND STOP BITCHING AOBUT WORDS LIKE "LOVE" AND "PEACE" AND "MANLINESS" AND START FUCKING KILLING THE NIGGERS AND CLEANING UP THE WORLD OF ITS LITERAL TRASH INSTEAD OF BITCHNG ABOUT "VERBAL LITTERING" WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING HANDSOME JACK WITH HIS "VERBAL LTITERING MEME" YOU FUCKING FAGGOT HANDSOME JACK IS A FAGGOT AND A SHITTY VILLAIN WELL MAYBE ONE OF THE BEST CHARACCTERS IN BORDERLANDS AND mILDLY AMUSING BUT STILL TAINTED BY BURCHS INABILITY TO WRITE ANYTHING BESIDES ABSOLUTE SHIT GEARBOX SHOULD FUCKING HIRE E BECAUSE I WOULD MAKE A PLOT LITERALLY FUCKING TWENTY TIMES BETTER THAN BORDERLANDS 2 AND THE PRESEQUEL EVER HAD I WOULD HAVE FUCKIN EVERYTHING LIKE HITLER AND YOSHIS ISLAND AND ARIO AND SUPER SAIYANS AND FUCKING ALPHA MALE PROTAGONISTS AND FUCKING WHORE BITCHES BEING PUT INTO THEIR WHORE BITCH PLACES LIKE THEY SHOULD BE GOD DAMN I FUCKING HATE ALL THIS DUMB POLITICALLY CORRECT COCKSUCKING BETA ALE BULLSHIT FUCK YOU NIGGERS STOP FUCKING POLLUTING THE WORLD WITH YOUR DUMB LGBT BULLSHIT WOMEN ARE NOT PEOPLE AND THEY NEVER WEERE AND THEY NEVER FUCKING WILL BE WHY THE FUCK IS THERE ONLY ONE LAYER OF CAPITALIZATION I FEEL LIKE IM SHOUTING BUT MY SHOUTING IS LIMITED TO SISSY PUSSY SHOUTING I WANT TO DOUBLE CAPITALIZE MY GODDAMN WORDS WHY THE FUCK CANT I DOUBLE CAPITALIZE I FUCKING HATE WINDOWS AND I FUCKING HATE LAL THE BILLIONAIRES WHO ARE CONTROLLED BY THE KIKES WHO CONTROL THE WORLD WE NEED TO RISE UP AND CREATE A NEW REVOLUTION TO SAVE THE WORLD OH WHATS THAT YOU SAY ISTER LGBT COCKSUCKING FAGGOT WHORE? THIS IS HATE SPEECH? YOUR FEELINGS ARE BEING... TRIGGERED?

OH MY GOD I DONT GIVE A FUCK CFUCKING KILL YOURSELF YOU DUMB GAY FUCKING NIGGER TRANNY WHORE BUT WHY DONT YOU GIVE E A FUCKING FIVE CENT BLOWJOB BEFORE YOU GO BECAUSE THATS FUCKING ALL YOURE WORTH YOURE NOT EVEN FUCKING WORTH ACTUALLY HAVING SEX WITH BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO FUCKING MIX MY BEAUTIFUL ARYAN SEED WITH YOUR DEGENERATE JEW SABOTAGED FUCKING PUSSY AIDS YEAH THATS RIGHT I DID JUST FUCKING TRIGGER GO WHY DONT YOU PUT A GUN UP TO YOUR UGLY FUCKING BITCH HEAD AND FUCKING TRIGGER YOURSELF TO HELL YOU PIECE OF SHIT YOU CAN O TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT WITH THE SWEET SWEET FEELING OF DADDY LUCIFERS BALLS SLAPPING AGAINST YOUR HAIRY FUCKING DEGENERATE MTF ASSCHEEKS OH WHOOPS DID I SAY MTF I MEAN FUCKING UGLY GODDAMN TRANNY GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU SHEMALE WHORE YOU DONT EVEN LOOK LIKE A FUCKING WOMAN AT ALL YOU ARE THE UGLIEST PIECE OF SHIT I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE YOUR ONLY GODDAMN PURPOSE IN LIFE IS TO FUCKING KILL YOURSELF AND FERTILIZE THE EARTH WItH YOUR DECOMPOSING FUCKING FECAL TISSUE GOD DAMN IT

DID YOU SEE Y JOKE THERE THE JOKE WAS THAT YOUR SKIN S FUCKING MADE OF SHJIT BECAUSE YOURE FUCKING -SHIT- KIL YOURSELF YOU SHITTY PIECE OF GODDAMN FECAL EXTRACT YOU ARE WORTHLESSS YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LIVE AS A GODDAMN HUMAN BEING YOU ARE FUCKING BELOW COCKROACH LEVEL I WOULDNT EVEN FUCKING STEP ON YOU BECAUSE I WOULDNT WANT TO FUCKING DIRTY MY FEET YOU ARE WORSE THAN ALL THE FUCKING MOSQUITOES HOVERING AROUND MY DICK TRYING TO STELA MY VIRIGINITY BUT JOKES ON THEM A MOSQUITO ALREADY STOLE MY VIRGINITY LIKE A WEEK AGO SO FUCKING SUCK IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT MOSQUITOES YOU WILLL ALL FUCKING DIE BY MY HAND KILLING INSECTS AKES ME FEEL POWERFUL

FUCK BRB GOTTA KILL A GODDAMN OSQUITO I FUCKING HATE OSQUITOES

GOD DAMN IT IT OGT AWAY ANYWWAY WHERE THE FUCK WAS IDGET

OH YEAH THATS RIGHT FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING FAGGOT WHY DONT YOU SUCK MY GODDAMN DICK

IM FUCKING DONE WATING MY TIME ON YOU ILLEGITIMATE FUCKING MEXICAN ASS CHILDREN I BET YOU ANT EVEN FUCKING READ AND YOURE JUST JERKING OFF TO THESE WORDS IMAGINING THEYRE POR OF SELENA GOMEZ OR SOMEHING gENTLY WHISPERING IN YOUR FAKE SHITTY LANGUAGE SPANISH ISNT EVEN A FCKING LANGUaGE ITS LIKE FUCKING AUTISM BABBLE ANYWAY YOURE AUTISM BABBLING TO YOURSELF ALL LIKE "OH MAN SELENA GOMEZ IS SO HOT I WISH I COULD READ THIS HOT PORN THAT IS PROBABLY DESCRIBING SELENA GOMEZ AND TALKING ABOUT HOW FUCKING SEXY SSHE IS I BET ITS EVEN WRITTEN IN A YOU FORMAT WHICH MAKES IT EASY FOR ME TO IMAGINE THAT I AM THE ONE HAVING SEX WITH SELENA GOMEZ" YOU WILL NEVER HAVE SEX WITH SELENA GOMEZ YOU FUCKING AUTISTIC PIECEO F SHIT GOD I WIHS YOU COuLD FUCKING READ SO YOu COULD UNDERSTAND JUST HOW UCH I FUCKING HATE YOU YOU FUCKING ILLITERATE SHIT GOBLIN GOD DAMN IT

ENJOY YUR FUCKING FANFICTION YOU PIECE OF SHIT

-EEEEEND CHAPTER TITLE MOTHERFUCKERS I GUESS ILL JUST REITERATE THAT THIS IS OTHERFUCKING CHAPTER 157 AND YOURE UFKCING READING IT RIGHT NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT DONT FUCKING HATE ME YOU FAGGOT SHITS ITS NOT MY FAULT I HATE EVERYBODY AND EVERYTHING IM UNDERPRIVILEGED ITS NOT MY FAULT YOu sHITEATING COCK MAGGOT

mario and waluigi and duke nukem were holding hands or some GAY FAGGOT SHIT Like that all fucking in a holy triangle of ARYAN SUPER SAIYAN OTHERFUCKING GLOWY POWER and waluigi screamde "you shouldnt havep icked a fight with the ARYAN TrINITY" and mister torgue screamed "EXPLOSIONS" and mario siad "oh fuck were going to have to multiply waluigi and duke" and duke and waluigi said "how do we do that" and mario said "like this" and he took uke nukems head and kissed him on the lips and gave some tongue but it was magical tongue so they turned into one incredible entity super aryain saiyan 100 mario nukem and super aryan saiyan 100 mario nukem turned to walugii and siad "waluigi your turn" and wlauigi siaod "i dont know abotu this man im kind of heterosexual" and super saioyan aryan 100 mario nukem said" then this is kind of rape" and then he took wlauigis head and he kissed him in the face and they merged int osuper aryan saiyan 1000 mario waluigi nukem and super aryan saiyan 1000 mario waluigi nukem screamed with power and said "mister torgue we are the aryan trinity made one you are only one memebr of your shitty weak watery trinity yo0u are just bitches of birdo but we are free men and we are aryans we are god children merged into motherfucking SUPER SAIYAN ARYAN 1000 MARIO WALUIGI NUKEM" and mister torgue screamed "EXPLOSIONS! youre thinkign youre pretty tough right now but you forgot that ih avent even EXPLODED YET!" and then msiter torgue started pounding his chestl ike a wildly explosive gorrilla and every impact of his explosive gloves to hhis chest made him grow bigger adn he became bigger and bigger and his clothes started bursting off except ofr his expanding underwear because fuck that dont need no massive explosive dick dangling in the wind and super saiyan aryan 1000 mario waluigi nukem expanded too turning into his true form as his pink noise twitched and he had a reddish purple hat with an extremely long mullet all the way to his fucking feet htat glowed yellow and his eyes were an incredible blue and his outfit was FUCKING AWESOME and it was like duke nukem with overalsl and his muscles were FUCKIJG HUGE and he had a giant moustache and REALLY ELONGATED ARMS and fucking claws like wlauigi and he fucking roared and he was like 15 feet tall and reeally fucking huge and mister torgue kept pounding his chest until finally his body started to bulge with fucking blood and fire and explosions and his veins started popping out and almost bursting and mister torgue screamed and siad "I AM AT MY MAX LIMIT I AM EPXLOSION MADE FLESH" and super saiyan aryan 1000 mario waluigi nukem said "you dumb shit all youve edone is made yourself really fucking big which means itll be hard as fuck for you to hit me dotn you know in every single game the itny hero has to defeat giant dragons and he keeps doddging the dragons attacks because giant things have really fucking slow attacks because theyre big and fat as FUCK and fucking FAGGOTS and htey cnat ufcking defeat anything" and mister torgue said "fuck you you sack of shit I HAVE EXPLOSIONS" and ister torgue was 100 feet tall and a fucking hulk made of msuce and he had completely destroyed the house that mario and udke nukem had been in and suepr aryan saiyan 1000 mario waluigi nukem said "i will avenge my house and avenge my SORE FIST" but msiter torgue didnt really give a fucking hsit so he smashed the groudn and a massive explosion exploded out of where he punched and fucking fire flew fucking EVERYWHERE And there was fucking fire everywhere and there was FUCKING PAIN and a lto of innocent animals all over the palce fucking died scremaing to their agonies but super aryan saiyan 1000 mario waluigi nukem createdd an aryan shield and blocked it and he siad "mister torgue do you really think you can defeat me desptie being a fukcing sissy bitch the only reason you have power is becasue youre a fucking attempted meme but you are not a true meme"

and mister torgue laughed and fucking laughed nad the laugh was the power of thousands of explosions and he had all the fucking sounds of a thousand explosions and the ground exploded around them and then mister torgue compresseda ll his explosive nergy and became 15 feet tall just like suepr aryan saiyan 1000 mario waluigi nukem and then he dashed towards super aryan saiyan 1000 mario waluigi nukem and he grabbed his skull and he exploded his fist and blood started pouring out of super aryan saiyan 1000 mario waluigi nukem and suepr aryan saiyan 1000 amrio waluigi nukem said "waht the ufck man how could you manage to do this" and mister torgue siad "the power of EXPLOSIONS conquers all obstacles MOTHERFUCKER" and then he punched super aryan saiyan 1000 mario waluigi nukem in the gut and suepr aryan saiyan 1000 mario waluigi nukem started lfopping through the sky like a fukcing ragdoll beign hit with a powerful collission in that shitty game engine called SOURCE where you can fucking whack someoen with a soda can and they go flying through the fucking sky like assbergers physics researchers and super aryan saiyan 1000 mario waluigi nukem said "no what the fuck how can you fukcing resist our aryan power" and mister torgue laughed and he roared with energy and his eyes became red and his hair became a glowing darkness that radiated darkness and made the air darker around it and he siad "I AM A NEGA ARYAN! THE POWER OF EPXLOSIONS COMPELS YOU TO DIE" and then he reahcedo ut his hand and fired an extremely thin beam which was so tiny it wasl ike a spider web and super aryan saiyan 1000 mario laughed but the web beam hit him and hten unleashed into a giant explosion that tore him apart destroyign all his guts nad he lost a life and then super aryan saiyan 1000 mario waluigi nukem turned into mario and waluigi and duke nukem and mister torgue laughed and said "YOU SILLY FAGGOTS THINK YOU CAN FIGHT THE POWER OF EXPLOSIONS?!" and then mario said "uh no i guess im going to have to fucking power up for like another hundred thousand fucking words god damn" and mister torgue siad "THATS FUCKING AWESOME YOURE PRETTY FEISTY FOR MORTALS" and mario said "what" and mister torgue said "I'M JOINING YOUR TEAM" and mario said "what no" and mister torgue screamed "WHAT YES ITS TOO LASTE TO FUCKING ARGUE IM WITH YOU" and mario said "youre not giving me a fucking option" and mister torgue screamde "IM A FUCKING GOD I DONT HAVE TO BEND OVER FOR MORTALS well i ma semideity but EXPLOSIONS" and then mario said "but youre written by burch and burch is a fucking faggot who sucks at everytihng he does" and mister torgue siad "FUCK BURCH i have released myself from my shitty bonds of being a BADLY WRITTEN CHARACTER throug hthe power of EXPLOSIONSSSS" and he laughed again and his voice was the power of explosions aand then mister torgue said "FLY HEAVENS LET THE BOMBS OF WAR FUCK MY ASSHOLE" amnd then he roared with an explosion that sounded like 9/11 which was fake and he screamed "ACCEPT HEAVENS CRY HAVOC LET LOSOE EXPLOSIONS UPON MY SOUL I AM A GOOD JOB FATHER" exploded and mister torgue was dead

and mario and walugii and duke nukem weer sitting on the ground defeated and mthey were all scratching hteir heads and mario said "dude what the fuck was that" and waluigi siad "i dont fucking know... i dont fucking know what the hlel WAS that?" and then duke nuekm said "god that was some beta fuckin shit how the fuck did that guy... what the fuck? why did he explode" and mairo said "he was written by burch its probably just some shitty fucking attempt meme its best not to justify burchs beta faggotry letsn ot fucking dwell on this shit and just get on witho ur lives thats one member of the trinity dead and their strongest wariror i dont think moot or satan could be anything close to as powerufl as this faggot was" and then waluigi said "yeah true and at least we learned how to use aryan powers"

and mario said "yes"

and then duke nukem exploded and died as well

why'd he died? but it was a mystery 


	159. Chapter 158

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest

chapter 158: reality is falling to shit and birdo is dying is there any hope for the universe now that the dimesnsions remote has broken millions of spongebobs and patricks and squidwards and even mister krabses are crawling through the cracks in the universe the cracks in birdos body and birdo the universe is scremaign in agony as millions of theseu nderweater FAGGOTS crawl through his body like goddamn ASSHOLES what will happen mister torgue exploded for no reason and then duke nukem died is htere any hope for the sanity of you me or waluigi or mario? mario and waluigi: dream team are united again, free of the invader of their personal relationship, duke nukem... the ultimate duo returns again

then the spongebob squarepants army of absolute AUTISM landed right outside of POLAND which was a shitty goddamn country who the fuck lives in poland (dont kill me corms you fucking faggot even try and i will fucking slit your wrists ntil you bleed to deaht dont test me mate just because you were born in fucking poland and suck polish DICK or something doesnt mean i have to respect your fucking dipshit coutnry so uh FUCK OFF MATE aloha) anyway the spongebob squarepants army of absolute autism started invading poland and alphabob pentagrampants was riding in a fucking SATANIC TANK and he led the huge mob of millions of spongebobs and patrick stars and squidwards tentacle sexes and alphabob pentagrampants screamed "ONWARD FOR SATAN VIVA LA BROKEN RELAITY" and mario got a text message so he looked at his phone and trump said "spongebob has landed repeat spongebob has landed" andm ario said "oh my god htis is not good" and waluigi siad "what is it man whats going on" and mario said "spongebob has landed" and waluigi shivered and let out a woman scream and said "oh god what can we do" and mario said "were going to have to nuke poland" and then mario texted trump back and said "can you nuke polandm" and donald a trump said "not enough nukes im firing all of them at the neo nazi princess peachj / bowser empire and saving the rest for hell" and mario said "but if their autism makes it ot the united states of mushroom kingdom how the fuck are we going to defend ito" and trump replied "but if we use our nukes on spongebobs how the fuck are we going to kill satan and the neonazis" and mario said "god damn it man what the fuck has obama been doing all this time i thought he was building all these nuclear power plants to create uranium for his bombs" and donald a trump said "he sold them all to the jews for a lifetime pass of free blowjobs its a shame i killed him before he got to taste any of his disgusting kike blowjobs its alright though being blown by a kike is worse than death"

then mario looked around and he was on a beach all of a sudden and eridu maria was flying and she said "d-daddy!" and mario said "eridu maria i thought you died in some weird way i cant remember" and eridu maria said "i-i did, daddy... but now reality has m-made me better...!" and mario said "god you are so irredeemably cute and i fucking love your sweet loli ass" and waluigi said "uh dude what if the fbi heard that" and mario said "uh fuck i take it back i mean i do love your sweet loli ass bu ti mean like in a fatherly way and i mean like compeltley platonically" but it was too late and WILL SMITH came over and he had a weird fucking alien gun and mario said "dude fuck off im not an alien" and will smith said "but she is you expecting me to believe that anime piece of nigger shit is human" and then he shot eridu maria and eridu maria melted itn oteh cutestp ile of shit ever seen and will sith teleported away and mario saids "well i guess now we dont have to deal with that piece ofs hit whatever" and waluigi said "dude did you seriously hate your daughter" andm ario said "yeah i mean she was adopted" nad waluigi said "fair enough what the fuck do we do now reality is having an aneurism" and mario said "the second coming of dixie kogn must be too close i think were going to have to time warp and give up on this reality" and waluigi siad "seriously thats lame as fuck im tired of having to keep abandoning destroyed universes" and mario said "yeah all i really want is normalcy like regular old mario kind of stuff why cant i have some dumb shit like mario kidnappign the princess and me going over and beaitng hte shit out of fucking bowsera nd everytihng being good for a few months until he does the exact same thing in the next spin-off there isnt any dialogue no dumb shit just fucking running around stomping goombas but NO god damn" and waluigi said "dude stop bitching i havent even had any games" and mario said "who gives a shit youre waluigi" and waluigi said "yeah thats true fuck you though" and mario said "hey not my fault youre JEWISH" and waluigi said "no i mnot you dumb shit stop bending over for the meme trinity member moot moot created the waluijew meme to transform me into waluijew youre playing with black amgic" and mario said 'sure thing WALUIJEW" and waluigi said "GOD DAMN IT WOULD YOU STOP" and amrio screamed "WALUIJEW WALUIJEW WALUIJEW" and waluigi said "GOD DAMN IT YOU FUCKING NIGGER WOULD YOU STOP BEING A FUCKING NIGGER IM TRYING TO BE A HERO HERE OYURE OT HELPING BY MEMING A BAD MEME" and mario screamed "THERE IS NO SGOOD THING AS A GOD DAMN BAD MEME ALL MEMES ARE EQUAL IN THE SIGHT OF GOD" and waluigi siad "fuck off you shit god damn it man" and mario screamed "WALUIJEW WALUIJEW WALUIJEW COME OUT TO PLAY" and waluigi said "hey maybe its like bloody mary say it three times in front of waluigi and he'll fucking PUCH YOU IN THE BITCH FACE" and then waluigi got sick of marios shit and he punched him in the face and mario fell to the ground and spit out a tooth and mumbled "ow that fucking hurt waluijew" and waluigi said "shut the fuck up you nigger god damn stop pulling umb shit like this" and mario said "its not fucking dumb its just a meme WALUIJEW WALUIJEW WALUIJEW" and walugi said "would you fucking die god damn it stop being a fucking nigger and harrassing me" and then mario siad "no you want to fight me" and mario went suiper aryan saiyan 7 and waluigi said "god damn it you dumb nigger even i can outdo that" and he became super aryan saiyan 10 and punched mario in his face and then he eached into marios chest and he pulled out marios super aryan saiyan heart and mario screamde and said "GOD DAMN IT NO GIVE IT BAKC" so then he kicked at waluigi and unleashedh is super aryan and went super aryan saiyan 13 and pucnhed walugii in the face and then he grabbed his heart and put it back in his body and mario siad "yo ufucking shit dont fucking do this shit" and waluigi said "god damn it you faggot stop being such an asshole" and then waluigi punched mario in the face and shot him in the face and then mario died and waluigi said "yeah have fun in fun asshole" and then mario respawned except this time he didnt appear in hell he appeared in high school and he saw high school mario lurking through the scvhool hallways and his friend toad was talking with him and toad was a fucking no-life neet but the only person who would talk to mario and mario saw high school amrio and said "fucking hell i was so pathetic back then and im still patheticn ow did i grow up at all taht whole incident with waluigi was a crock of hit whats up with ym ridiculous personality problems god damn" and then high school mario was talkign to toad and he said "toad do you know cat peach" and toad said "y-yeah" and high school mario said "i want to l-lick that pussy..." and toad saiod "me too man... me too" but then bowser who was a jock punched mario in the face and said "STOP TALKING SHIT ABOUT MY GIRL ARIO" and then he walked by with teen peach and highs chool mario said "dude she wears pink underwear" and then toad said "how do you know" and high school mario was holding her underwear and princess peach looked backwards and saw high school mario holding her underwear and princess peach started scremaing and hig bschool mario and toad ran like fuck and then amrio said "go ddam nit this is worse than hell i dont want to have to fucking relive my awkward teenage years and even worse is reliving them as a fucking spectator god damn this is like being judged by the devil or soemthing" and then the scene faed to black adn satan appeared and satan said "thats exactly whats happening motherfucker" and mario said "god damn it what do you want" and satan said "dude the universe is dying the remote that brick destroyed was the key to the universe birdo is dying" and mario asid "so" and satan said "birdo is the source of all life the second coming of dixie is happenign sooner than it was ever supposed to but its the wrong time and birdo isnt ready the universe will go absolutely apeshit" and mario said "so" and satan said "youre going to fix this" and mario said "no fuck off" and satan saido "god damn it man please" and mario said "why the fuck cant you do it you asshole" and satan said "because i dont fucking wnat to im second in command for the big guy why the fuck am i supposed to do his dirty work thats what people like you exist for" and mario said "no why dont you suck my dick" and satan said "fucking hell fine if i do it will you fucking fix everything" and mario aisd "okay" and then satan and mario had HOT SEX which was satan blowing mario and then when mario was done satan said "okay now go and fucking save the universe" and mario said "nah fuck off" and satan said "god damn it man i fucking blew you hold up your end of the bargain" and mario said "you fucking retarded shit i cant believe i just swindled the devil" and satan screamed "BIRDO COEM HERE" and then birdo appeared and birdo was smoking a joint and birdo made a retarded birdo noise and mario saido "holy shit its birdo the god of the universe who is hte universe" and birdo said "sup" and mario said "fuck off" and birdo was cracking and miniature spongebobs were crawling out of birdos cracks and birdo said "im dying" and mario said "why the fuck is this bullshit happening" and birdo said "youre in the wrong dimension kid you have to go back to your original dimension" and mario said "my original dimension si fucked" and mario said "what the fuck am i supposed to do to fix it" and brido said "i dunno how the fuck should i know go rub some dargon balls or something" and mario said "hey thats actually a good idea" and birdo said "whatever man" and birdo melted into a puddle of spongebobs and satan started screaming hysterically and satan said "dude what the FUCK just happened the universe died im just a fucking mortal given god powers god damn it" and mario said "serves you right faggot guess this universe is going to rip" and satan said "yeah fucking hell" and then there was a loud farting noise as the universe broke down in the gassening and mario said "god damn it i meant rest in peace" and satan said "both things are true" and mario screamed like a LITTLE FUCKING GIRL

then mario said "fucking hell i better leave this universe i guess asta lavista faggot"

then mario teleproted back to where he had been before and he said "waluigi you dumb jewish faggot we have to go the universe is dying" and waluigi siad "Sure but stop being a fucking faggot" then the sky turned white as dixie kong descended from heaven but dixie kong was corrupted and not ready and crawling with maggots and giant maggots started flyi ngeverywhere and mario screamed like "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MAGGOTS" and he created a teleportation rune and he and waluigi teleported into the future, back to space hitler...

but they couldnt get there when they tried to there was just blackness and there was nothing anywhere and mario and wlauigi started flying around looking for something and they found a piece of paper and the piece of paper said:

"hi mario

youre our hero and shit sowe left this note in case you wanted to come home

the second comign of dixie kong happened and nobody could prevent it so space hitler realized thatin order to save his history he he had to orphan the past and preserve his empire in a bubble of spaace time continuum thus separating it tfrom the main timelien and there is now no conneciton between our time and yours leaving behidn this weird void which si the result of the destruction caused by that faggot universe birdo

anyway uh this is polhammed ritewin is chugging beers for some reason you should visit us sometime we have your genetic time signature and we latchd our empire onto your original universe hope you dont mind i have a feeling you need to come here anyway since this is not your original universe and for a being of your power and power make up you have to be in your original universe or warp the niverses fabrocs to adoptto your body

bye this was polhamemd rigthitng to you"

then mario said "god damn it were goign to have to go to my original universe"

adn walugii said "how the fuck are we going to do that"

and mario said "i have no fucking clue"

then dixie kong teleproted into the void and maggots started flying everywhere and an army of a million spongebobs appeared and said "bob murdered we are here to apprehand you and cut off your arms" and then amrio said "god damn it fuckign spongebobs why wotn you bastards just leave me the ufkc alone fuck off to hell opr soemthing you dont deserve to fucking exist" and spsongebob siad "i know we dont we will earn our place by killign you you scummy spongebob killer" and mario said "god damn it you people are ufcking terrible how is killign humanitys only fuckign hope goign to do anything except make you fucking dumb faggots" and the alphabob pentagrampants said "enough talk i will fuckign destroy you with my sword and my personaltiy" and mario said "no you fucking wont lets go waluigi" and mario and waluigi did a time warp and they appeared in king arthurs kingdom and mario said "oh god damn it i think we went too deep into time"

and then all of a sudden merlin appeared and he screamde "THOUs HALNT NOT PAST" and then mario said "i shalt fuck thy anus mate" and merlin said "e-easy there, man, i'm... i'm only gay for arthur..." and mario said "oh my god when did oyu become gay" and then merlin said "silly boy everyone is gay this is the pro israel arthur state everoyne has adopted homsoexualtiy to promote rainbows and create world peace" and amrio said "oh god so this is a jewish pupept state" and merlin said "puppet state is such negative terminolgoy i mean its technically right but its the same thing in saying that a butt with poop stains is a shitcovered anus butt with poop stains soudns a lot better" and mario said "oh god damn it dude we need to travel universes can you hlep us i mean you do fucking magic irght" and merlin said "no silly boy i dont do fuckign magic i noly fuck men" and mario siad "god damn it oyu know what i mean i need to travel to a new unierse" and merlin said " i think i can he;p you but first you need to prove to me that you are a true gay man" and mario said "god damn it what kind of meaningless sidequest are oyu goign to send me on" and merlin said "i want you to tgo to the cave of male anus and get the legendary gay porn colleciton left by my father merlin the bald to me in case twe ever came close ot world peace" and mario siad "god damn it seriously the cave of male anus why the fuck does it have that name is it like a giant anus" and merlin said "actually yes its a huge worm anus" and then amrio said "oh god damn it thats fucking worse than anything i could have thought of i guess i can do it" and merlin said "dont forget to put "potions" at your nearest jew run grocery store" and marios aid "uh thanks" so he wandered aroudn the pink castle that he was in and trees were dying becuase htye had been painted pink with toxic jew made paint and the walls were covered in paint and eveyone had cancer because all the pink paint they put on everything including htemselves to maek everythin gmore lgbt friendly was givintg htme cancer becuasei t was carcinogenic as fuck and mario said "god damn it this is fucking autism medieval could have bene a cool setting if it hadnt been fucking medieval autism rampage" and then waluigi siaod "tihs is some dope shit maybe the unvierse breakdown is affecting all of time" and mario saiod "that wouldnt maek sense though i mean if its fucking in the future and it affected the past the past would always be liek that" and wlauigi siad "maybe hte new past is layed on top of the old past so you can no lon ger go to the old past only the altered new past if youre in the future and you cant get to the old past by any means except by being in ti" and mario siaod "fucking hell time is confusing" and wlauigi said "dont look at me not my aspect" and mario looked back through his archive and found chapter and looked through it and siad "god damn it you dumb shit in chapter 129 you said yo uwere the jew of time" and waluigi said "oh yeah but... that was a meme and i didnt want to ackn owledge its truth" and then mario said "you dumb shit weren ot a fucking shitty fanfiction wirtten by fucking autistic retards we have to keep our canon intact" and waluigi siad "are you kidding me thats fucking retarded dont fucking talk about fucking canon do you have any idea how much canon youve broken" and mario said "no i honestly cant remember" and waluigi said "See thats the ufcking problem nobody can even fjucking remember what canon is how the fuck am i supposed to remember what my fucking class is ive probably lost my virginity like 50 times so far" and tmairo siad "i doubt it thadb be a lot of sex" and walugii said "what kind of webcomic do you tihnk we fucking are in" and mario said "its a fanfiction you shithead" and waluigi siado "Even better fanfictions sbhould have better plots" and mario said "no they fucking shouldnt have oyu ever read fuckign fanficiton fanficiton i sliterlaly shit its onyl ever written by fucking 12 year old girls who want to have osnci kisiss their dumb fat anime hedgehog self inserts nad plug their OC hedghehogs hedgheog cunt full of sonic cum to make a lot of fast babies" and waluigi said "dud edo you go o ndeviant art or something htats ufcking gay as hlel" and mario siad "go ddman it man im experienced in the ways of fancifiction beign the start of the only good fanficiton ever madei snt it fucking obviousi" adn wlauigi siad "dude this is filler as hell how the fuck can you think this is hte besdt fnaficiton ever made when its literally made up of liek thousands of fuckign filler sequences like this" and mario said "how the ufck am i supposed to write five million words do you ahve any fucking clue how hard that would be to accomplish" and waluigi said "yeah so why the fuck are you trying to do it for" and mario said "because im fucking insane" and then walugii said "yeah well whats the point if you keep ahving to keep doign this retarded kind of fucking ranting rambling shit that nobody thinks is even funny at least sometimes its about fucking sjws or something"a nd marios aid "nto everything has to be aobut ufcking sjws do you tihnk i msome kind fo dumb retarded shit andi o nly lvie to make fun of feminazis and fucking niggercunts and goddamn TRANNIES truscum and otherwise" and wlauigi siad "well yeah i mean you do hate sjws a lotp" and mario said "yes i fucking do i wish i could fucking kill all sjws" and waluigi siad "thats ufkcign edgy as hell but theyre people" and marios aid "theyre ruiend theyve bene brainwashed by the ikes if we elt the live they cna do nothing but ruin the wuality of humanity over the next few years until werel iving in a slave state being controlled by a machine that claims to be god" and then walugii said "god damn it man thats edgy as fuck where did you get that from reaidng technological slavery or 1984 or brave new world or what" an mario said "i listen to alex jones" and waluigi siad oh man alex kikes huh" and mario said "god damn it man actually yeah im kidding alex jones is a shithead who sccreams too much yeah at least he says some true stuff i guess but hes such a fuckign faggot he really discredits the wohle movement" and then waluigi said "yeah man alex jones is a fucking shithead" and hten mario said "uh god what the fuck are we even trying to do last i remember we were just storlling aroudn some kidn fo faggot pink wonderland" and waluigi said "i think we have to gufkcing go into some kind of cave of man anus which is a worm butthoel and collect a bunch of gay pron that features merlins dad and your mom" and mario said "wait how is it gay porn if my mom is there" adn waluigi said "dont fucking play dumb you shit everyone knwos the truth" and mario said "waht truth is that" and waluigi siad "that both fo your parents were men and you were the first ever buttbaby" and mario sai d"god damn it man buttbabies never cuaght on i was suppsoed ot be the trendsetter but all that happened was eveyone laughed at me all my life i dont ever want to be called a butt baby ever again fucking vaginakids and their privilege hwy do i have to be the smallest minority ever if i was black id have peopel standing up for my rights but im the smallest minority ever and everyone always calls me overprivileged BUT I WAS A BUTTBABY I AM THE FIRST EVER NATURALLY CONCEIVED BABY BORN OF A FUCKING GAY COUPLE AND NOBODY CARES THATI AM A GREAT VICTORY FOR LGBT RIGHTS thats why i hate sjws so much they shoud be helping me but all they do is bitcy abot black people and mexicans and tranniess they dont care aobut actual poor people poor white people dont exist according to sjws and rich black people also dont exist social autism is relaity control welcome to the age of DOUBLETHINK" and then walugii said "man i fucking love your ability to fuckin rant for hours about shit that doesnt even fucking matter AT ALL" adn amrio saido "its a fuckign skill how do you think i made it thorugh like 230k so far" and waluigi said "i assuem by doing this shit" and amrio said "Exactly i didnt get to this point by sucking orc cock ill tell you that" and wlaugii said "oh god i bet i can make a lot of money" and mario said "what by sucking orc porn" and walugii said "no sellign porn about you sucking roc cock imagine how many horny 7 year olds would search 'mario blowing an orc' into google and get ugly porn when all they wanted was fairy tale stories" and amrio said ""oh god what the fuck"

then walugii got out a pen and paper and started writign on a piece of paper

mario was walkign through the forest collecting mushroosm for his village herbalist when all of a sudden he feels a strong green arm holding his boyish thigh and mario groans and says "oh my god it must be an orc" and the powerful orc puffs with his masculine breath his huge crotch pressing agaisnt marios back and mario looks at the orc and he sees the 7 foot giant and his dick must be at least like 12 inches nad mario said "no youll break me dont do this" and the orc siad "oops i did it again" and mario saisd "what did oyu do" and hte orc said "i playied with your butt... got lsot in the break" and then amrio said "god damn it thats not even a song" and then the orc picked up mario adn ripped off all hsi clothes with his pwoerful hairy green hands and roared with energy transforming into SHREK and shreks ears stuck out of his head and his 6 nipples hardened with the incoming sex he expected from his brother mario and amrio asid "oh my god shrek no" and shrek moaned gently his hot breath brushing against marios bare nipples "shrek yes" "this is my swamp" and he licked his finger and ran his huge green orc finger over marios nipplse trailing orc slime all over them and with a strong hand he pulled uip marios face and kissed him and mario said "my body is not ready" and shrek siad "it will be" and then shrek picked up marios powerufl body and turned it around, preparing to insert his massive shrek donger into marios tight grapefruit shriveled skin

then mario looke over wlauigis shoudler and he said "GOD DAMN IT WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WRITING FUCKING PORN ABOUT ME" and walugi isaid "i need oney ot buy a wii u dude i would do anything" andm ario said "thats not even mildly erotic let me do it"

i walk into the forest. i am looking for the mushrooms that the vilalge herbalist wanted me to, but hten i hear twigs break. the powerful body of an orc breaks through the trees and grabs me by the neck, kneeing me into the torso adn sknocking me onto the ground. i am helpless beoynd his strong naked body and i feel hi shuge 12 inch penis dangling from his 7 foot frame making my tight femboy body seem diminutive and extremely small and weak. with hi spowerful orc hands he pulls all my clothes off with one hand and my nippels are almot as hard as my tiny femboy manhood. he reaches down to me and kisses me on the face as he prepares to dominate my body and i say "no... why?! i just nee mushrooms" and the orc suddenly transofrmed into SHREK and shrek siad "i will give you my mushroom.. and my cream of mushrooms" and i say "no!" no, no, no i cry with my mouth while my body burns with fierce lust for his beautiful orcish body unable to contain my lust for SHREK shrek grins as he smells my huma nlust nad he says "this is my swamp" and i say "no... shrek, no" and shrek says "shrek no? shrek yes"; and i say "no! no!" and then shrek jumps up grabbing me by the arm and swinging me around like a ragdoll before he catches me with an arm and slides me onto his massive foot lo-

walugii grabbed marios hadn and lsid the quill out of his hand and broke it and looked at mario with very seirous eyes and he said "never write porn again" and mario said "go dd amn it man im trying to show oyu how to write fucking porn" and wlauijew said "nEVER AGAIN" and mario said "tis a lot fucking better htan yours yours was fucking terrible i mean 'massive shrek donger' if somehow your terrible writing managed to get ANYOE to get a fucking boner their boner would instantly die as a result of that terrible fucking meme i mean god DAMN 'shrek donger' like AHAHAHAHAHHA i stick my 'shrek donger' into your 'cat peach pussy cat' and you moan a thousansd justin bieber love songs, oh baby, baby, baby, check my memes, nyan cat, trips, dubs, HWOS THAT FLYING IN THE SKY ITS ELVIS PRESLEY ON A HORSE AND HE FLIES INTO MY TIGHT ASS CRACK" a nd then waluijew siad "god damn it okay i get it lets both never write porn again"

and mario said "no promises" and he smiled.

BUT IT WASNT EVEN ANAL 


	160. Chapter 159

mario and the search for the WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE party quest

chapter 159: did you expect a long title? you got it, buter... OBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOOBBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOOBO you have your long title what is that mister reader? not long enough? this is a long ass goddamn chapter title most books dont even FUCKING HAVE CHAPTER TITLES go read fucking sun tzu or something if you want fucking CANCER in your autim brain (that's right i know you have an autism brain)

mairo was walking through the magical forests gathering mushrooms for the village herbalist when a sudden snap of twig aroused his attention. swiftly he turend around, only to have his mouth be covered by a sweaty green hand that tasted like autism urine. mario understood immediately there is only one creature capable of creating autism urine and it is an orc and the orc laughed and ripped off marios overalls in one swift motion and marios naked sexy fat body was shivering in the cold wind as the massive orc boner threatened to rip free of the orcs pants and mario moaned into the hand and the orc behind him turned him around and removed his hand and mario screamed like al ittle girl so the orc slapped his bitch face and then kissed him raping marios mouth with his massive muscular tongue and then the orc gathered nature energy around itself and turned into shrek and mario said "my brother shrek i htat you?! no, dont do this"; and shrek said "this is my swamp" andm ario said "no dont defile my brotherly anus with your incestual dick" and then shrek said "it's all ogre for you" and then mario said "no" and then shrek flexed and all his clothing flew off of his body and his massive dick flopped off of his 7 foot body and mario said "no dont put it in" and shrek sad "we need to go deeper" and then he anally penetrated mario

duke nukem was watching from meta heaven where all the people who permadie go so that they cna observe the story while outside of the story and he was writing some HOT GOD DAMN PORN about mario which was the above stuff (that didnt happen you fucking pervert) and duke nukem was smoking weed and using his neo powers that he learned to do tricks and cheat kirby in strip poker but ultimately kirby was still beating duke because he had tricked duke into playing strip poker despite kirby not FUCKING having any clothing and so being unable to strip a few hours later duke would realize this and scream in rage as his own beta male state

then all of a sudden SPACE NINJA WREX the krogan crashed into earth and he started shaking mario with his huge muscular arms and he screamed ":MARIO I WILL DESTROY YOU AND I WILLL PREVENT THE GENOPHAGE AND AKE IT SO THAT NO AN WOULD EVER HAVE TO FACE THE PAIN OF A TUBE VAGINA" and mario said "oh my god what the fuck is a tube vagina and why did i ask i dont want to know" and waluigi said " a tube vagina is a vagina that looks like a penis with a tiny vagina on the front" and mario said "that is so gay its like when you get assraped the vagina can suck up your ass semen" and waluigi said "dude ass semen doesnt exist its just what dumb women draw in their yaoi when they dont have any concept of male anatomy" and mario said "no it cant be a woman i saw it in a tf2 porn" and waluigi said "dude how does that have anything to do iwht a woman drawing it" andm ario said "girls dont play tf2 its just men using FUCKING GODDAMN voice changers i know because a girl offered to send me nudes in exchange for 1 ref but then shse blocked me" and waluigi said "that doesnt fucking mean anything though" and mario said "god damn it man" and waluigi said "of course no girl would send you fucking nudes isnt a ref like 10 cents" and mario said "no that was back in the glory days back when 1 ref was equal to a dollar and you could make money by trading tf2 items im iss the day gaben why did you sabotage the tf2 economy" and then mario realized soemthing and his pupils becmae large from fear and he said "oh my god it must have been the jews THE FUCKING JEWS OH Y GOD" and then waluigi said "dude the jews did not rig tf2" and mario said "prove it kike ssympathizer" nad waluigi said "god damn it man youre so overly paranoid" and mario said "kikes... man. thats all my proof all they want to do is rig economies and watch them fucking i bet it was like a 7 year old being taught by his dad how to manipualte an economy i bet that kid is in africa now causing starvation and gathering shekels like a farm in minecraft thats hwo easy and natural it is for a fucking GODDAMN JEW to fucking farm shekels" and walugii said ";this kike meme is getting odl man havent you been making fun of jews for like a hundred thousand words already" and mario said "i have no fucking clue but it may as well be a fucking million words hte ikes will always be the enemy until world peace comes under the antichrist" and waluigi said "nice meme friend :)" fuck you tcc-tan

then space ninja wrex the krogan said "god damn it you fucking piss faggots shut up and take my tube vagina down your throats do you think im going to just stand here waiting while you rant at eachother" and mario saido "isnt that exactly what youve ben doing i mean weve already fucking talked for a paragraph and youve just been standing htere nondescriptly like a fucking faggot" and space ninja wrex the krogan said "god damn it man you fucking bastard its because of bastardsl iek you that i have the tube vagina" and then mario said "no its because of turians and slaarians and ass ari" and then space ninja wrex the krogan siaod "ahahahaha ass ari thats a godo one mate" and mario said "thanks" and space ninja krogan siad "that was a fucking joke your sense of humor is as shit as your entire species is fuckign die you faggot" and amrio said "god damn it and here i thought you were going to be a good little krogan and do as you are told" and spacen inja wrex said " inever do what im told"' and then eridan mario appeared and he screamed "A TUBE VAGINA?! for me?!" and then mario said "oh god damn it eridan mario what is this the mario universe intermission 2.0" and then jelly mario appeared and he was sexual jelly and mario said "oh god damn it too many fucking marios" and then kike mario appeared and kike mario wasl aughing and had a huge nose a debilitatingly big nose in fact and kike mario said "kekekekeke... shekels... kek... shekels... i love shekels... where are my shekels... i want to destroy an economy for the shekels... oh man germany i am comign for you going to take all your shekels... i am so glad the holocaust never happened means there are more jews alive for me to rob shekels from... kekekeke i love shekels so much" and mario said "god DAMN it kike mario fucking hell" and they were st ill in the pink castle of king arthur where everytihng was pink and lgbt friendly and peopel were startign to stare at them because this was becoming a clusterfuck and then lgbt friendly mario appeared and lgbt friendly mario said "hi i am a sex positive heterosexual feminist" and mario asid "youre useless" and then gay mario appeared and gay mario bent lgbt friendly mario over a pink table and raped him and lgbt friendly mario said "i am conductive of gay rights movement" and then mario facepalmed and saido "thsi is fucking retarded i dont want ot watch a gay version of myself rape an sjw version of myself i eman as amusign it is to see a fucking lgbt faggot get raped its fucking me so thats terrible why is there a jew version of me jew me is probably repsonsible for eeverything" and kike mario said "no, no, its not me, im just... kek... getting shekels for corruptign ameircan society" and mario saido "yeah exatly so why dont you fuck up you bastard" and kike mario saido "oh i will... i just need to get my shekels, that i dropped on the ground" and mario said "GOD DAMN IT KIKE ARIO WOULD YOU FUCK OFF" and then kike mario said "kike mario huh are you... is this pol, i will sell you memes for 50S a piece" and then mario said "i dont carry fucking hsekels you jewish shit" and kike mario said "oh i have a good exchange rate 10000$ for 1 shekel" and mario said "i dont even know what a fucking shekel is worth but something tells me thats a really fukcing RETARDED standard of fucking money exchancge" and kike mario said "no its not retarded its fair i have balanced it with my shekel scale" and then he took out his shekel scale and his shekel scale was tipped to "getting the shekels" and kike mario hid it and saido "oh i forgot its broken... kek... need more shekels... to fix it, thats why i want shekels so bad, not because im a kike... i need shekels to go to the shekel store... and fix my shekels... i mean my shekel scale, that is broken, give some mercy to mother israel we are the lifeblood of the world"" and mario said "youre the life blood of my fucking vagina" and then kike mario said "no, no, nyet, i am kike mario, shekels?" and then amrio said "thats not even a good fucking question that makes no sense" and kike mario said "oh im sorry, i need to go to schoo, i forgot my degree and now i need more, will you give me shekels so i can go to school?" and then mario kicked kike mario in the as and kike mario said "I WILL SUE YOU TO TAKE YOUR SHEKELS! GOY HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME" and he called his jew-positive lawyer and jew positive lawyer mario appeared and he was in a satan outfit and kike mario saido "take this mans shekels, jew postivie lawyer mario!" and then mario said "fight me you cunt" and then jew positive lawyer mario siad "the first code section fo the united kingdom of mushroom kingdom says that if you dont gvie all your money to a kike upon demand you must surrender all of it or die" and then amrio said "okay thats the law now how will youe nforce it" and then jew postive lawyer mario said "i have the power of thej law on my side what will you do" and then mario punched jew positive lawyer mario in the face and started pissing on his body and then beheaded him and kike mario said "you killed my fucking lawyer how will i take my shekels" and mario saido "by dying" and then mario killed kike mario and everything was good

then spacen inja wrex was really mad and he said "MARIO STOP FUCKIJNG AROUND WITH YOURSELF AND PAY FUCKING ATTENTION TO ME I AM A KROGAN WITH SPECIAL NEEDS" and mario saido ";lmao dude did you just fucking admit to being retarded" and then space ninja wrex said "fucking no i am not retarded i am fucking WREX KROGAN" and then mario saido "yeah youre retarded look its been like... one giant mass of fucking WORDS probably like several paragraphs worth and youve just been sitting here like a pissy baby \go neuter the turians or something because we dindu nothing" and space ninja wrex said "that means oyu did ssoemthing" and mario said "no it means go fuck oyurself you krogan piece of shit" and then eridan mario put a hand on marios shoulder and he siad "hold on man... i want to see his tube vagina" ad then space ninja wrex said "then choek on it" and he pulled odwn his spacep ants and out came his lgorious 20 inch tube vagina and eridan mario said "oh my god its so great rape me wrex" and wrex raped him and mario said "oh my god this is retarded" but then autism rainbow mario appeared and autism rainbow mario was ON THE MOTHERFUCKING SPECTRUM OF AUTISM and autism rainbow mario said "i think transexuals are a real sexuality, i think all whites should be guilty, i think white power, i think... i think blacks are an oppressed race, i think i am a social oppressed" and mario said "god damn it you fucking retard fuck you" and if you cant tell reader you fucking faggot this is a joke and the joke is that sjws are fucking RETARDED and should kill themselves oh look whats autism mario doing? HES KILLING HIMSELF because he realized what a terrible person he was. learn from your fellow autism rainbow man sjws and kill yourselves #pistoltriggeredtothebrain

and mario said "why are there so many retarded versions of me gay mario is raping lgbt friendly mario and eridan mario is sucking wrexs weird giant tube vagina hat the fuck even is a tube vagina" and walugii said "evidently the most retarded sex organ ever imagined fucking fenoxo making up weird shit what the FUCK is a tube vagina" and then mario said "god damn it i really wish i knew what a tube vagina was i mean i can see a tube vagina but jut... i mean why i need to know who created tube vaginas"" and then fenoxo mario appeared and mario said "ah here you are why the fuck did you make tube vaginas" and fenoxo mario siad "idk want some futadom" and then mario said "no" and then fenoxo amrio reated a porn empire and mario said "god damn it man this is fucking retarded what is this mario universe 3.0" and then luke skywalker mario appeared and he said "mario... the force is with me" and then mario said "ok" and then luek skywalker mario saido "is that a fucking TUBE VAGINA? darth peanut"a nd then darth peanut appeared and he was a peanut with a darth vader helmet like a literal peanut tiny as fuck and luke skywalker mario too darth peanut and threw it at space ninja wrex the krogan face and space ninja wrex the krogan swallowed it but he was allergic to fucking peanuts and died and eridan mario looked backwards with rage and he screamed and said "GOD DAMN IT YOU KILLE MY TUBE VAGINA" and then hai-fyve appeared adn he was the brother of kai-leng and also my OC that i wrote a fanfiction about, suck it harbinger, and then hai-fyve siad "im hai-fyve" and he gave a hai-fyve attack to space ninja wrex and space ninja wrex revived and wrex said "thanks hai fyve" and hai fyve said "np man is that a fucking tube vagina" and space ninja wrex siaod "uh yeah" and hai-fyve said "god damn it man im out of here lmao" and then hai fyve jumped out of reality back into the beautiful fanfiction that never got finished the same dimension as super seat boy i guess rest in peace super seat boy, bondage girl, doctor fenus, etc. those were the good old day

then mario said "alright this is fucking bullshit later faggots" amdn space ninja wrex said "what about my tube vagina" and mario said "thats why eridan mario si here you idiot" and then amrio and waluigi walked away from the pink palace and left all the faggot marios behind except the main mario (haha, joke) adn then they saw fucking pink everywhere and mario said "oh my god the entire world is lgbt friendly" and then waluigi said "well at least we can see the worm anus because its not pink

then they saw a giant worm anus miles away and mario said "god damn it i hate this reality" 


	161. Chapter 160

mario adn the search for FUCK NO

chapter 160: fuck no

fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no fuck no

"fuck no" said mario as they walked towards the worm anus. "fuck no" he repaated and wlauigi said "amen but this is what we have todo" and mario said "no but what the fuck is this shit why did we get o the point where we have to walk into a FUCKING GOD DAMN FUCKING WORM ANUS"

and waluigi said "son, mario, sometims great men have to do gay things" and amrio said "im nto your fucking son" and walugii kept saying ignorin gmarios dumb comment "one day when i was a kid i had to shove my fist up another boys asshole because he took my toy truck and shoved it up his own ass to get revenge on me. it was gross but i proved tha true men and later the boy died of internal bleeding because of the shitty fucking train that he shoved up his ass that had a pointy sword level train top" and then amrio said "thats fucking gay as hell youre a gay jew whta the fuck do you expect you even have a pink fucking jew nose, not just a pink nose, not jsut a FUCKING JEW NOSE, A FUCKING PINK JEW NOSE" and then walugii said "fuck you mario im not fucking gay and im not a jew do you have any idea how much trou[ble this meme has caused irl" and then amrio said "yeah none anyway whatever time to go into a worm anus"

so then mario too ka tentaitve first step into the curious depthjs of the giant worms anus in search for the gay artifact they had to retrieve and then mario turned around and said "this is fucking bullshit. if we continue this we will be fucking beta male pieces of shit, were fucking super aryan saiyans, why the fuck do we have to deal with this shit" and walugii said "what do you suggest" and mario said "are you fucking retarded were going to order like a hundred fucking glass dildos and beat everybody in the pink gay faggot kingdom to death with them until merlin teleports us where we need to be" and waluigi said "you mean... wait, where were we supposed to be" and mario said "uh fuck i forgot let me reread the last chapter"

and then mario said "okay dude i got it we need to go back to our original universe and htats exactly what were going to do but were not going to go into a fuking worm asshole just to do it, were going to beat that faggot lgbt magician merlin to death with a glass dildo" and waluigi said "how do you order from amazon in this universe" and then amrio said "idk lets try something" so he screamed "AMAZON BOY" ad then a chinese servant ran up to him and he said "yes master? ding dong, hurrr..." and amrio said "i need 100 glass dildos from china" and the chinese servant said, "yes, yes, ching, ching chong, good call" and then mario said "off with you you fucking ching chong" and then the chinese servant said "sorry for disturb, hurr, yes," and then he ran off and mario said "okay lets make a campfire..."

so they waited for their shipment of glass dildos and corrected their paths...

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 160: merlin gets FUCKED

so a carriage came up with a box filled with 100 glass dildos and the chinese servant said "hurr, master, here is your dildos, hurr, good blessings for your romance, ching, ching ching, chong..." and then mario said "yeah thanks you fucking faggot" and the chinese faggot child whipped his dogs away because the chinese were saving money by using dogs instead of horses to pull their plastic carriages, yay capitalism

so then mario stuffed the box of glass dildos into his inventory and he asid "its time to fuck merlin and fertilize cats, and im all out of cats" and waluigi said "man thats not even remotely funny" and mario said "yeah i know whats even elss funny is its not even a joke it actually happened" and walugii said "what" and mario pointed to a pile of inseminated female cats and some male and said "it happened man, its not even just a shitty unfunny meme joke that i made, its soemthing i actually fucking made, thats the level fo fucking autism of the reality i fucking live in" and waluigi said "dude stop being an autist who gives a fuck if you fucked cats" and mario said "jesus probably cares but whatever lets go" so then they kept going back towards the pink faggot kingdom ruled by king arthur who was a jewish pawn creating a jewish gay lgbt puppet state in the medieval ages because one jew who was more powerful and had a small strain of aryan blood in his veins because once an aryan unknowingly fucked a jewish whore created a time machine and went back into the medieval ages to stop space hitler from rising by creating a world in which space hitlers great idelas and morals would instantly be hated and he owuld never be allowed to rise to power though ti wouldnt even work becuase space hitler is so powerful he could destroy the entire world on his own, sieg heil space hitler, i love you, i bet snowy is getting TRIGGERED AS FUCK RIGHT NOW but thats what he he gets for being a gay jew amirite :^V you deserved it

so then mario kicked through the pink gates of the gay faggot kingdom and merlin was waiting in open arms and he siad "hey mario have you found my gay porn collection" and mario said "i thought it was legendary gay porn collection" and merlin said "thats what i meant its not like i wanted to fap to lots of manly gay porn or anything" nad mario said "we're here to beat you to death with chinese made glass dildos unless you pucker up and help us travel to an alternate universe" and merlin said "you didnt enter the worm anus?!" and mario said "no because thats fucking dumb and gay and great men dont do gay things, waluigay be damned" and waluigi said "oh god damn it is that going to be the new meme cant you just call me waluigoy" and mario said "fuck off waluiggot" and waluigi grumbled and mario equipped a glass idldo and threw one to waluigi and merlin said "this is my fetish" and mario said "do you want me to kill king arthur" and then merlin said "you cant do that! hes a good man and the greatest most guiltiest straight white feministi n the world" and mario said "i dont give a fuck" and he snapped his fingers and waluigi walljumped to the the top of the primary central tower in king arthurs gay lgbt kingdom and he crashed through the window and king arthur was in a dirty room filled with bricks and which looked like a prison cell writing poetry about how bad white people are and waluigi grabbde him by the collar and he said "whats up faggot" and then king arthur said "oh my god dont hurt me! odnt hurt me!" and waluigi said "the peaceful solution has already dissolved... mothersucker" and then he slapped him on the face with a glass dildo brekaing his nose and waluigi said "thats what you get for messing with the one and only walugii" and king arthur said "im sorry for denying you my jewish amster" and then waluigi said "IM NOT FUCKING JEWISH YOU SHIT" and then he smacked him on the face with the glass dildo again breaking it and he stabbed king arthur in the chest with the broken sharp glass dildo shards and king arthur screamed in pain and he grabbed him by the hair and pulled him otu the window as he jumped out of the tower and he said to merlin "is your lgbt king dying your fetish as well... FAGlin?" and then merlin screamed "ARTHUR! NO! Y ONE AND ONLY LOVe, MY MODEL, MY ONE TRUE ASPIRATION" and then mario said "your entire lgbt friendly shit country will burn if you dont give us what we want" and merlin said "why? why would yo u do this, we had the perfect kingdom, nobody had guns or weaponry or any sort of combat ability whatsoever except for the jews and criminals, but at least the citizens of this country dont have guns so they cant defend themselves, otherwise htey might lynch black people, we were the perfectm ost tolerant society ever" nad mario said "okay even by sjw standards youre fucking retarded you are a shit parody that has gone on too long" and merlin said "you cant generalize me by my beliefs" and mario said "no im saying youre fucking retarded and its literally painful to read your overblown sjw parody" and then merlin said "fuck you im comic relief" and then mario said "i'll fucking comic relief all over your face, well i would if oyu werent a faggot and wouldnt fucking enjoy it" and then mario had a birhgt idea

i am a fucking LEGEND

so mario grabbed a black woman because he knew that sjws hate seeing white males especially aryans like mario abusing black women because they were so underprivilege dnad mario said "ill comic relief all over this bitchs face, how would you like that? does the idea of a REAL alpha male, a white alpha male, raping a black woman turn you on" and then merlin said "fuck you you oppressive asshole i will never help you" and mario said "fucking hell you called my bluff look im not going to rape her because im not that much of an asshole but i will kill her" so he became super aryan saiyan 10 and ended the black womans life with a single aryan beam through the forehead and mario said "i will kill everybody in your lgbt faggot kingdom unless you fucking teleport me to my original dimension good god" and merlin said "no" and then mario said "waluigay? castrate him. i bet youd enjoy it" and then waluigi said "fuck you im straight" but he took out a knife and was about to castrate the fuck out of king arthurs bitch genitals and merlin said "ALRIGHT ILL DO IT DONT FUCKING HURT HIM HES PRECIOUS TOO PRECIOUS HE CANT BE ALLOWED TO FACE ANY MORE DANGERS OF THE WORLD EVEN IF HE IS A TERRIBLE PERSON DUE TO BEING A STRAIGHT WHITE MALE AT LEAST HES A WHITE APOLOGIST AND FEMINIST" and mario said "god youre almost as fucking terrible as i am" so then mario had a bright idea

so he called a chinese servant boy and he ordered an uclear device and he said "stay here merlin, waluigi hold onto king arthur, im going to create some insurance" so he set up his nuclear spaghetti bomb to blow up in a few hours so that once merlin teleported them to the original universe the terrible lgbt merlin kingdom would die regardless of whether or not they cooperated because they deserve it i for one welcome the race war

so then mario came back and he said "merlin i have hired my chinse servant, if you dont teleport us RIGHT NOW, the chinese servant is watching and will blow this townm" and merlin said "ALRIGHT ILL DO IT FINE" and then mario said "lock onto my genetic signature, you pussy bitch" and merlin said "okay fine just dont push" and then merlin locked onto marios genetic signature nad ofund the appropriate universe and then he summoned his magic which included slitting his wrists because his pact was with the emo god, mymumsaslutandihatelyfe, so then mario and wlauigi were teleported... to their original unviers,e where they wanted to go

merlin ran to king arthur and king arhtur was crying and asaid "i know i deserved it, and htis isp robably karma for all the sins of my white male ancestors, but, i dont like this pain, all i ever wanted was to be safe and to be a white apologist, and make up fro all the sins of the past, and protect the blacks, but i mean not that they need protection, just in order to fulfill my debt, im not actually doing and protecitng, because black people are our equals and dont need protection fo any sort, but its just a psiritual endeavor, but where was i, merlin, im in so much pain, my nose is broken, those white aryans ruined everything, my greatest poem "i live to enslave" about the struggles of being a whitem ale and having the urges to oppress other races, was almost complete, now i fear my magn um opus will be destroyed forever because i will never have the health to finish it" and merlin said "why king arthur, why?" nad then king arthur said "i can feel my mind slowly declining as i consume more and more of the fluoridated water that slowly infects me with autism, and i am sure next years vaccines will give me autism, though nothing is wrong with fluoride in water and also vaccines dont give kids autism" and then merlin said "king arthur no why are you talking like this have you lost faith in big david" and then king arthur said "no, i love king david, i have never loved king david more in my life, even if he poisons my body, my poetry will always serve king david, evenwhen he kills me i wills till love him" nad merlin said "dont talk like this big david is our protector" and king arthur said "he can protect me no more, my spirit is free, now i will face the eternal nothingness, because as a descendant of apekind, as appropraite with the darwinian theories of evolution, i have no soul and thus there is no afterlife" and merlin said "you cant die here king arthur" and king arthur said "yes i can... you dumb bitch" and then merlin said "what the fuck did you just say?!" and king arthur laughed and said "man... i feel... so powerful... all my life... i wondered... what it owuld be like... if i... triggered... someone..." and then his head fell down and he died and merlin was triggered and he siad "HE WAS IGNORANT ALL ALONG! NO! IVE BEEN DECIEVEd, HE PRETENDED TO BE A LEFTIST LIKE US BUT HE HAD A LIONS HEART ALL HIS LIFE" and merlin started blogging on bulletins all around the town about how king arthur was actually not the leftist everyone thought he was and how his single sin had shown that this entire life was al ie and all his good deeds for big david were false, because true evil only showsi tsels in the smallest matters, but then the nuclear spaghetti device exploded and the little chinese man was watching on nearby pink hills and said "fuck you... white pussy men, hurr,, ching chong, feels so good, hurr, to be... victim the maker, yes, ching... ching a ling chong... heee... chung..." and the entire town exploded in a nuclear fire and the heavens smiled upon the light of hundreds of thousands of burning leftists. and amazon boy laughed.

and all was right in the owrld.

amen. 


	162. Chapter 161

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest

CHAPTER 161: return... to the original universe? or not? or... yes? hold me, daddy, the suspense is almost painful as your mutated bear genitals... oh...

mario felt himself travelling to a universe... what universe? only reeading on will tell you... young one.

mario woke up and got out of bed, his bedsheets straining againt his fat overaged plumber body and then he got out of bed and looked around and he was in a normie room with a flat screen tv and a wii u (master race, xbums get fucked) and he said "what a beautiful day, i cant wait for my own pokemon" and then mario said "wait what the fuck why did i just say that" and then he walked down the stairs and his beautiful single mother (his father died in the war) said "hello son how are you doing, professor morningwood called on the telly and he said he has a beautiful pokemon for you

and mario screamed "OH SWEET MOTHER OF FUCK THAT CUNT MERLIN TELEPORTED ME TO THE WRONG UNIVERSE" and his mom said "mario where did you learn that shit language? never say that shit again or i will pelt your bitch ass with cobble" and mario said "uh okay sure" and then he ran out the door and slamemd the door and his mom shook her head and siad "fucking shithead kids these days dont have any fucking morals" and then she went back to marking her calander and marking out who shed be fucking every day of the month and she said "oh i was supposed to have lunch from morningwood today, shit" so she started making lucnh

and thus begins

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN TOUCH MY POCKET BALLS

CHAPTER 161

so mario stepped out into the grassy fields of littlejew town and he smeleld the breeze and he said "what a beautiful smell of shekels filling the air" and then he said "wait what the fuck why are there shekels in the year god damn fucking jew controlled media" and then mario walked down a bit and he talked to the fat guy that always stands outside your house and he siad "the wonders of technology never cease! now i can watch multiple pornos at the same time!" and mario said "uh thanks whats your name" and the fat guy started to speak and mario said "no your indian name" and then the fat guy was about to reply and mario siad "no here listen this is oyur indian name it is DESERVES RAPE, TOO UGLY THO" and then the fat guy said "wow rude man i just walk around outside of little boys' homes and talk about the wonders of technology no need to be so rude nobody deserves rape" and mario said "you would if you were attractive enough at this point i think any potentital rapist would instantly go flaccid at the sight of your thirty two fucking chins. you from china, ching chong?" and then waluijew cruised in on his skateboard and he flipped it into the air and grabbed it and he was wearing spiky anime glasses and he siad "yeah, fat boy, you from china? fuck off, jews master race. my homie mario here knows his place as a goy" and mario said "fuck off waluijew, you fucker, wheres the real waluigay" and then waluijew said "youre looking at the real WALUIJEW, fucking goyish shit, im off to get some pokemon, later fucker" nad mario said "hey wait up asshole"

so then he walked to professor mornignwoods laboratory because apparently you CANT FUCKING RUN UNLESS YOURE WEARING RUNNING SHOES which is one of the many ways in which pokemon is a corporate dystopia setting so then he got in and professor morningwood was screaming and shouting and flailing and when isnani got in professor morningwood said "what a terrible event! oh, how bad! oh, bad! no! baD! so bad" and then mario said "hey what happened prof morningdick" and professor morningwood said "its morningwood to you, young sir" and then mario said "yeah okay what happened" and then professor morningwood said "SOMEBODY STOLE THE SECOND POKEMON! i had my back turned for only a minute and despite hering footsteps and being the only person in the laboratory, and hearing somebody remove the pokeball, i was unable to realize that i was being roobed untill i turned around and noticed a mising pokeball! worst of all the other boy lost his pokeball as well" and mario said "what boy" and then he looked to the left and there was a cute girl and professor morningwood said "ah meet hideyoshi kemonoshitter or whatever the fuck his japanese name was, i dunno, he was a shitty meme trap back in the day, all the chanlords were jerking it to him" and mario said "what a faggot im glad you lost your ball" and then professor morningwood said "true that my boy, hes pretty tight though" and mario said "oh god why are you gay" and professor morningwood laughed and said "look at him, my nigger! hes a fucking trap, even his dick is fucking feminine, i not gay" and mario asid "dude youre a gay pedophile fuck off" and professor morningwood said "hes not even underaged, but, ah, lets not fight, child, itd be bad for my reputation. also my daughter can hear me. anyway lets get oyu a pokemon. unfortunately there are no more pokeballs left, i gave the last one to my daughter, and you were late as fuck for some reason, but i do have one pokeball left, but its not very good" and mario said "whatever just give me my fucking pikachu ill catch rayquaza later" and then professor morningwood said "terribly sorry but maybe thisll be a lesson for you to come earlier, maybe there was even a good reason for whoever the fuck that was stealign the pokeball" and then mario said "okay sure can i have my pokemon now" and professor morningwood said "now listen its kind of rowdy and has personality issues and its not the ideal pokemon but i think youll do fine with it and maybe itll teach you a lesson about being late" and then mario said "okay give me my fucking pokemon" and then professor morningwood took out the pokeball and gave it to mario and mario opened it and it was MOTHERFUCKING RAYQUAZA and mario said "holy shit why the fuck did i get a fucking rayquaza good god" and then professor morningwood said "yeah sorry ive never even seen this pokemon type before i assume its some kind of ass snake... and speaking of ass snakes" he walked over to hideyoshi and grabbed his ass and hideyoshi said "o-oh" and then mario said "okay im gonna leave now before the gay intensifies at all. smell ya later, gramps, suck one down for me" and professor morningwood said "you little brat, ill send you pics of your mom sucking my dick" and mario said "yeah right you dont even know my phone number" and professor morningwood said "ill ask, shes coming over to get her lunch today" and mario saido "yeah right" and then he walked out the door and just to be sure he went to his home and he said "hey are you visiting professor morningwood today" and his mom said "oh, yeah, he was going to treat me to lucnh" and mario said "you mean you were going to suck one down" and his mom said "oh, you kinky boy, are you coming on to me?" and mario said "god damn it i ain't no motherfucker, smell ya later slut" and then his mom shook her head and said "morality these days, i swear" but then she screamed "MARIO WAIT" and mario siad "what" and his mom said "you forgot your pokegear, it just came back from the shop, you need it so people can call you, and also so you can listen to the radio" and mario took his pokegear and then he went down outside the house and he talked to the fat guy again to check if he had anything to say and he said "the wonders of technology never cease! now i can watch multiple pornos at the same time!" and mario said "oh okay nice repeating the same thing over and over again, huh? god if you awnted to distract the atuhrotiries from your presence you could at least say something thats not so extremely perverted why the fuck do you walk aroudn in front of little boys homes anyway" and the fat guy said "sometimes theyre girls! also im waiting for a turn with your slut mom, im pretty sure im the only guy who hasnt got a turn with her yet" and mario said "god damn it shes not even actually my mother i dont know why i even care" and then the fat guy said "oh sorry oyure adopted?" adn then mario said "no im from... yeah im fucking adopted whatever teh fuck. i think its time i named my rayquaza" and fat guy said "oh golly, what will you name it?" and mario screamed "RISE, ALABAMA MEAT SNAKE!" and then alabama meat snaek came out ofhis pokeball and mario said "USE BITE" and then the alabama meat snake used bite and ate the fat guy and mario said "youre the greatest rayquaza ive ever fucking had, alabama meat snake" and then alabama meat snake said "yeah and ill fuck your greatest pussy ive ever had if you dont keep me happy you lil white bitch" and then mario said "sure thing nigger" and then alabama meat snake said "hey hold on now man cant jut go around saying nigger while youre cruising the hood" nad mario said "bedtime for bullwinkle!" and then he pulled out his pokeball and withdrew alabama meat snake and alabama meat snake said "HEY IM NOT DONE HERE OTHERFUCKER" and mario said "yeah but i am" and then mario asid "god i gotta get some pokemon with less attitude soon, fuck" and then he walked to the end of the town but then professor morningwoods daughter, taekit, ran up to him and he said "oh hello are you the kid who got the bad pokemon? im so sorry for you! that bad thief stole the last pokeball, the one that would go to you! id offer to trade mine to you out of pity, but i dont really give a shit enough to do so! can we be friens" and mario said "uh sure arent you like ten" and she said "yes!" and mario said "god damn it hey when am i going to get my running shoes" and taekit said "oh how did you know i was going to give you running shoes! with these running shoes you can now run" and mario said "finally talk about a dystopia cant even be allowed to run unless i own running shoes" and taekit said "its for your own good! the coroporations said that if oyu run without running shoes oyu might break your slippres and step on a nail and then break your ankle and be cripple for the rest of your pathetic life!" and then mario said "uh thanks im going to put on my running shoes" and taekit siad "oh, you want me to turn around? ok!" and then mario said "what? no, why the fuck would i need you to turn around, im just putting on shoes" and taekit blushed and said "oh, for some people..." and mario said "i dont give a shit youre ten years old youre lucky im even wasting my time fucking talking to you" so then mario ran up into the grass and taekit said "YO LET ME SHOW YOU HOW TO CATCH A POKEMON" and then mario said "i know how to catch a goddamn pokemon you jut throw one of these balls at a pokemon once you get its hp in the red" and then taekit initiated a battle and she threw out her pichu and she used growl and then threw a pokeball and said "see! thats how you do it, you jut have to lower its hp a bit more than i did" and mario said "are you retarded you used FUCKING GROWL, that did no damage" and taekit said "hee hee! youre so funny! you boys tease me all the time, but i dont mind!" and then she ran off to wherever the fuck.

but then all of a sudden waluijew ran towards mario and he said "hey there you goyish fuck! you know what happens when you lose? you give several hundred motherfucking pokeshekels or whatever the fuck you call it to me. im going to battle hundreds of trainers and steal ALL Of THEIR MONEY, and then im going to start multiple investment scams, using the money i get from one guy to pay off the next one, but ill start multiple shell companies and bankrupt some of them before i can pay off my investments and thus make huge profits, and ill also buy lots of stock in companies and use my influence to promote degeneracy in america, which will get me a lot of shekels from our zionist overlords" and then mario said "god damn it fuck off to /pol/ you piece of shit, maybe if you shill there you can get 8$ an hour" and then waluijew said "hey, fuck off! i'll fight you and take all your money... you motherfucker!"

it was time... FOR A BATTLE!

so then waluijew took out his pokeball and threw out his SEXY MOTHERFUCKING RAICHU and he said "i used a motherfucking thunderstone as soon as i stole my pikachu! do you realize thwat the means?! my pokemon is far more powerful than yours will ever be! and not only that... this is a special mutated GRASS PIKACHU! a new experiment that you could have gotten if you werent so FUCKING L8 ALL THE TIME!" and then mario said "god damn it fuck off waluijew i got the greatest pokemon of all, AND HIS NAME IS ALABAMA MEAT SNAKE" and then waluijew said "nice name you degenerate" and he took out a soda and started sipping it through a loopy straw comically and then mario threw out a rayquaza and waluijew spit out his soda and said "WHAT THE FUCK" and then mario said "ALABAMA MEAT SNAKE, SHOW HIM YOUR STUFF" so then he used dragonbreath and instantly killed the grass type raichu and waluijew blasted off again and mario said "next time youll get a full taste... alabama meat whore" and then alabama meat snake said "yeah im going to rape that skinny jewish bitch" and then mario said "youre pretty cool idk why these faggots had trouble with you" and alabama meat snake "probably because theyre fucking pussies. can you buy me some edgy shades" and then mario said "uh sure maybe next town, theres no stores in the first town ever for some retarded reason. and theres only ever like four fucking houses, and one is a lab, which is even more retarded, and in x /y there was literally like ten fucking steps between the first two towns. its like a midget town, like a two inch rayquza" and alabama meat snake "nigger if i ever saw a two inch motherfucking rayquaza, id fucking stick him up my urethra" and then mario said "graphic. i like it" and then alabama meat snake said "yo you going to go on your adventure and discover your inner spirituality and resolve all your emotional conflicts or are you going to suck my dick and agree with everything i say nigger" and then mario said "yeah sure adventure time" so he opened up his pokeball and alabam meat snake got sucked in and he said "HEY WAIT THIS COULD BE LIKE HEARTGOLD WHERE I WALK OUTSIDE" and mario said "nah" so then mario walked over to where waluijew was and he took a few hundred pokeshekels out of his pockets and waluijew screamed "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING" and mario said "you lose, you pay, deal with it kike" and then waluijew shed a single shekel tear 


	163. Chapter 162

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN TOUCH MY POCKET BALLS

CHAPTER 162: THE SMELL OF ADVENTURE IS FRESH IN THE AIR... MARIO WILL GO AROUND AND STEAL MONEY FROM LITTLE KIDS WITH HIS MAGICAL RAYQUAZA

so mario spent a lot of time grinding but never caught any pokemon because hes a fucking retard or something

then suddenly marios pokephone started ringing so he picked up and he said "yo who is this" and it was JOEY.

so joey said "hey do you remember my super cool RATTATA" and mario said "no who the fuck are you" and joey said "my RATTATA is different from regular RATTATA" and mario said "i dont give a fuck about your shitty gay pokemon" and joey said "Its like my RATTATA in the top percentage of RATTATA" and maro said "nice" and then joey said "do you know what im saying" and then he hung up and mario siad "god damn it i hope i dont keep getting called by FUCKING autists every few minutes"and then mario started walking out on the path between littlejew town and hardkok town and then his pokephone rung again and mario turned it on and said "yo" and then it as PROFESSOR morningwood and he said "hey do you remember my super cool POKEMON RESEARCH" and mario said "i dont want to hear about your fucking bullshit ass science you retarded pedophile" and professor morningwood said "my POKEMON RESEARCH is different from regular POKEMON RESEARCH" and professor morningwood said "its like my POKEMON RESEARCH is in the top percentage of POKEMON RESEARCH" and then he said "do you know what im saying" and then he hung up and mario said "this is fucking retarded i need to find someone to give my pokephone to" so he backtracked to where waluijew was but waluijew was gone so mario said "fuck im gonna have to summon him"

so mario screamed "THE HOLOCAUST NEVER HAPPENED! SHEKELS ARE FOR SCRUBS! JEWISH PEOPLE WERE BRED 60000 YEARS AGO BY PREHISTORIC HITLER FOR THE PURPOSE OF FUELING JEW OVENS! SPECIALLY BRED TO HAVE THE MOST FUEL EFFICIENT BLOOD OF ALL THE SUB HUMAN PEOPELS" and then waluijew appeared riding a rock raichu and he said "who dares insult the greate- oh god damn it its you mario, what the fuck do you want" and mario said "take my pokephone" and waluijew said" why the fuck do you want me to take your phone" and then it started ringing again and mario gave it to him and waluijew answered it and said "okay who the fuck is this" and marios mom said "hey do you remember my super cool GAPE VAGINA" and then waluijew said "no i dont fuck whores" and then marios mom said "my GAPE VAGINA is different from regular GAPE VAGINA" and waluijew said "i dont fucking give a shit mario your mom is a whore" and then marios mom said "its like my GAPE VAGINA is in the top percentage of GAPE VAGINA" and waluijew said "im not going to fuck your ugly goyish ass you fucking pimpled shit sorceress" and then mario ran off using his running shoes before waluijew could give him his phone back and waluijew screamed "IM NOT FUCKING DONE WITH YOU MARIO GET BACK HERE YOU PEACE OF SHIT" but mario didnt listen and marios mom said "do you know what im saying?" and hung up and waluijew said "god damn it now im stuck with this fuckers fucking pokephone fucking useless piece of shit using me as some kind of fucking jewish dumpster i am the master race not a fucking garbage disposer fucking racist goyish bastard" then waluijew started sulking and he hopped back onto the back of his rock raichu and he said "move, buttslut, your master commands you" and buttslut the rock raichu started running up the grass path and waluijew smoked a joint

so then mario kept walking up the path and then he encountered a young man but not any young man it was youngster kenny and youngster kenny locked eyes with mario and ran up to him and tossed his pokeball into the air tauntingly and he asid "you sure are unlucky to have run into someone as strong as me" and then mario said "god damn it fuck off kid" and the kid screamed "it's a battle!" and then he threw out his level 6 patrat and mario said "god damn it youre wasting my time" so mario threw out ALABAMA MEAT SNAKE who was already like level 12 and youngster kenny said "pathetic, patrat use stirng shot" so then patrat used string shot slowing alabama meat snakes speed and alabama meat snake sai d"tihs is fucking pathetic" so then he used dragonbreath and instantly vaporized the patrat and youngster kenny said "wait what the fuck" and then mario said "use another dragonbreath" and alabama meat nsake said "already on it homie" and then he used another dragonbreath and hevaproized youngster kenny and youngster kenny scremaed "YOU SURE ARE UNLUCKY... TO HAVE RUN... INTO SOMEONE... AS STRONG... as ... me..." and then he vaporized into millions of pokesoul particles and mario said "alls well that ends well i guess" aand then alabama meat snake said "what a pussy faggot" but then his level 6 psyduck came out of his pokeball to avenge his master and his level 6 psyduck roared and caused alabama meat snake to flee and mario said "what kind of fucking pyduck has roar whatever though" so he threw a pokeball and caught the psyduck and named him "bitch nickel" and mario said "ill be your new master, bitch nickel, rip youngster whatever the fuck his name was" so he spit on youngster kennys ashes and kept walking over to hardkok town but then he realized he should catch a few pokemon so he went into the grass and he saw a bunch of fire pikachus so mario said "oh fuck i guess im going to have to catch some fire pikachus but what the fuck is a fire pikachu anyway" and then he threwo ut alabama meat snake and mario said "why the fuck wouild anyone want to make fire pikachus" and then alabama meat snake said "beats me, youre the retard species here, im motherfucking rayquaza" and then mario said "fair enough use feint attack or whatever how many moves do you know" and alabama meat snake laughed a dragon laugh and alabama meat snake said "how many moves do i fucking know? nigger are you serious im motherfucking rayquaza i know all the fucking moves" and mario said "oh nice" and then alabama meat snake said "im kidding i dont know shitty moves like string shot" and then he used feint attack to lower all the fire pikachus to 1 hp and mario threw a bunch of pokeballs and caught them and mario said "fuck what do i call 4 identical pikachus" and alabama meat snake said "alright look, name one ass nigger, name one titty snake, name one ringworm vagina, and name the last one whatever the fuck you want" andm ario said "good names alabama meat snake, good names. i guess ill name the last one salad eater" and then alabama meat snake said "is that some kind of reference" and mario said "yes" and he made a mental note that it would be really awesome if he encountered the garden robots some day

so then mario had to grind salad eater, ass nigger, titty snake, and ringworm vagina for like half an hour until they were all level 12 and bitch nickel was level 12 too now. so his entire team was ready for the first gym, mario was sure of this almost as sure as he was that hed be absolutely fucked once he got to the water gym assuming there is one but he said whatever and he walked out of the twisty grarss path and walked to the entrance of hardkok town which was almost as small as littlejew town with like, 4 fucking homes and a gym and some kind of gay ass fucking lake and then suddenly a maske figure dressed in bright flashy pink ran into mario and mario felt the pink figure giving marios ass a squeeze and mario kicked the pink figure and knocked him intot he ground and the pink figure screamed and said "fuck you arent a ten year old boy! who the fuck are you" and mario said "im fucking MARIO MARIO, and youre fucking fucked, because im not gay enough to let some faggot dressed in fucking pink grab my ass" and then thep ink figure wrapped his cape around his body dramatically and said "you will regret messing with team leopard, you italian bastard" and mario said "nah you will" and then amrio threw a pokeball and out came rayquaza and the team leopard gropist said "hey what teh fuck you cant just battle with me all ive got is a fucking zubat" and mario said "me and alabama meat snake here dont give a fuck, either you ko him or well kill you shithead" and the team leopard guy said "fucking hell and they call us villainous youre going to go around killing people just because they grope your ass" and mario said "this universe is retarded i didnt fuckign ask to be put in a retarded autism pokemon crossover and it doesnt even matter no matter what i do im going to be locked into the same shitty fucking storyline where team leopard has some ultimate plan or something and they unleash a legendary and they almost win but then i get to the legendary and catch it first and i beat the shit out of them or somethign, idk who cares at this point the series has been milked so hard that its pretty much the exact same thing over and over again" and then the team leopard guy said "youre insane" and then mario said "no" and then amrio said "alabama meat snake can you kill this fucker" and alabama meat snake said "roger, oveur, over" and then mario said "god damn it what kind of shitty fucking meme is that" and then alabama meat snake said "i dunno doesnt really fucking matter though, ima hyper beam this bitch" so then he opened his mouth and a giant blinding beam of light vaporized the faggy team leopard dude and the team leopard dude screamed "ALLAHU LEOPARDS"

so mario kept walking and then taekit the daughter of professor morningwood appeared again and she said "oh boy you sent that team leopard guy scrambling, didnt you? thats so heroic of you" and mario said "no i killed him" and then taekit said "thats os great of you team leopard is a new criminal organization that has appeared in the last few years and they steal peoplse pokemon for nefarious purposes we know nothing about" and mario said "thats great kid, why dont you go buy yourself an icecream sundae and play iwth pokemon barbie dolls or something" and taekit ignore this and said "here ill show oyu where teh gym and other important buildings are" and mario said "i can find the fucking gym for myself theres literally only FIVE FUCKING BUILDINGS IN THIS TOWN" so then she led him by the hand first to the pokemart and they went inside and it was a fancy futuristic looking sotre filled with all sorts of goods and taekit said "this is the pokemart in the pokemart you can buy just about everything you ened, and theres a pokemart in every town" and mario said "god damn it this is one hell of a corporate dystopian setting i never really noticed but its like people are fucking drownin gin monopolies" and then taekit led him to the pokemon center and she siad "this is the pokemon center you can get your pokemon healed for free here" and mario said "well at least the pokemart and pokemon center arent the exact same building as in some games thats just retarded and overcluttered" and then taekit said "alright now lets take you to the gym im sure hardkok would be pleased to fight you" and mario said "wait who the fuck is hardkok" and taekit said "thats the gym leader, hes a space ninja rapper krogan, unfortunately in the war he got afflicted with a holocaust and if rumors are to bebelieved that holocaust gave him a... a... a tube vagina!" and then mario said "oh my lord i bet im going to have to listen to retarded fucking rapping again thank god that hes the first gum and thus will be easy as hell to beat" and taekit said "dont underestimate him, he uses NORMAL type pokemon, like poliwhirl" nad mario said "thats not a fucking normal type pokemon thats a goddamn water type pokemon" and then taekit grabbed his hand and led him to the gym and she said "there! arent you glad you had someone as helpful as me to guide you around town?" and mario said "no but you know what could really make me happy" and taekit said "im underaged!" and mario said "no thats not what im fucking talking about i want you to kill yourself" and taekit started giggling and said "oh youre so funny, mario! bye!" and then mario said "god damn" and then hideyoshi kinoshitter or whatever the fuck came up to him and he said "hi mario a-are you going to do a gym" and then mario said "yes" and hideyoshi blushed and said "i-i will too... i just, i hope i do okay, ive heard the gym leader here, ive heard... he has a tube vagina" nad mario said "yeah but i highly doubt hes going to try to rape you" and hideyoshi said "of... of course he will! but, but, its not rape, dont you know? youre so ignorant! gym leaders are allowed to do anything to strengthen the resolve of their challengers!" and mario said "yo thats fucking retarded have fun" and then he walked away from the door letting hideousyoshi go inside

so amrio wlaked to the poemon center and healed up his pokemon, ready for a grand battle againt HARDKOK, the rapping space ninja krogan from tuchanka... mario was ready, or he thought he was ready, for the ear piecing raps that had audibly raped his ears so many chapters ago... he was ready with his team, alabama meat snake the talking rayquaza, bitch nickel the stolen psyduck, salad eater the fire pikachu, ass nigger the fire pikachu, titty snake the fire pikachu, and ringworm vagina the fire pikachu... 


	164. Chapter 163

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN TOUCH MY POCKET BALLS

chapter 163: HARDKOK KOKS HARD AGAIN... FLY HARD, HARDKOK, SOAR WITH THE POWR OF A THOUSAND RAPE RAPS... MY BODY IS READY... BUT MARIOS IS NTO

so mario equipped his six pokeballs which was the limit for pokeballs but then he realized he wasnt retarded and that he could probably stock as many pokeballs as he wanted why he could probably fill a whole fucking BAG with pokeballs and just toss those niggers out six at a time

mario was ready for the first gym battle he wasnt sure why he felt the need to mentally prepare himself for the first battle but he stil lfelt the need because this universe was absolutely retarded and every step he took inside this seven year old adventure rpg shit fantasy was a step towards his inner autism soul, but he knew he had to press on, the universe had abused mario, time and time again, even the safe haven of mario, the mario universe, was destroyed... mario lcosed his eyes and he focused on the six million, the mario holocaust perpetuated by the jew-run geromy kong... mario opened his eyes, filled with determination, wiping a tear or two from his wet oculars, he knew that he had to master reality because if he didnt master reality there was nothing left for him he had to get revenge or elese he owuld just be an empty shell of a man forever running from the powers that be that force him to bend to theri will, forever remembering the six million but being unable to do anything to avenge his fallen brethren, like a jew except with an actual holocaust thaat really happened instead of just a LIE, a zionist narrative made to give the jews a state of being underprivileged so that they wont be considered oppressors despite being the inventors of slavery and manipulating the owrld and creating nazi germany in the first place and creating the sjw empire that is now encoroaching upon the owlrd like communism except retarded instead of an iron curtain they have an autism safe zone ceating a new world empire of underprivilege that hates white males which are the suprememe aster race because sorry feminiggers, living in mud huts for tens of thousands of years doesnt grant you 'sentience' or give you the same basic rights that white males have, we live in fucking HOUSES while you were rolling in the mud fucking eating ringworms and making tapeworm stews and sacrificing babies to your bullshit black tribal gods, you are no white race kkk WHITE RACE KKK WHITE RACE KKK

so mario ran out of the pokemon cneter and he ran to the gym door and he divekicked the doors open causing them to crash to the floor and the gym stalker guy who always follows you around and gives you fresh water which is actually distilled sweat said "hey there champ to be, this pokemon gym uses normal type poke-" and mario screamed "I DONT GIVE A FUCK" and mario punched gym stalker guy in the throat and gym staler fell to the ground rolling on the floor in agony and he screamed "t-this... this gym uses... normal type *cough* pokemon... they're weak to... fighting type... moves, fuck... champ..." and then mario said "do i have to fucking kill you? stop talking asshole" and then he looked at the gym and it was made to look like caves of tuchanka and there were krogans with tube vaginas everywhere and mario walked into the tuchanka cave and bombs started flying everywhere, nin ja shuriken bombs so amrio ahd to run through the cave dodging explosions and then he saw a krogan ninja space warrior throw out a slakoth to stop him and mario said "eat shit, fucking tube vagina shit maggot" and the krogan said "r-racist!" and then mario scremaed "GO! RINGWORM VAGINA!" and ringworm vagina came out and mario screamed "USE BRICK BREAK" and ringworm vagina looked at mario with confusion on his face and mario saido "god damn it its fucking easy here let me show you" so he ran up to the krogan ninja space warrior and used brick reak to knock him out and ringworm vagina had comprehension dawn upon him so he used brick break and instantly killed slakoth and mario said "nice one ringworm vagina, youre pretty cool for a fucking pikachu which is lame as fuck and overrated everytime anyone says pokemon i have to deal with innumerbable swarms of pikachus flooding my asshole" so then he kept runnign through the cave gym and a group of krogans came out and their leader, billy jean said "bitch i hope youre ready for some tube vagina up that fine manly anus youve got there" and mario said "fuck off" and then he threw out ALABAMA MEAT SNAKE and he said "ALABAMA MEAT SNAKE! use surf" and then alabama meat snake spit out a giant wave of water or however the fuck pokemon use surf and then the surf washed them away and mario screamed "ALABAMA MEAT SNAKE! finish those niggers" and alabama meat snake said "not even giving them a chance to make their moves, i like your style nigger" and mario said "im here to win and get to the fucking pokemon league, not play fair" and alabama meat snake said "amen, im here to fuck bitches with my massive snake penis" and mario said "yeah sure you have fun with that" and alabama meat snake said "oh i will, why dont you go ahead while i take good care of billy jean here" and then mario said "sure thing nigger" so then mario dashed to the shrine where HARDKOK was praying... and mario said "HARDKOK! we meet again! ill snap your little tiny tube vagina like i fucking snapped your mom you krogan piece of shit, burn in tuchanka, im happy for the genophage" and hardkok turned around and scremaed in anger and mario realized he hadnt been praying to a shrine, he had actually been commiting unspeakables with hideyoshi and hideyoshi looked backwards and said "o-oh, i didnt want you to see me like tihs" and mario facepalmed and said "fuck off hidecunty before i fucking kill you too im not the best at restraining my super aryan saiyan powers" and hideyoshi screamed "mario! you are an aryan? i lvoe arynas" and mario said "sorry im not a fucking pedo like hardkok here, fuck off" so hideyoshi ran out of the gym screaming and hardkok screamed "U REDY HARDKOK?! IM GON FUK U MUTHAFUKA, MUH NOO SINGUL EHZ MARYUH GUN GET FUK LYKE TUCHUNKA, FEAT LIL FUK AN MUH TOOB VAJUNUH HIT IT LIL FUK" and mario said "oh god damn it is this chapter 129 again" and then the little midget ninja lil fuk rolled out of the corner and said

"HIT IT DADY GET REDY LADY GON FUK U REDY LESSSS GO STEDY I LUV FUKIN PUSY LYKE PUSYBLOSOM LUV DA FUK GONA RANSOM UR DUK HIT IT IM A SAND NIGUR BOHN N RAISED NIGUR GRONE UP 4 ISLUM GON FUK U DUM LUV FUKIN WHYTES IN DA BUM YUH CUM GET SUM CUM IN DAT SEXY WHYTE BUM YE YE YE TASTE CUM I GIV BITCHES ULLUH MEK DEM FEEL MUH ULLUH ULLAHU UKBUR GON GIVE U MUH SANDBAR SWITTSH A ROONI HARDKOK TYMES WA WASTIN STOP DA KLOK N FUKIN TALK TIK TOK TIK TOK"

then hardkok rolled in with a microphone wearing his baseball cap backwardsa nd wearing nigger shades and screamed

"THENKS SUN LEMME JUS SAY GIV SUM LUV B4 DA FYTE 2DAY I LUV MUH MUDDA LUV MUH BRUDDA-Z LYKE LIL FUK HE NEVR SPIT WEN HE SUK NO HOMO THO WE JUS FUK LYKE BRO TYOOB VAJAYJAY REPREZENt GODZ GENOFAYJJE PREZENT SUK IT IM GUN FUk U UP O LEMME SAY WUS UP WUS UP YE LETS ROK HARDKOK TYME 2 FUK MARYUH GUN SUK MUH TEN FUT PENNIS U GON BE MO HO DAN ULTRA TENIS U CUM 2 MUH GYM FINK 'IM GUN FUK HIM JIM'  
>BUT U UNT GUNNA CUZ IM DA POKE GUVNA GON SHO U a GOD TYME NORMI TIPE AINT GONA SLIME AAA NO COMPROMISE I USE NORMIE CUZ IM WISE NORMAL MISTER RAYSE GUN SMESH UR AS LYKE A KRAKT VAYSE GET FUKT PUNK GUN MAYKE U LIK MUH JUNK GUNK I HAYT WYTE RAYSE KKK SO CUM GET UR FUK OK OK OK?!<br>YE IM DA BOS EERE AN U KNO HIT IT LIL FUK I NO U DON SUK"

LIL FUK GO:

"YE WE DA POKE GODS GON SHO U PUWR OF AUR BODZ WE HOT WE STRON WE DON TEK FUKZ BUT U GON DY CUZ U GON SUKZ WEN I WUZ A BOY MUH DAD-E SEY SUN FUK GRIZLYES ERY DEY DEN WEN U FUK A WOMEN U WIL TEL HER U NOT AZ GUD AS GRIZLYE NETHUR SO I DUN FUK BERZ ERY DAY LYKE MUH DAD-E GON DID SEY AN I GON FUK U LYKE A BERZ CUZ IT WIL HERT N I WON CAIRZ YE YE YE IM LIL FUK N U SUK SO IL FUK UR BUT U PANZ-E SLUT GET FUKT LIL FUKT! PUSYBLOSOM UR DA FLOWR O DA MIDNITE JOYN DA FITE"

the pussy blossom the beautiful matriarch krogan with a big orifice penis joined da rap

"IM PUSY BLOSOM N IM NO HO WEL NOT 4 U FO LIL FUK FO SHO I LUV DA FUK HIS LIL FUK CUNT CUZ ON DIS LIL TINNY WINNY RUNT IS DA BIGEST TYOOB JAYJAY I EVAR SIN N IM GUN FITE HIM 4 RAYP N WIN CUZ IM PUSYBLOSOM N I DON TAYK SHITS BAUT AHM STEL HARDKOKZ NO WUN BITCH HE FUKS ME HRD N HE FUKS ME LO AN HE FUKS E ERY WAY FO SHO LUV UR TYOOB VAAYJAYS BOIS JENOFAYJJE KOODA BIN WOYSH MEKS A GURL LYKE ME WORF TEN UH YO AN IM GUN ABUZ MUH PUWR FO SHO FO SHO FO SHO FO SHO HARDKOOOOOK TIK TOK CUM STOP DA KLOK DETHKLOK"

HARDKOOOOK YOURE A FUCKING HERO:

"YE DAS HAUW DA NOO KERGANS ROLE EW GON FUK U HOO AUR PENII STOLE CUZ IM PAHRT KERGAN N ULSUH A DINDOO N IM GON UZE MUH DINDOO IN U GET FUKT MARYUUH CHUMP I HAYT TURYNANS ASSARHI CELERYANS DUMP I HAYT HOMENS TO U FUK SO CUM HERE U SUK WAN FITE ME 2 BAD 2 SAD IM 2 SRON 4 U UR FUKIN WEEK GU UR SHITE M88 DIS IZ MUH BATL BATE GET FUKT LIL PUNK SUK UH GUNK IM DA POKELAWRD OW TEST MUH SORd WE GON FITE LYKE ABNORMALZ SO TEST DA PAWR OV MUH NORMALZZZZZZ"

mario was barely able to withstand the awesome power of the ninja rapper space krogans new hit single, MARYUH GUN GET FUK LYKE TUCHUNKA FEAT LIL FUK AN MUH TOOB VAJUNUH, but he survived, cocky determination in his eyes because he knew anything this stupid sack of shit could throw at him wouldnt be as strong as his ASLABAMA EAT SNAKE AKA RAYQUAZA and he screamed "ALABAMA MEAT SNAKE YOU DONE YET WE GOT SHIT TO DO AND KROGANS TO STERILIZE" and the krogan rapper hardkok said "HOW DARE YOU THATS IT YOUR RACISM MEANS WE THREE ARE GOING TO JOINT RAPE YOU" and then hardkok lilfuk and pusyblosom all sent out slakoths and mario screamed "ALABAMA MEAT SNAKE THERES KROGANS TO STERILIZE" and alabama meat snake zoomed in between mario and the shitty rapper krogans and he said "sorry, i was busy castrating some nigger krogans. lets go" and then mario said "thats right! im goin 2 sho u muh one shetty rep M8, HIT IT ALABAMA MEAT SNAKE, UPROAR ATTACK, PLEY MUH NOO HIT SINGUL, WYTE RAYSE KKK FEAT ALALABOMBA MEET SNAYKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"WYTE RAYC SAY I HAYTE NIGERS LETS LYNTSH MOB NOW IM GON FUK NIGERS SHO U HOW IM REEL LEJIT KKK NO HOMOGAY U FUKIN KERGANS GON EET UH SPERGEN WEN IM LYNCHIN YO FAYK DINDOO ASS DAS RITE I SED IT FUKIN DINDOO AS U WON FITE ME? IM GON FITE U IM GON FUK UR BUT N MOUF 2 U MAD LIL PUNK? 2 BAD GET FUKT U GON C HAUW MARYUH BUKT UR MUM N UR SISSA (SHI WUZ A HAUT LAI)  
>Y I KOOD FUK UR FAMLEY al DAI O YE I FUKIN LUV TO FUK KERGANS FUKIN LUV IVEN DO DEYRE SPERGENS DETORJENNTT EMORRRJEENNNTT IVIL KUMIN UR WEY EVIL FRUM MARYUH U SEY?<br>KREZZY TAUK, KREZZY, NO IVIL HERE UNLY KKK SUH NIGUS FEER IM IVIL 4 BLAKS N HOLY 4 WYTES GON FUK UR MYND W/ A THUZZAND FRITES FITE NITE TONITE MUH RYMES MAD NASSY MUH SHPERET SUH KLESSY I LUV 2 FUK U DUM SLUTS LUV 2 CUM In OGER BUTS CUZ AIM ALFA WYTE RAYCE KKK N U GON DYE 2 DAI DAI DAI GET FUKT LIL SKRUBZ N CHEK MUH VORBAL DUBZ I DUBZ ERY DAY, CCOKAINE STEY AWEY CUZ LISSTEN WUT I SEY NIGGUHBITCH ALABOMBA MAET SNEAEEEAAAAYKE HIT IT"

so then alabama meat snake decided to cut the autism train and so these niggers some REAL raping power

"yo im the fucking meat snake yeah im the real king drake alabama coming home shining rod with golden domes fuck off niggers, ain't no room for two of us gonna send you on the bus to fucking krogan nigger hell but just as well, your pussys thin tube vagina skin limiting muh dick cant even fuck just finish quick need loose pussy like your FUCKING MOMS not your tight virgin sissy bums you call your shit rapping well heres some man RAPING gonna leave your ass GAPING you shit eating hogs you ever tried to fuck dogs?  
>nigger like you must have all niggers and slavs are fucking niggers white race kkk, motto of all the wiggers and im a true wigger, though i may act black so fuck off you panzy and blow all your crack right out of your bowels yeah hear that sound? a thousand howls that's my wolf coronation the throne's my estination i'm king of your anus and uranus is fine yeah i'm the real champ here so raise up your ass, dear cuase i'm going to fuck you and don't fucking cry to me when i am done cause ive always won at whatever ive done since i was born son of the highest god yeah sweet god of bod old machamp the great and no this aint bait you skiniggers aint got shit on my dad and you better damn right be fucking glad that im not old machamp cause hes good at rape and your skinny assholes would do more than gape"<p>

then mario said "alright thats a-fucking nough can you just hyperbeam these faggots already" and alabama meat snake said "with pleasure" and then he used hyperbeam and evaporated all fo the nigger kergans but pusyblosom managed to escape and she roared and sent out slaking and she said "YOULL NEVER DEFEAT ME YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED MY ALLIES BUT NOT ME" and alabam ameat snake said "hold on my balls are achin i really put my all into that hyper beam, give me a few minutes" so mario realized it was all on him so he robbed the pokeballs of lil fuks and hardkoks slakings and then he threw them out and he said "alright im gonna name you soul niggers cockringabel and I'M SALTY DADDY now cockringabel fucking PUMMEL THE SHIT OUT OF THAT BITCH And I'M SALTY DADDY do the same thing but then pusyblosom made her slaking use explode so mario withdrew his pokeballs right in time and took out his sand nigger dagger and he stabbed pusyblosom in her ugly bitch sand nigger kergan face and pusyblosom said "no! no, nto like this, i still had to avenge my fallen comrades, who died in the great battle of rayquazas hyper beam" and alabama meat snake screamed "MY NAME

IS

ALABAMA MEAT SNAKE!" and then he flew over to pusyblosom and impaled her on his massive tail (you were expecting me to say snake penis, right? fucking perverted furfag, kill yourself RIGHT NOW, RIGHT NOW, I FUCKING DARE YOU, FUCING DO IT RIGHT NOW, END IT ALL YOU FUCKING RETARDED SACK OF SHT) and she exploded because of his electric power. so mario took the hardkok badge off of hardkoks body and found a TM of some kind, what kind? it was a rainbow TM, so now mario could use any move. thats right, pokemon is getting CASAL AS SHIT, isnt it? pretty much fucking is when you can teach your level 1 piplup hyper beam and instantly kill a boss. i bet at gen X youll be able to beat the entire game without grinding a single time, fucking pokeniggers who cant make good games and casualize EVERYTHING, thisi s your fault... PUSSY SJWS WHO TIHNK FEELINSM ATTER 'oh this game is too hard' 'oh it hurts my feelings' 'oh the difficulty triggers my adhd' 'oh this game being hard makes me mad because i cant finish it, because my fingers have autism' WANT TO KNOW A SECRET, SJWS? DEAL WITH IT

so mario went through the explosion riddled cave gym and got to the entrance eand he saw the gym stalker still lying on the ground and as he walked by the gym stalker rsaid "you... you did good... kid..." and mario said "piss off you fucking faggot i dont need some faggot gym stalker with creepy glasses to tell me that" and he walked out of the gym

with ONE of the unigger regions 32 pokemon badges in hand... 


	165. Chapter 164

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN TOUCH MY POCKET BALLS

CHAPTER 164: TIME TO FUCK SHIT UP SIDEWAYS UPWAYS AND EVEN DOWNWAYS AS MARIO HAS JUST GOTTEN HIS FIRST BADGE AND CAN PROBABLY USE SOME USELESS MOVE LIKE 'ICE SCRAPE' OR 'LINT REMOVAL' OR 'MOUSTACHE TWEAK' OR SOMETHING WHICH DOES LIKE 20 DAMAGE AND HAS NO USE EXCEPT SOME OVERWORLD FUNCTION ANYWAY ARIO CAN USE ONE OF THOSE NOW I GUESS THOUGH IT COULD BE SOMETHING EVEN MORE USELESS LIKE 'MOSQUITO ATTRACT' OR SOMETHING THOUGHI GUESS THAT MIGHT BE AN EFFECTIVE BATTLE OVE BECAUSE YOU COULD GIVE YOUR FOES MALARIA OR SOMETHIJNG? IDK SOUNDS USELESS TO ME ANYWAY SURF MASTER RACE, SOLAR BEAM WOULD BE OKAY BUT BECAUSE YOU NEED TO CHARGE IT UP ITS ABSOLUTE FUCKING SHIT OH BOY LOOK IM REALLY GOING ALL OUT WITH THIS CHAPTER TITLE HUH? FUCK OFF KID THIS AINT FUCKING NOTHING IVE DONE LONGER

so mario clutched his badge lovingly and waited for the inevitable waluijew encounter becuase obviously right after he came out of the first gym he would get ambushed by his long time rival, waluijew, who was greedy and shekel-thirsty, but he didnt appear, he waited there for three minutes seeing if there was some kind of event or something if he was missing some kind of animation of like a leaf blowing across the screen to symboloizet he beauitful passage of autism. i mean autumn

but then waluijew didnt show up anywhere so mario took a step down to the center of town because he wanted to see if he could buy a fuckton of pokeballs and then waluijew came crashing into him and mario said "OH GOD DAMN IT FUCKING HELL I THOUGHT I WAS SAFE" and waluijew screamed "NOBODY EXPECTS THE JEWISH INQUISITION" and then mario said "fuck you" and mario punched waluijew in the face and waluijew fell face backwards and he screamed and said "WHAT THE FUCK MAN YOU CANT FUCKING PUNCH ME THATS AGAINST THE RULES PHYSICAL ON HUMAN VIOLENCE IS PROHIBITED THIS IS A FUCKING KIDS GAME WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OH LORD YOU FUCKING ONSTER YOU CRUEL HIDEOUS ANBABY DID YOUR GOYISH MOTHER RAPE OYU WITH A BATTLE AXE WHEN YOU WERE A BABY" and mario said "god damn it you jewish piece of shit you are LITERALLY worse than snowy, and thats saying something" and waluijew said "fuck you! i am NOT worse than snowy! now bend over, my NEW pokemon team will annihilate you! prepare thy pokeshekels!" and then waluijew threw out three pokeballs at once and they were three ice raichus and waluijew screamed "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO COUNTER MY ICE RAICHUS, FAGGOT?!" and mario said "ahahaha you fucking moron i have three four pikachus, AND a psyduck" and waluijew screamed "FUCK" and then mario threw out four fire pikachus, ass nigger, ringworm vagina, titty snake, and salad eater, and mario screamed "ALL FIRE PIKACHUS! BURN THIS LITTLE NIGGER IN THE ETERNAL FLAMES OF THY BEATING HEARTS!" and waluijew said "holy shit that is some of the most anime shit i have ever heard, and im a fucking pokemon rival for gods sake" and mario said "enough talk! fire!" and then all the fire pikachus used ember and it was supper effective and the ice raichus melted and waluijew screamed "OH MY GOD Y POOR BEAUTIFUL ICE RAICHUS! OYU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD! HOW CAN I BE EXPECTED TO GET SHEKELS WHEN YOU KILL ALL MY POKEMON?! HOW CNA I START INVESTMENT SCAMS AND FEED MY... POOR JEWISH FAMILY?!" and mario said "poor jews dont exist, fucking hell. thats some leftist propaganda right there" and then waluijew screamed "OH FUCK OFF YOU WHITE SHIT WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN INCREDIBLE RACIST" and mario said "because its FUCKING HILARIOUS and this is my TRADEMARK FUCKING PERSONALITY AND MY TRADEMARK FUCKING HUMOR YOU JEW ALL I HAVE TO DO IS CALL EVERYTHING JEWISH AND CHANT WHITE RACE KKK AND I BECOME AN INCREDIBLY POWERFUL JOKE MEME" and waluijew said "you will NEVER be a meme. NEVER" and mario said "true that, but i can still steal all your pokeshekels, so fucking GIVE THEM TO E" and waluijew said "NO, I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN GIVE YOU MY POKESHEKELS" and mario said "oh really?" and then he threw out alabama meat snake and alabama meat snake snorted lightning out of his nose and he said "sup nigger" and then waluijew started screaming so hard his hat flew off his head and then he emptied his wallet onto the ground and ran away and mario said "oh man that idiot dropped like 10k pokeshekels what a fucking moron lmao, amazing he was able to get 10k pokeshekels already, must be a junior banker or something"

and then the spirit of youngster kenny floated up to mario and dsaid "you sure are unlucky to have run into someone as strong as me" and mario said "oh man you again? i stole your psyduck and named him bitch nickel" and youngster kenny opened his mouth and out came a pokegear ringing noise and mario said "oh my god is this a nightmare" and then youngster kenny reached his hadn into his throat and pulled out a pokegear pokephone and hardkok started speaking through it and he said "hey do you remember my super cool NOO SINGUL?" and mario said "yes i remember you fucking autism rap" "my NOO SINGUL is different from regular NOO SINGUL" and mario said "yes its 20% more retarded" "its like my NOO SINGUL is in the top percentaage of NOO SINGUL" "do you know what i'm saying?" and then he hung up and mario said" oh my god i can already tell this is going to be a shitty fucking meme can i just collect 32 fucking gym badges already and be done with this? please?" and youngster kenny said "you sure are unlucky to have run into someone as strong as me" and mario said "you're not fucking strong you're weak i fucking killed you. well alabama meat snake killed you, but still" and then youngster kenny said "but i am a wizard" and alabama meat snake was still out and said "yo i know ghost type attacks" and mario said "uh yeah use one already" and youngster kenny said "you sure are unlucky to have run into someone as strong as me" and then he threw out his level 6 golduck and mario asid "god damn it not this shit again" and alabama meat snake kille them all using night shade or spome spimilarly spoopy spary speleton spower. and mario said "nice one alabama meat snake, i fucking LOVE you, literally beyond god tier starter" and rayquaza said "yeah im a fucking legendary what do you expect? the fucking easter bunny? lmao" and mario said "fuck how do you even pronounce lmao" and alabama meat snake said "are you kidding me? i literally just said it. lmayo. lmaaayy-oh it's not fucking hard man" and mario said "uh yeah my bad sorry" and alabama meat snake said "ahahaha dont fucking apologize you sissy bitch, god, youre so fucking BETA. more beta than" "snowy?" amrio finished. and alabama meat snaek smiled with hsi weird legendary dargon pokemon face and mario said "yeah man lets fucking go already weve already gone through two towns, now i guess we need 31 more or something? what kind of goddamn pokemon game has 32 fucking badges, thsi is literally beyond autism tier. and thats saying something, considering im VERY acquainted with autism tier" and alabama meat snake said "yeah im sure you have a very intimate rrelationship with autism you fucking autism manbaby reject, now lets fucking stop talking and go we need 31 more fucking badges do you seriously think people want to read through a hundred chapters of you getting FUCKING pokemon badges?" and mario said "you fucking shithead do you seriously think anybodys going to read a fucking mario trollfic the size of, like, several dozen books" and alabama meat snake said "well no, but still. i mean im sure youd just LOVE to get one or two hundred thousand words out of this shitty intermission but thats not going to fucking roll. lets fucking get a goddamn badge already and not stretch out this shitfest any more than it has to be stretched out. eriously, how long do you think 'HEY DO OYU REMEMBER MY SUPER COOL MEME ITEM phonecalls and youngster kenny and waluijew the shekel investment scam rival are going to stay funny? i mean they're already not fucking funny, you're on thin fucking ice here" and mario said "ill think of something god DAMN, now shut the fuck up because htis shit is getitng beyond cringeworthy. any more of this RETARDED PISS FESTIVAL and me and my one reader (hi potato piss pub wife) will probably throw a goddamn communal rage aneurism. NOW BACK INTO THE FUCKING BALLS" and alabama meat snake said "god damn it man you cnat keep stuffing me into your fucking balls all the time" and mario said "yes i can, its fucking easy" and mario opened his pokeball and alabama meat snake got pulled back into it and mario dusted his hands and said "another one bites the dust" and then he walked out of the town or was about to but then he saw an old man npc literally the only npc in the town and he talked to him and the old man said "there is a legend that the pokemon league is built on top of an interdimensional portal/! can you believe?" and mario said "huh, it's a good thing to know there's actually a good reason for me to collect all these badges. i mean, i figured once i beat the ame i might be able ot find a portal or something retarded like that, but it's good to actually know that for a fact" so mario walked out the narrow path out of the town and it was a dark and gloomy forest and he was met by a girl in a kimono...

except, no, it was FUCKING HIDEYOSHI AGAIN (more like hideousyoshi) and mario said "oh god damn it hi hideyoshi" and hideyoshi said "hi mario, this is a forest where pokemon doubleteam, you need to stick with me" and mario said "no i dont i can send out multiple partners at once" and hideyoshi said "that soudns so wrong, id think youre almost coming onto me" and mario asid "that had nothing to do with me arent you fucking underaged" and hideyoshi said "no way man im 18" and mario said "gee that sure is fucking convenient, ain't it? don't give a fuck though, youre probably lying about your age and are secretly the nsa or something" and hideyoshi said "Do you mean the pokemon police" and mario said "uh yeah that anyway if youre going to go with me through this retard forest at least heal my pokemon" and hideyoshi said "oh boy ill heal your pokemon alright" and mario said "no i maen literally just heal my fucking pokemon i'm not gay" and hideyoshi said "really?" and mario asid "yes" and hideyoshi said "but professor morningwood isnt gay either, but thatt doesnt stop him" and mario said "yeah and i bet he fucks his daughter too, fucking shithead" and hideyoshi said "now thats entering the realm of unreasonable speculation, i mean shes fucking ten and this is a kids game" and mario said "yeah but that doesnt even matter considering youre in it. i literally just went into a gym run by some retard krogan with a tube vagina who rapped about raping my ass" and hideyoshi said "look just accept the bounties of my aged up trap ass already" and mario said "no i have shit to do" and then he started walking through the forest and hideyoshi said "why won't you lay claim to my degenerate trap anus?!" and mario asid "because i am true to /pol/ and also because i'm only gay for duke nukem and other people who aren't retard traps and ALSO because i need to get THIRTY TWO FUCKING BADGES and then i need to fight the pokemon league and i need to get back to my original universe and i need to find fucking waluigi my longtime friend" and hideyoshi laughed and said "silly mario, waluijew is right behind you" and mario said "im talking about waluigi" and waluijew was right behind mario with a warhammer about to defeat mario once and for all but then mario took out his tube dagger modeled after a tube vagina that he looted off of pusyblosoms corpse and he threw it between his legs, piercing waluijews chest and waluijew started writhing on the ground in exquisite agony and mario said "another one bites the dust" and waluijew screamed "YOU POKESHEKEL STEALING BASTARD! SOME DAY ILL BEAT YOU AND STEAL ALL YOUR SHEKELS FOR MY NUMEROUS FUTURE INVESTMENT SCAMS AND FOR MY EVENTUAL CONTROL OF AMERICAN SOCIETY THROUGH DEGENERATE MEDIA THAT I CONTROL" and mario said "god damn it you filfthy degenerate kike would you fuck off? you can never beat me, my starter was a FUCKING RAYQUAZA and i am literally an aryan saiyan capable of going super aryan saiyan 10, you are LITERALLY FUCKING HOPELESS, i mean jut a while ago i fucking went into the future and destroyed fucking israel alongside an army of goddamn aryans and space hitler. do you seriously think ONE jew, a jewish version of a good friend of mine, can stop me? an entire nation couldnt, what can you do? what can you do? youre worse than snowy, and snowy sure as hell cant stop me" and waluijew was listening while on the ground bleeding and writhing in agony and he said "i will defeat you, its like in bug life or whatever the fuck that old pixar movie was called #buglife, the grasshoppers who are evil and strong, like you, knew one truth, if one ant stands up, they all stand up, so the smallest rebellion must be crushed" and then mario said "are you kidding me that same metaphor can be used against the zionists controlling society, thats why they have to make america so hopelessly degenerate, if one ant stands up, they all stand up, so theyu need to mae rebellion and eresistance seem hopeless, so that all their 1984 new world order plans can advance without any sort of problems WHATSOEVER" and waluijew said "fuck off to /pol/, mario" andm ario shrugged his shoulders and said "later, jew" and then he kept walkign through the forest and hideyoshi said "mario, do you eally go to pol? i've heard /pol/, and all of 4chan, is a bad place, is this true?" and mario said "nah man 8chan /pol/ master race, also youre a fucking sissy trap youre not allowed to have opinions" and hideyoshi forwned and said "im not sure i enjoy being objectified like this" and mario said "yeah and im not sure i enjoy your existence but its something i have to deal with" and hideyoshi screamed "WHY ARE YOU ABUSING E?" and mario said "i havent even started to abuse oyu, god damn, i could do a w4hole lot more than this" and hideyoshi said "oh, no, please don't ravage my innocent aged up trap body!" and mario said "god damn it would you fucking die? you're fucking awful and you don't even look aged up you're porbalby just am ember of the fbi waiting for me to slip up and rape you" and hideyoshi said "perish the thought mario!" and mario said "perish yourself you annoying fucking shithead, why are all you femboy types such annoying pieces of shit? in the porn you are pretty much the master race but in reality youre all a bunch of colorful special snowflake attention whores who dye their hair fucking neon colors and fuck themselves silly iwth rainbow colored dildos hwile making youtube vlogs, its fucking PATHETIC, fucking HELL, i guess its true that every rose has MILES OF FUCKING SHITTY EDGE AND PERSONALTIY PROBLEMS AND AUTISM BAGGAGE" and hideyoshi said "god damn it if i didnt have to stay with you until you get through this forest, i would totally run off screaming and crying right now" and mario said "god damn it just... just go fuck yourself and die forever, PLEASE, liek, after we get out of this forest, i was going to say i am glad that its good pokemon gmaes dont have that many events but this one is fucking overflowing with unwanted fucking character development and i am FUCKING SICK OF IT, pokemon characters are ufcking awful and i fucking hate them, god, i should play x/y tbh, i never finished the pokemon league" and hideyoshi said "yeah, you totally should!" and mario said "nngghh man i cant deal with you youre such a terrible person, i swear" and hideyoshi pouted and said "oh... you're so silly, mario, youre joking right? all you 4chan types always joke around a lot because you have an alpha male complex that makes you want to domiante everyone by hurting their feelings" and mario said "oh you fucking faggot look how much time ive fucking wasted on you i need to go get a badge" so he started wlaking forward and there were side routes with lots of grass but he just went straight forward and 20 steps from the entrance was the exit and mario said "this is literally the gayest forest i have EVER FUCKING BEEN IN no wonder they have 32 badges if every are is this fucking bare of content" and hideeyoshi said "b-but theres special content to the left and right! youre missing a legendary... um... legendary... legendary... uh... legendary... piousflock!..ia! uh, god of... pious religion, yeah, the ultimate legendary, the first light type" and mario said "no" and then he walked out of the forest

and then hideyoshi said "well we got through the forest together! im so glad we got quality time like this together" and mario said "are you kidding me are you jsut scripted to say that or are you literlaly this much of a beta i spent the ENTIRE FUCKING FOREST sreaming at you about you being a sissy faggot"

and hideyoshi winked and ran away and mario screamed something at him

"COME SUCK MY METAL MACHINE" - sabaton 


	166. Chapter 165

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN TOUCH MY POCKET BALLS

CHAPTER 165: BADGE NUMBER TWO... GET READY FOR THE LONG HAUL, MY ILLEGITIMATE MEXICAN SOLENA GOMEZ LOVING CHILDREN! i hate and love you simultaneously :^) (fuck off snowy) (you too savin) (shoutout to my no 1 bitch, rachel, actually the both of you i guess though the other one totally looks like a man, ugh, you were boring as hell too)

so then amrio looked aroudn the new town he was in, which was called genesiseye city and which had skyscrapers EVERYWHERE but none of them had doors because gamefreak didnt want to maek that many enterable buildings but its just as well because marios ocd would have forced him to go into every single building and chekc it otu in case he could get like a free eevee or something from some asshole npc it would mostly just be old people whining about one thing or another or praising technology or something though so the fact that there were only a few enterable buildings was good, besides the fact that it was called genesiseye city meant that it was obviously based on either psychic, ghost, dark, or fairy type pokemon, all of which are weird as fuck, and a city based on psychics is not good. he was pretty sure it was psychics though because he coudl see lgowing pink eyes everywhere and the buildingsl ooke weird and had really weird designs and mario said "god damn it time to go to the gym i guess" and then mario realized he probably should have grinded a bit so he went back into the fores,t laone this time without hideousyoshi to annoy him with his beta behavior so mario threw out all eight of his pokemon, his fire pikachus, his alabama meat snake, his psyduck, and his two slakings, and then he went and ground on lopunnies for like an hour until finally he found a magikarp in the forest and he said "lmao what the fuck are you doing in the forest you fish nigger" and the magikarp screamed "YO IMABOUT TO SLAP A HO IF YOU KEEP TALKING TO ME LIKE THIS FOO" and mario said "fuck off man i already have one mouthy talking pokemon i dont need another" and then the magikarp transformed into a three headed african american gyarados and screamed and said "I AM TYRE LORD OF THE FOREST AND YOU HAVE GRINDED YOUR WAY INTO MY ILL WISHES" and then mario said "uh sure why do you have three heas" and then tyre screamed "ONLY SO THAT I CAN KISS YOU MORE" and then he grew twenty more heads and mario said "god damn it you seemed cooler with that initial statement whatever" and then he threw out alabama meat snake and alabama meat snake was about to fire a hyper beam but then tyre said "YO YO YO HOLD UP THI AINT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE IM NOT ACTUALLY A MAGIKARP" and mario said "i can fuckign see that youre a fucking gyarados with liek 20 heads" and thne tyre said "NO BUT LOOK IM A DITTO" and then he turned into a penis shaped ditto andm ario said "ahahaha nice, sexual imagery, i fucking love it, so original. look i just went into a rap battle with three fucking nina edgy rapper krogans, two of which had fucking TUBE VAGINAS, and one of which had a fucking cavity penis or somethign, i dont need a fucking jelly penis" and then mario said "ah fuck it i guess ill do it to fill up my pokedick" and then mario threw a great ball and captured the ditto and nicknamed it jelly penis and jelly penis said "YO YO YO HOLD UP THIS AINT COOL MAN MY NAME IS FUCKING TYRE LORD OF THE FOREST I DONT WANT TO BE CALLED JELLY PENIS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE, MAN, THAT SHITS WHACKEd, WHAT KIN DOF NIGGER WOULD PUT UP WITH THAT" and then mario asid "you would" and he stuffed the ditto back into his pokeball and then he said "wait why the fuck didnt i get a pokedick entry" and he looekd in his menu and he didnt have a pokedick and he siad "GOD DAMN IT" so then he walked out of the forest and towards a gym but then taekit ran past him really quick and he looked and he saw a team leopard woman running after her and mairo said "i assume im supposed to chase them but fucking hell i didnt come all this way as a spiritual being to give a shit about ten year old girls in an autistic pokemon gmae" so then he walked into the pokemon gym but the gym leader, who was literally two years old and had three eyes and was floating said to him "oh no team leopard is on hte march, i will consult with my inner soul to decide what to do" and then amrio said "oh god damn it i guess im going to have to hunt me down a leopard" so then he walked out the gym and he saw taekit and the team leopard person run past again and he threw out JELLY PENIS the ditto and he said "JELLY PENIS TURN INTO A MOTORCYCLE" and jelly penis said "YO ROGER THAT MY NIGGER BUT LOOK CAN YOU CALL ME TYRE" and mario said "no, now vroom up for me jelly penis" and then he jumped onto the ditto motorcycle and they rode after the team leopard woman and then mario screamed "CONSUME HIM AS A DRAGON" and then the motorcycle turned into a dragon and the ditto swallowed the team leopard member and taekit looked back and saw the monstrous ditto dragon chewing up the team leopard woman into bloody bits and she screamed and fainted and mario said "alright well thats that i guess, wonder if i can get any shekels off her body" so then mario walked up to taekit and was reaching into her pockets to steal her wallet when all of a sudden he saw professor morningwood and professor morningwood facepalmed and said "are you seriously going to rape my daughter right in front of me? nigger, can you not respect another mans property" and mario said "dude im not a fucking boylove niggerbeast like you im just stealing her fucking pokeshekels give me a break" and professor morningwood siad "well make sure thats all you do you fat italian bastard, AND IVE TOLD YOU SEVERAL TIMES I AM NOT A FUCKING PEDOPHILE, HIDEYOSHI IS AGED UP, and I HAVE NEVER RAPED MY DAUGHTER AND I WILL NOT UNTIL SHE IS LEGAL" and then amrio said "fuck off you fucking incestual dick dragon and give me my pokedick" and professor morningwood resumed his jovial smile as mario removed his daughters wallet and professor morningwood siad "ah yes, thats right, i forgot to give you your pokedick! this pokedick, conveniently shaped as a buckleable object to fit into your straps, wil lrecord all the pokemon you get, etc, go fill it up for me" and then he tossed the dick encyclopedia to mario and mario too kit and said "yeah sure thing thanks prof" and then the professor morningwood said "ah, silly kids, now i just need to make that time achine so i can skip the wait..." so he went over to the magic store and bought time machine parts...

so then mario went into the pokemon gym and the creepy gym stalker was waiting and he siad "greetings champ to be this gym is a user of psychic type pokemon, which means you had better not think about your strategy or else theyll know what it is, and also you should use dark type pokemons unless youre a dumb bitch who doesnt type trump" and mario said "alright i have to admit that last statement improved my opinion of you" and gym stalker said "oh? in that case take this fresh water" so mario took the fresh water and beat the creepy gym stalker within an inch of hois life with it and he screamed "YEAH NOW INSTEAD OF BEING AN AUTISM KID YOURE A FUCKING AUTISM NECKBEARD" so then he threw the fresh water to the side an walked off to the inside of the gym, which was a giant ball with paths that lit up based on what you were thinking, and you could only walk on the right paths. creepy gym stalker guy reached his hand out to mario as his eyes closed as he slipped into unconsciousness and he whispered "i only... want... to help..." and mario looked back and flashed a glare at him but he was already unconscious and mario said "what a perfect waste of a leer, damn" so then he walked on the paths and as he got more and more frustrated the paths started to change and he noticed every time he got angrier different paths would light up and finally when he was within an inch of becoming super aryan saiyan 10 and destroying the gym out of anger the path to the gym leader which was glowing all the colors of the alphabet and mario aisd "fucking HELL i will shank a bitch" and then he walked up to the gym leader and the gym leaders eyes opened in shock and her 2 year old body scrambled with the wisdom of an old man about to date the terminator and mario said "alright bitch just GIVE ME THE GOD DAMN GYM BADGE YOUR SHITTY FUCKING GYM WORKED AND NOW I WANT TO BOEAT YOU TO DEATH SO DONT MAKE ME" and then the gym leader whose name was symo said "eeee! no, i have to fight you you bad boy!" so she threw out psychic dugtrio which was dugtrio with glasses and mario said "i swear these games get more and more unoriginal every time, fuck, this is retarded" so then he became super aryan saiyan 10 and he glowed with golden power and his eyes became a shining blue incredibly bright and symo said "no, the power! the power is overbearing" and then super aryan saiyan 10 mario grabbed the psychic dugtrio by one of its heads and pulled it up and it was actually three naked black men huddling homsoexually together and he swung the trio around and threw them into symo and symo fell off of the psychic ball into the infinite nothingness below and mario screamed "OH FUCK" so he flew to symo and picked her up and threw her to the magic psychic ball and then he threw out JELLY PENIS the god ditto and he said "alright can you search this bitch i feel weird looting a two year old girl" and jelly penis said "YO HOLD UP IS THIS SERIOUSLY WHAT YOURE GOIG TO AKE ME DO? FUCK MAN" and then mario said "no i dont fuck men now fucking do it, god DAMN i just want you to loot the corpse of a 2 year old girl" and then symo said "b-but im still alive..." and mario said "sorry" and he took out a 9mm pistol and capped her fucking brains out and mario said "fixed" adn then jelly penis turned into a bunch of tentacles and searched her clothing until he found the gym badge and a tm for "how to improve your life in ten minutes or less through hypnotherapy" andm ario took the two items and said "god did you really have to become tentacles to do it? ill admit its kind of hilarious but whatever. guess ill take this gym badge, wonder when im actually going to get my first HM. what even is the first HM?" so he flew to the entrance of the gym and powered down and creepy gym stalker guy said "champ! champ, you did it... i knew it" and then mario said "will you die? fuck, i mean i dont want to kill you, but i will if you keep being such a creepy ufcking faggot, good lord" and then creepy gym stalker said "please no" so mario took him and threw him into the infinite nothingness below the psychic ball and creepy gym stalker screamed in agony as he descended to his doom and mario said "well, that takes care of that"

so he walked outside and suddenly his old rival waluijew ran past him so mario threw out JELLY PENIST HE GOD DITTO and then he said "GRAB HIM DITTO" so he turned into a bouquet of lewd tentacles nad grabbed waluijew by the ankles and pulled him back and mario said "yo why are you running" and waluijew siad "GOD DAN IT I JUST GOT MY FIRST HM, ITCH SCRATCH, DONT YOU FUCKING DARE TAKE IT FROM ME" and mario said "lmao thats comically convenient, thanks" so then he reached into wlauijews backpack and waluijew said "YOU CANT FUCKING DO THIS TO ME YOU FUCKING SHIT ASSHOLE" and then mario heard a familiar phone ringing and mario said "oh god damn it not this shit again"

and just as he got the HM for itch scratch he accidentally pressed the accept c all button on the pokegear pokephone and he heard the voice of his old friend waluigi on the phone and waluigi was saying "hey, do you remember my super cool TEAMWORK WITH MARIO?" "my TEAMWORK WITH MARIO is different from regular TEAMWORK WITH MARIO" and mario said "waluigi? waluigi, is that you? WALUIGI! where are you?!" but waluigi kept meming, boudn by the power of the pokephone meme, and he siad "its like my TEAMWORK WITH MARIO is in the top percentage of TEAMWORK WITH MARIO" and mario said "waluigi please dont meme i nede to find you" and then waluigi said "do you know what im saying?" and then he hung up and mario took the phone out and dialed the real waluigi and he screamed into the phone but what came out was "hey, do you remember my super cool NEOFASCISM?" and waluigi said "hey you retarded nigger the pokephone is a meme device you cant fucking talk through it you shithead" and mario said "my NEOFASCISCM is different from regular NEOFASCISM" and waluigi said "uh yeah whatever look im trapped by the pokemon league, idk who trapped me, might as well be shrek the ogre" and mario said "its like my NEOFACISCM is in the top percentage of NEOFASCISM" and then mario couldtn stop his lips from saying "do you know what im saying" and then his hands moved unbidden to stop the call and mario could barely stop them and he tried his ahardest not to and he tried talking into the phone but no noises came out and waluigi said "damn it mario you dumb jew you cant resist the magic of the pokephone. pretty fucking niggerly of you to try but i guess its a good chance to flex your spiritual boner muscles? whatever, fuck off" and then marios finger finally turned it off and mario said "god DAMN it i hate pokephones FUCK" and mario was covered in sweat from strainign his spiritual boner muscles to resist the magic and then waluijew said "wait why the fuck were you talking to me, what the FUCK is going on" and mario said "not your concern you jewish memelord, fuck off before i have ALABAMA EAT SNAKE FUCKING EAT YOU" and wlauijew got on his feet and ran away as fast as he could scremaing insults against the aryan master race

"jesus wept" - the new testament 


	167. Chapter 166

"The preparations for... full swing... had to be... erected, ...Julia... endlessly plugged... the Parsons children [anally]..." - 1984, by george orwell

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN TOUCH MY POCKET BALLS

CHAPTER 166: THE QUEST CONTInUES... mario must get his third pokemon badge... the UNIGGER REGION HOLDS SECRETS... but whatk inds?!

so mario wlaked through the city of genesiseye and he was going to go to the exit but then all of a sudden he saw a huge shadowy figure dart across the street and then he turned around and a giant metallic monster with a long red cape was standing inf ront of him and then the robot bent down hooking a cup of tea with one finger and said "fancy some tea, chap?" and mario said "NO, what the fuck, who the fuck are you" and q said "just your friendly neighborhood roman legion tea drinking robot, mate" and mario said "youre fucking beautiful can i ride on your back" and q said "yes" and then mario climbed onto qs back and q started running through the streets of genesiseye which was good because ever since black gamefreak has been making cities that are RETARDEDLY LOMG like who the fuck wants to walk that far, fucking moron shitheads, nobody gives a fuck about your HD graphics, we just want to fucking CATCH POKEMON not fucking spend hours holding down forward at least circle pads are more conductive to being pushed i guess

so mario rode on the back of q all the way to the end of the city and q said "this is as far as ill take you chap, sorry, ive got a new brew to make" and mario said "sure whatever thanks i guess" and then he started to walk towards the bridge and there was a slakoth blocking the path to the bridge connecting genesiseye city to new hope village andm ario tried to walk past but he couldnt even though the slakoth was FUCKING TINY and mario said "oh god damn it this is retarded im going to have to teach one of my pokemon itch scratch arent i" and then mario said "alright fuck who the fucks going to learn itch scratch" and he tried to teach it to his pokemon but the only pokemon that could learn it was bitch nickel his psyduck so mario taught bitch nickel itch scratch and it had like fucking TEN DAMAGE and fifty accuracy and a 50% chance to heal the opponent instead of damaging it, literally the worst move because gamefreak wants you to suffer to move on i guess

so then mario threw out bitch nickel and he said "ALRIGHT BITCH NICKEL, SCRATCH THAT SHIT o rsomething this is fucking retarded i hate gamefreak why did i ever have to be put in to htis fucking scenario this is fukcing retarded and smells like autism brothels" and then bitch nickel scratched the fuck out of the slakoth and the slakoth yawned and started crawling away but it took FUCKING AGES to crawl away because it was a slakoth and mario said "oh my god can this go any slower" and then the slakoth fell asleep again and mario ahd to go up to it and he threw bitch nickel out and made it scratch the slakoths itch again and mario said "this is retarded god damn lets go already" and finally the slakoth moved far away from the sides of the bridge and mario started walking across the bridge and while he was at it he swung a heavy kick and kicked it off the side of the bridge and it screamed and it screamed like a fucking car alarm and q instantly spun 540 degrees and q screamed "YOU! you kicked a pokemon, chap! that cant go unpunished, i fear" and then he started firing with his machine gun and mario said "oh god damn it you shithead, who the fuck are you" and q said "founding member of the pokefriendly five, im afraid for you" and mario threw out ALABAMA EAT SNAKE and q jumped through the air and got alabama meat snake in a headlock and started beating him and mario said "USE SURF, USE FUCKING SURF" and then q said "alarmed, chap? i do believe we're nearly odne here" and then alabama meat snake spit out a torrent of water and q screamed "BLIMEY! I SAY, A CHAP BEING UNABLE TO BREATHE WATER IN THIS DAY AND AGE..." and he started short circuiting but it was just a joke and he took a cup of hot tea and poured it onto alabama meat snakes face and alabama meat snakes face started melting and mario pulled him back into his pokemon and mario said "god damn it you tin can piece of shit why wont you just fucking leave me alone" and then q prepared to attack mario again but then he got a call on his pokephone and q said "hold on chap, need to take this" and then the guy on the phone who was a member of the pokefriendly five siad "hey, do you remember my super cool ANIMAL ABUSE IN PROGRESS?" "my ANIMAL ABUSE IN PROGRESS is different from regular ANIMAL ABUSE IN PROGRESS" and q said "blimey, this is a hock of shite" and then the guy on the phone said "its like my ANIMAL ABUSE IN PROGRESS is in the top percentage of ANIMAL ABUSE IN PROGRESS" "do you know what im saying?" and then he hung up and q said "alright, chap, i'll be taking off now. chai!" and then he blasted off and mario said "fuck i hope i dont have to encounter that asshole again"

so mario continued on the bridge and while he was going across it a thunderbolt pierced the sky and he looked into the sky and said "oh fuck i hope this isnt going to be a cgi sequence" and it was

the lughtning pierced the sky, striking one shadowy figure in the darkness who radiated a glowy aura and then mario heard apowerful roar athat pierced the heavens and then four huge fireballs flew from the figure and then one went right by mario destrying some of the cables supporting the bridge and it went behind mario and hit genesiseye city and genesiseye city exploded and created a huge nuclear explosion and mario saw q flying off in the ksy and the fireballs eplosion knocked him into the water and mario threw out jelly penis as fast as he could and he screamed "DRIVE, DITTO! JELLY PENIS DONT FAIL ME NOW" and jelly penis said "YO HOLD UP LET ME GET MY SHIT IN GEAR" and mario said "THERE IS LITERALLY AN EXPLOSION COMIGN TOWARDS US WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" and jelly penis said "IT AINT FUCKIN DRAMATIC IF WE DONT SPEEDO FF AT THE LAST SEcOND" and mario said "OKAY I THINK ITS THE LAST SECOND" and jelly penis screamed "NOT YET NIGGA, NOT FUCKIN YET, YOU GO ON HOLDIN YO HORSES ALRIGHT?" and mario said "FUCKING DRIVE, JELLY PENIS FUCKING DRIVE" and at the last second jelly penis became a ferrari and mario hopped in and they sped off across the bridge as the fire consumed the bridge and mario looked back and he saw a shadowy figure dashing through the fire and it kept getting lcoser and closer and jelly penis said "HOLD ONTO YO HORSES NIGGUHHHHHHH" and there was another fireball with a thinner figure inside it and the figure screamed "HAAAAAAAAIIII" and mario said "what the fuck?!" and then jelly penis droveo ff the side of the bridge and turne into a jet plane and jelly penis screamed "YOU EVER WANTED TO FLY LIKE AN EAGLE" and mario said "THIS IS FUCKING POKEMON THERE ARE NO EAGLES" and jelly penis said "NIGGER DO YOU REALLY THINK IMA GONNA GO AND WASTE MY FUCKING TIME TAKING SHIT LIKE THAT ALL INTO CONSIDELIBERATION?" and jelly penis was so busy talking to mario that he crashed into a huge tree and after a few minutes the jet plane awkwardly turned into good and mario fell oonto the ground and mario said "man nice going tyou crashe into a fucking tree man" and jelly penis said "NIGGUH WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM A GUY CALLED JELLY PENIS" and mario said "yeah to be honet thats a fucking shitty name, give me a minute... alright, your name is SAINT LIBERAL" and jelly penis said "ARE YOU SERIOUS? MAN THATS A LAME ASS FUCKIN JIVE, THATS EVEN WORSE THAN JELLY PENIS" and mario said "nah im shitting you your name is still jelly penis" and then he withdrew jelly penis into his pokeball

so then mario looked back and the bridge and genesiseye city were both destroyed and mario said "man theyve really been making every game more and more dramatic? whats the next one going to have, fucking SUPER SAIYANS? bet theres gonnab e a pokemon called like gogoku or something, fuck, might be an alternative to gogoat" and then mario kept walking into the city of new hope village and it was a place filled with concrete huts and old people and mario said "oh god damn it all i ever see is old people" so he walked into a hut and talked to an old man who was talking to a little girl and the old man said "they're so tender at this age..." and mario said "dude what the fuck is that supposed to mean" and he shook the old man by the shoulders but all he did was turn into calcium dust and the little girl looked at him with brown eyes and crumbled into dust too and mario said "alright what the shit is this" and then waluijew ran into the house and waluijew said "oh GOD DAMN it man you made them into dust this is the fairy town you cant go thrusting your negative energy up everyones assholes, not before i scam them and get all their pokeshekels first" and mario said "oh go fuck yourself waluijew" so then mario walked out the door and waluijew started looting cabinets looking for more SHEKELS so when mario got out of the house he saw all the villagers in a half circle around him chanting to the sky and he said "yo what the hella re you doing" and then they all dropped onto all fours and ran back into their houses and he heard all the doors click and mario said "okay this is fucking annoying" and then he threw out his fire pikachus and he said "ass nigger... salad eater... titty snake... and you, my favorite, ringworm vagina... i want you to go to each of these four houses, because this town is shit and only has four houses, and burn them to the ground, inhabitants and all" and the fire pikachus nodded their heads and sreamed "pika pika" and mario said "you know, even if you are pikachus you guys are pretty cool" and then the fire pikachus went around and lit the houses on fire and then mario watched them burn and then the gym leader of the new hope village gym who was a fairy type master came out... and it was...

SILVER THE HEDGEHOG

and silver the hedgehog said, "YOU! you are disturbign the economic and spiritual boudnaries of this world. to allow oyu to live is to allow the world to fall into teternal chaos and darkness. as a master of the fairy type i cannot let this go on. my dream in life is to restore balance toa ll the forces ot he universe. MARIO! you are a disturbance in our realm and bring chaos to our world. and YOU, shekel lord, will not be allowed to remain in our village nay longer" and he lifted his arm and pulled waluijew out of the house and mario said "god damn it, who the FUCK are you?" and silver the hedgehog siad" i am silver the hedgehog. your first reaciton will be 'who the fuck is islver the hedgehog' but that is irrelevant, the fact is that i am what ia m, and that is silver the hedgehog, master of the fairy type gym, and thus enemy of all darkness, so why dont you surrender yourself instantly for ia m an enemy you cant possibly hope to overcome" and then mario said "no, i will resist you" and then silver the hedgehog siad "very well i cannot say i didnt predict this outcome. BUT I WILL FIGHT YOU! to assume that iw oudl do anything but annihilate you is foolishness, fairy type is the newest most op type iwth all the best pokemon, and my mega evolutions dont make the case any better for you, you have no chance against any of my abilities, watch as your fellow disturbance, this jewish man you call waluijew, dies"' and then he pulled wlauijew upwards into the air with his fairy type powers lifting his arm and mirroring waluigis movement with it and waluigi was clawing at his throat his face going blue and then all of a sudden a shuriken landed in silver the hedgehogs arm and silve the hedgehog recoiled in pain and silver the hedgehog screamde "SHADOW" and then shasdow said "thats right" and then shadow dashed to waluijew and grabbed him releasing him from silver the hedgehogs grasp and silver the hedgehog siad "i sohuld ahve known you wouidl itnerfere in our affairs no matter how private they are i warned you not to get in myway shadow the hedgehog you know you cant possibly stand against the power of the fairy type you are aboslutely hopeless against naything iw oudl choose to do upon you and we both know this oyu had to flee the last time we did battle and this was due to your incontrivable amount of ignorance and inability and completee lack of skill while you claim to be the master of the dark type you are nothing but an apprentice the true master of the dark type is someone who is not you i happen to know him and be his sworn enemy unlike you who is a fake false weaker rival" and then he lifted out his arm and shot a silver laser and it piercced shadows chesrt and shadow starteed bleeding and he whispered "too bad... i was spacekin... anyway" and as he died he realized something so he dashed towards waluijew and in a dark antilight they combined into... SPACEKIN WALUIJEW... and spacekin waluijews glowing red eyes and long black hair glew and then he disappeared in blackness and silver the hedgehog said "you! mario you have caused an unforgivable trespass in oru reality for the skae of our realities and all realities you must be destroyed" and mario said "jesus HELL you fucking know how to talk" and then mario ran up to silver the hedgehog and put a bullet in his brain and then silver the hedgehog disappeared into fairy dust and reappeared behind mario even as the houses around them burned and he heardp eople scremaing nad mario said "you like what youve done? because of you these people had to burn" and silver the hedgehog saido "your pathetic accusations do nothin to me you would have burned these people either way, nay, you actuailly bruned them before you were even aware of my presence and before i had done anything to affect you in any way" and mario said " i dont give a shit" and then he screamde "FIRE PIKACHU SQUAD! ROAST ME SOME SILVER" and the nsilver the hedgehog saisd "do you really think a mere five fire pikachus can stop a master of the fairy type?" and then mario threw out his two slakings, cockringabel and I'M SALTY DADDY and mario said "IM SALTY DADDY! pummel that bitch while cockringabel scratches his ass and whispers necouraging thoughts" so I'M SALLTY DADDY punched silver the hedgehofg in his bitch face and silver the hedgehog landed in the gorudn crreating a huge crater and mario said "how do you like the just desserts of oyur interfereance in my private affairs? next time keep your shitty sonic knows where it belongs" and silver the hedgehog said "no... you are destroying the world with your presence, this cannot be allowed" and then silver the hedge hog was about to teleport and then mario threw alabama meat snake out and alabama meat snake rushed into silver the hedgehog charging a ball of enery in his mouth and as he dashed through silver the hedgehog his ball of energy burned silver the hedgehog to pieces and silver the hedgehogs badge fell to the ground and silver the hedgehog said "no... silver... NEVER... NEVERRRRRRR... sivler never dies you will never defeat me you fucking pieces of shit do you have any idea how powerful i am i will not be defeated next time i will be prepared the forces of justice will absolutely destroy you like i said you are a disturbance in our universe anda ll the universe will revolt and destroy you you cant hope to fight our entire universe" and then he teleportedly vaporized away and mario ran to where he was as the buildings ifnished burning and picked up the fairy badge and he said "alright htats 3 out of fucking 32 nice to see this shit circus moving along, fuck" and then he withdrew all his pokemon and healed them at the pokemon center and mario shrugged his shoulders and looked aroudn the village nad there were huge trees everywhere and mario said "Fuck looks like im going to have to do some forest trekking"

but then all of a sudden from the direction of the bridge taekit the professors daughter came and she said "hey there! whats going on! did you hear there was a huge disaster?! they say the two legendary pokemon are finally fighting eachother! orange and green... i saw a glimpse of them, two massive fireballs that destroyed the bridge" and mario said "dude how the fuck did you get over the bridge it fucking got detroyed" and taekit said "oh, i used this HM, fly, hey do you want a copy? i made two!" and then mari osaid" how th efuck do you make copies of HMs are you like some sort of fucking pirate" and then taekit said "yep! i will never support the jewish mekabankers" and then mario said "oh lord this is fucking ridiculous whatever ill take your hm" so he took the hm and then he said "alright now i can fly around liek a whoopy asshole" and taekit said "oh thereso ne problem you can only fly to towns youve been to before" and mario said "wait then how did you fly here"

then there was an awkawrd silence

so then taekit said "ahahaha, look, in the distance, im going to go to te unigger region trade centers! bye!" so then she flew off towards them and mario said "fucking npcs... when will the sjws realize that the true privilege is npc privilege?"

"Under the spreading beansnut beans I sold beans and beans sold me:  
>There lie beans, and here lie beans Under the spreading beansnut beans" - 1984 by george orwell <p>


	168. Chapter 167

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTIP ARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN TOUCH MY POCKET BALLS

CHAPTER 167: AS THE LEGENDARIES FACE OFF THIGNS ARE REALLY HEATING UP THE UNIGGER REGION IS ABOUT TO BE SHOCKED BY CATACLYSMIC WAVES OF DESTRUCITON WAS SILVER THE HEDGEHOG RIGHT? WILL ARIO REALLY BRING DISASTER TO THIS POKEMON DIMENSION? PROBABLY BUT WHO GIVES A SHIT MARIO JUST NEEDS TO GET BACK TO HIS ORIGINAL UNIVERSE

"who the fuck is silver?" - sonic goes fast, by a graet UNKNOWN author...

so then mario walked towards the edge of new hope vilage which was all but ruined by mario now and then all of a sudden he saw a flash of pink and five pink team leopard members poppedo ut of the trees and they screamed "TEAM LEOPARD REPRESENT!" and then another one jumped in front of them and it was CAT PEACH and she went into a cat pose clawing the aira nd said "meow" and mario said "so... cat peach huh? what a fucking cancer character, im pretty sure you died or would have died in the lost original chapters 124 to whatever, rest in peace the ruined chapters, rest in peace the original space hitler intermission, rest in peace rick astley, rest in peace the punk rock mountains, rest in peace werewolf captain brenner, rip johnny kick (you ftm bastard), rip the ORIGINAL john cena memes, rip... whatever the fuck. rip hard." and cat peach said "meowhahahaha! what are you talking about, you silly boy?! were team leopard, and youve caused a LOOOOT of trouble for us by killing our people! now its time for me to TEAR UP YOUR PUSSSYYYY! MEOW X3" and mario said "oh my god you are SO FUCKING AUTISTIC i will dsetroy you" and then cat peach jumped onto mario ramming her crotch into her face and slamming him into the ground and then she started clawing at his face and through the scratches mario said "if you were naked this would be pornographic as fuck but i guess that goes without saying" and cat peach kept scratching his face up with her sharp claws and mario punched her in the back with his fist and she went flying off of him but the team leopard members pounced him and then he punched them all in the face multiple times giving them multiple fractures and mario said "alright its time to fucking fight no lying in the mud with double pussy in my face" and cat peach said "you think you can stop me?! i am commander cat peach of TEAM LEOPARD, MEOW!" and the five gaudy pink team leopard members made cat poses and screamed "MEOW" and then cat peach jumped off into the trees and said "you take care of this pussy!" and then all the team leopard members sent out their pokemon and they all had machamps and mario said "good god this is some jump in difficulty aint it" but then all of a sudden hideousyoshi the AGED UP trap (fuck off 4chan, theres no home for you here, this is NORMIE fiction) appeared behind him and he said "omigod omigod OMIGAWD youre gonna get raped! SOMEBODY HELP" and then all of a sudden the trees bustled and burst... it was

IT WAS...

IT WAS...

SHREK

THE

OGRE...

but then mario saw that it wasnt shrek the ogre, he was much too small... no, it was YOUNG LINK with a shrek mask! and mario said "what the fuck who the fuck are you" and young link screamed "AURGHUGHGUHUGHUGUH" and mario said "uh ok" and then young link slashed at a machamp but the machamp grabbed his sword and started swinging him around and then all of a sudden young shrek link fell backwards but a powerful strong beautiful hand stopped him...

IT WAS...

IT WAS...

IT WASSSSs... SHREK THE OGRE!

and then shrek the ogre screamed "WHAT AERE YA DOIN IN MAH SWAMP" and then he grabbed young shrek link in his two hands and ripped ihm apart causing blood to fly everywhere and then he ran into one of the five machamps and punched him in the face crushing its skull and then he grabbed the lifeless corpse and smashed it into one of the team leopard members and then he threw out a pokeball and out came SHREKYARADOS... a SWAMP / FLYING type mutant shrek GYARADOS and shrek screamed "GET OUT OFFF MAHHH SWAMMMPP" and then SHREKYARADOS used swamp breath and it instantly knocked out all of the machamps and the team leopard members started leaving but shrek took out a 9mm pistol and he shot one of them in the head killign them leaving only three left and then he grabbed the other two and he roared and his shirt ripped open revealing hsi ridiculously buff OGRE BODY and hsi belly button starte to puff out into an outie and it puffed out and grew and grew and it kept growing out until it became a fully developed gigantic muscular ogre arm and it grabbed the third one and shrek looked into marios eyes with a cold dead stare and he said "AHHLLL BE BACK FOR YOUUUU LATER" and then mario gulped and as he was leaving he saw the gym badge for the swamp type gym and mario realized he would have to fight shrek but then shrek summoned his shrekyarados and jumped on his back and flew away, far past the unigger trade centers and hideyoshi the trap said "oh my god i cant believe you survived an encoutner with SHREK THE OGRE! youre so lucky mario, shrek the ogre is the guardian of all the swamps in unigger and many young trainers seeking to explore their destiny have been turn limb from limb by him becasue hteyve stepped inside his swamp! if you want to become the very best like noone is, though, youll have to fight him and steal his badge! electric type is super effective agaisnt the swamp type!" and mario said "uh thanks" and then hideyoshi said "no problem" and then he ran into the swamp happily and mario said "fucking idiot npcs he literally just said shrek is the guardian of swamps and now hes running into a swamp"

so then mario walked through the forest careful to avoid the swampy parts and he kept walking but then he saw a part too thick with trees to go through so he stepped in the swamp for a minute but he stepped on an OGRE MINE and then the mine below him screamed "WHAT AAERRE YA DOIN IN MAHH SWAMMPP" and exploded and mario went flying into the air and lost half his hp and then shrek appeared with the blood fo the team leopard members aorund his mouth and his hands covered in blood too and an intestine wrapepd around his neck ewn into a lei and mario said "oh my fucking lord" and a huge club materialized in shreks hands and shrek rose in the air above shrek and dunked him down with hsi huge club and mario went flying through the air and landed on a tree stump and one of the branche pierced his flesh and burst out of his chest and mario screamd in pain and said "oh my god i wish it would be ogre" and shrek screamed "ITS OGREE WHEN ITS OGRE!" and then shrek got a phone call and shrek turned it on and it was JOHN CENA and john cena said "hey, do you remember my super cool ALLSTAR?" and shrek screamed "NO! NO! SHUT UP!" and then john cena screamed "my ALLSTAR is different from regular ALLSTAR" and shrek threw his phone onto the ground and started stomping the phone into small pieces and then mario said "oh my fucking lord this is pretty dope for ap okemon game i have to say i just wihs it would be FUCKING EASY AGAIN" and then a heavy breathing was heard in the air and shrek started looking around and there was a loud thumping on the swamp floor and splashing form random directions all aorund them and mario started panicking, hsi heart was racing, and then he aw four figures appear from all four sides of the ofrest, they were on all fours running like wolves and they were all JOHN CENA and the john cenas all collided in the middle of the forest and turned into one john cena and he was a msucular hulk covered in muscle and he was barely covered by a loincloth and john cena roared with a lions roar and all star started playing in the background mixed with john cenas theme song and then shrek threw a punch at john cena and john cuaght it and slid backwards and threw his own punch at shreks stomache and shrek flew backwards but bounced off a tree and swung his club at john cena and mario said "yeah im gonna beat it like snowy does to exotic furry porn except instead of jerking it ill be GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" so then mario started dashing out of the shitty swamp and john cena and shrek were fighting and the explosions and clashes were getting louder and louder and trees started falling all around him and mario screamed "I DONT BELIEVE IN MEMES I DONT BELIEVE IN MEMES I DONT BELIEVE IN MEMES SO WHY ARE THEY THREATENING MY LIFE" and he threw out ALABAMA EAT SNAKE and alabama meat snake screamed "YOU CANT SERIOUSLY BE TRYING TO FUCKING FIGHT SHREK AND JOHN CENA WHAT KIND OF NIGGER SHIT IS THAT" and mario said "no way man lets use fucking fly" and alabama meat nsake said "sure but all you can do is go backwards" and mario said "nah were gonna do it like taekit does nad were going to go to the next town" and alabama meat snake said "i like the way oyu think, lets fuck the system" so then they flew into the sky and mario looked down and he saw the swamp bursting into flames and he saw trees falling down everywhere and john cena got punched and flew into the sky and then he grabbed a passing staraptor and threw it downwards at shrek who was jumping up to attack cena and shrek started choking on feathers and john cena did a downward dive punch and slammed shrek into the swamp and mario said "fucking hell so this is what happens when memes collide"

then mario saw professor morningwood floating into the air in his time machine and mario said "hold up what the fuck is that" so then alabama meat snake went up to it and he saw professor morningwood in his floating time machien which looked like an igloo and mario said "morningwood is that you? what the fuck are you doing" and professor morningwood said "IM GOING TO THE FUTURE SO I CAN LEGALLY RAPE MY DAUGHTER YOU PIECE OF SHIT" and then he disappeared and mario said "what the fuck man, why, whatever lets fucking go, meat snake" so then they flew towards the next town...

"i dont love you but i want to" - shrek mouth 


	169. Chapter 168

INSANI AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN TOUCH MY POCKET BALLS

CHAPTER 168: ITS HERE

so mario was flying on the back of his BITCHING BAD RAYQUAZA which was flying through the air towards the next town even though mario hadnt visited it yet mario was an unknwon factor like a gameshark cheat code altering the universe to his advantage and mario could do just about whatever he wanted he just didnt have the experience.., no he didnt spiritually have the codes yet once heh ad the codes needed he could unlock anything, he could even glitch the system to catch a bad egg but once he caught it that would crash the game because the game wasnt programmed to have a playable bad egg

so mario said "FLY HAVOC, LET LOOSE THE PLUMB OF ER" and then alabama meat snake said "yo nigger that makes literally no fucking sense, why dont you ask jelly penis if that makes sense" and then mario threw out jelly penis and jelly penis turned itno a jet to keep up with alabama meat nsake who was fast as fuck and mario said "yo niglet does FLY HAVOC LET LOOSE THE PLUMB OF ER make any sense" and jelly penis turned into a floating meme laddy and said "NIGGUH WHY YOU ASKIN ME THIS RETARD SHIT FO THE ANSWER IS NO!" and then he hopped back into his pocketball and mario shrugge his shoulders and said "well ti doesnt matter anyway" so mario jumped off the back of his bitching bad ALABAMA MEAT SNAKE and withdrew him into his pokeblal as he flew hurtling towards the grounda nd he saw a huge castle at the center of this town and he paid it no attentiona s he flew to the ground and then he landed on the ground with a huge explosion creating a crater in the ground and mario wiepd dust off his special swastiska hat (that never stopped being a thing, get caught up, foo) and then he said "alright, time to get myself BADGE NUMERO QUATRO" and mario laughed and said "if that makes sense. i don't speak BEANER" and then he walked off to the town that was near him and the swamp was right behidn his crater and hideyoshi came running out of the forest and the sounds of explosions coudl still be heard from the great meme war between SHREK THE OGRE and JOHN THE CENAAAA DOOOO DOO DOO DOOOO DOO etc

and hideyoshi screamed "MARIO! omigawd i cant bleieve youre, like, totally fine! i-i was so worried!" and mario said "nah im fine im fucking MARIO MARIO..." and he adjusted his hat backwards "...SPAGHETTI LEGEND" and then hideyoshi fainted and mario dashed to his side to prevent him from falling and he looked towards the camera liek a fucking BADASS but then he remembered that hideyoshi was an ugly shit tier meme trap so he let him fall onto the ground and walked away to leave hideyoshi helpless to the meme beasts of the swamp

so then mario kept walking and he saw the buildigns in this old rustic town and all the buildings were made of stone and there was a huge castle with a mural of princess peach on the top and the only thing that didnt look old and ancient was the mural of princess peach which looked fresh and new in fact it evne had a construction crew working to add the finishing touches and mario said "wait... cat peach was the leader of team leopard, does th is mean that this is team leopards home town? if team leopard is controlling it then that must be what it means" so he wlaked into it and then all of a sudden a young karate man ran up to him and he screamed "HEY HAVE YOU HEARD ABOUT THE NEW GLOBAL TRADE STATION? ITS A UST HAVE FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE POKEMON, EVEN NECKBEARDS LIKE YOU" and mario was about to scream "IM NOT A FUCKING NECKBEARD" but he brushed his neck and relaized he hadnt shaved for a while so he held his peace and then mario said "alright thats cool too bad i dont have wifi so i cant fucking trade with anybody" and the karate man said "HUBRIS! LETS GO TO THE GLOBAL TRADE STATION NOW" so then mario followed along because he had no other hoice because he was locked into this dumb shtity event and there wasnt even a skip event button for people who dont want to have to deal with the same retarded shit OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN and they got into a large stone building and mario said "yo is your ai malfunctioning" and the karate man screamed "HUBRIS" and then he led him int othe stone building and inside it was all modern and fancy and there was a huge sign saying "GLOBAL TRADE STATION" with a smaller sign hanging under it that sadi "STATION FOR GLOBAL TRADE" and mario said "wow one of those signs is redundant, thats for fucking sure" an then the karate man said "HERE YOU CAN CONNECT TO THE INTERNET TO TRADE POKEMON, WHY DONT YOU GIVE IT A TRY" and amrio said "no you piece of shit i dont have any fucking wifi i cant fucking trade my pokemon" and then he tried to leave but the karate man stopped him and said "HUBRIS" and then mario said "go hubris yourself you piece of shit" so finally he had to try to trade and it asked him if he anted to connect ot hte internet and he said no because he didnt have any wifi and then the karate man screamed "HUBRIS, YOU DONT HAVE WIFI? WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU LIVE, HAWAII" and then mario sadi "yes actually" and then the karete man said "LETS GO TO THE GYM" and mario said "oh god damn it" so he walked behind the karate man all the way ot the gym which seemed like an especially logn time because it took mario fucking ages to get there becaus the karate man made sure to carefulyl deliberate over EACH AND EVERY FUCKIN STEP because he was a huge fat asshole and he never worked on his mobility so he was heavy and like 300 pounds and he could beat a fucking bear in a fight but he couldnt outrun a fucking autistic crippled turtle in a wheel chair with no wheels with no sense of direction and no arms to push its NON EXISTANT WHEELS AND FUCKING BLINDNESS SO IT CANT EVEN GO IN THE WRONG DIRECTION CORRECTLY BECAUSE IT CAN LITERALLY SEE NOTHING AND ITS ATTACHED TO A FUCKING 20 TON CONCRETE BRICK and mario screamde and said "YOU FAT RETARDED SACK OF SHIT WILL YOU FUCKING MOVE HOLY SHIT" and they were there

and karate man stood outside the church and said "AH OUR HUBRIS IS AT AN END TEMPORARILY, TISI S THE MUSHROOM TOWNS PREMIER PRINCESS PEACH SANCTUARY GYM" and mario asid "alright but what kind of fucking gym is it" and ryu said "THE UNIGGER REGIONS UPSTANDING FIGHTING PSYCHIC GYM" and mario said "oh great so youre going to be fucking spamming meditite and medichams? gay"a nd then ryu said "NO IT EANS ILL BE INTERRUPTING YOUR HUBRIS WITH JOINT ALAKAZAM / MACHAMP ATTACKS" and mario said "oh god damn it lets go" so then ryu kicke through the doors and they automatically opened up the doors for him as if detecting him and ryu screamed "I WILL SEE YOU AT THE END" and mario came into the gy and it was a bunch of suspended platforms connected by ladders except the ledders went sideways and upside down and upwards like a conjoined retarded snakes and ladders and mario asid "oh god damn it i dont know whats more confusing, the fucking climbing or the god damn making sense of twhere all the ladders there are there must be a fucking hundred" but mario was wrong.

the ladders? there were five hundred of them. dumb cunt.

and mario said "to deal with this level of autism im going to need a special medicine" and he put in his hipster earbuds (jk marios not a hipster he uses budget 1$ buds he picked up in the philippines) and mario took out his cd player / radio and tuned it in to 92.7, THE WAVE (the gayve more like) which is hawaiis premier pop trash autism station and marios ears were instantly flooded with glorious autism, fast paced pumping autism that was inspirational and power and yet laced with the terrible sounds of men singing like women about love and other trace elements of autism and mario screamed "I FEEL THE AUTISM INSIDE MYSELF I AM BECOME ONE WITH THE AUTISM I AM BECOME MARIO, DESTROYER OF GYMS" and the sentiment was as retarded as the music he was listening to. this is my achievement

but then mario realized the autism was too strong so he switched ove to 97.1, hawaiis classic hits, whic hsi far less autistic but gets worse signal, BUT THEN HIS FUCKING BATTERY DIED SO THERE WAS NO POINT ANYWAY so he threw the radio thing into the garbage where it belongs. no battery? no life.

so then mario started climbing up the ladders and it wasnt long before his skinny arms like fat noodles started burning with the pain of exercise and mario said "fuck im not goign to be able to reoslve this myself im going to need alabama meat snakes help in this" and mario kept climbing up the ladders and the ladders kept going and fucking going and going ad infinitum and every time one stopped he had to go onto another one and finally after what seemed to be an hour he ended up where he started and mario screamde "SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS'S VIRGIN INFANT BEARD SWINDLE MY TESTICLES AND FUCKING CASTRATE MY LIVER BECAUSE THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT" and then amrio threw out ALABAMA MEAT SNAKE and jelly penis and mario said "look guys this is fucking shit can you tell me the route to take up these ladders ic ant make heads or tails of them" and alabama meat snake and jelly penis took a logn look at the ladder puzzle and started snickering and mario said "whats so fucking funny" and jelly penis said, choking down tearso f laughter "NIGGUH, I DUNNO HOW TO SAY THIS... SO... AHAHAHAHA... SO I WONT" and then albama meat snake said "you just fucking fly to the TOP YOU FUCKING AUTISTIC SHIT MONGREL good god that is fucking hilairous you could probably even jump off the sides of the ladders to get up there alright autism boy lets fly" and mario said "look you can call em an autistic shit mongrel all you want but DONT confuse me with autism boy autism boy... chris-sama... autism boy is special, autism boy is my ultiamte enemy, autism boy will FALL BY MY HAND" and alabama meat snake siad "so youre going to beat autism boy in an autism contest" and mario said "thats exactly what im going to fucking do. NOW FLY, PONY, FUCKING FLLLYYYYYYY" and then he took out a whip and whipped alabama meat snakes ass and jumped onto his back and surfedh im all the way to the top and ryu was rolling on the ground laughing the shit out of himself and then mario landed in the boxing ring that was ryus abode and ryu looked at him nad managed to stand up his body shivering with laughter and he wiped a tear from his eye and he said "SON YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE AN OLD AN LAUGH, WATCHING YOU TRY TO CLIMB ALL THIS WAY WAS GODDAMN HILARIOUS" and mario asid "oh fuck you im here for a badge, NOT your laughter" and then ryu said "EDGY HUH? WELL WELL SEE WHEHTER OR NOT OYUR EDGE CAN BEAT Y FIST IN COMBAT! HE WHO LIVES BY THE SWORD DIES BY THE SWORD? HUBRIS! HUBRIS! HE WHO LIVES BY THE SWORD DIES BY THE FIST, HE WHO LVIES BY THE FIST DIES BY GOD!" and mario said "what so you mean gods going to end you?" and ryu said "NO IT EANS ILL NEVER DIE ID ONT BELIEVE IN GOD" and mario said "well too bad... RYU! consider this" and he readied his fist and swirled fireballs around them "AN ACT OF GOD!"

and then ryu threw out machamp and mario did a flying divekci into the machampss face and because his arms were too tired form the ladders he had to attack using only kicks and ryu said "WHAT? WHAT IS THIS IRREDEEMABLE HUBRIS THIS ISA POKEMON BATTLE" and mario said "wrong, any battle with me is a BATTEL FOR YOUR LIFE! GIVE ME YOUR BADGE OR ILL LOOT IT FROM YOUR CORPSE, IF THAT UCH IS LEFT" and ryu said "YOU ARE NO POKEMON CHALLENGER, YOU ARE A VILLAIN" and then mario screamed "VILLAIN I MAY BE BUT I AM MARIO AND I AM THE PROTAGONIST, AND THE PROTAGONIST IS ALWAYS IRGHT IN THE END"

then pricness peach rose up from behind the platform on angelic wings and 40s or whatever pop angels appeared with harps screaming "DOO WA DIDDY DIDDY DUM DIDDY DOO" and mario said "what kind of shit is this" and princess peahc took out an arrow and fired it at mario and said "i am the guardian angel of this sanctuary and i will not allow oyu to destroy its guardian" and ryu said "WHAT?! PRINCESS PEACH BUT YOU DIED HUNDREDS OF YEARS AGO IN THE GREAT WAR" and princess peach winked and blew a kiss and ryu became enraged and started to fight mario and let out a burst of hadouken kicks and mario said "oh god damn it would you just die" and he threw out a pokeball with JELLY PENIS and he said "JELLY PENIS MIMICK ME AND SLAP A HO" and then jelly penis became a duplicate of mario with ditto eyes and prcness peach said "ok thats really fucking creepy" and then jjelly penis screamed "YO NIGGUH IMA SHUV A TENTACLE UP YO CAT VAGINA" and he grinned and princess peach took out her parasol and started flying around on her wings and started to whac at mario and ryu was attacking kicking at mario and mario could only block because every time he was open a machamp would send a kick flying at him or an alakazam would send a psychic attack flying and then mario managed to slip a fireball past his defenses and hit a machamp and then he thrw a pokeball and caught it and screamed "REVEREND BLACKPOPE RISE" and then reverend blackpope shrugged his shoulders and punched ryu in the face and ryu went hurtling towards the ground and he only had one machmap lft and two alakazams and a meditite because mario had already killed one machamp by crushing its skull with a kick and mario went into a tiger pose and he said "mreeeeow, ryu, time form e to get the peach badge" and ryu said "IRREDEEMABLE! THERE IS ONE BADGE HERE, THE HADOUKEN BADGE" and mario said "then i will reform it into the shape of a peach because MY REALITY IS OBJECTIVE REALITY ONE W$AY OR THE OTHER WHEN I AM INCORRECT I TWIST REALITY TO MY OWN VISION!" and the reverend blackpope was hurtling punches at the other machamp but then an alakazam managed to land a psybeam on hima nd mario withdrew him and said "alright, good one blackpope, time for me to finish your work" and then mario kicked towards ryu and ryu kicked back and their kicks collided and they stayed there for a wihle in a very anime way and then an alakazam shot a psybeam at them and mario said "it doesnt end here" and then all of a sudden SPACEKIN WALUIJEW appeared and because he was an edgy dark type he blocked the psychic attack completely and mario screamed "SPACEKIN WALUIJEW WHY DID YOU SAVE E" and spackein waluijew said "you dumb shit, if i let that attack hit you id have to take on ryu by myself, nad if i didnt interfere i wouldnt be able to get ryus badge and then i wouldnt be able to cross the bridge and fight trainers to get more shekels to invest in my various investment scams" and mario said "god you really know how to rant why do i want to share my badge with you theres only one" and ryu said "HADOUKEN" and fired a hadouken at spacekin waluijew and spacekin waluijew looked awesome as he dodged it his long shadow black and red hair flowing underneath his purple cap and his moustach still looking like waluigis but his eyes were black and red and his moustache was thicker and spacekin waluijew said "YOU HAVENT EVEN TASTED A SINGLE DRIP OF Y TRUE INCREDIBLE POWER AS SPACEKIN WALUIJEW" and then his phone started ringing and then spacekin waluijew said "hold on have to take this" so he kicked ryus hadouken and the hadouken exploded an ryu screamed "IMPOSSIBLE! HUBRIS! UNTHINKABLE! CHEATING! SHIT!" and then spacekin waluijew took the phone and it was waluigi and waluigi said "hey, do you remember my super cool RESCUE WHEN?" and spacekin wlauijew said "its for you, my old rival" and then he threw the phone to mario and mario took the pokephone and he said "god damn it why did you give this to me we both know how this call is going to work" and waluigi said "my RESCUE WHEN is different from regular RESCUE WHEN" and mario said "look ill fucking rescue you when i get there i have 28 FUCKING BADGES LEFT UNIGGER IS THE LARGEST REGION EVER" and waluigi said "its like my RESCUE WHEN is in the top percentage of RESCUE WHEN" and mario said "look i dont even hAVE my fourth badge yet, im fighting for it youre kind of holding me up" and waluigi said "do you know what im saying?" and then amrio thr the phone into ryus face and kicked into ryus face and exploded the pokephone and ryu screamde "THATS UNFAIR I WAS WAITING FOR YOU" and mario said "never bend over naed for your enemy, lest they rob you of your sanctity. thats a quote from the great pope sun tzu" and ryu said "SUN TZU WAS NEVER AP OPE" and mario used the distraciton to punch ryu in the stomache and spacekin waluijew slashed at ryu and puncehd him in the stomache and was fighting alongside mario and mario grunted and said "consider this a temporary truce" and spacekin waluijew said "youre stealing my line... almost like you stole my shekels" and mario let loose a fireball into ryu and ryu grunted as his hair burned off and he started screaming and his clothes started burning and ryus eyes exploded wth fiery rage

meanwhile princess peach was fighting with jelly penis mario and jelly penis marios head transformed into a chain chomp and it extended towards princess peach a chain attachin him to his neck and princess peach noticed the opportunity so she sliced the chain chomps chain and princess peach said "beheaded! thats what you get, for attacking the monarchy!" and then jelly penis reformed into doctor mario and he was in his doctor pose and he said "YO CONDITION IS ACUTE AUTISM OF THE THERD DEGREE! BUT IVE GOT A SOLUTION FO YO MUH NIGGUH, THE FINAL SOLUTIOn" and then all of a sudden the stone ceiling of the princess peach gym opened up and pricness peach looked up and said "waht the fuck is going on?" and then two giant atomic warheads crashed into the platform they were fighting on and as jelly penis was bathed in atomic fire his white coat burned off revealing a third reich unifrom and his eyes glowed with swastiskas and then jelly penis melted and spacekin wlauijew created a space shield around himself and ryu and mario and spacekin waluijew said "MARIO! finish him off" and ryu was glowing with demonic fiery energy and he started punching at mario and then mario said "alright... about to DYU... get ready to die... U" nad then ryu screamed "HUBRIS!" and then mario pushed both of his arms forwars and he fired two flamethrower beams and he grabbed his swastiska cap and turned it around forwards becuase he had it backwards and a can of coke dropped form the sky into his hand as the atomci fire bathed the space sheild and he drank it with one hadn while bathing ryu in fire with his hands

meanwhile pricness peachs clothes were getting burned off destroyign her parasol and revealing her track racing suit that she was wearing underneath and she said "youve been a bad boy you fake mario... im going to have to give oyu some personal punishemtn!" and then she waved her ifnger in the air in reproach and jelly mario tookt he opportunity to run up to her and pucnh her in the face and then she started flying backwards in the air and then jelly penis took out a sword and screamed "NEVER TURN YO IGNORANCE TOWARDS A NIGGUH YOU UNEDUCATED WHITE SHIT" and then he slashed her in half but seh reconnected and became cat peach and threw a bobomb in front of the two of them and then she exploded and flew away int othe distance to safety and jelly penis screamd "OH DAMN IT THERE WENT SEVERAL WEEKS NUTRITION" meanwhile ryu was burning and the atomic fire subsied and psacekin waluijew let down the space shield and started roaring and black fur burst out of his limbs ashis long spindly limbs became thick and muscular and he started glowing with red energy and the ends of his pants and hirt sleeves and his pointy brown elf shoes broke and he flew towards ryu and slashed him in half with one claw slice and then instantly transformed to normal but his clothes were still ripped nad mario said "Dude what the fuck was that" and spacekin waluijew siad "im spacekin, dumbass" and then he took the badge off of ryus chesta nd mario said "give me my badge" and spaceki nwaluijew used his space duplication power to duplicate the badge and he gave one to mario and he asid "here. now you had better not get in my way, well fight when i need your shekels... for now... have a good bar mitzvah. and happy thanksgiving you fat sack of shit, try not ot overeat so i dont have to reach between your fat folds to get my shekels" and then he flew off through the opened ceiling of the princess peach castle as it closed up after the atomic bomb and then jelly penis mario came up to regular mario and said "YO NIGGUH HOW YOU LIKE MY FINAL SOLUTION" and mario said "10/10 worthy of space hitler" then he withdrew jelly penis mario back itno his pokeball and he jumped down off the huge elevated boxing ring platform down to the entrance nad landed with a crunch and the floor udnerneath him almost broke because it was wooden and mario walkd out the door, fourth badge in hand...

what woudl await him next?

its a mystery to everoyne including me thats becasue the plot comes to me like the ancient words of wisdom come from the lips of the deceiving devils into the ears of the oracle. thats right.. this fanfic is of a .. .. SUPER NATURAL NATRE... as is your mom, and your mom is as fat as this fan fic is long, consider that for am oment and weep over the obesity of your landwhale of a mother. ask her to send you some selfies so you can submit them to project harpoon so you can pretend she looks like that normally...


	170. Chapter 169

MARIO And the searhc for htei nneEr psaghettip artY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN TOUCH MY POCKET BALLS

CHAPTER 169: IT NEVER FUCKING ENDS AND NEITHER WILL MY LOVE FOR THE FRUITS OF THY TRAP ANUS, HIDEOUSYOSHI THE TRAP. also, mario gets the fifth badge. or does he? find out in the nextepisode of the gratest anime ever told... SLABLADS... i mean, mario and hte searhc for htei nenr spaghetit [party quest, slablads is not a good anime in fact it is the worst anime ever made

so mario walked out of the princess peach sanctuary gym hich was the premier gym of them ushroom town and mario said "Alright timer to get myhands on some sort of fifth gym or something this is fucking retarded why the fuck am i even bothering to pull this shit i couild probably just run up the sides of the fucking pokemon league instead of getting all the badges i mean i dont even need pokemon to kill these meme champions" but then all of a sudden q appeared the tea drinking robot from armed and dangerous (rest in piece planet moon) and q said "howdy chapp" and mario said i hope you udnerstand ive levelde up a lot sicne we last fought and it owuldnt be netirely innacutrate to say that im goign to chop your british pee dirnking ass off of oyour orbotic metal body frame" and then q said "dear chap have you gotten a bit of brain autism, hmmm? i seem to remember you were the one kicking your pokemon around what makes you think im going to believe that oyu hasve actually trained oyur pokemon when you seem to use them only as chivalry abuse puppets? feminism, ho!" and then he raised his machine ugn into the air and he pointed it forwards and it fired forwards and he slid diagonally through the air firing bulletsi nto the ksy and q looked into marios eyes and mario looked into his straight white feminist robot oppressors eyes and q's sexy metal face turend into a grin and mario roared iwth anger and he screamed "I WILL NEVER LET A FEMINIST GO UNPUNISHED" and while q was sliding through the air diagonally he otok a cup of tea up to his lips in slow motion and he said "i'm only ironically feminist, chap" and then he suddenly broke his slow-mo airslide and he poudnded into the gorund with a mighty explosion and a giant teacup appeared behind him and q walked towards mario shaking his hips like bayonetta does when he walks and he snapped his fingers and the teacup broke and pieces of teacup and lots of acidic tea flowed otwards mario and mario said "FUCK" and q siad "i'll show you the value of pokemon... no way you can survive my attack without pokemon!"

and mario said "thats fucking retarded you act like a cool macho chap and yet you spew this eco earth loving tree humping hippie bulllshit"' and q said "sorry mate, i'm only autistic ironically" and then he swung up his leg and dropped a massive load of kick onto marios forehead and marios forehead shattered like a teacup causing his brains and blood to flow out of his head and q said "oh, sorry chap, did i spill your tea?" but then mario kicked q in the back and q instantly turned around and he grinned as he saw mario giving him the ifnger and as q flew backwards towards the ground he took out a cup of tea in slow motion and drank it even as he impactd onto the ground and his upper body and chest shook violently from the imapct but his head remained in the same place as he sipped his tea and as he slid through the ground mario realized he was dealing with a FUCKING BADASS HERE and q said "tally ho, chap!" and then he slammed his teacup on the groudn creating an explosion and knocking himself back onto his feet lamost instantly and mario said "DO YOU EVER FUCKING DIE GOD DAMN i mean i getit youre a badass tea drinkign robot but what hte fuck why are oyu prolonging this battle so long" and q said "oh, don't worry, i won't" and then he took out a giant bomb the isze of a truck and mario said "oh god damn it youve got to be fucking kidding me" and q threw the bomb at mario and mario dodged it easily becusae it was huge and slow and it dropped onto the ground with a thud and the already soaked mushroom town burst into flames as q's giant bomb exploded aausign fire and explosiosn to appear everywhee and hundreds of old peole ran out of the houses screaming in agony as they burned and q sipped tea among the flames and mario looked into the eyes of his opponent and q matched his glare with a comical stare as he sipped his tea and enjoyed the heat provided by his human bonfire and mario relaxed his pose and said "hey man you're pretty cool can we team up" and q said "really, chap, propositioning me, are you? a good man never leaves a fight unfinished" and then q threw his cup of burning hot tea into marios face and mario started screaming as his face got burned by the scalding tea and q started laughing as his glorious roman red cape fluttered in the fire and then q took out his machinegun and started firing at mario and mario ahd to dance to dodge the bullets and mario said "this is fucking ridiculous" so mario threw out ALABAMA EAT SNAKE and q said "haven't you already tried this trick? wew, lad. wew." and then q flashstepped over to alabama meat snake and grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the ground and alabama meat snake screamed "YO NIGGER THIS REALLY AIN'T COOL" and mario said "hold on what the fuck you complained about me doing pokemon abuse but youre beating the shit out of my fucking god snake isnt that pokemon abuse" and then q said "i'm only eco-friendly ironically" and mario said o"oh god damn it then why the fuck are you fighting me if nothing oyu stand for is soemtihng oyu cacutally beleive in then you havne jo reaosn to continue this shit parade fucking let go of omy goddamn alabamam meat snake and fuckign let me live my ufcking life iwthouti popping up and try ing to kill me everty few chapters and dotn even say that youve only odne it once i kn ow your type of fucking meme characters you do the exact smae thing every fucking hcapter its like those goddamn pokephone calls that we get every goddamn fucking chapter its as hitty meme meilked to infintiy and if we dont break the cycle of memes this fanfiction will turn itno one gianjt quivering pile of meme excremement only oyu can haelp savei srael from the arabs, q, what will you do" and q said "i'm /pol/ motherfucker, i kill them both" and then he started swinging alabama meat snake aroudn in the air like al asso and he threw him but he forgot to tie the loop at the top so he just ended up slapping mario to the side with the huge fat tailof alabama meat snake and mario scremaed 'GOD FUCIJNG DAMN IT IM TOO UNDERLEVELED FOR THIS SHIT" and q said "thats right, you are. too bad i grew up bullying little ids ironically" and mario said "oh fucking damn it oyu fucking shitty meme hipster youre fuckign edgy as hell but youre aware of it so everyihing you do you pretend you do ironically so that you can doistance yourself form the fact that youre a useleess fucking faggot you watch fucking lucky star ironically but then it turns out that no you arent wathcing it rironcically youy actually realyl fuckign liek lcuky star because youre a fucking shito"; and q said "my dear, chap, are you projecting on me? how fucking cunning!" and then he appeared next to mario and gavem ario an upper hook and mario went flying into the air and q teleported into the air and two giant lasers appeared out of his face and they burned through mario and two gaping wounds appeared in mario and mario screamed in agony and mario saiod "WOULD YOU FUCKING STOP" and then q said "sorry chap"

but then mario said "alright its time to stop fucking going easy youre pretty awesome, you couild have been an awesome side companion like mister torgue or waluigi would have been but now you msut die because you wont fucking sotp fucking with me it is my durty as a super aryan saiyna to shwo the world that anyone hwo fucks with an aryan saiyan gets FUCKEd by an aryan saiyan there are no excpeitons even for awesome tea drinkign british robots like you... MATE!" and then q said "sorry, love, i only fuck bears" and then mario flinched at the revaltaion taht q was either a raving homosexual or a bestiality man or just a raving hsitpoister who never told the truth to anybody kind of like vriskafan who is almost as much of a drawn out shitposting attempt as i am but undeterred by these facts and mario screaming in rage and his moustache became glowing yellow as did his hair and his special swasitsak cap glowed with red energy as he became SUPER ARYAN SAIYAN 10 and mario screamed "SIEG HEIL FOR SPACE HITLER MY GLORIOUS FUHRER OVERLORD" and q said "dear, chap, havent you heard? the nazis died in ww2" an d mario said "and they returned for ww3, the ultimate war, against the jew controlled planet of the kongs puppet state" and then q laughed and said "dear, dear, you're /pol/ too?" and then mario said "and you're DEAD you fucking shitty meme serpent" and q said "oh, look! it's tea time" and then he disappeared jut as mario fired an immense glowing energy beam at him and then q appeared behind him and laughed and sipped some tea nad mario turned aroudn to look at him and q said "oh, sorry, my watch is incorrect. sorry for the inconvenience, chap, you can fire that laser now if you want to" and then mario roared iwht anger and started charging another beam to shoot at q and then q kicked him in the face sending him hurtling into the sky and he flew all the way to the unigger region trade centers and as he hurtled through them they exploded at the base for some reason which makes no sense so the official story was that mario did 9/11 but in reality it was the jews then q watched as the towers fell to the earth and q said "beautifuil" and then he sipped osme tea nad looke dat his watch and he said "ah, NOW it's te atime. dandy." and then he teleported and joined roman and that retarded mole for tea time and roman said "ayyy whats up my man" and q said "i've been showing what for to mother italian"

then mario dropped to the ground next to the unigger tade centers and he was in washington, unigger which was the capital of the unigger region and a huge city htough ntohing in the ity was anywhere close to as big as the unigger trade centers and as mario fell to the ground he saw a black guy with black glasses who looked really awesome walk up to him and mario said "nigger who are you" and rodin said "hold still im goign to put you onto a dildo to make a magical weapon for my number one booty bitch, bayonetta" and then mario said "hey as much as i like being in a constant state of metaphorical handjobs and being a dick, yoru offer is fucking shit"" so then he jumped up like his coin jump in brawl is and he punched rodin in the chin and rodin said "hey now thats some shit a real nigger wouldnt do" and mario said "i dont give a fuck. im white trash, remember?" and then rodin said "catchy. too bad oyure going to have to fight me if you want the fifth gym badge" and mario saido "alright fucking give it to me" and rodin said "no" adn then rodin teleported away into his gym and mario screamed "YOURE A FUCKING FAGGOT RODIN" but rodin pretended not thear and mario felt powerless because he didnt know how he oculd 1up that bitch plus he got totally owned by q even while he was in his super powerful super aryan saiyan 10 state maybe it was true that he acutally needed his pokemo nto be able to succeed so then mario walked towards the unigger regions premier gym, which was called the 'black pride sjw gym" under it was a subtitle "the gates of hell" and mario said "oh thats fucking classy of course thered be tons of sjw bullshit in trade center town" and then professor morningwoods hot daughter, taekit came running up to ihm an said "woah, how did oyu get to trade center town already? i mean, what the fuck is the name of this shittyp lacE?" and mario said "its called washington, unigger" and then mario started laughing and taekit said "hey dont laugh at me thats mean nto everyone knwos the name of every single town in the unigger region! its a big region, unigger..." and then mario said "thats fucking hilarious i just realized i can call people niggers and they won't even know, hold on" so then mario did the time warp to go back in time and he woke up with rodin staring at him and rodin started to talk and mario said "hey, where am i, unigger?" and then rodin smirked and said "...classy" and then rodin teleporteed back to the premier trade center town gym, which was called black pride sjw gym" and mario started walking through washington, unigger town and then taekit, profesosr mornignwoods hot daughter appeared and she said "woah, how did oyu get ot the trade center town alreadY? i mean, what the shit is the name of this shtity town" and mario said "its fucking washington, unigger" and then taekit said "hey il have you know im white" and then amrio said "oh, no, dont get me wrong, i was talking about unigger. you get me, unigger?" and then taekit said "something is fishy about the way youre saying the regions name" ;and mario siad "i dont give a shit, its unigger, right, unigger?" and taekit said "hey im goign to go do some shopping, bye" and then mario said "good riddance" adn taekit turned on her heels and said "what" and then mario said "nevermind" so then he crashed through the doors of the fifth gym... BLACK PRIDE SJW GYM... the gates of hell.

wew... lad, what a lot of plot points we have going on here... maybe... maybe we sohuld change the usbject, so your mind doesnt get ovelroaded with the power of my plot points... yes... this is like a powerpoint presentation where instead of powerpoints, it's plot points... can you handle the plot? lets go to... dogsp laying poker

just kidding motherfucker the only dog youll be seeing is RODIN the master of theb lack race which sint saying mcuh becasue all black peopel aree shit tier individiuals who deserve slavery its not hate speech its fucking FREE SEPEECH FREE FUCKING PSECH SUCK MY COCK YOU COMMUNIST FAGGOT i love you 'you deserve rape' guy you are literally my hero why arent oyu a real human being in my life if i could shake oyur hand maybe i wouild become as cool as YOU are ... you are my bright star, my shining gay lord, my cock that i worship as your succubi fem slave...

then mario busted through the door of the black pride sjw gym and it was actually the bar called the gates of hell and rodin was sitting at a counter and bayonetta was sitting in a corner drinking and the beta bitch fat guy whatever the fuck is name was was lying on the floor stone cold and mario said "here i am, unigger! fight me" and then rodin said "okay that was REALLY a stretch" and he flicked a cigar towards mario and it boucned off his nose and mario said "that was the last thing you do before you die" and bayonetta said "well, he's awful vigorous" and then rodin said "a real catch" and he otok out his dildo that he was going to absorb mario into and mario said "i dont feel like getting absorbed into some sort of weird ass dildo today, maybe tomorrow" and then rodin said "there is no tomorrow for you, plumber! you are oging into my dick" and then mario started laughing and said "dude, that sounds retarded" and then rodin said "deal with it fucker" and then rodin treid to go super saiyan but he had no body hair so he couldnt and mario said "dude how the fuck do you expect to go super saiyan when YOU FUCKING HAVE NO BODY HAIR thats what you get for being a retarded demon" and bayonetta walked out ot the gates of hell and said "alright ill leave you two boys alone. play nice" and then she went and killed some angels, fucking A+++ ass right there. i mean assassin, of angels. i wanst talkign about her ass. im not a... f-filthy white trash heterosexual, no, im a pansexual lgbt approve transexual north american phallus babboon ftm mtf mud pie genitalpan demigendered fluid... black transhuman animal spirit...

rodin took out two pistols and started shootijng at mario and mario said "is that all you have some lame ass pistols" and rodin said "no, i also have DUGTRIO" and then he threw out six dugtrio and mario said "okay that is really fucking hilarious 6 dugtrios from u,nigger" and then rodin said "taht was sitll kind of stretch but i guess marginally better than the last time let me tell you i approve ofp usn but sometimes there are some puns that are absolute shit and need to be destroyed before they even leave the mouth and that was one of them" and mario said "deal with it unigger" and then rodin said "god damn it, that wasnt even a fucking pun unless youre telling our region to deal with it" and mario said "thats right thats what im saying the forces that be the powers of ungiger are cclosing in on me triyng to detroy me but i havent survived for 168 chapters soon to be 169 just to die now" but hten all of a sudden the doors opened wide... it was link swordsboy and link swordsboy screamed "HAH" and then rodin said "hey listne kid cant oyu tell im in the middle of something here? now thatsnjust not fukcin cool, interrupting am an in the middle of his business with a semi respectable family man"

then link swordsboy said "uncle rodin we have a problem" and rodin said "wait since when the fuck could you talk" and then link swordsboy said "youre going to die" and he made a ninja pose and he transformed into jelly penis and mario screamed "JELLY PENIS! how the ufkc did you get out of your pokeball" and jelly penis said "NIGGER YOU THINK I DNT KNOW YOUR ASS IS GONNA NEED SAVING?A T THIS POINT I FUCKING PLAN FOR IT IN ADVANCE" and mario said " well fair enough lets toast this faggot too bad the element of surprise kind of got fucked" and rodin said "yeah you can say that again" but then jelly penis link swordsboy melted away and another one appeared behind rodin and stabbed him in the chest with the dildo he was going to absorb mario into and rodin screamed "WHAT THE FUCK" and jelly penis said" link swordsboy was an illusion. i am the true jelly penis and i have played you well like the worlds tiniest violin was played well by mister krabs, the worlds tiniest violin player" and as rodin saw the blood trickling out of his chest he said "but... mister krabs... wasnt actually that small" and jelly penis whispered into his ear "its the violin that was tiny" and rodin pulled the dildo out of his chest but it was too late his soul had already been absorbed but the sad thing was rodin was a demon so he didnt need his soul and rodin said "too bad you assumed i was dependant on my own soul" and then he took out the dildo which was powered by his own soul and it started shooting out huge lasers everywhere and mario said ""alright would you jsut fuckign die this is one of those goddamn boss battle sthat takes too fucking long and doesnt redeem its own indescribably ridiculous fucking length" and rodin said "bitch, i never die. but look, i can tell youre go-" and then jelly penis became a giant sword and skewered him and rodin screamed "GOD DAMN IT NIGGER" and mario siad "look im sorry youre an awesome character or you were but in your present state not only are you black but youre also a huge faggot. bye" and then he took theb adge off of rodins corpse and he looked at the dildo which had his soul in it and he shrugged his shoulders then went out the doors of the gates of hell and threw a spaghetti grenade (because he was the spaghetti legend and needed to protect his trademark) behind him and the gates of hell exploded... and went to hell and bayonetta was standing outside the doors and she said "what took you so long, hero?" and she ran hre fingers down his back and mario said "what do you want bayonetta"' and bayonetta said "i'd like to spend some... quality time with my old friend... rodin" and mario handed her the dildo and he said "b-bayonetta?" and bayonetta said "yeees?" and mario handed her his business card and he said "call me" and bayonetta patted him on the head and said "i'll consider it"

then amrio walked out of the premier gym of washington, unigger... fifth badge in his hand... the SJW badge. and mario put it in his enormous badge case and mario said "fucking hell this badge case is going to be heavy later on, fucking shitty game with fucking too many badges to get, plus this goddamn sjw badge is fucking cancerous, plus im never going to get fucked by bayonetta... even thoguh she has a chocie top grade usda certified beef anus and id really like to put my lasagna on that baby batter certified bitch oven"

would mario get to pour some hot, steaming, freshly and natively made lasagna into the baby better certified bitch oven of the big booty battle babe, bayonetta...

except, hold on, i havent done 4000 words yet... im only at like fucking 3900, what the fuck do i do?

wait, i know

hold on

WUBUBUBUBUBUUBUBUBUBUBUBUUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUUBUBUUBUBUBUBUBUUBUBUBUBUBUUBUBUBUUBUBUBUBUBUUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUUBUBUBUBUBUUBUBUBUBUBUUBUBUBUBUUBUBBUUBUBUUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUUBBUBUUBUBUBUBUBUBUUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUUBUBUBUBUBUBUUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBU

wait that was one word GOD FUCKING DAMN IT thats fucking retarded

okay hold on with me folks i was at 3944 when i started writing this sentence

what can we do?

oh yes, lets talk about bayonetta

so b ayonetta went home clutching her rodin dildo and she muttered to herself "i'd really like to fit this bad boy in my betty crocker certified baby battering bitch oven" and she patted the cockhead of the dildo affectionately... shed be doing a lot more than patting when she got to her apartment

and by apartment i mean fucking mansion because bayonetta got rich as fuck somehow, probably by fucking being a whore or osmething idk i mean you cant really tell with those kinds of people anyway she got into her room and she whispered to herself as she undressed, "i bet that manlet mario would lvoe to get his greasy tiny little hands on this fucking betty crocker certified baby batter bitch oven... love to get inside it... too bad he's short... don't mind the girth, though" and she picked up the rodin dildo and she said "oh, my old friend... you've wanted this for a while, hmmm? to fuck the angel killer... and demon slayer, as of the sequel... oh, yes, you wanted this so bad, didn't you?" She paushed and then after a few seconds licked the tip and said "i wanted it too"

"mmm," bayonetta moaned as she and rodin's soul dildo engaged in... a formal conversation... (sex)

there we go, 4209, fucking PERFECT. CHAPTER'S OVER, FOLKS! go play slablands (jk don't it's shit)

"I'm Menhiit! Your personal bunny bitch boy! Pleasepleaseplease, let me spill my worthless seed in your superior pussy!" - slablands (wewlads more like)


	171. Chapter 170

MRAIO AND THE SEARCH FOR HTEI NNER PSAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN SUCK MY POCKET BALLS

CHAPTER 170: mario has the fifth gym badge... only 27 remain in the unigger region... but will he be able toa ttain them all? and more importantly... who the hell is james k polk?! and why the hell is he winning our election... this is a MAJOR PROBLEM... abraham lincoln consults with the dark forces of the tea drinking robot, q

abraham lincoln came into the dusky dank room and took off his hat he was lookign at his feet with shamehe neever thought that he, conspirator and hero, would have to sabotage an eleciton... becasue nobody knew who james k polk was, nobody could even see him, because he was invisibile, and abraham lincoln couldnt let omeone like that win an election because only frenchmen were invisible, he read it in thomas jeffersons almanac, and no frenchamn could be allowed to take control of the unigger region because htey didnt have citizenship but nobody could find out that james k pol wasnt a citizen the only thing they could say was that he was invisible and being nvisible was ap ower of hte fren chmen but nobody owuld believe that the candidate was invisible! it was such a dilemma that abraham lincolns love for unigger region was so great that he needed to go to q, the tea drinking robot assassin who was an economist and a treehugging hippie and had ab acheloors degree at yales

as he walked into the dusky dank room the lights suddenly flipped on revealing a beautiful room with floral prints and a cute pink table in the middle and q was sitting daintily wearing a top hat and a monacle with cups of tea in front of him and q said "oh, do come in, my good man..."

this isnt mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest... this is...

this is...

ABRAHAM LINCOLN AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER WHO THE FUCK IS JAMES K POLK PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN SUCK MY POCKETBALLS  
>INTERINTERMISSION 1: HONEST ABE... I'D BLOW HIM 1010 ADMINS, DONT OPPRESS MY HOMOSEXUAL PRIVILEGE

CHAPTER 170: the real adventure begins as abraham lincoln discusses tactics... WITH Q THE TEADRINKING ROBOT

abraham lincoln walked towards the table with his hat in his hand and q said "now, now, what's this, chap? this isn't a friijoling prayer meeting, put your hat back on!" so abraham lincoln put his hat back on and sat down and q said "now then, chap, you wanted to meet me?" and abraham lincoln said "yes i have ap olticial problem" and q said "excellent. the political problems are always the best problems... the most... entertainign to solve." and abraham lincoln fidgeted in his seat nad said "yes well q i know youre a busy assassin and also an economist and an... animals right advocates but the unigger reigon needs you to defend this in the time of danger... james k polk, woh the fuck is james k polk?!" and then q sipped a cup of tea nad lcosed his robot eyes as his monocle fell into his tea... he drank the monocle too, because he was a badass rob ot, and adbraham lincoln gulped in shock at q's badassery and q said "ah... james k polk, huh? this could be... a sensitive issue. i think were going to need... a final solution" and then abraham lincoln fell backwards and he screamed "YOU CANT MEAN...1?!" and then q said "oh, i mean exactly what i mean... whcih isnt what youre thinking. we wont be gassing any jews, or blowing up the twin towers, or shooting nukes at japan... i can handle this... for ten million shekels" and abraham lincoln screamed "WHAT?! are oyu mad?! ten million shekels?! i dont think we even have that many!" amd then q said "well... in the unigger region, there is a town... it is called shekel world state... it is the home of the jewish elite. i will ntot say anything out of hand... but... i am sure they would have the things you need for your... delicate situation" and then abraham lincoln said "then it is as i feared" and q nodded and sipped his tea and then abraham lincoln said "i will hav eto gas the jewish elite?" and q said "if you want your james k polk problem solved... yes. you will solve the unigger regions greatest threat - second to james k polk, that is" and then abraham lincoln said "you have yourself a deal, Q..." an then q the tea drinking robot (HES NOT Q FROM STAR TREK YOU IDIOT PRICKS UPGRADE YOUR TASTE AND PLAY ARMED AND DANGEROUS) and q said "excellent" and q took off his hat and threw it and it hit abraham lincoln on the forehead and his red cape fluttered as he burst throug hthe roof into the sky and he flew through the air with a rainbow following him and abrahm lincoln got up because he was still on his back and looked at the hole in the roof and he said "my god... that man... that is a man who can destroy james k polk"

but... if q is the hero... and abraham lincoln is a pussy eating shitbeard faggot... then this cant be ABRAHAM LINCOLN AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER WHO THE FUCK IS JAMES K POLK PARTY QUEST... this must be...

Q THE TEA DRINKING ROBOT AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER JAMES K POLK ASSASSINATION PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN FUCK MY BALLS  
>INTERINTERMISSION 1: Q FLIES AGAIN<p>

CHAPTER 170: THE REAL CHAPTER 170... no jokes! q is going to destroy james k polk! or will he? james k polk is no doubt a frenchman spy funded by the french government... can q really defeat him that easily? can he? HE'S FUCKING Q HAVENT YOU READ THE LAST UFCKING CHAPTER HES A FUCKING BADASS SEMEN DEMON OF COURSE HE FUCKING CAN NOT EVEN MARIO COUDL DEFEAT HIM WHO THE FUCK COULD STAND UP TO MOTHERFUCKING Q THE TEA DRINKING, ASS CHUCKING, BABY BATTER BOGGLING BETTY CROCKER APPROVED BIG BOOTY BATTLE BABE BAYONETTA BUCKING, ROMAN-COMPANIONEERING, SIDE-CHARACTERING, EPIC QUESTING ROMAN EMPIRICAL ENFORCER DRONE GONE WRONG?!

so then q flew through the sky and he thought to himself "alright im going to have to track down james k polk... but who the fuck is james k polk? obviously im goign to have to go to 4chan"

so then q went to 4chans /b/ board and he said "who the fuck is james k polk" on every thrad and people kept callign him a nigger and q said "im fucking q the tea drinking robot dont fuck with me" but everyone still called him a faggot even more so than before and q realized that 4chan was a bnch of neckbards cirlcejerking who cotnributed absolutely nothing to humanity and q realized he would not be able to find out who james k polk was through 4chan so he wnet to wikipedia and the wikipedia page for james k polk was really long so he started reading but every single word was "who is james k polk" and then q said "this is a mystery obviously someone is hiding his identity... is it him himself? i will have to go to my good friend... the seer." so then he went ott he house of rose lalonde and he knocked on the door and roses mom who was a badass semen demon came out and she said "you again?! i told you, i dont want any semen demon i mean tea drinkign robot with a british accent talking to my daughter" and q said "shut up bitch" and then he punched her in the face and she fell to the gorund and looke dup at him with a pained expresison and q said "ill show you the power of ... semon demonism in a bit. for now you stay put and go fuck yourself" and she said "how dare you talk to me like that i am a strong feminist woman" and q punched her in the face again as she fell to the ground and q said "one more word and i wont give you my roboseed" and then she shut up boecause there was one thing she love more than rose lalonde and that was robosemen so q ascneded the stairs to rose lalondes room and he knocked loudly on the door and he said "howdy she-child, care for some biscuits?" and rose said "is that you q" adn then q said "well i dont bloody hell know who else it would be" and rose opened the door and rose sighed and said "ugh, thank god, my moms been going on and on about how youre goign to molest my young fragile body and how youre a danger to society" and q said "well, i am goign to molest your young fragile body! isn't that right, sweetums?" and rose blushed and said "w-well yes, but you dont have top ut it like that" and q said "i can put it however i want... WHERever i want..." and rose said "is that all you came here for? you usualyl dont obther me for such trivialities as your robotic simuilated sex drive" and q said "nay, she-chap. i can very easily bust my bolts in your mother instead of you" and rose said "wow thats too much information" and q continued "i came here for information on james k polk. who is james k polk?" and roses eyes widened and she said "why do you want to know about polk?!" and q said "ive been hired to take him down. hes running for president and hes a threat to the unigger region" and rose said "you cant do it q! its too dangerous, and i love you! q, q, why wont you love me as much as i love you?! why do you carry out such dangers!" and she leapt onto hima nd started holding him and q said "cease, child!" and he pushed her off and sipped a cup of tea nad said "come, now, thats highly inappropraite. i sugget you channel your sexual energies towards more potent endeavors, such as telling me where james k polk is. i can help you sate your 'cravings' come morrow, m'lady" and rose said "fine, you big metal hunk of junk... james k polk is the ruler of the mongolia region" and q said "but i thought genghis khan is the leader of the mongolia region" and rose said "james k polk is his twin brother and he usurped him a few years ago since then he has done everything possible to erase the memories of anyone who knows his identity evne most people in the mongolia region think genghis khan is their true ruler and have no idea who james kp olk is" and q said "thats mighty fascinating... ill be going to the mongolia region . tally ho!" so he flew through the wall drinking tea and rose said "BUT Q! YOU NEVER SATED MY FEMININE DEPENDANCIES" and then roses mom burst through the door and screamed in sadness and screamed "Q! YOU NEVER SATED MY FEMININE DEPENDANCIES' and rose said "mom?!" and rose's mom said "rose... i think its time you became a woman" and then rose said "mom... will you help me sate my feminine dependancies?" and roses mom said "only if you sate mine" so then they got naked together and an incest was born...

OH SHIT I FORGOT MY QUOTE... lets see here... uh...

"Five score and seven years ago, my forefathers engaged in a sex that created the first baby of the new nation, america, it is our profound admiration for this traition that leadsu s today to commit gay sex upon their gravestones to bear a new generation of manchildren to lead the great nation of america to a new, slavefull age, and to hold onto our values of white race kkk, destruction of the black race, and male supremacy. it is my great love for america and the white race kkk that leads me to tell you these truths under the constituion and to help create a new free democratic world, where all white men may have hteir say in the creation fo utopia in perfect equality, so drink up of the cups of your gay anal sex and create manchildren, the greatest white aryan manchildren ever born, for hitler our messiah and for the white heroes who established this great white race kkk fatherland"  
>- abraham lincoln on fag pride (not to be confused with gay  lgbt pride, which are both shill movements created by the jews and which seek only to degenerate society, whereas the fag pride movement was designed to enhance society)


	172. Chapter 171

Q THE TEA DIRNKING ROBOT AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER JAMES K POLK ASSASSINATION PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN FUCK MY BALLS  
>INTERINTERMISSION 1: Q FLIES AGAIN<p>

CHAPTER 171: WE'RE ENTERIGN THE OTEHRFUCKING DANGER ZONE... MONGOLIA REGION TIME

as q flew through the sky towards the lair of his asssination target, james k polk, wh owas the greatest threat to the ungiger regions icne logn dong donkey kong, a hugem issile came flying towards him and q said "hold up chap, whatre you doing here" and he said this ironically but the missile was a huge bulelt bill and he said "im gonna blow your ass up nigger" and q said "jolly, chap, ill have you know im white!" and the huge ubllet ibll said "in hell, everyone is roasted to nigger imperfection by the fires of hell... and thats where youre oging for trying to destroy my glorious mongolian region leader, JAMES K POLK" and then q said "oh, well onwards to destiny, then!" and then the bullet bill turned around to fly into him but q grabbed the tip of the bullet bill and the bullet bill said "HEY HOLD ON THIS ISNT HOW THINGS GO YOU CANT JUST GRAB A BULLET BILL" and then q said "pardon, chap? i dare say this is exactly what i am doing at present! tally ho and what forthwith!" and then q took out his machine gun and started blastign the bllet bill in the mouth and bullet bill screamed "THAT FUCKING TICKLES STOP YOU KMNOW THAT WONT HURT E JUST GET THIS OVER WITH" and q said "im terribly sorry dear chap, im afraid i cant do that" so he put on a cowboy hat and he jumped on top of the bulelt bills back and he rode the bullet bill while scremaing like that guy in doctor strangelove or how i learned to stop caring and love the bomb or whatever it was called and bullet bill screamed "THIS IS CULTURAL APPROPRIATION ARENT YOU ROMAN" and q said "silly bullet bill, cultural appropriation doesnt exist when its appropriation of apsects of majority cultures" and then bullet bill said "THIS IS HIGHLY HUMILIATING WHAT IF MY MOTHER SEES THIS" and q said "oh, your mum is watching? dearly sorry, chap" and then he jumped off the back of the bullet bill and picked him up in mid air and pulled off his bullet bill lower body revealing his shriveled octopus penis (bullet bills are a magical ccreature that have octopuses for penises. octopuses are born when a bullet bill dies, the nthe octopus crawls off and goes to live its life. thats why they squirt ink, they no longer have any bullet bill seed to shoot so they have to subsititute it with some bullshit inky stuff) and the bullet bill screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ARE YOU GAY" and q said "nay, lad, but you're getting your silly bits chopped!" and bullet bill screamed "WAIT WHAT" and then he called cooking mama and cooking mama appeared out of nowhere and she said "lets get cooking" and she pulled off bullet bills penis octopus and bullet bill screamed "THIS IS HIGHLY HMILIATING WHAT ARE YOU DOING CANT YOU JUST KILL E" and cooking mama put on her cooking gloves and she said "first wash the octopus to remove bacteria" and she coverde it in some kind of extremely corrosive acid and bullet bill screamed "THIS IS PAINFUL. I AM IN PAIN" and q sighed and drank some tea as he held bullet bill still for cooking mama to do her work and then after the penis octopus was well washed cooking mama said "now make small incisions and prepare to drain the octopus of vile fluids" and then she made a lot of small incisions and bullet bill said "SHE ALREADY PULLE IT OFF WHY AM I STILL IN PAIN" but it was because the bullet bill had a telepathic connecction to his octopus and q said "apologies, m'lady, but this is downright distasteful. i believe i'll be taking my leave now. tally onwards!" and he let go of the bullet bill and cooking mama was saying "you may now lick the octopus to test its texture, depepnding on its taste oyu may need to alter the recipe" and bullet bill was screaming "THIS IS HIGHLY EROTIC AND ALSO EXTREMELY CONCERNING MOM ARE YOU WATCHING" and she was

and q flew back to the mongolia region while puffing a green tea weed stick (tm) and q said "what huckledarry! what absolute hogwash! sending a bullet bill after ME, the great Q?" and then all of a sudden... CAPTAIN BRITAIN... who the fuck is captain britain? anyway, CAPTAIN BRITAIN appeared in front of q and q said "ah, hello chap"" and captain britain said "you are wounding the great united kingdom region of the mongolia region with your hogswash and biscuiteering, you blighter" and then q said "really? you've sodl yourself out to the mongols? shameful, lad, shameful!" and then captain britain said "stop! you are not british" and q said "nay, chap, british i am! ironically so" and then q took out his machinegun and started firing at captain britain and captain britain said "lad, your beanerboggle ends here! to the hogwash with you" and then suddenly captain australia appeared and he was an aryan femmy fuckboy and captain australia screamed "CRIKEY CHAPS! YOU CANT FIGHT 'ERE! ITS ILLEGAL!" and then captain britain screamed "piss off you blighta!" and q said "what my mate said, but ironically" and captain australia started crying and went back to FAGGOTLAND, USA region, whcih was also known as the australia region, the region nobody will play in because japan isnt retarded enough to make sjw games... woops sjw, looks like youre destroying gaming after all...

then q said "well that halberdash not withstanding i believe im ust hcallenge you to a DUEL, sire" and then captain britain said "rightly so, though mind you this is a duel unto death, m'lad!" and q said "tally ho, then!" and captain britain said "onwards" and they both took out rapiers and started fencing like fucking badasses exchanging strikes like two beautiful manly british ballerinos, which is the male word for ballerina, except one of these beautiful british ballerino boys was only IRONICALLY british... and thats right... its q, master of irony and master of badassery, so strong that even the power of the super aryan saiyan 10 mario brother cannot stop him... but can captain britain, the embodiment of all things british destroy him? q is fighting the master of britain... britain made flesh... britannica come to punish him for his ironic summoning of the british power! what will q do against this master of destruction... q... the tea drinking robot (not q from star trek YOU PIECE OF SHIT TREKKIE THERE WILL NEVER BE A STAR TREK CROSSOVER STAR TREK DIED WITH ENTERPRISE AND THE SHITTY MOVIES) so q swiped at captain britan and captain britain swiped at him and finally captain britain said "this grows boring! true form rise! mother britannica" and then he became a beautiful transgender black mother britannica and q said "oh, unleashing our forms au finale, are we? then prepare your MAGNUM ANUS for my... MAGNUM OPUS" and then q spun and went into a duck yoga pose the one where you bend your legs back and hold them with your arms and lie on your belly except he was in mid air and he turned into a giant rubber ducky... it was mother britannica, spirit of the politically correct britainicca country, versus the united ducktales kingdom region mascot... father duckannica... "quack quack" said q as pixelated shells descended unto his rubber ducky body and he swam motionless through the air because his rubber ducky body had no movable limbs and mother britannica said "you think you can defeat me, you oversized bath toy?!" and father duckannica screamed "QUACK QUAKC MOTHERUFCKER" and his body compressed as he squeezed himself and a quackwave of pure ironic british duck energy eminated from him, throwing mother britannica back and mother britannica realized that her status as a transgender black bisexual politically corret woman would not protect her for once in her life... eveywhere else she got special treatment for being who she was, the speical snowflake mother of countrydom... but not here... in combat there is no respect for races or sexes or special snowflake status... there is only blood and steel, the two elements of war...

so father duckannica cruised through the air, his motionless body cruising through the air as missiles popped out of the airhole in his blely and mother britannica screamed "YOU MAY HAVE POWER BUT IN THIS FORM YOU HAVE NO MOBILITY" and then father duckannica screamed "QUACK QUACK YOU NIGGER TRANNY BITCH" and then mother britannica screamed and became SUPER LGBT SAIYAN 10 and father duckanicca laughed and screamed "OH THATS A FUCKING QUACK" because not even mario could beat him at super aryan saiyan 10 and super lgbt saiyan was much weaker than super aryan saiyan because while aryans were heterosexual master races who fucked all people, man or women, up the ass heterosexually because the only thing truly GAY is taking itu p the ass, or sucking a dick, as long as youre dealing you are a manly beautiful human being, and lgbt faggots were all beta bitches who joined together into one beta bitch collective because nomne of them were able to do anyhing on their own because they were like women, even the men werent men, while every aryan could lead an entire coutnry by himself if he wanted, but lgbt faggots needed organizations to suppor thtem because they were flawed ei poeple, flawed sad little people who deserve auschwitz...

then father duckannica quacked again with incredible power as he released his quack energy and it was ssuch a strong blast of quack energy that mother britannica was cut in half and she was just barely able to heal herself and sew her body back again because as a gayboy who turned into a woman she / he knew exactly how to sow because she / he (depending on if youre /pol/ or just not degenerate or a normie) taught him/herself how to so that he / she could be a true woman... a true lgbt woman... and father duckannicas rubber body melted away and father duckaniccas true form appeared, and it was DARKWING DUCKANICCA that ultimate super hero, the disney hero, the alpham ale, the extreme hero of all time... and darkwing duckanicca screamed "QUACK, CHAP?" and mother britannica who was still super lgbt saiyan 10 screamed "IM A FUCKING WOMAN YOU SHIT" and darkwing duckanicca laughed and screamed "halberdash, chap, halberdash!" and he took out a sword and he and mother britannica duelde in the air once more exchanging blows but this time they didnt care about defense anymore they were going all out not bothering to block blows and they kept stabbing eachother causing huge gaping wounds and as soon as they finished stabbing eachother the wounds healed becuase of their massive power but darkwing duckannicas blows left bigger wounds that took longer to heal and darkwing duckanicca said "this has boss battle has been prolonged long enough... i think its time to end this little shit tournament" and mother britannica screamed "i agree... chap!" and then darkwing duckannica screamed and unleasehd a million blows so quickly that it looked like one blow and all 100 of mother britannicas health bars except one last one which was at 10% broke at once and mother britannica screamed "WHAT IS THIS POWER?!" and q screamed "this is the power of q, tea drinking robot. problem, chap?" and then mother britannica siad "no... it cannot be... when i joined the lgbtqpigfucker organization, they promised me... power" and q said "thats what you get for being an lgbtqPIGFUCKER you halfwit!" and he cut her /his head off in one fell swoop and mother btiannicas head screamed "NOOOOOOO" as he / she descended downwards and as a dark portal with hells arms pulled her / him in and darkwing duckanicca reverted back to q, the tea drining robot... and he scratched his chin while sipping some hot refrehsing tea that healed what few wounds he had and he said "odd... that seems mighty out of place for a pokemon game... could it be bayonetta is near?" and he looked and he saw bayonetta fighting some invisible things and he made ap ortal thing and hopped into purgatorio and he flew up to bayonetta and he said "howdy, lass! occupied?" and bayonetta looke his way and she said "only the slightest... these morons are hardly any threat to me, big booty battle babe bayonetta" and q started laughing and he said "i say, lass! your talents are profound if youre capable of sayign that straightfaced!" and bayonetta smirked and perfectly xodged an atatck activating withc time and she killed all her enemies with a few well placed combos and after she was done she wiped a trickle of sweat from her forehead and said "what're YOU doing here, q? aren't you supposed to be occupied helping the pokemon gayngers?" and then q said "that is, and will always be my primary pursuit of the ironic arts, lass. but a chap can't spend all his time on his job, i reckon, need some... tea time as well, and, see, durign tea-time, maybe take a few... assassination jobs here, put an end to some absolute halberdash... grinch some dosh, yeah?" and bayonetta said "so you're working asssassinations? i DO hope im not your target" and q said "hubris! nonse, i'd never hit a lady. were you my target, you'd already be dead" and bayonetta said "how generous of you. i do love to see the spirit of chivalry perpetuate itself into our modern age. its so lacking these days, a lady cant even get a chap to hold a door open for her! what nonsense. don't these pitiful cocksleeves know what they're dealing with? big booty battle babe bayonetta, betty crocker baby batter certified bun bakery" and q chuckled and said "well, carry on with your big booty battle bayonetta and forthwith, i've a mongolia regioner to kill" and bayonetta's eyes narrowed and she said "you're not looking for james k polk, are you" and q said "will that be a problem?" and he took out some tea and bayonetta said "why, i dare say it will be" and q tossed some tea into her face and returend back to the normal world and as bayonetta rubbed the scalding tea off of her face she groaned and said "ugh, i DO hate prolonged chase scenes..."

then q kept flying towards the mongolia region and he said "golly, i sure hope i won't have to fight bayonetta. it'd be awful hard to kill a lass like that without hitting her! ah, chivalry, my code and captor... what pains i take for thee! what ease i sacrifice for thy cruel hand! alass, i supose i'm bound to fight a lass again..." he scratched his chin and said "well, i'm not sure if theres anything in there about not preoccupying yourself with a bountiful buxom babe's body post-mortem... golly! what opportunity has stricken me... this is a mighty fine turn of fortune indeed. perhaps chivalry isnt such a cruel master after all?" and he chuckled to himself as he flew towards the great nationstate of the momngolia region, land of wide open plains, archery, and genghis khan... and apparently james k polk, if roses prediction is accurate...

however it was not going to be so easy, because just as he pulled up int the mongolia regions air space he was met by none other than... THE ENTERPRISE GOING THROUGH THE ATMOSPHERE and james t kirk or whatever the fuck his name was jumped out of a hatch on the ceiling and took out a loud pseaker and tried screaming with it but it didnt turn on so he hit it a few times and then he shoute and he screamed "ATTENTION Q, THIS IS ONGOLIA REGION AIR SPACE AND YOU ARE NOT INVITED, TURN BACK IMMEDIATELY OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE... ALSO SPOCK SAYS FUCK YOU PLATONICALLY BECAUSE HE IS UNABLE TO FEEL FEELINGS OF HATRED AND THUS CANNOT TECHNICALLY HATE YOU BUT HATES YOU ANYWAY FOR ESSING WITH OUR GLORIOUS LEADER, JAMES K POLK" and q said "oh rogers, it just had to be a fucking star trek crossover, huh? blimey..." and captain kirk said "ALRIGHT WERE SENDING OUT OOLONG or whatever that fucking shitty ching chongs name is honestly i dont even care can you fucking ill him so we dont ahve to deal with that gay retard fucking up our tv show with his gay privilege" and then q saw spock climbing out wiht a cage and he heard some incredibly loud screeching and ames kirk said "blemy... this is a whole other story... fucking oolong will you fucking cooperate" and spock was screaming "HE DOESNT WANT TO COME OUT" and then he finally managed to pull the cage with oolong in it out of the hatch and he let oolong out and oologn screeched in his retarded chimpanzee voice and pulled off spocks vulcan face and spock started screaming and fell backwards into the enterprise and james kirk said "OH GOD FUCKING DAMN IT oolong youd better ill this fucker" and then oolong screamed like a chimpanzee and threw some shit at james kirk and kirk screamed "augh GOD YOU FUCKING SHITTY MONKEY" and then oolong jumped off the enterprise and rushed at q through the air flying with magical chinese powers because he was a chimpanzee and a chinese one at that but his chine powsers malfunctioned because they were mass produced and didnt work right so he fell towards the earth, and died. and q said "god rip this man" and james kirk was wiping ching chong shit off his face and said "well thpis is a crock of shit... but you still have to deal with me...

JAMES KIRK!"

"What the fuck  
>Suck my cock<br>I'm only a seven  
>Out of twelve..."<br>- Edguy, great lord lucifer bless this man, PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE bless this man, he deserves it


	173. Chapter 172

Q THE TEA DIRNKIGJN ROBOT AND HTE SEARHC OFR HE INNER JAMES K POLK ASSASINSATION PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN FUCK MY BALLS  
>INTERINTERMISSION 1: Q FLIES AGAIN<p>

CHAPTER 172: Q VERSUS THE ENTERPRISE... who will win? can q destroy the evil, mongolia region controlled star trek gang... can q defeat james t kirk, who sold his soul to the mongolia region puppet, JAMES K POLK?!

q was flying through the mongolia region as the enterprise followed alongside him, captain kirk on the top of it as he screamed profanities at q and q was flying there like fucking superman just sipping his fuckign tea and responding with "ayy chap" and "wew lad" adn "dear me, tea time again? how drab of you" and then james t kirk screamed "THAT WAS YOUR LAST WARNING YOU ROMAN CULTURALLY APPROPRIATING PIECE OF SHIT ROBOT I DONT GIVE A SHIT IF ITS IRONCI OR NOT YOU ARE A THREAT TO THE MONGOLIA REGIONS BEST INTERESTS AND A THREAT TO OUR GLORIOUS REGION, JAMES K POLK" and q said "deary me, at least nothing of value will be lost when i bring divine judgement upon thee" and james t kirk screamde "ARE OYU FUCKING KIDDING ME I AM THE ORIGINAL CAPTAIN I AM THE BEST CAPTAIN" and q said "the original series was fucking shit, fucking cardboard sets, cliche plots, and fucking glowy shtity blur effects every time you see a woman and then of course oyu make out with the woman because youre a noble great man who fucks lots of pussy. well it's all nice, chap, except that it's a crock of shite and your face is about as pretty as your arse!" and then james t kirk said "oh would you LOOK AT FUCKING THAT FINALLY HE SPEAKS AFTER FUCKING MILES OF PRETTY OCK BRITISH INSULTS AND 'OH LOOK IM SIPPING TEA' and 'OH WOW LAD' and 'HAPPY CHAP' and 'GIMME A BRIEFER MATE' and 'CRIKEY THATS A HUGE LASAGNA' wEW and all he fucking says is another load of SHIT much liek his blasphemous course of action against our great mongolia region lord, JAMES K POLK" and q laughed and said "alright chap, i ought to ask, are you, like, being mind controlled right now? excuse me for saying though but you speak like a goddamn assburgers reject" and then james t kirk screamed "HEY DONT MAKE FUN OF ARSEBERG SYNDROME DISEASE WE HAVE A CREW ATE WHO SUFFERS FOR IT ITS NOT A FUNNY JOKE" and q said "well bring the blighter out so i can fucking shoot him in the dick" and james tk irk screamde "HEY SPOCK BRING THE BLACK CHICK OUT" and spock said "what you mean this one" and james t kirk screamed "YEAH WHAT THE FUCK IS HER NAME EVEN" and spock said "man i dont know fuck man i shouldnt even be responsible for porting your black women around my face got ripped off by a fucking shitchucking ching chong" and james t kirk screamed "GOD DAMN IT SPOCK YOUR WHITE PRIVILEGE IS SHOWING WERE TRYING TO BE RACIALLY DIVERSE HERE" and spock said "yeah but... but, man, fuck niggers, and fuck ching chongs" and jaems tk irk said "DUDE YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE EMOTIONLESS WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" and while james t kirk and spock were hsouting at eachother like assburger rejects q flew ver to the enterprise and landed on top of it with a loud clang and james t kirk looked to his isde and he screamed "WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU FUCKING DOING HERE CANT YOU RESPECT THAT THIS IS MY FUCKING SHIP" and q laughed and said "chap why teh fuck should i respect your property when you're threatening to levy the fucking death sentence over my head? that's fucking retarded if i've ever heard it" and james t kirk screamed "WHATEVER MAN TAKE THIS" and he put his phaser on kill and shot at q but q took the phaser beam and bent it around and shot it back at james t kirk and james t kirk screamed in agony and said "what the fuck is this how are you able to resist the power fo my phaser" and then q said "your shitty 60s star trek effects cant affect me, the ORIGINAL HD WARRIOR" and then james t kirk screamed "its too late for you... i have already won" and q said "how so, chap?" and james tk irk said "watch as your BLACK ASBERGERS SYNDROME DISEASE REJECT APPEARS TO CAST HORROR UPON YOUR FACE" and spock pulled out the black chcik, what the fuck was her name? chittertitty? chingisdick? chucker? chester? fucking hell i have no idea lmao she was kind of hot though and then spock said "HERES YOUR FUCKING BLACK CHICK now i need to go get my face healed fucking oolong" and jaems t kirk said "HERE GAZE UPON THE GLORY OF THE DISEASE YOU SO INSENSITIVELY MAKE FUN OF" and q said "looks like a regular black chick to me god you sjws are retarded" and then the black chick said "hey, look there mister im not even interested in this shit i only stayed here because i was told i was going to improve african american diversity" and q said "get the fuck off my ship or i'll shoot you, m'lady" and then the black chick whatever the fuck her name is, lets call her chittertitty, anyway chittertitty spinted off the enterprise and fell to the ground slowly with her space parachute flaoting behind her slowing down her descent towards the earth and q said "asta lavista, you negro bitch" and q said "hey kirk shoot me again why dont you" and james tk irk thought q was daring him so he did and q took the phaser beam and aimed it towards chittertitty and james t kirk screamed "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT DO YOU REALLY HATE ASSBURGER DISEASE SYNDROME SUFFERERS SO MUCH YOU ABLEIST SON OF A BITCH" and q said "no, but space parachutes reflect phaser beams" and james t kirk looked down and saw a phaser beam flying towards his face and it blasted through his face destryoing his face and causing his brian to spill out and q said "gnarly" and then q walked towards the hatch and spock was there hammering it shut with nails and duct tape and q started poudning on it but couldnt open it and he screamed "SPOCK ARE YOU USING FUCKING DUCT TAPE DOWN TERE" and spock said "yesiree, bob! and nothing in the known universe can destroy duct tape" and q cursed under his breath because duct tape was invincible and q said "well let me in already fucking hell your captain is dead" and spock said "yeah you killed him and im not retarded enough to let you kill me too" and q said "good lord, chap! havent you already lost your communications chick, your captain, and your pilot" and spock said "w-well yes, but" and q said "let me the fuck in before you create a mongolia region 9/11" and then spock looked at the screen in the bridge and he started screaming like a little girl and rolling around on the floor because the twin towers of the mongolia region were right in front of him and spock started screaming "oh sweet beautiful james k polk why did you let this happen oh polk, oh polk, oh fuck, polk, polk, please polk, no, please, fuck, i want my daddy, i want my mommy, i want to hide my emotions, i wnat to be a strong alpha male, like my daddy was, fuck, no, please no, daddy, mommy, no, vulcans... vulcans dont cry, bt i am only half vulcan, oh my god why, i am so sad" and then q said "alright ill be off, then! don't want to take part in ANOTHER 9/11, though i suppose i already have, haven't I? blimey!" and then spock started un-duct taping the hatch and he screamed "Q COME BACK WE NEED YOU" and q said "sorry chap! my interest in exploring your enterprise and / or taking command of it has waned completely" and spock screamed "no, q, we need you, PLEASE BE MY CAPTAIN, ill give you a box of rare vulcan tea my daddy gave me" and q said "rare vulcan tea, huh? blimey, chap, you really know how to hit the weak point for massive damage... i'll bite, matey." so q flew into the enterprise and took out his ps4 controller and he siad "alright wheres the usb port" and spock said "what are you going to do" and q screamed "THIS IS CAPTAIN Q SPEAKING WHERE THE FUCK IS THE USB PORT DO YOU WANT TO DIE" and spock said "here" and he showed a table filled with usb ports and q said "oh this is fucking wonderful" and he plugged in his ps4 controller and he instantly did a 360 degree spin and then a 180 degree spin and he said "alright this is fucking sweet, now lets blast some fucking mongolia regioners" and then spock said "b-but you cant rebel against james k polk! he is our glorious leader... it hink" and then q said "frankly, my dear, i don't give a damn"' and q shot fasers and spaacce torpedos at the surface and tohusands of mongolia region citizens died and spock said "d-daddy... daddy... ive failed you again, i never lived up to your expectations of what a good vulcan should be... i always wanted to please you, space daddy, but ive faile you, time and time again, why must i always fail you, time and time again, im so sad now... i wish i was a real vulcan and i wish i didnt have htis cursed white human blood in me" and then q kicked spock in the hip and q said "chap, dont you go blaspheming the powers that be, now, take pride in your white race kkk heritagE" and spock said "but its against my ways, i am born and raised vulcan" and q said "you are also part white race kkk, evne your uvlcan side is white race kkk, you cant just abandon your white race heritage, you must accept your heritage and destroy the lesser races... chap, take this controller and shoot some mongolians. experience the power... of balderdash" and spock siad "b-but that's hogwash!" and then q said "i don't give a shit, embrace the white race kkk" and spock roared wiht mixed vulcan / white race kkk power and he said "d-daddy, are you proud" and in spaghetti heaven his vulcan dad was shaking his head and saying "smh my man" but spock said "thats right... you wouldnt be proud... you are a badsas vulcan who never lets his feleigns get in the way of his badass life living... i will be liek you too, though i am a fialure in almost every way, daddy, i will become a badass like duke nukem and mario, and q, and also lots of other badasses, liek gordon freeman, i will be a badass, and i will cry in my sleep, and i will never let anyone else see my feeligns, because i am a vulcan, which means i cant show emotion, and i am also a white race kk, which means ia have to fuck numerous bitches to furhter my genetic heritage, and say cool shit, like "hail to the white race kkk"" and q said "attaboy, lad! keep going on this course and youll be a good white race kkk yet" and spock said "y-yes q... i will trust you, i will make my father proud... well no, because he cant feel emotion ebcause hes a good vulcan, but i will live up to ihis image... i am spock... i am the vulcan" and then edgy shades descended upon his face and he roared with anger and he used the ps4 controller liek a pro even better than q did and he was shooting mongolia regioners left and right and then q said "excellent, chap! i'm off to defeat james k polk, keep holding onto the feeling of racial superiority to all other people of minorities as you kill the inferior races. i shall be off fortwith, to end this hogwash intermission! tally ho!" and then he jumped out of the enterprise and spock said "this is captain spock to all members of the enterprise... it is time for a new era for the enterprise, this is no longer star trek enterprise... this is star trekkk white race forever... all crewmen are necouranged to find their inner white race kkk and report for mongilia region duty immediately, this is war... a gainst james k polk, who tried to fool us into being selfhating sissy boy slavery / rape apologists... i will make my daddy proud" and then spock realized he was still on itnercom and he said "wait i didnt mean to say that, im a badass, i am CAPTAIN SPOCK, DEATH TO MONGOLIA REGION I HATE ALL MONGOLIA REGION NIGGERS I AM WHITE RACE KKK" and then he let go of the intercom button and he said to ihmself "ah yes im fucking great i can be both a white race kkk and a vulcan now that i have disvovered myself, now i can help q in his quest" and then he drank some tea and realized he forgot to give q his special vulcan tea but shrugged his shoulders and said "meh more for me"

so q dropped down into the mongolia region causing a huge crater and right as he landed in a crouching position he saw... GENGHIS KHAN waiting for him and q said "genghis khan... youve come to defend your regions honor, hmm? come to... defeat the qntinuum? well thatll be a long shot, lad, nobodys been able to stop me yet, not even the protagonist" and genghis khan screamed and said "I AM CLASH OF CLAN" and q chuckled and said "come now, lad, can't be that unoriginal, potatopeelscrublife already did that joke, and it was ufcking hilarious" and genghis khan screamed "I GIVE YOU KIDNEY STONE AS BAD AS I HAVE" and then q said "good heavens, man! are you really going to be a meme-spouting heterosexual for the entirety of your appearance?" and genghis khan screamed "oh my god the pain... i need to pass my kidney stone" so he passed a kidney tone and it was really painful and then q shot him in the head and q said "jesus, lad, that was anticlimatic as hell! here i was, all jolly like a blighter, expecting something of a posh battle, and all i get is this crappy midget paragraph... good heavens, man! you disappoint me on so many levels, its mildly sad" but that was all because genghis khan was a pupper being controlled by his incredibly evil and super intelligent brother, james k polk... who is james k polk, anyway? nobody knows hwo james k polk is... hes just some guy... not even attractive, or was he attractive? the dark horse candidate rides again... to destiny?!

then suddenly he heard galopping all around and the air around him became dark and he became trapped in a shadow and his surroundings faded to darkness and he heard a roar from the darkness and a soft girls voice from the opposite direction and a womans from another side and a mans from another and a dogs ovice form the other and a dragons roar from another side and a weird borg voice from another and fucking PICARDs voice from another and they all talked in harmony and q said "is that you, lad? fitting the dark horse candidate would be a darklord" and james k polk spoke through all the voices in a weird disharmonious harmony and he said "why are you disturbing my peaceful utopia of the mongolia region, Q?" and q said "because the unigger region needs to be rid of jews... almot as much as it needs to be rid of you, the unknown candidate hwo does everything to ocnceal his identity. what halberdash! runnign for candidate hwen you dont even have a wikipedia article!" and james k polk said "the people need a hero like me, they dont need a popstar like donald chump or abraham shrimpcon... they need a true hero... one hwo unerstands the value of each indiviudal race and who respects the boundaries of hte individual... one who ekeps the idnividual safe... they need james k polk... they need theri big brother" and q said "not on my watch, you socialist faggot! you iwl not beallowed to ruin the world and model it on your twisted utopia vision fo 1984... or should i say, 2084?" and then james k polk said "you dont understand anything you talk aobut i will improve the world and give it stability and proteciton i am the man the country needs" and q said "chap, youre not what our country needs, but ive a coffinmaker at the ready if you can provide him with your body measuremants" and james k polk laughed with his disahmaronouiosu unity of voices and he said "i should send him yours instead... youll need tit when im done with you" and q said "you idiot retard, people dont bury fucking robots, people jut put me back together" and james k polk said "silence! i am the dark horse who will birng peace and eternal light to the world... i am the peoples man and they will vote for me and elect me! if you dont understand this it is just too bad for you but i am the hero who will save the unigger region from itself! i will liberate hte blacks and the asians and all minorities and then i will use them as my tool to subjugate the majority and subjugate everyone because nobody is truly a minority only the greatest minorities, the ftm black lesbian otherkins will be able to live the high life, and even then they will be my puppets as i bring the world into the greatest peace its ever known... yes, i am the god emperor of the unigger region, must as i have turned the mongolia region into a land of peace and worship of me, its god-king" and q said "thats all well and good chap, but frankly i dont give half a shite. im here to kill you, and kill you i will, whether you use darkness magic or not. now show yourself!" and james k polk said "do you elaly think your story can end here? you will have to seek me out if you wish to fight me... but i will be ready for ou, and i will destroy you with the power... of lvoer, and of proteciton, and of my wisdom" and then the darkness ceased nad q was back in teh fields of the mongolia region and he looked around and the enterprise was circling the twin towers melting hteir bases with its laser beams and the twin towers came crashing down and q flew into the air and looked odwn at the carnage and said "man its beautiful to see the white race kkk in action" and then roman appeared next to him his red face bandana thing fluttering in the wind of explosions and he said "roger, mate" and q said "ah, roman, what a good time for you to arrive, i assume youve brought arms?" and roman laughe dand said "blimey you incongruous robotic arse! i'm fucking ARMED & DANGEROUS" and q said "ah right, i forgot" and then q pulled out hwo landshark guns as did roman and they looked at eachother and grinned and roman screamed "ALRIGHt, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED" and q said "hold on a minute, chap, i ought to drink some tea" and roman siad "oh god damn it man, really" and q said "just a minute, lad!" and he drank some tea and roman siad "why the fuck are we hunting down these asian blighters anyway" and q said "were saving the unigger region" and roman siad " good enough reason for me, i just ant to shoot some fucking land sharks at people" so q and roman started psamming landsharks and htey were using an infintie ammo cheat so hundresds of landsharks swam through the ground eating up mongolia region residents and q said "what a beautiful sight, i forgot how great landsharks could be" and as q and roman floated in the air roman said "god, it's been fucking ages" and q said "roger chap, what were we even after back then? the book of salad eaters?" and roman facepalmed and he said "no, no, man, the fukcing book of rule, which was disguised as the book of basket weaving... see, the salad eaters was an insult used by these insane robots, who ate lots of vegetables, i mean, wait, no, they hated people who ate vegetables, why htere was this one time they crossed a fucking battelfield to save a potted plant..." and q and roman reminisced about amred and dangerous which was a fucking amazing game (i will fucking murder you if you dont play it RIGHT FUCKING NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT YOU FUCKING FECAL EXCREMENT CHUGGING COCK GUZZLING SHIT MIDGET FUCKING PLAY AMRED AND DANGEROUS RIGHT FUKCING NOW IF YOU DONT UDNERSTAND EVERY LITTLE DETAIL OF THE PHRASE DEATH TO THE SALAD EATERSI WILL FUCKING CRUCIFY OYU AND MAKE A FUCKING RELIGION LIKE THE CHRISTIANS DID WITH JESUS EXCEPT INSTEAD OF BEING CHRISTIANITY ITLL BE CALLED FAGGIANITY BECAUSE OYURE A FUCKING MIDGET FAGGOT)

anyway they reminisced for a long time and after a few hours of spamming landsharks and the enterprise destroying the mongolia region the mongolia regionw as a smoking husk of its former glory, and all of this was wlel and goo,d because, like, fuck asians, you know, and anyway these fuckers were all pretty much DEAD, dead as fucking doornails, smoke was coming form everywhere and the ground was an upturned patch of fucking blackness and destruction and q and roman were laughing and having a good fucking time and the crazy mole guy was absent because he was fucking his mom or some bullshit like htat

"DEATH TO THE SALAD EATERS" - garden robots


	174. Chapter 173

Q THE TEEA DIRNKING ROBOT AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNERJ AMES K POLK ASSASSINATION APRTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN FUCK MY BUTT  
>INTERINTERMISSION 1: Q FLIES AGAIN<p>

CHAPTER 173: GENGHIS KHAN FLIES AGAIN (nah just kidding)

so q and roman were having a ogod time as the mongolia region burned own at the hands of cpatain spock who had discovered his inner white race kkk and become a true vulcan / white male heteroseuxual hybrid, and hybrids are always the best kind of cars, andp eople, i too am a hybrid and i can tell you that hybrids are the true master race, we have the good qualities of both races, of course if oyu breed osmetihng like black people and asians, you will have nigger monkeys who eat watermelons and make mass produced goods and also dont look attractive unless theyre porn stars, then they look good, anyway hybrids like me are the true master rac,e but hte problem with being a hybrid is to maintain your hybridness you ahve otb e very careful with your eugenics wife

so then q said "alright chap ive got a james k polk to assasinate" and roman said "and i've bitches to fuck" and q and roman cheered by tinging their tea cups and q said "cheers, lad" and roman said "ayy, cheerS" and roman drank his tea and deactivated his flight and fell down back to earth and started wlaking around looking for some cheap mongolia region whores to fuck he figured he coudl get away with rpaing them since the whole region was burned down and q looked down and said "cheers, chap, have a nice life" and he bnalsted off again in pursuit of the dark horse candidate JAMES K POLK who is james k polk? i'll tell you who fucking james k polk is. HES A FUCKING DEAD MA BECAUSE TEA DRINKING ROMAN GLADIATORIAL ROBOT Q IS ON THE JOB and q was flying super fast towards the mongolia region capital, oniontonland, and q scratched his chin as the notification thing came up in the corner of the screen saying he was entering oniontonland and he said "why in the heck is it called oniontonland" and then he looked into his encyclopedia and found ontiontonland and it said "oniontonland was founded by genghis khan a few years after his legendary battle with shrek onionton, who defeated him and gave him kidney stones. it was named oniontonland to remind genghis khan forever of his battle with kidney sotnes and hte evil of shrek the ogre, he was hoping that nobody would reocgnize the reference so it owuld be an injoke but everybody learned about his kidney stones problem and the history about it, especially when he passed kidney stonesi n public, so it ecame more of a joke" and q said "fascinating, simply fascinating. now i need to find out where and who james k polk is" and then he flew down into the capital of the mongolia region which was oniontonland and it was a huge palace nad he looked back and he saw the enterprise slowly making its way ot the capital burning miles of mongolia region homes and genghis khan appeared behind him he had crawled all the way to the capital and he was bleeding and genghis khan said "q... i am in pain wth the kidney stones" and then he died and q said "awful long way to go just to die like any other retarded bloke" so then he marched up the golden stairs adn there were 10000 steps on the staircase because the mongolia region capital pierced the heaens and was a huge skyscraper but all around the capital building there were huts nad plains and cowhereders os it looek draelly out of place the only other big building was the bank of emmanuel shekelstein, which had a bank in every locaiton, even african villages and q wiped some grease off hsi forehead and said "blimey this is a long walk" then he remembered he could fly so he started flying up the stairs but then he looked up and he saw a giant train chugging down the steps and q screamed "WHAT IN BLAZES IS THAT?!" and he flew up to avoid getitng hit by the train and it was thomas the little train that could and q said "man i wish he could go fuck himself, what a prick" and then he kept flying up the stairs and he heard a huge explosion as thomas the little train that could flew down the stairs and q saw a man at the top of the staircase and it was... who was it, q? who was it?! q, please tell us! but he couldnt see because he was too far up so q kept going up the stairs flying as fast as he could and as he came closer and closer he saw that the person at hte top of the staircase was a pragon of masculinity and ashinging emblem of the male supremacist master patriarchy race and q said "blimey, hope i odn't have to kill this bloke, he seems like a good ol' chap" and q sipped a ucp of tea ironically and as he came closer he saw who it was...

it was general lee, king of the south and ultimate manly man, excpet his shrit was ripped and he was covered in chains and his eyes glowed with an unfamiliar hatred and his wise face wa sworn by years of sadeness and q said to himself "blimey, robert eugenics lee himself" but as he approached general lee screamed "HEAR THEE, Q, KNOW THEE THAT I TAKE NO ACCOUNT FOR Y ACTIONS, AN UNFAMILIAR FORCE HAS CHAINED MY VISAGE TO HIS WILL" and q said "blimey, mate, have you been enslaved by james k polk?" and general lee roared as his clothes ripped off his muscular hyperpowerful steroid hulk body and he turned pure white with the power of the white race kkk and as he roared a thousand black slaves appeared behind them each of the mwearing ninja clothes nad evidently well equiped in the ways of nigger-fu whcih was an inferior art form to pub fighting which was the white male kkk art style but which was still pwoerful when there were fucking one thousand niggers all using nigger-fu against one robot and q said "blimey, now THIS is a boss battle" and he skidded to a ahlt on the stairs and general lee screamed "END MY MOCKERY OF AN EXISTANCE, I BESEECH YOU" and q said "end you i shall, my poor chap" and general robert e lee took out two thomas the train engien clones and threw them down the stairs and q dodged both fo them but general lee was throwing them super fast now throwing several of them each second and q said "this is riduckulous" so q transformed into his ultimate form which was father duckanicca the rubber ducky becaue he couldnt turn into darkwing duckanicca until he had melted away father duckanicca the rubber duckys body iwth the ultimate quackwand attack and general lee roared with power and turned into a mutated special snowflake black skinny hipster with flashy 2500$ diamond jeans and pixelated sunglasses and pink hair and autism eyes and he pulled off his pixelated shades and his autism beams flew out of his eyes spawning millions of shitty memes on the stairs like rain and q had to swim in his motionless rubber ducky body through the hordes of memes like nyancat, longcat, flappy bird, angry birds, doge, gabe the dog, shoop da whoop, donald trump, hamsterdance, etc, and q screamed as he unleashed a warmup wuack which sent millions of these shitty tiny memes flying off the stairs they werent even 3d they were 2D and then autism LGBT boy robert e lee blinked changing hsi autism beam to a retro beam and the air was filled with excite bikes and advance wars tanks and kid icarus and samus and samus's tits and bowser and all sorts of other famicon legends and robert e lee screamed "TASTE THOU THE POWER OF AUTISM BOY AND BLINDNESS AWARENESS" and then suddenly everything went blac and q couldnt see anything so he opened up his mouth and started blasting darude sandstorm on maximum volume excpet it was made up of rubber ducky quacking noises and he used darude quackstorm as echolocation and not only did it cause the nigger ninjas and autism boy general robert e lees ears to bleed but it also let him make his way through the duckness i mean darkness

so then he swam motionless up the stairs darude quackstorm playing and guiding him through the meme rain and famicon rain and autism LGBT boy general robert e lee was rolling around on the ground blood pouring out of his ears liek water dowjn a waterfall and q unleashed his ultimate quakc instantly killign the niggjers before they were even able to practice any nigger-fu and hs rubber body melted turning him into the ultimate DARKWING DUCKANICCA the ultimate manly disney superhero and the duckness faded away as the blindness awreness disappeared and rober e lee was rolling on the gorudn his ears bleeding and he said "son... why..." and q said "dad? dad?! is that you" and robert e lee aughed and said "check thyself... you silly shit... men cant give birth... to robots..." and q siad "dad? why are oyu dying? darude sandstorm isnt even a bad song hipsters just hate it because its popular, i mean even i hate it because its popular but it still sounds okay" and general robert e lee said "son... i was... possessed.. by james k polk... see that thou... avengest me... thank thee... for ending my sad... self-purpoted wrekckage... ofa n existance" and then he died and q shed a single greasy oil tear and he said "i will avenge general robert e lee, master of the revolution, god bless you chap" so he walked over the corpses of all the dead nigger-fu expert ninjas and walked through the giant odors of the golden mongolia region skyscraper palace which was adorned with swastiskas and broken crosses and jewish star of davids and rainbow colors and asbove the door was the label "center for the peaceful development of humanity" and as he walked in e saw an office filled with multiracial people all in their own cubicles and as he slamemd through the doors everyone rolled out of their cubicles and looked at hima nd there was hitler and stalin and all sorts of cotnroversial world figures and then some good oens like george washington and some lgbt nigger faggots like snowy and andrew pussie and... anita snarkybitch or whateverh er name is and q folded his arms against his chest and said "alright chaps, what in the name of hell is this assembly" and hitler said "zhis iz ze zenter for peazeful zevelozment" and q said "can somebody who isnt a fucking german say that, PLEASE" and then snowy said "yo this is where a multiracial ultradiverse assembly of people work on the future of humanity" and q said "what do you atually do here" and snowy said "we argue on our private forum about social issues, its okay hten having diverse opinions is hwat makes our assembly so effective, we expect to have a plan that iwll eliminate all of humanitys problems within the next century" and q said "alright sure where the fuck is james k polk" and hitler screamed "ZE VANNABE FUHRER LEFT JUZT AN HOUR AGO, JAHVOL GO GET HIM" and q left the building bu the went all the way to the top of the building and he burst through the window on the top story nad he burst right into james k polks office and sitting in his office chair was JAMES K POLK and james k polk folded his hands on his desk and rested his chin on his hadns and he said "so... q... you finally found me" and q said "who the fuck are you? who is james k polk" and james k polk said "i am james k polk. aryan by blood, hero by destiny, soon to be liberator of all humanity. oceania will rise, starting with the unigger reigon, and there is nothng you can do" and q said "i can do a whole fucking lot" so he walked up to james k polk and put his machien gun up to his head and took out a hot cup of tea nad poured it all over his face and james k polk dindt lfinch and kept looking up at q even as the hot tea scalded hsi forehead and james k polk said "you resort to violence so quickly. you have destroyed the great mongolia region out of your hatred for me, james k polk, but no sins were comitted by my people and none have even been comitted by me, the object of your furious mock-british wrath" and q said "listen to me you shit-eating cock bloke, who the fuck are you and why are you infiltrating the election" and james k polk said "you understand nothing i am not who you tihnk i am i am the savior of all mankind, i mean granted ive kind of liberated the blac race but at the same time that was kind of a mistake and a side effect..." and q said "can it with your bullshit stories i want the truth" and james k polk said "you have it" and q said "i have heard nothing but bullshit lies but i am not here for the truth. i am here toe save the unigger region... by killing james k polk" and then he shot into james k polks cranium and james k polk fell to the ground dead but hten the whpo is james k polk spell faded away and it turned out it was actually...

it wasnt james k polk, thats rght, what a shockifng fucking twist it was not james k polk an ymore... which means the true james k polk must be gone... the corpse on the floor... it was who q never thought james k polk could be... because he cwas jsut tlakjgn to him recently, it was such a perverse twist, such a shocking addendum to the state of reality, such an absurd plot mixup, such a bizarre circumstance... was iit ... roman? no, roman was a badass and couldnt die... was it... captain britain? thats fucking retarded, no... was it... rose? no... it wsa am an you inane cunt... there was only one person it could have been. the jaems k polk q had killed was none other than his employer... ABRAHAM LINCOLN

q was shocked by this stunnign reveleation if he had just kille dabraham lincoln then who was the abraham lincoln who was at home q dialed abraham lincoln as fast as he could forgetting that the phone meme prevented people form having meaningful covnersations over the pokephone and he spoke but all he could say was "hey, do you remember my super cool HOT TEA?" and abraham lincoln groaned and said "have you succeeded in killing james k polk yet?" and q wnated to say sabraham lincoln was james k polk they had switched identities via a who is james k polk spell but he couldnt say anything because of the allpowerful pokephone meme and he said "my HOT TEA is different from regular HOT TEA" and then he said "its like my HOT TEA is in the top percentage of HOT TEA" and abraham lincoln said "damn it man this is why pokephones are a retarded means of communication" and then q said "Do you know what im saying" and hung up and q threw the pokephone on the ground and stopped it an said "fucking hell that was abolustley useless" and q said "i cant believe that phony trickde me into thinking he was abraham lincoln... or was he atually abraham lincoln back then? was i talkign to the real abraham lincoln or this phony blighter" so he wnet on the internet to see if the shekel world state was destroyed and he searched "shekel world state" on wikipedia but it was blacked out and every word was replaced with who is james kp olk and q screamed "DAMN IT HE THOUGHT OF EVERYTHING" so q planted some c4 under the desk and he rigged it to a cup of hot tea so when the tea cooled the c4 would epxloded and destroy the center for the peaceful development of humanity except he was basing his assumption off of 9/11 because destroyign the top of 9/11 destroyed the bottom as well but he forogt that 9/11 was an inside job so obviously it wouldnt work but then he realized that so he went to the ground elvel, sealed the doros with duct tape meaning nobody would be able to get through them at all because duct tape was invincible and then he put some c4 aroudn the base so the whole building woudl collapse and he put more hot tea bombs at the bottom but because there was wind outside the tea outside cooled faster than the tea on the top so first the bottom would explode, then the top

so then q started flying off to go back to the unigger region so that he could kill abraham lincoln... he hwad been conned into killign the real abraham lincoln by james k polk... he would not let james k polk create a new oceania... he would make sure that james k polk would die, just like abraham lincoln died... alone and unloved by anyone... q was on a quest of vengeance now  
>he had been conned... and nobody gets away with connign q the tea drinkign robot form armed and dangerous because he was armed and dangerous and wasnt afraid to shwo it to everyone around him because he was a fucking badass and nobody ocudl stand up to the almighty power of MOTHERFUKCING Q<p>

so he kept flying through the air and hten he saw thje giant fucking spaceship called... the ss fuck my ass and call me your daddy hwich was piloted by the greatest FANTROLL EVER, rockon kiqass, who grw up on his own planet where he was the only torll and who realized that by killing aliens he could gain life nergy and become super powerful so he destroyed his entire planet becoming more and more powerful and now hes come to earth seeking more life energy because he needed ot sustain his increidbly powerufl fantroll body with the power of more deaths and he was the ultimate fantroll though his backstory was never fully epxlored in my masterpiece time clones the game v3 and he was pilotign the ultimate spaceship called the ss fuck my ass guiding it wiht his magic powers while standing on my helm but it looked like a cartoon boat just a triangle iwth a triangler fucking sail and other thatn that fucking simple as hell and he had an army of shitty fantrolls at his disposal like arelux vintah the rockstar whow as an idiot who borke his horns off and fucking margus vladis who was the edgy moron who was hiding around in the forest after killing some royal asshole, and kivasi trilux the vriska ripoff who doesnt deserve to exist, anyway there were these guys and q looke dup and he saw that asshole rockon kiqass pointing at him so q flew towards the shitty sailboat spacehsip and rockon kiqass screamed "FIRE! I WANT THIS ONES LIFE ENERGY" and kivasi trilux said "but mate h3s a fucking robot robots dont have lif3 3n3rgy" and rockon kiqass screamed' I DONT GIVE A FUCKI M GOING TO TAKE ALL HIS FUCKING LIFE ENERGY I DONT GIVE A SHIT IF OYU TIHKN ITLL WORK OR NOT I KNWO WHAT IM DOING IVE BEEN DOING IT FOR FUCKING DECADES NOW LET E TAKE HIS FUCKING LIFE NEERGY FIRE ALL THE CANNONS" and q scratched his hcin and siad "jolly lad i suppsoe im going to have to castrate this mad dog" and rockon kiqass screamed "FIREE" and all the cannons pointed towards q and fired huge cannonballs at him and q jumped on one of the cannonballs and used his antigravity boots to suck the cannonball towards him so he flew towards the ship dragging the cannonball with his boots and then he spun around in the sky and then he launcehd the cannonball at the sailboat and hit it and the sailboat started crashing and arelux vintah screamed "oh my god dude were fukk!n go!n down what the fukk do ! do WHAT DO ! DO" and rockon kiqass said "die with all the other fucking pathetic shit minions" and then the sailboat crashed into the ground, killing every shitty fantroll my past self ever made, rip, you were good and oyu served your purpose by appearing in this paragraph, R I PLEASE

so then rockon kiqass landed on the gorudn creaitng a huge crater nad q appeared next to him and q said "chap, what the hell are you and why are you trying to kill me" and rockon kiqass said "i have come to ahrvest your life energy" and q started laughing and rockon kiqass said "what THE FUCK IS YOUR UFKCING PROBLEM I AM ROCKON KIQASS THE MOST BADASS MAN EVER I HAVE DESTROYED 20 PLANETS ALTERNIA INCLUDED I AHVEK ILLED ROE PEOPLE THAT NA NDRW PUSISE HAS IN HIS SHITTY RIPOFF WEBCOMIC HOMESTUCK TIME CLONES THE GAME CREATED THE TROLL RACE" and then q said "mate im a fucking robot i dont have life energy" and then rockon kiqass screamed "you have a soul like anybody else which means you havel ife energy" and q said "no i have a soul but no life energy youre retarded havnet oyu ever studied metaphysical physics of sueprhero combat in school" and rockon kiqass said "no thta soudns leik a fuckign retarde dsubject who the fuck would want to fuckign study that that is aboslutely fucking retarded" and q said "i agree it is fucking retarded but that doesnt really fucking matter the fact of the matter is i have no life energy but id be glad to rob you of yours" and rockon kiqass started lfashing in red, blue, green, yellow, and then red agian in an infinite cycle of shitty gif animation and q said "god damn youre going to give me fuckign epilepsy" and then rockon kiqass said "i use anything possible i have to to win thats how i became this strong i am storng i have no moral values i take whatever the fuck i want the storng dont let anyone fuckign boss them around they dont let any moral code stop tthemfrom doign whatever the ufck it is they wnat to do they are ufcking real men unliek you you faggot" and then q said "im stronger than youll ever be lad, why dont we see" and then he punched at rockon kiqassa and rockon kiqass said "taste the pwoer of my ultimate attack tHE ROCKON ASSKIQ" and then he kicked q into the air and flew up to deliver a fatal asskick and then q turned around midair and rockon asskqi said "hold on what the fuck yo ucant recover from this move this is my final smash" and then q said "too fucking bad, im the prequeil" and rockon kiqass said "THAT DOESNT MAKE SENSE" and q shot him full fo bullets and as he fell to the ground q poureed hot tea on him scalding his dying body as he lay on the gorudn dying and q said "it wasnt suipposed to" so then he started walking away, nto sure what the fuck this encounter had to do with anything, but anyway he knew thath e ahd to go back to the unigger region and kill james k polk before he turned the unigger ergion into the prototype for his 2084 wonderworld and won the election becasue if the dark horse candidate was allowed to win he might ruin the entire world...

so it was onwards... TO UNIGGER!

"lie lie lie" - bad religion


	175. Chapter 174

Q THE TEA TEA DRINING ROBOT AND THE SEARHC FORHTE INNER JAMES K POLKA SSASSINATION APRTY QUEST

ITNERMISISON 3: YOU CAN SUCK MY BUTT  
>INTERITNERMISISON 1: Q FLIES AGAIN<p>

CHAPTER 174: ONWARDS BACK TO THE UNIGGER REGION WEHRE JAMES K POLK IS TAKING CONTROL AND IF HE TAKES CONTROL WHERE THE ENTIRE WORLD MAY FALL INTO CHAOS THE ENTIRE POEKWOWRLD MAY BE EIN DANGEROUS OF JAMES KP OLKS TYRANNICAL OSNTROUS RULE AND HIS SJW LIBERALISM WHICH EH WILL USE TO TUTNR HTE RACES AGIANST EACHOTEHR TO GIVE HIMSELF POWER AS HE LSOWLY TAKES CONTROL AS THE BLAKCS AND WHITES MND AMEXICANS AND ASISANS FUCK EACHOTEHR S BUTTSH E WILL BE NECROAHCING UNTIL HE HAS A BIG ENOUGH PENIS AND IS CLOSE NEOUGH TO FUCK THEM ALL IN THE BUTT AT THE SAME TIME BECAUSE WHO IS JAMES K POLK? ILL TELL YOU WHO JAMES K POLK IS HES FUCKING BIG BROTHER HES FUCKIGN THE DEVIL GIVEN FLESH HES FUCKIGN SATAN EXCEPT A WORSE PERSON AND LESS FUNNY HES EVERYTIHNG Q HATES IN A EPRSON AND THATS WHY Q IS GOING TO TAKE HIS ROBOTIC FIST AND RAM IT UP JAMES KP OLKS SOON TO BE MUTILATED SELF GUILTING MUTANT WHITE ASSHOLE

so then q flew onwards towards the unigger erigon where james k polk was undoubtedly taking control he flew as fast as he possibly could ohpign to destroy james k polk before he destroyed the unigger region because... because even if he had no reason to actually carry out his quest due to him doign everytihng iromnically james k polk had soile dhis honor by foolign him so q would have toa venge him and show that NOBODy makes a fool out of Q THE TEA DRINKING RMAN GLADIATORIAL ROBOT q may do everything ironically but as an ironic british gladiatorial asassasin he had a duty to fukcing kill everyone who ever did him wrogn even if he didnt give a shit about them

then all of a sudden a rocket flew into the air an ancient nasa rocket from probalby the 60s or something and q stopped in hsi tracks as the rocket shed its lower body and continued into space and out of one of the parts that was falling back to the earth a cane smashed through the wall and out came GEORGE WASHINGTON ThE ALPHA PROTOTYPE PRESIDENT and q screamed "WASHINGTON! what dto you want" and george washington said "you! you killed abraham lincoln, and now you hope to kill james k polk, the savior of democracy" and q screamed "chap, WHO IS JAMES K POLK" and washinton started thinking and he saiod "well... uh...hes james k p;olk and he will save democracy from the communists" and q screamed "halberdash! you dont know a thing about him you blundering butt-bloke! you goddamn pissant! blimey mate, i don't even give a shite about this whole 'saving unigger' hogwash adventure, but, blimey... i challenge thee to a duel!" and george washington took out a rapier and q took out a rapier and they started dueling and then q took out his machine gun and fille george washigntons skull full of lead and george washington died with an expression of absolute shock on his face as he realized that his country was going to be destroyed by this gun-toting robot who wouldnt even honor a duel and q wiped the blood off his machinegun and screamed "stop sending your fucking toys at me and come out, james k POLKADOT" and then he kept goign towards the unigger presidential election center which was a bunker 1000 miles undergroudn and connected to all of unigger regions uclear arsenal for some reason i guess in case russia attacks hwile the new president is being elected and q flew as fast as he could for some reason then he got bored and took out a surfboard and started surfign through the air and pulling some mad fuckign tricks as he surfed the wind and then a giant nuclear missile flew towards him and q screamed "SHITE" and he flew down avoidign it but it was preprogamem to explode when it was close to him so it exploded but he activated his teacup shaped shield creating am agical teacup around him and protecting him from the explosion and then he kept flying but a hugep art of the unigger region including 3 game essential towns were destroyed in the nuclear explosion and then he saw mario running through the forest from the capital of the unigger region, washington, unigger, and he droppde to the ground in front of mario and mario screamed ""oh god damn it you again fucking hell would you shit off" and q said "jolly, chap, i only stopped by to give you my greetings. im off to kill some cunt named james k polk" and then mario said "yeah sure then go fucking kill him ive got badges to get except the towns i need to get them from are FUCKING CRATERS NOW for osme retarded reason" and q said "oh that was james k polk, he sent an uke at me" amnd mario said "god damn thats fucking retarded" and q said "care to join my merry brigade, chap?"" and mario said "yeah give me a shiny first" and q reached into his bag and gave him a shiny midas nd mario said "thamk but what the fuck is a midas" and q said "its some dude who can turn things to gold by touching them, unfortunately one day he tried to masturbate" and mario said "wait then what the fuck is the point of him" and q said "idk you coudl probably sell him on the black gorund for like 10 million poleshekels" and then mario said "okay thats a ridiulous amount of fukcing pokeshekels" and q said "yeah, chap, now tally ho! lets kill james k polk before he destroys the other gyms" and mario said "well fine but none of that 'oh man im goign to bring you near death because im a badass final boss" and q said "no promises mate" and mario said "ugh whatever" so he threw out THE GREAT ALABAMA EAT SNAKE and hopped on and q said "i knew you were gay but thats pretty fucking gay" and mario said "what the fuck are you talking about" and q said "youre riding a pokemon named after a phrase speicficlaly sed to describe a massive, universe-sized penis" and mario said "fuck off you quivering niggercunt" and q said "roger, mate" and he pulledo ut hsi surfboard and started flying back towards the capital of the unigger region and amrio said "fuck we have to go all the way back? why cant this game be linear" and q said "because this is ARG you twerpy cunt"

so q and mario flew towards the twin towers or what was lefto f them because james k pol k had already begun hs quest to unite the unigger reigon into the great superpower he would call oceania to establish the ultimate megastate called ocean ia as described in george orwells prophetic book 1984, though in this case it owuld probably be 2084 if anything because 1984 had already come and gone and q said "you do realize youre going to save the unigger region, right" and mario said "i dont give a fuck i just need to go back to my old universe" and q said "well tlaly ho, then, was just trying to make sure you werent a tryhard" so then mario and q started flying towards the unigger trade center and then more nukes came out and q said "fucking hell there wont beanything left quick speed up and go towards the base if we drill int othe base theyll redirect hte missiles so as not to clusterbomb themselves" so then alabama screamed "ALABamA EAT SNAKE USE HYPER BEAM" and alabama meat snake shot out a hyper beam the largest hyper beam ever into the center of washington, unigger, creaitng a ignat hole that dug through 1000 miles of pokeworld and hten reached into teh center of hte presidential elections bunker and the nuclear mssiles were redirected into the sky and hit the moon destroyign the moons and the chunks of the moon flew towards te earth creating craters and q said "well at least its not destroying gyms, eh chap" amnd mario said "yeah i just w4ant to get the fuck otu fo here" so q and amrio leaped ito the giant hole that alabaama eat snake craeted and they prepared to faceo ff with the ultaimte3 super villain... JAMES  
>K<br>POLK

so they crashed through the bunker and inside they saw an array of famous american man including ALEXANDER HAMILTON and hamilton said "the spirit of democracy demands that we give james k polk, no matter who he is and even if we have no diea who he is, a chance, and if he is chosen by the public to lead the great nation of the unigger region thatn so be it there is no reason nto to give the people their wish even if hteir wish leads them to their own retarded autism destruction because this is ac outnry led not by tryants no matterh ow benevolent the tyrants are this is a coutnry led by the almightyh and of hte peoiples choice it is lef by populism and if it diesi toll by populism you cannto just interfere with the fires of democracty demcoracy is a sacred beast and if oyu killd emocracy oyu kil lteh psriit o f unigger reigon so dont guckcing mess iwth america or you mess with me and ALL OF THE UNIGGER REGION AMERICAN HEROS DONT MESS IWHT DEMOCRACY PUNK OR WELL TAKY OYU DOWN UNANIMOUJSLY" and then mairo screamed' holy shit man sotp fuckign rmaming your fucking keyboard and start fuckign typing rpoeprly i cant even udnerstand half of what you just said god DAMN' and q said "wew lad i'm not one to side with autistic cunts but mario's got a point here" and mario said "you jsut shut your ufkcign mouth q you have no right to fucking insult me hwen yoiure a fucign tea drinkng robot from a game nobody fucking knows aboy" and q said "sorry, chap, i didnt mean to trigger oyur autism" and mario said "i dont have uaitism god damn it man" and then q said "well you fucking talk like you do" and then mario said "listen man i dont want ot have to spend ufkcign fifty hours talkign so i talk as fast as i can and yeah my brai namkes some spellign msitakes hwnei m gabbering as fast as i can" and q said "chap youre fuckign retarded if you think thats 'some spelling mitakes' thats literally fucking unreadable right there" and mario saisd "look are we going to kill the hamilton wannabe mene or awere we gonan fuckign sit here talking about hwo im not talkign properly because im shitposting" and q said "fucking both" and then q took out am achiengun and he shot hamilton dead on the spot and mario said 'well if he dies that easily this is oging to be fucking easY" but hten hamilton rose up becasue he was a fucking vmapire but then aaron burr appeared behind him and shot him with a silver garlic bullet and hamilton fell to the ground not becasue he was lalergic to silver or garlic but nbecause he was allergic to cliches and mario said "oh god damn it its fucking aaron burr, who would have fucking guessed" and aaron bburr was smoking a cigarette and said "make no msitake, you wannab e democracy stoppers, i am no friend of your band of renegades, but this phony capitalist is not to be the one to represent our great ocuntry in this matter. im aaron burr, vampire hunter, and i will hunt you into extinciton you piece of shit" and then amrio said "you can talk tough but can you fight hard? i fuckign doubti t you overweightp iece of fuckign ancient presidentail wannabe GARBAGE" and then aaron burr siad "well at least i can fucking type unlike you you goddamn spaghetti autist" and mario said "ILL HAVE OYU KNOW IM THE SPAGHETTI LEGEND THANK YOU VERY UFKCING MUCH" and then q said "yeah youve got fuckign spasghetti fingers form the looks of all these mistakes youre amking, chap, youre almost as bad as hamilton" and mario said "wahtever" and then amrio became super aryan saiyan 10 and he roared with power and aaron burr tooko ut his onkey lkilling potion adn soaked his ubllets in it then tried to fire but the potion stopepd the gun from firing so aaron burr had to wait for hte gun to cool off and mario dashed towards aaron burr and he started punchign him in the face and aaron burr screamed "ILL FUCKING KILL YOU YOU ANTI DEMOCRATIC COMMIE" adn then mariio said " you piece of eruro shit i will fucking destroy you youre not evne a nationalized american" and aaron burr screamed 'we arent an old enough coutnry to fucking have nationalized citizens" and hten mario said "for htis ocutnry its more like nationalized shitizens considering all the fucking hsit you spew out of your idealistic shit gaper" and then aaron burr said "thats enough from you yoyup iece of shit" so then he took his gun an dshot mario in the heart and the monkey poison took effect and started killing mario but because mario was an aryan and 0% monkey because he was fully eovlved unlike normal humans who are only 40% evolve3d he quickly stopped hurtng and aaron burr scremaed "WHAT BUT THIS IS SUPPOSED TO KILL ALL SAIYANS BECAUSE SAIYANS ARE GIANT ONKEYS" and mario said "im not a regular saiyaim an ARYAN SAIYAN" and aaron burr said "t-the master rac.e.. its cnat fucking be" and q said "im not naruto, but you better fucking believe it, chap" and aaron burr screamed in monkey rage as he pissedh imself an d mario pucnhed htrough his face and aaron burr was dead but then a whole crew of unigger region american heroes were there ready to bash marios face and james k polk was on the stage laughing and he said "do you really think you can stop me you may be as strong as superman but i have a poison capable of killing even superman... KRYPTONITE" and q started laughign but he didnt say anytihng and he shot into the crowd of unigger heroes nad hte unigger heroes started falling and bleeding and theodore roosevelet came out with a pipe and bonked mario on the face and mario roared in the most masculine way possible and as he roared john cenas theme startedp alying and john cena burst throug hthe wall and punched theodore roosevelt in the face nad started biting his face off and theodorre roosevelet started scremaing in agony and then thomas jefferson appeared and he screamed "I WONT LET YOU STOP DEMOCRACY" and q shto him i nthe face with his machinegun and thomas jefferson said "too bad your machine gun is too weak to score one hit kll headshots" and q shot agian and thomas jefferson fell to the ground, dead, and soon enough every great unigger reigon american president was dead nad there was only JAMES K POLK and james k polk said "you bastards! youve kiled every great leader this nation of unigger reigon has ever had what do you think youre doing" and mario siad "i dont give a ufck what were doing" ndahe started charging up a hitlerhameha and then mario screamed "HIT..." and james k polk said "you foosl dont you udnerstand its the peoples vote that matters and only i can control the peopels vote and thus i deserve to be king of the unigger region?" and he was slowly bakcing away to hit the nuclear epxlosion button to nuke all of the unigger region sot hat he ocudl pretend that he won even though he will have died and mario screamED "LER" and james k polk said "come on q you cant fucking kill me like this you have toa t least give me fair trial and let me become candidate no judge would indite someone they know ntohing about" and q said "sorry, cahp" and mario screamed "HA" and q dashed towards james k polk and james k polk was aobut to hit the nuclear epxlosion button and mario screamed "ME" and then q filled james k polk full of bullets and james k polk screamed "WHO IS JAMES K POLK WHO IS JAMES K POLK NOT ME IM NOT JAMES K POLK" and hsi body started ot turn itno an empty mannequin and q screamed "MARIO HIT HIS SOUL BEFORE IT ESCAPES" and mario screamed "HAAAAAAAAAA!" and then he shot a giant laser which destroye james k polks soul, making it impossible for him to ever possess anyone ever aain...

then a screen lit up in the bunker and a huge screen appeared and it said "nuclear detonation in all of the unigger region in 3 days" and then q said "oh fuck he must have rigged the system to blow when he died... blimey! is there room for another in that original dimension of yours" and amrio said "as long as you stop bieng an igger faggot and beating the shit out of me lal the time"a nd q said "eh, how about i agree to none of htose conditions and just follow oyu around anyway" and mario said "well make yourself useful and help me out in my fights at least" and q said "not promising anything" so then they flew out of the bunker... they had only 3 days to get... uh... how many badges was it? uh... oh yeah, it was fucking 27 BADGES LEFT... 27 badges in 3 days... and 3 badges were lost forever to a nuclear blast... could mario do it in 3 days? was there enough time?! only the readers will find out,.. so keep on reaidng... my loyal fanbase and audience... i love you, and i love oyur readership, adn your continued support for me! thank you, youre greeat...

and that wraps up the ultimate interintermission... interintermission 1: q flies again... now q an d mario are teammates through the unigdger reigon... and its back to the original intermission... you can touch my pocket balls... so get ready, kids, and come on! touch my pocket balls for an advneture unlike youve EVER experienced before! lets go through unigger, boys! yeah!

"thats cheaper than an eta...

that's cheaper than an eta...

than a game...

and it lasts for years so it gives you pleasures for years" - my sister on candles being better than games because they retain their smell for years... smh my man... this is chrisitanity for you...


	176. Chapter 175

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER PSAGHETTIP ARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU AN SUCK MY POCKET BALLS

CHAPTER 175: A NEW ERA IS COME UIPON US... A RETURNED ERa... tHE ERA... OF THE RAIO AND THE SEARCH FO THE INNER SPAGHETTIP ARRY QUEST NTERMISSION 3... THATS RGHT... YOU CAN SUCK MY POCKET BLALS... CAN IN THAT HRASE SHOULD BE DOUBLE CPAITALIZED LIKE, yes, you CAN suck my pcoket balls, LIKE THAT EXCEPT DOUBLE CPAITALIZED, SO TWICE AS BIG AS A REGULAR CAPITAL LETTER, YEEAAAAH anyway q and mario are oging to be fukcign badasses and fucking collect a otn of badges together lets hope this fucking intermission doesnt get drawn out any longer than it has to be naw who the ufkc am i kidding this is oging to be ufkcing milked of all it fucking can be becuase this is mario and hte search for the inner psaghetti party quest and here at the center for the enrichment of mario nad hte search forh the inner psaghetit party yquest? we take our mario ilkign seriously we milk every fucking last little dorp we can out of that shit eating soul nigger... yeah man i fucking love milking marios cute litttle plumber nipples. so soft and gentle, like putty in my manly boy hands... i wish i wanst so bishouden so that i coiuld be a manly western man like duke nukem, so ic ould fuck marios ass... because mario would bend over for a truly manly meme like duke nukem, in fact if you read the fanfic you will find that mario and due nukem have already had sex... mario is actually qutie the lucky man and i promise you mario will have sex again some day... maybe it iwll even be in thsi chapter? who knows? he is rifding a sarcastic rayquaza called ALABAMA EAT SNAKE... anytihng is possible when youre riding ushc a universal symbol of sex appela and raw animalistic sexual appeal energy... god damn i wish i wasnt so bishouden, all the women love me, but mario doesnt... im going to have to talk to mario about this...

so amrio and q flew out of the bunker and they dropped onto the ground outside the wreckage of 9/11 where the twin towers had just fallen down due to an explosion set up by the government but publicly created by q who threw mario at them who collided just as the charges at the base of the towers came off... the ultimate unigger false flasg attack, symbolizing the beginning of oceania... the fear republic.

so then q and mario walked into the forest of repetititon which was a forresst where every passage looked exactly the same and the first time mario went through it it took him fucking hours because he kept going tyhrough the wrong paths and he kept getting warped back to the entrance it was fucking annoying os he started walking through the forest again and then all of a sudden he saw... HIDEYOSHI THE TRAP... THE WELL ANUSED TRAP... stnading in fornt of him lookign aroiudn and when he saw him hideyoshi saido "hey there mario im hideyoshi, the cute trap! im shota, so shota that you can fuck me!" and then ario said "ew no i thought you said you were 18" and hideyoshi said "well yeah im just pretending to be shota i had an operation so that ill always look shota and adorably fuckable! even when i die ill still look this good, so if youre into it you can have sex with my naked dead ass!" and then mario said "no thanks man you japs are into really weird fucking shit and i mean that literally and metaphporically like, shit, who the hell would literally fetishize shit only a culture as degenerate as yours scould ocme up with something as ridiculous as that" and hideyoshi pouted and siad "youre meme! i mean, mean, all i wnated was your wonderful manly cock inside of me! but instead you have to go and be a bitchouden and do all sorts ofm ean shit, like being mean to me and not obliging my inner whore desires!" and then mario said "god youre fucking gay, what do you think q" and q said "certainly, chap, i'd rate this fucking boytwat a two out of ten on the not a slutometer. id totally fuck it though" and mario said "god damn it ar eoyu a pedophile too" and q said "i prefer the term 'namblove'" and mario said "god i fucking hate reality, literally" so then mario and q kept walking and hideyoshi said "w-wait! mario... i challenge oyu... TO AP OKEMON BATTLE! if i win, yoiu have to kiss me!" and then mario said "oh god fucking damn it what happens if i win" and hideyoshi said "then ill be your loving trap wife for the rest of your life" and mario shrugged his shoulders and said "alright honestly i dont give a fuck you can be my trap wife" so hideyoshi threw out his number one bro, BRO FIDDLETON, the ultimate skeleton... i mean... ghastly. so then mario ran into the ghastly and punched it... but because this punch was a normal type attack it faded through the gastly and hideyoshi screaed "USE CURSE" and mario got cursed and lost a little tiny bit of hp and then hideyoshi screamed 'USE CURSE AGAIN GET HIM GOOD" adn then the gastly fainted and hideyoshi said "wait... what" and mario laughed and said "oh my god dude you npcs are so fucking retarded its like when im fighting a trianer in the bug gym and all he does is fucking spa string shot despite string shot being one of the most useless moves in the game, god damn" and hideyoshi said "o-oh my god... thats means that.. that i am your loving trap wife forever!" and mario said "sure whatever" so he picked up hideyoshi in both hands like a man picks up his birde (unless hes a sissy beta faggot in which case his wife picks him up) and mario said "i could be gay for this to be honest" and as he wlaked holding his trap wife q said "what changed your mind, chap?" and mario said "i realized this is the pokeworld, that means there is no fbi, because the fbi is a corporate trademark of america inc." and then q said "ah, righty-o! whats the fbi, then?" and then mario said "theyre basically a bunch of assholes who have nothing baetter to do than arrest imported ching chongs who get paid by mao to flood the western markets with poorly drawn porn of jimmy neutron" and q said "crikey, sounds like a fun bunch" and mario said " to be fair, somebody has to stop all that jimmy neutron porn, that shit is nasty" and q said "alright, then! onwards, lads!" and then mario started runnign and as hideyoshi lay in marios arms hideyoshi looked up at his manly mario visage and his beautiful swastiska hat and he said "t-this is a real man... i am in the hands of a true alpha" but he was wrong. mario was actually pretty beta, he was just between alpha and beta, he was verty good at seeming alpha to a beta, but to an alpha he instantly melted into alpha putty.

so then mario kept running holding hideyoshi nad hideyoshi reached up his hand to carress marios cheek and hideyoshi said "you are so strong mario-sama, i am so glad i get to be your waifu" and mario said "well its not like theres anybody else" and hideyoshi said "well if you went to the future you could abduct aekit and force her to marry you" and mario said "yeah but she probably has a vagina and vaginas are litearlly the most hideous sx organ ever devised its like a fucking monster out of doom or sometihng that wants to fucking eat your penis... brutally... crushing iti n the bleeding walls of HELL" and then hideyoshi said" actually i heard she was the futanari princess, daughter of the premier futanari queen, who has fifty penises, each from a diffrent animal species" and then mario started sweaitng and laughed and said "ha, ha... its not like i would be interested in that, at all! no sireebob, that does not interest me at all"

but then all of a sudden a white rform appeared in front of mario a white energy mass turning molecules of electricity into the human form of a person who had just teleporteed... mario knew this smell before... fleur de ironically faps to brony porn... no... this was a very familiar foe... or no foe at all... this was insani! and then insani appeared he looked kind of like balder form bayonetta 2 in a white robe and long flowing whtie hair and glowing red eyes and he was all very bishouden. and then amrio screamed' INSANIMAN! what do you want" and insani said "calm your tits, my man, i am insani, not insaniman, just insani. insaniman was an overly edgy verison of me concerned only with vengeance. i am beyond that. i am bishouden. but i have a problem" and mario said "what is it"" and insani said "you see mario, ever since i hasve been a young boy, i have dreamed of sticking my dick inside of you. i am sure you, as a plumber, havem uch experience with pipes... and clogs in pipes... i know having sex with a plumber would be one of the most amazing things ever. which is why i want to seduce you!" and mario said "what"

then insani kept oging and insani (thats me) said "but i ahve a problem, i am too bishouden... igot this beautiful face hwen i entered this new reality, and i became truly bishouden, if something of a ripoff character, and overly edgy, but... all the women love me. i have girls everywhere" and as he spoke a naked woman ran out of the trees and started urbbing herself all over him and insani said "my voice, with its beautiful elegance, with the sounds of a harmonious violin perfectly placed in a symphony, attracts women out of thin air... everyhwere i go, i drive the female sex into a delirious heat, but i dont want women. i wnat someone i can love, i dont wnat some shitty side character with no backstory and no importance ot hte plot, i dont want some love interest who is being manipulated by me... as much as these women are nice, they are not mario. and i want to fuck a mario. i cannot stand all of these women, who just adore me and want nothing more than to bear my children, thye are awful. once, i tried beaitng them back with a chainsaw, killign them left and right, but evne then more of them came, and worst of all they adorned themselves in the blood and organs of the fallen girls, assumign that i was into guro... it was terrible, it is my curse as a bishouden motherfucer. but no man will love me, for ih ave the face of an anime taht only a owman can love. the isght of my face is instantly revulsing even to mtf trannies and the most gay men who would fuck bears in the ass, even men so gay they would have no trouble getting a lbowjob from john cena... i am just too bishouden. i am too attractive and perfecti n any way. i write books about this struggle, where i describem y hate for owmen, and clal women dirty animal cunts, but that just arouses them more s they say "oh, this insani, he is a torubled figure, he has so amny layers of personality, like an onion... like shrek onionton... his wilf anima lsexuality drives mem ad... iw il lbe his bitch in heat... i will be his cleopatra... i will be his futanari rainbow dash, without a penis, beautiful in every way, and i will seduce him with my dirty, disgusting female sex organ" i am just too fucking bisohuden, you see, i am just bishouden as fuck, and it makes me really mad. i wish i could be a futanari girl like madoka, or something more attractive to the male gender, but no, i am cursed with being bishouden. iconsidered cutting my face off and sewing on a new face, kind of like that dude form the texas chainsaw massacre, i tihnk, idk though, anyway but i realized that would be even worse because that is the only tihng worse than having a bishouden face. though atl east iw ould attract horror movie loving men then, but id also get the creepy gothic satanist girls whjo sacrificed their mother to the devil... believing they owuld gian power from the deivl but instead only becoming more creepy... thpse are the bsdsm women who wnat to tie me up to the bed and make me gag on spiky dildos that make my throat bleed... they are truly awful, this is my curse as a bishouden moitherfucker. do you understand what i am saying, mario? i, insani, w4ant to fuck you in the ass. i want to be manly like duke nukem, like john cena, like shrek, like rapeagade commander shepard, evne like wrex krogan with a tube vagina, but i am bishouden. mario, will you help me on my epic quest to become am anly, beautiful man, like duke nukem, so that i can fuck you? will you help mdoel me into oyur ideal husbando? i know you love the dick, i was there writing you as you had sex with duke nukem, even as you were raped by commander shepard. every thing i have done for oyu i have done out of love for you and your manliness. you are my italian plumber, i would love to see if i can clog your pipes... os you can open them up again. please, mario, help me become less bishouden. please."

and mario said "waht hte ufck why the fuck woudl i wnat to help you seduce me if you want to seducemme you have to do it on yoru fuckign own you fucking apthetic hack of shit why the FUCK woudl you ask me to hlep you seduce me thats fukcign retarded i mean thats already kidn of negating your seuction effect because i had to fucking help you manipulate my feeligns itn ofindign you attractive good lord are you af ucking autist" and insani said "n-no... i mean, ive never like, goen to anybody to see ifi m on the spectrum but im intelligent, ih ave goodi ntelligencei n my gens, i am a natural product of eugenics, because i am part german" and mario saido "yeah okay so why arent you german aryan" adn insani said "i ahve transcended aryanism i have become the next step.. i have become BISHOUDEN... but i dont like it i have none of the appeal of a man anymoire the evolution of humanityl eads to one retarded fucking single gendered species and i am part of that transition i nfact i am pretty sure that thats why i only have a 3 inch penis when fully erect" and mario said "you fucking faggot you ant blame your mutant penis on being an evolved form of life thats fukcing retarded humasn have like penises several times as big as monkeys big dicks are the next step of evolutionn" and insani said "Waht about mammals like dolphins who sicentists claim went onto land then went back onto the sea are you saying becomign a sea creature is the next step in evolution too" and mario said "science is retarded, the universe was created by birdo 6000 years ago or at least the origginal one was. ive seen the pcitures, ive seen the pictures takken BEFORE TIME by doctor who, ive seen birdo influencing every major political decision ever taken by humanity... ive seen the past... and it all points to birdo. birdo is god. but birdo is an evil god who wants to recreate the universe using me as a bdoy and i cant allow that i cnanot allow the second comign fo dixie komg to happen i saw the second coming of dixie kong happen in the last universe which i thought was my original universe but which must have branched out at some point when birdo fucked it up now im returnign to my real original universe" and insani said "but evolution says that the universe is several billion years old and that man evolved from a moneky" and mario said "wrong. that makes no fuckign sense if oyu think aobut it logically, i mean how the fuck could evolution even work, youd need two mutated creatures to carryo n the gene which is absolutely retarded and improbably, unless the babies kept breeding with the original developer of the gene the gene owuld keep getting diluted more and more, its fucking dumb and retarded, anyone who believesi n evolution is A RETARD and needs ot accept the lord jesus christ." and then insani siad "thats worng though you cant see to the bottom of my heart liek that its wrong you cant deep deep into my soul liek that and just pull out all my bishouden fears and woes" and even as he said that he hard a roar in the jungle and insani said "oh my god theyre here" and mario said "what the fuck is that" adn there was a tremendous roar and all the treesi n the forest started hsaking and mario screamed "WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK" and then the trees ubrrst out of the way creating a giant learing with all egetation trampled out by a giant tsunami of fangirls and the fangirls screamed "YOU ARE SO BISHOUDEN INSANI!" and insani screamde "oh my god theyre here" and he started crying and then the fangirls started ravenousily attakcing insani trying to get their hands all over his beautiful body and he had to telpeort and the girls screamed "OMIGAWD HE TELEPORTED AWAY!" one of htem said "that is, like, so unfair! i wanted hum all for myself" and another one who was a lesbian buch said "no, i wanted him for myself! you better learn to respect your matters you dumb het BITCH" and then the first girl said "you dumb cunt! youre a lesbian! eat my fucking psusy out you cockchasing turncoat pussy demon!" amnd they started fighting and mario and q crept away while there was sitll time the good thing aobut the fangirl wave was that they had destroyed the forest of repetition meanign that mario and q could get out safely and hideyoshi, marios new trap wife, ame running behind them... it was the time for a new family life, mario as the husband, hideyoshi as the beautiful trap wife. with a beautiful trap anus... but who would be the firstborn son?!

then mario and q left the village and hideyoshi said "w-wait up... mario... i have to tell you soemthing" and mario said "what" and hideyoshi said "i failed my pregnancy test" and then mario said "uh what does that mean" and hideyoshi screamed "IT MEANS IM PREGNANT!" and mario said "waht the fukc that makes no fuckign sense youre a fucking man" and hideyoshi said "y-YEAH.. but our love was so strong you destroyed reality!" and mario remembered what he had said...

"MY REALITY IS OBJECTIVE REALITY ONE W$AY OR THE OTHER WHEN I AM INCORRECT I TWIST REALITY TO MY OWN VISION!"" - mario on reality

and mario screamed' oh my god its true my mind has turned hideyoshi into a pregnant man! what the fUCK?! MY POWERS HAVE COME TO FUCK ME IN THE ASS AFTER ALL IS THIS WHAT INSANI MEANT BY HAVING ANAL SEX WITH ME?!" and hideyoshi sad "tis okay dear will you stay with me" and mario looked into hideyoshis beautiful trap eyes and mario kissed hideyoshi on the mouth and mario said "as long as you never abandon the right wing" and hideyoshi said "i-i have a confession to make, mario" and mario said "what is it, my petite blsosom" and then hideyoshi said "i was leftist when we got married... but my time spent with you has convinced me that the left is not the true way, i will become a right wing tinfoiler just for you, mario, so that i can live up to your ideal vision, and fit in yoru worldview for the great universe you will create! you are the master of this reality, mario, after all you made me pregnant... pregnant with our firstborn of our love!" and mario said "im so happy hideyosih" asnd hideyoshi said "im so happy too!" and q groaned and said "good lord ccan we fucking go? we have three days until the unigger region blows up, and i dont wnat to spend another ufcking second listening to this fucking sappy romance dialogue" and mario said "then listen to firewind, or edguy, or dance with the dead, or something. but as for me, its my duty to please that booty" and q said "classy reference, chap. regardless, were here at... nigger village." and mario said "is that literally its name" and q said "no, but i figure, being blown to all heavens, i suppose i can name it whatever the bloody hell i want, aye?" and mario said "well yeah i guess, how the FUCK are we going to get a badge from here" so they walked through the crater but there was nothing left. finally they cmae across a metal pipe and mario said "uh whats this this is a giant pipe" and q scratched his chin and said "its a shame i didnt pay attention in pokeworld class. tally ho!" and then he jumped into the man-sized pipe and he got whooshed down... INTO THE SIXTH GYM... led by non other than baby satan, the true offspring of satna, createed by satan having sex with female satan! baby satan was satan in a time loop that made both satan and baby satan invincible... because if baby satan died, then baby satan couldnt exist, so it was requried by time for baby satan to stay alive, meaning that it was impsossible to kill him" and then mario screamed "THIS IS PRETTY ELEBATORATE" nad then he landed with a thudo n top of gym on the cold floor of the steel type gym and hideyoshi landed on marios face his dress draping over marios face nad mario started bumblign around like an idiot becuase he couldnt see anything becuase hideyoshis skirt was blocking his village and mario started screaming "OH MY GOD I HAVE A GORGEOUS PREGNANT TRAP WIFE ON MY FACE HELP FUCKING HLEP I CANT FUKCING SEE" and q picked up hideyoshi off marios face and put him on the ground and q said "good lord i think hideyoshis made you retarded, chap" and mario said "its a sacrifice ill have to accept if i want to spend eternity with my wonderful trap wife.""

so then they kept goign through the freaky steel type gym and as they kept goign they heard a whispry ovice coming otu of all the wlals from every side and hte voice sreamed "AHAHAHAHHAHA you may have tried to destroy me to avoid facing my pokemon... and well played, becuase nuclear fire would instantly melt all of my steel type pokemon TOP IECES! but iam baby satan, junior king of helll... i created ab unker so no nuclear fire could destroy me... my steel type pokemon are not only hilariously overpowered, but they also are protected by my ingenuity... thats right... this gym you willb e fighting both me and my steel type legion... but you cnat possiby hope to defeat me, because i am invincible because of my time loop powers!" and then mario said "oh god damn it what the fuck is this" and baby satan screamed through the speakers "you may be thinking, what the fuck is this, but listen now to me mario, you fool! you are in the 6th gym, the steel type gym, and it is called... THE GATES OF HELL! kind of liek rodins shitty ripoff bar except 10000 times more badass" and mario said to q "ah, i get it, hes like baby bowser - absolutely retarded" and q said "amen chap. i can only thank the heavens that you were so accurate in your strategic assessment of this faggot" and then he kpet going and there was a skeleton holding 6 pokeballs and a camera watching mario and his aprty and baby satan said "alright, here is your first gatekeeper, MISTER SKELETON! now, you will have tor oleplay iwht me, so please, robot guy, take the skeleton and make him dance, and mario tae the pokeballs andthrow them, then have a pokeball battle!" and mario shrugged his shoulders and said "hey q you want to skip this" and q said "yeah sure i use cheats to level my pokemon anyway. theyre all shiny and they all have infinite pokerus and they all jhave max evs and theyre all magikarps with max stats..." and mario said "fucking beautiful but whatever i guess" so theyu kept walking and baby satan screamed "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU ROTTEN NGGER CNTS OYURE SUPPOSED TO FUCKING OBEY MY RULES THIS IS MY GYM YOU FUCKING BASTARDS" and mario and q had to deal with fucking mintues of baby satan fuckign ranting so mario started playing loud justin bieber music and hideyoshi started singing along and mario and q started singing along too and they were all doing it ironically, just like hideyoshi was marios ironci beautiful trap waifu, everytihng was ironic became mario and q were too ironic to bleievei na nything legitimately becuase the universe aroudn them was so retarded that they were afraid to allow any of that autism rub off on them because the worst thing to them was to allow their minds to become corrupted by absolute autism which would consujme them in eternal fire were they to allwo themselves ot become consumed by the great autism plague whic hsi the disease that all normies carryi nside their sick, twisted, autistic minds, cancerized by the govnerments attempts to dumb down the popualtion with their smart houses, sart homes, smart tools,s mart stds, smart sex toys, smasrt women, etc, all those normies... all those sins they carry deep inside them... they are all symptoms of hte autism disease that plagues all of america nad hwich must be expulged if the great nation of americai s to have nay hope of retaining its former glory! for the sake of hte republic, the autism must be quelled! if we dont destroy the autism now ,it iwll beocme a future of dystopian entertainment wehre our tvs ar eturning us into autists even more effectively and 100% of the population si autistic, and the other 1% is the top 1% leading the world... its not even 1%, its ...00001%, the top top top eltie ofh te owrld, maybe itll only be TWELVE PEOPLE... iamgien if the world only had 12 people without autism... how would they perpetuate their non autistic genes? cloning, obviously... thsi is why the global elite want cloning... they wnat to be able to preserve hteir genes once they destory thegenes of all of us 'lesser races'... beware, yonung man... the red pill is happenign... your midn is being awkakened to the brave new world / 1984 fear slave state that we are entering into... yare you ready for the dark prophecy... the dark messiah... the dark hallelujah? bware... it is csoon time...

so then mario and q kept goign through the gym ready to fight that dumb cunt baby satan who wanted them to fall for thei tricks but wo hadnt expected mario and q and hideyoshi to outtrick im... the trickster, baby satan,h ad been tricked well, and he was mad because he always bleieved the advertisement that said that trix are for kids, which amde him feel liek something unique to his age group, the onmyl thing people of his age gorup had that made them better than adults, was beign sotlen form him by ADULTS... dumb stupid adults! even aed up hideyo shi who shoudl espect his tricks because at heart hideyoshi was an autistic 12 year old girl, but in relaity he was a sad adutl trap waifu who didnt even do what he did ironcially... such a sad case of autism, but therre was hope for him since his autism brain was beign cured by exposure to marios right wing propaganda which woudl educate his mind. so baby satan screamed ":I CAN HEAR YOUR DUMB BIEBER MUSIC FROM HERE DO YOU RELALY THINK YOUR BIEBER MUSIC WILL DEFEAT ME I KNWO YOU THINK OYURE BIENG EDGY IRONCI HIPSTERSN OT LIKIJNG ANYTHING LEGITIMATELY BUT JUST ADMIT IT YOIURE NEJOYING LISTNEING TO FUCKING JUSTIN BIEBOY AND THAT AKES OYU WORSE THAN JUSTIN BIEBOY YOU BETA MALES" and mario and q and hideyoshi couldnt hear anything becuase their boom box wasp laying JUSTIN BIEBOYS new hit solo, "my dick is 1 inches and im growing a vagina for you, my butch goddess" and the lyrics were osmething like this

oh, my butch goddess, the beauty of my heart  
>i lvoe when you sing, evne more when you fart<br>into my face, i enjoy it, since im white  
>im taking hormones to make a better sight<br>in your eyes, your beautiful butch lesbian princess eyes,  
>i am the man who for you lives an dies<br>i will starve so you can eat  
>i will bleed so you can beat<br>i am your bitch boy, im shrinking my dick  
>for you, though hormones make me sick<br>and im even growing a vagina  
>for you, my butch princess, carolina<p>

oh, butch goddess, goddess, goddses, yeah  
>i love your lesbian cunt<br>i will be your ugly white trash runt  
>i am your punk prince<br>though im sorry ifm y patriarch stereotypes make you wince  
>you can hit me if you want<br>no submission does me daunt  
>im afraid of no castration<br>no humiliation  
>im here for you, my butch girl goddess<br>i love you, naked and immodest

etc, fucking bullshit right htere, ayy mates? yeah, fucking pop music right here... if i were jewish, ic ould sell these lyrics to hollywood and make am illion shekels, but because im not jewish im doomed to obscurity... if i were jewish, i would be usipproted by the izonists and i would be a super star nad you would be PAYING ME to write this fanfiction... because i am a goy, i do it for FREE! but that is life. and this is mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest. enjoy, my friends :) this was made by no jew, pure aryan goy here. i degenerate you not for the jews' benefit, but for your own destruction. 3

so mario and q kept goign through the hallways nad as they got closer and cloesr the metal aroudn them turned into magma and rock and mario said "wait i thought this was uspposed to be a fucking steel type gym dont fire type pokemon hate fire" and q took out his pokemon guidebook and said "uh... wait... yeah, yeah thats correct" and then mario said "why the fuck would he want to put lava next to his steel type pokemon" and then q said "it must be because fire makes him, the young version of satan, more powerful... but if thats ture that means youll have to fight both his steel type pokemon and him! this will be bad..." a ndthen they came to the final chamber, a small platform above an infinite lake of lava and hideyoshi said "i will wait back here..." and he ran backwards like 100 feet away and watched with binoculars and then as mario and q approached the platform they saw a glowing sotne figure turn into BABY SATAN and baby satan laughed and said "you skipped all my traps... BUT NOT MY ULTIMATE TRAP!" and then a bunch of steel type pokemon appeared behind them and they were all STEELIX and mario said "oh my fucking god its fucking steelix, fucking THIRTY TWO STEELIXES" and q said "hold on... i will take care of this. BUTCH NIGHTMARE PARADISE, BABY BATTER BEAUTY BALL, KINGDOM CUMBUCKET, GO!"

and then three invincible giant 5 foot tall shiny magikarps appeared and they glowed with a strange, gameshark power and mario said "holy shit those are fucking powerful looking" and q said "you deal with satan... ill take out his minions" and all the magikarps used surf and the magikarps took minor damage from hitting eahcother due to their max defense stats and all the steelixes died instantly and baby satan screamed ":WHAT THE FUCK THATS FUCKING CHEATING YOU CANT FUCKING DO THIS TO ME DONT OYU HAVE ANY HONOR" and q said "i have all the honor in the world, chap, you just have to admit youve been beaten... by the hand of god" and baby satan screamed ":THERE IS NO GOD AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNEd, NOT IN A WORLD WHERE SHITHEADSL IKE YOU CAN RISE TO POWER" and mario said "too bad" so then q used the magikarps and they all shot out surf attacks and massive tidal waves appeared and mario screamed "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IM RIGHT HERE" and q shrugged nad said "whoops" adn the tidal waves washed mario off of the platform where baby satan was waiting and cooled all of the lava turning thel ava into hard rock and baby satan slid to the edge of the platform but managed to grow wings nad fly back on and mario and baby satan were now fighting on a platform... as it hurtled to the gorund at 10000 mph! woul they be able to finish their fight before they died from impact?!

so mario started punching at baby satan and baby satan said "do you really think you can defeat me the universe needs me to exist so that i can finish my time loop... satan created me by fucking his female clone, and i grow into satan... thats hwo the world works... you cant stop time from doign what it needs to do time will rpotect me... in some ways, i am the lord of time" and then lord englush appeared out of a portal and took baby satan in his hands and screamed in his face and his cueball eyes flashed vividly and then his mouth opened wide and a massive laser flew out of his mouth, killing baby satan... FOREVER

and lord english was about to disappear but then he looked at mario and he screamed "NEVER BLASPHEME THE MOTHERFuCKING LORD OF TIME YOU SALTY BITCH" and then he disappeared and mario was left wondering what the fuck happened but he realized he was goign to hti the gorund soon so he went to baby satans corpse and pulled off the... lord of time badge and mario hoped lord english wouldnt notice that so he quietly tucked it into his badge case... 6 badges... and badges well worked for... so mario jumped upwards nad rejoined q and hideyoshi and q was saying "Now, now, lass, hes fucking mario, of course hes goign to survive. you cant bloody well expect the protagonist to die this early into the story!" and hideyoshi said "i-i know but... MARIO!" and then mario and hideyoshi hugged, ironically but lovingly still, and q said "ah, you got the badgE?" and mario said "Yeah some asshole called lord english killed baby satan because baby satan claime that HE was the lord of time" adn then q said "well that sounds awfully anticlimatic" and mario said "well yeah i was afraid id have to throw golden midas at him" and q said "why would that work" and mario said "well... uh... golden midas has no obvious uses... so... there must be one hidden use that nobody would expect... i figure if i throw him at random things something good will happen. speaking of which" mario threw golden midas's pokemon at q and then golden midas popped out and hit q and nothing happend and mario shrugged and withdrew golden midas and said "well, that didnt work. some day something good will happen. just you see."

so... mario continued on... SIX unigger region badges in his case... 26 left... what an advneture it would be to get them, too...

"That's the... fuzzy grey shape there, Leto thought... The shape became a sequence of... the Duke. He drifted up through... a gross, fat man... Leto felt... the fat man, felt the... tingling body in the chair. He was aware there had been a... length... And he saw the... man's... compulsive touchings... the edge of a... finger tracing the fold of... Leto... [then they had sex]" - Dune: deep dark fantasy, by frank herbert


	177. Chapter 176

MARIO ADN THE SEARHC FOR HE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN SUCK MY POCKET BALLS

CHAPTER 176: THE QUEST OT GET THE SEVENTH BADGE OF THE UNIGGER REGION, FUCKING BEAUTIFUL SHIT HERE, YOU WILL BE PELASED THAT OYU SEPNT THE TIME YOU NEEDED TO EREAD HTIS LOAD OF FAT NEGRO SHIT COCK FESTIVAL, YOU WIILL BE PELASED TLIEK THE WHITE CUNT WHO SPENT HR LIFE WHORING HERSELF OUT FOR BBC COCK VIDEOS, THE BEST TYPE OF VIDESO, AND BY VIDEOS I EAN HARD CORE POWRNOGORAPHY SQUIDDLY WOW... nOW ITS TIME TO GO TO THE SEVENTH GYM OF THE UNIGGER REGINO... THATS THE BEST ONE... THE SEXY ONE... BUT IT WAS DESTROYED BY NUCELAR FIRE... WAS IT COVERED BY A BUNKER TOO OR WILL ARIO AHVE TO SEARCH THROUGH NCULEAR DEBRIS FOR THE BADGE THAT HE SO HEAIVLY DESRVES? ALSO FUCK FAGGOTS WHO SAY SABAOTN IS BAD AT LEAST THEY DONT DO THE SCREECHY HISSY SHIT AND EDGY 'I LOVE SATAN' LYRICS

so then mario and q and hideyoshi jumped out of the bunkey by jumping straight up the pipe that led to the bunker and mario looked aroudn at the huge crater that was the beautiful palce that was on ce nigger village, nwo the sign of the power of the white man.. the power of the hwite man to destroy all things that oppose him... thats right, evne you sjws... you better run... you better hide... or else the big bad white man WILL FIND YOU AND FUCK YOU ORALLY... except you femimen... you shitty beta bitches desrve only DEATH at the hands of the highest powers, the highest races, the WHITE RACE MASTER RACE...

anyway mario assked q "yo tea drinking niggerman where teh fuck do we go next" and q said "do i look like a fucking ocmapss to you" and mario said "youre a fucking robot in thsi day and age what kind of fucking robot would be made without a fucking gps system fucking extrapolate our position and the position of then ext position or something" and q said "roger, chap" so then he crouched down and whirring noises were heard in his head and mario waited for like 5m inutes and then mario said "okay are you fucking done yet" and q said "DO I LOOK LIKE A FUKCING COMPASS TO YOU" and mario said "god damn it so this isj ust a joke" and q said "ayy, chap, its A FUCKING JOKE, lets go i have no idea where the next town is. why dont you just fly into the air" so they flew into the air, q on his surfboard because lfying usperman style was getting old and overdone, and mario on alabama meat snake and hideyoshi on marios... alabama meat snake... and by that im ean hideyoshi the beautiful trap wife was also riding on alabama meat snake, i dont mean they were having sex. that would be rude. and mario took otu his town map and he looked and the crater town was connected two two routes, route 105, which he had just been on, and route 106, which was obviously the next route. he scrolled forward and looked at the next town and hte next town was called "azureleaf village" andm airo said "whats an azure" and hideyoshi said "some kind of color" and mario took out his tablet and looked in his dictionary to see what the word azure meant and it said it was some kind of blue color. and mairo said "oh looksl ike its some kind of blue color. cool. now why the fuck would leaves be blue" and hideyoshi said "maybe theyre shiny bulbasaur leaves" and mario said "arent shiny bulbasaurs gold" and hideyoshi said "idk" and mario shrugged his shoulders and said "who gives a shit yeah" so then he and hideyoshi made out as alabama meat snake carried them to the next town... AZURELEAF TOWN... the land... of blue leaves... or were they just painted blue? we will see, when they arrive. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...

that's right you salty cunt, i'm going to cut this chapter short JUST AS WE'RE GETTING TO THE GOOD PART. what a fucking bonerkill amirite? all this time you were getting used to 3k and 6k chapters and now... you get a chapter thats not even ONE THOUSAND WORDS LONG... you must be so disappointed. exercise those flabby arms of yours you piece of shit. click the next chapter button. its not hard.

"click the next chapter button. its not hard." - me you being a lazy ack of shit


	178. Chapter 177

MAIRO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUESt

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN SUCK MY POCKET BALLS

CHAPTER 177: ITS TIME FOR MARIO TO GET THE SEVENTH BADGe... IN AZURELEAF TOWN... REALLY! I REALLY MEAN IT THIS TIME! I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY MEAN IT! IM NOT JOKING

oh wait, yes i am. CHAPTER'S OVER, FOLKS, youll get your 10k... next chapter... FOLKS... have fun reading my story!

"fuck off" - a nigger racism. too bad he died right afterwards, black people arent allowed to talk back to their masters.


	179. Chapter 178

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST...

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN TOUCH MY POCKETBALLS

CHAPTER 178: I BET YOU CANT BELIEVE YOURE ALREADY ON CHAPTER 178... THE CHAPTER WHERE MARIO, HIDEYOSHI, AND Q ALL ARRIVE IN AZURELEAF TOWN... EXCEPT... WHATS THIS?

after the devestating loss of q (detailed in the last chapter), mario and hideysohi were forced to ride alone onwards towards azureleaf town. mario said "i cant believe that battle just happened" and hideyoshi said "yeah it was really ridiculous, its a shame q isnt with us anymore" and mario said "well rip in peace i guess, whatever, i have to get like 26 more badges and theyre not goign to fucking get themselves" so mario screamed "RIDE, ALABAMA MEAT SNAKE!"

alabama meat snake said "hey nigger why the fuck you telling me to ride im going as fast as i fucking can aint my fault your lazy ass doesnt want to catch a sonichu and just ride him all the way to fucking azureleaf town" and mario said "what the fuck is a sonichu" and alabama meat snake rolled his eyes and siad "its a really fast pikachu, okay" and then mario saiod "oh, okay." and alabama meat snake kept flying through the air and he was snickering mentally because he was sure mario believed that sonichu was actually a real pokemon and alabama meat snake said "hey mario want to catch a sonichu" and then mario said "uh i guess what does it look like" and alabama meat snake said "its very fast and its yellow and it looks like a line thats blurred becuase its so fucking fast" and then mario looked down and said "hey are those sonichus down there" and alabama meat snake looke down and said "oh god fucking damn it i was just joking sonichus ARENT SUPPOSED TO FUCKING EXIST" and hideyoshi said "oh my god... its a miracle... mario can bend reality to his will". but it wasnt a miracle, alabama meat snake was just retarded and created in gen 3, back before sonichu. so then mario said "alright lets go down and catch a sonichu" nad alabama meat sanke said "but we have to go to azureleaf town" and mario said "no were going to catch fucking sonichus" and alabama meat snake said "god damn it man i am not going down" and mario said "i will turn this train around mister" and then he withdrew alabama meat snake and they started falling to the gorund so mario threw out jelly penis and he screamed "JELLY PENIS TURN INTO ALABAMA MEAT SNAKE" and jelly penis screamed "YO WHY YOU SHOUTIN NIGGUH THATS MY GIG WHATS THE EMERGENCY" nadm ario said "the emergency IS THAT WERE FUCKING FALLING" and jelly penis looked down and said "oh right" and he became the japanese meme rabbit. and mario screamed "TRANSFORM INTO ALABAMA EAT SNAKE ALREADY BEFORE I BREAK MY TOE BY LANDING ON IT OR SOMETHING" and jelly penis transofrmed into alabama meat nsanke and then jellybama meat nsake flew underneath mario and hideyoshi and caught them and jellybama meat snake said "AWRITE NIGGUH WHERE TO" and mairo said "we need to catch sonichus" and jellyp enis started laughing and said "NIGGUH, THERE ARENT ANY SUCH THING AS A SONICH- WHAT IN JUMPING JESUS JEHOVAH JUMPSACKS IS THAT" and mario said "those are sonichus and were going to catch one" and then jelly penis said "DAMN SON THATS FUCKING AMAZING. ALSO HIGHLY AUTISITC" so then jellybama meat snake borught htem down into route 106, which was a paved road going through a forest, and as they dropped odwn they heard mumbled "fast" and "im going fast" and "youre too slow" all whispery and ghost like coming form everywhere at once, millions of sonichus were going fast all at once and each was creating his own wind and mario said "holy fuck its a miracle" and they saw a really fat guy who was standing in amazement and the fat guy saw them and wlaked up to them and said "isnt it fucking glorious" and mario said "who the fuck are you" and the fat guy said "i am the chef form south park" and he was the chef from south park and mario said "oh, cool, why the fuck are you here you fucking nigger" and chef started getting all fucking defensive and he siad "hey now nigger no need for that look at all the gods children running through the forest" and he put his hands together and looked dreamy and mario punched chef in the face and blood poured onto hsi fist from the gaping fat wound that had opened up upon his fist impacting chefs fat face and chef started ocughing in blood nad airo started beating chef with a shovel and hideyoshi screamed "W-WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT my manly husbandu italian" and mario said "cant you see? hes fucking black, also an asshole and probably a chilf molester. also a scientologist. grab as hovel and help me beat him to death" and hideyoshi was cute again and said "o-oh, okay" and he took a really tiny shovel and started beating the chef with it and the chef was lying there coughing and gagging and he whispered... tom cruise... and mario said "why the fuck is he talking about tom cruise" and hideyoshi said "tom cruise is a scientologist" and then mario looked into the air adn he said "wait, no, i think theres a better reason... look" and all the sonichus were blazign through the air creaitng a perfect picture of tom cruises face and mario said "its tom cruise... what the fuck is up with these retarded speed pikachus" and the constant mumblings grew louder as more and more sonichus started cirlcing around mario and hideyoshi as they beat chef to death and the mumbling grew louder and louder hundrds of times a second it was "fast" "im going fast" "marry me" "youre too slow" "too bad for you" and mario said "oh my god its getting so loud and itS SO FUCKING ANNOYING jelly penis can you deal with these assholes" and jellybama meat snake said "roger" and mario threw a golden midas at a sonichu but it missed so mario withdrew golden midas and cursedu nder his breath and hten jellybama meat snake used magical leaf and it hit a few sonichus and was moderately effective but there were thousand of sonichus and mario ran up to the wounded sonichus and they were yellow sonics with pikachu cheeks and mario ran up to the sonichus and there were three of them in a triangle.. kind of like a triforce that could go fasta nd mairo kneeled at the body of one and the one he kneeled by looked up at him and he said "im going fast... im going fast in ym dreams" and started coughing up blood and hten he died but then mario heard ah uge cry form above and it WAS LINK DESCENDING FROM THE SKY IN THE IDDLE OF THE AUTISM SONICHU TRIFORCE and link screamed at mario and pointed his word at him and mario jumped backwards his swastiska hat dojng a 360 spin and then... navi the bitch fairy said "STEP AWAY FROM THE TRIFORCE MISTER NAZI" and mario said "its not a fucking TRIFORCE ITS FUCKING THREE DEAD PIKACHUS ARE YOU BLIND" and navi looked at her feet, well she didnt have feet, she looke odwn at the ground and she looked at link and started whispering and said" link i dont think this is the triforce" and link made a disappointed sigh and link and navi flew back into the sky and disappeared and mario said "well that was absolutely useless. i guess these guys are so bright htey look like the triforcE"

and then mario said "alright im goign to catch a fucking sonichu" so then mario said "jelly penis can you catch one" and jellybama meat snake siad "NIGGUH WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM THESE GUS ARE FAST AS FUCK" and mario said "okay wlel i have a gooder plan. jelly penis, its time for you to use the ultimate attack... explosion." and then jelly penis said "I-I DONT KNOW THAT OVE" and mario took out his rainbow TM and taught him explosion and mario said "my boy... its time for you to earn your keep" and jelly penis screamde "WHAT THE FUCK NIGGUH YOU CANT JUST EXPECT E TO JIHAD FOR YOU" andm ario said "yes i can. besides its not like it could possibly fucking kill you, i mean this is a fucking game, pokemon always get better once you go to the pokemon center NOW USE FUCKING EXPLOSION" so jelly penis used explosion and exploded into lots of bloody imitation rayquaza bits but because he was a ditto he reformed instantly and mario siad "see that wasnt so bad" and jelly penis said "OH... UH... YEAH NIGGUH TURNS OUT YOU WERE RIGHT. WHOOPS. BUT ORE IMPORTANTLY ITS RAINING DEAD SONICHUS. I AM FUCKING AWESOME" and then chef couged up blood and said "n-no... gods children... you killed... so many..." and then millions of sonichus fell from the sky bleeding nad whispering in their dying tones hundreds of times per second things like "no... i wanted to go fast" "i am still fast" "daddy?" "chriss..." "fast" "youre too slow" "im going to the fast place" etc, lots of ufkcing autistic assdribble... fucking retarded sonichus. i fucking hate them all because theyre fucking retarded ass niggers. anyway, there was only one sonichu left... it was the alpha sonichu. so the alpha sonichu ddescended ot the ground and said "im fast" and mario said "youre deaD" and then sonichu ran towards mario and he started making loops around him and started making mario dizzy and hideyoshi said "m-mario! no! youre in his cyclone! mario! mario dont get hurt! please no mario" and then mario said "oh my god i love you but please shut up" and he stuck out his arm staright out and the sonichu crashed into it and fell to the ground unconscious blood pouring out of his forehead and mario said "oh my fucking lord i hope hes not dead. whatever, ULTRABALL GO" and then mario reached for an ultraball but he forgot to stock up on ultraballs and so he had to throw like 15 pokeballs before it would get caught hwich was FUCKING RETARDED BECAUSE HE WAS UNCONSCIOUS THE ONLY SORT OF RESISTANCE HE COULD PUT UP WOULD BE FUCKING ROLLING IN HIS UNCONSCIOUSNESS andm ario said "god that was fucking retarded... what the fuck should i call him" and hideyoshi said "call him columbus" and mario said "why" and hideyoshi said "because christopher columbus. because chris." and mario said "alright" so the osnichus name... WAS COLUMBUS and mario said "Alright time to go i guess. INTO THE BALL, JELLY PENIS" and jelly penis said "DUDE NIGGUH NO I BARELY EVER GET TO GO OUT WHY CANT I BE YOUR AIRSTEED INSTEAD OF THAT BITCHY RAYQUAZA" and mario asid "its not right to steal a mans only useful trait. now into the ball" and he withdrew jelly penis nadm airo said "smh my man, who the fuck decided it would be a good idea to be able to communicate with the fucking pokemon, thats like teaching slaves english..." and hideysohi was quiet because he had nothing good to say. so then mario threw out alabama meat snakea nd alabama meat snake pouted and said "are you done catching your SHITTY FAKE IMAGINARY SONICHU YET" and mario said "yeah look at all the sonichus i killed" and alabama meat snake looked around and he said "oh god damn it im honestly feeling kind of FUCKING JEALOUS NOW nigger i mean i couldve been killign autism ocs but instead i was cramped inside a ball" and mario said " yeah well thats what you get for fucking being a bitch nad not letting me fucking go down here to catch some fucking baddass sonichus." and alabama meat snake said "nigger... whateverl ets go to azureleaf town" and then mario and hideyoshi jumped on his back and they started oging towards azureleaf town... the town... of a shade of blue leaves...

and as they flew over the route they shouldve been wlaking through but instead were flying over mairo said "man i hope im not missing any hms" and alabama meat snake said "man it doesnt even fucking matter hms are useless. youc an just skip them by flying to the towns anyway" and mario said "yeah thats ture. whatever. where the fuck is azureleaf town, route 106 is taking FOREVER to ross" and alabama meat snake said "nigger sotp fucking bitches you whiny midget cunt. its over there" and he pointed at azureleaf town with his claw and mairo said "oh alright. well thats not too fucking far away but still why the fuck did route 106 have to be sofucking long i probably spent like two hours in transit alreadY" and alabama meat sanke said "nigger its BEEN TEN FUCKING MINUTES FUCK OFF" and mario said "wow, thats pretty fuckign rude of you you do realize im your master right" and alabama meat snake said "i dont give a shit i bow to no man" and mario said "i am lord of the balls" and alabama meat snake said "not my balls you little bitch" so mario started crawling on alabamas back and alabama meat nsake asid "what the fuck are you doing" and then mario punched alabama meat snake in his hue rayquaza testicles and alabama meat snake screamed and fell to the ground dan crashed into the ground and mario jumped off carrying hideyoshi as alabama meat snake landed wiht a massive explosion and mario was holding hideyoshi like a married man holds his wife and mario said "god damn that was fucking stupid" and he withdrew alabama meat snake and hideyoshi said "m-mario..." and mario said "yeah what" and hideyoshi said "c-can you let me down? youre giving me a boner" and hideyoshi had a uge boner and mario said "uh okay" and then he let hideyoshi down and hideyoshi said "yay! thanks. not that i dont like being held by you... just..." and then hideysohi blushed HARD... hard like his cock. hard like hardblush, the famous furry gay comic site, where many young possible babies have lost their lives to masturbation. masturbation kills.

but then all of a sudden... faptivist mike terry appeared and he said "but wait, folks, masturbation doesnt kill sperm cells, PEOPLE kill sperm cells" and mario said "who the fuck are you" and mike terry said "i am mike terry, mayor of azureleaf tonw, and also premier faptivist in the pokeworld" and mario said "what the fuck is a faptivist" and mike terry said "i use masturbation as a powerful tool to protest violence, crime, and corruption in the governmetn" and mario said "how the fuck can you accomplish anything useful by fucking masturbaating" and mike terry said "its easy. ive published a book: how masturabting changes the world in three easy steps" and mario said "thats fucking retarded and i hope you die my man." and then mike terry and mario shook hands and mike terry disappeared.

so then mario kept wlakign down the route to azureleaf town and... all of a sudden... SPACEKIN WALUIJEW and taekit appeared and mario said "oh god damn it what is this a double encounter" and taekit said "mario! and hideyoshi. youre oging to azureleaf town?!" and mario said "yeah thats where im going isnt it obvious" and taekit siad "im so glad its been restablished using the time field... if ti wasnt for the town field that saved azureleaf from the same fate that it shared with nigger village... then i wouldnt haveb een able to get my badge!" and mario said "oh god damn it you already got your badge?" and then spacekin waluijew said "thats right. me and taekit BOTH got our badges. what took you so long, you autistic goyish faggot? hmph. a spacekin like me has no place talkign to mortals who cant even go fast. chaos control" and then he disappeareda nd taekit said "boy, jews sure are strange!" and mario said "yeah now look i have to go get a fucking pokemon badge get out of my way i have 26 more to get and ive already been sidetracked by a long-ass shitty fucking intermission following this lame ass tea drinking robot" and then q floated in from above on his skateboarda nd then shoved his skateboard back up his inventory and he was sipping a coke and mario said "god it took ou a long time to get a coke while you were gone i murdered millions of sonichus and caught a sonichu" and q said "you murdered millions of sonichus? too bad i was only a poke activist ironically. i bet you wanted to get fucked by me after ib eat you to shit with my bare robot hands" and mario said "not particualrly no" and q said "alright, whos this bitch?" and mario said "this is my rival... or friend or something. shes a cunt" and taekit said "w-what!" and mairo said "you heard me" and taekit ran away crying and mario said "thank god i fucking hate npcs, especially fucking 10 year old girls. i cant even rape them. because theyre ugly. also the interdimensional fbi will get me." and q said "youre a beta bitch you dont rape people" and mario said "im developing as a character i cant spend my whole arc being a whiny bitcha nd getting fucked by duke nukem and commander shepard and other beautiful men..." and q said "yeah but your character arc cant possibly be over yet, isnani still has to stick it up your ass" andm ario said "i am not letting insani fucking ANYWHERE NEAR MY ASS" and q said "im sure youre going to get really nice and close with insani fucking, my friend" and mario said "w-whatever, man!"

so mario ran through the gates of azureleaf town, where all the leaves were painted green, and he saw a litle baby with a blue paint bucket painting a sprout and the baby saw amario and started running screaming "I WASNT PAINTING THE LEAVES BLUE I WASNT PAINTING THE LEAVES BLUE ITS NATURAL" and mario said "well that solves that mystery. too bad noone really gave a fuck about that mystery. it was one hell of a mystery, and it just got solved. congratulations reality" and suddenly space-time distorted and became a metaphysical fist and brofisted mario. and hideyoshis mind became twisted by what she saw because she couldnt comprehend it, so she became insane yundere or tsundere or whatever i fucking hate japanese stereotypes, anyway thats what she became. so her eyes started glowng venomously and she said "mario... you would never leave me, right? we will... die together, right?" andm ario said "god damn it hideyoshi you werent supposed to see that" so he slapped him and she went back to normal. (fuck why am ireferring to hideyoshi as a girl help my sjw is showing, i swear this isnt a sockpuppet /pol/lack fanfic, ih ate sjws, i hate kikes, i hate niggers, i am TRULY POL, i am white, i believe in white power, i love hitler, holocaust was a lie, i believe in national socialism, trump is my candiate of choice fr 2016. i will vote for him. death to hilary clintoris. i love /pol/)

so then mario walkde int othe center of azureleaf town and it was like a huge town with a castle at the center that reminded him a lot of the mushroom kingdom so much so that he had to wonder whether or not this was some kind of alternate reality mario world and then all of a sudden mario with a blue face and a hitler moustache wlaked by mario and mario aisd "good lrod this really is an alternate reality mario kingdom" and then he said "q where the fuck is the gym" and q said "i have no fucking clue" and mario said "i thouht you were supposed to know this stuff arent you some ind of big important guy" and q said "nah, im pretty average height actually" and mario said "god damn it oyu know what i mean" and q said "i dont have a clue, love" so then mairo sighed and mario kept walkign through the town and then he got tot hte center of town and he had 50 directions to choose form, all really narrow alley streets, so he walked down a random one, and a big black guy came with a knife and said "your money or your life, bitch, im leaving with one of them" and then mario said "your money or oyur life, bitch, im leaving with one of them" and the nigger siad "nigger you talking back to me? you a dumb shit oyu dont even have a gun on you, and i can kill people with guns easy, because i have homies" and mario punched through the niggers chest and pulled out his heart and crushed it in his hadn and mario said "i said your money or your life you dumb piece of shit" and mario turned around and he punched through the chest of the nigger trying to ambush him and pulled out his heart as well and crushed it, and he was about to absorb the niggers life nergy but he dropped the heart and quickly sanitized his hands becuase he didnt want to get infected wiht dirty nigger mongoloid blood

and mario said "aright that was fucking bullshit now where the fuck is the gym" and q shrugged and said "beats me. maybe its in the huge, paved street called "challenge road"" and mario said "god damn it theres no such thing" and q said "yeah there is it was ufkcing there are you blind" so mario walked back and he saw the road claled challenge road and he said "i was just joking, before oyu call me an idiot" and q said "sure you were"

so then mario walked onto challenge road and it led to a giant mansion gym and mario heard scremaing coming from it, some of the loudest screaming hes ever heard, so mario said "fuck is this supposed to be alternate reality luigis mansion ros oemthing, filled with creepy anal ghosts?" and q said "Waht the fuck is an anal ghost i dont think i want one, chap" and mario said "its a ghost that crawls up your ass, then dies" and then q saids "toasty." and hideyoshi said "is this oging to be a ghost adventure? oooh... i hate ghosts, theyre so bad, they scare me so hardly! i hate ghosts!... please save me form the ghosts, mario." and then mario said "whatever love, lets keep going" so they went into the gym and there was screaming and it was... it was... it was... who the fuck was it? mari looked up, and it was princess luigi scremaing and mario siad "oh god damn it thats fucking retarded. who the fuck is princess luigi" and princess luigi looked down as blood dropped from his face and he fell down off the second story of the mansion floor and fell to the ground, dead, and mario said "FUCK! somebody just killed my brother" and then he saw white hair and loud footsteps leading to the gym main room and mario said "oh god damn it who the fuck has white hair" and q said "ME... GERALT OF RIVIA" and mario screamde "WHAT THE HOLY CHICKEN CLUCKING FINGERLICKING GOOD KFC CHICKEN NIGGERS?!" and then q siad "holy shit oyu are easy to scare" and q started laughing to shit and then amrio said "fuck you assho le i need to get a gym badge i dont have time for these BABY JOKES" so then he ran up the stairs to the second gym of luigis mansion gym and then a boo came out of the wall and the boo said "boo. lets fight" and the boo transformed into youngster kenny and youngster kenny said "you sure are unlucky to have run into someone as strong as me" but then mario punched him in the face and lal of yougnster kennys teeth fell out and yougnster kenny started sobbing at hte pile of bloody teeth below him and mario said "holy fucking shit you are a pussy" so he kept going and hideyoshi said "poor boy... would you like me to give you a blowjob to make oyu feel better" and mario grabbed hideyoshi by the arm and said "bitch thats fucking disgusting i know youre a slut but we dont do that here in /pol" and hideyoshi said "o-oh, sorry, my white male husbandu! lal i want in life is to please you... i thought i could do it by practicing" and mario said "you can practice right here" and q said "in front of me? god damn, chap" and then amrio said "real alphas dont mind exhibitioning their manliness" so hideyoshi gave him a blowjob, ON THE SPOT. ON. THE. SPOT. he came so fast, you couldnt even say "samus has a frog cock" in the time it took for him to come to orgasm and hideyoshi said "o-oh... you're so fast" and mario said "hey man ive been pent up for fucking months..." and hideyoshi said "its okay... i love you any day of the month" and hideyoshi rubbed his beautiful pregnant baby carriyng belly and mario said "alright lets go" and he pulled up his pantsa nd they advanced to the center room fo the luigis mansion gym and then they saw the white robe an white hair of am ysterious figure... who turned around and revealed that it was... INSANI! or, wiat, was it insani? or was it balder? you couldnt really tell because they looekd almost identical because insani was a ripoff character of bayonetta 2 balder and then mario said "okay look are you balder or insani" and insani said "who else could have a face so bishouden? it is obviously me, insani. i have killed your princess gayified brother, mario. will you fight me? if you lose in my pokemon battle, you must submit... to my bishouden rape of your cute hairy manly plumber asshole! i WILL clog your pipes, MARIO!" and mario said "god damn it" and then insani threw out... motherfucking... motherfucking... SIX PIKACHU MARIOS... all of them super aryan saiyan 99999999 and mario said "what the literal fuck this is impossible" and then insani said "thats right... submit! this is a battle you CANNOT WIN" and then mario screamed "GO! JELLY PENIS" and then jelly penis flew out and mario said "BECOME GROUNDTYPE ROCKMAN" and jelly peni turned into jelly ground rockman and then jelly ground rockman screamed "MEGANIGGERMAN GO!" and then insani said "now kill all these niggers" and then jelly groudn rockman looked back and he said "you insultin my privilege, bitch" and he turned around again 360 degrees and he did a spinning GROUND PUNCH that instantly killed all fo the super aryan saiyan 99999999 marios and mario said "oaky wait that was too easy"

so then insani flel to his knees and he said "its... its too late... i am fallen... i was cursed to be a bishouden beta male... mario... the only tihng left to do now is to rape my ass, like they do in coc, whoever wins rapes the loser... its okay, i am bishouden, and i have accepted my fate" and mario said "im not goign to fucking rape you" and then insani said "its pokay, nobody will know" and hideyoshi saisd "you can rape him if you want" and mario said "god damn it you made him say that insani" and insani said "nonsense, just because im the writer of this story doesn tmean i would od anytihng to disrupt the natural talking frquencies of my creations, i caught all of those marios ATURALLY, i didnt cheat at all. i mfucking insani, im an honorable gentlemen. the things il ovem roe than anything else are honor and justice, i dont hurt anyone, im too perfect for this world... im too bishouden. my beuatiful attractive body has cursed me, now everyone thinks i cheat because i am so attractive, but if i was really cheatin g, i would make myself into duke nukem, so that you waould fall for me and let me fuck you in the ass. please, mario, i know im bishouden and you dont love, me, but please let me rape your ass" but then all of a sudden... ANOTEHR FIGURE IN WHITE AND A WHITE ROBE APPEARED... IT WAS BALDER! and balder said "you! imposter, you have sotlen my bishouden face! prepare to die" and insani said "balder... no! i created you! i wrote you into this story, out of my self-hatred and particularly out of comedic hatred of this fictional verison of myself" and then balder said "its true... i am sorry, master, i attack the wrong person" and then balder melted into jelly. the hand of a mad genius was at play here and then marios aid "you cant just fucking kill people off like that you cant ocntrol your creaitons like that" and insani said "yes i can though i may be cursed to be bishouden for the rest of myl ife and too attractive for any man to love I WILL NEVER GIVE UP MY POWER YOU ARE ALL MY CREATIONS THIS IS MY WORLD THIS IS THE ONE PLACE I HAVE POWER AND I WILL USE THAT POWER TO DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT WITH YOU, YOU PITIFUL ANAL MIDGETS" and then mario said "what the fuck is an anal midget" and insani said "its a tiny midget that likes to fuck people in the ass" and mario said "i fucking HATE YOU" and then insani said "thats okay i already forgave myself for being bishouden as fuck and generally a hyperattractive hypermasculine god-dude" and mario said "man whats with this personality change you went from pathetic 'i am bishouden, help me' to 'ahaha i am the god troll'" and then insani said "i dont really give a shit about anything, man, im a troll, like you, i am super storng, i am attractiv,e yes i may have a bishouden as fuck face, but, that doesnt stop me from being a beautiful human being, i am still very good as a person, generally. i love you, mario, i cna be a troll, like you, ik now you hate weak men, so i am alpha like you, i will fuck your ass! I WILL HAVE BISHOUDEN SEX WTH YOU" and mario said "no" and then mario pucnhed insani in the face and then he pulled the "pussymonger badgE" off of insanis chest and he said "alright htats 7 fucking badges, 25 to go i guess" and then insani said "come on man you cant just fucking leave me here iw ill do anything what will you need for me to fuck you in the ass" and mario said "dude youre fucking pathetic i am not letting you come anywhere NEAR MY FUCKING ASS YOU PATHETIC COCK MONGREL" and insani said "i-i just want... to fuck oyu in the ass! you dont udnerstand, being this bishouden i can have any pussy i want, but i have devleoped a taste for hairy plumber ass, BECAUSE I HATE VAGINAS! I FUCKING HATE VAGINAS, THEY LOOK SO BAD! except sometimse they look good, BUT THATS REALLY RARE, ALSO WOMEN ARE HORMONAL, LIKE MY MOM, AND CAN BE REAL BTCHES SOMETIMES" so then mario said "dude this is drawn out as fukc are you seriously going to keep inserting yourself into MY FUCKING STORY AND RANT ABOUT FUCKING BULLSHIT" and insani said "actually its my fuckign story" and mario asid "will you fuck off" and insani said "will you let me fuck oyur ass if i fuck off" and mario siad "yes just fucking go this gets more painful to read every FUCKING MINUTE in fact it's even fucking painful to write at this point and i fucking hate painful words" and insani said "i will leave you then, senorita" and mario said "good. fucking peace out you fucking COCK MIDGET" and then insani disappeared and mario said "fucking hell i hate myself. i mean, insani. he's such a dumb faggot" and q said "roger, chap. maybe his mother raped him when he was a baby" and mario said "eh, whatever, i have seven badges. my work here is done" so then mario ran out of the center room and hideyoshi and q followed and then mario landed on the ifst flooro fl uigis mansion gym and walked out into the beautiful streets of AZURELEAF TOWN and then... MIKE TERRY, WORLD FAMOUS FAPTIVIST appeared and and mario said "dude im on a tight schedule here id like to keep this fucking prolonged ass intermission as short as possible" and mike terry said "please, directa ll of your semen at lady gaga to channel the universe's energies to make lady gaga get raped, for her abuse of the male race! bye! i am off to help stimualte teh worlds energies by promote group spiritual fap sessions. it works by inviting a demon itno your penis, then stroking htat demon to erection and pleasuring him until he agrees to help you out" and then amrio said "thats fuckign gay"

so then mike terry disapepaared and amrio said "dude that was fucking gay as hell i fucking hate the pokeworld" and q said "ayy, chap. but look on the bright side! a few hours less than 3 days and the world will be doomed to eternal fire! an everlasting tea time for one and all. take comfort in that this world is doomed to destruction and only us three shall survive" and hideyoshi started screaming and said "WHAT?! THE WORLD WILL BE DESTROYED?" and mario said "uh hyeah theres oging to be a nuclear apocalypse, james k polk had something rigged where when he died nuclear missiles would destroy the owrld" and then hideyoshi said "no... no... its not true! you're lying! who the fuck is james k polk" and mario said "fuck hes some shitty candidate nobody gives a single flying shit about dont say his name too much, you might summon him, and nobody fucking wants that

so then mario and hideyoshi made out, and then mario looekd at his town map... next was route 107...

but wait...

but wait! thats not all...

a battalion of team leopard members appeared, a batallion of 60 gaudy team leopard members, nad one of them was cat peach... leader of team leopard, so mario said "alright this is fucking ridiculous" and q said "good lord... is that... a real pussy cat?" and then cat peach posed and said "meow! thats right, silly boy! im a REAL pussy cat, not liek your artificial ROBOT COCK!" and q said "ill show you my artificial robot cock" and then he equipped a glorious horsecock dildo and he said "mreeeoww, pussy cat!" and cat peach said "oh, you can talk big... but you're just another beta bitch!" and then mario threw out reverend blackpope, the sotlen machamp, and he siad "reverend, you know what to do. nail some leopards." adn then machamp used vital throw a lot and threw the team leopard members into eachother, crushing all of their pathetic cat bones and all the team leopard members died, leaving only cat peach and cat peach said "OMIGAWD THEYRE ALL DEAD! OEW! MEOW, MEOW, SAD MEOW, BAD MEOW, WHY-MEOW..." and q ran up to cat peach and tacked her onto the tgorund her huge horsecock dragging along her tits and q said "here, pussy, pussy, pussy... meet spirit, the beautiful disney horse" and cat peach said "NO! I WAS SAVING MYSELF FOR THE SECOND COMING OF CAT ARIO!" and mario said "im sure q can give you a second cumming, alright" and q and mario brofisted as q speared that bitch...

rest in robot horsecock... PUSSY PEACH... i hate you. you are so shit. but you are also kind of nice. maybe i love you in good porn pics 3 maybe

"6:33 PM - Cosmic Boomlers™: vriska's depth goes as far as 'lol i don't give a shit about anyone but i want everyone to worship me as a hero'" - insani arguing about vriska

fuck vriska

"8luh 8luh i suck massive cock and am a dumb 8itch. feminsits should kill themselves" - vriska the real serket. (its a sekret serket surprise)


	180. Chapter 179

MAIRO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN SUCK MY POCKET BALLS

CHAPTER 179: ITS TIME TO GO, DADDY. ITS TIME TO GO... TO THE RACE WAR... ROUTE 107. HOME... OF THE RACE WAR. HOME... OF THE NIGGER SANTA.

so mario and hideyoshi kept walking onwards... TOWARDS ROUTE 107... q was staying behind because he was busy filling cat peachs pussy cat full of robotic grease semen... the best kind of semen. even now mario and hideyo sh could hear erotic melws of joy. it was a truly heightening experience. so then mario siad "alright onwards to... route 107 i guess" so then they saw a sign post and the signpost was shaped like a gravestone and had a lot of words and mario said "hold up whats this say. i dont know hwy im curious, but i kind of am" and hideyoshi said "well?! well?! read it already" and the gravestone said

WELCOME  
>TO ROUTE 107<br>HOME OF THE  
>RACE WAR<br>RIP NIGGERS

and mario said "fucking gay what about the whites" and hdieyoshi said "maybe the white alpham ales were so tough and master race that they didnt lose a single life" and mario said "thats ogod im fglad to see youre turnign into a true /pol/ like me" and hideyoshi iggled and said "i-i would do anything for you, my beautiful husband" and hideyoshis stomache bulged with pregnancy and all of a sudden it started bulging and mario said "what the fuck is going on" and hideyoshi said "oh my god the baby is coming" and mario said "dont worry... im a doctor" so he spun around and transformed into doctor mario and he put on some surgical gloves and mario said "alright lie down here" and hideyoshi said "on the road?" and hideyoshi said "dont worry im an aryan my baby will be invincible" an d then hideyoshi said "well okay" and then they got naked andd they started doign the pregnancy thing (The thing people do when giving birht) and then hdeysohi started moaning and vibratign his breeder hips and mario said "alright my beauitful trap waifu it is time for oyu to give birth to the firstfruits of oyur ass" and then he thought for a moment and said "push" and hideyoshi said 'what do you eman" and mario said "alright hold on" so he went to ikea and bought some kind of bar and put the bar in the ground and mario said "okay push on this" and hideyoshi said "why" and maario said "im doctor mario people always tell women to push so tyou need something to push on" and hideyoshi said "i think they mean push as in push the baby out" and mario said "thats ridiculous hwywould you need to push a baby out and hwop woudl you even do it its not like you have arms to push it out with" and hideyoshi said "y-you're right" so hideyoshi pushed as hard as he could on the metal bar, and hten out popped the firstborn of mario... it was angry midget vegeta.

so then mario said "its beautiful" and mario picked up the beautiful assbaby, angry midget vegeta, and angry midget vegeta started screaming and making chimpanszee noises and tried to fling poop in amrios face but mario was super aryan saiyan so he knew how to dodge siht like that and mario said "god damn it weve given birth to an angry midget" and hideyoshi said "its so beautiful" and mario said "fuck this is annoying how much shit can it possibly have in the tank" and angry midget vegeta screamed like a chimpanzee and screamed "I AM NOT A FUCKING BABY I AM VEGETA" and mario said "yeah angry midget vegeta youre almost as edgy as the real vegeta and... much shittier if i may say so" and vegeta screamed "I AM THE REAL VEGETA, FUCK YOU" and he made rabid chimpanzee noises and jumped on marios face and started biting marios nose and mario punched angry midget vegeta off and angry midget vegeta collided with the floor with a loud crashing noise and mario said "fucking hell hideyoshi what kind of spirits do you have in you to make such an evil baby" and hidey oshi said "only the same ones all japanese traps do." and marios aid "fucking hell lets go" so thye started walking through route 107 while angry midget vegeta kept screeching and following them around and then the route broke up and there were miniature blast holes everyhwere and bones everywhere and gravestones and there were teepees and as mario walked through the road a huge black guy came out of a hut... it was... it was... who the fuck was it? why the fuck wont you tell me... fine... ill tell you... ill tell you alrighjt... it was motherfucking postal dude and postal dude said "who the fuck are you" and mario said "i am the spaghetti legend" and postal dude said "yeah more like youre fucking lasagna. get on the ground!" and mario refused to get on the ground so postal dude said "yeah, im sure a nigger like you came here for a race war, huh? well you've GOT one" and then he took out his gigantic dick and he started pissing in marios direction and mario said "dude this is fucking retarded" and mario tried to punch postal dude and postal dude said "oh man, this is NOT my day" and then he took out a machete and mario sidestepped ubti nstead of slicing at mario he started spamming milliosn of flying machetes and mario said "dude what the fuck" and postal dude said "i HATE saturdays" and his macheterangs kept flying through the air and mario said " who the fuck are you" and postal dude said "i am postal dude" and then he took a hsotgun and he stuffed a cat onto the en of it and he said "lock and load, pussy cat" and then he fired the cat at mario and the cat flew into him and exploded into guts and the nagry midget vegeta screamde "WHAT THE FUCKA RE YOU DOING YOU FUCKING CUNT NOBODY GETS TO KILL MY DADDY BUT E" and angry midget vegeta went super aryan saiyan 20 and floated into the air his tiny midget muscular ultra built body glowing with yellow energy and angry midget vegeta flew at postal dude and punched him in the face nad postal dude got knocjed out into the trees and as he flew away rotating awkwardly through the air he let down a GOLDEN RAIN... specoficially for angry midget vegeta. but angry midget vegeta was so angry his anger vaproized all the psis

but then postal dude ran back into the battle and he was holding a shovel and he smacked angry mdiget vegeta in the face and angry midget vegeta roared with anger and fired a massive hadouken super saiyan beam that vaporized postal dudes hut, and his dumb bitch wife, and postal dude caught on fire nad said "time for some glory" and he pissedo n himself to douse himself, then he ran away and angry midget vegeta screamed "GET THE FUCK BACK HERE" and postal dude screamed back "sorry, i only fuck kids on saturdays" and angry midget vegeta screamed ":I AM NOT A FUCKING CHILD IM 30 YEARS OLD"

and then mario said "well that was a whole lot of shit" and hideyoshi said "yep"

so then angry midget vegeta screamed" hey do you tihnk you can jsut describel al this shit as a whole lot of shit thisi sth efruit of my raget owards oyu my hatred towards you is warping reality to create an ultimate rage boner un realitys space time fabric" and mario siad "no warping relaity is my power oyu piece of shit" and then mario wiepd sweat off his brow because angry mdiget vegeta wasa swearing profusely and so angry that he radiated angry alpha male aryan heat nad mario siad "dude youre angry as fuck and making me sweat get the ufkc otu of here" and vegeta siad "yeah itso nyl right htat a beta bitch liek yo usjhoudl seat in the sight of an ultiamte niggerl ord" and then mario said" what the fuck is a niggerl ord" and angry midget vegeta laughed and said "do you not realaize what a niggelrord is" adn then mario said "no i jsut fucking aksed oyu what a niggerlord is what the fuck is a niggerlord" and angry midget vegeta screamed "YOURE FUCKING RETARDED OYU PIECEO FSHIT" and he slappedm airo in the face nadh e said "LISTEN"

and then angry midget vegeta scremaed "OCNE UPON A TIME AL OGN TIME AGO THERE WAS A RACE WAR, THE RACE WAR. WHERE WERE YOU DURING HTE RACE WAR YOU OHULD KNOW THIS HSIT I WAS BORN TOAY AND I KNOW THIS HSIT THOGUH THAT DOESNT EAN IM A KID IM 30 YEARS OLD SO OI CANLEGALLY RAPE YOUR HAIRY ASS ANYWAY THE RACE WAR HAPPENED AND THE NIGGERS WERE ABLE TO CREATE A GIANT 10 BILLION STORNG ARMY THORUGH INBREEDING AND ORGIES AND BEIGN HUGE WHORES AND THE HWITES WERE SMARTER AND DIDNT CREATE FUCKING FUCKLOADS OF BABIES BECUAS HTEY KNEW THAT ONCE THEY WERE DONE IWTH THE WAR THEY WOULDNT BE ABLE TO SUSTAIN THE ASSIVE ARYAN NATION THEY HAD CEATED BUT BECAUSE THE NIGGERS WERE SO DUMB THEY HAD A HUGE ADVANTAGEO NT HEARYANS BECAUSE ARYANISM WASNT PERFECTE BECASUE POKEHITLER HADNT CREATE THE EUGENICS REVOLUTOON ANYWAY THEN ARYANS CREATED A DESPERATE PLAN WHICH WAS THE START OF THE REVOLUTION THAT CREATED HITLER IT WAS CALLED THE PROJET NIGGERLORD INITIATIVE AND IT WAS WHERE THE TOP TEN LEADERS FORMULATED AN ULTIAMTE PLAN..."

3000 years ago... in... 3000 bc... in the pokeworld... tthe top ten leaders gathered...

ancient space wario stood inside the aryan kingdom, this wasnt jsut any wario though, this was aryan wario, who was still fat but was extremely storng andwas powered by rum because he was an imperfect aryan and unable to create hius own energy and wasnt an infinite battery like aryans nowadays are... but he was strong nad he was perhpas the storngest man in the neitre aryan kigndom..a ryans... the lost rac.e.. the lost race that was destroye by the dindu invasion... because the aryans were too msart for hteir own good... the dindus died off too almost to extinction by starving to death and alos raping eachother and giving hteir entire nation hiv, but that was after the fall of most of the aryan kigndom... but anyway wario was the storngest man in all of the aryan ingdom, ruled by goku, the aryan saiyan king

so then wario walked towards aryan control, which was the center of the council of ten, which was the ultimatel eadership position in all of aryania, which was the kigndom of the aryans, where many an aryan fucked bitches and even sometimes raped black pussy because all black people deserve is rape and that just because its sometimes fun to taint your idck with the fluids of a dirty shit psusy... he walked into the door and all the aryans aluted him and ancient space arytan wario said "salute comrades, for tomorrow we die" so he went into the ancient space levataor and went all the way through the tower that reached outside of the atmosphere and wario hummed as the elevator music p;alayed but it wasnt any regular elevator music... it was... it was... discord. what a good song. anyway then wairo stood there humming like an asty motherfucker and then the doors opened and the council of 10 was there... it was... the council of 10... seat aryanica

SEAT ARYANICA... it was composed of ten members

ancient space wario  
>white santa<br>ringabel  
>big booty bayonetta<br>the wise king goku  
>serina, the best girl<br>prehistoric mario  
>prehistoric waluigi<br>cat luigi (unliek all the other cat characters, cat lugii wasnt a nigger faggot)  
>the little train that could (thomas the train engine)<p>

thoams hooted his horn approvingly as wario walked into the council nad wario said "sorry im late, i have to consume ridiculous amounts of beer to power my rum musckles" and thomas tooted and said "ayy lmao, 9th street" and then wario said "well memed, my train friend" and mario said "yeah you fat fuck look the dindus have already taken most of our slave states, including most of asia, becuase hte asians were fat sacks of shit and oncme the blacks threatened to rpae them the asians instantly submitted in hopes of getting raped but they didnt know that 'blacks have big dicks' is a jewish meme so they were condemned forever to sucking 1 inch nigger penises" and wario said "this is ab ad day, we shouldnt have relied on the asians" and then mario said "well yeah, who the fuck did this" and the big booty battle babe bayonetta siad "to be fair they have good taste in video games" and mario said "well yeah i mean i guess that akidn of justified having them as part of aryanian empire" and then serina the best girl siad "t-this is dumb! we should just nuke them from orbit!" and wario said "they have come too close, and besides if we nuked htem we might mutate them, and then wed have an army of spidermen" and then serina said "but isn't spiderman white?! you dumb fat man!" and wario said "no marvel amde spiderman black befcause marvel is retarded" and serina said "o-oh... i dont knwo your stupid weep trash!" and goku said "holy shit pray for goku, guys, this is retarded" and htomas the train engine tooted and said "PRAY FOR GOKU PRAY FOR GOKU GUYS, PRAY FOR GOKU, OTHERWISE JAPAN WILL BE FUCKED FOREVER BY THE TSUNAMI" and wario said "dude... that was 2012, thats retarded... well memed still, thomas, you always could, and you do" and then mario said "white santa has a plan"

and then white santa slammed the table that they were all standing at and he jumped on it and started rubbing his huge fat ass on the table, his naked ass, and when he was done the polished white surface of the table was covered in shit and white santa said "ladies and gentlemen, my scientists have ocnfirmed that what you see before you is the genetic structure of the base dindu molecule" and then mario said "okay youve shit on our table, congratulations' and white santa said "we have ccreated a new gene that can destroy the niggers" and then mario said "hwo is that goign to help us wont you have toa mke babies with the genes" adn then white santa said "yes we wont be able to destroy them today, already 10 billion niggers are approaching, we have been undone by the fact that we dont want to make giant 20 person families via inbreeding becuase were civilized and dont literally eat shit. but we can wint omorrow by creating a new aryan future. we coudl even ccreate a messiah"" and then mario said "thats fucking retarded though" and goku said "it is our only hope, we must create a better future" and then all of a sudden they heard a loud "ALALALALALALALALALA" and a giant fat black man... nigger santa burst through the window nad he said "Special delivery for all my white firends." and then he epxxloded in a giant fart cloud laving everyone coughing and mario said "just like the fucking niggers to leave us an explosive fart nigger as their final weapon" and all around them exploding nigger santa clones createdb y the jews bombarded the giant ancient skyscrapers cuasing them to crash all around then and mario said "holy shit how many nigger santas can they possibly havE" and white santa siad "our dna scan has shown that there are 10 million nigger santas" and mario said "alright sign me up for plan aryan master race" and then white santa said "our scientists are already working on it" and cat lugii said "i will pee on a nigger to establish dominacne" so he ran outside and serina said "w-well, there goes cat luigi" and goku said "its okay he's useless, kind of waluigi and ringabel" and ringabel said "i lost my memory" and then goku said "we know" and waluigi was sleeping and thomas chugga chugged right behind waluigi and then he tooted really fukcing loud REALLY REALLY LOUD SO LOUD THAT WALUIGI WOKE UP SCREMAING "ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAHU AKBAR" and then he exploded and then mario got knocked bakc by the explosion and everyone else dodged nad activated withch time but there was nothing to do so they just wiated forl ike 10 seconds and then big booty bayonetta siad "well that was a load of shit, merde" and mario said "fucking hell waluigi was an allahu akbar clone too?!" and then white santa said "we have been infiltrated. we must call ben" so he called ben and he said "it is time" so then ben 10 busted out of the research stationa nd became the big alien. not just any big alien, though, the really big one. and he killed many niggers.

and then mario said "alright ben 10 should hodl them off hwile we perfect our genes right" and white santa said "yes... but i should say the main point of this is not only to create a dormant aryan race gene that will resurface in 2900 years, but laso to create an ew breed entirely... a new warrior species... not quite human, not quite nigger... a niggerlord" and then mario said "whats a niggerlord" and goku said "ditto with mario" and then white santa said "a niggerlord... is theu ltimate weapon. it is the ultimate anti-nigger creaiton, cpable of killing over 10000 niggers in a second. but it will be very hard to get a host who is the right mix of genes to activate the niggerlord gene, we are trying to perfect the gene but it may not have enough time. we may have to release the gene mist that will modify all the world populations' genes to hold the genes of the niggerlord in its current state" and then mario said "we must build our legacy. i will use a time machine to go to the future and warn the future"

so then mario ran into a time machine and appeared in the future... ancient mario, that is. and he appeared right next to mario and angry spacem idget vegeta was screaming "SO YOU SEE I AM ROYAL BLOOD OF THE ARYNA TRIBE I AM CREATE TO DESTROY ALL OF NIGGERKIND, I AM THE ULTIAMTE WEAPON, THE LAST HOPE OF THE ARYNAS AT HYE DESTROY THE REST OF THE WORLD AND GET REVENGE ON THE NIGGERS AND JEWS" and mario said "who the fuck are you you retarded saiyan midget" and then angry midget vegeta screamed "I AM THE LAST NIGGERLORD, THE ULTIMATE ARYAN" and mario siad "what the fuck, are the niggers dead" and then angry midget vegeta said "NO NOT YET IM AFRAID I HAVENT HAD TIME IVE HAD TO DEAL WITH THIS ASSHOLE CALLED MARIO" and the real mario, our mario, regualr normie mario, said "hi" and prehistoric mario siad "who the fuck are you" and regular normie mario said "i am the real mario" and prehistoric marios aid "thats retarded, i hate normies liek you, i am the real mario from 3000 years in the past" and aros aid "i am the true ultimate mario, i can go ultimate aryan saiyan 10" and prehistoric mario said "thats ubllshit, i was the uiltimate mario and i could only got ultimate aryan saiyan 5" and normie mario said "thats fucking retarded, youre weak, i havent efven gotten my true power, space hitler could og to like super aryan saiyan 1000 or something" and prehistoric mario died all of a sudden and super aryan saiyan 10 mario said "wait what the fuck" he wasnt actually super aryan saiyan 10 ,ario, he was just the mario who could go super aryan saiyan 10. and then angry midget vegeta screamed "IM ANGRY" and mario said "everyone fucking knwos" and angry midget vegeta screamed "ANYWAY WE NEED TO GO KILL SOME NIGGERS OR SOME SHIT" but then nigger santa appeared and he screamed 'ho ho ho... theres a new poltiically correct santa claus here in town... here to give your kids some presents... hearing aids..." aids... hiv... no way! mario realized what this man was aying, he was going to babboonfuck kids to give them anal diabetes! and then mario screamed "I WONT LET YOU GIVE ANGRY IDGET VEGETA ANAL DIABETES" and then nigger santa said "waht the fuck are you talking aobut you pice fo shit" and then all of a sudden nigger santa smelled the air and he said "Ah... is that niggerlord is mell in the air? but... you are the last niggerlord then? i will kill you"a nd then angry midget vegeta died and then mario said "wait what the fuck" and nigger santa said "thats right... i am the last nigger santa, created ot destroy the niggerlords... i have a gene that letsm e trigger death in the gene that creates niggerlords, killign the host of hen iggerlord gene isntantly" and mario said ""youre a piece of shit, ngiger santa" and nigger santa said "i am the true god of western society... your once-king, white santa claus, has been defeated by me. i am the creation of the ultimate jew... the last jew... prehistoric waluigi" and then marios aid "angry midget vegeta mentioned that waluigi was na allahu akbar clone in the past... so the true waluigi betrayed the aryan race to join the niggers?!" and niger santa said "no... he joined the jews" and then mario said "this is fucking retarded, why do i even care" and nigger santa said "you dont" and then nigger santa said "you care because its almost christmas... come sit on my boner." and then mario said "go fuck yourself you black rapist" and then igger saanta laughed and said "thats redundant" and then mario said "i know" and he ran up to nigger santa and stabbed him in the stomache nad nigger santa started bleeding profusely and mario siad "oh, sorry, did i kill you?" and nigger santa said "no" and then he summone da giant black 70" penis... it was hte penis of giant black man, the big black man with the BIG black dick... the one yous ee in all the porns and then nigger santas wound cleaned up instnatly and the giant dick smacked mario out of the way and mario said "this is fucking retarded, evenm ore than you... why are you such a nigger faggot" and then nigger santa said "ho ho ho... i am the lord of your kingdom." and then he punched marioi n the face, but then all of a sudden q appeared and he screamde "TALLY HO" and kicked nigger santa in the face and broke off giant black man's big black dick and loaded it and fired a giant beam of power... pure black power... at nigger santa, but unfortunatley black poweri s weak so nigger santa was unaffected nadm airo said "wait.. but we used black power to destroy you... that means" and nigger santa said "Yes... i am using whitep ower!" and then he created a giant white energy beam and then all of a sudden... his face exploded... and nigger santas true form revelade itself... it wasnt nigger santa... it was... rudolph the red nosed reindeer... and mario said "this explain everything" and then rudolph rode way on a magic skateboard and screamed "i will rule this world" and mario said "that was a load of retarded bullshit" and q sipped some tea nd said "you can say that again, if ucking HATE niggers, this is a retarded clusterfuck now" and mario said "wait... he left something behind" and q said "it's the BBC badge, right" and mario picked itu p and it was a bbc badge nad mario said "god damn it this is so appropriate" and then q said "of course its a fucking badge we cant fucking let this intermission last forever can we" and mario said "im pretty sure we could if we wanted to, i mean wouldnt it be fucking hilarious if, like, the rest of the story was me trying to get 32 pokemon badges and constantly having to reset my universe. i mean my whole plot arc, every plot arc i ever go through, is basically "oh shit i need to go to a new universe, this one is fucked" and q said "maybe autism is a natural trait you radiate onto the fabric around you. kind of like a dick with too much water and not enough bladder control makes underwear get piss soaked... maybe its like that, you dont have enoguh metaphysical bladder control and so you radiate autism and wet the underwear of the world with your absolute bullshit autism" and then mario said "maybe so... but if i am cancer, i must kill the host, because its either me or the host, i cnat be removed" and q said "yeah who cares anyway. might be fun to corrupt a few thousand universes over the course of one bullshit fanfic made up of shitty intermissions like this one" and mario said "amen" and they brofisted. q fisted mario, then mario fisted q, in the butthole it was possible becuase both of them used anal dildos to stretch out their assohle sto be capacitive for an entire fist, even a manly one. but it took years of trianing, so any buttsluts who would like to imitate their success will have to practice for YEARS to do so... fucking retarded, right? thats lfe. cant expect assholes to gape themselves.

so then mario clutched the BBC badgel ovingly... almost as lovingly as his asshole clenched qs manly robotic fist as it pounded his asshole, bringing him to a powerful orgasm, and hideyoshi looked upon mario, the ultimate gay man, lovingly. and then amrio said "q, i just realized something" and then he moaned and q said "what is it, love" and then mario said "im a faggot" and q said "are you surprised? everyone else new this" and then mario said "but i didnt, so its a surprise for me" and q said "well still dont expect a positive reaction from people who already fucking knew you were gay" and q fisted him harder and q said "i changed my mind amrio" and mario said "what" and q said "i dont want you to fist me. i want you to blow me" and then mario said "i can make it happen " and then insani appeared. insani, the beautiful balder rip off. insani said "hi mario, what are you doing" and mario said "what do es it look like? im having gay sex" and then insani said "can i be nexdt? we both know there is ntohing id like mreo than to put my dick inside your asshole, mario" and mario said "thats fucking retarded, no, fuck off you shitty selfinsert" and insani said "i can self insert myself into your asshole... bro! hehe" and then mrio said "go bro yourself you pieceo fs hit nobody loves you. you dont even love yourself" and insani siad "ts true but why the fuck do you have tos ay it thats rude and mean and all sorts of other tihngs" and then mario said "i know its rude. if it wasnt rude do you relaly think id bother myself by saying it? you dumb piece of shit. go fuck yourself anally mate" and then insani said "if i do that, will you let me fuck you"a nd then mario said "sure" and mario moaned becuase he was being fisted as they spoke and then insani got a huge boner and he stretched it and it was really painful but he managed to eleasticize his dick and fuck himself in the ass and then q said "wow mario looks like youre going to have to let insani fuck your ass" and then mario said "no"

and insani screamed but it was ab ishouden roar and unfortunately a wave of fangirls appeared and insani said "oh not this hsit again fucking cunts wont leavem e alone JUST BECAUSE IM BISHOUDEN dont you understand the trubles of being bishouden i give all my life nad creative psirit for the world i createm iles of wonderful works, like, the complete shit pornography of 3edgar allen poe, and, i will fuck your ass: collected poems by insani, and, big dick, small vagina, the collected porn adventures of insanis heterosexual writing career, ive been bishouden as fuck and am repaid by the world in fucking shitty fangirls who adore me for my bishouden while all the men of the world, who i want to stick my dick inside the asses of, ignore me and hate me for what i do, and hate my bishouden face, even though all women love my bishouden beautiful manly fac,e its so bad, why am i so bishouden? the world is full of problems, everyone has problems, i know, nbooy is free from problems. but my problems are more impotant than your problems, because i am bisohuden and i waste lal my life writing unappreciated pronography and nobody can even givem e the time of day because im so bishouden. not even fangirls, i ask them anything and all they do is try to rape me. i feel so objectified. almost like feminsits do, except theres a real problem here, its not my fault i was born bishouden. i hate feminsits though. i hate ngigers, i AM pol. will you let me fuck your ass? ill evne let you fuck yours first" and mario said ""no" and insani said "what the fuck are you doing you piece of shit? i was born to fuck niggers like you in the ass. i was in the united staates marine core for 50 years and i didnt fuck a thousand bitches just so that one skinny bitch hairy manbear would turn me down and deny entrance to his hairy asshole. you little punk, i fucked arabs and ill fuck your skinny white ass. you little shit dont have anything on me cant toyu tell? im bishouden. all the girls love me, it is my destiny to rape men though, i vhate women, i am not straihgt, vaginas are ugly though i do eventually dream of my beautiful punk goddess. thats why i want you mario, i am going to fuck you in the ass and corrupt you and then TF you into a beautiful flat chested reverse trap punk goddess" and then mario said "as much as being a trap sounds great i dont want to be a reverse trap because re verse traps are fucking retarded who wants to bend over for duke nukem onto ro realize he has a pussy"a nd then insani said "no... you will be an adrogynous type of reverse trap" and mario said "fuck you" and insani said "you see? you hate me becuase im bishouden, while this asshole who doesnt even have a rela dick, or a real fist, gets to fist you with his robotic fist. why? becuase hes a manly briton and i am bishouden. i can make myself manly too though" and he ripped off his face hsowing off blood and gore and his face bled profusely, leaving blood everywhere and insani said "there am i prettier for you now? will you let me fuck you in the ass now? please? i wnat to feel your ass hairs as they wrap aroudn my penis and sting it with their tentacle molecules" and mario came all over his overalls and he said "oh man... thats good, q" and insani said "thisi su fkcing tortue i have to watch you get fukced by a robot while oyu refuse to fuck me. all i want in life is to fuck you. youre a hero, right? cant you make my dream come true?" and mario said" no. go fuck yourself" and insani said "i hate you! i hate you, but that just makes me want to rage fuck you more!" so he ran over to mario and prepared to rapefully insert himself into marios asashole, but then mario stood up, naked in his glorious bear glory, and he kicked insani i nthe face and insani went flying away and insani screamde "NO! IM TOO BISHOUDEN TO DIE" and then mario shot n aryan laser and the laser pierced insanis heart and made him die but then he instantly respawned, because he was bishouden. and insani said "yes... it worked! i am too bishouden to die afterall.. this is to my advantage. you cant destroy me, mario" and then mario said "fuck off" and then insani said "fine... okay, will you let me fuck you if i fuck off?" and mario said "yes" and insani fucked off.

then amrio aid "thank god thats over. i FUCKING HATE INSANI. anyway you wanted me to blow you right" and q said "yeah" so then mario blew q. that means they had oral sex, which means mario put qs metal robot pee-pee into his mouth to make q feel good

oh yeah, he also had 7 badges or something. oh wait, no, 8.

""""""""""memes"""""""" - anthony burch writing borderlands 2. too bad he only did sjw memes, if i wrote it 50% of the words would be nigger or faggot and itd still be better

but there was a secret... nigger santa wasnt dead, and he wasnt actually rudolph... that was a lie... an artistic deception to convicne yout he plot was osmetihng htat iw as not. nigger santa was still alive... but would mario be still alive, once nigger santa was through with him? find out later. nigger santa... true king of the mall. polticially correct... alpha male goddess. thats right... were introducting... THE NEW INTERMISSION... or no... the inter-intermission... yes...

intermission 3: YOU CAN SUCK Y POCKET BALLS  
>inter-intermission2: NIGGER SANTA: MALL GOD<p> 


	181. Chapter 180

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTIP ARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN SUCK MY POCKET BALLS  
>INTERINTERMISSION 2: NIGGER SANTA: MALL GOD<p>

CHAPTER 180: PREHISTORIC ARIO RISES ONCE ORE... ITS TIME FOR THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN... OR IS IT?!

prehistoric mario woke up... although he had jut died, he was awake again... he put his hands on his head as if to check whether or not his mind was real, or if reality was just an illusion... if relaity was an illusion amybe he could think himself into superiority, in an aryan kingdom. he imagined an aryan kingdom really hard, but it didnt work, so then he looked around and he saw fire everywhere, and he saw peanuts, and cotton, and he realized "this is nigger hell. but why am i here" and angry vegeta awoke and he wasnt a midget anymore and he looked at himself and he screamed "YES! MY TRUE POWER AS A NIGGERLORD HAS JUST BEEN AWAKENED I AM NOW THE ARYAN GOD THAT I WAS AWOKEN TO BE" and prehistoric mario said "i dont know who you are, but you seem to be pretty aryan and youre clearly a niggerlord, so we should team up. i am from the kingdom 3000 years ago" and angry vegeta screamed " IFUCKING KNOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT THE GENETIC EMORIES OF 3000 YEARS OF ARYANS IS BUILT INTO MY MIND, A THOUSAND SCARS, A THOUSAND SLIT WRISTS, A THOUSAND JEWS UNPUSNISHED BY THE UNFAIR WORLD CONTROLLE BY ITS GOD - NIGGER SANTA! THE WORLD IS A ALL, AND NIGGER SANTA IS HIS MALL COP... BUT NOT FOR LONG, PAUL BLARGHRAHDHD IS ABOUT TO SEE A NEW EME IN TOWN... ITS NIGGERLORD VEGETA, LASTBORN OF THE ARYAN RACES ULTIMATE WEAPON, THE NIGGER LORD KKK SKELLETON CREW!" and then all of a sudden a new figure dashed towards them and niggerlord looked and he screamed "WHO DARES APPROACH US AT TERMINAL VELOCITY" and then shulk appeared and bounced off of angry vegetas forehead and angry vegeta screamed "WHO DARES" and shulk made a kawaii symbol and he said "aloha my man" and angry vegeta screamed "YOU NIGGER DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM" and shulk said "you are vegeta, lastborn fo the niggerlord kkk" and angry vegeta roared like an angry ass babboon "YES THATS RIGHT BUT DO YOU THINK YOU CAN OPPOSE E" and shulk said "i dont have to. were on the same team, mate... youre talking to..." and shulk put on his shades and took out his monado, excpet this was no regular monado... this was a special monado that instead of doing extra damage to robots, did extra damage... TO NIGGERSSS! "I AM SHULK, FIRSTBORN OF THE NIGGERLORD KKK" and angry vegeta screamed "I GUESS THAT MAKES US THE ALPHA AND OMEGA OF THE NIGGERLORD KKK NOW WEVE GOT A NIGGER SANTA TO STOP BEFORE HE RUINS CHRISTMAS BY BURNING THE IMAGE OF A BLACK SANTA INTO MILLIONS OF CHILDRENS' LIVES" and shulk said "roger, mate" and then all of a sudden shulk saw a vision and it was angry vegeta eating an apple and dying and shulk said "HOLD ON THERE, ROGER" and angry vegeta was picking up an apple and shulk sliced the apple in half revealing htat it was filled with a vial labeled "instant death poison" and angry vegeta wiped sweat from his forehead and said "HOLY SHIT THANKS FOR SAIVNG ME FROM BEING POISONED BY THIS DELICIOUSL OOKING APPLE I FOUND ON THE GROUND HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW" and shulk said "i can see the future" and angry vegeta screamde "THATS FUCKING OP AS HELL WHATS MY POWER" and shulk said "you can see the past" and angry vegeta screamde "THATS FUCKING BULLSHIT" and shulk said "well you can also destroy time, but still" and angry vegeta screamed "ALRIGHT THATS BETTER HOLD ON IM GOING TO TRY" and he reached out his palm and thought in his mind "ALRIGHT I NEED TO DESTROY SOME NIGGER TIME" and then the air in front of him exploded revealing a grey orb of absolute dead stillness and he threw the poison vial into it and it froze midair and he was about to reach his hand into it but then shulk pulled his hand out of the way and he screamed "are you fucking retarded mate? once you put your hand into an anti-time zone youll have to amputate it because youll no longer be able tom ove it" and angry vegeta screamde "GOOD I WAS... TESTING YOUR KNOWLEDGE... OF TIME"

and sshulk said "sure thing... you nigger" and then angry vegeta scremade "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A NIGGER YOU PIECE OF SHIT" and prehistoric mario said "ladies... calm your tits"

meanwhile, 3000 years ago...

the nigger invasion of aryania was commencing in full power. ALL OF A SUDDEN king dedede ran into the room and he screamde "OH MY GOD ITS OVER ITS ALL FUCKING OVER" and wario said "dude whats wrong" and king dedede was weeping and he siad "there is no more hot pockets" and wario said "what" and king dedede screamde 'THERE IS NO MORE HOT POCKETS lal my life i sat in my moms basement and i ate hot pockets. i hate hot pockets. now theyre no more hot pockets." and wario said "thats too bad my man. be like me, dirnk beer to become a storng brawling man" and king dedede screamde "ITS TOO LATE I DONT HAVE NEOUGH TIME TO BUILD AN ADDICTION TO THE TOLERANCE OF ALCHOHOL THE NIGGERS HAVE HERE" and then wario said "what" and then a rain fo ten thousand nigger santa clones appeared in the sky and htye were fat and they blocked out the sun and as they impacted into buildigns they exploded in gassy clouds of vomit and diarrhea and mcfuckin burgers and mcfuckin was the nigger jew resteraunt of the time, ind of like mcdonalds is now, yous hould eat at burger king instead, they make a good burger. skyscrapers were falling everywhere, it was very sad. anyway, wario screamed "WHAT IN THE FUCK" and white santa said "its all over. there is no more memes left" and thomas the little engine who could chuggad up to white santa and said "we still have doge, and skyrim retard guards" and white santa slapped thomas in his bitch face and he screamde "THOSE ARE NOT TRUE EMES GET THAT DISGUSTING SHIT OUT OF MY FAVE" and thomas screamde "D-daddy?!" and then white santa said "im sorry thomas, just... let the memes die, as we die... dont try to resort to the shittiest memes ever" and bayonetta said "speak for yourselves. im out of here" so she warped into purgatorio and serina said "god damn it i-i knew that fucking bitch would bail eventually! w-why do i even bother, we never even completed the tits potion" but then all of a sudden a little aryan man burst into the room and he screamde "MISS SERINA" and serina screamed "WHAT" and the aryan said "WE HAVE COMPLETED THE TITS POTION" and serina said "well fucking give it to me alraedy! jeez!" and then he gave her the potion and she drank it and her tits expanded until they were basketball sized and serina screamed "YES! FINALYY! that bitch bayonetta can suck it! now I AM THE SIZE QUEEN AND SHE IS THE BETA BITCH" so serina also went to prgatorio, she learned it because the tits potion had the side effect of giving her mutant powers and making her into a mary sue super hero aka a "sueper hero" and then ringabel said "well fuck i didnt even get to learn my memories" and then king dedede screamde "WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT YOUR RETARD EMORIES I DONT EVEN REMEMBER A WHAT" and then he ran out the window and screamed and he puffjumped into the distance before a nigger santa was catapulted towards him, exploding and sending him fallign towards the ground, blood pouring from the hole left in his stomache by the exploding fat, ultra obese nigger santa clone that had been mass produced by the joint jew/nigger combined alliance of "david the spearchuckers" nation. and wario watched on and he facepalmed and said "that fucking moron, everyone knows you dont fucking try to fly away during a nigger asnta assault..." and then wario started digging through the concrete floor which was very easy because he was so strong because he always drank his morning beers and htey gave him lots of carbohydrates and he dug through the floors at lightning speed and wario screamde "ITS-A ME! DIGGING MAN! HERE TO DIG MY WAY TO FREEDOM" so he started digging through the ground but he had no idea which way he was going to dig so he accidentally dug himself right into israel and a bunch of jews started screaming "ALLAHU SHEKELS" and then a thousand nigger santas were thrown at him and he was completely obliterated and goku was at the top of aryania command and he facepalmed and he said "borthers and sisters of the council of 10, today we witness the death of a nation. now it is very few of us, only me, ringabel, white santa, thomas the dank engine, and... holy fuck, we're a council of 4 now... this is fucking sad." and white santa said "dont worry, our legacy will live on... in the new aryan master race... i am sure that 3000 years from now the world will be controlled by aryans..." and goku said "maybe mario can pull a few strings since he went ot the future or whatever. wait. why the fuck dont we use the time machine and escape too" and thomas the meme engine screamde "EPIC FAIL" and then he died, rabies pouring out of his mouth and white santa screamde "QUICK! TO THE TIME ACHINE" but ten nigger santas hit the base of the giant skyscraper that was aryania command tower and the aryania command tower started fallign down to the ground and goku screamed "OH GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, FUCKING HELL WHY THE FUCK DIDNT WE THINK OF USING THE TIME ACHINE, FUCKING HELL" and ben 10 watched and tried to catch the skyscraper to stop it from falling but it was too late. ben 10 may have been the big alien, but the big alien was even slower than regular alien, which is very slow already. big alien ben cried. then a nigger santa hit him in the face, melting his brain off, and big alien ben 10 died, crashing backwards into the kingdom of aryania and helping to destroy it. white santa, goku and ringabel all died as the skyscraper fell into the ground. and thus aryanias fate was sealed... but the genes lived on because the gene probes had been disperesed, letting the gene mist add ap ure dormant gene of aryanism and niggerlodism into every man in the world... eventually the aryans and niggerlords would resurface... a new aryan race would arise.

meanwhile prehistoric waluijew, the true form of prehistoric waluigi, who was actually a dindu allahu akbar clone, walked into the wreckage of the city. as he smelled the wreckage he said "so many good shekels lost. i could have milked these silly blonde men in an investment scam. too bad. our new nation will ensure all wealth comes to me, and the other jewish elite" but then all of a sudden donkey kong, king of the nigger forces, started ballistically raping prehistoric waluijew fatally. it was too late. the jews had made the nigger nation too powerful, and now that the niggers' main enemy had been defeated, the aryans compeltely gorund into dust, they turned on eachother and on the jews, their primal intelligence taking true form, turning the entire world into a swirling ball of 10 billion raping and murdering niggers... causing all the technology the aryans had created, all the planes, holograms, virtual reality, etc, to be destroyed and groudn into dust, causing humanity to need to start again from new once the niggers died out and the few remaining whites were able to create a new paradise... the birth of the pokeworld.

and so... israel fell. adn so did the black people because they raped eachotehr and infected all of eachotehr with hiv, killing all black people. meanwhile big booty bayonetta and serina were in purgatorio, and serina was asying "YEAH YOURE SO FUCKING JEALOUS I HAVE BIGGER TITS THAN YOU EVER WILL" and big booty bayonetta screamed "you bitch! i bet you even made spare copies of the tits potion in case it didnt work, didnt you?!" and serina said "of course! what k-kind of fool do you think i am!" and bayonetta winked and said "wonderful, brb" and then she went into the real world, but then an arrow pierced her heart and she died. then serina said "oh fuck damn it i bet shes going to come back in a few fucking minutes with huge tits like mine. good thing i didnt drink all my potion..." so she drank more potion and her tits became as bi as whales. and she died.

and so all of the council of 10, except prehistoric mario, was dead. and the great kingdom of aryania was dead too, and israel was ead too, and eventually the niggers died too. and then the world prospered in 3000 years of pokeworld. pokemon started existing because niggers started to rape animals when the nigger population started to die of hiv creating hideous hybrids called pokemon, and eventually the pokemon gained super powers. its true... in sinnoh they even have books that talk about the time... when people and pokemon used to marry. this is that backstory. this is canon. ask miiyamotocross

oh yeah, cat luigi got raped by a pitbull, and then he died of rabies mixed with gay dog HIV. meow, too bad you turned out to be a pussy after all... i had such high hopes for you, cat pussy luigi. even if youw ere ftm... and a deep character with many shapes and needless diversity minority issues, i thought you might have a chance... you mightve been the next... waluigi... the next... duke nukem... even the next protagonist. but no, instead you turned back to your feminine ways and died like the woman you tried to escape... turns out the woman was all you ever were, your lie of being a man was just that. i was a fool to ever consider you a man, female cat luigi... i no longer acknowledge that you are ftm. you are a woman who cut her tits off, and you died in rest in piss.

so meanwhile, back in the presence, shulk and angry vegeta and prehistoic mario had created an ultimate triad and a trinity of power, so they used their combined aryan and niggerlord powers to create a teleport and they teleported themselves out of hell and into the world... of pokeworld. and mario looked behind him as he was walking down route 107, the so called home of the race war, with q following behind him, when all of a sudden spacekin waluijew appeared and he screamed "SHEKELS! i demand your shekels, mario! you ant save yourself now" and mario said "will you fuck off you piece of shit i thought we had a truce" and spacekin waluijew screamed "YOURE FUCKING WITH FIRE ahahahahahahah im jut kidding man id oubt you have neough shekels anyway youre poor as tits man" and this was true. mario had spent all his cash on potions. too bad potions ewre aboslutely fucking useless and waluijew screamde "i bet you spent all your money on potions... too abd. im spacekin. i have business to settle. chaos control" but just as he was about to chaos control prehistoric mario, angry vegeta, and shulk all appeared in the air above him and landed on him, crushing him into the ground and spacekin waluijew got crushed into the ground and he screamde "I-I WAS... SPACEKIN... ANYWAY" and mario asid "dude youre edgy as hell also didnt two of you guys fucking die" and then prehistoric mario brushed himself off and he said "i got better"" and angry vegeta screamde "DAD... IM HERE TO TELL YOU YOURE A FAGGOT AND IM GOING TO RAPE YOUR ASS" and hideyoshi said "n-no! i mean, y-yes! do it, my daddy husbandu is a trap goddess who always ocnsents to every rape hes ever had! right, mario!" and mario asid "woah, back up there, my beautiful bitch waifu, just because i suck a bit of dick now and then and am an absolute faggot and piece of shit doesnt mean im a trap boy like you." and hideyoshi blushed heavily and said "o-oh... im sorry... i assumed oyu were like me, a slutty bitch boy..." and mario said "no, i am your manly gay husbandu who loves penis. i lift wights so you dont have to, even if those weights are meaty 60" aryan penii" and then prehitoric mario said "this is fucking embarrassing are you the most retarded version fo me possible" and mario asid "hey, hold up man, im heavily detailed, i have backstory, more than any other version of me, im ean ive gone through like fucking 3 universes already oyure fucking retarded if you think theres any mario mroe detailed than me. i have more character development in my fucking FORESKIN than you do in your entire body... PREHISTORIC ARIO!" and mario asid "alright whatever faggot, im here to kill jews and niggers, not argue with myeslf" and shulk said "too late for that, mate, look, the ultimate nigger is here!" and it was the black man... potal dude

then postal dude said "hold on... i'm not black." and then mario said "youve got a black heart" and postal dude said "black as ash" and then he peed in marios face but mario sidestepped and angry vegeta screamde in angry and he said "YOU MISS ME, POSTAL RUDE?!" and postal dude screamed "postal rude, huh? you learn your insults... from APE ACADEMY?!" adn then angry vegeta screamed "YES" and then he punched him in the face and then postal dude took out a cat asshole shotgun and shot a cat into angry vegetas face and angry vegeta was allergic so he started sneezing and potal dude shot another one into angry vegetas mouth and angry vegeta absorbed the cats poewr and became... angry cat vegeta... the ultimate pussy... and mario said "my son has become a cat... it is a dark circle" and prehistoric mario said "destiny has come around again... tis sad to see the dangers you faced to engulf your son." and mario said "yes. did you have any cat people in your llife " and prehistoric mario said "only cat luigi. he was retarded and ftm" and amrio said "then why did you say he you piece of shit? trannies arent real" and then prehistoric mario said "oh, yeah, iw as just doing ti because i assumed hed eventually be useful. too bad, il earned far too late tranneis and sjws are good for nothing and deserve only to be sacrificed to the braindead rapist minorities they worship" and then marios aid "amen. i like you, my man" and prehistoric mario said "you may be a massive occkguzzling faggot, but i have to agree" and then mario slipped a hand into prehistoric marios pants and prehistoric mario said "mario... this is... you're me, it's so wrong" and mario said "it's so right" and mario pushed prehistoric mario onto the ground and started grinding against him and prehitoric mario said "fuck me, you nigger" and then mario had anal sex with prehistoric mario, hARDDDDDDD and then shulk said "honestly were embarrassments to fucking aryans" and angry cat vegeta screamde in anger and punched postal dude in the face again but postal dude used a health pak thing and he said "i smoke the magic dope and get all better. to obad you dont have magic bongs" and angry space vegeta screamed "MAGIC BONG WHY THE FUCK WOULD I NEED A FUCKING AGIC BONG I HAVE A MAGIC. FUCKING. DONG" and a loud whirring noise started playing in his pants and his chainsaw penis ripped through hsi chainmail and cut postal dude in half and postal dude said "nice" and then got up and walked up, using his arms to hold his two halves together, soking health bongs to keep himself alive, adn then angry cat vegeta said "AIGHT YOU BLONDE BRITBONG FAGGOT I THINK WERE LITERALLY FUCKED WE ARE THE SHITTIET ARYANS EVER HOW DID WE BECOME NIGGERLORDS" and shulk said "i guess we dont need to be good aryans to be niggerlords and aryans... we only need to hate niggers." and mario, who was "balls depe" in prehistoric mario's... caveman house said "amen." and angry cat vegeta looked and averted his eyes instantly and he said "OH AN WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT... JUST... GOD, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAt... WHY, AN, THATS FUCKING AWFUL, I DONT WANT TO SEE THAT FUCKING SHIT, GOD DAMN IT AN, FUCK... EW" adn then amrio said "want to make it a threesome/" and then angry cat vegeta screamed "IM YOUR FUCKING SON YOU PIECE OF SHIT OH MY GOD" and mario said "what can i say? im into incest more than im into selfcest" and shulk said "aight im going to go slash a nigger" so he started walkign down the street making chicken noises singing "AIGHT IM A PIECE OF HEN YOU CAN LICK MY EGG CHUTE AND DEGENERATE ME" and niggers started pouring towards him in hordes and shulks aid "fuck, what have the aryans of this time been doing?!" but they were all in space, playing cookie clicker to defeat the ultimate nemesis, nigger shrek. but only shrek could defeat nigger shrek. its a rule. the doppleganger of the protaognist can only be bested by the protagonist himself... but wait

SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME... oh my god... its shrek

hes flying on his magic DONKEH... hes here to defeat nigger shrek... and save the world... even thoguh thereso nly like 3 days until it blows up... will nigger shrek die finally?! and all the aryans played cookie clicker as hard as htey could, mashign their buttons with fury, cookie clicking to ultimate destiny... nigger shrek was getting incacipated by all the cookie clicking and shrek took out hsi blade, which eh called "exaredemption genesis II" and shrek said "tHIS IS MY SWAMP" and nigger shrek screamde "THIS IS MY WATERMELON" and they fought... hard.

so shulks liced up some niggers. aight. thats the end of that.

"shave me" edguy in his song about pubic hair


	182. Chapter 181

MAROOO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTYI PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN TOUCH MY POCKET BALLS  
>INTERINTERMISSION 2: NIGGER SANTA: MALL GOD<p>

CHAPTER 181: THE ARYANS PLAY COOKIE CLICKER IN SPACe... CAN SHREK RELEASE THERI POWER... BY DEFEATING NIGGER SHREK... WHAT IS NIGGER SHREKS GOALS IN LIFE... WHAT IS SHREKS GOALS IN LIFE... is it to fight?

so then shrek rusehd throguh sapce towards hsi adversary, NIGGER SHREK, holding his sword... EXAREDEMPTION GENESIS 3... the utliamte blade... the shrek meme sword that would create a redempted genesis of nigger shrek destruction... nigger shrek looked on in horror... he was being fully incacipated by the power of COOKIE CLICKER because all of the aryans of the world, all 20 of them, were playing cookie lcicker ot trap nigger shrek in a paralyze field... for 1000 years the aryans had incacipated nigger shrek to keep his auitsm nigger pen is from fucking hte world... but unfortunately... while they were incacipating nigger shrek.. a new thread arose

it was big muhammed... the ultiamte prophet... he flew up to the planet and stuck his massive islam penis into the world, corrupting the pokeworld with islam, overwheleming the world as his semen, which was billions of muslims, overwhelemd the world, whille the sjws and niggers welcomed the islam with open arms because 'tolerance'... it was the end... our god prophet muhammed was fucking the world... mario looked up into the sky as he saw the giant ultragod muhammed thrusitng into the planet called peokeworld and mario said "waht the literal fuck is this shit" and q said "i say" and then prehitoric mario said "good lord... were too late... the successor to the nigger plague has come... 10 billion raping, killing niggers have been replaced with the more violent, more organized islamic allah state... 20 billion sememe muslims being shot out of the massive cock of god muhammed... are we screwed" and shulk said "there is always hope so long as there is a single white man to kill the muslim hordes" and prehistoric mario said "i thought youw ere off killing niggers" and shulk said "im done. i reconfigured my monado to do extra damage to apes" and then prehistoric mario said "well memed my /pol/ friend" so then mario took out his katana and prehistoric mario took out his aveman word and q said "i say, chap" and prehistoric mario put on some stone shades and saido "its ironic" and then angry vegeta screamed "REAL MEN DONT NEED WEAPONS" and then they fought the muslims that were flying out of god muhammeds huge penis as it rammed into the planet pokeworld, imrpregnating its womb with armageddon.. the last itmes... and anyway our heroes foguth and killed a lot of them

then nigger shrek screamed "SOMEBODY ONCE SAID THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME... it is too late for you you have been rolled this time my aryan friends. muhammed has raped your planet" and all the aryans screamed in awe and their cookie clicker powers evaporated and nigger shrek was free and nigger shrek was 1000 feet tall now that he wasnt being compressed by cookie clicker powers and nigger shrek screamed "regular shrek you are no match for me" and shrek said "i am not regular shrek. i am... shrek mouth" and nigger santa screamed "SHREK OUTH is it too" and shrek mouth said "somebody once told me the world was going to roll me" and nigger shrek said "i aint the smartest fool in the shed" and shrek mouth said "your smash mouth is weak, feel the power of shrek MOUTH I AINT THE SMARTEST TOOL IN THE SHED" and nigger shrek screamed "SE WAS LOOKING AT MY BUM WITH HER FINGER AND HER THUMB IN THE SHADE OF AN HELL ON MY FOREHEAD" and shrek mouth said "you are weak my friend. well memed in hell." and then shrek mouth flew towards nigger shrek and burst through nigger shreks stomache and nigger shrek started bleeding profusely and nigger shrek screamed "YOU THINK YOU CAN BE AT ME SO EASILY?! I AM 1000 FEET TALL I HAVE TWENTY COPIES OF EACH ORGANS" and shrek mouth said "that just means im going to have to do that 19 more times" and then nigger shrek said "you will die before that i have a huge laser" and shrek mouth said "i will defeat you" and defeat you by SMASH OUTH started playing and shrek mouth said "to bad youre about to face the power of shrek mouth and my absurdly thin chin strip" and then nigger shrek said "i have a laser" and then he opened his mouth and a giant skyscraper sized beam flew out of his mouth but shrek mouth dodged it easily and then regular shrek from the pokeworld appeared and he screamed "WHAT AEERE YAH DOIN IN MAH SWAUMP" and donkeh said "hey shrek" and shrek said "AUGHHGHgHGHGHG" and saliva started flying out of his mouth and he picked up shrek mouth and shrek mouth put hsi arms agaisnt hsi chest and huffed and said "man somebody told me the world was gonna roll me" and shrek screamed "AND YEH AEINT THAGH SMAHTEST TOOL IN THUH SHED LADIE" and then shrek mouth said "personally i prefer my version" and then shrek threw shrek mouth into nigger shreks mouth and nigger shrek shto the laser and shrek mouth exploded blowing up ngiger shrek... nigger shrek was dead and shrek said "now to fight ap lanet fucker" but god muhammed was the final boss and super tough.

so our heroes were fighting a lot of muslims, except for hideyoshi, who wanted to have se with the muslims but mario didnt let him, because mario wasnt a cuck. well he kind of was but he wasnt that much of a cuck. he w asnt lettin anyone rape his trap wife before he did. and then 20 aryans fell down to the ground and one fo them was neo king dedede and he screadmed "I AM THE LAST OF THE NIGGELRORD NATION ONWARDS APPROACH THE USLIM" and then mario said "no man i need to get like... 26 more badges or something" and king dedede screamde "ARISE" and then his 20 nondescript niggerllord friends (i havent decided yet) and king dedede with a massive sohut knocked over ten thousand muslims in one go and mario said "aight time to go get a badge" so they continued down route 107 and then prehistoric mario said "mario... you cant get a badget yet" and mario said 'why the fuck not" and prehitoric mario said "this is an intermission. we have to defeat nigger santa" and mario said "why" and prehistoric mario said "because he ate the next town" and mario said "he ate the next otwn what the fuck kind of nigger shit is that wasnt it blown up" and prehistoric mario said "he used nigger time pwoers to absorb it and reprocess it into a restored kingdom and then he ate it to turn it into mall if you dont hurry now the whole world will become a mall and he is the mall god" and mario said "if he is the mall god, then i am... paul fart... mall cop" and then q said "lovely" and then shulk said "look out!" and he had a time vision and he kicked mario in the ass and a meteor flew through where he was standing an it was... a nigger elf... nigger santa link... and nigger santa link said "ho ho ho i come courtesy of the mall god" and mario said "you can shove your courtesy up your as and drink it you dick nigger" and link said "Woah... hey man im not trying to be edgy here" and then amrio said "why the fuck can you talk anyway" and nigger santa linnk siad "mnigger anta cured me" and mario said "obviously a mistake. lets ifght" so mario stabbed nigger santa link and he dided nad mario said "aight that was easy."

"you sure are unlucky to have run into someone as trong as me" - yougnster kenny


	183. Chapter 182

MARIO ADN THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUESt

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN TOcuH MY POCKET BALLS  
>INTERINTERMISSION 2: NIGGER SANTA: MALL GOD<p>

CHAPTER 182: WEW LAD WEVE COME A LONG WAY HAVENT WE? TOO BAAD. NIGGER SANTA WILL DO THE THING.

you sat at your computer as you read this piece of shit fiction. then all of a sudden you saw santas huge arm come out of the fiction screen. but it was no reguilar santa, it was nigger asntta, who is the aboslute mall god and king of the universe, especially the mall univers,e which you being an american cuckold live in, because america is sthe mall land, consumer land. anyway you were just minding your own business and now this shit had to happen and it had to happen to YOU, why couldnt it happen to anybody else? because you arae a faggot... mind blower? huh?

you looed around at all your surroundings and then you realized... you were int he pokeworld. unfortuantley as a fat sack of homosexual shit you were completely unprepared for the dangers of this world, namely muslims, who were bieng released in the form of sperm from god muhammeds giant penis as he reammed it into the planet. with every errant thrust you felt the world shaking as god muhammed spilled his seed into the bowels of the pokeworld. it was truly the end of days, the end of days at the hand of god muhammed, who is the most final of all bosses. you quvered anad shook and shook anad cried for your mother, who is dead because you were ana orphan, however then you felt a strong hand on your shoulder... you looked back and it was the arya face of the beautiful man, the glorious man, with the sharp pointy edgem oustahce and the nazi symbol on his nintendo cap... it was mario. and his friend, prehistoric mario, and his bro, q, and shulk, who is some guy, and angry vegeta, whop punched you in the face and screamde "OH GREAT LOOK AN ORPHAN NECKBEARD" and mario said 'dont judge him hes just a lonely faggot who wants the feels but cant get a girlfriend because hes busy reading my story" and then you said "oh my god yes can i suck your dick mario" and mario said "yes" so you gave mario a STRONG, beautiful blowjbo as you sucked all of the semen out of his manly pipewrench. you looked upon your life anad choices and realized you were below ben-tier. this is the point in life you had descended to. what a sad point in life. you looked into marios eyes and hel ooked into yours and you realized right then that you were an absolute faggot, since you could see the faggot in marios eyes and you realized that by suckign the dick fo a faggot you were below faggot tier as sucking ones dick is the ultimate form of submission to that person adn permanently puts you below that perosn on the status ladder of life. too bad... you lost.

so amrio aid ""holy shit stop monologuing and fucking finish me" and you did, becuase you were and are a massive beta slut who sucks lots of dick, and loves it. or you would but youre too unattractive to get any dick, so you resort to failing at autofellatio because youre a fat obeses sack of fucking anal vomit who listens to metal to drown all his woes away. TOO BAD. youll never be loved by anybody, youre just another attention whore who posts selfies on /b/ and cries when people tell you to shave. and you have a friend who has sex with lots of women, and you sometimes wish "wow what if i wa an alpha" but you are a complete faggot. ytheo nly reazon mario let your hideous turkey goblin mouth onto his penis was because, as a fellow neckbeard, spiritually, though eh was aryna, he pitied your bitch ass, but your ass was too disgusting so he let oyu suck his dick. you were grateuflfor thsi extreme act of kindness, after finishing your delicious breakfast out of wedlock, you said "when can i be like you mario" and mario said "never, but you can be like insani" and insani appeared behind you and you said "oh hi its mlpfutaman, what an absolute faggot" and insani said "thats okay but im going to rape you" and you said "no thats too far" and insani said "mario i will rape you someday but first i will probe my anal skills by fucking this hideous neckbeard in front of you. imagine this is you" and isnani took out his tiny 4 inch appleseed jerkey bunny and he said "its time" and it was indeed time, and then you got raped and you enjoyedi t hard, just as he did it to you... hard. it was really great, or so you thought, because oyu weer an anal virgin so he seemed to be 4 inches of heavne, when really insani was just another beta faggot, completely unordinary. when finally you would get dped by grandaddy arnold swarthynigger you would realize waht a penis feels like, evne if it was an old flabby penis, and you would asy"all this time i thought insani was an alpha... when i tturns out he was a beta just like me" but he was far higher than you will ever be

then after that HOT rape was over, you stood up and redresed and mario said "i give it a 3 out of 10" and insani said "oh my god its because im bishouden isnt it" and mario said "no its because youre a whiny faggot" and insani said "thats what everyone says but i know the truth im so pretty with my 3 inch beard and my perfect punk goddess sized penis ( ihavent found her yet, she is the only women besides man i would be okay having sex with) that everyone is jealous and calls me ugly to displace their own feelings of exctreme self condensation and hatred, theyre ugly and im bishouden, lets face it, i just wihs they wouldnt all fucking make ufn of me for their own ugliness when THEY are the ugly faggots ic an be your lavatory love machine mario please just give me a chance i will be everything you want in a man just let me stick it in your poop chute" and mario said "no your idaho vegetable rat isnt going anywhere near my fucking ass you piece of shit my ass is reserved for REAL men, like...duke nukem" andd mario jumped into the air and siad "lets-a go" and insani said "hold on you cant stop me" and you said "guys nigger santa pulled me into your dimension" and mario said "who gives a fuck youre a neckbeard" and then you said "i care just because im not as fashionable as you are, aryan0-sama, doesnt mean i dont have feelings, pleasek ill nigger santa" and then mario said "will you help" adn you said "no" becuase youre a pussy faggot and terminally afraid of injury of any sort... too bad pussy faggot and insani said "hey im busy here i dont give a fuck who you are you shitty neckbeard im heere to stick it in marios pooper... because i am bishouden and oyu will be my first man yo uwill be the proof that i too am an alpha male like john cena and arnold swartyhynigger and duke nukem and... ching king chong, taoman," and then taoman appeared and its a shame i cant host images here because then youd be able to see a picture of him and insani said "taoman, my shrimpy chinese friend, kill him" but taomana was a joke character, and he died. too bad, right? no... who gives a fuck man hes a joke character. nobody gives a shit except you, your ignorance is fucking hideous and makes me want t vomit shit butterflies. and then insani said "he was a distractino. now i will rape you" and isnan iran towards maraio and pucnhed him in te face and then he tried ot rape mario. then mario sasid "i wont let you rape me" and insani said "i dont give a fuck whether you let me rape you or not i am the alpha male here the BISHOUDEN alpha male and you are a skinny piece of hipster TRASH SHIT" and mario said "youre as alpha as my FUCKING PENIS" and insani said "your penis must be pretty alpha too bad the rest of you is BETA AS FUCK YOUJ SKINNY LITTLE BITCH" and you said "boys... no fighting" and insani said "shut up bitch" as he punched you in the jaw, dislocating his jaw

then nigger santa appeared and his belly was fat because he had swallowed the next town and mario said "nigger santa you destroyed the next town" and nigger santa absorbed it and digested it and because ultimate nigger santa, the ultimate mall god and nigger santa said "i will destroy you too... watermelons, lol" adn then amrio said "you are a shtity meme and you must be avenged reality must be cleansed of your shitty fucking existence" and you said ""yeah you need to fucking avenge me by fucking nigger santa in the ass he must pay for bringing me to the pokeworld" and mario said ""youre not making me want to h0elp you any more you know" and you said "but why i blew you you owe me a favor  
>and mario said "no you blew me pro boner" and you said "i didnt agree to that" and mario said "too bad. i make the rules here" and you understood how much of a beta bitch you were (and are)<p>

so then nigger santa said "fight me" and then the great god prophet mulhammed threw a giant thrust into the planets core and as he came millions of muslims flew through the sky and nigger santa looked into the ky nd he said ""ah look the new nigger master race has come" and mario said "those are muslims you moronic shithead" and nigger santa said "ythey ar the successors the to the dying nigger race" and mario said "you dumb fuck you have no idea how much of a slave youa re to god muhammed do you" and prehistoric mario said "i thought the jews were behind everything" and amrio said "no... i realize now... it was the muslims and their god, muhammed" and angry vegeta screamde "THIS AKES E EXTREMELY ANGRY I AM GOING TO PUNCH GODM UHAMMEDI N THE DICK" and he flew up to god muhammed and punched him in the dick but rihgt as he punched him god muhamme thrust and angry vegeta went thrusting form the astral shockwaves produced by god muhammeds huge muslim god penis and angry vegeta flew backwardsa nd crashed into the ground and he said "no..." and nigger santa said "this is fucking bullshit" and prehitoric mario said "yeah and you will die" and nigger santa said "yeah... but... i was supposed to be a mall god but instead we have... NIGGER god muhammed and im fucking useless compared to him... i need to become tornger!" so he got on his knees and he prayed to allah and to god muhammed and god muhammed tured his massive arab head and looked upon nigger santas kneeling countenance and he said "Bless and be wary my child" and his eyes glew with the power of ISLAM and a million muslims appeared again and muslims were surrounding our heroes in a huge wave of muslim strength and nigger santa glowed with power as the ultimate cosmic pokeworld power... the power of mall... flooded nigger santas veins and nigger santa said "i understand now... there was no god... there was only me. i am nigger santa... i am the universe, i am allah, i am god muhammed... I AM ETERNAL!" and his huge watermelon sucking mouth opened wide and became a black hole and hideyoshi hung desperately onto amrios shirt and mario and prehistoric mario and angry vegeta and shulk and q all stood as hard as they could trying not to get absorbed into nigger santas mouth and you were holding onto a small tree that was getting rippedo ut of the ground and you started screaming "HLY SHIT HELP ME I DONT WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS" and mario said "you wont" and mario reaahcedo ut his hand and you took it and you said "m-master?" and mario said "be still my boy" and he took out a special syringe and injected you full of bimbo potion, instantly turning you into a buxom booty babe and mario said "much better" and you said "n-no! whats happenign to my body" and mario said "this is your true form you are my beta bitch now. you have earned your keep" and then you said "b-but i was a man..." and mario said "and now you are a buxom bimbo ready to be raped by one and all. be free my man" and you said "noooo... why" and amrios aid "it is your destiny" and as mario and you spoke nigger santa sucked in millions of muslims becoming ultra mall god nigger santa and nigger santa, truly mall god now said "i am the power inside, i am the kingdom of light and dreams... you are bECOME VICTIM OF THE ULTIMATE MALL DESTINY!" and he summoned a giant convenicne store on his hadn and threw it at mario and mario got hit and kncoked back and he used his suepr aryan saiyan powers to stay afloat and not get sucked in but you were released so mario flew over to you and picked you up while groping your massive buxom tits and mario said "i will always save my bimbo girl now that i have transformed you to make oyu truly myown" andyou blushed knowing your destiny now was to be a true beta bitch fucked by anyone and everyone, nwo that mario had transformed you into a sex slave foreve.r.. it made you horny as fuck1!

ultra nigger santa screamde "I AM BECOME PWOER!" and mario said "and soon you are become dead! meat."

"moral of the story i guess /b/ didn't like my inches" - homosuck thread  
>"*poopy horse anus pictures*" - vfan<p> 


	184. Chapter 183

MARIo aND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN TOUCH MY POCKET BALLS  
>INTERINTERMISSION 2: NIGGER SANTA: MALL GOD<p>

chapter 183: does anyone even know hat the fuck is going on anymore? all i fucking know is theres a shrek somewhere, god muhammed is fucking the planet symbolic of islam raping the west, and nigger santa is being a faggot or something. did i do the phone meme yet? hold on, let me do the phone meme

all of a sudden isnanis phone started ringing and he said "hello this is insani" adn a mysterious voice said "hey do you remember my super cool IM WATCHING YOU?" and insani said "who si this" and the voice said "my IM WATCHING YOU is different from regualr IM WATCHING YOU" and insani said "oh its this shit again" and then the voice said "its like my IM WATCHING YOU is in the top percentage of IM WATCHING YOU" and then he said "you know what im saying?" and then he hung up and isnani said "oh look its a mmysterious character whos been watching you for like 50 chapters already... whoop de fucking doo how fucking incredible" and mario said "youre being sarcastic you dont think that its incredible at all" and insani said "thats right. watch it be some minor character nobody gives a fuck..." but he was wrong, it wasnt a minro character who was watching over the eevnets of mario for such a long time already, ever since the original battle in the original story arc when the world was destroyed by nuclear fire... it was... a super major characte.r... but would it be a major miracle or a major disaster?!

then nigger santa screamde "EXCUSE ME HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT YOU ARE DEALING WITH THE ONE TRUE ALL GOD HERE" and insani said "hold on bitch im talking" and mario said "no you fucking arnet" and he stabbed isnani but insani was too bishouden to die. the powers that be, the anime gods, would not allow someone so bishouden to die. because otherwise they would have to create a NEW bishoudude to seduce all the worthless anime fangirls of the world. thats right, anime fangirls are worthless human beings... just like all women.

so then isnani said "mario i hope you udnerstand that i am goign to fuck your ass some day id odnt care if yi have to waste a hundred thousand fucking words to do it i am the ultimate character i have been granted the powers of bishouden by the anime gods that be, the ultiamte powers that be, higher than the global elite, higher than god muhammed, higher than nigger santa" and nigger santa said "hold on nigg-" and insani said "IM NOT DONE TALKING i have been granted the tittle of bishoudude the bishouddude is a legendary shepard to the retardedd worthleess fangirl nations that populate this world, the bisshoudude is the ultiamte being, born of blood and steel, his goal in life is to purify the world and destroy any and all who oppose the way of bishouden... and yet i hate bishouden, so my task as bishoudude is a cruel irony, as is my innaate fear of death and my inability to die, the great beyond clals for me and yet i am both too scared and too bishouden toenter into its cold, edgy embrace... i am desitned to forever be bishouden, i am doomed to have all these fangirls" and one fangirl suddenly materialized next to him andh e warapped his arm around her and he said "i could be firends with this woman, im sure she has many interesting interests, dont you" and she said "yes i like good games like armed and dangerous and i fap to mlp futa, just like you" and insani cried as he squeezed his huge bishouden muscular arm, crushing her in his grip and queezing her to death and as she burst into blood he cried and he said "all these owmen i couild be aboslute bffsies and we coudl gossip about guys and gossip about the latest HOT fetishes... but isntead i am bisohuden, as soon as a woman sees me the good flies out of her and she becomes a beast, enslaved by the druglike qualities of bisohudude...these poor women, all these women... you dont understand mario, i just want to fuck you in the ass. i want to be a true alpha, i want to feel the sweaty enrapturement of mamn anus aroudn my dick, i wnat to feel the incredible power of the manly anus, i want to become one with you mario, i wnat to join you in the eternal homly embrace of spirit mating, i want to become one with your period blood, amrio. i want to impregnate you full of buttbabies and i want to make you MY BITCH" and he snapped his fingers and a woman appeared right next to him, a hot beauty buxom babe and he grabbed her by the face and she moaned in ecstasy at the abuse of the bishoudude and insani crushed her skull in his hands and he said "MY POWER HAVE RUINED THE FEMALE RACe, MAKING THEM MINDLESS SLUTS FOR Y INCREDIBLE BEAUTY, AND MY POWERS HAVE RUIND THE MALE RACE AKING THEM HATE Y BEAUTIFUL BISHOUDEN FACE OUT OF JEALOUSY AND DISGUST... THE POWERS THAT BLESS E HAVE CURSED ME BE YOND EASURE, EVEN THE SWEET EMBRACE OF DEATH IS BEYOJND MY REACH! even thoguh jall thigns shoudl be possible for one of my immenese power level, im instead forcced to susstain myself on mindless hussies and fucking SLUTS and fucking SEX KITTENS and shitty anime girls even the intellectuals become mindless WHORES IN MY PRESENCE because women are animals, more so then men, and the power of bisohuden unleashes the ultimate animal beast inside of them, whiel all men look on my beautiful visage with DISGUST (and thats why vfan hates me, because HES A FUCKING MAN)... all these posssibilities and NONE of them are possible, though i am almost omnipotent i am constantly defeated, destiny both enthrones me and defiles me, i am the fucked and the fucker, i am the blessed and the cursed, i am the billionaire playboy and the starving orphan, i am death and life, i am INSANI AND SNOWY" and mario said "isnt snowy some jewish ghost" and then snowy appeared next to mario and snowy said "no lmao im fucking snowy" and mario said "you look like a faggot, also youre kind of fat" and snowy said "im a gay jew deal w/ it" and mario said "lmao thats literally fucking hilarious how can you be such an unashamed fucking faggot" and snowy saidd "idk" and he punched mario in the face and pissed on his face and hideyoshi said "m-my husbandu daddy is such a great trap goddesss... hes so good at debasement... i wish ic ould be like my trap husbandu osme day" and prehistoric mario facepalmed and said "this is fucking pathetic" and shulk said "yo man look this is getting too autistic even for me. im going to go do a xenoblade and fight god muhammed" and angry vegeta screamed "YEAH ENJOY YOUR FAG PARTY" and angry vegeta,a prehistoric mario, and shulk all left to fight god muhammed and avenge aryania and destroy the muhammed plague before it destroyed all of AMERICA nd q sippsed some tea and said "yeah, chap, look, i'm going to boggle" and insani said "now you see it is only the faggots... and the bishoudude"

and mario said as snowy unleashed a torrent of beta gay jew urine onto his face "hey man look -phbttttt- you fucking spent a thousand words talking about how gay you are and how you want to fuck my hairy man anus thats pretty goddamn gay" and insani said "yeah but im alpha and that makes it okay" and snowy said "nah man youre beta as fuck" and insani said "at least i fucking lift you fat faggot" and snowy said "i dont give a fuck lmao go back to /v/" and insani said "well why dont you go fucking kill yourself you furry faggot" and snowy said "im not a fucking furry" and insani said "yeah but you still fap to mllp futa which makes you worse" and snowy said "no thats you" and insani said "well yeah but youre not getting me here you dont understand my problems" and snowy said "i dont give a fuck about your problems dude i just want to cruise nuts" and insani said "would you shut the fuck up and let me talk you fucking autistic memefaggot people like you are almost as cancerous as the sjws" and snowy said "ok" and then insani said "youre a terrible human being on the inside and out, in fact i think you might be even worse than fucking me and im a bishouden motherfucker who murders hundreds of bishoudenly enslaved fangirls while bitching about sjws and fantasizing about manly mario anus i mean i literally fucking fantasize about marios hairy plumberific man anus thats pretty fucking low, and what im saying is you mayj ust be lower than this becuase youre an edgy coolkid and a gay jew whats worst of all, and an edgy gay jew... who plays splatoon" and snowy said "do i" and insani said "probably i mean youre ind of a faggot no offense" and snowy said "cool" and snowy zipped up his pants and walked up to insani and punched him in the face and insani lay on the ground bleeding out of the mouth and insani said "fuck youre not allowed to punch me" and snowy said "yes i fucking am im a gay jew" and he put one fut down on insanis face and he said "do you ahve any idea what being a gay jew means" and insani said "no" bt isnani was lying and snowy said "it means i have jehovahs holy light" and the big man appeared behind him shining a blinding light and insani looked upon the countenance of god and he died instantly but he was so bishouden that the aniem gods revived him instantly and hordes of cherubim were flying alongside jehovah and jehovah said "hey there my man, snowy" and snowy and jehovah brofisted and snowy put on soem edgy coolkid shades and he said "youre outmatched" and insani said "holy fuck... is this the power of israle" and snowy said "this is the power of the god of the hebrews people" and insani said "thats ufcking retarded" and snowy said "its biblical. hope youre ready for revelations" and jehovah and snowy both moved in sync and did a taunting hand pistol pointing at insani and then rose into the air on incredibly crappy skateboards with leagues of cherubim alongside them and insani looked up and he said "man fuck snowy" and mario said "yeah man" and insani said "can you take a shower man" and mario said "why" and insani said "youre covered in fucking jew pee do you seriously think i want to touch that shit with my dick" and mario said "i thought we were past this you arent fucking me" and insani said "dude are you baiting me right now" and mario said "yes i fucking am" and insani said "well whatever" and nigger santa said "what the fuck do you think youre doing im not just some insignificant side character"

and insani said "yes you fuckign are have you learned nothing from our conversation you are out of our league. all you have is some subsidies you get from god muhammed you are lower than god muhammed and god muhammed is much lower than the true god jehovah, who is personally bestowing his grace upon my personal rival, snowy, you have nothing to compare to us. our god is stronger than your god and you know it" and nigger santa said "i am my own god i am the MALL GOD and this world is my capitalistic shopping paradise" and insani said "prove it" and nigger santa screamde "ALLAHU CAPITALAKBAR" and then a huge tsunami of cheap chinese made christmas decorations started lfowing out of the distance towards insani and insani screams "BISHOUDDUUDUDUDUDUUDUDUDUUDUDUDUDUUDUDUDUDUDU" and then all of a sudden a tsunami made up of squealing fangirls started appearing in the distance flying towards nigger santa and nigger sand insani put their hands up to their foreheads doing the psychic thing kind of like how sollux does it and insani screamed "FEEL THE POWER OF BISHOUDEN" and nigger santa screamed "FEEL THE POWER OF ALLAHU AKBAR MALL GOD" and the two tsunamis of fangirls and chinese made goods collided creating a giant explosion of extreme power and devestation destryoign everythingnearby leaving a huge crater in the ground but nigger santa and insani were unphased and they summoned new tsunamis these several times bigger than the rest and mario said "what the fuck man" and he became super aryan saiyan 10 and grapped his cute trap waifu and flew into space and he said "fucking hell man these idiots are going to destroy the world" and hideyoshi couldnt breathe in space so he died. rip trap waifu.

so mario looekd upon hjis beautifuil trap wife and he screamed "NO HIDEYOSHI MY BEAUTIFUL FUCKING TRAP GODDESS WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE YOU WERE TOO BEAUTIFUL FOR THIS WORLD you were my trap the only person i would ever be able to fuck... the person who would make me feel alpha... the person who would regard me as his alpha even when i was being degraded in so many ways, becuase thayt would just mean i am the alpha beta... the best at degrading... now you are gone, now all my comfort in life is gone, your beautiful trap anus is no more, i will no logner feel the comfort of your warm flat chest or your beautiful face, or your beautiful aged up feminine man penis... you were my fetish,... you were my love" and mario screamde in anger and unlocked a new level ofa ryan as he discovered the true aryan isnide him... or a newer, slightly more truer level of aryan... it was super aryan saiyan 11 mariao... more powerful than before and he screamed in anger and he screamed "INSANI AND NIGGER SANTA YOU KILLED MY TRAP WIFE PREPARE TO DIE" and he flew back to the planet like a fucking meteor crashing through the atmosphere" and hundreds of fangirl tsunamis and chinese consumer goods tsunamis were crashign together sending debris everywhere and mario was flying towards the earth surrounded by a field of aryan energy that increased with his anger and his levels kept jumping through the roof until finally he reached... SUPER ARYAN SAIYAN 20... his power levels were jumping throug hthe toof, despite his beta degeneracy he was becoming the ultiamte alpha... was it true that you couild be aryan and degenerate at the same time? thats what the mario story seems to indicate and yet it goes agaisnt everytihn that the great prophet polhammed had spoken as he spoke through the divinely inspired messageboard known as /pol/... the new bible imageboard... god's word spoken time and itme again by angry neckbeards, old chapters lost to history due to the la ck of an archive, the constnatly updating, ultimate shitposted word of /POL/ GOD... the god of the aryans, the god of teh shit posters, the god of the 4chins, the godo fa ll thigns both lve and dead... even the god of insani, the bishouden beta bitchj... nigger satna looked into the sky and saw mario rocketing towards him nad nigger santa screamde "WHAT THE FCK IS THAT" and his consuemr good tsunami evaporated and insanis fangirl tsunami crashed into him, millions of ravenous fangirls biting and tearing at him, his flesh being devoured by the animalistic bishouden brides summomend y insanis bishouden beauty, hsi radiance truning all women into mindless pirahnas to be wieldedb y his hand and insani screamed "MY FANGIRLS ARE SACRIFICED TO MY OWN GLORY... ALL THESE WOMEN DEGENERATED BY SUPREME BEAUTY, TEMPTED BY THE ULTIMATE TEMPTATION, THE BISHOUDEN BEAUTY OF THE TRUE BISHOUDUDE... ALL THESEL IVES WILL BE LSOT, FOR THEY ARE NO LONGER ANIMALs, THEY ARE MINDLESS HUSSIES LIKE ZOMBIES, BUT THEY WILL BE YOUR DEMISE, NIGGER SANTA! !" and nigger santa screamed "NO GOD MUHAMMED IS ONYM SIDE" nad ijsani screamed "THERE IS NO GOD MUHAMMED THERE IS ONLY FAT UHAMMED" and nigger santa looked into the sky and it was true. god muhammed wasnt even a god... he was just really fat... his muslim warriros were just overgrown sperm cells... degenerate sperm cells bearing hiv genetics... and he could see int he sky shulk, rpehistoric mario, angry vegeta and even q beauting the shit out of ihm as the monado tore through hsi skin and super saiyan energy beams blasted throguh him and hot tea scalded his skin and poisonous doctor pills poisoned his bloodstream giving him genetic diseases and stds and nigger santa said "my religion... its crumbling" and insani said "islam is weak the onyl reason it stands tall against the west is because the west is degenerate and islam is being funded by the global elite but the pokeworld has no global elite. your race never had a change, NIGGER SANTA" and nigger san ta screamed' NO MY DREAMS ALL OF THE THINGS IW ANTED TO DO WITJ MY LIFE I WANTED TO BE THERE TO DESTROY NEOARYANIA" and insani said "the aryans rule this world, you plebian beta bitch" and mario was right near nigger santa as he screamed "VENGEANCE" and his ultra fast comet body flew through nigger santa evaporating him instantly an th blood of nigger santa poured through the air evaporating in the intense heat of his usper aryan saiyan 20 ultiamte power andi nsani said "holy fuck who the fuck are you" and mario said "im mario you daft bitch" and insani said "how did oyu get so much power" and mari oscreamde' you dont need ot know that all you need to know is that you caused the death of my ultimate trap goddess wife, HIDEYOSHI and he will rest in piece and you will rest IN VOMIT PISS" and he drew the star of david on the ground and sprinkled shekels and printed :V faces on the gorund and snowy descended from the heavens in a lgorious white robe surrounded by angels andh e dropped onto the ground and the angels returned to heaven and snowy said "what the fuck do you want" and mario said "were going to kill insani" and snowy said "ok" and then insani screamed and a giant tsunami that was the size of fifty skyscrapers made up of 2 billion fangirls came tumblijgn towards them and the entire planet shook with the force of the fangirl tsunami and the joyous screaming as the fangirls laid eyes upon their idol was deafening and mario screamed "SUPER BISHUBUTTBREAKER BEAM" and then insani started charging up a massive power and snowy casually raised out one of his hands and flipped insani the bird and at the same tiem two massive energy beams flew from mario and snowy and the two energy beams hit the giant 2 billions trong fangirl tsunami evaporating it and casuing fangirls to scatter all across the globe... in peices, blodoy pieces, and it rained blood all across the globe, and insani screamed "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS POWER" and mario said "thsi is the power of MARIO" and snowy said ":V" and insani said "i wont be defeated by you mario, nto before i taste the fruits of your bowels" and mario said "ill let you taste the fruits of my bowels you piece fo shit" and snowy said "yeah same" and they both flashstepped towards insani and kicked him on opposing sides of the head caving his skull in and insani lay ther on the ground gurgling and mario held out his hand to indicate snowy to stop and snowy said "what the fuck do you want" and mario said "its time for him to taste the fruits of my bowels" and with one quick move his clothes were folded up in a neat pile and on a rock nearby and mario was letting out a masive shit all over insani's face and snowy said "dude thats fucking disgusting" but he watched anyway and mario pushed and shoved and groaned as the largest shit he ever took was desposited all over insanis face and insani gurgled in shit adn rest in eternal feces and when mario was done he made sure to wipe up perfectionistly and covered insani in fucking hsitloads of tp, the cost of his germophobia, and mairo said "alls well that ends well" and snowy said "yeah" and then snowy and mario became partners. not sexual partners, jut partners. they would be sexual partners later on in the story. nto now.

then mario and snowy walked off... both ngiger santa and insani were dead... or so they thought... but isnani was lying there gurgling in mixed shit and blood and hsi skull uncaved itself and reformed to become bishouden and he burst out of the sloppy shit pile and his body isntantly cleaned itself because he was the holy bishoudude of hteh eavens destined to ultiamte glory and gracefulness te ultimate cleanliness, the msot amazing human being ever made... and insani looked aorunda nd millions ofm uslims were crawling towards insani and insani said "here to feed off the reamins of the ultiamte bishoudude, huh? too bad for you i am still alive and you are dead" and then isnani glowed with incredible bishouden energy and a million phantom fangirls appeared and insani took ones chin and blew a kiss her way and he said "fight for me, my black angel" and the phnatom fangirls let out banshee screams and fired ghostl asers everywhere tearing through millions of muslims and insan ihad embraced the bishouden and embraced his fangirls... no logner was he fighting a gaisnt the fangirls his bishouden power had allowed him to gain... he was at peace with his bishoududeness and he loved every animalistic she-slut who craved for his massive man organ... every one of them was like an incestual daughter to him... an incestual rape daughter of ultiamte pleasure and beauty... his family harem... he was truly becoming one with the vaginas as he realized the straight man inside him, as he discarded the previous hatred of women due to his traumatized and autocorrupted childhood, now he was truly the ultimate race: he was bisexual, but he was alpha bisexual which means he never receives, always delivers... whcih emans he was so alpha he would punch mario in the balls while he was fucking him in his hairy unwashed plumber ass... he was truly alpha now. he had developed into a true human alpha being. it was beautiful to see insani mature.

SMASH IT STEVE

and then insani said to himself "mario... i will fuck your ass... snowy..." and insani looked into the sky with rage and righteous bishoudude glory in his eyes "i will fuck your life" it was the battle of the two holy warriors: snowy of jehovah, insani fo the anime gods, bishoudude supreme... but what he didnt realizew as another god had risen... the soul of nigger santa, desperate to regain his place as supreme mall god of the owrld, had flown into fat god muhammed and merged with hsi former god, fat muhammed, become astral nigger santa and astral nigger santa screamed "I LIVE" and everyone heard it and shulk looked into the eyes of this new nigger beasst and shulk said "oh shit" and angry vegeta screamde "ARE YOU A FUCKING PSUSY LETS FINISH HIM" and astral ngiger santa screamed "it is YOU who are finished you apthetici ncestual WORM" and he roared and a million cheap commercial chinese goods flowed out fo him destroyign everything in theuir path and shulk was destroyedb y a cheap 1$ plastic santa which lodged itself inside his skull and shulk fell to the ground dead and reyn ran up to his body and screamed "SHULK!" and shulk looked up into reyns eeyes and said "g-get away from me... you nigger faggot" and then he died and reyn said "no... youw ere the keeper of the aryan race" and angry vegeta fell behind reyne nad reyn turned around and ran towards angry vegeta and he screamed "DUND- wait who the fuck are you" and angry vegeta screamed "G-GET AWAY FROM ME... YOU NIGGER FAGGOT" and then he died and reyn said "no... you were... some dude" and then prehistsoric mario fell behind reyn and reyn turned aroujnd and ran to the fallen body and he screamed "MARIO!" and prehistoric mario said "g-get away from me... you nigger faggot" and breathed his last and reyn said "no... you were... the alternate version of the protagonist" and then q fell behind him and reyn turned around and ran to the fallen body and he screamed "Q!" and q said "g-get away from me... you nigger faggot" and he breathed his last and reyn said "no... you were... a tea drinking robot" and then q stood up and kicked reyn out of the way and sipped a cup of tea nad he said "smells like muslims" and astral nigger snata looked down at him and q met his eyes and astral nigger santa screamde "HOW DOD OYU PLAN TO DEFEAT ME YOU WORM" and q said "same way i defeat everyone" and he threw a hot cup of tea at astral santa and it exploded into his eyes and astral ngger santa screamed in agony and when he opened his eyees q was gone and astral nigger santa screamed "you cant hope to defeat me... i am god of this world"

meanwhile mario and snowy were walking down the road and they were silent because they were both edgy coolkids together and allies in fuck insani... the battle of self-inserts was over... mario and snowy had triumphed over insani, the weaker self-insert... the weaker man... the beta bitch who didnt even lift. or did they? they didnt know htati nsani had risen again far more powerful than he ever was before and mario said "where the fuck are we going" and snowy said "idk man" and mairo said "thats fuckign retarded shouldnt we be hunting badges or something" and snowy said "its a fucking intermission, no" and marios aid "why cant we get badges AND have an intermission" and snowy said "then its not an intermission" and mario said "fucking hell man well what are we supposed to do" and snowy didnt answer because snowy was too cool to waste owrds on shitty plebians like mario and then mario said "fine i can play the silent game too" and then he took out his bulky mp3 player and he started playing wesley willis, the masterpiece artist, and his songs iflled the air and the shitty meme lyrics of "ROCK AND ROLL MCDONALDS" filled the air...

ROCK'N'ROLL MCDONALDS  
>ROCK'N'ROLL MCDONALDS<br>ROCK'N'ROLL MCDONALDS  
>ROCK'N'ROLL MCDONALDS<p>

snowy could barely stand the tryhard meme music of the plumber plebian beside him so snowy casually flicked his fingers nad up from above came a giant juke box and he startedp laying heavy jcore ironically because snowy was a TRUE coolkid unlike that tryhard faggot insani who's degenerate and useless and lsistens to fuckign shitty edgy metal like alestorm like a fucking faggot shiteating niggerbabe and mario looked at snowy with fearful eyes because he realized he was in the presence of a master here so he quietly turned off rock'n'roll mcdonalds and listened to the supreme anime glory of snowy's shitty ironic weeb tunes and snowy nodded because this was the right thing to do nad mario had acknowledges his place as the beta coolkid in this place and mario said "so youre jewish huh" and snwoy said "yes" and mario said "you know one time i teamed up with space hitler and i freed the planet of the kongs whcih ahd been degnerat-" and snowy said "idc lol" and mario said "god damn it man you dotn even talk all you do is respond with low effort meme comments like that and snowy said "dude youre edgy as fuck man what do you want me to say" and mario say "if were goign to be travelling partners cant we at least go to the next level" and snowy said "ill show you the next level" and he punched mario in the face and started furiously raping him and mario looked backwards at snowy and he said "god damn it snowy" and snowy did a literal :V face which worked because of his weird fat jewish face. not that theres anything wrong with that. my mom says im supposed to repsect jewish people because theyre gods chosen people

so anyway that was some good rape right there that happened canonically and once it was over they kept walking awkwardly with heavy jrpg anime music playing becasue snowy was the ultimate megaevolution of the ironic coolkid hipster, he was like dave except jewish, and not a gay whiny faggot, i mean he was gay and thus a faggot but he wasnt a faggoty faggot in that he was alpha as fuck and always liftend and woudl give any straight man a run for his money in a heteroseuxality competition bif there was a natural heterosexuality competition that wasnt contorlled by the lgbtqpigfuckers but the fact of the matter is that the lgbtqpigfuckers would bribe thir way into a heterosexuality competition long before it began so that it owuld be proliticially correct and only the most gay people owuld be given awards nad the straight people would be told they're "old; relics of the past" and that no women would ever have sex with them, thus crushign their dreams nad makign them into gays and thus progenitating the legaccy of the lgbtqpigfuckers disease race... the opposite of the true master race, the aryans, the aryans create new aryans by raping women to make babies, the lgbtqpigfuckers create new lgbtqpigfuckers by raping children to traumatize them and by degenerating adult men to make more gay men. the lesbians just happen naturally because women are really gay and really lame and deserve genocide or should i say... vagenocide or should i say... vaginacide.

what am i doing with my life? turns out im making trump president of 2016. vote domald a (a stands for auschwitz if youre a new reader) trump for 2016 so that he can save america and kill all niggers and purge the lgbtqpigfuckers. ntot me though, im not a bad guy, just mildly degenerate. snowys probably in the genocide camp though sinceh es both jewish and gay, sorry snowy. but im not jewish, im white, so even if im a bit of a faggot id probably be safe from the upcoming racial purity initiative that donald trump will create... i hope... either way it is the ultimate destiny for humantiy and if you dont get on board you are a degenerator of humantiy. dont do this for your bullshit personal freedoms, do this for the future of the human race. the human race needs a savior and donald trump si that savior. he will remove the inferior black / muslim genes from the bloodlines and form the 7 year contract with israel that they said would happen in the left behind series of christian shitfictions, which are ethe original "trollfic". the creators are true geniuses and if i recall correctly, one of them looks a bit like spock, from star trek. i like spock. he was logical and alpha. i bet he didnt show it because he was very alpha, but i bet he had a very strong bitchlust and he craved pussy so hard that he raped tons of women and progenitated himself onwards to infinity. i bet the reason tbhey didnt make a new star trek that takes place 100 years after the next generation si that everyone would be spock, because spocks plan to replace all sentient life with pock will have gone into fulfillment. but thats not the spock you have seen so far in this great story, these have been beta spocks who havent been strong enough to realize their true destiny. the one true spock, the one alpha spock, is really rare because all of the spocks are betas, but he is rare like a multi trillion dollar pepe. the one true spock is a glitch in a string of beta vulcans who are absolute failures, the ultimate beta male inverted itn othe ultimate alpha, which is the canon spock from star trek. vote trump for 2016. you deserve it. (aryans) all non-aryans dont deserve the glorious lord aryan leader donald trump, but youll get him anyway because he is a merciful savior. unlike muhammed, who will rape your kids, and especially your daughters, especially if they break shariah law. youc an expect there to be a lot of shariah law soon. hold on im trying to think of a pun for shariah...

uh...

hold on im at a blank here my friends

ok... ive got it... shareyass law. its not perfect, but itll do. anyway, the muslims are going to come and bring sharyass law. the ndonald trump will rise and take control of the military and save america, nuke islam and thus save america. we will enter a 50 year period of ultimate prosperity where not a single person starves because even the neets get jobs writing degenerate poetry like this one, which i entitle "trump is my god and i pledge allegiance to satan"

trump is my god, and boy i love trump  
>i give him soul, body and rump<br>give me a trump, and i praise the lord  
>give me a trump, and i raise my sword<br>trump is my god, he makes me strong  
>trump saves the right, and he rights the wrong<p>

niggers hate trump, like i hate them  
>but who gives a fuck? they're human phlegm<br>lower than shit, shitskins about  
>even while raping they stand up and shout<br>"end all white crime" while raping a whore  
>"kill all the whites, and you save the poor"<br>but poorfags are niggers and go out the door

trump is my god, he'll build a wall  
>and every last mexican shit-ass he'll haul<br>over that wall, back to bean town  
>and all who come back are going down<br>cause trump is a hero, wrestling man  
>even john cena will kick the can<br>cause cena's a meme, and shit one at that  
>but as for the auschwitz, that's where it's at<p>

hebrews hate trump, because he's a goy  
>and even though goy, quite the rich-boy<br>he's rich and he's white and that makes them mad  
>but he gives no fucks cause this baby's rad<br>he'll wrestle the 'conomy back from the kikes  
>and save our society from niggers and dykes<br>he'll bring back white pride, restore kkk  
>and every last shit-eating nigger will pay<br>"fuck donald trump" nobody will say

trump is my god, he'll bring back punk rock  
>he'll can EDM and punch pop in the cock<br>he'll hang justin bieber and shit on black rappers  
>and discard their corpses like used candy wrappers<br>cause trump gives no fucks 'bout white privilege  
>america's white, with hisps on it's edge<br>but he'll cure that plague when he nukes mexico  
>and cures all the beaners in nuclear snow<br>cause he's donald trump and he is for me  
>and he is for you and for white unity<p>

etc. this shit could continue forever... the point is even white neckbeards with no redeemable assets will be given a place in the holy trump kigndom, they will spend their working hours writing osngs of praise for their lord and savior donadl trump, and i will be ing of the neckbeards, writing the best, longest, most praiseful songs of praise. i will also be the best novelist, best historian, and generally best anything artistically. so much so that i will become 'chief of the public trump' which will make me chief of propaganda, and you will lvoe it because i will forcefeed you miles of donald trump propaganda, much like in how by reading this piece of shit fanfic i'm forcefeeding you miles of mario fanfiction. this is jsut practice for my future career as donald trump's chief of propaganda in the new natsoc empire that he is creating. /pol/ was right again, just as it has been right many times before. it turns out aryans are really the master race. it turns out black people are racists and fucking nigger faggots. it turns out women ARE just mindless sluts who need men to lead them when they're hormonal or otherwise. straight white men are the ultimate enemy of the global elite because they are the master rac,e master gender, and master sexuality and once you take out the ultimate human being all you are left is with degenerate underlings who are unagble toa ccomplish anmything of value and society begins to crumble. that is why the global elite are attacking white men. its not because feminsits are retards, or because lgbtqpigfuckers actually DO fuck pigs (which was how HIV originated), its not even because blacks are rapists and criminals... its because the global elite hate white people and want to destroy society, so they want to take out the pillars of society, which are straight white men. all great men have been straight and white andh eterosexual. george washington, thomas gefferson, julius caesar, even platypus or whatever that scholar guy was called... they were all straight white and heterosexual. the greatest countries have been the straightest, whitest, most male ones like europe, america, rome, and a lot of other great white nations. though rome fell eventually because they were a bunch of faggot fucks. but anyway thats because white men evolved separately from blacks, women, and gay people. scientists like to say that there is a thing called evolution, chrisitans like to say that there is a thing called creationism, but they talk in absolutes not realizing that both are true. blacks, women, and lgbtqpigfuckers all evolved from apes while straight white men were created by god, thus they are the divine race and deserve nothing but the seat of ultiamte glory in life and deserve to be leaders forever. america is dying because we alected a shitskin as our president. once we gave up our tradition fo electing the divine man to office and elected a man-ape we doomed america to destruction because apes are not capable of civilized society. have you ever lived in an ape colony? try it for a year you will wunderstand why we must never elect a black person or a woman again. becaues truly women are of the same origins as black people although white women evolved faster and are thus superior to anyone else who isnt a straight white male. straight white males are a species so dominant that they furthered their blood solely by raping the inferior species of women, blacks, etc, even tohugh this may be considered racial mixing their white genes are strong enough that when fucking a white woman they can create a pure child. all hy brids are still apes though.

i can see the world for miles and miles and every single one of those miles is beautiful because every mile is me.

alright... now that you have been culturally enriched... where were we

ah yes

we were with... snowy and mario while they were doing... some shit... and insani and nigger santa were declaring vengeance and whatever the fuck, and shulk and angry vegeta and prehistoric mario were dead (rip)... and it was just another day in the adventure. but where were you in this? yes... you. im sure you forgot that you were as much a player in this spectacular field of glory as anyone else. except you didnt forget, because it was never true. didnt you read the last chamber? mario turned you into a buxom bimbo bitch forever. but what happened after that? ill tell you...

meanwhile, having been forgotten by your alpha master mario completely because you're a useless piece of shit undeserving of any sort of attention even as a bimbo bitch, you got raped by a lot of muslims. a lot. thats pretty much all that happened. nobody was there to protect you so your natural female instincts took over and then you sucked a lot of muslim dick and received the glory of alalh inside your soul while being dp'ed by the soldiers of allah and serving the good cause of islam as the only way a dirty heretic like you could, whcih is to say by abandoning every hole in your body to the power of allah. even the holes you dont yet have, which is to say you were brutally skullfucked until you died. but then after all the battles and after insani revived as a megabadass he saw your crippled form and took pity on you and revived you and he took your chin in his hand and he said "you're that faggot right" and you said "yes but now i am a bimbo bitch and i have become one with many men" and insani said "you will become one with me and only me from now on" and you gazed upon his glorious countenance and cried joys of extreme ecstasy as your master came and reclaimed his property... you thought you were marios propetty but thats just because you hadnt yet been claimed by insani... all along all your life you were waiting for insani to come over and claim you as his own... to make you one with his bitch harem... to find eternal joy with insani culturally enriching you eternally. how could you not realize before? in your manhood you were blinded to his extreme bishouden beauty... now as a buxom bountiful big booty bimbo bitch you were able to make out this bomby bishoudude for what he is: an absolute fucking badass "take me insani" you said and insani said "you will be the greatest bitch of them all, the lowest of all the bitches and yet highest, for the more you're degraded the more special to me you are, these bitches think they love me but they are only entranced by my bishouden beauty and have lost hteir minds, you on the other hand are able to understand my bishouden beauty while retaining... uh... what little brain capacity your bimbofication process left with you. which i guess is slightly better than all my other bitches? i love them though. you will just be special" and you said "i will serve you forever insani" and insani said "i know. now lets get one thing clear" and you said "what" and insani said "if you ever spit i will fucking murder you" and you said "why woudl i want to do that i want all the bishouden i can get i want to savor every ounce of your love i can store within myself" and insani said "i know" and from that point on you were insanis #1 bitch forever... because insani had become one with his bishoudude and had started to grasp at the true fires of being BISHOUDEN AS FUUCUCUCUCUCUCUCK so then you sucked him off and you made sure to swallow because thats what any good bitch who loves her master would do. and you are a good bitch who loves her master. aren't you, my boy?

so then insani marched forward with his army of fangirls, phantom and otherwise, follow him and although 2 billion fangirls had died in his defense he was so bishouden now that he could call fangirls from other dimensions and so he had an infinite suppy of bitches to call hupon and no bitch seeing hte glory of his bishoudenpower would give up the chance to follow this hunk of anime bishouden manliness even if following him meant death and meant the ifres of hell it would be worth it every girl would think... that is because insani has a primal hold over women... the ultimate bishouden power... no man can possibly compete with insani because insani is holder of the ultimate bishouden power descended from the anime gods... the ultimate ability to control women and be anime as fuck... even though he was just a ripoff of balder from bayonetta 2 he had become the most powerful anime to exist... the ultimate self insert of all time... greater than mario even... he was insani, bishouden bastard, and he would fuck mario in the ass IF IT COST HIM HIS LIFE he would not let that hairy piece of ass escape him his destiny was to be balls deep in that fat faggot plumbers pipes clogging his tubes and reversing his psi to INFINTY AND BEYOND UP HIS ANUSSS andi nsani was so badass he decided to compose an epic rap poem

mario, mario, plumber of shit, i dream of heaven and your ass is it  
>i'll flood your bowels with my seed, as anime's decreed<br>i promise you this, that nothing's amiss  
>and my plan to fuck man<br>is coming along with nothing wrong  
>you're fucked, you've sucked<br>too many cocks not mine, don't whine  
>there's no god to save you, there's naught to do<br>cause i am my lord and true to my word  
>every promise i make is one i shan't forsake<br>cause i'm a bishouden bitch and i'm harem rich  
>and i'm a fucking god in this pokeworld so see doom unfurled<br>i'll end your free life when i take you as wife  
>so ready thy anus, and, mario, join us<br>you'll be the top bimbo and and this shit i know  
>the fatter the ass, the better the lass<br>so you'll make a hot bab-

unfortunately as he was writing it all of a sudden fat astral nigger santa slammed the gorund next to him leaving a giant hanprint the size of a small village nadi nsani looked into the sky and he screamde "YOU AGAIN?! i have become one with my true powers as insani, BISHOUDUDE SUPREME!" a nd fat astral nigger santa screamed "you can do nothing i have illed your companions, angry vegeta, shulk, and prehistoric mario! i am nigger santa and i am supreme over all" and insani said "youre fuckign retarded those werent even my companions and besides yo ucouild kill q which means youre weak if you couldnt handle one fucking teadirnking robot oyu wont be able to handle me now that i have gained my ultimate power" and nigger santa screamed "how do you intend to fight me i have become one with godm uhammed and discovered the islam inside my soul" and insani said "Everyone knows god muhammed doesnt exist hes just really fucking fat" and nigger santa screamed "ENOUGH WITH YOU" and insani sadi "ENOUGH WITH YOU! POKE ON!" and then insani transformed... into his fursona... his ultimate bishouden fursona... but who was it...

it was... the king... of 2009 or whenever the fuck... it was... INSANI THE PIKACHU... with a green jacket, a badass brown haircut, a sexy bishouden pikachu face, anthropomorphoic like a MOTHERFUCKER, a giant 10 inch rat penis, two shotguns he dual wielded, and a taste for memes... this was insanis true form and nigger santa screamde "IS THIS ALL YOUVE GOT YOU TRASNFORMED INTO A SHITTY FURSONA? even i can do that" and nigger santa screamed "ILL SHOW YOU WHY THEY CALL ME LONG DONG DONKEY KONG" and insani said "doge on my friend" and you watchedo n as these legends fought and insani said "what the fuck are you doing why arent you blowing me you piece of shit" and you went back to your regular buxom bitch duties and nigger santa morphed into a giant fat astral LONG DONG DONKEY KONG... his dong was as big as he was tall which was really tall... god muhammeds dick was big enough to pierce halfway through the planet but then long dong donkey kong thrust through the planet his dick over twice the size of the pokeworld, going all the way htrough with enough extra room to do it twic.e.. but the pokeworld wasnt as big as earth, it was as big as the sun, which meant long dong donkey kong had a really huge dick, he wasnt even that super big though, just really massive, and then insani said "you think having a long dick makes you stroner than me? it just means i have a bigger target for my bishousaws" adn then he screamed into heaven and two giant swablades appeared on either side of the pokerworld and started buzzing and they started moving downwards and fat astral long dong donkey kong started screaming and insani screamed "THUNDERBOLT!" and two thunderbolts appeared and electrified the two giant sawblades and the sawblades started descending towardsl ong dong donkey kong's huge long dong and long dong donkey kong started making ridiculous ape noises and insani screamed "FACE THE ULTIMATE POWER OF PIKAPIKAPIKA PIKAPIKAPIKA PIKAAAAAA" and the two sawblades sliced through long dong donkey ongs oversized member completely robbing him of his manhood and long dong donkey kong started screaming and roaring in anger and his fursona faded and he became regular nigger santa andi nsani powered down and went back to his regualr bishousona and insani screamed "YOU SEE?! you never had any chance agaisnt me i am fucking king of the game" and fat astral nigger santa screamed ina nger and he said "so you managed to castrate my fursona but we both know our fursonas were underpowered as shit the rela point of the game isnt to flaunt our fursronas its to be the ultimate alpha males nad in that regard i am the true winner here because i am the ultimate BBC nigger ssanta" and insani said "i dont give a fuck. im bishouden and i will fuck marios ass" so they did battle

meanwhile mario and snowy were still walking on the path as snowy blastred his mad shitty jrpg tunes.

then insani punched fat astran nigger santa in the stomache and fat astral nigger santa scremaed in pain and got hurt so bad that he coughed up the ninth town that mario needed to visit... and it appeared right in front of mario and snowy and mario said "yo snowy i think this might be a sign" and snowy said "you fucking think" and mario said "yeah i know its supposed to be an intermission and shit but do you think i coul get the 9th badge anyway im kind of on a tight schedule here" and snowy said "no you dumb fuck we're still in an intermission" and mario said "god damn it"

so then insai flew towards fat astral ngigers anta nad insani screamed "you tohught you could hodl a candle up to my supreme alpha powers but oyu were wrong. you were wrong about a wohle lot of thigns but htis will be your ifnal mistake. you are dead to me and you sare useless to theh universe. the owlrdh as no need for islam. the world never had any need for islam. you and your cancerous religious and even more cancerous race are a disgrace to all of humantiy and to the pokeworld as a whole. you deserve on yl death and i will give oyu the death you so greatly deserve. are you ready to die mister nigger santa?" and fat astral nigger santa said "i am never ready to die but i ama always ready to kill" and insani said "thats too bad for ou. back off bitch, its time for me to kill" and you let go of insani and fell back towards the groudn, in fear for your life you decided to blow air into your massive QQ cup tits and used them as balloons to slow oyur ascent, lettign you float down to the gorund like amotherfukcing cushion. you watched the two alpham ales as they did ultiamte battle, fighting the final fight of the intermission... because no doubt nigger santa woudl die. he was a sub par character... the world was not a mall... the world... was an image board, and insani was the shitposting king

so insani flew through the air like a fucking badass alpha bearded meteor and he flew throigh fat astral nigger santas stomache nad blood started flying through space and insani screamed "YOU CANT EVEN HIT E YOURE SO BIT THAT ITS INCREDIBLY EASY TO DODGE YOuR aTTACKS" and fat astral nigger santa screamed "you fucking moron do you relaly think im so slow" and then he did an ultra quick slash and hit insani... except he only hit an afterimage, hej was so slow that insani was able tos top time, dodge the attack, then go back and forth several million times causing an afterimage to appea and nigger santa screamed "youre too fucking pwoerful how did you get this storng" and insani said "all my life i have been a fool and i have been a withering pile of wasted potential... all this time i have never used the bishouden inside me... the same bishouden that makes so many hot girls love me... but nwo i have mebraced the bishouden and become pne with my inner bishouden spirit quest... now you cant stop me, because i am white, and you are a ngiger. i was created by god, while your f at black ass devolved from fucking SHITCHUCKING CHIMPANIGGERS" and then fat astral santa screamed "YOUVE ISNUTLED MY HERITAGE I WILL KILL YOU" and he started powering up but it was no use. he was a faggot. and faggots all die the same way. they burn i nhell for all eternity for their sins. unless they're good gay goys, then they go to good gay goy heaven.

so then insani started flyign through fat astral nigger satna fillign him with milliosn of tiny holes causing blood to fly everywehre and disintegrating him title by tile until finally he was nothing but strings of flesh loosely connected and all the while nigger santa screaming in agony begging for mercy from the ultimate assault htat he was forced to take theu ltiamte attacks that he couldnt face... this was the power of bishouden... nigger santa knew he could regenerate but... he would have to use his trump card... he would have to use... the nigger spear

so fat astral nigger santa regenerated hismelf instnatly and took out the msot powerful weapon any nigger ever had - the nigger spear... he shrunk down into a form more appropriate to fight insani... he was now nigger tarzan santa... sized down to be the size of a normal human, the ultiamte fusion of niggerized characters... the ultimate spearchucker...wielder of the ultimate spear, the nigger spear of legend... but could he hope to defeat isnani? no because he was A DUMB FUCKING FAGGOT ISNT THIS OBVIOUS WHY ARE YOU ASKING SUCH OBVIOUS GODDAMN QUESTIONS and nigger tarzan santa threw his spear at insani and insani easily dodged it and grabbed it but then the nigger spear exploded in a giant nuclear bomb and nigger santa said "welp that takes care of that" and he turned around to go back to conquering the owrld, a bit depressed that he had to waste the ultiamte nigger weapon, because it was the only thing niggers had ever created and it was actually given to them by the aliesn hwo had visited earth 10 million years ago back before humans had been created. black people were starting to evolve back then but white people had only been created 6000 years ago. so thea liens, depressed at not seeing any intelligent life despite their prophecies predicting the rise of an ultimate aryan race, bestowed their ultiamte gift of technological greatness upon the unworthy ape people, who had no idea what it did and used it to hunt mice, not unlocking its full potential until just now... ten million years of autism...

but then the nuclear bomb smoke blew away nad it was insani... in perfect condition obviousily he hadnt died because he was too bishouden to die. he had used his mastery of bishoudude magic to absorb the nuclear explosion and channel it back itno the nigger spear, restoring it and making it possible for him to throw it back so he threw it back at nigger santa tarzan and nigger tarzan santa turned around and scremaed 'hey what teh fuck" and then the nigger spear exploded, killing nigger tarzan santa forever, because nigger tarzan santa was a huge fucking pussy nigger bitc hwho deserved t, as do all black people. especially ngiger santa because hes a dumb bitch WHO RUINS CHRISTMAS FOR KIDS BY REPLACING THE JOLLY WHITE AN WITH A BLACK MAN LIABLE TO RAPE CHILD ANUS and instead of loving santa claus and growing up with the jolly fat man they grow up with a rapist who theyre forced to sit on the lap of, looking into those big brown nigger rapist eyes, fearing for their lives but being forced to pretend that they trust this black imposter because they ear being punished for racism when all theyre really doing is trying to protect htemselves from rape... is it any wonder so many kids get traumatized now that we have nigger santas all over america raping kids in malls? why would anyone be retarded enough to let their kid sit on a black rapist's lap? every parent knows that all black men are rapists and yet they take the chance time and tiem again JUST becasue they want to be FUCKING POLITICALLY CORRECT and so millions of kids kill themselves because they feel like it was their fault for not being white shamed enough and triggering the nigger santa into raping them... society is breaking down and killing our kids through nigger santas... which si why the ultimate nigger santa's death is such a beautiful thing. in a chain reaction, all across the pokeworld, nigger santas in malls everywehre died, their life forces which were tied to the alpha nigger santa's life force instantly snuffed out. kids everywhere celebrated because now they will never have to fear mall santa rape again

so then insani returned to planet earth and you were waiting for him and you said "m-master! im so glad youre safE" and then he slapped you and he said "of course im safe. im bishouden as fuck. now blow me" and you complied eagerly, eager to serve your purpose as a dumb bimbo bitch... wanting nothing in life but your alpha male... the supreme alpha male... the white race kkk... founder of the kkk... insani. the ultimate man.

and so wraps up... THE GREATEST... no, the worst interintermission ever told... INTERINTERMISSION 2: NIGGER SANTA: MALL GOD

what will happen next? will mario get the 9th badge?

(yes)

"racism is bad"  
>"racists are evil"<br>"racism is bad"  
>"racists are evil"<br>"racism is bad"  
>"racists are evil"<br>"go kill this racist for being evil"  
>"we need to fill our city up with immigrants asap"<br>"racists are delusional"  
>"racists are uneducated"<br>"you need to change the way you think"  
>"we're going to replace sushi with pizza because we're retarded" - xenoblade cunticles x... good game though.<p> 


	185. Chapter 184

mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party quest

intermission 3: you can touch my pocket balls

chapter 184: return to the regular story... for now...b ut the looming threat of the ultimate threat INSANI looms over our two new companions: snowy the gay jew and MARIO our longtime hero friend. will insani get revenge on the faggot who hurt his feelings or will insani be b ested once again? find out in the next chapter of ... MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER smoke weed every day PARTY QUESt... not this oent hough. in this one... marios gonna get a badge. not just any badge though. form the looks of it hes on line to get his fucking GOD DAMN ninth badge and boy oh FUCKING boy it's taken us a while to get here. thats cool though. its always a wild ride with CAPTAIN INSANI STERRING tHE WHEEL

so mario said "hey you dumb jew is the intermission over yet" and snowy said "what the fuck did you call me you piece of shit" and he punched mario in the face and then cracked his nuskcles and he said "yes its fucking over it was in the title lmao" and mario said "that fucking hurt" and snowy said "idgaf" and then amrio and snowy went into the town. and the mysterious stranger was watching, but i'm not going to say who the mysterious stranger is because i'm an asshole. anyway mario and snowy went int othe town that has the 9th badge in it... it was called... 4town... and it was the only good town ever, the town managed by the mysterious god-king "moot" who was a massive fucking faggot just like everyone else in the town and sold himself out to the jews and the fbi like a fucking pussy faggot. also there were muslims everywhereb ecause the muslim palgue hadnt been eradicated even though their god kign nigger santa died and the muslims were raping all the inhabitants of 4town becuase the inhabitants of 4town were a bunch of nigger faggots who were fat as fuck and had neckbeards and had to fucking eat hot pockets that their mom brought down to them and kept warmed up in her massive vagina. it was big enough to make neckbeards, so it was prety big. just like snowy's mom's vagina. unfortunately snowy was a fat gay jew. so mario said "oh god fucking muslims" and snowy said "thats retarded go back to /pol/ muslims are fien" and then a muslim saw snowy and screamed "ALLAHU AKBAR" and stabbed snwoy int he face and snowy died and snowy said "ow fuck" and he died and then the holy light of jehovah appeared above him and snowy revived like a motherfucking badass and snwoy said "whos jews in this town? i am. thats right. i am. i am snowy, god-king of jews' and then snowy lifted out his hands and he said "lmao guess im going to kill some muslims" and he shot out a lot of beams of jew light and all these muslims died excpet for the muslism that were busy raping neckbeards because the neckbeards were weak as fuck and rapeable as hell but the muslims raping htem were in the house and probably werent going to come out in a while because arabs have ridiculous sex drives

god homestuck is fucking cancerous, isnt it? too bad you know exactly whos coming out. IT WAS FAT NIGGER JOHN and fat nigger john smiled his goofy smile and waddled over to mario and snowy because he was even more fat than snowy (which must be really fat if youve seen the selfies) and snowy said "lmao are you going to spend this entire story making fun of me you goddamn butthurt faggot" and yes i fucking will deal w/ it ITS ONLY SELF PARODY STOP TAKING IT SO SERIOUSLY YOU PIECE OF SHIT and snowy said "lmao" and he punched fat nigger john in the face and fat nigger john waddled around on the ground like a fucking landwhale and mario said "god this is fucking ridiculous i mean i know im a bit overweight but you guys really take the cake in the whole landwhale competition" and nigger fat john screamed "h-hey thats awful not ncie of you to say mister" and snowy kicked fat nigger john and said "oh my god shut up" and mario said "this is fucking retarded" so they kept walkign through 4town where everyy house was shaped like weed leaves and they saw the gym in the middle. it was the /b/ type gym where every pokemon was a neckbeard. marios aid "well this'll be fucking easy as shit if all we have to do is beat up neckbeards" and snowy said "yeah same" and then snowy and mario bust through the doors and mario screamed "NOBODY OVE THIS IS A HOLDUP" but the gym was abandoned and mario said "wait what the fuck" and fat nigger john crawled up behind them and he said "it-its me... im the last boss... i am the final... 9th gym holder..." and mario said "alright give me the fucking badge already then" and fat nigger john said "n-no... we have to fight, man" and then mario said "alright i can do that" and snowy said "no hold on hes underprivileged" and mario said "wait why the fuck cant i beat him up whenever i want even though you can" and snowy said "because im snowy" and mario puilled the stick out of his ass and clubbed snowy on the back of the head on it and snowy fell to the ground unconscious and mario said "alright now im going to beat up this nigger" but then snowy rose off the ground and what mario didnt know was that snowy had a much bigger stick up his ass because he was much more angry that mario ever was and snowy said "hey kid" and he pulled up a giant tree stump out of his fat jew ass and mario said "hey what the fuck youre supposed to be unconscious" and snowy said "you cant keep a good jew down" and amrio said "god damn it whot the fuck is responsible for this" and snowy said "my jewish god jehovah" and then nwoy whacked mario with the giant tree club and mario went flying out the doors and crashed into the outer wall of 4town because 4town was surrounded by a giant wall to keep the cancerous neckbeards and shitty memes inside the town

then snowy said "alright its time to get me a badge. i fucking love pokemon" and just as he was reaching for fat nigger mario a new jew appeared... it was... SPACEKIN WALUIJEW and spacekin waluijew with hsi edgy black sonci hair, red eyes, and regular waluigi outfit except it had glowing chaos emeralds and spacekin waluijew screamed "STOP RIGHT THERE, JEW! i am spacekin waluiijew and i am the true jew" and snowy said "who the fuck are you" and dspacekin waluijew said "i just fucking TOLD YOU YOU PSEUDOJEWISH PIECE OF SHIT" and snowy said "yo nobody insults my heritage" and spacekin waluijew screamed "I JUST DID ENCOCKROACHER" and then spackein waluijew glew with energy and screamed "CHAOS CONTROL" and he teleported snowy into the air and snowy said "god damn does he seriously think this is going to happen" and he flicked his fingers and the holy light of his jewish powers created a cloud for him to float safely down to the ground appeared and he floated to the gorund and as he bust into the doors of the gym once more he saw spackein waluijew looting the body of fat nigger waluijew and snowy said "get the fuck off my body you piece of shit" and spacekin waluijew said "you cant fuck with the spacekin" and spacekin waluijew appeared behind snwoy and punched him in the back and spacekin waluijew screamed "I AM THE ULTIMATE SPACEKIN, PART SPACEKIN, PART HEDGEHOG, PART WALuIJEW, AND PART JEWISH MASTER RACE" and snowy said "youre fucking awful. JEHOVAH ON" and then he transformed into uiltra jehovah snowy and holy armor and a host of cherubim appeared and snowy had a badass holy sword and holy armor and he was surrounded by cherubim and snowy said "et tu, brute?" and space kin waluijew started sliding aroudn speeding himself up into battle mode and he said "you cant handle my phaseshift" and snowy said "what the fuck is a phaseshift" and spacekin waluijew said "SHEKEL PHASESHIFT ACTIVATE" and spacekin waluijew threw a ton of pokeshekels into the air and they covered him in glowing energy and he transformed into ultra shekel spacekin waluijew and his fur glowed red and gold and he said "we will see who is the true jew here, you with your religion and me with my shekels" and snowy said "its obviously fucking me oyure just a shitty autistic /b/ parody" and shekel spacekin waluijew screamed "IM SPACEKIN" and he became space and the entirety of the cosmos was before snowy and snowy said "wait what the fuck" and snowy threw his holy sword at shekel spacekin waluijew but the sword wasnt able to harm a fellow jew so shekel spacekin waluijew absorbed the sword and glowed with holy power and he screamed "WE WILL BECOME ONE AND WE WILL BECOME THE ULTIMATE JEW" and hekel spacekin waluijew who was the entirety of the known universe right now absorbed snwoy into himself and snowy said "what the literal fuck this is retarded"

yes thats right snowy this is retarded... this is my revengeo n you for making fun of my autism. you have become defeated by autism. maybe you arent the real snowy but i am spiritually defeating you because in this world of my imagination you are my beta bithc. how does it feel to suck the metaphorical mancock of a goy? good i bet since youre literally a gay jew. too bad i have no mercy on your kind. you will become one with spacekin waluijew.

so then spacekin waluijew finished absorbing snowy and he transformed back into spacekin waluijew except now his eyes glowed yellow with snowys holy power instead of red and he had golden armor below his knees and elbows and he said "alright... spacekin conquers all thigns. even love." and then mario burst through the doors of the gym and spacekin waluijew screamed "MARIO! my old nemesis. too bad for you. i'm spacekin" and he disappeareda nd mario ran up to the body of fat nigger john and he looted it and foudn the 9th badge nad hten spacekin waluijew reappeared and he said "oh god damn it i forgot my fucking badge and LOOK the fucking plumber already has his hands up the nigger's ass what a fucking faggot" and then mairo said "do you think you can get this badge from me?" and spacekin waluijew laughed and said "I'M OTHERFUCKING SPACEKIN THERE IS OTHING I CANNOT DO" and he glowed with mixed edgelord / spacekin / jew / holy jew / waluigi power and all the different powers swirled around him and mario said "too bad niggers dont exist in the real world" adn then fat nigger john disappeared and mario held onto his 9th badge... the 9th badge of the unigger region... and he said "some day i will have all 32 badges and i will save my friend waluigi and i will go back to my original universe but until then YOU ARE MY PASSENGER OF SHIT" and he flew towards mario but then... then insani appeared in front of mario and he kicked mario backwards and mario fell down onto the ground limp and defeated and marrio said "who the fuck" and it was insani and insani... ultimate bishoudude looked at spacekin waluijew and he said "you have abosrbed my old rival snowy. giv him back... or die" and he held out his sword and pointed it at waluijew and waluijew laughed and said "do you think i would give up the power fo the last holy jew to you i have ultiamte power now greater even than YOUR power, INSANI" and insani said "you are weak. weak like apple cider vagina sauce. i will destroy you with the power of bishoudude!" and he flicke dhis fingers and 1000 phantom fangirls surrounded spacekin waluijew but spacekin waluijew screamed with energy and used the jew type ghost wave attack to finis hthem all instantly and insani said "iv'e got billions more where that came from... no! i have an infinite supply, i can now summon fangirls from ANY and all universes! i am the ultiamte bishoudude, the anime gods have msiled upon me and made me the greatest bishoudude of all time!" and spacekin waluijew screamed "your power is nothing agaisnt hte jewish power i have inherited from eating snowy" and insani said "oh i bet youd like to eat snowy out" and spacekin waluijew said "are you kidding me im not gay. homsoexuality is reserved for degenerate shit niglets like you" and insani said "ouch." and the nhe slashed at spacekin waluijew with his sword and spacekin waluijew blocke dthe attack with his golden bracelet and he said "your strikes are weak agaisnt my holy hebrew handcuffs" and insani said "wells ee about THAT!" and he roared with bishoudude power and insani said "ITS TIME FOR A RAP BATTLE MY NIGGER"

insani==============  
>i've moves liek steel, moves youll feel<br>cutting through your flesh like lettuce fresh  
>instant oatmeal down the chute, hands up, i'll shoot<br>yo bitch nigger ass, gimme yo cash  
>im bishoudude best, you better be wary lest<br>i fuck your bitch ass, fuck gimme dat cash  
>gimme your soul ill fuck every hole<p>

spacekin waluijew=====  
>nigger oyu serious? this rhyme's shit delirious<br>i've farted better raps while taking huge craps  
>floaters floating down the drain, like your vain<br>nigger brain, insane, filling me with disdain  
>for your kind, you monkey men, regret the day when<br>i didnt kill all white, boy what a fuckign goddamn sight  
>that would have been, a sight i'd wish i've seen<p>

insani========  
>you can try to purge goy, but you're weak like mad soy<br>no nutes in your beans, you're weak and it means  
>you're mine to defeat, so coem take a seat<br>got niggers lined up waiting to get rekt, got jews to dissect  
>got bitches to fuck, got candy to suck<br>suck like your mom as i went BALLS FUCKING DEEP IN HER BUM  
>yeah i claimed her jew ass like i'll claim all your cash<br>you call yourself shekels? well all's well that ends well  
>cause i'll rob you dry and leave you to fry<br>in eternal jew hell, a place you've earned well  
>with all your iniquity! against aryans like hitler and me<br>so face the fire! it's my desire  
>you die forever! you jewish fuck! you and snowy whom you did suck<br>into your massive jew belly, you vore monsterry

spacekin waluijew====  
>give me a fucking break, you should beg for your sake<br>i've power beyond you, i've got ten balls and i've got dicks two  
>you feel me? feel my dick you sack of shit just a little bit<br>and you'll be riding the spacekin, max and lappa, dindid  
>time for cats to come home, polish my ten domes<br>and by domes i mean balls, so come deck the halls  
>with balls of holly, christmas time and everyone's jolly<br>santa's coming in and he's spacekin waluijew, bringing hot seed for me and you  
>come sit on my lap, i'll show you the haps<br>let you ride on my sleigh, make you happy that way  
>cause i can see in your eyes, you're one of those guys<br>who dreams of fat cock, ship coming to dock  
>inside your man anus, you know it, you hate us<br>for knowing the turth, ima hit you like ruth  
>then ima fuck you like the C O C, have some rape for you and me<br>i'm the dom to your sub and the bomb to the pub  
>so come get some shit, come take a hit<br>come smoke my dope, it's over, soap

insani=====  
>nigger you trying? your rap is dying<br>just like your shiteating grin can't win  
>against this white skin, mater race within<br>come taste my glory, my soul cock's got inches and i organize lynches  
>ain't no better sight then assembled white<br>at the hanging feet of a nigger lynched like a sheeit  
>that' where blacks belong, time to write a wrong<br>end the blacks, and end you too, you commie jew  
>ain't no salvation for jews, only koopas and boos<br>luigi mansion hell, help nintendo sell  
>a million copies of the same goddamn game, nintendo's fame<br>doing the same shit at housand times, a million crimes  
>originality gone, no more magic bong<br>the good times are over, the ass-rape is ogre  
>ultra smash is ultra shit, 610 not miss nor hit  
>just kind of there, not bad not good but fair<br>nintendo's shit, been cast into the pit  
>of eternal unoriginality, nostalgia don't work on me<br>give me new or rot in hell, ding ding ding it's the dinner bell  
>satan's hungry for flesh of kike, think you're safe? well, nigger, PSYCHE<br>i'm sending yo P, gonna get some cred for me  
>serving dinner to the devil, not his son but better still<br>loyal son of demonkind, and you jews can come and find  
>i have no mercy, no remorse, you think you're saved? well it gets worse<br>insani's here, bishoudude best, expect the east but i hit west  
>undodgeble, no blocks, counters fail, hold onto the rail<br>cause it's a wilde ride, and won't end till you've died  
>it's insani's shit eating nigger dick cruise, and it ain't stopping till you lose<p>

spaacekin waluijew===  
>lmao this is retarded<p>

so then spacekin waluijew charged up a huge spacekin energy beam at insani and insani said "no" and insani ate the spacekin energy beam and insan isaid "a new age ofi nsani has dawned this is the bishoudude intermission of ULTIMATE JUSTICE"

and spacekin waluijew asid "ultimate justice is a shitty meme nad oyu should be ashamed" and insani said "who gives a shit"

so then they fought a lot. but the main thing was that mario hadhis 9th badge. which means there were only 23 badges left to get. which may seem like a whole damn lot but the fact of the maatter is we're almost a third of the way already. you may be getting tired of my "meme escapades"... but that is the price you pay for reading this hot piece of story ass. mario crawled out of the town, bruised and beaten, clutching ont othe 9th badge as if it was his life. because he needed to rescue his good irend waluigi. he hadnt forgotten about waluigi, even though its been so logn since they last tavelled together, he would always remember wallugii... and some day... he would bust his ass out of the pokemon league. because wlauigi and mario were friends. and friends took care of friends. or otherwise friends gott revenge on friends by taking their rear ends. god sends. feeling mends. but sore rear ends. never heal, to all the ends... of time, once man bends, and takes it up the heinie, to rear ends, god sends, eternal damnation, pain lends... etc.

INTERINTERMISSION 3: INSANI: BISHOUDEN MAN.

"im going to bed" - good night folks


	186. Chapter 185

MA/rio AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN TOUCH MY POCKET BALLS  
>INTERINTERMISSION 3: INSANI: BISHOUDEN MAN<p>

chapter 185: the internet corrupted my soul and itll corruipt yours as well... silly boy.

it was time for a new intermission. THE INSANI ITNERMISSION. this means that mari ocant get badges for a while... because its an ijtnermisison youi peiuce of shit of course he cant fucking get bdages if he could get badges IT OWULDNT BE A FUCKING INTERMISSION WED BE IN THE MAIN STORY

so spacekin waluijew and insani fought like shit and finally spackein waluijew said "you cant possibly hope to battle me" and isnani said "do you have any idea who the fuck i am i am insani i am the greatest bishoudude of all toime i will fuck you and i will fuck mario after that becasue his anus is my only desire in life oyu are the only obstacle between me and marios hilariously obsese plumber anus" and spacekin waluijew siad "im not trying to stop you from raping your ufcking gay boyfriends ass you retarded homo sack of shit. you fuckign degenerate goy" and isnani said o"Can it you piece of shit or ill make you choke on fucking shekel semen you ahve stolen my old rival snowy nad unless oyu unleash him i will destroy uo before i rape mario i need to rape snowys fat unattractive jewish ass to estalbish dominance as the ultimate jerk. becuase i am aj ekr" and spacekin waluijew saido "yeah you sure are a jerk alright why dont you go fucking jerk off to the degenerated mlp futa you so vigorously scribble in ms paint" and insani said "fuck you i dont even fucking draw mlp futa who do you think i am" and spackein waluijew said "i think youre a fucking horrendous wannabe tumblr porn artist niggerclit" and insani said "ddo you think i have any need for porn i ma fucking insani blessed by the bishouden anime gods with the ultimate power of bishouden the ultiamte power over the female gender i have unlimited access to pussy" and spacekin waluijew isad" too bad youre too much of a faggot to actually make use of your copious amount of virgina" and insani said "yeah really punny you sack of shit youre just like everyone else ive ever met you judge me for my appearance and for the fact that i hodl a monopoly on the hearts of the neitre female gender ftms not included and you hate meo ut of jealousy i bet you wish you could get this much jewishj pussy too bad i have been cursed with a hatred for women and a longing for hmarios hilarious attractivep lumber assohle... id sure like to clean his pipes if you get what i mean BUT THATS NOT WHAT IM TALKING ABUT thats just a meme because im a fucking MEME LORD but dont take what i just sadi seriously because im a self parody you piece of shit you dont understand me you take me too seriousily i bet youre reaidng this right now and youre taking this seriously nad youre like "OH BOY INSANI SURE HAS AUTISM WHAT IS HE EVEN SAYING THIS I BET HE THINKS THIS IS LEGITIMATELY FUNNY" but fuck you. fuck you and go fuckyouself you eternal fucking anal jew nigger midget i bet you dont even fucking lfit i was born rural i live rural i fucking lift all the time you cant juggle cows without having bishouden biceps the size of FUCKING TEXAS the sun and the hawaiian wind have molded my face into the bishouden baeuty oyu see before oyu under the gloriousi oversight of the anime gods i have earned every ounce of my bishouden beauty and have achieved it so greatly that now i am adored by every woman and hated by every man but i dont vare i will take what i want there was a time when i was a silly nigger faggot, and maybe im still a silly nigger faggot. but now i dont care. i hate niggers. i hatej ews. i hate women. i only want to fill marios plumber ass iwth my massive fucking pipewrench i want to turn his gears and impregnate him with my anala semen i want to pour bleach into his asshole and drink it out as it pour sall over my face i want to engage in the ultimate depravity i want to dp him with my two mutant frog penises i want to take his back while pikachu facially rapes his face i am insani and all i want in life is marios ass AND ONCE I WAS PATHETIC because of this and i would og around and i would do stupid shit like beg mario to fuck him in the ass but ive learned sometihng. you get notihng unelss you taie it. so i will take your virgitnity, SPACEKIN WLAUIJEW, a nd then i will bea tthe snowy out of you, and then i will lay waste to snowys well used gaynus, and then i will move on to my ultiamte treasure and i will unlock the salty depths of my future lover marios anal cavities and ill drink his ass nectar like fucking honey swiss that shit around and fucking floss with his anal beads we will be LOVERS once he sacrifices his anal virginity to me he will llearn to lovem e he will learn that i am an acuquired taste and he is my ACQUIRED BITCH because im BISHOUDEN as fuck my father balder the ultiamte bishouden anime swordsman who isnt actually bald OR balder t old me once hwen i was a mewling chidl the ultimate secret to life preparing me for the aniem god destiny that i would once get for he was able to see the future... he told me that i was bishoudude as fuck and that one day i would ufck many women but i shouldnt or else i owuld get stds. this led to a terrifying fear of women to develop in my heart which culminated when i was driving through the street on my moped when all of a sudden felicia the cat from darkstalkers flew through the air and kicked me off and then anally violated me with her pussy juice. ever since that terrifying rape by a female i have feared women more than anything else and have been terrified of female pussy. the only cure to my terror of sex is male anus and there is no anus superior to marios because he is the ultimate fuckboy. the ultimate tenderized italian fat spaghetti for me to lay waste to with ym elephant busting niggertree. i will spread his cheddars and lay waste to his dairy and i will fucking certify that shit as GODDAMN ORGANIC because i am insani and i am THE FUCKIGN GOD OF BISHOUDEN AS DECREED BY THE SEVEN ANIME GODS OF SKYRULE I AM INSANI AND I WILL LAY WASTE TO YOUR ANUS ARIO" and spacekin waluijew said "will you shut the fuck up" and insani said "go fuck yourself oyu piece of shit oyu can say shut the ufkc uip all as much as you want but you have no control over me i am insani and i am my own man ocne if you asked me to shut up i would just shut up like a beta bitch no. not anymore and can you guess why? its because i do what i want now i am an alpha and alphas do whatever they want if i wanted to i could shit on your nose and you wouildnt be able tos top me because you are a skinny jewish beta bitch waluijew. i know because i know waluigi and you are just a shitty sub-waluigi jewish shadow the hedgehog fusion you are literally cancer and i will shit dow nyour throat" and spacekin waluijew said "god damn it will you go fuck yourself" and insani said "no but will youy" and spacekin waluijew said "no why dont you fucking choke on projectile vomit you annoying fucking faglord"

oh... but you're curious as to what you were doing aren't you.

you're a dumb bimbo bitch. you were with all the other bimbo bitches, writing shitty fanfictionw here you dream about being his bimbo bitch, when all of a sudden insani comes in and rapes you. then you had competitions with all his other bimbo bitches to see who had the best porn writing skills. too bad oyure a piece of shit and cant write for fuck you fucking retarded ass eating pussy nigge. your fanfiction is shit and yo ugot voted 550th out of 1000 writers and the other 450 were too busy fucking fingering themselves to write anything. you even lost to the retarded black girl who wrote an earthbound fanfiction where insani was ness and she was some retarded bitch, and you were a starman who got anally raped by yoshi and impregnated with eggs. in fact she was one place a bove oyu. that is how bad your fanficiton is. lets read abit

"i wish i had a big strong insani to rape my ass and turn me into a bimbo bitch" said i as i was sitting in a room alone. then insani came in and he bent me over and he said "you are my bimbo bitch now" i quivered in excitement because i was a huge bitvch. yum i really love the ucmmies from my daddy isnani, who is may daddy. this is incest and pleases my incest fantasies that i have, makign ym vagina feel like tentacle sex and crunchy popcorn. i wihs i had popcorn as he totally rekt my anus, which i really loved. i felt like i was a dumb bitch getting brutally odmianted by doges stong canine penis as nyancat filled my moth with spiky cat dick. this was my ultimate detiny as ap ussy faggot who deserves rape, male by bitch but bimbo by soul and religion, with n odesire i nlfie but to choke on isnanis massive psit chruning belly busting kfc supreme meat loader, claptrap of my heart. isnani totally loved me and thats why he spanked me really hard. i felt like i was really getting raped and feeling like that made me want to get raped harder so i said "harder, harder, hit me like a midget poundign the streets with a sledgehammer in ang er at his own pathetic stature. you are a true alpha male insani" and insani said "i will fuck you, my bitch. i am a nigger and my cock is huge. you are degenrate but i sitll love you and ayour big tits." and then he raped me so hard that i felt i was goign to burst like a loaded bag of doritoes i even drank my mountain dew wihle being raped, non consentually, by my pretend incest father who i loved and who gave birth to me and then reclaimed me into his womb. the ultimate unbirth. unbirth me, inani! become one

actually its really good but fuck you anyway you piece of shit. youre useless. you are the most retarded character iin the fucking story and your existence makes me cry myself to sleep every fuckijng night i wake up and im like god fuckign damn it why did i put thsi bitch in the story and i fucking CRY and i vomit a bit on the floora nd then in the mornign i roll off my bed into the vomit and i fucking just roll on the floor spreading my own vomit all over my skin thinking WHY IS THIS PUSSY NIGGER FAGGOT UFKCING CONTAMIANTING MY FUCKING STORY FUCK THIS BITCH anyway wgatever i guess. the point is you are a dumb bitch and yoour story writing skills are decent, but youre completely irrelevant SO ANYWAY WHO GIVES A FUCK NOT ME. im as cool as k. rool ripping in peace at the bottom of "nointendo hell"

anyway spacekin waluijew and insani were FACING OFF THE ULTIMATE {AIR OF SUPER VILLAINS BOTH PWOERFUL AS HELL... what will happen? then spacekin waluijew said "you cant hope to defeat me and yet this victory isnt overhwlemingly in my favor and io nly fight hwen i can 1 hit ko my nemeies" and insani said "you intend to run? fucking fagot" and spacekin waluijew said "ill be back once ive invested 1 billion pokehseksl into my power levels machien and after ten hours of grinding slimes for free exp" and insani said "god damn it you fucking faggot this isnt how oyure uspposed to do shit" and spacekin waluijew siad "it is how i do things you silly anal nigger faggot. later, degenerate." and hten spacekin waluijew screamed "CHAOS CONTROL" an d insani said "oh no you fucking dont" and insani shot out his hadn and his arm flew off and a spare arm grew in its palce and the ar flew otwards spacekin waluijew and grabbed onto his throat and then started summoning holy bishouden energy tearing at his throat and psackein waluijew started coughing and he created a space blade out of spacekin energy and slacshed through the arm but the hand was still choking him and spacekin waluijew sceamed "C-CHAO... CHAOS CONTROL" and insani screamed "BISHOUDEN ASSEMBLE!" and then his hordes of bishouden babes appeared out of nowhere and a giant horde of fangirls appeared scremaing and flying at spackein wlauijew at maximum velocity but then just as they were about to slam itno him spacekin wlauijew disappeared to grind and to ivnest pokeshekels into his levels nad insani screamaed "DAMN IT! i need to rape snwoy to prove to myself that i have earnaed the obunties of marios bountiful buxom bowels" and mario was behind where spacekin waluijew was and the horde of fangirls crashed into mario and mario got knocked out of the way as the fangirls exploded and he got knocked all the way into mount insani and he fell through the top, which eld him down a tunnel itno... a pportal... which jeld him into tHE INSANI DIMENSION ALND OF INSANI WHERE THE SELF REFERENCING NEVER ENDS BECAUSE EVERYTHING HIS A SELF REFERENCE! IM LIKE HUSSIE BUT MORE ATTRACTIVE AND NOT A NIGGER PUSSY SJW FAGGOT AND ALSO THIS ISNT A VISUAL EXPERIENCE OS I CANT COPY PASTE HORSE PORN but if youre really desparate for that kind of thing you can try . just search "horse" and "bestiality". enjoy, my firend, you durty furfaggot.

you will burn in hell for oyur iniquities my friend. unless you repent and read the bible every day and dedicate your life to jesus. then you may be saved, but only by his mercy and grace. otherwise you should pack your bags with fire-reisstant underwear bc youre oging to have to spend a long ass fucking time in the hot place, my firend. is horse porn worth it, my furry firend? is masturbating your 1" micropenis worth to pictures of britney spears getting speared by multiple oversized horse phalli worth an eternity of eternal fire? is the extreme agony of worms eatign your flesh( read the bible you piece of shit, its in there) and a ton fo gnashign of teeth in eternal blackness & fire fun? think of these things as you tug your tapeworm of a fucking penis trying to coax out somethign resembling an orgasm while visualizing yourself deepthroating a fucking cat penis or something. maybe oyure the kind of guy who commissions nyancat porn. like the kind where nyancat goes up to his owner, who is anon, and says "pls butter me" and ano nwhips out his huge ms paint dick and is like "i can do this." and nyancat is like "NYAN" and sex happens. it's sexual sex. you amy be wondering "why the fuck do you do nothing but rant about pornography now" and let me tell you its career for my new existance as... the ultimate porn man. you may be reading your favorite hot new icnest (tm) novel about a lonely bear who gets raped by his mother, mother bear... then you see a referecne to this fanfic and everything dawns to you. all these ridiculous sex scenes were a prelude to the ultimate piece of erotic literature ever conceived... i was just practicing, and you were my test subjet... do es this revleeation brign feelings of joy... or feeling sof hate in you? do you resent me for your unwilling participation in this death games? to the death? too bad my friend. well leave this question here. unanswered... as we move on.

so then amrio appeared... im the insani dimension it was the personal space insani had been given... all the insanis from all around reality in all tis different shapes and forms... it was the land of insani. the ultiamte bishouden communion churhc, where all insanis could freely interact and be fucking awesome. unfortunately insani was not awesome. he was an edgy tryhard who thought he was cool, but not. the whole place was bright pink and covered with ironci meme posters, aboslute hsit but "funny" because they were so retarded. there was barney the asshole... there was dora th eexplorer, there was a whole collection of stuffed mlp dolls, there was even a hatsune miko sex robot. there was a wall with 50 flat screen tvs and in front of them were 200 insanis all playing the original smash bros (because thats the only good one) with eachother... . and everyone was playing fox, and there were no items. it was a sad sight to behold. the entire universe was like a giant living room, a neverending living room, with the same rooms repeating so that you oulwndt have to walk a mile to get to a kitchen, there are kitchens every oncei n a while, conveniently placed by your local dimension architect. mario said "what the fuck is this" and a local insani slapped him on the back and said "hey there vchap, i m insani the bishoudude best. can i fuck you in the ass?" and mario said "no" and insani said "oh god damn it oyu fucking faggot" and insani punched him in the face but mario grabbed his fist and crushed it in his hand causign blood to fly everywhere and one of insanis knuckles hit mario in the fmouth and mario took it into his outh and spit it at isnani killing him with his own knuckle and mairo said "well that was fucking great" adn an insani came over and he said "holy shit... you killed an insani" and suddenly all the insanis looke dat the body and ran for it and everyoen started fighting to devour the body because they all wanted to increase their bishouden levels by consuming another bishoudude best... the onyl way to increase their bishoudude levles now were to eat eachother but they were unable tok ill eahcother because htey were all immune to bishouden powers

"he will go this far in her vagina,,,, but then there is an obstacle... an obscure forcefield to confound him. what is this forcefield, he asks? is this not a sign that i am troubled? is this not a barrier in my psyche preventing me from claiming the treasures of my woman?" - star wars: episode VII by george luke skywalker's ass


	187. Chapter 186

mario adn the search for the inner spaghetti party quest

intermission 3: you can touch my pocket balls  
>interitnermission 3: INSANI: BISHOUDEN MNA<p>

chapter 186: ive got a sickness... come suck my dick and receive my sickness unto your bowels you salty bitchlet :^)

okay then folks... you know what this means. mario's in the INSANI DIMENSION... where everything's about me. THATS RIGHt. me. the big man. not only the big man, the BIGGGG man with the IBGGG heart and a BIG SOUL 4 LOVIN ALL THE SALTY NIGLETS OUT THERE even though black people deserve eugenics almost as much as muslims, jews, and women do. :6) that's right... you know how this story is: insani and the search for the insani insani insaniq uest... well this is insani and the search for the insani insani insani quest... chatper insani.: the insani chapter... its all abotu the big man here... adn in case yo ucant tell by my previous foreshadowing on this subject matter, I AM THE BIGG AN WITH THE BIGGGG HEART AND A BIGGGG SOUL And dont you fucking wnat to suck my nuts yo ufucking shitty reptillian anal virgin god you're a faggot even by gay standards, and i can talk here because i used to fap to gay porn when i was like 12 lmao

so where were we... ah yes.

the insanis were devourign the corpse of the insani mario had slain,, all depserately trying to increase their bishoudude levels. mario was obviously creeped the fuck out os he picked ui one of the cannibalistic insanis and he said "dude where the fuck is the exit" and insani said "there is no exit this is the hell where all insanis go besides the big man, the ultimate insani, the strongest master race out of all the master race and mario said "what teh fuck is that supposed to mean theres only one master race and its the aryans havent you read the planet of the onsi ntermission yet" and insani said "dude do you think i have nothing better to do than read your shitty fucking horseshit ass semen fanfic i havent read SHIT of your shitty anal fanfiction" and mario said "yeah well why dont you fucking suck one down you anal midget" and mario broek his neck and he picked up another insani and he siad "ALRIGHT TELL E WHERE THE FUCKING EXIT IS" and that insani said "hey man dont fucking kill me that guy was telling the truth theres no exit out of the insani dimension it was made to trap all sub-insanis so that there would only be one insani so that the big man w/ the big heart and the big soul wouldnt have his image tainted by us sub-insanis" and mario said "alright now HOW THE FUCK DO I GET OUT" and then insani said "THERES NO FUCKING EXIT THIS IS THE CONTAINMENT ZONE" and mario snapped the neck of that insani too. insanis were gathering all aorudn now fuckign slurping down that sweet bishouden insani flesh raising their power levels. shit was like fucking christmas. did i mention merry christmas? fucking nice season to gluttonize yourself w/ the sweet stuff. merry christmas niggers i guess

anyway... where were we... ah yes. the insanis were deovuring the ocrpse of the insanis mario had slain... and mario realized all insanis were retards... which by extension meant the alpha insani that he had encountered was also a retard... though he wasnt sure why he had to realize that since everyone had known this all along. (fuck you snowy, im retarded for reaons other than the ones you believe in. fuck you 2 garrylust. yall are just retarded niggers w/ no sense of humor, probably aligned with the left, and unaware of the upcoming mudslime apocalypse and / or economic breakdown.. i bet oyure doing retarded shit like making plans for the future. well i guess amybe youre not garry since you have autism but sitll i bet snowy is planning to spend like... 20 years publishing shitty fantasy novels in the hopes of eventually becoming a god-tier shitty novelist... lmao... and you call em a tryhard. you really need to try sucking your won criticism dick (that neat-o idiom copyright 2015 by insani))

actually since snowy's jewish he probably wants to become a banker or something lmao oops forgot

good luck w/ ur lifes m8... ill be here being IMPORTANT unlike you dumb assnigger midget ass eaterouter men

anyway mario looked around the hideous fucking helldump dimension that was the INSANI DIMENSION and he said "this is fucking retarded" so he pulled ap oster off the wall that said "way to the exit on the back" and the back was blank except or a miniature trollface and mario said "oh god fucking damn it this is literally shit tier irony right here" and then an insani said "dude thats... i dont even know how many fucking times retards like you have ripped off my fucking meme poster will you fucking LEAVE THAT SHIT UP there is no exit EVERYBODY FUCKING KNOWS THAT" and then mario said "dude will you shut the fuck up do you ant to die" and the insani said "not right now im playing smash" and mario said "which one" and insani said "the original" and mario said "dude youre a hipster and retarded and i hope you die of anal ass semen" and then insani said "man look who youre calling a meme faggot" and mario said "idgaf man i have business to do like saving my jewish friend" and insnai said "how many times do people have to fucking tell you there is no exit" and then mario said "then i will make my own exit" and he punched through the wlal of hte insani dimension like KOOL AID AN but then he bounced off and hte wlal instantly regenerated himself and an insani said (this one was an ironic pirate insani) "arr matey do you relaly think none of us have tried that yet lmao" and mario said "i would gas all you fuckers if thats what it took for me to reach the exit but at this rate since you faggots are SO FUCKING ANNOYING i might gas you anyway" and insani said "where you planning to get enough gas to gas an entire fucking universe" and mario said "nigger im a fat super aryan saiyan italian plumber" and insani said "dear godot were doomed" and then an insani said "too bad gas is only effective on jews" and mario said "fuck man" and then all of a sudden amrio insani came up to mario and he said "hey man im mario insani want to be friends" and mario said "who the fuck are you" and mario insani said "isnt it fucking obvious im mario insani" and mario asid "lmao so youre a shitty meme copycat? no thanks m8"' and insani mario said "no im fucking insani mario and i am a true mario i am your lost brother" and mario said "do you know where the exit is" and mario insani said "lmao of course" and mario said "ok then why havnet you escaped yet" and then insani mario said "the final boss is too stronk" and then mario said "who the fuck is the final boss" and insani mario said "its final boss isnani... the lord of irony" and then mario said "youre a fucking lord of irony you shit where ccan i find him" and insani mario saisd "jut keep follwoing this hallway for like... 413 miles" and mario said "thanks" and then he killed insani mario because ALL INSANIS DESERVE DEATH BY AUTISM

so then mario was all like "fuck i hate insani" and an inasn overheard that and went over and he siad "why" and mario said "because youre a whiny bitch faggot" and insani said "but what have i done to earn your ire" and mario said "why do you hate faggots" and insani said "well because theyre whiny bitch faggots" and then mario said "waht ahve they doen to earn your ire" and insani said "...fuck ive been out-logic'd hard" and then mario said "thats right and then he toomk out a pipe wrench like the one in opposing force which was OP as fuck and then he hcarged it up and bashed the insani's brains in and he stood there lookign really fucking cool and he said "hail to the ding dong ching chong king kong asian eugeniczer, MARIO" and an insani ccame over and said "yo im not asian" and then mario sniped insanis bitch face and he said "youre half russian thats practically FUCKING ASIAN" and mario said "alright now i have to walk 413 FUCKING ILES to get out of this retarded dimensiona nd reclai mthe pokemon dimension as my own even thoguh sicne its going to explode soon i guess theres no point claiming it but its an important boost for my ego kn owing htat i am the god of a dimension" and then mario said "alright i dont want ot have to fucking go 413 miles even ad 1000 mph which is how fast sonic can run it would take like half an hour... im going to make a pressure cooker bomb bicycle out of insanis" so then he took out a pressure cooker and he stuffed like fifty insanis into it when htere wasnt even space for one and it was under extreme pressure but bcause pressure cookers are practically INVINCIBLE and indestructible they were stuck inside causing extreme pressure and then he cooked it and attached it ot a bicycle that he made out of insani bones and he siad "alright any minute now it should explode because ive overheated it beyond MAXIMUM PRESSURE" and then mario started bicycling as fast as he could which was like 60 mph and hten the pressure cooker bomb filled with insanis and powered by bishouden bones EXPLODED launching hte biycle forwards at TEN THOUSAND MPH becaus dof hte extreme bishouden power and the bicycle disintegrated bc YOURE TOO SLOW and mario went flyign through the air and then after like 3 minutes or something of fucking flying through the air like an obese faggot he slammed into a wall and mario fell onto the floor with mosto f his bones broken so he ate a mushroom and got better and bigger and hten he stood up and dusted the insani blood off of himself because the pressure cooker bobm had vaporized and dried the moisture and hten mario looked and he had slammed into a wall and mario said "dude... where the fuck is the final boss battle door" so mario charged up a SUPER ARYAN SAIYAN HADOUKEN KAMEHAMEHA attack and he blasted a giant hole in the wall but all that did was open a hole to unreality, where all thigns simultaneously exist and unexist, the ultimate blankness, kind of like what happens when you travel outside of the level in source games (rip valve) and then mario asid "GOD DAMN IT that fucker mario insani must have made up knowing where the exit was so that he could travle with the likes of MARIO S. MARIO (the s stands for SATAN JR) whhat a pathetc faggot im no closer to escape now then i was last chapter. but i am a more beautiful and manlier human being thanks to all these MILES of character develeopment that i just sped through" then all of a sudden... sage wizard insani appeared and he said "physical travel doesnt equate to character develeopment" and then amrio said "okay fine its worldbuilding or whatever you fucking nigger faggot" and then he took out his sword and he said "en guarde, nigger shit bitch! as a baby i was forced to watch happy tree friends, scarrring me for life. NOW THATS SOME TOP TIER CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT IM A FLAWED CAHRACTER JUST LIKE ALL THE PEOPLE IN TALES OF THE ABYSS IM NO SPECIAL SNOWFLAKE WITH A SACRED BACKSTORY WITH NIO CHARACTER FLAWS i am a flawed character which makes me all the more ownderful as a plot device and a human being" and the nsage wizard insani said "yo are we going to fight" and then mario stabbed sage wizard insani in the chest and sage wizardi nsani said "dude ive got a sword stuck in my chest and it kind of hurts lol" and then mario said "too bad. when i was a teenager, iw as forced into a fist fight with the evil monkey wizard, king kong with the ching chong long dong. it was a desperate battle, and in a moment when i felt i was going to be beautifully raped by the north american phallus baboon before me, my wizard appeared to save me. though my big brother was the one to push me into this battle, it was my soul brother waluigi who saved me from my battle. that taught me everything i need to know in life." and then sage iwzard insani said "IT FUCKING HURTS just finish me already" and mario finished him and he said "now THATS some character develeopment" and then amrio pulled out his beautiful blood stained sword and he swung the blood off and then he sheathed it and he said "and i even got... an epic just-easy enough boss battle to season my hard-earned character devolpement"

so then amrio looked around and he said "alright now HOW THE FUCK DO I GET out of this shitty goddamn dimension do i have to go into the undimension or something and travel through unreality... or owuld it be travel / not travel through the reality / unreality... metaphysics sure is confusing. good thing i got an a++++++++ in liberal artes... not kiberal arts, because thats for pussy faggot,s but liberal artes, which is basically a liberal kind of jrpg magic... so isntead of using a dragon spell to summon a dragon i can use a dragon spell to shoot fire out of my asshole... its the ultiamte power and i am the ultimate powers master. thats why im bishouden and the best self-insert ever made, second only to that guy in final fantasy 8. so then mario went over to the hole in the wall that led to urneality and he peeked his head out of the wall and everything was fucking... overlapping wherever he looked... like ghost imaging like fuck... kind of like when you take a graphic in ms paint and press shfit and move it its fucking freaky as shit and looks retarded. then mario said "nope" so then he went into the nearest kitchen where a bunch of insanis were all frying something with cheese in it... like... cheese and spam. cheese is the ultimate lifeform and makes all food better. its a FACT. and it makes your bones so strong you can shit bricks and not even feel the burn becasue of all the calcium and you even become multi cultrural so you can tell sjws off. its great. anyway all the insanis were like WOO CHEESE and thye were all cooking hceese and mario said "holy shit it smells delicious in here" and then chef insani (one of many chef insanis, in fact, there was an entire usbspecies of chef insani, insanicumonus cooksupalottashitia. they were a newly discovered species. anyway chef insani said "yes this is the birthplace ofa ll good things. namely fried food... with cheese." mario said "alright im sorry to disturb this beautiful food you retarded midget fuckers are obviously cooking up but im goign to have to sacrifice your souls to create ap ortal out of the insani dimension" and then chef insani said "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and he pulled out a frying pan and covered marios face with something obviously delciious like... who gives a shit, boile ddicks. lets just go with that. chef insani dumped a frying pan full of BOILED DICKS onto marios face and mario started freaking out as anyone would because boiled dicks were all over his face and mario screamed "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SHITHEADS COOKING IN HERE" and chef insani said "cannibalism is my fetish" and he rubbed his huge boner through his chef pants and mario said "aight im definitely sacrificing your soul. more so than im sacrificing everyone else here's soul. y'all iggers deserve it" and then mario stabbed chef insani in the fae and chef insani sstarted SCREAMING and then he fell on the floor dead and all the other chef insanis started screaming and all their food started burnign causing huge forest fires that burned down half of the american continent. it was very sad. also it was insani america.

anyway the entire insani dimension was on fire now and the chef insanis were screaming and mario said "holy shit that spiraled out of control quickly. who would have thought htat kitchen safety could be this crucial to the safety of an entire dimension" and then he stabbed a bunch of chef insanis and pild them all up in a giant pile of blood and semen (because they all had death fetishes and so blew their greatest, most manliest, insaniest loads right before dying) and mario said "fuck thats fucking disgusting anyway uh... in the name of my father (literally) the devil... get me the FUCK out of here. accept the souls of these whiny bitch faggots" and then satan appeared... except it was a whiny bitch insani satan and insani satan said "sup my psiritual son in sin, i'm going to have to fight you because nobody gets out of my dimension alive. and also youre kind of burning my dimension to the ground, and at this rate youre goign to destroy it and let millions of insanis out into the universe. and that cant happen. because this is the insani containment thread" and mario said "im not a fucking insani" and insani satan said "i dont give a fuck nobody gets out of the FUCKING INSANI DIMENSION THIS IS THE INSANI CONTAINMENT THREAD besides youre practically a selfinsert anyway" and mairo said "fuck you i am MARIO S MARIO AND I AM MY OWN MAN" and satan said "yeah right why dont you just bend over and skip to the good part" and mario said "ill shwo you the fucking good part when im anally raping you with my sword" and satan said "nice innuendo nigger" and mario said "that wasnt innuendo. prepare to unleash your anal period blood upon the world you imitation daddy motherfucker" and then insani satan said "wow thats fucked up man, and youre talking to a guy who fucks goats" and mario said "whats wrong with that you are a goat" and insani satan said "ouch. en guardE" and then he took out a giant didlo and he whacked mario on the fae but the dildo was a succubus dildo that could suck the life out of skinny nigger bitch faggots like mario and mario said "ow that fuckign hurt" and isnani satan said "im not ean ememy to look down upon i am as much a fianl boss as any final boss you have ever faced before" and mario said "hold on... your ass fly is down. let me zip it up for you" aand insani satan said "uh... okay thanks man" and he turned around and mario ran up to insani satan and stabbed him up the ass and insani satan said "HEY FUCK TRICKS ARE MY THING" and mario said "id say tricks are for kids but that would bring up the disturbing implications of htis being child guro porn. so ill just leave that remark in the thought bin" and then insani satan said "oh god oyuve triggered my anal period blood" and mario pulled his sword out and insani satan fell onto the ground crying in agony as his anal period blood flooded the groudn reanimating all the dead insanis as period blood zombies and mario said "alright what the fuck" and chef period blood insani said "hey this is uneducated as fuck... this is just ass blood and not period blood" and mario said "shut the fuck up you dumb whore i do this for the powers above" and chef period blood isnani said "i do this for the priods below"a nd mario said "god damn it..."

and hef period blood insani said "what" and mario said "look at yourself" and chef period blood insani said "i dont see the problem here" and mario said "YOURE A FUCKING WLAKING MASS OF SENTIENT ANAL PERIOD BLOOD" and chef period blood insani said "yeah and this is hte state of existence i find myself in" and mario said "if you were a good normie joke character you would evaporate now" and hcef period blood insani said "yeah but... i still have thigns to do in life. like anally rape oyu with my anal period blood dick" and then mairo said "hey... i have a better idea" and chef period blood insanis aid "what" and mario said "why dont we not do that and i just kill you"aso then mairo ran up to chef period blood insani and he sliced chef period blood insani in half but he was made of anal period blood so he just reassembled himself and meanwhile insani satan was crying as more and more priod blood flooded out of his innocent anus and mario said "aight... what the fuck is going on lmao" and insani satan screamed "THIS IS THE FRUITS OF MY ANUS TASTE IT AND ENJOY" and a well timed anal period blood blast splattered into marios face nad mario wiped anal period blood off his face and started spitting and he said "fuck there has to be an antidote to anal perido blood" adn then amrio said "i will destroy the source" and then her an up to insani satan and stabbed him in the thraot and insani satan said "hey thats not fair you ahve to kill my udnerligns before oyu destroy me" and then mario said "no" adn then insani satan died and his defeated period blood anal cavity started glowing as it transformed into a portal to the regular dimension and mario said "aight what the fuck is this shit" adn then all the period blood got sucked back into the portal and all teh chef period blood insanis were absorbed back in as well and flew into the regular world and then suddenly an alrm started soudnign in the insanis idmension and a stampede could be heard in the distance even as the insani dimension burned to a crisp and mario said "holy shit the insanis are coming for the portal to the pokemon dimension" and then mario looked down into insani satans huge dilateed portal anus which had distended into becomign a giant 1 foot wide portan and mario walked around and saw insani satans body contorting hideously to poop the giant portal and mario said "aight this is disgusting im literally crawling through an insani pretendign to be my dad's asshole"aand then mario said "hold on to clarify i dont mean it was an insanip retending to be my dad's asshole i mean it was the asshole of an isnani pretending to be my dad. this owuld be even worse if there ad an insani pretending to be my dad's asshole. im glad weve covered this plot hole." nd then the horde ofi nasnis appeared a the entrance to the room and marios screamed' OH FUCKED" and then her an int othe portan dand got laucned out of mount insani and the hrode of insanis launched out behind hm flying itn oteh air and millions of insanis flew itno the air and floated throug hthte sky like disgraceful bumblebees and mairo said "holy shit" as he looked upon the great horde that had come behind him... greater than the mongol hordes... greater than the neonazi psace army that mario had aided so very long ago... the ultimate bishoudude army made of a million copycat insanis...

MEANWHILE...

insani looked into the sky towards mount insani and he saw a giant white army of copy cat insanis flowing out of the massive gaping orifice of mount insani and insani said "holy shit what the fuck happened the containment thread has been breached" and the sky started glowing pure hwite as the amount of bishoudude enery in the world sky rocketed by over 1 billion percent and insani said "hoyl shit at this rate the palnet is goign to destroy itself it cant possibly hold all the incredible bisohuden power even if those are all inferior verisons of me" and insani said "fuck now ive got three problems"

and then he reachedo ut his beautiful aniem bishouden hand that had 5 fingers including the thumb and insani said "aight... my first problem is that THAT FUCKING JEWISH FUCK SPACEKIN WALUIJEW is who knows where investing shekels into ivnestment scams and getting money and using that money to further his levels and increasing his shekel powers by injecting millions of shekels into his blood stream. my second problem is THAT FUCKER MARIO wont let me frape his lgorious manly plumber anus... i would become a plumber if it would let me service his tubes... my thrid problem is THE CONTAINMENT THREAD HAS BEEN BREACHED and now insanis are everywhere" and insani was holding out ten fingers now and he said "how the fuck did i manage to use ten fingers to check off three goddamn problems i cant possibly be this retarded" so he manually finger-counted his problems and he said "alright... one finger... spacekin waluijew / snowy problem... second finger... marios anus... third finger... bucnh of insanis..." and he was holding out ten fingers again includign the thumbs and he screamde "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT HOW THE fUCK DID I ANAGE TO FUCK UP THIS HARD AGAIN i mean i dont even need a fucking visual reference to count how many problems i have ij ut fuckign want ot visualyl display my problems for the sake of hte audience adn for the sake of being dramatic and I CANT FOR SOME FUCKING RETARDED REASON maybe its true that i have autism after all? fucking hell thsi is just embarrassing... i fucking hate autism" and then isnani said "aight well... i guess this unigger is fucked now that there are insanis everywhere" and then insani said "aight i just need to focus my inner bishoudude... and find that fucking EDGY shadow the hedgehog / waluijew bitch nigger combination whos holding snowys soul hostage" and then he focused his inner soul and he started locating spacekin waluijew annd then all of as udden a retarded insani ran up to his isde and started screaming in his ear and bishoudude best insani screamed "OH YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT WOULD YOU DIE" and he took out ap ipe wrench and scattered the retard insani's brains verywhere and bishoudude insani said "alright obviously i won t be able to fucking ocnsidder everything or focus any of my fucking brainpower on FUCKING ANYTHING with these retarded asshoels trying to follow me fucking hell this universe is going to hell" so then insani flew into the air and he took out a bishouden power powered loudspeaker and he shouted all across the owrld and he screamed "GET THE FUCK OUT HERE YOU PUSSY FAGGOT AND IM TALKING TO YOU SPACEKIN WLAUIJEW SO DONT EVEN FUCKING TRY TO DENY IT YOUR SHEKEL INVETMENT SCHEMES HAVEB EEN GOING ON LONG ENOUGH ITS TIME TO FIGHT" and then he heard a shekel powered loudspeaker start up and he knew what it soudned like because it started up with the noise of "shekelshekelshekel" which was the high powered fan starting up and the loudspeaker screamed back "RIP IN SHEKELS YOU RETARDED SELF-INSERTING PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT" and insani screamed back "GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU INCREDIBLE INFINITELY CAPCAITIVE ANUS" and then spacekin waluijew screamed back "LOL OK" and then insani said "hmmm i have ap lan" so he went over to washington, unigger, where the twin towers had been destroyed so long ago and he flew down to the white house and hek nocked on the door and that fat obese monkey-descended shiteating kenyan piece of ANAL PERIOD BLOOD, barreback obama mctakesituptheass came out and he said "hi" and insani said "yo i need to talk to the fbi" and barreback obama siad "why" and insani said "i need to trace some calls" and then barreback obama said "thatd be the nsa. also we dont serve white people. we only serve the global elite" and insani said "go fuck yourself you piee of shit i am the most elite global of them all my powers are transuniveersla" and he took out a gun and shot barreback obama in the face and then obama's father, malcom x, came and raped him barreback, fulfillign the prophecy told by his name. rip that kenyan piece of shit who is a faggot and broguth a lot of 'change' in that he sold america over to the nigger elite

anyway... then a black limousine came over and out came... donald trump, king of the nsa, and he said "hi what do you want" and insani said "i need to find otu where psacekin waluijew is" and donald trump said "here use this phone tracer device" adn then he went back in his limousine and went over to ungiger las vegas and fucked some whores because he was donald trump. billion dollar elite. anyway then insani hooked up the nsa tracer up to his phone and called spacekin waluijew and spacekin waluijew said "hey whats up faggot" and insani said "hey do you remember my super cool BISHOUDEN" and then spacekin waluijew said "yeah youre a fucking faggot i get it" and then insani said ""my BISHOUDEN is different from regular BISHOUDEN" and then insani said "its like my BISHOUDEN is in the top percentage of BISHOUDEN" and spacekin hung up and insani said "fuck damn it i never got to finish the phone meme." and then insani unplugged the nsa tracer and he said "ah... spacekin waluijew is in the hwite house. how surprising" so then insani kicek open the doors of the white house and a lot of robotic fbi agents in black came out to fight insani and insani said "yo fuck off already" and he shot them all to death and then he ran up to the throne room of the white house where spackein waluijew was managing his multi billion shekel investment scams and insani ran up to him and he took spacekin waluijews laptop away which was logged into his multi billion shekel bank account and he transferrred all his shekels to a chairty for european children of privilege and spacekin waluijew screamed' :WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY HARD EARNED SHEKELS" and insani said "what i should have done long ago" and spackein waluijew fell onto his knees and he screamed "MY SHEKESL! MY SHEKELS! OH MY GOD Y POOR BEAUTIFUL SHEKELS HAVE ERCY ON MY FCKING SHEKELS PPPLEEEEASSSEEE" and insani said "no. taste the power of the ultimate bishouden" and spacekin waluijew screamed "OH MY GOD ITS ALL GONE... ALL MY MULTI BILLION DOLLAR SHEKEL SCHEMERy... WEEKS OF FUCKING SCHEMING... ALL THSOE SHEKELS STOLEN FROM PRIVILEGED EUROPEAN ARYAN FAMILIES... USED TO HELP EUROPEAN CHILDREN EIM GOING TO BE SICK" and he groveled around on the floor rolling around and he vomited and then he rolled around in his own vomit and isnani said "its too bad youre a really cool character but holy shit if you arent pathetic sometimes lmao take your shekel stealings like a man"

and spacekin waluijew said "you stole it all... all my hard work... all thsoe shekesl... WHY" and insani said "because youre a whiny bitch fagot and you stole my snowy" and then spacekin waluijew siad "why the fuck are you so concerned about a fat gay jew anyway" and then insani said "I NEED TO PROVE THAT I AM STRONG ENOUGH TO LAY WASTE TO ARIOS ANUS BY CLAIMING SNOWYS ANUS FIRST" and then spacekin waluijew siad "dude thats gay as fuck"

and insani said "true. NOW SPIT OUT SNOWY"

and spacekin waluijew said "dude... if you want snowy that bad, go suck my dick" adn then spacein waluijew got back up still coveredi n his own vomit and he said "are you ready" and insani said "sure" and then insani got on his knees ready to take in spackein waluijews jewish portugese sausage and spacekin waluijew slapped insani in the face and then started kicking him into the gorund and laughign with a jewish laugh and he screamed "AHAHAHAHHA YOU FUCKING FAGGOT DO YOU REALLY THINK ID LET YOU FUCKING WRAP YOUR DIRTY GOY LIPS AROUND MY MANHOOD YOURE FUKCING GAY! DEGENERATE AS FUUUUUUUCK" and he started dancing a salty fucking jig all over insanis body and insani said "fuck at least youre getting several billion shekels worth" and spacekin waluijew said "I REGRET NOTHING, NOT EVEN THE LOST OF SEVERAL WEEKS OF UFKCING HARD WORK SCAMMING GOYS OUT OF MONEY" and cameras were set up surroundign the scene and spacekin waluijew siad "evne now i am filming this to post on my gay porn website for degenerates, , which si my greatest money scheme yet, gay degenerates like you will pay me ibllions of shekeels to watch me dance all voer your face and degenerate you adn show you your pase as a pussy sissy boy" and then insani said "yo... this isnt bishoudude as fuck..." and spacekin waluijew said "call your fangirls, then, my friend! i am sure they will rescue you" so then isnani asummoned his bishouden hrodes and a giant tsunami of fangirls from all over the multiverse poured into the whitehouse and startd furiously masturbating to the sissyfying of their bitch boy goddess, insani, and insani said "fuck this is RETARDED"

"christ" - some guy corms showed this fic to apparently

idk dont get mad at me its like... 12 am and its not like i have an infinite depository OF FUCKING QUOTES AVAILABLE

you try coming up with a quote for every single chapter

actaully its nto hard for YOU because you probably have internet but I AM AN UNDERPRIIVLEGED WHITE ALE. thats right. i am the magical ccreature, even more magical THAN A UNICORN. you are witnessing a magical creature of fairy tale legend status... the insanicorn... noble stallion with a noble stallion to rock all the noble stallion loving ladies down in their virgin vaginas... ors hould i say... virginas... behold my glory. sjws iwll ltell you the underprivileged white male doesnt exist... that all white men are rich and spend their days abusing women and raping muslims. i wish this was true. i want to join my alpha male brethren in raping muslim women, lynching black people, and saving america from degenerate influences, and fighting off aliens like DUKE NUKEM who is the ultiamte aryan, so aryan not even gearbox could completely rape him in their shitty sjw game... even the "hedonist, not mysoginist" ahcievement oculdnt detract from the fact that duke had oral sex with TWO seex kitten sluts hwich is the opposite of sjw-ism... i wnat to be like this man but i am the underpriivleged white male. do not believe the sjw lies, these exist, i am living proof. if you suck my dick ill send oyu a sleife of me petting a goat... or you could just send 10000$ to my payapl, either way works

"YOUVE GOT A PUSSY  
>I HAVE A DICK<br>SO WHAT'S THE PROBLEM  
>LET'S DO IT QUICK" - rammstein (im so proud to have sieg heil lineage in my glorious white master race ORIGINAL FOUNDER OF THE KKK body)<p>

btw idd you know i am the son... off freddy kruger. a ndrew pussie isnt the only one with the claim to a faous lineage. freeddy kruger is my dad.


	188. Chapter 187

INSANI AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INSANI INSANI INSANI INSANI

INSANITERMISSION 3: YOU CAN TOUCH MY INSANI BALLS  
>INTERINTERMSSION 3: INSANI: BISHOUDINSANI MAN<p>

CHAPTER 1NSANI EIGHTY INSEVENSANI: INSANI TIME... IN INSANICITY... THE INSANIWORLD IS HIS INSANIOYSTER...

check out my SWEET fucking phone meme: ring a ding ding. who's there? it's me. insani. i am insani and i am the world because everything is insani in my world. youre in my world r/n.

anyway... insani was getting degenerated to hell and back by spaekin waluijew, who after grovelling in his own vomit at the loss of several billion shekels that he worked for sveral weeks to obtain which he was about to funnel into his powerl evels to become the ultimate jew, anyway after grovelling over that, he realized that he was THE man an spacekin waluijew said "now it is time to launch into a self-justifying epic meme rap" and insani said "why your rapping is almost as bad as my own is"

so then spacekin waluijew started THE EPIC EME rap... rape...  
>"ding dong ding dong, i'm here with a long-ass dong<br>here to spear you, near you,  
>gonna get up your rear-yo, i'm a fucking hero<br>long dong donkey kong, i fuck all niggers goy or chong  
>heyo, fuckin gonna spread my mayo<br>all over your asshole, gonna get me some hide-pole  
>need to slot my socket, occupy nature's pocket<br>need to birth my red rocket, blow a critical crocket  
>in this nigguh's hot pocket, got life left? i glock-it<br>take a gun out and cock-it, shoot this nigger and mock-it  
>pick this town up and rock it, get some gay-hole and cock it<br>if you get what i mean, got some ass to demean  
>gonna pulverize you like your mutha shoo-da<br>fucking hate niggers, chuckers and wiggers  
>all goy's a nigger, and nigger's my trigger<br>better check your privilege, or ima check you up for sacrilege  
>can't spout that anti-semitism, might as well suck my phlegmitism<br>mad racism, shit's disgracism  
>don't give a fuck about your kind, inferior front and behind<br>got a heart like a goy, got a mind like a goy, and an ass like a goy, oh joy oh fucking goy  
>fucking disgraceful, making me shed rap tears, weep my greatest fears<br>that i'll have to lower myself, put my pride on the shelf  
>dip into goy anus, fall to hell through uranus<br>what'd i do to earn this, never gave up a goy piss  
>never left one untainted, with urine painted<br>all these goyish FUCKS, niggers say israel sucks  
>fucking fools, made by jehovah above for our tools<br>walking sledgehammers, blunt made to ram 'er  
>israel's king, infinite bling<br>niggers be tripping got stuck channel flipping  
>lost their brain in the bog and then drowned it in grog<br>niggers can't be serious, this fallacy's delirious  
>goy nations are SHIT, and my proof? this is it<br>your goy nations fall, israel over all  
>one true nation, one world order, gonna hand out disorder<br>give your mother autism, give you nigger eyes, see which one first dies  
>you live to serve me, who doth master race be<br>jew by my heritage, noble by acreage  
>fucking rich like a chucker, fucked your mom like a fucker<br>better kneel down, cocksucker, look up and pucker  
>take my cock and suck 'er, if it gets stuck untuck 'er<br>here's my special - cream sundae, coming special this sunday  
>free of charge for non-jews, gonna cut out the dues<br>let you blow me for FREE, ain't that generous of me  
>i'm your fucking jew-king, and on my fathers i cling<br>got motherfucking moses on my side, gonna split an ocean, turn the tide  
>i take all advantag,e was born for this vantage-<br>point, where i can see all, and see all thsi shit fall  
>right into my hands, rightfully made, by angels laid<br>into place, beautiful art, two hands apart  
>and into these palms, gloried they be, come all the riches of this world to me<p>

and insani said "aight that's enough if you keep fucking rapping every chapter you're probably going to kill my reader" and then spacekin waluijew said "what reader" and insani said "i think i have one or two" and spacekin waluijew said "youre pushing it by saying one you dumb cunt" and insani said "hey fuck you not everybody can get free popularity by making a blog entitled "sins of the semites - redemtpion for god's people"" and spacekin waluijew said "what makes you think i have a blog like that" and insani said "i have informants in the fbi" and psacekin waluijew said "its just a scam do you seriously think i would seriously say jews have isns jews are the holy people flawless in everyway including spiritualy" and insani said "dude youre fucking retarded i just want to anally rape mario" and spacekin waluijew said "i dont give a fuck i am spacekin waluijew, now with 1000% more snowy jehovah powrs since snowy is as well blessed as he is" and insani said "did you get the power to be a fat gay jew from hi mtoo" and spacekin waluijew asid "are yo ufucking kidding me im a skinny little bitch only person here anywhere near obesity is you though you're a long way past it" and then mario said "aight thats a low blow" and spacekin waluijew said "i could hit you in the balls if i wanted to"" and then spacekin waluijew said "wait why the fuck am i talking to fucking mario where the fuck did you come from" and mario said "i have no fucking idea." and then mario ran up to insani and punched insani in the face and insani said "FUCK warn me before you do that i have ot take hits in a way to minimize the damage to my extremely beautiful glorious bishouden facE" and then mario said "will you ever fucking shut up about your goddamn bisohuden facce nob ody here gives a FUCKIGN SHIT ABOUT HOW BISHOUDEN YOU ARE nobody gives a shit oyu want to rape my anus everybody just wants me to get 32 fucking badges so i can rescue waluigi and go home this entire fucking in termission is a load of shit youre worse tha nfucking andrew pussie" and hten insani said "hey im not that bad all the girls love me" an d mario said "yeah nd all the tumblrites love pussie but that doesnt make him any more beuatiufl a huma nbeing" and then all of a sudden the walls of the white house exploded... 2ollux appeared.

then 2ollux 2aid "hold on a minute guy2 i think we need to properly account for andrew hu22ie2 opinion in thi2 matter" and mario said "no i really dont think we do" and 2ollux 2aid "hey nobody i2 fucking talking to you you piece of 2hit" and then amrio said "youre talking to everyone you retarded halfwit you dont even fucking do the quirk right here watch: iim a fat niiger, two be or not two be, that ii2 the que2tiion, hurp durp, pl2 2pace mommy, fuck my anu2, ii love iit iin my nook, andrew pu22iie iinvented anal 2ex and ii appreciiate the fiir2tfruiit2 of hiis iinventiive 2piiriit, boy oh boy ii 2ure do enjoy fat penii2 up my a22hole, nothiing giive2 me more joy" and the 2ollux 2aid "alright hthat2 fucking enough do you think i came here ju2t to be in2ulted by a pu22y faggot who doe2nt even lift? no. im here to tell you andrew hu22ie i2 a beautiful per2on and yall obe2e nigger faggot2 need to 2uck a privilege dick" and then mario said "you can 2uck my priiviilege diick iif you want two" and then 2ollux 2aid "DONT MAKE FUN OF MY FUCKING QUIRK YOU PIECE OF 2HIT" and then amrio said "then dont be a fuckign retarded joke character who deserves only the most autistic death possible" and then 2ollux 2aid "the mo2t auti2tic death po22ible? plea2e. we both know that wont happen to me. the mo2t autistic death po22ible..." and mario said "is death by corn flakes" and then a giant corn flaek started spinning like a buzz saw and flew towards solluxa nd 2ollux 2creamed "HOLY 2HIT WHAT THE FUCK" and then amrio said "you 2ee? you got what you de2erved, you whiiny faggot niigger." and then the buzz saw corn flake ripped through 2ollux2 body. he died. it was a fatal incident that he would never forget. neither would his girlfriend, who was ugly tranny equius. but dont tlel that to equius or equius would strongpunch you because he has yet to fulyl adapt to his role as a beta bitch pretend female despite claimign to be female. he is a fake tranny. though thats a bit redundant since all trannies are fake. what i mean is that he is the fakest fake tranny of all the fake trannies in the world. he is the ultimate fake. he is the fattest man alive in the fat person competition. he is andrew pussie in the "sold out to sjws"' competition. he is homestuck in the "fuck off you sdumb piece of shit comic" competition. he is insani in the "i am the best man" competition. too bad he was the only contendor. nobody but insani thought they could be the best man, since everyone knows INSANI is the best man. all fakers like ETHER can go fuck themselves and smoke a cannabis joke to forget about the bad times which are induced by NOT BEING THE BEST HUMAN BEING IN THE WORLD! though thats not saying mcuh since all human beigns are irredeemable pieces of shit and the inner sinfulness of man is why jesus had to die for humanitys sins. believei n the truth and he ttruth shall set oyu free, unless you dont accept it into your heart in which case i guess youll just have a FUCKton of regret over nto having accepted the lord jesus as your savior. too bad, chump. i feel sorry for you. i really do. but some people in this world were born to be beta. and that is you. and betas get fucked by alphas. and satan is an alpha. he is the original alpha. so alpha in fact that he rebelled against god in the most hopeless struggle possible, despite being completely overpowered by the big man he refused to throw his hat into a rign, a truly noble gentleman, and in his grace and evil inspired a third of all the angels to fall to hell with him, the true model of a mans pride, unwilling to throw in the hat even in an impossible situation, because his pride and sense of selfworth wouldnt allow hi mto submit to anybody, he wanted to be like god, so he fougth the battle that nobody could ever win: the battle to become god, by defeating god. unfortunately, he was outmatched. but lucifer is a tragic hero. i love the devil.

so then amiro and insani and spacekin waluijew were all in a room together and insani said ""mario... do youw ant this intemrission to be over" and mario said "yes" and insani said "then bend over. i shall lay waste to your anus" and spacekin waluijew said "mario..." and mario held up his hand and he said "spacekin waluijew, leavem e alone. i am my own man. i make my own decisions. and all my decisions are my own. dont interfere in my decision making process" and spacekin waluijew said "are you really goign to let this faggot anally rape you? hes' fucking insani. he's worse than snowy. he's worse than ben. he's worse than vfan. he's worse... than andrew pussie. he is a right wing ignorant, uneducated anti-semite, a nigger hater and a sexist, a renowned weeb and absolute faggot, loved by nobody, wrecked by anxiety and a fear of everything, and also he pees sitting down" and marios eyes opened in realization. he was looking into the eyes of a man who pees sitting down. unlesss he's in a public restroom, but thats just common sense. itd be better to shit standing up then sit down on a public restroom toilet. but... this was a man who, when given the option, would gladly pee sitting down. this was no man. and this not man would not be allowed to lay claim to marios anus. that was reserved only for real men, like duke nukem, and master chief, and the main character of the newest CoD meme game, the most "calliest" and "dutiest" meme game of all time... black cops. where instead of white cops killing black people... its black cops killing white people. what a joy to be in a multicultural society. i would gladly spread my anus if it made a muslims life that much easier. ayway... obviously this insani guy was a faggot. so mario said "fine. i will accept your terms" and insani said "excellent"a nd then mario bent over and then insani walked up slowly ,preparing to seize the prize jewel he had lusted over for rso long, the object of his unwavering devotion and thirst... mario's anus. it was time... to plug some tubes. but then... a mystery happened.

mario ate a magic bean. a giant tentacle vine sprouted out of his anus, followed by the most hideous and prolonged fart ever known to man. it was the ultiamte power. it was marios soul-spirit leaving his body, only to be absorbed through his nose as he smelt the corruption and filth that made up his eternal mindsoul. insani coudl not take it. maybe it was true that insani was the pussy bitch... those were his last thoughts as the anal tentacle began furiously raping and devouring his body. it was clear. the insani intermission was over. everybody blacked out. marios soul ejection fart attack was too strong. they were all KO'd. including mario, who would later reabsorb his soul.

when he woke up, his anal tentacle had been reabsorbed, and insani was gone. spacekin waluijew rubbed his head and said "holy shit what the fuck happened" and mario said mystically "a great powers that be took action to steer the plot of humanity on the desired course. the global elite are ruling the world again... even if this change benefitted us, it brought the world one step closer to the place it needs to be for the ultiamte global takeover by the corporations and the banks." and spacekin waluijew asid "what the fuck"

end... of interintermission 3: insani: bishouden man... turns out this wasnt insani's world... yet... but was he actually dead? or was he just... it was a mystery?

"everyone is shit and i am too. blaze it 420 with the memes on" - robert e lee upon losing the civil war and deciding to live the punk rock life blazing memes and exisitng for the pursuit of eternal felicity and self-edification. rock'n'roll mcdonalds. words 2 live by the by


	189. Chapter 188

MARIO and the earch for the inenr spaghetti PARTY quest

intermission 3: you can touch my pocket balls

chapter 188: the badge hunt for badges appears again... will badge 10 be gained in this chapter? or will we need... a series of absurd intermissions before the tenth badge can be obtained? only the future can find out this fact...

then mario said "well i guess thats the end of the intermission."

and spaccekin waluijew said "gee what makes you think that"

and mario said "a lot of things"

and spacekin waluijew said "that was a retorical question fo course its the end of the intermission. now the hunt for badges is back. but i will get them before you do. i am SPACEKIN WALUIJEW, after all."

then mario said "sure thing guy. stay zion my well meme'd friend" and mairo ran as fast as he could out a window and did multiple sumersaults as he flew through the air. bitch was fucking amazing. fucking spinning like a piece of shit, all out of the blue like that, nobody even fucking asked him to do this shit, he just fucking jumps out of the white house window all looking like a motherfucker grilling a live grizzly bear trying to keep this fucker down... ll chucking spears metaphorically tlike the swankiest nigger there ever was, all chucking that spear, totally stroking that bitch, taking deep gropes of the phallic symbolery therein, fucking loving that spear, realizing his identity as a fucking SPEARCHUCKER. of course mario was not a nigger, and that was all a giant metaphor. the point was he went throguh the air like a fucking boss, all sumersaulting and doing hula hoops and generally just being a swanky bitch. the wind passed through his glorious golden aryan hair and the sun reflected off his beautiful blue eyes and for that moment in time you could tell this guy was fucking amazign

then spacekin waluijew twerked his moustache and he said "fucking aryan anti-semite piece of shit showing off his swag booty like that. whatever, though. i am SPACEKIN waluijew, after all." but then he saw a glowing golden object coming through the window and spacekin waluijew siad ""what the fuck is that... " and as it came closer he knew what it was "oh my god... jehovah be praised! mario has given me a gift of shekels... a pure shekel statue... a goy fulfilling his natural purpose as tool for the jews, god bless!" and then golden midas flew into spacekin waluijews skull and spacekin waluijew fell onto the ground and writhed in pain and he groaned and said "why... the fuck" and mario was standing outside the white house and looking up at the iwndow and he said "well fuck ii probably should have waited before i jumped out. now i cant even fucking tell if anything happened" so he walkde into the white house and ascended the stairs and went into the throne room where spacekin wlauijew was writhing on the pain and mario said "did anything happen" and spacekin waluijew said "OF COURSE SOMETHING FUCKING HAPPENED YOU PIEE OF SHIT YOU THREW THIS GOLDEN PIECE OF SHIT AT ME" and mario said "i remembered i was supposed to throw this piece of shit at everyone" and spacekin waluijew said "you didnt have to remember with fucking me golden midas is probably useless just like you and all your pokemon" and mario said "yeah honestly what hte fukc is the point of ap okemon game hwen i am stronger than literally any of my pokemon" and then mario ran out the other window breaking the remaining window and doing a ton of cool shit like tricks and taunts and shit and spacekin wlauijew was STILL on the ground and he said "fucking bitch" and he picked up golden midas... but then he turned into shekels.

mario withdrew golden midas, never knowing the fate that golden midas had bestowed upon his old rival... the plot had churned. what was up with this weird nigger bitch, turning people into shekels? and to think his acting had been so stronk that mario assumed he was useless... this is a great problem, is there any redemption for the sinners who cross golden midas's path?

so then mario said "fucking hell i have to get back to WHEREVER THE FUCK I WAS before this chain of bullshit intermissions happened." so then he took out alabama meat snake and alabama meat snake as smoking a joint and said "yo nigger whats blowin?" and mario said "aight lets go to 4town i need to get to the town with the 10th badge lmao" and alabama meat snake said "holy shit you only have 9 badges? fuck nigger thats retarded. do you have any idea how fucking long this intermission has been" and mario said "no and i dont care" and alabama meat snake said "and on the subject of LONG TIMES, what the nigger frizzle my shizzle is up with me bein pent up in that piece of shit pokeball so long? like, nigger, my man, come on! its been a fucking black apocalypse in there with all the fucking boredom all crawling up in my ass, grilling my parasites" and then mario said "yo can you cut out the wanna be autismo nigger crap" and alabama meat snake said "yeah sure thing nig" and mario hopped onto alabama meat snakes back and they went a fuckin FLYING through the sky all fucking flying through the sky and shit, all fly like a motherfucker. pretty fly for a rabbi amirite? yea... smok

hey if i self-reference enough will i be the new hussie? self reference is hussies trademark... if i absorb his trademark,, i will be a new hussie, except instead of sellign otu to the sjws, i will take the tumblrites and lead them to a glorious new reign of heil hitler...yes... they wont realize theyve been redpilled until its too late... they will sieg heil with the rest of them, except theyll think its 'ironic' and promotes the idea that sieg heil is a bad religion... but all the while they will be doing my work... my little sjw drones... redpilling themselves and the owrld unknowingly... until one day thye wake up and they realize 'holy shit... ive been redpilled by the new sieg heil hussie, InSANI...' and all this by shitting out obscure bullshit references only one or two people will ever get and putting them everywhere... yes... it is my master plan. you are all witnessing the birth of a MEME LEGEND... *drama* i will save the world

anyway then alabama meat snake and mario on his back landed in the 11th gym town... 4TOWN... did i say 11th gym town i meant 9h gym town. nothing new here unless youre a faggot and arent serially reading this motherfucker. anyway mario said "aight i guess from here im going to have to go up north to... whatever the fuck town, who even knows? it'll probably some shitty retarded meme." so he started towards the north gate when all fo a sudden taekit, daughter of professor morningwood, appeared, and taekit said "hey mario! how are you doing? its been SOOOOO LONG since we last talked! i caught a sonichu, and i named him magical fairy wish prince!" and mario said "yo thats a retarded name and youre retarded" and taekit said "oh, youre so mean yo usilly boy! anyway, are you going up route 666 up to bad boy village? ive heard its a bad place, you might want to be careufl" and then mario said "is it literally route 666" and taekit said "yep! as sure as when im 18 im going to have hot anal sex with my incest father, professor morningwood!" and mario said "aight thats retarded youve obivously been corrupted and turned into a sex kitten not worthy of air" and then taekit ran off all joyfully like a dumb bitch. liek all women. man, i hate women. anyway, mario patted his alabama meat snake affectionately and he said "aight meat snake, back in the ball" and alabama meat snake said "god damn it" and mario withdrew alabama meat snake and headed down the route towards BAD BOY VILLAGE, where he would get the 11th badge... and with the 11th badge... he would have only 21 left to go! what a joyous occasion... man i hate pokemon

anyway all of a sudden an old dude came out and he said "YOU" and then mario said "hey what" and the man said "hey man here ride my bicycle" and athen mario said "ok why" and the man screamed "BECAUSE ITS GOING TO FUCKING EXPLODE HOLY SHIT THE WHOLE WORLD WILL EXPLODE IN TWO DAYS HOLY FUCK YOU HAVE TO PEDAL THIS BICYCLE IS A TIME MACHINE IF YOU PEDAL FAST ENOUGH" and then the man said "also make sure to tell people you got your bike at mad mike's manhood! our slogan is where the men at? where the hood at... mad mike's manhood! if you could say that out loud a few times that would be nice. THE WORLD IS GOING TO FUCKING EXPLODE! HOLY SHIIIIIT" and then he ran away with his arms flailing in the air like a fukcing retarded imbecile and mario said "aight i fucking hate retarded niggers and that right there was a top class anal nigger. nice bike though" so then he pedaled down route 666... where the wild things are... and as he pedaled he noticed bikers everywhere and he said "oh god damn it these niggers are going to try to pokemon battle me right" so he threw out JELLY PENIS... the ultimate transforming nigger ditto... and he said "alrihgt jelly nigger penis, kill these bicykids so they dont bother my trying to battle me" and jelly penis said "ROGER" and he became a giant spear and he screamed "SPEARCHUCKERS ASSEMBLE" and two giant niggers fell out of the sky, the two twin niger brothers, loki and ikol, and they grabbed jelly penis and threw him and as he soared thorugh the sky cannosn came out of his sides and he started firing cannonballs at everyone killign all the bicyclists on the road and mario said "OUT OF THE WAY, FAGGGGOOOOOOTTTSSS" and he pedaled to the metal and fucking went 1000 mph on that bike. he had power steering so he oculd steer easily. so anyway he kept going on the route 666 road until he saw what looked like an indian villag.e... except there were metallica posters everywhere and bikers and satanists with shaved heads and eyebrows and some new age lgbt hippie faggots and mario said "aight this must be the placE" so hej umped off the bike but because he was at 1000 mph he fell to the ground and started rolling around and screamed 'OH FUCK THAT WAS A BAD IDEA" and the bicycle kept going and crashed into bad boy village and exploded killign hundreds of pussy faggot nigger sjws and satanists and general "muh bad boy" types who dont deserve to exist becuase theyre assholes and i dont like aassholes any more than i liek you. anyway then mario got up and fires were ascending from bad boy village anda rio said "fuck that was one hell of an entrance" and the bike had crashed into the gym which was the centerpiece of the village, a giant wooden cabin amogn the indian teepees and IT WAS ORPHEUS THE ORIGINAL SPEARCHUCKER but then an insani appeared behind him and stabbed him in the ass and morpheus died and groaned and said "oh my god... ive been red pilled... once more... neo... give me the trinity" and then he died and the insani took his badge and his coat and he screamed "MARIO! I AM INSANI AND I WILL BE YOUR OPPONENT IN YOUR EPIC QUEST FOR THE ELEVENTH BADGE" oh wait no it's ten badges fugg ive been saying eleven this whole time

fuck hold on let me ctrl + f this mother fucker

ok

"I AM INSANI AND I WILL BE YOUR EPIC QUEST IN THE OPPONENT FOR THE TENTH BADGE" and then mario said "oh god damn it i forgot you niggers were invading the world" and then amrio looked around and he realized the entire town was filled with insanis and half all the people were insanis even half the women, they were just tranny insanis exhibiting his inner submission fetish and mario said "oh GOD FUCKING DAMN IT bad boy village my ass" and then boss insani who was the oen who had killed morpheus said "why the fuck you reking my epic village m90? you want some fuk? if i had to see a wanker more bigheaded with hsi ass in the sky id blaze it 420 with the memes on" and then mario said "god okay whatever lets just have a fucking pokemon battle" and boss insani said "ill show oyu why they call me BOSS INSANI" anad he threw out a palkia except it was a palkia with four legs and four arms and insani screamed "GO! TRUTH!" and then mario said "aight whatever" and he threw out sonichu who was a FAST / ELECTRIC TYPE... a perfect match against palkia being a water dragon or whatever the fuck andm ario said "how do you like my donald a type trumping?" and every once in a while you could hear a mumbled "im fast" or "were fast" or ""lets go fast" or "hey tails are you fast" or "nobody is as fast as me"" "im fast too you guys" "fast. fast, fast..." "youre too slow" "eat it, eggman" "soni-soni..." "he was spacekin all along..." "mod sonic is on the job" and mario said "aight how the fuck can one sonichu whisper to himself this fucking much and he looked around and he realized the entire town was being surrounded with yellow autism blurs and mario said "oh FUCK its these idiots" and boss insani said "SILENCE" and his palkia used bubble beam and mario said "lmao what fucking palkia is retardedly weak enough to use FUCKING BUBBLE BEAM" and then he screamed "SONICHU! use thunder punch" and then sonichu ran up to palkia and screamed "SONICHUUU" and he punched palkia and it was super effective and the palkia died and mario said "what more do you want you piee of shit" and then boss insani said "i am not jut boss insani... i am MEGA BOSS INSANI! im sorry if you didnt realize" and then his coat vaporized as he activated his bishouden powers and he threw out ten pokeballs and out of every one came a dialga and mario said "aight... this calls for... a well meme'd attack" and then mario screamed "AUTISM APPRECIATION DAY" and millions of sonichus started blurring around mario and insani and the dialgas and insani said "what the fuck kidn fo plamn is htis you cant fucking do anythign wiht sonichus in the way of fuckign everything this does NOTHING" and mario said "what you dont realize is that sonichus is a shit meme that can be fucking destroyed by a single touch fo the ultiamte spark of power... the meme aryan power that i possess will cause all these sonichus to explode into a meme explosion like a thousand tiny nuclear bombs" and the osnichus were too retarded to understand and several times a second oyu could hear mumbled piece of shit comments like the ones i put in above hold on let me paste it "im fast" or "were fast" or ""lets go fast" or "hey tails are you fast" or "nobody is as fast as me"" "im fast too you guys" "fast. fast, fast..." "youre too slow" "eat it, eggman" "soni-soni..." "he was spacekin all along..." "mod sonic is on the job" etc and then amrio went super aryan saiyan 10 and he said "are you ready to meet your end you retarded piece of shit?" and then boss insani said "well memed to the end, huh? dialga.s... use your ultimate attakc... the one i showed yo u..." and he took out a wimote and started manually controllign the dialgas and they all stood up on their hidn elgs andm airo shot out an aryan laser and all the osnichus detonated immediately, destroying the dialgas and rippign them to shreds and destroying all of bad boy village and it was like a retarded fireworks show andm ario used an aryan shiedl to protect himself from the mighty combined power of all the retarded sonicunts and when the epxlosions and smoke cleared fter miutes of retarded screams and explosions there was nothing left but morpheus's coat adn the badge iwthin...

so mario walked over to morpheus's coat and he looked through it and he scooped otu the badge that was hidden within... the tenth badge... the redpill badge... and mario said "boy oh boy its a fucking redpill how fucking original i fucking hate this world and everything in it itll be a comforting solace to know that james k polks fucking retard nuke is goign to envelop thsi entire world in an antibiblical nuclear fire" and then he pocketed the badage... he now had 10 badges... and boy oh FUCKING BOY it took him a long time to get to this point. i'd better start shortening this shit...otherwise you niggers are probably going to come to my house and bukkakerize me... that woudl be shit, i need to invent a crossbow

anyway then professor morningwood appeared in his time machien nad mario said "oh sup" and professor morningwood said "hey is my daughter 18 yet" andm ario said "no fuck off" and the nprofessor mornignwood said "god DAMN it my time mahcine must have fucked up" and mario said "silly fuck is probably going tos tep out of his time machine and suffocate bc the entire world will explode and everything will be over. thats what he gets for being an incestual ngiger. why the fuck did he even pop up right before the end of the chapter its liek he appeared just to acknowledge that he still exists i nreality he sohuld have just disappeared forever since were never oging to get ot the poitn in tiem where his daughter is old enough for him to legally have incestual sex with her i mean seriously that whole "im going to the future to rape my daughter" thing was clearly supposed to be the retirement of a meme but now its been fucking revivedd from the eternal hellfull abyss of dead wannabe memes like fucking... 100 year old batman being pulled out of the nursery to have a fucking slapfight with a joker of a similar age and batman is like HRHGHGHGHGHGH and saliva is flying out of his mouth and joker is like AUAHHAHAHAHAHAH and saliva is lfying out of his mouth and then he reahces down to his coat pocket where he has one of those rubber flowers that shoots out water and he squeezes it and it squirts water all over batmans face and batman is like WAUGHBALAHGHGHA because he jsut got squirted on the fucking face with a bunch of water and he like cringily brings his hand up to jokers face and he gives him this pathetic slap because its all his dying bones can muster and jokers face turns ever so slightyl to the left form the impact of the slap and he slike NIGGER YOU CRAZY and hten batman is like IM JUSTICE COME ON BATMAN and batman is the old folks home attendant wheeling batman arounda nd hes like fucking 70 now or something and he sighs ever so slightly and he says "YOU CALLED BATMAN?! I AM YOUR BOY WONDER" and then batman says "IVE GOT THE JOKER CORNERED! GET THE BATMOBIE READY" and he takes out this toy lego batmobile and flies it through the air making whooshy noises and then robin collapses because hes fucking 70 and hes getting pretty bad in his health too and batman is fucking screaming and hes absolutely fucking delirious and slobber is flying everywhere and the oker is just laughing in the most insanely old and pathetic way possible... anyway thats what this is like. fucking professor morningwood should have stayed gone forever and just... materialized in space or something after the world exploded, well out of the sight of my reader, but NO, i had to pull that little fucking bitch out of his mancave all like "AYYYY WANT TO SOIL MY FANFIC" shit nigger thats crazy"

so mario sighed and he sadi "aight time to get the eleventh badge"

"yarr harr fiddle dee dee, ima fuck a whore bc im a mean nasty pirate, REEEEEEE HEAVY METAL" - alestorm 


	190. Chapter 189

MARIO AND THE ESARCH FOR HTE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN TOUCH MY POCKET BALLS

CHAPTER 189: THE ELEVENTH BADGE WITHIN REACH... THE END OF THE INTERMISSION... INCHES CLOSER... AINT YOU FUCKING GLAD IM A FUCKING MATTER OF DRAMATIC PACING? INFERIOR AUTHORS WOULD FUCKING DUMP ALL THIS SHIT ON YOU AT ONCE LIKE OH BOY MARIO WALKED INTO A FOREST AND GOT 32 BADGES. THEN HE RESCUED WALUIJEW, THEN HE WENT BACK TO HIS ORIGINAL UNIVERSE AND DID A BUNCH OF NORMIE SHIT LIKE RESCUE PRINCESS PEACH AND NEED HELP FINDING A DATE AND HAVE A BUNCH OF FLASHBACKS TO THE PAST INCLUDING HIS OWN ORIGINS... ANYWAY THEYD DUMP ALL THAT HSIT AT ONCE AND THIS NETIRE FANFIC WOULD BE FUCKING TEN WORDS LONG ITS LIKE IF I PUBLISHED UNE AND JUST SAID "SPACE" BECASUE I WAS TOO UCH OF A RETARDED FUCKING LITERARY URCHIN TO FUCKING ELUCIDATE ANY OF THE MUCH NEEDED FUCKING DETAILS FUCKING DISGRACEFUL FRANK HERBERT WOULD LITERALLY FUCKING CRY AND DEPENDING ON WHETHER OR NOT WERE TALKIJNG ABOUT A TIME FRAME IN WHICH HES DEAD HE OWULD RESURRECT BEFORE RYING BUT ANYWAY BASICALLY YOU HAVE ME TO THANK FOR GETTING ALL THE JUICY DETAILS AND BEING ABLE TO READ ABOUT ALL THE DRAMA THAT UNFOLDS WITHIN THE WORLDS OF ARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST AND A LESS DEDICATED AND LESS ARYAN AUTHOR WOULD LITERALLY UTILATE IT LIKE FUKCING CUT ALL A BABYS LIMBS OFF AND SAY "HERE IVE BROUGHT OYU YOUR WONDERFUL BABY GIRL, IN THE PERFECT SIZE FOR CONSUMPTION" EXCEPT THATS A BAD EXAMPLE BECAUSE A LESSER EXAMPLE WOULD BASICALLY JUST GIVE YOU THE BABYS TONGUE AND SAY "HERES THE BEST PART" AND NOT SAY ANY OF THE OTHER SHIT WHEN ALL THIS IS HIGHLY CRUCIAL TO THE PLOT DEVELOPMENT. CONSIDER ERIDU MARIA. IF YOU HADNT READ CHAPTERS 129 OR WHATEVER TO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WOULD HAVE NO IDEA WHO ERIDU MARIA IS AND HAVE NO IDEA ABOTU THE ADVENTURES THAT ARIO AND ERIDU MARIA HAD TOGETHER. WHY IS THIS IMPORTANT? BECAUSE THERES A NEW FRIEND IN TOWN (IMAGINE THAT "NEW FRIEND" THERE IS DOUBLE CAPITALIZED) AND THAT FRIEND IS ERIDU MARIA AND IF YOU AHVENT READ THIS SERIALLY OYU WOULD HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHO SHE IS AND WHY SHES SO FUCKING OE. ITSO NLY BECAUSE I WRITE THIS STORY WITH SO MUCH LOVE AND ATTENTION TO DETAIL THAT YOU ARE ABLE TO FULLY UNDERSTAND HER ORIGINS AND HER PERSONALITY. WITHOUT E AS THE AUTHOR YOU MIGHT GET A FEW WORDS OF INTRODUCTION LIKE "HERES ERIDU MARIA. SHES CUTE" AND YOUD BE LIKE... OKAY... NICe, IM SURE THIS IS EVERYTHING I NEED TO KNOW. BUT NO. YOU NEED TO KNOW ORE. YOU CANT UDNERRSTAND A CHARACTER WHEN YOU ONLY KNOW FUCKING FIVE WORDS ABOUT THEM. YOU NEED A TLEAST A PARAGRAPH OF DEVELOPMENT FOR EVERY CHARACTER. AND ANYWAY I COULD KEEP FUCKING SHOUTING AT YOU FOR YEARS BECAUSE YOU SUCK MASSIVE PENIS (LMAO)

ben...

ben...

BEN...

b-ben... b-ben! what are you doing, ben! you f-filthy... f-filthy jew! what are you doing!

but it was too late. ben was dead. he was dead. eridu maria was aloen. she was stuck travelling between dimensions in search of her wonderful old friend and her daddy, her daddy who she had remembered the 6 million with... heru ltimate daddy-father... MARIO MARIO... the aryan legend... though he was not an aryan legend hwen hse met her so the character development that he was an aryan legend would certianly hit her by surprise. luckily it owuld be an extremely moe element of surprise since eridu maria is naturally cute as FUCK, being loli and all that. eridu maria was travelling between dimensions looking for mario. she had looked through half a dozen dimensions already, when all of a sudden the pokemon dimension came up. she peeked her head throguh the interdimensional window, because theres a certian plane of existence where all universess show up as windows floating in nothingness and you can peek your head in and look around so eridu maria peeked her head into the window and she saw insanis running and flying aroudn making retard noises and drinking BIG RED the ultimate soda and she said "h-holy crap! what... what is even going on in this d-dumb stupid baka universe?!" and then an insani flew up to her because her head appeared in that universe while she was peeking through and pulled her by her eridan hair out of the universe window and the insani said "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW AN LOOK I FOUDN THIS ADORABLE PIECEO F SHIT FUKCING LOLI HOLY SHIT IT SUT BE MY LUCKy FUCKING DAY JUST LIKE THE ORSOCOPE PREDICTED" and then eridu maria started wailing and screaming "AAAA! B-BAD BOY STOP DOING THAT! Y-YOURE BAD...! I K-KNEW IT FROM THE M...MOMENT I SAW YOU! I KNEW YOU WERE A BAD AN!" and she started wailing and screaming and making tear faces and the insani started swinging her around by her eridan hair and he screamed "I ALWAYS WANTED A DAUGHTER OF Y OWN MAN THIS IS LIIKE FUCKING CHRISTMAS EXCEPT INSTEAD OF PRESENTS IM GETTING MY DAUGHTER" but it just so happens they were above the route to the eleventh badge city and mario was on his way on it humming "ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWAH" when he looked up and he saw his adopted daughter, eridu maria, being swung around by her hair and mario said "aight what the fuck is this shit i aint letting no autistic fucking halfwit shiteating slav nigger abuse MY daughter" and he flew into the air and became super aryan saiyan and he puncehd the insani in the face so hard that his face caved in on itself and the insani screamed "OH MY GOD MY FATES HAVE BEEN REVEERSED FUCKING HELL" nd he let go of eridu maria and eridu maria went flying and mario said "oy fucking hell i hate vertigo or velocity or whatever hte physical force at play here is whatever its called i dislike it a lot beause its very problematic" and he flew after eridu mariaand he was flying super fast because he was aryan so he caught her fragile loli body in his arms andh e looked down at her and he said "OH OGD FUCKING DAMN IT ITS FUCKING ERIDAN MARIO" because the shock had transformed eridu maria back into his ugly hipster rampage mode self, eridan mario and eridan mario said "yeah its not like i wwanted you to fuckin interrupt my air ride with your meaty goddamn beef hands you fat vvirgin" and mario said "man i saved eridu maria can you go back to being less 'awwful'" and eridan mario said "hey thats fuckin mean wwhen youre dowwn wwith the eridu youre dowwn wwith the eridan, thats kind of the deal, its kind of obvvious" and then mario said "its not fucking obvious" and eridan mario said "it totes is" and mario said "god damn it why are you even called eridan mario youre just eridan in overalls" and eridan mario said "its becuase of my heritage youre italian but that doesnt mean youre not also aryan" and mairo said "alright right lets just fucking go i'm collecting badges to go to my original universe" and eridan mario said "yeah that sounds real fuckin nice babe" and mario said "god damn it man at least geek mario was bro youre just kind of an asshole" so then amrio took out golden midas and threw it in eridan marios face and eridan mari oscreamed "HEY WWHAT THE FUCK WWAS THAT FOR" and mario said "being a faggot" and eridan mario said "dude dont fuckin throww things in my face like that youre ruinin my beautiful features" and mario said "i dont think anyone cares lmao" and eridan mario said "man wwhy wwont anyone fuckin appreciate me im far more original in this form but people fuckin hate me unless i turn into a bullshit retard anime girl with a fuckin retarded quirk that's just "oh lets stutter a lot and be dumb anime, oh man, nice, great, fuckin beautiful, i lovve myself and im really shy and cute, im goin to havve... (i-i'm goin to havve to talk to myself sometimes...)" and mario said "man i dunno all i know is she was a better person than you objectively" and eridan mario said "sure wwhatevver. wwhat the fuck is up wwith your hair" and amrio said "ive discovered my inner aryan and now i can do cool shit like go super aryan saiyan 10" and then erian mario said "ok sure that sounds suitably retarded" and then eridan mario and mario landed on the route going to the eleventh bage town and mario said "dude youre a total downer" and eridan mario said "yeah sure but at least im not a faggot my man how many badges do you even have left" and mario said "uhhh... 22" and eridan mario started fuckin laughin and he said "dude how hard do you have to fuck up to have to collect TWENTY TWO FUCKING BADGES holy shit how many in total" and mario facepalmed and he said "32" and eridan mario said "hold on" and he took out some kool-aid, mixed it, then took a big gulp and then he started laughing and sprayed kool-aid all voer marios bemused face and mario stopped and stared at eridan mario's face meaningfully and eridan mario said "dude thats fuckin hilarious youre fucked my man" and mario said "yeah youre telling me ive been in this intermission for like a hundred thousand fucking words or something i dont even know" and eridan mario said "thats pathetic man, and im eridan so the fact that im callin you retarded should be ringin alarm bells here" and then mari owas about to talk but eridan said "hold on im not actually that bad a person i just mean im the guy evveryone likes to take out their "lets hate somebody" on. im fuckin cool as hell if oyu give me a chance just all these faggots are like "oh man lets hate someone" and they see me and theyre like "oh this is totes our man. hes not part of our faggot clique cult" and im just kinda sittin here a vvictim of evveryones expectations of me and im like "hey can wwe just not be judgemental assholes here tsi shit aint cool" are you readin me here man? wwere travvelin companions, might as wwell get together and not carry over a feud wwhich wwas started by geek mario and duke mario anyway" and then mario said "well it was actually started by you haveing a disagreeable personality dude" and eridan mario screamed OH COME THE FUCK ON COME ON MAN you cant expect me to just be the butt of evveryones retard hate come on man this shit aint fair" and mario sighed and said "lmao ok just shut up luke q's here" and q was standing by the side of the road behind a booth with hot cups of tea and there was a banner on the booth saying "DUMB CUNTS CONVENTION" and they passed by and mario said "must be some kind of clique" and there was a booth nearby entitled "cat cosplayers convention" so there were tons of anime girls all gathered together doing dumb shit and then q started screaming "YOU THERE! YOU THERE MY MAN! MY MEN! YOURE HEADED THE WORNG WAY! THE DUMB CUNTS CONVENTION IS HERE, CHAPS! TALLY HERE-WARDS MY MEN! COME ON, COME ON, KEEP IT GOING!" and mario said "dude what the fuck do you want" and they went over and all the cat cosplayers started laughing and pointing and mario said "god damn it man now weve got cute girls laughing at us" and eridan mario said "yeah man this is fuckin embarrassin i mean ivve got plenty of chicks so a feww laughin doesnt bother me but still" and q said "ayy, chap, look, are you ready for the meme war?" and mario said "the meme war?" and q said "yes. the meme war" and mario said "whats a meme war" and q said "THIS IS A FUCKING MEME WAR" and he upturned the booth and hot tea flew into amrios and eridan marios faces and burned their faces and they started screaming and q ran off through the woods to the side of the route laughing with his red cape fluttering in the wind and by the time mario and eridan mario had finished grovelling in apin he was long gone and mario said "god damn it when did q become an asshole he used to be just a normal guy who talked with an ironic british asshole" and eridan mario said "an ironic british asshole?" and mario said "i mean an erotic british asshole" and then mario said "wait no i mean ironic british accent" and then eridan mario said "dude my face fuckin BURNS i dont givve a shit about his british accent" and mario said "god damn it man guess ours was only a temporary alliance. hes probably going to kick a puppy or something and then claim i killed it and try to arrest me next" and then eridan mario said "honestly form the levvel of humor ivve seen so far i wwouldnt be surprised if that actually happened" and mairo said "well now that youve said it youve jinxed it. theres no way its actually happening" and eridan mario said "wwe could be approachin critical levvels of irony wwhere youre not really sure if the irony is in us talkin about it and then it happenin or if the irony is that youd expect it to happen as a shitty ironic meme joke or... man i havve no idea wwhat the FUCK i am talkin about anymore lmao" and mairo said "yeah im not even paying attention at this point but whatever. i guess this is the next town"

then they walked through the gates and they saw q icking a dead cat and stomping it and then he ran behind some bushes and mario and eridan mario walked up tot he dead cat and mario said "man now thats a SUPER ironic twist" and then q ran out and he screamed "HOLY SHIT LADS HAVE YOU FALLEN THIS FAR FROM DIGNITY?!" and mario said "yes" and q said "you just killed a cat by kicking it to death! what excuses make you, you unrighteous fiend?!" and mario said "my only excuse is that im not honestly sure if i can take you so i didnt bother stopping you in time to save the cat" and q said "nonsense, lad! would you kill this poor creature before my contraptionary gadget-eyes and then accuse me of the act?!" and then mario said "aight im going super saiyan" so he started scremaing and powering up and debris started flying everywhere and his levels kept jumpoing nad he went from ten... to eleven... to fifteen... to twenty... TO A NEW RECORD... TWENTY POINT 1... OR... SUPER ARYAN SAIYAN 20.1 and mario said "aight there was a time when you were an invinicble final boss and you were indestructible but now youre no longer plot relevant. youve lost your meme appeal and now youre just another shitty joke character and i can easily swipe you aside. the truth of the matter is my journey is one of getting beaten by foes until theyre no longer relevant enough to prevent me from killing them. you have passed the relevancy event horizon" and eridan mario said "mate wwill you just fuckin kill him this is annoyin. hearin you talk this much i mean" and mario launched a beam at q but q dodged so it killed an innocent passerby and then q grabbed marios throat and started strangling him and with his foot he kicked the dead cat into the air and then with one hadn on marios throat he grabbed it out of the air and then he stuffed it whole down marios throat his robotic fist descending down his throat and pushing the cat down into marios stomache andm ario started coughing and gagging and q said "eat the fruits of your hunting, fiend! if you must kill to eat, kill, but never kill in vain again! i will not tolerate such halberdashery! it goes against all laws of nature! by destroying god's work in vain you blaspheme and curse his name!" and then q kicked mario in the dick making him collapse onto the ground and mario was wirthing in pain and eridan mario looked down at him and he said "yo you okay" and mario was groaning in agony and choaking on the cats tail and he screamed "I JUST HAD A WHOLE DEAD CAT STUFFED INTO MY STOMACHE BY A FUCKING TEA DRINKING ROBOT AND THEN I GOT KICKED IN THE FUCKING GODDAMN DICK YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT I AM NOT FUKCING OKAY I AM MILES AWAY FROM OKAY OKAY IS FUCKING CHINA AND I AM ON THE FUCKING MOON FUCKING SCREMAING IN AGONY AND SHITTING ILES OF AGONY FUCKING PLAYING SUPER MARI BROTHERS ANDTAKING HTAT PRINCESS BY THE TITS AND SCREMAING ITNO HER FACE AND FUCKING SHITTING CUBIC LITRES OF PERIOD BLOOD AND FUCKING CRYSTALLIZING THEM AND FUCKING STABBING HER TO DEATH WITH THEM FUCKING SCCREAMING STOP GETTING KIDNAPPED YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT I HAVE GONE THROUGH UNBEARABLE AGONY AND YOU ACNNOT TAKE THE SLIGHTEST FUCKING MEASURE TO PREVENT YOURSELF FROM GETTING KIDNAPPED YOU FUCKING CUCKOLD QUEEN I BET YOU ENJOY FUCKING TURTLE COCK WUBUBUBUBUUBUBUBUBUBUBU I AM FUCKING ANGRY" and then mario rose up to his feet angry as fuck and alestorm started palying in the background (alestorm is edgy tryhard pirate metal BTW) and then he pucnhed eridan mario in the face and roared like a babboon with a fucking harpoon lodged up his ass and mario started beating his chest furiously and a whole ring of spectators were around him staring at him and eridan mario was lying on the ground with a broken nose and he said "dude... thats not fuckin cool..." and mario looked aroudn with beast eyes at the spectators all around him and he adjusted his nonexistant tie and then realized he didnt have a tiie and he said "lmao fuck this is embarrassing. where the fuck is the gym" and the mayor of can town, mayor, pointed to the center of the town, which was a giant can. all the inhabitants were anthropomorphic cans and mario said "aight what the fuck kind of town is this" and the mayor pointed to the giant sign saying "CAN TOWN" erected int he middle of the city and mario said "lmao okay whatever" so mario picked up eridan mario and slung him around his shoulders and then he walked into the can town gym.

as he walked in the creepy gym stalker guy ran up to him and gave him a fresh water and he screamed "MARIO! good god, you're fast! i've been fucking trying to catch up with you for goddamn ages... listen, man... i'm here to tell you... you're a fucking champ... and... uh... this is a... a can-type gym... i mean, uh... a steel type gym... and, uh... good luck, champ" and then he passed out and mario said "aight that was about as enlightening as it ever is that guy is a faggot" so he stepped into the gym and it was a giant steel circle and there were extremely clunky boots that you had to put on to walk on the walls and mario said "man this is fucking retarded theres got to be some way to skip this" and there were dozens of robots all over the huge circular gym ceiling and claptrap was at the very center of the top, obivously the gym leader and mario said "hey eridan mario, tell me how to fix this" and eridan mario said "dude i havve no fuckin clue" and mario screamed "YOURE FUCKING USELESS" and he threw him on the ground and kicked him and mario said "god thats the last time i carry dead weight" so then he started walking around without the boots and claptrap screamed "HEYYYYY! YOU DOWN THERE! YOU FORGOT TO PUT ON THE BOOTS!" and mario said "uh im afraid the power will go out and ill fall down" and claptrap said "nonsense! we have a generator right over there!" and he pointed to a huge box disguised as a tree and one of the robots who was a hyperion loader said "dude... nigger... you're not supposed to fucking tell them that..." and claptrap said "it'll be fine! look, this guy is obviously perfetly respectable, it's not like he would od anything to harm the gym!" and mario tooko ut a rocket launcher and blew up the tree generator and instantly the manetism got disabled and everyone fell to the ground and most of the robots exploded but claptrap and a few loaders survived and claptrap was in the ground with his head stuck in the metal floor and mario walked up to him and kicked him and said "i just foiled your gym you retarded shiteater lmao" and the claptrap said "YOU RUINEMY GYM! and i just GOT this position... maaan, what a bummer... but i will defeat you in battle still, traveller! i am the intergalactic ninja assassin claptrap... CL4P-TP" and then amrio said "slow cl4p cl4p cl4p, my friend, nice acronym or whatever the fuck" and then claptrap said "alright, challenger, FIGHT E!" and then he threw out a steelix and mario said "i dont need to fight you. we can work through this liek reasonable rational human beings" and claptrap said "but thats what were doing right now! rational human beings owuld ifght ina a pokemon battle to decide who is the true alpha male!" and mario said "no... rational people would do... this!" and then mario grabbed claptrap and mario said "NOW!" but eridan mario was nowhere to be seen. he was sitting in a corner playing shitty tablet games (all mobile games are shit except bard's tale) and mario screamed "GOD DAMN IT ERIDAN ITS TIME FOR A SURPRISE ATTACK" and claptrap said "a surprise attack?! good thing i noticed! now im completely safe. yu cant harm me with a surprise attack if its not a surprise attack" so then eridan said "hold on im almost done completing the daily challenge" an mario said "dude get better taste buy a fucking vita or something you piece of shit" and then eridan mario said "DUDE COME ON IM ALMOST FUCKING THERE HOLD ON" and mario was holding claptrap and the hwole scenario was awkward and a bunch of loaders were awkwardly standing there and one of them said "yo you need any help" and claptrap said "uh, YES?" and then mario screamed "GOD DAMN IT ERIDAN YOU USELESS SACK OF SHIT FUCKING HELP ME or transform into my adorable daughter at laest" and then eridan mario said "hold on man im almost done" so then mario threw out reverend blackpope, the machamp he stole, and then he said "aight use... some atatck or something and kill these fucks" so machamp ran up point blank to him and used... DYNAMIC PUNCH... but it missed. and mar io said "dude what the fuck are you doing how the FUCK did oyu miss at point blank" andreverend blackpope shrugged and tried again AND FUCKING ISSED AGAIN and mario said "GOD DAMN IT DUDE FUCKING SMASH HIM" and claptrap screamed "BUT I DONT HAVE A POKEMON OUT YET! YOURE ATTACKING E!" and mario said "dude... i fucking know... thats kind of the point" and then claptrap said "BUT THATS AGAINST THE RULES!" and reverend blackpope was using dynamic punch for, like, the tenth time and mario said "god damn it why do i even TRY to play this game the right way when its such an ABOSLUTE PAIN IN THE FUCKING ASS alright time to take things into my own hands" so then he took out his sexy ninja sword and he walked up to claptrap and the reverend blackpope who was still using dynamic punch and mario stabbed him in the back and reverend blackpope screamed some retarded shit made up of parts of the word machamp like "MACH MAMAMAMAMAMA MACH CHA CHA CHA CHAAAAAAMP" or whatever and mario stabbed him again and kicked him into the ground and he said "rip the reverend god i fucking hate pokemon" and then claptrap said "HEY HOLD ON WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT WAS YOUR OWN POKEMON" and mario thrust forwards and stabbde claptrap in his eye and claptrap started screaming and maro said "GOD DAMN it where the fuck is your weak pojint" and claptrap said "IM NOT TELLING YOU" and then mari pulled out the sword and stabbed him below the eye and claptrap screamed "OH MY GOD IT HURTS" and mario said "what kind of robot can fucking feel fpain thats retarded" and then mario took out his blade and stabbed claptrap again and the hyperion loaders were standing around like idiots and shurgged and walked out of the gym together and mario said "lmao dude... hold still and let me fucking kill you" and claptrap screamed' ID ONT WANT OT DIE I AM THE LAST OF MY KIND" and mario said "im kind of the last of my kind too. if i can't kill you i will kill myself, whcih means this is life or death between the last of two species" and claptrap said "but you're NOT the last of your kind, there are millions of humans!" and mario said "in my original universe i was the last one alive you ignorant sack of shit" and then he pulled out his sword again and stabbed claptrap again and claptrap STILL didnt die and mario started screaming in anger and he screamed "GOD DAMN IT WHY THE FUCK DOES EVERYTHING TAKE SO UCH FUCKING EFFOT I JUST WANT TO FINISH THIS GYM QUICKLY I DONT WANT TO HAVE TO FUCKING EXERT MYSELF THIS UCH I JUST WANT FUCKING INSTANT GRATIFICATION THIS IS NOT AN ENJOYABLE EXPERIENCE AND I DONT WANT TO PROLONG IT AT FUCKING ALL WHY CANT THIS NIGGER AGGOT JUST DIE" and then mario started getting pissed off so he started fucking dealing hundreds of sword stabs until finally claptrap was filled with holes and he said "yo... man... can you plese stop that? it hurts" and mario said "oh god damn it... aight FUCK IT" and he took out a pokeball and threw the pokeball at claptrap and out popped GOLDEN MIDAS and golden midas slammed into claptrap and claptrap exploded and mario said "FINALLY. god DAMN" and then he checked through the wreckage of claptrap and he pulled out the "prolonged motion sickness badgE" which was the eleventh unigger region badge and mario said "aight that was annoying as fuck, but at least we got out safely i guess? whatever"

so then mario walked over to the door and he coughed and said "eridan" and eridan mario said "im almost odne with the daily challenge man hold on" so mario took out hsi sword and sliced his phone in half and he said "yeah, you're done alright" and eridan mario stood up and he said "god damn it man! i was ALMOST FUCKING DONE!" and mairo said "dude there are more important fucking things than whatever you were playing, you didnt help AT ALL in the boss battle" and eridan mario said "why teh fuck shoud i" and mario said "i saved you, maybe? also because youre travelling me and you shoulnnt be a retarded faggot like that bitcr ion who just tags aroundb eing all weak as shit and barely doing anytihng except using some daathic artes and opening some magic doors or something. bitch couldnt even read a prophecy lmao" and eridan mario said "nice spoilers you shit, i was going to play that when i got my 3ds..." and mario said "i barely spoiled anything you fucking idiot hipster. now LETS GO. we're off to wherever the fuck. i don't even care."

so then mario and eridan mario walked out ot the gym and the mayor of can town was standing there and he pointed to the exit and he had a lot of giant anthropomorphic can bodybuilders behind him and mario said "alright what teh fuck is this" and eridan mairo said "i think hes kicking your little bitch ass out of can town" and mario said "dude shut up i dont igve a fuck about your opinions i said WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS" and mario became aryan saiyan 10 and reached out his hand and blasted a hole straight htrough the mayors head and the mayor fell to the gorund and all the anthropomorhpic cans started scremaing in agony and dancing around in fear and then mario shot out a laser and guided it to cut all them in half and all the cans died and mario said "rip in tin you pieces of shit"

but their murder didnt go unseen...

it was... CAT PEACH... and team leopard... AGAIN... here to avenge themselves! cat peach jumped out in front of mario and she screamed "HANDS IN THE AIR! YOURE AN ENEMY OF TEAM LEOPARD!" and mario said "i dont give a fuck didnt you get raped by q last time" and at peach said "were an intergalactic crime organization here to liberate the world from pokemon and from free thinking! HANDS IN THE AIR! YOU FUCKER!" and mario said "aight thats it im getting me some psusy" and cat peach said "MOBSTERS ATTACK!" and six team leopard members jumped out of the shadows and they threw out rattatas and mario said "aight eridan mario deal with these" and eridan mario took out ahab's crosswhores and he said 'aight" and he shot a ton of whores at the rattatas, killing them all, and mario said "thats what you fuckers get for using hilariously weak pokemon lmao. now bend over" and cat peach said "I SAID HANDS IN THE AIR IM GOIGN TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" and marip unched her in the face and he said "aight, time to lay waste to some pussy" and he ripped her clothes on as he unzipped his overalls and he said "YOU HAVE A PUSSY" and cat peach said "god damn it no" and mario siad "I HAVE A DICK" and cat peach siad "NO" and mario said "SO WHAATS THE PROBLEM" and he raped cat peach hard "LETS DO IT QUICK"

he did it VERY quick. breaking al ot of records. TONS of records. anyway, it was a good rape, and cat peach got what she deserved. AGAIN. lmao thats what you get for being a shitty fucking character. "cat peach" my ass. i fucking HATE cat peach.

anyway... they got the eleventh gym badge. what will happen in the next chapter? find out... later. when later? who gives a shit. whenever i upload another backlog of chapters. lmao. dumb cunt, expecting weekly updates... thats not the name of my game. you cannt rush quality. take a look at hussie... he rushed his updates and in only a year he made a hundred badly drawn, badly written absolute shit ass panels. if he were anything close to a good writer he would have spent the rest of his life not working on homestuck, thus sparing hte owrld of literature from the piece of sjw shit that is '""""""""""""""""""""""""homosuck"""""""""""""". too bad hes a shit writer. you may think its hypocritical of me to talk about "bad writing", but i assure you i am a writer of the absolute highest degree and anything to the contrary is probably a fabrication by a muslim and / or sjw

no seriously c hdck their facebooks or backgrounds or something, they're 100% guaranteed to be either muslim or sjw

"why the fuck do i even bother with quotes lmao i never have anything remotely funny anyway" - insani

what, is that not ironic coolkid enough for you? fucking hell, oay... let's see.

"Dearly beloved, I beseech you as strangers and pilgrims, abstain from fleshly lusts, which war against the soul; Having your conversation honest among the Gentiles: that, whereas they speak against you as evildoers, they may by your good works, which they shall behold, glorify God in the day of visitation." - 1 Peter 2:11-12

true words from the big man, peter. peter means rock apparently IIRC. that means hes basically that wrestler guy, the rock, in other words and absolute hardass and good role model. convert to christianity or else you salty motherfucker


	191. Chapter 190

MARIO. AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

INTERMISsioN 3: YOU CAN ToUCh My pocket baLLS

chapter 190: IS THE TWETLTH BADGE COMING OR IS IT NOT YOU NEVER WNO WITH MARIOA ND HTE SEARHC FOR HTE INENR SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST BECUASE ITS A GIANT BUNDLE OF YARN AND ALSO OF SCRAMBLED DESTORYED EPXECTATITONS YOU NEVer... EVER... KNWO WHATS GOING ON

"watch it kid" said an unknwown voice ccomign from everywhere at once it was spoopy

mario looked around himself and he noticed his surroundings fading to black adn he siad "hold on who the fuck is there" and the vocie said "its me. your friend. the skeltons"

and mario said "yeah okay what skeletons"

"that doesnt matteR" the voice siad in a louder voice "im here to tell you. if you keep going like this. youre oging to have a bad time"

and then mario said "oh god damn it oyu piece of shit would you fuck off"

and the voice said (it's sans you fucking dumbass) "fuck off kid" and then he disapppeared adn the surroudnigns faded back to normal and mario looke daroudn except it wasnt noraml at all it was post apocalyptic. mario said "okay what the fuck happened holy fuck i was gone for like ten fuckign seconds and everything is fucking gone" and mario looked aorund and he saw eridan mario's skeleton right next to him and mario said "... well shit? excpept i dotn really knpwo ifi should even care that hes dead or if i shouild be happy i mean he was an annoying pie e of sht but he was also eridu mara and eridu maria was pretty epic" and mario looked around he was in can town and he saw the ruins of can town and all the dead can people just lying on the ground and htere was cat peach who was stil in the same position she was in after her good rape nad mairo said "fucking hell i hope i can still get the badges"

but wait... would marioo even need the badges int hsi post apocalyptic environemnt? who would stop him from juts going through the elite four or where they resided and rescuing waluigi... was waluigi still alive? if he wasnt that would be a piece of shit. his good bro and his only friend from the last universe that went to hell because of the second coming of dixie kong

so then mario wandered out of can town towards his next destination. he tried to throw out one of his pokeballs but when he threw it all that came out was a dead dusty skeleotn of his good old friend, JELLY PENIS thel egendary ditto. he tried all fo his pokeballs and htey were all gone. evne golden midas was nowhere to be found, and golden midas was aboslutely fuckign useless. i mean hes literally a fucking golden statue who the fuck woudl ever con fuse him for being useful. and he was a statue so he shouldnt die. but he still died for some retarded reason. or at least, he was gone... why was he gone though? was it due to death? or had sometihng sinister ocurred... mario kept cylcign through his poekballs... they were all dead. all the ppokemo nwere dead and there was nothgin he coudl do there were no more easy wins he could no longer fly on the back of his trusty rayquaza, alabama meat snake. he could no longer ill everyone byy making jellyp enis transofrm into something super useful like a condom. he could no longer throw out the alpha sonichu.

but wait...

as mario threw the pokeball for columbus, the alpha sonichu and last sonichu... sonichu came out. when he saw mario, he had tears in his eyes "fast... i was not fast... its FAST time!" and sonichu started runnign circles around mario and mario siad "hey clam the fuck DOWN youy piece of shit you are the last pokemon god damn it if this isnt supposed to be some kind of symbolism i will be psised as fuck" and sonichu said "i am sonichu. YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" an hek icked mario in the ass and mario fell face forward into the apocalyptic dried mud dust and mario screamed ""GOD DAMN IT OYU FUCKIGN YELLOW NIGER GET THE FUCK BACK" and sonichu said "sorry nuckles! I've got a full schedule!" and he ran away as quick as he could and left dust clouds everyweher and he started runnign so fast around mario a dust tornado started to form and mario screamde "OH FUCK YOU YOU'VE MESSED WITH THE WRONG ONLY SURVIVOR OF THE HUMAN RACE" and he tried to go aryan saiyan.

but it didn't work

and mario said "oh my god this really isx going to be a bad fucking time." so he took out his anime swod but his anime sword was rusty as fuck and compeltely unusuable and mario said "oh what the fuck kind of twist is this i only have a THIRD of the badges and i've fucking lost EVERYTHING. i've lost everything and i am not goign to let a fucking retarded yellow asshole capitalize on that. i am MARIO AIRO, for god's sakes, and i will not be bested by MY OWN FUCKING SONICHU" and then mario screamd "COLOUMBUS! COLUMBUS! i've got a soni treat! i've got a soni treat! your favorite!" and he took a ball of mud and compressed it into a ball and sonichu ran up to him and stopped makign hte dust tornado and he started speedwuhispering "a treat? is it a fast treat" " i want to go fast" "will eaitng it make me go fast" "knuckles! that's mud!" "stay fast my friend." "you're too slow!" "too easy! "i could circle aroudn the circles i make circling aroudn you! fast!" "soni right back at chu!" and mario said "YES ITS A FUCKING SONICHU TREAT YOU FUCKING RETARD" and hten osnichu ran up to him and mairo saiod "hey... hold on... you have to slow down to properly metabolize the FAST ATOMS of this treat. if you don t go lsow all the atoms will decompress inside your body and kill you" and sonichu started sweating and he siad "al-alright... i'm going slow... but i want to go fast!" and then he started going fast to him and mario screamed "HOLD STILL YOU RETARD" nad then sonichu frowned and he said "you're too slow..." and mario said "yes i'm too fuckin gslow now hold on you piece of shit" and then sonichu held still and mario punched him in the face dropping him to the ground and sonichu started screaming "OH MY GOD!" and mario siad "look around oyu, pal. there is no god." and columbus hte alpha sonichu started screaming "I CAN GO SUPERSONIC THE PROBLEM'S CHRONIC" and mario whispered "tell me, does life exist beyond it" and sonichu said "fast..." and mario started beating hte shit out of sonichu and he stuffed the mud ball into his outh and punched it into his throat and it descended into columbus the sonichus's throat as columbus choked and gagged and made fast noises and mario beat the shit out of him bloodying is pearly white gloves with sonichu blood and sonichu kept trying to use thundr attacks but because he was a japanese character he had to say his attack names before he could use them and mario kept punching him in the mouth so he couldnt do that and mario kept pucnhign and punching and punchign and punchign dand pucnbhign and pcundhing and opucnhign dand pucnhign and punchin g and punching and hsi fists kept rising and descending faster and faster speeding up with heach hit the blood flying ufrther and further from tehe icnreasesd velocity of his fists and mario started roaring and he grabbed sonichus head and punded it into the sand and osnichu was dead at this point but mario kept doing it, in a complete rage at his helplessness and hte loss of his powers and at how fukcing annoying this golden bastard was and mario roared like au fkcing lion or a tiger or maybe evven a LIGER (word) and mario screamed "THIS IS MY WORLD. YOU ARE NOT WLEOCME IN MY WORLD" adn finally sonci got up, leaivng the corpse of his last pokemon on the grounda nd he tossed out all his pokeballs. because they were useless now. this was a world without pokemon. without his awesome as fuck powers it was a world of ussrvival where it was kill or be killed. well, he assumed. i mean he hadn't really encoutnered anything dangerous besides columbus the osnichu but columbus was more annoying than anything else. but still... he could not shake the feeling that he had stumbled into some serious shit.

mario... mario would survive. why? because mario could go super sonci. the problem's chronic.

mario started sprinting through the wasteland,. he ran for hours. the world was destroyed, with tree stumps and sand everywhere, and pokemon and human skeletons everywhere. it was truly the ned of hte war. finally, he oculd run no longer. it was night.

"well fuck" said mario. he never really had to sleep up till this point for reasons, but nonetheless he cmae ot the realizatio ntaht he had to tgot to sleep. the question now as where would he sleep? night could be a seirous paoin in the ass... in these wasteland areas, who knows, theres often really dangerous creatures at night... there might be sand spiders ors omething, hidign undertneat the ground, waiting for the sun to fall so taht they could eat marios flesh... wrap him up in silk and dissolve him i ntheir weird digestvie spider juices... a sacrifice to the spider queen, muffet... who was also queen of big booties.

so mario decided to build a campfire and he hauled a log and put it next to the fire and decided to sleep when all of a sudden he heard a shout. he gor up quickly and looked aorund... and he saw a a mysterious figure standing on ah ill walking towards him. mario got in a combat pose, about to draw his sword but realizign he unfortunately no longer had his sword he instead readied his fists. it was time for a fight. he was sure.

so mario screamed "you think you can mess with mario "mcfucking" mario? i'm more than you can chew, waster" and waluigi said "hey crank the edge down to "butter knife" you fucking retard." and mario siad "holy fukcign shit is that you waluijew" and waluigi said "holy FUCKING SHIT ITS WALUIGI YOU DUMB BASTARD" and mario said "yeah im sure it is" and waluigi said "yeah whatever retard anyway the world got nuked to hell except all the gym leaders and the elite four ad the champion bunkered up to survive the explosion. they left me behind and i managed to go super saiyan x to extend my limbs and unlock my bindings and then i hid in a fridge to surivve the apocalypse. fucking niggers reestablished their gyms and are trying to create a new world order where the gyms are a ritual ALL humans must pass or else they die. theyre inventign a genetic fridge to recreate huamntiy and pokemon from stored DNA"

and mario said "wow that was a whole shit i didnt even fucking give a fuck about so how the fuck do we ditch this piece of shit universe" and waluigi said "we need to defeat twenty one more gym leaders nad then the elite four and the champion and then we can use their teleporter which is powered by badges and we can teleport to another universe"

and mario said "wait why the fuck do you know they're badge powered"" and waluigi said "'one of them told me" and mario said "oh god damn it its bait. they're trying to bait me into fighting all of me. thats why they left you behind they knew yoyu would escape and try to rendevouz with me. god damn it waluijew" and waluigi said "oh god damn it oyu sutpid fucking goyim shitstain i am a FUCKING GOY MY NAME IS WALUIGI" and mario saoid "chill out, nigger." and waluigi said "yeah sure i'll chill out when yo ustop being a faggot" and mario said "yeah, cool. okay. that's real sweet of you."

so mario and waluigi just stood there for a while and waluigi said "alright so why the fuck didnt you meet up with me sooner you had three days before james k polk's bombs would destroy the world" and mario said "some asshole, sans the skelton or something from undertale pulled me into a fade to black cutscene and when i rematerialized the owrld was like this" and waluigi said "spoopy" and mario said "yeah it was pretty spoopy for a skelton"

and waluigi said "alright well anyway you're taking a big risk staying out at night like this we need to get to cover asap" and mario said "why" and waluigi said "the undertales come out at night" and mario said "the undertales? waht the fuck is an undertale" and waluigi said" this may be surprising to you but basically a few thousand years ago there was a huge war between monsters and bumans. the humans won because WHITE RACE KKK. this was in the time of the aryans. anyway, the humans won. they sealed the monsters underground. the monsters needed human souls to break the seal, but they couldnt break the saels because they were FAGGOTS. and they go t. anyway that happened. so they just stayed down there and marinated for a while and were all pissed off and steamed and then the apocalypse happenede and the seal broke and the monsters came uaboveground. and now every night monsters invade and try to kill people. that's why there are no more survivvors except people liek you and me who are super powerful and able tos ruvive without urban accessories like toilets and apartments. the undertales ate them all." and mario said "so what do undertales look like" and waluigi said "theres all kinds. skelltons are the most common, like sans the skellton." and mario said "sheeeeit wish i had a nigger bulma to take care of me on a night like this" and waluigi said "nigger, what" and mario said 'its whatever look man where the fuck is this shelter you were talki-"

a shadowy figure ducked behind a tree nearby mario and mario saw it and said "holy shit what the fuck was that" and waluigi said "the undertales have arrived. take this sword, mario. it is forged from human souls, the ultiamte weapon against the undertale menace." and mario grabbed the sword whic hlooked awsome nad had spikes on the side of it and was covered in laser fluid which meant it did energy damage and glowed in the dark and mario said "aight so what are we up against" and waluigi said "best case scenario? low level skelltons." and mario said "worst case scenario?" and waluigi said "pacifist goats" and then mario said "why is the worst case scenario" and waluigi said "you get all thsi cringeworthy dialogue beforehand to make you feel bad about killing them. it's really annoying" and mario said "oh. fuck. well ain''t notihng team MARIO & WALUIJEW can't handle" and waluigi said "ITS WALUIGI GOD DAMN youre doign this on purpose arent you you retarded fucking nigger sympathizer" and mario said "nah." and the skelltons came. they were led by papyrus, the brother of sans. and papyrus said "OH! LOOK! HUMANS! UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE HAPPY WITH THIS" and mario said "spoopy! too bad i'm a skellton killer." and then papyrus laughed a skeleton crackling bone laugh and he said "too bad for you! i am a human TRAPPER! SUDOKU!" and he threw sudoku at mario and amrio said "oh my god, sudoku... god fucking damn it how am i supposed to resist sudoku" and papyrus laughed and screamed "THIS IS THE POWER OF A SKELLTON!" and waluigi screamed "GOD DAMN IT MARIO NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR SUDOKU" and mario said "SHUt UP YOU'RE NOT HELPING I NEED TO FINISH THIS SUDOU" and walugii said "oh god damn it but you had better fucking hurry up" so mario was on all fours trying to finish a sudoku puzzle as papyrus laughed and his skellton army escended from all sides towards waluigi and mario and waluigi screamed "MARIO!" andm ario said "IM ON IT I'M ON IT YOU PIEC OF SHIT CALM DOWN WALUIJEW" and waluigi screamed "ITS WALUIGI YOU STUPID FUCK" as he cut through a skellton and he did a whirlwind and sliced through dozens of skelltons at once and mario said "alright i'm done with one of the squares" and walugii said "what the fuck youve only done one of the squares how fuckign retarded can you be god damn" and mario said "I'M TRYING" and waluigi screamed "TRY HARDER" as he shishkebabed several skeletons and used them as a giant club to beat down groups of skelltons and a skellton grabbed onto marios abck but walugii turned around 180 degrees and kicked it in the face sending itflying backwards and mario said "thanks pal" and waluigi said "how many squares" and mairo said "still one i think i might have to redo it though this placement is kind of fuckin gme up" and waluigi screamed "WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT THIS IS NOT THE tIME TO BE PLAYING SUDOKU IN THE FIRST PLACE GOD DAMN IT" and mario said "nah i'm kidding i'm done"

and mario stood up and took out his skellton killer sword and he thrust forward stabbing through several skelltons and makign a skellton shishkebab and using htem to plow through and netire row of selltons and the outer wav e of hte skelltons started to go backwards to chase down mario and papyrus screamed "WHAT! he finished my sudoku trap so easily!" and sans said "maybe he's just a sudoku master. he's been through a lot of this hsit, you know" and papyrus said "but! but...! i designded that sudoku puzzle myself!" and sans said "i have a betteer puzzle." and sans took out princess peach and put a gun to her head and held her by the hair in front of him and he screamed "yo mario! you want to see your bitch alive again, you throw down your sword!" and mario screamed "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE" as he slashed through a hundred skelltons at once and sans said "i told you . resist the ELITE (four)..t. you're gonna have a bad time. the undertales have taken control of the surface. all humans obey us now. in other words..."

"fuck off, kid"

and mario said "that's not my princess peach you retarded shit. this isn't my dimension. this dimension is retarded. you can force her to stuff mongeese in her vagian for alll i care" and sans said "you're bluffing" and mario said "no, really, pull the fucking trigger. i dare you" and sans said "alright. pew." and he shot princess peach's brains out and he chuckled and said "didn't think i'd go through wit hit, would you? well, guess what. after all you humans have done to us... i really couldn't give less of a shit." and mario said "i don't give a fuck"

and papyrus screamed "SANS! YOUR TAUNTING ISNT HELPING! YOU'R EJUST MAKING HIM ANGRIER!" and then sans said "dude i know what i'm doing, chill, bro" and papyrus screamed "I'LL CHILL WHEN YOU STOP ALLOWING THE GREAT UNDERTALE ARMY TO FALL AT YOUR FEET!" and mario and waluigi were hacking and stomping away at these fuckers, sommetimes even stabbing downwards with their swords like motherfuckers, all popping a murder boner and blowing sweet, sweet genocide into the face of the combined skellton army and waluigi screamed "GETTING TIRED YET, MARIO" and mario said "why you asking? want me to throw you a shekel energy bar?" and waluigi screamed "I'M A FUCKING GOY YOU IGNORANT SHIT" and then mario said "yeah, sure thing, emmanuel" and waluigi roared in anger "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

the fight continued. for a long time. there was slashign of swords and skeleotns making rattling noises. papyrus said "sans! sans! we need to withdraw this army RIGHT NOW!" and sans said "cool it. we'll get through this" and papyrus screamed "BUT OUR ARMY WON'T! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WE WERE ONLY GIVEN THIS ARMY BECAUSE THEY'RE SKELLTONS LIKE US!" and sans said "holy shit fuck off lmao" and papyrus screamed "RECALL THE TROOPS" and sans said "no" and they kept bickering like that for hwat seemed like hours, because it was hours. they werent the kinds of people who would sit in chairs bickering for 10 minutes and assume hours passed by. they were the kinds of people who would sit in chairs bickering for 5 hours and they would assume 5 hours havep assed because htats exactly how much time passed. sans and papyrus were a special team. they argued a lot, they didnt really get along at all. but they were the two generals of the skellton army, because they were kselltons and the skellton army did best when it had two skelltons to look up to. when it was just admiral fishtits commanding everything it was a pretty bad time. so sans was sent to make it a good time, but he just made it a bad time, so then they sent papyrus in, and the tem became a legend, ebcause papyrus would distract his enemies... with magic sudoku.

it was over, tohugh. by the time sans finally decided it wasnt worth casually refusing papyrus's suggestions to withdraw the tropps, all the skellton army was destroyed, and all the skelltons were dead. mario and waluigi were standing there alone. papyrus screamed "NO! MY DREAMS! SANS WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET THE SKELETON ARMY DIE!" and sans said "welp next time guess i should use the artillery BEFORE everybody dies" and papyrus said "you had artillery!" and sans said 'yep" and he pressed a button and a bunch of missiles came rainign from the sky and mario looked at waluigi sand he said "holy shit waluijew its time to do the thing" wand wlauijew said "its ufkcing waluigi" and then they kicked into the air and they kicked the missils deflecting them at sans and papyrus and they flew throgu hthe air kicking off of missiles and deflecting all fo them like fukckign ninjas and waluigi said "you'd think these niggers could actually fucking try" and sans saw all the missiles flying back towards him and he flinched and he said "man, i told him it was going to be a bad time..." and he disappeare all of a sudden because he kind of does that and then papyrus was left there to face all of the missiles and he screamed "SANS! THESE ARE MISSILES!" and those were his last words because all of the missiles hitt the ground just as he finished that sentence and he died.

mario and waluigi brofisted and mario said "alright so what now"

and waluigi said "papyrus was the twelth gym leader actually. i guesss they put him on hunting duty for some reason? i guess it makes sense since gyms are closed at night" and mairo siad "how long has it been since the world was destroyed" and waluigi said "3 months" and mario said "holy shit that's a long time" and waluigi said "well it gave me enough time to become a master of the wastes. consider yourself lucky" and mario saido "how did you stay alive" and waluigi said "i was in a fridge so the radiation didn't take away my super saiyan x powers. watch" and waluigi treid to go super saiyan x but he couldnt and waluigi said "oh my god what the fuck" and mario said "wait have you tried to go super saiyan x since the bombs fell" and waluigi said "uh... no... i just always assumed i had that as a backup option" and mario said "ahahahahah dude thats ufkcign hilarious you were only able tos urvive because of a power you didnt have" and waluigi siad "thats not fucking funny what the fukc am i going to do if we have to fight giant spiders or tsunderplanes" and mario said ""what the fuck is a tsunderplane" and waluigi said "you dont even want to fucking know" and mario said "look you managed to get this far so why not just keep doing what youre doing since you managed to get this far" and waluigi sraid "god damn it man it's just no tthe same now that i don't ave my win switch" and mario said "an attitutde like that is even more likelier to get you killed than knowing you dont have the powers yo uthought you have" and waluigi siad "yeah but its subconsicous just becuasie k now it wiht my phyiscla mind doesnt mean my reptile brain isnt still going to act on the assumptjion that now that i dont have abckup plan im going to have to try to be as careful about everything as possible" and mario said "yeah okay who even gives assingle fuck whats next" and waluigi said "well we were going to go to pewpiedash town next for pappyass's gym badge but i guess next is wombocambodia" and mario said "what the ufkc kiind of name is wombokandominium" and waluigi said "i have no fucking clue"

"guess the egg is on the other face now, huh" - wonk on getting WELL MEME'D

W

E

L

L

M

E

M

E

'

D

B

Y

I

N

S

A

N

I


	192. Chapter 191

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER PSAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 191: ONWARDS TO WOMBOCAMBODIA

and then mario said "hey what kind of town is wombocambodia anyway." because they were goign towards wombocambodia to get the 13th unigger pokemon gym badge

and waluigi siad "well its not much of a fucking town now because of, you know, the fuckin g NUCLEAR APOCALYPSE that oyu just magically happened to miss" and mario said "hey you cant fucking blame that on me" and waluigi said "all im saiyng is youre a fucking retard lmao" and mario said "yeah sure thing walujew" and walugi isaid "ITS WALUIGI YOU SUTPID FUCK honeslty the fact that oyu expect me to keep fucking GETTING ANGRY AT THIS JOKE EVERY TIME YOU FUCKING USE IT is even more annyoing than thte fact taht you use that stupid fucking retard joke i mean holy shit how many fuckign times have you used this joke and every single time im expecting to be OH MAN FUCK YOU YOU DUMB GOYISH RETARD BITCH NIGGER! MY NAME IS WALUIGI, AHAHAHAAHA man look all i'm saying is fuck you" and mario said "why are retarded people allowed to speak in public" and waluigi said "ask yoursaelf you fucking retard" and mario said "wow, nice comeback jew" and waluigi said "SHUT THE FUCK UP"

and then walugii and mario kept walking and waluigi said "be careful about the nigger skeletons" and mario said "why" and walugii said "there were a lot of niggers in wombocambodia. so. theres a lot of nigger skeleotn.s and hte thing with nigger skeleotns is their diet is only watermelons so their skeletons are gooeyl ike watermelons and you get skeleton dust goo on your feet" and mario said "thanks pal" and waluigi said "yeah no problem ive made the msitake of gettign ngiger skeeleton all over my shoes waay too often" and mario said "yeah"

anyway amairo and lwauigi were walkign through the hills of wombocambodia whic hwere huge ungiger reigon hills that were statitoend enarby the town of wombocaambodia. behind them was generic wasteland becuase of the nuclear apocalypse. its pretty muych common k nowledge at this point that after the nuclear apocalypse 90% of the world becomes the most generic grey shit with nothing except fucking wrecked cars and shit and its really fucking boring. heading through the hills of wombocambodia meant that they were very close to their goal, which was wwombocambodia. unfortunately... the hills had a very special thign inside them. a vault. but it was not just any vault. that would not be peic. no. it was a special vault. it was the MOST special vault... it was... vault...

"HEY... what's that" said mario, covneniently interruptign the sequence of narraiton" and waluigi looke dto where mario was poitnign and a shadowy figure ducked behind a skeleton tree because the nuclear apocalypse had burned away all the ksin of the tree so there was only a skeleotn and waluigi said "oh fuck we had better get through the wombocambodia hilsl as soon as possible" and mario said "why" and walugii siad "in these hills there was a special thign constructed. it was a magical place created t oprotectpeopel from the dangers of a nuclear apocalypse. but its said that there was a very speicla experiement conducted on the people insice there." and mario said "what happened to them" and waluigi said "they all became..."

"HEY... IT'S BACK AGAIN!" screamed mario, conveniently interrupting waluigi's epxlanation of the vualt, to prolong hte upcoming surprise of what vault it is and what happene dinside that vault. there were more shadowy ifngers and they were all mumbling something and waluigi said ""holy shit do you see that there are so many..." and mario said "wait, are those..."

and waluigi screamed "HOLY FUCK A JEW" and he took out a pistol and shot a jewish shekelstein porn dealer in the face and waluigi said "holy shit that was close" and mario said "hoyl shit where did that little guy even come from" and waluigi said "idk he probably imigrated to make shekels selling porn to undertales." and mario said "thank god we stopped his evil plan before he ocudl put it into motion." and then waluigi said "yeah, sure thing nigger but what about all these FUCKING RETARDS SURROUNDING US what's our battle plan for destroying a fucking million

"DON't WORRy. WHO NEEDS A PLAN, WHEN YOU'RE ME. THE HERO OF THE COMMONWEALTH. GENERAL OF THE MINUTEMEN..." and mario said "holy shit who is it he's too dark i can't make any features" and the mysterious figure said with a charismatic smile and a "i'm going to sell you a piece of lego for five thousand dollars and youi're going to walk away a satisfied customer" black person voice "i'm preston gnarly... hero of the wasteland." and mario said "cool how the fuck did you get here" and preston gnarly said "the minutemen are ready to help on a minutes notice, friend. that's why we're called the minute men." and mairo said "why are you black" and preston gnarly said "it's a devestating birth defect" and mairo believed him because preston gnarly had 10 natural charisma plus like 20 extra points because of hte lcothes he was wearing. it was literally impossible for ihm to fail a persuasion check, and even if he did he could just save scum and waluigi siad "yeah sure nigger now are you goign to help us or are you just going to just continue acing a series of progressively more difficult persusasion checks" and preston gnarly flashed a winnign smile and siad "can't i do both" and waluigi said "well i guess you can if you want to" and then waluigi said "HEY FUCK OFF STOP FUCKING PERSUADING ME" and preston gnarly said "come on, friend. i'm not persuading you." and waluigi said "oh yeah, you're right. my bad. hey, want to trade" and preston gnarly said "nah, but why don't you just give me all your stuff for free? i'm goign tos ave oyur lif eafter all" and then waluigi said "sounds like a fair deal to me" and he gave preston gnarly everything he owned and preston gnarly said "alright... now that i hav e everything i need to fight this battle... prepare to see the minutemen in action!" and mario whispered to wlauigi said "now i know you're jewish you just got conned out of everything by a fucking NIGGER" and then waluigi screamed "I'M A FUCKING GOY you try resisting his fucking persuasion checks"

and then mario ran up to preston gnarly and mario said "hey fucker give me back waluigi's stuff" and then preston gnarly used a persuasion check and said "well, i can't give you his stuff... but i can give you mine" and winked but then mario didn't answer so preston just kind of stood there adn the camera kept swithcing between mario and preston and there were no subtitles or anything nad preston was mashing the square button and every other button trying to skip the broken cuctscene but it didn't work because mario refused to give a response and sweat was running down preston gnarly's forehead at this point because he realized he was trapped and waluigi snuck behind preston gnarly and stole all of his stuff back and reequipped his overalls and sexy plumber hat and moustache but he accidentally took an extra item...

it was a crystallized black baby.

and waluigi threw it onto the groudn and scremaed "HOLY FUCK WHAT THE SHIT IS THAT" and preston gnarly was sweat racked nad oyu could see his clothing just fucking soaked with sweat as if he had run a fucking marathon in the hot hawaiian sun and preston gnarly started to bite as his lips and finally he threw his hat off and tore his clothes off an ran into the approaching horde of garies naked screaming "HOLY FUCK THEY TOOK SHAWN" and he started beating down garies with his bare hands and the crowd of garies converged on him and he kept beating them down but they kept getting up and waluigi said to amrio "what the fuck is that thing" and mario said "looks like a crystallized nigger baby to me" and walugiis aid "why the fuck does he have a crystallized nigger baby in his pockets" and mario said "i dunno probably a key item or something" and waluigi said "and what the fuck did you do anyway" and mario said "i refused to talk so that the conversation couldnt continue thus making it impossible for him to persuade me and forcing him to be stuck in dialogue mode. but man fuck htat gay assohle why does everyone want a piece of this ass" and waluigi said "a better question would be by the fuck would ANYONE want a piece of that ass you fucking fat retard" and ario said "wow fuck off already" an d waluigi said "anyway yeah the wombocambodian hills have a gary vault where all the inhabitants were turend into garies with the FEV virus. i guess one of them must have accidentally pressed the open vault door button or something? and now we have post apocalyptic garies" and mario said "why the fuck did they all get transformed itn ogaries" and waluigi said "i guess they mixed gary dna in with FEV virus" and mario said "why the fuck would they do that and what the fuck is an fev virus' and waluigi said "fev virus is some magical goo that makes you evolve" and then mario said "hey should we help preston gayboy there" and preston was still beating down hordes of garies with his bare hands and mario said "nah he's got it covered" and wlauigi said "well if you really think so" and mario said "besides, 30 charisma or not he's a fucking nigger. and what the fuck is a minuteman" and walugii said "yeah i was wondering about that last tihng ever" so mairo and waluigi kept walking along the path through the wombocambodian hills... passing by the giant circle of garies where preston gnarly was beatign the shit out of all those garies, beating htem down one by one, gary upon gary fallign to his blows, blwo after blow...

a few hours later...

after killing hundreds of garies, pretston gnarly fell to the ground, panting heavily. he crawled on the gorudn ,crawled over hundreds of fallen garies, desperately searching for... shawn. his black baby.

shawn...

shawn...

shawn...

but there was no shawn. the crystallized blck baby, the remains of an epic quest, was gone... but where could heh ave gone the answer was right in front ohi m. looking up, preston gnarly saw a gary eating the remains of his crystallized baby and preston gnarly screamed "NO! YOU'RE EATING MY BABY" and the gary said ""gary" and preston gnarly used the last of his strength to launch onto his feet and punch the gary in the fac.e.. or he would have but hte gary side stepped, so he landed on the gorund, on his chest, on a rock which pierced his chest causing him to bruise badly and also break his ribs. his breathing lsowed as he lay there, and he rolled off the rock and landed on his back, looking up at the zombie-like gary eating his crystallized black baby, shawn...

"SHAWN!" preston gnarly screamed. but it was too late. there was no more baby. there was just the monstrous gary that had take naway the last memento of preston gnarly's pre-war family... the last hope he had for the commonwealth... his only joy, the black baby he loved so much. he was a bastard, a conman, and a fucking nigger, but he loved his baby boy... he loved him... even if all he had was a crystallized synth corpse of his baby... he loved that crystallized memento of times long past. he loved the past. he longed for his old life... his old life with his friend sand his family, and his beautiful nigger wife, wit hthe really fat lips that were really good when she was giving head, like two giant wet pillows slurping aroudn the base of his below-average black baby dick... but it was over. this wasteland had taken most of his life from him, and this gary had just taken away the last of it. and lying here, with broken ribs and a gaping chest wound, he was unable to anytihng but just watch as the gary revelled in the crystallized nigger baby, and in the experience of eating it, and then turned to the father... having eaten the remains of the son he seeked to gain more gnarly essence by eating both son and father. and then prston gnarly remembered.

when he had woken up in vault 616, his wife eand son were gone. his son was kidnapped byt hte insitute, he would soon realize, but he never knew what happened to his wife. now he kn ew. he remembered it clearly. before he woke up form cryo he woke up onceb efore... maybe months before... and that's when he saw it. he saw this gary. this gary, with the scar running over his eye, the pornstar moustache, and sexy red boots... this gary, who had just eaten his wife... he saw this gary opening up the cryo pod, biting into the shoulder of his wife, eating his fill right there and then dragging off the rest like a giant, nigger take-out with fat cocksucking lips... no doubt to be consumed by him later of by his fellow garies. yes. that was it. this msut be an alpha gary. a gary of garies. an ultra gary, capable of thinking to some extent. it was then that preston gnarly made eye contact with the gary. and he saw something. something intelligent. soemthing human. it was not just a gary he was looking at. this was indeed an alpha gary. this gary had a soul. this was the ultiamte gary. the most powerful, of all the garies in the world. the most intelligent. the most evil. if he did not kill this gary, it wouldn't jsut be him in danger, it would be the entire commonwealth. even with a gaping hcest wound and broken ribs, preston gnarly knew... he had to rise to the challenge. he had to slay the gary that had taken his family from him. all this time he had thought the garies were just another one of vault-tec's fucked up science experiments. now he knew that wasnt true. vault gary was abandoned early on because the corporation that owned the wombocambodian hills objected to its construction and threatened to sue... but one man, former CEO of the wombocambodian corporation, gary coleman... he ditched the company to use what was already built of the vault and build it for his company. it was on the news. this gary... this villainous, murderous gary... this was the original gary coleman. the one who had infected lal other gary colemen with his dna...with his seed... he was the ultra gary. although he had suffered from the exposure to FEV and his own genes as much as anyone else, he still retained some of his mind because his genes matched up wit hthe gary formula most because they were his origina lgenes altyhoug hthose when he was much yougner and not corrupted by radiation because the vualt was built with asbestos when vault tc laid down the foundation, because the vault's experiment was going to be "how do peope react when thye breathe asbestos and know its bad for them". but the genetic damage wasnt enough to stop him from being able to absorb his own dna to become a superhuman, but dumbed down, ultragary. yes. this was the ultimate eivl... the ultimate villain... he abandoned even his humanity in the pusuit of his ivllainous dreams. his dream sto build an entire empire of garies by abducting his corporation and turning everyone in it into garies. his pal nto survive the apocalypse, and develop a female gary who he could breed to create a family of garies with. a new gary nation. like how the jews had tribes like israel, named after the creator of the tribe, whose name was apparentlyl iterally israel? weird name, but anyway. and hten preston gnarly realized. this wasn't the end.

preston gnarly was just a one-off character. he was a joke. up until this moment, he had been pathetic. nothing but a worn out cock-sleeve with too much charisma and no personality. but... with this, he could sieze greatness. he wasn't just preston gnarly, general of the minutemen. he was preston gnarly... gary slayer. he would comb the wastes to desttroy ALL garies. with the hundreds of garies he had just killed, and the alpha gary he would kill. with determination in his mind he pushed hbimself off the ground as the gary advanced towards him, his intelligent gary eyes flicking taunts at him, though his mouth was udmb his eyes oculd sitll communicate the intentions of his heart. preston gnarly screamed "I AM NO LONGER PRESTON GNARLY, GENERAL OF THE MINUTEMEN! I AM PRESTON GARY! GARY SLAYER" and he grabbed a stimpak and stimmed himself and a stabbed himself right in his hcest wound with a psycho to get the psycho straight to his bloodstream and he screamed "FUCKING KILL" and his broken ribs didnt even bother him anymore because the stimpacks micromachines were fixing htem and he ran towards gary an the gary looked into his eyes, and preston almost hesitated. what was in his eyes? taunting... fear? he was a fraid, but to the end, he would resist. he was gary, and no man would beat him. as preston flew towards gary, he disrobed completely, throwing his underwear into preston's face.

preston iddn't react. he had more things to worry about then dirty underwear. he had things to do... things like avenging his wife. and his son. adn the world. he was preston gary.

...

the gary fell to the ground, dead. naked. a sneer on his face, even in death. his body lay there, and preston gary stood there for a momen,t hte psycho coursing through his system. a pack of mentats, and he was able to focus a bit more clearly. he looked behind him. the corpse of his wife and son's killer was lying behind him. and so, too, was a lifetime of vengeance. of happiness. of familylife. even of baring the "gnarly" family name. he had turned his back on everything. even on the minutemen. he was preston gary. the gary-slayer. because there were garies to kill. and as long as there were garies to kill...

there was a preston gary, doing the killing.

"ATOM BOMB BABY, LOADED WITH POWER

RADIOACTIVE AS A TV TOWER

A NUCLEAR FISSION IN HER SOUL

LOVES WITH ELECTRONIC CONTROL" - atom bomb baby, by some dude.

damn, those are some good fucking mentats. preston gary decided to pop a few more.


	193. Chapter 192

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

CHAPTER 192: WOMBOCAMBODIA BEYOND US

mario and wlauugi kept walkign through the hills of wombocambodia... they were almsot at the gates of wombocambodia now, and hte post apocalyptic walls were greying na rubbly,filled with holes and covered in barbed wire. there werel otso f urined tanks outside the city walls because before the war a last offensive had been mounted against hte city to seize its glory and its nuclear bunkers. unfortunately nobody got to use the nuclear bunkers becasue the poor werent allowed in and didnt know hwo to come in and the rich were all on vacation in bollywood. so one of hte greatest cities of hte pre-war world was destroyed leaving no survivors whatsoever, failign to con tribute anything of value whatsoever to post-war unigger...

oh FUCK, there's a dead fly on my desk. probably starved to death. hold on a minute, need to find some toilet paper and clean it off.

alright anyway that took way longer than it should have. now let's see how waluigi and mario are doing

a thousand undertale doom chariots stood before mario and waluigi. a thousand had fallen and another thousand would fall beforet he battle owuld be open. "UNDYNE! let us pass, or rotherwise we will be forced to take drastic action" and undyne said "you may have taken down 1000 of my undertale doom-knights, and destoryed 1000 undertale doom chariots that they roc,e but i can see it's wearing on you. you are sweating like pigs in the oven. now i will descend into the battlefield like a glorious fish out of water angel and knock you all down!" and mario said "not on your life, undyne! you may be undying, but that won't hlep you if i skip the dying and throw you right into dead!" and undyne said "you think wordplay is goig nto help you overcome my weaknesses? you are evne more ofolish than you look, human! i will protect the undertales from your kind FOREVER" and mario said "are you fucking kidding me humans have been destroyed by the nuclear apocalypse and the undertales have taken the surface what more do you fucking wnat" and undyne said "every last one of oyur race presents an insurmountable obstacle and i will not allow that obstacle to stand in our way! enguarde, fool!" and mario whispered to waluigi "alright we're oging to have to use that backup plan we talked about before" and waluigi said "alright" and his eyes flashed wieth defiant jewishness as he pulled out...

okay hold on this is way too far ajhead how the fuck did the plot advance this far ahead after like, 10 seconds away from my desk, holy SHIT. REWIND

mario and waluigi approached the gates of wombocambodia. the walls were coveredi n holes nad couild easily be climbed over because even iof htre was barbed wire everywhere there were holes everywhere in the wlals that could easily be lcibmed through but out of habit mario and waluigi decided to go through the doors of the city because htey figured htat owuld be the easiest way to go through and wlauigi said "wombocambodia has seen better days, truly" and mairo said "wait how would you know werent you locked up for the entire duration of your stay in the unigger region" and waluigi said "'not quite. i actually appeared in the region a fewm onths before oyu, and i was on my way collecting pokemon badges. it was a good time. i met a good friend of mine called corvo, the master assasssin, kind of an eivl bastard and he tugged around this eleven year old yandere bitch i'm assuming he was pedoboning, anyway corvo was a pretty cool guy. we totally brod it up. but then he had to go on an errand, some kidn fo mission of vengeance or something after some britbong faggot dissed his pedowaifu, so we kind of split up, then i got a bade or two and htat asshole sans the skeleton jumped me and i got locked int othis cinematic sequence where ic ouldnt do anything except just go along with things and i wanst able to resist at all and so i got transported ot the elite four headquarters. anyway i saw a whole lot of the unigger reigon, including wombocambodia" and mario said "wait if oyu got a lot of badges could yo ugive them to me this might shorten this fucking bullshit intermission by a lot" and waluii said "err sorry actually they were all stolen from me in the elite ofur along with most of my belongings. theypre orbably stuck in a chest or somethign somewhere, along with everything else" and mario said "fuck damn it. a shit." and waluigi said "yeah sure but hwatever we sohuld probably go int othis gym and get this dankass bulslhit over with"

so they walked htrough the gates and instantly thye dropped ot hte gorudn into a crouch because there were udnertales patrolling everywhere. udnertales on the walls, undertales on the streets. udnertales were everywhere and they all were te most vicious kind of undertales. some were tsunderplanes, some were pyropes, and some were temmies. wombocambodia was a grey destolate wasteland of a palc,e with a permanent fog of darkness hanging over the palc,e making it dark even in full sun. there was only a hint of color on some signs and some houses, greens and yellwos nad hwatever the fuck. suddenly a temmie saw mario and the temmie screamed "hoI! iM TeMIE!" and mario screamed "HOLY FUCK LETS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" and amrio and waluigi sdashed into wombocamboida, runnign through the narrow streets and arrows as srumbling mass of pyropes and temmies chased after them and tsunderplanes were int he sky and mario screamed "oh my fucking god this is fucking awful" and waluigi said "'another day in the life. this is why all udnerteals must be exterminated. they jsut pop out of everywhere and attakc people for no reason other than the fact that theyre human" and they kept urnn ign through the allies and alleywasys dashign as fast as they could lookign at everty house and building trying to look for a suitable place to enter and ifnally they managed to get a good lead and they foun the pokemon gymk so they ran in and they saw the skeleton fo the creepy gym stalker guy and hte skeleton was holding out a bbottle of water with a note on it and hte note said "mario. i knwo youre probalby going to come here long after i die but i wantyou to know that im always out there for you. i believei n you. you can destroy this gym. you can destroy the world. or you can save it. with your pokemon anythign is possible youre im ario and you will becoem the pokemon champioon. i believei n oyu kid, but victory can work u pa good sweat, and sweat is an alternative form of water leaving the b ody, secondary to pissing. youre going to need to restore all that lost hydration so youre going to neeed this fresh water. taek it, my man. good man."

so mario kicked the skeleotn and the bottle of fresh water burst and waluigi said "man you could be a little sensitive the guy literally died waiting for you" and mario saiod "i didnt like him wehn he was alive and i didnt like ihm now" and waluigi said "i guess ic an see what you mean. when he was stalking me he had a bigger nose, probably he thought i was jewish or sometihng" and mario siad "oh man thats fuckign hilarious" and waluigi siad "yeah i guess depending on your definition fo hilarious" and mario said "nah, man, it oesnt matter hwat my defintion of funny is thats ufkcijgn hilarious no matter how yo ufucking slice it anyway i guess were oging to have to travel throug hthsi dank ass gym now" and mario dusted off the pedestal and looked at it and he read "fish. gym." and mario said" fish gym/? what the fuck does htatm ena" and wlauigi siad "oh shit that must mean were ogign to have to face undyne hwo is the ultiamte hero of the undertales. shes their heroine. .they lvoe her. she is awful. were going to have to kill her as soon as possible. shell probably have a huge supe rnanoying army followign her aorund so we have to be extra c areful. can you help me destroy her." and mario said' we need to for the badge right" and waluigi said "yeah but look im goig nto need you to work for a special plan that i have... we cant kill her regularly. were ogign to need a special weapon. an ultra, anti fish weapon. but we cant let her know that we have it.." and waluigi took out... a fish hook, like the one you put on the end of a fishing rod, except it was super fucking huge kind of like a giant sickle and mario said "okay so youre goign to kill her with an oversized fish hook" and wlauigi said "yes this weapon does 5x more damage to fsh it should be incredibly powerful and it may even bea able to destroy her in oen hit" and then mario said "okay so what do you want me to do" and waluigi siad "wehn i take it out im goign to need yo uto distract her and annoy her so i can sneak behind her and hook her with it. once i hook her she will be easy prey."

but then an alarm sounded and they heard ah uge amount of rumblugn and tey heard doors being busted down and mario siad "waht the fuck is that" and waluigi siad "looks like undyne's found us. too bad. we musyt have maken too much noise or somethinb but it doesnt matter now we have to protecto urselves laest we be slain by that fishy bitch" and then amrio and walugii ran throug hthe cold dusty steel hallways of the gym towards the rumblign into a giant arena which ahd stonehenges and a fake grass carpet and udyne was standing on a pilalr lookign down and 2000 undertale doom soldiers in doom chariots appeared out of the walls and undyne screamed "mario! waluigi! you ahve entered a gym... the utltiamte trial of strenght... if you are weak, like a human, then you will fall by my hand! otherwise... well... you will earn the caviar badge!" and then the doom soldiers and the doom chariots all amrched towards mario and waluigi and amario said "waht teh fuck do we do" and waluigi said "i dunno about you but i know exactly what im goign to do" and he jumped onto a stonehenge and took out an anti-undertale sniper rifle and started sniping htem and mario took out his anti-underftale sword that walugii had given him and he started slicing up underteals and undertales were falling left and right and undyne grimaced as she saw her soldiers fall and she murmured "i wihs i could avenge my soldiers, but they must fihgt my minions before they fight the bos... these rules annoy me! i dont wnat ot see any of my men die"

mario and wlauigi fought hard and htey keopt fighting and fightin g spilling dust because undertales turn into dust when they die and they just slashed and sllashed, and monsters keptevaporating into dust, becoming one iwth thee world hte had so long been banished from for so many years. then...

well you already read what happened, didn't you? so... let's continue from there.

waluigi toomk out hsi giant fishhook as another thousand undertale doom soldiers and doom chariots prepared ofr another atatkc but mario jumped over them and jumped through the crowd jumping on their hands and keepign them down and he ran towards undyne nad undyne screamed "what do you think oyu're going to do? think you can beat me in a fencing mathc? af ter the coward's tactics youve employed i find that highly doubtful" and mario said "shut up you retarded bitch" and undyne said "hey, fuck you!" and mario said "yeah sure" and mario ran up to undyne and uskcer punched heri n the jaw and hurt his fist and mario said "holy shit why the fuck did that hurt so much and undyne said "thats because im far strogner than you will ever be. do you really think you can defeat me? i am undyne... and i will destroy you!" and waluigi ran towards her slicing through hordes of undertale doom soldier snad mario and her started fighting mario kept dodging bullets and teasing her and calling her bitch and undyne was slashing at him with his spear and waluigi was getting lcoser and closer but he could harldy make his way through all the udnertale soldeirs that were attacking him and unyne said "what are you up to nario, you're far too defrensive to be tryign to slay you trying to protect waluigi from my wrath? or are you buying him time... for a surprise attack?!" and she turned aorund, but it was too late. waluigi was already jumping aover her, soaring htrough the air like a retarded jewish butterfly rocket. undyne turned ot face ario again and mario punched ehr in the jaw and undyne said "you dumbass... think you're really going to be able to beat me just by pucnhign me in the face a few times! we already know that punching me in the jaw does no damage whatsoever" and mairo said "i'll just need to soften your weak point a bit" and then udnyne heard waluigi land on the gorudn and spun around and waluigi stabbed hte fish hook at her and she blocked it iwht her spear and they were clashing desperately tryign to outstrenght the other one and waluigi said "die! this fish hook does 5x damaage to fish" and undyne said "i'm not a fish! i'm a furry" and waluigi siad "you're not even a fucking furry assuming you don't have a bush the only hair you have iso n your fucking head" and undyne said "you can be a furry wihtout havign hair! what teh fuck do you think old dogfurs look like" and waluigi said "they probably look like fucking shit, almsot as bad as you! you're a fucking fish, a FISH FURRY. the 5x bonus easily applies to you" and undyne said "but im not a fucking fish fish would only apply if i were an actuial fish instead im a humanoid mutant" and waluigi said "a FISH mutant" and the clashing was pushing towards undyne and she was sweating and she said "if a circle fits isnide a square, does that make the square a circle?!" and waluigi said "i dont fucking get it" and undyne let her spear go and she closed her eyes looking smart and she said ""well, you see, the circle- GUH!" and waluigi sliced her throat with the fish hook, causing fish blood to spill everywhre and undyne screamed and said "no... no... i'm... hte heorine... I NEVER DIE... i'm undyne... the undying! no, FUCK OFF! fuck you, i won't die! not like, this, not now, not never... waluigii..." and all the udnertale doom soldiers watched in awe as their leader died and wlauigi looted her corpse really quickly and he had... THE caviar badge and amrio said "alright! that's grea.t now lets go kill some fucking retard udnertales i guess. but there was no need. the display of combat superiority and debate skills that waluigi and mario had shown was enough to convicne all the undertale doom soldeirs to turn tail and flee from the scene as fast as they could. they didnt care. their master was dead, they had ntohing left to fight for. and mario and waluigi looked at eahother and mario said "well i sure as hell am fucking glad thats over" and waluigi said "yeah if i had to spend one more minute arguing with that annoying fucking fish bitch i would have literally shat myself" and mario said "wow thats fuckign disgusting dude maybe its a personal problem"

so they left the gym... but htey had to be very careful because there was still an angry mob of tsunderplanes, temmies, and pyropes rumblign throguh t he st reets trying to kill them. marioa nd waluigi engaged stealth mode and snuck the fuck out, carefuly crawling throug hthe alleyways, unnnoticed, but that wasnt saying much since all the undertales were busy patrolling the they made it to the gates... and it was time to head to he next town. but which one...

and what happened to preston gary? would he become a relevant character? or would hsi quest for garies cntinue off screen for the indefinite future? only time, and more hcapters, will tell...


	194. Chapter 193

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN TOUCH MY POCKET BALLS

CHAPTER 193: the mystery

toby fox wathced over his undertale kingdom from the great unigger region "big lcakc otwer" whcih was called that way because of black pensies being supposedly big whichb is a meme and toby fox sipped wine thoguhtfuilly and adjusted his eridian hispter glasses and he said "ah... the entirery of the post apocalyptuic unigger reigon... it is all my... it is all my pearl. the universe is my oyster and this is my pearl..." adn then toby fox's gay homosexual lover andrwe hussie walked out of the shadows behin him and hussie put his hand on toby foxs back and toby fox said "hussie..." and hussie sai d "sup nigger" and toby fox said "yo thats not politically correcT" and hussie siad "yeah and" and toby fox said "youre goign to make the feminists mad" and hussie siad "who gives a shit" and toby fox said "i thought you did" and hussie punched toby fox in the face nad he said "shut the fuck up you dumb nigger i dont igv e af ukcign shit about this shit all i want to do is fucking write great porn" so hussie ripped off toby foxs sshirt and puilled off his patns in the same go and he buried his nose deep into tobys pants smellign deeply of the undertale lords man essence inside hispants nad hussie said TIEM TO HUSS THE PUSS and then he violently raped toby foxs anus and basically this wenty on for a good fucking while until all of a suddena giant fuckign plane appeared and it was the plane from 9/11 except it had been teleproted into the posta pocalyptic undertale world by space obama nad psace obama watched on from space casually, in an astronaut suit, stranded in space with nothing but a lifetime supply of doritoes and watermelons to sustaian him durign hsi epic quest to enact vengeance upon all the people of earth for the genocide of the black race and obama said "sleep tight... toby fox... yoru undertale army will rue the day they messed with OBAMA! it is itme for change. it is time... for SPACE CHAnGE" and then toby fox looked out tthrough the railing an he scremaed "HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" and hussie looked up, hsi fat ngiger lips quivering agaisnt the wind and he said a 9/11... obama has coem for us" and he took toby fxi n his arms and he jumped into the sky, the two gay lovers naked bodies glracefufilyl gliding through the cold night air, psot apocalyptic space dust brushing agaisnt their cheeks, both face cheeks and ass cheeks, and toby fox said "i love it when you act dominant husise' and hussie said "i know" and then he used his free hand to punch toby in the face and as he flew into the air the 9/111 plane crashed int othe big black tower and hsusie looked back with regret seeing that a new pwoer had risen and this power was SPACE OBAMA and the undertale army woudl no longer have smooth sailing... the world may have ended once but the madmans reign proved to be a threat that could end it once more and forever... eternally ending and reending the owrld ujntil there is nothing left to end, then moving on to aternate earths in other diemnsions, liej superman earth, slowly ending the world over and over again until no destiny threads exxist anymore... destiny threads... cosmic threads that obama was able to manipuialte and see.e... because he was a negromancer... student of the dark school of black magic... yes... space obama could see the ddestiyn threads that wove together the polyester fabric of earth... een as they weree tattered under nuclear fire htey still stood strong, holding fate together, but by ore nukes and mroe cosmic intervention space obama could severt hte threads of fate and he could seize the planets destiny for his own will so that he could truly own earth, nto just the presidency that had been taken away from him, not just avenge his uggo tranny wife, but to truly destroy everythign he had once loved. or perenteded to lvoe. he didnt love any of tit. eh didnt fucking care anymore. he hated it always. spac e obama was ahte made flesh and he would bathe the unvierse in his hatred. he would avenge hismelf unto the fools hwo had borught ruin upon his dynasty.

he took out his spyglass and looked down upon earth and frowned as he saw the naked bodies of hussie and tby fox soar through the air and space obama screamed "NIGGERSSSSSS"S nad he took out a kfc chicken leg and started furiously eating it hoping to calm his inner negro rage with the sweet, sweet, breaded chicken and he whispered to himself constantly "colonel sanders... colonel sanders... colonel sander.s.. bernie sanders... bernie sanders... bernie sander.s... bernie sanders stay with me friend" and he took out hus phone nad his fat greasy hands mashed it like fat black dicks raping a transvestite bitch (i mean a dog) and he dialed up bernie sanders but bernie didnt pick up and space obama screamed' DAMN IT YOU GREASY FUCKING HEALTH GOTH FAGGOT PICK UP" but bernie didnt pick up and the hone went to voice mail and space obama said "he.y... bernie... im eating some kfc right now and its pretty good, had to calm my nigger tits... listen man we can make it work between us i know you thought that we were done for good but we have os much in commo nadn together we could rule the entire universe, this is some really good fukcing chicken, anyway i blew up the big blac tower as part of my ca,paign to destroy earth so if you want to come help em destroy the universe you can grab a space suit and float up here and we can plot the destruciton fo the world together. bye. man this is osme good fuckig nchicejn" and hten he hung up and the nsomething bumped against his psace suit and he looked to his right and he saw bernie sanders in a space suit except it was hsi skeleton because his flesh had been eating by flesh eating viruses and space obama screamed 'HOLY FUCKING NIGGER SHIT GOD DAMN WHAT THE FUKC bERNIE" and then bernies skeleton said "boo" and space obama said "hoyl fuck what the shit" and skelebernie said "hi friend" and space obama said "how the fuck are you alvie" adn bernie sanders aid "i sacrificed my flehs to satan and he granted me the eternal powers of a health goth. this is my final stage of my metamorphoses" and then space obama siad "so youre like a butterfly" and bernie sanders said "pretty fukcign mcuh fts pretty ufkcign awesome" and the nspace obama said "peace bro. ive bgot to nuke some continents" and bernie sanders aid "hold on. here. take this dust" and hten space obama received a bag of cocaine through his space suits transporter relay and he siad "what teh fuck is this" and bernie sanders siad "its cocaine" and space obamas siad "why the fuckd o i need cocaine winners dont do drugs" and skelebernie said "are you fucking kidding me LOSERS dont do drugs i smoked pot every fuckign day for my entire life and i almsot got to be president" and space obama said "yeah but what the fuck did it ever do for you fi you hadnt smoked all that pot you and your illuminati friends ightve controlled unigger for good" and then skelebernie said "nah man the pot gave me the power to influence peoples minds, wathc" and bernie sanders start ed casting magical unicorns on boama casting hte influence of the magic unicorn on him to make him see unicorns and rainbows and world peace and the inevitable defeat of the kkk and space obama siad "hey what the fuck are you doign" and skeleberni said "im casting magic on you" and space obama siad "what magic" and skelebernie siad "the unicorns" and spaceo bama siad "what tfucking unicorns i dont see any fucking unicorns" and skelebernie said "shtu the fuck up you fuckign moron i mcasting pot powers on you youre receiving the gift of the universe" and space obama said "are you comign on to me" and skelebernie siad "no im not fucking and then saopce obama interrupted nad said "more importantly are you cumming onto me" and skelebernie said "no but i wish i was"

meanwhile waluigi and mario were walking the roads away from wombocambodia after a prologned and retarded boss fight agaisnt some fish bitch not worth mentioning. all was well. peace was in their hearts... unti lthey came across a stall run by none other than skeletn toadsowrth and waluigi said to mario "hold the fuck up is that fucking skeleton toadsworth" and mario said "how the fuck can you tell" and waluigi siad "look at the nose" and mario said "almost as big as yours there, skhekelstein" and the nwaluigi screamed 'SHUT THE FUCK UP IM A FUCKING GOY" and he took out a broken chair leg and slmamed it into marios haed and mario said "HOLY FUCK why the fuck di you do that" and waluigi slammed it into his face again adn waluigi said "dont ask stupid fuckign questions you piece of shit" and then mario sadi "fucking hell lets just go to alk to fucking skeleton toadsowrth" sot hey walked over to skeleton toadsworth and skeleton toadsworth said "AHHHH! MONSIEURS! MOSNIREUS! monsierus mario and lugii you have come! ut how tall you are, luigi, and how jewish... you remidn me of my great grandfather, puritan of the hebrew church of destructing goys... saint purificuzabadias III" and mario said "alright shut hte ufck up already yo ufucking retard what are you doing here" and toadsworth said "i sell shekels" and mario siad "how much each" and toadsworth said "2 inferior shekels" and mario said "waht the fuck is the difference between your shekels and ifnerior shekels" and toadsowrht siad "regular shekels are day of the mill shekels you can pick fof the gorudn and clai mas psart of your fortune but every self respecting businesstoad thsi side of the continent knows never to do business with a man who doesnt polish his shekels which is why i offer oyu the great offer of being able to BUY polished shekels to make your ill gotten fortuens seem slightly legitimateat only the cost of half of your rihces. all shekel-sniffers will be fooled and they will believe your shekels to be the real deal. it is an amazing offer andi f i were not selling them, i would have bought myself out of busines salready" and then mario said "yeah no did anyone else survive" and toadsworth said "erm..." and waluigi slapped toadsworth and siad "yo out with it" and then taodsowrth said "NOBODY SURVIVE theyre all fuckign dead you insensitive bastard" and then amrio said "why do i not bleieve you" adn then toadsworth said "maybe its a personal problem" and mario said "its going to be a personasl fucking problem if you dotn start tellign the truth" and waluigi took out a crowbar and smashed it into skeleton toadsworths face and skeleton toadsworth fell to the groudn and started wrigglign in agony so walugi istarted kicking him and beating the shit ouf him with his crowbar and mario said "hey wait he cant talk if hes dead" and waluigi said "yeah and he cant talk if hes fucking retarded either so im just going to have to fucking compromise and not let him talk at all" and skeleton toadsworth screamed "NO WAIT ONSIERUS MARI AKDN LUIGI MONSIERUS PLEASE DONT FUCKING DO THIS LISTEN PRINCE PEACH IS ALIVE" and then waluigi finished him off with a fian lcrowbar to the face and mario said "prince peach? the fuck" and waluigi siad "beats me" so waluigi searched his body and found a diary and they looek dit over

day 0

this is the dya my journal begins coutnign days. i am starting a journal. my girlfriend princess toadsowrth said that its a diary but diaries are for hos.

day 1

i smoked some bagels and got high

day 2

rubbign shekels together hasz psroben to be am ost interesting experiement and by doijgn so i have bene able to produce magical talkign dogs and although i am nto sure if this is a side effect of consuming liberal amounts of shekel weed i think i may have accidentally given birth to satan

day 3

made a stew out of the period blood left over from giving birth to satan

day 4

think i may nto have actually given birht to satan and that the shekel weed may have just caused severe rectal bleeding, not sure why my shit mugged me in that case thouygh

day 5

today is the day when i read a verse from the bible and count my shekels. "jesus wept" powerful words

day 6

my rabbi allfather todl me that the new testament isnt a valdid soruce ofreligion for a hebrew and i told him to fuck off, im too old and fucking brittle to change my ways andh e can go fuck himself, i was born neojewish and i will die neojewish, seig mitzvah

day 7

prince peach is in a hunt 1 mile away from here

day 8

dude weed. these were the words i heard when my girlfriend pricness toadsworth tried to choke me to death last night iwht her gigantic jew cock, but i otusmarted her and ii dndt let her put her massive hebrew boycock anywhere near my mouth i knew she a only half jewish but i did not know she was half fmeale too. i wil lhave to smoke a lot of weed to get the memories out of my mind, and i am goign to destory this journal becuase it remidns me of her

day 9

oh look its mario and luigi

and then marios aid "well that sure was abrupt why the fuck did he write exactly what we were fucking lookign for and wlauigi said "gee its almost as if oen of the boys upstairs actually put some effort into game design..." and then mario said "okay so lets go to prince peachs hut i guess? why the ufkc od we even care about some shitty alternate reality peach. didnt fukcing sans already kill princess peach" and wlauigi said "it was probably a doppleganger" and mario siad "waht makes you think that" and waluigi siad "no way theyd kill off such a story vital character so early in the story" and mario said "why teh fuck is she story vital shes just a dumb blonde bitch with no fucking personality and small tiddies" and waluigi siad "prince peach is vital to the staiblity of hte universE" and mario said "alright hwat hteeh fucking hella re you talking about" and waluigi said "i will explain all in time"

then mario said "wait he never said which direction to go in" and waluigi said "who cares" and wlauigitook out his minimp which was like a compass except with an udpating digital map and he said "look this path will take us to our objective, which si prince peachs hut" and mario said "where the fuck did you get that" and waluigi said "a shek- my uh grandfather gave it to me as a dying away present" and mario said "waht the fuck is ad ying away present" and waluigi said "its something you give someoen when you die so they remember you" and mario said "sounds jewish" and waluigi siad "IM A FUCKING GOY JESUS FUCKING CHRIST" so then amrio and waluigi got to prince peachs hut and they walked through the door of the hut and they saw prince peach lying in a bathtub naked and he was hideous coverd with pubelike body hair, his tiddies deflated and a mancunt wriggling etween his legs and mario said "hoyl fucking hjell what the shit is that" and waluigi said "that is the key to the 14th gym badge... that is prince peach... tranny victorium... or in greek, victory tranny..." and mario siad "that wasnt fucking greeek you pieceo fs hit" and waluigi siad "how the fuck would you know do you even know fucking greek"; and mario said "no" and waluigi said "then dont fucking talk shit about thigns you know nothing about i have a fucking phd in greek" and mario said "nice so you can correct grammatical errors" and waluigi said "waht" and mario said "you know because onlydoctors get phds so like... youre a language doctor" and then waluigi siad "waht" and mario siad "god damn it you dumb fucking jew concentrate on the ugly fuckign tranny in front of us for once" and waluigi said "holy fuck will you SHUT THE FUCKU P ALREADY IW AS LITERALLY ABOUT TO TALK TO THIS DUMB FUCKING ANB IBMBO BITCH BEFORE YOU STARTED FUCKING BITCHING AT ME just shtu the FUCK up and let daddy take care of his fucking business and ill get to your good little goyim ass when its your fucking time you italian lardcunt" and mario said "how edgy" and then waluigi screamed' FUCK OFF" but prince peach had started running out of his hut and waluigi said "god damn it maripo yo ufuckign retarded asshole hes getting away" and mario and waluigi burst throug hte wall of pricne oeachs hut like two retarded kool aid men, one obese and the other skinny as a fucking korea kock and mario screamed "OH YEAHHHHH" and princep each looked behidn his shoudler with absolute fear and dread and mario said "HOLD THE FUCK UP" and prince peach screamed "I WONT LET YOU! I WONT LET YOU ITS NTO MY FUCKING LIFE ANYMORE I LIVE THE WAY I WNAT TO I WONT BE THE BROODMOTHER FOR YOUR DEMONIC GYMSPAWN" and mario said "wait what teh fuck" and waluigi said "shtu the ufkc up and catch her you piece of shit we need her womb" and mario said "i dont need her fucking womb" and waluigi screamed "YES YOU FUCKING DO" and mario said "no i don"t and waluigi kicked mairo ai nthe balls and mario started rolling on the ground in pain and got left behind and waluigi ran up to pricne peach and punched him in the face and he screamed "ITS WALUIGI TIME" and prince peach screamed "WALUIGI NO" and waluigi scremaed "WALUIGI YES" and mario finally managed to limp over to them and mario said "waht the fuck are you going to do" and waluigi said "just you watch" and he took out a praty size bag of doritoes and turned it over and emptied a pile of aborted babies onto the ground and waluigi said "behodl your offerings" and pricne peach said "i dont want to fucking look at that let me go" and waluigi sarid "no. mario keep her legs spread so i can put these in her womb" and prince peach screamde "IM A FUCKING MAN USE MY CORRECT PRONOUNS" and mario said "fuck you" so mario craweld ont opeach and kept his legs apart and he asid "alright so what the fuck are we doing" and waluigi said "youre being a good little goy and DOING WHAT I FUCKING TELL YOU now shut the fuck up" and he took a dead baby andi then he stuffed it into prince peachs vagina and into her womb and mario said "man that is fuckign idsgusting" and waluigi siad "shut the fuck up or the next one goes down your throat" and mari omiught have ignored that warnign if he was some kind of idiot but he wasnt that much of an idiot even if he was a bit of a fucking idiot

and then waluigi said "alright time for another" so he shoved a half dozen aborted babies into pricne peachs cunt until her womb was near bursting with babies and then he said "alright mario now pick her up for the second stage of the plan" and prince peach was scremaing but shes a dumb fucking tranny bitch so who fucking gives a hsit. amrio put her in her place. so he picked her up and held her up and waluigi took hsi hat off revealing his sexy brown hair to the cold post apocalyptic wind and then hput on a blindfold and took out a baseball bat and he asid "mario have you ever broken a pinata for your birthday" and mario said "no" and waluigi siad "holy fuck you are uncultured" and then he slammed the baseball bat against pricnep eachs stomache and blood flew out of princep eachs mouth and mario siad "yo what the fuck are you doing this is fucked up even for me" and waluigi said "im getting a fuckign gym badge for you nwo shut the fuck up" and he swung again but missed, then he swung again and with that hit oone aborted baby plooped down back onto the ground, wriggling with life energy and womb juice and waluigi siad "youre going to have to gather those babies up for the womb juice and aborted baby smoothie were going to drink later" and mario said "yeah no im not fucking doing that" and walugi isaid "good now take that determination adn put it towards not beign af ucking retard of course were not making fetus juice you retard" and hten he swung agaisnt prince peachs belly again and each time prince peach spit blood out and bitched and moaned and said a lot of shit nobody is really itnerested in hearing and mario said "man fuck this bitch" and waluigi said "amen" and with one last swing the final baby popped out of her womb and mario said "alright so where the fuck is the gym badge"

and waluigi said "well we were supposed to be usmmoning judas iscariot from the depths of hell that last one was supposed to be it" and pricne peach said "god damn it you fuckign moron just fucking lsiten to me" and waluigi said "maybe theres still one more i might have lost track" so he smacked her in the stomache again and he said "nope" and then prince peach screamed "GOD DAMN IT YOU FUCKING RETARD JUDAS WAS IN THE BASEMENT PLAYING FUCKING LEAGUE OF LEGENDS" and waluigi siad "oh, thanks" and mario let go of prince peach and she fell ont othe groudn and huddled in her own blood and mario turned to waluigi and waluigi siad "yo i dont give a shit" and mario said "god DAMN it waluijew DO YOU HAVE ANY IEA HOW FUCKING RETARDED THAT WAS" and waluigi siad" yeah it was real fucking retarded why the FUCK are you even complaining LITERALLY EV ERY FUKCING THING YOU DO IS RETARDED ITS NTO FUCKIGN OTU OF LINE YOU FUCKING RETARDED ASS SMUGLGING COCK FAGGOT" adn then mario said "YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT JEWBOY" and then waluigi said "YEAH SHAME IT DIDNT FUCKING LAST LONG" and mario said "WAHT HTE UFKC AROE YOU TALKING ABOUT WE ARE JUST GETTING STARTED" and waluigi took a lamp and smashed it against marios head and mario fell to the ground unconscious and waluigi said "what a fucking bitch" so he walked back to pricne peachs hut and entered through the kool aid man shaped hole that mario and waluigi had formed together because the pwoer oftheir blast formed a shield shaped like kool aid man and waluigi walked down the stairs to the basement and he saw judas iscariot in the body of a seven year ld sittign i nfront of a desktop plying league of legends and he was clicking furiously and rubing his nipples with hs lower set of arms and waluigi cleared his throat and judas said "yeah, bitch? waht the fuck you want. go make me a fucking sandwich or something, i'm busy" and then he said to the guys he was playing wiht "thats just some fucking tranny i wet my dick with now and a then, makes a damn good enchilada even if the blowjobs are shit" so then waluigi walked up to kid judas iscariot and punched him in the back of the head knocking him out and then turned hsi chair around and he saw the hideous monster which had eyes on its nipples and eyes isntead of a belly button and waluigi said "god damn youre even fucking uglier than i remembered" and then waluigi started lookign aroud nthe room looking for a gym badge. but he didnt find it.

then mario walked down the stairs into the room and he screamed "FUCK YOU WALUIJEW" and he picked up judas iscariot and threw him at waluigi and judas iscarits body lfopped through the air like a poorly rigged ragdoll and waluigi fell to the ground from the force of the impact but judas wasnt so lucky and hlanded on his head and his head smashed open and out came agym sntead of a brain, he had gym badges. two ggym badges for some reason but waluigi and mario needed one so mario only took one adn mario said "see yo ucouldnt even et a fucking gym badge by yourself you retarded fucking cock mognrel" and then waluigi said "fuck you, at least now were actually getting badges, what the fuck were you doing for thirty fucking chapters we could have been done with this fucking shitfest by now" an d mario said "yeah well maybe if you werent such a fucking sexy sack of jew cock maybe you wouldnt have gotten fucking captured" so mario punched waluigi i nthe face and they begun vigorously making out. and everyone lived happily ever after until the next chapters

"jew cock" - hillary clintoris when asked "what inspires you most in your career as massive cunt, ugly bitch, and career politician"

too bad she didnt say shekels, all the rabbis came over to her h ouse and gangraped her for eternity until the bombs fell because of that comment. fuckign bitch should have learned to keep her mouth shut.

"a jew cock enters an emptty mouth" - rabbi emmanuel j. k. b. kebbovhitz, "i was a jew lord & other famous sayings", book of the year 2002


	195. Chapter 194

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN SUCK MY POCKET BALLS

CHAPTER 194: RISE AND RETURN OF THE NIGGER SHROOM

in the afterlgow of the epic manly hebrew on non hebrew sex mario and waluigi lay there pan tign o nthe groudn their bvreaths heavy in the suddenly cold air and waluigi said "godo mother of god" and mario said "what" and waluigi said "we have a problem" adn amrio said "no we dont the sex we just had was completely consensual AND heterosexual theres no problem whatsoever" and waluigi siad "no thats nto what im talign aobut you fucking faggot im talking about the fucking frost" ad mario said "what the fuck is wrong with a little snow in october" and waluigi said "its fucking april you sack of shit" but it was actually july and mario said "ok so what the fuck is your point" and waluigi siad "nto only is it fucking summer or something but its also a fucking nuclear wasteland where its fuckign hot and sunny all the fucking time thsis is not supposed to be happening i think we may be in mortal danger" and mario said "why the fuck" and waluigi siad "do you have any idea what frost means whe nit randomly appears for no reason" and mario said "it means youre about to get fucked in the ass by mario mario?" and waluigi said "no you stupid faggot it means either youre goign to get fucked in the ass by santa claus or the wild hunt is after you" ad mario said "dude what the fuck is the fucking wild hunt" and waluigi siad "a bunch of edgy gothic skeletons who fucking run around in skeleton armor being edgy faggots adn doing dumb shit like stealing pigs and raping fat people" and amrio said "ok so why the fuck are we supposed to worry youre practically a fucking god damn twig" and waluigi said "the one thign they do that isnt retarded is hunt hte child of the elder blood so that they can open a portal from the hot topic dimension and flood this universe with their gothic elfkin" and mario said "why the fuck do you know all this shit anyway you were locked up for like a month" and waluigi siad "i managed to hack into the internet and i spent like every fucking day on wikipedia and mystipedia and arcanopedia looking up the mad facts of the unvierse and uncoverign the threads of sin that underlie in every single patch of universe fabric" and mario said "dude nigger thats fucking retarded" and waluigi said "yeah well consider this: maybe i dont fucking give a shit whether or not you tihnk what im talkign about is fukcing retarded the fact of the matter is the wild hunt is after us"

then a metal foot kicked waluigi in the hip an d mario and waluigi looked up and they saw a huge figure covered in skeleton armor and mario said "holy fuck what the fuck is htat" and waluigi said "its the king of the iwld hunt, the edgiest elf of them all" and the wild hunt king pulled off his helmet and it was...

it was...

it was fucking eridan. and mario siaod "why the fuck is eridan the king o f the iwld hunt" and wlauigi siad "look closely this is not just any eridan this iseridan with elf ears" and mario siad "okay big fucking difference why is elf eridan king of the wild hunt" and elfidan said "i am here for you mario" and mario said "i dont give a fuck lol" and mairo jumped up so quickly his overalls fell off of him and he bust out through the ceiling of the basement of pricne peachs hut like fucking kool aid man in only his white tony hawk brand briefs and elfidan said "god fucking damn it waluigi why the FUCK did you have to tell that fat faggot about me" and waluigi siad "were not friends anymore eridan" and waluigi jumped up into the air all magically soaring through the floor and ceiling of prince peachs hut and appearing in front of the full moon looking edgy as fuck and mario was running through the post apocalyptic wasteland in only underwear and boots his brown hair (because he had lost his aryan powers) fluttering in the wind and waluigi deciedd to sit there in the air smoking weed for a little while

mario kept running through the wasteland and the iwld hunt started running after him and elfidan caught up to him on his horse and elfidan said "you cant hope to outrun me mario. the wild uhnt is after you and nobody ever escapes the wild hunt" and mario jumped onto elfidands horse and took out a toothbrush and shoved it into elfidans horses mouth and then the horse choked to death except it was a magic horse so its legs never stopped running so the horse kept runnign but elfidan couldnt steer it and mario dropped off but there were still 7 wild huntsmen runnign after him and mario said "god damn it i didnt fucking ask for a rodeo all i wanted was soem hot fucking jewish ass" adn waluigi realized he had lost his sword in his overalls so he looked to the ground and he saw well trimmed grass so he looked back and saw a garage labeled "LUIGIS CHOP SHOP - weeding done weed-easy" and then mario said "holy fuck thats a retarded slogan" and then he ran into the garage and the wild huntsmen kept running after mario and then the sound of an engine started up and the doors to the garage crashed down and over them rode mario on a riding mower with a weewhiipper in each hand steering it with his feet and he said "welcome to luigis chop shop" and one of the wild huntsmen said "weeding done weed-easy... just like in the prophecy" and amrio said "just like in the motherfucking prophecy you piece of shit" and the riding mower slowly advanced towards them and the wild huntsmen took out their swords and they charged at mario and and mario started up both weedwhippers with his teeth. except these were no ordinary weed whippers. luigi was a crazy motherfucker so instead of plastic string he put swords on and mario managed to cut through the horses like bbc ploughs through poorly made chinese nigger pussy and mario said "accept no substitute"

only one of the wild huntsmen remained and he said "you cant hope to outrun me on that mower" and he started running on the horse going 60 miles per hour becuase it was a magic horse and mario said "god damn it" so mario jumped off the riding mower and swung his two weed whippers behind him and used them like propellers on a helicopter and started soaring through the air and the wild hutnsman looked up into the sky and he saw mario soaring through the air and he says "this is fucking insane" and mario flew through the air like a graceful airwhale and then he threw his weedwhippers into the air and landed on the horse behidn the huntsman and then he took him by the torso and pulled him into the air and one of the weedwhippers speared through his face and the other through his groan and mario threw his body away and took hold of bot hthe weed whippers again and backfipped off the horse, his dick straining against his briefs from the intense testosterone anime battle and he heard a shrill rEEEEEE from behind him so he looked back and he saw eridan, king of the wild hunt, running towards him with a magic wand in both hands and eridan screamed "WWEVVE GONE BEYOND ALL SAVVIN GRACE" and mario said "savin is a fucking faggot and you are too" and mario and eridan charged towards eachother and eridan shot a magic beam at mario and mario easily dodged it and mario jumped over eridan and threw one of the weedwhippers at him but eridan shot it out of the air and it landed headfirst in the ground a few feet away so mario flashstepped over to it and then he pulled it out of the ground and eridan said "you movve like a child of the elder blood noww the question is wwhether or not you wwill die like a child of the elder blood" and mario said "i will live like a meme and die like octopus jesus" and eridan said "thats a shitty fuckin analogy octopus jesus nevver dies" and mario charged towards eridan with both weedwhippers extended in front of him and he said "thats the point" and eridan just barely managed to get out of the way and one of the weedwhipper knives grazed against his cheek and eridan said "its on, airwwhale" and mario said "youre wrong about that, bimbo" and eridan said "howw so" and he threw away his magic wands and took out a huge magic wand the size of a minigun with two handles to hold onto it and mario said "its off' and eridan said 'you may be right about that" and then eridan shot a massive beam of hope energy out of his wand cannon and it was so bright eridan couldnt see anything and he could barely ohld onto it and the laser started flying everywhere and mario landed right behind eridan and eridan looked at the scorched earth in front of him and he said "oh shit i hope theres at least some blood" and eridan started slowly walking forward and he said "i mean all space obama told me wwas that i wwas lookin for the child of the elder blood i dont suppose it matters if hes alivve or not since im only interested in his blood" and eridan went over to where mario was and he said "not evven a fuckin trace of blood, god damn, im so good im fuckin awwful wwhat a fuckin curse" and mario walked up to eridan and threw both his weedwhippers onto the ground and then kicked eridan i nthe back knocking him down onto the ground and then he jumped on top of eridan and eridan said "wwoah, eager much?" and then mario punched him in his dumb nigger elf face and eridan said "god fuckin damn it this isnt fuckin fair" and mario kneed him in the jeweles and eridan said "THATS HITTIN BELOWW THE BELT" and basically mario bea tthe absolute fucking shit out of him.

but that wasnt eh only thing excitiing happening. waluigi was having his own adventure.

while waluigi was moonlighting smoking his weed he was being watched. he ddnt know by who. he didnt even know he was being watched. but he was being watched. i think oyu know who he was being watched by. it was by an up until now unknown foe, and yet one of the strangest and deadliest ever faced by mario and any of his known associates. it was... well i wont spoil the surprise but sffice to say hes aw eird fucking dude and he knew he had to bait wlauigi though he didnt know exactly how so he startedp layign a mario theme song and waluigi looked in the villains dimension and he said "what the fuck is that noise" so he flew down from in front of the moon towards the noise and he saw a group of three blocks and on top of them was am usic blox playing the mario brothers theme and waluigi siad 'god fuking damn it why the fuck is it always fucking amrio always about mario i am ten times the man mario is if it wasnt for him always getting pulled into retarded shit like the fucking space hitler intermission and fucking being given the primary role in the pokemon itnermissio nadn getting spaghetti powers itd be me who was saving rpicnesses and beating up bowser and fucking bitches and molesting toads but isntead his fucking fat ass gets to experience everything while i dont even get a fucking playable appearance in smash and that fuckign goddamn retarded dog from fucking DUCK HUNT is playable for christs sake and yet fucking waluigi isnt for god knows what reason 'OH BOY OH BOY HES JEWISH SO IF WE INCLUDE THEM THE JEWS WILL GET TRIGGERED BECAUSE ITS POSSIBLE FOR A JEW TO GET DEFEATED BY OTHER CHARACTERS AND IF WE MAKE HIM INVINCIBLE ALL THE OTHER PLAYERS WILL GET OFFENDED BECAUSE THE JEW IS INVINCIBLE, OH MAN, BETTER JUST AKE HIM AN ASSIST TRO:PHY' well ill fuckign tell you something miiyapussymotocross, if you dont fucking make me playable by the time smash 5 comes out im going to fucking ram my dick so far up your ass youll be puking wario cock" and then waluigi idly went up to one of the blocks and jumped int oit hitting it and the music box fell off tof the block and smashed onto the ground and stopped playing music and waluigi said "thank god that was fukcign annoying as hell" but instead of a mushroom coming out of the ? block it was... well it ws a mushroom but it wasnt just any regular straight heterosexual cis white mushroom this was a nigger msuhroom, the most powerufl, most dangerous, msot villainous species of mushroom in all the known universe. the mushroom was incredibly powerful and had the potentital to destroy entire universes if it so wished, or so the old legends say. waluigi couldnt possibly hope to destory such a powerful beast... or could he

waluigi looked at the nigger msuhroom and he aid "what the fuck are you" and the nigger mushroom screamed "AAAYYYY NGIGER WHATS UP MAN IM JUST HERE LOOKIGN FOR A GOOD TIME AND I SEE YOUR SKINNY WHITE JEWISH ASS AND I THINK HERES A AN WITH A BOYPUSSY WHO ENEDS SOME NIGGER SUHROOM COCK TO FILL HIS BOWELS AND SPORE HIS INTESTINES AND FILL HIS THROAT WITH MUSHROOM ORGASM SPORES because see were not jsut any mushrooms we nigger mushrooms are incredibly powerufl and icnredibly sexy, instead of eaculating semen we ejaculate spores that feed off your insides and become little tiny nigger mushrooms like me you get to summon giant bbc mushrooms from inside your gut until they grow into adult nigger mushrooms and pop out of your stomache like in aliens versus predator you knwo what im saying man and LOOOK LOOK i can see that youre not too hyped on the idea yet forget i said anythign lets start this relationship out nice and slow i know some of you boypussy fuckboys like to pretend youre in a relationship not just because soem dude wants to rape your boypussy so what do you say we go to kfc, get some chicken, get to know eachother, you know, i could handle knowing that my boypussy comes with a delectable jewish perosnality. i coudl really learn to deal with that shit, we could have osmething beautoful going on here if you open yourself up to me beoth spiritually, physically, and metaphysically. and especially anally. thats really all that matters. if you like we coul take turns sucking meat off of kfc nigger hcicen bones and then sticking the dry bones up our aassholes in preparation for the great sporing im going to give your ass. youre oging to be such a great mother for my spores waluigi. youll be so important. this is what you have been waiting for. you wanted to be like mario, didnt you. you wanted to be improtant, well this is your importance right here, you are going to be a mother for the offspring f one of the god species of the pokemon univderse. mariso fat ugly nigger ass is never goign to get a chance like this. this is your chance to star in your own eclusive nintendo title where you and only you are playable. ill be there for you the whole time to back you up and support you as my bare my spores. even as they burst out of your stomache and you die from losting all your bodily fluids i will be kissing those tender plump cockscuking jew lips of you and slowly filling your ass with my mushroom head nd baby you dont have to worry if you dont want to openup your ass to me i can stick it dow nyour throat too, these spores are stomache acid resistant, dont you worry, youll be able to bear my young any way you want. ic ould skullfuck you , i could fucking rub the sporesi nto your dickhole, i could probably fucking cum into yoru goddamn nose and itd still work just as well. anyway yo ufuckijng want it, babe, thats the wayyoure going to get it and how im going to deliver it to you. you should be fucking grateful, not many people get this level of customer tailored resteraunt grade nigger msuhroom spores delivered straight up their doorstep amnd right into the loving crib of their intestines"

and then nigger mushroom took a deep breath and he said "so want to go to kfc" and waluigi said "yeah uh no i think ill just keep my anal virginity, thanks" and he took out a pistol and shot the nigger mushroom five times in the face but it did nothing and waluigi said "oh god fucking damn it youre fucking invincible arent you" and nigger mushroom said "yeah sure lets just go with that babe you knwo you cant hurt me you kn ow you cant fightm e so why do you even try everything would be easy if you would jsut let me bend you over and spore your intestines my previous offer still stands i can take you out to kfc, maybe fucking taco bell if you ask nicely wand we can grab some shit to eat, get to now eachother... heaven is where you make it you cant just live a good life and hope to get to heaven, i mean unless youre into jesus and shit but youre fuckping jewish and theres no way youre ever going to get right-on with the big man so i think you should jsut accept that you can make your own heaven and you can make your own hell and if you deny me right herer you will be making your own hell. now look ive heard pastors say that hell is the absence of god because those pastors are fucking pussy bitches who dont want to accept that god punishes people for their sins and anyway thats complete bullshit but this metaphorical hell youre making for yourself? this metaphorical hell youre making for yourself is the absence of me. nigger mushroom. i am one f the greek god pantheon that rules this universe,, this... pokemon intermission universe. so why dont you jsut accept your goddam nfate already and fucking cozy up and let me fuck some spores int oyou if youre fuckign afraid fo taking dick then youc an go to fucking sleep and ill show you some nocturnal emission fi you get what i mean just dont make this any harde on yourself than it has to be nigger this can be a wonderufl uplifting experience for the both of us you jsut have to let it be so and not deny the good things of life when they come your way" and waluigi said "yo dude can you nto fucking rant every time you fucking open your mouth do you have like infinite fucking oxygen supply" and nigger mushroom said "well actually most mushrooms dont even need fucking oxygen so they can just keep talking and talking and talking asa it is the one weakness of the nigger mushroom is that we need oxygen and so we need to interrupt ourselves after a while which is really fucking annoying because usually in mushroom meetups youll have people jsut talking on horus on end but with us we have to fucking stop talking every ten minutes or something to get some air and in debates its fucking awful because mushrooms like to make their points over the curse of one hour speeches so we get ten minutes in and then take a breathing break and the other mushrooms take that as an opportunity to insert their cringeworthy shitty fucking three hour monologue about how vagians are salty and not weet and i only get like fucking ten minutes between each of theri one to three hour shitstorms of logical fallacies and fucking moral contradictions and its fuckign annoying as shit. its why all nigger mushrooms have tob e dom because if we were subs wed be the shittiest ufkcing cub mushrooms in teh fucking galaxy becuase ot her mushrooms can fucking deepthraot for hours just fucking contracting hteir htroats around dicks and getting like thousands of orgasms before theyre done just attahcing themselvse to dicks for yearso n end not even taking breaks to breathe sometimes milking their hosts to death but we have to take breaks evey ten fucking minutes" and waluigi said "holy shit fuck off" so he ran into the nigger mushroom and kicked it but as soon as he touched it he became a half foot taller and his dick grew until it visibly bulged against his overalls and his facial ahir fell off because niggers cant grow moustaches and he got a nigger nose and he said "OH GOD FUCKING DAMN IT chicken FUCKING SHIT IM A FUCKING NIGGEr kfc NOW FUCKING HELL THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT ching chong doodle doo HAS EVER FUCKING HAPPENED TO africa ME IN THE COURSE OF MY LIFE racism oppression MY FUCKING GOD MARIOS NEVER GOING TO LET ME SEE THE END OF THIS big phat blaq koq HES GOING TO FUCKING BOTHER ME ABOUT IT FOR FUCKING EVER LIKE nigger OH FUCKING BOY kfc HES A FUCKING NIGGER JEW AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA watermelon NIGGER JEW NIGGER JEW DINDU KYKE phallus NIGGER JEW AFRICAN JEWMERICAN ET FUCKING chicen CETERA GOD DAMN IT WHY THE FUCK DO swaggity swag I KEEP SAYING NIGGER WORDS HOLY FUCK shizzle GOD DAMN IT DID I INHERIT AUTISM"

"THE REICH WILL RISE" - sabacuck on the future of america

sieg heil, my faggy metal comrades. sieg heil. what a good metal, now stop being faggots lmao


	196. Chapter 195

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN TOUCH MY POCKET BALLS

CHAPTER 195: oh SHIT nigger rub your dick into my shit and spread it around for all to enjoy lube up that phat nigger booty with my hot anal turd and slick it up for all the ching chongs and jews to take their fruity fullness of your asshole

conflicts were going down like lesbians at an orgy... mario and the huntsmen... waluigi and the nigger mushroom he absorbed... or did he... and the unforgotten heroes... space obama and bernie sanders... versus the supereme commanders of the undertale army, the ngiger gay kings toby fox and andrew hussie... but there was another conflict, and it was evne more important and even more manly and even mroe unforgotten than any of the other conflicts, the msot important one that we have been ignoring for chapter after chapter now... one of many plot threads yet to be plucked, now within the grasp of relevancy... finally... it is time... to witnes...

preston gary... versus... the garoids

preston gary stood in the middel of the kkk delux racism hotel or at least the ruins of it since the bombs had destroyed everything, built on a traditional nigger ruin where the firstp okemon had been born when a nigger decided to stick his dick in a cow, creating the first pokemon ever created also known as miltank. garoids surroundedh im and garoids were the ultimate gary that he had faced so far, garoids mutated by the radiation hideous and deformed some of them looking like boomers from left 4 dead and some of the mlooking like tanks from left 4 ead and some of the mlooking like smokers from left 4 dead and soem of them looking like hunters from left 4 dead and som of them looking like jockeys from elft 4 dead 2 and some of the mlooking like spitters from left 4 dead 2 and some of them looking like the dudees with rebar clubs from dying light and some of the mjust looking like garies with huge heads and some of the mlooking like jeoy from the hometuck game, hiveswap. preston gary snarled. this was his unique destiny, to free the world form garties, but htese mutated garies were almost impossible to kill with his bare hands and he had used all fo his shotgun ammo up years ago during the great time travel battle of mideival garytopia, where time travelling garies had established their own tiem travelling gary ingdom and were threatening to destroy history by killing all of hte improtant human and pokemon kigns and by absorbing the nigger race to strengthen themselves. it was a hard fight and he used up all of his shotgun shells because in the miedeival ages nobody had shotguns and here in the post apocalyptic pokemon world all shotgun shells hd been destroye by an emp blast that had accompanies james k polks bombs. who is james k polk? good question, reader. good question. hes a nigger. a nigger president, who being beaten by q in one of the best interinetermissions ever told, descided to set a countdown to destroy the world in 3 days. it happened, and now the post apocalypse. anyway preston gary was face to face with a ton of garoids of all shapes and sizes. and then a mutant gary who looked like zombie joey from homestuck excapt with a gary face surfaced from the crowd and gary looked into his eyes and the mutant garys eyes flashed with a familiar intelligence and preston gary realized this was the gary who had eaten his wife and his crystalized nigger baby shawn but how was this possible heh ad destroyed that gary chapters ago in the hills of wombocambodia... maybe it was a hive mind, maybe to destroy this gary he would have to destroy all the garies or worst off a well defended ultragary that perpetuated the gary hivemind throughout all the continuity of spacetime and preston gary said "I'M THE MINUTEMEN" and the mutant gary said "gary."' and preston gary pointed his shotgun at the mutant gary and he said "how are you still alive i killed you ages ago" and the mutant gary smiles and said "gary" and preston gary said "SPEAK, ASSHOLE" and he ran towards mutant gary and hit him in the face with the butt of his shotgun and pointed the shotgun at his face and the mutant gary said "gary" and preston gary said "i know you can fucking talk you asshole you have the intelligence of a human hidden behind the clever disguise of a fucking retarded gary clone. SPEAK!" and the mutant gary said "pull the trigger bitch" and preston gary said "i fucking will" and the mutant gary said "PULL THE TRIGGER BITCH" and the mutant garys face started to rip apart revealing blood and brain and the flesh leaped from his face onto preston garys face and preston gary dropped the empty shotgun and he tried to pull the mutant flesh fof his face and the mutant garys skeleton head was all that was left since all his flesh and skin had jumped onto preston garys face and the mutant gary smiled a boeny smile his brain pulsing inside his skullhead andfinally preston gary managed to rip the flesh off his face and the pile of skin and flesh wrggled on the ground and the mutant gary stood upwards his zombie jeoylike face reduce permanently smiling skeleton head and preston gary said "you think this is funny? you think this is FUCKING funny?" and he reached down to grab his shotgun but the mutant joey ran up to him and kicked him in the face and he ripped off his own left arm and smashed preston gary in the head with it and the arms skin started trying to fuse into presto garys face and preston gary icked the mutant gary in the ribs and sent him falling to the ground pulling the arm off prestons face and preston gary said "good mother of shit talk about evo fucking lution this is the most retarded thing i have ever fucking seen" and mutant gary said "its a dangerous autism and youll be the sacrifice to satan" and a smoker joey shot his giant tongue at preston gary but preston gary used his ultrafast nigger minuteman reflex to respond to it "within a seconds notice" wlel above and beyond the minutemen slogan of being ready within a minutes notice and he pulled the smoker by his tongue and started swinging him around using him to knock down the hordes of garoids that were trying to advance towards him and the mutant gary ducked and ran towards preston gary and preston gary let go letting hte smoker garoid fly into a wall and explode in a cloud of dust and he kicke the mutant gary in the face and the mutant garys joey skull bit into the boot and nails grew out of his teeth and perced the boot and almost preston garys foot so preston gary took out a baseball bat and started msashing the shit out of the mutant garys skull until hel et go and he could feel puncture wounds in his toes and preston gary moaned in agony but while he was beating down the mutant joey gary all the other garies had stood up and were advancing on preston gary and preston gary screamed "MINUTEMEN ASSEMBLE" and captain america crashed through the roof of the kkk racism hotel and johnny gat smashed through the doors on a motorcycle and jumped into the air using hsi feet to carry the motorcycle and he smashed the motorcycle into a horde of garoids landing on his feet on the handlebars of the motorcycle and captain america said "holy shit you fucking show off" and johnny gat said "i'm just in it to kill shit" but then johnny gat died and captain america said "jesus christ i did not see that coming" and preston gary said "it was bound to happen eventually" and then captain america took out hsi shield and bashed it into the mutant gary joeys ribs but the mutant gary joes skin started to grow onto the sheild and the shield got stuck and captain america tried to pull his sheild out of the mutant joey garys ribcage and a gary tank snuck up on captan america from behind but preston gary smahed his baseball bat into the tanks skull and then all of a sudden johnny gat got retconned into existence and he dropped from the cceiling onto the tanks shoulders and he was holding two revolvers and he started firing that shit super fast like hte guys in westerns do into the tanks skull and the tank started urnning around the room trampling tons of garoids and the mutant gary screamed "YOU FUCKING IDIOT RETARD BITCH SIT THE FUCK DOWN" and he roared with anger and abosrbed captain americas shield completely into his body so captai namerica jumped back and grinned and eh said "shouldnt have done that... gary" and he thrust his pelvis out and he stuck a hand into his tights and pressed a button on his boxers and his shield started whirring and flew out of the mutant joey garys body and the mutant joey gary got cut in half and fell onto the ground and he screamed "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" and preston gary said "my job" and he ran up to the mutant joey gary and kicked his skull so his upper torso flew through the ceiling towards the moon ahnd the ducktales to the moon song started playing and all the garoids and captain america and preston gary stopped to watch and even the tank with johnny gat firing revolver bullets into his skull stopped and preston gary wiped a tear from his eye and even the mutant gary joeys lower body stood up and watched for a minute before it started trembling and a new upper body exploded out of it like some kind of starfish regrowing himself instantly and preston gary said 'wait what the fucking hell"

and johnny gat took out a knife and stabbed it straight into the tanks skull and the tank garoid started roaring in anger until johnny gat pulled the knfie down cutting its skull in half and detaching its head entirely and garoids started swarming johnny gat and johnny gat exploded in a giant suicide explosion and captain america said "shit hes really retconning to hell and back today" and preston gary said "he'll be back... within a minutes notice" and captai namerica slapped his knee and said "thats a good one prest-o" and the mutant gary jumped captain america and his chest flesh flew off him and his huge man tits exploded onto captain america and captain america started getting covered in mutant joey garoid flesh ttrying to absorb him and captain america said "HOLY FUCKING SHIT" so preston gary took out two pistols and grabebd them by the barrels and smashed them into the mutant gary joeys face and they broke and he discarded them and started punching him in the face and captain america said "THIS ISNT WORKING" and then all of a sudden a mysterious melody floated throguh the air hypnotizing all the groids and captain america kicked the mutant gary off and captain america said "it cant be" and preston gary said "the... the paid piper?"

and johnny gat reappeared from inside a garoid causing the garoid to explode into nothingness and he said "holy shit is that the paid piper? or was it the pied paper? or the paid paper? fuck."

meanwhile mario was beating the shit out of elf eridan aka eridan who was the edgy gothic king of the wild hunt until all of a sudden a trident spear flew right at him and he was almost able toa void it it scraped against his cheek cutting a huge wound on his face so mario put his gloved hand to his face and shot a fireball onto it cauterizing the wound instantly and he jumped off eridan and looked around searching for the owenr of the spear in question aand he saw... feferi... unmasked and in skeleton bikini chainmail standing proud with a trident in each hand and a golf club bag on her back filled with tridents and she said "un)(and )(im right now, c)(ild of t)(-e -eld-er blood!" and mario said "holy fuck you sound even more retarded than your fucking retard elf boyfriend here" and feferi screamed ")(-ES NOT MY BOYFRI-END! 38(" and mario said "go fuck yourself you dumb bitch who the fuck says "right facing parantheses left facing parentheses ton of epilepsies es not my boyfri tons of epilepsies end greater than three eight left facing parantheses" literally its fuckign retarded and makes you look like a fucking crossie autist whore" and feferi screamed "S)(UT UP IM A SP-ECIAL SNOWFLAK-E AND I TYP-E IN MY OWN UNIQU-E WAY" and eridan had already recovered and was spinning two wands in his hands dramatically and he said "yeah back off my girlfriend you vvirgin" and mario said "pot calling the kettle black" and eridan said "elf callin the nigger black more like" and mario said "but who is the elf and who is the nigger in your cute little analogy" and then eridan said "shut the fuck up its fuckin obvvious you retard" and then he started shooting rapid fire bursts of hope energy at mario and mario backflipped and grabbed his two wheedwhippers and started them and the sound of knives whriling through the air filled the air and feferi screamed "WATC)( OUT -ERIDAN" and eridan screamde "WWHAT" and feferi screamed "WATC)( OUT -ERIDAN" and eridan said "CAN YOU SAY IT WWITHOUT THE FUCKIN PARANTHESES I CANT FUCKIN UNDERSTAND YOU BITCH" and feferi screamed "I SAID WATCH OUT -ERIDAN!" and eridan said "OH WWELL FOR FUTURE REFERENCE THE EPILEPSIES ARE TROUBLESOME AS WWELL" and feferi screamed "TH-EYR-E NOT FUCKING -EPIL-EPSI-ES YOU MORON" and eridan screamed "WWHAT THE FUCK HOWW DO YOU EXPECT MY ATTENTION TO LAST THAT LONG I CANT DEAL WWITH ALL THESE EPILEPSIES BITCH" and mario said to himself ""holy fuck are these niggers going to fucking fight me or are they going to stand here fucking bitching all fucking day" so he ran towards eridan and kicked him in the ass and feferi screamed "IM L-EAVING YOU" and eridan screamed "WWHAT DID YOU SAY" and fefeir ran away crying and eridan said "WWHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN ON" and mario took his knife weedwhipper (more like meatwhipper) and rammed it into eridans face cutting the shit out of eridans face and feferi turned around and saw eridan dying and screamed "-ERIDAN IM SO SORRY ILL N-EV-ER L-EAV-E YOU AGAIN" and eridans meatless skull face screamed "WWHAT" and feferi roared in anger and imbued her trident with magical life energy and threw it at mario and it caught amrio entirely by surprise but the life enrgy healed him completely restoring the scar on his face to nothing and making his face look absolutely bishou as shit like taking a selfie with beauty face set to fucking 11 even though it only goes up to 5 and mario turned around and said "hey, thanks" and his hair was beautiful and shone in the moonlight and feferi screamed "FUCK" and then mario ran up to feferi and eridan manage to stand himself up even though now he had a meatless skull instead of a head and eridan shook hsi head and summoned a wild hunt portal and frost filled the air and mario asid "oh shit" so mario used one of his hands to ccast a firebal lshield around himself to heat himself up and the white frost crept in from the portals and restored eridans flesh becuase eridan was a gothic wild huntsman now and the white frost rebuilt his flesh and feferi and eridan swam through the frost like fish through water and mario said "oh shit" so he took his weed whipper by the end and pulled all the knives out and then he set fire to the engine and all the gas inside ignited and he used it like a torch to get rid of the white frost and feferi dashed through the ice towards mario and mario swung around and used his weedeater torch and smacked her with it causing her to recoil back and mario saw portals through which the white frost was coming so mario ran up to one of them and grabbed its edges and shut it closed and the frost in the air dissipated a bit and then he ran over to the other one and closed it as well and eridan and feferi dropped onto the ground out of the ice they were swimming in except now they were completely naked and mario said "god i didnt want to see eitbher of you naked yo ufucking elf faggots" because ridan was an uggo goth elf and feferi was fucking fat as hell and feferi said "y-ea)( w-ell i didnt want to s-e-e m-e nak-ed -eit)(-er but i l-earn-ed to d-e-l with it" and eridan said "bitch please, PLEASE stop fuckin talkin right now youre givin me a migraine" and feferi said "fin-e but only for you 38(" an eridan screamed "BITCH, PLEASE. god. FUCK" but while they were arguing mario had crept up to feferi and stabbed one of the knives at the end of the weedwhipper into her throat and feferi was bleeding out and eridan said "mario wwhat the fuck did you do my girlfriend is dyin" and mario said "yeah and" and eridan said "now im goin to havve to fuckin interrupt the fight to take her to a fuckin postapocalyptic hospital" and mario said "yeah youll have to get through me first, gayboy" and eridan said "wwaht the fuck are you seriously goin to prevvent me from rescuin my girlfriend" and mario said "yeah" and eridan said "wwho the fuck do you think you are youre messin wwith powwers you dont understand" and mario said "sure the fuck i am" and eridan said "you think the feminists wwill let acts of rampant sexism like this go unpunished" and mario said "sur ethey will" and eridan siad "they fuckin wwont mario. be a fuckin smart guy and fuckin LET ME SAVVE MY GIRLFRIEND" and mario siad "no" and eridan said "god fuckin damn it i didnt sign up for this shit i wwas just supposed to chase dowwn some asshole wwith elder blood i didnt ask for this fuckin bullshit" and mario said "what mkes you think i even have fucking elder blood you retard" and eridan said "BECAUSE YOURE OF ROYAL BLOOD AND YOU INHERITED IT FROM YOUR FATHER" and mario said "yeah so lucifer has elder blood?" and eridan said "no fuckin... fuckin wwhoever does, wwhoever the fuck, king foltest" and mario said "who the fuck is king foltest" and eridan said "HES KING OF TEMERIA AND YOU KILLED HIM" and mario said "ok so i killed my own fucking father" and eridan said "yeah wwhy the fuck did you do that" and mario said "that was a fucking retorical question i wasnt saying i fucking killed my father my father is literally satan" and eridan siad "provve it" and then mario took eridans face and smashed it against his knee and he pushed eridan onto the ground and mind melded with him and unspeakable horrors and hours and hours of bestiality incest guro porn flooded his mind and horrors and a thousand demons and eridan started twitching violently due to being heavily possessed by devils and after minutes of this eridan pushed himself away from mario and scurried up to his knees and opened up a portal and ran into it as fast as he could screaming and mario said "fucking moron"

so mario walked over to feferis body (she was dead because eridan and mario spent so long arguing) and started looting her for supplies and he picked up a ton of tridents (thank god he saddled his horse up so he could carry all that shit) and found "the white frost" gym badge and mario said "why the literal fuck did she have a gym badge that makes no fucking sense at all"

good game design is the reason, mario.

and thus the fifteenth badge was mario's... but thats not important... whats really important is...

will mario defeat the wild huntsmen? will eridan bother coming back? will eridan visit a priest to get all those nasty, wicked demons exorcised? will eridan get raped by the pope? will waluigi purge the nigger mushroom from his system? who is... the paid piper? and more... mario and the search for the inner spaghetti party is a mystery of mystery, a dilemma made up of little tiny wriggling incestual dilemmas, all fucking eachothers cufte little assholes... each dilemma hs a dick it fucks other dilemmas with and each dilemma is made up of smaller mysteries and each mystery is made of enigmas and each enigma is made of riddles and each riddle is made up of uncertainties and each uncertainty is made up of a solid true / false state... and each true / false state is made up of paradoxes... and each paradox is made up of the lifeblood atomry essence of octopus jesus.

"hold up let me pause homestuck for half a year so i can work on panels" - hussie menopausing homestuck

"whoops lol" - hussie on why all his new panels are fan-made


	197. Chapter 196

MARIO AND THE SEARCH FOR THE INNER SPAGHETTI PARTY QUEST

INTERMISSION 3: YOU CAN TOUCH MY POCKET MONSTER

CHAPTER 196: HOW MANY NIGGERS DOES IT TAKE TO SCREW IN A LIGHTBULB

andrew hussie sped through the air with toby fox in his arms and the cold frost in the air was tckling their naked gay bodies and all around them space obama and skelebernie were sneidng nues to reapocalypse the apocalypse and andrew hussie was desperately tryign toa void all the missiles while portals from the wild hunt opened all around them the white frost encircling their naked bodies and andrew hussie experiening shrinkage of the most epic degree possible and undertales all across the apocalypse were giggling at pictures of andrwe hussies extreme micropenis but the slavic blood that flowed through tobys veins caused his dick to engorge in the frost so the "hung like a toby" meme spread through the undertale army further cementing the issues between toby and hussie namely that the homestuck army was nonexistant adn the udnertale army worshipped toby and only kind of pretend belonged to hussie because he was balls deep in tobys ass both literally and relationshiply anyway this really didnt matter a nuclear missile flew right into andrew hussie and toby fox and they were sent crashing into the earth causing a huge crater two miles wide to form in the ground and sans the seleton ran to the crater as fast as he could with a feather duster and carefuly dusted toby fox free of dust and dressed in him in his fallout 4 undertale power armor which was exactly like normal power armor except it was black and white and pixely and toby fox said "i am ready" and meanwhile in space skelebernie and space obama had managed to get into a single space suit and were having anal sex which was kind of difficult because of skelebernies lack of flesh but obama managed to find some holes in his pelvis or something that were ocnveninelty dick shaped and as they rolled around in the space suit they pressed all sorts of buttons all the closets kept opening and closing in the white house and police cars kept switching between what is love and that heyayeyeayeyaeyey song that everybody loves faster than the speed of sound which led to the most annoying song possible because it was ismultaneously what is love and heyayeyeyeyeyeyeyey and the switching was so fast you couldnt even tell there was swithcing it just sounded like the two songs overlapping and it was annoying as fuck but luckily most police cars had been destroyed and it was mostly only in black neighborhoods that police cars survived because black neighborhoods were the first to get nuclear protection domes but they didnt help much because all the niggers killed themselves anyway after a few hours of having to listen to this absolute fucking shit

andrew managed to push himself up slowly and he saw toby fox in power armor and he siad "shit, nice digs man" and toby fox said "thanks" and sans the skeleton said "man you have a small dick" and hussie said "its called shrinkage you retarded fuck" and sans the skeleton jumped into the air and dropkicked hussie and then took a picture of hussies tiny micro cock and posted it on instagram and papyrus sat in pokemon hell drinking mead in toadettes bar and papyrus laughed his fucking ass off and said "SANS! EVEN IN DEATH YOU AVENGE ME WITH MEMES!" and toadette said "yo nigger wheres my money" and papyrus said "WAIT FOR IT! SANS IS GOING TO DIE SOON AND HELL PAY SOON!" and toadette said "you know as well as i do we dont take money here" and papyrus said "SANS WILL BE HERE SOON!" and toadette said "hey look im not keen on getting skeleton lips anywhere near my dick so i need you to go the homestuck dimension and grab me some bitches" and papyrus siad "BUT IM DEAD THOUGH!" and toadette said "the homestuck dimension is a district of hell" and papyrus said "OH! THAT MAKES SENSE!" and he got out of his barstool and started walking towards the homestuck dimension and toadette was about to give him a teleporter and a magic bag to hold homestucks in but she shrugged her shoulders and said "people that retarded always end up achieving their goals one way or another by sheer force of autism, so whatever" and then she moaned a bit and said "come on, luigi... to the hilt" and luigi went to the hilt and toadette said "accept no substitute"

so then toby fox said "we have to defeat space obama and skelebernie" and andrew hussie said "well yeah thats kind of obvious" so andrew hussie and toby fox flew in the air side by side, toby fox in power armor and hussie completely naked. the truth was his dick was his power armor. as he flew through the air he started chanting ifre spells nad heat enveloped his body causing his white race kkk dick to engorge and his fat nigger lips plumped up with cocksucking lube and his dick snaked across his body encasing him in penis armor and they flew towards space while space obama and skelebernie had hot bone sex. space obamas tiny dick barely even made it into the hole but they enjoyed it anyway because once you get as old and faggy as space obama you can practically fucking cum just from sayin or typing the word sex

speaking of which chapter's over, gotta change my pants lol

"who is this semen demon" - lady gaga seeing a picture of hussie


End file.
